El deber de Humphrey
by alpha and omega s
Summary: Kate y Humphrey han tenido una vida tranquila en el parque Jasper, pero un dia llegan dos lobos misteriosos con un gran secreto que tiene que ver con Humphrey.
1. un encuentro peligroso

El deber de Humphrey

**Esta es mi primera historia paciencia por favor, tampoco hablo ingles muy bien pero disfruten, lo subo en español también si lo prefieren haci**

**No soy dueño de alfa y omega y ninguno de sus personaje los derechos pertenecen a lionsgate**

Un encuentro peligroso

P.V normal

Era un hermoso día de primavera en el parque Jasper Canadá, han pasado solo dos días desde que Humphrey aulló con Kate en la roca del aullido a la luna.

Humphrey acaba de despertarse al sentir los suaves rayos de luz que entran por su cueva, parpadeo un par de veces antes de levantarse y estirar sus rígidos músculos, camino hasta la entrada de su cueva para calentarse con los rayos del sol

Pasaron cinco minutos allí sentado apreciando la belleza del parque, pero a la ves tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos acerca de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días

P.V Humphrey

Aun no puedo creer que la loba más hermosa de Jasper me ama y que podemos estar juntos sin problemas, (pensaba)

"mientras miraba a la nada un pensamiento importante llego a su cabeza"

¡Rayos! (pensó)

Como se me pudo olvidar "se dijo a si mismo mientras corría a un pequeño estanque no muy lejos de su cueva"

"corrió sin parar unos pocos minutos cuando de repente vio tres figuras que reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de sus tres amigos Mooch, Shakey, Salty"

Hey Humphrey a dónde vas con tanta prisa escuche decir a Salty

Reduje un poco la velocidad y dije "lo siento chicos tengo mucha prisa"

"Ha, tiene que ver con Kate no" Shakey dijo levantando una ceja

"Si como lo supiste" dije un poco confundido

"muy fácil Kate es la una razón por la que usted estaría tan apurado" dijo Mooch

"es cierto" dijo Salty

"oh –uh yo" empecé a tartamudear un poco nervioso "tengo que irme nos hablamos más tarde chicos" me despedí y seguí corriendo hacia el lago, no quería dejar a Kate esperando

"Adiós" los tres dijeron al tiempo

Corrí por unos cuantos minutos más, esquivando árboles, y rocas que encontraba en el camino, hasta que por fin una mancha azul que indicaba que estaba cerca, salte sobre la última roca y ya estaba en frente al lago.

Me senté enfrente del lago tratando de relajarme después de esa carrera, mire a mí al redor y me sorprendí que nadie estaba allí "perfecto llegue temprano después de todo" pensé, de repente alguien me abordo, cuando abrí mis ojos me sorprendí quien era.

P.V Kate

Estaba saliendo de la cueva del líder alfa, me dirigía a mi cita con Humphrey, cuando de repente mi mama llamo desde el interior de la cueva, me di la vuelta y dije "voy mama"

Entre a la cueva y vi a mi mama con un sonrisa lo que indicaba que estaba de buen humor, sentado al lado de mi papa

Eva: "¿a dónde vas cariño? Pregunto con dulzura

"Voy a encontrarme con Humphrey para nuestra cita" respondí

Eva: "bueno, diviértete, pero si ese omega te lastima no dudes en usar tus lindas garras para abrirle el estómago y sacarle los intestinos" dijo con un tono dulce y tranquilo, Winston el padre de Kate sé que do en esto de shock, por otra parte Kate tiene una reacción de enojo,

"MAMA" grite "Humphrey nunca haría nada para lastimarme el me ama y yo lo amo" dije con enojo, lo que provoco que Winston saliera del shock, pero se sorprendió de la reacción de su hija "ella de verdad lo debe amar" pensó

Eva: "lo siento pero es el trabajo de una madre proteger a sus hijos" respondió

"está bien pero no vuelvas a decir nada como eso de nuevo" le dije un poco más calmada

Eva: "no prometo nada" dijo

Winston: "pero de todas maneras ten cuidado e tenido informes de algunos humanos rondado por fuera del territorio" dijo con poco de preocupación en su voz

"Está bien papa voy tener cuidado" empecé a caminar a la entrada de la cueva "hasta luego nos vemos más tarde" dije

Winston: "hasta más tarde" dijo

Eva: "cuídate" dijo

Salí y me dirigí al lago donde me iba a encontrar con Humphrey, pero no me di cuenta que la conversación de con mis padres me había tomado más tiempo de lo que pensé, asi que apresure mi paso.

Cuando llegue al lago observe un lobo gris que estaba en el borde del lago tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando me acerque me di cuenta de que era Humphrey, pensé por un segundo y decidí sorprenderlo, así que me escabullí por un lado de él y me acerque sigilosamente, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de el salte y termine en la parte superior de él inmovilizando, cuando abrió los ojos y me vio, alcance a ver que su sonrisa crecía cada vez mas

"Hola hermosa" él dijo dulcemente, provocando que me sonrojara un poco

"hola guapo" le respondí, pude notar que se sonrojo un poco, por lo que me reí entre dientes, "¿así que, que quieres que hagamos hoy?" le pregunte

"no sé, estoy feliz solo con estar contigo" el respondió

"aaww eso es muy dulce Humphrey" le dije, nos quedamos mirándonos directamente a los ojos, me perdí en esos hermosos ojos color azul hielo, nos quedamos así por lo que pareció horas, pero en realidad pasaron no más de 10 minutos.

"qué tal si vamos a nadar un rato y luego ir a caminar" le sugerí

"me parece que es una idea genial" el contexto con bastante animo, debido a su personalidad omega

P.V Humphrey

Me emocionaba el plan de Kate, no solo porque me pareció divertido, sino también me daría oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella, que es lo que me hacía más feliz

Vi a Kate asomarse a la orilla del lago, y no pude resistir hacerle una pequeña broma, me acerque a ella lo más sigilosa mente posible, por suerte para mi estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo la temperatura del agua, como para notar que me acercaba a ella, trate de contener mi risa por lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca grite "lobo al agua" y la empuje al agua, ella grito de la sorpresa, seguido por un sonido de agua salpicado. Inmediatamente no podía dejar de reír, caí en mi espada riendo muy fuerte

P.V Kate

Nade hacia la superficie solo para encontrar a Humphrey riendo "lo siento Kate no pude resistirlo" dijo entre risas, estaba un poco molesta, pero se me ocurrió como devolverle la broma, al pensar en eso sonreí para mis adentros

"hajajaja" dije sarcásticamente ganándome la atención de Humphrey "me ayudas a salir" dije, él se acercó aun con una sonrisa en el rostro y me tendió su pata, yo la agarre y dije "es tu turno" como lo jale hacia el agua

Yo no podía dejar de reír mientras observaba como emergía enfrente de mí, el me miro y no dejaba de reír

"bien jugado Kate, veo que se le a pegado un poco de mi personalidad de omega" él dijo mientras sonreía

"puede ser" dije juguetonamente, "puede que a usted también se le pegue un poco de mi personalidad de alfa"

"hey todo es posible" dijo

Nadamos y jugamos un buen rato, tuvimos varias guerras de agua, después de una hora de estar en el lago, los dos salimos y nos sentamos en el borde del mismo para que los rayos del sol pudieran secar nuestros pelajes

"me alegra tanto de que podamos tener este tiempo juntos, te amo Kate" el dijo

"yo también te amo, y también me alegra poder pasar tiempo con mi omega favorito" dije dulcemente, me incline, y lo bese, el me respondió el beso y nos quedamos por varios minutos, separándonos para recuperar el aliento

"eso fue fabuloso Kate" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"tú no estuviste mal tampoco" le respondí con un poco de picardía

Ambos nos paramos, vi por un momento el cielo y note que casi era de tarde

"wou ya casi es de tarde" dije un poco sorprendida

"si el tiempo vuela cuando estas con la persona que amas" dijo con un tono de sorpresa y juguetón

"aaww eres tan dulce" le dije mientras lamia su mejilla lo que hizo que se sonroje un poco

"¿bueno quieres dar el paseo ahora?" le pregunte

"me parece un idea genial" el respondió con su acostumbrado entusiasmo y felicidad

P.V normal

Caminaron uno al lado del otro disfrutando de su compañía mutua, teniendo una que otra charla en el camino, por lo general Humphrey contaba uno que otro chiste con el objetivo reír a Kate para hacerla la más feliz posible.

Kate: "¿una carrera hasta las zonas de alimentación? Pregunto con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "claro suena a un montón de diversión" respondió

Kate: "en su marca, listos…. Fuera" grito

Ambos lobos empezaron su carrera hacia las zonas de alimentación, estaban aproximadamente a diez minutos de su destino, Kate tenia ventaja ya que ella era un alfa y tenia las habilidades más afinadas, a pesar de que Humphrey sabia de eso no se dio por vencido y la siguió lo más cerca que pudo, habían pasado unos minutos y Humphrey ya había perdido mucho terreno, pero aun podía ver a Kate delante de el a unos metros de distancia, pero al ver alrededor noto algo que hizo parar su corazón

Humphrey: "oh no tengo que hacer algo" pensó, "no voy a permitir que esos cazadores lastimen a Kate" se dijo a si mismo, haciendo referencia al cazador que le apunta a Kate mientras corría

Reunió toda su fuerza y empezó a correr más rápido y más rápido, pareció que el tiempo se alentaba, estaba dando todo su esfuerzo, y cuando menos lo noto esta justo detrás de Kate, el vio al cazador con intención de disparar, el instintivamente salto entre el la mira del cazador y Kate, se oyó un ruido ensordecedor que retumbo en todo el bosque, alertando a varios lobos de que algo había sucedido, Humphrey cayó encima de Kate con un dolor pulsante que viene desde su costado

Kate estaba desorientada por lo que acabo de suceder, se sacudió y vio a Humphrey en sima de ella, ella se estaba enojando, cuando noto un líquido espeso que goteaba de él, le tomo darse cuenta de lo que era, unos momentos después entendió lo que había pasado y empezaron a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos, cuando oyó el sonido del cazador recargando su arma, ella se congelo del miedo

Humphrey vio como el cazador estaba recargando en otro intento de matar al amor de su vida, esto hizo que se llenara de una ira y odio que nunca había sentido, él no lo noto pero sus ojos se empezaron a oscurecerse hasta que eran totalmente negros, Kate no lo vio porque estaba atrás de él, Humphrey se olvidó del dolor y la herida de bala, reunio toda su fuerza para parase y se preparó para atacar al cazador, corrió hacia el con una velocidad impresionante, el cazador no pudo reaccionar cuando vio Humphrey ya encima de él le quito el arma con la boca, reunió toda su fuerza en un mordisco que rompió el arma en dos, el cazador vio eso y se aterro y salió corriendo, iba a ir a perseguirlo cuando de repente oyó una vos familiar llamándolo "Humphrey" desde atrás, él se calmó inmediatamente como reconoció la voz, "Kate" el respondió, se dio vuelta y corrió al verla

Humphrey: "¡estás bien!" el dijo alterado

Kate: "tranquilo estoy bien"

Humphrey: al escuchar eso se sintió totalmente calmado hasta que de repente un dolor pulsante en su costado, poco después se desplomo sintiéndose cada vez más débil, el vio cómo se Kate se acercó corriendo a él para ayudarlo

Kate: vi a Humphrey desplomarse al suelo, corrí directo a él, vi una gran mancha de sangre a un lado de él, y recordé que me había salvado del disparo del cazador, levante mi cabeza y di un aullido lo más fuerte que pude para pedir ayuda, cuando termine dirigí mi atención a Humphrey, intente detener la hemorragia con mis patas mientras le decía "no te preocupes te vas a poner bien, ya viene la ayuda" sentía las lágrimas corriendo por mi cara mientras se lo decían,

"KKKate recuerda qu que te aa amo" Humphrey dijo con su último esfuerzo

Kate: "yo también te amo, por eso no puedes dejarme, no no lo permitiré" dije mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos como cataratas, vi como Humphrey sonrió ante la declaración de amor que acababa de decirle, sentía una gran tristeza y dolor al ver al lobo que amo en una situación así "Kate ppor favor no ll llores" dijo Humphrey

Humphrey: cada vez me sentía más débil y frio, me costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos, todo estaba poniéndose negro, lo último que escuche fue a Kate decir "no te rindas, no me dejes"

Kate: "Humphrey ¡no! "Grite, cuando vi cerrar los ojos, de repente varios lobos vinieron corriendo, no podía verlos bien porque el sol se acaba de poner, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente los reconocí se trataban de Hutch, Cando, y Garth

Garth: vio a Humphrey tendido en un charco de sangre y pregunto "¿qué paso aquí?" con un tono sorprendido y asustado

Kate: "un cazador me estaba apuntando pero Humphrey se puso en el camino de la bala para salvarme" dijo con mucha tristeza

Cando: estaba revisando los signos vitales de Humphrey, y de repente los ojos se agrandaron y grito "está vivo, pero apenas, hay que llevarlo a la cueva del sanador de la manada ella sabrá que hacer"

Rápidamente Cando y Hutch montaron a Humphrey sobre Garth ya que era el mas fuerte y salieron corriendo hacia la cueva del sanador

**¿Qué le paso a Humphrey?, ¿sobrevivirá?**

**Espero que le haya gusta por favor escriban reseñas de cómo le pareció**


	2. una noche agitada

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero qué lo disfruten, gracias por sus Reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Cando: " hay que darnos prisas no sabemos cuánto tiempo más pueda resistir" el grito con forme va corriendo al lado de Garth

Garth: "lo sé, hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero no es muy liviano que digamos" el respondió con un toque de sarcasmo entre jadeos

Después de unos cuatro minutos los cuatro lobos entraron al valle con el cuerpo de Humphrey, Winston estaba al borde de una colina cuando observó esto, salió corriendo hacia el grupo para averiguar lo que había pasado.

Muchos lobos vieron a los cuatro correr hacia la cueva de Sally el sanador de la manada y sabían que algo andaba mal, Winston se acercó a Kate y le dijo "que paso"

Kate: "es Humphrey él está herido" dijo mientras corría "luego te contare lo qué paso, pero primero hay que ayudarlo" dijo con afán

Corrieron un poco más hasta que llegaron a la cueva de Sally

Sally: salió al escuchar una conmoción afuera, de repente vio a Hucth, Cando, Garth, Kate y a Winston acercándoseme, todos se veían exhaustos de repente note una mancha gris sobre la espalda de Garth, no puede distinguir bien por la falta de luz, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente vio que era un lobo evidentemente herido "¡que paso!" grite mientras me acercaba al lobo

Kate: "un cazador, pero luego explicare lo que paso, primero hay que ayudar a Humphrey está muy débil y no sé si aguantara más"

Garth puso con cuidado a Humphrey en el suelo, Sally se acercó para revisarlo, de inmediato vio una gran herida en un costado de su cuerpo por donde estaba perdiendo mucha sangre

Sally: "bueno, necesito que Hutch vayan por hojas de buen tamaño, Garth necesito que me traigas una corteza de árbol con mucha sabia, Cando usted vaya a buscar agua, coja el cuenco de mi cueva para traerla" dijo, se sentía la preocupación en su voz "¡rápido!" grito

Los tres lobos se fueron en distintas direcciones para conseguir los elementos que necesita Sally para poder salvar la vida de Humphrey

Sally: "¡Kate!" grito "necesito que hagas presión en la herida para evitar que pierda más sangre, mientras voy a buscar algunas hiervas y bayas en mi guarida, para hacerle un medicamento" dije, "¿Winston puedes llamar a Eve para que me ayude?

Winston: "voy en seguida" dijo, se dio vuelta y salió corriendo dirigiéndose al bosque

Poco después de que Winston ya no se podía ver en el bosque, Cando apareció, llevando el cuenco lleno de agua, él se acercó a Sally que dijo "justo a tiempo", cogió el cuenco y vertió parte del agua en la mezcla que estaba haciendo, luego le paso el cuenco a Kate y le dijo "usa el agua y límpiale la herida", Kate asintió y prosiguió la limpiarle la herida, mientras limpiaba llego Hutch con varias hojas grandes en la boca, se acercó a la cueva y dejo las hojas cerca de Humphrey

Kate: "Sally ya acabe de limpiarle la herida y ahora que" pregunto con angustia

Sally: se acercó a Kate y Humphrey con un cuenco lleno de la sustancia que habida hecho, "bien hecho ahora sal y déjame trabajar" dije

En ese momento llego Winston con Eve a la cueva de Sally

Sally: "Eva menos mal, ven y ayúdame" grito desde el interior de la cueva

Eva entro a la cueva mientras Kate esperaba afuera con Winston, Cando y Hutch

Por suerte la cueva de Sally tiene un agujero en la parte superior en la habitación donde trataban a Humphrey, donde dejaba pasar suficiente luz de luna para que pudieran ver claramente mientras trabajaban

Kate: "donde esta Garth, ya se ha demorado mucho tiempo" dijo con enojo

Como si fuera señal Garth apareció con la corteza de árbol llena de sabia

Kate: "por fin decidiste aparecer" grito con enojo

Garth: "lo siento, pero no es fácil conseguir esta corteza, con tanta sabia casi no pude despegarla del árbol" respondió

Kate iba a responderle pero una voz la interrumpió "Garth trae la corteza rápido" Eve grito desde dentro de la cueva

P.V Sally

"Eve menos mal ven y ayúdame" dije aliviada, sabiendo de que ella seria realmente de ayuda

Eve: "como esta" pregunto con ansias

"está vivo, pero apenas tenemos que sacarle la bala, y detener la hemorragia" respondí

Eve: "bueno, primero lo primero ¿ya limpiaste la herida?" pregunto

"si Kate ya lo hizo" respondí, "lo que debemos hacer es sacarle la bala y verificar que no haya lastimado algún órgano de importancia" dije

Eve asintió y prosiguió a revisar la herida, de repente oí a Kate gritar

Eve: "¿Qué pasa haya afuera?" pregunto con curiosidad

"lo más seguro es que Garth llego con la savia para curar las heridas, y Kate está molesta con él por demorarse tanto" le dije

Eve: "ohh, esa es mi chica" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, "Garth trae la savia ¡ya!" grite

Garth entro corriendo con la corteza en su boca

Eve: "gracias Garth puede dejarla aquí, y si vuelves a poner a Kate de mal humor, te arrancare la cola y te ahogare con ella mientras te cuelgo de un árbol y te abro lentamente el estómago" ella dijo con tranquilidad

Garth estaba aterrorizado, se limitó a asentir y dejar la corteza en el piso, luego salió corriendo de la cueva con la cola entre las patas

Me quede en shock al oír el comentario de Eve, pero rápidamente volví mi atención a Humphrey "tenemos que sacarle la bala" la dije a Eve para recordarle el problemas entre manos

Eve: "oh, sí casi se me olvidaba" dijo

Cada una uso una de sus garras para poder encontrar y sacar la bala, después de unos minutos haciendo este delicado procedimiento pudimos encontrar la bala y sacarla

"bueno ya está afuera, ahora vamos a aplicarle esta mezcla, debe impedir que se infecte más adelante" le dije

Eve: asintió y proseguí a aplicarle la mezcla a la herida de Humphrey

Después de que terminamos aplicar la mezcla en la herida de Humphrey, proseguimos a escoger unas hojas de buen tamaño de las que trajo Hutch, luego le aplicamos la savia para que pudiéramos pegarlas sobre el cuerpo de Humphrey para tapar la herida y evitar que pierda más sangre

Después de más de dos horas tratando a Humphrey por fin habíamos a cavado, estaba saliendo con Eve de la cueva para decirle a los cinco que estaban esperando afuera de la cueva como había resultado todo

P.V Kate

"Que pasara, porque se están demorando tanto" me dije a mi misma, me estaba poniendo más nerviosa y asustada con cada minuto que pasaban

Winston: "tranquila Kate, Humphrey va estar bien" dijo viendo el estado de preocupación de su hija

"no puedo papa, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y ya estoy temiendo lo peor" le dije, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas, pero era un batalla perdida, sentía que las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi piel

Garth: "no llores Kate, Humphrey es fuerte, sé que lo va a lograr" dijo

"es que siento que es mi culpa de que el este así" dije mientras lloraba

Winston: "no digas eso, no fue tu culpa" dijo tratando de consolarla

De repente vi salir a mi mama y a Sally de la cueva, me acerque y pregunte "como esta" sentía un gran miedo a lo que podrían decir, pero necesitaba saber

Sally: "él va estar bien por suerte para el la bala no lastimo ningún órgano vital, va a vivir, pero va tener mucho dolor los próximos días" ella dijo

"¿puedo verlo?" pregunte

Eve: "si pero ten cuidado con su herida, también debo decirte que el esta inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, probablemente se esté levantando mañana en el trascurso del día" dijo

Iba a entrar cuando de repente mi papa me de tubo "¿qué pasa papa?" le pregunte

Winston: "ahora que Humphrey esta fuera de peligro, te importaría decirnos ¿qué paso?"

Sentí las lágrimas formándose de nuevo al recordar esos eventos, cerré los ojos respire profundo y dije " estaba en una carrera con Humphrey de regreso al valle, cuando" estaba a punto de llorar pero continúe contado lo que sucedió "cuando un cazador me estaba apuntando, yo estaba muy distraída para notarlo, pero Humphrey lo vio, corrió lo mas rápido para alcanzarme cuando de repente oí un ruido ensordecedor, lo siguiente que supe era que Humphrey esta encima mío con la herida de bala, luego vi al cazador recargando su arma para volver a disparar y de repente Humphrey salto hacia el cazador quitándole su arma, haciendo que este huya, cuando me acerque a él, se desplomo por la pérdida de sangre en ese momento hice un largo aullido para pedir ayuda, y fue cuando Cando, Hucth y Garth aparecieron" termine de contar la historia con lágrimas en mis ojos "es mi culpa que este así si hubiera prestado más atención, el no tendría que haberme salvado" grite

Winston: "no te culpes no sabías que había un cazador por esa zona" dijo tratando de consolarla

Eve: "menos mal Humphrey vio el cazador a tiempo para salvarte" dijo

Garth: "soy el único que se sorprendo de que a pesar de recibir un disparo del cazador pudo levantarse para atacarlo" dijo un poco alterado

Winston: "no me importa como lo hizo pero me alegro de que lo hizo" le dijo a Garth

Sally: "bueno eso lo explica"

Winston: "Cando, Hutch pongan a los alfa en alerta por si hay mas cazadores"

"si señor" Cando y Hutch respondieron al tiempo, y luego se marcharon por caminos diferentes para cubrir más área

Eve: "bueno es mejor que todos nos vallamos a nuestros hogares para descansar, ha sido un largo día" dijo

"papa, mama me puedo quedar con Humphrey para asegurarme que este bien" les pedí

Winston: se rio entre dientes y dijo "por mi está bien"

Eve: "mmm no estoy segura" dijo pensando, ella se sentía muy incómoda con dejar a su hija con otro lobo

Sally: ella entendía las razones por la que Kate quería quedarse, asi que le dijo a Eve: "si quieres voy a estar con ella toda la noche"

Eve: lo pensé por un momento y dije: "está bien pero ten cuidado"

Kate: "gracias, muchas gracias" dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre

Winston: "buenas noches nos vemos mañana" dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija

Eve: "que descanses" dijo antes de irse con Winston

Cuando mis padres estaban fuera de la vista me acerque a Sally y le dije "gracias por convencer a mi madre"

Sally: "no fue nada, yo sé también lo que es estar enamorada de alguien" le dijo con dulzura

Ambos entramos a la cueva, Sally se estableció al fondo de la cueva, mientras que yo me acerque lo que más puede a Humphrey y sin hacerle daño puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro antes de cerrar los ojos le dije "buenas noches mi amor, espero que te recuperes rápido", luego le lamí la mejilla y vi que una sonrisa creció en su cara lo que me alegre, me acomode y caí inmediatamente en un profundo sueño

P.V normal (Winston y Eve caminado de regreso a su cueva)

Eve: "no puedo creer que hayas permitido tan fácilmente a Kate quedarse con Humphrey" dijo con un tono un poco irritado

Winston: "solo quería quedarse para cuidar de Humphrey, eso no tiene nada de malo" dijo

Eve: "eso lo puede hacer Sally perfectamente, después de todo ella es la sanadora" dijo para recalcar su punto

Winston: "yo se eso, pero también sé que Kate quiere pasar tiempo con él porque lo ama, y se siente mal por lo que paso, ella es igual de protectora que tu querida" él dijo

Eve: sonrió al comentario "eso es cierto pero de todas maneras no estoy segura de confiar totalmente en Humphrey" dijo

Winston: "de que estas hablando" dijo un poco serio "es bastante evidente de que Humphrey ama a Kate y que aria cualquier cosa por ella, mira nada mas lo que acabo de pasar, el arriesgo su propia vida para salvar la de Kate, y eso es algo que admiro y respeto" termino de explicar

Eve: baje la cabeza y dije "bueno, supongo que tienes razón", sintiéndome derrotada por los argumentos de Winston

Winston: al ver a Eve un poco triste le dije "cariño si te hace sentir mejor, podemos ir a verlos a primera hora de la mañana"

Eve: sonreí y dije: "eso me parece una buena idea"

Los dos viejos lobos caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta que llegaron a su cueva donde vieron a Garth que le estaba contando lo que había sucedido hace poco a Kate y Humphrey, cuando de repente Lilly vio a Winston y Eva entrando a la cueva

Lilly: "hola mama, hola papa" ella saludo dulcemente

Eve: "Hola cariño, ¿cómo has estado?" pregunto

Lilly: "ha sido un día tranquilo, ¿pero puedo hacerles un pregunta? Dijo

Winston: "que es" él dijo

Lilly: "como se encuentra Humphrey, Garth me acabo de contar lo que paso"

Eve: "él está fuera de peligro debería estar totalmente curado en unas tres semanas" respondió con dulzura

Lilly: se alivió al oír esto, porque Humphrey era uno de sus mejores amigos "menos mal, y por cierto donde esta Kate, creí que estaría con ustedes" dijo mientras mira detrás de sus padres para ver si estaba por allí

Winston: "se quedó en la cueva de Sally para cuidar de Humphrey" respondí

Lilly: "ha bueno" ella dijo de forma inocente

Eve: "bueno ya es tarde y estoy muy cansada creo que todos podemos ir a dormir

Garth: "buen hasta mañana a todos", se despidió de Winston y Eve, le dio un pequeño beso de despedida a Lilly, pero cuando termino oyó como alguien le gruñía por detrás, él no tenía que darse vuelta para saber que era Eve, el miedo se empezó a apoderar de él, se dirigió lo mas rápido a la salida, y se puso a correr hacia su cueva con la esperanza de que Eve no lo seguía

Lilly: "¡MAMA!" grito

Eve: "lo siento querida" mentía

(A pesar de que Kate y Humphrey, y Lilly y Garth, tenían una relación, Eve convención a sus hijas de que sigan viviendo en su cueva, por lo menos hasta que se case, Humphrey y Garth no objetaron por el miedo que sentía de Eve)

Winston: ya se estaba acostumbrado al ver las escenas que hacia Eve cuando estaba cerca de Humphrey y Garth, se rio entre dientes y dijo "buenas noches Lilly que duermas bien"

Lilly: "igualmente papa, buenas noches a ti también mama" dijo dulcemente mientras se acomodaba en el fondo en un rincón

Eve: "que duermas bien cariño" ella dijo, mientras se acomodaba al otro lado con Winston

Todos los lobos se quedaron dormidos, y el silencio reino en Jasper.

**¿Algún día Eve confiara en Humphrey?, ¿Tratara de matar a Garth?, ¿Cuándo Humphrey se despertara?** **las respuestas a estas preguntas y más en el siguiente capítulo no olviden escribir reseñas de cómo le pareció el capitulo**


	3. la llegada de una tormenta

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí le traigo el tercer capítulo espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

El sol apenas se acaba se asomar por la colina, los suaves rayos de luz se asomaban en la cueva de la cabeza alfa, despertando a los dos viejos lobos que dormían

Winston: me acabe de levantar, estire mis viejos músculos, mientras veía a mi esposa haciendo lo mismo y dije "buenos días cariño"

Eve: sonrió y dijo "buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?"

Winston: "si gracias por preguntar" le dio un pequeño beso y se dio vuelta para ver a Lilly aun dormida "no es de los que madruga" pensó

Eve: "buenos vamos" dijo con ansiedad

Winston: estaba un poco desconcertado y pregunte "¿a dónde?

Eve: "a ver a Kate recuerdas" respondió

Winston: tomo lo de primera hora por la mañana demasiado literal peso "o cierto" dije

Ambos lobos salieron de la cueva y se dirigian hacia la cueva de Sally para ver a su hija Kate, después de unos cinco minutos de caminata, llegaron a la entrada de la cueva y notaron que todos seguían dormidos

Winston: mire de cerca y vi a Kate que estaba durmiendo apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Humphrey mientras que el tenia una pata alrededor de ella, una sonrisa crecio en mi al verlos juntos, de repente oí un gruñido que viene al lado mio, gire mi cabeza y vi a Eve gruñendo, pude notar que tenía un tic en el ojo, y estaba a punto de atacar a Humphrey "Eve calmate por favor no hagas algo de que te arepientas" le dije tratándola de calmar

Kate: me empeze a despertar, abri mis ojos y note en la posición en la que me encontraba con Humphrey, lo que me hizo sonreir "nunca me he sentido tan cómoda" me dije a mi mismo, de repente hoy un gruñido que viene de la entrada de la cueva, levante la cabeza con cuidado, para no lastimar a Humphrey, y vi a mi mama gruñendo, con una intención de atacar a Humphrey, mientras que mi papa estaba al lado tratando de calmarla

De la nada Eve salto para atacar a Humphrey, pero antes de poder llegar a su objetivo, fue abordada por Kate, quien la inmovilizo en el piso

Kate: "MAMÁ que te pasa, porque quieres lastimar a Humphrey" le grite

Eve: "no lo voy a lastimar mucho, solo lo quiero estrangular por dormir con mi hija" respondió

Winston: estaba en shock al ver la reacción de su compañera, "menos mal que Kate la detuvo" pensó, se acercó a las dos y dijo "cariño Kate ya es mayor y ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones"

Kate: "es cierto mama además fui yo quien se acostó al lado de Humphrey, recuerda que el sigue inconsciente" le dijo con enojo

Toda es conmoción despertó a Sally, ella se levantó y vio a Kate inmovilizando a Eve, y al lado estaba Winston, le llevo un momento comprender lo que pasaba, pero como conocía bien a Eve, sabía lo que pudo ver pasado, un pensamiento llego a su cabeza y se levantó y salió corriendo a revisar a Humphrey

Winston: vi a Sally despertarse, después de un rato vi que se alarmo y fue directo a revisar a Humphrey, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y le dije "no te preocupes que Eve no pudo tocarlo, Kate la detuvo justo a tiempo", y pude ver como soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad

Después de un rato Eve se había calmado, por lo que Kate la libero del agarre

Eve: "lo siento cariño, es que solo quiero protegerte" explico

Kate: "lo se mama, pero tienes que entender que Humphrey nunca haría nada por lastimarme" respondió

Winston: "¿cuándo crees que despierte Sally?" pregunte

Sally: "no estoy segura, debería ser durante el transcurso del día" respondió

Kate: "bueno voy cazar, seguro que Humphrey va a tener hambre cuando despierte" dijo

Sally: "me parece una buena idea" dijo

Winston: "bueno tengo que irme a asignar los deberes alfa de hoy" dijo

Eva: "voy contigo cariño" dijo

Kate: "está bien nos vemos más tarde papa, mama" dijo mientras se dirigía a las zonas de caza de caribús

Así Winston y Eve se dirigieron de vuelta a la cueva de la cabeza alfa, y Kate se fue a cazar un poco de comida

P.V Kate

Me estaba dirigiendo hacia el valle donde el caribú se reúne, cuando de repente me encontré con los tres amigos de Humphrey

Salty: "Kate" dijo con un tono de tristeza

Mooch: "como esta Humphrey, nos acabamos de enterar de lo que paso"

Los mire a los tres con poco de tristeza y dije "el está vivo y fuera de peligro", me detuve por un momento respire hondo y dije "pero esta inconsciente, y va tener mucho dolor por unas semanas"

Mooch: estaba feliz de que su amigo estaba vivo "si pero al menos está vivo" dijo

Salty: "es verdad" dijo

Shakey: "lástima que algo así le haya sucedido" dijo con tristeza

El comentario de Shakey me hizo sentirme aún más mal, luche contra las lágrimas, y les dije: "los siento tengo que irme", después de eso Salí corriendo, para que no me vieran llorar

Mooch: "le afecto mucho lo que le ocurrió a Humphrey" dijo a sus dos amigos mientras veía como se alejaba Kate

Después de correr unos minutos, pare y me seque las lágrimas de mis ojos, y pensé "voy a coger un buen caribú para que podamos comer juntos, tal vez ya este despierto cuando vuelva", este pensamiento me alegro un poco, y volví mi curso hacia el valle

Después de unos treinta minutos de caza, había cogido un caribú de tamaño medio, y lo estaba arrastrando hacia la cueva de Sally, cuando de repente dos lobos aparecieron, solté el caribú y dije "hola Lilly, hola Garth como están"

Lilly: "hola hermana, estamos bien" respondió dulcemente

Garth: "estábamos dando un paseo cuando te vimos arrastrando un curubo, así que decidimos ver que estaba pasando" explico

"bueno, fui a cazar un poco de comida para que Humphrey pueda comer cuando despierte" le dije, "quieren acompañarnos para el desayuno" les pregunte

Lilly: "claro, gracias por invitarnos" dijo con alegría

Garth "si gracias" dijo

Empecé a caminar de nuevo hacia la cueva de Sally con el caribú y Garth ayudándome a cárgalo, y a lado de él estaba caminando Lilly, después de unos minutos de caminata por fin habíamos llegado a la cueva de Sally, dejamos el caribú en la entrada de la cueva, fui a revisar a Humphrey, que seguía noqueado

Sally: "no te preocupes Kate no debe tardar mucho en despertar" le dije al ver a Kate revisando a Humphrey

Mire a Sally y le dije "está bien, gracias, mientras tanto quieres acompañarnos a desayunar" le pregunte

Sally: "con mucho gusto, gracias"

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la entrada, al rededor del caribú, y empezamos a comer, pero no antes de arrancar una pierna y guardarla para que Humphrey comiera cuando despierte

Lilly: "estaba delicioso, gracias de nuevo Kate" dijo después de terminar de comer

Garth: "es cierto" afirmo

Sally se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

"bueno me alegro de que les haya gustado" le dije con alegría

Garth: "nos vemos más tarde"

"¿adónde van? Les pregunte

Lilly: "vamos al lago a nadar y refrescarnos un rato, ¿quieres venir?" respondió con inocencia

"mmm no gracias prefiero esperar a que Humphrey despierte, pero diviertanse" le dije

Lilly: "está bien" dijo

Sally: "ya vuelvo, necesito algunos suministros, ¿no te importa quedarte sola?" dijo

"tranquila no me importa" le respondí

Vi a los tres lobos alejarse, y perderse en el bosque, di una rápida mirada a Humphrey, y decidí sentarme afuera de la cueva a calentarme con los rayos del sol y disfrutar la vista"

P.V Humphrey

Todo estaba muy oscuro, no veía a nadie ni nada "donde estoy" pensé, trate de recordar lo último que paso, pero todo estaba muy nublado, "hola hay alguien aquí" llame, pero nadie me respondió, decidí caminar a ver si puedo encontrar a alguien, camine por una hora y ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, de repente una voz resonó por todas partes, al oírla mi corazón latía más rápido, sabía quién era, "Kate" grite, pero no respondió, "¡KATE!" volví a gritar, decidí empezar a caminar a donde creí que venía la voz, cada vez que me acercaba al origen del sonido, todo se hacía más bríllate más brillante, hasta que la luz me cegó, obligándome a cerrar los parpados, cuando los abrí no te que estaba en una cueva "donde estoy" me pregunte, trate de levantarme pero una ola de dolor corrió por mi cuerpo, empecé a recordar lo que había pasado, revise mi herida, y note unas hojas evitando la hemorragia, me levante con mucho esfuerzo, trate de caminar, pero resulte cayendo, produciendo un ruido sordo de la caída, seguido de un gran grito de dolor

P.V normal

Un sonido sordo seguido por un grito de dolor provino desde el interior de la cueva de Sally, Kate que estaba sentada enfrente de la misma, a oír esto, entro corriendo a la cueva

Kate: "Humphrey" grite cuando lo vi tirado sollozando de dolor, "¿estas bien? Le pregunte con preocupación

Humphrey: "he estado mejor" dijo con una voz seca por la falta de agua

Kate: "tranquilo ya estoy aquí" le dije, tratando de calmarlo

Humphrey: "gracias" fue todo lo que pude decir

Kate fue al fondo de la cueva por el cuenco que aún le quedaba un poco de agua, lo cogió y se lo acerco a Humphrey para que bebiera "toma un poco de agua" dijo con un tono dulce

Humphrey sonrió, y empezó a beber el poco de agua que había en el cuenco, "ah mucho mejor" dijo con alivio, lo que hizo a Kate reír un poco

Kate: "¿tienes hambre?" pregunto dulcemente

Humphrey no alcanzo a responder cuando su estómago hizo un fuerte ruido, provocando que se sonroje

Kate: se rio entre dientes, y dijo "tomare eso como un sí"

Ese comentario hizo que Humphrey se sonrojara aún mas, Kate se paró y fue a donde había guardado la pierna de caribú, la cogió y se la alcanzo a Humphrey

Humphrey: "gracias Kate, pero y ¿tu?" el dijo

Kate: "no te preocupes, yo ya desayune" respondió, sintiéndose contenta de que Humphrey se preocupara tanto por ella

Humphrey "ya es de mañana" pregunto desconcertado

Kate: se rio entre dientes y dijo "ya casi es de tarde"

Humphrey quedo con la boca abierta y dijo "de tarde" con un tono de incredulidad

Kate se limitó a sonreír y asentir, luego dijo "es mejor que comas si quieres mejorarte rápido"

Humphrey sonrió y empezó a comer

Después de que termino de comer, se dirigió a Kate y le dijo: "gracias realmente tenía hambre"

Kate se rio un poco

Humphrey estaba confundido y le pregunto "que es tan gracioso"

Kate: lo mire y le dije "es que tienes un mancha aquí" le lamí a un lado de la boca

Humphrey: me sonroje un poco y le dije "gracias", y le lamí la mejilla, y pude ver como se sonrojaba un poco

De repente Sally entro a la cueva cargando sus suministros, vio que Humphrey estaba despierto, dejo los suministros en el suelo, y se dirigió a el

Sally: "hola Humphrey me alegro de que por fin despertarse, ¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto

Humphrey: "hola Sally, fuera del intenso dolor en mi costado que no me deja caminar, estoy bastante bien" dijo en tono de broma

Sally: "bueno eso es natural, pero déjame decirte que tuviste mucha suerte de que la bala no haya lastimado ningún órgano vital" le dije un poco seria

Humphrey: "yo sé que soy un lobo con suerte, como más iba a tener al la loba mas hermosa de Jasper como compañera" dije mientras veía a Kate

Kate: "aww eso tan dulce" le dije, después le lamí la mejilla

Sally: rodo los ojos ante la escena, luego le dije "bueno vas a tardar aproximadamente tres semanas en curarte totalmente, hasta entonces evita cualquier esfuerzo o actividad peligrosa"

Humphrey: "oohh entonces no más deslizamiento de trineo con mis amigos" dije con decepción

Kate: "no te preocupes que nos podemos divertir de otras maneras" dijo con un tono sensual

Humphrey solo sonrió ante el comentario

En ese momento apareció Winston en la cueva, el quería ver como estaba su hija, y si Humphrey ya había despertado

Winston: entre vi a todos hablando, me di cuenta de que Humphrey por fin había despertado "veo que ya te despertaste Humphrey" dije

Humphrey: "oh si, si señor" respondió un poco nervioso

Kate: "hola papa, ¿cómo ha estado tu día? Presunto

Winston: "ha estado bien, bastante calmado de hecho", le respondió, luego puse mi atención en Humphrey y le dije "tranquilo no tienes que estar nervioso, solo vine a ver como seguían"

Humphrey: "aparte del dolor en mi costado he estado bien señor" le dije respetuosamente

Winston: me reí entre dientes y le dije "gracias Humphrey"

Humphrey: inclino la cabeza por la confusión y le pregunto "¿por qué?"

Winston: "por salvar a mi hija" respondió

Humphrey: "no fue nada, yo nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Kate" el respondió, mientras se acariciaba con Kate

Winston: me reí entre dientes y le dije "me alegro de que Kate encontró a un compañero que la cuide y la respete"

Humphrey: "whau gracias señor eso significa mucho viniendo de usted" el respondió sorprendido y alegre

Winston: "no hay de que" dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "me puedo quedar con Humphrey esta noche también" pregunte

Winston: "por mi está bien, pero debes tener cuidado con tu madre, ya sabes lo que paso esta mañana"

Humphrey: "que paso" pregunte confundido

Kate: "mmm bueno, es que, me quede con tigo la noche anterior, cuando aún estabas inconsciente, mi mama nos vio a esta mañana y ella" me detuve tratando de encontrar las palabras

Humphrey: "y ella que" dijo aun confundido, pero intrigado

Kate: "ee mm trato de matarte" dijo con pena

La boca de Humphrey cayó y quedo en estado de shock

Kate: "pero la detuve justo antes de que te hiciera daño" dijo con un poco de animo

Winston: "lo siento mucho por el intento de asesinato que hizo mi esposa espero que la perdones, pero tú ya la conoces" dijo con arrepentimiento por las acciones de su compañera

Humphrey reacción y dijo "tranquilo, que no tengo ningún resentimiento hacia ella, y sé que solo quiere lo mejor para sus hijas, agradezco que Kate me haya salvado"

Winston se sorprendió al oír esto, no le cabía duda de que era un omega con un buen corazón

Humphrey: "y cuánto tiempo tengo que permanecer en tu cueva Sally" pregunto

Sally: "bueno yo diría que un par de días, para estar seguro, pero luego puedes ir a u cueva a descansar" respondió

Kate: "¿Humphrey no te importa que me quede a tu lado esta noche?" pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto que no" respondió con alegría

Kate está sorprendida de su respuesta y le dijo "y no le tienes miedo a lo que podría hacer mi madre"

Humphrey: "pues para ser honesto estoy aterrorizado de lo que podría hacer, pero vale la pena correr el riesgo con tal de estar contigo" le dije

Kate: esas palabras hicieron que mi interior se calentaba con una cálida sensación, al saber que el lobo que amo correría grandes riesgos con tal de estar conmigo, me incline y lo bese, vi como el me respondió el beso, y nos quedamos así por varios minutos, nos separamos para recuperar el aliento

Humphrey: "te amo Kate" dijo dulcemente

Kate: "yo también te amo Humphrey" le respondí con una gran sonrisa

Winston: vi la escena y me llena de felicidad saber que mi hija encontró a alguien quien ama, mire afuera, y vi que ya estaba anocheciendo "bueno creo que nos vemos mañana" les dije

Kate: vi a fuera, y note que estaba anocheciendo, "wau ya es de noche" pensé, luego me dirigí hacia mi papa y le dije "está bien cuídate, que duermas bien, mándale mis saludos a mama"

Humphrey: "buenas noche señor" le dije con respeto

Sally: "buenas noches" dije

Winston: "gracias, y Kate no te preocupes por Eve voy a hablar con ella para que no los interrumpa en medio de la noche" dije

Kate: "gracias" dije con gratitud

Con esto Winston se dirigió a su cueva, mientras que los tres lobos que quedaban sacaron los restos de caribú que Kate había casado por la mañana, y se lo comieron, después de terminar su cena Sally se fue al fondo de la cueva a dormir, mientras que Kate y Humphrey se acomodaron juntos en un lado cerca a la entrada donde alcanzaban ver la luna:

Kate: "wau la luna se ve muy hermosa esta noche" dije con asombro

Humphrey: "si, pero no tanto como tú" le dije mientras la observaba

Kate: "aaa, eres tan tierno" le di un beso en la mejilla

Humphrey sonrió y siguió viendo de las estrellas, gozando de la compañía de Kate, sentía que nada podía ser mejor, hasta se le olvido el dolor de la herida en su costado

Kate se acomodó sobre Humphrey, compartiendo su calor corporal, y cayendo dormida casi al instante, luego Humphrey acomodo su cabeza cerca a Kate que dando dormido, disfrutando de su compañía

Mientras tanto en las afueras del territorio occidental-oriental

P.V normal

¡Andruw! grito un enorme lobo negro con ojos rojos, que tenia una mirada fría, con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre

Andruw: "si señor Sombra" dijo

Sombra: "como está la manada" dijo con frialdad

Andruw: "están un poco cansados por el viaje desde la montañas, pero deben estar listos pronto señor" respondió rápidamente

Sombra: "empieza a preparar a los lobos para el ataque, los lobos occidentales van a caer en una semana" dijo, y termino con una sonrisa maligna

Andruw: "en seguida señor" respondió, y salió corriendo para preparar a los lobos

Sombra: "vas a pagar Winston, no te perdonare lo que me hiciste" dijo con odio en voz baja

**¿Qué le hizo Winston a Sombra?, ¿Cómo va a tacar sombra?, ¿Eve tendrá Éxito en su próximo intento de matar a Humphrey?**

**Averígüelo en el próximo capítulo, no se olviden de escribir reseñas de la historia**


	4. un dia de recuperacion

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

A la mañana siguiente, en la frontera de la manada occidental-oriental, había una fuerte discusión entre dos lobos

"señor Sombra deberíamos atacar ya" dijo en un gran lobo de color café oscuro, con toque de negro en las patas y alrededor de la nariz

Sombra: "no seas estúpido Erick" Grito

Erick: "pero nuestras fuerzas están listas para el ataque" respondió

Sombra: "escucha, los espías me han informado que las manadas occidental y oriental se han unido, son demasiados para un ataque directo" le dije con furia

Erick: "entonces que hacemos" pregunto con desilusión

Sombra sonrió y dijo "no te preocupes tengo un plan, pero por ahora empieza a establecer un campamento temporal"

Erick: "en seguida señor" dijo empezó a marcharse

Sombra: "y Erick" dijo

Erick se detuvo, se dio media vuelta y dijo "si"

Sombra: "diles a todos que esta noche les diré cual es plan de ataque"

Erick asintió y se fue

Sombra observó como se fue mientras sonreía diabólicamente al pensar como su plan se realizaría

Mientras tanto en una cueva dentro del territorio

P.V Humphrey

Sentí los rayos del sol en la cara, sacándome de mi sueño, empecé a abrir los ojos, pero tarde un rato para acostumbrarme al resplandor del día, cuando puede ver con claridad, mire alrededor, noté a la hermosa loba durmiendo a mi lado, "se ve tan hermosa cuando está durmiendo" pensé, me quede allí esperando a que despertara, disfrutado la vista, después de treinta minutos comencé a despertar y le dije "buenos días hermosa"

Kate: "buenos días guapo" le dije, al notar que no había apartado la vista de mi le pregunte "que miras"

"yo solo estaba disfrutado la vista" le dije con cariño

Kate: me sonroje un poco y le lamí la mejilla, luego le pregunte "cómo te sientes hoy"

"me siento mejor, no me duele tanto como ayer" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "me alegro de escuchar eso" le dije

De repente que Sally se despertó y se acercó a nosotros "oh buenos días Sally"

Kate: gire la cabeza vi a Sally "buenos días" le dije con una sonrisa

Sally: me acerque a la pareja y les dije con una sonrisa "durmieron bien tortolitos"

Kate y yo nos miramos y nos sonrojamos

Kate: "si dormimos bien" le dije rápidamente

Yo me limite a sonreír

Sally: "tranquilícense, yo entiendo perfectamente" les dije con calma

Kate: "bueno me voy a cazar" dijo ella

"está bien pero ten cuidado" le dije, terminando con un beso

Kate: después de que terminamos de besarnos le dije "vuelvo pronto" y salí de la cueva dirigiéndome al valle dónde está el caribú

Vi a Kate salir y perderse a la distancia

Sally: "Humphrey voy a estar en la entrada de la cueva, llama si necesitas algo" le dije

"está bien Sally" le dije

Sally: estaba en la entrada del foso, cuando de repente un lobo dorado se me acerco y la salude "hola Eve como has estado"

Eve: "he estado bien, gracias por preguntar"

Sally: "¿vienes a ver a Kate?" le pregunto

Eve: "si, pero también quiero hablar con Humphrey" ella dijo con calma

Sally: "Kate acabo de salir a cazar un poco de comida, pero Humphrey está adentro descansando" le dije

Eve asintió y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva cuando de repente la llamo Sally

Sally: "ha y Eve, no trates de matar a Humphrey" dije con una mirada seria

Eve: sonrió y dijo "tranquila tú me conoces"

Sally: "por eso lo digo" respondió

Eva solo se limitó a sonreír, y entro a la cueva, donde encontró a Humphrey acostado, mirándola

"hooola Eve" dije nerviosamente, "Kate no está en este momento" le dije

Eve: "lo sé" respondió tranquilamente

"puedo ayudarte" le dije completamente aterrorizado

Eve: note el miedo de Humphrey y le dije "tranquilo yo solo quiero hablar contigo"

Me relaje un poco, pero aún tenía miedo, de que se enojaría durante la charla, fuera la que fuera e intentara matarme, "bueno de que quieres hablar" le pregunte con curiosidad

Eve me miro y sonrió, "¿tu amas a Kate? Pregunto

"Por supuesto, ella es todo para mi" le respondí con entusiasmo

Eve: "te pregunto esto es porque durante la escuela de alfa muchos hombres se acercaron a ella por causa de su belleza, ¿este es tu caso?" pregunto

Pensé por un segundo y le dije "no voy a negar de que Kate es muy hermosa, pero no fue la única razón por la que me enamore de ella, desde que llegue a la manda, siempre fuimos amigos, y a medida que más nos conocimos, mas enamorado estaba de ella, lo que quiero decir es que no solo me enamore por su belleza, sobre todo me enamore por lo que es, por su personalidad", le dije con firmeza

Eve: no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, "realmente fue un discurso hermoso que venia del corazón" pensé, "me alegro de escuchar eso, me alegro de que la ames tanto, pero recuerda que si alguna ves le hace daño a mi dulce Kate, personalmente te abriré lentamente el pecho, te sacare los órganos, y alimentare a los buitres con ellos mientras te retuerces de dolor" le dije en un tono calmado, con excepción de la última parte

Me quede paralizado del miedo, y solo pude asentir con la cabeza

Eve: "buen chico, volveré más tarde para ver a Kate" le dije, y con eso me marche, en la entrada de la cueva Sally me detuvo

P.V normal

Sally: "¿no lo mataste verdad? Pregunto con una ceja levantada

Eve: "tenía intenciones, pero después de que me contesto una pregunta de manera satisfactoria, decidí dejarlo vivir, siempre y cuando no haga estupideces" respondió

Sally: "sin estupideces, pero es un omega, no es demasiado pedir" bromee

Eve: "lo sé, solo tengo que esperar" dije, después me fui a dar una vuelta

Sally vio cómo se fue y pensó "que divertida, solo tengo que esperar", luego reflexiono por un momento y pensó "espero que haya sido solo una broma no", miro a dentro a Humphrey con compasión en sus ojos, "pobre no se merece eso" pensó

Poco después de que se fue Eve otros tres lobos llegaron a su cueva

Sally: "más visitas" pensó, "hola chicos que les trae por aquí" dije a los tres

Salty: "vinimos a ver a Humphrey, nos enteramos de que ya despertó" respondí

Shakey y Mooch asintieron con la cabeza

Sally: "bueno pueden pasar, pero sean cuidadosos, aun esta mal herido, y casi no puede moverse" dijo

Los tres lobos asintieron, y entraron a la cueva, en donde encontraron a Humphrey acosta, perdido en sus pensamientos

"Humphrey" los tres lobos dijeron al tiempo

Humphrey: vi a mis tres amigos gritando mi nombre y acercándose a mí, "chicos, me alegra verlos" les dije

Salty: "hombre te ves terrible" dijo al ver las grandes hojas que cubrían su costado

Mooch: "cómo te sientes" pregunto

Humphrey: "bueno, fuera del hecho de casi no me puedo mover, y de un pequeño dolor en el costado, estoy de maravilla" dije con una sonrisa

Shakey: "me alegra de que su personalidad de omega no se viera afectada" dijo

Humphrey: "y por cierto como se enteraron" pregunto inclinando la cabeza

Mooch: "amigo, toda la manada lo sabe" dijo

Shakey: "si es cierto, y todos te ven como un héroe por lo que hizo" dijo

Humphrey: me apene al saber que toda la manada lo sabe y que me consideren un héroe, "de hecho no fue nada, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer" les dije

Salty: "si, pero recibir un disparo por su compañera, y ahuyentar al cazador después de eso, no es algo que cualquiera haga" dijo

Humphrey: "ustedes saben que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Kate" le respondí con un poco de enojo

Salty: "cálmate, lo sabemos, por eso no nos sorprendió su reacción" dijo

Mooch: "sabemos que la amas, a pesar de todas la veces que intentamos de que la olvides, por culpa de esa tonta ley, nunca pudimos convencerte" dijo

Humphrey: "o sí que grandes amigos" dijo con sarcasmo

Shakey: "hey solo queríamos evitar que terminara con el corazón roto" dijo

Mooch: "es verdad, solo queríamos evitarte un mal rato" dijo

Humphrey: "yo sé que eran con las mejores intenciones, pero agradezco no haberles hacho caso, y en ves seguir lo que mi corazón diga" les dije con alegría

Salty: "buena filosofía, mira a donde te a llevado"

Mooch: "si, mírate, saliendo con la loba más bonita de Jasper, la hija del líder de la manada" dijo

Salty: "exacto, eres un omega muy suertudo" dijo

Humphrey: "lo se chicos, lo sé"

De repente Kate entro con Sally llevando un caribú para que pudieran comer

Kate: "hola chicos" dijo

"hola" dijeron los tres

Kate: "hola cariño" dije después de darle un beso, "como has estado" le pregunte

Humphrey: "bien, vino tu mama, y hablamos un rato" le conteste

Kate se alarma, y empezó a revisarme "está bien" pregunto con un tono de angustia

Humphrey: "tranquila, estoy bien no me hizo nada, amenos no por ahora" bromee

Kate: me reí un poco "menos mal" le dije

Humphrey: "si, después de que se fue llegaron mis amigos, y estábamos hablando hasta que llegaste" dijo, terminando de contar su pequeña historia

Shakey: "bueno, tengo que irme, me quede con encontrar con Janice y Reba mas tarde" dijo

Salty y Mooch se intercambiaron miradas, y no sabían que estaba pretendiendo Shakey, porque el acababa de venir de verlas

Mooch: "hey Shakey que haces" susurro

Shakey: "solo estoy tratando de darle a Kate y Humphrey un poco de espacio" respondió

Salty: "ohh ya entiendo"

Humphrey: "de que están hablando chicos" pregunto con confusión

"nada" los tres respondieron rápidamente

Humphrey y Kate se miraron con confusión

Mooch: "ahora que recuerdo tengo un compromiso, me tengo que ir" dijo rápidamente

Salty: "si, si y yo lo voy a acompañar" dijo un poco nervioso

Humphrey los noto que estaban actuando algo raro, pero no le dio importancia, "está bien que les vaya bien a los tres" dijo, mientras se despedía de sus amigos

Los tres lobos salieron de la cueva, cuando estaban fuera de vista, Kate se dirigió a Humphrey y le pregunto: "que les pasa"

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro, siempre eran un poco extraño, pero nada como esto" respondió

Kate: "si es un poco raro, y de que hablaste con mi madre" pregunte

Humphrey: "te lo voy a contar, pero después de comer, tengo hambre" dijo juguetonamente

Sally se sentó en un lado del caribú, mientras que Kate y Humphrey se sentaron uno al lado del otro, enfrente de Sally, los tres se dispusieron a comer, después de que estaban satisfechos, Sally guardo los restos de caribú en una pequeña habitación de la cueva, para poder comerlos más tarde

Sally: volví a donde estaban sentados Kate y Humphrey, vi que Humphrey aun tenía sangre seca y tierra en su pelaje y le dije "Humphrey, creo que es bueno que te tomes un pequeño baño, es mejor para asegurarse de que no se infecte"

Humphrey: la mire y dije "creo que es una buena idea, me siento bastante sucio", trate de levantarme y caminar, cuando perdí el equilibrio, y caí de lado, esperaba el fuerte golpe contra el suelo, cuando no te algo blando que me detuvo la caída, abrí los ojos vi que era Kate

Kate: "necesitas un poco de ayuda" dijo dulcemente

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "si, gracias"

Humphrey estaba apoyado en Kate, mientras ambos caminaba de forma lenta, pero constante hacia el lago

Kate: decidí romper el silencio y le pregunte "entonces de que hablaste con mi madre"

Humphrey: la mire y le dije "bueno ella solo me hizo una pregunta"

Kate: "si, y que era" pregunte intrigada

Humphrey: "bueno, pregunto cuales eran las razones de por qué yo estaba contigo" le dije

Kate: "en serio, porque preguntaría una cosa así" dije un poco enojada

Humphrey: "me dijo que durante la escuela de alpha muchos hombres se acercaban a ti por tu belleza"

Kate: "si, ya recuerdo, como era de molesto" dijo con un poco de irritación en su voz, "y que le dijiste" pregunto

Humphrey: "le dije, que yo no solo te amaba por tu belleza, que yo lo que mas amaba de ti era tu forma de ser, tu actitud" le dije con un tono dulce

Kate: "oww Humphrey" dije con gran felicidad, sentía lágrimas de alegría saliendo de mis ojos, le di una lamida en la mejilla, y seguimos nuestro camino, aproximadamente quince minutos después llegamos al lago, el sol estaba justo encima de nosotros, señalando que ya era medio día, ayude a Humphrey entrar al agua, y acomodarlo en una zona no muy profunda para que pudiera limpiarse

Humphrey: "Kate, te importaría ayudarme un poco, aun no me puedo mover muy bien" dije con un tono de pena

Kate sonrió y se acercó a ayudarlo a lavar, después de unos minutos, Kate le dio una revisada final a Humphrey para asegurarse que saco toda la suciedad y la sangre de su pelaje

Kate: "listo" dijo con orgullo

Humphrey: "gracias" dije, después le di una lamida en la mejilla

Los dos lobos se sentaron en la orilla del lago, tratando de secarse con los suaves rayos del sol, de repente oyeron unas voces familiares

Marcel: "bonjur mis amigos lobos" dijo

Pady: "estábamos por el lugar, y nos enteramos de lo que paso, ¿cómo están? Pregunto con angustia

"Marcel, Pady" Kate y Humphrey dijeron con alegría

Kate se para y los abrazo, y dijo "estamos bien gracias por preguntar"

Pady: "que le pasa a tu compañero, porque no viene a saludarnos" dijo un poco desconcertado

Kate: "es que salió lastimado por el ataque del cazador, y no puede moverse sin ayuda" dije tristemente

Pady: "oh lo siento, no quise ser grosero" dijo con arrepentimiento

Kate: "no te preocupes" dijo

Marcel: "vamos Pady, hay que saludar a nuestro amigo Humphrey" dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Humphrey

Pady: "voy señor"

Humphrey: "me alegro de verlos" dijo con una sonrisa

Marcel: "a nosotros también, veo que aún se meten en problemas" dijo

Pady: "y que fue exactamente lo que paso" pregunto

Marcel: "sí que paso, lo único que sabemos es que hubo un incidente con ustedes y un cazador" dijo

Kate: "bueno es una historia un poco larga, pero como no tenemos nada que hacer se las contare" dijo

Mientras que Kate le cuenta la historia a Marcel y Pady, en la manada de Sombra hay una pequeña charla entre los dos lobos con mayor cargo después de Sombra

Andruw: "hey Arthur, sabes cuál es el problema que tiene Sombra con la manada occidental" pregunte, sabiendo que Arthur era el mas cercano a Sombra

Arthur: "no estoy muy seguro, Sombra casi nunca habla del tema" respondió

Andruw: "vamos debes saber algo" le dije

Arthur: "lo único que sé es que Sombra era miembro de la manada occidental, y era un buen amigo del actual líder de la manada, Winston, pero hubo un incidente, no sé cuál pero afecto mucho a Sombra" termine de explicar

Andruw: "bueno eso explica algo, pero no mucho" dijo molesto

Arthur: "y eso, ¿por qué quieres saber?" pregunto

Andruw: "es que si vamos a atacar y destruir una manada, al menos me gustaría saber las razones" le dije

Arthur: "a nosotros no nos debería importar porque, solo debemos cumplir órdenes"

Andruw: "como digas" dijo un poco decepcionado

De vuelta con Kate, Humphrey, Marcel y Pady, Kate, acabo de terminar de contar la historia

Marcel: "tuvieron mucha suerte los dos" dijo

Pady: "es cierto, pudieron haber muerto" dijo

Humphrey: "si pero por suerte no fue así" respondió

Kate: "si no fuera por Humphrey ni siquiera estaría aquí hoy" dije, mirando a Humphrey

Humphrey: "bueno el sol se está ocultando, deberíamos volver a la cueva de Sally" él dijo dulcemente

Kate: "tienes razón" asentí

Pady: "nos estamos viendo" dijo

Marcel: "si nos quedaremos un par de días" él dijo con una sonrisa

"nos vemos" dijo al tiempo Kate y Humphrey"

Luego de que vieron a sus dos amigos volar, se levantaron y fueron rumbo a la cueva de Sally

**¿Cuál es el plan de sombra?, ¿Qué incidente tuvo sombra con la manada occidental?, ¿Eve, dijo eso en serio?**

**Averígüelo en el siguiente capítulo, no se olviden de escribir reseñas de cómo va la historia hasta el momento, o algún comentario **


	5. el plan

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Ya está el capítulo 5, ¿cuál es el plan de Sombra y cual el su problema con la manadá occidental?, en este capítulo están las respuestas a esas preguntas, disfrútenlo **

P.V normal

Kate y Humphrey llegaron a la cueva de Sally, el sol se acababa de poner en el horizonte, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, se encontraron con Eve que los esperaban

Eve: "hola, los estaba esperando" le dije a los dos

Kate: "hola mamá" dije dulcemente mientras la abrasaba

Humphrey: "es bueno saludarte de nuevo" dijo

Kate: "y que te trae por aquí" le pregunte inocentemente

Eve: "yo solo quería saber cómo está mi hija" dije dulcemente

Kate: "estoy bien" le respondí con cariño

Eve: "que bien, me alegro" dijo, "¿y piensas volver a la cueva esta noche?" le pregunte

Kate: "sobre eso, es que quería quedarme con Humphrey" dije nerviosamente

Eve le dio una mirada pensativa, luego de un momento de pensarlo dijo "estas segura"

Kate: "si estoy segura" dije firmemente

Eve al ver que era inútil intentar discutir, dijo "está bien, pero hasta que Humphrey se halla recuperado en su mayoría"

Kate: "gracias mamá" dijo con mucha alegría

Eve: "de nada cariño" dijo suavemente, "pero Humphrey no se te ocurra tocar a mi hija" dije en un tono serio

Kate: "MAMÁ" grito

Eve: "lo siento Kate pero es mejor estar seguro" dije

Humphrey: "tranquila Eve que yo nunca haría algo para lastimar a Kate" le dije

Eve: sonreí y dije "Humphrey sé que eres un buen chico, además del hecho de que estas mal herido, y es por eso de que permito a Kate quedarse"

Humphrey: "gracias, supongo" dije un poco confundido

Kate: "mamá te gustaría acompañarnos a cenar, aún nos quedan sobras del desayuno" le dije

Eve: "me encantaría cariño" respondí

Sally se acercó con los restos del caribú, los puso en medio de los lobos, y todos empezaron a comer después de que terminaron, Eve vio como Kate le lamia los restos de sangre de la boca de Humphrey, ella lanzo un pequeño gruñidó, pero tanto Kate como Humphrey estaban perdidos en el momento

Eve: "creo que es mejor que me vaya, antes de perder el control y trate de matar a Humphrey de nuevo" le dije a Sally en un tono molesto

Sally: "me parece una buena idea" le dije con una sonrisa

Eve: "hasta luego" les dije levantando la voz tratando de llamar su atención

Kate: estaba tan perdida en el momento que se me olvido que mi mamá estaba allí "oh adiós, que tengas un buena noche" le dije rápidamente

Humphrey: "me paralice al escuchar a Eve, se me olvide que ella estaba allí "aaa adiós" fue todo lo que pudo decir

Eve salió, conteniendo las ganas de destripar a Humphrey, y se dirigió a su cueva dónde la esperaba Winston y Lilly

Sally: vi como salió Eve, me dirigí a la pareja y vi cómo Humphrey casi se desmaya, me reí entré dientes y les dije "como se les ocurre hacer eso en frente de Eve, ella te podría haberte matado" esa última parte se fue dirigida Humphrey

Kate: "lo sé, pero es que me perdí en el momento" le respondí con un poco de pena

Humphrey: "si lo mismo me paso a mi" dije, mientras miraba a Kate

Sally: "tuvieron suerte de que Eve se auto controlo"

Humphrey: "menos mal, quién sabe lo que me habría hecho" bromee

Kate: "yo no sé lo que le pasa" dije un poco frustradá

Sally: "tranquila cariño solo actúa así porque te quiere mucho, y siente que te está perdiendo" le dije tratando de explicar

Kate: "¿pero porque pensaría eso?" dijo confundida

Sally: "es porque ya has crecido, ya eres un alfa entrenada, y tienes un compañero, apuesto que ya no pasas tanto tempo con ella como antes" le dije

Kate: me quede pensando y dije con un poco de tristeza "es cierto"

Humphrey: odiaba ver a Kate así, entonces le dije "porque no pasa mañana tu día con ella"

Kate: sonreí y le dije "quisiera, pero también quiero pasar tiempo contigo además estas mal herido"

Humphrey: pensé un momento en una posible solución, y la única que tenía me hacía temblar de miedo, pero odiaba ver triste a Kate, entonces le dije "y si vamos a la cueva de tus padres, y me quedo allá para recuperarme, entonces podrás pasar tempo con tus padres y con migo"

Kate: "enserio harías eso por mi" le dije con una gran alegría

Humphrey: "por supuesto, solo quiero verte feliz" le dije

Kate: me acerque a el y le di un gran beso, después de que nos separamos le dije "gracias"

Sally: "ese gesto es muy dulce" pensé, luego me acerque a Humphrey y le dije "estas seguro, ya sabes cómo es Eve"

Humphrey: "si estoy seguro" le dije, aunque en el interior estaba aterrorizado

Kate: "entonces nos vamos mañana" dije con alegría, pensé que sería bueno también para Humphrey conocer un poco más a mis padres

Sally: "creo que todos debemos descansar un poco" dije

Humphrey: "me parece una buena idea" dije

Los tres lobos se acomodaron donde de costumbre, Sally en el fondo de la cueva y Kate y Humphrey en la entrada, Kate apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Humphrey y se quedó rápidamente dormida, por otro lado Humphrey no podía dormir, tenía demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza

Humphrey: "estoy muy nervioso, pasar más de dos semanas con los padres de Kate, que tal si hago algo mal o no les caiga bien, no podría soportar perder a Kate" pensé, después de unas horas pensando, por fin pude conciliar el sueño

Mientras tanto en la manada de Sombra, todo el mundo se estaba reuniendo en frente de la cueva provisional de sombra para oír cual sería el plan de ataque, lo único que lobos de su manada sabían es que debía ser ingenios, porque Sobra es conocido por su inteligencia y fuerza

Cuando todos los lobos ya estaban reunidos, sombra salió de su cueva

Sombra: "silencio" grite

Todos los lobos se callaron de inmediato, y pusieron atención a su líder

Sombra: "como todos ustedes, saben, hemos viajado, muchos kilómetros, con la única intención de acabar con la manada occidental de Jasper, pero recientemente me he enterado de que se han unido con la manada oriental, duplicando su número" dije

"Entonces hemos perdido el viaje" un lobo grito molesto, produciendo que los demás se agiten

Sombra: "calma, es cierto que nos superan en número, pero tenemos el factor sorpresa, y tengo un plan" dije

Todos se calmaron y prestaron atención al plan

Sombra: sonreír y dije "está bien esto es lo que haremos, nos dividiremos en dos grupos de ataque, el primer grupo va a llamar la atención de todos los alfa, con un ataque a menor escala, llevándolos a la frontera norte del territorio en donde hay un bosque bastante denso, mientras que los alfas se disponen perseguir y atacar al primer grupo, el segundo grupo entrara desde el otro lado del territorio, matara a todos los omegas que encuentren, luego se dirigirán al punto de encuentro, para sorprender a los alfas y acabarlos rápidamente"

Todo el mundo se quedó impactado por la perfección del plan, el solo hecho de llevarlos a un terreno que conocen mejor era impresionante

Sombra: "escuchen, pasaremos dos días estudiando el terreno, luego, enviaremos al segundo grupo hacia el otro lado del territorio occidental-oriental, según mis cálculos deben tardar tres días, bordeando el las fronteras, lo suficientemente lejos, como para que un guardia los vea, eso quiere decir que atacarnos en una semana al medio día, entienden"

Todos los lobos asistieron, pero cuando se estaban retirando, sombra lo detuvo

Sombra: "una cosa más, déjenme a Winston, tengo asuntos que tratar con él personalmente" dije firmemente

Todos se fueron hacia sus cuevas, para descansar para los próximos días

Sombra, se sentó en el borde de su cueva y vio a todos los lobos salir "por fin Winston, me voy a vengar por lo que paso hace mucho tiempo" se dijo a si mismo

FLASH BACK

P.V Sombra

Estaba muy emocionado, en unas semanas iniciaría la escuela de alfa, estaba pasando el tiempo con mi mejor amigo Winston

Winston: "que quieres hacer" le pregunte

"que tal una carrera hasta la frontera oriental" sugerí

Winston: "me parece una buena idea" le respondí con entusiasmo

"está bien a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos… y tres" grite, ambos salimos corriendo hacia la frontera, íbamos muy parejos, cuando de repente vi el rio que separa el territorio occidental, y el oriental, "el primero en cruzar el rio gana" grite

Winston: "entonces prepárate para perder" le dije

Ambos cruzamos el rio y dije "volví a ganar" le dije entre jadeos

Winston: "pero por muy poco" dije, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

Me reí un poco, y nos sentamos a descansar "fue una larga carrera" le dije

Winston: "si, la más larga que hemos hecho" le dije

De repente oímos un ruido "oíste eso" pregunte

Winston: "si, suena como alguien dirigiéndose acá" le dije

"ocultémonos en esos arbustos" le sugerí

Winston asintió con la cabeza, y proseguimos a ocultarnos, después de ocultarnos, vino un lobo

"que está haciendo Jeff acá" le susurre a Winston

Winston: "no sé pero veamos que hace" le dije

Vimos como Jeff miraba alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía, nos agachamos más para asegurarnos de que no nos veía, luego se voltio y se dirigió al territorio oriental

"es un traidor" gruñí

Winston: "cálmate sombra, no sabemos lo que está pasando, seguro hay una buena explicación" le dije calmadamente

"no estoy seguro, pero te probare que es un traidor" le dije determinadamente

Winston suspiro y dijo "ten cuidado, y no te metas en problemas, se hace tarde y tengo que ver a mi padre, nos vemos más tarde"

"nos vemos" le dije

Con eso nos separamos

En el transcurso de las siguientes semanas estuve siguiendo a Jeff, lo vi varias veces dirigirse al territorio oriental, por lo general después de las reuniones, lo que cada vez me hacía sospechar más, una vez que inicio la escuela de alpha, seguía vigilando a Jeff, un día unas semanas después de que comenzó la escuela de alpha, decidí contarle todo lo que había observado a Winston

Espere a que terminara la lección de hoy y me acerque a él y le dije "Winston podemos hablar"

Winston: "por supuesto, de que quieres hablar" le pregunte con curiosidad

"se trata de Jeff, lo estado siguiendo, y estoy seguro de que es un traidor, ha ido al territorio oriental muy seguido, creo que les está dando información"

Winston: yo ya sabía lo que estaba pasando con Jeff, pero no era lo que creía Sombra, mi papa me conto acerca de esto, pero me hizo jurar que no le diría a nadie, "Sombra, olvídate de eso, por favor" le dije

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, "no, no sé qué decir, pensé que podría contar contigo" le grite

Winston: "solo hazme caso por favor olvida el tema" le dije

Le di una mirada fría y me fui, estaba dispuesto a probar que tenía razón

Winston: vi cómo se alejaba, "espero que no te metas en problemas amigo" pensé

Decidí ponerle fin de una vez por todas, y enfrentar a Jeff, me acerque donde se estaba quedando, estaba empezando a nevar con fuerza, cuando entre en la cueva lo vi acostado

Jeff: "Sombra que sorpresa, que te trae por aquí" le pregunte

"confiesa de una vez traidor" le gruñí

Jeff: "traidor de que estas hablando" le pregunte confundido y con miedo

"no me mientas, te he visto irte al territorio oriental, constantemente" le dije gruñendo más fuerte, mientras me acercaba más para atacarlo

Jeff: "cálmate Sombra, no es lo que tú piensas" le dije nerviosamente mientras retrocedía

"que eres un maldito espía" le dije

Jeff no tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando fue atacado por sombra, lo único que pudo hacer es soltar un fuerte grito

Los lobos que estaban entrenado y el papa de Winston se dirigieron hacia la cueva, cuando llegaron a allí quedaron impactados a lo que vieron

Winston: "pero que hiciste Sombra" le dije horrorizado

Yo estaba a un lado del cuerpo sin vida de Jeff, le avía tajado el cuello, y murió ahogado en su propia sangre, "me encargo de este traidor" le dije con satisfacción

Nicolás era el líder de la manada, el padre de Winston, "él no era ningún traidor" dijo

"claro que sí, lo vi irse muchas veces al territorio oriental, después de las reuniones" le dije

Nicolás: "era su deber Sombra" le grite

"que quieres decir" le pregunte nervioso y confundido

Nicolás: "él era nuestro principal negociador con los orientales" le dije con furia

Me quede mudo, estaba e paralizado, luego vi a Winston, y le pregunte "tu lo sabias"

Winston: lo mire y le dije "si"

"porque no me dijiste" le grite

Winston: "quería, pero le prometí a mi padre que no le diría a nadie, por la seguridad de Jeff"

Lo mire con ira, "él pudo evitar esto y no lo hizo" pensé con odio

Nicolás: "lo siento Sombra, pero esto no se quedara sin castigo, estas desterrado de la manada, vete y jamás vuelvas" le dijo estrictamente

Winston: "no por favor papa, el solo estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto"

Nicolás: "lo siento hijo, mi decisión es unánime"

Me acerque a Winston y le dije con una voz seca de odio "vas a pagar por esto y toda la manada también, volveré un día por mi venganza", luego salí y me dirigí hacia las montañas planeando mi venganza

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sombra: "después de tanto tiempo, por fin tendré mi venganza" dije a mi mismo, y una sonrisa maligna creció en me cara

**Por fin se sabe el la razón del rencor de Sombra, ¿los lobos de la manada occidental-oriental podrán hacer frente a esta amenaza?, ¿plan de Sombra funcionara?, ¿Humphrey lograra sobrevivir las dos semanas en la cueva de los padres de Kate?**

**Averígüelo en el siguiente capítulo, no se olviden de escribir reseñas de la historia **


	6. un recuerdo

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el capítulo seis, disfrútenlo, gracias por sus comentarios**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de lionsgate **

P.V normal

Kate: me levante, mire por la entrada y vi que el sol acababa de salir, me volteé para ver a Humphrey que seguía dormido, me levante con cuidado para no despertarlo, y me senté afuera de la cueva, a disfrutar del amanecer

Humphrey: me desperté y note que Kate no estaba, mire a mi alrededor y la vi sentada afuera de la cueva, reuní toda mi fuerza para pararme y caminar hacia ella "buenos días hermosa" le dije

Kate: me do vuelta y vi que Humphrey caminando hacia mi "buenos días guapo, como te sientes hoy" le dije

Humphrey: "me siento un poco mejor, ya puedo caminar un poco" le dije, "y ¿que estás haciendo?" le pregunte

Kate: "solo estaba disfrutando el amanecer" le respondí

Humphrey: "te importaría que te acompañe" le pregunte

Kate: "me alegraría que me acompañes" le dije con una sonrisa

Ambos lobos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, disfrutando del amanecer, Kate apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Humphrey, y el inclino su cabeza

Kate: "me fascina pasar momentos como este contigo" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "a mi también"

Kate: de repente oí un ruido, alce las orejas para oír mejor

Humphrey: "que pasa "le pregunte

Kate: "alguien viene para acá" le respondí

Humphrey: "quien será a esta hora" pregunte

Kate: "no sé, pero lo averiguaremos en un momento" le dije mientras señalaba un punto en el bosque

Ambos lobos se quedaron mirando el punto que. Señalo Kate, después de unos segundos un lobo gris apareció

Kate: "solo es mi papá" dije con un suspiro

Humphrey: "menos mal, por un segundo pensé que era Eve" dije mientras me relajaba

Winston: "hola Kate, Humphrey" dije mientras me acercaba

Kate: "hola papá" le dije alegremente

Humphrey: "hola señor me alegro de verlo" le dije respetuosamente

Winston: "solo quería ver cómo estaban" les dije

Kate: "estamos bien, Humphrey se está recuperando rápido" le conteste

Winston: "me alegro de escuchar eso" le dije

Kate: "puedo hacerte una pregunta" le dije

Winston: "por supuesto cariño" le respondí

Kate: "es que si Humphrey puede quedarse en nuestra cueva mientras se recupera" le pregunte con nervios

Winston: "porque preguntas eso" le dije confundido

Kate: "es que quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes y Lilly, pero no quiero alejarme de Humphrey" le dije

Winston: "ha ya entiendo, no hay ningún problema, pero Humphrey estas seguro de esto" les dije

Humphrey: "señor a mí se me ocurrió la idea cuando vi a Kate extrañándolos, pero no quiero ser una carga señor" le conteste

Winston: "no te preocupes no será ninguna carga" le dije

Winston: "pero que opina Sally, recuerden que ella es la sanadora" lo pregunte

De repente Sally salió de la cueva y dijo "no hay problema, Humphrey ya está en condiciones de moverse, además allá esta Eve, quien también es sanadora, pero iré en una semana para revisarlo y cambiarle el vendaje"

Humphrey: "está bien Sally" dije

Winston: "mejor nos ponemos en marcha, es una larga caminata"

Kate y Humphrey, asintieron, se despidieron de Sally, y tomaron rumbo hacia la cueva de la cabeza alfa, Humphrey caminaba apoyado en Kate, debido a que aún no podía caminar grandes distancias, por sí mismo, después de unos quince minutos de caminata llegaron por fin a su destino, cuando se acercaron a la entrada de la cueva, vieron a Eve sentada afuera, Winston se adelantó para hablar con ella

Eve: "donde estabas cariño" le pregunte a Winston

Winston: "fui a visitar a Kate y Humphrey" le respondí

Eve: "y como están" le pregunte dulcemente

Winston: "porque no les pregunta tu misma" le dije mientras señalaba a los dos caminando hacia nosotros

Eva miro sobre el hombro de Winston y vio a Kate y Humphrey acercarse lentamente

Eve: "cariño como has estado" le pregunte

Kate: "estoy bien" respondí

Eve: "que están haciendo los dos por aquí, Humphrey aún no está en condiciones de estar paseando" les pregunte

Kate: "vinimos a quedarnos, mientras se recupera, así puedo pasar tiempo con ustedes" le dije

Eve: "me parece una buena idea" le dije

Winston: "es mejor que entremos y nos acomodemos" les dije

Los cuatro lobos entraron a la cueva, Kate ayudo a Humphrey acomodarse en un lado de la cueva

Kate vio a Lilly dormida en el otro lado de la cueva "se ma olvidaba lo mucho que duerme mi hermanita" pensó

Winston: Salí con Kate para organizar el grupo de caza de hoy, cuando llegaron a la base del valle, vieron a todos los alphas esperar ando a que le den sus tareas para hoy "atención todos" llame

Kate: vi a mi papa asignar los deberes a todos, a mi solo me toco ir con el grupo de caza de la mañana, "papa, por favor puedes volver, a la cueva, no me siento muy cómoda dejando a Humphrey solo con mi mama" le dije

Winston: me reí entre dientes, y le dije "no te preocupes cariño, voy asegurarme de que no mate a Humphrey"

Kate: "gracias" le dije, y luego me fui con el grupo de caza

Mientras tanto en la cueva de la cabeza alfa, Lilly se estaba despertando

Eve: "buenos días cariño" le dije dulcemente

Lilly: "buenos días mama" dije soñolientamente

Humphrey: "buenos días Lilly" dije

Lilly: mire a mi alrededor sorprendida, y vi a Humphrey al otro lado de la cueva, "ho Humphrey cuando llegaste", le pregunte sorprendida

Humphrey: "llegue hace poco" le respondí

Lilly: "ha, y que haces aquí" le pregunte

Humphrey: "es que Kate quería pasar tiempo con su familia, pero no quería dejarme, así que vine con ella" le dije

Lilly: "y cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar" le pregunte inocentemente

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro, tal vez unas dos semanas" le respondí

Lilly: "bueno, y donde esta papa y Kate" dije

Eve: "tu papa y tu hermana, fueron a asignar los deberes alpha" le dije

Lilly: "van a tardar un rato" me dije a mi misma, "pero al menos esta Humphrey, seguro se le ocurrirá algo para pasar el tiempo" pensé

Humphrey: "Lilly quieres contar algunos chistes para pasar el tiempo" le sugerí

Lilly: "me parece una buena idea" dije

Eve: vi como contaba algunos chises, y de vez en cuando me reía, de repente vi a Winston entrar a la guarida, "como te fue cariño" le pregunte

Winston: "ya sabes, como todo los días" le respondí

Lilly: "hola papa, y Kate" le dije

Winston: "hola Lilly, Kate está en la partida de caza, pero no debe tardar" le dije

Lilly: "y Garth" pregunte

Winston: "lo envié en la misma partida de caza, así que deben llegar al tiempo" le dije

Pasa un buen rato, hasta que Kate y Garth llegaron con un gran caribú

Garth: "aquí está el desayuno" dije con orgullo

Lilly: "hola cariño" le dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso

Humphrey: "guau que caribú te felicito Kate" le dije después de lamer su mejilla, luego me dirigí a Garth, "hola Barf" le dije bromeando

Garth: "hola coyote" le conteste

Humphrey: "jajá estuvo buena" le dije

Eve: "bueno ya dejen de molestar y vengan a comer" les dije a los dos

Humphrey y Garth intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, y se sentaron al lado de sus compañeros, y todos comenzaron a comer, después de que terminaron de comer, Lilly y Kate, empezaron hablar con sus padres, mientras tanto Garth se acercó a Humphrey

Garth: "Kate me conto la idea de quedarse acá hasta que mejores" dijo

Humphrey: "si y" le pregunte sin saber a donde quería llegar

Garth: "¡estás loco!" susurro mientras miraba a Eve, "no tienes miedo" le dije

Humphrey: "para ser sincero Garth, estoy temiendo por mi vida" dije en voz baja, pero aterrorizada

Garth: "entonces porque lo haces" le pregunte

Humphrey: me desvié la mirada a Kate, y le dije "lo hago por ella"

Garth: "eres muy valiente" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias significa mucho viniendo de un alpha" le dije

Kate, Lilly, Eve y Winston terminaron de hablar entre ellos y se acercaron a Humphrey y Garth

Lilly: "de que estaban hablando" pregunte

Garth: "oh de nada importante", le dije, no podía decirle de lo que estábamos hablando, porque Eve, seguro nos mataría, así que trate de cambiar de tema, "Humphrey es la primera vez que vienes a la cueva de la cabeza alfa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "hace mucho tiempo que no he venido, la última vez fue cuando llegue a la manada occidental" respondí

Garth: "como así cuando llegaste" pregunto confundido

Kate: "Humphrey no nació en la manada, él fue encontrado por mi papa cuando solo tenía tres semanas de edad" le explique

Lilly: "no sabía eso" dije

Eve: "es porque en ese tiempo tu aun no habías nacido, cariño" le explique

Kate: "Humphrey porque no le cuentas tu historia a Lilly y Garth" dije

Humphrey: "bueno si insistes" dije, "yo no estoy muy seguro donde o en que manada nací, era muy joven para recordarlo" empecé a contar la historia

FLASH BACK

P.V Humphrey

Estaba jugando afuera de la cueva de mis padres, acababa de cumplir las tres semanas de edad, ya podía explorar el mundo externo, camine por un rato, mis padres siempre estaban ocupados, por alguna razón, así que me aleje sin que me notaran, camine hasta un pequeño lago, cuando de repente, sentí algo picharme en el trasero, de repente todo se volvió borroso, comencé a decir incoherencias, y al poco tiempo me quede desmayado

P.V normal

Bien hecho muchachos, métanlo a la jaula, dijo un hombre, pagaran bien en el mercado por este dijo el otro, no seas impaciente Santiago, dijo el primer hombre, cálmate Rick estas muy paranoico

Rick: "no soy paranoico, es que no quiero que los guarda parques nos descubran" dije

Santiago: "pues es mejor movernos" dije

Rick asintió y cogieron la caja donde estaba Humphrey y se la llevaron, después de caminar unos metros llegaron a una cabaña, en donde ya tenían listo una camioneta con los lobos que habían atrapado

Rick: "acomoda este último, y nos vamos" dijo

Santiago puso la caja encima de las demás

Rick: "no se te olvide asegurarlas bien" le dije

Santiago cogió la cuerda e hizo un pequeño nudo asegurando la última caja

Santiago: "listo Rick" dije

Rick: "muy bien súbete a la camioneta, tenemos un largo viaje por delante" le dije

Los dos cazadores se subieron a la camioneta, y condujeron por un par de horas, ya estaba anocheciendo y se estaban acercando a la frontera del parque Jasper, cuando Humphrey se despertó

Humphrey: "donde estoy" me pregunte a mí mismo, mire a mí alrededor, y solo vi paredes y una pequeña ventana, use toda mi fuerza para empujar la caja, hice varios intentos, pero no funcionaba, estaba empezando a perder la esperanza

Lo que Humphrey no sabía, es que había aflojado el nudo, por suerte para él la camioneta cogió un bache, lo que provocó que la caja saliera disparada a un lado, como estaba oscuro los cazadores no se dieron cuenta de lo que paso, cuando la caja aterrizo en el piso, la fuerza del impacto izo que se abriera la puerta

Humphrey: "¡AU!" grite, "eso dolió" me dije, cuando vi que la puerta se había abierto, empecé a correr, no me importaba a donde me dirigía, corrí por unos minutos, "donde estoy" me pregunte, vi que era de noche, y decidí buscar un refugio, después de buscar por un rato me encontré con un árbol hueco, me acomode en el interior y me quede dormido

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de donde estaba, tampoco estaba seguro de donde venía, no sabía el nombre de mi manada, de repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte gruñido de mi estómago, "es mejor que busque algo para comer" pensé, yo no sabía cazar, así que seguí caminado a ver si podía ver algo que comer, de repente vi un conejo no muy lejos de mí, me agache, tratando de no hacer ruido, y me acerque a él lo más sigilosamente posible, pero rompí una ramita, haciendo que el conejo se alertara, no perdí tiempo y me abalance sobre él, pero me esquivo con facilidad, yo no me puede detener, y me pegue contra un árbol, produciendo un ruido sordo

Winston: estaba con la patrulla, cuando de repente oi un ruido, me acerque a la fuente con dos alphas a mi lado, mire sobre un arbusto y vi un cachorro que se estaba sobando la cabeza, me acerque lentamente a el

Humphrey: me estaba sobando mi cabeza "eso sí que dolió" me dije a mi mismo, de repente oí algo detrás mío, me volteé y vi a tres lobos, me asuste y empecé a retroceder lentamente

Winston: vi como el cachorro retrocedía lentamente obviamente asustado, así que le dije "cálmate no te vamos a hacer daño, cómo te llamas"

Humphrey: "me llamo H Hu Humphrey" finalmente dije

Winston: "no eres de por aquí verdad" le pregunte

Humphrey solo asintió con la cabeza

Winston: "y donde están tus padres" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé, fui capturado por unos cazadores, pero me las arregle en escapar" dije tristemente

Winston: "siento escuchar eso, y de donde vienes" le dije

Humphrey iba a responder, pero el golpe que recibió estaba empezando a sangrar, y la falta de alimento hizo que se desmayara

Winston: vi como el cachorro se desmayó, vi que en su cabeza había una pequeña herida que estaba sangrando, así que lo cogí por la piel del cuello y lo lleve a mi cueva, corrí por unos minutos hasta que llegue a la entrada, donde fui recibido por mi esposa y mi hija"

Eve: "cariño que pasa, y ese cachorro" pregunte

Winston: deje a Humphrey en el piso y dije: "más tarde te explico, pero esta cachorro está herido y necesita ayuda"

Kate: veía al cachorro que era casi de mi misma edad, "que le paso" pregunte

Winston: "se golpeó con un árbol, y tiene una herida, pero también parece que no ha comido en un tiempo

Eve: "tráelo adentro" dije con apuro

Winston metió a Humphrey a la cueva, donde Eve empezó a limpiar su herida, y luego vendarla, mientras tanto Kate estaba esperando afuera, poco después Winston y Eve salieron y se sentaron al lado de Kate

Kate: no sabía porque sentía simpatía por un cachorro que ni siquiera conozco, me dirigí a mis padres y les pregunte "se pondrá bien"

Eve: "tranquila cariño, él va estar bien, debería despertar en unas horas" dijo dulcemente

Kate: deje escapar un suspiro de alivio

Eve: mire como mi hija, estaba tan preocupada, no sabía por qué, pero decidí ignorarlo y dirigirme a Winston "y quien es ese lobo" le pregunte

Winston: "me dijo que se llamaba Humphrey, que fue capturado por cazadores de su hogar, pero se las arregló para escapar" le respondí

Eve: "eso es todo lo que te dijo" pregunte confundida

Winston: "si, luego se desmayó por la herida y el hambre" le dije

Kate: "pobrecito" le dije, sintiéndome mal por Humphrey

Eve: "bueno tendremos que esperar para tener más respuestas" dije

Luego los tres lobos se acomodaron para desayunar, después de que terminaron con su comida, Humphrey empezó a reaccionar

Humphrey: abrí los ojos, y me encontraba en una cueva, me levante y sentí un dolor en mi cabeza

Kate: vi como Humphrey se levantó, me acerque a él y le pregunte "estas bien"

Humphrey: me di vuelta y vi a la loba más hermosa que mis ojos vieron alguna vez, tenía piel dorada, y unos ojos color ámbar "si estoy bien" dije nerviosamente

Kate: me reí un poco de su reacción, no puede de dejar ver sus ojos color hielo, es como si me perdiera en ellos, "me llamo Kate"

Humphrey: "que nombre tan bonito" pensé, "soy Humphrey" le dije

Winston y Eve se acercó al ver que Humphrey se había despertado

Winston: "cómo te sientes" le pregunte

Humphrey: vi a los dos lobos mayores acercando a mí, y me empecé a asustar

Kate: vi como Humphrey se estaba asustando y le susurre "no te preocupes, no te harán daño"

Humphrey: no sé por qué, pero me empecé a relajar y le conteste "siento un gran dolor en mi cabeza, y me estoy muriendo de hambre" le dije un poco tímido

Winston: me reí entre dientes, y le hacer que un pedazo de carne de caribú "come" le dije

Humphrey: vi la carne y empecé a comer, cuando termine le dije "gracias"

Eve: "porque no nos cuentas lo que te paso" le dije

Humphrey: empecé a contar lo que me paso, hasta el momento que me desperté aquí, con el mayor detalle que pude, tratando de no llorar

Winston: "no te preocupes, puedes formar parte de nuestra manada, por cierto me llamo Winston y ella es mi compañera Eve, somos lo líderes de la manada occidental, y creo que ya conoces a mi hija Kate" le dije

Humphrey: vi a Kate, y dije "me encantaría pertenecer a su manada"

Winston: "está bien, puedes pasar estos días aquí, hasta que te hagamos tu propia cueva" le dije

Kate: me alegre de que Humphrey se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo, a pesar de que lo conocía tan poco, realmente me agradaba

P.V Humphrey

Pase unos días en la cueva de la cabeza alpha, Kate y yo nos hicimos amigos muy rápido, y cada día que pasaba con Kate, desarrollaba más sentimientos hacia ella, a la semana Winston me dio una cueva, y me dio el rango de omega, lo cual hizo que Kate se pusiera triste, al principio no entendí porque, pero luego me explicaron la ley acerca de alpha y omegas ser compañeros, "no dejar que esa tonta ley se interponga entre nosotros" me prometí a mi mismo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

P.V normal

Garth: "siento escuchar eso" dije

Lilly: "si eso debió ser muy duro" dije

Humphrey: "no es para tanto, si hubiera pasado eso, jamás hubiera conocido a Kate" les dije

Kate: sonreí y le di un beso rápido, "además saben lo que dicen, las cosas pasan por una razón" les dije

Lilly: "es cierto, pero Humphrey, no extrañas a tus padres" le dije

Humphrey: "un poco" le conteste un poco triste

Kate: "no te pongas triste, acá tienes una nueva familia" le dije tratando de alegrarlo

Humphrey: "es cierto" dije con una sonrisa

De repente Candu llego a la cueva

Winston: "que pasa Candu" le pregunte

Candu: "señor tenemos informes de la patrulla de la frontera norte" le dije

Winston: "que pasa" pregunte un poco preocupado

Candu: "dicen que han visto a muchos lobos merodeando por el bosque de la frontera"

Winston: "eso es raro, diles, que estén atentos a otra cosa sospechosa, y que me informen"

Candu asintió y se fue

**Ya saben un poco del pasado de Humphrey, ¿Qué hará Winston enfrente a los lobos en su frontera?, ¿descubrirá el plan de Sombra a tiempo?, ¿Humphrey encontrara algún día a sus padres?**

**Descúbranlo si quieren saber, no dejen de leer, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de la historia**


	7. la calma antes de la tormenta

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Pasaron muchos días, y las patrullas no habían sido capaces de recoger información sobre los lobos que husmean sus fronteras, Winston estaba en su cueva, hablando con Candu, allí estaba también Eve, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly y Garth

Winston: "aun nada" pregunte

Candu: "no, lo siento señor" respondí

Winston: "que será lo que quieren esos lobos" me pregunte, estaba preocupado por la seguridad de mi manada, "pon a todos los alphas en alerta" le dije

Candu: "en seguida señor" respondí y me fui

Winston: "Garth puedes traer a Tony, para que podamos discutir que hacer" le dije

Garth: "voy en seguida" le dije, y Salí corriendo por mi papa

Eve: "cálmate cariño" le dije

Winston: "no puedo, esos lobos han estado casi una semana husmeando nuestras fronteras, y estoy temiendo por la seguridad de la manada" le dije, en un tono serio

Pasaron un momento en silencio cuando de repente Garth entro con Tony

Winston: "hola mi viejo amigo" le dije

Tony: "Winston me alegra de verte" le dije

Winston: "tenemos que hablar de la situación que tenemos entre manos" le dije

Tony: "lo sé" respondí

Mientras tanto en la manada de sombra

Sombra: "Andruw reúne a todos" le dije

Andruw: "en seguida señor", le dije, y Salí corriendo a llamar a todos los lobos que habían

Después de unos diez minutos Andruw reunió a todos los lobos en frente de la cueva de Sombra

Sombra: vi a todos los lobos reunidos y les dije "como sabrán hace dos días salió el primer grupo hacia su posición, si mis cálculos son correctos, deberían llegar mañana en la mañana a su objetivo, lo que significa que atacaremos mañana en la tarde

Todos los lobos se animaban para el ataque

Andruw: "¡silencio!" grite

Sombra: mire como todo el mudo guardo silencio y proseguí "vamos a repasar el plan de ataque, mañana a medio día, llamaremos la atención de los alpha, obligándolos a que nos persigan, nos dirigiremos directamente al bosque donde tomaremos nuestras posiciones para atacarlos, en ese tiempo el segundo grupo ya debió matar a los omegas y se debe estar en camino para ayudarnos acabarlos a acabar con ellos

Todo el mundo celebro a la idea, y se fueron para prepararse para el ataque de mañana

Mientras tanto en la cueva de la cabeza alpha Winston y Tony ya habían terminado de hablar sobre que van hacer con respecto a los lobos en sus fronteras

Tony: "entonces que los alphas estén preparados" dije

Winston: "también hay que llevar a los omegas, ellos son buenos para evitar peleas, y si las cosas se ponen feas, pueden ayudar a sacar a los heridos" dije

Tony: me parece un buen plan, pero que hacemos con los cachorros, no podemos llevarlos" pregunto

Humphrey: "si quieren yo los puedo cuidar, de todas maneras no estoy en condiciones de hacer viajes largos aun" ofrecí

Winston: "gracias Humphrey por ofrecerte" le dije, luego me dirigí a Tony y le dije "es mejor avisarle a la manada lo que vamos hacer"

Tony: "entonces llámemelos" le dije

Winston se paró en la entrada de su cueva, y soltó un aullido, para que todos los lobos se reunieran, Winston vio como poco a poco todos los lobos se fueron reuniendo, espero hasta que el último lobo llegara, para poder comenzar

Winston: "como sabrán ha habido informes de lobos rondando por nuestras fronteras del norte, Tony y yo hemos decidido ir a intentar hablar con ellos, pero debido a su gran numero, y el hecho de que pueden ser una amenaza, hemos decidido que es mejor que todos vayamos" dije

Un lobo entre la multitud pregunto "y los omegas también van a ir"

Winston: "dije que todos, los omega son buenos manteniendo la paz, y si las cosas se ponen feas ellos pueden ayudar a los heridos"

Otro lobo pregunto "que pasa con los cachorros"

Winston: "ya que Humphrey no está en condiciones de caminar muy lejos, él se quedara y los cuidara" dijo

El mismo lobo pregunto "cuando iremos"

Tony: "mañana por la tarde" dije

Con eso todos los lobos se retiraron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo

Winston: vi como todos salieron y me dirigí a los seis lobos dentro de la cueva "espero que todo salga bien" les dije

Kate: "tranquilo papa, todo va a salir bien" le dije tratándolo de animar

Lilly: "si nos disculpan, yo y Garth vamos a dar un paseo" le dije

Eve: "les importa que Winston y yo los acompañemos" le dije

Garth: trague saliva y le dije nervioso "por supuesto"

Tony: "es mejor que me vaya también" dije

Con eso los cinco lobos salieron de la cueva, dejando a Kate y Humphrey solos

Kate: "estamos solos, que quieres hacer" le dije con una sonrisa picara

Humphrey: "no sé, estoy feliz de poder pasar tiempo contigo" le dije

Kate: "eso es muy dulce" le dije, luego le di un beso

Humphrey: le respondí el beso, y nos quedamos disfrutando del momento, duramos lo que pareció horas, pero solo paso veinte minutos, nos separamos para recuperar el aliento

Kate: "eso fue fantástico" dije en éxtasis

Humphrey: "el mejor que hemos tenido" le dije, mientras miraba esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, nos perdimos en la mirada del otro por un tiempo, "te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "yo también te amo" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "Kate" le dije

Kate: "si" le pregunte

Humphrey: "prométeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado mañana, no me perdonaría que algo te pasara" le dije

Kate: "no te preocupes, nada va a pasar" le dije tratándolo de calmar

Humphrey: "es que tengo un mal presentimiento" le dije con preocupación

Kate: "tranquilo, pero si te haces sentir mejor, te lo prometo" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Ya estaba atardeciendo, cuando llego Winston, Eve, Lilly y Garth

Kate: "como les fue" les pregunte

Eve: "muy bien Kate, muy relajante" le respondí

Humphrey: me acerque a Garth y le susurre "te divertiste"

Garth: "tanto como se puede, teniendo a Eve detrás" le conteste

Humphrey: me trate de no reír y le dije "eso pensaba"

Winston: "y que hicieron mientras no estábamos" le pregunte

Kate y Humphrey se miraron, y luego Kate contesto, solo hablamos

Eve: me acerque a Humphrey, y le pregunte mientras levantaba una ceja "solo hablaron"

Humphrey: "si señora" le respondí nerviosamente

Winston: vi a Eve acercándose a Humphrey, y antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, decidí cambiar de tema, "es mejor comer e ir a descansar, nos espera un largo día mañana"

Eve: suspire y dije "tienes razón querido"

Humphrey: solté un suspiro de alivio y vi a Garth, tratando de contener la risa, "no es gracioso Barf" le dije

Garth: "lo siento Humphrey, pero si es muy gracioso" le dije

Kate: vi como Humphrey y Garth empezaron a discutir "no de nuevo" pensé

Lilly: "crees que algún día dejen de molestarse" le dije a Kate

Kate: "eso espero" le respondí, luego me dirigí a los dos y les dije "ya dejen de pelear, y vengan a comer"

Humphrey: me acerque a Kate y le dije "lo siento si te moleste"

Kate: "no te preocupes Humphrey, pero me gustaría que no pelearas tanto con Garth, es el compañero de Lilly, y la hace muy feliz, y si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz" le explique

Humphrey: "lo intentare, por ti" le dije

Después de esto los seis lobos empezaron a comer, después de que terminaron de comer Winston se acercó a Garth

Winston: "Garth, si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche acá" le ofrecí

Garth: "gracias por la invitación, pero no quiero ser una molestia" le dije, tratando de ocultar el verdadero motivo de por qué no

Winston: "no te preocupes, hay suficiente espacio, además es mejor para que podamos planear lo que vamos hacer mañana" le dije

Garth: "no estoy seguro" dije mientras miraba a Eve

Winston: note cuál era su preocupación y le dije "no debes preocuparte de Eve, siempre y cuando no hagas algo estúpido, mira nada más a Humphrey, ya ha sobrevivido casi una semana"

Garth: "si lo pones así señor, entonces sí" le dije

Eve: vi como Winston termino con Garth, y le pregunte "de que estaban hablando"

Winston: "solo le decía a Garth que puede quedase aquí esta noche" le respondí

Eve: "porque le ofreciste algo así" le pregunte confundida y algo molesta

Winston: "creo que es bueno pasar algo de tiempo con nuestros futuros hijos en ley" le respondí

Eve: "bueno, pero si intenta algo se las verá conmigo" le dije

Winston: "tranquila él ya sabe" le dije

Eve: "más le vale"

Mientras que Winston estaba hablando con Eve, Garth le dio la buena noticia a Lilly, Kate y Humphrey

Lilly: "Garth, creía que ya te ibas" le dije

Garth: "iba, pero tu papa me ofreció que me quedara esta noche" le dije

Lilly: "eso es genial" le dije con felicidad

Humphrey: me reí un poco

Garth: "de que te ríes coyote" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no solo estoy feliz de que no tengo que enfrentar solo a Eve" le dije

Garth: "pero lo has hecho bien, tu solo estos días" le dije un poco confundido

Humphrey: "no solo porque estoy vivo, no significa que Eve no ha intentado matarme" le respondí con una sonrisa

Garth: "que quieres decir" le pregunte un poco preocupado

Humphrey: "fácil, Eve me ha tratado de ahogar, unas" me detuve y conté la veces en mi cabeza "tres o cuatro" le dije

Garth: "no es cierto" dije con un poco de esteticismo, "verdad Kate" le pregunte

Kate: "por desgracia es cierto" dije un poco decepcionada de mi mama

Garth: "y porque" le pregunte muy preocupado

Kate: "la mayoría de las veces, es porque me estaba besando, o porque dormimos muy cerca, cosas sin importancias" le dije

Garth: "huy" fue todo lo que podía decir

Lilly: "no te preocupes que yo te protegeré" le dije dulcemente

Garth: al oír eso, me relaje un poco, y le dije "gracias Lilly"

Winston y Eve se acercó a los cuatro lobos y dijo "bueno es mejor que todos no vayamos a dormir

Todos asintieron y cada pareja se acomodó en una parte diferente de la cueva, Winston y Eve se acomodaron en el fondo de la cueva, Lilly y Garth, se acostaron en uno de los costados de la cueva, Kate y Humphrey, se acomodaron en el otro costado cerca de la entrada, donde podían ver el cielo nocturno

Garth: vi a Kate y Humphrey en la entrada de la cueva y le susurre a Lilly "porque se Hacen halla, no es muy frio"

Lilly: "a ellos les gusta ver las estrellas juntos, y se mantienen caliente el uno al otro" le conteste

Garth: "ha ya entiendo" le dije, poco después ambos nos quedamos dormidos

Humphrey: "me encanta ver las estrellas contigo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "a mí también" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: reuní todo mi valor y le dije nerviosamente "Kate hay algo que quiero preguntarte"

Kate: "que es Humphrey" le pregunte

Humphrey: "Kate, yo solo quería preguntarte que si te casarías conmigo" le dije, esperando una respuesta nerviosamente

Kate: mis ojos se iluminaron, y empezaron a salir lágrimas de alegría y le dije suavemente "si, Humphrey si me casare contigo"

Humphrey: jamás me había sentido más feliz "en serio" le dije

Kate: "por supuesto que sí, te amo, pero hay que esperar a que este asunto de los lobos en las fronteras se resuelva, y a que te cures totalmente" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "también te amo, y estoy de acuerdo, esperemos a que este asunto se resuelva" le dije, le di un beso, y ambos nos quedamos dormidos, esa noche soñé con la familia que iba a tener con Kate en un futuro no muy lejano

Winston y Eve escucharon toda la conversación de Kate y Humphrey

Winston: "estoy feliz por nuestra pequeña" le susurre a Eve

Eve: "no puedo creer que crezca tan rápido" le dije con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos

Winston: "lo sé, pero lo importante es que sea feliz" le dije

Eve: "lo se cariño" le respondí

Winston se durmió poco después de la conversación, pero Eve tenía la mirada fija en Garth, por si se le ocurría hacer cualquier cosa, después de treinta minutos se quedó dormida con una sonrisa, soñando como destripaba a Garth y Humphrey

**Humphrey le propuso matrimonio a Kate, ¿Qué pasa con el ataque?, ¿Cómo reaccionara el grupo de ataque, al encontrarse solo con Humphrey y los cachorros?, ¿la manada va a sobrevivir a esta amenaza?, ¿Garth sobrevivirá la noche?, sigan leyendo para descubrir lo que pasara, no se les olvide escribir reseñas **


	8. el ataque

**El deber Humphrey**

**Aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo, como resultara el plan de Sombra, léanlo y descúbranlo **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

Winston: me levanté y vi como todos dormían, me estire y salí

Eve: me desperté y vi a Winston saliendo, me levanté y lo seguí y le pregunte "a dónde vas"

Winston: gire y vi a Eve parada detrás de mí "solo iba a tomar un poco de sol" le conteste

Eve: "estas preocupado" le pregunte

Winston: suspire y le dije "un poco"

Eve: "tranquilo hay que esperar lo mejor" le dije calmadamente

Al poco tiempo Kate y Humphrey se despertaron

Humphrey: "buenos días hermosa" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "buenos días guapo" le dije juguetonamente

Winston: me acerque a los dos y les dije "felicidades a los dos"

Kate: "porque" le pregunte inclinando la cabeza

Winston: me reí entre dientes y le dije "los escuchamos hablar anoche"

Kate y Humphrey se sonrojaron

Humphrey: "gracias señor" le dije nerviosamente

Winston: "no se preocupen, ambos estamos de acuerdo con su decisión, y estamos felices por ustedes" les dije con felicidad

Kate: "muchas gracias" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: "gracias señor significa mucho saber que nos apoya" le dije con gratitud

Winston: "no es nada, sé que cuidaras bien a mi hija" le dije

Humphrey: "le lo prometo señor" le dije

En ese momento Garth empezó a despertar

Garth: me levanté y vi a Winston, Eve, Kate y Humphrey "de que están hablando" le pregunte

Eve: "solo hablamos de lo que paso anoche" le conteste

Lilly me desperté casi inmediatamente después de Garth, y escuche la conversación, y pregunte "que paso anoche"

Kate: "Humphrey me pidió que me casara con el" le dije emocionada

Los ojos de Garth y Lilly se agrandaron

Lilly: "felicidades hermana" le dije con emoción, mientras la abrazaba

Garth: "si felicidades a los dos, pero cuando será la boda" le pregunte un poco curioso

Humphrey: "vamos a esperar a que el asunto de los lobos en las fronteras se resuelva, y a que me recupere en mayoría" le respondí

Kate: "seria aproximadamente en una semana" agregue

Winston: "estoy feliz por esto, pero ahora hay que centrarnos en el asunto actual" les dije y luego fui a enviar un grupo de alphas para cazar

Después de veinte minutos el grupo de caza volvió con cinco caribús, uno lo llevaron a la cueva de la cabeza alpha y los otros lo pusieron en la zona de alimentación, antes de que los lobos empezaran a comer Winston se acerco

Winston: "sólo quería decirles que vamos a salir tan pronto como terminen de comer, y de acomodar los cachorros en la cueva de la cabeza alpha" les dije

Todos los lobos asintieron, y prosiguieron a comer, como era costumbre los alphas comían primero, y después los omegas

Lilly se sentó al lado de Humphrey, esperando su turno de comer

Lilly: "a veces es duro ser omega" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "no es tan malo, después de todo los alpha son los que cazan y protegen a la manda, además no están malo esperar" le dije

Lilly: "tienes razón en eso, pero también somos importantes" le dije

Humphrey: "quien dice lo contrario, cada uno tenemos un papel que cumplir" le explique

Después de la pequeña charla que tuvieron Lilly y Humphrey, se sentaron y esperaron su turno, después de que Winston, Eve, Kate y Garth terminaron, aún quedaba suficiente caribú para los dos, Humphrey agarro un pedazo y se sentó al lado de Kate, mientras que Garth se acercó a Lilly que estaba comiendo del cadáver, después que todos los lobos terminaron de comer, las madres se acercaban a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, para dejar sus crías con Humphrey, no habían más de ocho cachorros, que estaban entre el mes y los tres meses de edad, todas las madres se acercaron a Humphrey y le pidieron que cuide bien de sus cachorros

Humphrey: "no se preocupen que les prometo que no les pasara nada mientras los esté cuidando" les dije para tranquilizarlas

Las madres estaban un poco más tranquilas, porque sabían que Humphrey es de esos lobos que siempre cumple una promesa

Humphrey: me dirigí a Kate y le dije un poco preocupado "por favor ten mucho cuidado, y no te arriesgues"

Kate: "no te preocupes, voy a tener cuidado" le dije cariñosamente, después nos despedimos con un beso

Con eso todos los lobos salieron con rumbo a las fronteras del norte a tratar de negociar con los lobos que se habían quedado allí, dejando solo a Humphrey con los ocho cachorros

"que vamos hacer" pregunto un cachorro color café, con algunas vetas rojas

Humphrey: "no te preocupes Sebastián, que se muchos juegos para pasar el tiempo"

Todos los cachorros se emocionaron, y empezaron a jugar uno de los juegos de Humphrey, mientras tanto la manada de Sombra se preparaba para el ataque

Sombra: había reunido a todos para dar unas instrucciones "vamos a partir en unos minutos, vamos a ir tranquilo, pero directo a las zonas de alimentación de la manada, para llamar su atención"

Andreuw: "señor ya casi está todo listo, podremos salir en diez minutos" le informe

Sombra: "excelente, buen trabajo" le dije

Mientras tanto en el segundo grupo de ataque que estaba al otro lado del territorio occidental-oriental, sombra había encargado a Erick dirigir al segundo grupo

"señor" dijo un lobo, de color azul oscuro, con un vientre gris, y ojos marrones

Erick: "que pasa Tomas" le pregunte

Tomas: "los espías volvieron de las fronteras, dicen que no hay ningún lobo a varias millas de distancia" le dije

Erick: "eso es muy raro, será que el ataque se realizó antes de lo planeado" le pregunte

Tomas: "no lo sé, pero hay una fuerte posibilidad" le conteste

Erick: "entonces que estas esperando, prepara a los lobos, atacaremos de inmediato" le grite molesto

Tomas: "en seguida señor" le dije y Salí corriendo

Tardo unos diez minutos para poder preparar a todos los alpha, luego Tomas se acercó a Erick y le dijo "todo está listo para partir

Erick: "vamos al ataque" grite, para animar a todos, después salimos corriendo directo hacia las zonas de alimentación, como había indicado Sombra, varios días atrás

Mientras tanto, la manada occidental-oriental guiada por Winston y Tony, estaban a menos de quinientos metros de la frontera, cuando se toparon con la manada de sombra

Winston: "que hacen en nuestro territorio" les gruñí, mientras tomaba posición de ataque

Sombra: no sabía qué hacer, esto me tomo por sorpresa, vi detrás de Winston y note que toda la manada lo acompañada, pero sabía que no iba a tardar la emboscada del segundo grupo, así que me dirigí a Winston "hola viejo amigo" le dije

Winston: "te conozco" le dije al gran lobo negro

Sombra: "ya te olvidaste de mi" le dije en un tono burlón

Winston "me pareces familiar, pero no estoy seguro" le dije sin salir de la posición defensiva

Sombra: "soy yo tu viejo amigo Sombra" le dije

Eve: "que haces acá, fuiste expulsado hace mucho tiempo" le dije

Sombra: "si todo por tu culpa Winston, pero por fin tendré mi venganza" le dije con una gran sonrisa maligna

Winston: "no fue mi culpa, te intente advertir, pero ni me hiciste caso" le grite

Sombra: "mentiras" le grite

Winston: "no te saldrás con la tuya Sombra" le dije

Sombra: "intenta detenerme si puedes" le dije, hice una seña, y toda mi manda salió corriendo directo al bosque

Winston: "persíganlos son una amenaza" ordene, y todos los lobos empezaron a perseguir a la manada de Sombra

Todos los lobos corrieron hacia el bosque, que estaba ubicado en la frontera norte del territorio, Sombra y Andreuw estaban en una pequeña cornisa de piedra esperando que llegara la manda

Andreuw: "señor esto no es bueno, son demasiados, y nuestros lobos, no van alcanzar a tomar sus posiciones de defensa" le dije alterado

Sombra: "tenemos que aguantar hasta que llegue el segundo grupo, conociéndolos ya partieron hacia las zonas de alimentación" dije

Andreuw: "espero que tengas razón Sombra" dije

De repente los lobos de la manada occidental-oriental nos alcanzaron, y comenzó la pelea, Sombra, y sus lobas sabían que no tendrían oportunidad si no llegaba rápido el segundo grupo

Mientras tanto el segundo grupo liderado por Erick ya había llegado a las zonas de alimentación

Erick: investiguen las cuevas, maten a todos los lobos que vean

Todos asintieron y empezaron a revisar las cuevas

Humphrey: vi un montón de lobos desconocidos, le oi gritar uno de ellos que matar a todo los lobos, "eso no está bien, debe ser una emboscada" pensé, me volví a los cachorros que estaban asustados, y les dije "tranquilos, no hagan ruido, y quédense adentro, y si las cosas se ponen feas, ocúltense en ese agujero de allá" le apunte un pequeño agujero, donde apenas podrían caber los ocho cachorros,

De repente un lobo grito, parece que hay alguien aquí

Humphrey: la sangre se me congelo, le dije a los cachorros que se ocultaran, mientras espere a los lobos venir, unos pocos minutos después entraron tres lobos eran tan fuertes como Garth, de repente uno se me acerco, y tome postura defensiva

Erick: vi al pequeño lobo, evidentemente omega, se notaba que estaba herido, por los vendajes en un costado, sonreí y le pregunte "eres el único aquí"

Humphrey: "si" le gruñí, "que es lo que quieres"

Erick: "solo venimos a acabar con toda tu manada" le dije con una sonrisa, "ahora dinos donde están todos, y tendrás una muerte rápida sin dolor"

Humphrey: "nunca te diré" le grite, de repente uno de los dos lobos se me abalanzo, pero por instinto lo esquive con facilidad

Erick: "no está mal para un omega, pero no puedes sobrevivir" le dije

Humphrey: "porque nos ataca, que te hemos hecho" le pregunte, aun sorprendido de lo que acabe de hacer

Erick: "solo sigo ordenes de Sombra" le dije

Humphrey: "y que le hicimos" le pregunte con ira

Erick: "no lo sé, pero él quiere ver sufrir a Winston, lo hará ver como mata lentamente a su compañera y sus hijas" le conteste con una sonrisa

Humphrey: no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, sentía una furia recorrer mi cuerpo "no te atrevas a tocar a Kate" le grite con una gran furia

Erick: me reí de su reacción y pensé en molestarlo más "ella va a ser la primera, la matare de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que puedas imaginar"

Humphrey, estaba que no podía contener su ira y odio, llego al punto que sus ojos se volvieron negros, y una gran fuerza corría por su cuerpo, "te voy a matar" fue todo lo que pudo decir, de repente se lanzó contra Erick, pero fue intersectado por el otro lobo, que lo inmovilizo en el suelo

Erick: "crees que un sucio omega puede con un grupo de alpha altamente entrenado" me burle

Humphrey estaba fuera de si, solo estaba siendo controlado por la ira y el enojo, lanzo una patada, para lanzar el alpha fuera de él, de repente el otro lo ataco, pero Humphrey lo esquivo con facilidad y lo atrapo por el cuello, uso un poco de fuerza para regarle el cuello matándolo, el otro lobo reacciono del golpe que le había dado, y se abalanzo contra Humphrey, solo para terminar con el cuello tajado igual que su compañero

Erick: vi esto con incredulidad, dos de los mejores alphas, asesinados por un omega herido, Salí corriendo y llame a todos los lobos, en poco tiempo se habían reunido los dieciocho lobos restantes de mi equipo

Humphrey siguió a Erick y se topó con todo el grupo de ataque, pero no le importó estaba cegado por la ira, se abalanzó contra el grupo, y comenzó una gran pelea, Humphrey recibió muchos arañazos y mordeduras, pero parecía que no sentía dolor, en unos diez minutos ya había acabado con doce de los alphas de Erick

Mientras tanto en el bosque al norte de la frontera del territorio, la manada de Sombra estaba en graves apuros, ya habían perdido a más del cincuenta por ciento de sus fuerzas

Sombra fue rodeado por Winston, Eve, Tony, Garth y Kate

Winston: "Sombra, te conozco, sé que tienes un plan de ataque mejor que este" le dije

Sombra: me reí un poco y dije "por supuesto"

Tony: "y que paso" le dije mientras lo rodeamos en un circulo

Sombra: "envié otro grupo de ataque a matar a sus omegas" le dije con satisfacción

Winston: "pero si nuestros omegas están aquí" le dije, y pude ver la extracción de su cara cambiar

Sombra: "entonces por qué se demoran tanto" dije olvidándome de la situación actual

Garth: "tal vez huyeron" dije burlándome de Sombra

Sombra: "jamás ellos son los mejores" les grite

Eve: "ya cállate" le grite

En ese momento los cinco lobos se abalanzaron sobre Sombra, poniendo fin a su vida, no tardo mucho tiempo para que toda la manada de Sombra fuera eliminada

Winston: me cerciore de que el último lobo de Sombra había caído, y me dirigí a Candu "cuáles son las cifras"

Candu: "no son tan malas señor, tenemos seis lobos con heridas profundas, otros diez con heridas menores, y el resto está bien" le dije

Winston: "no hubo bajas" pregunte

Candu: "ni una señor" le respondí con alegría

Kate: me puse a pensar en lo que había dicho sombra, acerca de los lobos que envió a matar a los omegas, y entonces recordé que Humphrey estaba solo con los cachorros, me acerque a mi papa angustiada y le dije "tenemos que volver ahora"

Winston: "porque" le pregunte confundido

Kate: "recuerda esos lobos que menciono Sombra" le dije preocupada

Winston: "si porque" le dije

Kate: "Humphrey esta solo con los cachorros, y los lobos deben estar buscando a los omegas" le dije frenéticamente

Por suerte Tony, Garth, Lilly, Eve y Candu estaban oyendo, por lo que se ahorró explicaciones

Winston: "tenemos que volver ahora" ordeno frenéticamente

Tony: "omegas ayuden a mover a los heridos, alphas vengan conmigo y Winston rápido" ordeno

Winston, Tony, Eve, Kate, Garth, Lilly, y un grupo de veintiocho alphas fueron corriendo hacia las zonas de alimentación, cuando por fin llegaron allí, quedaron sorprendidos a lo que vieron, había dieciséis lobos muertos, sus cuerpos estaban en un radio de diez metros de Humphrey, el seguía luchando contra Erick y sus últimos dos lobos, Humphrey estaba muy mal herido, sangraba mucho por todos los cortes y mordeduras

Kate: "Humphrey" grite y empecé a correr a él, detrás de mi me seguían todos los demás

Humphrey: estaba aún poseído por la furia y la ira, no me importaba mi condición, cuando de repente, oi una voz llamándome a lo lejos, me voltee un segundo y vi a Kate, eso hizo que mi ira y odio se fueran de inmediato, de repente me sentí muy débil, y caí al piso débil por la pérdida de sangre

Erick, y los dos lobos se iban a abalanzar sobre Humphrey, cuando fueron detenidos por los alphas disponibles de la manada occidental-oriental

Kate: "corrí a Humphrey y lo abrace "lo siento no debí dejarte solo" le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos

Humphrey: "no llores Kate, no me gusta verte así" le dije débilmente

Kate: "Humphrey por favor no me dejes" le dije con lagrimas

Humphrey: "Kate yo nunca te dejare" le dije débilmente

Eve: me acerque a Humphrey y le dije a algunos alphas que me consiguieran hojas, agua y sabia para tratar las heridas de Humphrey, vi a Kate llorando a lado de Humphrey, y le dije "no te preocupes cariño, hare todo lo posible por ayudarlo"

Kate: "gracias mama" le dije aun con lágrimas en mis ojos

Winston empezó a hablar con Erick

Winston: "así que ustedes son los lobos que Sombra mando para matar a los omega" le pregunte

Erick: me di cuenta de que habían acabado con el equipo de Sombra, y no había necesidad de guardar secretos, "tal vez si copero me dejen ir" pensé "si somos nosotros o lo que quedamos" le dije

Winston: "cuáles eran los planes de Sombra" le pregunte

Erick: "nos envió por el otro extremo del parque, para matar a sus omegas, y luego sorprenderlos mientras luchaban contra el equipo de Sombra, pero hubo un inconveniente" le dije

Winston: "que les paso" pregunte, realmente extrañado

Erick: le di una mirada al lobo que estaba siento atendido por la loba dorada y dije "el paso, mato a casi todos mis alpha"

Winston: me voltee a mirar a quien se refería, pero solo vi a Humphrey y le dije "el solo es un omega, y estaba mal herido" le dije con enojo, al ver como dejaron a mi futuro hijo en ley, "acaben con ellos" le dije a los alphas, me volvi a donde estaba Humphrey, y me sorprendió verlo consiente después de toda la pérdida de sangre "cómo te sientes" le dije con preocupación

Humphrey: "me he sentido mejor señor" le conteste, de repente recordé a los cachorros, y dije débilmente "Winston"

Winston: "que pasa Humphrey" le pregunte

Humphrey: "ve a ver a los cachorros, le dije que se escondieran en un pequeño hueco de la cueva" dije antes de desmayarme

Kate: "que le pasa" dije desesperadamente al ver que cerró los ojos

Eve: revise los signos de Humphrey, "no te preocupes Kate, solo se desmayó, ayúdame a ponerles las vendas antes que pierda más sangre" le dije

Kate: asentí con la cabeza y proseguí a ayudarla

Winston: me dirigí a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, para revisar a los cachorros, cuando llegue a la cueva vi otros dos lobos muertos en el interior, de repente los cachorros se me acercaron, vi que no tenían ni un rasguño, "que fue lo que paso" le pregunte

Sebastián: "unos lobos vinieron a matarnos, el señor Humphrey nos dijo que nos escondiéramos, poco después vimos como tres lobos entraron y empezaron a hacerle preguntas y amenazarlo, pero él no le respondió, hasta el momento de que el lobo más grande empezó a amenazar a Kate, y decirle como la mataría, ahí es donde se volvió loco y mato a esos dos lobos, y persiguió al tercero fuera de la cueva, lo siguiente que escuchamos fue una pelea, y muchos gritos de dolor, pero teníamos tanto miedo que no salimos" dije mientras miraba al suelo avergonzado

Shasha era la menor de los cachorros, tenía piel de un color gris claro y ojos color amarillos "el señor Humphrey va estar bien" dijo preocupada

Winston: "no te preocupes, es va estar bien, Eve está cuidando sus heridas" le respondí, pero no podía dejar de pensar que ese lobo dijo la verdad, y que Humphrey mato a todo su equipo

Las madres al ver el ataque que ocurrió en las zonas de alimentación salieron corriendo hacia la cueva de la cabeza alpha, para ver a sus cachorros, cuando llegaron se alegraron de verlos a todos vivos

Una madre le pregunto a su hijo, "están bien"

Sebastián: "si mama estamos bien no nos pasó nada, el señor Humphrey nos protegió de los lobos" respondió

Luego de escuchar eso, las madres se volvieron a Winston y le preguntaron donde esta Humphrey, porque querían agradecerle

Winston: mire un momento el suelo, luego subí la mirada y les dije "está mal herido, por la pelea contra estos lobos, Eve está tratando sus heridas, pero hace poco se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre" les dije con tristeza

"se recuperara" una madre pregunto preocupada

Winston: "espero que sí" dije con esperanza

**¿Humphrey se recuperara de esta?, ¿Qué le pasa a Humphrey cuando se enoja demasiado? Sigan leyendo, lo mejor está por venir**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas **


	9. un misterio

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de lionsgate **

P.V normal

Eve: "Candu, Hutch ayúdenme a mover a Humphrey a la cueva de la cabeza alpha" les dije después que detuve el sangrado

En ese momento llegaron los omegas con los alpha heridos

Kate: vi llegar Sally, corrí hacia ella y le dije "Humphrey fue atacado y necesita tu ayuda" dije frenética

Sally: "dónde está" le pregunte apresurada

Kate: "está en la cueva de la cabeza alpha, con mi mamá" le conteste

Sally: salí corriendo, cuando llegue vi a Eve tratando las heridas de Humphrey

Eve: vi a Sally entrar a la cueva y le dije "menos mal que estas acá"

Sally: "cuál es su estado" le pregunte

Eve: "logre detener el sangrado, pero tiene varios cortes y mordeduras profundas" le informe

Sally: "está bien, tenemos que limpiar su heridas, pero con cuidado de no reiniciar el sangrado" le dije

Eve: "es mejor iniciar, va a tomar un tiempo" le dije, y con eso ambos empezamos a trabajar

Mientras tanto en las zonas de alimentación Winston y Tony estaban hablando

Tony: "me parece difícil de creer dije con incredulidad a lo que Winston me acabo de contar

Winston: "lo sé, pero no hay otra explicación" le dije

Tony: "solo porque ese lobo dijo que su equipo fue asesinado por Humphrey, no significa que es cierto" le dije

Winston: "sé que ese lobo no era de fiar, pero los cachorros me conto como Humphrey mato a dos lobos y persiguió a un tercero a las zonas de alimentación, también no hay que ignorar el hecho de que Humphrey era el único lobo aparte de los de Sombra que estaban por aquí" le explique

Tony: "eso no lo sabremos hasta que los alpha terminen de inspeccionar la zona" le dije

Winston: "tienes razón mi amigo, tendremos que esperar el informe de los alphas" le dije

Unos cinco minutos después Hutch se acercó a Winston y Tony

Tony: "que encontraron" le pregunte

Hutch: "hemos encontrado por dónde los lobos de Sombra entraron, pero no hay rastro de que alguien más haya ingresado a nuestro territorio, también rastreamos lo olores de la zona de alimentación y solo encontramos el olor de los veintiuno lobos de Sombra, y el olor de Humphrey" les informe con respetuosamente

Winston: "y los lobos tienen algún otro olor diferente al propio" le pregunte

Hutch: pensé por un momento "todos tenían un leve olor de Humphrey, como si hubieran peleado" le dije un poco extrañado

Tony: "no lo puedo creer, pero tenías razón" dije sorprendido

Hutch: "no estarán insinuando que Humphrey izo esto" dije con incredulidad

Winston: "todos los hechos apuntan a que sí, pero es mejor preguntarle lo que paso cuando despierte" dije

Tony: "mientras tanto, es mejor llevar lejos estos cuerpos y enterarlos" le ordene a Hutch

Hucth: "en seguida señor" le dije, y salí a conseguir algunos alphas y omegas para que ayuden a mover y enterrar a los lobos muertos

Winston: "ha sido duro, pero al menos toda la manada salió viva de esta, al menos espero que toda" dije temiendo por la vida de mi futuro hijo en ley

Tony: "tranquilo Winston, si pudo enfrentar a veintiún lobos el solo, seguro que saldrá de esta" le dije para calmarlo

Winston: "gracias amigo mío" le dije

Mientras tanto en la cueva de la cabeza alpha, Sally y Eve estaban casi terminando de limpiar y cubrir las heridas de Humphrey

Sally: "creo que voy a aprovechar el momento, para revisar su herida de bala" le dije Eve

Eve: "me parece una buena idea" le dije

Sally retiro las vendas del costado de Humphrey, tanto Sally como Eve se sorprendieron

Sally: "cómo es posible" dije estupefacta

Eve: "no lo sé" dije son creer lo que veía

Sally: "apenas ha pasado una semana, y está casi totalmente recuperado, a cualquiera le tomaría por lo menos tres semanas" dije sorprendida

Eve: vi la herida y solo había una cicatriz "es demasiado extraño, tal vez no era tan grave" le dije

Sally: "no es eso, recuerda como estaba, hace una semana, le di un tiempo de recuperación mínimo de tres semanas" le dije

Eve: reaccione, y recordé los demás lobos heridos "después nos preocuparemos de eso, ahora tenemos que terminar de atender a Humphrey, y ayudar a los alphas heridos" le dije

Sally: "tienes razón Eve, nos preocuparemos por esto luego" le dije, terminamos de vendar a Humphrey y salimos a ayudar a los demás heridos, vi que Eve se detuvo a hablar con Kate

Eve: "hace cuanto que estas aquí" le pregunte

Kate: "nunca me fui, espere todo este tiempo aquí afuera" le conteste, "como esta Humphrey" le pregunte preocupada

Eve: "no te preocupes cariño ya está fuera de peligro, solo hay que esperar que despierte, pero tiene muchas heridas y tendrá mucho dolor por varios días" le dije

Kate: me alegre al saber que estaba fuera de peligro "puedo entrar" le pregunte

Eve: "si, pero ten mucho cuidado, de no moverlo, porque alguna de sus heridas se podrían volver abrir" le advertí, "te veo más tarde Kate, aún hay varios lobos heridos, que necesitan ayuda" le dije, y luego empecé a correr tras de Sally

Kate: asentí y entre, vi a Humphrey acostado en un rincón de la cueva, me acerque a él y vi que su cuerpo estaba cubierto en un setenta por ciento de hojas y sabia, odiaba ver al amor de mi vida en ese estado, y comencé a llorar "lo siento Humphrey" me dije a mi misma, me sentía mal por no haber hecho nada por ayudarlo

Winston: me dirigí a mi cueva, para ver el estado de Humphrey, cuando llegue a la entrada, oí a alguien llorando, asome la cabeza, y vi a Kate llorando al lado de Humphrey, al ver esto temí lo peor, mientras me acercaba a mi hija, la oí decir que lo siente, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca note que Humphrey aun respiraba, lo cual me alivio un poco, "Kate, no lo sientas, ninguno de nosotros sabía que esto iba a pasar" le dije tratando de consolarla

Kate: "lo se papa, pero debí estar a su lado" le dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Winston: "cariño, por favor no te culpes y no llores, Humphrey no le gustaría verte sufrir así" le dije con cariño

Kate: "tienes razón, Humphrey no le gustaría verme así" le dije, mientras me secaba las lagrimas

Winston: sonreí un poco, me dirigí mi atención a Humphrey "como esta" le pregunte un poco preocupado

Kate: "mama dice que ya está fuera de peligro, y que debería despertar en las próximas horas, pero que va a tener mucho dolor debido a sus heridas"

Winston: "me alivia saber que esta fuera de peligro" le dije

Kate: "a mí también" le dije, "por cierto que le paso a esos lobos que atacaron a Humphrey" le pregunte, sabiendo que mi papa había investigado el asunto"

Winston: "te lo diré cuando todos estemos reunidos" le dije con un poco de nervios

Kate: vi a mi papa un poco nervioso, pero decidí ignóralo, mi mente estaba más enfocada en Humphrey

Unas horas mas tarde estaba anocheciendo, Eve había vuelto a la cueva después de que termino con los heridos, Tony también estaba en la cueva, porque Winston le pidió ayuda para explicar a su familia lo que paso con los lobos de Sombra, todos estaban esperando a que Lilly y Garth llegaran para comenzar a explicar, Kate no se apartó de Humphrey en todo el día

Lilly: entre a la cueva de mis padres con Garth, cuando note que nos estaban mirando "nos estaban esperando" pregunte nerviosa

Winston: "si cariño, pasen" le dije con tranquilidad

Garth: "Lilly y yo entramos y vi a mi papa también "que está pasando" pregunte

Winston: "solo los estábamos esperando para poder explicar lo que paso hoy aquí, mientras que la manada no estaba" le conteste

Tony: "como sabrán Sombra había enviado un segundo grupo para sorprendernos en la batalla, pero por suerte jamás llego" les explicaba

Garth: "si, estaban todos muertos en los alrededores de las zonas de alimentación" les dije recordando

Winston: "así es, alguien mato esos lobos" le dije

Kate: "significa que hay alguien rondando por ahí afuera" le dije preocupada

Winston: "no Kate, envié alphas a revisar todo el territorio, y examinar a los lobos a ver si captaban algún olor" le dije

Garth: "y no encontraron nada" le pregunte

Tony: "las patrullas no encontraron signos de que alguien entro después de los lobos de Sombra, y el único olor que encontraron en los lobos era de" me detuve y pensé como decirlo

Lilly: "era de quien" pregunte con ansiedad

Winston: vi a Tony tener problemas para decirlo así que yo dije "era de Humphrey"

Garth: estaba a punto de reírme "ese coyote, mato a dieciocho alphas el solo" dije al borde de la risa

Tony: "Garth" le grite

Garth: me calme y dije "lo siento"

Kate: "es verdad" pregunte con incredulidad

Winston: "todo apunta a que sí, los cachorros me contaron como mato a dos lobos aquí, después de que amenazaron con matarte" dije

Kate: "con matarme" le dije sorprendida

Winston: "si" le dije

Kate: "debió volverse loco por eso" dije con tristeza

Winston: "eso fue lo que me contaron los cachorros" le dije

Eve: "hay algo que debo decirles" les dije, ya que tocaron el tema de Humphrey

Lilly: "que es mama" le pregunte dulcemente

Eve: "se trata de Humphrey" le dije

Kate: "que es ahora" dije un poco molesta

Eve: "recuerdan la herida que tenia a un costado, por causa del cazador"

Todo el mundo asintió

Eve: "después de que terminamos de vendar sus heridas, la revisamos, y nos dimos cuenta de que estaba casi curada" les dije

Kate: "pero eso no es posible, Sally dijo que tardaría por lo menos tres semanas en sanar" le dije sorprendida

Eve: "eso mismo fue lo que nos sorprendió" dije

En ese momento los seis lobos escucharon un ruido, venir detrás de ellos, se giraron y se sorprendieron de ver a Humphrey despertar

Kate: "Humphrey" grite, y corrí a verlo

Humphrey: "Kate" dije tan pronto me desperté, intente pararme, pero una ola de dolor cruzo por mi cuerpo "haa" grite por el dolor

Kate: "no te muevas, estas muy mal herido" le dije mientras lo acariciaba

Humphrey: "gracias me hace sentir mejor" le dije

Winston, Tony, Eve, Lilly, Garth se acercaron a Humphrey

Winston: "me alegro de verte consiente" le dije

Eve: "cómo te sientes" le pregunte

Humphrey: "para ser honesto, siento mucho dolor" le dije

Todos se rieron un poco del comentario de Humphrey

Humphrey: "jajaja, pero enserio siento mucho dolor" dije

Winston: me concentre en el tema principal "que fue lo que paso mientras con los lobos de Sombra" le pregunte

Todos guardaron silencio atentos a la explicación que tendría Humphrey

Humphrey: recordé un momento y dije "estaba jugando unos juegos con los cachorros, cuando de repente oí a esos lobos llegar, me asome un poco en la entrada y oí que uno de ellos dijo matar a todos, me regrese a la cueva y le dije a los cachorros que se escondieran en el pequeño hueco de la cueva, poco después que se escondieron, tres lobos llegaron y me comenzaron a preguntar dónde estaban todos, por supuesto que no dije nada uno de los lobos se me abalanzo, por alguna razón que no se cual, puede anticiparme y esquivarlo, después de eso pregunte porque hacían eso, y me contaron el plan de Sombra para vengarse de Winston, atrapando a su familia y matándola enfrente de él, ahí es donde me comencé a enfadar y le advertí que no tocara a Kate, el siguió provocándome diciéndome como la aria sufrir y otras cosas horribles, en ese momento todo se puso negro" le dije

Tony: "como así que todo se puso negro" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro, estaba demasiado enojado, y todo se oscureció, lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Kate llamándome en la zonas de alimentación" le dije

Winston: "no recuerdas nada más" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no señor" le respondí respetuosamente

Winston: "no recuerdas haber atacado a algún lobo" le pregunte

Humphrey: negué con la cabeza "por qué lo preguntas señor" le dije confundido

Winston: "Humphrey, atacaste y mataste a casi todo los lobos de que Sombra envió" le dije

Humphrey: quede en shock "q que yo h hice que" tartamudee

Winston: "si, por eso estas tan herido" le dije un poco triste

Humphrey: no podía creerlo, "como puede yo, ni siquiera se pelear" le dije

Tony: "tal vez sea de esos momentos que los instintos te controlan, y la ira que sentías solo los hacia más fuerte" le dije tratándolo de calmar

Humphrey: "eso es posible" pregunte avergonzado de mis acciones

Tony: "es muy raro, pero he oído casos" le dije

Kate: "no te preocupes Humphrey tal vez paso lo que dio Tony" le dije mientras lo acariciaba

Humphrey: "me sentía muy avergonzado, no era capaz de mirar a Kate "soy un asesino" dije con tristeza

Kate: "no eres un asesino Humphrey, eres un héroe, si no hubieras detenido los lobos de Sombra, es muy probable de que no hallamos regresado" le dije

Winston: "es verdad, no habríamos podido con un ataque desde dos lados" le dije

Humphrey: me seque las lágrimas y dije "gracias Kate, me haces sentir un poco mejor, verlo desde ese punto"

Eve: decidí contarle sobre su herida "Humphrey, por cierto acerca de su herida de bala"

Humphrey: "que pasa con ella" pregunte un poco preocupado

Eve: "bueno es que ya casi está recuperado totalmente" le dije

Humphrey: mi mirada se ilumino y dije feliz "en serio"

Eve: "en serio, pero no te extraña que se curó casi tres veces más rápido de lo normal" le dije

Humphrey: "un poco sí, pero siempre me he curado rápido" le dije

Eve: "en serio" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "si a veces que chocamos en trineo con mis amigos, siempre soy el primero en sanar" le dije

Todos se sorprendieron a saber esto

Winston: "nunca he sabido de un lobo que se cure tres veces más rápido de lo normal" dije sorprendido

Kate: "porque nunca me dijiste acerca de esto" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no pensé que fuera tan raro" conteste inocentemente

Tony: "bueno creo que es mejor ya olvidarnos de este asunto y empecemos a comer"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Winston saco un caribú del fondo de la cueva, todos se acercaron a comer, con excepción de Humphrey que no podía, Kate cogió dos trozos y le dio uno a Humphrey, mientras se sentaba a su lado

Humphrey: "gracias Kate, te amo mucho" le dije amorosamente después lamí su mejilla

Kate: sonreí ante el afecto de Humphrey, y le devolví el gesto y le dije cariñosamente "yo también te amo"

Todos los lobos se pusieron a comer, poco después de que terminaron, Tony se fue a su cueva, Garth decidió arriesgarse y quedarse esa noche con Lilly, Kate se acomodó al lado de Humphrey, Winston y Eve se durmieron en el fondo de la cueva, y Lilly y Garth se pusieron a lado opuesto de Kate y Humphrey, todos los lobos se quedaron dormidos después del largo dia con excepción de Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: "Kate, todavía me amas" le pregunte nervioso

Kate: "por supuesto que si, porque preguntas" le dije confundida

Humphrey: "por lo que hice hoy" dije tristemente

Kate: "Humphrey, yo siempre te amare, no importa la que pase nada cambiara eso" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de alegría "te amo tanto, eres mi mundo Kate, estaría perdido sin ti" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "Humphrey, yo también te amo, y eres todo para mí, no me imagino la vida sin ti" le dije

Ambos se durmieron en los brazos del otro

Mientras tanto a un día de distancia del territorio occidental-oriental dos lobos estaban en una cueva provisional hablando, uno era blanco un algunas rayas grises un su costado, con ojos color azul oscuro, se llama Drake, el otro era gris, con un vientre blanco, al igual que las puntas de sus patas, y el hocico, su nombre es Arthur

Drake: "ya podemos devolvernos a casa, hemos buscado por muchos años y no hemos encontrado nada" dije irritado

Arthur: "sabes que no podemos, no aun, nos queda una semana de búsqueda, y si volvemos antes nuestro líder no estar nada feliz" le conteste

Drake: "tienes razón, una semana más" dije

Arthur: "sé que hay una manada a no más de un día de viaje, podemos ir allá a descansar antes de volver" le ofrecí

Drake: "me parece un buena idea, cuando se cumpla la semana iremos allí a descansar antes de volver" dije

Con eso los dos lobos se durmieron, con la esperanza de que esa semana pase rápido

**¿Cuál es la verdadera explicación de lo que le pasa a Humphrey?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con el hecho de que sane rápido?, ¿Qué es lo que buscan Arthur y Drake?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo le parece la historia **


	10. una explicacion

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el capítulo 10, ya son diez capítulos espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

A la mañana siguiente Winston fue el primero en despertar era temprano, el sol acababa de salir

Winston: vi a Kate y Humphrey dormir abrazados, "hacen una buena pareja" me dije a mi mismo, luego vi a Lilly recostada en un costado de Garth, salí para ver a los lobos poco a poco salían de sus cuevas, cuando de repente oí un grito venir desde el interior de la cueva, lo siguiente que vi fue a Garth salir corriendo, con Eve persiguiéndolo, y Lilly detrás de ella

Eve: "Garth" le grite mientras lo perseguía

Lilly: "mamá alto por favor" le roge mientras lo seguía

Winston: vi como poco a poco los tres se alejaban, y decidí entrar para saber lo que paso, como si necesitará explicación, entre a la cueva y vi a Kate y Humphrey hablando "que paso" les pregunte

Kate: "ya sabes mamá intenta matar a Garth" le dije

Winston: "me lo imaginaba pero porque" le dije

Kate: "creo que porque estaba durmiendo muy cerca de Lilly" le conteste

Winston: "ha si recuerdo, pero no es para tanto" le dije

Kate: "si pero ya conoces a mamá" le dije

Winston: suspire y dije "supongo que tendré que hablar con ella"

Kate: "eso sería bueno" le dije

Humphrey: "no se ustedes pero me alegra que cambie de objetivo para variar" les dije en tono de broma

Kate: "a mí también me alegra, pero crees que Garth estará bien" le dije

Humphrey: "no me preocuparía tanto después de todo es un alpha, y esta en forma, seguro que puede escapase de Eve" le dije

Kate: "tienes razón" le dije después de lamerle la mejilla

Winston: "Eve no lo dejara escapar fácil, será mejor asignar los deberes alpha sin el" dije

Kate: "tienes razón" le dije, luego me dirigí a Humphrey y le dije "nos vemos después de terminar con mis deberes"

Humphrey: le di un beso y le dije "está bien, que te valla bien y cuídate"

Kate: "tú también, te amo" le dije

Humphrey: "yo también te amo" le dije, vi cómo salió con Winston, decidí dormir un poco mas

Winston y Kate llegaron a dónde los alphas esperaban que les asignarán sus deberes del día, de repente Tony se acercó a Winston

Tony: "dónde está Garth" le pregunte

Winston: vacile por un momento antes de contestarle "Eve lo esta persiguiendo"

Tony: "porque" le pregunte

Winston: "porque lo encontró muy cerca de Lilly" dije avergonzado de las acciones de mi compañera

Kate: "Señor usted conoce a mi mamá, no lo tome personal" le dije tratándolo de calmar

Tony: "le advertí que esto podía pasar, pero él es un alpha sé que podrá escavar de ella, de todos modos esto no le ha pasado a Humphrey, y porque si a Garth" pregunte molesto

Winston y Kate se miraron, y Kate dijo: "de hecho le ha pasado a Humphrey como cuatro veces" le dije

Tony: "pero nadie lo ha visto siendo perseguido por Eve" le dije sorprendido

Kate: "es porque no podía, esto paso cuando estaba en nuestra cueva, por suerte la detengo antes de que tenga éxito" le dije

Winston: "es mejor asignar los deberes de hoy, sin incluir a Garth" dije

Tony: "si me parece, pero enviaremos unos lobos a ayudarlo escapar" dije

Winston: "quien será el valiente que se ofrezca" pensé, "está bien" le dije

Winston asigno los grupos de caza y de vigilancia de hoy, a Kate le toco vigilar las fronteras hasta medio día

Tony: vi a los alphas retirándose, cuando los detuve "antes de que se vayan necesito voluntarios"

Hutch: "voluntarios para que señor" le pregunte confundido

Tony: "para ayudar a Garth de escapar de Eve" les dije

Todos se congelaron al oírlo, nadie quería enfrentarla, sería como un suicidio

Tony: vi que nadie se ofrecía, lo que no me sorprende, Eve era conocida por ser violenta, "me toco escoger, Scar, Garra ustedes dos vayan a ayudar a Garth" les ordene

Scar y Garra, tragaron saliva y se fueron a buscar a Garth

Hutch: me acerque a Winston y le dije "señor, muchos lobos se pregunta qué paso ayer, algunos están asustados de que nos vuelvan a atacar"

Winston: "cuantos lobos saben acerca de la verdad de lo que paso ayer" le pregunte algo aburrido de tocar el tema

Hutch: "sin incluirlo a usted y su familia, mas menos diez alphas" le dije

Winston: "entonces aproximadamente cincuenta lobos no saben lo que paso" le dije

Tony: "la desinformación puede ser peligrosa, creo que es mejor contarles" le dije

Winston: "estoy de acuerdo, lo haremos después de la tarde, enviaremos a los alpha que ya saben a patrullar" le dije

Tony: "me parece una buena idea"

Winston se devolvió a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, cuando en el camino se encontró con Lilly

Winston: "que haces por acá, creí que estabas siguiendo a Eve" le pregunte

Lilly: "lo estaba haciendo, pero no pude seguirles el paso, rápidamente me quede atrás, y los perdí de vista" dije con tristeza

Winston: "no te preocupes cariño, sé que Garth podrá escapar, además Tony ya envió dos alpha para que lo ayuden" le dije tratándola de animar

Lilly: "gracias papa" le dije

Winston: "por cierto por donde los perdiste" le pregunte

Lilly: "cerca de la antigua frontera del territorio oriental occidental" le dije

Winston: "ya veo se Garth se dirige a la parte oriental del territorio, donde conoce mejor la zona" le explique

Lilly: "es cierto, y como mama no conoce el lugar, es más fácil que lo pierda" le dije feliz

Winston: "así es, es mejor que volvamos a la cueva" le dije

Lilly asintió y ambos retornaron su rumbo a la cueva, cuando llegaron allá encontraron a Humphrey que se encontraba dormido

Lilly: "sigue dormido" dije sorprendida

Winston: "después de lo que paso ayer no me extraña que este cansado" le dije

De repente Humphrey se despertó y vio a Lilly y Winston viéndolo

Humphrey: bostece y le pregunte a Lilly "como esta Garth"

Lilly: mire hacia abajo y dije "mama lo sigue persiguiendo"

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, sé que el sobrevivirá, solo mírame, ya lo he hecho" le dije tratándola de animar

Lilly: "si pero Kate estaba contigo" le dije

Humphrey: "es verdad, pero Garth es un buen alpha, sé que lo lograra" le dije

Lilly: "lo se Humphrey" le dije

Winston mientras tanto se había sentado afuera de la cueva pensando de cómo iba a contarle a todos lo que sucedió el día anterior, cuando de repente las medres con sus cachorros se acercaron a el

Sasha: "como siguió el señor Humphrey" pregunto dulcemente

Winston: "esta mejor, despertó ayer por la noche" les dije

Sebastián: "podemos verlo" pregunte

Winston: "claro, pero tengan cuidado con él, está muy lastimado" les advertí

Las madres con sus cachorros entraron a la cueva y vieron a Humphrey hablando con Lilly

Lilly: vi los cachorros con sus madres acercarse a Humphrey, "voy a hablar con mi papa" dije, para dejarlos solos

Humphrey: "está bien" le dije

Una madre se acercó a Humphrey y le dijo "gracias por proteger a nuestros hijos"

Humphrey: "no es nada, era mi deber, además les di mi promesa de que no les pasaría nada" les dije

"de todas maneras gracias, lamentamos que hayas salido tan mal herido" dijo otra madre

Humphrey: "no se preocupen por eso" les dije

Sebastián: "esperamos que te recuperes rápido" dije

Así todas las madres se despidieron y salieron de la cueva, seguidos por sus cachorros, pero antes de salir Sasha se dio la vuelta y le dijo, "cuídate mucho"

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "gracias, igualmente"

Poco después llego Eve exhausta

Lilly: "crees que atrapo a Garth" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: la mire por un momento y le dije "no lo creo, no hay rastros de sangre en su piel"

Eve se sentó cerca de ellos un poco molesta, cuando Winston se acerco

Winston: "se te escapo" dije con una sonrisa

Eve: suspire y dije "si"

Winston: "Eve, no puedes seguir tratando de matar a Humphrey y Garth, ellos son los compañeros de nuestras hijas" le dije firmemente

Eve: "pero" dije, pero no pude terminar cuando Winston me interrumpió

Winston: "pero nada, no han hecho nada para hacerles daño a nuestras hijas, de hecho todo lo contrario, las han protegido" le dije

Eve: "aun no confió en ellos de todo" dije

Winston: suspire y le dije "vamos cariño, son buenos lobos, darles una oportunidad"

Eve: gruñí un poco y dije "está bien"

Habían pasado dos horas, hasta que la patrulla llego a las zonas de alimentación, poco después de ser sustituidos por los otros lobos, Kate se acercó a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, cuando llego allí, vio a Eve, se acercó a Humphrey

Kate: "hola mi guapo omega" le dije cálidamente

Humphrey: "hola mi sexy alpha" le conteste en el mismo tono, de repente oi un pequeño gruñido de Eve

Kate: voltee a mirar a mi mama, para asegurarme que no atacaría a Humphrey, y le pregunte "consiguió atrapar a Garth"

Humphrey: "no, se le escapo" le dije

Winston: me senté afuera de la entrada y di un aullido, para llamar a todos a una reunión, espere que todos los lobos llegaran y que Tony se sentara a mi lado para comenzar la reunión, cuando por fin todos llegaron dije "sé que muchos se preguntaran lo que paso ayer, y están asustados por eso"

Tony: "vamos a contar lo que descubrimos que paso, pero primero que todo no hay nada que temer, que no hay nadie que nos esté amenazando" dije para calmar a la multitud

Winston y Tony explico cómo fue que Humphrey mato a los dieciocho alphas de sombra, hasta la teoría de Tony de como lo había logrado, al principio nadie creía lo que decían, pero las pruebas terminaron por convencerlos, a pesar de que se sorprendieron, no le dieron mucha importancia al asunto, solo agradecían que había pasado, de lo contrario hubieran estado en problemas durante la pelea con la manada de Sombra

Winston: vi como todos los lobos se retiraban lentamente "fue más fácil de lo que pensé" dije

Tony: "tienes razón" le dije

Lilly: me acerque a Tony, cuando mi mama estaba distraída y le pregunte tímidamente "donde esta Garth"

Tony: sonreí y le dije "ve a buscarlo en mi cueva"

Lilly: asentí y salí corriendo para allá

Winston se despidió de Tony, quien se fue detrás de Lilly, cuando Winston estaba adentro de la cueva, Eve se acerco

Eve: "adonde se fue Lilly" le pregunte

Winston: "solo fue a dar un paseo, va a volver antes de que anochezca" mentí

Eve: no estaba segura de su respuesta, pero preferí darle el beneficio de la duda

Unas horas habían pasado, cuando Lilly regreso a la cueva, ya estaba oscuro cuando entro

Eve: "disfrutaste tu paseo" le pregunte

Lilly: "si mama" dije, pensando que era lo que papa le dijo que estaba haciendo

Eve: "que bien, ahora ven a comer" le dije, mientras todos nos acercamos al caribú

Humphrey: reuní mis fuerzas y camine hacia el caribú

Eve: mire sorprendida a Humphrey y le dije "ya puedes caminar"

Humphrey: "más o menos, pero es difícil" le conteste

Kate se acercó a un costado de Humphrey, para evitar que se caiga, ambos se sentaron a un lado del caribú y empezaron a comer

Después de que todos terminaron de comer se fueron a dormir, como era de costumbre Kate y Humphrey, se acurrucaron uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, hasta que se quedaron dormidos

P.V Humphrey

Me levante y mire a mi alrededor, y solo vi a Eve en la entrada de la cueva "Kate debe estar en deberes de alpha" pensé, de repente note que Sally había llegado a la cueva, y estaba hablando con Eve

Eve: "Sally que gusta verte, pero que te trae por aquí" le pregunte

Sally: "solo vine a revisar a Humphrey, y averiguar porque su herida sano tan rápido" le dije

Eve: "Humphrey nos dijo que él siempre se había sanado rápido" le dije

Sally: pensé por un momento y me di cuenta que cuando se lastimaba con sus amigos, él siempre era el primero en sanar, "pensé que el tenia suerte y no se lastimaba tanto como los demás" dije

Eve: "revisemos sus heridas menores, si es verdad, ya deberían estar bien" le sugerí

Sally: "es un buen plan"

Vi como Sally y Eve se me acercaron, "que pasa" les pregunte confundido

Sally: "no te preocupes es solo un chequeo" le dije

No sabía porque, pero sabía que me iba a doler "está bien" dije un poco nervioso, poco después vi a Sally y Eve empezar a retirar las vendas una por una

P.V normal

Sally y Eve retiraron las vendas que cubrían las heridas menores, y notaron que las heridas ya no estaban

Sally: "tenías razón, solo a pasado un día y la mayoría de sus rasguños ya no estaban, como si nunca hubieran estado" le susurre para que Humphrey no escuchara

Eve: "lo sé, ahora revisemos las demás heridas" le dije

Cuando habían terminado de revisar todas sus heridas, casi todas se habían curado, solo quedaban las más profundas, incluso la cicatriz del disparo, ya era mucho más pequeña, vendaron solo las heridas que quedaban

Sally: "muy bien Humphrey terminamos" dijo

Humphrey: "no dolió tanto como pensaba" les dije

Sally: me reí un poco de su comentario, "tus heridas van muy bien" le dije

Humphrey: me alegre y le pregunte "cuanto tiempo tardare en recuperarme totalmente"

Sally: pensé por un momento y la conteste "para un lobo promedio debería ser una semana y media, pero para ti será aproximadamente en cuatro días"

Humphrey: "en serio" dije con felicidad

Sally: "si en serio" le dije

Humphrey: "no puedo para esperar a contarle a Kate" dije con emoción

Sally se volvió a Eve y le pregunto, "porque esta tan emocionado de contarle a Kate"

Eve: di un suspiro y le dije "Humphrey hace pocos días le propuso matrimonio a Kate, pero iban a esperar a que se recuperara totalmente"

Sally: "en serio, cuando fue" le pregunte sorprendida

Eve: "la noche anterior a la pelea con la manada de sombra" respondí

Sally: me dirigí a Humphrey le dije "felicitaciones"

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "gracias"

Poco después entro Kate a la cueva, seguido por Winston

Kate: "hola Sally que haces por aquí" le pregunte

Sally: "solo revisaba como seguía Humphrey" le dije

Kate: "y como esta" le pregunte ansiosa

Sally: "el debería estar totalmente sanado en cuatro días" le dije

Kate: sonreí y me acerque a Humphrey y le dije emocionada "oíste solo cuatro días"

Humphrey: "lo se Kate, también estoy emocionado" le dije felizmente

**¿Por fin se casar Humphrey y Kate?, ¿Garth se acercara algún día a Eve? Sigan leyendo si quieren averiguarlo, no se les olvide de escribir reseñas de cómo le parece la historia **


	11. la busqueda termina

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Habían pasado dos días, Drake y Arthur estaban hablando a las afueras del territorio occidental-oriental

Arthur: "creo que no lo vamos a encontrar" dije con tristeza

Drake: "no te pongas así, ya sabíamos que era una búsqueda perdida de todos modos" le dije 

Arthur: "tienes razón ya llevamos mucho tiempo buscando, quizás demasiado, pero no podemos volver, por lo menos no en cuatro días, cuando se cumple la fecha máxima" le dije

Drake: "pero ya podemos dejar de buscar, y descansar estos días en esta manada" le dije mientras apuntaba al territorio occidental-oriental

Arthur: "me parece un buen plan" le dije

Ambos lobos se acercaron al límite del territorio occidental-oriental, poco después de que entraron en el territorio fueron detenidos por Hutch y Candu

Candu: "que hacen dentro de nuestro territorio" gruñí

Arthur y Drake se miraron, luego volvieron su atención a los lobos que lo detenían

Drake: "queremos hablar con su líder" les dije

Hutch: "quienes son y porque quieren hablar con nuestro líder" le pregunte

Arthur: sonreí y le mostré un collar, que tenía una marca especial

Hutch: mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi la marca de su collar "lo siento, los llevaremos con Winston y Tony de inmediato" dije respetuosamente

Candu miro sorprendido a Hutch, a medida que los cuatro lobos iban caminando se acercó a el

Candu: "porque hiciste eso" le pregunte confundido

Hutch: "no viste la marca del collar" le pregunte

Candu: "si, pero que tiene esa marca especial" le pregunte

Hutch: "es la marca de los líderes de la manada central" le conteste

Candu: "la manada central, he escuchado que es la más grande y poderosa manada de Jasper, pero está lejos de nosotros, como a dos o tres días de viaje" le dije

Hutch: "es por eso que ninguna manada se mete con ellos, esa marca solo se utiliza para un asunto muy importante de los mismos lideres" le conteste

Candu asintió con la cabeza, y siguieron guiando a los dos lobos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha para ver a Winston y Tony, después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino, por suerte para ellos Winston y Tony estaban hablando en la entrada de la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Winston: mire a Candu y Hutch, y note que escoltaban dos lobos "quienes son estos dos lobos Hutch" le pregunte

Hutch: me acerque a él y le respondí "son lobos de la manada central, llevan la marca de los lideres"

Winston y Tony se sorprendieron

Tony: "diles que vengan a hablar con nosotros"

Hutch: asentí y fui a hablar con los dos lobos "pueden hablar con los líderes", después de eso me fui con Candu

Winston: "a quienes tenemos el placer de recibir" pregunte cortésmente

Arthur: "mi nombre es Arthur y mi compañero es Drake" le respondí

Tony: "y que los trae a nuestro territorio" le pregunte

Drake: "hace muchos años nuestros líderes encargo a un pequeño grupos de lobos buscar a alguien, no nos dijo porque, pero lo quieren ver de inmediato, y no podemos volver hasta que lo encontremos o pase el plazo máximo" les dije

Arthur: "el plazo será en algunos días, y queremos quedarnos aquí a descansar para nuestro regreso" le dije

Winston: "claro que pueden quedarse, pero quién es ese lobo que buscan" le pregunte

Arthur: "hace tanto tiempo que no decimos su nombre, que no lo recordamos, todo lo que tenemos es su olor" dije

Tony: "recuerdan su olor después de años de no olerlo" le dije sorprendido

Drake: "por supuesto, por eso nos escogieron para esta misión, tenemos un increíble olfato" dije y respire profundo, cuando de repente reconocí un olor familiar

Arthur: "está todo bien Drake" le pregunte, al ver que estaba empezando olfatear el piso

Drake: sonreí y le dije "tengo el olor del lobo"

Arthur: empecé a olfatear también, cunado encontré el olor del lobo que hemos buscado por años, "el rastro es fresco" dije

Drake: me dirigí a Winston y Tony y les dije "nos dan autorización de buscar en su territorio"

Winston: "tienen permiso, pero si encuentran el lobo nos informa"

Tony: "y pasen esta noche, para que podremos mostrarle una cueva para que puedan quedarse" les dije

Arthur: "gracias por su amabilidad y hospitalidad" le dije

Mientras que Arthur y Drake siguen el rastro del lobo misterioso, Kate y Humphrey estaban en camino al lago

Humphrey: "por fin puede salir un poco de la cueva" dije alegremente

Kate: "vaya que te mejoras rápido, ya puedes caminar casi sin dificultad" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "ignoremos eso y disfrutemos nuestro tiempo juntos" le dije

Kate: sonreí y le dije "me parece un estupendo plan"

Después de caminar un rato Kate y Humphrey habían llegado al lago, miraron todo el lago y pudieron ver dos lobos a las lejanías, se acercaron a ver quiénes eran, y notaron que era Garth y Lilly

Humphrey: "que milagro de verte Barth" le dije bromeando

Garth: "que gracioso coyote, que haces caminando, pensé que estabas mal herido" le dije

Humphrey: "aún sigo un poco lastimado, pero la mayoría de los cortes y mordeduras ya desaparecieron" le dije

Lilly: "que hacen aquí" le pregunte inocentemente

Kate: "ya que Humphrey puede caminar decidimos salir y disfrutar el día" le dije

Humphrey: "si uno se aburre de estar casi dos semanas encerado en la cueva"

Garth: "me imagino que debió ser duro para un omega" le dije burlándome

Humphrey: "de hecho tienes razón, nosotros preferimos salir a divertirnos, que quedarnos en una cueva" le dije

Kate: "vayamos a nadar" dije juguetonamente

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Garth fue el primero en saltar al agua, seguido por Humphrey que fue empujado por Kate

Humphrey: "eso no es justo" le dije bromeando

Kate: "no te preocupes que te voy hacer compañía" le dije cariñosamente, mientras saltaba a un lado de Humphrey salpicándole mucha agua

Humphrey: vi Kate salir del agua riendo "te estas divirtiendo" le pregunte con sarcasmo, y la empecé a salpicar

Kate: "ya verás" le dije, como ambos teníamos una guerra de agua

Lilly: "sí que Humphrey a influido mucho en Kate" le dije a Garth

Garth: "que quieres decir" pregunte

Lilly: "bueno es que no había vista a Kate divirtiéndose tanto desde que éramos cachorros, cuando volvió de la escuela de alpha era demasiado seria, pero mírala ahora" explique

Garth: "ya entiendo" dije

Unos diez minutos después los cuatro lobos salieron del lago y se sentaron en la orilla a hablar

Kate: me senté al lado de Lilly mientras que Humphrey estaba al lado de Garth hablando o molestándose, a este punto no se

Lilly: "y para cuando planean la boda" le pregunte

Kate: "no estoy segura aun, pero espero que sea en los próximos días" dije emocionada

Lilly: "y cómo te sientes al respecto" le pregunte

Kate: "jamás he estado tan ansiosa en mi vida" le dije con alegría

Lilly: "eso es una buena señal" dije dulcemente

Kate: "lo sé, por cierto tú y Garth han hablado de eso" le pregunte

Lilly: me sonroje un poco "un par de veces" le dije

Kate: "y" le dije

Lilly: "es que aún no me siento lista" le dije un poco avergonzada

Kate: "no te preocupes hermana, algún día vas estar lista" le dije tratándola de animar

Lilly: "de verdad crees eso" le pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto que sí" le dije con seguridad

Lilly: "gracias hermana" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Rápidamente estaba oscureciendo y los cuatro lobos se dirigían a sus cuevas

Humphrey: "Garth no vienes con nosotros" bromee

Garth: "jaja muy gracioso" dije sarcásticamente, "yo no me arriesgo aun con Eve" dije con algo de temor

Kate: "no seas tan miedoso, solo te trato de matar una vez" le dije

Garth: "y fue aterrador, Humphrey tu no le tienes miedo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "con el tiempo te acostumbras, pero si, aún le tengo un poco de miedo" confesé

Lilly: "de todas maneras tendras que enfrentarla tarde o temprano" le dije

Garth: "en eso tienes razón Lilly" dije en tono de derrota

Kate: "porque no te regresas con nosotros" le sugerí

Garth: "no lo se" dije

Lilly: "por favor" le dije con la cara de suplica

Garth: "esta bien, sabes que no me puedo negar a esa carita" le dije

asi los cuatro lobos tomaron rumbo hacia la cueva de la cabeza alpha, unos cinco minutos mas tarde llegaron a su destino

Kate: "hola papá, hola mamá" salude

Winston: "hola cariño, como la pasaron" de pregunte

Humphrey: " muy bien, hace tiempo que no me divertia asi" le dije

Winston: "que bien que se divirtiéron" le dije, luego vi a Garth detrás de Lilly "Garth no pense verte por aca en un tiempo" le dije

Garth: "yo tampoco señor, pero me convencieron" le conteste mientras miraba a Lilly

Winston: "me imagino, pero tranquilo Eve ya no quiere matarte" le dije

Garth: "menos mal" dije después de soltar un suspiro de alivio

Winston, Lilly y Garth entreron a la cueva y encontraron que Kate, Humphrey y Eve los esperaban para comer

Garth: "hola Eve" dije nervioso

Lilly: "hola mamá" dije

Eve: "hola a los dos" dije lo mas calmado que pude

Winston: "ahora que estamos todos reunidos tengo algo que decirles" anuncie

Kate: "que es papa" le pregunte

Winston: "hoy llegaron dos visitantes especiales" les dije con un poco de emocion

Garth: "quienes señor" pregunte intrigado

Winston: "son dos lobos de la manada central, que llevan la marca de los lideres" les dije

Todo el mundo se sorprendió menos Humphrey

Humphrey: "soy el único que no entiende" dije confundido al no saber porque todo el mundo se sorprendió

Winston: "lo siento Humphrey se me olvidaba que solo las familia de los lideres y los segundos a cargo sabemos al respecto" le dije

Humphrey: "alguien me podría explicar por favor" dije respetuosamente

Kate: "esta bien, conoces algo de la manada central" le pregunte

Humphrey: "nisiquiera sabia que habia una manada central, solo conocia las cuatro manadas, digo ahora las tres manadas" le conteste

Kate: "te refieres a la occidental, oriental, la del norte y la del sur" le dije

Humphrey: "si esas" le dije

Winston: "no es de estrañarse, la manada central queda bastante lejos de aquí, al otro lado de Jasper" le dije

Humphrey: "ya entiendo, pero que tienen de especial" pregunte

Winston: "son la manada mas grande y poderosa de Jasper, ellos son los que determinan los estandares para los entrenamiento alpha, incluso tienen divicion para los alpha" le conte

Humphrey: "como clasifican a sus alphas" pregunte intrigado

Winston: "los dividen segun el entrenamiento que resiven, tienen tres niveles, el primero es para todos los alphas, el segundo es para los alphas de mayor rango y el tercero es exclusivamente para los los futuros lideres de la manada" le explique

Humphrey: "ya entiendo, pero que es la marca de los líderes" pregunte

Winston: "es una marca que utilizan los líderes de la manada central en casos de emergencias, se la dan a los lobos que cumple una misión importante para cuando vayan a alguna de las cuatro manadas de Jasper, les brinde apoyo" le conteste

Humphrey: "suena cómo una manada realmente fuerte" le dije

Winston: "así es" le dije

En ese momento Arthur y Drake entro a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Garth: "son ellos señor" susurre

Winston: "si" le respondí en voz baja, "como les fue en su búsqueda" le pregunte a los dos

Arthur: "no muy bien, su olor está en todas parte, lo único que estamos seguros es que esta por aquí"

Drake: "es cierto, pero por su olor sabemos que lleva mucho tiempo viviendo acá" dije

Lilly: "disculpen pero a quien buscan tan desesperadamente" le pregunte con respeto

Arthur: "un lobo que nuestros líderes nos encomendó buscar hace muchos años, por cierto mi nombre es Arthur y mi amigo es Drake" le dije

Lilly: "entiendo, soy Lilly, este es mi compañero Garth, mi hermana Kate y su compañero Humphrey" les dije conforme iba señalando

Cuando Lilly dijo Humphrey, algo hizo click en la mente de Arthur y Drake

Arthur: "no es el nombre del lobo que buscamos" le susurre a Drake

Drake: "me parece que sí, hace años no oía ese nombre" le dije en voz baja

Arthur: "solo podemos cerciorarnos de un modo" le dije susurrando, me acerque a Winston y le dije "podemos hacer una búsqueda rápida en su cueva señor" le dije cortésmente

Winston: mire extrañado a la petición de Arthur, pero decidí permitírselos "está bien, pero que sea rápido, estábamos a punto de comer"

Arthur: "no se preocupe señor, es solo para confirmar una corazonada" le dije

Arthur y Drake empezaron a olfatear la cueva centrándose principalmente donde estaba Humphrey, después de dos minutos de búsqueda se sentaron a donde originalmente estaban

Arthur: "es el lobo, el olor es inconfundible" le susurre

Drake: "como vamos a convencerlo de que nos acompañe" le pregunte

Arthur: "no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso" le dije

Winston: "confirmaron su corazonada" le pregunte tratando de ser amable

Arthur: "de hecho si señor gracias por su cooperación" le dije, luego dirigí mi atención a Humphrey y le dije "tú eres Humphrey verdad"

Humphrey: lo mire confundido y le respondí "si soy yo porque"

Arthur: "necesito pedirte que nos acompañes a la manda central" le dije

Humphrey: estaba confundido y le dije "porque"

Arthur: "eres el lobo que nos encomendaron buscar" le dije

Kate: "pero eso es imposible, Humphrey ha vivido toda su vida como parte de la manada occidental" le conteste

Drake: "no podemos confundirlo, tiene el mismo olor que nos dio nuestros líderes a seguir, además su nombre es el mismo que nos dijo, eso no puede ser coincidencia" le dije

Winston: "pero creí que no se acordaban del nombre del lobo que buscaban" le dije un poco molesto

Arthur: "así era, hasta que Lilly lo menciono, por eso pedimos buscar en la cueva para asegurarnos" le dije

Kate: "que le van hacer" le pregunte un poco asustada

Drake: "solo tenemos instrucciones de llevarlo a nuestros líderes, sin hacerle daño" le dije

Humphrey: "yo no sé qué quieren sus líderes conmigo pero yo no hice nada malo, así que no tengo porque temer" les dije

Arthur: "excelente cuando salimos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "mañana les parece bien" les sugerí

Kate: "voy contigo, no te dejare ir solo" le dije

Lilly: "a mí también me gustaría ir" le dije

Garth: "si Lilly va, voy también" dije

Arthur: "por mí no hay problema, siempre que Humphrey venga" le dije

Winston: "están seguros de que quieren ir, no sabemos que es lo que quieren los líderes de la manada central con Humphrey" le dije un poco preocupado

Kate: "yo conozco a Humphrey, el nunca haría algo malo" le dije

Winston: "yo se eso, pero lo pueden estar buscando por otros motivos" le dije

Humphrey: "si se pone peligroso, le prometo señor que enviare de vuelta a Kate, Lilly y Garth de inmediato" le dije

Winston: suspire y dije "está bien ustedes ganan"

Así los ocho lobos comieron el caribú que tenía Winston, después de terminar Winston le mostro donde pueden dormir Arthur y Drake esa noche, después todos los lobos se quedaron dormidos a excepción de Kate y Humphrey estaban un poco preocupados de lo que podría pasar

Kate: "que crees que quieran los líderes de la manada central contigo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé, siempre he estado en la manada occidental contigo" le dije

Kate: pensé un minuto y recordé algo "que hay del tiempo antes de que llegaras a la manada" le pregunte

Humphrey: "solo fueron tres semanas, era un recién nacido, que pude haber hecho" le pregunte

Kate: "quien sabe" le dije

Humphrey: "bueno creo que no debemos preocuparnos por eso por ahora" le dije

Kate: "tienes razón" le dije

Humphrey: "Kate, sabes que es lo que más lamento de esta situación" le pregunte

Kate: "no que es Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: "que tengamos que esperar aún más para poder casarnos" le dije con tristeza

Kate: "tienes razón yo también" respondí un poco triste, "pero vamos a tener otra aventura" le dije para animarlo

Humphrey: "tienes razón" dije sonriendo un poco

Poco después los dos lobos se quedaron dormidos impacientes a lo que podría venir

**¿Qué quieren los líderes de la manada central con Humphrey?, ¿Cómo resultara esta nueva aventura? Sigan leyendo si quieren saber, no se olviden de escribir reseñas de cómo le parece la historia **


	12. un largo camino

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo, gracias por sus reseñas, me motivan a seguir escribiendo**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Al día siguiente Arthur y Drake ya estaban despiertos, se fueron a cazar un caribú para comer antes del viaje, cuando estaban devolviéndose con un caribú de buen tamaño, empezaron a hablar

Drake: "no puedo creer que por fin lo encontramos" dije con emoción

Arthur: "lo sé, nuestros líderes van a estar muy felices" le dije entusiasmado

Drake: "tal vez no recompensen" le dije

Arthur: "de eso no tengas duda, el trabajo fue duro, pero la recompensa va a valer la pena" le dije

Drake: sonreí ante la idea, y seguimos nuestro curso hacia la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Mientras tanto Humphrey se había despertado

Humphrey: estaba acostado al lado de Kate, no quería levantarme porque odiaba despertarla, de todos modos, me encantaba verla dormir "se ve tan linda cuando duerme" pensé, gire mi cabeza y note que todo el mundo seguía durmiendo, con excepción de Arthur y Drake que no estaban, decidí no darle importancia y dirigí mi atención de nueva a Kate, después de unos minutos ella empezó a despertar, abrió los ojos y me miro

Kate: "que haces" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "solo estoy disfrutando de la vista" le dije dulcemente

Kate: "aww eres el omega más dulce" le dije y después le lamí la mejilla

Humphrey: "y tú eres el alpha más bella" le dije amorosamente mientras le devolvía la lamida a la mejilla

No paso mucho tiempo después para que Arthur y Drake entraran a la cueva con un gran caribú, poco a poco los otros cuatro lobos se despertaron y vieron a los dos lobos con el caribú muerto a sus pies

Drake: "que están esperando, vengan a comer" le dije

Los ocho lobos se sentaron alrededor del caribú

Winston: "no tenían que hacer eso, ya iba enviar un grupo de caza" les dije

Arthur: "no es nada, además así podemos salir pronto" le dije

Todos empezaron a comer, tan pronto como terminaron, Garth salio corriendo de la cueva cuando Lilly lo detuvo

Lilly: "a dónde vas" le pregunte

Garth: "a avisarle a mi papa adónde voy a ir" le conteste

Arthur: "en ese caso, nos encontramos en la frontera del sur" le dije

Garth asintió y se dirigió a la cueva de su padre, mientras tanto Winston y Eve se despedían de sus hijas

Winston: "tengan cuidado" le dije

Eve: "si algún lobo las molesta no duden en usar su lindas garras para rasgarle el estómago lentamente" le dije

Arthur y Drake estaban en shock al oír el comentario de Eve, y se acercaron a Humphrey y le susurraron

Arthur: "siempre es así" le dije

Humphrey: me reí un poco y le dije "no, pospuesto que no, hoy amaneció de buen humor" les dije

Arthur y Drake se miraron y tragaron saliva

Kate: "bueno mama" dije sarcásticamente, "cuídate, volveremos tan pronto podamos" le dije

Lilly: "cuídense los dos" les dije

Los cinco lobos salían de la cueva, cuando Winston y Eve detuvieron a Humphrey

Winston: "por favor cuida bien de mis hijas" le dije

Eve: "de lo contrario cortare tu cuello, te despedazare y esparciré tus pedazos en todo el territorio" le dije calmadamente

Humphrey: "sss si señora" dije tartamudeando, luego salí corriendo para ponerme al día con Kate

Después de unos diez minutos de caminata los cinco lobos llegaron a la frontera del sur del territorio, se sentaron y esperaron a Garth, quien no tardo mucho tempo en aparecer

Garth: "estoy listo" les dije a los cinco

Arthur: "entonces síganos" les dije

Después de caminar unos treinta minutos Humphrey se acercó a Arthur

Humphrey: "que tan lejos queda la manada central" le pregunte

Arthur: "si seguimos con un ritmo rápido, deberíamos estar allí en dos días" le conteste

Humphrey: "dos días" dije sorprendido, "es tan lejos" dije

Arthur: "así es" le dije

Humphrey: me acerque a Kate "van a ser unos días largos" le dije un poco triste

Kate: "lo sé, pero al menos estamos juntos en esto" le dije

Humphrey: me anime al oír esto "y no podría estar más feliz de estar de eso" le dije

Los seis lobos caminaron hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse

Arthur: "creo que es mejor cazar algo que comer y buscar una cueva provicional" les dije

Drake: "estoy de acuerdo, Arthur, Garth y yo cazaremos algo para comer, mientras que Kate, Lilly y Humphrey buscan un refugio temporal" les dije

Todos los seis lobos asintieron y se separaron en dos grupos

Kate: caminamos por unos minutos cuando de repente vi un cueva cerca a un estanque "Humphrey por allá" le dije señalando el lugar

Humphrey: "parece prometedor, pero debemos revisarla para asegurarnos que nadie vive allí" le dije

Kate asintio y los tres lobos se dirijieron hacia la cueva que encontro Kate, cuando llegaron a la entrada Kate y Humphrey entraron a la cueva, mientras Lilly se quedó afuera por miedo a lo que puede haber adentro

Humphrey: "hola, hay alguien aqui" pregunte en voz alta, espere un momento para una respuesta, pero nada "Kate parece que no hay nadie aqui" le dije

Kate: "tienes razón, ademas no encuentro olores recientes" le dije

Humphrey: "miremos hasta el fondo para asegurarnos" le dije

Kate: "me parece una idea prudente" le dije

ambos siguieron hasta el fondo de la cueva

Humphrey: "sip esta totalmente vacía" le dije

Kate: "es mejor decirle a Lilly" le dije

Humphrey y Kate se devolvieron a la entrada, donde encontraron a Lilly sentada esperandolos

Kate: "puedes entrar, no hay nada de qué preocuparse" le dije

Lilly: "que bien" le dije y entre a la cueva, seguido de mi hermana y Humphrey

Kate: "cuanto creen que tarden, se está poniendo oscuro" les pregunte

Humphrey: "no creo que mucho, recuerda que son tres alphas" le dije

Lilly: "es verdad, seguramente nos están buscando en este momento" le dije

Kate: "y crees que nos encuentren" le pregunte

"Por supuesto que si" dijo Arthur desde la entrada de la cueva

Humphrey: "son buenos" le dije un poco sorprendido

Drake: "naturalmente los dos somos alpha de segundo nivel" les dije

Garth: me acerque a Lilly y dije "significan que han hecho el segundo nivel del entrenamiento alpha" le ´pregunte

Arthur: "exactamente" les dije

Drake: "hablaremos de eso después de comer" les dije y acerque el caribú que capturamos

Los seis lobos se acercaron a comer, después de que terminaros, reanudaron su conversación

Kate: "así, que como es su entrenamiento de alpha" le pregunte

Arthur: "no puedo decir mucho acerca de él, pero el primer nivel es más exigente del que tuvieron en su escuela de alpha" les dije

Drake: "así que ya se podrán imaginar cómo es el segundo nivel" les dije

Kate y Garth, estaban sorprendidos

Kate: "y yo que pensé que la escuela de alpha es difícil" le dije sorprendida

Garth: "no me imagino como puede ser su entrenamiento" le dije en shock

Lilly y Humphrey no entendían por qué se sorprendían tanto, como jamás fueron a la escuela de alpha, no tenían nada con que comparar

Humphrey: "bueno creo que es mejor dormir si queremos mañana continuar temprano" dije

Todos los lobos estuvieron de acuerdo, y se acomodaron en diferentes lugares de la cueva

Humphrey: me acosté alrededor de Kate para protegerla del frio

Kate: apoye mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Humphrey, disfrutando del sonido que hace su corazón

Humphrey: "Kate" le dije espontáneamente

Kate: "si" le dije

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "que tengas buenas noches, te amo"

Kate: "yo también te amo, que duermas bien" le dije cálidamente

A la mañana siguiente los seis lobos se despertaron

Arthur: "vamos a comer el resto del caribú y seguimos adelante" dije

Garth: "suena bien" dije mientras me acercaba al caribú junto con Lilly

Los seis lobos comenzaron a comer, tan pronto como terminaron siguieron su camino hacia la manada central

Kate: "están emocionados de volver a su manada" le pregunte, tratando de iniciar una conversación

Drake: "por supuesto que sí, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo" le respondí un poco emocionado

Humphrey: "y solo los enviaron a ustedes a buscarme" pregunte

Arthur: "por supuesto que no, enviaron cuatro grupos de búsqueda, conformado por los mejores alphas" le conté

Kate: "en serio, porque estaban tan desesperados en encontrarlo" le pregunte

Arthur: "no lo sé, nunca nos dijeron sus motivos" le respondí

El resto del camino Humphrey se la paso contando chistes y jugando algunos juegos con Kate para pasar el tiempo, antes de que se dieran cuenta el sol ya se estaba poniendo

Arthur: "parece que solo nos queda un par de horas de luz" dije mientras miraba el cielo

Kate: "si no les importa yo voy a casar esta vez" les dije

Humphrey: "yo quiero ir contigo" dije, y vi que todo el mundo se sorprendió

Garth: "estas seguro, eres un omega y no sabes cazar" le dije un poco extrañado

Humphrey: "por supuesto, quiero ayudar a Kate, además no sería malo aprender algunas de esas habilidades" dije

Kate: sonreí "está bien, pero haces lo que yo digo" le dije

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le dije, y ambos fuimos a buscar alimento, después de unos minutos, pudimos ver un grupo de ciervos

Kate: "muy bien Humphrey as lo mismo que yo" le dije, mientras me acercaba al piso, y me acerque lentamente al ciervo, sin hacer ruido

Humphrey: vi lo que Kate hacía, y rápidamente imite sus movimientos

Kate: "muy bien Humphrey, vamos a rodear a ese ciervo, y cuando te de la señal, saltamos y lo atacamos" le dije

Humphrey: "entendido" le dije, y me dispuse rodear el ciervo, cuando estaba en mi posición, espere la señal de Kate"

Kate: me acerque al ciervo, mire entre la hierba y vi a Humphrey listo para saltar, espere hasta que el ciervo aparto la mirada de mí y levante la cola como señal para que atacáramos

Humphrey: puede ver que Kate levanto la cola, pensé que esa era la señal, y me abalance contra el ciervo lo mordí fuertemente en el lomo, mientras veía a Kate mordiéndole el cuello, el ciervo se trató de resistir, pero ninguno de los dos lo soltó, poco a poco el ciervo se va debilitando, a medida que su vida se va, cuando estaba seguro que había muerto lo solté

Kate: "muy bien hecho Humphrey" le dije con orgullo

Humphrey: "aprendí de la mejor" le dije

Kate: me sonroje un poco "es mejor llevar este ciervo a los demás" le dije

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije

Kate y Humphrey llevaron el ciervo a donde habían visto por última vez a los demás

Kate: "a donde estarán" pregunte

Humphrey: "seguro fueron a buscar un lugar donde dormir esta noche" le dije

Kate: "vamos a ver si encontramos su olor" le dije, ambos empezamos a olfatear

Humphrey: "lo tengo" le dije

Kate y Humphrey siguieron el olor mientras llevaban el ciervo, caminaron hasta que vieron una pequeña cueva en una pequeña montaña, siguieron por un lado de la montaña hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la cueva

Garth: vi a Kate y Humphrey en la entrada de la cueva "como les fue" les pregunte

Kate: "juzga tú mismo" le dije mientras le mostraba el enorme ciervo que atrapamos

Arthur: "wau tu sola lo atrapaste" le pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto que no, Humphrey me ayudó mucho" le dije

Garth: "en serio" dije con un poco de incredulidad

Kate: "es en serio" le dije un poco molesta por la actitud de Garth

Lilly: "guau bien hecho Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: "solo hice lo que Kate me dijo" le dije

Drake: "bueno gracias a los dos, mejor empecemos a comer" dije

Los seis lobos se sentaron alrededor del ciervo, y empezaron a comer, una vez que estaban satisfechos, Kate le pregunto "que tan lejos estamos de la manada central"

Arthur: "no mucho, debemos estar llegando mañana en la tarde" le dije

Todos se emocionaron que ya casi llegaban, con excepción de Humphrey y Kate que estaban un poco nerviosos de lo que puede suceder, a continuación los seis lobos se quedaron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente los primeros en despertarse fue Arthur y Drake, seguido por Lilly y Garth

Arthur: "por es el día que volveremos a casa" dije con emoción

Drake: "así es" asentí alegre

Garth: "estoy ansioso de conocer como es la manada central" dije

Lilly: "yo también" dije

Los cuatro lobos salieron de la cueva y empezaron a caminar, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando un pensamiento golpeo a Lilly

Lilly: "donde están Kate y Humphrey" dije un poco preocupada

Inmediatamente los cuatro lobos se detuvieron al notar que Kate ni Humphrey estaban con ellos

Arthur: me empecé a inquietar "donde están, no podemos llegar sin el" dije preocupado

Drake: "no sé, no capto su olor" dije preocupado

Garth: vi como Arthur y Drake estaban perdiendo la calma "tranquilícense todos, y pensemos, cuando fue la última vez que los vimos" dije en un tono de voz elevado

Lilly: "los vi durmiendo en la cueva, pero creí que alguien los despertó" dije inocentemente

Garth: "alguien despertó a Kate y Humphrey antes de irnos" pregunte

Todos los lobos se quedaron en silencio, estaban tan emocionados en llegar que se habían olvidado de ellos dos

Lilly: "tenemos que volver a la cueva, tal vez siguen durmiendo" les dije

Los cuatro lobos se apresuraron devuelta a la cueva, cuando llegaron, se encontraron a Kate y Humphrey durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos del otro, Arthur y Drake soltaron un suspiro de alivio

Garth: "creo que es hora de despertarlos" dije

Lilly: "yo lo haré" le dije, mientras me acercaba lentamente a mi hermana, le di unos suaves golpes con mi nariz "Kate es hora de despertar" dije dulcemente

Kate: empecé a despertar de mi sueño y vi que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando "hace cuánto tiempo están despiertos" les pregunte

Lilly: "como treinta minutos más o menos" le conteste

Kate: "y porque no nos despertaron antes" le pregunte

Los cuatro lobos intercambiaron miradas rápidas

Garth: "porque se nos olvidó" dije avergonzado

Kate: "¡QUE!" les dije sorprendida

De repente Humphrey empezó a despertar cuando oyó a Kate gritar

Humphrey: "que pasa dije preocupado

Kate: "ellos se fueron y se olvidaron de nosotros" dije un poco molesta

Humphrey: mire a los cuatro "eso es cierto" pregunte

Arthur: "si, lo siento mucho" dije avergonzado

Drake: "es que estábamos tan emocionados que nos distrajimos" dije apenado

Humphrey: estaba un poco molesto, pero dije en buen humor "al menos volvieron"

Kate: "menos mal" concorde con Humphrey

Arthur: "los sentimos mucho, por favor perdónenos" le dije

Kate y Humphrey se miraron por un momento, Humphrey sonrió y dijo "tranquilos los perdonamos"

Kate: "pero por favor no lo vuelvan a hacer" les dije

Así los seis lobos salieron de la cueva, con rumbo hacia la manada central, después de unas cuatro horas de caminar, Arthur y Drake se detuvieron

Arthur: "ya estamos aquí" dije con emoción

Drake: "esta es la frontera de nuestro territorio" les dije

Los seis lobos entraron al territorio pero poco des pues de entrar fueron detenidos por una patrulla de lobos

"que hacen en nuestro territorio" uno de ellos gruño

Arthur: "tranquilos, somos el grupo de búsqueda de los lideres" les dije

"Arthur, Drake" dijo otro lobo

Drake: "si Steve somos nosotros" respondí

Steve: "me alegro que hayan vuelto, pero quienes son estos lobos" le pregunte

Arthur: "él es el lobo que buscábamos" le dije mientras señalaba a Humphrey, "y ellos son sus amigos" le dije

Steve: "no puedo creer que lo encontraron" le dije

Drake: "tampoco nosotros" le dije

Steve: "está bien déjenlos pasar" les dije a la patrulla

Arthur: "gracias amigo, nos veremos más tarde" le dije

Así los seis lobos continuaron su camino dentro del territorio

Arthur: a medida que entramos al territorio les íbamos mostrando ciertos lugares

Garth: vi la mayoría de lugares que nos señalaba Arthur era para el entrenamiento alpha, "guau es enorme" dije

Drake: "y eso que no hemos visto ni la mitad del territorio" le dije

Los cuatro lobos se sorprendieron ante su declaración

Humphrey: "y donde viven sus líderes" le pregunte

Drake: "en una gran montaña en el centro del territorio" le dije

A medida que avanzaban podían distinguir una montaña

Kate: "es allí" le pregunte señalando la montaña

Drake: "si, es allí" le conteste

Los seis lobos empezaron a subir la gran montaña, cuando estaban afuera de la entrada de la cueva de la cabeza alpha, Arthur y Drake les dije a los cuatro lobos que esperaran afuera, hasta que los llame

Kate: vi a Arthur y Drake entrar a la cueva, y luego dirigí mi atención a la impresiónate vista que había en sima de la montaña "desde aquí debe verse todo el territorio"

Humphrey: "tienes razón, se pueden ver lobos por todas partes" le dije

Garth: "son cientos de lobos" dije impresionado

Lilly: "deben ser dos o tres veces más lobos que en la manada occidental-oriental" dije

Mientras tanto dentro de la cueva Arthur y Drake vieron que sus líderes estaban tristes, uno se llama Blaze, tiene piel gris, con un bajo vientre blanco, y ojos cafés claro, la otra era su compañera Luna, tiene piel negra, con un toque de blanco en sus patas y en sus costados, y con ojos azul hielo

Arthur: "señor se encuentra bien" le pregunte

Blaze: "son el último grupo de búsqueda en llegar, apuesto que tienen las mismas noticias que los otros" dije tristemente

Arthur y Drake sonrieron

Drake: "de hecho señor, lo hemos encontrado" dije feliz

Los ojos de Blaze y Luna se abrieron

Luna: "que dijiste" tartamudee

Arthur: "lo hemos encontrado señora" le dije

Blaze: "donde esta" le dije emocionado

Drake: "está esperando afuera con su compañera, y sus dos amigos" le conteste

Luna: "diles que pasen" le dije emocionada

Arthur y Drake salieron a avisarles a Humphrey, Kate, Lilly y Garth que pueden pasar, ellos entraron y se pusieron en frente de los líderes

Luna: "se pueden sentar, mi nombre es Luna y mi compañero es Blaze" dije dulcemente

Kate: vi a los dos líderes, y me sorprendió lo parecido que es Blaze a Humphrey

Humphrey: estaba muy nervioso, pero me las arregle para decir "me llamo Humphrey, esta es mi compañera Kate, su hermana Lilly y su compañero Garth"

Blaze: mis ojos se abrieron y le pregunte "de verdad eres Humphrey"

Humphrey: "mire extrañado y conteste "si, así me llamo"

Luna: empecé a tener lágrimas de felicidad "pensé que no te volveríamos a ver" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: estaba muy confundido, "me podrían explicar que pasa" les pregunte

Blaze: "Humphrey, no te acuerdas de nosotros, somos tus padres" le dije con emoción

Humphrey: "mis padres" dije sorprendido

Kate, Lilly y Garth estaban en shock por lo que acabaron de escuchar

**¿Qué pasar ahora con Humphrey?, ¿Cómo va a reaccionar ante esta noticia?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se olviden de escribir reseñas de cómo le parece la historia hasta el momento **


	13. el deber

**El deber Humphrey **

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

**-**P.V normal

Humphrey: "mis padres" dije sorprendido

Blaze: "así es" le dije

Kate: "nos podrían explicar por favor" pedí

Luna: "Humphrey fue llevado por cazadores cuando era cachorro" le dije

Kate: "eso lo sabemos, lo que no entiendo es el hecho de que no sabía de donde venía, ni quienes eran sus padres" les dije

Blaze: "esa puede ser nuestra culpa" dije tristemente

Humphrey: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Blaze: "cuando eras cachorro no estuvimos mucho tiempo contigo, por lo general estabas solo en la cueva, por lo que apenas nos conocías" le dije tristemente

Humphrey: "entiendo" dije con tristeza

Luna: "les importaría dejarnos hablar a solas con nuestro hijo" les pedí amablemente a los demás

Garth y Lilly asintieron y se fueron, pero Kate se quedó

Kate: "si no les importa me quedare con mi compañero" les dije mientras me acariciaba con Humphrey

Blaze: "está bien" le dije

Luna: "donde has estado todo este tiempo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "he estado viviendo en la manada occidental" le dije

Blaze: "la manada occidental, he escuchado que Winston es un buen líder" le dije

Kate: "si, mi papá es un buen líder" le dije con orgullo

Blaze: "eres la hija del líder de la manada" le pregunte sorprendido

Kate: "si, lo soy" le conteste

Luna: "entonces eres un alpha" le dije

Humphrey: "si ella es mi hermosa alpha" le dije seguido de un beso a Kate

Blaze: "entonces tú también eres un alpha" le dije

Humphrey: "de hecho soy un omega" le dije

Luna: "pensé que alphas y omegas no pueden ser compañeros" le dije sorprendida

Kate: "así era, pero esa ley se abolió cuando confesamos nuestro amor a los demás" le dije

Luna: "que romántico" le dije

Blaze: "y como se conocieron" le pregunte

Humphrey: "fue cuando Winston me llevo a su manada, yo estaba inconsciente por una herida en mi cabeza, el me llevo a su cueva, para que su compañera Eve tratara mi herida, cuando me desperté vi a un hermoso cachorro con piel bronceada y unos hermosos ojos ámbar, rápidamente desarrolle sentimientos hacia ella" les conté

Kate: "recuerdo ese día, fue cuando vi al cachorro más dulce y lindo de Jasper" le dije cariñosamente

Luna: "y cuando confesaron sus sentimientos" le pregunte curiosa

Kate: "es una larga historia" les dije

Blaze: "tenemos tiempo" le dije calmadamente

Humphrey: "si insisten" les dije

Kate y Humphrey le contaron toda su aventura de su camino de regreso a casa de Idaho, y como Kate casi se casa con Garth para unir las manadas

Luna: "wau han pasado por mucho" les dije

Kate: "lo sé, pero me alegra de haber estado con Humphrey" les dije

Luna: "y ya se han casado" pregunte

Humphrey: "aun no" le dije un poco triste

Kate: "pero nos vamos a casar cuando volvamos" les dije, puede ver como Humphrey se animó al oír esto

Blaze: "de hecho hay un problema con eso", les dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "cual es" pregunte preocupado

Blaze: "no se pueden casar hasta que ambos completen el entrenamiento alpha, hasta el nivel tres" les dije

Kate: "porque" pregunte

Blaze: "porque si se casan ambos serán los próximos líderes de la manada central, y el entrenamiento es una parte obligatoria para convertirse en lideres" les explique

Luna: "cuál es su decisión" les pregunte a los dos

Humphrey: "Kate yo no quiero obligarte hacerlo, si quieres yo también, pero si no quieres, yo entenderé" le dije dulcemente

Kate: "Humphrey, te amo mucho, y si tengo que hacer este entrenamiento para estar con usted lo haré" le dije amorosamente, "pero Humphrey, podrás soportarlo, es un cambio muy duro para un omega" le dije preocupado

Humphrey: "Kate haría lo que fuera por estar a tu lado" le dije cariñosamente

Luna: "entonces que deciden" le pregunte de nuevo

"lo haremos" Kate y Humphrey dijeron al tiempo

Blaze: "excelente, comenzaremos en dos días con el nivel uno" les dije

Kate: "cuanto tiempo tomara hasta que terminemos los tres niveles" le pregunte

Blaze: "es difícil de decir, pero como se les entrenara exclusivamente a los dos, debe ser unos cinco o seis meses, depende de cuánto se esfuercen" les dije

Kate: "que pasara con la manada occidental-oriental, somos los futuros líderes de la manada junto con Garth y Lilly" les pregunte

Blaze: "creo que como los dos se van a casar, se unirán las manadas" les dije

Humphrey: "será una especie de manada occidental-oriental-central" dije confundido

Blaze: "si algo por el estilo, por supuesto si es que Winston y Tony quieren" les dije

Kate: "podemos enviar a Garth y Lilly, para que les cuente" sugerí

Humphrey: "es una buena idea" le dije

Blaze: "tienes razón, no les importaría pedirles el favor, ahora tengo que hablar con Arthur y Drake, si los ven díganles que los busco" les dije

Humphrey: "no hay problema papa" le dije, "me siento raro diciendo papa y mama, aun no me acostumbro" pensé

Luna: vi por la entrada de la cueva y vi que se está haciendo tarde "se está haciendo tarde, déjenme mostrarle una cueva para que se queden esta noche"

Humphrey: "gracias mama" le dije ante el ofrecimiento, cuando estaban saliendo, se encontraron con Garth, Lilly, Arthur y Drake

Luna: "justo a tiempo, Blaze quiere hablar con ustedes" le dije a Arthur y Drake

Arthur: "de inmediato señora" le dije

Drake: "nos vemos luego" les dije a Garth y Lilly

Lilly: "eso espero, gracias por mostrarnos algo del territorio" les dije

Arthur: "en cualquier momento

Garth: vi cómo se alejaron y me dirigí a Humphrey "a dónde van" le pregunte

Humphrey: "mi mama nos mostrara una cueva para quedarnos esta noche, es mejor que vengan, necesitamos contarles algo" les dije

Garth: "está bien, vamos Lilly" le dije

Lilly: "ya voy" dije mientras me ponía al día con los otros

Mientras tanto en la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Arthur: "no necesitaba señor" le pregunte cortésmente

Blaze: "solo quería agradecerles, por traer a mi hijo de vuelta" le dije

Drake: "Humphrey es su hijo" le dije sorprendido

Blaze: "por supuesto, fue capturado por cazadores hace mucho tiempo" les dije

Arthur: "eso explica porque estaban tan desesperados en encontrarlo" le dije

Blaze: "si, y en agradecimiento por encontrarlo, no tendrán más deberes alpha, y podrán vivir en las grandes cuevas" les dije

Drake: "guau señor es muy amable" le dije agradecido

Arthur: "es cierto, las grandes cuevas son los mejores lugares para vivir, hay alphas que trabajan toda su vida por tener una cueva de esas" dije feliz y agradecido

Blaze: vi cómo se emocionaban y sonreí "eso es todo, pueden retirarse" les dije

Los dos lobos salieron de la cueva muy felices en camino a su nuevo hogar, mientras tanto Luna llevo a Humphrey, Kate, Lilly y Garth a una cueva al pie de la montaña donde vivían

Luna: "aquí está" les dije mientras entraba a la cueva

Kate: "guau es muy grande" dije

Humphrey: "es muy amable de tu parte mama" le dije, disfrutando de la sensación de decir mama

Luna: sonreí y le dije "no hay problema hijo", luego me regrese a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Garth: vi cómo se fue la mama de Humphrey, luego me dirigí a Kate y le pregunte "de que querían hablarnos"

Los cuatro lobos se sentaron en un círculo

Kate: "necesitamos que ustedes dos se devuelvan a la manada occidental-oriental" le dije

Lilly: "porque, y que pasa con ustedes, no vienen" les pregunte confundida

Kate: "nosotros no podemos ir, porque tenemos que tomar el entrenamiento de alpha de aquí" les conteste

Humphrey: "además tienen que decirle a Winston y Tony que mi papa quiere unir a las manadas" les dije

Garth y Lilly estaban un poco confundidos

Garth: "empeciesen de nuevo, pero más despacio" les dije

Kate: suspire y dije lentamente "Humphrey y yo nos tenemos que quedar, porque tenemos que hacer los tres niveles de entrenamiento alpha, y es por eso que ustedes tiene que ir a la manada occidental-oriental a contarle a mis padres donde vamos estar por los próximos meses"

Garth: "y porque tienen que hacerlo" les pregunte

Humphrey: "es un requisito que tenemos que hacer si nos queremos casar" le contesta

Lilly: "y que es eso de que Blaze quiere unir las manadas" pregunte

Kate: "como Humphrey es su hijo, y yo soy la Hija del líder de la manda occidental, al casarnos técnicamente podríamos unir las manadas" le explique

Humphrey: "pero eso depende si Winston y Tony lo desean" le dije

Lilly: "y cuánto tiempo van estar fuera" le pregunte

Kate: "entre cinco y seis meses hermanita" le respondí

Garth: "entiendo, saldremos mañana por la mañana" le dije

Lilly: "estoy de acuerdo, esto es importante" dije

De repente un lobo entro con un caribú, "se los manda los líderes de la manada" dice el

Humphrey: "gracias, uh" dije

"soy Rex" le dije

Humphrey: "oh, gracias Rex" dije amablemente

Rex salió de la cueva, y Humphrey, Kate, Lilly y Garth se acercaron al caribú

Humphrey: "que bien, me moría de hambre" dije

Kate: "se delicioso" dije

Garth: "vaya los caribús son grandes por acá" dije sorprendido por el tamaño del animal

Todos comenzaron a comer, cuando estaban satisfechos, aún quedaba más de la mitad del caribú

Lilly: "mejor guardamos el resto para mañana" sugerí

Todos asintieron y Garth arrastro el caribú a una pequeña habitación que había en la cueva, luego los cuatro lobos se acomodaron en la cueva, Lilly y Garth, se establecieron en el fondo, mientras que Kate y Humphrey se acostaron cerca de la entrada, Garth y Lilly se durmieron de inmediato, mientras que Kate y Humphrey se quedaron despiertos viendo las estrellas

Kate: "estoy asustada" le dije repentinamente a Humphrey

Humphrey: me preocupe, y le pregunte "sobre el entrenamiento alpha"

Kate: "no es sobre eso" le dije

Humphrey: "que te asusta" le pregunte con una mirada preocupada

Kate: "me asusta que mi dulce y divertido omega, se convierta en un alpha aburrido" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "Kate aunque en el exterior sea un alpha, en el interior siempre voy a tener el corazón de un omega" le dije

Kate: "espero eso" dije

Humphrey: "te prometo que nunca voy a cambiar, siempre voy a tener el corazón de un omega amante de la diversión" le dije para animarla

Kate: "no lo espero de otra forma, te amo Humphrey" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "yo también te amo Kate" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "deberíamos dormir un poco" le dije cálidamente

Humphrey: "no puedo esta más de acuerdo" le conteste

Ambos se acomodaron en los brazos del otro y cayeron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente, Kate y Humphrey se despertaron primero

Humphrey: "buenos días mi alpha hermosa" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "buenos días mi guapo omega" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "vamos a despertar a Lilly y Garth, para poder desayunar" le dije

Kate: "me parece bien" le dije

Humphrey: mientras nos acercamos a Garth y Lilly, no me resistí al hacerles una última broma, "Kate, que tal una broma de despedida" dije mientras reía entre dientes

Kate: lo pensé por un momento, y pensé que sería divertido "está bien, que tienes pensado" le susurre

Humphrey: "ya lo veras" dije con una sonrisa pícara, me acerque a Garth, y le grite al oído "¡despierta ya!

Lilly y Garth se levantaron con un susto gritando que está pasando, Kate y Humphrey no podían dejar de reír

Garth: "que te pasa" le grite enojado a Humphrey

Humphrey: "solo tómalo como una broma de despedida" le dije entre risas

Lilly: "no fue gracioso" le dije un poco enojado

Kate: "lo siento hermanita, pero si fue muy divertido" dije mientras reía

Garth: "como sea vayamos a desayunar" dije enojado, mientras sacaba el caribú sobrante de ayer

Kate y Humphrey se acercaron al caribú, tratando dejar de reír

Lilly: "ya cálmense" les dije un poco irritada por el hecho de que siguen riendo entre dientes

Humphrey: "lo siento, mi intención no era enojarlos" les dije mientras me calmaba

Kate: "Lilly, pensé que entenderías mejor una broma que Garth" le dije

Lilly: "no es divertido cuando se la hacen a uno" dije en tono bajo de protesta

Humphrey: "olivémonos de eso ya, y vayamos a comer" dije

Los cuatro lobos se sentaron a comer, cuando terminaron, Garth y Lilly se despidieron de Humphrey y Kate

Kate: "cuídate Lilly, dales mis saludos a papa y mama" le dije

Humphrey: "nos vemos Garth" le dije

Garth: "nos vemos, pero cuídate de mí venganza" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "cuida bien de mi hermana en el camino a casa Garth" le dije

Garth: "no te preocupes que lo haré" le dije

Lilly: "espero verlos pronto" me despedí, mientras salía con Garth rumbo a la manada occidental-oriental

Después de unos diez minutos después que se fueron Lilly y Garth, Rex llego a la cueva de Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: vi entrar a Rex y le dije "hola Rex, que se te ofrece"

Rex: "los lideres solicitan su presencia" les dije calmadamente

Kate: "gracias por avisarnos, vamos en seguida" le dije

Con eso Rex se retiró a seguir cumpliendo sus deberes

Humphrey: "me pregunto que querrán" le dije a Kate

Kate: "solo hay una forma de saberlo" le dije

Humphrey: "tienes razón" le dije, después nos pusimos en camino a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Cuando los dos lobos llegaron a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, notaron que Blaze y luna los estaban esperando afuera de la entrada

Humphrey: "hola papa, hola mama" los salude

Kate: "hola señores" salude respetuosamente

Luna: "no tienes que ser tan formal Kate, solo llámanos por nuestro nombres" les dije

Kate: "de acuerdo señora, digo Luna" dije rápidamente

Humphrey: "para que necesitaban vernos" le pregunte a mi padre

Blaze: "solo queríamos presentarlos a la manada" les dije

Luna: "es bueno que la manada conozca a sus próximos lideres" les dije

Humphrey: "sería bueno ver que tan grande es la manada" dije emocionado

Kate: "si es buena idea conocer a todos" dije

Blaze se acercó al borde de la orilla del pequeño peñasco enfrente a su cueva, y soltó un largo y fuerte aullido, para avisar a todos los lobos de una reunión importante, poco a poco los lobos fueron apareciendo y se reunían al pie de la montaña

Humphrey: "siguen llegando lobos" dije sorprendido por el gran número de lobos que se congregaban

Kate: "cuantos son" dije sorprendida

Luna: "más o menos doscientos treinta lobos" le respondí

Kate: estaba en shock "son muchos" fue todo lo que pude decir

El valle donde los lobos estaban reunidos, estaba rodeado por unas montañas no tan grandes como la del centro, cuando la Blaze hablo, por las mismas su voz fue proyectada con mayor facilidad

Blaze: "los he reunido hoy aquí, para que conocieran a mi hijo Humphrey y su compañera Kate" dije en un tono alto, mientras que Kate y Humphrey dieron un paso adelante

Hubo muchos lobos hablando entre si confundidos y sorprendidos por lo que acabo de decir Blaze

Blaze: "silencio" grite, "lo voy explicar lo que paso" dije

Blaze explico cómo Humphrey fue capturado por cazadores, donde estaba, y como fue encontrado por uno de los equipos de búsqueda, todos parecían entender, pero tenían algunas dudas acerca de sus próximos lideres

Blaze: "no se preocupen, que los dos han accedido a hacer el entrenamiento de alpha hasta el nivel tres" dije, y vi como la mayor parte de la multitud se calmó, "eso es todo, se pueden retirar" les dije

Humphrey: "son muchos lobos para conocer" dije un poco preocupado

Kate: "tienes razón" le dije con la misma preocupación

Luna: "no se preocupen tienen dos días para conocer a algunos omegas, y durante su entrenamiento conocerán a la mayoría de alphas" les dije

Humphrey: "eso es mejor" dije sarcásticamente, produciendo una risita de Kate

**¿Cómo les ira a Humphrey y Kate en su entrenamiento?, ¿Winston y Tony querrán unir las manadas? Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, escriban reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	14. el entrenamiento comienza

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Habían pasado dos días desde que se fue Lilly y Garth, durante ese tiempo Kate y Humphrey estuvieron conociendo algunos lobos de la manada**, **Humphrey se hizo rápidamente amigo de la mayoría de los omegas, aunque tenía un poco de dificultad con los alphas, Kate y Humphrey estaban en medio de un campo, esperando a su primer instructor

Humphrey: "cómo crees que será" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "no debe ser muy diferente a la escuela de alpha, tal vez solo un poco más exigente" le conteste

Humphrey: "al menos tú ya tienes habilidades, va a ser muy difícil para mí" dije con tristeza

Kate: "no te preocupes, estaré apoyándote en todo momento" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "gracias, me haces sentir mejor" le dije después de lamerle la mejilla

En ese momento apareció un lobo, por su contextura era una mujer, tenía piel blanca, con patas grises, y una manca gris en su espalda "hola a los dos, mi nombre es Samanta, soy su maestra en su primera habilidad" les dijo

Kate: "como así su primera habilidad" le pregunte

Samanta: "como saben cada alpha debe tener ciertas habilidades, van a tener un maestro por cada habilidad" les explique

Humphrey: "y de cual habilidad nos vas a enseñar" le pregunte

Samanta: "el equilibrio" conteste

Kate: "va a ser sencillo" pensé

Humphrey: "oh no" pensé

Samanta: "bueno para empezar, quiero ver que tal es su equilibrio" les dije, enseguida me pare solo en mis dos patas delanteras, equilibrando todo mi cuerpo para no caer "bien hagan esto mismo" les pedí

Kate: "sencillo" dije, e hice lo mismo que samanta sin mucha dificultad

Humphrey: vi sorprendido como lo hizo Kate y Samanta "aquí vamos" dije, me pare sobre mis patas delanteras, pero inmediatamente caí de espaldas "ouch" dije, lo intente de nuevo, pero con los mismos resultados

Samanta: vi como lo hizo Kate y Humphrey "Kate, tienes un muy buen equilibrio" la felicite, "Humphrey, tienes mucho que aprender" le dije

Kate: vi como Humphrey se estaba entristeciendo "no te preocupes cariño, se que lo harás" le dije

Humphrey: "de verdad lo crees" le dije empezándome a animar

Kate: "por supuesto que sí" le dije

Samanta: "Kate, me informaron que eres un alpha de tu manada, verdad" le dije

Kate: "si, porque" le pregunte

Samanta: "te puedes saltar algunas lecciones, si quieres te llevo con tu siguiente maestro" le ofrecí

Kate: "gracias, pero no gracias, prefiero esperar e ir con Humphrey" dije

Samanta: "como quieras" le dije

Humphrey: vi como Kate se quedó conmigo, y me dije a mi mismo que voy a ser mi mejor esfuerzo, para que podamos terminar con esto

Para la tarde de ese día, Humphrey ya había dominado el ejercicio de equilibrio

Humphrey: "miren por fin lo pude hacer" dije emocionado

Samanta: estaba sorprendida, de lo rápido que lo logro "muy bien Humphrey" le dije

Kate: estaba sorprendida al verlo hacerlo en unas horas, lo que me llevo días en la escuela de alpha, me acerque a Samanta y le dije "los lobos centrales deben tener habilidades natas"

Samanta: "Kate yo también estoy sorprendida, por lo general los lobos que he entrado se tardan dos o tres días para hacerlo" le dije aun en shock

Humphrey: "ya puedo bajarme de esta posición" pregunte, mientras sentía la sangre bajándome a la cabeza

Samanta: "que, he si" dije volviendo a la realidad, "vayamos al siguiente ejercicio" les dije

Kate: caminaba junto con Humphrey y no pude evitar preguntar "como lo dominaste tan rápido"

Humphrey: "tenía una buena motivación" le dije antes de darle un beso

Kate: "aww eres tan dulce" le dije cariñosamente

Samanta: "ya basta tortolitos, ya llegamos" les dije en un tono elevado

Humphrey: "que se supone que tenemos que hacer" le pregunte

Samanta: "ven ese delgado tronco entre los dos montículos sobre el lago" les dije señalando el lugar

Humphrey y Kate asintieron

Samanta: "tienen que cruzarlo, en la misma posición que estábamos practicando" les dije

Kate y Humphrey tragaron saliva, el tronco era aproximadamente de veinte centímetros de diámetro y dos metros de largo

Samanta: "si lo logran pueden pasar a la siguiente habilidad, no se preocupen por el número de intentos" les explique

Kate fue la primera en intentarlo, en su primer intento llego hasta la mitad, cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó al lago

Humphrey: vi como Kate cayo al lago, inmediatamente salte al lago, para ver si estaba bien "Kate te lastimaste" le pregunte preocupado

Kate: "no te preocupes estoy bien" le dije para tranquilizarlo, y me propuse hacerlo de nuevo, me tomo tres intentos para poder cruzarlo

Samanta: "muy bien Kate, solo te tomo tres intentos, no está mal" dije con satisfacción

Humphrey: en mi primer intento no logre ni llegar a un tercio de la tabla, cuando me caí, me tomo un total de seis intentos para poder lograrlo

Samanta: "esta en el promedio Humphrey" le dije

Kate: "no te preocupes lo hiciste muy bien" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "gracias Kate, me haces sentir mejor" le dije

Samanta: "terminaron la primera semana de entrenamiento en un día, no está nada mal" les anime, "mañana vayan al valle para conocer a su siguiente maestro" les indique

Kate: "de acuerdo Samanta" le dije

Humphrey: "nos vemos luego Samanta" le dije mientras Kate y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestra cueva

Kate: aún quedaban unas dos horas de luz, "Humphrey quieres hacer algo" le pregunte

Humphrey: estaba cansado por el entrenamiento de hoy, pero no quería desilusionar a Kate "por supuesto, que tienes en mente" le dije animadamente

Kate: "estaba pensando en deslizarnos en registros, y luego ir al aullido a la luna" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "me parece que es un montón de diversión" le dije animadamente

Kate: "entonces que esperamos, vamos" dije felizmente

Humphrey: cuando llegamos a la cima de una de las colinas que rodean el centro del territorio, empezamos a buscar una corteza para deslizarnos

Kate: "encontré una" grite

Humphrey: "perfecto, solo tenemos que ponerla en posición y divertirnos" dije, arrastramos la corteza hasta el borde de la colina, Kate se sentó delante de mí, y impulse la corteza, para que comenzara a deslizarse, nos deslizamos a una gran velocidad, esquivando rocas y árboles en el camino, cuando nos detuvimos, nos bajamos de la corteza riendo

Kate: "eso fue muy divertido" le dije entre rizas

Humphrey: "eso fue estupendo" le dije

Kate: mire el cielo y vi el sol poniéndose en el horizonte "es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha hacia la roca del aullido a la luna" le dije

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo, me dijeron que queda cerca de la frontera oriental del territorio"

Cuando llegaron a la colina, se sorprendieron lo grande que es

Humphrey: "es impensa" dije sorprendido

Kate: "por lo menos dos veces la del territorio occidental-oriental" dije sorprendida

De repente se les acercó Blaze y Luna

Luna: "qué bueno que vinieron" les dije

Blaze: "les tenemos la cima de la colina reservado para ustedes" les dije

Humphrey: "wau que amable, gracias papa" dije agradecido

Kate: "si muchas gracias Blaze" le dije

Blaze: "no es nada, es mejor que empiecen a subir" les dije

Kate y Humphrey asintieron y comenzaron a subir, les tomo unos diez minutos llegar a la cima

Kate: "que vista tan hermosa" dije sorprendida por la increíble vista que había en la cima

Humphrey: "si, pero no tan hermosa como tú" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "eres tan tierno" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: "estas lista para empezar" le pregunte

Kate: "siempre" le dije cálidamente

Ambos elevaron sus cabezas y soltaron un hermoso aullido, sus voces se mezclaban perfectamente, lo que significaba que estaban destinados a estar juntos, era tan bello, que los demás lobos que estaban aullando se detuvieran a escuchar su aullido algunos lloraron por su belleza como Luna, cuando se pararon de aullar diez minutos después de comenzar, todos los lobos aplaudieron, Kate y Humphrey no se habían dado cuenta de que todos los estaban escuchando, y cuando empezaron a aplaudir, se sonrojaron un poco

Blaze: "hacen un aullido precioso" le dije a Luna

Luna: "sin duda son el uno para el otro" le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos

Luego todos los lobos siguieron aullando, un poco más tarde Humphrey y Kate se quedaron viendo la luna y las estrellas en la cima de la colina, Kate inclino su cabeza sobre el hombro de Humphrey

Kate: vi a Humphrey empezarse a quedar dormido "creo que deberíamos volver a dormir" le dije

Humphrey: "no podía estar más de acuerdo" dije con un bostezo

Kate: a medida que volvíamos a la cueva le dije "tienes un aullido hermoso"

Humphrey: sonreí, y le dije "no tanto como el tuyo"

Cuando los dos llegaron a su cueva, Humphrey quedo rápidamente dormido, Kate por otra parte se quedó viendo el cielo nocturno, pensando cómo sería tener una familia con Humphrey, sonrió ante la idea, y se acomodó a su lado poniendo su cabeza sobre el costado de Humphrey, quedándose dormida con la idea en su cabeza

A la mañana siguiente los dos lobos se despertaron, desayunaron, y partieron hacia el valle, para su siguiente lesión

Humphrey: "cual habilidad nos enseñaran hoy" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "no estoy segura, pero si se parece a la escuela de alpha, debe ser sigilo o paciencia" le dije

Humphrey: "eso suena fácil" le dije

Kate: "es más difícil de lo que parece" le conteste

Mientras que Kate y Humphrey hablaban, un lobo se escabullo hacia ellos, escondiéndose en la hierba, de repente se abalanzo contra Humphrey, inmovilizándolo en el piso

Humphrey: me recupere de lo que paso, y vi a un lobo inmovilizándome en el piso "debes ser nuestro siguiente maestro" le dije nervioso

Kate: iba a atacar al lobo misterioso, pero me detuve al escuchar su respuesta

"si soy yo, me llamo Ted" le dijo el lobo misterioso, mientras se bajaba de Humphrey

Humphrey: "que habilidad nos vas a enseñar" le pregunte

Ted: "el sigilo" le respondí

Kate: "te lo dije" le susurre a Humphrey

Ted: "muy bien, lo primero que van hacer, es caminar hacia mi" le dije mientras me dirigía a una roca a tres metros de distancia, "si los escucho, tendrán que volver a intentarlo desde el inicio" les dije

Kate y Humphrey asintieron y se prepararon, cuando Ted dijo que iniciaran Kate, se puso en posición de asecho y se acercó, Humphrey por otro lado caminaba normal, pero se fijaba en poner la planta de sus pies con suavidad, aunque la técnica de Humphrey era la más incómoda, también era la más rápida, y llego primero a donde Ted sin hacer ruido, Kate llego poco después de el con los mismo resultados

Ted: "felicidades a ambos, lo hicieron muy bien" les dije

Kate: "donde aprendiste a caminar así" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "mientras jugaba escondidas con mis amigos, descubrí que caminar así es silencioso y rápido" le conteste

Ted: "parece que conocen las dos formas de sigilo" les dije

Humphrey: "como así las dos formas de sigilo" le pregunte

Ted: me reí entre dientes "la técnica que usa Kate es para casar, y la que usas tu es para seguir y espiar a otros" le explique

Kate: "no conocía la segunda" le dije

Ted: "no es de extrañar, es una habilidad rara, ni yo la he podido perfeccionar" le conteste

Humphrey: "eso explica por qué mis amigos no lo pueden hacer" dije

Ted: "como ambos parecen hábiles en este tema, pasaremos a la prueba para que puedan pasar a la siguiente habilidad" les dije

Amos asintieron emocionados

Ted: aullé, y vinieron tres lobos "muy bien su prueba es tocar a nosotros cuatro por la espalda sin ser vistos u oídos, solo lo pueden tocar nada de garras o mordeduras, entienden, estaremos por este valle y ese pequeño bosque" le s indique

Kate y Humphrey asintieron y observaron cómo los cuatro se fueron en distintas direcciones

Kate: "yo me encargo de los dos que estén en el valle, y tú de los dos que están en el bosque" le dije

Humphrey: "muy bien, que tengas suerte" le dije mientras me despedía con un beso

Kate: "tú también" le dije, y nos separamos, inmediatamente tome posición de asecho y empecé a buscar mi objetivo entre la hierba alta, no tarde mucho tiempo para encontrar al primer lobo, lo rodee en silencio, y espere el momento mas oportuno, el giro la cabeza por un momento, y aproveche ese lapso para tocarle la espalda con mi pata

"estoy fuera" dijo el lobo

Kate: me agache rápidamente y me puse a buscar el lobo faltante, cuando lo vi, note que estaba sobre una pequeña roca mirando a su alrededor, mire detenidamente a mi alrededor, y note una roca grande, y un tronco que estaban en el camino hacia el "perfecto" pensé, rápidamente me oculte atrás de la roca, y luego me moví atrás del tronco, tuve que esperar como cinco minutos antes de tener la oportunidad de tocarle la espalda

Mientras tanto Humphrey estaba buscando a los otros dos lobos

Humphrey: estaba caminando un poco agachado, con mi cabeza al nivel de los arbustos, cuando de repente vi al primer lobo caminado, camine junto a él, escondiéndome entre los arbustos, hasta que de repente se detuvo y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, me agache más y permanecí en silencio, cuando no estaba mirando en mi dirección, aproveche y le toque la espalda, luego me volví a los arbustos a buscar a Ted, que era el que faltaba, camine por el denso bosque por unos minutos hasta que lo encontré, "ya te tengo" pensé, me acerque silenciosamente a él, cuando note que estaba en una zona despejada, mirando a su alrededor continuamente, "tengo que distraerlo para acercarme" pensé, mire a mi alrededor, y pude ver dos piñas de pino, cogí una, espere a que no estuviera mirando en mi dirección, y lanza la piña al otro lado de Ted

Ted: oí un ruido viniendo de los arbustos al lado mío, me paro y voy a revisar pensado que es Humphrey o Kate, cuando de repente siento alguien tocándome la espalda "buen truco" dije, me doy vuelta y veo a Humphrey "ya atraparon a todos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "ya te atrape a ti y otro lobo, y estoy seguro que Kate ya atrapo a los otros dos" le dije

Ted: "en ese caso, es mejor que volvamos al valle" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y seguí a Ted hasta el valle, cuando llegamos vi a los tres lobos esperando, y a un lado Kate con una sonrisa

Kate: "veo que lo atrapaste" dije felizmente

Humphrey: "sip, parece que pasamos la prueba, verdad Ted" le dije

Ted: "así es, vayan a la colina sur para su siguiente lesión en una hora" le dije

Kate: "está bien" le dije, con eso me fui con Humphrey a buscar algo de comer

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de Jasper, Lilly y Garth habían llego al territorio occidental-oriental

Lilly: "por fin hogar dulce hogar" dije con alegría

Garth: "ya estaba extrañando todo esto" dije

Lilly: "vamos tenemos que contarle a mis padres y a Tony lo de Kate y Humphrey" le dije

Garth: "es cierto, por poco me olvido de eso" dije

Los dos lobos se dirigieron a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, por suerte para ellos Winston, Eve y Tony estaban en la cueva cuando llegaron

Lilly: "hola papa, hola mama, hola Tony" les dije feliz mientras los abrazaba

Garth: "hola papa, hola señor, señora" dije

Winston: "que alegría verlos de nuevo" le dije feliz

Tony: "como les fue" pregunte

Eve: "donde esta Kate y Humphrey" pregunte

Garth: "primero tenemos buenas noticias de la manada central" dije emocionado

Tony: "cuales son hijo" le pregunte

Garth: "la manada central quiere unirse con nuestra manada, siempre y cuando ustedes quieran" le dije

Winston: "es una excelente noticia" dije

Tony: "y porque quieren hacer eso" pregunte un poco escéptico

Lilly: "esa es la otra noticia" les dije

Garth: "como les explico" dije en voz baja, "resulta que Humphrey es el hijo de los líderes de la manada central" explique

Lilly: "y como se va a casar con Kate, técnicamente uniría a las medas" agregue

Winston, Eve y Tony se quedaron en shock por la noticia

Winston: fui el primero en reaccionar "pero Humphrey nunca nos contó" dije un poco molesto

Lilly: "es porque él no lo sabía, estaba tan impactado como ustedes cuando le contaron" dije defendiéndolo

Tony: "si lo pensamos tiene lógica, porque más enviaría a alguien para buscar un lobo por tanto tiempo" dije

Todos asintieron ante la lógica de su declaración

Eve: "pero sigo preguntando, donde esta Kate y Humphrey" dije en un tono un poco elevado

Lilly: "ellos se quedaron en la manada central para entrenar" dije

Winston: "que quieres decir, Kate ya fue a la escuela de alpha, y Humphrey es un omega" dije confundido

Garth: "para poder casarse tienen que contemplar su entrenamiento alpha, que es más riguroso que el nuestro" explique

Eve: "y en cuanto tiempo van a volver" pregunte

Lilly: "nos dijeron que entre cinco y seis meses" le respondí

Winston: "porque tanto tiempo, el entrenamiento alpha promedio tarda un máximo de tres meses" dije sorprendido

Garth: "se debe a que son los próximos líderes de la manda, tienen que hacer el entrenamiento hasta el nivel tres" explique

Eve: "seis meses para poder ver a mi niña" dije con tristeza

Lilly: "no necesariamente mama" dije dulcemente

Eve: "que quieres decir cariño" le pregunte

Lilly: "es que los padres de Humphrey quieren hablar con ustedes acerca de unir a las mandas, puedes visitar a Kate mientras están allí" le dije

Winston: "es cierto, tenemos que hablar de eso, que les parece si salimos en dos días para allá" les dije

Tony: "son dos días y medio en llegar, y el tempo que estaremos allí, que pasara con la manada" le dije preocupado

Winston: "creo que Lilly y Garth pueden encargarse de ella mientras no estamos" le dije confiadamente

Lilly: "que nosotros que" dije sorprendida

Winston: "sé que están listos" dije

Tony: "estoy de acuerdo con Winston, y más ahora que la manada se volverá más grande" dije

Garth: "gracias por su confianza, no les defraudaremos" dije orgullosamente

Winston: "por cierto, cuantos lobos hay en la manada central" pregunte

Lilly: "no se el número exacto, pero sé que son más de ciento cincuenta"

Tony: "son muchos" dije sorprendido

Eve: "seguro que deben estar cansados de su viaje, es mejor que vallan a descansar" le dije dulcemente

Lilly: "gracias mama" le dije, luego Garth y yo salimos de la cueva

Mientras tanto en la manada central, Kate y Humphrey estaban esperando a su siguiente maestro en la colina

Kate: "estamos terminando las habilidades muy rápido" le dije emocionada

Humphrey: "si es cierto, pero apenas vamos en el primer nivel" le dije

De repente un viejo lobo apareció "hola soy Esteban, soy su maestro de paciencia y escucha" dijo

Kate y Humphrey lo saludaron

Humphrey: "que debemos hacer" le pregunte con respecto

Esteban: "este nivel es fácil, solo tienen que tener paciencia, y saber escuchar, para ver el mejor momento de actuar" les explique

Kate: "suena sencillo" dije

Esteban: "empecemos, solo cálmense, respiren profundo y escuchen su entorno con atención" les dije en una vos serena

Kate y Humphrey le hicieron caso, Kate se le facilito escuchar con atención, debido a sus oídos entrenados, por otro lado Humphrey tenia dificultad para hacerlo

Esteban: "que escuchan" le pregunte

Kate: "escucho una cascada a lo lejos, los pájaros cantar y algunos lobos hablando" dije calmadamente

Humphrey: esta impresionado, yo no había oído ni la mitad de lo que dijo, me concentre y escuche con atención "escucho, unos pájaros cantar y" dije, y me concentre más "unas liebres detrás de los arbustos" dije

Esteban: "muy bien a ambos, Kate, eres buena escuchar a largas distancias, Humphrey te falta practicar, pero tienes buen oído para escuchar tu entorno" les dije

Humphrey: "va a ser más difícil de lo que creía" dije tristemente

A Humphrey le tomo el resto del día para poder pasar la prueba de Esteban

**¿Cómo les ira en el resto de su entrenamiento?, ¿Cómo les ira a Lilly y Garth dirigiendo la manda?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo le parece la historia hasta el momento **


	15. los primeros resultados

**El deber Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, siento la demora pero disfrútenlo, por cierto gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V de Winston

Vi que acababa de amanecer, estaba pensando en cómo decirle a la manada que Kate y Humphrey no volverán en meses, que dejaríamos a Lilly y Garth a cargo mientras íbamos a hablar con los líderes de la manada central para unir a las manadas

Eve: vi a Winston sentado fuera de la cueva pensando, me acerque a él y le pregunte dulcemente "en que piensas"

Volví a la realidad y note a Eve sentada a lado mío "sólo pensaba en lo que acabo de ocurrir y como se lo explicaremos a los demás" le dije

Eve: "no te preocupes por eso, la manada confía en ti" le dije

"lo sé, lo que me preocupa es como lo van a tomar" dije un poco preocupado

Eve: "tranquilo cariño entenderán" le dije

Winston: "estas segura" le pregunte

Eve: "estoy segura, y lógico que no, yo misma me encargare" le dije con una sonrisa malvada

En ese momento vi a Tony entrar a la cueva, "hola amigo mío" le dije

Tony: "hola Winston, estás listo para explicar a la manada lo que va a pasar"" le dije con una ceja levantada

"Estoy lo más listo que puedo estar" le dije con calma

Tony: "entonces que esperamos llama a la manada" le dije

Asentí y salí a la entrada de la cueva, levante mi cabeza y solté un fuerte aullido, que significaba una reunión, poco a poco los lobos se fueron reunido, vi como Eve se sentaba a un lado mío, mientras Tony se sentaba en el otro lado, cuando todos los lobos estuvieron reunidos hable "atención a todos" les dije en un tono alto pero de liderazgo, pude ver que todo el mundo guardo silencio, "los hemos reunidos para informales varias cosas" pare un segundo y seguí "la primera es que Kate y Humphrey no volverán en cinco o seis meses", puede ver como a muchos lobos les impacto esta noticia, principalmente a los omegas, y a los amigos alphas de Kate"

"que les paso" pregunto un lobo entre la multitud

"esa es la segunda noticia, ambos se quedaron entrenando en la manda central, porque resulta que Humphrey es el hijo de los líderes de esa manada" les conté, mientras veía a una gran mayoría de lobos en shock, "no se enfaden con Humphrey, él tampoco sabía hasta hace unos días" les explique, y vi como los lobos se calmaban

"y porque Kate tiene que quedarse, ella ya fue a la escuela de alpha" grito un alpha

"porque la manda central tiene un entrenamiento con mayor dificultad, lo que me lleva a la tercera noticia, los líderes de la manda central, están dispuestos a unir a las manadas" les dije

"y porque querríamos eso, somos ya muy poderosos con las dos manadas unidas" grito otro lobo

"la manda central es tres veces más grande y poderosa que nosotros, unirnos con ellos es una gran oportunidad, lo que me recuerda la quinta noticia, Tony, Eve, yo y algunos alphas iremos a la manada central hablar sobre la unión de las mandas" dije

Tony: "pero no se preocupen, Garth y Lilly estarán a cargo, mientras no estamos" dije

Vi muchos lobos que tenían sus dudas, "saldremos en dos días, para poder atender los asuntos de mayor importancia antes de irnos" dije para calmarlos, "una vez que salgamos, estaremos un poco más de una semana fuera" les informe

P.V normal

Una semana después

Blaze: "Rex cómo va el entrenamiento de Kate y Humphrey" le pregunte

Rex: "Kate lo está haciendo bastante rápido" le conteste

Blaze: "es natural, ella ya fue a la escuela de alpha, y como lo está haciendo Humphrey" le pregunte

Rex: "se demora un poco más que Kate, pero lo está haciendo realmente rápido, para alguien sin experiencia" le dije

Blaze: "en cuanto tiempo terminaran el nivel uno" le pregunte

Rex: "si siguen a este ritmo, deberían terminar en una semana" le respondí

Blaze: "esperaba ese resultado de Kate, pero de Humphrey no lo había esperado" dije sorprendido

Rex: "lo sé, está aprendiendo más rápido que muchos de nuestros mejores alphas"

Mientras tanto en la frontera del territorio central, Winston, Eve, Tony, Candu, Hutch, Scar y Garra, acababan de llegar a su destino, cuando ingresaron al territorio fueron detenidos por Steve y su grupo de vigilancia

Steve: "que se les ofrece" pregunte

Winston: "somos los líderes de la manada occidental-oriental, venimos a hablar con sus líderes" le dije cortésmente

Steve: los mire con atención, la loba dorada me recordó mucho a la compañera del hijo de nuestro líder, "de casualidad tienen alguna relación, con la compañera de Humphrey" pregunto

Eve: "te refieres a Kate" le dije

Steve: "si ella" dije recordando

Winston: "si, somos sus padres" le conteste

Steve: "o, lo siento, por favor síganme, los llevare con los líderes" les dije mientras me daba media vuelta dirigiéndome a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, cuando llegamos a la entrada les dije "esperen aquí, voy a avisarles que están aquí""

Los siete lobos asintieron y esperaron a Steve volver

Steve: entre a la cueva y vi a Blaze hablando con Rex, "disculpe señor" dije en un tono bajo

Blaze: detuve mi charla con Rex y me dirigí a Steve "que es lo que pasa Steve""

Steve: "señor hay unos lobos que quieren verlo, dicen que son los padres de Kate y que son los líderes de la manada occidental-oriental"" le conté

Blaze: "debe ser Winston, me preguntaba cuando vendría"" dije, "lo siento Rex terminaremos nuestra charla en otro momento"" le dije, luego me dirigí a Steve "hágalos pasar"" le dije

Steve: "en seguida señor"" le dije, y salí para avisarle a los lobos, cuando estaba en la entrada, los vi esperando "ya pueden pasar"" les dije, mientras me retiraba a seguir con mis deberes

Winston, Eve, Tony, Candu, Hutch, Scar, Garra entraron a la cueva, Winston, Tony y Eve se sentaron cerca de Blaze mientras que los otros guardaron su distancia

Blaze: "ustedes deben ser Winston, Eve y Tony verdad"" le dije señalando a cada uno

Winston: "si somos nosotros"" le conteste

Blaze: "mi nombre es Blaze"" le dije

Tony: "mucho gusto"" le dije cortésmente

Winston: "como quiere unir a las manadas"" le pregunte

Blaze: "muy fácil, el día que Kate y Humphrey se casen las manadas estarán oficialmente unidas"" les dije

Tony: "en unos cinco meses" le dije

Blaze: "realmente creo que será antes, ambos han progresado muy rápido en su entrenamiento, me acabaron de informar que es probable que acaben el nivel uno la siguiente semana"" les dije

Winston: "ambos" le pregunte con asombro

Blaze: ""si ambos, yo también estoy sorprendido por el rendimiento de Humphrey, no es tan hábil como Kate, pero en una semana ya ha aprendido la mayoría de las técnicas alphas"" dije

Winston: "terminar el entrenamiento básico en solo dos semanas es un mérito"" dije

Blaze: "en lo personal de Kate me esperaba un rendimiento como este, pero pensé que le tomaría más trabajo a Humphrey, después de todo fue un omega""

Eve: "hablando de Kate, donde esta"" le pregunte

Blaze: "Esta en la lección de pelea básica, con Humphrey, si no estoy mal su maestro es John"" le dije, "si quieren podemos ir a verlos ahora"" les ofrecí

Eve: "eso me gustaría"" le dije

Blaze: "muy bien síganme"" les dije, mientras salía de la cueva, en dirección en los campos de práctica de lucha

Todos los lobos siguieron a Blaze hasta la cima de una pequeña montaña

Blaze: "muy bien vamos a esperar aquí, hasta que terminen la ronda de práctica" dije mientras me sentaba

Los siete lobos le hicieron caso y se sentaron

Blaze: "traten de disfrutar el espectáculo"" dije con una sonrisa

Winston: mire hacia el valle debajo de nosotros y pude ver a Kate y Humphrey "Kate casi no ha cambiado"" pensé al mírala con detenimiento, luego me fije en Humphrey, puede notar que tenía un poco más de masa muscular "guau, el entrenamiento funciona"" pensé

Tony: "que están esperando"" le pregunte

Blaze: sonreí y le conteste "solo mira""

Así todos los lobos prestaron atención y notaron seis lobos tan grandes y musculosos como Garth, acercándose a ellos

Winston: "que es exactamente lo que tienen que hacer"" le pregunte un poco nervioso

Blaze: "solo tienen que dejar fuera de combate a esos seis alphas, sin usar las garras o los dientes" le dije calmadamente

Eve: "debes estar bromeando"" dije angustiada

Blaze: "lo siento, pero no es su prueba para poder pasar a la siguiente habilidad"" le dije

Candu: "señor no se preocupe, Kate es una gran alpha una de las mejores luchadoras de la escuela de alpha, ella podrá hacerlo" le dije para tranquilizarlo

Hutch: "y que pasa con Humphrey, hace cuanto comenzó a entrenar en el arte de la lucha"" pregunte

Blaze: pensé por un momento antes de responder, "desde esta mañana" le conteste

Winston: "solo tiene algunas horas de entrenamiento" dije alterado

Blaze: "no se preocupen, los alphas no están autorizados a matar, además John me dijo que estaban listos" le dije

Eve: "por tu bien espero que tengas razón" le amenace

Blaze: me reí un poco y volví mi atención a lo que estaba pasando

Humphrey: "estas lista" le dije con confianza

Kate: "por supuesto que sí" le conteste con la misma confianza

Humphrey: "muy bien no te alejes de mi" le dije

Kate: "nunca lo haría" le dije con dulzura

Kate y Humphrey se pusieron espalda contra espalda, mientras eran rodeados por los seis lobos, el primer lobo se abalanzó contra Humphrey, pero él pudo responder fácilmente moviéndose a un lado y empujándolo con mucha fuerza hacia otro lobo, derribándolo dejándolos inconscientes a los dos, en ese momento los cuatro lobos restantes se les abalanzo, pero tanto Kate como Humphrey los esquivaron, cada uno enfrento a dos por aparte Kate ataco e inmovilizo a uno

Humphrey: vi como Kate inmovilizo a uno de los lobos, puede ver como el otro lobo la iba a atacar, salte haciendo un flip hacia adelante, aterrizando en uno de los lobos que me rodeaba, lo utilice para impulsarme en otro salto, vi como el lobo salto hacia Kate, pero pude intersectarlo en el aire, ambos caímos al suelo, yo encima del lobo inmovilizándolo

Kate: vi lo que Humphrey hizo "gracias" le dije

Humphrey: "no hay de que, es mejor terminar con esto" le dije

Kate: "no podría estar más de acuerdo" le dije, y con un rápido movimiento de mi pata le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, desmayándose rápidamente por el mismo, vi a Humphrey hacer lo mismo

Mientras tanto lobo dos lobos restantes se empezaron acercarse a Kate y Humphrey, empezaron a lanzar varios ataques cuidándose de no recibir un contra ataque para poder cansarlos, al no ver la opción de atacar Kate y Humphrey no tuvieron otra opción que esquivarlos

Kate: "Humphrey no podemos esquivarlos para siempre" le dije cansada

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero no te preocupes estoy pensando que hacer" le dije mientras esquivamos sus golpes, de repente note un pequeño charco de lodo, "Kate sígueme" le susurre

Kate: no sabía que quería hacer, pero confiaba en él, así que asentí con la cabeza, empecé a seguirlo mientras lo seguía, pasamos un charco de lodo, y entendí lo que planeaba

Humphrey: vi a los se resbalaron en el charco al intentar atacarnos "ahora" le dije, ambos atacamos a los lobos, empuje al lobo con fuerza contra un árbol, cuando golpeo el árbol quedó inconsciente, volví a ver a Kate que tenía al último lobo inmovilizado debajo de ella, me acerque a ella y le dije "lo hago yo o lo hace usted" dije con una sonrisa

Kate: sonreí ante el comentario y le dije "hagámoslo juntos", y ambos le dimos un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo, pero no lastimarlo

John: me acerque a ellos y les dije orgulloso "lo hicieron muy bien ambos, mañana tendrán empezaran con la siguiente habilidad" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias, no habría logrado de no ser por su excelente entrenamiento y mi hermosa compañera" dije

John: me reí un poco "solo es mi trabajo, pero veo que impresionaron a los espectadores" les dije mientras apuntaba a la colina donde estaba Blaze con otros siete lobos

Kate y Humphrey miraron a donde apuntaba, y pudieron ver Blaze, Winston, Eve, Tony, Candu, Hutch, Scar y Garra con la boca abierta, sorprendidos de lo que acabo de pasar

Kate: "papa, mama" grite, mientras corría hacia ellos

Humphrey: vi como corrió Kate hacia la colina, y me puse en marcha para alcanzarla

"Kate" Winston y Eve dijeron al tiempo, mientras se acercaban a su hija para abrazarla

Humphrey: vi como Kate abrazaba a sus padres, así que decidí ir saludando a los demás "hola Tony, Candu, Hutch, Scar, Garra" dije, pero ellos seguían en estado de shock, "hola hay alguien es casa" bromee

Después de un momento todos se sacudieron volviendo a la realidad

Tony: "oh lo siento Humphrey" le dije

Hutch: "si, lo sentimos, pero es que usted y Kate estuvieron sorprendentes" le dije con admiración

Candu: "nunca me lo espere de un omega" dije

Humphrey: "lo que el entrenamiento puede hacer" dije con un poco de orgullo, en ese momento vi que Kate había terminado de abrazar a sus padres, me acerque a ellos y le dije con respecto "hola señor, señora, me alegro de verlos"

Winston: "también me alegra verlos a ambos" le dije feliz

Tony: "parece que su entrenamiento va muy bien" le dije

Kate: "para mí ha sido sencillo, pero para Humphrey" dije

Humphrey: "ha sido una verdadera tortura" dije un poco desanimado

Hutch: "pero veo que lo estás realizando bastante bien, y rápido por lo que nos ha dicho" le dije

Humphrey: "es porque he tenido una buena razón" le dije mientras acariciaba a Kate con la cabeza" le dije

Kate: "y porque te has esforzado mucho" le dije con cariño

Eve: "que quieres decir cariño" le pregunte

Kate: "bueno, a veces cuando Humphrey no podía hacer alguna prueba o ejercicio, cuando finalizaba el día, el practicaba por la noche hasta poder hacerlo, muchas veces le tomo toda la noche" le explique

Winston: "porque te exigías así" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "solo quiero convertirme en el lobo que merece Kate, alguien que pueda protegerla" le dije

Kate: "Humphrey tu eres el único lobo para mí, no tienes que hacer esto" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "pero quiero hacerlo, además entre más me empeñe más rápido podremos casarnos" le dije con un tono suave y dulce

Kate: "es cierto, pero no te olvides que me enamore del omega divertido" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "y siempre seré así en el corazón" le conteste alegremente

Kate: "no tengo duda de eso" le dije dulcemente, y luego le di un beso

Humphrey: le devolví el beso a Kate, cuando de repente sentí un gruñido viniendo detrás de mí, que hizo que nos detuviéramos, gire mi cabeza, y vi a Eve gruñéndome "ya me había olvidado del temperamento de Eve" pensé nerviosamente, pero antes de que algo sucediera, mi papa intervino

Blaze: mire el problema de mi hijo y pensé cambiar el tema rápidamente "y cuánto tiempo se piensan quedarse" les pregunte

Winston: "solo pensábamos quedarnos unos pocos días" le conteste

Blaze: "muy bien, volvamos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha para ver donde pueden quedarse" les dije

Todo el mundo asintió y se puso en marcha

Humphrey: "ya los alcanzamos, necesito hablar con mi papa un momento" les dije

Kate: "está bien, pero no te tardes" dije en un tono dulce

Humphrey: "no te preocupes no será mucho tiempo" le dije, luego le di un beso, dándome otro gruñido de Eve

Eve: "vamos cariño" dije un poco irritada

Humphrey: espere hasta que todos estuvieran fuera de alcance auditivo, luego me dirigí a mi papa

Blaze: "que necesitas hablar conmigo" le pregunte calmadamente

Humphrey: "solo quería pedirte un favor" le dije

Blaze: "claro, que es" le pregunte

Humphrey: "bueno, es que" dije un poco nervioso

Blaze: "es que" le pregunte

Humphrey: "es si puedes dar a Winston y Eve una cueva un poco alejada de nosotros" le pedí

Blaze: "claro, pero porque, pensé que apreciabas a Winston" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto que lo aprecio y lo respeto, pero la razón por lo que pido este, es porque Eve me aterra" le dije

Blaze: me reí un poco "ella da un poco de miedo, pero que es lo peor que pudiera hacer, no es que intentara matarte" le dije

Humphrey: "de hecho papa, lo ha intentado, varias veces" le dije

Blaze: "pero porque" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "ella es muy sobre protectora en cuanto se trata de sus hijas, por ejemplo, no podemos dormir muy cerca porque ella se enoja" le explique

Blaze: "entiendo hijo, no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso" le dije mientras le guiñe un ojo

Humphrey: "muchas gracias papa" dije aliviado

**¿Cómo seguirá Humphrey y Kate en su entrenamiento?, ¿Eve tendrá oportunidad de atacar a Humphrey?, ¿Qué dificultades les traerá los dos niveles faltantes? Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se olviden de escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento**


	16. entrenamiento mas duro

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo, espero que los disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Blaze: "es mejor ponernos al día con los demás" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y caminamos en un ritmo rápido para poder alcanzarlos, cuando por fin los alcanzamos, nos dimos cuenta que estaban en la cueva de la cabeza alpha hablando con mi mama "de que hablan" les pregunte mientras entraba a la cueva con mi papa

Luna: "solo estaba conociendo a los padres de Kate" le respondí

Kate: "porque se demoraron" le pregunte mientras me acercaba a darle un abrazo

Humphrey: le recibí el abrazo y le susurre al oído "te cuento en la cueva"

Kate: asentí y me dirigí de nuevo a Blaze "y donde pueden quedarse mis padres y los demás" le pregunte

Blaze: pensé por un momento y dije "hay tres cuevas disponibles a unos cinco minutos de aquí, vengan les mostrare"

Luna: le di una mirada confusa, y lo seguí con los demás, cuando estábamos caminando por el valle en dirección a las cuevas, me acerque a Blaze y le pregunte "que haces, hay una cueva libre al lado de la de Kate y Humphrey, y ellos tienen suficiente espacio para que se queden los otros"

Blaze: "lo se querida, pero Humphrey me pidió el favor de darles cuevas a parte" le explique en voz baja para que los otros no me escucharan

Luna: "y porque te pidió algo así" le pregunte

Blaze: "es que él le tiene miedo a Eve, la mama de Kate" le dije

Luna: "pero parece una buena persona" le dije

Blaze: "si, dice que lo es, pero es muy sobreprotectora con sus hijas" le dije

Luna: "y que tiene eso" le pregunte

Blaze: "estuvo a punto de atacarme, cuando vio la prueba de lucha de Kate y Humphrey" le dije

Luna: "entiendo que es muy protectora, pero es el trabajo de una madre" le dije

Blaze: "Humphrey entiende eso, pero es que ya lo ha intentado matar por estar demasiado cerca de Kate" le explique

Luna: "que" dije en un tono bajo, pero conmocionado

Blaze: "si, ya me escuchaste, pero el no le tiene ningún rencor, Humphrey entiende sus motivos, por eso es que me pidió este favor, además no intentes atacarla" le pedí

Luna: gruñí entre dientes, y dije "está bien, pero si intenta algo así de nuevo tendrá que vérselas conmigo"

Blaze: en solo pensar en ver a Eve y Luna pelear, me hacía estremecer de miedo, aparte mi cabeza de esos pensamientos, cuando vi las cuevas delante de nosotros "ya hemos llegado" les dije

Luna: "pueden acomodarse como quieran, ahora les enviaremos un alpha con un caribú para que coman" les dije amablemente

Winston: "muchas gracias por su hospitalidad" le dije

Blaze: "no es nada en serio, siéntanse cómodos, y mañana les mostraremos el territorio" le dije

Tony: "es un trato" dije sarcásticamente

Blaze: "nos vemos mañana" les dije

Luna: "si tenemos unos asuntos que atender antes de que el sol se ponga totalmente" les dije

Humphrey: "nos vemos" les dije

Blaze: "si van a quedar" les pregunte

Kate: "por un rato, quiero pasar tempo con mis padres" le respondí

Luna: "como quieran" les dije, y ambos nos fuimos a organizar las patrullas de esta noche

Winston y Eve tomaron uno de las cuevas, Tony tomo la otra para él y Candu, Scar, Hutch, Garra se acomodaron en la que quedaba

Kate: me senté al lado de Humphrey, en frente de mis padres y les pregunte "como está la manada occidental-oriental"

Winston: "está muy bien, pero la mayoría de los omegas y algunos alphas están tristes por su falta" les conté

Humphrey: "me imagino, pero no podremos volver hasta dentro de algunos meses" dije un poco desanimado

Kate: "por cierto, les contaron todo lo que paso" les pregunte

Winston: "por supuesto, al inicio se sorprendieron, pero entendieron rápidamente" les dije

Humphrey: "menos mal" dije mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio

Kate: "por cierto, si ustedes están aquí con Tony, quien está encargándose de la manada" pregunte

Eve: "lo están haciendo Lilly y Garth" les respondí

Humphrey: "seguro lo harán bien" dije con confianza

Winston: "si de eso puedo estar seguro, por cierto, como lo han hecho ustedes" les pregunte

Humphrey: "asido un entrenamiento muy duro" les dije

Kate: "no lo ha sido tanto para mí, pero he mejorado bastante algunas de mis habilidades" le dije

Winston: "pudimos notarlo hace poco" les dije

Eve: "en que momento aprendiste a pelear así Humphrey" le pregunte

Humphrey: "John me comenzó a enseñar esta mañana," les dije

Kate: "pero aprendías muy rápido, para el medio día ya había dominado la mayoría de técnicas de ataque y defensa" le añadí

Winston: "tal vez debería haberte asignado ser un alpha, en vez de un omega" le dije

Humphrey: "tal vez, pero yo siempre tendré el corazón de un omega" le dije

Winston: "lo he notado, muchos lobos se vuelven muy serios en esta etapa del entrenamiento en la escuela de alpha, pero tú sigues teniendo la misma alegre actitud" le dije

Humphrey: "hice una promesa de que jamás cambiaria, y pienso cumplirla" dije mientras le lamia la mejilla a Kate

Kate: "me alegra que sea así" le dije mientras le devolvía el gesto

En ese momento llego dos alphas con un caribú cada uno, "les manda los lideres" dijo uno de ellos

Hutch: "gracias" le dije

Hutch, Scar, Candu, Garra compartieron el caribú más pequeño, mientras que Winston, Eve, Tony, Kate y Humphrey cogieron el más grande

Humphrey: vi como todos empezaron a comer, y espere mi turno como era de costumbre

Kate: estaba comiendo cuando vi a Humphrey a un lado esperando "que esperas" le pregunte

Humphrey: "ya sabes mi turno" dije un poco triste

Kate: "pero no tienes que esperar, eres un alpha en entrenamiento" le dije

Winston: "es verdad, ven y comes con nosotros" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "en serio" dije con una mirada iluminada

Winston: "en serio ven" le dije

Humphrey: me sentía alagado, por lo general cuando comía con los padres de Kate o en la manada, tenía que esperar mi turno, debido a que soy un omega

Kate: "además porque esperas, siempre hemos comido juntos" le pregunte

Humphrey: me acerque "es porque estamos solos los dos" le respondí dulcemente, y empecé a comer, cuando termine, vi que ya era de noche, "creo que ya deberíamos irnos Kate" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: mire el cielo y le dije "tienes razón, mañana tenemos entrenamiento"

Humphrey: "nos vemos mañana" les dije a todos

Kate: "nos vemos papa, mama" les dije abrazándolos, luego me despedí de los demás

Winston: "nos vemos mañana, estaremos mirando de vez en cuando su entrenamiento" les dije

Eve: "y ten mucho cuidado cariño" le dije, luego me dirigí a Humphrey "no se te ocurra hacer nada esta noche, o de lo contrario, el entrenamiento será la menor de sus preocupaciones" le dije en un tono frio

Kate: "mama" grite

Eve: "lo siento cariño, pero es mejor estar segura" le dije

Humphrey: tenía mucho miedo para hablar, solo asentí y me aleje lentamente con Kate

Kate: caminamos por cinco minutos hasta que llegamos a nuestra cueva, cuando nos acostamos enrollados el uno en el otro no puede evitar preguntar "y que hablaste con tu papa Humphrey"

Humphrey: "solo le pedí un favor" le conteste

Kate: "qué clase de favor" le pregunte mientras le levantaba una ceja

Humphrey: "solo le pedí que le dieran una guarida algo apartada de nosotros a Winston y Eve, Winston me cae muy bien, lo respecto mucho, pero a Eve le tengo terror" le confesé un poco avergonzado "lo siento" dije con la cabeza baja

Kate: estaba un poco molesta, pero no podía culparlo, mi mama había intentado matarlo tantas veces, que era natural que le tenga miedo "no estoy molesta" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: me sorprendió su declaración "en serio" le dije mientras meneaba la cola

Kate. "en serio, no te puedo culpar, mi mama te ha hecho sufrir mucho, pero quiero que cuando terminemos el entrenamiento, pasemos más tiempo con ella, para que te conozca mejor y no intente matarte" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "gracias, gracias por no enojarte conmigo, y lo prometo pasaremos más tiempo con tu mama cuando esto termine" le dije animadamente

Kate: "muy bien, es mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir" le dije y le di un beso apasionado

Humphrey: le devolví el beso, sentí como pasaron horas, pero en realidad fueron minutos, era uno de los mejores que hemos tenido en un tiempo, cuando nos separamos, le dije amorosamente "te amo mucho"

Kate: "yo también te amo" le dije con el mismo amor con que me dijo

Ambos lobos se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en sus caras, acostados uno al lado del otro, a la mañana siguiente los rayos de luz entraron a la cueva, despertando a Humphrey

Humphrey: sentí los cálidos rayos del sol, golpear mi cara, entre cerré mis ojos, poco a poco despertándome, cuando me acostumbre a la luz mire a mi alrededor, y vi a Kate durmiendo con la cabeza en contra de mi hombro, yo no tenía corazón para despertarla, así que espere hasta que ella despierte, de repente una piedra me golpeo en la cabeza, rebotando, y golpeando a Kate también despertándola, ambos nos levantamos, cuando estábamos sentados, estamos tan cerca que nuestras narices se tocan "buenos días mi amor" le dije cálidamente

Kate: "buenos días cariño" dije dulcemente

"parece que los cogimos en un mal momento" dijo Pady a Marcel en la entrada de la cueva

"Pady, Marcel" Kate y Humphrey dijeron al tiempo, mientras se acercaban a abrazarlos

Kate: "que alegría verlos, pero que hacen aquí" les die

Marcel: "fuimos a buscarlos hace unos días en la manada occidental-oriental, pero cuando llegamos, Lilly nos dijo que estaban aquí" les dije

Pady: "solo queríamos ver como estaban y como seguía Humphrey de su herida" les dije

Marcel: "también nos enteramos del ataque que sufrieron hace unas semanas" les dije

Humphrey: "hace unas dos semanas que estoy totalmente curado, gracias por preguntar" les dije

Kate: "y del ataque nadie resultó muerto, solo unos pocos heridos" les dije

Humphrey: "si, entre ellos yo" dije en un tono divertido

Marcel: "me alegro saber que ambos están bien" les dije feliz

Pady: "también me alegra, pero puedo preguntar porque están tan lejos de casa" les dije

Humphrey: "estamos visitando a mis padres" les conteste

Marcel: "pensé que no sabías donde estaban" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sabía, unos de sus lobos me encontraron unos días después del ataque de Sombra" le explique

Kate: "nos hablamos luego, Humphrey y yo tenemos entrenamiento que hacer" le dije

Pady: "entrenamiento" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si tenemos que convertirnos en alphas de nivel tres para poder casarnos y dirigir la manda central" le explique

Marcel: "dirigir la manada central, pero como" le pregunte sorprendido

Kate: "resulta que los padres de Humphrey son los actuales líderes de la manada central" le explique

Pady: "ya entiendo, bueno nos vemos más tarde tortolitos" les dije

Marcel: "si estaremos jugando un partido de golf por acá cerca" les informe

Humphrey: "muy bien chicos, nos vemos" les dije mientras volaban

Kate: "donde tenemos que encontrarnos con nuestro siguiente maestro" le pregunte

Humphrey: pensé un momento y respondí "en el bosque oriental, cerca del rio, si no estoy mal"

Kate: "pues vamos" le dije alegremente

Humphrey: "una carrera" ofrecí

Kate: "a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos… tres" dije mientras corríamos hacia el bosque, tardamos unos siete minutos corriendo hasta que llegamos al destino, "el primero en llegar al rio gana" le dije

Humphrey: "acelere lo que más pude, pero Kate me gano por una cabeza, "muy buena carrera" le dije, sintiéndome apenas cansado "vaya el entrenamiento de verdad funciona" pensé

Kate: "distes una buena competencia" le dije sonriendo, pude notar como la resistencia de Humphrey y mía habían mejorado considerablemente, apenas me sentía cansada por esa larga carrera

"veo que por fin han llegado" dijo un lobo color negro, con un vientre amarillo, a igual que sus piernas

Humphrey: "sentimos la demora" dije

"lo importante es que llegaron, mi nombre es Dilan, soy su maestro" dijo el lobo

Kate: "en que habilidad" pregunte

Dilan: "no es una habilidad, más bien es una cualidad, que es la fuerza y le resistencia"

Humphrey: "fuerza, yo no soy fuerte" pensé desilusionado

Dilan: "he oído que han pasado las habilidades anteriores rápidamente, pero esto es diferente, si se esfuerzan podrán terminarlo en dos días" les dije

Kate: "huy" pensé

Dilan: "muy bien lo primero que deben hacer es nadar contra la corriente, Kate tu iras a esta parte del rio" le dije mostrándole una sección de rio, no muy agitada, "y tu Humphrey iras a esta sección del rio" le dije apuntando a una sección de rio con fuertes rápidos

Humphrey: "debes estar bromeando" dije nervioso

Dilan: "ves que me estoy riendo" le dije un tono serio

Kate: "no crees que excesivo" le dije

Dilan: "no estoy siendo suave con él, ya vera lo que les espera, por cierto que están esperando vayan a nadar contra la corriente" les grite

Kate y Humphrey salieron de inmediato a sus secciones de rio correspondiente

Dilan: mire como lo estaban haciendo los dos, a los primeros cinco minutos note que Humphrey estaba siendo empujado por la fuerte corriente, me acerque a él y le grite "no se quede atrás, acaso el cachorro no puede más"

Humphrey: escucha los insultos de Dilan, pero al ser un omega, jamás le di importancia a ellos

Al ver que hacía caso omiso a lo que decía, recordé lo que Blaze me dijo

FLASH BACK

Dilan: "quería verme señor" le pregunte

Blaze: "si Dilan, siéntate" le dije, luego que se sentó continúe "quiero que seas el siguiente maestro de Kate y Humphrey"

Dilan: "por supuesto señor" le dije, mientras me preparaba para irme

Blaze: "espera aun no acabo" le dije, espere a que se volvió a sentar para continuar, "quiero que seas especialmente duro con Humphrey"

Dilan: "por supuesto, pero porque" pregunte

Blaze: "es por su bien, el lo va a necesitar cuando sea el próximo líder" le explique

Dilan: "entiendo señor" le dije

Blaze: "una cosa más, él no va a responder a sus estímulos como los otros lobos lo hacen" le dije

Dilan: "como lo sabe señor" le pregunte

Blaze: "él fue un omega, no le afectan los insultos, además es humilde, significa que de nada servirá atacar su orgullo" le informe

Dilan: "entonces, como lo motivo" le pregunte

Blaze: "bueno, el haría cualquier cosa por su compañera Kate" le dije

Dilan: "entiendo" le dije

Blaze: "pero no le hagas daño a Kate" le dije

Dilan: "no se preocupe señor" le dije

FIN DEL FASH BACK

Dilan: "se me acabo de ocurrir una idea" me dije a mi mismo y luego me devolví a Humphrey, "si sigues retrocediendo, pondré a Kate a correr por todo el territorio diez veces" lo amenace

Humphrey: "no voy a dejar que eso suceda" dije con rabia, mientras sentía una nueva fuerza nacer en mi

Dilan: sonreí el ver la nueva motivación de Humphrey, espere dos horas hasta que dije "muy bien, pueden salir"

Kate: "por fin" pensé mientras me sentaba a descansar

Humphrey: use la poca fuerza que me quedaba, para salir del rio, pero no pude dar un paso más después de llegar a la orilla y me desplome en el lugar

Kate: vi como Humphrey se desplomo en la orilla del rio, y corrí hacia él, "estas bien" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si, solo un poco exhausto" le dije

Dilan: "como ya terminamos el calentamiento empecemos con el ejercicio en serio" dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "no podría ser peor" pensé

Dilan: "lo siguiente es una carrera de resistencia" le dije

Kate: "por donde" le pregunte

Dilan: "por donde quieran, no hay una ruta, por cierto Humphrey deberías empezar a correr, si quieres que Eve no te mate" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "porque mi mama haría algo así" le pregunte

Dilan: "le dije que se aparearon" les conté

Humphrey: "se puso peor, mucho peor" pensé con miedo, de repente oí unos gruñidos y gritos viniendo no muy lejos de aquí

Eve: "Humphrey donde estas" grite

**¿Humphrey escapara de Eve?, ¿sobrevivirá al entrenamiento de Dilan?, ¿los demás maestros van a ser tan exigentes como Dilan?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo le parece la historia hasta el momento **


	17. hasta el limite

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Eve: "Humphrey ven acá" le grite mientras corría hacia el

Humphrey: vi a Eve acercándose a mí con intenciones de destriparme, ignore el cansancio y salí corriendo

Kate: vi como Humphrey salió corriendo, con mi mamá persiguiéndolo "en que estás pensando" le grite a Dilan

Dilan: "sólo quería motivarlo, es mejor que los persigas si quieres ayudarlo" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "ya me las pagaras" le dije furiosa antes. De perseguir a Humphrey y mi mamá

Humphrey: he corrido por tres horas sin parar, "ya no puedo más" me dije a mi mismo mientras lentamente disminuía mi ritmo

Eve: vi como Humphrey disminuía su ritmo lentamente, "perfecto" me dije a mi mismo, mientras hacía un último esfuerzo saltando para atraparlo

Humphrey: vi como Eve se me abalanzo, "estoy perdido pensé" por la falta de energía no pude esquivarlo, cuando cayó, quede inmovilizado debajo de ella, cerré los ojos esperando su golpe final que nunca llegó

Kate: corrí hasta que vi a mi mamá inmovilizando a Humphrey preparada para dar el golpe final, inmediatamente salte para empujar a mi mamá afuera de Humphrey "que haces" le grite

Eve: "cariño solo lo iba a castrarlo, para que aprendiera a no tocar a mi hija" le dije calmadamente, mientras intentaba atacar a Humphrey de nuevo

Kate: inmovilice a mi mama y le dije "Humphrey no se apareo conmigo, Dilan solo lo dijo, para que lo persiguieras, como parte del entrenamiento"

Eve: "oh, lo siento" dije un poco avergonzada

Kate: "no tienes que disculparte conmigo, sino con Humphrey" le dije

Eve: "tienes razón cariño" le dije, me acerque a Humphrey, quien trataba de pararse sin éxito alguno, "lo siento Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: no podía creer lo que oía, le sonreí y le dije "te perdono, pero la próxima vez puedes verificar los hechos, antes de intentarme matar" le dije en broma

Kate y Eve se rieron del comentario de Humphrey

Eve: "intentare" le dije, y me fui a buscar a Winston

Kate: "como estas" pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "fuera del cansancio extremo estoy bien" le dije

Kate: "ven déjame ayudarte a parar" le ofrecí

Humphrey: "gracias, creo que si necesito un poco de ayuda" le dije

Cuando Kate ayudo a Humphrey a pararse, de repente apareció Dilan entre unos arbustos

Dilan: "como les fue" les pregunte sarcásticamente

Kate: le gruñí y le dije con enojo "de milagro Humphrey sigue vivo"

Dilan: "si un buen ejercicio" dije con felicidad, "veo que ya te puedes parar Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: estaba confundido por su declaración pero le dije "si, porque"

Dilan: "perfecto, sigamos con el entrenamiento" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "pero estoy en mi limite" le dije

Kate: "si, yo también estoy muy cansada" le dije

Dilan: "es una latina, pero hay que entrenar, síganme" les ordene

Humphrey: camine al lado de Kate, apoyándome de vez en cuando, hasta que Dilan se detuvo "y ahora que" dije en tono cansado

Dilan: "bueno, el resto del día haremos levantamientos de troncos, Kate tu tomaras ese tronco de allá" le dije mientras apuntaba a un tronco de un metro de largo y veinticinco centímetros de ancho, "y Humphrey usted tomara ese otro" le dije mostrándole un tronco del mismo largo, pero con un diámetro de cuarenta centímetros, "alguna pregunta" les dije

Humphrey: "solo una" dije calmadamente, "me odias o que" le dije muy exaltado

Dilan: me reí un poco y les dije "muy bien ya tienen sus instrucciones, ejecútenlas" vi como Kate se puso debajo del tronco, y lo levantaba lentamente con gran esfuerzo, cuando vi a Humphrey, note que él no podía ni siquiera levantarlo, pensé como motivarlo y me acerque a él y le dije "si no puedes con este tronco, tendrás que cambiar con Kate"

Humphrey: no quería que Kate estuviera sufriendo lo que estoy pasando, saque energía de donde no tenia, y empecé a levantar el tronco "por Kate" pensé, cada vez que pensaba en ella y las razones por lo que hago esto "por estar con ella" me dije, sentía más fuerza venir de mi interior

Dilan: "de verdad funciona, debe amarla mucho, para poder hacerlo" pensé sorprendió al ver la repentina fuerza de Humphrey, después de tres horas seguidas de levantamiento de tronco les dije "es suficiente por hoy, mañana seguimos con mayor intensidad"

Kate: "por fin" pensé, deje el tronco y estaba exhausta, mire a Humphrey que quedó atrapado debajo de su tronco, me acerque y le dije en un tono sarcástico "necesitas ayuda"

Humphrey: "me vendría muy bien un poco" le dije, mientras trataba de levantar el tronco, pero por el agotamiento extremo no podía

Kate: "vamos a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos… tres" dije, y ambos empujamos con las pocas fuerzas que nos quedaban

Humphrey: "es inútil, estamos demasiado cansados" dije tristemente

Para su suerte Winston, Eve, Tony, Hutch, Candu, Scar, Garra llegaron al lugar

Kate: "mama, papa que bueno que aparecen" les dije alegremente

Winston: vi a Humphrey bajo el enorme tronco y le pregunte a Kate "que le paso a Humphrey"

Kate: "Dilan lo puso a hacer levantamiento de tronco, con ese enorme tronco, y esta tan cansado que no puede levantarlo una última vez para salir" le explique

Eve: "y no lo ayudaste" le pregunte

Kate: "yo intente ayudarlo, pero después del levantamiento de tronco con ese de allá" les dije mientras apuntaba a un tronco de la mitad del tamaño del que tenía Humphrey, "termine muy cansada y no pudimos hacer mucho" explique con tristeza

Winston: "no te preocupes cariño, Hutch, Candu ayuden a Humphrey" les ordene

Hutch: "en seguida señor" le dije mientras me acercaba a Humphrey con Candu, "yo levanto este lado y tú te encargas del otro" le dije

Candu: asentí y ambos levantamos con toda nuestra fuerza, teniendo resultados inútiles, "es demasiado pesado" le dije a Hutch

Humphrey: oí lo que Candu dijo y les dije un poco irritado "ustedes no han tenido que hacer flexiones con esto encima"

Hutch: "cálmate Humphrey" le dije, entendiendo que puede ser doloroso estar atrapado bajo algo tan pesado

Tony: vi que los dos alphas de Winston estaban teniendo problemas para levantar el tronco "Scar, Garra vayan a ayudarlos" les ordene

Los dos lobos asintieron y se acercaron a Hutch y Candu

Scar: "Tony nos ordenó ayudarlos" les dije

Hutch: "está bien, Scar, tu ve con Candu para levantar ese lado, mientras Que Garra me ayuda con este otro" le dije

Candu: "listos, levanten" dije y todos hicimos nuestra máxima fuerza, logrando levantarlo un poco

Hutch: "ahora Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: use mis últimas fuerzas para deslizarme fuera del tronco, cuando estaba fuera vi como los cuatro alphas soltaron el tronco, mientras jadeaban "muchas gracias" les dije

Hutch: "de nada" le dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

Candu: "vaya que ese tronco era pesado" dije agotado

Humphrey: "lo se, pero trata de levantarlo, después de nadar contra la corriente y escapar de Eve por horas" le dije

Los siete alphas quedaron en shock al oír esto

Kate: "ese Dilan en verdad se pasó contigo, asignándote entrenamientos tan duros" dije un poco molesta

Humphrey: "tranquilízate Kate, seguro tiene sus razones" le dije para calmarla

Kate: "por su bien espero que sea así" dije

Winston: "creo que les vendría bien un buen descanso" les dije

Humphrey: "me caería de maravilla" le dije con una sonrisa

Winston: "Hutch, Candu, ayuden a Humphrey y Kate a volver a su cueva, ellos están muy cansados y apenas pueden caminar" les pedí

Hutch: "no hay problema señor" le dije mientras ayudaba a Kate, mientras que Candu ayudaba a Humphrey

Cuando estuvieron fuera de vista Winston se dirigió a Eve

Winston: "me pregunto que les puso hacer ese tal Dilan" le dije

"debió verlos señor Winston" dijo Pady, mientras aterrizaba con Marcel

Winston: "que hacen los dos aquí" les pregunte

Marcel: "solo venimos a visitar a nuestros amigos lobos" le respondí

Pady: "se refiere a Kate y Humphrey" le explique

Winston: "eso tiene sentido, por cierto que es eso de que debí verlos" le pregunte

Pady: "ese lobo llamado Dilan, se las puso muy difícil a los dos" le dije

Marcel: "si sobre todo a Humphrey" le dije

Winston: "acaso que los puso hacer" le pregunte con duda

Marcel: "haber, primero los puso a nadar contra la corriente, luego una carrera, y finalmente levantamiento de tronco" le dije

Eve: "que tiene de especial eso" les pregunte

Pady: "para Kate fue un rio normal, una carrera normal, y un tronco normal, pero" dije

Marcel: "pero para Humphrey fue unos rápidos, una carrera por su vida, recuerdas Eve"

Eve: me sonroje un poco y dije "si"

Pady: "y creo que ya vieron el tronco que le toco levantar, es un milagro que se pueda mover" les dije

Winston: "vaya, realmente fue duro" dije sorprendido

Mientras tanto en la cueva de la cabeza alpha, Dilan está hablando con Blaze

Blaze: "que tal asumieron tu entrenamiento" le pregunte

Dilan: "lograron soportarlo todo el día" le dije

Blaze: "en serio, todo el día" le dije sorprendido

Dilan: "si todo el día, la mayoría de los lobos se desmayan al medio día, pero ellos son los primeros en soportar el día completo" le dije

Blaze: "y me hiciste caso al entrenar más duro a Humphrey" le pregunte

Dilan: "por supuesto señor, le puse la mayor dificultad que se me ocurrió" le dije

Blaze: "y lo soporto" le pregunte sorprendido

Dilan: "desde el inicio presento problemas, pero con la motivación correcta lo pudo hacer" le dije

Blaze: "adivino que lo amenazaste, con poner a Kate hacer aun mayor ejercicios o castigarla" le dije

Dilan: "sí señor, pero deje decirle una cosa Humphrey moriría primero antes de dejar que algo le pase a Kate" le dije

Blaze: "me imagino" le dije

Dilan: "señor, eso puede ser peligroso" le dije

Blaze: "lo sé, él se pondría en peligro solo por ella, y el es muy importante para le manada" le dije pensativo

Dilan: "que va hacer señor" le pregunte

Blaze: "no lo sé, no puedo impedir que la vea, y si le pasara algo él nunca saldría de la depresión" dije

Dilan: "y si habla con los padres de Kate, para que ninguno de los dos se arriesguen innecesariamente" le sugerí

Blaze: "es la única opción" dije

En ese momento entraron Winston, Eve y Tony a la cueva

Blaze: "justo con los que quería hablar, Dilan puedes retirarte" le dije

Dilan: "en seguida señor" le dije, mientras me retiraba, cuando iba saliendo, Eve me mando un gruñido amenazador, decidí ignorarlo y seguir mi camino

Winston: "venimos a hablar del entrenamiento de hoy de Kate y Humphrey" dije un poco molesto

Tony: "si, crees que no es demasiado" dije apoyando a mi amigo

Blaze: "cálmense, no pensé que durarían todo el día" les dije

Eve: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Blaze: "Dilan es el maestro más exigente que hay, no había lobo que aguantara un día completo de entrenamiento con él, bueno hasta hoy" dije

Winston: "si conocía como era porque lo asigno a Kate y Humphrey" le pregunte

Blaze: "por su bien, si quieren ser los mejores, deben aprender de los mejores y uno de ellos es Dilan" le dije

Tony: "tiene sentido" dije

Winston: "pero sabes que Dilan se la puso demasiado difícil a Humphrey" le pregunte

Blaze: "por supuesto que sí, porque yo se lo pedí" le dije

Tony: "podrían haberlo matado" le dije

Blaze: "seguro que Dilan tenía la situación bajo control" les dije

Winston: "como puede estar seguro" le pregunte

Blaze: "porque él un calculador, siempre planea dos pasos adelante" les explique

Tony: "entendiendo, por cierto de que querías hablarnos" le pregunte

Blaze: suspire y les dije "como saben Humphrey haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Kate"

Winston: "lo sabemos, casi se muere una vez" le dije

Blaze: "que, que" pregunte exaltado

Winston: "si, recibió un disparo por Kate" le dije

Tony: "tuvo mucha suerte, de haber vivido después de eso" le dije

Blaze: "es exactamente por eso, que quiero que hablen con Kate, para que no se arriesgue tanto" dije exaltado

Winston: "no fue culpa de Kate, había un cazador" dije molesto

Blaze: "pero ella es la alpha, podía haber encontrado señas del cazador" le respondí

En ese momento entro Luna a la cueva

Luna: "que pasa cariño" le pregunte con dulzura

Blaze: "solo una pequeña discusión sobre Kate y Humphrey" le respondí

Luna: "qué tipo de discusión" pregunte levantando una ceja

Blaze: "que Humphrey se arriesga demasiado solo por Kate" respondí

Luna: "pero es su compañero, es su deber protegerla" le dije

Todos se sorprendieron al oír la declaración de Luna

Blaze: "pensé que estarías de mi parte" le dije sorprendido

Luna: "vamos Blaze, uno que no haría por los que ama" les dije

Blaze: "tienes razón, pero tiene responsabilidades con la manada" le dije

Eve: "pero su primer deber es con Kate" le dije

Luna: "tiene razón" le dije

Blaze: "está bien me rindo" dije en tono de derrota

Luna: "por cierto Humphrey a estado en otra ocasión en peligro" pregunte levantando una ceja

Tony: "de hecho, poco después de ser herido por el disparo, fuimos atacados por una manada en busca de venganza" dije

Luna: "que paso" pregunte angustiada

Winston: "por suerte no paso más que unos cuantos heridos, buena parte por ayuda de Humphrey" dije

Blaze: "acaso que hizo" le pregunte

Tony: "esa manada tenía pensado flanquearnos, cuando habíamos decidido atacar con todos los lobos contra ellos, no sabíamos que la mitad de su manada estaban al otro lado del territorio" les dije

Luna: "y que paso con Humphrey" pregunte

Winston: "como él estaba herido, se quedó solo cuidando a los cachorros, cuando la mitad de la manada enemiga lo encontró" le dije

Blaze: "y" pregunte ansioso

Tony: "no sabemos bien lo que paso, pero de acuerdo con los cachorros y uno de los tres lobos sobrevivientes de la manda enemiga que capturamos, nos dijeron que se volvió loco y los ataco, matándolos" le respondí

Blaze: "loco, acaso cuantos eran" le pregunte

Winston: "encontramos dieciocho cuerpos rodeando a Humphrey" le respondí, "y los tres que quedaban, nuestros alphas se encargaron de ellos" les dije

Tony: "pero estoy seguro que fue uno de esos momentos que el instinto se hace cargo" les dije

Blaze: Luna y yo nos dimos una mirada nerviosa antes de preguntar "han notado otra cosa extraña en Humphrey"

Eve: pensé por un momento y le respondí "ahora que lo mencionan, si"

Luna: "que es Eve" le pregunte angustiada

Eve: "sus heridas curan casi tres veces más rápido de lo normal" les dije

Blaze: "oh no" dije preocupado

Luna: "esperábamos que esto no le pasara a nuestro hijo" dije tristemente

Winston: los vi preocupados por la información que le acabamos de dar, "que le pasa a Humphrey" pregunte un poco preocupado

Blaze: "como explicarlo" pensé

**¿Cómo superaran Kate y Humphrey el segundo día de entrenamiento de Dilan?, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Humphrey?, ¿Qué ocultan Blaze y Luna?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	18. secretos revelados

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, este promete revelar muchos secretos disfrútenlo**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Blaze: "como lo explicó" pensé

Winston: "y bien" le pregunte impaciente

Blaze: "bueno primero que todo, Tony tiene razón, Humphrey se dejó llevar por sus instintos" les explique

Tony: "ven que les dije" dije orgulloso de mi mismo

Luna: "pero eso es realmente muy malo, los instintos de Humphrey son muy diferentes a los de un lobo ordinario" dije preocupada

Winston: "que quieres decir" le pregunte preocupado

Blaze: "una vez que sus instintos se apoderen de él, nada ni nadie podría páralo hasta cumplir su objetivo o verlos a todos muertos" dije desanimadamente

Tony: "que" grite preocupado y asustado

Winston: "como saben que eso pasaría" les pregunte

Blaze: "debido a que eso ya paso, a mi abuelo" les dije

Luna: "han escuchado la leyenda de Aron" les pregunte

"no" respondió Kate desde la entrada de la cueva

Luna: "Kate que haces aquí" le pregunte

Kate: "quería hablar con Blaze acerca del entrenamiento de hoy, pero escuche la conversación sobre Humphrey" les dije

Blaze: "Humphrey está contigo" pregunte nervioso

Kate: "no, el sigue durmiendo en nuestra cueva" le respondí, "por favor cuéntenme lo que le pasa a Humphrey quiero ayudarlo" les dije

Blaze: "creo que es mejor que lo sepan, pero no se lo vayan a contar a Humphrey, no sé cómo reaccionaría ante esto" les pedí

Kate: "lo prometemos, que decías de la leyenda de Aron" le pregunte

Eve: "bueno cariño, cuenta la leyenda que un lobo llamado Aron, ataco a todas las manadas de Jasper" le conté

Kate: "que a todas el solo" dije sorprendida

Eve: "si, como decía el ataco a todas las manadas, no había nadie que lo detuviera, casi mato a todos los lobos hasta que llego un día un lobo, como es que se llamaba" dije mientras pensaba

Luna: "se llamaba Jhosenqui" le dije

Eve: "ha si Jhosenqui, bueno Jhosenqui se enfrentó a Aron, ambos lucharon por días, tenían la habilidad de sanar de forma instantánea, por lo que ninguno de los dos cedía, hasta que en el último día de la batalla Jhosenqui encerró a Aron" en una cueva, imposible de salir" le termine de contar

Kate: "eso no suena a nada más que fantasía" dije

Winston: "pero así es la leyenda, pero que tiene que ver esto con Humphrey" pregunte

Blaze: "primero que todo la mayor parte de la leyenda es verdadera, la segunda Aron era mi abuelo" les conté

Tony: "la leyenda es cierta" dije sorprendido

Blaze: "dije la mayor parte, déjenme contarles lo que paso en realidad, Mi abuelo Aron era un lobo solitario que viajaba junto a su compañera Flor y su cachorro Justin, mi padre, cuando estaban cruzando Jasper no se dieron cuenta pero pasaron durante la gran batalla" les conté

Kate: "la gran batalla" pregunte confundida

Winston: "si la gran batalla, fue antes de la aparición de la manada central, había una guerra entre las manadas occidentales, orientales, del norte y del sur" le explique

Blaze: "continuando, estaban cruzando Jasper cuando de repente se vieron atrapados en la última pelea de esa guerra, mi papa pudo esconderse en un árbol cercano, durante esa pelea Aron vio cómo su compañera fue asesinada, mientras él estaba siendo sometido por cuatro lobos, al igual que Humphrey, Aron se cegó por la ira volviéndose loco, matando a todo lobo que se le cruzara, así fue durante días, las manadas no tenían otra opción que unirse para intentar detenerlo, pero fracasaron, fue cuando llego Jhosenqui, ambos tenían cualidades extraordinarias, como curarse de forma rápida, y poder seguir peleando, después de estar gravemente herido, Jhosenqui era un lobo muy sabio, él pudo ver el problema de Aron, gracias a su calma y rápido pensamiento encerró a Aron hasta que estuviera calmado, una vez que se calmó Jhosenqui lo saco de la cueva y ofreció ayudarlo, él había cuidado de mi padre hasta que Aron estuviera listo para salir, después de eso, ambos lobos se hicieron muy amigos y formaron la manada central" les explique

Winston: "nunca había oído toda la historia completa" les dije

Kate: "pero si usted es descendiente de Aron, debería pasarle lo mismo no" le pregunte

Blaze: "de hecho esa habilidad se salta dos generaciones, siempre ha sido así, pero Aron fue el primero en hacerlo público, de hecho pasa lo mismo con los descendientes de la familia de Jhosenqui" les dije

Tony: "al menos hay un lobo que puede detener a Humphrey en el peor de los casos" dije con un poco de alivio

Luna: "de hecho no lo hay, Jhosenqui era mi abuelo" le dije

Blaze: "por eso nos preocupa tanto de que pierda el control, es demasiado peligroso, donde pase eso no hay lobo que se salve" dije preocupado

Luna: "por eso nos aliviamos de saber que Humphrey había sido un omega en su manada, lejos de las tensiones y la ira que pueden tener los alphas" les explique

Winston: "y no es mala idea estar entrenándolo para que se convirtiera en alpha" le pregunte

Blaze: "en primer lugar no estábamos seguros de que Humphrey había heredado las habilidades de Aron y Jhosenqui, en segundo lugar el seguirá con el entrenamiento más duro que antes" dije con firmeza

Kate: "no es muy peligroso" le dije

Luna: "por lo general sí, pero el entrenamiento de la manada central fue diseñado por Jhosenqui, él lo diseño para enseñarle auto control a Aron" le explique

Blaze: "cuantas veces le ha pasado a Humphrey" le pregunte

Winston: "una sola" dije

Kate: "de hecho creo que fueron dos" les dije

Winston: "cuando fue la otra" le pregunte

Kate: "recuerdas cuando el cazador me ataco y Humphrey salió herido por protegerme" le conté

Winston: "si y" le pregunte

Kate: "después de que salió herido el cazador me iba dispara de nuevo, pero Humphrey se paró como si nada hubiera pasado y ataco el cazador, quitándole el arma" le conté

Tony: "alguna vez tiro el arma" le pregunte

Kate: lo pensé y dije "él no la tiro, solo mordió y el arma se dividió en dos" le dije

Tony: "ahora todo tiene sentido" dije

Winston: "te refieres al arma que los alphas encontraron" le pregunte

Tony: "si esa" le conteste

Blaze: "dos veces, y no ataco a nadie en de su manada" le pregunte

Winston: "no ha nadie" le dije

Blaze: "como ha salido del trance" pregunte

Winston: "recuerdo que cuando la manada de Sombra ataco, cuando llegamos a ayudar a Humphrey, el seguía en el trance hasta" les dije cuando descubrí que sacaba Humphrey del trance

Blaze: "hasta que" pregunte ansioso

Winston: "hasta que Kate lo llamo y se acercó a el" le dije lentamente

Blaze: "al menos sabemos cómo sacarlo del trance" dije mientras veía a Kate

Luna: "o porque entraría en el" dije pensando

Blaze: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Luna: "si algo le pasara a Kate el entraría en el trance y habría nadie que lo detuviera" explique

Winston: "tienes razón, las dos veces fue porque Kate estaba en peligro" dije

Kate: "tienes razón, él se volvió loco cuando los lobos de Sombra me amenazaron" dije al darme cuenta

Blaze: "Kate tienes que tener mucho cuidado, si algo te llegara a pasar todos estaríamos perdidos" le dije

Kate: "entiendo, Humphrey jamás se perdonaría si algo me pasara" dije

Eve: "si Humphrey tiene las habilidades de Aron y Jhosenqui, no podría controlarse en ese estado" pregunte

Blaze: "no lo sé Eve, sé que tiene la astucia y determinación de Jhosenqui, pero no sé si su control" dije

Winston: "creo que deberíamos olvidar este tema por ahora, Humphrey no ha hecho nada para que desconfiemos de el" dije

Blaze: "estoy de acuerdo, pero es mejor advertir a las manadas, para que estén pendientes de Kate y Humphrey de vez en cuando" sugerí

Tony: "no es una mala idea" dije

Kate: "entiendo, no le diré nada a Humphrey, pero estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir, nos vemos mañana" les dije con un bostezo, mientras salía

Winston: "que duermas bien cariño" le dije

Eve: "nos vemos mañana" le dije

Kate: me dirigí a la cueva de Humphrey y mía, cuando entre vi a Humphrey moviéndose en sus sueños, "me pregunto que estará soñando" pensé mientras me recostaba en uno de sus costados

EN EL SUEÑO DE HUMPHREY, P.V HUMPHREY

Todo estaba oscuro, no sabía dónde me encontraba, camine hasta llegar a una habitación iluminada por la luz de la luna "hay alguien hay" pregunte

"veo que por fin apareces" dijo una voz fría y malvada

Tome posición defensiva y pregunte "quien eres y donde estas"

"quien soy" dijo la voz, "soy tu, al menos una parte de ti" dijo, cuando salió, era un lobo idéntico a Humphrey, la única diferencia era que tenía pelaje totalmente negro

"que eres" pregunte horrorizado al ver al lobo idéntico a mi

"ya te dije, soy una parte tuya" dijo seguido de una risa maniática

"y que quieres" le pregunte mientras rodeaba al lobo

"Lo que quiero es sangre derramada" dijo diabólicamente

"tú no puedes ser parte mía, yo nunca querría algo así" dije con enojo

"en serio, y que querías cuando los lobos de Sombra amenazaron a Kate" dijo oscuramente

Está en shock, no sabía que responder, de verdad quería ver a esos lobos muertos por intentar tocar al amor de mi vida "yo- yo" tartamudee

"Lo que pensaba, deja de resistirse Humphrey, deja que tome el control, confía en mi" dijo en malvadamente

Antes de que pudiera responder otra voz apareció, pero esta era diferente era calmada y racional y bondadosa

"eso no es lo que quería Kate, y lo sabes, ella ama al tierno y bondadoso Humphrey, no al Humphrey sediento de sangre" dijo la voz

"oh cállate J" dijo la voz malvada en un tono irritado

"la decisión es de Humphrey, A" dijo J

"silencio los dos estoy tratando de pensar" grite mientras sobaba mi cabeza con las patas

A: "vamos Humphrey sé que disfrutaste matando a esos lobos" le dije

"eso no es cierto, ni siquiera me acuerdo de haberlo hecho" dije

A: "pero de acuerdas de la ira, la dulce ira causada por esos lobos" le dije en un tono frio

"si, de eso me acuerdo" dije empezándome a poner enojado

J: "recuerda porque lo hiciste, para proteger a Kate" le dije

Al oír su nombre, toda mi ira desapareció, "tienes razón" alcance a murmurar

A: "vamos tu no la quieres, solo tienes sed de sangre" dijo malvadamente

"cállate" le grite, "yo la amo más que a la vida misma, moriría para protegerla, tú no eres parte de mí, solo eres un demonio que quieres arruinarme la vida" le grite, mientras me abalanzaba contra el

A: esquive a Humphrey con facilidad, "si soy parte tuya y pronto lo veras", le dije mientras desaparecía

"quien se cree que es" dije molesto, "por cierto gracias, J verdad" le dije

J: "es mi deber" le respondí

"tú eres parte de mí también" le pregunte

J: "si lo soy, y puedo enseñarte como controlar y vencer a A" le ofrecí

"en serio" dije emocionado, realmente odiaba a A era el lobo más malvado que había conocido

J: "en serio, pero te enseñare cuando estés listo" le dije

"y cuando será eso" le pregunte curioso

J: "no te preocupes yo te diré cuando lo estés"

"y que pasara con A mientras tanto" le pregunte preocupado

J: "no te preocupes por él, lo mantendré bajo control, solo intenta no enojarte" le dije

"hare mi mejor esfuerzo, por cierto te puedes mostrar es algo incomodo hablar con una voz" le pedí

J: "por supuesto le dije y me acerque a Humphrey

Vi el lobo que se me acercaba, era exactamente igual a mí con excepción de un pelaje puro blanco al igual que Lilly, "porque todos se ven como yo" pregunte

J: "porque somos parte de ti" le conteste

De repente oí un voz que me decía "Humphrey", era débil al inicio pero cadavez se puso más y más fuerte "Humphrey despierta" dijo, en ese momento reconoci la voz, "Kate" llame

P.V normal en la realidad

Kate: "Humphrey despierta" le dije suavemente

Humphrey: "Kate" dije aun dormido

Kate: vi como Humphrey me respondía dormido y me rei un poco "es hora de levantarse le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: poco a poco me desperté de mi sueño, y vi a Kate sentada al lado mío "Buenos días preciosa" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "buenos días guapo, que tal dormiste" le pregunte cariñosamente

Humphrey: "la verdad tuve un sueño muy raro" le dije

Kate: "qué clase de sueño" le pregunte

Humphrey: "era muy extraño" le dije

Kate: "Humphrey puedes decirme todo" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey le explico en detalle todo lo que paso en su sueño

Kate: "tranquilo, seguro que solo fue un sueño" mentí, en realidad, sabía que tenía que tener algo que ver con su descendencia, y con lo que le pasa cuando pierde el control, "voy a hablar con Blaze después del entrenamiento de hoy" pensé

Humphrey: "seguro tienes razón" dije un poco mas tranquilo

Kate: "es mejor ir a buscar a Dilan, para el entrenamiento de hoy"

Humphrey: "si es mejor terminar rápido con eso" dije con una sonrisa falsa

Los dos lobos fueron al mismo bosque donde se encontraron con Dilan ayer

Humphrey: "hola Dilan" pregunte

Dilan: "veo que han llegado" dije mientras aparecía desde unos arbustos

Kate: "no tiene otros trucos" pensé

Dilan: "hoy empezaremos liviano, tendrán que arrastras una roca cien metros" les dije

Kate: "cuales rocas" pregunte mientras levantaba una ceja

Dilan: "esas rocas" dije sonriendo mientras apuntaba dos rocas, una pesaba diez kilos y la otra pesaba veinte kilos

Humphrey: "con que liviano" dije sarcásticamente, "adivinare la grande es la mía" dije

Dilan: "empiezas a entender" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: suspire y dije "terminemos con esto una vez"

Dilan amarro a Kate y Humphrey a sus respectivas rocas, y camino cien metros hasta un árbol

Dilan: "habrán terminado, cuando lleguen hasta aquí, comiencen" les dije

Ambos lobos hicieron su máxima fuerza para arrastrar su roca, a los primeros cincuenta metros, ambos iban muy parejos, pero Humphrey no se dio cuenta y metió su roca en una zanja, Kate termino en quince minutos, mientras a Humphrey le tomo veinte minutos

Kate: "porque te demoraste" le pregunte

Humphrey: "mi piedra se trabo en una zanja" dije mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración

Kate: "siento oír eso" dije un poco avergonzada

Humphrey: "no te preocupes" dije

Dilan: "el siguiente ejercicio es levantamiento de tronco" les dije

Kate: "de nuevo" pregunte

Dilan: "si, pero con una pequeña variación" les dije

Humphrey: "no me gusta cómo se oye eso" dije un poco preocupado

Dilan: me reí del comentario de Humphrey y les dije "solo van a cambiar los troncos por unos más pesados, y van hacer flexiones por cuatro horas seguidas"

Humphrey: "te lo dije" le susurre a Kate

Kate: "tranquilo, estamos juntos en esto" le dije para calmar

Humphrey: "lo sé, es lo único bueno de todo esto" le dije

Dilan: "bueno dejen de hablar tortolitos y síganme los troncos están por aquí" les dije y me dirigí al centro del bosque, cuando llegamos allí me dirigí de nuevo a los a Kate y Humphrey, "buenos esos son" apunte a dos troncos, uno con un diámetro de treinta y cinco centímetros, y otro con un diámetro de cincuenta centímetros

Humphrey: "sabes estás loco" le dije

Dilan: "ya me lo habían dicho" dije sonriendo, "bueno que esperan" les dije

Kate y Humphrey empezaron a hacer flexiones con los troncos, Humphrey hacia su máximo esfuerzo, para que Dilan no obligara a Kate a hacer mayores esfuerzos, pero después de tres horas Kate ya estaba en su límite

Humphrey: vi que Kate estaba en su punto de quiebre "Kate te encuentras bien" le pregunte preocupado

Kate: "no te preocupes estoy bien" le dije con falta de aliento, poco a poco mi visión empezó a oscurecerse, hasta el punto que todo se volvió negro

Humphrey: vi como Kate se desmayó bajo el pesado tronco "Kate" grite, y lance mi tronco a un lado para ayudarla, corrí hacia ella, y levante su tronco fuera de ella, y luego la arrastre a un árbol con sombra para que descansara, "necesita un poco de agua" pensé, me iba a dirigir al rio cuando Dilan me detuvo

Dilan: "que piensas que haces" le pregunte un poco molesto

Humphrey: "voy a buscar un poco de agua para Kate" le conteste

Dilan: "no han pasado las cuatro horas, y no he dicho que paren, ve y sigue haciendo flexiones de tronco" le dije en un tono demandante

Humphrey: "lo hare después de traer agua para Kate" le respondí

Dilan: "si te vas, tendrás que hacer los ejercicios desde el inicio" lo amenace

Humphrey: "no me importa, voy por el agua para ella, y luego volveré a hacer todo si es lo que quieres" le dije mientras me iba a buscar agua

Dilan: observe como se iba "no lo puedo creer es el primer lobo que me desobedece" dije en voz baja

"lo puedes culpar" dijo Luna mientras se acercaba

Dilan: "señora que hace por aquí" le pregunte nervioso

Luna: "solo quería ver el entrenamiento" le respondí, mientras me acercaba a Kate

Dilan: "entonces ya sabes que Humphrey desobedeció mis órdenes y dejo el entrenamiento" le dije

Luna: "solo lo hizo para cuidar a su compañera" le dije mientras revisaba a Kate, "pobrecita le se desmayó por el sol y el esfuerzo" dije

Dilan: "ellos sabían lo duro que iba ser" dije

Luna: "lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que Humphrey no dejara que algo le pase, imagine lo que paso por su cabeza cuando la vio desmayarse" le dije

Dilan: me quede en silencio antes de responder con la cabeza baja "tiene razón señora, pero de todas maneras sabe que tengo que reprender a Humphrey no" le dije

Luna: suspire y le dije "lo sé, has lo que tengas que hacer"

En ese momento llego Humphrey con un trozo de tronco en forma de cuenco donde traía agua

Humphrey: vi mi mama al lado de Kate, pero no le di importancia, me acerque a mi compañera y le acerque el trozo de madera para darle un poco de agua, después de que le di el agua, pude ver cómo empezó a reaccionar, "Kate" dije suavemente

Kate: empecé a despertar sintiéndome un poco débil, mientras oía a alguien llamándome, abrí los ojos y vi a Humphrey mirándome con una mirada de preocupación, "que paso" le pregunte

Humphrey: "te desmayaste en el entrenamiento, te encuentras bien" le dije con preocupación

Kate: "si, solo un poco de dolor de cabeza" le conteste

Luna: "es mejor que descanses un poco" le dije

Dilan: "Humphrey, ven es hora que enfrentes tu castigo" le dije con severidad

Humphrey: suspire y dije, antes de besarla "Kate descansa ya vuelvo", y luego me dirigí hacia Dilan, "que tengo que hacer" pregunte desanimado

Dilan: "recuerdas la roca que empujaste cine metros" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si porque" le dije

Dilan: "ahora tienes que arrastrarla hasta le cima de esa colina" le dije señalando una colina cercana

Humphrey: mire la colina y dije sorprendido "pero son diez metros de altura"

Dilan: "o puede evitarse el castigo pidiendo disculpas por lo que hizo" le dije

Humphrey: no tenía que disculparme, en mi corazón sabía que había hecho lo correcto, y lo volvería hacer "ya voy a arrastrar la roca" dije en tono de derrota

Dilan: no me esperaba esa respuesta, pensé que se disculparía "tal vez después de ese castigo si quiera disculparse" pensé

Mientras Humphrey se amarraba la roca y empieza la subida, Kate y luna estaban hablando

Kate: "que castigo" le pregunte

Luna: "es que desobedeció una orden de Dilan" le respondí

Kate: "porque haría eso" le pregunte

Luna: "bueno cuando te desmayaste, el dejo el entrenamiento para sacarte de debajo del tronco y traerte aquí bajo la sombra del árbol" le explique

Kate: "que dulce, pero solo dejo en entrenamiento por un momento para ayudarme que tiene de malo" le dije

Luna: "eso no fue todo, luego que te dejo en la sombra, fue a buscarte agua, pero Dilan se lo prohibió y le dijo que volviera al entrenamiento, él lo ignoro y fue a buscarte agua a pesar de las amenazas de Dilan" le explique

Kate: "él no se merece el castigo solo me estaba cuidando" dije triste

Luna: "sé que sus intenciones eran las mejores, pero desobedecer a un maestro tiene su precio" dije

Kate: "solo espero que este bien" dije mientras veía la montaña que teína que subir

Cuando Humphrey llego a la cima de la colina, una hora después de haber empezado, estaba muy cansado, apenas podía respirar, Dilan lo estaba esperando en la cima

Dilan: vi a Humphrey llegar a la cima, absolutamente cansado, me acerque a él y le pregunte "aprendiste la lección"

Humphrey: levante la vista, sonreí y le dije "lo haría de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo"

Dilan: no podía creer lo terco que era, "bueno creo que ambos están listos para el ejercicio final" dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "por fin terminaremos con esto" pensé, mientras nos devolvíamos a donde estaba descansando Kate, cuando llegamos me acerque a Kate y le pregunte "como seguiste"

Kate: "mucho mejor, gracias a ti" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: "me alegro de eso" le dije

Dilan: "bueno ya basta tortolitos, están listos para el último ejercicio" les pregunte

"si" respondieron Kate y Humphrey al tiempo

**¿Qué significara el sueño de Humphrey?, ¿Cuál será el último ejercicio que les asigne Dilan?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de como les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	19. fin del entrenamiento con Dilan

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Kate: "cuál será el ejercicio final" pregunte

Humphrey: en lo personal no quería saber, conociendo a Dilan, será el ejercicio más difícil en la historia de la manada, y aún estaba un poco preocupado por el estado de Kate

Dilan: puede ver la cara de preocupación de Humphrey, "no te preocupes Humphrey, si se pone demasiado duro para alguno de ustedes parare el ejercicio de inmediato" le dije

Humphrey: eso me calmo un poco, pero aún tenía mi preocupación acerca del ejercicio

Dilan: "el ejercicio consiste en recuperar unas rocas como esta" le dije mostrándole un roca en forma de cilindro, de unos veinte centímetros de largo y diámetro de cuatro centímetros

Kate: "donde encontramos esas rocas" le pregunte

Dilan: "les mostrare, síganme" les dije mientras me dirigía al rio del primer ejercicio, cuando llegamos les dije "para recuperar la primera roca tienen que empezar aquí, nadar contra la corriente unos diez metros, cuando lleguen a los diez metros, tienen que sumergirse para buscarla" les explique

Humphrey: "toca iniciar en los mismos puntos del primer entrenamiento" le pregunte

Dilan: "así es, te toca en los rápidos" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: suspire y dije "me lo suponía", y tanto Kate como yo nos pusimos en posición para iniciar la prueba, cuando inicie a nadar no pude dejar de notar que era mucho as fácil que la primera vez, tarde solo cinco minutos para recorrer los diez metros, cuando llegue a donde estaba la roca, me sumergí, pero lo hice demasiado rápido y me golpee la nariz con una piedra "con que me golpee" pensé, abrí los ojos y note que la piedra con que me golpee era la piedra que buscaba "que suerte" pensé, y cogí la piedra con mi boca y salí a la superficie

Dilan: "muy bien Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: "y Kate" pregunte a no verla en los alrededores

Dilan: "ella nado los diez metros en tres minutos, pero no ha podido encontrar la roca" le dije

Kate: "por fin" dije al salir del rio con la roca

Humphrey: "hola Kate" dije en tono de broma

Kate: "hace cuanto saliste" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no hace mucho" le dije

Dilan: "muy bien, como los dos encontraron las primeras piedras, vamos a seguir" les dije

Humphrey: "primeras piedras" pregunte

Dilan: "por supuesto hay más, no creyeron que sería tan fácil, síganme" les dije, mientras me dirigía hacia donde hicieron el ejercicio de las rocas, cuando llegamos les dije "bueno ahora tienen que arrastrar las mismas rocas hasta esos agujeros que están a ciento ochenta metros de acá"

Kate: "y una vez que lleguemos allá que" le pregunte

Dilan: "tienen que usar su ingenio y averiguarlo ustedes mismos" les respondi con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "de nuevo esa roca" dije suspirando, luego cada uno se amaro la roca y empezamos a jalar, cuando llegamos a los ciento treinta metros vi que Kate estaba empezando a ceder, así que me hice detrás de su roca y la ayude a empujar

Kate: "que estás haciendo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no quiero que te hagas daño" le respondí

Kate: "pero tú te puedes hacer daño, las dos rocas es demasiado" le dije preocupado

Humphrey: "no me importa, solo me importas tu" le dije

Kate: "no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión verdad" le dije

Humphrey: "nop" dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "al menos déjame ayudar" le dije

Humphrey: "pero no te esfuerce demasiado" le dije, ambos empujamos la roca los últimos cincuenta metros

Kate: "y ahora que" pregunte una vez que llegamos donde los agujeros

Humphrey: "debemos pensar que como obtener las rocas" le dije tratando de recuperar el aliento

Kate: pensé y pensé pero no se me ocurría nada "no tengo nada y tu" le pregunte

Humphrey: di una rápida mirada al alrededor "tal vez tenemos que meter las rocas en el agujero" sugerí

Kate: "estas seguro, de eso, porque si lo hacemos no la podremos sacarlas" dije

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro, pero no parece haber otra solución" le dije "además no sé por qué pero tengo un presentimiento" le dije

Kate: "no estoy seguro, pero si tú crees que es lo que hay que hacer entonces te creo" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias por tu confianza, es mejor hacerlo" le dije y ambos jalamos las rocas a cada agujero, cuando las metimos, de repente la roca en forma de cono salió de unos pequeños agujeros

Kate: "Humphrey, tenías razón" le dije emocionada mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: "yo también estoy sorprendido" le dije

Dilan: "felicidades son los primeros en descifrarlo en menos de un día" les dije

Humphrey: "más de un día para descifrarlo" dije sorprendido

Dilan: "si la mayoría de los alphas no son tan arriesgados ni tan lógicos, por lo general lo hacen cuando están desesperados y no tienen otra opción" le explique

Kate: "es cierto ningún alpha pensaría en eso" dije

Humphrey: "por eso es bueno ser un omega" dije

Dilan: "vamos aún falta las ultimas rocas" les dije

Kate: "genial" dije sarcásticamente

Dilan: "síganme las ultimas piedras están por acá" les dije, mientras me dirigía a donde se hicieron las flexiones de tronco, cuando llegamos me di vuelta y les dije "llegamos"

Kate: "no puede ser" dije

Humphrey: "no, no después de lo que le paso a Kate" dije molesto

Dilan: "no se preocupen, no tendrán que hacer levantamientos de tronco" les dije

Kate: "entonces que" le pregunte con una ceja levantada

Dilan: "ven ese enorme árbol de allá" les dije apuntando a un árbol de tres metros de largo y un diámetro de cuarenta centímetros

Kate y Humphrey asintieron con la cabeza

Dilan: "las rocas están debajo de él, solo tienen que levantarlo" les dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "estás loco, ese tronco es enorme, es tres veces más pesado de lo que puedo levantar" dije gritando

Kate: "Humphrey tiene razón, Dilan te estás pasando en serio" le dije molesta

Dilan: "cálmense, nunca dije que no pudieran trabajar juntos" le dije

Humphrey: "de todas maneras va hacer casi imposible" dije

Dilan: "eso no lo sabes si no lo intentan" le dije

Kate: "que tenemos que perder intentémoslo" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "lo que órdenes" bromee

Kate: me reí un poco y dije "vamos", cuando estábamos en frente del enorme tronco dije "tu levántalo de ese lado y yo lo hago de este"

Humphrey: "entiendo" le dije, y me puse en mi posición, "cuando lo órdenes" le dije a Kate

Kate: "ahora" le dije y ambos hicimos nuestra máxima fuerza, para levantarlo, increíblemente pudimos elevarlo unos cuarenta centímetros, "lo vez" le dije con cansancio

Humphrey: inspeccione lo que alcazaba a ver, cuando note dos cosas grises que sobresalían del suelo "creo que las veo" le dije mientras usaba la poca energía que me quedaba para levantar el tronco "Kate, ya no aguanto" le advertí

Kate: "muy bien suéltalo ahora" le dije, y ambos soltamos el enorme tronco, luego de recuperar el aliento me dirigí a Humphrey y le pregunte "donde vistes las rocas"

Humphrey: aun trataba de recuperar el aliento "es tan justo aquí" le dije mientras apuntaba a la sección media del tronco

Kate: "como la vamos a sacar" pregunte

Humphrey: "no vamos ser capaces de hacerlo si usamos solo la fuerza" dije

Kate: "que sugieres" le pregunte

Humphrey: mire a mi alrededor, y pude ver una rama, lo suficientemente gruesa, y una roca mediana "ya se" dije mientras cogía la rama y la roca, haciendo una especie de palanca

Kate: estaba viendo lo que Humphrey hacía, y cuando acabo le pregunte "que es eso"

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro, pero con esto se puede levantar el tronco mas fácilmente" le dije

Kate: "estas seguro de eso" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto, mira" le dije mientras le demostraba, tomo toda mi fuerza para levantar el tronco, "lo vez y lo estoy haciendo solo, pero apresúrate en coger las rocas, no sé cuánto aguantare yo o la rama" le dije

Kate: asentí y rápidamente, fui a coger las rocas, cuando estaba sacando oí que la rama se rompió, y esperaba el impacto del tronco

Humphrey: vi como la rama se rompió, pero antes de que el tronco cayera sobre Kate, lo detuve "Kate sal de ahí" le grite mientras usaba toda mi fuerza para levantar el tronco

Kate: vi a Humphrey sosteniendo el tronco, cogí las piedras y salí rápidamente de debajo del tronco

Humphrey: vi que Kate salió de debajo del tronco y rápidamente lo solté, caí al suelo tratando de recuperarme, "Kate, estas bien" le pregunte entre jadeos

Kate: "si lo estoy, gracias a ti" le dije y luego lo bese

Humphrey: "me alegro" dije aun casado

Dilan: "felicidades a los dos, acaban de aprobar, descansen el resto del día, mañana conocerán a su siguiente maestro" les dije

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije mientras me trataba de parar

Kate: "déjame ayudarte" le dije mientras lo ayudaba a parar, después de que se paró le pregunte "que quieres hacer"

Humphrey: "estoy demasiado cansado, solo quiero ir a dormir un poco" le dije con un bostezo

Kate: "vamos a la cueva, para que duermas un poco" le ofrecí

Humphrey: "me parece una buena idea" le respondí, y ambos caminamos a nuestra cueva, cuando llegamos allí me recosté y le pregunte a Kate "que vas hacer"

Kate: "voy hablar con mis padres un rato, ya vuelvo" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: "cuídate, regresa pronto" le dije

Kate: "tratare" le dije, mientras salía de la cueva, primero me dirigí a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, porque necesitaba hablar con Blaze y Luna acerca del sueño de Humphrey, cuando llega a la entrada vi a Blaze y Luna sentados hablando

Luna: mire a la entrada de la cueva y vi a Kate allí parada "pasa querida" le dije

Kate: "gracias" dije mientras entraba a la cueva

Blaze: "que pasa Kate" le pregunte

Kate: "solo quería decirles algo sobre Humphrey" le dije

Luna: "que sería" pregunte

Kate: "me conto que anoche tuvo un sueño muy peculiar" les dije

Blaze: "qué tipo de sueño" pregunte al saber que Kate no estaría contándonos si no fuera una buena razón

Kate: le conté el sueño de Humphrey con el mismo detalle conque me lo conto, cuando termine les pregunte "que opinan"

Blaze: estaba sorprendido del sueño de mi hijo, sabía que algo significaba "como temíamos hay una fuerza dentro de él que toma el control cuando su ira lo domina" dije tristemente

Luna: "pero también parece que hay otra que lo ayuda a controlarse" les dije

Kate: "creen que pueden ser las esencias de Aron y Jhosenqui" pregunte

Blaze: "es muy probable, pero tendremos que esperar" dije

Luna: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije

Kate: "por cierto han visto a mis padres, tengo que hablar con ellos" les pregunte

Luna: "si los vi por el lago hace unos quince minutos" le respondí

Kate: "gracias, nos vemos luego" les dije mientras me dirigía al lago, cuando llegue allí, vi a mi papa y Tony jugando con Marcel y Pady ese extraño juego suyo, mientras que mi mama y los demás alphas estaban descansando en la orilla del lago

Eve: vi a Kate acercarse y la salude "hola cariño"

Kate: "hola mama, que hacen" le pregunte

Eve: "solo disfrutando del sol mientras que tu papa, Tony, Marce y Pady están con ese juego suyo" le conteste

Winston: me di vuelta y vi a Kate y Eve hablando "hola cariño y Humphrey" dije

Kate: "esta en nuestra cueva durmiendo un poco" les dije

Winston: "otro día duro con Dilan" pregunte

Kate: "el peor" dije

Winston: "y que te trae por aquí" le pregunte

Kate: "solo quería preguntarle cuanto tiempo se pensaban quedar" les dije

Winston: "pensábamos irnos mañana" le respondí

Kate: "y porque tan pronto" dije un poco triste

Winston: "tenemos que ver que la manada este bien" le respondí

Kate: "entiendo es su responsabilidad" dije con una sonrisa falsa

Eve: "y algún día será la tuya" le recordé

Kate: "lo sé, pero va a hacer mayor" le dije

Winston: "es cierto, serán muchos más lobos que guiar" dije recordando

Kate: "al menos puedo pasar el resto del día con ustedes" le pregunte

Eve: "claro que puedes, no tienes que preguntar una cosa como esa" le dije

Kate: pase el resto del día con mis padres, hablando y pasando el tiempo, cuando ya se hizo de noche, me despedí de mis padres, de Tony, Marcel, Pady y los demás alphas y me devolví a la cueva de Humphrey y mía, cuando llegue a la cueva, vi que Humphrey seguía dormido "debe estar muy agotado" me dije a mi misma, y me recosté poniendo mi cabeza sobre el costado de Humphrey y me quede dormida

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol golpearon directamente a Humphrey, despertándolo

Humphrey: me desperté y note a Kate dormida sobre mi costado "debió llegar por la noche" pensé, la había esperado el día anterior después de dormir un poco, pero del cansancio me volví a dormir cuando estaba atardeciendo, después de cinco minutos, Kate se estaba empezando a despertar "buenos días hermosa" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "buenos días guapo, como dormiste" le pregunte, pensando que pudo tener otro sueño

Humphrey: "descanse muy bien, por cierto cuando llegaste anoche" le pregunte con curiosidad

Kate: "me estabas esperando" le pregunte con un poco de culpa

Humphrey: "si, pero me quede dormido" dije un poco triste

Kate: "lo siento, estaba con mis padres y pase el resto del día con ellos" dije sintiéndome un poco culpable

Humphrey: "no te disculpes entiendo que quieras pasar tiempos con tus padres" le dije

Kate: "oh por cierto ellos se van hoy" le dije

Humphrey: "que tan pronto" dije sorprendido

Kate: "si, ya sabes tienen deberes con la manada" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, creo que es mejor despedirnos antes de que se vayan" dije

Kate: "tienes razón" dije mire por la entrada y vi que el sol apenas acaba de salir "creo que deberíamos ir a su cueva, deben seguir dormidos" le dije

Humphrey: "vamos" dije alegremente

Ambos lobos camino por el territorio, notando que la mayoría de los lobos se estaban despertando, después de cinco minutos de caminata llegaron a la cueva donde se estaban quedando los padres de Kate

Kate: "Humphrey es mejor que te quedes aquí afuera, mientras verifico si mis padres ya despertaron o siguen dormidos" le dije

Humphrey: "sí, creo que es mejor no quiero estar cerca de tu madre si amanece de mal humor" bromee

Kate: "de hecho es por eso que te lo pido" dije

Humphrey: trague saliva y dije "te espero"

Kate: entre a la cueva y vi que mis padres a penas se estaban despertando "papa, mama" dije suavemente

Winston: "buenos días Kate" dije mientras me estiraba

Eve: "buenos días cariño" dije mientras me estiraba

Kate: "buenos días papa, mama" les dije

Winston: "que te trae por acá tan temprano" le pregunte

Kate: "solo queríamos alcanzar a despedir antes de se fueran" les conteste

Eve: "es muy amable de tu parte cariño, espera dijiste queremos" le dije

Kate: "si, Humphrey está esperando afuera" le dije

Winston: "dile que puede pasar" le dije

Kate: salí de la cueva y vi a Humphrey sentado esperando "ya puedes pasar" le dije, y ambos entramos de nuevo a la cueva

Humphrey: "buenos días señores" les dije respetuosamente

Winston: "buenos días Humphrey descansaste" le dije

Humphrey: "si señor" dije

Kate: "quieren desayunar antes de irse" les pregunte

Winston: "sería una buena idea" le respondí

Kate: "dejen que Humphrey y yo casemos algo" ofrecí

Eve: "es muy amable de su parte ofrecernos, pero podemos ir nosotros o enviar a Hutch y Candu para cazar" les dije

Humphrey: "no es ningún problema" les dije

Winston: "pero nunca has cazado" le dije a Humphrey

Kate: "de hecho papa Humphrey y yo ya hemos cazado juntos" le dije

Winston: "en serio" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "si durante el viaje hacia acá" les dije

Kate: "y ahora que tiene entrenamiento, estoy segura de que será más fácil" le dije con confianza

Eve: "si quieren, pueden ir, pero ambos tengan cuidado" les dije

Kate: "está bien mama" le dije mientras salía con Humphrey hacia el valle donde está el caribú, regresamos diez minutos después cada uno cargando un enorme caribú

Winston: vi como Kate y Humphrey regresaron cada uno con un caribú de gran tamaño, "les fue muy bien en la cacería" les dije

Kate: "bueno es fácil, cuando tienes un buen compañero de caza" le dije mientras lamia la mejilla de Humphrey

Humphrey: "pero fuiste tú quien me dijo que hacer" le dije devolviéndole la lamida en la mejilla

Winston: "bueno, ustedes dos hacen un buen equipo" les dije

Kate: "lo sabemos" le dije mientras acariciaba mi cabeza contra su cuello

Humphrey: "que esperamos, levantemos la los demás y comamos" dije entusiastamente

Winston: "yo despierto a los alphas y Eve va a despertar a Tony" ofrecí

Los dos lobos se dispusieron a levantar a los alphas que aun dormían, Winston con solo decir arriba, hizo que los alphas lo obedecieran, mientras tanto Eve, le dio una amenaza de muerte a Tony si no se despertara, luego los nueve lobos se sentaron alrededor de los dos caribús y empezaron a comer, cuando terminaron Winston hablo

Winston: "vamos a agradecer la hospitalidad y despedirnos de los líderes de la manada central" les dije

Kate: "no les importa que los acompañemos" les pedí

Winston: "por supuesto que no, están listos" les dije

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, cuando llegaron allí encontraron que Blaze y Luna acababan de terminar su desayuno

Blaze: "Winston, Tony, Eve, que los trae por aquí" les pregunte

Tony: "venimos a agradecerle toda su hospitalidad, y a despedirnos" les dije

Luna: "se van tan pronto" les pregunte

Winston: "lamentablemente sí, tenemos deberes en la manada occidental-oriental" les dije

Luna: "entendemos" le dije

Blaze: "que tengan un buen viaje de regreso, espero verlos pronto" les dije

Winston: "nosotros también esperamos verlos algún día" les dije

Así los nueve lobos se fueron a la frontera del territorio central donde Kate y Humphrey se despidieron de todos

Kate: "nos vemos papa, mama, denle mi saludos a Lilly y Garth" les pedí

Eve: "lo haremos cariño, cuídate mucho y si Humphrey se quiere de pasar de listo mientras no estamos cerca, usas tus hermosos dientes y" fui interrumpida por Kate

Kate: "MAMA" le grite, "ya hemos tenido esta conversación, sabes que Humphrey no me haría nada para perjudicarme" le dije

Eve: "lo sé, lo sé, pero es mejor estar segura, de todas maneras cuídate" le dije

Winston: "cuídate mucho, estaremos visitándote pronto" le dije

Kate: "ustedes también cuídense" les dije

Humphrey: me senté al lado de Kate mientras los siete lobos hacían rumbo hacia la manada occidental-oriental, "saluden a todos de nuestra parte" les grite mientras se alejaban

Winston: "lo haremos" le grite mientras caminaba

Kate: vi cómo se alejaban y me dirigí a Humphrey "extraño un poco el territorio occidental-oriental y a todos nuestros amigos" le dije

Humphrey: "si, yo también los extraño, pero te prometo que tan pronto terminemos el entrenamiento los iremos a visitar" le dije

Kate: "eso espero" le dije después de besarlo

Humphrey: "vamos a buscar a nuestro siguiente maestro" le dije

Kate: "si, vamos" concorde y ambos fuimos a buscarlo

**¿Cómo seguirán Kate y Humphrey en su enteramiento?, ¿Cómo estará la manada occidental-oriental, bajo el cargo de Lilly y Garth?, ¿podre ponerle un nombre mejor a la manada occidental-oriental?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo le parece la historia hasta el momento **


	20. la caceria

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo, gracias por sus comentarios **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal cuatro días después

Blaze: "felicidades a los dos, terminaron el entrenamiento nivel uno en tiempo record" les dije orgulloso a Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: "gracias papa, no fue fácil, pero lo logramos" le dije feliz

Luna: "casi" le dije

Kate: "no me gusta cómo suena eso" dije

Humphrey: "que significa eso" pregunte

Blaze: "no es nada en realidad, solo tienen que hacer la prueba final del nivel uno de alpha" le dije

Kate: "cuál es esa prueba" le pregunte

Luna: "no es nada muy difícil, solo tienen que hacer su primera cacería como alphas entrenados" les dije

Kate: "eso es fácil" dije

Blaze: "para toda la manada" tosí

Humphrey: "que fue eso" le pregunte al no oír bien lo que dijo

Blaze: "tienen que cazar la comida para toda la manada" explique en voz más alta

Kate: "y como cuantos caribús son" les pregunte

Luna: "con unos diez bastaran" les dije

Humphrey: "diez caribús, nosotros solos" le dije

Blaze: "siempre ha sido esa prueba" le dije

Humphrey: "si pero somos los primeros en salir solo dos lobos del nivel uno" dije |

Luna: "lo sabemos, pero esas son las reglas, pero suerte" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "vamos Humphrey sé que los dos podemos hacerlo" le dije con confianza

Humphrey: "si tú lo dices" le dije no totalmente convencido

Kate: "no te preocupes solo necesitamos de un buen plan" le dije

Humphrey: se me estaba empezando a contagiar el ánimo de Kate "muy bien vamos" dije, y ambos no dirigimos hacia las zonas de caza, cuando llegamos vimos una manada de caribús bastante grande "y ahora que" le pregunte mientras nos acercábamos silenciosamente ocultándonos en la alta hierva

Kate: di un rápido vistazo a la situación y el entorno, "ya lo tengo" le dije

Humphrey: "que tengo que hacer" le pregunte

Kate: "vez ese pequeño camino entre las dos montañas" le dije mientras hacia un gesto hacia el lugar

Humphrey: "si la veo" le dije

Kate: "tendrás que asustar y dirigir los caribús hacia allá, donde los esperare para emboscarlos" le dije

Humphrey: "entiendo algo más" le pregunte con una sonrisa

Kate: "trata de matar tantos caribús como sea posible en el camino, y ten cuidado" le dije

Humphrey: "lo hare, y también ten cuidado" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: "espera mi señal" le dije mientras me dirigía a mi posición

Humphrey: me acerque lo que más pude a la manada de caribús, pensaba como llevar solo una parte de ellos hacia la trampa, para que Kate no tenga muchos problemas con ellos, mire hacia la colina, pude ver una cola dorada moviéndose de lado a lado, "esa es la señal" me dije a mi mismo, me acerque lentamente a un caribú en el medio de la manada, con un rápido movimiento le rasgue la garganta, la manada de caribús, por la sorpresa se dividieron en dos corriendo en direcciones opuestas, guie a uno de los grupos hacia el pequeño camino entre las montañas donde esperaba Kate para atacar, una vez que llegue allí, alcance ver a Kate atacando a los caribús que iban adelante, provocando que algunos dieran vuelta para intentar escapar, aproveche el momento para atacar y matar a los que más podía

Kate: ataque a todos los caribús que pude, salte de uno en otro cortándoles la garganta para matarnos, creando una gran nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se empezó a disipar pude ver una figura que se me acercaba, estaba a punto de atacarlo pensando que era otro caribú, cuando me llamo "Kate", reconocí su voz de inmediato y le respondí "Humphrey"

Humphrey: me acerque a la figura en que distinguía en el polvo, algo en mi me decía que era Kate, así que la llame "Kate", espere un segundo entes de que me respondió "Humphrey", corrí hacia ella y la abrase, hasta que el polvo desapareciera, cuando por fin se podía ver mire a Kate y le dije con una sonrisa "como te fue"

Kate: le sonreí y le dije "muy bien"

Humphrey: "estaba preocupado por ti, cuando la visibilidad se redujo" le confesé

Kate: "no tienes que, soy un alpha entrenada, puedo cuidarme sola" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero es que te amo tanto que yo no sé qué haría si algo te pasara" le dije

Kate: "yo también te amo mucho, y no sabría qué sería de mi vida si algo te ocurriera" le dije amorosamente, después nos besamos apasionadamente

Humphrey: "creo que deberíamos volver" le dije, aun perdido en el momento que acabo de pasar

Kate: "tienes razón, por cierto cuantos caribús capturamos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro, creo que es mejor contar los cuerpos" le sugerí

Kate: después de unos minutos de contar los caribús que había cazado dije orgullosa "tengo ocho y tu Humphrey"

Humphrey: "tengo siete aquí más uno que esta allá atrás en el valle" le dije

Kate: "muy bien entonces en total cazamos dieciséis caribús" dije

Humphrey: "dieciséis caribús, son más que suficientes para alimentar a la manada" le dije

Kate: "como vamos hacer para llevarlos todos a las zonas de alimentación" le pregunte

Humphrey: "voy por el caribú que deje atrás, lo traigo aquí y cuido los cuerpos, mientras le pides a mis padres algunos alphas para ayudar a llevar estos caribús a las zonas de alimentación, que te parece" le pregunte

Kate: "me parece un buen plan" le dije, espere que volviera con el caribú faltante, cuando llego le dije "muy bien espera aquí" le dije, mientras salía a buscar a Blaze o a Luna, por suerte para mi estaban caminando cerca de las zonas de alimentación, me acerque a ellos

Luna: "Kate que haces aquí, pensé que estabas cazando con Humphrey" le pregunte

Kate: "acabamos de terminar" le respondí

Blaze: "y donde están sus caribúes" le pregunte

Kate: "por eso vengo, no podemos traerlos todos nosotros solos" les dije

Luna: "y cuantos son acaso" le pregunte gentilmente

Kate: "son dieciséis caribúes" le respondí

"Dieciséis" Blaze y Luna dijeron al tiempo sorprendido

Kate: "si, me preguntaba si nos podían prestar algunos alphas para llevarlos hasta la zona de alimentación" le pregunte

Blaze: "por supuesto" le dije, luego di un fuerte aullido para llamar a los alphas, en poco tiempo diez alphas aparecieron, "vayan a ayudar a Kate y Humphrey, a traer su primera cacería" les ordene

"sí, señor, pero es necesario que vayamos todos nosotros" pregunte

Luna: "solo vayan" les ordene

"si señora" todos los lobos dijeron al tiempo

Kate: "por aquí" les dije mientras los guiaba al pequeño camino entre las montañas a un lado del valle para cazar, cuando llegaron allí los alphas se quedaron boquiabiertos

"ustedes cazaron todo eso" pregunto uno de los alphas

Kate: "así es" dije con orgullo

Humphrey: "Kate, ya llegaste" dije mientras me acercaba, mire detrás de ella y vi a los diez alphas sorprendidos "están bien" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "si, solo están sorprendidos" le dije

Humphrey: me acerque a ellos y moví mi pata en frente de sus ojos "hola hay alguien en casa" pregunte en tono de broma

Los lobos reaccionaron y uno de ellos dijo "lo siento señor, no quisimos ser groseros, pero es impresionante que dos lobos que acaban de terminar el nivel uno del entrenamiento alpha, hayan conseguido semejante matanza"

Humphrey: "se siente raro que me traten con tanto respeto" le dije a Kate

Kate: "es mejor que te acostumbres, ya que serás el próximo líder de la manada y todos los lobos te respetaran" dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "de todas maneras es bastante extraño" le dije

"hum, disculpe señores, pero que quieren que hagamos" pregunto el lobo más grande del grupo, casi tres veces el tamaño de Garth

Kate: "cierto" dije recordando la situación actual, "ayúdenos a llevar todos los caribúes hacia las zonas de alimentación" les dije

"En seguida señora" le dijo el lobo más grande, mientras que cogía dos caribúes el solo

Kate: "tienes razón es algo raro recibir tanto respeto" le susurre a Humphrey

Humphrey: me reí un poco y le dije "te lo dije", luego tome dos caribúes y me dirigí a las zonas de alimentación con Kate y los demás alphas, cuando llegamos allí, vi que todos los lobos estaban mirándonos sorprendidos, incluso mis padres estaban sorprendidos

Blaze: "sabían que eran muchos, pero no pensé que eran tan grandes" dije sorprendido

Luna: "sí que lo son uno solo puede alimentar a seis lobos perfectamente" dije

Humphrey: "que tal lo hicimos" pregunte con una sonrisa

Blaze: "lo hicieron de maravilla, sin duda pasaron la prueba final del nivel uno" dije con orgullo

Kate: "es suficiente para le manada" pregunte

Blaze: "alcanza perfectamente para la mitad de ella" les dije

Luna: "no se sientan mal, por lo general enviamos tres grupos de caza a distintas zonas donde haya caribúes" les explique

Kate: "y porque nos dijeron que teníamos que cazar la comida de toda la manada" les pregunte algo molesta

Blaze: "por motivación, jamás pensamos que traerían tanta comida" le confesé

Humphrey: "bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que pasamos la prueba, y la manada tiene comida" dije en un tono feliz

Kate: "tienes razón" le dije, mientras admiraba su forma de ver siempre el mejor lado de las cosas

Blaze: "vamos a darles el rango de alpha nivel uno, oficialmente en una ceremonia antes de la comida" les dije

Luna: "eso será en una hora máximo" les dije

Blaze: "les sugiero arreglarse un poco" les dije con una sonrisita

Kate y Humphrey se miraron y soltaron una risita nerviosa

Kate: "creo que tienes razón, estamos muy polvorientos y con un poco de sangre de caribú en las patas" le dije

Luna: "les sugiero ir al lago al sur de aquí, suele estar desocupado a esta hora, pueden tener privacidad para asearse" les dije

Humphrey: "gracias mama, estaremos de vuelta en una hora" le dije mientras me ponía en camino con Kate con rumbo al lago, después de unos diez minutos de caminata disfrutando de la mutua compañía, llegamos al lago, pero nos quedamos maravillados al ver la belleza de este

Kate: "guau, es tan hermoso acá" dije maravillada

Humphrey: "es verdad" dije en el mismo estado de Kate

Kate: salí del estado de shock, y le di un suave codazo a Humphrey "vamos a asearnos" le dije

Humphrey: me sacudí la cabeza y dije "vamos"

Kate: entre al lago con Humphrey, pero quería tener un buen momento con el "Humphrey, me puedes ayudar a lavarme la espalda" le dije en un tono seductor

Humphrey: me sonroje un poco, y estaba un poco nervioso ante la petición de Kate, pero no podía decirle que no a ella, lentamente me acerque a su espalda y la empecé a restregar suavemente

Kate: disfrutaba mucho el suave masaje que Humphrey me daba, de vez en cuando soltaba un gemido de relajamiento

Humphrey: pude ver que Kate lo estaba disfrutando, lo que me hacía feliz, "lo estoy haciendo bien" le pregunte

Kate: "oh, sí" le conteste relajada

Humphrey: continúe hasta que vi su espalda totalmente limpia "listo" le dije

Kate: solté un suspiro de decepción, porque estaba disfrutando el masaje, pero luego se me ocurrió otra cosa, me recosté sobre mi espalda y le dije seductoramente "te falta mi pecho"

Humphrey: solté una risita nerviosa y le pregunte "estas segura"

Kate: "solo para ayudarme a asearme, si" dije con la carita de cachorro

Humphrey: siempre cedo ante esa carita, y ella lo sabe "ya voy" le dije, me acerque a ella y empecé a frotar con la misma delicadeza su pecho

Kate: se sentía muy bien, solté varios gemidos de placer, pero pude ver que Humphrey se ponía más nervioso a medida que bajaba lentamente, me reí y le dije "es hora que te devuelva el favor", luego me pare y me puse detrás de Humphrey, para empezar a frotar su espalda

Humphrey: "se siente tan bien, es tan relajante" le dije mientras me frotaba la espalda

Kate: le di la vuelta a Humphrey acostándolo sobre su espalda y empecé a frotar su pecho

Humphrey: estaba tan relajado y cómodo, que me estaba empezando a quedar dormido, cuando de repente un aullido resonó en el aire

Kate: "tan cerca" me dije a mi misma

Humphrey: "ese es mi papa, creo que debemos volver" le dije

Kate: "tienes razón, pero el tiempo paso volando" le dije

Humphrey: "no te preocupes que ya tendremos mas momentos como este" le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Kate: me reí un poco y le dije "eso espero" y ambos tomamos rumbo de regreso a las zonas de alimentación, cuando llegamos, note que la mayoría de los lobos ya habían llegado, "creo que somos los últimos en llegar" le susurre a Humphrey

Humphrey: "eso parece" le dije

Blaze: "miren quien se decidió en aparecer" les dije en tono de broma

Humphrey: en cuanto mi papa dijo eso, todos los lobos se giraron para vernos, lo que causo que tanto Kate como yo nos sonrojamos de la vergüenza, "lo siento papa, perdimos la noción del tiempo" le dije

Luna: "al menos alcanzaron a llegar, vengan suban aquí" les dije

Kate: subimos y cuando nos sentamos al lado de Blaze y Luna les dije "de verdad sentimos la demora"

Luna: "no te preocupes cariño, seguro tenían algo importante que hacer" le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Kate: me sonroje "no es lo que piensas" le dije en tono bajo

Luna: me reí un poco, y me dirigí a Blaze "estamos listos cariño" le dije suavemente

Blaze: asentí la cabeza, y mi dirigí a la multitud y dije "hoy oficialmente Kate y Humphrey han terminado el nivel uno del entrenamiento, como es de costumbre hicieron su primera cacería, pueden ver dos pilas de comida, la de la derecha son los que ellos cazaron"

Todos los lobos se sorprendieron al ver el gran número de caribúes, que habían capturados

Blaze: "también estoy sorprendido, y estoy seguro que ellos serán excelentes sucesores de nosotros" les dije con gran orgullo

Luna: "así hoy proclamamos que terminaron la primera fase de su entrenamiento" les dije

Los lobos aplaudían ante la declaración

Blaze: "como es costumbre por haber terminado el entrenamiento, pueden coger el primer bocado de comida" les dije

Kate: "gracias señor" le dije, mientras me acercaba con Humphrey hasta los caribús

Humphrey: "que te parece este" le dije apuntando a un caribú mediano

Kate: "esta perfecto" le dije, luego le dimos una mordida, poco después de que empezamos a comer los demás alphas tomaron un caribú y se lo comieron, cuando terminamos los demás alphas seguían comiendo, mientras que los omegas esperaban su turno

Humphrey: "que quieres hacer" le pregunte

Kate: "pensaba en preguntarle a Blaze y Luna, cunado iniciábamos el nivel dos del entrenamiento" le respondí

Humphrey: "eso me parece bien, pero que tal después de preguntarles a mis padres, te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo" le pregunte

Kate: le lamí la mejilla y le respondí "me encantaría", luego nos dirigimos a Blaze y Luna que acaban de terminar de comer, "puedo hacerles una pregunta" le pregunte respetuosamente

Luna: "por supuesto Kate, que es" le dije en un tono amable

Kate: "solo me preguntaba cuando iniciaríamos el nivel dos" le pregunte

Blaze: "cierto, no hemos hablado con ustedes acerca de eso, iniciaran en dos días" le dije

Luna: "mejor descansen lo que mas puedan, lo necesitaran" les sugerí

Humphrey: "gracias por tu sugerencia papa, nos hablamos luego" le dije mientras me dirigía con Kate a dar el paseo

Kate: mientras caminábamos le pregunte "a dónde vamos"

Humphrey: sonreí y le respondí "es una sorpresa"

Kate: "me encantan las sorpresas" dije en un tono animado

**¿A dónde llevara Humphrey a Kate?, ¿Qué estará pasando en la manada occidental-oriental?, ¿Cómo será el nivel dos de entrenamiento alpha?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia **


	21. un corto viaje

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan para seguir escribiendo, disfrútenlo **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Kate y Humphrey caminaron durante treinta minutos, ya habían llegado al borde del territorio

Humphrey: "estamos casi allí, cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: cerré mis ojos, impaciente ver el lugar donde Humphrey me llevaba

Humphrey: atravesamos unos arbustos y dije emocionado "abre los ojos"

Kate: abrí los ojos, y no podía creer lo que veía, "es, es ese lugar" le pregunte con lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos

Humphrey: "si, es el mismo lugar, me lo encontré hace unos días" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "es igual de hermoso como lo recuerdo" le dije felizmente

Humphrey: "quieres quedarte y aullar aquí esta noche" le pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto que sí" le dije mientras veía el mismo lago donde aullamos por primera vez de regreso a casa de Idaho

Mientras tanto en la manada occidental-oriental, Winston, Eve, Tony, Hutch, Candu, Scar y Garra habían llegado hace un día y medio

Winston: estaba descansando en la cueva de la cabeza alpha, después del largo viaje, "creo que deberíamos ponernos al día con Garth y Lilly" le dije a Eve

Eve: "tienes razón, ayer no pudimos hablar con ellos, por el cansancio del viaje" le dije

Winston: "vamos a buscarlos" le dije

Mientras tanto, en la roca del aullido a la luna, Garth llevo a Lilly a la cima de esta

Lilly: "porque me traes aquí, aún falta algunas horas para el aullido a la luna" le pregunte inocentemente

Garth: "solo te traje aquí, para hacerte una pregunta importante" le dije, con un poco de nervios

Lilly: "cual es" le pregunte impacientemente

Garth: "te casarías conmigo" le pregunte

Lilly: "si" grite emocionada

Garth: mis ojos se abrieron de alegría y abrase a Lilly

Lilly: después del abrazo le dije emocionada "tenemos que contarles a mis padres"

Garth: "vamos" le dije, y ambos fuimos a buscar a Winston y Eve, cuando los encontramos estaban en medio de las zonas de alimentación buscándonos

Winston: "hay están" les dije al verlos

Lilly: "hola, papa, mama" le dije emocionada

Eve: "porque están tan emocionada" le pregunte dulcemente

Lilly: "Garth, me acabo de pedirme que me casara con el" respondí felizmente

Winston: "me alegro por ustedes dos" le dije con una sonrisa

Garth: "gracias señor" le dije

Lilly: "ojala mi hermana estuviera acá" dije un poco triste

Eve: "seguro le encantaría estar acá, pero tiene deberes importantes en este momento" le dije

Garth: "hablando de eso, como están Kate y Humphrey" les pregunte

Winston: "creo que es mejor volver a la cueva de la cabeza alpha para ponernos al día" sugerí

Lilly: "muy bien, vamos" le dije, todos nos dirigimos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, en el camino nos encontramos con Tony

Garth: "hola papa, que te trae por aquí" le pregunte

Tony: "solo quería ponerme al día con ustedes" le respondí

Garth: "eso es genial, porque Lilly y yo te tenemos una gran noticia" le dije feliz

Tony: "cual seria" le pregunte

Garth: "que nos vamos a casar" le dije

Tony: "felicidades a los dos" le dije felizmente

Winston: "vamos todos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, para ponernos al día" le dije a Tony, y luego continuamos nuestro camino, una vez que llegamos, todos nos sentamos en círculo, y fui el primero en hablar "como ha estado la manada mientras no estábamos" les pregunte

Garth: "ha estado todo bien, muy tranquilo" le dije

Lilly: "los omegas siguen un poco tristes pero se han empezado a animar" les dije

Winston: "eso está bien, veo que hicieron un gran trabajo cuidando de la manada mientras no estábamos" les dije orgulloso

Tony: "estoy de acuerdo con Winston, hicieron un buen trabajo" les dije

Lilly: "gracias a los dos" dije animadamente

Garth: "si gracias, significa mucho viniendo de ustedes" le dije

Lilly: "por cierto como les fue en la manada central" les pregunte

Winston: "muy bien, los padres de Humphrey son muy amables" les dije

Garth: "y como planean unir las manadas" pregunte

Winston: "lo harán cuando Kate y Humphrey se casen" les conteste

Lilly: "hablando de Kate y Humphrey, como están" les pregunte

Eve: "lo están haciendo muy bien" le dije

Winston: "si, ya habían completado más de la mitad del entrenamiento del nivel uno" les dije

Tony: "ya deberían estar terminándolo" les dije

Garth: "en serio, creí que le tomarían tres meses, no tres semanas" les dije sorprendido

Lilly: "de Kate no me sorprende, pero Humphrey" dije

Winston: "si, pero tiene buenos genes" dije

Garth: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Winston: les explique la condición de Humphrey, y lo que puede llegar a pasar si se deja cegar con la ira

Garth y Lilly quedaron en shock por un momento, Garth fue el primero en hablar, "Humphrey, no sería un peligro entonces" les dijo

Lilly: "no lo creo, él nunca ha hecho nada para dañar la manada" dije dulcemente

Winston: "eso es cierto, y solo parece que se pone así, cuando Kate está en peligro" dije

Garth: "entonces si Kate está bien, estaremos a salvo" pregunte

Winston: "exactamente" le respondí

Tony: "tenemos que decirle a la manada que cuando Kate este cerca hay que cuidarla, solo por si acaso" dije

Winston: "me parece una idea prudente, le diremos a la manada antes del aullido a la luna" dije

Eve: "por cierto cariño, cuando planean tener la boda" le pregunte

Lilly: "no estamos muy seguros" dije mientras intercambiamos miradas con Garth

Tony: "que les parece en tres días" le pregunte

Garth: "me parece perfecto, da suficiente tiempo para prepararnos" dije

Winston: "está decidido, le vamos a anunciar la noticia a la manda" dije feliz

Eve: "ya se está poniendo el sol, creo que deberíamos llamar a la manada" le dije

Winston: "tienes razón, querida" le dije mientras salía y soltaba un fuerte aullido, para llamar a la manada, en cuestión de diez minutos todos los lobos estaban reunidos, "los hemos llamado para hacerles varios anuncios" les dije. "el primero es anunciarles que Lilly y Garth, se casaran en tres días" le dije mientras los señalaba

Muchos lobos aplaudían y vitoreaban, ante la declaración, porque fortalecería la unión entre las manadas

Winston: "cálmense" les dije, cuando todos guardaron silencio continúe, "el segundo anuncio, es que Tony, Eve y yo nos retiraremos cuando Kate y Humphrey se casen, dejando a cargo de las manadas unidas a Garth, Lilly, Kate y Humphrey" les dije

Muchos lobos se sorprendieron y guardaron silencio ante la noticia

Winston: "por último, tenemos que pedirles, que cuando Kate este cerca, vigile que este a salvo" les pedí

Un lobo pregunto "sabemos que Kate es importante, pero porque hasta ahora lo piden"

Tony: les explique lo que podría pasar si algo le pasara a Kate, y pude ver a muchos lobos sorprendidos, y otros escépticos

Winston: "eso fue lo que le paso a Humphrey cuando fue atacado por los lobos de Sombra" le recordé y vi como todos empezaban a comprender

Mientras tanto en la manada central, la luna acabo de salir y Kate y Humphrey, estaban a punto de aullar

Humphrey: "empiezo yo o tu" le pregunte

Kate: "empieza tu" le dije

Humphrey: mande mi cabeza hacia atrás y solté un fuerte y profundo aullido lleno de sentimientos y amor

Kate: me encantaba oír el hermoso aullido de Humphrey, salí del trance y me acerque a él para aullar juntos, como era de costumbre nuestros aullidos se mezclaron perfectamente formando una hermosa melodía, pero era más especial a estar en el mismo lugar donde aullamos por primera vez

Humphrey: mire nuestro reflejo en el agua, "es igual que la primera vez" pensé, mientras aullaba, amaba como Kate aullaba y como nuestros aullidos se mezclaban perfectamente, dejamos de aullar después de veinte minutos, "tienes un aullido tan hermoso" le dije

Kate: "gracias, pero no es tan bonito como el tuyo" le dije

Humphrey: "te gusto mi sorpresa" le pregunte con una sonrisa

Kate: apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro y le respondí "me encanto"

Humphrey: "no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso" le dije

Kate: estuvimos un largo rato observando el lago y la luna, cuando de repente algo se me ocurrió "si este es el mismo lago que cruzamos de vuelta de Idaho entonces el tren pasa por aquí" le dije

Humphrey: "no lo había pensado, pero tienes razón" le dije

Kate: "si encontramos las vías, podríamos ir de aquí a la manada occidental-oriental, en cuestión de horas y no en días" le dije alegremente

En ese momento se escuchó un débil sonido a la distancia

Kate: "escuchas eso" dije mientras levantaba las orejas para escuchar mejor

Humphrey: puse atención y dije "si, suena como"

"tren" dijeron los dos al tiempo

Kate: "vamos es por aquí" le dije mientras salía a correr por un lado del enorme lago

Humphrey: "voy detrás de ti" le dije mientras trataba de ponerme al día con ella, corrimos por veinte minutos cuando de repente Kate se detiene

Kate: "aquí están los rieles" dije emocionada

Humphrey: "no están tan lejos, tal vez treinta minutos corriendo desde nuestra cueva" dije sarcásticamente

Kate: "no importa, podremos viajar entre las manadas rápidamente" dije emocionada

Humphrey: "de eso tienes razón" le dije

Kate: "crees que podremos visitarlos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro, no sabemos cuándo volverá el tren" le dije

"bonjur mi amigo" dijo Marcel mientras aterrizaba con Pady

Humphrey: "hola Marcel, Pady" les salude

Pady: "que hacen por acá" les pregunte

Kate: "buscábamos el tren" les respondí

Marcel: "y porque lo estaban buscando" pregunte

Humphrey: "porque en el podemos viajar entre las manadas en cuestión de horas" le respondí

Pady: "entiendo, bastante ingenioso" les dije

Kate: "de casualidad saben cuándo pasara el tren" le pregunte

Marcel: "no tarda en venir" les respondí

Humphrey: "y cuando pasara uno que venga de regreso" le pregunte

Pady: "eso sería mañana por la mañana" les dije

Humphrey: "Kate si quieres podemos ir a visitar a tus padres y a tu hermana, pero no alcanzaríamos a saludar al resto de la manada" le dije

Kate: "estas insinuando que viajemos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si es lo que quieres" le dije

Kate: "en serio" dije con los ojos muy abiertos, "gracias, gracias" le dije

Humphrey: "Marcel, Pady, le pueden decir a mis padres que salimos y volveremos mañana por la tarde" les pedí

Marcel: "no hay problema amigo mío" le dije

Humphrey: "mucha gracias a los dos" les dije

Kate: "Humphrey, el tren viene" le dije mientras veía las luces del tren

Humphrey: "prepárate,… salta" dije y ambos saltamos con seguridad en un vagón abierto

Kate: "listo, ahora solo nos queda esperar a llegar" le dije

Humphrey: "que buenos recuerdos me trae este tren" dije

Kate: "si, muy buenos recuerdos" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y apoyaba mi cabeza contra su hombro, después varias horas en el tren ya estábamos llegando a nuestro destino

Humphrey: "estamos casi allí" le dije mientras miraba la luna "deben acabar de terminar su aullido a la luna" dije

Kate: mire el cielo y vi la luna casi encima de nosotros "tienes razón, es mejor darnos prisa y buscar a mis padres" le dije,

Humphrey: "creo que nos deberíamos bajar aquí" le dije

Kate: asentí y ambos saltamos del tren con seguridad, "vamos por aquí" le dije

Humphrey: seguí a Kate y note que el valle estaba aun vacío, "deben seguir en el aullido a la luna" dije

Kate: "pero porque hasta tan tarde, que estarán celebrando" pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé, pero no creo que se demoren, mucho deberíamos esperarlos en la cueva de la cabeza alpha" le sugerí

Kate: "tienes razón, vamos" le dije mientras ambos no dirigíamos allá, cuando llegamos nos sentamos a esperar, no paso mucho tiempo para que oía pasos dirigirse hacia nosotros "deben ser mis padres" le susurre a Humphrey

Humphrey: "suena a que son más de dos lobos" le susurre a Kate

Kate: "es verdad, tal vez sean Garth y Lilly" le dije

Los dos esperaron hasta que los lobos entraron a la cueva, cuando lo hicieron se dieron cuenta que eran Winston, Eve, Lilly, Garth y Tony

Humphrey: "hola a todos" les dije al notar que no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia

Winston: mire rápidamente y vi a Kate y Humphrey, sentados esperándolos "oh, cuando llegaron" dije sorprendido

Kate: "acabamos de llegar" les dije

Lilly: "hermana, que alegría verte" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Kate: "también me alegra verte Lilly" le dije

Humphrey: "hola Barf" dije en tono de broma

Garth: "hola coyote" le dije para responderle ante la broma

Humphrey: "no se va a cansar de eso, verdad" le pregunte

Garth: "no" le respondí

Winston: "que paso con el entrenamiento de alpha nivel uno" les pregunte

Kate: "lo terminamos esta tarde" le respondí

Humphrey: "nos dieron unos días para descansar y pensamos en visitarlos" le dije

Eve: "es muy amable de su parte, pero como llegaron aquí tan rápido" les pregunte

Kate: "tomamos el tren" les respondí

"tren" los cinco lobos dijeron al tiempo

Humphrey: "si, el tren" les dije

Garth: "porque no nos dijeron que había un tren" les pregunte irritado

Humphrey: "oh, cálmate Garth, no le dijimos que habían un tren, porque no lo sabíamos" le respondí

Kate: "lo encontramos hace unas horas" les dije

Winston: "y como sabían que el tren los traería acá" les pregunte

Kate: "porque es el mismo tren que utilizamos para volver a casa de Idaho" le respondí

Winston: "ha, bueno todos se alegraran que estén aquí, por cierto cuanto tiempo planean quedarse" les ´pregunte

Kate: "en realidad solo podemos quedarnos esta noche" le dije un poco triste

Eve: "y porque" le pregunte

Kate: "mañana por la mañana pasara el tren de regreso, y tenemos que estar de vuelta en menos de dos días" le respondí

Winston: "y eso porque tienen que volver en dos días" les pregunte

Humphrey: "porque inicia nuestro entrenamiento nivel dos" le respondí

Lilly: "es una lástima que no se puedan quedar, pero al menos podemos decirle la buena noticia" le dije

Kate: "cual noticia" le pregunte

Garth: "Lilly y yo nos casaremos" le dije

Kate: "felicidades a los dos" les dije mientras abrazaba a mi hermana

Humphrey: "si, felicidades, a ambos" les dije

Kate: "no puedo evitarme sentir un poco celosa" le susurre a Humphrey

Humphrey: "lo sé, yo también, pero pronto nosotros podremos casarnos" le susurre

Kate: "como espero ese momento" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "yo también lo espero" le respondí, mientras lamia su mejilla

Eve: "de que están hablando ustedes dos" les pregunte

Kate: "de nada" respondí rápidamente, "por cierto Lilly, cuando planean la boda" le pregunte

Lilly: "será en tres días, van a venir" les pregunte

Kate: "intentaremos, pero no prometemos nada" le dije

Lilly: "la intención es lo que cuenta" le dije dulcemente

Tony: "ya se está haciendo bastante tarde, creo que todos deberían dormir" sugerí

Winston: "tienes razón amigo mío, pero no quieres pasar la noche con nosotros tenemos suficiente espacio" le dije

Tony: "si no es mucha molestia, porque no" le dije con una sonrisa

Así los siete lobos se acomodaron en la cueva, Winston y Eve durmieron en el fondo, Lilly y Garth durmieron en un lado de la cueva, Tony se durmió en medio de la cueva y Kate y Humphrey se acomodaron como era de costumbre en el otro lado de la cueva, cerca de la entrada de la misma

Humphrey: "duerme bien hermosa" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: "duerme bien guapo" le dije mientras la le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: "te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "yo también te amo" le dije con el mismo amor

Ambos lobos se quedaron dormidos, acurrucados uno alrededor del otro, a la mañana siguiente Humphrey fue el primero en levantarse

Humphrey: estaba mirando como Kate duerme, vi como los rayos del sol rebotaban en su pelaje dorado, creando una hermoso brillo alrededor de ella "como es que una loba tan hermosa como Kate, cayó en el amor con un lobo como yo" pensé, no quería despertarla, pero si no lo hacía perderíamos el tren, así que suavemente moví la cara de Kate con mi nariz y le dije en un tono suave "Kate, Kate, es hora de despertarse"

Kate: "que" dije adormilada

Humphrey: "vamos Kate, hay que levantarse" le dije suave y cariñosamente

Kate: parpadee un par de veces antes de levantarme y estirarme, "buenos días Humphrey" le dije aun con un poco de sueño

Humphrey: "buenos días hermosa" le dije cariñosamente, "tenemos que despedirnos antes de irnos" le recordé

Kate: mis ojos se abrieron y dije "cierto, nos toca coger el tren"

Humphrey: "despierta a tus padres, y yo despierto a Lilly y Garth" le dije

Kate: "muy bien, pero no le hagas la broma de nuevo a ellos" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "porque no" le pregunte

Kate: "por dos razones, la primera es que puedes despertar a mis padres y Tony también" le dije

Humphrey: "y la segunda" le pregunte

Kate: "déjalos disfrutar el momento" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: suspire y dije "esta bien", luego me acerque a Garth, y lo empecé a mover con mi pata "Garth, despierta" le dije en un tono normal

Garth: abrí los ojos y vi a Humphrey moviéndome "que pasa Humphrey" dije cansado

Humphrey: "solo nos queríamos despedir antes de irnos" le dije

Garth: "es cierto, que ustedes les toca irse" dije recordando, en ese momento Lilly empezó a despertar

Lilly: "Garth, que esta pasando" dije medio dormida

Garth: "Kate y Humphrey se están despidiendo" le conteste

Lilly: "es cierto" dije mientras me despertaba totalmente

Humphrey: "Garth, me puedes hacer el favor de despertar a tu papa" le pregunte

Garth: "no hay problema" le dije

Mientras tanto Kate ya había despertado a sus padres y solo esperaban a Tony para despedirse

Garth: "papa despierta, Kate y Humphrey ya se van" le dije mientras le movía el hombro

Tony: "ya me levanto" le dije, mientras me levantaba y me estiraba, mientras me estiraba un fuerte ruido vino de mi espalda "oh mi espalda" dije adolorido

Winston: "déjame ayudarte con eso" le dije, luego le di un golpe en la espada con mi pata, "mejor" le pregunte

Tony: "si, gracias Winston" le dije

Kate: "hasta luego, los visitaremos en cuento podamos" les dije a todos

Humphrey: "cuídense, y saluden a todos de nuestra parte" les dije

Winston: "no hay problema, cuídense también" les dije

Eve: "cuídate cariño", le dije mientras que la abrazaba, luego me acerque a Humphrey y le dije "cuida bien de mi hija, o si no, te arrancare la lengua, te abriré las entrañas y te dispersare por todo Jasper"

Humphrey: "e, entendido s, señora" tartamudee, nerviosamente

Lilly: "cuídate hermana" le dije mientras la abrasaba

Kate: "te extrañare mucho" le dije, luego me dirigí a Garth y le dije "cuida bien de mi hermana, de lo contrario mi mama será la menor de tus preocupaciones"

Garth: asentí y luego me acerque a Humphrey "en verdad es hija de Eve" le susurre

Humphrey: me reí un poco y le dije "no exageres ella es muy dulce" le dije

Garth: no podía dejar de notar todos los músculos que había forjado Humphrey, ayer no los pude ver por la oscuridad, pero hoy guau, "Humphrey, vaya que te has vuelto musculoso" le dije sorprendido

Lilly: mire por un momento a Humphrey y pude notar lo que Garth estaba refiriendo, aun no era tan grande como Garth, pero se podían ver claramente sus músculos tonificados, "vaya que has cambiado" dije con asombro

Humphrey: me mire a mí mismo y respondí "increíble lo que un poco de entrenamiento hace no" dije sarcásticamente

Garth: luego mire detalladamente a Kate, y note que también había ganado un poco más de musculo, "debe ser un entrenamiento realmente bueno" dije

Kate: "sí que lo es, pero es bastante duro también, la escuela de alpha no se compara con eso" le dije

Lilly: "me alegro de no ser un alpha" dije

Humphrey: "se nos está haciendo tarde" le dije a Kate, "hasta luego Barf, cuida bien de Lilly" le dije

Garth: "claro que lo hare coyote" le dije

Humphrey: "cuídense todos" les dije mientras salía con Kate en dirección a las vías del tren, mire a mi alrededor, como aún era temprano casi todos los lobos seguían dormidos, "vaya entramos y salimos como fantasmas" bromee

Kate: me reí un poco y le dije "tienes razón, nadie nos vio entrar ni salir" le dije

Humphrey: un fuerte ruido resonó en el aire "el tren" dije sorprendido

Kate: "vamos" le dije y ambos salimos corriendo, por suerte para nosotros, llegamos justo a tiempo, cuando vimos el tren pasar vimos un vagón abierto, corrimos para ponernos al día y luego saltamos

Humphrey: "apenas" dije mientras recuperaba el aliento

Kate: "al menos podemos descansar el resto del camino" le dije

Humphrey: "solo de estar a tu lado estoy feliz" le dije dulcemente

Kate: "oh, Humphrey, eres tan dulce" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Después de varias horas en el tren se bajaron cuando reconocieron el lago a distancia

Humphrey: "vamos a donde mis papas de pronto se preguntaran como nos fue" le dije

Kate: "vamos, pero primero busquemos algo de comer" dije al sentir que mi estómago hace un gruñido

Humphrey: "busquemos algo entonces" le dije dulcemente, mientras caminábamos nos encontramos con un ciervo, rápidamente lo rodeamos y lo matamos sin ninguna dificultad

Kate: después de comer me sentía con más energía "una carrera hasta la cueva de la cabeza alpha" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "cuando quieras" le dije

Kate: "listos en sus marcas listos, fuera" grite y ambos íbamos muy parejos, corrimos durante treinta minutos seguidos, y podíamos ver la montaña adelante, "el primero en llegar a la colina gana" le dije mientras corría

Humphrey: asentí con la cabeza, y puse mi toda mi energía en un último esfuerzo para ganar

Kate: vi como poco a poco Humphrey me rebasaba, pensé rápidamente y pude ver una roca delante de nosotros "perfecto" pensé, me subí a la roca y la use para impulsarme en un gran salto, di algunos flips, antes de aterrizar en el borde de la colina, justo en frente de Humphrey, "yo gano" dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "bien jugado le dije, aquí tienes tu premio" le dije y luego la bese en los labios

Kate: "que gran premio" le dije amorosamente después de romper el beso

Humphrey: "que bien que te gusto" le dije, luego ambos subimos hasta la cueva de mis padre

Blaze: "hola chicos, que tal su pequeño paseo" les pregunte

Humphrey: "muy bien" le dije

Luna: "a donde fueron" les pregunte

Kate: "Marcel y Pady no les dijeron a dónde íbamos" le pregunte

Luna: "no solo nos dijeron que volverían hoy en la tarde" le respondí

Humphrey: "vayan que lo tomaron muy literal" bromee

Blaze: "y donde estaban" le pregunte

Kate: "fuimos a visitar a mis padres y mi hermana" le conteste

Luna: "pero creí que estaban a dos días y medio de aquí" dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "lo están si uno camina" les dije

Blaze: "y como fueron" les pregunte

Kate: "en el tren" les respondí

Luna: "no sabía que había un tren" les dije

Humphrey: "está a treinta minutos corriendo de allá" le dije mientras apuntaba con mi pata

Blaze: "es bastante lejos" le dije

Kate: "pero es mejor que caminar durante días" le dije

Luna: "es cierto, pero deben estar cansados de su viaje" les dije

Humphrey: "solo nos falta algo de sueño" les dije

Blaze: "vayan a descansar, no se olviden que dentro de poco iniciara su entrenamiento" les dije

**¿Cómo será su entrenamiento?, ¿Kate y Humphrey, podrán ir a la boda de Lilly y Garth?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se olviden de escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento**


	22. entrenamiento nivel dos y la boda

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal, dos días después

Humphrey: Kate y yo, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia un pequeño bosque al pie de una montaña al sur de nuestra cueva, estaba un poco nervioso, porque hoy seria nuestro primer día en el entrenamiento nivel dos, "como será" le pregunte un poco nervioso a Kate

Kate: mire a Humphrey, y vi que estaba nervioso, "no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea estaremos juntos para enfrentarlo" le dije para tratarlo de relajar

Humphrey: sonreí y continúe caminando a los pocos minutos llegamos al medio del bosque donde esperamos a nuestro maestro

"ustedes deben ser Kate y Humphrey" dijo un lobo un poco más grande que Humphrey, pero no tanto como Garth, tiene un pelaje dorado, con un vientre gris, y unos ojos color verde

Kate: "si los somos" le respondí

Humphrey: "y tú eres" le pregunte

"oh, lo siento, me llamo Ted" le respondió el lobo

Humphrey: "mucho gusto Ted, que vamos hacer en el nivel dos" le pregunte

Ted: "es muy básico en realidad, lo que se trata el nivel dos es mejorar al máximo cinco habilidades fundamentales para los alphas" le respondí

Kate: "y cuales serían esas habilidades" le pregunte

Ted: "la velocidad, la fuerza, la agilidad, la resistencia, y los sentidos" le dije

Humphrey: "pero los sentidos no son una habilidad" le dije

Ted: "lo sabemos, pero son muy importantes, y entrenándolos bien son una herramienta valiosa" le explique

Kate: "y que habilidad nos vas a mejorar" le pregunte

Ted: "yo me encargo de la velocidad" le dije

Humphrey: "una última pregunta" le pedí

Ted: "cual es" le dije pacientemente

Humphrey: "cuánto dura el entrenamiento" le pregunte

Ted: "eso depende de cada lobo, pero por lo general entre uno a dos meses" le conteste

Kate: "que hacemos primero" le pregunte

Ted: "quiero ver qué nivel tienen, comenzaremos con un pequeña carrera" le dije

Humphrey: "menos mal que tu mama no está" le susurre

Kate: me reí de su comentario, pero trate de mantener la compostura, por respecto a Ted "de donde a donde la carrera" le pregunte

Ted: "hasta el borde del bosque y de regreso" le respondí

Humphrey: me puse en posición junto con Kate y le dije "cuando digas"

Ted: me reí un poco del entusiasmo de Humphrey y le dije "arranquen" y vi como los dos salieron corriendo a una buena velocidad, cinco minutos más tarde ambos estaban de regreso, e iban muy parejos, el primero en llegar fue Humphrey, seguido por muy poco de Kate, "nada mal, están un poco arriba del promedio" les dije

Humphrey: "y cuál es el nivel que debemos llegar" le pregunte

Ted: sonreí y les dije "para terminar con mi entrenamiento, ustedes deben ser capaces de hacer la misma carrera en solo dos minutos"

Kate y Humphrey, se quedaron en shock al oír el nivel que deben conseguir

Humphrey: fui el primero en reaccionar y dije nervioso "va ser mucho trabajo, verdad"

Ted: "si" conteste simplemente

Humphrey y Kate intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa

Ted: "vamos a comenzar de una vez, lo primero que vamos a hacer es diez minutos de carrera continua de aquí hasta ese árbol a treinta metros de distancia, sin parar

Kate y Humphrey asintieron y empezaron a correr, después de los diez minutos Ted le dijo que paran

Ted: "descansen tres minutos, y luego van hacer una vuelta alrededor de este bosque" les dije

Kate y Humphrey asintieron, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, pero antes de haberse recuperado totalmente, los tres minutos habían pasado

Ted: "muy bien, que esperan comiencen" les dije

Humphrey: "ya pasaron tres minutos" dije aun un poco cansado

Ted: "si" volví a contestar simplemente

Kate y Humphrey suspiraron y empezaron a correr alrededor del bosque, después veinte minutos corriendo, por fin le habían dado la vuelta al bosque, llegando muy cansados y sin aliento a donde Ted

Ted: "les daré cinco minutos antes de la siguiente carrera" les dije calmadamente

Humphrey: "acoso solo vamos a correr" dije sin aliento, mientras jadeaba

Ted: "es la una forma de mejorar su velocidad, entrenando al cien por ciento" les dije

Kate: "va ser un largo entrenamiento" dije entre jadeos

Un día después en la manada occidental-oriental, los lobos se estaban preparando para la boda de Lilly y Garth, Eve estaba en la cueva de la cabeza alpha, arreglando a su hija para su gran día

Eve: "te ves hermosa cariño" le dije cuando la termine de peinar y le puse una flor, de blanca en su oreja

Lilly: "gracias mama" le dije, pero estaba un poco desanimada

Eve: note que Lilly estaba algo triste y le pregunte dulcemente "que pasa cariño, hoy es tu día especial"

Lilly: suspire y dije en un tono de decepción "solo quisiera que Kate estuviera aquí"

Eve: "sabes que nada la haría más feliz, pero tiene responsabilidades importantes ahora" le dije tratando de animarla

Lilly: "tienes razón" le dije un ánimo un poco mejor

Eve: "vamos a prepararnos la boda serán en unas horas" le dije

Mientras tanto en la manada central, Kate y Humphrey acababan de terminar con otra carrera de Ted

Humphrey: "quince carreras en dos días, es una locura" dije mientras jadeaba pesadamente

Kate: "lo sé" le dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

"hola mi amigos lobos" dijo Marcel acercándose con Pady

Pady: "que están haciendo aquí" les pregunte

Humphrey: "que quieres decir, estamos entrenando" les respondí con falta de aliento

Marcel: "nos referíamos a que haces aquí, la boda de Lilly será en unas horas" les dije

Kate: "es hoy" dije mientras me pegaba con mi pata mi frente

Pady: "aún pueden llegar, si cogen el tren" les dije

Humphrey: "y cuando pasara el tren de regreso" les pregunte

Marcel: "si no mal recuerdo, pasara en treinta minutos después de llegar a la manada occidental-oriental" les dije

Kate: "tendríamos que correr" le dije a Humphrey

Ted: mis oídos se animaron cuando Kate dijo correr, "creo que sería un buen entrenamiento, que tan lejos están ese tren" les pregunte a las aves

Pady: "como a veinte minutos hacia allá, pero deben darse prisa" le dije

Ted: "perfecto, vamos" le dije y luego todos empezamos a correr hacia el tren, para mi sorpresa, Kate y Humphrey podían seguir mi ritmo los primeros diez minutos, a pesar de acabar de terminar una carrera

Kate: "vamos Humphrey, no me quiero perder la boda de mi hermana" le dije cuando vi que se estaba quedando atrás

Humphrey: no quería decepcionar a Kate, así que puse mi máximo esfuerzo para ponerme al día con los dos, después de quince minutos por fin aviamos llegado, Ted, nos había cogido una buena ventaja

Ted: "justo a tiempo, allí viene el tren" les dije señalando al tren que se acercaba

Humphrey: "apenas" dije jadeando

Kate: "vamos" dije, y reuní l la poca fuerza que me quedaba, para saltar a un vagón abierto, Ted, y Humphrey saltaron después de mi

Ted: "que buen calentamiento" dije

Humphrey: apenas podía respirar pero dije con cansancio "calentamiento"

Ted: "si, como no se puede correr aquí, haremos sentadillas, después de descansar diez minutos" les dije

Humphrey: "que bien" dije sarcásticamente

Después de diez minutos, Ted puso a hacer sentadillas a Kate y Humphrey, duraron casi treinta minutos haciendo hasta que Ted dio que paran

Ted: "por cierto cuanto tempo es para llegar allá" pregunte

Kate: "algunas horas porque" le dije

Ted: "perfecto podrán hacer unas cuantas series más de sentadillas antes de llegar" le dije feliz

Humphrey: "este viaje nos va a matar" dije tristemente

Ted: "vamos Humphrey, deberías estar más feliz, vamos a la boda de la hermana de Kate" le dije

Humphrey: "si Kate está feliz yo estoy feliz" dije recuperándome el animo

Ted: "entiendo" me dije a mi mismo al ver el cambio de actitud de Humphrey

Durante todo el viaje alcanzaron a hacer dos series de media hora, y una serie de quince minutos, con descansos de diez minutos

Kate: "es aquí" dije emocionada y un poco cansada

Humphrey: "que esperamos" le dije mientras saltaba, seguido por Kate y Ted

Ted: "que tan lejos estamos de aquí" le pregunte

Kate: "si corremos, le calculo diez minutos máximo" le conteste

Ted: "diez de para allá, y diez de regreso, eso nos deja con diez minutos para ver la boda" les informe

Humphrey: "entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder" les dije y todos salimos corriendo hacia el lugar donde se realizaba la boda, que era el mismo donde Kate casi se casa con Garth, "en solo pensar en eso se me revuelve el estómago" me dije a mi mismo

Kate: cuando llegamos a una colina no muy lejos de donde se realizaba la boda, apenas habían llegado todos los lobos, Garth estaba en la roca en medio de todos en espera de Lilly "justo a tiempo" le dije a Humphrey y Ted, y los tres nos sentamos a esperar que iniciara

Lilly, por fin apareció acompañada por sus padres

Kate: "se ve tan linda" dije con lágrimas en mis ojos

Lilly, luego tomo su lugar en la roca, en frente de Garth listos para comenzar

Lilly: "iniciare yo" le dije con confianza

Garth: "como mandes" dije en un tono dulce

Así ambos comenzaron con el ritual, primero aceptaron sus olores mutuos, luego se mordisquearon las orejas, y finalmente ambos cerraron los ojos y se acercaron para tocar sus narices, cuando sus narices se tocaron, todos los lobos aplaudían y vitoreaban a la pareja recién casada

Kate: tenía muchas lágrimas de felicidad, y una gran sonrisa, acurruque mi cabeza en el pecho de Humphrey para compartir ese momento

Humphrey: "yo también estoy feliz por ellos" le dije alegremente

Ted: "no es por apurarlos, pero tenemos que irnos ahora si queremos llegar al tren" les dije

Kate: "tienes razón" le dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas

Ted: "no se preocupen podrán visitarlos cuando terrminen el entrenamiento nivel dos" les dije

Humphrey: "en serio" le pregunte

Ted: "por supuesto, tienen una semana para descansar y preparase para el nivel tres" les dije

Kate: "eso es genial" dije animadamente

Ted: "vamos el tren, ya casi viene" le dije y me puse a correr de nuevo a las vías del tren, con Kate y Humphrey siguiéndome

Humphrey: una vez que todos nos subimos al tren, hicimos la misma rutina de enteramiento que de ida, cuando llegamos de nuevo a la manada central, ya estaba atardeciendo

Ted: "fue un buen día de entrenamiento, pueden descansar por hoy, mañana comenzamos a la misma hora" les dije mientras me marchaba

Kate: me acerque a Ted y le dije agradecida "muchas gracias, por permitirnos ir a la boda de mi hermana"

Ted: "no es nada, además fue una buena oportunidad de entrenamiento" le dije con una sonrisa

Tres días de duro entrenamiento con Ted, Humphrey y Kate, ya estaban listos para intentar recorrer de nuevo desde la mitad del bosque, hasta el borde y de regreso en dos minuto o menos, o al menos es lo que Ted les dijo

Ted: "listos, arranquen" les dije y vi como ambos lobos salían corriendo a una sorprendente velocidad, en menos de nada se perdieron de mi vista, cuando regresaron, ambos terminaron en un empate, "muy bien a los dos, veo que han hecho un gran progreso" les dije

Humphrey: "cuanto demoramos" pregunte entre jadeos

Ted: hice un cara de inseguridad antes de contestar

Kate: "no lo logramos verdad" dije triste al ver la cara de Ted

Ted: "bueno, en realidad lo hicieron de maravilla demoraron minuto y medio" les dije feliz

Humphrey: "en serio" dije emocionado

Ted: "si, de hecho es un record, el mejor tiempo anterior fue de minuto y cuarenta" les dije

Kate: "y quien lo tenía" pregunte

Ted: "los actuales líderes de la manda" les respondí

Humphrey: "mis papas" dije sorprendido

Ted: "si ellos" le confirme, "ya no tengo que entrenarlos más, mañana conocerán su siguiente maestro, el de fuerza, es un viejo amigo suyo" les dije y me fui a toda velocidad

Kate: "quien crees que es" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "no lo sé, pero no me agrada la forma en como Ted salió corriendo" dije en un tono de sospecha

**¿Quién será el siguiente maestro de Kate y Humphrey?, ¿Lilly, sabrá que Kate estuvo presente en su boda?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	23. el regreso de Dilan

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, gracias por sus reseñas, me hace sentir bien que les guste mi historia, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal la mañana siguiente, Kate y Humphrey se dirigían a un valle a unos cinco minutos de las zonas de alimentación

Humphrey: caminamos los dos juntos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, cuando llegamos a donde se suponía que veríamos a nuestro siguiente maestro, nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar, "como crees que están todos en la manada" le pregunte

Kate: "no lo sé, pero deben estar felices por la boda de Lilly y Garth" le respondí

Humphrey: "cierto, ahora las manadas están unidas oficialmente, debe estar muy tranquilo por allá" dije

Kate: "tienes razón" concorde con el

"miren quienes son" dijo un lobo que estaba a sus espaldas

Humphrey: "esa, voz, o no" dije nervioso

Kate: "de nuevo el" dije preocupada

"no van a saludar" dijo el lobo que estaba a sus espaldas

Kate y Humphrey se dieron vuelta lentamente

Humphrey: "hola Dilan" dije tratando de poner una sonrisa falsa

Kate: "que estás haciendo por acá" le pregunte esperando una razón diferente a la que pensaba

Dilan: "chicos, soy su maestro para que mejores su fuerza física" les dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "y va ser igual que la última vez" pregunte

Dilan: "no, por supuesto que no" le dije

Kate: solté un suspiro de alivio "menos mal" dije

Dilan: "va hacer mucho más duro" termine

Humphrey: "oh, no" pensé, "y que vamos a hacer primero" dije tartamudeando

Dilan: "ya verán" les dije, luego levante mi cabeza para aullar para que vinieran diez alphas, una vez que aparecieron les dije "lo primero que van a hacer es tratar de jalar a estos alphas hasta el otro lado del valle"

Kate: "hasta el otro lado del valle" le dije sorprendida

Dilan: "si, y una cosa más ellos aran fuerza para que no los jalen" les explique

Humphrey: "siempre complicándonos las cosas" le dije

Dilan: "si no, no sería divertido" le dije alegremente

Kate: "empecemos de una vez" dije para terminar con esto

Dilan: amarre a Humphrey los cinco alphas más grandes, y los otros los amarre a Kate, "inicien" les dije, y vi como Kate y Humphrey empezaron a arrastrar a los alphas, Kate iba un poco adelantada a Humphrey, pero ambos podían contra los alphas, después de una hora de arrastres ambos habían cruzado todo el valle, "nada mal, ahora de regreso" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "debes estar bromeando, acabamos de llegar al otro lado, y ahora quieres que nos devolvamos sin siquiera descansar" dije exhausto y jadeando pesadamente

Dilan: "tienes razón", le dije y aullé de nuevo para llamar a otros dos alphas

Kate: "por favor no hagas lo que estoy pensando que harás" dije nerviosa

Dilan: "lo siento Kate" le dije, y luego amarre un alpha a cada uno, haciendo un total de seis, que tenían que arrastrar, "continúen" le dije

Humphrey: ambos nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia donde habíamos iniciados, esta vez nos llevó una hora y media, por la cantidad de lobos y el hecho de que no nos habíamos recuperado del esfuerzo anterior, cuando llegamos al destino, le pregunte a preocupado a Kate "cómo te sientes"

Kate: "estoy agotada, pero bien" le dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

Dilan: "listos para el siguiente ejercicio" les pregunte con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "aun, no Kate necesita recuperar el aliento" le dije inmediatamente

Dilan: "lo siento, pero no hay tiempo que perder" le dije en un tono serio

Kate: "no te preocupes Humphrey, puedo continuar" le dije, pero perdí el equilibrio y me caí, por suerte Humphrey me atrapo antes de golpear el suelo

Humphrey: "no, no puedes continuar, necesitas descansar un poco " le dije preocupado

Dilan: "eso será un problema, nuestro siguiente entrenamiento es en la cima de esa colina" le dije apuntando a la colina más alta en los alrededores

Humphrey: "realmente nos quieres hacer sufrir, no" bromee

Dilan: "solo hago mi trabajo" le dije animadamente

Humphrey: suspire y le dije con cariño a Kate "súbete a mi lomo, yo te llevare"

Kate: se me abrieron los ojos y le dije, "no Humphrey, es un largo camino, y te puedes lastimar"

Humphrey: "eso no me importa, solo quiero que estés bien" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión, verdad" le pregunte

Humphrey: "verdad" le respondí dulcemente

Kate: "está bien, pero solo hasta que recupere el aliento" le dije aun exhausta

Humphrey: "está bien" concorde con ella, luego la levante y la acomode en mi espalda

Dilan: "muy, bien, por aquí" le dije, guiando el camino, cuando estábamos a media montaña, voltee y vi que Humphrey estaba jadeando fuertemente, y Kate se había quedado dormida en su espalda, "estas bien Humphrey" le pregunte

Humphrey: "sí, estoy bien" le dije casi ahogado por la falta de aire

Dilan: "estas seguro, si quieres puedo despertar a Kate" fui interrumpido por Humphrey

Humphrey: "no la despiertes, estoy bien, de verdad" le dije inmediatamente

Dilan: "como quieras, es tu problema" dije y continúe subiendo, cuando llegamos a la cima le dije "es aquí, ya puedes despertar a tu novia"

Humphrey: baje a Kate con suavidad, y empecé a moverla con suavidad para despertarla, "Kate ya llegamos" dije suavemente

Kate: empecé a despertar, me levante y estire

Humphrey: "cómo te sientes ahora" le pregunte dulcemente

Kate: "mucho mejor, me siento descansada y llena de energía, gracias a ti" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Dilan: "si ya acabaron, podemos iniciar" les dije en tono serio

Kate: "lo siento, prosigue" dije un poco apenada

Dilan: suspire y continúe "ven estos dos troncos"

Humphrey: "no me digas que vamos hacer levantamiento de troncos" dije cansado

Dilan: sonreí y le dije "esta vez no Humphrey, lo que van hacer evitar que se deslicen por esta cumbre, el mayor tiempo que les sea posible" les dije

Kate: "suena fácil" dije un poco confiada

Dilan: "lo es, siempre y cuando estés descansado" dirigí la última parte a Humphrey

Kate: "que esperamos, iniciemos" dije energéticamente

Dilan: "Kate iniciaras con este tronco" le dije mostrándole un tronco de dos metros de largo y treinta centímetros de diámetro, "y Humphrey iniciaras con este otro" le dije mostrándole un tronco de dos metros y medio, y con un diámetro de cuarenta centímetros, cuando ambos estaban es sus posiciones, empuje los troncos, para iniciar, "una cosa más, cuando uno ceda, el otro tendrá que seguir el ejercicio con dos troncos" les dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "oh no" pensé, estaba muy cansado por los ejercicios anteriores y por cargar a Kate por toda la colina, sabía que no resistiría tanto como ella, y no quería que ella soportara la tortura de empujar dos troncos, ya con uno era demasiado difícil

Kate: no quería que Humphrey tuviera que cargar con esos dos troncas, ya había soportado suficiente, solo por ayudarme ya era hora que le devolviera algo

Ted: me senté a esperar quien cedía primero, después de una hora para mi sorpresa ninguno de los dos había cedido ni un centímetro, seguí esperando y en menos de nada otra hora había pasado, me levante y me dirigí a ellos a preguntarles de donde sacaban tanta fuerza, primero me acerque a Kate, "de donde sacas tanta energía" le pregunte

Kate: "solo quiero ayudar a Humphrey, no quiero que cargue con los dos troncos" dije con el poco aliento me quedaba por hacer la fuerza

Dilan: "sabes Humphrey, probablemente está pasando por una situación similar, lo sabes, no" le dije

Kate: "por supuesto" me dije a mi misma, "por eso es que el sigue aguantando" pensé

Dilan: "que vas a hacer" le pregunte

Kate: "solo me queda aguantar, con suerte a Humphrey se le acabara la energía antes que a mí" conteste entre respiraciones

Dilan: "suerte con eso" le dije, y luego me acerque a Humphrey, "adivinare, lo haces por Kate" le dije

Humphrey: "ya, me conoces" le dije con una sonrisa, mientras soportaba el enorme tronco

Dilan: "y cuánto tiempo aguantaras" le pregunte

Humphrey: "el que sea necesario" dije, en mi mente solo debía proteger a Kate

Dilan: "ese va a hacer, un problema" le dije

Humphrey: "porque" pregunte un poco confundido

Dilan: "porque Kate tiene el mismo objetivo" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio" dije con una sonrisa, el solo hecho de que Kate estaba tratando de ayudarme hizo que sintiera una calidad sensación de mi interior

Dilan: "si, es en serio" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "una razón más para hacer esto" dije, sintiendo que me llenaba de energía

Dilan: "esta va tomar tiempo" pensé, luego me devolví a donde estaba antes y me acosté a esperar

Humphrey: espere hasta que Dilan se fuera para hablar con Kate, "de verdad estas soportando tanto por mi" le pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto que sí, te amo y no quiero que sufras" le dije emotivamente

Humphrey: "también te amo, y por eso es que sigo aguantando, por favor suelta el tronco" le pedí

Kate: "lo siento Humphrey, pero siempre has estado para mí, y quiero estar para ti esta vez" le respondí

Humphrey: "si no resolvemos este dilema, vamos estar aquí un buen rato" dije

Kate: "ninguno de los dos vamos a ceder, eso es claro" dije

Humphrey: "al menos sabemos que nuestra devoción el uno al otro no tiene límites" dije tratando de animar

Kate: "si, eso es lo único bueno de esta situación" dije

Humphrey: después de otros diez minutos sosteniendo los troncos, me empecé a retroceder debido a la falta de energía para sostenerlo, note que a Kate le pasaba lo mismo, en ese momento se me ocurrió la solución de este dilema, "ya sé que hacer" le dije

Kate: "que es" dije, en lo personal sabía que a Humphrey se le ocurriría algo tarde o temprano

Humphrey: "si ambos soltamos los troncos al tiempo, técnicamente ninguno cedió primero" le dije

Kate: "lo que significa que nadie tendrá que cargar dos troncos" dije feliz

Humphrey: "a la cuenta de tres, lista" pregunte

Kate: "siempre" le respondí

Humphrey: "uno, dos" dije mientras ambos nos preparábamos a soltar el tronco y saltar a un lado para no ser arrollado por este, "tres" grite y ambos soltamos los troncos

Kate: "bien pensado" lo felicite

Humphrey: "siento haberme demorado tanto en solucionarlo" dije decepcionado de mí mismo

Kate: "no seas tan duro contigo, lo importante es que lo solucionaste" le dije para animarlo

Dilan: "por fin cedieron" les dije

Humphrey: "a que no esperabas eso" le dije en un tono burlón

Dilan: "de hecho, no, y como ambos cedieron al tiempo, técnicamente no puedo darles dos troncos" dije un poco frustrado

Kate: "ahora que vamos a hacer" le pregunte mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

Dilan: "por desgracia ya no podemos hacer nada, soportaron dos horas y media con los troncos, y ya está anocheciendo, pero mañana iniciaremos a la misma hora en el mismo lugar" les dije

Humphrey: "por fin un suspiro" dije jadeando, y me acosté de espaldas viendo el cielo

Kate: me recosté al lado de Humphrey, para descansar y ver el cielo anaranjado

Dilan: "nos vemos mañana tortolitos" les dije mientras me iba, en el camino no podía dejar de pensar en que ellos dos habían durado casi tres horas soportando esos troncos, lo que más me sorprende es la resistencia de Humphrey, después de haber cargado su compañera después del entrenamiento hasta la montaña y haber durado tanto era de admirar

Kate: "que quieres hacer ahora" le pregunte dulcemente

Humphrey: "como por ahora ninguno de los dos se puede mover por el cansancio, sugiero quedarnos acá un rato y ver el cielo" le dije con un tono de humor

Kate: me rei, y le dije "tienes razón, no podemos movernos, pero al menos tenemos una hermosa vista"

Humphrey: "siempre que estoy a tu lado, tengo la mejor vista de este mundo" le dije dulcemente

Kate: "ah, Humphrey eres tan dulce y atento" le dije después de darle un beso en la mejilla

Humphrey: "solo te trato, como debes ser tratada, como una reina" le dije devolviéndole el beso

Kate: "que suerte tengo, al tener un compañero tan dulce, atento y que me ama con todo su corazón" pensé

**¿Dilan, doblegara alguna vez la voluntad de Humphrey?, ¿Qué otros retos les espera a Kate y Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se olviden de escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	24. mas secretos

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Primero que todo, gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta saber que les agrada la historia, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V Humphrey, tres días después

Habíamos estado tres días seguidos entrenando con Dilan, los peores días de mi vida, en ese tiempo nos había puesto toda clase de ejercicios descabellados, entre los peores, nadar contra la corriente, cargando rocas, hacer levantamiento de troncos hasta desplomarse, hacer fuerza hasta con ocho alphas a la vez, pero con suerte hoy acabaríamos con esto, ayer Dilan, nos dijo que nos pondría una prueba para ver el nivel conseguido, y si era el suficiente, podríamos avanzar a la siguiente habilidad, "estas lista" le pregunte a Kate, mientras caminábamos hacia el lugar de la prueba

Kate: "siempre lista" le respondí con una sonrisa

"que bien, pero hay que estar preparados para todo" le dije

Kate: "lo sé, quien sabe que pase por la mente de Dilan" le dije para bromear

Me reí y le dije "tienes razón, pero sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que va ser difícil"

Kate: "hay que esperar lo mejor" le dije con una actitud positiva

Sonreí, y seguimos nuestro camino, cuando llegamos al pie de la montaña, donde Dilan nos dijo que nos esperaría, el estaba sentado al lado de dos enormes troncos "no, de nuevo los troncos" le dije a Kate

Kate: "en serio tiene un problema con esas cosas" le dije a Humphrey

Ambos nos acercamos a Dilan

Dilan: "veo que llegaron" les dije

"si, y que vamos hacer ahora con los troncos" le pregunte

Dilan: "tienen que subirlos por esta colina hasta la cima, en un determinado tiempo" les dije

Kate: "en cuento tiempo" le pregunte

Dilan: "eso se los diré cuando hayan llegado a la cima" les dije

"claro, para que necesitamos saber eso" dije sarcásticamente

Dilan: "tranquilos, hay una buena razón para eso" les dije

Kate: "cual seria" le pregunte un poco irritada

Dilan: sonreí y les dije "se los diré en la cima"

Kate: "ahora sí, ya verás" le dije intentándolo atacar, pero fui detenida por Humphrey

"Kate, cálmate" le dije

Kate: "pero ya no lo aguanto" le dije intentándome zafarme de su agarre

"lo sé, yo tampoco lo aguanto, pero no es una buena idea atacarlo, te puedes meter en muchos problemas aquí" le explique

Kate: me calme y le dije "tienes razón"

"bien, creo que es mejor empezar" le dije con un tono animado

Kate: "cuando comenzamos" le pregunte

Dila: "se los diré en la cima" me burle

Kate: "Dilan" dije en un tono enojado

Dilan: "woa, calma Kate era una broma" le dije

"es mejor que mes dejes las bromas a mi" le dije

Dilan: "creo que me tocara, bueno comiencen" les dije

Ambos nos pusimos atrás de nuestros respectivos árboles, como raro me había tocado el más grande, pero estos arboles eran diferentes a los que habíamos usado antes, eran el doble del tamaño, por lo tanto son mucho más pesados, al inicio casi no podíamos moverlos, pero poco a poco conseguimos que se movieran, ganando un poco de velocidad en el camino

Kate: "vamos Humphrey, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda" le grite y empecé a empujar con más fuerza

"tienes razón, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda, pero creo que deberíamos mantener un ritmo constante, en vez de gastar toda nuestra energía en un solo impulso" le explique a Kate

Kate: "pero es muy riesgoso" le dije

"pero es aún más riesgoso para nosotros esforzarnos así, antes es un milagro que movamos estos enormes troncos" le dije

Kate: "no estoy segura" le dije mientras empujábamos los troncos

"yo, tampoco, pero creo que es mejor" le dije

Kate: Humphrey, nunca me a dado razones para desconfiar de él, porque iba a iniciar ahora, "está bien" estuve de acuerdo

Esperaba tener razón, no quería ser la causa por la que tendríamos que soportar a Dilan más tiempo, después de cuatro horas empujando los enormes troncos, por la montaña, por habíamos llegado a la cima de esta, donde Dilan nos esperaba "por fin" dije entre jadeos, mientras ponía el tronco a un lado, vi que Kate tenía problemas para mover su tronco, así que le di un pequeño empujón "déjame ayudarte" le dije cariñosamente, mientras movía el tronco al lado opuesto

Kate: "gracias" le die después de lamerle la mejilla

"solo cuido a mi compañera" le dije aun sabiendo que no éramos compañeros, aun no oficialmente por supuesto

Dilan: "ya llegaron" dije sorprendido

"porque te sorprendes pasaron como cuatro horas desde que iniciamos" le pregunte

Dilan: "es que por lo general los alphas que presentan esta prueba, inician con todas sus fuerzas, pero a la mitad ya están cansados y se les cae el tronco" les explique

Kate: "vaya Humphrey tenía razón, parece que la mentalidad de omega si funciona" pensé, luego pregunte "y cuál era el tiempo límite"

Dilan: "soy maestro en fuerza, no en velocidad, pero tenían hasta que se pusiera el sol" les dije

"significa que lo logramos" le pregunte

Dilan: sonreí y le respondí "si, lo lograron"

Kate y yo nos abrazamos disfrutando de nuestro logro, mientras que Dilan se iba, pero antes de que se fuera le pregunte, "de casualidad, vas a ser nuestro maestro de nuevo más adelante"

Dilan: me extrañe un poco ante la pregunta pero le conteste "no, esa fue mi última lección para ustedes, porque" les dije

"por nada, solo quería saber" dije, pero me sentía muy aliviado por la noticia

Dilan: me dirigía a mi cueva y en el camino pensé "porque siempre preguntan eso"

Kate: "creo que terminamos de una vez por todas con Dilan" dije aliviada después que desapareció de la vista

P.V normal

"jajaja, eso es cierto" dijo una loba que se acercaba, tenía piel gris, con un vientre blanco, y ojos azules, era casi igual a Humphrey, con excepción de que era mujer

Kate: me voltee la cabeza rápidamente a la loba que se estaba riendo, "por favor no le digas a Dilan" le pedí

"no te preocupes, no son los primeros, ni los últimos de ver a Dilan de ese modo" dijo la loba

Humphrey: "en serio tiene esa reputación" le pregunte

"claro, todos los lobos que han entrenado con el dicen lo mismo" dijo la loba

Kate: "disculpa la pregunta, pero quien eres tú" le pregunte

"soy Andrea, ustedes deben ser Kate y Humphrey" dijo la loba

Humphrey: "si lo somos, como lo sabes" le pregunte

Andrea: "porque soy su maestra en la habilidad de la agilidad" les explique

Kate: "mucho gusto en conocerte" le dije alegremente al ver que era una loba aparentemente normal, pero me asustaba el hecho de que fuera casi idéntica a Humphrey

Humphrey: "igualmente" le dije

Andrea: "pueden iniciar ahora o necesitan descansar después de la prueba de Dilan" les pregunte

Kate: "creo que podemos iniciar de una vez, o no Humphrey" dije

Humphrey: "si no, aún nos queda algo de energía" dije

Andrea: "perfecto, síganme por favor" les dije y me dirigí al bosque más denso del territorio

Kate: mientras caminábamos me acerque a Humphrey y le pregunte "no notaste algo raro en Andrea"

Humphrey: "como que" le pregunte

Kate: "no sé, tal vez el hecho de que es igual a ti" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio nos parecemos" dije un poco sorprendido

Kate: "debe ser una broma, son exactamente iguales" le dije

Humphrey: "no me había dado cuenta" dije un poco apenado

Kate: "a veces eres un poco distraído" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "es porque solo me enfoco en ti" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "eres tan dulce" le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento Andrea se detuvo

Andrea: "es aquí" les dije a las afueras del bosque, "por cierto quieren saber porque me parezco tanto a Humphrey" les pregunte

Kate: "nos escuchastes" pregunte un poco avergonzada

Andrea: "si, lo hice, tengo un muy buen oído" le explique

Humphrey: "y porque nos parecemos tanto" le pregunte devolviéndome al tema

Andrea: "eso es sencillo de explicar, es porque somos primos" le dije

Humphrey: "primos" dije sorprendido

Andrea: "si, por parte de tu mama" le dije

Kate: "no sabía que Luna tenía una hermana" dije sorprendida

Andrea: "no es de sorprenderse, ella no le gusta hablar mucho de ella" dije

Humphrey: "y porque" pregunte

Andrea: di un suspiro triste antes de contestar, "porque murió poco después de que nací"

Humphrey: "lo siento mucho" dije arrepentido por preguntar

Andrea: "no te preocupes, ahora volvamos al entrenamiento" dije tratando de apartar mi mente de ese hecho triste

Kate: "que hacemos" le pregunte

Andrea: "creo que ya conocen el procedimiento, primero mido su agilidad, y luego empiezo con el entrenamiento" le conteste

Humphrey: "y cómo vas a medirnos" le pregunte

Andrea: "tendrán que cruzar este bosque y luego devolverse, como pueden ver en un bosque bastante denso y con muchos obstáculos, tendrán que ser veloces pero sobre todo agiles" les explique

Kate: "entiendo, dinos cuando empezar" le dije

Andrea: "alto, va ir uno a la vez" les dije

Humphrey: "porque" pregunte

Andrea: "primero el espacio para maniobrar es muy reducido, y segundo si algo le pasa alguno de ustedes el otro se detendría a ayudarlo, lo cual no me daría una buena idea de su nivel" les explique

Kate: "tiene sentido" dije

Humphrey: "por desgracia" dije

Andrea: "el primero en comenzar es Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: me puse en posición y espere la señal de mi prima

Andrea: "ahora" le dije, y vi como entro al bosque esquivando árboles, ramas y rocas hasta que se me perdió de vista

Humphrey: corrí a través del bosque a gran velocidad, gracias a los deslizamientos en tronco que hacía con mis amigos, gane una gran coordinación ojo pata que me ayudo a esquivar los obstáculos en mi camino

Mientras tanto en el borde del bosque Kate estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

Kate: "si Andrea era la prima de Humphrey, eso significara que heredo algunas habilidades de Jhosenqui, al igual que Humphrey" pensé, luego me acerque y le pregunte de forma discreta "conoces la leyenda de Jhosenqui"

Andrea: le di una mirada extraña antes de comprender a donde quería llegar, "si conozco la historia de mi bisabuelo" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: me sorprendí por su respuesta y le pregunte "y tu" fui interrumpida por ella

Andrea: "herede sus habilidades" termine su pregunta, "no, el único que las tiene es Humphrey" dije

Kate: "sabes acerca de Humphrey" le pregunte

Andrea: "por supuestos, todos los alphas de alto rango lo saben" le dije

Kate: "pero estas segura de que no tienes ni una sola de sus habilidades" le pregunte

Andrea: pensé un rato y le respondí "ahora que lo dices así, es posible de que si"

Kate: "cuales" le pregunte

Andrea: "no estoy segura, pero mis sentidos, siempre han sido más agudos, y por alguna razón puedo sentir el aura de las personas" le dije

Kate: "sentir el aura de las personas" pregunte confundida

Andrea: "sé que suena extraño, pero es cierto" le dije

Kate: "y cómo es eso" le pregunte

Andrea: "es difícil de explicar, veo a las personas y puedo ver sus emociones, por ejemplo veo si está enojado, feliz o si miente" le explique

Kate: "entiendo" dije un poco pensativa

Andrea: vi que Kate se quedó en silencio y dije triste "no me crees verdad"

Kate: "que, no por supuesto que te creo, no es lo más extraño que me ha pasado, es solo que" dije con un poco de incertidumbre

Andrea: "es solo que" dije tratando que me digiera

Kate: "me preguntaba que veías en nuestras auras" le dije un poco tímida

Andrea: sonreí y le conteste "por supuesto que te puedo decir que veo, pero debe ser luego" le dije

Kate: "por qué" le pregunte

Andrea: "porque Humphrey se está acercando" le respondí

Kate: "en serio" dije sorprendida

Andrea: "solo escucha" le dije

Kate: guarde silencio y me enfoque en el bosque, puede oír un débil ruido de un lobo corriendo, "tienes razón" le dije emocionada

Unos pocos minutos después Humphrey llego jadeando fuertemente

Humphrey: "como lo hice" pregunte entre respiraciones

Andrea: "bastante bien, muy superior a los alphas que lo intentan por primera vez" le dije sorprendida

Kate: "cuanto demoro" le pregunte

Andrea: "demoro exactamente ocho minutos" le dije

Kate: "creo que es mi turno" dije mientras me ponía en posición de carrera

Andrea: "inicia" le dije y vi cómo se alejaba y se perdía a la vista en el bosque, luego me dirigí a Humphrey y le pregunte "como lo hiciste tan rápido"

Humphrey: "gracias a los entrenamientos he ganado muy buena condición física, y al deslizarme en trineo con mis amigos, he ganado una muy buena coordinación motriz" le explique

Andrea: "deslizamiento en trineo, que es eso" le pregunte

Humphrey: "es un juego que invente, el cual consiste en coger un tronco Hueco partido a la mitad, subirse en él y deslizarse por una colina" le explique

Andrea: "interesante, podría ser útil para el entrenamiento" pensé, "entiendo" le dije, después de unos minutos en silencio, por fin pude oír a Kate acercándose

Humphrey: "ahí viene Kate" dije emocionado

Andrea: "puedes oírla" le pregunte sorprendida

Humphrey: "no, n no la puedo oír, pero sé que está cerca" le dije

Andrea: "una pregunta Humphrey" le pedí

Humphrey: "si" respondí en un tono amable y alegre

Andrea: "tú quieres a Kate" le pregunte

Humphrey: "con todo mi corazón, daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario" le respondí con una sonrisa

Andrea: asentí con la cabeza, y pensé "ahora entiendo todo", poco después Kate llego, "excelente desempeño, te tomo nueve minutos" le dije

Kate: "gracias" dije entre jadeos

Humphrey: "descansa Kate, te lo mereces" le dije dulcemente, luego me dirigí a mi prima y le pregunte, "como esta nuestro nivel"

Andrea: "ambos tienen un excelente nivel, a todos los otros alphas, la primera vez se demoran como mínimo quince minutos" les dije

Kate: "genial, pero a qué punto debemos llegar" le pregunte

Andrea: "con el entrenamiento terminado, deberían ser capaces en terminarlo en seis, máximo siente minutos" les dije

Humphrey: "no estamos tan lejos" dije alegremente

Andrea: "lo sé, va ser rápido, creo que deberíamos terminar en dos días" les dije

Kate: "eso es fantástico" dije animadamente

Andrea: "como apenas es medio día, podemos iniciar con el entrenamiento serio, claro si lo desean" les dije

Kate y Humphrey se miraron y sonrieron, luego dijeron al tiempo "por supuesto"

**¿Qué vio Andrea en Kate y Humphrey?, ¿Qué es lo que Andrea entiende de Humphrey?, ¿Cuándo terminaran el nivel dos?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento**


	25. la agilidad

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

"Por supuesto" Kate y Humphrey, dijeron al tiempo

Andrea: "genial, comencemos de una vez" dije animadamente, "lo primero que vamos a hacer es aumentar su coordinación" les explique

Kate: "y como hacemos eso" le pregunte

Andrea: "hay varios ejercicios, para eso, pero el primero que vamos a hacer es la sombra" les dije

Humphrey: "la sombra, que es eso" le pregunte

Andrea: "es muy sencillo, consiste en realizar toda clases de movimientos, dentro de un cuadro de tres por tres metros" les explique

Kate: "qué clase de movimientos" le pregunte

Andrea: "solo tienen que imitarme" le respondí, "entren a esos cuadros" les dije apuntando a unos cuadros delimitados por varias piedras pequeñas, cuando entraron les dije "por cierto si se salen de los cuadros, tendremos que iniciar el ejercicio desde cero

Kate y Humphrey asintieron con la cabeza

Andrea: "perfecto, iniciemos" les dije y empecé a hacer algunos flips hacia adelante y hacia atrás, luego algunas posiciones de caza, pero cuando empecé a hacer saltos de lado a lado, parando a unos milímetros de la línea, Humphrey siguió derecho y se salió del cuadro, "lo siento, pero tendremos que comenzar de nuevo" les dije

Humphrey: "lo siento Kate" dije decepcionado de mí mismo

Kate: "no te preocupes" le dije con una cálida sonrisa

Humphrey: sonreí al ver la hermosa sonrisa que me dio, esa sonrisa siempre ha hecho que se me derrita mi interior

Andrea: "volvamos a comenzar" les dije, y volvimos a hacer la rutina después de que hice los saltos de un lado al otro les dije "ahora vamos con algo más complicado"

Kate: "que es" le pregunte

Andrea: "tienen que saltar de su cuadro, al cuadro de su compañero, al tiempo, sin chocarse en el aire, y sin salirse al aterrizar" les explique

Humphrey: "eso va estar difícil" dije poniéndome un poco nervioso

Andrea: "lo es, si no tienes una buena coordinación con tu compañera" le dije

Kate: "en ese caso estaremos bien" le dije mientras miraba a Humphrey con una sonrisa, "estás listo" le pregunte después de unos segundos

Humphrey: "por supuesto, hagámoslo" le dije, ambos saltamos pase a unos centímetros por encima de Kate luego aterrice y logre detenerme antes del limite

Andrea: "perfecto" les dije, "háganlo de nuevo" les ordene

Kate: ambos asentimos y lo volvimos a hacer, no necesitábamos decirnos nada para coordinarnos, saltamos y aterrizamos en el otro cuadro sin problemas

Andrea: les pedí que repitieran el ejercicio un par de veces y para mi sorpresa todas las veces lo hacían perfecto, "bien sigamos con el siguiente ejercicio" les dije y aullé para llamar a algunos omegas

Kate: vi que fueron llegando unos omegas, "omegas, porque" pensé

Humphrey: "de que se trata este ejercicio" pregunte un poco confundido

Andrea: "es muy sencillo, estos omegas les lanzaran bayas, su objetivo es esquivar las que más puedan" les dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "es como el juego pelea de bayas" dije

Andrea: "exactamente, solo que ustedes deben únicamente esquivar las bayas, no pueden responder" les dije

Kate: "pelea de bayas" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "si es un juego omega, muy divertido" le dije

Kate: "y porque no te he visto jugarlo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "lo jugábamos cuando estabas en la escuela de alphas, hasta que" le dije

Kate: "hasta que, que" le pregunte

Humphrey: "hasta que Reba y Janice, se volvieron vegetarianas, y se acapararon la mayoría de las bayas" le respondí

Kate: "entiendo" le dije

Andrea: "si ya acabaron de hablar podemos comenzar" les pregunte

Humphrey: "estamos listos" dije

Andrea: le di la señal, para que los omegas empezaron a lazar las bayas, Kate y Humphrey empezaron a esquivar, hicieron todo tipo de trucos, para esquivar las numerosas bayas, después de varios minutos esquivando Kate hizo un salto hacia atrás, pero se resbalo al aterrizar y se calló, y los omegas aprovecharon para lanzarles las bayas

Humphrey: vi que Kate se cayó, e instintivamente me puse encima de ella para evitar que las bayas la golpearan

Andrea: vi la reacción de Humphrey, y pare el ejercicio

Kate: me levante con ayuda de Humphrey, "gracias" le dije cariño, luego vi el costado de Humphrey estaba cubierto del jugo de las bayas, "oh, lo siento mucho" le dije apuntando a su costado

Humphrey: "eso no es nada, solo es jugo de baya, lo puedo lavar" le dije calmadamente

Andrea: "creo que deberías lavarte Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: "no me demoro" les dije mientras me dirigía al rio más cercano

Kate: observe como Humphrey, desapareció entre los árboles, y luego me dirigí hacia Andrea, "y que fue lo que vistes en Humphrey y en mi" le pregunte

Andrea: "bueno, lo primero que vi en Humphrey, es mucho amor, amor hacia ti en su totalidad" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "en serio" dije con una sonrisa

Andrea: "en serio" le dije

Kate: "y que más vistes en el" le pregunte

Andrea: "no sé cómo describirlo, pero también sentí un gran descontrol e ira, pero no venían de él" le dije

Kate: "que quieres decir que no venían de él" le pregunte

Andrea: "esos sentimientos no eran suyos, era de algo dentro de él" le dije

Kate: "y es algo podría apoderarse de Humphrey" le pregunte con miedo

Andrea: "no lo creo, veo que tiene un alma fuerte y noble, pero hay algo más que lucha contra eso" le explique

Kate: "espero que gane" pensé

Andrea: "y acerca de ti, pude ver también que sientes mucho amor hacia Humphrey, y que tienes un alma noble, la cual está dispuesta a luchar para proteger a tu manada" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: estaba sorprendida, solo me había visto, y ya me conocía tan bien, "gracias" le dije

Andrea: "de nada, y por cierto cuando Humphrey enfrente a ese mal que hay dentro de sí, es mejor que estés con él, su alma es más fuerte cuando está contigo" le dije

Kate: "no te preocupes, estaré allí cuando más me necesite, te lo prometo" le dije

Andrea: "mejor, prométetelo a ti misma" le dije

Kate: "entiendo" le dije, poco después apareció Humphrey todo mojado

Humphrey: "mejor" pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto que sí" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Andrea: "bien vamos a hacer una última ronda de esquivar bayas, y terminamos por hoy, ya que solo quedan dos horas máximo de sol" dije mientras miraba el cielo

Humphrey: "pero me acabe de limpiar" dije en broma

Andrea: "lo siento, pero toca" le dije

Kate: "no te preocupes yo si entendí la broma" le susurre a Humphrey

Humphrey: le sonreí y espere a que Andrea diera la instrucción de comenzar

Andrea: "comiencen" les dije y los omegas comenzaron a lanzarles las bayas, después de treinta minutos los omegas pararon, "porque pararon" les pregunte

"porque se nos acabó las bayas" respondió uno de los omegas

Andrea: "oh, lo siento, creo que la lección término" les dije, luego me dirigí a los omegas y les dije "gracias por ayudarme chicos" les dije

"en cualquier momento Andrea" respondió uno de ellos, y luego se marcharon

Humphrey: "donde nos vemos mañana" le pregunte

Andrea: lo pensé un momento y les dije "en la cima de la montaña que subieron hoy con Dilan"

Humphrey: "con los troncos o sin los troncos" bromee

Andrea: me reí de su broma, y le dije "sin los troncos, nos vemos mañana", y me retire

Kate: "hasta mañana" le grite mientras se iba, luego me dirigí a nuestra cueva con Humphrey

Humphrey: "me agrada Andrea" le dije mientras caminábamos

Kate: "si, es una buena loba" le dije

Humphrey: "aun no puedo creer que tenga una prima" dije mirando al cielo

Kate: "si haces unos meses no tenías familia y ahora tienes hasta una prima" le dije

Humphrey: "si lo sé, es un poco difícil de asimilar" le dije

Kate: caminamos hasta nuestra cueva, y nos acomodamos a dormir, aunque era temprano, estábamos muy cansados, además no nos podíamos dormir temprano mientras entrenábamos con Dilan, porque el siempre nos hizo entrenar hasta altas horas de la noche, a la mañana siguiente me desperté primero, me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Humphrey, me estire y note que mi piel estaba algo sucia debido a la tierra, me acerque a Humphrey y le susurre al oído, "ya regreso voy al lago"

"puedo ir contigo" dijo Humphrey mientras dormía

Kate: me aguante las ganas de reír y pensé "podría jugarle una pequeña broma", luego dije "claro que puedes venir, solo tienes que seguir el sonido de mi voz" le dije mientras aguantaba las ganas de reír, vi como Humphrey se paró aun dormido, y empezó a seguirme, "por aquí" le decía de vez en cuando para evitar que se tropezara y para guiarlo, no podía evitar notar que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por suerte el lago estaba a cinco minutos de nuestra cueva, entre al agua, como estábamos a pleno verano el agua estaba tibia, "ven a acompañarte" le dije dulcemente, y vi como Humphrey salto al agua

Humphrey "ahaaa" grite al sentir el agua que me despertó de inmediato, luego nade a la superficie asustado y confundido de como llegue hasta el lago, luego vi a Kate en medio de un ataque de risa, "Kate que paso, tu me hiciste esto" le pregunte

Kate: "si, y no" le dije entre risas

Humphrey: "me podrías explicar que paso" pregunte bastante confundido

Kate: me calme y le explique "Humphrey usted me siguió dormido"

Humphrey: "que" dije sorprendido

Kate: "si, te dije que me iba al lago, y tu dormido me preguntaste si podías acompañarme, y no pude resistirme a acerté una pequeña broma" le dije con una sonrisa culpable

Humphrey: me reí del ingenio de Kate y la dije "muy buena broma"

Kate: "no estas molesto" le pregunte sorprendida de su reacción

Humphrey: "por supuesto que no, yo aprecio una buena broma, además no podría molestarme contigo" le dije, y luego le pedí "pero la próxima vez puedes despertarme más gentilmente"

Kate: "por supuesto, pero como sabes que habrá una próxima vez" le pregunte

Humphrey: "porque siempre te seguiré, hasta en mis sueños" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: le di una cálida sonrisa y le dije "y yo siempre estaré contigo"

Humphrey: compartimos una mirada por varios minuto, estábamos perdidos en los ojos del otro "ojala este momento no acabara" pensé

Kate: estaba disfrutando del momento, pero teníamos que encontrarnos con Andrea, "vamos Andrea nos espera" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: me decepcione cuando el momento se acabó, pero sonreí y le dije "vamos" y ambos nos pusimos en camino para dirigirnos a la montaña, cuando llegamos vimos a Andrea esperarnos allá, "hola prima" la salude

Kate: "buenos días" le dije

Andrea: "Kate, Humphrey, que bueno es verlos temprano" les dije

Kate: "que nos tiene preparado para hoy" le pregunte

Andrea: "lo primero que van hacer es bajar por este lado de la colina" les dije mostrándole el lado que tenía una inclinación de cuarenta y cinco grados, y que tenía varias rocas

Kate: vi el lado de la colina y dije "no se ve tan difícil"

Andrea: me reí un poco y le dije "espera no he terminado de explicarles, luego de bajar la colina tienen que subir por este otro lado" les dije apuntando al lado que tenía una inclinación de ochenta grados, pero tenía varias salientes y ramas

Kate: quede con la boca abierta al ver la saliente, y dije "es un poco complicado"

Humphrey: "si pero nada que no podamos enfrentar" le dije con confianza para animar a Kate

Kate: "tienes razón" le dije, luego me dirigí a Andrea "cuando empezamos" le pregunte

Andrea: "por aun no me dejan terminar" les dije un poco frustrada, "para bajar tienen que usar esto" les termine de decir, mientras apuntaba a un tronco hueco

Kate: "desde cuando haces eso" le pregunte

Andrea: "para ser sincera, es la primera vez, quiero probar, Humphrey fue el que me dio la idea" le conteste

Kate: "entiendo" dije mirando a Humphrey, "pero porque pensaste en usarlo es solo un juego de omegas" le pregunte, sabiendo que eso nos salvó en nuestro regreso de Idaho

Andrea: "Kate aunque no lo creas, la mayoría de los juegos que se inventan los omegas aumentas la coordinación, lo que es importante para la agilidad" le respondí

Kate: "entiendo" le dije

Andrea: "bueno que esperan suban al tronco y comencemos" les dije

Humphrey: me subí en la parte delantera y Kate se sentó detrás de mí, "estamos listos" le dije

Andrea: "comiencen" les dije

Humphrey: empuje hacia adelante el tronco, para empezar a deslizarnos, cuando estábamos deslizándonos colina abajo, empecé a decir "derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda" para que Kate ayudara a inclinar el tronco para esquivar los árboles y las rocas, que nos aparecían en el camino, después de cinco minutos de deslizarnos, el tronco se empezó a detener por la falta de inclinación

Kate: vi que llegamos al pie de la colina, pero aun avanzábamos, "creo que tenemos que saltar aquí" le dije

Humphrey: "no es muy peligroso", le pregunte

Kate: "hemos saltado de trenes en movimiento, con éxito, que tan diferente puede ser" le dije

Humphrey: "no lo había visto así, hagámoslo" le dije con confianza, y luego ambos saltamos del tronco, cuando aterrizamos en el piso, vimos como el tronco siguió derecho hasta perderse a la vista, "espero que no lastime a nadie" le dije a Kate

Kate: "vamos, ahora hay que subir" le dije mientras me dirigía a la base de la montaña, hice un salto con un flip, para agarrar una rama, con la cual me impulse y llegue a una saliente, "vienes le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: tenía la boca abierta, cuando Kate me llamo reaccione y vi algunas rocas pequeñas en la pared de la montaña, corrí hacia ella, salte en una, luego en la otra, y así hasta que llegue a la misma saliente que Kate

Kate: vi como Humphrey subía, y sabía que se demoraría un poco más, cuando llego a la misma saliente en la que lo esperaba le dije "has lo mismo que yo", luego salte hacia una roca, luego a otra, con la que me impulse para llegar a otra saliente a tres metros de distancia de donde Humphrey esperaba

Humphrey: vi como Kate lo hizo, y luego seguí sus pasos, para mi sorpresa lo logre sin caerme, Kate siguió delante de mí, durante la subida, cuando estaba a cinco metros, vi como Kate se apoyó en una roca, que se calló, provocando que se callera también, cuando la vi caer, salte de una roca a una rama salida, que use para impulsarme, y alcanzar a Kate en plena caída, la cogí y ambos aterrizamos en una saliente con un choque "estas bien" le pregunte preocupado al recuperarme del choque

Kate: me sacudí la cabeza, y vi a Humphrey en frente de mí, "si estoy bien, gracias" le dije dándole un beso

Humphrey: "cualquier cosa por mi compañera" le dije devolviéndole el beso

Kate: "eres muy dulce" le dije mientras compartíamos una mirada

Humphrey: salí del trance y le dije "creo que deberíamos seguir"

Kate: "tienes razón" y los dos nos pusimos en marcha el resto de la subida no tuvo mayores dificultades, fuera de un pequeño resbalo aquí y allá, después de quince minutos subiendo, por fin llegamos a la cima

Andrea: "llegaron" dije cuando me di cuenta que los dos estaban en una saliente justo debajo de la cima, dieron un salto y estaban enfrente de mi

Humphrey: "y ahora que prima" le pregunte

Andrea: "el resto del día vamos a mejorar su flexibilidad, y tal vez mañana puedan presentar la prueba de nuevo" les dije

Kate: "genial" dije

El resto del día Kate y Humphrey hicieron distintos ejercicios para mejorar su flexibilidad (no los explico, porque en realidad no es nada emocionante) y cuando anocheció, los dos se fueron a descansar para estar listos para presentar la prueba al día siguiente

**¿Cómo les ira en la prueba?, ¿Humphrey podrá vencer esa oscuridad dentro de el?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se olviden de escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	26. un mal encuentro

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Humphrey: era de mañana y el sol acabo de salir, me desperté y me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Kate y salí, vi que era aún muy temprano, sabía que no se despertaría si no en una o dos horas más y me decidí sorprender a Kate con un desayuno fresco, me dirigí a una de las zonas de caza, cuando llegue allí vi una manada de caribús, busque por un momento hasta que identifique al más grande y suculento de la manada, el único problema era que estaba en medio de la manada "va a hacer más complicado de lo que pensaba" me dije a mi mismo, me agache, hasta el punto que casi tocaba el suelo con mi estómago, me acerque lentamente adentrándome en la manada sin que me notaran

Mientras tanto un grupo de alphas estaban asechando a la misma manada, pero a los caribúes que estaban lejos de ellos, o en el borde, los alphas estaban listos y atacaron a sus presas, provocando que los demás empezaran a correr para poderse salvar

Humphrey: estaba justo atrás del caribú que había escogido, estaba a punto de abalanzarme contra el cuándo note unos alphas cazando y todos los caribús corriendo hacia mí, empecé a correr y les tuve una clara ventaja en pocos segundos, pero recordé "el desayuno de Kate", me di vuelta directo hacia los caribúes, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, salte y aterrice en el lomo de uno de ellos, empecé a saltar de uno en uno cortando el cuello de cada caribú en que aterrizaba, solo esperaba que le atinara al que de verdad quería

Los alphas estaban recogiendo sus presas, cuando de repente un lobo dijo "Mike, mira eso" mientras apuntaba a los caribús corriendo

Mike: mire a donde Esteben estaba apuntando y un punto gris sobre los caribúes, luego de mirar detenidamente me di cuenta de que era un lobo, "que está haciendo el hay" dije en voz alta, provocando que todos miraran al lobo misterioso

Humphrey: salte de uno a otro, hasta que cruce toda la estampida, cuando aterrice espere a que se disipara el polvo, para ver si conseguí el caribú que quería

Esteben: todos vimos impresionados como el lobo misterioso cruzo toda la estampida saltando, "vamos a ver quién es ese lobo, tal vez sea una amenaza" dije

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron, hacia el, cuando se disipo el polvo, se quedaron en shock, al ver aproximadamente quince caribúes muertos, todos cortesía del lobo misterioso

Humphrey: mire a mi alrededor buscando ese caribú en especial, para mi suerte lo había matado, y estaba en medio de todos los caribús, cuando iba por él, los mismos alphas que había vista cazar hace poco se me acercaron

Mike: nos acercamos al lobo, y me parecía vagamente familiar, pero no podía recordar porque, "lo conocemos" le pregunte a Esteban

Esteban: "se me hace conocido, pero no lo recuerdo bien" le conteste mientras nos acercábamos a el

Mike: cuando estuvimos enfrente de él, le pregunte en tono demandante "que crees que haces"

Humphrey: lo mire confundido antes de responder "solo cazaba el desayuno para mi compañera"

Esteban: "y quien te crees para cazar en nuestro territorio" le pregunte

Humphrey: "pero yo vivo aquí" le respondí confundido

Mike: "con razón me pareces conocido, pero cuál es tu nombre" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me llamo Humphrey" le respondí alegremente

Los alphas se miraron entre si con una mirada nerviosa

Mike: "acabas de decir Humphrey" le pregunte nerviosamente

Humphrey: "si así me llamo" dije confundido

Esteban: "el hijo del líder de la manada" pregunte nervioso

Humphrey: "si, Blaze es mi padre" dije aún más confundido

Mike: "sentimos mucho la confusión señor" dije inmediatamente con respecto

Humphrey: "no pasa nada, en serio, si no les molestan me voy a llevar este caribú" le dije mientras cogía el caribú con mi boca

Esteban: "que pasa con el resto" le pregunte

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "llévalos a la zona de alimentación, para la manada" y luego seguí mi camino de regreso a la cueva de Kate y mía

Mike: vi cómo se fue Humphrey arrastrando el enorme caribú como si nada, y luego me dirigí a Esteban "tuvimos suerte" le dije

Esteban: "si hubiéramos tenido grandes problemas con los líderes de la manada" dije

Mike: "no solo eso, viste como mato a tantos caribús sin ni siquiera cansarse" le dije

Esteban: "tiene una gran habilidad, he oído que está en la mitad del nivel dos" le dije

Mike: "eso es natural debido a sus habilidades que tiene de raro" le pregunte

Esteban: "que lo ha logrado en menos de dos semanas" le dije

Mike: "en dos semanas, eso es realmente rápido" dije sorprendido

Esteban: "y eso no es todo" dije

Mike: "que más has oído" le pregunte intrigado

Esteban: "que su compañera no está nada mal" dije con una sonrisa

Mike: "que quieres decir" le pregunte un poco confundido

Esteban: "dicen que es la loba más hermosa que ha visto la manda en mucho tiempo" le dije

Mike: "en serio, y tú ya la vistes" le pregunte levantando una ceja

Esteban: "solo una vez" dije

Mike: "y bien" le pregunte intrigado

Esteban: "los rumores no están nada exagerados" le dije con una sonrisa

Mike: "pero que esperas de la compañera de uno de los mejores alphas" le pregunte

Esteban: "eso es chistoso, dicen que Humphrey no era un alpha cuando se conocieron" le dije

Mike: "entonces que era" le pregunte

Esteban: "un omega" le dije con una sonrisa

Mike: "un omega" le pregunte sorprendido

Esteban: "recuerdas que llego hace varias semanas, al parecer estaba en otra manada y no sabía nada acerca de su familia" le explique

Mike: "un omega, en cierta forma tiene sentido, por eso es tan amable y alegre" dije, luego algo se me ocurrió, "pero si él era un omega, su pareja también" le dije

Esteban: "de hecho, no, ella es un alpha, y no cualquier alpha era la hija del líder de la manada donde vivían" le dije

Mike: "en serio" dije sorprendido

Esteban: "en serio, es un lobo muy suertudo, o al menos es lo que todos dicen" dije

Mike: "guau, en serio debo salir más" dije

Esteban: "deberías, te pierdes de muchas cosas" le dije mientras tomaba algunos de los caribúes y los arrastraba a las zonas de alimentación

Mientras tanto Humphrey estaba llegando a su cueva, cuando noto que Kate lo esperaba en la entrada de la misma

Kate: corría a abrazar a Humphrey tan pronto lo, y luego le pregunte "donde estabas"

Humphrey: "solo fui a buscar algo para desayunar" le dije mostrándole el enorme caribú

Kate: "vaya que es grande" dije sorprendida al verlo, "debió ser difícil de capturar" le dije

Humphrey: "un poco, pero valió la pena al traer el mejor caribú, para la mejor alpha" le dije con cariño

Kate: sonreí ante el cumplido y le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla "Humphrey, eres tan dulce"

Humphrey: sonreí, y le dije "vamos a disfrutar de nuestro desayuno"

Kate: me senté al lado de Humphrey, y ambos empezamos a comer, cuando quedaba un poco más de medio caribú, paramos porque estábamos satisfechos, "que buen caribú" le dije mientras me acostaba de espaldas

Humphrey: "me alegro de que te haya gustado" le dije mientras me acostaba de espaldas al lado de Kate

Kate: "como cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de la prueba de Andrea" le pregunte

Humphrey: "aún es temprano, creo que nos quedan una o dos horas" le conteste, como habíamos comido el caribú fuera de la guarida, estábamos viendo el cielo de la mañana

Kate: "eso nos tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar de la mutua compañía" le dije mientras acomode mi cabeza en el cuello de Humphrey

Humphrey: "y no lo quisiera de otra forma" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla, estuvimos acostado durante hora y media, luego nos dirigimos al bosque denso donde teníamos la prueba de agilidad, a pesar que solo entrenamos con ella un dia y medio, ambos podíamos sentir que éramos agiles y más coordinados, y teníamos confianza para pasar la prueba, cuando llegamos vimos a Andrea esperarnos

"hola Andrea" Kate y Humphrey dijeron al tiempo

Andrea: "buenos días a los dos, espero que hayan descansado" les dije en un tono alegre

Kate: "lo hicimos" respondí cortésmente

Andrea: "antes de comenzar la prueba, quiero felicitarte Humphrey por esa gran cacería" le dije

Kate: "que cacería" pregunte

Humphrey: "bueno cuando fui a conseguir el desayuno, estaba en medio de la manda de caribús para atrapar al que comimos, y habían unos alphas que llegaron después de mí, y una cosa llevo a la otra y termine matando algunos de más" le explique rápidamente

Andrea: "si a eso llamas con algunos de más" dije sarcásticamente

Kate: "acaso a cuantos cazo" le pregunte al oír su comentario

Andrea: "fueron en total diecisiete caribús" le dije

Kate: "diecisiete, tu solo" pregunte sorprendida

Humphrey: "eso, parece, realmente no llevaba la cuenta" dije humildemente

Andrea: "vamos a iniciar la prueba, comenzara Kate esta vez" le dije

Kate: asentí, y me puse en posición, "cuando digas" le dije confiadamente

Humphrey: "buena suerte" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: le devolví la sonrisa, y me concentre de nuevo

Andrea: "está bien, comienza" le dije, cuando vi que estaba lista, vi como salió corriendo, esquivando los árboles y las rocas con mayor facilidad y rapidez, en menos de nada se me perdió de vista, unos minutos volvió, algo agitada

Humphrey: "lo hiciste muy bien" le dije acariciándola

Kate: sonreí, le lamí la mejilla, y le dije "gracias"

Andrea: sonreí al ver la escena y luego dije "muy bien Humphrey, es tu turno"

Humphrey: me puse en posición, y espere la orden de iniciar

Andrea: "comienza" le dije, y pude ver como salió corriendo a toda velocidad, al igual que Kate, él se movía más fluido por el bosque, y se perdió de vista casi inmediatamente, después de algunos minutos Humphrey regreso, y se detuvo buscando recuperar el aliento

Kate: me senté al lado de Humphrey, y le pregunte a Andrea "como nos fue esta vez"

Andrea: "me alegra decirles, que han sobrepasado sus límites" les dije felizmente

Humphrey: "que bien" dije animadamente

Andrea: "Humphrey se demoró cinco minutos, y Kate se demoró cinco minutos y treinta segundos" les dije

Kate: "eso es sobre el nivel estándar" dije feliz

Andrea: "si, es por eso que estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes" dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "gracias prima" le dije agradecido

Andrea: "porque" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por entrenarnos, por supuesto" le explique

Andrea: estaba feliz, casi ningún lobo me agradeció por eso antes, "gracias, fue un placer" le dije con mucha gratitud

Kate: "nos alegra haberte tenido como maestra, fue interesante" dije animadamente

Andrea: "que bien chicos, siento lo mismo hacia ustedes, por cierto deben buscar a su próximo maestro en el gran valle" les dije

Humphrey: "el gran valle" pregunte confundido

Andrea: "cierto, que son nuevos en el territorio, es el valle más grande que hay en el territorio, está en el borde de la frontera occidental, como a treinta minutos de su guarida caminando" les explique

Humphrey: "entiendo, gracias por la dirección" le dije

Andrea: "no es nada" le respondí

Kate: "nos vemos más tarde" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Andrea: "cuida bien de mi primo" le susurre

Kate: sonreí y le respondí "siempre"

Humphrey: me acerque a Andrea y la abrase también "nos vemos" le dije

Andrea: "eso espero" le dije después de romper el abrazo, vi el cielo "son como las 10:00 am" pensé, y luego les dije "creo que deberían partir ahora si no quieren llegar tarde"

Kate: ambos asentimos, y nos pusimos a caminar, era una larga caminata, ya que teníamos que cruzar casi todo el territorio para llegar allí, pero fue una buena caminata, parte de ella Humphrey me mantuvo entretenida con sus chistes y juegos, y la otra parte, simplemente disfrutábamos de la mutua compañía, viendo los paisajes

Humphrey: estaba mirando a Kate atentamente, estaba apreciando su belleza, que olvide todo lo demás, hasta que Kate me llamo

Kate: "Humphrey" le dije mientras movía una pata delante de su cara para que reaccionara

Humphrey: "que, paso" dije saliendo del transe

Kate: "ya llegamos" le dije

Humphrey: mire a mi alrededor, y podía ver que estábamos en el borde del valle, "lo siento estaba distraído" dije

Kate: "por que estabas tan distraído" le pregunte

Humphrey: "solo estaba perdido admirando tu belleza" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: me sonroje un poco por el comentario de Humphrey, y le di un beso rápido, "vamos nos están esperando" le dije mientras me dirigía al valle a buscar a nuestro maestro

Humphrey: sonreí aún más por lo que acabo de pasar, y luego la seguí

Un lobo estaba observando a la pareja desde cierta distancia, "es mejor que los ponga a prueba" dijo, mientras hacia una señal para que varios alphas se pusieran en posición

Kate: estaba en la mitad del valle cuando sentí una extraña sensación "no sientes que te están mirando" le pregunte un poco nerviosa a Humphrey

Humphrey: también me sentía observado, pero trate de tranquilizar a Kate y le dije "no debe ser nada", pero puse mayor atención a mi entorno solo por si acaso

"señor Kod cuando empezamos" pregunto un alpha al lobo, Kod tiene piel marrón con unos toques de rojo, con un vientre color crema, y unos ojos amarillos

Kod: "espera ya les daré la señal" le respondí sin dejar de mirar a los dos lobos, "ellos saben que estamos aquí" pensé

Kate: "hola hay alguien aquí" pregunte al ver el valle totalmente vacío

Humphrey: "parece como si estuviera abandonado" die al mirar alrededor

Kod: "ahora" dije, y vi como todos los alphas se dirigían a los dos lobos

Kate: "escuchaste eso" le pregunte alarmada

Humphrey: "si" dije mirando a mi alrededor, de repente vi que muchos lobos se dirigían directos hacia nosotros, "cuidado Kate" grite, cuando uno de esos lobos se dirigía hacia Kate

Kate: mire hacia el lado, y vi el lobo, salte a tiempo para esquivarlo, pero venían muchos más lobos, esquivamos cuantos pudimos, pero eran demasiados, y muchos nos chocaron

**¿Qué pasara con Kate y Humphrey?, ¿Qué quiere Kod con ellos? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se olviden de escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	27. la conmocion

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que los disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Humphrey: esquivamos los empujones que los alphas nos daban, por alguna razón, no nos atacaban, simplemente nos empujaban con mucha fuerza, "que está pasando" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "no lo sé" le respondí mientras trataba de esquivarlos, el problema era que eran muchos, y me terminaron tumbando

Humphrey: "Kate" grite al ver que se había caído, inmediatamente me puse sobre ella para protegerla de los golpes, "Kate estas bien" le dije mientras la protegía

Kate: estaba aún aturdida por el golpe, cuando recupere la visión, vi a Humphrey encima de mí protegiéndome, "Humphrey que haces" le grite al ver que está recibiendo empujones realmente fuertes

Humphrey: "solo te protejo" le dije mientras recibía muchos empujones, no sabia cuanto resistiría, pero debía hacerlo, después de treinta minutos aguantando, un lobo grito de los lejos

Kod: "alto" le grite a los alphas, eran aproximadamente unos treinta y cinco alphas, los mejores en la manada, inmediatamente todos pararon, vi de cerca y pude ver que Humphrey seguía de pie sobre Kate, protegiéndola

Kate: me pare, y le pregunte preocupada a Humphrey "cómo te sientes"

Humphrey: "me duele todo mi cuerpo, pero no importa si estás bien" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "no debías hacer eso" le dije preocupada

Humphrey: "claro que debía, no me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarte" le dije mientras me esforzaba para mantenerme parado

Kate: vi la condición de Humphrey, y inmediatamente mi ira creció "qué diablos le pasa a ustedes" le grite a los lobos que nos atacaron

Todos los lobos retrocedieron un poco al ver la furia de Kate

Kod: "cálmate Kate, yo les pedí que lo hicieran" dije rápidamente antes de que alguien resultara herido

Kate: "y quien eres y porque les pediste a estos lobos atacarnos" dije furiosa

Kod: "lo siento no me he presentado, mi nombre es Kod, y soy su maestro en la habilidad de resistencia" les dije

Kate: "y que fue eso" le dije molesta por lo que acabo de pasar con los lobos que nos atacaron

Kod: "solo quería mirar su nivel de resistencia" les dije

Humphrey: "podría habernos avisado" le dije aun esforzándome por mantenerme en pie

Kod: "deben estar preparados para lo inesperado" les explique

Kate: "pero porque no paraste cuando me había caído" le pregunte

Kod: "porque sabía que Humphrey te protegería, solo quería ver cuánto aguantaba" les dije

Humphrey: "pero porque esperaste tanto" pregunte

Kod: "solo espere el mínimo tiempo para que un lobo pase la prueba" le dije

Kate: "un momento quieres decir que Humphrey ya paso esta prueba" le pregunte

Kod: "si, tiene una resistencia admirable, creo que eso se debe a que te estaba protegiendo" le dije

Humphrey: "por supuesto que era por eso, de lo contrario me hubiera desplomado en menos de la mitad de tiempo" dije

Kod: "en todo caso vamos a trabajar" les dije mientras comenzaba a caminar

Kate: "vamos" dije con un suspiro y empecé a caminar, pero me detuve al escuchar un ruido sordo venir detrás de mi

Humphrey: estaba caminando detrás de Kate, cuando mi visión empezó a oscurecerse, me empecé a tambalear, y caí al suelo inconsciente con un ruido sordo

Kate: "Humphrey" grite al verlo tirado en el piso inconsciente, me acerque a el y comprobé su respiración, por suerte estaba respirando, "Kod" grite para que me ayudara

Kod: gire y vi a Kate al lado de Humphrey que estaba inconsciente, "me preguntaba cuando se desmayaría" me dije a mi mismo, luego me acerque a Kate y vi que tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, "no te preocupes se levantara en unas horas, simplemente cedió al estrés físico causado por el ejercicio anterior" le explique

Kate: "por tu bien espero que sea así" le dije fríamente mientras ponía a Humphrey bajo un árbol cercano, para que no le diera el sol

Kod: trague saliva al ver la mirada furiosa de Kate, "en que me metí" pensé, "comenzaras con un trote alrededor del valle" le dije

Kate: "no esperaremos que Humphrey se despierte" le pregunte

Kod: "para que, hay que aprovechar el tiempo" le dije

Kate: "pero se atrasara, y le quedara difícil alcanzarnos" le respondí, de verdad no quería entrenar sin Humphrey a mi lado

Kod: "no te preocupes por él, ya tiene una gran resistencia, solo falta un poco de entrenamiento nada más, es mejor que comencemos si quieres estar a su nivel" le dije

Kate: aun no me gustaba la idea de entrenar sin Humphrey, pero él se esforzó tanto para llegar a mi nivel, que era mi turno de hacerlo, "comencemos" dije finalmente

Kod: "genial, ya tiene sus instrucciones, comience, pero no pare hasta que yo lo diga" le explique

Kate: asentí con la cabeza, y empecé a trotar a un ritmo moderado, cada vez que pasaba cerca de Humphrey, le daba una mirada, para asegurarme de que está bien, pero como el valle era tan grande, me tardaba mucho en dar las vueltas

Kod: "puedes parar" le dije después de una hora, aun Humphrey seguía desmayado

Kate: estaba cansada, pero no tanto, me acerque a Humphrey, para comprobar como estaba

Kod: "lista para el siguiente ejercicio" le pregunte

Kate: "tan pronto" le dije

Kod: "si, mis ejercicios no requieren de un esfuerzo grande, solo es para aumentar su resistencia

Kate: le di un beso en la mejilla a Humphrey y le susurre "ya vengo", luego me acerque Kod y le pregunte "que voy hacer"

Kod: "vas a levantar ese tronco de allá, y lo mantendrás sostenido hasta que te diga lo contrario" le dije apuntando un tronco

Kate: mire el tronco y solo era la mitad de tamaño de los que Dilan nos hacía levantar, "fácil" dije con confianza, y me dirigí al tronco lo levante y lo sostuve, después de media hora estaba comenzando a ceder, después de una hora, tenía mis piernas adoloridas, "cuanto más" le pregunte

Kod: "solo un poco más" le dije

Kate: "ojala Humphrey estuviera consiente, él siempre me anima y saca lo mejor de mi" pensé, luego le pregunte a Kod "no dijiste que Humphrey despertaría en un par de horas"

Kod: "dije un par de horas, perdón quise decir en un par de días" dije

Kate: "un par de días" le dije sorprendida

Kod: "si soportar esos fuertes empujones sin ceder un centímetro, su cuerpo de verdad llego a un límite, antes me sorprendió que tardo tanto en desmayarse, tiene un fuerte voluntad, pero todo tiene un límite" le explique

Kate: "debí haberme parado y ayudarlo" pensé tristemente

Kod: después de una hora y media de haber comenzado el ejercicio le dije, "puedes soltarlo"

Kate: lance el tronco a un lado antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio

Kod: "puedes descansar quince minutos antes del siguiente ejercicio" le dije

Kate: asentí con la cabeza, y me acerque a Humphrey y me recosté en su costado, cunado lo estaba viendo detenidamente, vi que tenía varios moretones en todo su cuerpo, por los empujones, "lo siento" le susurre, después de quince minutos Kod se nos acerco

Kod: "déjalo descansar, de todas maneras no despertara hasta mañana, si bien le va" dije riéndome un poco

Kate: "sé que despertara en cualquier momento" le dije

Kod: "como sea vamos al siguiente entrenamiento" le dije

Kate: estaba a punto de irme, cuando vi que Humphrey empezó a mover la oreja, "está despertando" dije emocionada

Kod: no me moleste en mirar "debe estar imaginando cosas" pensé, pero luego oí un leve gemido, voltee y lo que vi me sorprendió, Humphrey se estaba despertando, "pero es imposible, apenas pasaron tres horas" pensé

Kate: "Humphrey" dije feliz mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: estaba recuperando el conocimiento, y no podía ver bien, vi una mancha dorada abrazándome, provocando que soltara un gemido de dolor

Kate: "lo siento" le dije y lo intente soltar, pero él me abrazo también

Humphrey: "me alegro de verte" le dije ignorando el dolor

Kate: "cómo te sientes" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "no estoy tan mal" mentí para no preocuparla

Kate: no le creía, "Humphrey dime la verdad" le dije en un tono serio

Humphrey: suspire y le dije "me siento realmente mal"

Kod: "déjame revisarte" le dije

Humphrey: asentí con mi cabeza, como gesto de aprobación

Kod: "me acerque y lo revise minuciosamente, cerca del noventa y cinco por ciento de su cuerpo tenia moretones y golpes, "como se despertó tan rápido" me seguía preguntando

Kate: "y como esta" le pregunte preocupada

Kod: "le sugiero ir al sanador de la manada, para que le ayude con esos moretones, y descansar el resto del día" le dije

Kate: "vamos" le dije a Humphrey

Kod: "a donde crees que vas, aun tienes entrenamiento por delante" le dije a Kate

Kate: "pero" fui interrumpida por Kod

Kod: "pero nada, hay que entrenar" le dije firmemente

Humphrey: "no te preocupes iremos después de entrenar" le dije

Kod: "Humphrey, no me digas que tienes intenciones de entrenar con nosotros" le pregunte escéptico

Humphrey: "por supuesto que si, no dejaría a Kate sola, tal vez no pueda aguantar mucho pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo" dije con una sonrisa

Kod: "claro que puedes venir, si puedes caminar por ti mismo" dije sabiendo que en su estado difícilmente se pararía solo, menos caminaría

Humphrey: hice mi mejor esfuerzo y empecé a seguir a Kod, cada paso que daba, se sentía como un infierno

Kate: vi a Humphrey haciendo una cara de dolor, y le pregunte "estas bien"

Humphrey: forcé una sonrisa y le dije "voy a estarlo"

Kod: cuando llegamos a un rio, yo ya esperaba que Humphrey se hubiera quedado muy atrás, perro cuando me voltee me sorprendió que fue capaz de llevar nuestro ritmo, "ahora van a nadar contra la corriente" les dije

Humphrey: camine al lado de Kate, y entramos juntos el rio y empezamos a nadar uno al lado del otro

Kate: estaba aún muy preocupada por el estado de Humphrey, "estas seguro que deberías hacer esto" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé, pero no te dejare sola, dijimos que lo haríamos juntos, y juntos lo haremos" le respondí

Kate: "aun en su estado, quiere entrenar junto a mi" pensé sorprendida mientras ambos nadábamos contra la corriente

Humphrey: con solo mirar a Kate, hace que se me olvide todo el dolor físico que tenía, tenía fuerzas para funcionar sin parar

Kod: mire sorprendido como Humphrey realizaba en entrenamiento, no entendí como podía ser, ni siquiera debería estar consiente ahora, al verlo detenidamente note algo interesante, cada vez que se empezaba a quedar sin energía, el miraba a Kate, y volvía a continuar normalmente, después de una hora de nadar contra la corriente les dije "salgan"

Kate: ayude a Humphrey a salir del rio y nos sentamos en la orilla para recuperar el aliento

Humphrey: "fue duro" dije entre jadeos

Kate: "lo sé, me sorprende que hallas aguantado todo el ejercicio" le dije

Humphrey: "una de las ventajas de entrenar con Dilan, el no solo aumento mi fuerza, también lo hizo con mi resistencia" le dije

Kate: "aunque de verdad exageraba" le dije en tono de broma, y ambos compartimos una risa

Humphrey: "tienes razón" le dije cuando me calme

Kate: "pero Humphrey, tu siempre has tenido una buena resistencia" le dije

Humphrey: "por qué dices eso" le pregunte

Kate: "recuerdas el viaje a Idaho" le pregunte

Humphrey: "como podría olvidarlo" le respondí

Kate: "bueno en ese viaje recibiste varios golpes" recuerdas le dije aguantando las ganas de reír

Humphrey: pensé por un momento y recordé, la caída cuando llegamos a intentar seguir a Kate, el golpe en la cabeza del palo de Marcel, el viaje entre las espinas, el golpe bajo en el rio, el choque al aterrizar con Marcel, el golpe del oso, "vaya realmente que me golpee en ese viaje" dije

Kate: "si a pesar de eso seguiste el viajando como si nada hubiera pasado" le dije

Humphrey: "no lo había visto así" dije pensativo

Kod: "terminamos por hoy, nos vemos mañana en el gran valle" les dije mientras me iba, aún estaba intrigado por lo que había sucedido, y sabía quién me podría aclarar las cosas

Kate: "por fin" dije acostándome de espaldas

Humphrey: me acosté al lado de Kate y le pregunte "por cierto cuanto tiempo estuve afuera"

Kate: "como unas tres horas" le conteste

Humphrey: "tres horas, y que hicieron en ese tiempo" le pregunte

Kate: "entrenar" le respondí

Humphrey: "lo siento tanto debí estar allí contigo" dije decepcionado de mí mismo

Kate: "de que estas hablando, yo tenía que llegar a tu nivel, incluso estoy feliz de que al menos terminamos el último entrenamiento juntos

Humphrey: "y porque" le pregunte

Kate: "porque Kod, dijo que no te despertarías sino en días" le explique

Humphrey: "eso es ridículo, yo no podría dejarte sola tanto tiempo" le dije

Kate: "lo sé, por eso nunca le crei" le dije dándole un beso

Humphrey: nos quedamos en al beso durante varios minutos, estaba lleno de pasión y amor, cuando lo rompimos, le dije amorosamente "te amo mucho"

Kate: "yo también te amo" le dije con mucho amor y sinceridad

Humphrey: iba abrazarla, cuando un dolor corrió por mi cuerpo, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor

Kate: "casi se me olvida, tenemos que llevarte al sanador de la manada" dije preocupada

Humphrey: solo asentí, debido al que el dolor me paralizaba

Kate: "déjame ayudarte" le dije mientras lo ayudaba para moverse, caminamos hasta la cueva del sanador de la manada, por suerte él estaba ahí, el sanador era un hombre aproximadamente de la edad de mis padres, tenía piel blanca, con algunas rayas grises, y ojos color verde, se llamaba Rick, lo habíamos conocido en los primeros días después de que llegamos por primera vez, "Rick, Humphrey necesita ayuda" le dije preocupada

Rick: salí a ver qué pasaba y vi a Humphrey apoyado en Kate, obviamente en dolor, "que le paso" le pregunte mientras lo ayudaba a entrar a la cueva

Kate: "fue una prueba de Kod" le intente explicar pero él me interrumpió

Rick: "Kod" dije

Kate: "si, Kod" le respondí

Rick: "con razón, hace cuanto fue eso" le pregunte

Kate: "esta mañana, cerca de las doce del día" le dije

Rick: "al parecer le fue bien" le dije mientras lo acomodaba en la cueva

Kate: "porque dices eso, acaso no lo vez" le dije un poco furiosa

Rick: "veo que tiene muchos moretones, pero al menos esta consiente, por cierto cuanto soporto" le pregunte

Kate: "soporto treinta minutos, inmóvil, porque me protegía de los golpes" dije

Rick: "treinta minutos, inmóvil" le dije sorprendido, "pero ni siquiera debería estar consiente" dije

Kate: "si se desmayó por tres horas, pero podemos olvidar esta charla y concentrarnos en ayudar a Humphrey" dije preocupada y apurada

Rick: "por supuesto" dije y empecé a cubrirlo con una mezcla especial para los moretones, y algunas hojas en los golpes más feos

Mientras tanto Kod, había llegado a una cueva bastante grande al sur del territorio

Kod: "Andrea estas aquí" llame desde el exterior de la cueva

Andrea: "si Kod, ya salgo" dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia el exterior de mi cueva, cuando salí le pregunte "que pasa"

Kod: "como sabes que pasa algo" le dije rápidamente

Andrea: "solo lo sé" le dije

Kod: "solo quería preguntarte algo que no entiendo" le dije

Andrea: "que es Kod" le dije

Kod: "recuerdas ese lobo llamado Humphrey" le pregunte

Andrea: "claro es mi primo, que pasa con el" le dije

Kod: "hoy le aplique la prueba" le dije

Andrea: "si y que paso" le pregunte un poco intrigada

Kod: "sometí a los dos a mi prueba" le dije

Andrea: "déjame adivinar, Kate se lastimo o se calló durante este y Humphrey salto sobre ella y la protegió" le dije

Kod: estaba sorprendido, "si, eso paso, como lo sabes" le pregunte

Andrea: "una corazonada en realidad, los conozco bastante bien, pero que es lo que te extraña" le pregunte

Kod: "oh, si después de eso, estuvo soportando durante treinta minutos, se desmayó poco después de que se acabó, y despertó en solo tres horas, y continuo entrenando" le explique

Andrea: "no es de sorprenderse tanto, tiene las más fuerte voluntad que haya visto, sobre todo cuando esta con Kate" le explique

Kod: "no te sorprende" le pregunte asombrado

Andrea: "claro que es una gran asaña, pero la estaba esperando de él" le dije

Kod: asentí, y le dije "bueno, gracias por la explicación, nos vemos Andrea" le dije mientras me partía a mi cueva

Andrea: "nos vemos Kod" dije y volví a entrar a mi cueva

Devuelta con Kate y Humphrey, ellos habían salido ya de la cueva de Rick, el sanador, Humphrey estaba cubierto de una mezcla extraña y algunas hojas

Kate: nos dirigíamos a la cueva a descansar, según ordenes de Rick, debido a que el cuerpo de Humphrey estaba demasiado fatigado, y a pesar de su resistencia y voluntad, de hecho era un milagro de que podría caminar, cuando llegamos a la cueva ayude a Humphrey acomodarse en un lado de la cueva, luego saque el caribú que nos había sobrado del desayuno, y lo acerque a el para que pudiera comer

Humphrey: vi a Kate acercando el caribú, hice un esfuerzo para sentarme, y le dije dulcemente "gracias"

Kate: "es lo mínimo que debía hacer, después de protegerme hoy" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "no es cierto, te amo, mi deber es protegerte y acompañarte, no me debes nada"

Kate: sonreí y le di un beso, lleno de amor, nos quedamos unos minutos, antes de separarnos, "también te amo, y por eso me duele verte en esa condición" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: ambos compartimos una mirada, el uno perdido en los ojos del otro, está mirando esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, que hacían que mi interior se derrita

Kate: estaba perdido en esos ojos color hielo, llenos de amor, con solo verlos hacia que mi corazón se acelere, podíamos quedarnos para siempre, hasta que alguien nos interrumpió

Blaze: "hola a los dos" les dije mientras entraba a la cueva con Luna

Humphrey: solté un suspiro de decepción, quería continuar compartiendo ese momento de con Kate, "hola papas" dije

Luna: "no interrumpimos nada, verdad" pregunte dulcemente

Kate: "claro que no" dije rápidamente, "íbamos a comer, eso era todo" dije mientras me ruborizaba un poco

Luna: "genial, les importa si los acompañamos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto que no, hay suficiente para todos" les dije, y todos nos acomodamos para comer, Kate se sentó junto a mí, mientras que mis papas estaban en frente de nosotros, cuando terminamos de comer, les pregunte, "que pasa"

Blaze: "tenemos una buena noticia" les dije alegremente

Kate: "cual es" pregunte intrigada

Luna: "se las íbamos a decir cuando terminaran el entrenamiento nivel dos, pero al ver su rápido avance, creímos que es mejor contarles" dije emocionada

Humphrey: "y cual es" pregunte muy intrigado

**¿Cuál es la noticia de Blaze y Luna?, ¿Humphrey aguantara otro día de entrenamiento?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de como les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	28. la noticia

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, por cierto gracias por sus comentarios, especialmente a MoonTrekerAF que me dio una muy buena sugerencia para el nombre para las manadas unidas **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Humphrey: "y cual es" pregunte muy intrigado

Blaze: "se trata de su última prueba para terminar el nivel tres" le dije emocionado

Kate: "que pasa con ella" le pregunte

Blaze: "es un hecho muy importante que un lobo termine el nivel tres" le dije

Humphrey: "que tan importante" pregunte

Luna: "muy importante" le respondí

Blaze: "exacto, es tan importante, que todos los lobos de las cinco manadas de Jasper vienen para presenciarlo" les conté

Kate: "todos los lobos de Jasper" dije sorprendida

Luna: "si, es un evento muy raro, el ultimo, fue hace muchos años, cuando Blaze y yo hicimos la prueba" le dije

Humphrey: "eso sí que es una noticia" dije tratando de procesar lo que nos dijeron

Blaze: "pero eso no es lo que queríamos decirles" le dije

Kate: "hay más" pregunte

Luna: "si, como van estar todos los lobos de Jasper por dos días, el primero será para ver como presentan la prueba, y el segundo para que descansen antes del viaje de regreso" le explique

Humphrey: "y que pasa con eso" le dije confundido

Blaze: "que pueden tener su boda en el siguiente día" le dije

Kate: "eso significaría que" dije

Luna: "que tendrían la boda más grande de todo Jasper" termine de decir

Humphrey: "guau, en serio harían eso por nosotros" dije

Blaze: "claro, sé que es mucho trabajo, pero todo por mi hijo y mi futura hija en ley" les dije

Kate: "no sé qué decir, gracias" dije aun sorprendida

Luna: "no es nada, en serio" les dije

Blaze: "creo que los dejaremos descansar" les dije mientras nos devolvíamos a nuestra cueva

Humphrey: "adiós" les dije, luego que se fueron me acosté, con Kate a mi lado

Kate: me acosté al lado de Humphrey cuidando de no hacerle daño, "y que opinas" le pregunte

Humphrey: "va ser una gran sorpresa para todos" le respondí con una sonrisa

Kate: "tienes razón, pero hay que decirles, para que nos ayuden" le dije

Humphrey: "tienes razón, le diremos cuando vayamos a visitarlos" le dije

Kate: asentí y ambos nos fuimos a dormir

Cuatro días después de duro entrenamiento con Kod, era aproximadamente las 12:00 AM, Kate y Humphrey estaban en el gran valle, con Kod

Kod: "ha sido un entrenamiento duro, pero creo que ya alcanzaron un buen nivel, creo que les hare la prueba para ver si pasan o no" les dije

Humphrey: "por favor que sea algo diferente a los alphas atacándonos" les dije, aun que mis heridas se habían curado hace unos días

Kod: "tranquilos es diferente, pero no se confíen es igual de exigente" les dije

Kate: "que es" le pregunte con optimismo

Kod: "es una simple carrera" les dije

Humphrey: "no suena tan duro" le dije

Kod: "bordeando todo el territorio sin detenerse" les dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "para que abrí la boca" dije molesto

Kate: me reí un poco del comentario de Humphrey, y luego le pregunte "que pasa si nos llegamos a detener"

Kod: "desaprueban inmediatamente la prueba" le respondí

Humphrey: "y cuáles son las reglas" le pregunte

Kod: "deben ir siempre corriendo, al ritmo que quieran sin detenerse, no hay límite de tiempo, para terminar la prueba, tienen, que llegar a este mismo punto" les explique

Humphrey: "entendemos" le dije

Kod: "una cosa más, tendré varios alphas vigilándolos, por si se salen del camino o llegan a parar, los saque de la prueba inmediatamente" les explique

Humphrey: "no confías en nosotros" bromee

Kod: "no estas de más en asegurarse" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "como sea, iniciemos ya" dije ansiosa

Kod: "entonces comiencen" les dije, y vi como ambos empezaron a correr

Kate: estaba corriendo junto a Humphrey y le pregunte "alguna sugerencia"

Humphrey: "por qué me preguntas" le dije confundido

Kate: "debido a que ha tenido razón en los últimos ejercicios, además quiero escuchar tu opinión" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "gracias, y de hecho solo tengo una idea" le dije

Kate: "cual es" le pregunte

Humphrey: "corramos con un ritmos constante y calmado, creo que así aguantaremos más" le dije

Kate: "tienes razón" le dije, mientras ambos corríamos, no pude dejar de notar los alphas que nos vigilan, "Kod no bromeo acerca de vigilarnos" le dije

Humphrey: "si lo note hace un rato, es un poco molesto no" le dije

Kate: "si un poco" le respondí

Humphrey: "y como cuanto tardaremos si seguimos a este ritmo" le pregunte

Kate: "no estoy segura, pero tal vez, entre dos a tres horas, recuerda que el territorio es inmenso" le dije

Humphrey: "tienes razón, deberíamos concentrarnos en el camino, para evitar algún accidente" le dije

Kate: asentí y seguimos corriendo, después de una hora, apenas íbamos llegando a la mitad, y ya me estaba sintiendo cansada

Humphrey: vi como Kate se estaba cansando y le dije para darle ánimos "vamos Kate, sé que tú puedes, eres el alpha mas capas que jamás he conocido"

Kate: "de verdad crees eso" le pregunte jadeando

Humphrey: "por supuesto que lo creo, además yo tengo fe en ti" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: sonreí, y sentí como las palabras de apoyo de Humphrey me daban más energía, "tienes razón, yo puedo" le dije con confianza renovada y empezamos a aumentar un poco nuestro ritmo

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "esa es mi chica" mientras me ponía al mismo ritmo suyo, ambos corrimos durante otra hora y media, y podíamos ver a Kod esperándonos a lo lejos

Kate: "solo un esfuerzo más" dije para intentar animarnos los dos

Humphrey: "ya casi" dije viendo como nos acercábamos poco a poco, con nuestro último aliento llegamos a donde Kod, cayendo literalmente del cansancio, después de pasarlo

Kod: "veo que lo lograron" les dije

Kate: habíamos funcionado durante dos horas y media, y no teníamos energía para responder, apenas pudios levantar la mirada para verlo

Kod: "descanse se lo han ganado" les dije

Kate y Humphrey solo asistieron, después de quince minutos, ya habían recuperado las suficientes fuerzas como para hablar

Humphrey: "entonces si pasamos la prueba" pregunte

Kod: "por supuesto, de hecho no tenían que rodear todo el territorio, solo estaba bromeando, con solo la mitad hubiera bastado" les dije

"QUE" Humphrey y Kate dijeron molestos

Kod: "si, hay que tener en cuenta que el territorio es enorme, y solo bordear la mitad son cinco o diez kilómetros" les dije

Kate: "debe ser una broma" le dije molesta

Kod: "lo siento" dije con una sonrisa culpable

Humphrey: suspire "deberíamos de dejar de tomar todo tan literal" bromee

Kate: me reí y le dije "si lo mismo nos pasó con Dilan" y ambos compartimos una risa

Kod: "si ya se calmaron los dos, su siguiente maestro está en el bosque del silencio, que está al oriente del territorio" les dije

Kate: "bosque del silencio" pregunte

Kod: "se le llama así, porque casi no hay nadie ni nada hay, por lo que es muy pacífico y silencioso" les explique

Kate: "vamos Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: "voy detrás de ti, por cierto hasta luego Kod" dije

Kod: "hasta luego a los dos" les dije

Kate: ambos seguimos caminando, teníamos que cruzar todo el territorio otra vez para llegar al bosque del silencio

Humphrey: "al menos esta vez atravesamos el territorio en vez de rodearlo" bromee, para animar la situación

Kate: me reí u de su broma, cuando me calme le dije "solo nos falta este maestro y terminamos" dije emocionada

Humphrey: "tienes razón, lo hicimos muy rápido" le dije

Kate: "pero no fue fácil" le dije

Humphrey: "ni lo menciones" dije riéndome un poco

Kate: caminamos durante treinta minutos, hasta que llegamos a un bosque, nos decidimos adentrarnos, suponiendo que nuestro maestro nos esté esperando en el centro del mismo

Humphrey: a medida que nos adentramos en el misterioso bosque, no podía dejar de sentir un escalofrió, "este lugar de verdad da miedo" le dije a Kate

Kate: "lo sé, pero estamos juntos y nos podremos proteger mutuamente" le dije para darle valor

Humphrey: "tienes razón" le dije al recordar que tenía que cuidar a de ella sin importar si tenía miedo o no

Kate: estaba caminando con Humphrey, cuando una idea cruzo por mi mente "Humphrey, que pasa si se trata de una prueba" le pregunte

Humphrey: "que habilidad nos queda" le pregunte

Kate: "los sentidos" le respondí

Humphrey: "eso significa que tenemos que prestar una gran atención a nuestro entorno" le dije

Kate: "es verdad, creo que es mejor que lleguemos al centro del bosque y allí nos quedemos en silencio prestando atención" le dije

Humphrey: "debería ser fácil, es muy silencioso acá, si algo hace ruido lo escucharemos sin problema" le dije con confianza

Kate: "si" le dije y ambos seguimos caminando, cuando llegamos al centro del bosque, nos sentamos a esperar, prestamos atención a lo que nos rodea, cuando de repente alguien nos habla desde nuestras espaldas

"veo que por fin" llegaron los dos" dijo un viejo lobo, con piel gris, con toques de blanco, y unos ojos de color azul oscuro

Kate: Humphrey y yo literalmente saltamos del susto, "de donde apareciste" le pedí

"lo siento si los asuste, mi nombre es Sam, y soy su ultimo maestro del nivel dos" les dijo el lobo

Humphrey: "de verdad eres sigiloso" le dije sorprendido

Sam: "años de entrenamiento" le dije

Kate: "y como va hacer esto" le pregunte

Sam: "vamos agudizar sus sentidos, como saben no solo se pueden apoyar en su vista, también necesitan la audición, el olfato, el tacto también es muy útil, y si tienen suerte podrían desarrollar el sexto sentido" les explique

Humphrey: "un sexto sentido, no había escuchado de él" le dije

Sam: "es una habilidad realmente rara, muy pocos lobos la tienen" les explique

Kate: "como quienes" le pregunte

Sam: "en la historia de la manada solo conozco dos lobos que la tienen" les dije

Humphrey: "quienes" le pregunte

Sam: "Jhosenqui, y Andrea" les dije

Kate: "y que es el sexto sentido" le pregunte

Sam: "es la capacidad de saber que el peligro se avecina, reconocer cosas, que pueden ser desapercibidas por los otros sentidos, y sentir a la gente a kilómetros de distancia" les explique

Humphrey: "eso es impresionante" le dije

Sam: "lo sé, pero es muy difícil de lograr, ellos dos lo lograron, porque es innato de su familia"

Humphrey: "como así" pregunte ladeando la cabeza

Kate: hice señas detrás de Humphrey para que Sam no le digiera, Humphrey se giró para verme, y me puse en posición normal con una sonrisa, como si no pasara nada

Sam: vi lo que la loba hacia y entendí el mensaje, "olvídenlo, por cierto cuáles son sus nombres" le pregunte

Humphrey: "oh lo siento, me llamo Humphrey y ella es mi compañera Kate" le respondí

Sam: "están casados" les pregunte

Kate: Humphrey y yo nos miramos antes de responderle "bueno aun no, pero planeamos hacerlo cuando terminemos el entrenamiento" le explique

Sam: "entonces están comprometidos" les dije

Humphrey: "se podría decir, hace mucho tiempo que nos planeábamos casar, pero siempre aparece algo que lo aplaza" dije con un poco de tristeza

Sam: "no te preocupes por eso Humphrey, veo que ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja, y si no se han podido casar, es porque no era el momento más indicado, pero sé que el momento aparecerá" les dije con una sonrisa

Kate: sonreí ante lo que dijo, y le dije "gracias, tienes razón, no era el mejor momento, ahora tendremos la boda más grande Jasper"

Humphrey: "a mí no me importa como sea nuestra boda, siempre y cuando estemos juntos" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: sonreí y le di un beso

Sam: "ven, un momento cuatro manadas, no eran cinco" les pregunte

Humphrey: "resulta que el occidente y el oriente se unieron hace poco, por medio de una boda" le explique

Sam: "por cierto porque dicen que van a tener la boda más grande de Jasper" les pregunte

Kate: "porque la tendremos después de hacer la prueba final del nivel tres, con las cuatro manadas como invitadas" le explique

Sam: "ha, ustedes son los próximos líderes de la manada" les dije

Kate: "si somos nosotros" dije con orgullo

Sam: "pero Kate tu no eres de por aquí verdad" le pregunte

Kate: "como lo sabes" le pregunte

Sam: "no se ven muchos lobos color canela por acá" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, ella es de la manada occidental" le dije

Kate: "sí, soy la hija del líder de la manada" añadí

Sam: "no me esperaba eso, no salgo mucho, soy como un ermitaño" les dije

Humphrey: "no importa, nos gustaría que vinieras a nuestra boda" le dije con una sonrisa

Sam: "en serio" pregunte animado

Kate: "en serio, pareces un buen lobo, y bastante sabio, nos agradaría tenerte por allá" le dije sonriendo

Sam: "gracias, me encantaría ir, hace mucho tiempo que no me invitan a nada" les dije agradecido

Kate: "nos alegra, pero creo que deberíamos iniciar, para terminar lo antes posible" le dije

Sam: "es cierto, pero les advierto, que esta etapa del entrenamiento es la más larga y difícil" les dije

Humphrey: "estamos preparados" le dije confiado

Sam: "excelente, pero no se preocupen, no tendrán que hacer mayor esfuerzo físico" les dije

Kate: "eso es mejor, con que iniciamos" le pregunte

Sam: "primero les tapare los ojos con estas hojas" les dije, y procedí a hacerlo, "ahora que no pueden ver, los guiare a otra parte del bosque" les dije y empecé a darles instrucciones para que me siguieran

Kate: se sentía raro caminar sin poder ver, ni saber a dónde vamos, era un poco incómodo, pero había sido peor de no tener a Humphrey caminando a mi lado, aunque no lo veía sabía que estaba ahí

Humphrey: aunque tenía vendados los ojos, y estaba solo siguiendo las instrucciones de Sam, no podía de dejar de sentir que lo había hecho antes, a pesar que me sentía en un espacio negro, lo único que podía distinguir con claridad era a Kate, era como si pudiera verla, era una sensación extraña

Sam: "hemos llegado" les dije mientras nos deteníamos

Kate: "podemos quitarnos estas hojas ahora" le pregunte

Sam: "todavía no, quiero que me describan los alrededores usando sus sentidos" les pedí

Kate: escuche con atención, y di un par de inhalaciones antes de responder "oigo el viento soplar por los árboles, según el olor son pinos, también escucho un par de ardillas"

Sam: "bastan te bien, es tu turno Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: "siento el suelo duro y frio, debemos estar sobre una roca, también siento los rayos del sol en mi cara por lo que debe ser como las 1:00PM o las 2:00PM, también puedo sentir a la loba más hermosa de Jasper sentada a un metro, al lado mío, con sus orejas en paradas para escucharme" dije con una sonrisa al final

Sam: me sorprendió como describió a su compañera casi a la perfección, "muy bien, Humphrey" dije después de unos segundos, "ambos usaron muy bien sus sentidos, pero podrían ser más refinados, ninguno me dijo de las hormigas caminando cerca a ustedes, ni de los lobos cazando a las afueras del bosque" les dije

Kate y Humphrey quedaron en shock, al oír todo lo que debían ser capases de sentir

Kate: "pero ahora podemos quitarnos las hojas, se está volviendo un poco molestas" le pedí

Sam: "lo siento pero no podrán quitárselas hasta completar el setenta por ciento del entrenamiento" les dije

Humphrey: "que, que" grite

Kate: "ni siquiera cuando nos devolvamos a nuestra cueva" le pregunte

Sam: "ni siquiera para eso, cuando se suprime un sentido, los otros se fortalecen" les explique

Humphrey: "pero no poder ser capaz de ver los hermosos ojos de Kate" dije tristemente, a pesar que la sentía y podía ver su imagen en mi cabeza, ella tiene los ojos tapados, por lo que no los veo

Kate: "y no voy a ser capaz ver a mi guapo y tierno compañero" dije con la misma tristeza

Sam: "lo siento, pero abecés hay que hacer sacrificios, de todas maneras están juntos, no" les dije

Humphrey: "si al menos estamos juntos, sin importar si podemos vernos o no" dije un poco más animado

Sam: "esa es la actitud" les dije, durante el resto del día, les puse ejercicios, como caminar atreves del bosque, encontrar algunas cosas poco convencionales y otros ejercicios para fortalecer la audición, el olfato y el sentido del tacto, cuando ya era de noche les dije "pueden descansar por hoy" y me fui

Kate: "supongo que tenemos que encontrar nuestro camino a la cueva" dije un poco frustrada

Humphrey: "va a ser difícil, ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos" dije

Kate: "el sol se ocultó hacia allá, entonces es donde debemos ir" le dije

Humphrey: "vamos" le dije y ambos caminamos, pasaron cinco horas hasta que encontramos la cueva, por suerte alguien nos dejó un poco de caribú, "huele delicioso" dije

Kate: comí un bocado y dije "nunca me había sabido tan bien"

Humphrey: ambos terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a dormir, Kate acomodo y yo me acerque a ella, me acomode a su alrededor y le lamí la mejilla

Kate: "como sabias que era mi mejilla" le pregunte porque ambos teníamos las hojas aun

Humphrey: "eres mi compañera, y no importa que no pueda verte, porque te siento, y se dónde estás" le dije dándole otra lamida

Kate: en ese momento sentí una cálida sensación en mi interior, y empecé a notar que en la oscuridad de tener los ojos tapados, una imagen se formada, cuando se aclaró vi que era Humphrey acostado al lado mío, le devolví la lamida y le dije "duerme bien"

Humphrey: "lo hare si tu estas en mis sueños" le dije con una sonrisa con la esperanza de que me pueda ver al igual que yo a pesar de las vendas de hojas

Kate: le sonreí y ambos nos fuimos a dormir

**¿Cuánto tiempo tendrán que usar las vendas?, ¿Kate y Humphrey estarán desarrollando el sexto sentido?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olviden escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	29. una gran noche

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Antes de comenzar quiero explicar que cuando me refería al sexto sentido, hacía referencia a la capacidad de percibir a las personas, aun si están muy lejos, y poder ver sus emociones, lo segundo este capítulo contiene un limón quedan advertidos, sin más preámbulos aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal habían pasado cuatro días desde que Kate y Humphrey empezaron a entrenar con Sam, en todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos se habían quitado la venda de hojas de los ojos, sus sentidos se incrementaron en un doscientos por ciento, podían moverse por el territorio sin ninguna dificultad, hasta podían cazar sin mayores esfuerzos

Humphrey: estábamos en medio del gran valle esperando a Sam, "que crees que nos ponga a hacer" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "no lo sé, pero lo que me pregunto es cuando podemos quitarnos está condenada venda de los ojos" dije

Humphrey: "es muy molesta, no" le dije, y en ese momento escuchamos un pequeño ruido de pisada

Kate: "Sam, ya era hora que llegaras" le dije

Sam: "veo que ya son capaces de escucharme" les dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "sí que lo somos" le respondí alegremente

Sam: "como veo que ya son capaces de moverse, ubicarse y reconocer su entorno haremos algo mas difícil" les dije

Kate: "que tanto más difícil" dije con un tono algo preocupado

Sam: "vamos a ver si pueden llevar una pelea contra cinco lobos" les dije

Humphrey: "pelear sin ver, va ser complicado" dije mientras tragaba saliva

Sam: "para motivarlos, si lo logran, podrán quitarse las vendas" les dije

Kate: "en ese caso hagámoslo" le dije emocionada

Sam: "perfecto" dije y di la señal para que los cinco alphas aparecieran, "inicien" le dije, y vi como los alphas rodeaban en un círculo a Kate y Humphrey que estaban espalda contra espalda

Humphrey: estábamos esperando algún indicio de que algún lobo atacaría, en ese momento olí un lobo que había saltado hacia Kate, "agáchate" le dije mientras saltaba para empujar el lobo

Kate: oí que otro lobo se a balazo contra Humphrey "a un lado" le dije y golpee al otro lobo

Sam: vi como los dos estaban dando pelea a los alphas, después de cinco minutos, ya no se decían nada, como si supieran que va hacer el otro, estaba impresionado al ver lo sintonizados que estaban, trabajaban en equipo perfectamente, en solo quince minutos, ya habían noqueado a los alphas, "bien hecho, ahora se pueden quitar las vendas" les dije

Kate y Humphrey se quitaron las vendas, y les tomo un momento para ajustarse a la luz

Humphrey: yo tenía la mirada fija en Kate, porque lo primero que quería ver era su hermoso rostro, cuando por fin mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz me quede atrapado en la mirada fija de Kate, "que hermosa vista" dije cariñosamente

Kate: "la mía no está mal" le respondí juguetonamente

Humphrey: "extrañaba ver tu hermosa sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos color ámbar" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "y como extrañaba ver tus ojos color hielo y tu cara alegre" le dije amorosamente, y luego ambos nos dimos un beso lleno de pasión y amor

Sam: estaba viendo la escena, y no pude evitar sonreír, pero por desgracia tenia que interrumpirlos, "vamos a continuar" les dije

Humphrey y Kate dirigieron su atención a Sam

Humphrey: "y ahora que" le pregunte

Sam: "como ya fortalecieron la vista el oído, el tacto y hasta el gusto, solo nos queda fortalecer la visión" les dije

Kate: "como vamos hacer eso" le pregunte

Sam: "hay varios ejercicios, y el primero es por aquí" les dije mientras lo llevaba a una colina cercana, cuando llegamos a la cima les dije "muy bien miren atentamente el territorio, y díganme cuantos lobos alcanzan a observar" les dije

Kate: después de un rato de observar detenidamente dije "conté ocho lobos"

Humphrey: "yo conté nueve" le dije

Sam: "nada mal, para acabarse de quitar la venda, pero en realidad había catorce lobos en los alrededores" les dije

Humphrey: "en serio" dije mientras miraba a los alrededores

Sam: me reí un poco de sus acciones y dije "si, mira detenidamente al bosque, allí a algunos omegas jugando, por el lado del valle hay unos alphas vigilando las fronteras y casando, y cerca del lago hay unos cachorros nadando" les dije

Kate: "no había notado a los cachorros" dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "yo no había notado a los alphas cazando" dije con la misma sorpresa

Sam: "no se desilusionen, era difícil de notar para alphas entrenados, y aún más si no han usado lo ojos por cuatro días" les dije

Humphrey: "de todas formas nos toca mejorar, aun que disfrute ver la naturaleza después de un tiempo" dije con optimismo

Kate: "lo mismo digo" dije mientras frotaba mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla

Sam: "les daré un consejo, para usar mejor este sentido, tienen que concentrase en su ambiente y en donde están mirando, así notaran los detalles con mayor facilidad" les dije

Kate: "gracias por el consejo" le dije, sabiendo que lo hacían con las mejores intenciones

Sam: "no es nada, es mi deber" les dije, y continuamos haciendo ejercicios similares durante todo el día, cuando anocheció les dije "es suficiente por hoy, mañana nos veremos en el bosque del silencio, tan pronto oscurezca para continuar el entrenamiento" les dije

Humphrey: "significa que entrenaremos de noche" le pregunte

Sam: "así es, toda la noche hasta que amanezca, así que descansen bien" les dije

Kate: "está bien, nos vemos" le dije calmadamente, al ser un alpha a veces me tocaba vigilar por las noches, por lo que no me afectaba tanto, por otra parte Humphrey, no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso

Humphrey: "si nos vemos" dije con un suspiro triste

Kate: vi a Humphrey un poco triste y le dije "vamos a dormir tarde esta noche, para dormir la mayor parte del día de mañana, asa tendremos más energía para el entrenamiento"

Humphrey: "me pare un buen plan, y que quieres hacer primero" le pregunte

Kate: "creo que sería bueno ir al lago a refrescarnos un poco y asearnos" le sugerí

Humphrey: "suena bien para mí, vamos" dije en tono alegre

Kate: sonreí y ambos fuimos al lago, cuando llegamos allí, entramos jugamos un rato, y nos lavamos, estábamos en la orilla disfrutando de la vista creada por el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago

Humphrey: "no hay nada mejor que pasar el rato contigo" le dije cariñosamente mientras frotaba mi cabeza contra la suya

Kate: "lo sé" le dije, hubo un silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que decidí romper el silencio con una pregunta que había querido hacerle desde hace un tiempo, "que piensas en formar una familia" le pregunte de repente con un poco de nervios

Humphrey: fui tomado por sorpresa, por la pregunta, pero rápidamente sonreí y le dije, "sería un sueño hecho realidad, tener una familia contigo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "en serio" dije con los ojos iluminados de alegría

Humphrey: "nada me haría más feliz, pero por desgracia no es el mejor momento" le dije con tristeza

Kate: "tienes razón, en pleno entrenamiento, no puedo quedar embarazada, sin mencionar el hecho de que no nos hemos casado aun" dije con la misma tristeza

Humphrey: "pero ya llegara el momento" le dije para animarla

Kate: "tienes razón, y hasta ese momento podemos divertirnos y aprovechar que no hay nadie" le dije sensualmente

Humphrey: "que tienes en mente" le pregunte

Kate: sonreí y me abalance contra Humphrey, poniéndome encima de el

Humphrey: "Kate estas segura de esto" le pregunte

Kate: solo sonreí y empecé a lamerle la cara, bajando lentamente hacia su pecho, me gustaba la sensación de lamer su pelaje áspero, poco a poco baje hasta su entre pierna, y vi como su miembro empezaba a crecer, "veo que alguien esta emocionado" dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: me sonroje profundamente antes de decir, "no es mi culpa que seas tan caliente"

Kate: sonreí y empecé a lamerlo, y enrolle mi lengua a su alrededor, empecé a subir y baja, produciendo que Humphrey soltara algunos gemidos de placer

Humphrey: "Kate, se siente tan bien" le dije entre gemidos, solo en mis sueños más locos me imaginaba hacer esto con Kate

Kate: solo sonreí y empecé a hacerlo más rápido

Humphrey: "estoy a punto" no alcance a terminar cuando solté mi semilla dentro de la boca de Kate

Kate: me trague rápidamente su liquido blanco, y la mí lo que quedo alrededor de mi boca, "sabe saldo" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "ahora es mi turno", mientras me levantaba y me ponía sobre ella, empecé a lamerle la cara, luego me baje al cuello, vi como lo disfrutaba por lo que dure un rato ahí antes de seguir bajando por su vientre hasta que llegue a la zona de la entre pierna

Kate: asentí con la cabeza, para que continuara

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé a lamer su condición de mujer, primero suavemente sus pliegues, antes de meter mi lengua dentro de ella

Kate: solté varias gemidos de placer, y dije "se siente tan increíble"

Humphrey: sonreí y aumente la velocidad, lo que provoco que aumentara los gemidos de placer de Kate

Kate: trate de aguantar mi climas lo más que pude para que el placer durara más, pero ya no podía más sin previo aviso solté mis jugos en todo el rostro de Humphrey

Humphrey: empecé a lamer los jugos de mi cara, y luego los que aún quedaban en Kate, "guau sabes tan dulce, nunca había probado algo como esto" le dije

Mientras tanto en las manadas unidas (nuevo nombre a las manada occidental-orienta)

Eve se levantó de repente

Winston: me levante al sentir que Eve se levantó sin previo aviso "que pasa cariño" le dije soñoliento

Eve: "no estoy segura pero tengo la necesidad de estrangular a Humphrey por alguna razón" le dije tranquilamente

Winston: tenía los ojos abiertos por la declaración de Eve "menos mal que no está cerca" pensé, "lo siento Eve, pero recuerda que Humphrey está a muchos kilómetros de acá con Kate" le dije

Eve: "tienes razón, pero van a volver en cualquier momento" le dije con una sonrisa antes de quedarme dormida

Winston: no sé qué le pico a Eve, pero espero que Humphrey este aprovechando su entrenamiento porque lo va a necesitar

Devuelta en la manada central con Kate y Humphrey

Kate: sonreí y me acosté junto a Humphrey para disfrutar la vista un poco más, "te gusto nuestra pequeña sección" le pregunte cariñosamente

Humphrey: "estuviste fantástica" le dije felizmente

Kate: "y tu estuviste fantástico" le dije con la misma sonrisa, después de unos minutos de estar descansando en la orilla, decidimos lavarnos otra vez, para limpiar los olores de las hormonas sexuales

Humphrey: "creo que debemos volver a la cueva a dormir" dije

Kate: mire a la luna y le dije "tienes razón son más de las 12:00 de la noche" y ambos nos fuimos a nuestra cueva, cuando llegamos allí Humphrey se acomodó y yo me acomode a su lado, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro

Humphrey: "buenas noches hermosa" le dije amorosamente mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: "buenas noches guapo" le dije después de lamerle la mejilla, vi como Humphrey se quedó dormido de inmediato, pero me quede despierta un poco más, pensando en la familia que en algún futuro tendríamos, cuando me quede dormida, soñé como seria nuestra familia

Humphrey: me desperté primero, como Kate estaba recostada en mi hombro, no podía pararme porque la despertaría, aunque no me importo mucho esperar a que despierte, porque me gustaba ver lo hermosa y pacifica que se ve durmiendo, después de treinta minutos se empezó a despertar

Kate: abrí los ojos y vi a Humphrey mirándome fijamente "que estas mirando" le pregunte juguetonamente

Humphrey: "solo disfruto la vista" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "qué lindo" le dije mientras lo besaba

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso le dije con una sonrisa "que buena forma de iniciar un día"

Kate: sonreí, me levante y me estire, vi como Humphrey hizo lo mismo y ambos salimos, cuando vimos que el sol estaba sobre nosotros dije sorprendida "ya es de tarde"

Humphrey: "vaya dormimos toda la mañana" le dije

Kate: "bueno al menos podremos permanecer despiertos esta noche" le dije

Humphrey: le iba a responder cuando y fuerte ruido viene de mi estómago, me sonroje un poco

Kate: me reí entre dientes antes de decir "alguien tiene hambre"

Humphrey: aun sonrojado sonreí y le dije "vamos a las zonas de alimentación"

Kate: asentí y nos dirigimos allí, como vivíamos en el centro del valle fue relativamente rápida la llegada hasta allí

Humphrey: cuando llegamos a las zonas de alimentación, tuvimos suerte de que aún quedaba caribú de una caza anterior, cogimos un buen pedazo y nos sentamos bajo un árbol para comer nuestro desayuno en la sombra, cuando terminamos dije mientras me acostaba "mucho mejor"

Kate: me acosté junto a Humphrey "satisfecho" bromee

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "sí, estoy mucho mejor"

Kate: estuvimos acostados durante un tiempo, después de treinta minutos, le pregunte "que quieres hacer"

Humphrey: "tal vez podemos pasear en trineo de tronco, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo hicimos" le dije

Kate: "me parece un buen plan" le die mientras sonreía, ambos caminamos a la montaña más cercana, y buscamos un tronco para deslizarnos, después de diez minutos buscando Humphrey encontró uno, subimos la colina mientras que Humphrey cargaba el tronco, "seguro que no quieres ayuda" le pregunte

Humphrey: "tranquila estoy bien, estoy es un juego de niños a comparación de lo que Dilan nos ponía a hacer" le dije

Kate: me reí y le dije "tienes razón el realmente nos llevaba hasta el límite" le dije

Humphrey: compartí una riza con Kate, y en poco tiempo habíamos llegado a la cima, nos subimos en el tronco y le pregunte "lista"

Kate: "oh si" le dije, y Humphrey empujo el tronco para empezamos a deslizar, en poco segundos alcanzamos una gran velocidad, gracias a nuestro reflejos agudizados, pudimos esquivar todos los obstáculos con gran facilidad, y nos detuvimos a varios metros de la base de la montaña

Humphrey: estaba riendo y entre rizas dije "eso estuvo genial"

Kate: entre rizas dije "muy divertido", después de que nos calmamos le pregunte "y ahora que tienes en mente"

Humphrey: "qué tal si jugamos pelota de baya" le sugerí

Kate: "me parece genial" le dije y ambos fuimos buscar unas bayas para jugar, jugamos hasta al atardecer, termine ganado, pero tengo la sospecha de que Humphrey me dejo ganar

Humphrey: "hay una cosa más que quiero hacer antes de ir a entrenar" le dije

Kate: "que es" le pregunte interesada

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "ya lo veras"

Kate: sonreí y caminamos hasta llegar a una colina un poco más grande que los demás, cuando llegamos a la cima Humphrey se detuvo

Humphrey: me di la vuelta y le dije "lo que quiero hacer antes de entrenar es ver el atardecer con la loba más bella, cariñosa y amable que existe" le dije en un tono cariñoso

Kate: sonreí enormemente al oír la forma en que me describió, "Humphrey eso es hermoso" le dije

Humphrey: "solo digo la pura verdad" le dije juguetonamente

Kate: compartimos un beso lleno de amor y pasión, y nos quedamos a ver el atardecer juntos, yo apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Humphrey y le dije amorosamente "te amo"

Humphrey: "yo también te amo" le dije amorosamente

**¿Cómo Eve recibirá a Humphrey cuando visiten a las manadas unidas?, ¿Cómo será la familia de Kate y Humphrey quieren formar?, ¿Cuándo terminaran el entrenamiento nivel dos?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olviden escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	30. planes

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Gracias por sus reseñas, me hacen saber que hago un buen trabajo, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Humphrey: ya había anochecido, y nos dirigíamos al bosque del silencio, cuando llegamos allí y le dije a Kate "y pensaba que daba miedo de día, es realmente aterrador de noche"

Kate: "pienso lo mismo" dije con voz nerviosa

Sam: "que más" dije de repente detrás de ellos

"! HAAAA ¡" gritaron Kate y Humphrey mientras saltaban sorprendidos

Sam: no podía dejar de reír ante su reacción

Kate: sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir, "estás loco" le grite aun tratándome de calmar

Sam: "lo siento pero no era mi intención asustarlos" dije entre rizas

Humphrey: "para ser viejo tienes un buen sentido del humor" le dije mientras que sentía que mi corazón se calma lentamente

Kate: "pero no lo vuelvas hacer" le grite enojada

Sam: "está bien" le dije calmándome de inmediato al ver la furia de Kate, "siempre es así" le pregunte en un susurro a Humphrey

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le respondí "claro que no, pero deberías conocer a su madre, en comparación, ella parece un cachorro calmado"

Kate: "de que están hablando" dije aun un poco irritada

"de nada" respondió Humphrey y Sam a tiempo

Kate: les di una mirada sospechosa, antes de que Humphrey se acercara a mi y me empezó acariciar la espalda con su pata

Humphrey: "te sientes mejor" le pregunte, sabiendo que eso la relajaba

Kate: "mucho mejor, gracias de verdad lo necesitaba" le dije

Sam: "bien, como todos se calmaron ya, podemos continuar" les dije

Humphrey: "sí que es lo que debemos hacer" le pregunte con optimismo

Sam: "primero van a tener que esquivar algunas bayas que les lanzare, junto con otros lobos" les dije

Kate: "va ser lo mismo que hicimos con Andrea" dije

Humphrey: "a pesar de que es de noche aún tenemos nuestros otros sentidos" le dije confiado

Sam: "eso me recuerda, pónganse estas bayas en sus orejas y narices" les dije entregándole cuatro bayas a cada uno

Humphrey: suspire y dije "cuando aprenderé a cerrar la boca" y ambos nos pusimos las bayas

Sam: espere que se pusieran las bayas antes de decir "inicien"

Kate: "que dijiste" le pregunte casi gritando, cuando de repente algo me golpeo el costado, "Humphrey inicio el ejercicio" le dije en tono alto

Humphrey: "que" le pregunte, cuando de repente algo me golpeo en una pierna, "Kate inicio el ejercicio" le dije en tono alto para avisarle, ambos esquivamos tantas bayas como podíamos, pero al estar de noche y el hecho de que las bayas son pequeñas y de color oscuro no facilitaban las cosas

Sam: después de quince minutos, les dije a los lobos que se detuvieran, en lo personal no me importaban si eran alphas u omegas, por eso les digo lobos, cuando me acerque a Kate y Humphrey, note que tenían varios impactos de bayas, pero no tantos como me esperaba, "pueden quitarse las bayas de las orejas" les dije

Kate: "perdón pero que dijiste" le pregunte

Sam: "que se pueden quitar las bayas" les dije en un tono mas alto

Humphrey: "Kate que dijo" le pregunte

Kate: "que dijiste" le pregunte

Sam: "pueden quitarse las bayas" les dije casi gritando

Humphrey: "que" le dije

Kate: "que" le dije

Sam: "que se pueden quitar las bayas" les grite

Humphrey: "rayos, no escucho nada, me voy a quitar estas bayas" le dije, cuando me quite las bayas le pregunte, "que dijiste"

Sam: me estaba dando un tic nervioso en el ojo, respire profundo calmándome y le dije "puedes quitarle a Kate las bayas"

Humphrey: "estoy en eso" me acerque a Kate y cuidadosamente le quite las bayas de los oídos, "mejor" le pregunte

Kate: quite las bayas que quedaban de mi nariz y le dije "mucho mejor"

Sam: me di la vuelta y vi que los lobos estaban tendidos en el suelo en un ataque de risa

Humphrey: me acerque con Kate a donde Sam, vi lo lobos riéndose en el suelo, y le pregunte a Sam "que les pasa"

Sam: "mejor que no te enteres" le dije, antes de gritar "cálmense" para que los lobos recobraran la compostura, el resto de la noche hicimos ejercicios parecido, para mejorar la vista, además de darles algunos alimentos que ayudan a esta

Humphrey: a pesar de lo raro de estos alimentos, no sabían tan mal, incluso saben mejor que las amargas bayas, entrenamos hasta que el sol empezó a subir en el horizonte

Sam: "creo que acabamos por hoy, pueden ir a descansar" les dije, luego vi que Kate se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Humphrey, "no vas a despertarla" le pregunte

Humphrey: la mire a Kate por un momento antes de responderle a Sam, "no, la voy a llevar a nuestra cueva" le dije

Sam: sonreí y le dije, "sí que eres un buen compañero, ven déjame ayudarte a poner a Kate en tu espalda" y con cuidado de no despertar a Kate la pusimos en la espalda de Humphrey

Humphrey: "gracias y nos vemos esta noche" le dije saliendo a la cueva de Kate y mía, camine despacio y con cuidado, para no despertarla o incomodarle en su sueño

Sam: "nos vemos" le dije mientras veía como se iba

Humphrey: llegue a la cueva cuarenta minutos después, estaba que no podía del sueño, puse con cuidado a Kate en el suelo, y luego me acomode alrededor de ella con una pata sobre ella para protegerla del frio de la mañana

Kate: me desperté varias horas después, mire a mi alrededor y note que estaba en nuestra cueva, vi a Humphrey que seguía dormido alrededor de mi "debió traerme cuando me quede dormida" pensé, me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo, y me senté en la entrada, cuando mire el cielo vi que era tarde aproximadamente las cinco o seis de la tarde, decidí ir a buscar algo de comer para Humphrey y para mí, regrese unos quince minutos después con un pequeño caribú, me acerque a Humphrey y note que seguía dormido, de repente se me ocurrió la mejor forma de despertarlo, me acerque a él y le di un gran beso en la boca

Humphrey: empecé a abrir los ojos, y vi que me encontraba en medio de un gran beso con Kate, disfrute el momento, y cuando nos separamos, dije "este es realmente un gran sueño" creyendo que seguía durmiendo

Kate: me reí un poco y le dije cariñosa y juguetonamente "no estas soñando tonto"

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "tiene razón, un sueño no sería tan maravilloso"

Kate: "eres tan tierno" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: "y tú eres tan cariñosa" le dije después de lamerle la mejilla

Kate: sonreí "ven traje el desayuno" le dije mientras acercaba al pequeño caribú, perfecto para dos, ambos comenzamos a comer, paramos cuando estábamos satisfechos, aún quedaba un poco de carne caribú, por lo que la guardamos antes de salir

Humphrey: "vaya es tan tarde" dije sorprendido al ver que estaba atardeciendo ya

Kate: "si dormimos todo el día" le dije

Humphrey: nos quedamos a ver el atardecer, juntos y luego fuimos a ver a Sam para continuar con nuestro entrenamiento, así fue por dos días, hasta que cuando al fin del segundo día Sam nos detuvo antes de irnos a descansar, habíamos entrenado toda la noche y la mañana sin descanso, por lo que estaba bastante exhausto

Sam: "antes que se vayan quiero decirles que esta noche no habrá entrenamiento" les dije

Kate: "en serio y porque" le pregunte

Sam: "debido a que creo que ya llegaron a un buen nivel, les hare una prueba mañana en la mañana para ver si pasan y terminan el nivel dos" les dije

Humphrey: "eso es genial" le dije feliz

Sam: "es mejor que descansen" les dije, y con eso me fui

Kate: vi como desapareció entre los árboles y me volví a Humphrey, no es genial, podremos visitar a la manada en poco tiempo" le dije emocionada

Humphrey: "es cierto" dije, y luego me di cuenta de un par de cosas y fruncí el ceño

Kate: vi que Humphrey frunció el ceño y le pregunte "que pasa"

Humphrey: "me di cuenta de un par de cosas" le dije

Kate: "cuales" le pregunte con un poco de preocupación

Humphrey: "primero no sabemos cuándo pasar el tren, de lo contrario nos tocaría caminar y eso acortaría mucho nuestra visita, y segundo, tenemos que dormirnos hasta la noche, lo cual será difícil" dije mientras soltaba un bostezo de cansancio

Kate: pensé por un momento y le dije, "podemos buscar a Marcel y Pady, sé que están por aquí jugando su extraño juego, ellos pueden decirnos cuando pasara el tren" le dije

Humphrey: "eso sería un problema menos, pero aún tenemos el problema del sueño" le dije

Kate: "ya encontraremos una manera de divertirnos" le dije con un tono sensual

Humphrey: me anime y le dije "vamos a buscar a esos dos" y ambos fuimos a buscarlos, después de una hora de búsqueda y preguntar bastante por fin dimos con ellos, están jugando en un valle relativamente solo

Kate: nos acercamos a ellos y les dije "hola chicos"

Marcel: "hola señorita Kate" la salude

Pady: "como les ha ido en su entrenamiento" les pregunte

Humphrey: "bastante bien, ya casi acabamos" le dije

Pady: "bien por ustedes" les dije

Kate: "quería preguntarles cuando pasaría el tren" les pregunte

Marcel: "déjame pensar" le dije mientras golpeaba suavemente el palo contra mi pico, "mañana debería pasar por aquí" les respondí

Humphrey: "genial a qué horas" le pregunte entusiasmado

Pady: "debería pasar por aquí en horas de la tarde" le respondí

Kate: "nos da poca margen pero es factible" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: asentí y le pregunte a Marcel "cuando volvería a pasar de regreso"

Marcel: "lo siento pero el de regreso no pasara hasta dentro de dos semanas" le dije

Kate: "nos tocaría caminar de regreso" dije un poco triste

Humphrey: "tal vez no, podemos hablar con mis padres para que nos den una semana extra, después de todo hicimos el entrenamiento bastante rápido" le dije

Kate: "sería perfecto, realmente extraño a la manada" le dije emocionada

Pady: "entonces planean viajar" les dije

Humphrey: "así es" les dije

Marcel: "que bien, los acompañamos, también estábamos pensando en viajar a las manadas unidas" les dije

Kate: "nos encantaría que nos acompañaran" les dije

Pady: mire fijamente a los dos "veo que no durmieron anoche" les dije mientras le dábamos una mirada picara

Marcel: "veo que ya están empezando a repoblar" dije mientras compartía una risita con Pady

Kate: Humphrey y yo nos sonrojamos ante su comentario, "no es eso, solo nos tocaba entrenamiento en la noche" les dije

Pady: "aja" dije sarcásticamente

Humphrey: "en serio" les die aun sonrojado

Marcel: "está bien" les dije para dejarlos en paz

Kate: me fui con Humphrey para buscar a sus padres, "crees que algún día olvidaran eso" le pregunte

Humphrey: "para ser sincero no lo creo" le dije

Kate: "me pregunto cómo reaccionaran cuando tengamos cachorros" pensé

Humphrey: caminamos hasta la guarida de la cabeza alpha, nos tomó quince minutos en llegar allí, cuando llegamos eran aproximadamente la una de la tarde

Blaze: vi a Kate y Humphrey en la entrada de la cueva, "adelante pasen y siéntense" les dije

Humphrey: Kate y yo seguimos, y nos sentamos en frente de mis padre, "hola papas" salude

Kate: "hola, señor, señora" les dije respetuosamente

Luna: "hola a los dos, nos enteramos que mañana podrían terminar el nivel dos" les dije

Kate: "así es" les dije

Blaze: "eso es bueno, por cierto presiento que vienen a algo más que para saludarnos" les dije levantando una ceja

Humphrey: "nos preguntábamos sin nos podrían dar dos semanas de descanso para visitar las manadas unidas" le pregunte con un poco de nervios

Luna: "porque necesitan dos semanas" le pregunte

Kate: "debido a que el tren de regreso no pasara si no en dos semanas" les explique

Blaze: "no es muy convencional, pero me parece bien, se han esforzado mucho y se han ganado ese descanso" les dije

Humphrey: "muchas gracias papa" le dije felizmente

Blaze: "no es nada, pero creo que deberían descansar un poco, se ven bastante exhaustos" les dije

Kate: "lo sabemos, pero si nos dormimos ahora, nos despertaremos en medio de la noche con seguridad" les explique

Luna: "en ese caso vayan al lago, un poco de agua los despertara" les dije

Humphrey: "me parece una buena sugerencia" le dije y ambos nos fuimos al lago, allí duramos un par de horas, cuando salimos eran las cuatro de la tarde, "Kate, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más" dije terminando con un gran bostezo

Kate: "estoy en la misma situación, creo que lo mejor es volver a nuestra cueva, comer el caribú restante e irnos a dormir" le dije después de un bostezo

Humphrey: "vamos" le dije, ambos estábamos caminando de regreso, en el camino sentía que Kate lentamente se recostaba sobre mí, por suerte llegamos antes que alguno de los dos se quedara dormido en el camino, sacamos y comimos los restos de caribú que teníamos, cuando terminamos de comer, nos acomodamos para dormir y le dije con cariño "que duermas bien mi alpha sexi"

Kate: "que duermas bien mi guapo alpha" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "sabes que sigo siendo un omega en el corazón, no" le deje cariñosa y juguetonamente

Kate: "lo sé, pero ya tienes la formación de un alpha" le dije

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "tienes razón, dulces sueños" me acomode, y cerré los ojos

Kate: me acurruque en Humphrey y me quede dormida, a la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando los rayos de sol llegaron a mi cara

Humphrey: empecé a parpadear y vi que Kate también estaba despertando, "buenos días" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Kate: "buenos días" le respondí después de lamerle la mejilla, me levante y estire, camine a la entrada donde me senté

Humphrey: me senté al lado de Kate y le dije, "es la hora"

Kate: "lo sé, me pregunto que nos tendrá preparado Sam" le dije

Humphrey: "también me pregunto" le dije

Kate: "no vamos hacerlo bien, si no desayunamos" le dije mientras me dirigía a las zonas de alimentación

Humphrey: "voy detrás de ti" le dije mientras la seguía, cuando llegamos a las zonas de alimentación, cogimos un pedazo de caribú, y no lo comimos, un poco apartado de los demás, para tener un poco de privacidad, cuando terminamos de comer le pregunte "lista para el reto de hoy"

Kate: "por supuesto" le dije confiada, y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde Sam nos esperaba, mientras caminábamos le pregunte "serán que nos extrañan"

Humphrey: "por supuesto, nuestros amigos y familiares deben extrañarnos" le dije

Kate: "seguro tendrán una gran sorpresa a vernos" le dije

Humphrey: "porque" le pregunte mientras ladeaba la cabeza

Kate: sonreí y le dije "solo mírate, eres mucho mas musculoso y fuerte desde que te vieron por última vez, yo también he ganado algo de musculo" le explique

Humphrey: "entiendo, en ese caso sí que le daremos una gran sorpresa" le dije con una sonrisa, en menos de nada habíamos llegado a donde Sam nos esperaba que era en la cima de una colina, cerca de un bosque muy denso

Sam: "justo a tiempo, listos para empezar" les pregunte

Kate: "estamos listos, en que consiste la prueba" le pregunte con confianza

**¿Cuál será la prueba de Sam?, ¿Cómo reaccionara los miembros de las manadas unidas al ver a los nuevos Kate y Humphrey?, ¿alcanzaran el tren después de su prueba?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se olviden de escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	31. el regreso

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Siento la demora pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Kate: "estamos listos, en que consiste la prueba" le pregunte con confianza

Sam: "básicamente, en el bosque de allá hay treinta de los mejores alphas de la manada, su objetivo es inmovilizarlos, sin ser detectados o atrapados, cada vez que inmovilicen a uno, este saldrá del bosque" les explique

Humphrey: "vaya" dije con los ojos abiertos

Kate: "que pasa si nos descubren" le pregunte

Sam: "perderán automáticamente la prueba" les respondí, "tienen quince minutos para pensar en una estrategia" les dije

Humphrey: asentimos con la cabeza, y me senté al lado de Kate para discutir que vamos hacer, "que tienes en mente" le pregunte

Kate: "no estoy segura, si estamos juntos, nos descubrirán con mayor facilidad" le dije

Humphrey: "es verdad, pero juntos somos más fuertes" le recordé

Kate: "tienes razón, pero que vamos a hacer" le pregunte viendo el bosque

Humphrey: nos quedamos en silencio durante un tiempo, cuando se me ocurrió una idea, "que tal si vamos juntos, pero a cierta distancia" le sugerí

Kate: "que quieres decir" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "que en vez de separarnos a distintas direcciones, vayamos a la misma, pero que mantengamos una cierta distancia, así si uno necesita ayuda el otro estará cerca para asistirlo" le explique

Kate: "es un gran plan Humphrey" le dije impresionada

Humphrey: "en serio lo crees" le pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto" le dije

Sam: me acerque a ellos y les dije "ya es tiempo de iniciar"

Humphrey y Kate asintieron y descendieron al bosque

Kate: "listo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "listo" le dije y ambos entramos al bosque corriendo, no nos separábamos mucho, vi el primero lobo que estaba cerca de un claro, me escabullí hasta el otro lado del claro, me zambullí silenciosamente en el agua, y nade hacia él, cuando estaba en sus espalda me abalance contra de él inmovilizándolo en el piso

Kate: vi otro lobo que estaba caminando no muy lejos del claro donde Humphrey inmovilizo al primero, use los arbustos para esconderme, cuando vi la oportunidad, me lance y lo inmovilice, después de treinta minutos ya habíamos inmovilizado a veinte alphas, "solo diez más" le susurre a Humphrey"

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero tenemos que estar atentos" le dije y de repente oímos un pequeño ruido venir detrás de nosotros, salte detrás de un árbol, mientras que Kate se escondió en unos arbustos, me asome y vi dos lobos caminando juntos, asentí con la cabeza, para darle una señal a Kate, que ella entendió porque hizo lo mismo

Kate: vi como Humphrey se abalanzó sobre uno de los lobos, y antes de que el otro pudiera hacer algo, me abalance contra él, "dos menos" le dije en tono bajo

Humphrey: "bien hecho" la felicite, de repente capte un olor, salte hacia unos arbustos atrapando a otro lobo, vi que Kate hizo lo mismo, pero al otro lado, "solo nos quedan seis" le dije

Kate: "es mejor darnos prisa" dije mirando el cielo

Humphrey: "es cierto, si no nos apuramos, perderemos el tren" le dije, y ambos salimos a buscarlos, lo cual no nos llevó mucho tiempo, pero cuando los encontramos, se nos presentó un pequeño problema

Kate: cuando los encontramos, vimos que los seis alphas restantes estaban haciendo un círculo, cubriéndose las espaldas unos a otros, "esto va ser un problema" le susurre

Humphrey: "tenemos que separarlos, pero como" le susurre

Kate: mire alrededor, y se me ocurrió un plan, "tengo un plan" le dije

Humphrey: "cual es" le pregunte

Kate: "tendremos que subirnos a esos dos árboles, para atacarlos sin ser vistos" le dije

Humphrey: mire el árbol y trague saliva, no tenía un buen historial subiendo árboles, después de unos minutos me las arregle para subir el árbol, cogí algunas piñas de pino, que colgaban y las arroje a distancia, con la esperanza que algunos de los alphas fueran a investigar

"que fue eso" pregunto uno de los alphas

"no lo sé, pero mejor ustedes tres vayan a investigar, pero estén atentos" les dijo otro alpha

Kate: vi como tres de los alphas se fueron, "bien pensado" le dije a Humphrey, y los dos nos abalanzamos cada uno a un alpha, fue tan rápido que el tercero no nos noto

"está muy calmado" dijo el ultimo lobo aun sin darse cuenta que sus compañeros fueron inmovilizados, y Kate y Humphrey caminaban hacia el

"chicos" dijo el lobo preocupado al no recibir respuestas de sus compañeros, el se dio vuelta lentamente y vi a Kate y Humphrey justo de tras de el

Humphrey: "quieres hacer los honores" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "gracias" le respondí, y me abalance contra el lobo

Humphrey: escuche que los otros lobos estaban devolviéndose, "vamos" le susurre a Kate y nos escondimos detrás de unos arboles

"donde están los otros" pregunto un lobo viendo a los alrededores

"creo que fueron emboscados" dijo una loba que examinaba el suelo

"estén atentos, deben estarnos vigilando ahora" dijo el mismo lobo

Humphrey: vi como uno de ellos estaba un poco alejado, y vi la oportunidad perfecta, me arrastre hasta su espalda, lo cogí tapándole la boca con mi pata y lo inmovilice detrás de unos arbustos

"Michel no te alejes" dijo uno de los lobos, a ver que no respondió, pregunto "Michel" mientras miraba a los alrededores, "rayos lo cogieron" dijo el lobo frustrado

"esto no es bueno, eso hace dos contra dos" dijo la otra loba

"no hay que separarnos, no nos pueden ganar tan rápidamente" dijo el otro alpha orgullosamente

Humphrey: "quieres destruir su orgullo" le pregunte juguetonamente a Kate

Kate: "vamos a terminar de una vez con eso" le dije un poco apurada por el tren, y ambos nos subimos de nuevo a los árboles, cuando estuvieron justo debajo nuestro, saltamos, tomándolos por sorpresa, inmovilizándolos fácilmente, yo me encargue de la chica, mientras Humphrey tenia al macho

Humphrey: "creo que pasamos" dije con una sonrisa

Sam: "así es" les dije mientras me acercaba a ellos

Kate: "genial" le dije felizmente

Sam: "lo hicieron realmente bien, por lo general les toma todo el dia a los alphas que presentan esa prueba" les dije feliz

Humphrey: "no fue tan difícil" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, pero tenemos que irnos, tenemos que alcanzar un tren" le dije

Sam: "entiendo, van a visitar a sus amigos de la manada unida" les dije

Humphrey: "gracias por entender, eres un gran amigo, nos vemos luego" le dije y empezamos a correr con Kate para llegar a las vías antes que el tren

Sam: nunca antes me había llamado amigo, me sentía muy feliz al tener dos buenos amigos como Kate y Humphrey, cuando se fueron yo me dirigía a mi cueva y a mí apartada vida de nuevo

Kate: corrimos hasta las vías del tren, por suerte para nosotros el lugar de la prueba era a solo diez minutos corriendo de las vías, cuando llegamos allí, vimos el tren acercarse rápidamente, lo seguimos hasta que vimos un vagón abierto donde saltamos para subirnos, "siguiente parada las manadas unidas" bromee

Humphrey: me reí y le dije "veo que mi personalidad omega se te pego Kate" le dije juguetonamente

Kate: "es cierto, pero también has ganado algo de mi personalidad de alpha" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "eso no te lo voy a negar" le dije

Kate: "quiero sorprender a toda la manada" le dije

Humphrey: "y como piensas hacer eso" le pregunte ladeando la cabeza

Kate: "fácil, hoy es luna llena" le dije

Humphrey: "y" le pregunte aun no sabiendo que quiere decirme

Kate: "mi papa siempre hace una reunión con toda la manada antes del aullido a la luna, recuerdas" le explique

Humphrey: "haaaa, entiendo, entonces quieres que nos aparezcamos en plena reunión" le dije

Kate: "exactamente" le dije

Humphrey: "es un gran plan" le dije

Kate: "lo sé" dije modestamente y me acosté sabiendo que el viaje duraría algunas horas

Humphrey: me acosté a su lado y disfrutamos la vista, un par de horas después llegamos al territorio de las manadas unidas, "llegamos" le dije mientras me sentaba

Kate: "si, llegamos" le dije, después le di un beso, "vamos" le dije

Humphrey: sonreí y seguí a Kate, caminamos por el territorio, y notamos que no había nadie vigilando las fronteras, "Winston debería mejorar la seguridad" le dije a Kate

Kate: "sabes que siempre hay alphas vigilando" le dije

Humphrey: "que ya es la tercera vez que venimos y no nos encontramos con alguna patrulla fronteriza" le dije

Kate: "debe ser que están en la reunión ahora" le dije y salí corriendo hacia las zonas de alimentación

Humphrey: "Kate espera" le dije mientras iba detrás de ella

Kate: "vamos Humphrey" le dije mientras corríamos, gracias a nuestra condición física llegamos en pocos minutos, podía ver a todos los lobos sentados en el valle escuchando a mi papa y Tony hablar, que estaban en una repisa en la colina

Humphrey: "como vamos a llamar su atención" le pregunte

Kate: "solo los vamos a saludar desde la cima de la colina donde están hablando mi papa y Tony" le explique, mientras nos dirigíamos allí

Mientras tanto en la reunión de la manada unida

Winston: estaba a punto de terminar la reunión, habían pasado aproximadamente treinta y nueve días desde que Kate y Humphrey se fueron a entrenar, por lo que no los esperábamos pronto, de repente una voz llamo desde encima de nosotros

Kate: "hola a todos" grite con alegría desde la cima de la colina

Winston: todos miramos hacia arriba y vimos a Kate y Humphrey bajando por la colina, "Kate" dije emocionado

Eve: "cariño" me acerque para recibirla con un abrazo

Lilly: "Kate" le dije emocionada

Kate: "hola papa, mama, Lilly, Tony, Garth" les dije feliz mientras abrazaba a mis padres y a mi hermana

Humphrey: "hola señor" le salude a Winston

Winston: "qué bueno es verlos de nuevo, pero creí que o volverían si no en uno o dos meses" le pregunte

Humphrey: "nos dieron un descanso, por terminar el nivel dos" le explique

Tony: "terminaron ya el nivel dos" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "si, no fue fácil, pero lo hicimos" dije con orgullo

Winston: "vamos al ponernos al día en la cueva, veo que ya causaron suficiente impresión en la manada" les dije al ver toda la manada sorprendida pero feliz

Shakey: "mira son Humphrey y Kate" le dije emocionado

Salado: "que bien que regresaron" les dije

Mooch: "no notan algo diferente a Humphrey" les pregunte tratándolo de ver mejor

Shakey: "ahora que lo mencionas se ve un poco más grande, pero hay que verlo de cerca para estar seguro" les dije

Winston: "cuánto tiempo se piensan quedar" les pregunte

Kate: "nos pensamos quedar dos semanas" le respondí

Winston: "entiendo" les dije, luego me dirigi a la manada y les dije, "pueden retirarse, pueden hablar con Kate y Humphrey luego, ellos se quedaran un tiempo" les dije, y vi como poco a poco volvieron a sus actividades, "vamos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha para hablar" les dije

Eve: aún tenía la necesidad de estrangular a Humphrey, pero espero el mejor momento para hacerlo

Winston: entramos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, y nos sentamos en un círculo para ponernos al día

Kate: "por cierto Lilly, Garth, felicidades por su boda" les dije

Garth: "gracias, fue realmente buena, todo los lobos de las manadas unidas vinieron, y luego celebramos" le dije recordando ese feliz día

Lilly: "fue un grandioso día, ojala hubieran venido" dije con un poco de tristeza en la última parte

Humphrey: "de que hablas Lilly, nosotros estuvimos acá ese día" le dije

"en serio" todo el mundo en la sala nos dijo

Kate: "por supuesto que sí, no crees que nos perderíamos tu gran día" le dije con una sonrisa

Garth: "pero no hubo informes de que alguien los hubiera visto" le dije aun sorprendido

Humphrey: "es que solo pudimos ver la su boda desde la cima de la montaña cercana" les explique

Kate: "además solo pudimos estar quince minutos, porque el tren no nos daba más tiempo" añadí

Lilly: "entonces si vistes nuestra boda" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "bromeas, Kate hasta lloro de la felicidad cuando los vio tocándose narices" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "Humphrey" dije un poco apenada

Eve: "no te preocupes cariño, no fuiste la única" le dije

Humphrey: "y como están las cosas por aquí" le pregunte

Winston: "tranquilas, no ha pasado mucho desde que se fueron, lo único interesante, es que nos vamos a retirar" les dije

Kate: "se retiran" dije con sorpresa

Tony: "si ya es momento de que ustedes se encarguen de la manada" les dije con calma

Kate: "y cuando pasara eso" les pregunte

Winston: "poco después de que terminen su entrenamiento, pero no se preocupen estaremos allí si necesitan ayuda" les dije

Lilly: "y que cuentan ustedes" pregunte dulcemente

Kate: "solo hemos entrenado" le dije

Garth: "y como lo ha hecho el coyote" pregunte

Humphrey: "en serio no te vas a casar de eso" le dije con un suspiro

Kate: "de hecho lo ha hecho muy bien" le dije

Humphrey: "si, pero ha sido lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida" dije

Kate: "lo mismo digo" dije

Winston: "realmente deber ser duro" dije

Garth: "pero realmente es efectivo" dije

Humphrey: "porque dices eso" le pregunte

Garth: "estas bromeando, mírense, son más fuertes, sobre todo tu Humphrey" dije señalando todo el musculo que había ganado

Kate: "te dije que lo iban a notar" le susurre a Humphrey

Humphrey: "siempre tienes razón" le dije con una sonrisa

Winston: "y cuanto les tomara el nivel tres" le pregunte

Humphrey: "mis padres dicen que tomaría un mes, pero con el ritmo que llevamos, es posible que lo terminemos en dos semanas" le explique

Winston: "y cuando planean la boda" le pregunte

Kate: "al día siguiente de presentar la prueba final" le respondí

Eve: "pensé que querrías casarte, con tu familia y amigos a tu lado" le dije en tono de sorpresa

Humphrey: "pero eso es lo que planeamos" le dije

Tony: "no estas insinuando de que viajemos hasta allí" dije un poco molesto

Humphrey: "pero si todas las manadas van a ir" les dije

Winston: algo hizo clip en mi cabeza y dije después de golpear mi frente con mi pata "por supuesto"

Tony: "que pasa Winston" le pregunte confundido por fu reacción

Winston: "recuerda Tony, la tradición de Jasper" le dije

Tony: me llevo un segundo darme cuenta de lo que me estaba diciendo, "es cierto se me había olvidado por completo" le dije

Winston: "si paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez" le dije

Garth: "discúlpenme por interrumpirlos, pero nos podrían explicar que pasa" dije respetuosamente

Tony: "oh lo siento hijo, la última vez que paso tu ni siquiera habías nacido" le dije

Winston: "es la tradición de Jasper" les dije

Lilly: "cual tradición" le pregunte confundida

Winston: "es muy raro que un lobo llegue al nivel tres del entrenamiento alpha, y cuando sucede todas las manadas de Jasper se reúnen para ver su prueba final" les explique

Garth: "en serio todas las manadas" le pregunte con incredulidad

Tony: "puedes apostar, recuerdo la última vez, fue realmente sorprendente la prueba" le dije

Winston: "ahora que lo pienso, esos lobos debieron ser tus padres" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "creo que sí, me dijeron que fueron los últimos en completar los tres niveles" les dije

Eve: "también recuerdo esa prueba, seguro la suya será igual de complicada" le dije con preocupación

Kate: "eso es probable, pero no te preocupes podemos hacerlo" le dije con confianza

Lilly: "significan que se van a casar cuando todas las manadas estén reunidas" le pregunte para ver si entendí

Kate: "exactamente hermanita" le dije con una sonrisa

Garth: "que afortunados" les dije

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije con una sonrisa

Eve: vi a Humphrey con la guardia baja, aún tenía la necesidad de estrangularlo por alguna razón, sin previo aviso me abalance contra el

Humphrey: oí a alguien que se lanzó contra mí, por instinto me quite de inmediato antes de ver de quien se trataba

Tony, Winston, Lilly y Garth estaban sorprendidos, nunca nadie había podido esquivar un ataque sorpresa de Eve

Eve: no sé cómo lo hizo, pero seguí atacándolo, tratando de llegar al cuello

Humphrey: esquivaba los ataques de Eve, yo realmente no quería hacerle daño, por lo que solo la esquivaba, mientras salíamos de la cueva, cuando estuve fuera, empecé a correr "esta vez que le pico" pensé

Kate: vi a mi mama persiguiendo a Humphrey hasta perderse de la visita "y ahora que le pasa" pregunte molesta

Winston: "no lo sé, ha tenido esa necesidad de atacarlo desde hace unos días" le respondí

Kate: "desde hace cuánto" le pregunte

Winston: "no estoy seguro, hace cinco o seis días" le respondí

Kate: me quede en blanco, eso fue cuando Humphrey y yo teníamos nuestra pequeña sección "eso da miedo" pensé

Garth: "no vas ir a ayudarlo" le pregunte preocupado

Kate: "él es muy capaz de perder a mi madre, debería volver en diez o quince minutos" le dije confiada

Garth: "debes estar bromeando, me tomo todo un dia para escapar de ella" le dije sin creerle

Kate: "espera y veras" le dije confiada

Mientras tanto a las afuera del territorio de las manadas unidas un lobo estaba viendo el territorio desde una colina "ya volví por ti Kate" dijo el lobo antes de desaparecer entre los arboles

**¿Humphrey escapara de Eve o ella podrá atraparlo?, ¿Quién ese lobo misterioso y que quiere con Kate?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se olviden de escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	32. complicaciones

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, lamento la demora, pero este es capítulo más largo y entretenido que he escrito, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Lilly: "recuerdan que hoy es el aullido a la luna" le pregunte a Kate para cambiar el tema acerca de mi madre persiguiendo a Humphrey

Kate: "claro que sí, estoy emocionada" le dije animadamente

Winston: "y que piensas hacer hasta ese momento" le pregunte

Kate: "iba a ponerme al día con mis amigos, y luego me prepararía para el aullido" le dije

Lilly: "te acompaño" le pregunte inocentemente

Kate: "por supuesto, solo espero a Humphrey para decirle que voy hacer" le dije, después de diez minutos, lo escuche que se acercaba, "ya está aquí" dije

Garth: "en serio donde" dije confundido al no verlo cerca

Kate: "va a salir del bosque en cualquier momento" le dije confiada, y como fuera una señal el apareció entre los árboles, y comenzó a acercarse a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Garth: "como sabias Kate" pregunte impresionado

Kate: "solo lo escuche acercándose" le dije

Winston: "en serio, yo no oí nada" dije

Kate: "fue parte de nuestro entrenamiento, agudizar los sentidos" les explique

Humphrey: me acerque a todos y dije como si nada hubiera pasado "que pasa"

Garth: "perdiste a Eve tan pronto" pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "si, no fue difícil" le dije mientras me rascaba la oreja

Winston: "y donde esta Eve" pregunte

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro, la perdí cerca de la antigua frontera del occidente y el este" le respondí

Garth: "corriste hasta allí y te devolviste en menos de quince minutos" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "no fue difícil, entrenando nos tocaba correr el doble de distancia en el mismo tiempo" le dije

Winston: "en serio que ese entrenamiento se merece su reputación" dije

Kate: "sí que se la merece" dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "Eve no debería tardar en volver, creo que es mejor que me vaya" dije con un poco de nervios

Winston: "creo que sería lo más prudente" le dije después de reírme entre dientes

Kate: "nos vemos en la roca del aullido a la luna" le dije después de un beso

Humphrey: "a dónde vas" pregunte curioso

Kate: "voy a ponerme al día con mis amigos" le respondí

Humphrey: "es una gran idea, creo que voy hacer lo mismo" le dije, y con eso nos separamos a distintas direcciones

Mientras tanto cerca de la frontera del sur, el lobo misterioso se estaba acercando al territorio

Hutch: estaba patrullando la frontera, cuando vi un lobo acercándose, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pude reconocerlo "mierda es Cool" pensé, él iba a la escuela de alpha conmigo y con Kate, era realmente un abusivo, se creía mejor que todos, y se fue de la manada cuando Kate lo rechazo en la escuela de alpha

Cool: "hola Hutch" dije indiferentemente

Hutch: "hola Cool, que te trae de regreso" dije fingiendo una sonrisa

Cool: "solo me fui, para que Kate se diera cuenta de su error y vinera arrastrándose hacia mi" dije felizmente

Hutch: no soporte la tentación de darle la noticia, "lo siento Cool, pero Kate ya tiene un compañero" le dije con una enorme sonrisa

Cool: primero no podía creerlo, y luego pensé de que se trataba de una broma de Hutch, "y quien es ese lobo" le pregunte rodando los ojos

Hutch: "recuerdas a Humphrey" le dije aun con la sonrisa en mi cara

Cool: "ese patético omega, ja, si como no" le dije

Hutch: "como quieras, tengo que volver a mi deber" le dije

Cool: me fui a buscar a Kate, para reclamarla como mía

Hutch: vi como Cool se fue "me gustaría ver su cara cuando Kate se lo diga" pensé, "de hecho todos los lobos deben querer verlo" me dije a mi mismo, recordando que tanto alphas como omegas no lo soportaban por su actitud

Mientras tanto Kate ha estado hablando con sus amigos, hasta que llego Cool

"regreso Cool" todos dijeron desanimados al verlo llegar

Cool: "ya llego el mejor" dije orgullosamente

Todos los lobos empezaron a inventar excusas para no tener que hablar con él, por lo que tomaron caminos diferentes

Lilly: "Kate te veo en la cueva" le dije antes de salir corriendo

Kate: de todos yo era la menos contenta de verlo, en la escuela de alpha, me decía que era suya quiera o no, era brusco y egoísta y yo lo rechace muchas veces, hasta que un día se cansó y se fue, esperábamos que no volviera, camine intentándome alejar de el

Cool: vi a Kate alejarse de mí y corrí para cerrarle el paso, "a dónde vas nena, te ves más hermosa que antes" dije mientras le guiñe un ojo

Kate: contuve mis ganas de vomitar y le pregunte bruscamente "que quieres Cool"

Cool: "oh, cálmate nena, solo venía a decirte que iras al aullido a la luna conmigo" le dije

Kate: "que te hace creer que iría contigo" le pregunte molesta

Cool: "por favor, mírame soy el mejor alpha" le dije orgulloso

Kate: "ja, no me hagas reír, además ya tengo compañero para el aullido a la luna" le dije

Cool: "y que tiene que yo no" le dije

Kate: "por donde empieza, es el más dulce, cariñoso, atento lobo, y sobre todo el me ama por lo que soy y yo lo amo" le dije

Cool: me estaba molestando, y pregunte "y quien es ese lobo"

Kate: "es Humphrey" dije orgullosamente

Cool: "ese patético omega, debes estar bromeando, además la ley de la manada no te permite estar con el"

Kate: realmente estaba molesta, "él no es patético, es el mucho mejor lobo de lo que usted podría aspirar, además ya no existe esa estúpida ley" le grite y me dirigí a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Cool: vi molesto como Kate se alejaba, "ese omega me las pagara" me dije a mi mismo, y luego me fui a mi cueva que estaba en el borde del territorio, a pensar que iba a hacer

Mientras tanto en una montaña, Shakey, Mooch, Salado estaban a punto de deslizarse en trineo cuando Humphrey los detuvo

Humphrey: "hola muchachos" dije alegremente

"Humphrey" dijeron los tres omegas al tiempo

Humphrey: "como los extrañe" les dije

Shakey: "nosotros también, la manada no ha sido la misma sin ustedes" le dije

Mooch: "guau, mírate" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "que" le pregunte confundido

Salado: "eres todo un alpha ahora" le dije señalando todos los músculos que había ganado

Shakey: "es cierto, eres ten musculoso como Garth" le dije

Humphrey: "pero no se preocupen que sigo siendo el viejo Humphrey que conocen" le dije alegremente

Mooch: "eso podemos ver" dije con una sonrisa

Shakey: "nos acompañas a deslizarse en trineo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto vamos" dije con optimismo

Mientras tanto de nuevo con Cool

Cool: "ya lo tengo, si me deshago de Humphrey, Kate será mía con seguridad" pensé, "y ya se la forma perfecta de hacerlo" me dije a mi mismo, mientras me dirigía al valle, cuando llegue allí planee, todo, primero atraería a Humphrey hasta aquí, luego provocare una estampida, al ser un omega no tendrá posibilidad de escapar con vida, creció una sonrisa malévola en mi cara, justo en ese momento paso un omega cerca de donde me encontraba, "perfecto" pensé y me acerque a él, "oye omega" le grite

"si Cool" dijo nervioso al verlo

Cool: "busca al omega llamado Humphrey y dile que Kate lo necesita en el valle, pero no le digas que yo te envié, o veras" ordene

"En seguida" dijo y salió corriendo a buscarlo, después de diez minutos encontró a Humphrey en la cima de una colina preparándose para deslizarse en trineo

Humphrey: "hola Scott" dije al ver al omega acercándose a nosotros

Scott: "hola Humphrey" dije tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo

Humphrey: "que pasa" le pregunte al notar que algo no estaba bien con el

Scott: "Kate te quiere ver en el valle" le dije el mensaje

Humphrey: abrí los ojos y les dije a los chicos, "nos vemos luego" y salí corriendo en dirección al valle

"adiós Humphrey" dijeron los cuatro omegas al tiempo

Shakey: cuando no estaba a la vista, le pregunte a Scott "que necesita Kate"

Scott: "no lo sé, solo le di el mensaje de Cool" le respondí

Salado: "Cool volvió" dije tristemente

Scott: "por desgracia" le respondí

Mooch: "ya sabrá de lo de Kate y Humphrey" pregunte

Scott: "no lo sé, tal vez, es lo más posible" les dije

Mooch "eso no es bueno, probablemente es una trampa" dije preocupado

Scott: "es lo mismo que pensé, pero me amenazo si le decía que fui enviado por el" le conteste

Shakey: "tenemos que decirle, a Kate o a Garth, ellos sabrán que hacer" dije y salimos a buscarlos

Mientras tanto en una colina cercana al valle, Cool, estaba esperando

Cool: después de quince minutos después de que envié al omega, por fin llego Humphrey al valle, no lo pude ver bien debido a la distancia, pero reconocía su pelaje gris, también pude ver otro lobo que era Candu, "perfecto no sospecharan si más de un lobo salió muerto de la estampida" pensé y fui a asustar a los caribúes, para iniciar la estampida

Mientras tanto en el valle

Humphrey: "hola Candu" lo salude

Candu: "hola Humphrey, guau" dije sorprendido al verlo

Humphrey: "que pasa" le pregunte

Candu: "te vez como un gran alpha" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "si me lo han dicho mucho hoy, por cierto has visto a Kate por acá" le pregunte

Candu: "no solo estamos tu y yo en el valle" le respondí

Humphrey: "qué raro" pensé, luego mis oídos se animaron al escuchar un ruido, "los alphas ya fueron de cacería hoy" le pregunte a Candu

Candu: "aun no, porque" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por nada, pero es mejor que se vaya a un costado del valle" le dije con calma

Candu: estaba confundido, pero lo hice de todos modos, cuando llegue al costado empecé a notar una nube de polvo acercándose, mientras el piso empezó a templar

Mientras tanto Cool ya había vuelto a la colina para ver su plan en acción

Cool: me senté a ver el espectáculo, para mi desagrado Candu se había puesto en la seguridad pero Humphrey seguía en medio del valle mientras los caribúes se acercaban, "ni siquiera un alpha bien entrenado podría escapar de eso con vida" me dije a mi mismo mientras sonreía malévolamente

Abajo en el valle Humphrey sonreía preparándose para la estampida

Humphrey: cuando la estampida estuvo justo en frente de mi salte sobre un caribú le corte el cuello y lo use para propulsarme hice un flip y aterrice en otro, continúe haciéndolo hasta que la estampida paso, cuando termino, había matado veintidós caribúes, suficientes para alimentar a la manada por unos días

Candu: vi horrorizado la estampida, cuando termino salí corriendo al valle gritando preocupado "Humphrey, Humphrey, estas bien" al no ver nada por el polvo

Humphrey: "Candu, cálmate estoy aquí, no me paso nada" le dije para tranquilizarlo

Candu: espere a que la nube de polvo se disipara y pude ver a Humphrey al final de una larga línea de caribúes muertos, "que paso" pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "escuche la estampida mientras hablábamos, por eso le pregunte si ya habían cazado, entonces la aproveche para conseguir el almuerzo" le explique

Candu: "increíble" dije sorprendido

Mientras tanto en la montaña Cool estaba que ardía de la rabia

Cool: "cómo es posible, debió morir, ningún lobo podría haber hecho eso" se dijo a si mismo mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pata, en ese momento vi a mas lobos acercase "es mejor irme" pensé y me fui a mi cueva a idear otro plan

Abajo en el valle

"Humphrey" dijeron los lobos al ver la estampida pasar

Humphrey: "cálmense estoy bien, pero porque están aquí" les pregunte

Garth: "Shakey, Mooch, Salado y Scott nos contó que probablemente era una trampa de Cool" le explique

Lilly: "y al juzgar por la estampida parece que era cierto" le dije

Humphrey: "un momento Cool regreso" pregunte

Lilly: "por desgracia" dije tristemente

Humphrey: "como odio a ese lobo, molesto mucho a Kate en la escuela de alpha" dije molesto

Garth: "vaya sí que todos lo odian, me alegro de no haberlo conocido" pensé

Candu: "y porque dicen que es una trampa de Cool" preguntando

Garth: "porque él fue el que envió a Scott, para atraer a Humphrey acá" le explique

Lilly: "por desgracia no tenemos pruebas suficientes para castigarlo" dije con decepción

Humphrey: "pero volverá a atacar me quiere muerto porque estoy con Kate" dije

Candu: "lo bueno es que el seguirá subestimando, es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que eres más hábil que el" le dije

Garth: "pero es mejor que estés atento" le advertí

Humphrey: "lo tendré en mente, ahora vamos a donde Winston a pedirle algunos alphas para llevar esto a las zonas de alimentación y explicarle la situación" les dije

Garth: "es una buena idea" le dije

Humphrey: "Candu, te importaría quedarse y cuidar a los caribúes" le pregunte

Candu: "en lo absoluto, incluso me acabas de dar la tarde libre" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y dije "vamos" y los tres salimos corriendo, en menos de cinco minutos había encontrado a Winston caminando por las zonas de alimentación, pero no me di cuenta y había dejado atrás a Lilly y Garth

Winston: "que pasa Humphrey" le pregunte

Humphrey: "hola señor, son dos cosas en realidad" le dije

Winston: "que es" le pregunte

Humphrey: "lo primero es que mate algunos caribúes durante una estampida y necesito que me preste algunos alphas para traerlos" le dije

Winston: "una estampida" le dije sorprendido y preocupado

Humphrey: "sí, señor, pero nadie resulto herido y algo peor" le dije para calmarlo

Winston: me calme y le pregunte, "cuantos alphas necesitas"

Humphrey: "tal vez diez o quince" le respondí

Winston: "porque tantos" pregunte confundido

"porque son muchos caribús" dijo Garth saliendo del bosque, junto a Lilly

Humphrey: "Garth, siento haberte dejado atrás" dije un poco avergonzado

Winston: "y cuanto caribús son" pregunte

Humphrey: "son veintidós, que ahora Candu está cuidando" le respondí

Winston: me quede con los ojos abiertos cuando dijo eso, cuando reaccione llame a quince alphas y les ordene, "vayan al valle y traigan el caribú que Humphrey cazo, Candu los está esperando allá"

"vamos señor" y los alphas se fueron a traer el caribú

Winston: "y que es la segunda cosa que me querías decir" le pregunte

Lilly: "Cool regreso" le dije

Winston: "regreso" dije con fastidio, en lo personal estaba mejor la manada cuando él se fue

Garth: "y eso no es todo, creemos que trato de matar a Humphrey con la estampida" le dije

Winston: "porque haría eso" pregunte

Garth: "porque tiene a Kate" le dije

Después de discutir y explicar todo lo que paso

Winston: "es muy probable que él lo haya hecho, pero no tenemos las suficientes pruebas, de todas maneras, tendré a un alpha echándole el ojo" les dije, luego vi todos los alphas trayendo el caribú, "vaya atrapaste todo eso tu solo" dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "si" dije con orgullo

Winston: " es suficiente para alimentar la manada durante algunos días" dije aun sorprendido

Humphrey: "esa era la intención " dije con una sonrisa

En ese momento Kate se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Humphrey

Kate: "veo que fuiste de caza" dije mirando a los alphas arrastrando los caribúes

Garth: "como sabes que fue Humphrey" pregunte

Kate: "quien más podría haber cazado tanto, además los alphas no salen a cazar si no en unas horas" le explique

Garth: me quede callado ante su lógica

Kate: "ya te enteraste el tonto de Cool" volvió dije con disgusto

Humphrey: "lo sé, trato de matarme" le dije con calma

Kate: "que hizo que" dije muy molesta

Winston: "no sabemos eso con seguridad" le dije

Garth: "pero todo indica que él lo hizo" les dije

Kate: "si se atreve a hacerte algo, le voy arrancar los ojos le abriré el estómago y lo ahorcare con su cola" dije molesta

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos

Winston: "sí que es hija de Eve" le susurre a Garth

Humphrey: "cálmate Kate, el no podrá hacerme nada" le dije para calmarla

Kate: "de todas maneras me preocupa" le dije

Winston: "ya le dije a Humphrey, Lilly y Garth, que mandaría un alpha para vigilar a Cool" le dije

Kate: "creo que es algo" dije

Winston: "vamos a comer, Humphrey puedes elegir el primer caribú" les dije

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije y fui a escoger uno de buen tamaño, luego lo arrastre y los cuatro empezamos a comer, "no va comer señor" le pregunte

Winston: "no tranquilo, voy a comer con Eve" les dije y me fui a buscarla

Kate: comimos hasta que estuvimos satisfechos y le dije a Humphrey "nos vemos en la roca del aullido a la luna, pero ten cuidado" le dije despidiéndome con un beso, y me fui con Lilly para alistarnos

Humphrey: fui con Garth para alistarme para el aullido a la luna a un lago cercano

Mientras tanto en una cueva cerca de la frontera Cool ya había planeado otra forma de matar a Humphrey

Cool: "tal vez tuvo suerte en la estampida, pero de esta no escapara y esta vez Kate lo vera morir" me dije a mi mismo y me fui a preparar mi trampa en la roca del aullido a la luna, cuando estuve allí, busque un tronco muy grande, cuando lo encontré lo rodé hasta el borde de la colina y puse una piedra para que no se rodara hasta el momento indicado, vi a Humphrey y un Lobo rojo que no reconocí esperando más abajo, "perfecto cuando Kate aparezca soltare el tronco y lo aplastar justo en frente de sus ojos" me dije a mi mismo con una sonrisa malévola

Más abajo esa misma colina

Humphrey: oí lo que dijo Cool, "gracias Sam" pensé, "le daré una sorpresa" me dije a mi mismo

Garth: "que dijiste" le pregunte al oír que murmuraba

Humphrey: "que nada, pero creo que es mejor que se mantenga en el borde del camino solo por si acaso" le dije

Garth: le di una mirada extraña

Humphrey: "solo confía en mi" le dije, en ese momento apareció Kate y Lilly, trate de no babear, Kate estaba más hermosa, si eso era posible, tenía una hermosa flor en la oreja y el reflejo de la luz de luna la hizo ver increíble, mire un momento a Garth, y vi que tenía el mismo problema con Lilly, "vamos" le dije

Garth: "que, oh, si vamos" le dije saliendo del trance

Humphrey: "guau Kate te vez más hermosa que de costumbre" le dije

Kate: "tú también estas bastante guapo" le dije dándole un beso

Humphrey: "creo que deberían dar unos pasos atrás" les sugerí

Kate: "porque" pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "porque hay viene otro plan de Cool" les explique

Mientras tanto más arriba en la colina

Cool: hervía de la ira al verlos juntos, me apresure a soltar el tronco y vi con expectación como rodaba directo contra Humphrey

Más abajo en la colina

Kate: mire sobre el hombro de Humphrey y vi un enorme tronco rodando hacia nosotros, "eso es todo" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "lo sé, Dilan nos ponía cosa peores" le dije con una sonrisa, luego me prepare para pararlo, cuando me golpeo, me deslice unos metros antes de pararlo totalmente, cuando se detuvo, lo empuje hacia un lado

Kate: "bien hecho" le dije mientras lamia su mejilla

Lilly: "como sabias que iba a hacer eso" le pregunte aun en shock

Humphrey: "lo oí hablar en la cima de la colina" le respondí

Garth: "pero yo no oí nada" dije

Humphrey: "porque no tienes un sentido del oído tan fino como nosotros" le dije haciendo referencia a mí y a Kate

Kate: "ya estoy harta de Cool, hay que darle una lección" dije furiosa

Humphrey: "lo sé, no solo trato de matarme, sino que puso en peligro a Garth, Lilly y lo más importante tu" dije molesto

"ya lo creo" dijo Hutch saliendo entre unos arbustos

Garth: "que haces aquí" le pregunte

Hutch: "Winston me ordeno seguir a Cool para averiguar si de verdad te trataba matar" les explique

Kate: "entonces ya tenemos pruebas contra el" pregunte

Hutch: "por supuesto que las tenemos, voy a buscar a Winston" les dije

Humphrey: "nosotros traeremos a Cool" le dije y salí corriendo junto a Kate

Mientras tanto en algún lugar no muy lejos de la roca del aullido a la luna, Cool estaba corriendo, "mierda como lo hizo, lo detuvo como si nada" pensé, "probablemente me estén buscando ahora" me dije a mi mismo mientras corría

Kate: captamos el olor de Cool rápidamente y empezamos a seguirlo, en cuestión de minutos lo habíamos alcanzado, "a donde crees que vas" le dije poniéndome en frente de el

Humphrey: intento dar vuelta y correr en otra dirección pero yo me puse en su camino "no iras por aquí" le dije

Cool: mire fijamente al lobo me obstruía mi camino, "quien eres tú" le pregunte mientras me ponía en posición de ataque

Humphrey: "me tratas de matar y no sabes quién soy" le dije con una sonrisa

Cool: "eres Humphrey" gruñí

Humphrey: "ese soy yo" dije con tono de broma

Cool: "pero creí que eras un sucio omega" le gruñí de nuevo

Humphrey: "si, pero estuve entrenando" le respondí

Cool: no sabía que hacer estaba rodeado, de repente cogí tierra con mi pata y se la lace a los ojos, de Kate y Humphrey cegándolos temporalmente, y salí corriendo, pero alguien me piso la cola

Humphrey: "eres un tramposo" dije mientras le pisaba la cola, aun cegado

Cool: me lance al ataque contra el sabiendo que no podría defenderse si estaba cegado

Humphrey: esquivaba todos sus ataques si mucha dificultad, guiándome por mi oído y mi olfato, "es todo lo que tienes" le dije

Cool: "eso no es posible" gruñí, mientras intentaba desesperadamente atinarle un golpe, de repente unas garras me golpearon en la cara dejando cortes profundos en mi cara

Kate: "deja en paz a mi compañero" le gruñí, aun cegada por la tierra que me lanzo

Cool: "estás loca perra" le dije furioso

Humphrey: ya estaba muy enojado, me abalance contra Cool inmovilizándolo, preparado para matarlo en cualquier momento, "no vuelvas a llamarla así" le gruñí

Cool: "no me digas que hacer, además seguramente ni siquiera la quieres, solo te gusta su aspecto" le dije con una sonrisa burlona

Humphrey: nunca había estado tan molesto, "cállate idiota, la amo como al vida misma" le grite

Cool: vi como sus ojos estaban poniéndose de color negro, estaba aterrorizado, "que eres tú" tartamudee

Humphrey: "soy tu peor pesadilla" le dije con voz sombría

Cool: "no me, matarías, no tienes el valor" escupí

Humphrey: "tienes razón, Humphrey no te mataría" dije con la voz sombría

Cool: solté un suspiro de alivio

Humphrey: "para tu mala suerte no soy Humphrey" le dije con una sonrisa sombría, y luego le susurre "gracias por despertarme" y le corte el cuello

Kate: me limpie la tierra de los ojos y vi a Humphrey sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Cool, "que hiciste Humphrey" dije en shock

Humphrey: "no me llames así" dije con una sonrisa sombría

Kate: "quien eres" le pregunte

Humphrey: "puedes llamarme A y tu Humphrey ya no está" le dije sin emociones

Kate: "te equivocas, sé que sigue allí" le dije y vi cómo me iba a atacar, cerré los ojos preparándome para el ataque

A: estaba a punto de golpearla, cuando mi brazo se detuvo en el aire, "que pasa porque no puedo moverme" dije molesto

Kate: abrí los ojos y vi cómo se quedó inmóvil, vi sus ojos y note que tenía un color entre negro y azul hielo, era como un azul oscuro, "vamos Humphrey sé que sigues allí" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: poco a poco fui recuperando el control de mi cuerpo, "Kate" dije aun confundido por lo que paso

Kate: "Humphrey" le dije alegremente después de besarlo

Humphrey: "que paso" pregunte confundido, y con un dolor de cabeza

**¿Humphrey se controlara la próxima vez que A tome el control?, ¿alguien extrañara a Cool?, ¿alguien habrá visto lo ocurrido?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	33. el sueño

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, lamento la demora, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Humphrey: "que paso" pregunte aun con dolor de cabeza

Kate: "no recuerdas lo que acabo de pasar" le pregunte

Humphrey: hice un esfuerzo en recordar y le dije "lo último que recuerdo es tener inmovilizado a Cool y luego negro" le dije, "un momento y Cool" pregunte preocupado

"lo mataste" dijo Winston saliendo de unos arbustos

Humphrey: "que yo que" dije sorprendido

Kate: "lo mataste" dije tristemente

Humphrey: mire mis patas y vi que tenían sangre, "que me paso" pregunte asustado

Winston: "de volviste loco" dije tristemente

Humphrey: estaba en shock no podía creerlo

Kate: "tranquilo, todo estará bien" le dije abrazándolo

Humphrey: "gracias Kate" le dije devolviéndole el abrazo

Kate: cuando rompimos el abrazo me dirigí a mi papa "que pasara con el" pregunte preocupada

Winston: suspire y le conteste, "tuvo suerte, acabo de llegar un mensajero de la manada del sur, que decían que se buscaba a Cool, por varios crímenes, y se le sentencio la muerte"

Humphrey: "de todos modos no me siento bien con lo que acabo de hacer" dije tristemente

Kate: "solo perdió el control por protégeme" intente animarlo

Humphrey: "pero que pasa si te lastimo si me vuelve a pasar eso" dije en tono triste y deprimido

Kate: "sé que jamás lo harías" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "como lo sabes" le pregunte aun triste

Kate: "estuve junto a ti cuando perdiste el control, y no me hiciste ni un rasguño" le explique

Humphrey: "QUE" dije agitado, "debiste correr y ponerte segura" le dije preocupado

Kate: "estoy más segura a tu lado" le dije dándole un beso

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "gracias por confiar en mí"

Winston: "creo que es mejor que disfruten la noche, voy a llamar a algunos alphas para que lleven el cuerpo de Cool al territorio del sur" les dije para calmar las tenciones

Humphrey: "gracias" dije un poco más tranquilo, mientras me marchaba con Kate

Winston: cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos dije "Hutch ya puedes venir"

Hutch: "menos mal me estaba incomodando" dije al salir de los arbustos mientras me estiraba

Winston: me reí entre dientes, "no sé, pero creo que ellos sabían que estaba oculto" le dije

Hutch: "y porque no dijeron nada" pregunte

Winston: "ya pasaron muchas cosas esta noche, y creo que solo decidieron ignorarlo" le explique

Hutch: "eso le pasa a Humphrey cuando pierde el control" pregunte

Winston: suspire "por desgracia" le respondí

Hutch: "antes era una amenaza, ahora sería peor ya que está entrenado, vio como enfrento a Cool, como si nada aun segado por la tierra" exclame

Winston: "hubiera pensado lo mismo, pero no" le dije

Hutch: "que quieres decir señor" le pregunte confundido

Winston: "notaste que pudo recuperar el control rápidamente" le dije

Hutch: "es verdad, pero creo que Kate tuvo que ver" le dije

Winston: "claro que tuvo, sin importar que tan loco y descontrolado este, no sería capaz de hacerle daño" le dije

Hutch: "si pero es la razón de que se volvió loco en primer lugar" le dije

Winston: "solo, actuó por defender a mi hija" le dije un poco enojado

Hutch: "lo siento señor no quise molestarlo, pero que hará con Humphrey" le dije un poco asustado

Winston: "este es un problema que él debe resolver solo" le respondí

Hutch: "entiendo" le dije

Winston: "trae a algunos alphas y llévate el cuerpo de Cool a la manada del sur" le ordene

Hutch: "en seguida señor" le dije y partí de inmediato

Mientras tanto cerca del rio que queda al pie de la roca al aullido a la luna

Humphrey: me estaba lavando la sangre de Cool de mi piel, y aún estaba abrumado por lo que acabo de ocurrir

Kate: note a Humphrey muy nervioso mientras se lavaba, me acerque a él y le pregunte en un tono cariñoso "estas bien"

Humphrey: "aún estoy molesto conmigo mismo por lo que hice" le dije en un tono triste

Kate: "sé que te sientes mal, pero estoy aquí contigo para ayudarte" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: "gracias Kate, no sé qué hice para tener una compañera tan maravillosa como usted" le dije devolviéndole el abrazo

Kate: "porque estas tan molesto, no es la primeras vez que pierdes el control" le pregunte

Humphrey: "esta vez fue diferente" le dije con tristeza

Kate: "que tubo de diferente" le pregunte

Humphrey: "las otras veces fui para protegerte, pero esta vez, la ira me cegó totalmente, Cool no era una amenaza, solo me hizo enojar hasta el punto que perdí el control, además las veces anteriores, sentía que mis instintos me guiaban, pero esta vez sentí que algo me controlaba" le trate de explicar

Kate: "entiendo, y si lo pude notar" le dije

Humphrey: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Kate: no estaba seguro de contarle, pero creo que es lo mejor, "Humphrey, cuando perdiste el control, empezaste a hablar con una voz sombría y dijiste que no eras tú, si no en cambio te llamaran A" le explique

Humphrey: estaba en shock por lo que me dijo, me recordó la pesadilla que tuve hace casi un mes, "dijiste A" pregunte aun en shock

Kate: "si, igual que en tu pesadilla" le dije

Humphrey: "que debo hacer" pregunte con miedo

Kate: "no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, estaré a tu lado y lo enfrentaremos" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: sonreí y le abrase "gracias se, que puedo contar contigo en las buenas y en las malas" le dije casi llorando

Kate: "claro que puedes" le dije mientras lo abrazaba, cuando nos separamos le dije "vamos aún podemos aullar a la luna"

Humphrey: "vamos" le dije con una sonrisa, y ambos subimos hasta la cima de la roca del aullido a la luna

Kate: cuando llegamos le pregunte, "listo"

Humphrey: "iniciemos" le dije alegremente, y ambos soltamos un aullido que como de costumbre sonaba perfecto juntos, aullamos durante quince minutos hasta que nos detuvimos para recuperar el aliento, "cada vez suenas más hermosa" le dije cariñosamente

Lilly: "guau olvidaba lo bien que aullaban juntos" les dije mientras me acercaba con Garth

Kate: "nos estaban escuchando" pregunte mientras levantaba una ceja

Garth: "todos los lobos de la montaña los estaban oyendo" les dije

Humphrey: miramos debajo nuestro y vimos todos los lobos con miradas de asombro en sus nosotros, "de nuevo" le dije a Kate

Kate: "si lo se hace un poco viejo" le dije

Lilly: "podría jurar que han mejorado" les dije

Kate: "de pronto, aullamos cada vez que tenemos la oportunidad" le explique

Humphrey: "por lo general obteniendo los mismos resultados" dije mientras apuntaba a los lobos

Lilly: "me imagino" dije mientras me reía entre dientes

Garth: "por cierto que paso con Cool, me entere que la manada del sur lo está buscando" les pregunte

Humphrey: inmediatamente mire hacia abajo deprimido

Kate: "realmente no es algo de lo que queramos hablar" le dije mientras acariciaba a Humphrey

Garth: "que paso se les escapo" le pregunte confundido

Kate: "no, de hecho lo alcanzamos fácilmente y lo acorralamos" les dije

Lilly: "entonces que paso" pregunte aún más confundida

Humphrey: suspire y le dije a Kate, "mejor cuéntales tu"

Kate: asentí y dije con un poco de tristeza, "Humphrey perdió el control"

Tanto Garth como Lilly se quedaron en shock, ellos sabían lo peligroso que podía ser Humphrey si pierde el control

Lilly: "y todos están bien" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "porque se preocupan tanto" pensé

Kate: "casi todos" les dije

Garth: "quien salió herido" pregunte preocupado

Kate: suspire y dije, "nadie salió herido, pero Humphrey mato a Cool"

Garth: "solo fue Cool" pregunte un poco más aliviado

Kate: "si" les dije

Lilly: "y no había nadie más cerca" le pregunte

Kate: "aparte de Cool, Humphrey y yo, estaban mi papa y Hucth, pero ellos estaban a cierta distancia" les explique

Lilly: solté un suspiro de alivio

Humphrey: "me permiten pregúntales, porque se preocuparon tanto cuando Kate dijo que perdí el control" pregunte extrañado

Lilly: Garth y yo nos dimos una mirada nerviosa y dije nerviosa "hem, um… porque"

Garth: "recordamos la última vez que paso, y nos preocupó" mentí rápidamente

Humphrey: le di una mirada extraña, sentí que no estaban siendo honestos conmigo, pero como habían pasado tantas cosas decidí ignorarlo e irme a la cama, "me voy a dormir un poco" le dije a Kate mientras me dirigía a nuestra cueva en las manadas unidas

Kate: "te alcanzo más tarde" le dije mientras le daba un beso de despedida

Garth: cuando Humphrey estaba fuera del alcance de la vista, dije "que" pero fui interrumpido por Kate

Kate: después de un rato de silencio, finamente hable, "siento haberte callado Garth, pero Humphrey podría habernos escuchado" le explique

Lilly: "como sabes que nos podía escuchar, si ya no estaba a la vista" le pregunte

Kate: "porque aun podía escucharlo caminar, hasta que ya estuvo casi en nuestra cueva" le respondí

Garth: "es mucha distancia" le dije sorprendido

Kate: "lo sé" dije un poco distraída mientras pensaba en lo que le paso a Humphrey

Garth: "entonces Humphrey perdió el control" dije

Kate: "fue peor que eso" dije tristemente

Lilly: "como que peor" le pregunte

Kate: "parece como si algo tuviera el control sobre el" trate de explicar

Garth: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Kate: "después de mato a Cool, se acercó a mí, pero no era el, hablaba con una voz muy sombría, y dijo que ya no era Humphrey" dije tristemente

Lilly: "algo controlo a Humphrey" dije sorprendida

Kate: "algo muy oculto dentro de él" dije explicando

Garth: "y que pasa si eso toma de nuevo el control de Humphrey y trata de lastimarte o desacerté de ti" le dije

Lilly: "es cierto, tu eres la única razón por la que se controla" le dije preocupada

Kate: "sé que no me haría daño" le dije firmemente

Garth: "sabemos que Humphrey no, pero esa cosa dentro de él" le dije

Kate: "sé que Humphrey no lo dejaría" les dije con confianza

Lilly: "sé que le tienes fe, pero como puedes estar segura" le pregunte

Kate: "porque no dejo que me hiciera daño hoy" les dije

Garth: "como lo sabes que fue el" le pregunte con escepticismo

Kate: "porque me iba a atacar, pero se detuvo, y pude ver en sus ojos como se resistía" les explique

Lilly: "de todas maneras debes estar atenta y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla" le dije

Kate: "lo tendré en mente" les dije

Garth: "hablamos en serio, no podemos darnos el lujo de que pierda el control de nuevo" dije en tono serio

Kate: "sé que no lo hara" les dije con confianza, "mejor me voy a dormir, también fue un largo día para mi" les dije mientras me iba a la cueva de Humphrey y mía, cuando llegue vi a Humphrey dormido en medio de la cueva, me acomode cerca de él, apoye mi cabeza sobre su costado y me quede dormida

Dentro del sueño de Humphrey, P.V Humphrey

"donde estoy" me pregunte cuando abrí los ojos todo a mi alrededor era negro, "hola alguien aquí" pregunte en voz alta, al no tener respuesta pensé "estoy solo", de repente muchas imágenes empezaron a formarse a mi alrededor, al principio no reconocía el lugar, pero cuando lo mire de cerca, me di cuenta que estaba en medio del territorio de las manadas unidas, "hola" pregunte, pero no recibí respuesta, luego empecé a caminar, a ver si encontraba a alguien, cuando llegue a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, me encontré con los cuerpos sin vida de Winston, Eve, Lilly y Garth, todos tenían una mirada de terror, había mucha sangre alrededor "que paso acá" pregunte angustiado, luego algo paso por mi mente "Kate, tengo que encontrarla" pensé frenéticamente, y salí corriendo a buscarla, mientras corría me encontraba con más y más cuerpos de lobos muertos, tirados en todas partes, pude ver tres cuerpos que se me hacían familiares, cuando me acerque vi que eran mis tres amigos, "chicos no" llore, cuando de repente oí un grito proveniente de la guarida de Kate y mía, "KATE" grite al reconocer su voz, corrí lo más rápido que mis patas me permitían, cuando llegue a la cueva, pude ver a Kate siendo sujetada por el cuello por otro lobo que no podía ver por la oscuridad, "Kate" dije preocupado

Kate: "Humphrey" dije asustada

"deja ir" le gruñí con furia al lobo, vi como sonrió y mordió haciendo que se desangrara Kate hasta la muerte, luego tiro su cuerpo hasta enfrente de mí, estaba en shock, "Kate no" tartamudee mientras intentaba despertarla si éxito, "te voy a matar" le dije furioso mientras la lagrimas corrían por mi cara, vi como el lobo salió a luz, mientras me ponía en posición de ataque, cuando pude verlo, me quede petrificado, era exactamente como yo, la única diferencia fue sus ojos totalmente negros, "que eres" gruñí sin salir de mi posición de ataque

A: "que triste ya te olvidaste de mi" dije burlonamente

"no te volveré a preguntar quién eres tú" dije furiosamente

A: "soy tu verdadero tú, pero puedes llamarme A" le dije sombríamente

Humphrey: "tú no eres yo, jamás le haría daño a mi manada, ni a mis amigos, ni mucho menos a Kate" le grite

A: "pero que hiciste hoy" le dije con una sonrisa fría

Humphrey: "ese no era yo" le grite

A: "claro que no eras tú, era yo" le dije

Humphrey: "que es lo que quieres de mi" le pregunte

A: "solo quiero ser libre, pero ella no me deja" le dije mientras apuntaba al cuerpo de Kate

Humphrey: "esto es un sueño verdad" le pregunte

A: "solo quería mostrarte de lo que soy capaz" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "no te atrevas a tocar a Kate" le gruñí

J: "no lo ara" dije saliendo entre las sobras

A: "J que haces aquí" le pregunte furioso

J: "vina a ayudar a Humphrey" le dije mientras me acercaba a el

Lo mire fijamente y lo reconocí de inmediato era ese lobo blanco de mi sueño anterior, "un momento si tú eres lobo blanco de mi sueño anterior significa que ese otro lobo es el lobo negro" dije

J: "así es" le conteste

"pero porque tiene ahora el mismo color de pelaje que yo" le pregunte confundido

J: suspire y le dije, "porque has permitido que ganara control sobre ti"

A: "pero aun necesito el control total" le gruñí

"aléjate de mí" le gruñí

A: "no puedo, porque soy tu" le dije con una sonrisa

"eso no es cierto, tu nunca podrías ser yo" le dije furioso

A: "pero estoy aquí, soy parte de ti, no es verdad J" le dije

J: "por desgracia es verdad, es parte tuya Humphrey" dije tristemente

Estaba en shock, no lo creía, "no hay nada que pueda hacer" le roge a J

J: sonreí y le dije, "por supuesto que hay una forma, pero aun no estás listo" le dije

"por favor, no quiero perder el control de nuevo, no quiero que esa cosa me controle y haga cosas terribles" le roge

J: "lo siento pero aun no estás listo, pero puedo ayudarte a controlarlo" le dije

A: "sigo aquí" les dije molesto

"como" le pregunte

J: "atácalo, si lo dejas fuera de combate, es decir inconsciente, no te debería dar problemas por un tiempo, pero no lo mates, podrías morir si lo haces" le dije

A: "no es lindo, cree que me puede vencer" dije burlonamente

"que pasa si pierdo" pregunte

J: "el tomara el control" le respondí, "estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo" le pregunte

**¿Humphrey aceptara el riesgo?, ¿podrá ganarle si decide aceptarlo?, ¿Kate podrá ayudarlo?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	34. la pelea

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de lionsgate**

En el sueño de Humphrey P.V Humphrey

J: "el tomara el control" le respondí, "estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo" le pregunte

Lo pensé por un momento y dije con determinación, "lo hare, le enseñare quien manda"

A: "no me hagas reír" le dije burlonamente

J: "que así sea" dije

Vi como todo a mí alrededor volvía a cambiar, ahora me encontraba en medio de un valle que parecía no tener fin

J: "pónganse en posición" les dije

Vi como A se ponía en pose de ataque, por lo que asumí una posición defensiva

J: "comiencen" dije mientras me apartaba un poco

Vi como A se me abalanzo, lo esquive e intente empujarlo, pero me esquivo y me golpeo en el costado con sus garras dejándome tres marcas que empezaron a sangrar

A: "demasiado fácil" dije mientras me preparaba para atacar de nuevo

"como es tan veloz" pregunte

J: "él es tan rápido como tú, e igual de fuerte, tiene todas tus habilidades" le dije

"que" dije antes de esquivar otro ataque de A, intente golpearlo, pero el salto y me empujo a distancia con gran fuerza, "pero porque es tan hábil" pregunte mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor

J: "porque tiene más experiencia en el combate, pero no te rindas" le dije

"perder no es una opción" pensé y me lace para atacarlo, sin importar cuantos intentos hacía, el esquivaba todos con gran facilidad y me devolvía uno o dos golpes, después de varios minutos de pelea, ya había llegado a mi limite, tenía muchas heridas las cuales sangraban muy mal

J: "Humphrey tu puedes" le grite para animarlo

"no puedo es demasiado hábil" dije mientras jadeaba pesadamente mientras esperaba el siguiente golpe

Mientras tanto en la realidad P.V Kate

Me levante inmediatamente al sentir a Humphrey, mire a fuera vi que era aun de noche, lo mire y vi que solo se movió en su sueño, "se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, me pregunto en que estará soñando" pensé

Humphrey: (aun dormido), "ah" gimió, mientras comenzaba a respirar pesadamente

Me asuste de inmediato, me acerque a él, pero oí que sus gemidos eran más y más, cada vez más fuertes, hasta el punto que empezó a gritar de dolor, me acerque para calmarlo y note que respiraba pesadamente

Humphrey: "no puedo es demasiado hábil" murmure mientras seguía dormido

Me preocupe mucho he intente despertarlo, "Humphrey, Humphrey" le dije mientras lo sacudía suavemente con mi hocico, "Humphrey, despierta" le dije

De nuevo en el sueño de Humphrey, P.V Humphrey

Estaba esperando por el golpe final de A, cuando empecé a escuchar la voz de Kate, que resonaba en todas partes

Kate: "Humphrey, Humphrey" dijo

J: en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, "hazlo por ella, Humphrey, hazlo por Kate" le dije animándolo

"no le puedo fallar, ella confía en mi" me dije a mi mismo, de repente vi a A que se abalanzó contra mí, rápidamente lo intersecte en el aire mordiéndole la pierna con toda mi fuerza y lo arroje a distancia

A: me levante y sentí un gran dolor de mi pata cuando me apoyaba en ella, por lo que solo podía cojear, "maldición, de donde saco tanta fuerza" pensé

Aproveche el momento y me abalance contra él, a pesar de que no podía apoyarse en su pata, aún era muy ágil, seguí atacando, hasta que le di un golpe exitoso en el rostro dejándole tres profundas heridas en su cara, "quien es patético ahora" le dije

A: "donde sacaste toda esa energía" le pregunte furioso

J: "es el resultado del amor que siente" le respondí felizmente

"nunca permitiré que le hagas daño a mis seres cercanos, mucho menos a Kate" le dije mientras me lanzaba en otro ataque

A: "ella de nuevo, metiéndose donde no debe" pensé

Lo golpee con tanta fuerza que cayó al piso inmediatamente, luego lo agarre del cuello, enviándolo contra una gran roca, antes de que reaccionara, empecé a rasguñarlo con mis garras dejándole varios cortes profundos, lo agarre por el cuello dispuesto a matarlo

J: "no lo hagas Humphrey, recuerda si muere, puedes morir también" le grite

Asentí y dije "no vuelvas a intentar controlarme" y lo noquee contra la roca

J: "bien hecho" le dije orgulloso

"gracias, pero presiento que este no es el final, verdad" dije

J: "es cierto, cuando despierte debe estar enojado, y nada lo detendrá hasta que logre su objetivo" le dije

"y cuál es su objetivo" le pregunte

J: "ser libre" le dije

"Es decir" dije nervioso

J: "si quiere controlarte completamente" le dije

"que voy hacer cuando eso pase" le pregunte

J: "aun no te puedo decir, pero cuando llegue el momento, sabrás que hacer, confió en ti, y sé que podrás derrotarlo de una vez por todas" le dije con confianza

"va ser difícil, contando que no puedo matarlo" bromee

J: me reí entre dientes y dije "nunca dije que sería fácil"

"Por cierto, cuanto tiempo estará inconsciente" le pregunte

J: "en tiempo real, debe ser entre un mes y dos meses" le dije

"me da tiempo para relajarme con Kate" sonreí

J: "hablando de ella, cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar a A de una vez por todas es mejor que estés con ella, sin duda eres más fuerte a su lado" le dije

"lo tendré en mente" le dije

De vuelta en la realidad, P.V normal

Kate: "despierta Humphrey me estas preocupando" le dije mientras lo movía

Humphrey: empecé a despertar, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Kate con una mirada de preocupación, "estas bien Kate" le pregunte

Kate: cuando oí a Humphrey, grite "Humphrey" mientras lo abrazaba, "me tenías muy preocupada" le dije sin romper el abrazo

Humphrey: estaba un poco confundido, no recordaba bien mi sueño, "que paso" le pregunte confundido

Kate: "te vi moverte en tu sueño, y luego empezaste a susurrar unas cosas mientras jadeabas pesadamente" le explique

Humphrey: de repente recordé todo lo que paso en mi sueño, y abrace a Kate más fuerte

Kate: "calma Humphrey fue solo un sueño" le dije cariñosamente para calmarlo

Humphrey: "no, no fue solo un sueño" dije mientras la abrazaba

Kate: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Humphrey: suspire y rompí el abrazo la mire directamente a los ojos y le conté todo lo que paso en mi sueño

Kate: estaba sorprendida, pero pregunte "entonces derrotaste a A una vez por todas"

Humphrey: "no, solo lo deje fuera de combate por un tiempo, pero según J aun no era el momento para derrotarlo" le dije

Kate: "al menos no va a molestar por un rato" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, y por cierto gracias" le dije

Kate: "porque" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por estar a mi lado en ese momento" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "no me tienes que agradecer, siempre estaré a tu lado" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: "te amo" le dije cariñosamente lamiéndole la mejilla

Kate: "yo también te amo" le dije amorosamente antes de soltar un bostezo

Humphrey: "vamos a dormir" le dije al ver lo cansada que estaba

Kate: "vamos" le dije y nos acomodamos uno junto el otro, Humphrey puso su brazo encima de mí para calentarme, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro, ambos quedándonos rápidamente dormidos

Humphrey: a la mañana siguiente, me desperté primero, vi por la entrada que ya era de día, decidí esperar a que Kate despertara, lo cual disfrutaba, porque me gustaba verla dormir, "ella es tan linda mientras duerme" dije en voz baja, pero creo que me oyó, porque vi una sonrisa crecer en su rostro, después de quince minutos finalmente empezó a despertar, "buenos días hermosa" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Kate: sonreí y le dije "buenos días guapo" después de lamerle la mejilla

Humphrey: "como dormiste" le pregunte

Kate: "bastante bien, a pesar del susto de anoche" le dije

Humphrey: "lo siento" dije con la cabeza hacia abajo

Kate: "no te preocupes" le dije cálidamente

Humphrey: la mire y me dio una sonrisa, que me hace sentir que mi interior se derrite

Kate: me estire y camine hacia la entrada donde me senté para ver el paisaje

Humphrey: me acerque y me senté a su lado, cuando vi el sol, note que estaba alto en el cielo, "dormimos hasta tarde" le dije sorprendido

Kate: "eso estaba viendo" le dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro

Humphrey: "y que quieres hacer hoy" le pregunte

Kate: "no tengo nada planeado" le dije

Humphrey: "yo tampoco, pero podemos ver que quieren Garth y Lilly" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, me pregunto qué quieren" dije mientras los veía caminar hacia nuestra cueva

Humphrey: "lo sabremos en unos cuantos minutos" le dije al ver la distancia a que se encontraban

Kate: nos quedamos admirando la vista, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, después de diez minutos, Garth y Lilly, por fina habían llegado a nuestra cueva, "hola Garth, hola Lilly" dije mientras abrazaba a Lilly

Humphrey: "hola a los dos" lo salude, "que hacen por aquí" les pregunte

Lilly: "vinimos a ver como estaban, después de lo de ayer" dije

Kate: "estamos bien" le dije

Garth: "seguro, Humphrey, parecía bastante molesto ayer" le dije

Humphrey: "estoy de maravilla, no tienen que preocuparse" les dije con una sonrisa

Garth: "y no te preocupa perder el control otra vez" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no" dije sonriendo

Lilly: "pero debes tener cuidado" le dije preocupada

Kate: "tranquilos los dos, Humphrey no perderá el control de nuevo, o al menos por un largo tiempo" les dije

Garth: "como están tan seguros" le pregunte

Humphrey: "se los explicaremos, pero cuando lleguen Winston y Eve" les dije

Lilly: "pero ellos no están cerca de aquí" les dije confundida

Kate: "allí vienen", les dije mientras apuntaba al bosque

Garth: "no los veo" les dije mientras los buscaba con la vista

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije "allí vienen solo tienen que esperar"

Garth: intercambie una mirada extraña con Lilly, me encogí de hombros y esperamos a que aparecieran, si aparecían, cinco minutos después vi como Winston y Eve salieron del bosque y se dirigía hacia acá, "como lo hicieron" pregunte sorprendido

Kate: "los vimos hace un tiempo" les dije

Humphrey: "si un poco antes de que ustedes llegaran" les dije

Lilly: "guau" fue todo lo que pude decir de lo sorprendido que estaba

Winston: "que pasa aquí" pregunte mientras nos acercábamos

Kate: "nada, solo los esperábamos" le conteste

Eve: "hace cuánto nos esperan" pregunte

Humphrey: "cerca de cinco minutos" le respondí

Winston: "como sabían que veníamos" le pregunte

Kate: "los vimos acercarse hace un rato" le explique

Winston: "ese debe ser el resultado de su entrenamiento" le dije a Eve

Kate: "que hacen aquí" le pregunte

Winston: "queríamos hablar de lo que paso ayer" les dije

Humphrey: suspire, "ya me lo imaginaba" dije en tono triste

Winston: "lo siento, pero es importante que sepamos que paso" le dije

Humphrey: "pero tú y Hutch vieron todo anoche" les dije

Winston: "si, pero quiero saber lo que paso contigo" le dije

Humphrey: suspire de nuevo, y dije, "bien, hablaremos a dentro" dije mientras entraba a nuestra cueva

Kate: me senté a lado de Humphrey, he intente calmarlo, sabiendo lo duro que era para el hablar de eso

Humphrey: cuando entramos y vi a todos sentarse le susurre a Kate "creo que deberíamos agrandar la cueva"

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo" le susurre

Winston: "puedes explicar lo que paso ayer" le pedí

Kate y Humphrey empezaron a contar lo que paso, desde las dos perspectivas, cuando terminaron esperaron a que alguien digiera algo, Humphrey era el más nervioso por lo que podrían pensar de él, tenía miedo que alejaran a Kate de el

Winston: fui el primero en reaccionar, y le pregunte "y ese tal A podría tomar el control de usted de nuevo"

Humphrey: "el no debería molestarme por un tiempo" le respondí

Garth: "ahora si puedes explicarnos que querías decir con eso" le pregunte impaciente

Humphrey: "voy, cálmate" le dije en tono de broma, y les conté mi sueño, si se le podría llamar sueño, cuando termine espere impacientemente que respondieran

Lilly: "seguro que no era un sueño sin importancia" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto que no, fue muy real" dije

Kate: "debieron verlo, se revolcaba y respiraba pesadamente, era como si lo torturaran" les dije

Winston: "confió en ustedes, se que me dicen la verdad, y si dicen que no va a pasar por un tiempo, entonces no hay que preocuparnos" les dije

Humphrey: solté un suspiro de alivio cuando dijo eso

Eve: "pero si le llegas hacer daño a mi niña, te despedazare lentamente, parte a parte y esparciré tus restos por todo Jasper" le dije

Humphrey: estaba en shock, por lo que solo me limite a asentir

Kate: "MAMA" le grite

Eve: "lo siento cariño, pero es mejor que las cosas queden claras" le dije mientras daba una mirada amenazadora a Humphrey

Humphrey: trague saliva y le dije, "yo nunca le haría daño a Kate"

Eve: "eso no era solo para ti" le dije

Winston: "cálmate Eve, es mejor que los dejemos solos" le dije

Kate: "puedo preguntarles algo antes que se vayan" les pregunte

Winston: "por supuesto Kate que es" le dije

Kate: "cuantos saben de lo que paso anoche" le pregunte

Winston: "aparte de nosotros, Tony, Hutch, Scar y Garra, porque" le dije

Kate: "podríamos mantenerlo en secreto, a Humphrey de verdad no le gusta hablar del tema" le dije mientras miraba a Humphrey

Winston: "por supuesto, se lo diré a Tony, Hutch, Scar y Garra cuando vuelvan del territorio del sur" le dije

Kate: "gracias" le dije

Humphrey: "si, muchas gracias" le dije con gratitud

Winston: "no es nada, nos vemos más tarde" les dije mientras salía con Eva

Kate: "y que quieren hacer ustedes" le pregunte a Lilly y Garth

Garth y Lilly intercambiaron una mirada

Lilly: "vamos pregúntales" le susurre a Garth mientras le daba un empujón

Humphrey: "preguntarnos que" le pregunte

Garth: "maldito sentido de iodo entrenado" pensé, y luego les pregunte "es que varios alphas quieren ver algunas de sus habilidades"

Kate: intercambie una mirada con Humphrey, y el me dio una sonrisa, y dije "claro, no veo porque no"

Garth: "genial" dije emocionado

Humphrey: "pero si reúnes a todos los lobos que quieran lo mismo" le dije

Garth: "en seguida, no me demoro" le dije

Kate: "nos vemos en las zonas de alimentación" le dije antes de que se fuera

Garth: "nos vemos allá, vamos Lilly" dije mientras salía emocionado

Kate: "no lo había visto tan emocionado" le dije

Lilly: "lo he visto así, solo un par de veces, de todas maneras, nos vemos más tarde Kate, Garth me debe estar esperando" le dije mientras me despedía

Humphrey: "nos vemos Lilly" le dije despidiéndome, después de que se fue me dirigí a Kate, "creo que ya tenemos la tarde ocupada" le dije

Kate: "eso parece" le dije

Humphrey: "cuantos lobos crees que serán" le pregunte

Kate: "no lo sé, pero no creo que sean muchos" le dije

Humphrey: "que quieres hacer hasta que tengamos que encontrarnos con Garth y Lilly" le pregunte

Kate: "que te parece si nos quedamos aquí y contemplamos la vista" le sugerí

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "me parece perfecto" y ambos nos sentamos uno al lado del otro disfrutando de la vista y de la mutua compañía, después de unos diez minutos, le dije "creo que deberíamos ir ya"

Kate: "si creo que ya Garth debió reunir a los lobos" le dije, y empezamos a caminar hacia las zonas de alimentación, cuando llegamos, nos sorprendió lo que encontramos

**¿Qué encontraron Humphrey y Kate que los sorprendió?, ¿Por qué Garth estaba tan emocionado?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olvide escribir una reseña de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	35. un buen recuerdo

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Antes de comenzar, sé que quieren que haga un capitulo con Kate y sus cachorros, no se preocupen que si lo voy hacer, solo que va a ser más adelante en la historia, segundo quiero disculparme por la tardanza, actualmente tengo parciales finales en la U y, me han quitado bastante tiempo, bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de lionsgate**

P.V normal

Humphrey: "ves lo mismo que yo" pregunte sorprendido

Kate: "si" dije igual de sorprendida

Garth: me acerque a ellos y les dije, "por fin llegaron"

Humphrey: "creí que te dije que reunieras solo a los lobos que querían ver nuestras habilidades" le dije confundido

Garth: "fue lo que hice" le conteste

Kate: "pero esta toda la manada reunida" dije apuntando a todos los lobos sentados en diferentes lados del valle mirándonos

Garth: "todos quieren ver sus habilidades, todos los alphas saben que el entrenamiento de la manada central es legendario"

Humphrey: "y que pasa con los omegas" pregunte

Lilly: "ellos solo quieren ver como humillas a los alphas" dije mientras me acercaba

Humphrey: "eso tiene sentido" dije mientras me reía entre dientes

Garth: "con que por eso están aquí" dije un poco molesto

Kate: "pero Humphrey ahora es un alpha" le dije

Lilly: "si pero siguen considerando como un omega de corazón" le explique

Kate: "de todas maneras, como quieren que le demostremos nuestras habilidades" le pregunte

Winston: "he pensado en algunas competiciones" dije mientras me acercaba a los dos junto con Eve

Humphrey: "que clases de competencias" pregunte

Winston: "se enfrentaran a los mejores alphas, en diferentes habilidades" le explique

Kate: "suena sencillo" dije confiada

Winston: "comencemos" dije mientras me subía a una roca en el centro del valle y luego dije en voz alta para que la manada escuchara, "vamos a dar comienzo a las competiciones, la primera será una carrera de velocidad, tendrán que correr desde aquí, hasta el borde del valle y regresar, los primeros en regresar ganan" dije

Humphrey: "contra quien correremos" pregunte

Winston: "contra Tommy, y Sam, son los dos alphas más rápidos de la manada" les dije y di la señal para que aparecieran

Kate: "comencemos" dije entusiasmada

Winston: "inicien" les dije y vi a los cuatro lobos salir corriendo

Humphrey: vi a Kate coger más velocidad, rápidamente, "debe querer terminar esto rápido" pensé, mientras me ponía al día con ella, nos tomó solo cinco minutos ir y regresar, mientras que a los otros dos les tomo diez minutos

Todo el mundo está sorprendido de su velocidad, le ganaron a los alphas más veloces, por una gran distancia

Winston: "son realmente veloces" dije sorprendido

Kate: "no fue nada, apenas si nos cansamos" dije orgullosa

Winston: "es sorprendente, la siguiente competencia será de fuerza" dije y di la señal, para que diez alphas aparecieran, incluidos Garth y Candu, "tendrán que hacer fuerza, jalando esta cuerda, el primero que haga que los demás crucen esta líneas gana" les explique

Humphrey: "tendrás que llamar mas alphas" le dije

Winston: "te sientes confiado" le pregunte

Kate: "es mejor que le hagas caso" le dije

Winston: "como quieran, de todas maneras nos están demostrando sus habilidades" dije y llame a otros diez alphas

Humphrey: Kate y yo cogimos un extremo de la cuerda con nuestros dientes, mientras que los demás cogieron el otro extremo

Winston: "inicien" les dije y vi como empezaron hacer fuerza, todos vimos como Kate y Humphrey estaban ganando poco a poco a los veinte alphas más fuertes

Kate: "a la cuenta de tres los tiramos listo" le dije a Humphrey aun con la cuerda en mi boca

Humphrey: "listo" le respondí

Kate: "uno, dos… tres" dije y jalamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, haciendo que los alphas cayeran uno sobre otro, vi a todos los lobos sorprendidos

Humphrey: vi a todos los omegas, que estaban disfrutando ver como derrotaba a los alphas, lo cual produjo que me riera entre dientes

Winston: "impresionante" dije en shock

Kate: "cuál es la próxima competencia" pregunte impaciente

Winston: "ha, si es una carrera de resistencia" les dije, llame a los dos alphas con mejor resistencia, que eran Candu y Garth

Garth: "listos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "listos para vencerte" dije con una sonrisa

Garth: "que gracioso" dije sarcásticamente

Winston: "van a dar una vuelta al territorio, y van a volver aquí" les instruí

Los cuatro asintieron y esperaron la señal de Winston para arrancar

Winston: "arranquen" les dije y vi los cuatro salir corriendo hasta que se perdieron de vista

Humphrey: en poco tiempo teníamos una clara ventaja sobre Garth y Candu, corrimos a toda velocidad por quince minutos, cuando empezamos a disminuir la velocidad, solo estábamos a doscientos metros de la zona de alimentación, "vamos Kate, un último esfuerzo" le dije

Kate: "vamos" dije mientras jadeaba, en menos de nada llegamos a las zonas de alimentación, tratando de recuperar el aliento

Winston: "tan rápido" pregunte sorprendido al verlos

Humphrey: solo asentí con la cabeza mientras recuperaba el aliento, cuando por fin recuperamos el aliento dije "creo que Garth y Candu, van a tardar un rato en volver" dije con una sonrisa

Kate: esperamos por treinta minutos, hasta que por fin los dos aparecieron, "por fin llegan" les dije

Garth: "hace cuánto tiempo llegaron" dije mientras jadeaba pesadamente

Humphrey: "no hace mucho, tal vez como treinta minutos" le respondí sonriendo

Candu: "debe ser una broma" le dije

Kate: "me temo que no" le respondí

Winston: "antes de la última competencia vamos a esperar que Garth y Candu recuperen el aliento" les dije

Kate: después de diez minutos ellos ya habían recuperado el aliento y le pregunte a mi papa "cuál es la última competencia"

Winston: "será una lucha, sin usar los dietes o las garras" les dije

Humphrey: "será fácil" le susurre a Kate

Kate: "y contra cuantos" le pregunte

Winston: "pensaba contra diez alphas, si no son demasiados para ustedes" les dije

Kate: "no te preocupes, será fácil" le dije

Humphrey: "qué tal si agregamos emoción a las cosas" pregunte

Kate: "que tienes en mente" le pregunte

Humphrey: "qué tal si peleamos al estilo de Sam" sugerí

Kate: "quieres decir" dije

Humphrey: "exactamente" le dije rápidamente

Kate: "me parece bien" le dije

Winston: "de que están hablando" pregunte

Kate: "nos puedes conseguir un par de hojas de tamaño mediano, por favor" le pregunte

Winston: "claro, pero para que" pregunte confundido

Humphrey: "ya verás" le dije

Winston: fui y conseguí dos hojas de tamaño mediano y se las entregue a Kate

Kate: "gracias" le dije, mientras le daba una a Humphrey, después cada uno nos tapamos los ojos con las hojas y dije "listo"

Garth: "van a pelear con los ojos tapados" pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto, ya lo hemos hecho antes, además de lo contrario sería muy fácil" le respondí

Garth: "no creo que duren mucho" le susurre a Lilly

Humphrey: "gracias por tu confianza" le dije sarcásticamente

Garth: "diablos se me olvidaba que nos podían escuchar fácilmente" dije mientras golpeaba mi frente con mi pata

Kate: "iniciemos ya, estas hojas son un poco incomodas" dije

Winston: "inicien" les dije y vi como los diez alphas rodeaba a la pareja, cuando los atacaron ellos los esquivaron con facilidad aparente

Humphrey: peleábamos en coordinación perfecta, cuando había alguien atrás de Kate, ella se agachaba para que pudiera empujarlo, y cuando alguien me atacaba me hacía a un lado para que Kate pudiera derivarlo fácilmente, tardamos quince minutos para vencer a todos los alphas, cuando el ultimo cayo, nos quitamos las hojas de nuestros ojos y le dije, "estuviste fantástica"

Kate: "tú también estuviste bastante bien" le felicite, y le di un beso

Humphrey: recibí el beso con mucho gusto, cuando rompimos el beso, vimos que todos seguían sorprendidos

Kate: "están bien" les pregunte al notar que aún no habían reaccionado

Winston: "que, si lo siento, realmente nos sorprendieron a todos" dije saliendo del shock

Eve: "cuando aprendieron a pelear así" les pregunte

Kate: "realmente solo fue la formación básica del primer nivel, solo que hemos practicado bastante" les explique

Humphrey: "muchas pruebas implicaban pelear contra otros alphas" les dije

Kate: "es cierto, tenemos alguna experiencia en el tema" dije

Winston: "eso lo explica" dije

Luego todos los lobos se acercaron a ellos para felicitarlos por sus habilidades, Kate fue rodeada por los alphas, mientras que Humphrey fue rodeado por los omegas

Humphrey: "calma, calma" dije mientras trataba de salir de la multitud de lobos

Kate: "me dan mi espacio por favor" dije mientras me habría paso entre los lobos

Humphrey: "creo que deberíamos salir de aquí" le dije a Kate

Kate: "no podría estar más de acuerdo, pero donde nos encontramos" le dije

Humphrey: "nos encontramos en nuestro lugar especial" le dije para que ninguno de los lobos supieran donde buscarnos

Kate: "nos vemos allí" dije mientras intentaba salir de la multitud, vi un árbol cercano, salte hacia el y lo use para propulsarme lejos de la multitud, y empecé a correr, al ver que me empezaron a perseguir

Humphrey: vi como Kate se escapó, "ahora es mi turno" pensé, la ventaja era que los lobos que quedaban eran omegas, por lo que solo di un buen salto, llegando a una roca, donde volví a saltar y me puse a correr, en poco tiempo los perdí, y me dirigí a lugar especial de Kate y mío, era donde la lleve en nuestra primer cita después de volver a Idaho

Flash back, P.V normal

Humphrey: estaba caminando hasta la cueva de la cabeza alpha, para llevar a Kate a nuestra primera cita, ayer fue el aullido a la luna, estaba un poco nervioso y ansioso cuando llegue a la cueva me encontré con Winston a la entrada, "hola señor" le dije respetuosamente

Winston: "hola Humphrey, como estas" le dije

Humphrey: "bastante bien señor, esta Kate" le pregunte

Winston: "si está adentro hablando con Lilly" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije y comencé a entrar a la cueva

Winston: "Humphrey puedo hablar contigo un momento" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto señor, que pasa" le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

Winston: "solo quería decirte que me alegro de que mi hija se enamoró de un lobo como usted" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio, gracias señor, significa mucho viniendo de usted" dije feliz

Winston: "sé que cuidaras bien de mi hija" le dije

Humphrey: "lo se señor, daría mi vida por ella, la amo con todo mi ser" le dije

Winston: "lo sé" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio" le dije sorprendido

Winston: "siempre supe que tenías sentimientos hacia Kate desde que eras cachorro" le explique

Humphrey: "era tan obvio" pregunte un poco sonrojado

Winston: me reí entre dientes y le respondí "un poco"

En ese momento Kate estaba saliendo de la cueva cuando vio a Humphrey hablando con Winston

Kate: "hola Humphrey" le dije mientras me acercaba

Humphrey: "hola hermosa, lista para salir" le dije cariñosamente, produciendo que Kate se sonrojara

Kate: "si, vamos" dije aun un poco sonrojada por el alago de Humphrey

Winston: "que se diviertan los dos" les dije

Kate: "gracias papa, lo haremos" le dije mientras me iba con Humphrey, cuando estuvimos a una cierta distancia le pregunte a Humphrey "de que hablabas con mi papa"

Humphrey: "solo me dijo que se alegraba que nosotros estemos saliendo" le dije

Kate: "eso es bueno escucharlo, por cierto a dónde vamos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "es un secreto, solo te puedo decir que es un lugar muy especial" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "no puedo esperar a llegar" dije emocionada

Humphrey: caminamos por varios minutos hasta que llegamos al lugar especial, que quedaba al norte del territorio, algo apartado de todos los demás, "llegamos" le dije con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba el lugar

Kate: mire el, lugar, era un hermoso campo de flores, en medio del bosque, había flores de todo tipo y colores, y por el lado pasaba un pequeño rio, "es muy hermoso" le dije sin apartar la vista

Humphrey: "sí que lo es" dije sentándome a su lado

Kate: "como encontraste este lugar" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me topé con él, un poco después de que entre en la manada, mientras recorría el territorio" le explique

Kate: "le has dicho a alguien de este lugar" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no, decidí mantenerlo en secreto para una ocasión muy especial" le dije

Kate: "cual ocasión" le pregunte

Humphrey: "para nuestra primera cita" le respondí mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: "así que has estado reservando este lugar solo para mí, todo este tiempo" le dije

Humphrey: "así es, te amo más que a la vida misma, eres mi mundo, sin ti mi vida vale nada" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: podía ver que lo decía desde el corazón, lo que hizo que empezará a tener lágrimas de felicidad, "también te amo, y tienes razón, no mi vida no valdría nada sin ti" le dije amorosamente, y le di un beso

Humphrey: estaba sorprendido, pero le recibí el beso, fue nuestro primer beso, estaba lleno de amor y pasión, nos separamos unos minutos después para recuperar el aliento, nos miramos fijamente por un momento y le dije "te amo"

Kate: "también te amo" le dije

Humphrey: ambos nos quedamos sentados uno al lado del otro disfrutando de la vista y de la mutua compañía, "gracias Kate" dije de repente

Kate: "porque" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por hacerme el omega más feliz de Jasper" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: sonreí y le dije, "no, gracias a ti por hacerme el alpha más feliz de Jasper" le dije, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro

Humphrey: nos quedamos el resto del día allí, disfrutando de la mutua compañía

Fin del Flash Back

Humphrey: solté una lagrima de alegría al recordar ese gran día, camine un poco más hasta que llegue al lugar, y me puse a esperar a Kate, solo espere por unos minutos, hasta que sentí que se estaba acercando, cuando salió de los arbustos y se sentó a mi lado le pregunte "como te fue eludiendo a los alphas"

Kate: "bastante bien, los perdí fácilmente, pero había corrido en la dirección contraria, por lo que me toco regresarme sin que me notaran" le explique

Humphrey: "creo que deberíamos pasar el resto del día aquí" sugerí

Kate: "es una buena idea, esperemos que todos se calmen para mañana" dije

Humphrey: nos sentamos y disfrutamos la vista como la primera vez, hasta que algo cruzo por mi mente, "Kate, tu cumpleaños va a hacer en una semana, no" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, ya me había olvidado de eso" le dije

Humphrey: "hay algo especial que quieres hacer ese día" le pregunte casualmente

Kate: "en realidad, no solo quiero pasar el día contigo" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: "voy a planear el mejor cumpleaños para Kate" pensé, mientras le lamia la mejilla, el pasamos el resto del día allí, y en la noche nos regresamos a nuestra cueva sin llamar la atención

Kate: me acomode en medio de la cueva, y vi como Humphrey se acostó junto a mí, protegiéndome del frio, recosté mi cabeza en su costado y le dije "buenas noches, mi fuerte alpha"

Humphrey: "buenas noches mi sexy alpha" le dije dándole un beso, antes de que los dos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

**¿Qué planeara Humphrey, para el cumpleaños de Kate?, ¿los lobos de las manadas unidas los dejaran descansar?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	36. un dia con amigos

**El deber de Humphrey**

**MoonTrekerAF**** me dio la idea para este capítulo, aquí está y espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Kate: me empecé a despertar al sentir los rayos del sol en mi cara, mire en al mi alrededor, y note que estaba aún en la misma posición de anoche, y Humphrey seguía dormido, me quede en esa posición disfrutando del calor mutuo, un poco después Humphrey empezó a despertarse

Humphrey: "buenos días amor" le dije después de un bostezo

Kate: "buenos días querido" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: nos estiramos y caminamos hacia la entrada de la cueva donde nos sentamos para admirar la vista, "me fascina pasar estos momentos contigo" le dije mientras la acariciaba

Kate: "a mí también me gusta mucho estos momentos" le dije apoyando me cabeza en su hombro, después de unos minutos, oí un gruñido procedente de su estómago y le pregunte juguetonamente "tienes hambre"

Humphrey: me sonroje profundamente y le dije "si, un poco"

Kate: me reí un poco y le dije "si, yo también tengo un poco de hambre"

Humphrey: "quieres ir a las zonas de alimentación, o ir a buscar algo más fresco" le pregunte

Kate: "vamos ir a cazar algo, hace tiempo que no cazo" le dije

Humphrey: "lo que quieras" le dije en tono romántico

Kate: le di una sonrisa de las que sé que amaba

Humphrey: sonreí embobado al ver esa sonrisa que hacía que se me derritiera mi interior

Kate: "vamos" dije mientras movía mi cola debajo de su barbilla

Humphrey: salí del trance y me puse al día con Kate, ambos caminamos hasta el valle donde pastan los caribús, "cuál es el plan" le pregunte

Kate: "los rodeamos el caribú de allá, tú lo diriges a mí, y luego salto y lo mato, así no gastamos mucha energía" le explique

Humphrey: "es un buen plan, te doy la señal cuando esté listo" le dije y me fui silenciosamente hasta el otro lado del caribú, cuando llegue estaba con el pecho lo más cerca de la tierra posible, para no ser visto fácilmente, me cerciore de que el viento no soplara en dirección del caribú, para que no captara mi olor, una vez que comprobé, levante la cola para darle la señal a Kate, y en seguida salte de mí escondite, asustando al caribú que empezó a correr hasta donde estaba Kate

El asustado animal estaba demasiado enfocado de escapar del macho gris, que no noto a la hembra dorada saltando desde el lado aterrizando en su cuello, quien lo corto provocándole una muerte instantánea

Humphrey: "que buena muerte" la felicite

Kate: "pero no la habría hecho sin tu ayuda" le dije

Humphrey: "vamos a llevar a este caribú a nuestra cueva" sugerí

Kate: "vamos" le dije y entre ambos llevamos el caribú a nuestra cueva, cuando llegamos a la entrada vimos a mi papa y mi mama esperándonos

Humphrey: "me pregunto que necesitan" le dije a Kate

Kate: "no lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo" le dije mientras no acercábamos

Winston: "donde estaban los dos" les pregunte

Kate: "fuimos a cazar" le dije mostrándole el caribú

Winston: "pero había caribú en las zonas de alimentación" les dije

Humphrey: "si pero teníamos ganas de cazar, y tener caribú fresco" le explique

Kate: "de todas maneras que pasa" les pregunte

Winston: "solo queríamos disculparnos de como actuó la manada ayer" les dije

Humphrey: "no pasa nada en serio" les dije

Kate: "quieren desayunar con nosotros" les pregunte

Eve: "no quisiéramos ser un molestia" les dije

Humphrey: "para nada, hay suficiente caribú para los cuatro" les dije

Winston: "muchas gracias" les dije

Humphrey: "no es nada, vamos a comer que está haciendo hambre" dije arrastrando el caribú dentro de nuestra cueva

Eve: después de comer, "Kate podemos hablar afuera" le pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto" le dije, luego me dirigí a Humphrey y le dije cariñosamente, "ya vuelvo amor"

Humphrey: "aquí te espero" le dije dulcemente

Kate: salí con mi mama y caminamos un poco antes de detenernos, "que pasa mama" le pregunte

Eve: "no es nada en realidad, solo quería saber si querías pasar un tiempo conmigo y Lilly como los viejos tiempos" le pregunte

Kate: "claro me encantaría" le dije emocionada

Eve: "que bien, nos vemos en una hora en la cueva de la cabeza alpha" le dije

Kate: "una pregunta, que pasa con Humphrey y Garth" le pregunte

Eve: "Garth está patrullando hoy, y estoy segura que a Humphrey no le importara que pases un rato con tu familia" le dije calmadamente

Kate: "está bien, de todas maneras voy a decirle para que no se preocupe" le dije

Mientras tanto en la cueva de Humphrey y Kate

Humphrey: "de que quiere hablar Eve con Kate, señor" le pregunte nervioso

Winston: me reí entre dientes y le dije "no lo sé, no me dijo, pero cálmate que no debe ser nada serio"

Humphrey: solté un suspiro de alivio, y luego recordé algo, decidí aprovechar que Kate estaba ocupada con su mama para pedirle un favor a Winston "señor puedo pedirle un favor" le pregunte un poco nervioso

Winston: "por supuesto que es" le pregunte

Humphrey: "como el cumpleaños de Kate es en menos de una semana, quisiera planear algo especial para ella, y me preguntaba si podría usar su cueva para una fiestas sorpresa" le pregunte

Winston: "por supuesto que puedes, ya estaba pensando en que hacer para su cumpleaños, por cierto si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela" le dije

Humphrey: "muchas gracias señor" le dije agradecido y emocionado

Winston: "no es nada, me alegra que mi hija haya encontrado a un lobo tan atento, generoso y cariñoso como tú" le dije con orgullo y una sonrisa

Humphrey: "gracias señor, significa mucho, viniendo de usted" le dije

Winston: "solo prométeme una cosa" le dije

Humphrey: "lo que sea señor" le dije

Winston: "cuida muy bien de mi hija" le pedí

Humphrey: "lo hare señor, daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario" le dije

Winston: "sé que lo harás" le dije

En ese momento regresaron Kate y Eve a la cueva

Humphrey: "de que hablaron" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "mi mama solo me invito a pasar un tiempo con ella y Lilly, no te molesta" le pregunte

Humphrey: "en absoluto, diviértete" le dije dándole un beso de despedida antes de que se fuera con Eve

Eve: "nos vemos en la noche querido" le dije a Winston

Winston: "que van a hacer" les pregunte

Eve: "tiempo de chicas" le respondí y me fui con Kate

Winston: "no me esperaba eso" le dije

Humphrey: "tampoco yo" le respondí mientras veía a las dos alegarse

Winston: "y que vas a ser Humphrey" le pregunte para romper el incómodo silencio

Humphrey: solté un suspiro y pensé por un segundo, "creo que voy a pasar el día con mis amigos" le respondí

Winston: "que bien, que te diviertas" dije saliendo de la cueva

Humphrey: "gracias señor, nos vemos luego" dije mientras partía a buscar a mis amigos, después de unos quince minutos de búsqueda, por fin los encontré jugando no dejes caer la baya, "holas chicos" los salude

"Humphrey" los tres dijeron al tiempo

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y les pregunte "como van"

Salty: "bien, aquí divirtiéndose" le respondí

Shakey: "por cierto Humphrey, usted y Kate estuvieron geniales ayer" le felicite

Mooch: "es cierto de verdad humillaste a los alphas" le dije

Humphrey: "no sean así con los alphas, no se olviden que Kate es un alpha y yo técnicamente también" les dije un poco serio

Shakey: "uy lo siento amigo" le dije

Humphrey: "no hay cuidado, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer" les dije

Mooch: "tranquilo que no lo aremos" le dije

Humphrey: "bueno, y ahora quien quiere divertirse" pregunte con una sonrisa

Salty: "aun quieres divertirte con nosotros" pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "por supuesto que sí, a pesar de que soy un alpha aún me gusta divertirme como un omega" les dije alegremente

Shakey: "genial, que quieres hacer primero" le pregunte emocionado

Humphrey: "qué tal si le jugamos una pequeña broma a Garth" dije con una sonrisa picara

Mooch: "que tienes en mente" le pregunte

Humphrey: "ya los verán, pero necesito que consigan un pedazo de tronco hueco, algunas hojas, y varias bayas" les dije

Salty: "entendido, donde nos encontramos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "en el rio al este del territorio" les dije

Los tres omegas asintieron y se fueron a buscar los materiales para la broma de Humphrey, ansiosos de ver de qué se trataba, cuando consiguieron todo se encontraron con Humphrey en el rio

Salty: "aquí está todo y ahora que" le pregunte

Humphrey: "disfruten el espectáculo" les dije un una sonrisa, empaque las hojas en el cuenco de madera, y luego cogí las bayas y subimos a una colina cercana

Shakey: "miren allá esta Garth" les susurre a los demás, señalándolo con mi pata

Humphrey: "justo a tiempo" dije y cogí las bayas y empecé a lanzárselas, atinando en cada tiro

P.V Garth

Estaba patrullando, cuando algo me pego de repente por la espalda, "pero que" grite al sentir el golpe, me voltee y vi que era una baya, de repente vi muchas más viniendo a mí, "basta ya" grite enojado, mientras corría en un intento inútil de esquivar las bayas, cuando se detuvieron, mire a mi alrededor para buscar quien me las lanzo, "sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas" grite enojado, empecé a buscar un olor, sin éxito alguno, "no hay nadie aquí" pensé y volví a donde estaba, cuando mas bayas me empezaron a caer, no pude hacer nada si no recibir todas las bayas hasta que cubrieron la totalidad de mi piel, "esto no es gracioso" grite muy enojado

P.V normal

Humphrey: estábamos tratando muy duro de contener nuestra risa para que Garth no nos oyera, "esperen chicos que aún falta lo mejor" dije cogiendo la corteza lleno de hojas, me escabullí silenciosamente hasta donde estaba Garth, me acerque por la espalda, sin que se diera cuenta y vacié el contenido de la corteza sobre Garth

Garth: "pero que" grite al sentir un montón de hojas cayendo sobre mí, por culpa de las bayas las hojas se me pegaron a mi pelaje, en ese momento escuche una fuerte riza viendo detrás mío, me voltee y vi a Humphrey tendido en el suelo riendo incontrolablemente, "con que fuiste tú" dije muy enojado

Humphrey: solo asentí con la cabeza, porque no podía dejar de reír

Garth: "me las pagaras" dije furioso y me abalance contra el

Humphrey: lo esquive con facilidad, pero aun no podía dejar de reír, "debes ver como estas" dije entre risas

Garth: "deja de moverte" dije mientras lo atacaba

Humphrey: después de varios ataques si éxito de Garth, por fin me calme y le dije "cálmate, es solo un broma"

Garth: "ha esto le llamas solo una broma" dije mirando todo mi pelaje cubierto de bayas y hojas

Humphrey: "hombre cálmate, se puede lavar en el rio" le dije

Garth: "está bien, pero esta es la guerra" le dije mientras me iba al rio

Humphrey: "te estaré esperando" le grite desde lejos, luego me dirigí de nuevo a donde estaban mis tres amigos, cuando llegue note que seguían riendo

Salty: "estuvo increíble, Humphrey" le dije a un riendo

Shakey: "viste la expresión de Garth" dije entre risas

Mooch: "invaluable" le dije riendo hasta ya no poder mas

Humphrey: espere a que se calmaran para preguntarles, "y ahora que quieren hacer" les pregunte

Shakey: "qué tal si hacemos algo de deslizamiento de trineo" sugerí

Humphrey: "me parece bien, que opinan" dije

Mooch: "me parece una gran idea" dije

Salty: "estoy de acuerdo" dije

Humphrey "entonces vamos" dije, y fuimos a la colina donde hacemos deslizamiento en trineo, cuando llegamos allí buscamos un tronco que pudiéramos usar para deslizarnos

Salty: "encontré uno" dije

Humphrey: "perfecto, permíteme sacarlo" dije, lo cogí y lo saque con mucha facilidad, luego lo puse en la cima de la pendiente, "todos a bordo" dije, y todos se subieron al tronco, luego empezamos a deslizarnos, después de una hora de deslizamiento, nos sentamos cerca de un lago para refrescarnos

Mooch: "y ahora que quieren hacer" les pregunte

Humphrey: "tengo tiempo para un juego más" les dije

Salty: "pensé que dijiste que Kate no volvería sino hasta la noche" le dije confundido

Humphrey: "lo hará, pero quiero hacer algo especial para ella, y necesito un poco de tiempo" les explique

Shakey: "y que va a ser" le pregunte

Humphrey: "va ser una sorpresa" les dije

Mooch: "de todas maneras que quieren hacer" les pregunte

Shakey: "que tal escondidas" sugerí

Salty: "mala idea, Humphrey tendría mucha ventaja" dije

Shakey: "es cierto" dije mientras me volvía a pensar

Salty: "que te parece no dejes caer la baya" sugerí

Humphrey: "es perfecto, hace tiempo que no jugaba eso" dije emocionado

Mooch: "vamos" dije

Shakey: "hagámoslo" dije con emoción

Salty: "si todos están de acuerdo, vallamos a buscar algunas bayas para jugar" dije

Humphrey: después de que encontramos suficientes bayas para jugar, empezamos un partido de dos contra dos, después de varios minutos íbamos 18-12, ganando nosotros, por supuesto que les regale algunos puntos, para que fuera emocionante

Garth: termine mi turno de patrulla y fui a buscar a Humphrey para vengarme, le pedí ayuda a varios amigos alphas, cuando lo encontré estaba jugando con sus amigos omegas, tenía conmigo un gran tronco lleno de bayas, "prepárate Humphrey" pensé mientras una sonrisa crecía en mi rostro

Humphrey: estaba a punto de golpear la baya cuando de repente muchas bayas salieron de diferentes arbustos en todas direcciones, rápidamente las esquive todas las que pude, y las que no, simplemente las golpee para devolverlas a donde vinieron, después de cinco minutos las bayas pararon

Salty: "hombre, estamos cubiertos de jugo de baya" dije mirándome

Mooch: "qué diablos paso" pregunte confundido

Humphrey: "Garth sal de ahí, sé que eras tú" dije en tono neutral, en ese momento salió Garth, tenía ciertas marcas de jugo bayas, "y ustedes también" les dije a los otros alphas, poco a poco salieron los demás alphas

Garth: "no puedo creer que no tengas ni una mancha" le dije un poco molesto

Humphrey: "que esperabas, mientras entrenaba me tocaba esquivar muchas más bayas" le explique

Garth: "al menos les dimos a alguien" le dije mientras me reía entre dientes

Salty: "no es gracioso" dije

Shakey: "de hecho si es algo gracioso, ya se vieron ustedes dos" dije mientras me reía

Mooch: "es cierto mírense ustedes" dije riendo

Humphrey: vi como todos empezaron a reír incluso los alphas, así que me uní a la risa

Garth: me acerque riendo a Humphrey y le dije, "una cosa más antes de irme"

Humphrey: "Que es" pregunte

Garth: "esto" dije mientras le exprimía una baya en su cara

Humphrey: "jajajaja, estuvo buena, no la vi venir" dije mientras me reía

Garth: "lo sé, por fin te atrape" le dije riendo

Humphrey: "bueno el marcador va Humphrey 100 bayas y Garth una baya" dije riéndome incontrolablemente

Garth: deje de reír y le dije "aún falta saldar cuentas" y me fui con los otros alphas

Humphrey: "bueno, me voy a ir a lavar, nos vemos chicos" dije despidiéndome de mis tres amigos, después de lavarme me fui a la cueva de Kate y mía, mire el cielo y vi el sol en lo alto, "me quedan como tres horas para hacer mi sorpresa" me dije a mi mismo, tenía planeado agrandar la cueva, para que fuera un lugar, más grande y cómodo para Kate, empecé a trabajar, primer agrande la cueva hasta el punto que cabían ocho lobos fácilmente, luego cabe dos habitaciones extra, para las visitas y para guardar la comida, luego salí a conseguir muchas hojas, para hacer un lugar más cómodo para dormir, cuando por fin termine note que ya era de noche y Kate llegaría en cualquier momento, así que decidí ir a refrescarme rápidamente al lago cercano y volver a esperarla en la entrada de la cueva, después de veinte minutos, la vi subir por la pendiente, "hola amor, que tal tu día" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "bastante bueno, mi mama, Lilly y yo tuvimos un buen tiempo" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "me alegro de que se haya divertido" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "y que hiciste tu" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "pase el día con mis amigos, le jugué una broma a Garth, y te hice una sorpresa" le dije

Kate: "que sorpresa" pregunte entusiasmada

Humphrey: "mira" le dije mostrándole la cueva recién remodelada

Kate: "guau, te quedo impresionante" dije al ver nuestra cueva

Humphrey: "te gusta, note que era algo pequeña, y decidí agrandarla un poco, para que estuviéramos mas cómodos" le dije

Kate: "si me gusta te quedo muy bonita" dije felizmente mientras entraba a la cueva, era muy espaciosa y tenía dos habitaciones, "para que son las dos habitaciones" le pregunte

Humphrey: "una es para invitados y la otra es para la comida" le explique

Kate: "estoy impresionada" dije

Humphrey: "y puse este montón de hojas, para dormir mas cómodamente" le dije mostrándole

Kate: "es increíble Humphrey" dije acariciándolo

Humphrey: "solo quería darte un mejor hogar" le dije

Kate: "no hay mejor cueva, que la que este contigo" le dije dándole un beso

Humphrey: "pienso igual" dije devolviéndole el beso, luego nos acostamos y le dije cariñosamente "buenas noches hermosa, te amo"

Kate: me acomode en su costado y le dije amorosamente "también te amo, que duermas bien guapo" y ambos caímos rápidamente dormidos

**¿Garth, podrá igualar el marcador?, ¿Cómo será la fiesta que tiene planeado Humphrey para Kate?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	37. la planeacion

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Garth: me desperté primero, y me senté a la entrada de la cueva, a pensar como jugarle una broma a Humphrey

Lilly: cuando me desperté vi a Garth sentado en la entrada de nuestra cueva pensando, me acerque a él y le pregunte inocentemente "en que piensas"

Garth: "Lilly, a desde cuando estas despierta" dije sorprendido

Lilly: "acabe de despertar, y en qué piensas" volví a preguntar

Garth: mire hacia abajo, no sabía si decirle o no, era un poco infantil de mi parte

Lilly: vi la inseguridad de Garth y le dije dulcemente "soy tu compañero, me puedes decir todo"

Garth: "me prometes de que no te reirás" le pedí

Lilly: "lo prometo" le dije con una sonrisa

Garth: solté un suspiro y le dije, "estaba pensando en cómo hacerle una broma a Humphrey"

Lilly: "acaso cómo va el marcador entre ustedes dos" le pregunte

Garth: "um, 100-1, a favor de Humphrey" dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

Lilly: "en solo unos días" le dije sorprendida

Garth: "si, uso bayas" dije con un suspiro

Lilly: "entiendo, y has pensado en devolverle la broma" dije

Garth: "lo intente" le dije decepcionado

Lilly: "y que paso" le pregunte

Garth: "la uso en mi contra" le dije

Lilly: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "tal vez necesitas un poco de ayuda"

Garth: "me ayudarías" pregunte sorprendido

Lilly: "por supuesto tonto, soy tu compañera, además que mejor que un omega para jugar bromas" le dije

Garth: "genial, pero aún tenemos un problema" dije

Lilly: "cual" le pregunte

Garth: "no va ser nada fácil sorprender a Humphrey, el sabrá cuando estemos cerca" le explique

Lilly: "entonces hay que usar el factor sorpresa en el momento menos esperado" le dije con una sonrisa

Garth: "y cuando seria eso" le pregunte confundido

Lilly: "yo diría que ahora, mientras aún siguen dormidos" le dije

Garth: sonreí y le dije "eres un genio"

Lilly: "gracias" le dije dándole un rápido beso

Garth: "y que broma le vamos a hacer" pregunte entusiasmado

Lilly: "qué tal si lo despertamos con mucha agua fría" le dije

Garth: "es perfecto, pero no afectara a Kate también" le pregunte

Lilly: "tal vez, pero es parte de la broma, nadie se mete con mi Garth" le dije

Garth: "eres tan dulce, por eso te amo" le dije dándole otro beso

Lilly: me sonroje un poco y dije "vamos a buscar algo con que llevar el agua"

Garth: "vamos" le dije, después de un rato encontramos, un pedazo de corteza hueco, lo llevamos al lago cercano a la cueva de Kate y Humphrey, para llenarlo, mientras caminábamos hacia su cueva, dije "no puedo esperar ver la expresión de Humphrey y Kate"

Lilly: "tampoco yo" dije tratando de contener la risa

Garth: cuando llegamos, susurre, "aquí estamos"

Lilly: "vamos" le dije con otro susurro, cuando entramos, nos sorprendimos de lo grande que era la cueva, cabían fácilmente ocho lobos

Garth: "en que momento la agrandaron" le pregunte a Lilly

Lilly: "no lo sé, hace unos días no era así" le dije sorprendida

Garth: "luego les preguntaremos, mira en el fondo" les dije apuntando

Lilly: mire con atención y vía a Kate y Humphrey dormidos uno en los brazos del otro, sobre una cama de hojas, "están allí"

Garth: "vamos, pero con silencio" le dije y empezamos a caminar lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertarlos, cuando estuvimos en frente de ellos, nos preparamos para lanzarles el agua

Humphrey: sentí alguien que se acercaba a nosotros, lentamente, podía oír sus pisadas suaves, "Kate oyes eso" le susurre aun con los ojos cerrados para que crean que seguimos dormidos

Kate: "si, también los oí, yo voy por la de la izquierda y por el de la derecha" le susurre

Humphrey: "ok" le dije suavemente, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambos saltamos rápidamente, yo rebote en una pared y aterrice sobre el macho inmovilizándolo, y Kate reboto en la otra pared y aterrizo e la hembra

Garth: estábamos a punto de mojarlos, cuando de repente saltaron, lo cual nos sorprendió e hizo que nos echáramos el agua a nosotros mismo, luego nos inmovilizaron el suelo

Kate: cuando nuestros ojos se adaptaron a la luz del sol, vi al lobo blanco que inmovilizaba, y luego vi al lobo rojo que Humphrey tenia, "Lilly, Garth, que creen que hacen" les dije un poco molesta

Humphrey: "pudimos haberlos lastimado, o algo peor, no vuelvan a entrar sin anunciarse" les dije también molestos

Lilly: "hola hermana" dije avergonzada

Kate: "que están haciendo, aquí, y porque están mojados los dos" les pregunte

Garth: "um, nada" mentí

Humphrey: "no nos mientan" les dije seriamente

Lilly: "solo vinimos a hacerles una pequeña broma" admití

Humphrey: "eso es todo" pregunte

Garth: "no están molestos" les pregunte

Humphrey: "no, por lo menos no yo" dije mirando a Kate

Kate: "yo estoy un poco molesta, pero al ver que les salió mal, no are nada" les dije

Humphrey: "estas segura" le dije guiñándole un ojo

Kate: me tomo un momento para darme cuenta de lo que quería decir, "bueno con excepción de esto" les dije y Humphrey y yo nos empezamos a reír incontrolablemente

Garth: "jajá, es muy gracioso" dije sarcásticamente

Humphrey: "lo, siente, lo siento, es que es muy divertido" les dije entre risas

Lilly: "pueden calmarse por favor" les pedí apenada

Kate: "lo siento hermanita" le dije calmándome, luego le di un codazo a Humphrey para que hiciera lo mismo

Humphrey: "lo siento" dije calmándome

Kate: "de todas maneras porque nos querían jugar una broma" les pregunte

Garth: "para igualar el marcador" le respondí

Kate: rodé los ojos y pregunte acaso cómo va el marcador entre ustedes dos"

Garth: "1-100, a favor de Humphrey" gruñí

Kate: aguante las ganas de reír y le dije "no crees que deberías rendirte"

Garth: "aún tengo oportunidad de igualarlo" le dije

Humphrey: "de hecho, con lo que acabo de pasar vamos, 1-101 a mi favor" le dije con una risita

Lilly: "es mucha diferencia" le dije a Garth

Garth: suspire y le dije, "está bien tu ganas, solo porque es casi imposible sorprenderte"

Humphrey: "está bien, distes una buena batalla, le dije mientras le extendía la pata en símbolo de paz

Garth: apreté su pata, como un buen perdedor

Lilly: "ahora que se acabó esta guerra de bromas, si se le puede llamar guerra a esa masacre" dije la última parte para mí misma, "nos pueden decir cuando agrandaron su cueva" les pregunte

Kate: "Humphrey la agrando ayer" les conteste

Garth: "en que momento" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por la tarde, después de su broma fallida" le conteste

Garth: "en tampoco tiempo" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "si, me puse a cavar y cavar, y después de varias horas termine" les explique

Lilly: "estoy impresionada, es casi tan grande como la de papa y mama" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias, esa era la intención" les dije felizmente

Garth: "creo que nos vamos" les dije

Lilly: "si, tenemos que secarnos, nos vemos luego tortolitos" les dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "nos vemos" les dije

Kate: después de que se fueron le pregunte a Humphrey "que hacemos ahora"

Humphrey: "no, solo pasemos el rato juntos" le dije cariñosamente

Cuatro días después (por cierto estoy tomando una semana como siete días) en la cueva de Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: estaba planeando el cumpleaños, de Kate, durante los últimos días fui invitando a todos los lobos de las manadas unidas a la fiesta, ha sido bastante complicado coordinar todo, sí que Kate se entere, mañana era su cumpleaños, por lo que le pedí a Lilly y a Eve que la distraigan el día de hoy para poder tener los detalles finales listos

Kate: "nos vemos en la noche, mi mama y Lilly me invitaron a pasar el día con ellas" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "que te diviertas" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: le di un beso de despedida antes de irme, por alguna razón mi mama y Lilly me querían ver al otro lado del territorio, por lo que seria una larga caminata

Humphrey: espere a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, y me fui directo a la cueva de la cabeza alpha para preparar los últimos detalles, de la fiesta de mañana, cuando llegue, Winston me estaba esperando, "cómo van los preparativos" le pregunte

Winston: "ya casi todo está listo" le dije

Humphrey: "lo lobos ya saben dónde estar y que hacer" le pregunte

Winston: "ya lo saben, y ya tienen sus regalos listos, solo faltaría la comida" le dije

Humphrey: "de eso me encargo mañana temprano, antes de que Kate despierte, pero necesito algunos lobos que me ayuden a llevarlo a la cueva" le dije

Winston: "te estarán esperando" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias, por la ayuda" le dije agradecido

Winston: "no es nada, solo quiero que mi hija pase un buen día, por cierto ya tienes un buen regalo para ella" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me falta los toques finales, creo que mejor voy a terminarlo" le dije y me fui corriendo, me dirigí primero, a nuestro lugar especial, tenía la intención de darle el primer regalo allí, pase dos horas para terminarlo, luego fui a la roca del aullido a la luna para preparar el lugar, para el mejor aullido que pueda tener Kate, luego me fui a donde un viejo amigo, que tenía ciertas habilidades artísticas, para que me ayudara a hacerle otro regalo especial, luego fui a conseguir una flor morada (igual a la de la película), para dársela al día siguiente, finalmente llegue a la cueva, en donde oculte la flor cuidadosamente y luego saque un objeto de debajo de una roca, era un collar, en el que estado trabajando desde el día que nos conocimos, que he tenido intención de regalarle hace tiempo, pero no lo había podido terminar, le di los toques finales antes de volverlo a guardar, "todo listo" dije con una sonrisa cansada, había estado corriendo durante todo el día, decidí ir a dormirme temprano, para poder madrugar al día siguiente y poder cazar la comida de la fiesta

Mientras tanto al otro lado del territorio de las manadas unidas

Kate: "mama, porque estamos tan cerca de la frontera norte" le pregunte

Eve: "por nada, pensé que sería agradable pasar un poco tiempo solas las tres" le respondí ocultándole la verdadera razón

Lilly: "a mí me gusta" le dije para convencerla

Kate: "bueno, y que tienen planeado" les pregunte

Eve: "solo pensé que nos relajáramos en el lago cercano y hablemos" le dije mientras caminamos

Kate: "me parece bien" dije, después de algunos minutos más e caminata, aviamos llegado al lago, como estábamos en pleno verano y el sol salió ya hace un rato el agua tenía una temperatura muy agradable, nadamos por un buen rato, solo relajándonos, después de una hora, salimos a la orilla y nos acostamos para secarnos con el sol mientras hablábamos

Lilly: "y como ha sido tu entrenamiento" le pregunte para iniciar una conversación

Kate: "no te voy a mentir, ha sido muy duro, nos obligan a llegar al límite, pero había sido mucho pero sin Humphrey" les explique

Eve: "porque, Humphrey era solo un omega, todos pensamos que te retrasaría" le dije

Kate: "mama" dije un poco molesta por su comentario

Eve: "cálmate cariño, solo digo lo que todos decían en su ausencia" le dije

Kate: "de todas maneras no me gusta que hables así de Humphrey, el me cuido mucho en el entrenamiento, cuando me quedaba dormida al final de un día de duro entrenamiento, él siempre me cargaba hasta nuestra cueva, incluso recibió varios castigos, por salirse del entrenamiento para comprobar como estaba" le explique

Lilly: "vaya no sabía que había pasado por tanto" dije sintiéndome un poco mal por Humphrey

Kate: "lo sé, el sufrió mucho en ese entrenamiento, siempre presionándose, para estar al mismo nivel mío y no retrasarse" dije un poco triste mirando al suelo

Lilly: "pero mira los resultados, ustedes dos son los mejores alphas que ha visto esta manada" le dije tratando de animarla

Kate: "sí, es cierto, por cierto, como van tú y Garth" le pregunte

Lilly: "van bastante bien, lo único es que abecés no podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos por sus deberes de alphas" le dije

Kate: "puede ser difícil, pero el deber es deber" le dije

Lilly: suspire y le dije, "tienes, razón, al menos tu puedes pasar todo el día con Humphrey" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, entrenamos juntos, y cuando tengamos deberes, lo más probable es que nos asignen los mismos turnos" dije felizmente

Eve: "Humphrey y Garth no han intentado nada graciosos, verdad" les pregunte levantando una ceja

"mama" Kate y Lilly gritaron al tiempo

Kate: "no, y si así fuera, esa es nuestra vida personal" le dije enojada

Lilly: "exacto" dije muy sonrojada

Eve: "lo siento, pero es mi trabajo asegurarme de que estén bien" les dije

Kate: "lo sabemos, pero son nuestros compañeros, y no harían nada para lastimarnos" le dije

Eve: "técnicamente tu aun no te has casado" le dije

Kate: lo que dijo me deprimió, y mire al suelo y dije en tono triste, "no me lo recuerdes"

Eve: me di cuenta de mi error y dije, "no te preocupes cariño, sé que prontos te casaras, solo tienen que terminar el entrenamiento"

Kate: "gracias mama, lo sé, es que no puedo esperar" le dije sintiéndome un poco mejor

Lilly: "creo que ya deberíamos volver" dije mirando el cielo que estaba oscureciendo

Eve: "tienes razón, vamos" les dije y empezamos a caminar de regreso, cuando llegamos a cierto punto, tanto Lilly como Kate se despidieron porque iban a sus propias cuevas, con sus compañeros, cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista me dije a mi misma, "crecieron tan rápido" y me fui a mi cueva

Kate: cuando llegue a mi cueva, encontré que Humphrey estaba dormido en la cama de hojas, "debió tener un día largo" pensé, me acerque y me acomode en su costado, y le dije "buenas noches, te amo" sé que me escucho, porque una sonrisa creció en su rostro

**¿Cómo reaccionara Kate ante su fiesta sorpresa?, ¿Cuáles son los regalos que Humphrey le preparo a Kate?, ¿Qué les espera a los dos en el futuro?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	38. el cumpleaños

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Humphrey: me desperté, muy temprano en la mañana, con una sensación cálida en mi costado, cuando aclare mi vista vi que era Kate dormida junto a mí, por lo general me habría quedado para esperar a que se levantara, pero como hoy era un día especial tenía cosas que hacer antes que Kate se despertara, me levante, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, y me fui al valle donde los caribúes están, cuando llegue, me encontré con quince alphas que Winston había enviado para ayudarme

Garth: "hola Humphrey" lo salude

Humphrey: "hola Garth, listos" les pregunte

Garth: "listos, que hacemos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "quiero que ustedes vayan al costado sur del valle y atraigan todo el caribú que puedan hacia mí, y yo me encargo de matarlos" les explique

Garth: "no es mucho para ti" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no se preocupen, y solo háganme caso, Kate despertara en cualquier momento" dije en tono serio

Garth: "vamos en seguida" dije y me lleve a todos los alphas del grupo de caza

Humphrey: mientras que ellos se ponían en posición, me fui al norte del valle para esperar a los caribúes

Garth: todos estábamos preparados para saltar y asustar a los caribúes, hacia Humphrey, di la señal para que empezar, todos saltamos y asustamos a los caribúes directo hacia Humphrey, corrimos por unos momentos, hasta que vimos una mancha plateada saltar directamente a la estampida inducida, después el polvo redujo nuestra visibilidad a cero, por lo que tuvimos que parar para prevenir que alguien saliera herido

Humphrey: vi a los caribúes acercándose rápidamente, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cercas salte sobre ellos, saltando de uno en uno matándolos con mis garras y colmillos en el proceso, cuando la estampida inducida termino, espere a que la nube de polvo se disipara para ver cuantos había conseguido, cuando se disipo, pude contar veinte caribúes en total, más que suficientes para la fiesta

Garth: "vaya" dije sorprendido al ver todo ese caribú

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes por la expresión de su cara y luego dije "tomen, catorce para le fiesta, cinco, para el desayuno de las manadas, y yo me llevare este para Kate y yo" les dije mientras me cogía el caribú

Garth: "ya oyeron" dije cuando salí del trance y todos empezaron a coger los caribúes

Humphrey: me lleve a el caribú a la cueva de Kate y mía, cuando entre note que aún seguía dormida, así que deje el caribú en la habitación que hice para guardar la comida, luego me volví a acostar al lado de Kate, para mantenerla caliente, después de treinta minutos sentí que empezó a despertarse, "buenos días hermosa, feliz cumpleaños" le dije amorosamente y luego le di un beso

Kate: "gracias, Humphrey eres tan dulce" le dije cálidamente

Humphrey: "tengo algo para ti" dije, saque la flor que tenía escondida y se la puse debajo de la oreja, la mire y dije, "te queda perfecta"

Kate: "es muy bonita, gracias" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: "quieres desayunar" le pregunte

Kate: "claro, tengo un poco de hambre, vamos a cazar" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, ya fui por algo de comer" dije mientras sacaba el caribú de la habitación

Kate: "cuando lo capturaste" le pregunte

Humphrey: "hace como una hora" le dije

Kate: "se be muy suculento" le dije mientras nos sentábamos en frente del caribú

Humphrey: "y que esperas, come todo lo que quieras" le dije, luego que empezó a comer, me le uní, después de varios minutos ya estábamos satisfechos, luego le pregunte cariñosamente a Kate, "quieres tu obsequio ya"

Kate: "Humphrey, no debes molestarte, solo quiero pasar el día juntos" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "y eso haremos, pero no tiene nada de malo que quiera darte más regalos" le dije con una sonrisa, "además tú te los mereces" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "eres tan tierno" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "ahora cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga" le pedí

Kate: cerré los ojos, tenía mucha curiosidad de lo que Humphrey me daría

Humphrey: saque el collar, de debajo de la roca, y dije juguetonamente "feliz cumpleaños, puedes abrir los ojos"

Kate: abrí los ojos, vi lo que estaba sosteniendo y que absolutamente sorprendida,

Humphrey: "ten mirarlo de cerca" le dije dándole el collar

Kate: lo mire detenidamente y vi todos los detalles que tenía, en el centro había una imagen mía tallada, y alrededor estaba escrito te amo, "Humphrey es precioso" le dije mientras soltaba lágrimas de felicidad

Humphrey: "me alegro que te allá gustado" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "me encanto, pero cuanto tiempo te tomo hacerlo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "llevo trabajando en el desde el día que nos conocimos" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "todo ese tiempo" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "por supuesto, tú te lo mereces" le dije con entusiasmo

Kate: "Humphrey, eres el mejor" le dije dándole un abrazo

Humphrey: "te lo vas a probar" le pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto" le dije, y me puse el collar, "como se me ve" le pregunte

Humphrey: "se te ve perfecto" dije, contiendo las ganas de babear, Kate se veía sorprendente, con la flor, el collar, y con los rayos de sol bañando su piel

Kate: escuche alguien que se dirige hacia nosotros, "alguien viene" le die a Humphrey

Humphrey: "probablemente son tus padres que vienen a desearte un feliz cumpleaños" le dije

Kate: "probablemente" le dije y ambos esperamos a que subieran y entraran

"feliz cumpleaños Kate" dijeron al tiempo Eve, Winston y Lilly

Winston: "como esta mi niña en su día" le dije con alegría

Kate: "he estado de maravilla, Humphrey me trajo el desayuno, y me dio este hermoso collar y esta flor" les dije mostrándoles ambas cosas

Lilly: "es muy bonito" dije mirando el collar

Eve: "tienes muchos detalles" le dije sorprendida

Winston: me acerque a Humphrey y le pregunte en tono bajo, "ese es el regalo que tenías que terminar"

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le respondí, "uno de ellos"

Winston: "tienes más" le pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "uno que otro" le dije alegremente

Kate: "de que hablan los dos" les pregunte

Winston: "nada importante" le respondí, "por cierto que vas hacer hoy" le pregunte para cambiar el tema

Kate: "realmente no tengo nada planeado, solo pensaba pasar el día con Humphrey" le respondí

Eve: "espero que hallas planeado algo bueno para su día especial" le dije con tono serio a Humphrey

Humphrey: "no te preocupes Eve, tengo todo planeado para hacer de este día uno de los mejores de Kate" le dije, sabiendo que ella actuaba para ocultar la fiesta de Kate

Kate: "en serio" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le dije con una sonrisa

Winston: "muy bien, mejor no nos detenemos, vayan y diviértanse" les dije

Eve: "pero no demasiado, hablo en serio" dije en un tono serio

Kate: rodé lo ojos y le dije, "está bien mama" ya estaba cansada de discutir con ella

Humphrey: "vamos Kate" le dije, y ambos salimos de la cueva

Kate: mientras caminábamos le pregunte curiosa, "a dónde vamos"

Humphrey: "bueno, tengo todo el día planeado, primero vamos a nuestro lugar especial donde te espera tu siguiente regalo" le dije con tono alegre

Kate: "otro regalo" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "si, otro" le dije aun sonriendo, después de caminar diez minutos, por fin habíamos llegado a nuestro lugar especial, "tan bonito como siempre" le dije

Kate: "es cierto" dije

Humphrey: "vamos, tu regalo esta por acá" le dije mientras caminábamos a aun gran roca en un costado del campo de flores

Kate: "nunca había visto esta roca" le dije mirando a la roca que nos acercábamos

Humphrey: "es porque la traje hace unos días, mira más de cerca" le dije

Kate: mire de cerca y note que tenía algo escrito, decía "Kate la persona más maravillosa de este mundo, la más amable, dulce y gentil lobo que cualquiera podría desear, atte. Humphrey", tenía lágrimas de felicidad cuando termine de leer, "Humphrey es lo más bello que me habían dicho" le dije

Humphrey: le di un beso y le dije cariñosamente, "te amo"

Kate: "yo también te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: nos quedamos un par de horas disfrutando del momento, hasta que dije, "Kate tenemos que irnos, aún tengo más cosas planeadas"

Kate: "aún más" pregunte sorprendida

Humphrey: "claro" le dije con una sonrisa y ambos comenzamos a caminar

Kate: mientras caminábamos le pregunte, "y adónde vamos ahora" le pregunte

Humphrey: "a la cueva de un viejo amigo, para recoger algo importante" le dije mientras caminábamos, caminamos hasta la antigua frontera con el este, donde había una cueva, que estaba rodeada por muchos arbustos con bayas de diferentes colores, "es hay" le dije señalando la cueva

Kate: mire la cueva, y le pregunte, "aquí no es donde vive ese viejo omega solitario"

Humphrey: "si, pero no es malo, es bastante amigable" le dije para que no se preocupara, caminamos hasta la entrada de la cueva y dije en voz alta, "Alex, estas aquí"

Alex: "si, Humphrey, estoy aquí adentro, por favor pasa" dije

Humphrey: Kate y yo entramos y nos sentamos en frente de Alex, "Kate, él es Alex" le presente

Kate: "mucho gusto" le dije

Alex: "es bueno conocernos en persona" le dije

Kate: "que quieres decir" le pregunte confundida

Alex: "solo te he visto un par de veces cuando voy por comida o suministros, y porque Humphrey, solo habla de ti" le explique

Kate: "en serio, y que dice de mi" le pregunte

Alex: "solo habla de lo maravillosa y hermosa que eres" le dije

Kate: "eres tan tierno" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: me sonroje, y dije, "Alex, muéstrale nuestro pequeño detalle a Kate"

Alex: asentí con la cabeza, y entre a una pequeña habitación

Kate: cuando Alex salió, note que traía un pedazo plano de corteza de tamaño medio

Alex: "feliz cumpleaños, es parte de ambos" le dije mientras le entregaba la corteza

Kate: mire la corteza y vi que tenía pintado una imagen mía y de Humphrey, "es increíble, pero como lo hicieron" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "Alex, tiene muy buenas habilidades artísticas, por eso vive aquí, donde puede conseguir todas esas bayas para hacer diferentes colores" le explique

Kate: "estoy impresionada" le dije

Alex: "pero Humphrey también me ayudo bastante, el fue el que pinto tu imagen, yo solo le di algunos toques finales"

Humphrey: "y cundo me pusiste en la pintura" le pregunte

Alex: "después de que te fuiste ayer, pensé que sería un buen detalle" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije

Kate: "si es muy bonita, muchas gracias a los dos" les dije dándole un abrazo a cada uno

Alex: "lo que sea por la compañera de mi amigo" le dije alegremente

Kate: "y desde cuando son amigos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "desde poco después de conocerte mientras caminaba por el territorio" le dije

Alex: "recuerdo ese día, Humphrey era solo un cachorro, pero eso no lo detuvo para hablar conmigo" le dije recordando

Kate: "acaso nadie habla contigo" pregunte sorprendida

Alex: "casi nadie, los alphas casi no hablan con los omegas, y todos los otros omegas creen que soy un ermitaño, por eso aprecio tanto mi amistad con Humphrey, él fue el único que no le dio importancia a lo que decían de mí, ni mi reputación" le explique

Kate: "Humphrey, siempre ha sido así" le dije mientras frotaba mi cabeza contra su cuello, "si quieres también podríamos ser amigos" le ofrecí en un tono alegre

Alex: "eso sería genial, gracias" dije felizmente

Kate: "que bien" le dije

Humphrey: mire por la entrada de la cueva y vi que ya estaba atardeciendo, "Kate tenemos que irnos, aún nos falta un lugar para ir" le dije

Kate: asentí con la cabeza y dije, "nos vemos luego Alex"

Humphrey: "si nos vemos más tarde Alex" le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Alex: entendí el mensaje de Humphrey y dije, "nos vemos luego"

Kate: "y cuál es nuestra última parada" le pregunte

Humphrey: "en la roca del aullido a la luna" le dije alegremente

Kate: "eso va ser divertido" le dije mientras caminábamos, uno al lado del otro

Humphrey: cuando llegamos al pie de la roca del aullido a la luna dije, "nuestro lugar espera en la cima"

Kate: caminamos hasta la cima, y note que estaba lleno de flores, y con el atardecer se veía impresionante

Humphrey: "es una hermosa vista" dije mirando el atardecer

Kate: "sí que lo es" le dije

Humphrey: me pare en frente de ella y dije cariñosamente, "esto es solo para ti", y solté un profundo y hermoso aullido, lleno de todo el amor que siento hacia Kate

Kate: mire fijamente a Humphrey, se veía increíble con la luz del atardecer a sus espaldas, creaba un aura blanca alrededor de el increíble, su hermoso aullido era inigualable, lleno de pasión y amor, se veía como el único lobo en la tierra, "me pregunto que hice para merecer todo este amor" pensé, mientras se creaban lágrimas de alegría

Humphrey: después de varios minutos aullando me detuve para recuperar el aliento

Kate: "sonabas increíblemente hermoso" le dije mientras tenia lágrimas de alegría

Humphrey: "aullé con todo el amor que siento por ti" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: le di un gran beso lleno de pasión y amor, "no sé qué hice para merecer todo tu amos" le dije

Humphrey: "solo siendo tú, ganaste mi amor" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Humphrey, y nos quedamos admirando la vista y disfrutando de la mutua compañía, varios minutos después de que la luna salió, Hutch, llego corriendo hacia nosotros, "que pasa Hutch" le pregunte

Hutch: "Winston quiere verlos ahora" les informe

Kate: "para que mi papa nos necesita" le pregunte

Hutch: "no sé, pero es mejor que vayan" les dije y me fui de regreso a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Humphrey: "creo que tenemos que irnos" le dije a Kate

Kate: suspire y dije con un tono de decepción, "creo que tienes razón"

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, luego podemos pasar un buen rato los dos" le dije tratándola de animar

Kate: sonreí y le lamí la mejilla, "en ese caso es mejor darnos prisa" le dije y ambos empezamos a caminar más rápido, después de varios minutos, habíamos llegado a la entrada de la cueva de la cabeza alpha, "parece que no hay nadie acá" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "miremos adentro" sugerí

Kate: ambos entramos a la cueva y de repente todos los lobos de las manadas unidas saltaron de sus escondites y me dijeron al tiempo, "feliz cumpleaños", (muchos lobos estaba ocultos afuera de la cueva), "muchas gracias a todos" le dije aun sorprendida

Eve: "espero que disfrute tu fiesta" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "ustedes planearon esto" le pregunte mientras veía que varios alphas sacaban un montón de caribú

Winston: "de hecho solo ayudamos, el que planeo todo fue Humphrey" le explique

Kate: "otra sorpresa" dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: solo me encogí de hombros

Winston: "creo que es mejor disfrutar del festín" dije y todos los lobos empezaron a comer

Kate: "fue una buena caza" le dije mientras comíamos los siete en la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Winston: "de hecho, Humphrey también fue el que cazo la cena" le dije

Humphrey: "pero tuve un poco de ayuda de los otros alphas" dije para no llevarme toda la gloria

Kate: "en que momento si estuviste todo el día conmigo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "esta mañana antes de que despertaras" le explique

Kate: "prométeme que mañana descansaras, no me gusta verte esforzándote tanto, en nuestras vacaciones" le pedí

Humphrey: "te lo prometo" le dije con una sonrisa

El resto de la noche todos los lobos se divirtieron, comieron, bailaron, y aullaron, cuando ya era media noche, Kate estaba hablando con sus amigas, mientras que Humphrey hablaba con sus amigos

Candy: "y como estuvo tu cumpleaños" le pregunte

Kate: "el mejor que he tenido" le respondí alegremente

Janice: "y porque fue" le pregunte

Kate: "porque Humphrey estuvo muy atento y dulce todo el día" les dije

Reba: "apuesto que te dio un buen regalo" le dije

Kate: "de hecho me dio cinco regalos" les dije con alegría

Sweet: "cinco, vaya" dije sorprendida

Reba: "cuales fueron" pregunte curiosa

Kate: "me dio esta flor, este collar, un retrato, me dedico un hermoso aullido, y escribió unas dulces palabras en una roca, en nuestro lugar especial" les explique con mucha alegría

Candy: "vaya que si es atento" dije sorprendida y un poco celosa

Sweet: "tienes mucha suerte" le dije con un poco de celos

Kate: mire a Humphrey mientras contaba chistes con sus amigos y dije, "lo sé"

Después que termino la fiesta todos los lobos se fueron a sus cuevas para dormir, cuando Kate y Humphrey llegaron a su cueva, Kate puso su retrato en un pequeño hueco en una pared para que todo el que entrara en la cueva pudiera verlo

Humphrey: nos acomodamos para dormir y le pregunte cariñosamente, "disfrutaste tu cumpleaños"

Kate: "el mejor que he tenido, te amo mucho" le dije amorosamente lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: "yo también te amo, me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado este día" le dije amorosamente, y ambos nos quedamos dormidos

**¿Qué será lo que les esperara a la pareja?, ¿Cuándo iniciaran su entrenamiento nivel tres?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece las historia hasta el momento **


	39. un dia antes de entrenar

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, lamento la demora pero espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal una semana después

Kate: "no puedo creer que ya nos toca devolvernos" dije en un tono triste

Humphrey: "lo sé, el tiempo se pasó muy rápido" le dije con un poco de tristeza

Kate: "vamos a despedirnos" dije

Humphrey: asentí con la cabeza, y ambos salimos de nuestra cueva, y nos dirigimos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha para despedirnos de los padres de Kate, de Lilly y de Garth, cuando llegamos allí todos estaban reunidos hablando

Winston: vi entrar a Kate y Humphrey, los vi un poco tristes, y les pregunte "que pasa"

Kate: suspire y les dije, "vinimos a despedirnos"

Lilly: "ya pasaron dos semanas" dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "así es, y el tren pasara en unas horas" dije en un tono triste

Eve: "creo que entonces nos veremos luego" dije tristemente

Winston: "cuídense ambos" les dije

Garth: "que lleguen bien" me despedí

Humphrey: "gracias, cuídense ustedes" les dije

Kate: después de una serie de abrazos de despedida, Humphrey y yo nos dirigimos a las vías del tren, en el camino nos despedimos de varios lobos, entre ellos los amigos de Humphrey incluyendo a Alex, mis amigas, y varios lobos mas

Humphrey: nos quedamos en las vías del tren esperando a que pase, no tuvimos que esperar mucho porque escuchamos el tren que se acercaba, nos preparamos para saltar, cuando paso el tren esperamos hasta ver un vagón abierto, el cual estaba casi el final del tren, saltamos en él y aterrizamos suavemente en el suelo de metálico, "estas bien" le pregunte para cerciorarme

Kate: "sí, estoy bien" le dije con tranquilidad

Humphrey: "creo que es mejor que nos acomodemos" le sugerí

Kate: "tienes razón" le dije y ambos nos acomodamos en el vagón del tren, después de varias horas, vi que ya estábamos llegando a las fronteras del territorio central, le di un suave golpe a Humphrey para despertarlo, "Humphrey, despierta ya llegamos"

Humphrey: "que" dije medio dormido

Kate: me reí entre dientes de su reacción y le dije, "ya llegamos"

Humphrey: "oh, vamos" le dije un poco avergonzado por mi reacción anterior

Kate: ambos saltamos del tren de manera segura y nos dirigimos hacia la cueva de los padres de Humphrey, era una larga caminata pero no nos importaba, incluso era agradable admirar el paisaje con calma

Humphrey: "no había notado lo tranquilo que era este lugar" dije mirando al entorno

Kate: "lo sé, siempre estamos tan ocupado con nuestro entrenamiento, que no habíamos podido admirar la belleza de aquí

Humphrey: seguimos caminando hasta la cueva de mis padres, cuando llegamos, parecía que nos estaban esperando

Blaze: "hola hijo, Kate" los salude

Humphrey: "hola papas" les dije con una sonrisa

Luna: "es bueno verlos de nuevo" les dije mientras los abrazaba

Kate: "acaso nos esperaban" les pregunte

Blaze: "por supuesto, los vimos acercarse hace un buen rato" les explique

Humphrey: "así se sienten los otros" le susurre a Kate

Kate: me reí entre dientes, y luego le pregunte a Blaze "cuando empezaremos el nivel tres"

Blaze: "cuando quieran, tenemos tiempo libre" les dije

Humphrey: "un momento ustedes serán nuestros maestros" les pregunte por la afirmación que nos acaba de dar

Blaze: "por supuesto, esa es la tradición, además el entrenamiento es tan secreto que solo nuestra familia lo conoce" les explique

Kate: "pero si es tan secreto donde entrenaremos, en el territorio hay muchos lobos y alguno de ellos puede estar observando" les pregunte

Luna: "por eso vamos a ir a un lugar muy especial fuera del territorio para entrenar" les dije

Kate: "y que pasa con la manada" les pregunte

Blaze: "hay lobos que se hacen cargo de la manada en situaciones como esta" les explique

Luna: "además ya habíamos resuelto los asuntos mas importantes de la manada para poder entrenarlos" les conté

Humphrey: "cuanto tiempo tomara el tercer nivel" les pregunte

Blaze: "aproximadamente tres semanas, si siguen con el ritmo que han llevado" les dije

Luna: "les advertimos que va ser lo más duro que hayan enfrentado hasta ahora" les dije

Humphrey: "peor que el de Dilan o el de Kod" les pregunte

Blaze: "si, va ser más exigente, pero si quieren pueden entrenar una semana antes de irnos con ellos para que se acostumbre" les dije

"NO" Kate y Humphrey gritaron al tiempo

Luna: "bueno, entonces saldremos mañana por la mañana, es mejor que descansen bien" les dije

Humphrey: "entendido, nos vemos mañana" le dije mientras salía de la cueva con Kate

Kate: mientras caminábamos, le pregunte a Humphrey, "que quieres hacer, aun es temprano"

Humphrey: "no sé, tal vez solo caminar y conocer un poco mejor el territorio" le sugerí

Kate: caminamos bastante tiempo, hablando y contando chistes, disfrutando de la compañía, hasta que nos encontramos con unos omegas, que nos empezaron a hablar

Jhosh: tiene el pelaje café, con algunas vetas doradas y tiene los ojos de color gris, de contextura delgada, "hola me parece que los he visto antes por aquí, pero no estoy seguro que son de esta manada de donde son" les pregunte en tono amigable

Humphrey: "yo, nací aquí, y mi compañera es de las manadas unidas" les respondí

Carlos: tiene pelaje marrón oscuro, con las patas y el vientre rojo, tiene ojos de color amarillo, de contextura delgada y pequeña, "manadas unidas, nunca había oído hablar de ellas, y para ser sincero no te había visto por aquí" les dije

Kate: "no me sorprende, las manadas unidas, solían ser la del este y la del oeste que se unieron" les explique

Humphrey: "y no me habían visto antes porque fui secuestrado cuando era cachorro y termine en la manada occidental" les explique

Jhosh: "oh, lo siento hombre, no sabía" le dije

Humphrey: "no se preocupen, si no me hubiera pasado nunca habría conocido a esta hermosa loba" le dije mientras me acariciaba con Kate

Jhosh: "por cierto mi nombre es Jhosh, y mi amigo se llama Carlos" me presente

Humphrey: "me llamo Humphrey, y ella es mi compañera Kate" nos presentamos

Carlos: "y por lo que veo ambos son alphas" les dije mirando sus músculos

Humphrey: "si, me convertí en alpha hace algunos meses" les dije

Jhosh: "te convertiste" le pregunte confundido

Humphrey: "si, yo era antes un omega" les dije

Carlos: "y porque te volviste alpha" le pregunte

Humphrey: "porque cuando mis padres me encontraron, me dijeron que tenía que entrenar, por mi deber, además si no lo hacía no me podría casar con Kate" les explique

Jhosh: "ha, una familia alpha, si he visto muchas de ellas por aquí" les dije, de repente todos escuchamos un ruido y los cuatro volteamos a mirar, era un grupo de lobos que se acercaban hacia nosotros, "oh, no Julián" dije en tono de fastidio

Humphrey: "quien es Julián" les pregunte

Carlos: "es un alpha, pero es un fastidio" dije

Jhosh: "si se cree el mejor, si algo quiere, no para hasta conseguirlo, aun si le toca pasar sobre los demás" les explique

Carlos: "además odia a los omegas, y a los nuevos también los trata muy mal" les dije

Kate: "suena como un idiota" les dije

Carlos: "lo es" le dije

Julián: me acerque a los cuatro lobos, y le di un golpe a la cabeza a cada omega

Jhosh: "no molestes Julián" le gruñí

Julián: "no me hables escoria" le dije en tono amenazante, luego vi a la hembra dorada, junto al macho gris, "hola nena, ven conmigo si quieres divertirte", le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Kate: "lo siento, pero no me hablo con idiotas" le dije

Julián: "vamos nena, mírame, que puede ser mejor que esto" dije mientras me señalaba

Kate: "se me ocurren un montón de cosas" le dije

Julián: "vamos deja a esa excusa de lobo que habla con omegas y ven con un verdadero lobo" le dije

Kate: "no ninguna excusa de lobo, él es el mejor lobo que pueda haber, no como usted idiota" le grite enojada

Julián: "no seas insolente" le grite pero me detuve al recibir un golpe en la cara

Humphrey: "no le grites a mi compañera" le dije enojado, por suerte aún me puedo controlar

Julián: "quien te crees que eres, si no lo sabes soy un alpha de nivel dos, uno de los únicos diez que hay" le dije enojado y le mande un golpe

Humphrey: esquive su ataque fácilmente y le dije, "no me importa quién eres, ni que rango tengas, eso no te da derecho de tratar a los demás como basura"

Julián: le di una señal, para que los otros alphas que estaban conmigo me ayudaran para atacarlo

Humphrey: me prepare para el ataque, esquive los tres primeros lobos con facilidad, pero cuando vi a Julián, ya era demasiado tarde, me prepare para el impacto que nunca llego

Kate: vi como Humphrey se enfrentó a los alphas, vi como Julián se abalanzo contra Humphrey, en un momento en que no alcanzaba a reaccionar, rápidamente salte y lo intercepte en el aire

Humphrey: "gracias, cariño" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "no es nada, ahora vamos a darle una lesión a estos abusadores" le dije mientras me ponía en posición de ataque

Humphrey: la pelea solo duro uno poco minutos, cuando terminamos estábamos algo cansados, los que nos dio pelea fue Julián, pero entre ambos pudimos dominarlo con facilidad, estaba inmovilizándolo y le dije en tono serio "si te vuelvo a ver marginando y molestando a los demás, vas a tener una peor humillación y paliza que esta"

Julián: solo asentí con mi cabeza, con miedo

Carlos: "estuvieron fantásticos" les dije mientras me acercaba a los dos, aun con Julián debajo de ellos

Jhosh: "como lo hicieron" les pregunte sorprendido, Julián tiene la fama de uno de los mejores luchadores de la manada

Kate: "no fue nada, somos alphas de nivel dos también" les dije

Julián: "imposible solo había diez alphas y los conozco a todos" les dije aun atrapado debajo del lobo gris

Humphrey: "si, acabamos nuestro entrenamiento hace algunas semanas" le dije

Carlos: "pero son recién llegados, como obtuvieron acceso a ese entrenamiento, solo es para los alphas más importantes de la manada" les pregunte

Kate: "por el padre de Humphrey" les dije

Julián: "no debe ser nadie importante" me mofe

Humphrey: "ok, le diré a Blaze lo que acabas de decir" le dije, tratando de contener mi risa, al ver que la expresión de Julián estaba en blanco

Jhosh: "eres el hijo del líder de la manada" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "si" le respondí con una sonrisa, luego solté a Julián para que se pudiera parar

Julián: "l- lo- lo siento" tartamudee y salí corriendo junto con los otros alphas

Humphrey: "por eso es que no me gusta comentarlo" dije mientras miraba correr

Jhosh: "ahora recuerdo donde los vi, hace meses ustedes cazaron más de la mitad de la comida de la manada" les dije

Kate: "si, fue nuestra prueba final para pasar el nivel uno" recordé

Humphrey: "una pregunta, saben de un buen lugar para relajarse un rato" les pregunte

Carlos: "el mejor lugar son los pozos termales" les dije

Jhosh: "pero son solo para los alphas de alto rango" les dije

Kate: Humphrey y yo nos miramos y le pregunte "donde quedan"

Carlos: "vayan hasta la gran montaña en la frontera este del territorio, suban hasta la mitad de la misma y los encontraras" les indique

Humphrey: "muchas gracias chicos, nos vemos luego" les dije mientras caminaba con Kate hacia el lugar

Kate: "nos vemos, gracias por la información" les agradecí

Carlos: después de que se perdieron a la vista, "me agradan los dos" dije

Jhosh: "son buenos, no cualquiera nos había defendido de Julián" le dije

Carlos: "a lobos como ellos me enorgullece seguir" le dije

Jhosh: "es cierto, son justos, y buenos" dije

Carlos: "volvamos a nuestros asuntos" le dije

Jhosh: "vamos" dije

Humphrey: estaba caminando con Kate, cuando le pregunte, "que es un pozo termal"

Kate: "mi papa me conto alguna vez de ellos, son una especie de laguna donde el agua está siempre caliente" le explique

Humphrey: "aun en invierno" le pregunte

Kate: "si" le respondí

Humphrey: "eso es bastante raro" le dije

Kate: "ni me lo digas, pensé que eran solo cuento" le dije y ambos compartimos un risa, después de media hora de caminata, habíamos llegado a la montaña

Humphrey: "ya casi llegamos, solo tenemos que subir" le dije y ambos empezamos a caminar cuesta arriba, cuando llegamos a la mitad de esta, empezamos a ver un poco de vapor, "debe ser por acá" le dije

Kate: mire alrededor y note que el vapor salía por detrás de una saliente, "por ahí" le señale a Humphrey

Humphrey: caminamos hasta allí y vimos un gran lobo en frente de varios lagos donde salía el vapor, "debe ser ahí" dije

Kate: caminamos hasta que el gran lobo nos detuvo

Tailer: es un lobo alpha muy grande y musculoso, tiene el pelaje casi completamente negro, con excepción de algunas vetas blancas, tiene ojos de color verde oscuro, "nombres" pregunte de forma formal y neutral

Humphrey: "me llamo Humphrey, y ella es mi compañera Kate" le respondí

Tailer: "disculpen pero no me suenan, este lugar está reservado para los alphas de alto rango" les dije con firmeza

Blaze: "déjalos pasar Tailer" le dije mientras me acercaba con Luna

Tailer: "señor, pero" dije, pero fui interrumpido por Blaze

Blaze: "él es mi hijo y su compañera, ambos ya terminaron el nivel dos, por lo que tienen acceso" le dije con firmeza

Tailer: "entiendo señor, disculpe el mal entendido" le dije mientras dejaba entrar a los cuatro

Humphrey: "gracias papa" le dije

Blaze: "no es nada, ustedes ya deberían tener acceso, pero se me olvido decirle antes" les dije

Luna: "de todas maneras que hacen por aquí" les pregunte

Kate: "nos contaron que este era un buen lugar para relajarse" les explique

Luna: "es verdad es uno de los mejores, creo que tuvimos la misma idea" les dije con una sonrisa

Blaze: "si quiere privacidad, pueden ir al pozo de alla, mientras nosotros vamos al que está del otro lado" les ofrecí

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije y Kate y yo fuimos al pozo que nos señaló, cuando llegamos, entramos lentamente, tratándonos de acostumbrarnos a la temperatura, "se siente muy bien" dije una adentro

Kate: "es muy relajante" dije mientras ambos nos acomodamos uno al lado del otro dentro del pozo termal

Humphrey: empecé a masajear los hombros de Kate, provocando que ella soltara un gemido de placer, "te gusta" pregunte juguetonamente

Kate: "oh si, continua por favor" le pedí en un tono sexy

Humphrey: "como desees" le dije cariñosamente mientras masajeaba sus hombros, bajando lentamente por la espalda, hasta que llegue a la zona de las caderas

Kate: le di un guiño de aprobación

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé a masajear sus caderas, hasta llegar a su cola

Kate: sonreí y me di vuelta y le dije, "ahora es tu turno" y empecé a masajear sus hombros, bajando lentamente por la espalda, de repente Humphrey se giró, provocando que nuestras narices se tocaran

Humphrey: "me gusta más esta vista" dije con cariño sin moverme

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije juguetonamente, sin darnos cuenta había pasado más du una hora desde que entramos, y ya estaba anocheciendo

Blaze: me acerque a la pareja y vi que estaban acomodados en los brazos del otro, solo disfrutando de su tiempo juntos, me sentía mal por romper este momento, pero tenía que hacerlo, "tortolitos creo que ya deberían devolverse a su cueva descansar, no olviden que mañana comenzamos con su entrenamiento" les dije

Humphrey: suspire y dije, "entiendo"

Luna: "genial, nos vemos mañana" les dije mientras me iba con Blaze

Kate: "fue bueno, mientras duro" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé" dije con un suspiro

Kate: "no te preocupes, volveremos después de nuestro entrenamiento" le dije tratándolo de animar

Humphrey: sonreí y le lamí la mejilla, "vamos a descansar para mañana" le dije

Kate: "vamos" dije con una sonrisa, y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestra cueva, cuando llegamos nos acomodamos para dormir, me acerque lo que más pude a Humphrey y recosté mi cabeza en su costado

Humphrey: "buenas noches, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "también te amo, que duermas bien" le dije con cariño, luego compartimos un beso, y nos quedamos dormidos, en espera de lo que mañana nos puede preparar

**¿Cómo será el entrenamiento nivel tres?, ¿serán capaces Kate y Humphrey de soportarlo?, ¿Dónde se realizara el entrenamiento? Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se olviden de escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	40. el rencuentro

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, en este habrá una sorpresa inesperada, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Blaze: Luna y yo nos despertamos antes de que saliera el sol, para iniciar el viaje al lugar de entrenamiento, "lista para un poco de ejercicio" bromee

Luna: "solo si puedes seguirme el paso" le dije con una sonrisa

Blaze: "primero despertemos a la joven pareja" le dije y ambos salimos de nuestra cueva en dirección a la cueva de Kate y Humphrey, cuando entramos, los vimos dormidos uno acurrucado en el otro, compartiendo su calor mutuo

Luna: "se ven muy bien juntos" le susurre a Blaze

Blaze: "vaya que sí, es una lástima arruinarles este momento" le susurre

Luna: "lo sé, pero al menos será divertido" dije mirando el tronco hueco lleno de agua

Blaze: solté una ligera risa y cogí el tronco y lo vacié sobre la joven pareja

Kate y Humphrey soltaron un grito de sorpresa al sentir el agua fría hacer contacto con su pelaje

Humphrey: "QUE, QUE PASA" grite del susto el sentir al agua

Kate: "QUE FUE ESO" dije enojada y sorprendía

Humphrey: mire a mi alrededor, y vi a mis padres riéndose, "porque nos hacen algo así" dije molesto

Blaze: "lo siento, pero era la mejor manera de despertarlos" dije después de que me calmara de reír

Kate: "hay mejores formas de hacerlo" dije aun molesta

Luna: "lo sabemos, pero esta es la más divertida" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "de todos modos, como lo hicieron" les pregunte

Blaze: "a que te refieres" le pregunte

Humphrey: "como entraron a nuestra cueva y nos sorprendieron" les pregunte

Kate: "si, mi hermana y su compañero cuando intentaron hacer nos eso, cuando fuimos de visita, pudimos oírlos y evitar la sorpresa" les dije

Luna: "no se sorprendan tanto, ustedes son buenos, pero no tan buenos como nosotros" les dije

Blaze: "lo que queremos decir, es que nosotros ya somos alphas de nivel tres, ustedes apenas son de nivel dos" les explique

Humphrey: "parece que aún nos queda camino por delante" le dije

Blaze: "si aún les falta, pero ya han recorrido bastante" les dije

Kate: "y, nos ponemos en marcha ya" pregunte

Luna: "saldremos después de desayunar" les dije

Humphrey: "me, muero de hambre, donde está el caribú" pregunte

Blaze: compartí una mirada con Luna y luego miramos a Humphrey

Humphrey: vi que me miraban y dije con un suspiro, "entiendo, estaré de vuelta pronto"

Kate: "quieres que te ayude" le pregunte tiernamente

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "no te preocupes, yo me encargo, descansa si quieres" y con eso salí a buscar un caribú para el desayuno, volví a los quince minutos, con un caribú de tamaño mediano para que los cuatro comiéramos, "aquí esta el desayuno" dije con una sonrisa

Kate: le lamí la mejilla y le dije "bien hecho", luego los cuatro comenzamos a comer, cuando terminamos le pregunte a Blaze "y a donde vamos a entrenar"

Blaze: "se los diré cuando lleguemos allá, pero les digo que es un largo camino" les respondí

Humphrey: "entonces, creo que es mejor ponernos en marcha" sugerí

Luna: "estoy de acuerdo", y todos salimos en dirección de las vías del tren, cuando llegamos allí les dije, "tendremos que caminar unos días siguiendo las vías, para llegar a nuestro destino"

Blaze: "o si tenemos suerte, subirnos a un tren que vaya en esa dirección" les dije

Humphrey y Kate asintieron, y todos empezaron a caminar siguiendo las vías del tren, como los cuatro son alphas altamente entrenados, tenían un ritmo bastante rápido

Humphrey: después de algunas horas caminando me di cuenta de algo, "Kate, este no es el camino a Idaho" le pregunte

Kate: "si también note eso, pero debe ser coincidencia" le dije

Humphrey: "si tú lo dices" le dije y seguimos caminando, después de algunas horas pasamos por un letrero que decía "estas saliendo del parque nacional de Jasper, vuelve pronto"

Kate: "vaya que ese lugar está lejos" dije al ver que salimos de Jasper

Blaze: "sí que lo está" les dije, seguimos caminando hasta que vi que al sol le quedaba una hora a lo máximo, "creo que deberíamos buscar algo de comer y un lugar para pasar la noche" les dije

Luna: "es una buena idea querido, ustedes dos busquen un refugio, mientras que nosotros vamos por algo de comer" les instruí

Kate y Humphrey asintieron y fueron en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche

P.V Kate

Humphrey y yo fuimos a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro, estuvimos caminando por varios minutos, mirando alrededor a ver si encontrábamos algo

Humphrey: de repente vi un pequeño lago y le dije, "vayamos a mirar por allá"

Asentí y fuimos al ver alrededor del lago, para nuestra sorpresa vimos una cueva bastante grande a un lado del lago, parecía ser construida por otro lobo, entramos a investigar a ver si alguien vivía aquí, cuando buscamos algún olor de otro lobo, no encontramos nada

Humphrey: "debieron ser lobos solitarios que la construyeron para pasar la noche antes de seguir su camino" le dije a Kate

"es bastante probable" le dije, mientras nos sentábamos en frente de la entrada de la cueva en espera de los padres de Humphrey, cuando de repente oímos unos ruidos que vienen de los arbustos al otro lado del lago, "que fue eso" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "no lo sé, pero creo que es mejor investigar" le dije

Kate: asentí y ambos empezamos a caminar hacia la fuente del sonido, cuando nos acercamos empecé a sentir el olor de otro lobo, miramos a través de los arbustos, para no llamar la atención, en el caso que resultara peligroso, cuando miramos vimos una loba de casi la misma edad que mis padres, tiene pelaje de color rojo, con un vientre de color crema y ojos de color verde al igual que Garth, "parece que está muy cansada y débil" dije cuando mire la forma de caminar, que no era concisa y se tambaleaba mucho

Humphrey: "creo que deberíamos ayudarla" dije sintiéndome mal por ella

"creo es lo correcto" le dije, luego salimos de los arbustos y nos acercamos lentamente a ella, "estas bien" le pregunte gentilmente

"que quieren" dijo la loba, obviamente asustada

Humphrey: "tranquila, solo queremos ayudarte, no te aremos daño" dije calmadamente

Le loba miro detenidamente a Kate y Humphrey, vio que solo querían ayudarla y dijo, "me llamo Thasha"

"me llamo Kate y él es mi compañero Humphrey" nos presente

Thasha: "mucho gusto" les dije

Humphrey: "te sientes bien" le pregunte

Thasha: "realmente no, no he comido en un buen tiempo y he estado viajando mucho" les dije

Humphrey: "ven a nuestra cueva, mis padres no deben tardar en traer algo de comer" le invite

Thasha: "no quisiera ser una molestia" les dije

"no sería molesta, insistimos, tal vez nos puedas contar que te paso" le dije amablemente

Thasha: "muchas gracias" les dije agradecida y empecé a seguir a Kate y Humphrey hasta una cueva, cuando llegamos allí vi a dos lobos que pareció que nos esperaban

Blaze: "Kate, Humphrey donde estaban, seguimos su olor hasta esta cueva, pero vimos que no estaban" les dije luego vi detrás de ellos a una loba y les pregunte "quien es"

"ella es Thasha, la encontramos poco después de encontrar esta cueva, está muy cansada y hambrienta, por la que le ofrecimos ayuda" le respondí

Luna: "eso está muy bien, por cierto me llamo Luna y él es mi compañero Blaze" le dije

Thasha: "mucho gusto en conocerlos" les dije

Blaze: "que esperan, vengan a comer" les dije mostrándole el gran ciervo que habíamos capturado"

Humphrey: después de que todos terminamos de comer nos sentamos en círculo, para hablar, "y cuál es tu historia" le pregunte a Thasha"

Thasha: suspire y les conté "fui capturada por los seres humanos, y me llevaron a la reserva nacional de la ciudad de rocas (ese lugar si existe, se ubica mucho más al sur en Idaho)"

"sabemos cómo es eso" le dije

Humphrey: "si a nosotros nos pasó lo mismo, pero por suerte pudimos volver a nuestro hogar" le explique

Thasha: "eso es lo que he intentado por tanto tiempo, llevo más de un año tratando de volver a mi hogar" dije con tristeza

Luna: "eso es mucho tiempo" le dije

Thasha: "lo sé, pero es que me pierdo con mucha facilidad" le dije con un suspiro

Humphrey: "y donde es tu hogar" le pregunte a ver si podíamos ayudarle

Thasha: "en el parque Jasper Canadá, en la manada del este" les dije

"no estás muy lejos" le dije

Thasha: "en serio" dije con el rostro iluminado

Humphrey: "si, solo sigues los rieles, y tendrías que llegar en tres días" le explique

Thasha: "muchas gracias, no espero por ver a mi compañero y a mi hijo" dije con esperanza

"Por cierto quien es tu compañero" pregunte curiosa

Thasha: "es Tony" le dije

Humphrey: "Tony, el líder del este, el padre de Garth" dije sorprendido

Thasha: "si, un momento como lo saben, son lobos del este" pregunte confundida

Kate: "en realidad, soy del oeste" le dije

Humphrey: "yo soy, del oeste y central" le dije

Thasha: "y como lo conocen" pregunte un confundida

"el este y el oeste se unieron hace algunos meses" le dije

Thasha: "es cierto, Tony y Winston habían planeado unirlas atreves de del matrimonio de nuestros hijos" recordé, "ahora que lo pienso, creo que se llamaba Kate la hija de Winston, no es coincidencia" les dije

"no la es, porque Winston si es mi papa, pero no me case con Garth, porque amo a Humphrey" le dije

Thasha: "entonces como unieron las manadas, conozco a Tony y él es bastante terco" les pregunte

"Garth se casó con Lilly mi hermana pequeña" le explique

Thasha: "pero no era una omega" les pregunte

Humphrey: "esa ley se abolió" le explique

Thasha: "al menos son felices "les pregunte

"bastante felices" le dije

Thasha: "eso es todo lo que mi importa" dije con una sonrisa, luego mire a Humphrey y le pregunte algo que me inquieto, "como puedes ser un lobo de la manada del oeste y de la manada central al tiempo"

Humphrey: "es fácil, nací en la manada central, pero por cosas del destino termine en la manda occidental" le explique

Thasha: "por cierto, ustedes están bien con la abolición de esa ley" les pregunte

Humphrey: "nosotros no podríamos estar más contentos por eso" le dije

"es verdad" dije

Blaze: "si, incluso estamos pensando en abolirlo en nuestra manada también" le dije

Thasha: "presiento que la apoyan por algo más, que Garth y Lilly" les dije mientras levantaba una ceja

Humphrey: "claro, si no fuera así, no podríamos estar juntos" le explique

Thasha: "pero ambos se ven como alphas" les dije

"yo siempre he sido un alpha, pero Humphrey antes era un omega" le explique

Thasha: "y porque decidiste volverte alpha" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "para ser sincero tenía la idea desde que soy compañero de Kate, quería poder protegerla y ayudarla, pero las cosas se dieron cuando mis padres me encontraron" le explique

"en serio habías pensado en volverte en alpha desde que somos compañeros" le pregunte sorprendida

Humphrey: "por supuesto, incluso había hablado con su papa al respeto" le dije

Thasha: "y porque se convirtió cuando conoció a sus padres" le pregunte

Blaze: "porque debía convertiste en el próximo líder de la manda central" le explique

Thasha: "un momento, ustedes son los líderes de la manada central" pregunte sorprendida

Luna: "si" dije orgullosamente

Thasha: "es un honor conocerlos, pero que hacen afuera de Jasper" les pregunte

Blaze: "vamos a entrenar a los dos al nivel tres" le explique

Thasha: "nivel tres, es increíble" les dije, luego pensé, "si usted es el hijo del los líderes de la manda central y Kate es la hija de los líderes de la manada occidental, y si el oeste y el occidente se unieron, que pasara con la distribución del poder" pregunte

Blaze: "en teoría las manadas se unirían, poniendo a cargo a Kate, Humphrey , Garth y Lilly, pero los lobos de la manada central solo harían caso a Kate y Humphrey, pues ellos son los alphas de nivel tres" le explique

Thasha: "vaya que es complicado" le dije

Luna: "si un poco, de todos modos quieres que te llevemos a las manadas unidas, para que veas a tu familia sin riesgo de que te pierdas" le ofrecí

Thasha: "estaría muy agradecida, pero no sería un molestia para ustedes" les pregunte

Blaze: "por mí no hay problema en retrasarnos unos días de viaje, que hay de ustedes" les pregunte a Kate y Humphrey

"por mi está bien" les dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "estoy bien con ello, quiero ver la cara de Tony y Garth cuando se rencuentren" dije con una sonrisa

Blaze: "es un hecho, partiremos mañana en la mañana" les dije

Thasha: "muchas, muchas gracias a todos, estoy eternamente agradecida" dije con mucha emoción

Luego de esa larga charla, todos no fuimos a dormir, Blaze y Luna se durmieron en el fondo de la cueva, Thasha, se durmió en un lado de la cueva, mientras que yo y Humphrey nos dormimos en la entrada de cueva

P.V normal, a la mañana siguiente

Humphrey: los dos nos despertamos temprano y decidimos ir a buscar algo de comer antes de irnos a las mandas unidas, mientras caminábamos decidí romper el silencio "me pregunto cómo reaccionara Tony y Garth, al verla de nuevo" le dije

Kate: "seguro que estarán emocionados, no la han visto en más de un año, probablemente piensan que está muerta" le dije

Humphrey: "si, me recuerda a mi con mis padres" le dije

Kate: "si es bastante parecido, solo que tu perdiste a tus padres cuando eras muy joven y no te acordabas bien de ellos" le dije

Humphrey: "de todas maneras fue difícil criarse sin una familia" dije mirando el suelo

Kate: "siento si toque un tema sensible" dije sintiéndome mal por el cambio de ánimo de Humphrey

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, pudo ser peor, al menos te tenia a ti, mis amigos, y tu padre también me ayudó mucho" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "sabes que siempre estaré allí para ti" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: sonreí "lo sé" le dije, después de cinco minutos, ya habíamos vuelto a la cueva con un ciervo para desayunar, después de que todos terminamos de comer, nos dirigimos a las vías del tren para dirigirnos al territorio de las mandas unidas, después de unas horas de caminar, escuche un ruido a los lejos, "escuchan eso" pregunte

Kate: preste atención y dije "si también lo escucho"

Blaze: "lo escucho también" dije

Luna: "yo también lo escucho, se lo que sea se esta acercando rápido" les dije

Thasha: "yo no escucho nada" dije

Humphrey: no me sorprendía, después de todo no esta tan entrenada como nosotros

Kate: después de escuchar el ruido con más detenimiento, pude reconocerlo, "es el tren y se acerca rápido"

Humphrey: "es mejor prepararnos para subirnos, llegaríamos en unas horas el territorio de las manadas unidas" les dije y con eso todos nos preparamos para saltar, tan pasara el tren con un vagón abierto, después de un minuto, se podía oír claramente el tren aproximándose, "prepárense" les dije a todos, luego vimos como el tren paso en frente de nosotros, rápidamente vi un vagón abierto y grite "ahora", todos saltamos y aterrizamos con seguridad en el suelo del vagón, hasta que vi una mancha dorada directo hacia mi

Kate: sin darme cuenta, salte con demasiado impulso, provocando que siguiera derecho en vez de aterrizar, por lo que choque con Humphrey y yo rodamos un poco hasta el otro lado del vagón, cuando abrimos los ojos, notamos que estábamos uno enfrente del otro con nuestras narices tocándose, ambos sonreímos y le di un beso rápido antes de que nos acomodamos para el resto del viaje

Humphrey: después de varias horas de viaje vi que ya era medio día, y que acabábamos de entrar al territorio de las manadas unidas, "creo que debemos bajarnos ya" les dije a todos

Kate: todos asentimos y nos bajamos del tren, "todo el mundo se bajó bien" pregunte una vez que vi que el tren se alejaba

Todo el mundo dijo que si

Kate: "entonces pongámonos en marcha" les dije y todos empezaron a caminar, después de unos cinco minutos unos lobos nos detuvo

Humphrey: "hola Hutch" lo salude

Hutch: "hola, que hacen aquí, pensé que se fueron hace dos días a la manda central" luego mire detrás de ellos y les pregunte, "quienes son ellos"

Humphrey: "ellos son mis padres" dije señalando a Blaze y Luna, "y ella es una amiga nuestra" dije señalando a Thasha

Hutch: "son los líderes de la manada central" dije sorprendido, era la primera vez que los había visto

Kate: "si lo son" dije rodando los ojos

Hutch: "siento, mi atrevimiento" me disculpe por haberlos detenido

Blaze: "no se preocupe, sé que solo está cumpliendo con su deber" les dije

Humphrey: "por cierto Hutch, sabes donde esta Tony y Garth" le pregunte

Hutch: "están en la cueva de la cabeza alpha hablando con Winston y Eve, acerca del futuro de la manada" les dije

Kate: "gracias, nos vemos luego" le dije y empezamos a caminar hasta la cueva de la cabeza alpha, todos los lobos nos miraban cuando nos acercamos

Humphrey: "parece que llamamos un poco la atención" le dije a Kate

Kate: me reí entre dientes y le dije "que esperabas, no esperaban vernos tan pronto" le dije

Humphrey: "con razón" le dije compartimos una ligera risa, después de unos pocos minutos habíamos llegado a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Kate: "Thasha, te diremos cuando entrar" le dije con una sonrisa

Thasha: asentí y espere que me digieran cuando entrar, ya no podía esperar a ver de nuevo a mi compañero y a mi hijo

Kate: los cuatro entramos a la cueva y vimos que Winston, Eve, Lilly, Garth, y Tony estaban hablando, "Hola" les dije para llamar la atención

Winston: "Kate, Humphrey, que hacen aquí, pensé que estarían entrenando" les dije feliz pero sorprendido

Kate: "en eso estábamos, pero surgió algo importante" les dije

Tony: "y que sería eso" les pregunte calmadamente

Humphrey: "es algo en relación a ustedes dos" les dije con una sonrisa

Garth: "y que seria eso" pregunte mientras levantaba una ceja

Kate: "puedes pasar" le dije a Thasha, sin dejar de sonreír

Tony: vi como una loba entro en la cueva, al principio no la reconocía, pero luego me di cuenta de quién era, "eres tú" tartamudee, con lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos

Thasha: sonreí y mientras mis ojos se llenaban con lágrimas de felicidad, "si soy yo cariño" le dije dulcemente

Garth: pude reconocer su voz claramente, "mama" pregunte con alegría

Thasha: "Hijo, que alegría verte" dije mientras los tres compartíamos un abrazo familiar

Winston: "es Thasha, pensé que había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo" dije sorprendido

Kate: "si, la encontramos a las afueras de Jasper, y la ayudamos a volver aquí para que se reuniera con su familia" le explique

Eve: "eso está muy bien, estoy orgullosa de usted" le dije

Kate: "en realidad, fue idea de todos" le dije para no llevarme toda la gloria

Tony: "muchas, muchas gracias a los cuatro, por traerme de nuevo a mi amor" dije muy agradecido y feliz

Blaze: "de hecho fue solo Kate y Humphrey quienes la encontraron y le ofrecieron su ayuda" les dije

Garth: "estoy muy agradecido de ayudaran a regresar a mi mama con seguridad" les dije

Tony: "ya temíamos lo peor" les admití

Humphrey: "cualquier cosa por la familia" dije feliz, teniendo cuenta de que técnicamente todos somos familia

Winston: "por cierto que hacían fuera de Jasper" les pregunte

Blaze: "los llevábamos al lugar secreto de entrenamiento" le explique

Winston: "lugar secreto" dije confundido

Blaze: "por supuesto, no podríamos entrenar en el territorio, porque el entrenamiento en sí, es un secreto, por eso nos dirigíamos a un lugar sin lobos, para poder entrenar libremente" les explique

Winston: "entiendo" les dije

Luna: "creo que deberíamos irnos" dije

Tony: "quédense esta noche, vamos hacer una celebración" les pedí

Blaze: "está bien, pero nos iremos en la mañana aun es un largo camino que tenemos que recorrer" les dije

Winston: "Tony, si quieres yo me encargo de la celebración, para que puedas ponerte al día con Thasha" le sugerí

Tony: "gracias amigo mío" le dije

Thasha: "me entere de que te casaste" le dije a Garth

Garth: "así es, Lilly, ella es Thasha mi mama, mama, ella es Lilly mi compañera" las presente

Lilly: "mucho gusto en conocerla" le dije

Thasha: "el gusto es mío" le dije

Humphrey: "creo que los dejaremos ponerse al día" le dije mientras salía con Kate hacia nuestra cueva"

Blaze: "no es por molestarlos, pero donde nos podemos quedar nosotros" les pregunte a Winston

Winston: "hay una cueva vacía cerca de la zona de alimentación, Kate, Humphrey, les podrían mostrarla" les dije

Kate: "por supuesto" le dije

Winston: "pero podrían esperar hasta después de la reunión" les pedí

Humphrey: "cual reunión" le pregunte

Winston: "hay que hacer una reunión, para planear la celebración" les explique

Kate: "por supuesto, se me había olvidado" dije juguetonamente

Winston: salí a la repisa en frente de nuestra cueva, y aullé para avisarle a la manada de la reunión, después de diez minutos, todos estaban reunidos, empecé hablar con voz alta y clara para que todos me escucharan, "sé que muchos de ustedes acabaron de ver a Kate y Humphrey, pasando por el territorio, junto con otros tres lobos, dos de ellos son los líderes de la manada central" di una señal para que se acercaran y los conocieran, "quiero que muestren decencia y respeto, lo segundo, es que la razón por la que están aquí, es porque encontraron a la compañera perdida de Tony, Thasha, y la ayudaron a volver, por lo que habrá una celebración esta noche, también aprovecharemos esta celebración para desearles lo mejor a Kate y Humphrey en el último nivel de entrenamiento, ellos partirán mañana en la mañana junto con los padres de Humphrey, para iniciar su entrenamiento" les explique

Eve: "necesito un grupo de alphas, cazar la cena de hoy, ahora" dije la última parte en un tono más firme, y de inmediato vi a seis voluntarios, que partieron para al valle a cazar

Winston: "los demás se pueden retirar" les dije

Blaze: "nos vemos más tarde Winston" me despedí y salí con Luna, Kate y Humphrey hasta nuestra cueva

Humphrey: caminamos por unos minutos, hasta que llegamos a la cueva, "aquí estamos" les dije mostrándole la cueva

Kate: "si nos necesitan nuestra cueva queda nuestra cueva, queda en la parte alta de esa colina de allá" les mostré

Luna: "lo tendremos presente" les dije

Humphrey: ""pueden ir, pero no traigan un tronco con agua" dije y todos compartimos una pequeña risa, luego dije, "en serio"

Kate: luego ambos nos dirigimos a nuestra cueva, para poder descansar antes de la fiesta, cuando llegamos allí, nos acomodamos en nuestra cama de hojas y tomamos una rápida siesta

**¿Dónde será el entrenamiento del nivel tres?, ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevara ahora llegar allí?, una pregunta quieren que escriba la fiesta, o paso directamente al viaje hacia el lugar de entrenamiento secreto, escriban un comentario con su opinión **


	41. un momento casi perfecto

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Lamento la demora, pero el servidor de la página se bloqueó el sábado, y no me permitió ver las reseñas, por lo que no pude escribir el siguiente capítulo, sin saber que querían, pero como lo opinaron aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V Kate

Era temprano en la mañana, el sol le faltaba una hora para salir, nosotros cuatro ya estábamos caminando por las vías del tren, yo y Humphrey estamos siguiendo a Blaze y Luna, nosotros nos despedimos de todos, ayer después de la fiesta, por lo que no tuvimos que despertar a nadie esta mañana, a pesar del deseo de Humphrey de "despedirse de Garth"

Humphrey: "me hubieras dejado molestar a Garth una última vez" dije en tono de broma

"déjalo ser feliz, se reencontró con su mama después de tanto tiempo" le dije

Humphrey: "en eso tienes razón, pero una pequeña broma no le hace daño a nadie" le dije con una ligera sonrisa

Me reí entre dientes y le dije, "tienes razón", el resto del día, hablamos, contamos chistes y jugamos algunos juegos, para pasar, el tiempo, era genial viajar con Humphrey, porque uno nunca se aburría

Tres días después, P.V normal

Humphrey: hemos viajado por días, solo paramos, para comer y dormir, viajamos a un ritmo bastante rápido, si no fuera por nuestra excelente condición física, no hubiéramos recorrido ni la mitad, era por la mañana y acabamos de comer un caribú, cuando de repente escuchamos un ruido, "oyen eso" les pregunte

Kate: puse atención y dije, "suena como"

"un tren" los cuatro lobos exclamaron, y empezaron a correr a las vías del tren, para su suerte llegaron justo a tiempo, para ver el tren pasar justo a la dirección que iban, esperaron hasta que vieron un vagón abierto, cuando apareció uno todos saltaron para abordarlo

Blaze: "bueno, ahora solo debe ser medio día de viaje, para llegar allí" les dije con alegría

Humphrey: "no más caminata" suspire feliz

Luna: "espera que aun viene lo peor" le dije con una ligera sonrisa

Humphrey: "porque no aprendo a cerrar la boca" dije frustrado

Kate: me reí entre dientes, y le dije dulcemente "no te preocupes, mejor relajémonos y disfrutemos de este viaje juntos"

Humphrey: sonreí y le lamí la mejilla, "tienes razón" le dije con cariño

Kate: ambos nos sentamos en la puerta del tren disfrutando de la vista, incline mi cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro

Humphrey: "te amo, soy el lobo más feliz del mundo, cuando estoy a tu lado" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "yo también te amo, y no he sido tan feliz desde que era cachorra" le dije amorosamente, nos quedamos allí disfrutando de la vista y la mutua compañía, para nosotros el tiempo pareció detenerse, sin darnos cuentas habían pasado varias horas desde que nos subimos al tren

Blaze: "ya nos toca bajarnos" les dije a la pareja sacándola de su trance

Humphrey: "tan pronto" pregunte sorprendido, después de volver a la realidad

Luna: me reí entre dientes y les dije, "han pasado seis horas, desde que nos subimos en el tren, y todo ese tiempo ustedes dos han estados sentados sin moverse"

Kate: "en serio" dije mientras me sonrojaba

Blaze: me reí entre dientes y le dije "si"

Humphrey: "no es nuestra culpa, uno no se da cuenta del tiempo, cuando esta con la persona que ama" les dije un poco sonrojado

Luna: me reí ligeramente y dije, "es mejor bajarnos ya"

Kate: ambos asentimos, y nos preparamos para saltar, esperamos hasta un lugar plano para poder bajarnos de forma segura, después de que nos bajamos miramos alrededor, "me resulta un poco familiar, no Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: "si, a mí también me resulta ligeramente familiar" dije mirando a mi alrededor

Blaze: "aun no reconocen este lugar" les pregunte

Kate: mire más detenidamente y vi un paisaje, que pensé que no volvería a ver, "no me digas que estamos en Idaho" pregunte con voz aséptica

Blaze: "si estamos en Idaho" les dije con una sonrisa

Luna: "si en el parque nacional de Sawtooth" les dije

Humphrey: "debe ser una broma" dije

Blaze: "me temo que no, aquí ha venido siempre nuestra familia a entrenar, es un lugar perfecto, porque casi no hay lobos"

Luna: "vamos, el campo de entrenamiento, está por acá" les dije, y empezamos a caminar

Kate: caminamos, por quince minutos, hasta llegamos a la entrada en una cueva, en una montaña de gran tamaño, desde afuera la cueva se veía relativamente pequeña, donde solo cabría un lobo a la vez, "es aquí" pregunte

Blaze: "si, ahora entren uno después del otro" dije y empecé a caminar dentro de la cueva

Humphrey: vi como mis padres entraron a la cueva, luego mire a Kate y me encogí de hombros, y entre también, con Kate caminado atrás mío, caminamos por el largo pasillo hasta que el punto que casi no se podía ver, "que tan largo es esto" dije

Kate: "parece no tener fin" le dije, y seguimos caminando, después de unos pocos minutos, empezamos a ver una luz, "creo que veo la salida" le dije

Humphrey: "si, también la veo" le dije emocionado, seguimos caminando, cada vez la luz del día se hacía más y más fuerte, cuando por fin salimos de la cueva, nos tomó un momento para ajustarnos a la luz, cuando pude ver con claridad, quede impactado ante la vista que teníamos, "Kate vez lo mismo que yo" pregunte sorprendido

Kate: "si, lo veo" dije con el mismo asombro que Humphrey, todo el lugar estaba rodeado por montañas, parecía que el único acceso era por la cueva donde entramos, había un gran valle, a un lado, en el otro había un bosque muy denso, había pedazos cubiertos de nieve, parecía que había un lugar con cada estación del año

Luna: "verdad que es increíble" les dije después de ver su caras de asombro

Kate y Humphrey, se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza

Blaze: "este es el lugar perfecto, porque se puede entrenar en todas las condiciones climáticas y en todos los terrenos" les explique

Kate: "es increíble, por donde comenzamos" les pregunte

Blaze: "síganme" les instruí, bajamos la montaña y caminamos hasta una gran cueva en frente del bosque

Luna: "esta cueva es la nuestra, su primera tarea es encontrar una cueva para pasar a noche, los estaremos llamando mañana en la mañana" les dije

Humphrey: ambos asentimos y nos fuimos a buscar una cueva, mientras caminábamos decidí iniciar una conversación con Kate, "este lugar es algo extraño, no" le dije mirando a mi alrededor

Kate: "porque lo dices" le pregunte

Humphrey: "mira estos árboles, parecen estar en otoño, por allá están muy verdes, como en primavera, y cerca de las montañas, están sin hojas y cubiertos de nieve como en invierno, es raro ver todo eso en un solo lugar" le explique

Kate: "si es, bastante raro, pero también crea una hermosa vista" le dije

Humphrey: "si, eso es verdad" le dije después de varios minutos, por fin encontramos un agujero debajo de un tronco de gran tamaño, "perfecto" dije

Kate: mire adentro, había espacio apenas para los dos, "es un poco pequeño" le dije

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: le sonreí y le dije, "está bien, mientras tanto, voy a buscar algo para comer"

Humphrey: mientras Kate fue a cazar, yo empecé a cavar para agrandar el pequeño refugio, cuando Kate regreso, ya era lo suficientemente grande para contener siete lobos sin problemas, "Esta listo" dije mientras salía de la cueva, para encontrar a Kate con un ciervo de un buen tamaño

Kate: "quiero verlo después de comer" le dije

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos comimos hasta estar satisfechos, luego le dije a Kate "voy a lavarme"

Kate: "te acompaño" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "no tienes que preguntarme, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida" le dije cálidamente

Kate: sonreí y camine a su en busca de un estanque o un rio para lavarnos, escuchamos un leve sonido del agua fluyendo y lo seguimos, hasta que nos encontramos con un rio, vi como Humphrey se acercó para sentir la temperatura del agua, y no me resistí a empujarlo al rio

Humphrey: estaba sintiendo la temperatura del agua, cuando de repente sentí que algo me empujo y caí al rio, cuando resurgí vi a Kate riéndose en la orilla, me rei y le dije, "muy graciosa"

Kate: "ven déjame ayudarte" le ofrecí y le tendí mi pata para ayudarlo a salir

Humphrey: sostuve su pata y sonreí con una mirada picara

Kate: vi la sonrisa pícara de Humphrey y le dije, "no te atrevas", tan pronto como dije eso el me jalo directo al agua, cuando resurgí le dije, "no era la forma como quería entrar al rio"

Humphrey: "no pude resistirme" le dije entre risas

Kate: sonreí, y le mande una ola de agua

Humphrey: empezamos una guerra de agua que duro varios minutos, hasta que nos cansamos, "creo que se nos olvidó porque vinimos aquí en primer lugar" bromee

Kate: "si, pero aún tenemos tiempo de asearnos" le dije con un guiño

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé a frotar la espalda de Kate con el fin de eliminar toda la suciedad, luego me moví a la zona del vientre para hacerle lo mismo, causando que Kate soltara leves gemidos de placer, "listo" le dije

Kate: sonreí y le dije en tono sexy, "creo que te falta aún allí abajo"

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé a masajear, suavemente sus pliegues, provocando que Kate soltara varios gemidos de placer, aumente poco a poco la velocidad de las caricias, para aumentar el placer que ella sentía, lo hice hasta que llego a su climas, empapando mi pata con sus dulces jugos, lamí mi pata para limpiarla, y luego vi los ojos de Kate que estaban llenos de amor y lujuria

Kate: ahora quería devolverle el favor, rápidamente lo empuje cayendo encima de él en la orilla del rio, empecé a lamerle la mejilla, bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, disfrutando el momento tanto como sea posible, cuando llegue a la zona inferior, note que su miembro estaba totalmente crecido, empecé a lamerlo lentamente enrollando mi lengua alrededor, note que Humphrey soltaba varios gemidos de placer, lo metí totalmente en mi boca, y empecé a subir y bajar, aumentaba lentamente la velocidad, causando que sus gemidos, fueran más y más fuertes, hasta el punto que llego a su climas, soltó toda su semilla banca en el interior de mi boca, rápidamente lo trague, disfrutando del sabor salado, luego ambos compartimos una mirada llena de amor y dije en un tono sexy, "estás listo para la mejor parte"

Humphrey: "siempre, si es lo que quieres" le dije

Kate: "es, lo que quiero" le dije, y me puse en posición en espera de el

Humphrey: me subí sobre Kate, y alinee mi miembro con la condición de mujer de Kate, "lista" le pregunte

Kate: "oh, si" le dije

Humphrey: metí mi miembro en su condición de mujer, provocando que Kate soltara un gemido de sorpresa y placer, pero cuando íbamos a empezar, escuchamos a alguien que se acerca, Kate y yo compartimos una mirada nerviosa y nos separamos, para evitar que nos encontraran en esa posición, después de que nos separamos, vimos a mis padres aparecer de detrás de unos arbustos

Blaze: "están bien, escuchamos fuertes ruidos viniendo de aquí" les pregunte

Kate: "si, estamos bien, "les dije tratando de ocultar lo que estábamos haciendo

Luna: "menos, mal, solo queríamos asegurarnos" les dije, de repente un olor golpeo mi nariz, y empecé a olfatear, para ver de qué se trataba

Humphrey: mire con nervios como mi mama, capto un olor, seguramente el nuestro, solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta de dónde provenía

Luna: empecé a seguir el olor, hasta que me di cuenta que venía de la joven pareja, al mirar detenidamente, note la zona intima de Kate estaba goteando un poco, luego mire a los dos, y fácilmente se podía decir que estaban nerviosos, "que estaban haciendo" les pregunte con una ceja levantada

Kate: "solo nos aseábamos" le respondí nerviosa

Luna: "y luego que hicieron" les pregunte

Humphrey: Kate y yo intercambiamos una mirada culpable

Blaze: "nos preocuparemos después de eso, por ahora ya está oscureciendo, y todos nosotros necesitamos el descanso" les die para evitar a los dos un momento vergonzoso

Luna: suspire y dije, "tienes razón, es mejor descansar"

Humphrey y Kate soltaron un suspiro de alivio y se fueron rápido hacia su cueva

Kate: una vez que entramos a la cueva le dije "eso fue incómodo"

Humphrey: "lo sé" le dije

Kate: "es una lástima que no pudimos terminar nuestra sección" le dije en un tono juguetón

Humphrey: "siempre, podremos reanudarla" le dije con un guiño

Kate: "si pero nos tocara ir algún lugar donde tus padres no nos escuchen" le dije

Humphrey: "eso va ser difícil" dije en tono de broma

Kate: ambos compartimos una risa, y luego nos acomodamos para dormir, "te amo, buenas noches" le dije con mucho cariño

Humphrey: "también te amo, que tengas dulces sueños, hermosa" le dije amorosamente y ambos nos quedamos dormidos profundamente, aunque yo no dejaba de pensar en la suerte de que fueron mis padres que nos encontraran así, donde fuera Eve, estaría en muchos pedacitos regados por todos lados

Mientras tanto, en una cueva cercana al bosque dos lobos mayores estaban hablando

Luna: "porque me interrumpiste allá" le cuestione

Blaze: "simplemente quería evitarles una vergüenza" le dije

Luna: "pero que pasa si ellos lo hicieron" le pregunte

Blaze: "y que tiene de malo, ambos se aman con todo su corazón, realmente era cuestión de tiempo" le explique

Luna: "en eso tienes razón, pero que pasa si Kate queda embarazada, no podría entrenar" le pregunte

Blaze: "tranquila, estoy seguro que no llegaron tan lejos, solo se debieron divertir un rato" le dije

Luna: "como lo sabes" le pregunte

Blaze: "muy fácil, si lo hubieran hecho, no habrían tenido tiempo de separase, y los hubiéramos encontrado en el acto" le explique

Luna: "no había pensado en eso" le dije, y luego se me ocurrió otra cosa, "pero si los interrumpimos antes de que pudieran llegar a esa parte" le pregunte

Blaze: "también existe esa posibilidad" dije pensativo

Luna: "en ese caso debemos ser muy duros en su entrenamiento, así no tendrán energía de hacerlo, hasta el final del entrenamiento" le dije

Blaze: "no te parece que es algo extremo, de todas maneras aun no es temporada de apareamiento, por lo que es difícil que quede embarazada" le dije

Luna: "nunca se sabe" le dije con una sonrisa

Blaze: "porque te molesta tanto" le pregunte al notar su actitud

Luna: "es que me cuesta creer, que mi pequeño hijo este creciendo tan rápido, ya es difícil, el hecho de que nos perdimos su niñez" le dije con un poco de tristeza

Blaze: la abrace, "a mí también me cuesta creerlo, pero Humphrey es feliz y eso es todo lo que importa" le dije tratándola de animar

Luna: "yo lo sé, por eso me agrada Kate, porque lo ha hecho tan feliz" le dije

Blaze: sonreí y le dije, "es mejor irnos a dormir nos esperan unos meses muy duros por delante"

Luna: "es cierto" le dije y nos acomodamos para dormir

**¿Tendrán oportunidad de hacerlo Kate y Humphrey?, ¿Qué retos les esperara a los dos durante el entrenamiento?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	42. entrenamiento nivel tres comienza

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Blaze: nos despertamos muy temprano en la mañana, y aullamos para llamar a Kate y Humphrey para que comiencen su entrenamiento

Mientras tanto en una cueva, bajo un gran tronco

Humphrey: mis orejas se levantaron cuando escuche un aullido viniendo de lejos, "esa es la llamada" me dije a mi mismo, empuje suavemente la mejilla de Kate con mi hocico, mientras decía suavemente, "Kate despierta, nos están llamando"

Kate: bostece y mire a Humphrey y le dije, "buenos días guapo"

Humphrey: le sonreí y le dije "buenos días hermosa"

Kate: "qué hora es" le pregunte aun con un poco de sueño al ver que aun era oscuro fuera de la cueva

Humphrey: "no lo sé, pero mis padres nos llamaron hace poco, creo que es mejor ir" le dije aun con sueño

Kate: asentí y ambos salimos de la cueva en dirección de la cueva de Blaze y Luna, cuando salimos de la cueva fuimos recibidos por el frio de la mañana, provocando que temblara un poco, "que frio" le dije

Humphrey: me acerque a ella hasta que íbamos costado con costado, para compartir nuestro calor, "mejor" le pregunte con una sonrisa

Kate: "mucho mejor, gracias" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: seguimos caminando así hasta la cueva de mis padres, cuando llegamos allí nos estaban esperando en la entrada de la misma

Blaze: "qué bueno es verlos despiertos, listos para iniciar" les pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto" dije con entusiasmo

Humphrey: "que es lo que vamos hacer primero" le pregunte curioso

Luna: "primero ustedes dos van a cazar la comida para todo el día, esto lo van hacer todos los días, entienden" les explique

Kate: "y donde la traemos" le pregunte

Blaze: "en el borde del valle" le respondí

Humphrey: de inmediato fuimos a cazar, como tenía que durar para los cuatro todo el día, cazamos un caribú y un ciervo, cuando llegamos a donde nos dijeron mis padres, estábamos a punto de comer cuando nos detuvieron

Blaze: "que hacen los dos" les pregunte

Kate: "desayunar" dije un poco confundida

Luna: "no hasta que terminen el siguiente ejercicio" les dije

Humphrey: suspire y pregunte "cual ejercicio"

Blaze: "no es nada complicado, solo tienen que ir al pie de la montaña y volver aquí con una bola de nieve" les explique

Kate: "pero se derretirá antes de que lleguemos" le dije

Luna: "por eso necesitan más que su velocidad, necesitan inteligencia" les dije

Blaze: "es un elemento importante para el liderazgo" les explique

Humphrey: de la nada mi estómago empezó a rugir, "es mejor que nos demos prisa, me muero de hambre" le dije a Kate

Kate: solté una ligera risa, y le dije, "vamos entonces", ambos caminamos hasta que llegamos a la base de la montaña, "creo que debemos subir un poco más, donde la nieve es más fría, así tendremos más tiempo para llevarla" le sugerí

Humphrey: "un buen plan, pero como la llevaremos" le pregunte

Kate: "mmm" dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor, para encontrar algo para llevarla, de repente vi un pequeño tronco, "perfecto" pensé, "usaremos ese tronco de allá" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y cogí el tronco, luego subimos y pusimos una bola de nieve en este y empezamos a correr, pero por desgracia la nieve se derritió en la mitad del camino, "rayos" dije frustrado

Kate: "debe haber alguna forma" dije mientras pensaba

Humphrey: "si la hay, no tenemos mucho tiempo" le dije pensativo

Kate: "sé que tienes hambre, pero ponte serio en esto" le dije un poco molesta

Humphrey: "no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque si el sol sale, va ser mucho mas difícil, de hacer" le explique

Kate: "no había considerado eso", pensé, luego le dije en tono de disculpa, "lo siento, pese que estabas jugando"

Humphrey: "hey hasta yo sé cuál es momento para bromas y cual para el deber" le dije con actitud alegre

Kate: "y eso desde cuando" le pregunte

Humphrey: "desde que estoy contigo" le respondí

Kate: "parece que de verdad se te pego un poco de mi actitud" dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "podría decirse" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: sonreí y ambos nos devolvimos, corriendo, para maximizar el tiempo que teníamos, "como lo vamos hacer" le pregunte una vez que llegamos allí

Humphrey: pensé furiosamente, hasta que me llego una idea, "y si llevamos mucha nieve, así se mantendrá fría más tiempo, y cuando se empiece a derretir tardara más tiempo" le sugerí

Kate: "pero no va ser más difícil de llevar" le pregunte

Humphrey: "es probable, pero por eso estamos juntos, podemos llevarlo entre los dos, solo tenemos que coordinarnos bien, y estoy seguro que ese no es un problema para nosotros" le explique

Kate: estaba impresionada por el argumento de Humphrey, él tenía razón era la mejor forma, "hagámoslo" le dije con una confianza renovada

Humphrey: sonreí y entre ambos llenamos el tronco con toda la nieve que pudimos, luego cada uno cogió un extremo del tronco, y empezamos a correr hacia donde estaban mis padres, cuando estábamos a medio camino, ya s había derretido parte de la nieve, pero aún quedaba más que suficiente, para aguantar el resto del recorrido, cuando llegamos al fin a donde mis padres en el tronco, apenas quedaba un pequeño montículo de nieve, apenas para formar la bola de nieve, "aquí está" les dije con orgullo

Luna: "tan rápido resolvieron el problema" dije sorprendida

Kate: "de hecho fue Humphrey quien lo resolvió a final" les dije

Humphrey: "pero no podría haberlo hecho sin sus ideas originales" le dije

Blaze: "de todas maneras estoy impresionado, nosotros tardamos muchas horas en resolverlo, cuando lo hicimos ya era la hora de almorzar" les dije

Humphrey: me rei un poco y les pregunte, "ahora podemos comer"

Luna: "por supuesto" les dije

Kate: Humphrey y yo nos abalanzamos sobre los restos que quedo del ciervo, y empezamos a comer con mucho gusto

Blaze: "recuerden que eso debe durar todo el día" les dije

Humphrey: redujimos el ritmo a que estábamos comiendo, y paramos cuando aún quedaba aproximadamente un tercio del ciervo, nosotros no habíamos quedado satisfechos, pero eso debía bastar hasta la próxima comida, "van a ser unos meses muy duros" le susurre a Kate

Kate: "lo sé" dije compartiendo una mirada preocupada con Humphrey, durante todo el día, y el resto de la semana Blaze y Luna nos ponían problemas para incrementar nuestra habilidad mental e ingenio

Blaze: había pasado ya una semana desde que comenzamos con el entrenamiento, Luna y yo, creemos que ya es hora para que empecemos con la siguiente fase

Humphrey: "buenos días" los salude

Kate: "buenos días" los salude también cuando llegamos al punto de encuentro con la comida, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a cazar después de levantarnos

Luna: "buenos días a los dos, le tenemos un anuncio" les dije

Kate: "cual es" pregunte un poco emocionada

Blaze: "creemos que ya están listos para la siguiente etapa del entrenamiento" les dije

Humphrey: "genial, un momento etapa" les pregunte

Blaze: "si etapas, el entrenamiento posee varias etapas, ya completaron la primera que era de agilidad mental, la siguiente es de camuflaje" les dije

Luna: "van aprender como camuflarse en cualquier ambiente y condición climática, es muy útil, no solo para cazar, sino también para defender a la manada" les explique

Kate: "por donde empezamos" le pregunte con entusiasmo, para ser sincera ya estaba cansada de los problemas que nos ponían

Blaze: "iniciaremos por el otoño, síganme por aquí" les dije, y empezamos a caminar hasta el punto donde el territorio parecía que estuviera en otoño, "lo primero que van hacer es tratar de ocultarse, lo mejor posible" les dije, y vi como los dos salieron corriendo a buscar un buen escondite

Humphrey: para Kate le fue muy fácil esconderse, por su color de pelaje se confundía muy bien con este ambiente, por otro lado para mí era un poco más complicado por el mismo hecho, mi piel gris era más fácilmente visible en este entorno, me toco esconderme dentro de un gran tronco hueco para no ser visto

Blaze: "muy bien a los dos" les dije en voz alta para que me escucharan donde quieran que estén

Luna: "ahora tienen que salir del territorio sin ser detectados por nosotros" les dije

Kate: estaba caminado con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, saltando de un lugar a otro para no ser visto, cuando casi llegaba a la frontera del territorio fui detenida por Luna, "rayos" me dije a mi misma

Luna: "un buen intento casi lo lograste" le dije

Kate: "me pregunto cómo le está yendo a Humphrey" le pregunte

Luna: "no lo sé, no lo hemos visto" le dije

Kate: "acaso ese no es el punto" le dije

Luna: "tienes razón" dije mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: "rayos me quede atascado" me dije a mi mismo mientras trataba de salir del tronco, después de varios intentos, por fin empecé a moverme, poco a poco salí del tronco, tarde varias horas pero lo logre, cuando salí pensé, "menos mal que nadie me vio, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso" luego empecé a caminar en dirección de la salida del bosque, caminaba muy lento porque era muy difícil ocultarme en esta vegetación, después de media hora de caminata estaba apenas a la mitad del camino cuando mi papa me encontró

Blaze: "por fin te encontramos" le dije

Humphrey: "seguro que Kate ya salió del bosque" dije un poco decepcionado de mí mismo

Blaze: "de hecho tu madre la vio antes de que pudiera salir" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio, Kate debe sentirse mal" dije un poco triste por mi compañera

Blaze: "es sorprendente que hayas durado tanto tiempo, como lo hiciste" le pregunte

Humphrey: me sonroje de vergüenza y le dije "prefiero no hablar de eso"

Blaze: estaba confundido por su actitud, pero no le di importancia, "sígueme" le dije, caminamos hasta donde nos esperaban Luna y Kate

Kate: "veo que te atraparon también" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "si" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Luna: "ambos hicieron un buen intento, pero les falta aún muchas cosas por aprender" les dije

Blaze: "Kate, en este ambiente, tienes una gran ventaja por tu color de pelaje, pero no te confíes solo en él, también tienes que ser muy cautelosa" le explique

Luna: "Humphrey, por otro lado, tú no tienes esa ventaja, por eso debes ser mucho más cauteloso, usa las rocas, arboles, hasta arbustos para ocultarte" le explique

Kate: después de una hora explicándonos tácticas y dándonos consejos, digieren que lo intentáramos de nuevo, solo que esta vez tendremos que cruzar todo el bosque hasta el otro lado, me fui mucho más despacio que la última vez, y pude llegar en menos de una hora al otro lado sin ser vista, cuando llegue allí me senté a esperar que Humphrey apareciera

Humphrey: yo me tomaba mi tiempo, para poder ocultarme y moverme adecuadamente, a pesar que me tomo una hora, pude salir del bosque sin ser visto, cuando salí y a Kate acostada, durmiendo, "me pregunto hace cuanto llego" me dije a mi mismo, luego procedí a despertarla con suavidad

Kate: solté un bostezo y vi a Humphrey en frente mío, "por fin llego" bromee

Humphrey: "no es mi culpa, no tengo el mismo hermoso pelaje que usted" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: me sonroje un poco y le dije, "crees que tenemos que llamar a tus padres, para que sepan que ya salimos"

Humphrey: "probablemente" le dije, luego lance un aullido para avisarles, despues de unos pocos minutos, ellos aparecieron

Blaze: "ase cuanto salieron" les pregunte

Humphrey: "yo acabe de salir, pero no se Kate" le dije mirándola

Kate: "no estoy segura, me quede dormida mientras esperaba a Humphrey salir" les dije

Luna: "al menos, ya entendieron como hacerlo bien, ahora vamos con el verano" les dije

Kate: ambos asentimos, y empezamos a seguirlos, cuando nos detuvimos, estábamos en el valle

Blaze: "como pueden ver, aquí no hay árboles ni arbustos donde esconderse, apenas hay algunas rocas, y está bastante cálido, en un lugar como este, hay que estar sobretodo en cuclillas, o en posición de asecho, escondiéndose en la hierba alta" les explique

Humphrey: "después de algunas horas de explicación, donde me quede dormido un par de veces, menos mal Kate estaba al lado mío para despertarme, nos dijeron que diéramos diez vueltas en posición de asecho alrededor del valle, las primeras vueltas eran bastante fácil, pero a la octava ya está empezándome a templar las piernas, por el esfuerzo ejercido, vi que Kate tenia los mismos problemas, "estas bien" le pregunte preocupado

Kate: sonreí y le dije, "no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco agotada, no es nada serio"

Humphrey: "solo dos vueltas más" dije para animarnos, cuando terminamos de dar las diez vueltas, caímos al piso, literalmente por el agotamiento

Blaze: "pueden tomarse el resto del día" les dije al ver lo agotado que llegaron, lo que no era para sorprenderse, debido al enorme tamaño del valle

Kate: "gracias" fue todo lo que pude decir, por la falta de aliento

Luna: "descanse, mañana les espera algo aún más duro" les dije, luego de eso, me fui con Blaze a nuestra cueva a dormir un poco

Humphrey: después de diez minutos, ya había recuperado el aliento, pero mis piernas aun me dolían, mire el cielo y estaba cubierto de nubes negras, que amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento, "Kate, creo que deberíamos irnos a nuestra cueva" le sugerí

Kate: mire el cielo, y me di cuenta de que tenía razón, "si, es mejor irnos" le dije, intente pararme, pero aún estaba un poco adolorida y agotada

Humphrey: al ver a Kate intentarse parar sin éxito, use toda lo que quedaba de energía para pararme y ayudar a Kate a levantarse, cuando ya estaba parada, le pregunte, "puedes caminar"

Kate: "con dificultad" le dije

Humphrey: note que empezó a llover, y rápidamente le dije "yo te llevare"

Kate: "Humphrey, no es necesario, yo puedo" le dije mientras caminábamos lentamente

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, no quiero que te lastimes haciendo un mal esfuerzo, o que te enfermes con la lluvia" le explique

Kate: "que hay de ti, no estás en mejores condiciones que yo" le dije

Humphrey: "no me importa" le dije

Kate: le iba refutar, pero me tropecé, y caí al suelo, pero gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Humphrey el me atrapo

Humphrey: "por favor déjeme ayudarte, me duele verte así" le suplique

Kate: pude ver que de verdad le dolía verme así, así que suspire y le dije, "pero solo ayúdame a caminar, tampoco quiero que te lastimes

Humphrey: "me parece justo" le dije

Kate: me apoye contra el costado de Humphrey para poder caminar, a pesar que estaba lloviendo, era una lluvia suave, por la que no era muy molesta, pero tan pronto como entramos en nuestra cueva, la tormenta se hizo más fuerte

Humphrey: "justo a tiempo" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "eso parece" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "creo debemos descansar, de verdad lo necesitamos" le dije

Kate: "ya lo creo" le dije mientras me acomodaba a un lado de la cueva

Humphrey: me acerque a ella lo más que pude, me enrolle a su alrededor para protegerla del frio y le dije amorosamente "buenas noche amor"

Kate: le di un beso y le dije cariñosamente, "que duermas bien cariño" y ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

Mientras tanto en el interior de la mente de Humphrey

A: "maldito Humphrey, me las pagara por haberme noqueado, pero ya lo vera, tengo todo planeado", pensé, mientras una sonrisa maligna crecía en mi cara

**¿Cómo les ira en los otros ambientes?, ¿Qué más les tendrán preparados Blaze y Luna?, ¿que pasara con A y que tiene planeado?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	43. una charla incomoda

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de lionsgate**

Una semana después, P.V Humphrey

Ya habíamos practicado en todos los ambientes, y habíamos mejorado bastante, fácilmente podríamos ir a un territorio rival, sin ser detectado por ningún lobo, estaba caminando, con Kate, hacia donde mis padres, ya con la comida capturada, y le pregunte, "y ahora que nos enseñaran"

Kate: "no estoy segura, pero espero que sea algo emocionante" le dije con ánimos

Me reí entre dientes, y le dije, "eso espero también", cuando llegamos a donde mis padres, ellos ya nos estaban esperando

Blaze: "buenos días a los dos" los salude

Kate: "buenos días, que vamos hacer hoy" pregunte impaciente

Luna: "veo que tienen mucha energía hoy, eso es bueno" les dije

Blaze: "sí que lo es" le dije mientras me reía entre dientes

"Y con qué vamos a seguir hoy" pregunte curioso

Blaze: "durante esta semana, solo les vamos a dar lecciones de cómo ser buenos lideres" les dije

"significa que vamos a ver solo teoría" les pregunte

Luna: "si" les respondí

Kate: "tranquilo, Humphrey no es tan malo, también lo he hecho con mi padre" le dije

"lo sé, pero va ser muy aburrido" le susurre

Kate: me reí ligeramente, "pero míralo así, si no nos toca hacer esfuerzo físico, tendremos más energía, para ya sabes que" le dije con un guiño

Empecé a mover la cola de un lado al otro y le dije con una sonrisa "no lo había pensado"

P.V normal

Luna: "escuchaste lo que dijeron" le susurre a Blaze

Blaze: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "no te preocupes cariño, ellos ya son mayores y pueden decidir qué hacer y que no, además, solo queda tres semanas a lo mucho de entrenamiento"

Luna: "ya lo veremos" pensé

Blaze: "espero que no planee nada" pensé, y luego les dije a la pareja, "para evitar que pierdan condición física, después de las lecciones haremos un periodo de ejercicio de dos horas"

Humphrey: "es razonable" les dije

Blaze: "comencemos, vamos a dentro para las lecciones" les dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la cueva

Luna: después de todo un día de lecciones, ya era la hora de la sección de ejercicio, les dijimos que dieran cinco vueltas al todo el campo del entrenamiento, luego que escalaran la montaña, cubierta de nieve, mientras llevan unos troncos, y que nadaran contra la corriente durante media hora, eso me daría tiempo para poder hablar con Blaze acerca de una idea que tengo

Blaze: después de que vi como Humphrey y Kate, se fueron a hacer sus ejercicios me volví a Luna y le pregunte, "de que querías hablar"

Luna: "es solo acerca de una idea que tengo" le dije con una sonrisa

Blaze: suspire y le pregunte "que idea" esperando de que no se tratara de Kate y Humphrey

Luna: "es sobre Kate y Humphrey" le dije

Blaze: "rayos" pensé, luego le dije "que pasa con ellos"

Luna: "creo que deberíamos tener una charla con ellos acerca, de ya sabes" le dije

Blaze: "pero ya te dije que ya son mayores" le dije un poco molesto

Luna: "pero es mejor hablar con ellos acerca de eso" le dije

Blaze: "creo que Kate, ya debió tener esa charla con sus padres" le dije

Luna: "y que pasa con Humphrey, no hemos pasado casi tiempo con él, y no hemos hablado acerca de eso" le dije

Blaze: me quede en silencio, porque sabía que tenía razón

Luna: al ver el silencio de Blaze, sabía que había ganado, "ves que tengo razón" le dije con una sonrisa

Blaze: "y que tienes en mente" le pregunte

Luna: "yo, nada" le dije con una sonrisa

Blaze: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Luna: "esa es tu responsabilidad" le dije

Blaze: "te refieres que yo hable con el" le pregunte

Luna: "exactamente, mientras que yo, me lleve a Kate a otro lugar para que puedan hablar tranquilos" le dije

Blaze: tenía el presentimiento que había algo más debajo de esto, pero preferí no preguntar, "y cuando hacemos esto" le pregunte

Luna: "pensaba en hoy mismo, cuando volvieran" le dije sonriendo

Blaze: "creo que es bueno terminar con esto de una vez" le dije, y con eso esperamos a que los dos terminaran con sus ejercicios, después de dos horas, ellos volvieron, agotados, "y como les fue" les pregunte

Humphrey: "de maravilla" dije sarcásticamente

Luna: "que bien" le dije después de reírme ligeramente

Kate: "si es todo por hoy, creo que nos vamos a nuestra cueva" les dije mientras le daba un empujoncito a Humphrey para que me siguiera

Luna: "no tan rápido, necesito hablar contigo" le dije

Kate: compartí una mirada de extrañes con Humphrey y le pregunte, "de que quieres que hablemos"

Luna: "aquí no, es cosas de chicas" le dije

Kate: me encogí de hombros y le dije a Humphrey, "nos vemos en un rato en la cueva"

Humphrey: le di un beso y le dije, "te estaré esperando", vi como las dos se alegaron hasta que se perdieron de vista

Blaze: cuando ya estaban fuera del alcance del oído le dije a Humphrey, "puedo hablar contigo sobre algo importante"

Humphrey: "por supuesto papa que ocurre" le pregunte

Blaze: "tú y Kate, ya lo han hecho" le pregunte

Humphrey: me tomo un minuto para darme cuenta de lo que quería decir, "papa" le dije mientras me sonrojaba profundamente

Blaze: "cálmate, creo que si deberíamos hablar de esto, teniendo en cuenta que la época de apareamiento es un mes" le dije

Humphrey: "si pero eso no lo hace menos incómodo" dije un poco molesto

Blaze: "lo sé, pero tu madre cree que tenemos que hablar de eso" le dije

Humphrey: suspire y le dije, "está bien"

Blaze: "bueno, y cuál es tu repuesta" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no" le dije

Blaze: "ya lo sospechaba, pero han hecho algo parecido" le pregunte levantando una ceja

Humphrey: "nos hemos divertido un par de veces, pero nada más" le respondí

Blaze: "me lo esperaba, sabes que durante el calor, Kate no se controlara, verdad" le pregunte

Humphrey: "yo nunca me aprovecharía de eso, pero si llegamos a hacerlo, estaría muy orgulloso de ser padre" le dije

Blaze: "es bueno escucharlo, solo quería saber si sabias las consecuencias de tus acciones" le dije

Humphrey: "por supuesto que las sé, nunca abandonaría a Kate, siempre estaré a su lado pase lo que pase" le respondí

Blaze: "ese es mi hijo" le dije orgulloso

Humphrey: "eso es todo" le pregunte

Blaze: "si, puedes relajarte" le dije al ver lo rojo que estaba

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije, y luego me fui al rio para enfriarme

Mientras tanto en el bosque, dos lobas estaban caminando

Kate: "así que, de que querías hablarme" le pregunte

Luna: "sabes que ya casi es la temporada de apareamiento" le pregunte

Kate: "si, debe ser como en un mes, porque" le dije

Luna: "sabes que el calor te hará hacer cosas, no" le dije

Kate: me sonroje un poco y le dije, "si, pero Humphrey y yo ya hemos hablado de eso"

Luna: "en serio" le pregunte asombrada

Kate: "si, estamos pensando tener una familia" le dije

Luna: "eso es grandioso" le dije emocionada, "pero ni siquiera se han casado aun" le dije

Kate: "lo sé, pero nosotros habíamos planeado casarnos hace meses, pero por razones que ya conoces, no lo hemos podido hacer, pero durante este tiempo, si hemos pensado en serio de tener una familia" le explique

Luna: "y crees que están listos" le pregunte

Kate: "sé que Humphrey, será un gran padre, es muy bueno con los cachorros" le dije

Luna: "y tu" le pregunte

Kate: "no estoy segura, pero Humphrey siempre me dice que voy a ser una estupenda madre y yo confió en el" le dije

Luna: "creo que lo serias" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "en serio" le dije

Luna: "en serio" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "pensé que estaría un poco molesta" le dije

Luna: "al principio lo estaba, pero no eras por ti, sentí que estaba perdiendo a mi hijo" le dije

Kate: "debió ser duro perderlo cuando era un cachorro" le dije

Luna: "lo fue, casi todos los días lloraba, lo único que esperaba era que estuviera bien" le dije

Kate: "él estaba bien" le dije

Luna: "me alegro de que allá encontrado el amor" le dije

Kate: "ambos lo hicimos" le dije con una sonrisa

Luna: "y me alegro mucho por ustedes, eso era todo lo que quería hablar contigo" le dije

Kate: "gracias" le dije

Luna: "una última cosa, desde cuando estas interesada en mi hijo" le pregunte por curiosidad

Kate: "bueno, cuando mi padre lo trajo a nuestra cueva después de que se encontró pensé, que era muy lindo, de inmediato nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, siempre que estaba con el sentía una extraña sensación, solo que me tomo hasta el viaje a Idaho, para darme cuenta de que era amor" le explique

Luna: "entiendo, me alegro de que sea un amor verdadero" le dije mientras me iba a mi cueva

Kate: de inmediato me devolví a la cueva de Humphrey y mía, cuando llegue allí me encontré con Humphrey que me estaba esperando

Humphrey: vi como Kate entro a la cueva y sonreí, "hey, como te fue con mi mama" le pregunte

Kate: "tuvimos una charla, un poco incomoda" le dije, sonrojándome un poco

Humphrey: "también tu" le dije

Kate: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "parece que tuvimos una tarde interesante"

Humphrey: "así parece, pero no quiero repetirla" le dije

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije y ambos compartimos una pequeña risa

Humphrey: "creo que debemos descansar un poco" le sugerí

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije sonriendo, luego nos acomodamos lo más cerca que podíamos el uno del otro, apoye mi cabeza sobre su costado, y le dije, "te amo"

Humphrey: le lamí la mejilla y le dije "yo también te amo", y ambos caímos en un sueño profundo

Una semana después, P.V normal

Kate: hoy acabamos, con las clases sobre cómo ser buenos líderes, Blaze y Luna, nos dijeron que nos harían una prueba, para ver si aprendimos, estábamos caminando hasta su cueva, mientras hablábamos, "como crees que será la prueba" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "no lo sé, todo lo que hemos visto es teoría, por lo que creo que la prueba debe ser algo por ese estilo" le dije

Kate: "suena, bastante aburrido" le dije

Humphrey: "es lo que estado diciendo esta semana" le dije sonriendo

Kate: seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la cueva de Blaze y luna

Blaze: "están listos para la prueba" les pregunte

Humphrey: "si, bueno, supongo" dije un poco nervioso

Luna: "bien, Kate, tu vendrás conmigo para hacer la prueba, mientras que Humphrey se quedara con Blaze" les instruí

Humphrey: "no presentaremos juntos la prueba" pregunte preocupado

Blaze: "lo siento pero no, esta prueba es totalmente individual" le dije

Humphrey: suspire y le dije a Kate, "supongo que nos veremos más tarde, espero que te vaya bien"

Kate: "te deseo lo mismo" le dije después de darle un pequeño beso

Humphrey: vi como las dos se perdieron de vista y le pregunte a mi papa, "de que se trata esta prueba"

Blaze: "vamos a dentro y te lo explicare" le dije, y comenzamos a entrar a la cueva, una vez a dentro le dije que se sentara, para comenzar a explicarle, "la prueba consiste en que te voy hacer preguntas, sobres problemas que pueden pasar en la manada, de acuerdo como respondas te hare otra pregunta sobre un problema que puede surgir, ante tu repuesta, y así consecutivamente, alguna pregunta" le dije

Humphrey: "solo una, cuanto tiempo tengo" le pregunte

Blaze: "no hay límite de tiempo, la prueba se acaba hasta que diga que se acaba" le explique

Humphrey: estaba nervioso, pero trate de ocultarlo y le dije, "entonces empecemos"

Blaze: "genial, primer pregunta, que harías si dos alphas se pelearan por un trozo de comida" le pregunte

Humphrey: esa era fácil, lo había hecho cientos de veces, al ser omega, "alivianar la tensión con algún chiste y luego repartir la comida de forma justa" le conteste

Blaze: "bien, pero que pasaría si alguno de los alphas se disgustara y atacara al otro" le pregunte

Humphrey: pensé por un segundo y le dije "me tocaría castigarlo, a por atacar a otro miembro de la manada"

Blaze: "muy bien" le dije, así seguimos por dos horas, y Humphrey había respondido bastante bien a todas las preguntas, solo falta la pregunta final, que en mi opinión era las más complicada de todas, "bueno, esta es la pregunta final, si te tocara escoger entre salvar a la manada o salvar a Kate, que escogerías"

Humphrey: me quede en blanco, no sabía que escoger, sabía que Kate era lo más importante en mi vida, pero arriesgar a toda una manda

Mientras tanto en otra cueva, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Blaze y Humphrey, Luna le había hecho la misma pregunta a Kate

Kate: "yo ya sé que debo escoger" pensé

**¿Qué escogerán Kate y Humphrey?, ¿Qué más aprenderán en el nivel tres?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	44. preparativos

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Lamento la demora, tarde u tiempo para dar sentido a todas las ideas en este capítulo, de todas maneras aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Blaze: "y que escoges, recuerda que debes ser honesto con tu decisión" le pregunte

Humphrey: después de mucho pensarlo, ya tenía mi decisión, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi papa, pero era lo que yo habría hecho, "yo escojo a Kate" le dije con seguridad

Blaze: "seguro" le pregunte

Humphrey: "completamente, no se si es la mejor decisión pero eso es lo que escogería" le explique

Blaze: "bueno, en lo personal ya me lo sospechaba" le admití

Humphrey: "en serio, no estas molesto de mi decisión" le pregunte

Blaze: "no , todas las decisiones, las puedes tomar con la cabeza, también debes escuchar a tu corazón" le dije

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "lo tendré presente"

Blaze: "eso espero" le dije sonriendo

Mientras tanto con Kate y Luna

Luna: "estas segura, ni siquiera lo pensaste" le dije

Kate: "ya había tomado esa decisión antes, y por eso estoy segura" le dije con confianza

Luna: "ya habías escogido" le pregunte asombrada

Kate: "si, lo hice, cuando casi me case con Garth, pero dentro de mi sabía que el amor es más importante que el deber, por eso escojo a Humphrey, sin dudarlo" le dije confiada

Luna: "vaya, entonces sabes que no todas las decisiones se toman con la cabeza" le pregunte

Kate: "si, lo sé" le dije con una sonrisa

Luna: "bueno, en ese caso pasaste" le dije feliz

Kate: "genial, pero que vamos hacer ahora" le pregunte con una ceja levantada

Luna: "pueden tener el resto del día libre" le dije

Kate: "entonces voy a ver si Humphrey ya término" le dije, luego partí hacia donde estaba Humphrey y Blaze, cuando llegue, espere fuera de la cueva, alcance a escuchar a Blaze, preguntar y que escoges, "debió hacerle la misma pregunta" pensé, luego seguí escuchando esperando con expectación que escogería, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que hoy su repuesta "yo escojo a Kate", al oírlo, mi corazón se llenó de felicidad, quería entrar a abrazarlo y darle un beso, pero preferí esperar afuera, por si Blaze tenía algo que decirle, además me pareció una falta de respeto hacerlo

Humphrey: "entonces que vamos hacer ahora" le pregunte a mi papa

Blaze: "pueden tener el resto del día libre" le respondí

Humphrey: "fabuloso, voy a buscar a Kate" le dije

Blaze: "que se diviertan" le dije

Humphrey: cuando estaba saliendo de la cueva, fui clavado en el suelo, lo único que pude ver fue una mancha dorada que reconocí de inmediato, "me alegro de verte cariño" le dije cálidamente

Kate: le di un gran beso lleno de pasión y amor, y le dije, "en serio me escoges a mi sobre la manada" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "por supuesto, tu eres mi vida, daría todo por ti" le dije, dándole otro beso

Kate: "me alegro que sigas siendo el lobo amoroso y divertido de que me enamore" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "por supuesto que lo soy, te hice una promesa y yo cumplo mis promesas" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "y no sabes cuánto me alegro de eso, por cierto, tenemos el resto del día libre, que quieres hacer" le dije

Humphrey: "no, se tal vez divertirnos, hacer algunas sesiones de trineos de troncos" le sugerí

Kate: "me parece bien, hace tiempo que no hacemos eso" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, además debemos aprovechar estas colinas que son perfectas para esto" le dije

Kate: "vamos a ir a la montaña, mientras buscamos un buen trineo en el camino" le dije

Humphrey: "hagámoslo" le dije entusiasmado, mientras caminábamos no pude resistir preguntarle, "y como fue tu prueba"

Kate: "fueron solos preguntas" le respondí

Humphrey: "y te hicieron la misma pregunta" le pregunte

Kate: "que quieres decir" le dije un poco confundida

Humphrey: "ya sabes la pregunta, la última pregunta" le explique

Kate: me tomo un segundo darme cuenta y le dije "ha, esa pregunta"

Humphrey: "si, esa" le dije con expectación

Kate: "si" le respondí

Humphrey: "y que respondiste" le pregunte

Kate: "dímelo tu" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "a ver, eres una alpha que tomas muy en serio tus deberes, pero también eres la loba más amorosa que he conocido" le dije, y me puse a pensar luego de unos segundos le dije en tono de pregunta "¿me escogiste a mí?"

Kate: "me estas preguntando" dije aun con tono juguetón

Humphrey: "sé que me escogiste" le dije con más confianza

Kate: "correcto" le dije dándole un gran beso

Humphrey: después de que rompimos el beso, le dije con una sonrisa tonta "cada vez es mejor"

Kate: "lo sé" le respondí

Humphrey: cuando llegamos a la mitad de la montaña encontramos un tronco perfecto para usar de trineo, luego subimos un poco más, como estaba cubierta de nieve, sería mucho más rápido, "estas listas" le pregunte mientras nos poníamos en posición

Kate: "por supuesto" le respondí con entusiasmo

Humphrey: "aquí vamos" dije, mientras empujaba el trineo con una pierna para iniciar a deslizarse, cuando empezó a bajar, fuimos cogiendo más y más velocidad, decía las instrucciones para evitar que nos estrelláramos con árboles o rocas, como era la colina más grande donde nos hemos deslizado, demoramos un buen para que se detuviera, cuando paramos estábamos a varios metros del pie de la colina, casi llegamos al valle, "eso estuvo fabulo" grite emocionado cuando paramos

Kate: "el mejor que hemos hecho hasta ahora" dije con la misma emoción

Humphrey: "nos deslizamos de nuevo" le pregunte aun con emoción

Kate: "vamos" le dije entusiasmada, después de varios deslizamientos, nos fuimos al rio cercano para relajarnos un poco en el agua

Humphrey: "llevaba tiempo que no me divertía así" le dije

Kate: "lo sé, con todo el entrenamiento, no habíamos tenido tiempo para hacerlo" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, pero nos queda una o dos semanas a lo máximo" le dije

Kate: "me pregunto cómo será la prueba final" le dije

Humphrey: "no lo sé, pero lo que me preocupa un poco son todos los lobos que nos estará viendo" le confesé

Kate: "en serio" pregunte un poco sorprendida

Humphrey: "si, no me gusta ser el centro de atención" le confesé

Kate: "pero te he visto llamar la atención y hablar en frente de varios lobos" le dije

Humphrey: "solo porque hacia mi deber como omega de mantener la paz" le dije

Kate: "y que pasa cuando estábamos en medio del valle y todos nos miraban" le pregunte con una ceja levantada

Humphrey: "para serte sincero estaba demasiado feliz al ver que estabas viva, que no me importaba si todos nos estaban viendo" le explique

Kate: "es muy dulce, pero tienes que superar ese nerviosismo, de lo contrario, puede afectar tu desempeño en la prueba" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé pero como" dije un poco triste

Kate: pensé por un momento antes de decirle "solo piensa que estamos tu y yo, así tendrás más confianza y estarás más relajado" le sugerí

Humphrey: "puede funcionar, es una buena estrategia" le dije

Kate: "por supuesto, porque es idea mi" dije en tono de broma

Humphrey: me reí ligeramente y le dije "si porque es idea tuya"

Kate: compartimos una rápida risa, luego mire el cielo vi que estaba anocheciendo, "creo que es hora de volver a la cueva, para conseguir una buena noche de sueño" le dije

Humphrey: "voy mama" bromee

Kate: me reí entre dientes, "ven entonces cachorrito" bromee

Humphrey: "uch, buena repuesta" la felicite

Kate: "aprendí del mejor" le dije

Humphrey: "eso es cierto" dije en tono de broma

Kate: después de reírnos un poco le dije, "en serio vamos, quiero dormir un poco"

Humphrey: "como quieras cariño" le dije y ambos nos fuimos a nuestra cueva, cuando llegamos allí ambos nos acomodamos como de costumbre, "buenas noches hermosa, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "buenas noches, también te amo" le dije cariñosamente, y compartimos un último beso antes de irnos a dormir

Blaze: ya era día, a pesar que al sol les faltaba un par de horas para salir, por lo general aullaríamos para despertarlos, pero decidimos cambiar las cosas un poco, nos dirigimos a la cueva de Kate y Humphrey

Luna: "me pregunto cómo reaccionaran" le dije, tratando de imaginar la escena

Blaze: "no lo sé, pero espero verlo" le dije, tratando de contener la risa, cuando entramos a la cueva, vimos a los dos durmiendo plácidamente uno acurrucado en el otro, "quieres hacer los honores" le pregunte susurrando

Luna: "me encantaría" le dije, luego me acerque a los dos lentamente y solté un aullido lo más fuerte que pude

Humphrey: "ahhh" grite, y me puse instintivamente en frente de Kate, por si nos estaban atacando

Kate: "ahh" grite, y me levante inmediatamente, mire a mi alrededor para ver que estaba pasando, vi a Humphrey en frente mío, y más adelante estaban Blaze y Luna riéndose, "que diablos les pasa" les grite enojada

Humphrey: "están locos o que" les grite con enojo

Blaze: "lo siento, no pudimos resistirlo" dije entre risas

Kate: "al menos puedo ver de dónde sacaste tu sentido del humor" le dije a Humphrey

Luna: después de calmarnos le dije "hoy empezamos con la última etapa de su entrenamiento" les dije

Humphrey: "y cual es" le pregunte

Blaze: "trabajo en equipo, ustedes dos deben aprender a trabajar juntos, de forma efectiva" le dije

Kate: "no suena complicado" les dije

Luna: "no lo es, si tienes una buena relación con tu compañero" le dije

Humphrey: "eso no es un problema" dije mientras me acariciaba con Kate

Blaze: "eso pensé, vamos" les dije, pero entes de salir de la cueva me acerque a Humphrey y le dije, "buena reacción"

Humphrey: "que quieres decir" le pregunte confundido

Blaze: "tú sabes, ponerte en frente de Kate para protegerla" le dije

Humphrey: me sonroje un poco y le dije "gracias"

Luna: "que esperan ustedes dos" les dije a Blaze y Humphrey

Blaze: "ya vamos" le dije, y ambos nos pusimos al día con las chicas

Kate: caminamos hasta que nos detuvimos en el valle, "y como entrenaremos" les pregunte

Blaze: "van a prender como cazar, luchar, y trabajar como equipo, pero ustedes tienen una gran ventaja, que es que ustedes tomaron juntos todo el entrenamiento, por lo que solo hay que pulir un poco sus habilidades" les explique

Humphrey: "porque es una ventaja, ustedes no hicieron su entrenamiento juntos" le pregunte

Luna: "no, nosotros nos conocimos mientras que Blaze estaba haciendo el nivel dos, y admitimos nuestros sentimiento, cuando ya había acabado ese nivel, por lo que solo entrenamos juntos el nivel tres" les explique

Kate: "entonces sí que tenemos ventaja, hacemos un muy buen equipo ambos" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "por supuesto que sí" le dije entusiasmado

Una semana después P.V Kate

Había pasado una semana desde que iniciamos la última etapa, era bastante fácil, teniendo en cuenta que básicamente durante todo el entrenamiento habíamos aprendido a trabajar juntos en perfecta armonía, aprendimos a confiar en los instintos y habilidades del otro y hoy Blaze y Luna nos dijeron que iniciaríamos nuestro regreso a la manada

Humphrey: "por fin vamos a volver" le dije a Kate

"si lo sé, aquí es bastante bonito, pero no es igual que nuestro hogar" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "va ser un largo viaje de regreso" le dije

"Al menos que corramos con suerte y algún tren pase" le dije

Humphrey: "si al menos que pase eso" le dije

En ese momento entro Blaze y Luna a nuestra cueva

Blaze: "ya están listos para partir" les pregunte

"si lo estamos" le respondí

Luna: "entonces que esperan, entre antes partamos antes llegaremos" les dije

Los cuatro salimos caminando, en solo diez minutos ya habíamos salido del campo de entrenamiento, mientras caminábamos no me resistir en pregúntales "y cuando haremos la prueba final"

Blaze: "al día siguiente de que lleguemos" le respondí

Humphrey: "pero como todos van a llegar en un día" le pregunte

Luna: "nosotros dimos las instrucciones de que al mes después de nuestra salida enviaran un lobo a cada manada para avisarle" les explique

Humphrey: "significa que ya están en camino" les dije

Blaze: "exactamente, nosotros no perdemos tiempo" les dije con una sonrisa

"eso veo" les dije

Mientras tanto en Jasper, en las manadas unidas

Hutch: me dirigía hacia la cueva de la cabeza alpha, con noticias importantes, cuando llegue, me encontré con Winston

Winston: "que pasa Hutch" le pregunte al verlo tan apurado

Hutch: "señor, acabo de llegar unos lobos de la manada central, dicen que tienen una noticia importante" le informe

Winston: "hágalos pasar" le dije

Hutch: "en seguida señor" y me fui a buscar a los lobos, por suerte ellos me esperaban al pie de la colina donde estaba la cueva de la cabeza alpha, "pueden pasar" les dije, y vi como los dos lobos asintieron y se fueron a ver a Winston

Winston: vi a los dos lobos entrar a la cueva, y los puede reconocer de inmediato "hola Arthur, Drake" los salude

Arthur: "hola Winston, hace tiempo" le dije

Winston: "si hace mucho tiempo, casi tres meses no" le dije

Drake: "si más o menos" le dije

Winston: "y que los trae por aquí, pensé que ya no tenían deberes de alpha" les dije

Arthur: "así es, pero también nos falta salir y estar ocupados" le dije

Drake: "si por eso cuando pidieron voluntarios para venir, nos ofrecimos" le dije

Winston: "bien, me alegro por ustedes, pero que pasa, porque los enviaron" les pregunte

Arthur: "ho, si eso, nos enviaron a avisarle que toda la manada esta cordialmente invitada para presenciar l prueba final de Kate y Humphrey" le informe

Winston: "ya es" pregunte sorprendido

Drake: "si, ellos deben estar en camino a Jasper justo ahora" les dije

Winston: "entiendo, muchas gracias por el aviso, les informare a la manda del viaje" les dije

Drake: "una caso más" le dije

Winston: "que es" le pregunte

Drake: "les importaría si nos quedamos con ustedes, y viajáramos con ustedes" le pregunte

Winston: "en lo absoluto, siéntense libre de acompañarnos" les dije

Arthur: "muchas gracias" le dijimos y salimos de la cueva

Winston: me acerque a la entrada de la cueva, y aullé fuertemente para llamar a una reunión de toda la manda, poco a poco todos se fueron reuniendo, Garth, Lilly, Tony, Thasha y Eve, se acercaron a donde estaba sentado

Tony: "que pasa Winston" le pregunte

Winston: "ya se los explicare a todos" le dije

Tony: "eso espero" dije mientras me sentaba a un lado

Winston: espere a que todos se terminaran de reunir para empezar a hablar, cuando todos llegaron y guardaron silencio empecé a hablar "esta va ser rápido, todos preparen todo, porque vamos a viajar al territorio de la manada central" anuncie, y pude ver a muchos que estaban muy sorprendidos incluso estupefactos

"porque señor" pregunto un lobo entre la multitud

Winston: "es una tradición, cuando un lobo termina el nivel tres, todas las manadas de Jasper se reúnen para ver su prueba final, como algunos de los lobos más antiguos recordaran" les explique

"por cuanto tiempo" pregunto otro lobo

Winston: "el viaje durara dos o tres días, dependiendo del ritmo y allá nos quedaremos durante tres días" les dije

Tony: "ya oyeron, no podemos llegar tarde es una falta de respecto, preparen todo" les dije, luego le pregunte a Winston, "cuando saldremos"

Winston: "tomando en cuenta que dijeron que sería en una semana, partiremos en cuatro días" les dije a todo el mundo

Todo los lobos asintieron y fueron a preparase para el largo viaje

Lilly: "ya quiero ver de nuevo a mi hermana" dije entusiasmada

Garth: "si me pregunto cómo estará ese coyote" dije

Winston: "me dijeron que deben están en camino a Jasper en este momento" les conté

Thasha: "significa que estaremos llegando al tiempo con ellos" dije

Tony: "como lo sabes cariño" le pregunte

Thasha: "por cuando estábamos de regreso me contaron que tardarían una semana aproximadamente en ir desde el territorio central, al lugar donde entrenan" les explique

Lilly: "pobre Kate, no podrán descansar del viaje antes de presentar la prueba" dije sintiendo mal con ellos

Eva: "no te preocupes cariño, tal vez consiguen un tren" le dije

"no contaría con eso" dijo Pady aterrizando en la entrada de la cueva con Marcel

Marcel: "Pady por favor" le dije un poco molesto por la forma que lo dijo

Garth: "que quieren decir" les pregunte

Marcel: "lo que queremos decir, es que no pasaran tren por aquí en semanas" les dije

Winston: "les va a tocar hacer todo el viaje a pie" pensé, "gracias por la información a los dos" les dije

Marcel: "no hay problema" le dije

Pady: "y no se les olvide llevarnos cuando salgan de viaje" les dije, mientras salía volando con Marcel

Lilly: "no lo olvidaremos" les dije

**¿Cómo será la prueba final?, ¿todos los lobos harán el largo viaje con bien?, ¿Qué sorpresas encontraran en el camino?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	45. el viaje y los preparativos

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal cuatro días después

Winston: "ya es hora de partir" le dije a Tony

Tony: "la manada está casi lista solo faltan asuntos de menor importancia" le dije

Winston: "diles que saldremos en tres horas" le dije

Tony: asentí y salí a dar la hora de salida y a cuadrar las últimas cosas antes del viaje

Eve: "estas bien cariño" le pregunte al ver lo estresado que estaba

Winston: "si, solo un poco preocupado nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo, con tantos lobos" le explique

Eve: "sé que lo harás bien, recuerda que tu padre le toco hacer lo mismo" le dije tratándolo de tranquilizar

Winston: "pero la manada es mucho más grande ahora que entonces" le dije

Lilly: "es cierto, pero recuerda que no estás solo, me tienes a mí, a mamá, a Garth y a Tony, que te ayudaremos" le dije dulcemente

Winston: "gracias cariño significa mucho" le dije

Lilly: sonreí alegremente por su comentario

Winston: "es mejor que vallas con Garth, para prepárate para el viaje" le sugerí

Lilly: "es cierto" dije, y salí corriendo para buscarlo

Winston: me reí entre dientes y le dije a Eve "en menos de una semana nuestra hija se casara"

Eve: "lo sé, y no podría estar más orgullosa de ella" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "lo mismo digo, y me gusta que sea con Humphrey que la ama y la proteja con su vida" le dije

Eve: "es cierto, ya he llegado a aceptarlo" le dije

Winston: "me alegra oír eso" le dije

Eve: "pero si llega a molestar a mi hija lo desmembrare parte por parte con el máximo dolor que pueda sentir, y alimentare a los osos con lo que quede" dije en tono amenazante

Winston: quede con los ojos bien abiertos en shock, después de unos segundos, salí del trance y pensé, "no puedo creer, que después de todos estos años aun no me he acostumbrado a eso"

Mientras tanto en algún lugar cerca de la frontera canadiense

Blaze: "ya casi estamos en Canadá" anuncie

Humphrey: "a cuento estamos de Jasper" pregunte

Luna: "como a tres días máximo" le respondí

Kate: "aun tres días" dije cansada

Blaze: "si, pero no podemos descasar, conociendo a los líderes de las otras manadas, hoy debieron haber el empezado el viaje a nuestro territorio" les explique

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, que solo son tres días mas de caminata, nada que no podamos hacer" le dije para subirle el animo

Kate: sonreí por intentar animarme "es cierto" le dije dándole un beso rápido

Devuelta en Jasper, en las manadas unidas

Winston: "ya está todo listo" le pregunte a Tony

Tony: "si, ya tenemos comida suficiente para el viaje, todos ya saben sus lugares, y como la temporada de apareamiento fue hace casi un año, todos los cachorros son lo suficiente mente grandes para soportar el viaje" le dije

Winston: "entonces empecemos" le dije, luego me pare en la cornisa y vi a todo los lobos listos, "escuchen, vamos a iniciar el viaje, nos tomara en total tres días en llegar, como ya hemos ido, ya tenemos los lugares planeados para descansar, y abastecemos, Tony, Thasha, Eve, Garth, Lilly y yo estaremos guiando el camino los omegas se quedaran en el centro del grupo para evitar accidentes, mientras que los alphas estarán en los bordes, vigilando por si acaso" les instruí, vi como todos los lobos asintieron y tomaron sus debido lugares, luego me fui a la cabeza del grupo a reunirme con los otros para iniciar el viaje

Al día siguiente, con Kate y Humphrey, P. V Kate

Hemos estado caminando desde la mañana muy temprano, eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, nos detuvimos a descansar y conseguir algo de comida

Humphrey: "voy a cazar, descansa" le ofrecí

"estas seguro" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto, además creo que te mereces este descanso" le dije sonriendo

"gracias, mi amor" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla, luego nos acostamos en el pasto y esperamos a que Humphrey volviera, después de quince minutos, ya había vuelto con un caribú en su boca, "parece que te fue bien" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "si fue bastante fácil, estaba distraído" le dije con una sonrisa

Le sonreí y todos empezamos a comer, hasta que estuvimos satisfechos, pero cuando íbamos a continuar con nuestro viaje, escuchamos un ruido que se nos acercaba rápidamente, inmediatamente los cuatro tomamos posiciones defensivas, por si se trataba de una amenaza, después de unos momentos tres pumas aparecieron de unos arbustos, "seguramente los atrajo el olor de la carne" dije

Blaze: "es una buena teoría, pero esto nos da una oportunidad en que pongan lo que aprendieron en práctica" les dije

Humphrey: "que estas insinuando" le pregunte sospechosamente

Blaze: "ustedes encárguense de los pumas" les dije

Humphrey: "QUE, están locos" les grite

Blaze: "tranquilízate, sabemos que ustedes son capaces, y en el peor de los casos, nosotros intervino" le dije

"eso me hace sentir mejor" dije sarcásticamente

Luna: "tengan un poco más de fe en ustedes mismo, ya recibieron el mejor entrenamiento que un lobo puede recibir, ahora demuéstrenlo" los anime

"en eso tienes razón, vamos Humphrey" dije con confianza

Humphrey: suspire y dije, "no estoy de acuerdo totalmente, pero no voy a dejarte que enfrentes a los pumas sola" le dije

"sabía que podía contar contigo" le dije con una sonrisa, y ambos empezamos a caminar alrededor de los pumas, cada uno esperando el mejor momento para atacar, de repente un puma salto hacia Humphrey, pero él lo esquivo fácilmente, y le devolvió el golpe mandándolo a algunos metros de distancia, vi como el otro puma estaba a punto de saltar por su espalda y le grite, "atrás tuyo" mientras peleaba con el puma restante

Humphrey: rodé rápidamente para esquivar el puma, y vi como Kate estaba sometiendo a ese puma, los dos pumas me empezaron a rodear, espere a que me atacaran, cuando uno de ellos se decido a atacarme, vi la oportunidad perfecta para esquivarlo y cortarle el cuello, matándolo al instante

Mientras me intentaba atacar el puma, logre esquivarlo haciendo un flip, aterrizando encima de él, y cortándole el cuello, cuando vi a Humphrey note que acabo de matar a uno de los pumas también, pero el otro puma estaba a punto de apalancarse encima, rápidamente corrí y lo intercepte en el aire empujando a unos tres metros de distancia, "estas bien" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si, gracias, no habría podido esquivarlo" le dije

"no es nada, nos cubrimos las espaldas no" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "eso es cierto" le dije con una sonrisa

"y que hacemos con el" le die refiriéndome al último puma

Humphrey: sonreí y dije al puma, "vete de aquí, no hay necesidad que peleemos

El puma miro sus opciones, sabía que no podría solo contra dos lobos que pudieron matar a sus compañeros sin recibir un rasguño, "como sé que no es una trampa y me van atacar cuando me dé la vuelta" gruño

Humphrey: "si quisiéramos matarte, lo habríamos hecho hace tiempo, ustedes nos atacaron en primer lugar, y sol nos defendimos" le dije calmadamente

Puma gruño pero se fue corriendo

"eso resulto mejor de lo que pensé" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "lo sé" dije mientras veía el puma correr

Blaze: "bien hecho a los dos" los felicite

"gracias" dije orgullosamente

Luna: "sobre todo la parte de dejarlo ir, es muy bueno mostrar compasión" les dije orgullosa

Humphrey: "solo hicimos lo que nos pareció correcto" le dije

Blaze: "y eso está muy bien" les dije

Luna: "si están de humos podemos aumentar el ritmo, así llegaríamos para mañana en la noche, lo que les dará un día completo de descanso antes de la prueba" les dije

"me parece perfecto" dije alegremente

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo, es una buena idea" les dije con la misma alegría

Blaze: "entonces que espera, aún nos falta un buen camino por delante" les dije

Ambos asentimos y seguimos caminando a un ritmo, considerablemente más acelerado

Al día siguiente por la noche, P.V normal

Blaze: acabamos de llegar a la frontera de nuestro territorio, pero antes de seguir tenía que decirles una cosa importante a Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: "porque nos detuvimos, ya estamos en el territorio" pregunte confundido

Blaze: "solo tenía que decirles algo importante a los dos" les dije

Kate: "que es, señor" le pregunte

Blaze: "no le pueden decir a nadie donde se encuentra el lugar donde entrenamos, es un secreto que queda entre los cuatro" les dije seriamente

Luna: "hasta el momento de entrenar a sus propios cachorros, este es un secreto de familia" les dije en tono serio

Kate: "ni siquiera a mis padres" le pregunte

Blaze: "lo siento, pero no" le dije

Humphrey: "tienes mi palabra" le dije y luego mire a Kate

Kate: lo pensé por unos segundos, no me sentía cómoda guardándole secretos a mi familia, pero tocaba, "también tienen mi palabra" les dije

Blaze: "bien es lo que quería escuchar, sigamos" les dije

Humphrey: caminamos hasta que llegamos a la montaña en medio del territorio, donde Kate y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra cueva, mientras que mis padres se fueron a la suya, "por fin un poco de descanso" dije después de acomodarnos

Kate: "un merecido descanso" dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "buenas noches cariño, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "buenas noches, también te amo" le dije cariñosamente, y ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos

A la mañana siguiente

Blaze: nos despertamos temprano, porque teníamos que ver cómo van los preparativos para la prueba de Kate y Humphrey que será en tres días, lo primero que teníamos que ver era el lugar para la prueba, "espero que ya este todo listo" le dije a Luna

Luna: "no te preocupes cariño, recuerda que pusimos a nuestros mejores lobos en eso" le dije

Blaze: "es cierto" le dije sonriendo y nos fuimos caminando hasta el gran valle, que era el lugar perfecto para la prueba, como está rodeado de montañas, todos los lobos tendrían un vista perfecta, y era lo suficientemente grande para que todos vieran, cuando llegamos allí vimos que estaban dándole los toques finales, "como esta todo Dilan" le pregunte

Dilan: "esta casi todo listo señor, solo falta unos toques allí y allá" le dije

Blaze: "es bueno escucharlo, continua" le dije

Dilan: "si señor" le dije

Blaze: "si nos necesitas estaremos revisando a los demás" le dije

Dilan: "entendido señor" le dije respetuosamente

Blaze: ambos nos retiramos y fuimos a buscar a Andrea que estaba encargada de organizar donde van a quedarse todos los lobos, después de unos veinte minutos de caminata la encontramos en el norte del territorio junto con varias lobos, aparentemente les estaba dando instrucciones

Luna: "hola sobrina" la salude

Andrea: "hola tíos, como les fue entrenando a los tortolitos" les pregunte

Blaze: "bastante bien, veníamos a ver cómo está la organización" le dije

Andrea: "esta casi completa, lo único es que nos tocó ampliar varias cuevas, y hacer algunas más para que todos tuvieran donde quedarse" les explique

Luna: "está bien, solo recuerda que llegaran mañana" le dije

Andrea: "si señora" le dije

Blaze: "tenemos que atender otros asuntos, pero nos vemos en la reunión de esta noche" le dije antes de irnos

Andrea: "nos vemos esta noche" les dije

Blaze: asentimos y fuimos a buscar a Kod, quien estaba encargado de la comida, después de unos minutos de búsqueda, lo encontramos organizando los grupos de caza, "como va todo Kod" le pregunte

Kod: "todo va perfectamente señor, ya hemos capturado suficiente comida para cuando lleguen todos, además ya están organizados los grupos de caza para los próximos días" les informe

Luna: "muy bien, solo estábamos revisando" le dije

Blaze: ambos nos fuimos, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era un poco más de medio día, "vamos a comer algo, y luego nos preparamos para la reunión" le dije a Luna

Luna: de repente algo me llego a la mente "no le hemos dicho a Kate y Humphrey de la reunión de esta noche" le dije

Blaze: "se me olvido completamente" le dije

Luna: "donde crees que puedan estar" le pregunte

Blaze: pensé por un momento y dije "tengo una corazonada, pero no estoy muy seguro"

Luna: "donde" le pregunte

Blaze: "sígueme" le dije

Luna: lo seguí hasta que llegamos a la cueva de Kate y Humphrey, "en serio crees que están aquí, ya es más de medio día" le dije

Blaze: "solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" le dije

Luna: ambos entramos y para mi sorpresa ambos estaban allí durmiendo, "no puedo creer que sigan dormidos" le dije

Blaze: "al menos nos dan la oportunidad de divertimos" le dije con una sonrisa

Luna: sonreí también y ambos nos acercamos lentamente cuando estábamos justo a su lado algo paso

Humphrey: "no se atrevan" les dije aun con los ojos cerrado

Blaze: "no estaban dormidos" les pregunte

Kate: "no, solo queríamos pasar el día acostados" les explique mientras me levantaba y estiraba

Humphrey: "y que pasa" les pregunte, sabiendo que habían venido por una razón

Blaze: "solo queríamos decirle que hay una reunión esta noche en nuestra cueva, que es importante que asistan" les explique

Kate: "es acerca de la prueba" pregunte

Luna: "si exactamente sobre eso" le respondí

Humphrey: "entonces nos vemos esta noche" les dije

Blaze: "no quieren acompañarnos a comer" les pregunte

Kate: "ya comimos, pero gracias por su invitación" les dije

Luna: ambos nos despedimos y nos fuimos a buscar algo que comer antes de la reunión

Kate: "creo que tenemos que arreglarnos un poco para la reunión" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, además no nos hemos bañado desde que salimos de Idaho" le dije

Kate: me reí ligeramente y le dije "es cierto" y ambos nos fuimos al lago cercanos para limpiarnos, después de media hora ambos estábamos limpios, y listo para la reunión, "se siente también estar limpia" le dije

Humphrey: "si es mejor si toda esa tierra e nuestros pelajes" le dije

Kate: "creo que deberíamos ir siguiendo a la cueva de tu padres, para la reunión" le dije

Humphrey: "pensé que podríamos ver el atardecer juntos" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "podemos hacerlo" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos fuimos a una colina cercana a ver el atardecer, Kate apoyo su cabeza contra mi hombro y yo incline mi cabeza contra la suya, le susurre al oído "te amo más que nada en este mundo"

Kate: "yo también te amo, como a la vida misma" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé a mordisquéale la oreja, produciendo que soltara pequeñas risas

Kate: estuvimos allí hasta que podíamos ver las estrellas, pero más que quisiéramos quedarnos más tiempo no pudimos debido a esa reunión, suspire y le dije "creo que deberíamos irnos ahora"

Humphrey: suspire en decepción y le dije "tienes razón", y ambos empezamos a caminar a la cueva de mis padres, cuando llegamos vimos, que nos estaban esperando junto con Andrea, Kod, Dilan, Rex, Ted y Sam

Luna: "por fin llegaron" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sentimos, no pensamos que era tan tarde" me disculpe

Blaze: "no te preocupes hijo, todos acabaron de llegar también, vengan y siéntense los dos" les dije

Kate: ambos asentimos y nos sentamos en un espacio libre al lado de Blaze y Luna

Luna: "ya que todos estamos aquí, es mejor que empecemos" les dije

Blaze: "ya casi está todo preparado para la llegada de las manadas mañana, solo faltan algunas cosa, pero primero necesito tres voluntarios" le dije, vi como Andrea, Ted y Kod se ofrecieron

Andrea: "que necesita señor" pregunte

Blaze: "necesito que sean los guías de las manadas y le muestren el territorio, donde se van a quedar y el lugar de las pruebas, para evitar problemas entre miembros de la manda tendrán que ser recorridos diferentes y tendrán que tener viviendas apartadas unos de otros, Ted tú te encargaras de la manada del sur, Kod tú la del norte y Andrea te encargaras de las manadas unidas" les dije, y vi como los tres asintieron

Luna: "ustedes hablen entre si, para cuadrar las diferentes recorridos sin que se crucen" les instruí

Blaze: luego me dirigí a Sam y le pregunte "los omegas ya están listos" le pregunte

Sam: "sí señor, están en alerta y listos para evitar cualquier pelea" le dije

Blaze: "y los alphas Dilan" le pregunte

Dilan: "también señor, están preparados por si las cosas se ponen feas" le dije

Blaze: "bien veo que todo está listo, con excepción de una cosa" les dije mirando a Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: "no me gusta la forma como nos está mirando" le susurre a Kate con nerviosismo

Kate: "lo sé, me da un mal presentimiento" le susurre

Blaze: "ustedes dos, tienen el papel más importante en esto" les dije

Humphrey: "que tenemos que hacer" le pregunte

Blaze: "lo primero es cuando todas las manadas estén reunidas tendrán que dar un discurso enfrente de todos, para dar inicio al evento" les explique

Luna: "después de eso tendrán que permanecer durante todo el día sentados en la cornisa enfrente de la cueva vigilando a todo el mundo, donde llegue a formase un problema serio entre los lobos ustedes son los encargados de detenerlo" les dije

Blaze: "y también son los encargados de hacer los llamados para las reuniones, desayunos, almuerzos y comidas, sin mencionar que ustedes deciden donde se va a hacer cada manada durante estas" les dije

Luna: "y no hay que olvidarse del discurso de despedida, y que también tienen que anunciar su boda, el lugar y la hora" les dije

Blaze: "y no se les olvide que todo el tiempo deben estar en posición formal, es decir con la espada recta, el pecho salido y siempre mirando hacia enfrente" les termine de decir

Kate y Humphrey tenían la boca abierta en estado de shock

Kate: "to- toda e- esa re- responsabilidad" tartamudee

Blaze: "si" les respondí con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "y de que se tratan los discursos" pregunte nervioso

Luna: "eso lo deciden ustedes" les dije

Blaze: "creo que es mejor que vallan a preparar todo" les sugerí

Kate: ambos nos limitamos a asentir y salimos a nuestra cueva a pensar sobre nuestros discursos

Luna: "y eso va para todos" les dije y vi como todos asintieron y se fueron

Blaze: "espero que lo hagan bien" le dije a Luna

Luna: "tranquilo, sé que lo harán" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: cuando llegamos a nuestra cueva, empezamos a pensar en el discurso, nos tomó varias horas pero por fin lo teníamos

Kate: "es perfecto" dije con orgullo

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa" le dije

Kate: "que te preocupa entonces" le pregunte tiernamente

Humphrey: "estaba nerviosos por que todos los lobos nos vieran durante la prueba, pero estoy aterrorizado de que tendré que hablar en frentes de todos" le confesé

Kate: "sé que puede dar miedo, yo también tengo muchos nervios, se que lo vamos hacer bien, además recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, y nos apoyaremos" le dije con una cálida sonrisa

Humphrey: "tienes razón sé que vamos a poder" le dije con entusiasmo

Kate: "ese es el espíritu, ahora vamos a dormir, que nos hará falta" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y ambos nos acomodamos uno al lado del otro lo más junto que podíamos

Kate: apoye mi cabeza en su costado, siempre me gusto dormir con Humphrey aun desde cachorro porque me hace sentir segura en las noches, "te amo" le dije antes de dormirme

Humphrey: "yo también te amo" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla y ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

**¿Cómo lo harán Kate y Humphrey durante todo el evento?, ¿habrá problemas entre las manadas?, ¿Cómo es la prueba que les aguarda a los dos?, ¿alguien se dará cuenta que el evento se realiza durante la época de apareamiento?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece hasta ahora la historia **


	46. el recorrido

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de liosgate**

P.V normal, al día siguiente

Humphrey: hoy era el día que llegaban todas las manadas, mis padres nos despertaron temprano, para que nos sentáramos en nuestra posición y fuéramos practicando nuestro discurso de inicio, después de haber practicado, empezamos a hablar para alivianar el estrés "cuanto crees que se demoren" le pregunte

Kate: "no lo sé, pero no deben demorar" le dije

Humphrey: y como si fuera señal vimos una gran cantidad de lobos llegando por una de las fronteras, "que buena vista tenemos desde aquí" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "si no me había dado cuenta de que se puede ver todo el territorio" le dije

Humphrey: "y no tiene que ver que tenemos la vista entrenada" le dije en tono de broma

Kate: "sí, es una buena ventaja" dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos compartimos un beso rápido

Mientras tanto en la frontera del territorio

Winston: sonreí y dije "ya llegamos" y vi como todos los lobos se alegraban, cuando entramos dentro del territorio un lobo nos detuvo

Sam: "buenos días, me llamo Sam, ustedes deben ser las manadas unidas" les dije

Winston: "si somos nosotros, soy Winston, ella es mi compañera Eve, mi amigo Tony y su compañera Thasha, somos los líderes de la manada y ellos son mi hija Lilly y su compañero Garth, los futuros líderes" nos presente

Sam: "mucho gusto a todos, pero es mejor que sigamos, Kate y Humphrey están esperando a todos en el centro del territorio" les dije

Garth: "pensé que Blaze y Luna eran los que organizaban todo" le dije

Sam: "y así es, pero según la tradición ellos toman todas las decisiones durante estos días, sin mencionar otros deberes que tienen" les explique

Lilly: "parece que van estar muy ocupados" dije en tono dulce

Sam: "ni que lo digas, tienen estos tres días totalmente ocupados" les dije

Winston: "significa que no podremos saludarlos" pregunte con tristeza

Sam: "de pronto después de la cena, pero sería rápido" le dije

Eve: "es mejor que nada" dije con un suspiro

Sam: "por cierto cuando lleguemos al centro del territorio tendrán que organizarse en un lado y tendrán que esperar que lleguen las demás manadas" les instruí

Lilly: "por cierto donde están Kate y Humphrey en estos momentos" pregunte

Sam: "ellos deben quedarse en la cima de la colina central, probablemente nos están viendo ahora, y por cierto por mucho que quieran saludarlos, deben abstenerse ellos no pueden saludarlos personalmente porque tienen que esperar a todos para dar la bienvenida" les explique

Winston: "entendemos" le dije y seguimos caminando después de veinte minutos de caminata por fin llegamos al centro del valle, vi como todos estaban mirando la montaña en el centro del mismo, puede ver claramente a Kate y Humphrey sentados en una saliente en lo alto de la montaña, ambos tenían perfectas poses de alphas fuertes y orgullosos, también pude ver que nos estaban mirando y sonriendo

Kate: estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a mi familia y amigos, puede ver que Humphrey esta igual que yo, "ojala pudiéramos saludarlos" le dije

Humphrey: "eso me gustaría, pero no podemos" dije con un poco de tristeza, pero con un poco de alivio de que no me puedo acercar a Eve, aún me da miedo

Sam: "como ustedes llegaron primero pueden escoger en que parte organizarse" le dije a Winston

Winston: asentí y mire alrededor, me di cuenta que la mitad sería el mejor lugar, porque todos podríamos verlos y escucharlos sin mucha dificultad, "atención todos, nos organizaremos en frente de montaña justo en la mitad" les dije y vi como todos asintieron empezaron a organizarse y sentarse donde les dije, como éramos los lideres, nos sentamos en frente, seguido por los alphas y de ultima los omegas, y todo lo que quedaba ahora era esperar a que los demás llegaran

Humphrey: vi como todos se organizaron en la mejor parte, "parece que ya encontraron un buen lugar" le dije a Kate

Kate: "sí que lo hicieron" luego mire alrededor y le dije, "mira ya llegaron los del sur" le dije

Humphrey: mire las fronteras y vi los lobos llegando, pero también me di cuenta que los del norte también estaban llegando desde el otro lado del territorio, "los veo, pero también están llegando los del norte" le dije

Kate: "parece que todo comenzara en breve" le dije

Humphrey: "si, pero esperemos que las tres manadas estén reunidas para llamar a nuestra manada" le dije

Kate: "me parece bien" le dije, y vimos como las mandas se fueron acercando, después de treinta minutos las tres manadas estaban reunidas y organizadas

Humphrey: "hago el llamado yo o tu" le pregunte

Kate: "puedes hacerlo tú" le dije, pero en realidad era porque quería escuchar su hermoso aullido

Humphrey: levante mi cabeza y lance un fuete pero rápido aullido, para avisarle al resto de la manada que ya era la reunión, después de diez minutos, finamente todos estaban reunidos, con mis padres enfrente de la manada como todos los demás, "increíble todos los lobos de Jaspe restan aquí" dije un poco nervioso

Kate: "son muchos lobos" dije mirando la gran multitud

Humphrey: "cuanto son" le pregunte

Kate: "diría que entre quinientos y seiscientos lobos" le dije

Humphrey: "creo que es mejor que comencemos" dije mirando a la multitud en silencio en espera de nosotros

Kate: trague saliva y dije "hagámoslo"

Humphrey: ambos nos paramos y caminamos hasta la punta de la cornisa, y empecé a hablar lo más fuerte que pude para que todos me escucharan, "bienvenidos todos, nos da mucha alegría que todos hayan asistido, estamos reunidos todos aquí para presenciar nuestra prueba final del entrenamiento de alpha nivel tres, pero también es una oportunidad para relacionarnos y llevarnos bien entre todos, sin importar de que manada vienen o que rango posean, todos somos lobos, que vivimos en esta hermosa tierra llamada Jasper" y vi como todo el mundo aplaudía

Kate: levante la pata para que guardaran silencio y dije, "por eso este es un momento para fraternizar y llevarnos bien, y espero que no se produzcan problemas"

Humphrey: "la agenda de lo que van hacer el día de hoy es: que van a traer el almuerzo, a continuación a cada manada les presentaremos sus guías, ellos les mostraran el territorio, donde se hará la prueba y donde se van a quedar, al final los llamaremos para la cena

Kate: "para el día de mañana, los llamaremos algunas horas antes de la prueba, para que se vayan organizando en sus respectivos lugares, a la mitad de la prueba, se hará una pausa para que vengan aquí para el almuerzo, tendrán una hora y luego la prueba se reanudara hasta la noche, cuando acabe todos volverán aquí para la cena" les explique

Humphrey: "y el tercer día, tendrán la mañana para descansar, pasear, socializar, o lo que quieran hacer, durante la tarde se va hacer nuestra boda, y en la noche será el aullido a la luna" les explique

Kate: "finalmente el ultimo día, será la despedida y podrán irse a sus territorios" les dije

Humphrey: "no se olviden de lo más importante que es pasarlo bien y divertirse" dije en tono alegre, vi como todos empezaron a aullar de alegría y entusiasmo

Kate: ambos dimos la señal para que trajeran la comida, y en menos de treinta minutos ya había ciento cincuenta caribúes repartidos entre todas las manadas, mientras que a nosotros nos trajeron uno propio, como apenas era el primer día, no me sorprendía que todos estuvieran divididos por manadas

Humphrey: "el discurso salió muy bien al parecer" le dije alegremente

Kate: "sí, estoy muy contenta con los resultados" le dije con una sonrisa

Blaze: "ambos lo hicieron muy bien" les dije mientras me acercaba a ellos

Luna: "el mejor que he escuchado" le dije con orgullo

Humphrey: "gracias, nos llevó tiempo pensarlo" le dije

Blaze: "lo están haciendo muy bien hasta ahora, estoy seguro que el resto del evento seguirá así" les dije

Kate: "así será seño" le dije

Blaze: "por cierto esta noche pueden pedir que cada manada mande a sus mejores alphas a hablar con nosotros" les dije

Humphrey: "por supuesto, pero para que" le pregunte

Blaze: "es un secreto por ahora" le dije

Kate: "y porque" le pregunte

Luna: "ya lo verán, no se preocupen" les dije y ambos nos fuimos a comer con el resto de la manada

Humphrey: terminamos nuestro almuerzo y esperamos a que todos los demás terminaran, cuando lo hicieron, aullamos para llamar su atención, "ahora les presentaremos sus guías, primero esta Ted, él es el guía de la manada del sur" dije mientras Ted daba un paso en frente y se dirigía a la manada del sur, "luego esta Kod, él es el guía de la manada del norte" dije mientras daba un paso enfrente y se dirigía a la manada del norte, "y por ultimo esta Andrea ella es la guía de las manadas unidas" dije mientras ella se acercaba a las manadas unidas

Kate: "antes de que empiecen los recorridos, queremos recordarles, que vamos a estar viéndolos, por si acaso" le dije y vi como todos asintieron

Humphrey: "inicien" les dije y vi como cada guía se presentaba y empezaba su recorrido por un lugar distinto

Andrea: me acerque a las manadas unidas y decidí presentarme formalmente, así que hable con tono alto para que todos me escuchara, "como ya saben me llamo Andrea, y seré su guía, lo primero que vamos a ver será el lugar donde dormirán los próximos días" les dije

Winston: me quede mirando a Andrea, era prácticamente igual a Humphrey, desde el pelaje hasta los ojos, miraba a Andrea y luego a Humphrey, comparándolos, aparentemente no era el único ya que cuando voltee toda la manada estaba igual de desconcertada y hacia lo mismo

Andrea: para romper el incómodo silencio dije "todos comprendieron o tienen alguna pregunta"

Garth: "tengo una pregunta, pero es acerca de otra cosa" le dije

Andrea: por la forma como me miraban ya tenía una corazonada de lo que era, "por favor dime que no tiene que ver con el hecho de que me parezco a Humphrey" le dije un poco frustrada

Garth: "entonces mejor me quedo callado" dije un poco avergonzado

Andrea: suspire y pregunte con la esperanza de que nadie respondiera, "alguien más se pregunta por qué me parezco a Humphrey", para mi mala suerte toda la manada levanto la pata, "diablos no me gusta hablar de eso pero me tocara" pensé y luego les respondí "la razón es porque somos primos, primos por parte de su mama, pero no hablemos de ese tema"

Winston: eso explicaba algunas cosas, pero también dejaba otras dudas, pero no le pusimos atención e iniciamos el recorrido

Humphrey: vi lo que pasaba en las manadas unidas, "que estará pasando" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: mire detenidamente y le dije "probablemente le están preguntando a Andrea por que se parece tanto a ti" le dije

Humphrey: "aun no entiendo porque se arma tanto escándalo por eso" le dije

Kate: le di una mirada de extrañes, "Humphrey, son exactamente iguales, es lógico que la gente se sorprenda" le explique

Humphrey: "de verdad nos parecemos tanto" le dije

Kate: "creo ya tuvimos esta conversación, y si mal no recuerdo la respuesta es, SI" le dije

Humphrey: "ok, ok, cálmate, es una lástima porque a Andrea no le gusta hablar del tema" le dije

Kate: "y eso porque" le pregunte

Humphrey: "porque le recuerda a su madre, por eso no hablo de eso nunca" le dije

Kate: "es muy considerado de tu parte cariño" le dije dándole un beso

Mientras tanto en las manadas unidas

Andrea: mientras nos dirigíamos a las cuevas, les mostraba lugares como lagos, ríos y otros lugares para descansar o pasar el tiempo, después de veinte minutos de caminata, llegamos a la parte occidental del territorio, "aquí están las cuevas, cada uno puede escoger, no se preocupen porque hay suficientes y tienen la capacidad de siete lobos cada una" les explique

Winston: asentimos y le dije "gracias"

Andrea: "casi se me olvida, Kate y Humphrey les reservaron esta cueva de aquí a los seis" les dije mientras los guiaba a la cueva

Winston: la seguimos hasta que llegamos a una cueva en lo alto de una colina, donde se podía ver perfectamente las demás cuevas, además alcanzaba a tener visión de la montaña central donde estaban ellos, dentro de la cueva había espacio suficiente para contener a diez lobos, además tenía tres habitaciones, una para cada pareja, "es muy bonita" le dije admirándola

Garth: "y bastante amplia" dije sorprendido

Lilly: "todos nos podemos acomodar perfectamente" le dije

Winston: "puedes mandarles nuestras gracias" le pregunte a Andrea

Andrea: "porque no lo hacen esta noche durante la cena" le pregunte

Lilly: "van a dejarlos cenar con nosotros" pregunte

Andrea: "si, les toca integrarse y hablar con todas las manadas, pero creo que guardaran tiempo para ustedes" les dije

Lilly: "eso espero" le dije en voz baja

Andrea: después de varios minutos vi que por fin todos ya habían decidido en que cueva quedarse, "continuemos el recorrido, la siguiente parada será el lugar donde la prueba se llevara a cabo" dije en voz alta para que todos se reunieran y continuemos, cuando todos estaban listos, empezamos a caminar nos tomó veinticinco minutos en llegar hasta el gran valle donde se realizara el evento, "aquí es donde se realizara la prueba" les dije, y vi como todos veian sorprendidos el enorme valle

Garth: "usaran todo el valle" pregunte

Andrea: "por supuesto que sí" le respondí

Lilly: "pero si apenas se pueden ver todo el valle" le dije

Andrea: "es la única desventaja, pero tengan en cuenta que son muchos lobos y todos deben tener la misma posibilidad de visión" les explique

Winston: "y hablando de eso, donde nos sentaremos nosotros

Andrea: "teniendo en cuenta de que son la segunda manada más grande y el valle tiene forma de ovalo, ustedes se sentaran en el lado derecho, en la parte larga" les explique

Lilly: "y que son todas esas cosas que están colocando allí abajo" le pregunte

Andrea: "son múltiples obstáculos y retos que tendrán que lidiar durante la prueba" le explique

Thasha: "espero que lo logre" dije un poco preocupada al ver la cantidad de obstáculos que están poniendo

Andrea: "no te preocupes sé que lo lograran" le dije

Thasha: "como puedes estar tan segura" le pregunte

Andrea: "porque yo misma participe en su entrenamiento, sin mencionar que hasta ahora han sido los más sobresalientes que han completado el entrenamiento" les explique

Lilly: "además tenemos que tener fe en ellos, venimos a apoyarlos" le dije alegremente

Andrea: "esa es la actitud" le dije

Tony: "y que sigue ahora" le pregunte a Andrea

Andrea: "solo falta un recorrido rápido del territorio y luego sería la cena" le explique

Winston: "y que tan largo seria ese recorrido rápido" le pregunte

Andrea: "unas dos horas aproximadamente" le respondí con una sonrisa

Garth: "eso es rápido" dije sarcásticamente

Andrea: "déjale los chistes a mi primo" le dije, provocando una risa en todos menos en Garth que me dio una mirada de muerte, después de eso les di la última parte del recorrido

Mientras tanto en la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Humphrey: Kate y yo decidimos comer temprano, para poder pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos y familiares durante la cena

Kate: cuando terminamos de comer ya estaba anocheciendo, "crees que ya deberíamos llamarlos a todos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me parece bien, pero no hay que olvidar lo que mis padres nos pidieron" le dije

Kate: "entonces aullemos juntos" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: sonreí también y ambos levantamos nuestras cabezas para compartir un hermoso pero corto aullido, "ahora solo nos queda esperar" le dije

Kate: "espero que no se demoren, estar todo el día sentado de verdad cansa" le dije

Humphrey: me reí ligeramente y le dije " lo se estoy bastante adolorido" le dije y ambos compartimos una breve risa

Kate: después de treinta minutos, por fin todo el mundo había llegado, caminamos hasta el borde de la cornisa y dije, "antes de la cena les comunicamos que Blaze y Luna quieren ver a los mejores alphas de cada manada"

Humphrey: "les pedimos a cada líder que escoja a sus mejores alphas y los mande a la cueva que se encuentra aquí abajo para hablar con ellos, después de comer" les dije

Kate: ambos dimos la señal para que trajeran el caribú, mientras todos comían aprovechamos para visitar a los líderes de las otras manas, comenzamos con la del sur

"mucho gusto, me llamo Steel, soy el líder de la manada del sur" dijo un lobo grande y fuerte, de piel negra, con vientre gris claro y ojos naranja claro

Humphrey: "mucho gusto Steel, venimos ver si han disfrutado hasta ahora su estadía" le pregunte formalmente

Steel: "de hecho si, ha sido bastante buena" le dije

Kate: "genial si necesitas algo estaremos por aquí" le dije

Steel: "lo tendré presente, por cierto felicidades por su compromiso"

"gracias" dijeron los Kate y Humphrey al tiempo

Humphrey: luego ambos nos fuimos a la manada del norte, rápidamente fuimos recibidos por su líder

"mucho gusto, Kate y Humphrey, me llamo Dux y soy el líder del norte" dijo el lobo de pelaje casi completamente blanco con excepción de sus patas y su cola que era de color gris, tiene ojos color café claro

Humphrey: "han disfrutado su tiempo aquí" pregunte

Dux: "si, bastante han sido grandes anfitriones" los felicite

Kate: "gracias, hacemos lo que podemos" le dije sonriendo

Dux: "también los felicito por el discurso fue bastante bueno e inspirador" les dije

Humphrey: "gracias nos llevó trabajo" le dije sintiéndome orgulloso

Kate: "nos estamos hablando" le dije

Dux: "cuídense y suerte con su prueba mañana" les dije

Humphrey: "nos vemos" le dije y ambos nos dirigimos a las manadas unidas, pero ya estaban relacionándose con la manada central

Kate: "hola a todos" los salude cuando nos acercamos a donde estaban comiendo

"Kate" dijo Winston y Eve al tiempo antes de abrazarla

Humphrey: "como están todos" les dije con alegría

Garth: "hola coyote" le dije en tono de broma

Humphrey: "Barf, que alegría verte" le dije con el mismo tono

Kate: "lamentamos no poder haberlos saludado antes personalmente, pero no podíamos" les dije un poco triste

Winston: "no te preocupes cariño, nosotros comprendemos" le dije

Tony: "por cierto que gran discurso el suyo" les felicite

Kate: "gracias, trabajamos muy duro en el" les dije

Thasha: "se notó" les dije

Winston: "pero se vieron como verdaderos cabezas alphas" les felicite

Humphrey: "gracias, significa mucho viendo de usted señor" le dije

Garth: "por cierto están listo para lo que les toque mañana" les pregunte

Kate: "estamos lo más listo que podemos estar" le dije con confianza

Lilly: "y saben que le tocara" les pregunte

Humphrey: "no tenemos idea, ni siquiera nos dejaron ver el lugar de la prueba, solo pudimos ver desde aquí, pero aun así está demasiado lejos para ver con claridad

Lilly: "pero no será nada fácil créanos nosotros ya vimos como lo estaban preparando" le dije

Humphrey: "si no me esperaba nada mas de mis padres" dije con una ligera risa

Kate: "y como han estado ustedes" les pregunte

Winston: "nada raro, todo ha sido bastante normal, a por cierto gracias por la cueva" les agradecí

Kate: "nos alegra que le haya gustado" les dije

Humphrey: "hola chicos" salude a mis tres amigos cuando se acercaron

Salty: "es un milagro verte amigo" le dije

Mooch: "hace tiempo" le dije

Humphrey: "saben que he estado muy ocupado, sobre todo durante estos días" les dije

Shakey: "cálmate amigo lo sabemos, solo estábamos jugando" le dije

Kate: solté un bostezo y les dije "creo que nos vamos a dormir"

Humphrey: "si ha sido un largo día, y mañana nos espera uno mas duro" dije después de otro bostezo

Lilly: "pero si acabo de anochecer" les dije

Kate: "si, hermanita pero hemos tenido un dia muy largo" le dije

Humphrey: "sin mencionar que nos levantamos muy temprano y anoche casi no dormimos pensando en el discurso" le explique

Winston: "si es mejor que vallan a descansar, lo necesitaran todas sus fuerzas mañana" les dije

Tony: "pero antes de irse, nos podrían decir porque Blaze y Luna necesitan ver a los mejores alphas" les pregunte

Kate: "no lo sabemos" le dije

Humphrey: "mis padres no nos dijeron porque, lo único que sabemos es que se relaciona con la prueba de mañana" le dije

Tony: "creo que es algo" le dije

Thasha: rodé los ojos y les dije "que descanse, nos veremos mañana"

Humphrey: nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a dormir, nos acomodamos como de costumbre y le dije amorosamente "te amo, que duermas bien"

Kate: no importaba cuantas veces Humphrey lo digiera, siempre era igual de especial que la primera vez, tan lleno de sentimiento y amor, "buenas noches, también te amo" le dije amorosamente

Mientras tanto en la cena

Winston: "y a que alphas tenemos que enviar" le pregunte a Tony

Tony: "debemos enviar a Garth, que es nuestro alpha más fuerte" le dije

Eve: "técnicamente es el tercero más fuerte" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Tony: "pero Humphrey y Kate no pueden" le dije un poco molesto

Winston: "cálmate viejo amigo" le dije

Tony: "lo siento Winston" dije cuando me calme

Winston: "si estoy de acuerdo en enviar a Garth, junto con Hutch, Candu, Garra y Scar" le sugerí

Tony: "me parecen buenas elecciones, les diremos después de terminar de comer" le dije

Winston: ambos asentimos y nos pusimos a comer, después de comer les dijimos a los cinco que se reunieran con Blaze y Luna, y vimos que las otras dos manadas también habían escogido sus alphas y se dirigían hacia los líderes de la manada central

**¿Para qué quieren Blaze y Luna a los mejores alphas?, ¿Cómo será la prueba final?, ¿habrá algún contra tiempo durante el evento?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	47. la prueba, parte 1

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, hasta ahora ha sido el más largo, con más de 4K palabras, espero que lo disfruten, por cierto estoy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo, pero me gusta tomarme tiempo para que queden bien **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Garth: iba junto con otros diez alphas hacia la manada de Blaze y Luna, cuatro de los alphas eran de nuestra manada, tres son del norte y los otros tres del sur, la mayoría eran muy grandes y fuertes, con excepción de algunos que eran delgados, pero se veían muy veloces y uno que era como un lobo promedio, cuando entramos a la cueva nos encontramos con los dos lideres

Blaze: "veo que han llegado, por favor pasen y siéntese" les dije, y vi como los once lobos se sentaron, "seguro se preguntaran porque los llamamos" les dije

Todos los lobos asintieron

Blaze: "es muy sencillo, los necesitamos para la prueba de mañana" les dije

Hutch: "en que podemos ayudar" le pregunte

Blaze: "serán parte de la prueba, ustedes van intentar derrotarlos a todo costa y por cualquier medio" les explique

Garth: "cuando se refiere a cualquier costa" le dije

Blaze: "a cualquier costa, pueden usar las garras y los dientes, pero no se preocupen por salir lastimados ellos tienen prohibido el uso de garras y dientes" les explique

Candu: "y cuál es el punto con todo esto" le pregunte

Blaze: "medir las capacidades de Kate y Humphrey, y compararlas con el nivel de los mejores alphas" les explique

"y en qué momento de la prueba lucharemos contra ellos" pregunto un lobo delgado, pero con piernas fuertes, de pelaje marrón, con algunas vetas grises y con las patas grises, de ojos color amarillo claro, cuyo nombre es Coor

Blaze: "durante toda la prueba" les dije

Luna: "les explicare, la prueba consiste en varias tareas que Kate y Humphrey tienen que realizar, su principal objetivo, es interferir en ellas, dificultarles las cosas e intentar detenerlos y que fallen en las tareas" les explique

"que pasan con todas las trampas y obstáculos que están por todo el valle, fácilmente alguno de nosotros podremos caer en ellas" pregunto un lobo de contextura normal, de pelaje azul oscuro, con las patas y las orejas de color amarillo oscuro, y los ojos de color café oscuro, cuyo nombre es Jeims

Blaze: "no se preocupen por ellas, les daremos la ubicación de cada una, y podrán usarla como ventaja" les explique

Garth: "habrá alguien más aparte de nosotros" les pregunte

Luna: "habrán varios alphas de, los nuestros también" les respondí

Garth: las siguientes horas nos dieron la ubicación de todos los obstáculos, y varios planes de acción

Blaze: "ahora se pueden ir sus cuevas a descansar, mañana nos vemos en la base del valle al lado sur" les dije

Garth: todos asentimos y salimos, pude ver que los alphas de las otras manadas estaban muy confiados, con excepción de ese tal Jeims, que parecía estar pensando algo, "no sabe lo que les espera" le dije a Hutch

Hutch: "es cierto, no los han visto en acción" dije

Scar: "de todas maneras tienen que admitir que va ser un gran reto para Kate y Humphrey" les dije

Garra: "sin duda fuera de las pruebas tendrán que lidiar con muchos lobos" dije

Candu: "a pesar de eso tendremos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo, no podemos quedar mal ante las otras manadas" dije

Garth: suspire y pensé "espero que lo logren"

A la mañana siguiente en la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Humphrey: fui el primero que me desperté, por la luz del sol que golpeo mi cara, "hoy es el día" pensé con un poco de nervios, luego dirigí mi atención a Kate, quien seguía dormida sobre mi costado, con una sonrisa en su cara, no sabía que tenía esa sonrisa pero siempre me animaba

Kate: lentamente comencé a despertar y abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Humphrey mirándome con una sonrisa, "buenos días amor" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: "buenos días cariño" le dije devolviéndole el gesto

Kate: me estire y le pregunte animada, "listo para hoy"

Humphrey: también me estire y le respondí con una sonrisa "por supuesto"

Kate: "entonces creo que tenemos que llamar a todos para desayunar y luego nos dirigiremos al gran valle" le dije

Humphrey: "hagámoslo" le dije aun sonriendo

Kate: ambos nos acercamos a la entrada de la cueva y soltamos un fuerte aullido para llamar a las manadas, en treinta minutos todos estaban reunidos, "primero vamos a desayunar y luego todos nos dirigiremos al gran valle para que comience a prueba" les dije a todos

Humphrey: cuando termino de hablar empezaron a repartir los caribúes, por alguna razón no se nos permitió desayunar con los demás, por lo que trajeron el caribú hasta donde estábamos, "me pregunto porque no nos permiten estar con los demás" le dije a Kate mientras comíamos

Kate: "no lo sé, tal vez tiene algo que ver, con la charla de tus padres con los mejores alphas de cada manada" le dije

Humphrey: "es una buena posibilidad" le dije

Mientras tanto debajo de la montaña con las manadas unidas

Winston: "que querían hablar Blaze y Luna con ustedes anoche" les pregunte, porque cuando volvieron anoche todos ya estaban dormidos

Garth: "quieren que seamos uno de los retos en la prueba de hoy" les dije

Lilly: "y que tienen que hacer" le pregunte

Garth: "detenerlos a toda costa, durante toda la prueba" les explique

Tony: "les autorizaron usar las garras y los dientes" pregunte

Garth: "si, incluso nos dijeron donde estaban todas las trampas y obstáculos, para que los usemos en nuestro beneficio" les explique

Eve: "y por esa razón no los dejan desayunar con nosotros" les dije

Garth: "exactamente, para evitar el riesgo de que obtengan información sobre la prueba" les dije

Thasha: "el día de hoy va ser muy emocionante" dije

Tony: "sí que lo será cariño" le dije dándole un beso rápido

Mientras tanto con Kate y Humphrey, ambos ya acabaron su caribú, y fueron siguiendo al valle, cuando llegaron a la entrada de este fueron detenidos por Blaze y Luna

Blaze: "justo a tiempo" les dije

Kate: "pensamos en dar una vuelta para ver el lugar de la prueba" les dije

Luna: "lo siento, pero no pueden, debe ser un secreto para ustedes hasta el último momento" les dije, y pude ver que los lobos estaban empezando a llegar

Humphrey: "y que vamos hacer mientras que todos lleguen" pregunte

Blaze: "ven esa gran roca de allí" les dije mientras apuntaba a la roca en medio del valle

Kate y Humphrey asintieron

Blaze: "tienen que sentarse allí hasta que les digamos lo contrario" les explique

Kate: "al menos no pueden decir en que consiste la prueba" les pregunte

Luna: "se las diremos a medida que transcurra la misma prueba" les dije

Humphrey: "básicamente tenemos todo en contra" le dije

Blaze: "nunca dijimos que sería fácil" les dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "cuantas sorpresas nos tienen preparadas" les pregunte

Luna: "te sorprenderías" le dije

Blaze: "nos vemos, cuando ya estén todos los lobos en sus lugares y sentados" les dije y con eso nos fuimos al sur del valle para encontrarnos con los alphas, incluyendo a los nuestros, habían veinticinco alphas

Andrea: "nosotros ya estamos listos señor" le dije

Luna: "tranquila, que aún falta algunos alphas por llegar" le dije, después de diez minutos, por fin habían llegados todos

Blaze: "ya que todos están reunidos, solo queríamos recordarles, que se esfuercen al máximo, y no inicien hasta que la prueba comience" les dije con tono serio

Luna: "también, que cada uno, se va iniciar en el área donde esta ubicada su manada, con el fin de sorprenderlos" les explique

Garth: todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras posiciones, en espera de la señal de inicio

Humphrey: había pasado una hora, y por fin todos habían llegado, menos mal, porque casi me quedo dormido, "ya es hora" dije mirando la gran multitud mirándonos

Kate: "si, todo ese entrenamiento, para este momento" le dije

Humphrey: "nerviosa" le pregunte

Kate: "un poco, pero a la vez emocionada" le dije

Humphrey: "lo mismo yo" le dije

Blaze: nos acercamos al centro del valle para dar inicio a la prueba, "bienvenidos todos, hoy aplicaremos la prueba final del entrenamiento de alpha de nivel tres a estos dos jóvenes, van a demostrar todas sus habilidades, con diferentes tareas que deberán completar, teniendo cuidado de los obstáculos, trampas y otros alphas, no cabe recordar que ustedes tienen prohibido usar las garras o los dientes, su primera tarea es traer un pequeña roca que está custodiada por diez alphas, en el lado oriental del valle, y deberán traerla hasta el lado occidental, en una sola pieza, pero tengan cuidado que la piedra es muy delicada y le puede romper con la más mínima caída" les explique

P.V Humphrey

Ambos asentimos y empezamos a correr rápidamente hacia la parte oriental del valle, pero en la mitad del camino, un pensamiento me golpeo, "Kate, creo que tenemos que ir más lento y sigiloso" le dije

Kate: "porque" le pregunte

"que pasa si Andrea o Sam están vigilando la roca, si seguimos con este ritmo nos escucharían muy fácil" le explique

Kate: "es una buena posibilidad, además es mejor no arriesgarnos" les dije

"lo mismo pensé" le dije y ambos continuamos con un ritmo más lento pero mucho más silencioso, cuando llegamos allí, nos escondimos en unos arbustos y vimos la situación, como lo pensé Andrea y Sam estaban vigilando, junto con Ted, Kod, Dilan, Samanta, Esteban, Rex, John, y otro lobo que no reconocí, "que vamos hacer, son todos nuestros maestros" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "no lo sé, están muy atentos" dije mirando alrededor, cuando vi un hueco en su formación, "allí" le dije apuntando

"es perfecto, pero tendremos que camuflarnos muy bien para que no nos noten" le dije

Kate: "déjame a mí, mi pelaje me da una ventaja extra" le dije

"está bien, pero ten cuidado y paciencia" le dije, en ese momento vi una piedra bastante parecida a la que cuidaban, "Kate espera" le dije antes de que se fuera

Kate: "que pasa" le pregunte

"llévate esta roca, y las cambias, así no se darán cuenta sino cuando estemos a una buena distancia, cuando se den cuenta, si es que lo hacen" le explique

Kate: "es un buen plan, estaré de vuelta lo antes posible" le dije

"eso espero, estaré atento, por si las cosas salen mal" le dije

Kate: "no esperaría menos" le dije juguetonamente

P.V Kate

Me acerque sigilosamente hacia ellos, aproveche el pasto largo y amarillo para ocultarme con facilidad, tuve mucho cuidado de mantenerme a favor del viento para que no captaran mi olor, me acerque lentamente hasta que estuve a un metro y medio de mi objetivo, iba a seguir avanzando, pero no pude porque Sam y Andrea, se sentaron justo en mi camino, la única ventaja es que podía oír su conversación, pensé que sería útil, para ver a que nos enfrentamos

Andrea: "esto no me gusta" le dije a Sam

Sam: "que es lo que no te gusta" le pregunte

Andrea: "ellos debieron haber llegado hace tiempo, pero no hay ningún rastro" le explique

Sam: "son listos, apuesto que no se arriesgarían, a ir rápido, seguramente lo hace sigilosamente, por si o yo estamos en la prueba" le explique

Andrea: "en ese caso se deberían demora un rato, creo que sería bueno echar un vistazo a los alrededores, solo por si acaso" le dije

Sam: "ve tú, yo me quedare por si aparecen, seré capaz de detectarlos" le dije

Andrea: "está bien" le dije y ambos nos fuimos por caminos diferentes

Mire por donde se fue Andrea, para tener presente luego, aproveche que nadie estaba mirando y cambie las rocas rápido, luego me volví a escabullir en el pasto, y me dirigí a donde Humphrey

Humphrey: "lo hiciste muy bien" la felicite

"gracias pero no es lo único que conseguí" le dije

Humphrey: "que más encontraste" le pregunte confundido

"información, bastante útil" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "qué clase de información" le pregunte

"aparentemente no están al tanto de la mejora de nuestras habilidades ni nada relacionado del último entrenamiento" le dije

Humphrey: "es una gran noticia, los podremos tomar por sorpresa" le dije

"eso no es todo, también puede ver que Andrea se fue a investigar esa parte del valle" le dije mientras apuntaba

Humphrey: "lo que significa que tenemos que irnos por el otro lado" le dije y ambos empezamos a dirigirnos hacia el lado occidental

Cuando llegamos allí notamos a cinco alphas que estaban cuidando del lugar, nos ocultamos rápidamente detrás de una roca, "que hacemos ahora" le pregunte

Humphrey: mire a los cinco alphas, que resulto ser nuestros amigos, "debe ser fácil" le dije luego mire alrededor y vi que la colina de atrás aunque muy empinada tenía varias salientes, podía aprovechar eso junto con mi piel gris, nunca me vendría llegar, "tengo una idea" le dije

"cual es" le pregunte

Humphrey: "iré por la pared de rocas de saliente en saliente, aprovechare mi pelaje gris, para camuflarme en las rocas" le explique

"no es un poco peligroso" le dije indecisa

Humphrey: "si un poco, pero confía en mi" le dije con una sonrisa

Sonreí y le entregue la roca y le dije, "ten mucho cuidado, estaré pendiente por si cualquier cosa" le dije

Humphrey: la bese y le dije "lo tendré"

P.V Humphrey

Me escabullí rápidamente hacia la pared de roca y empecé a escalarla, era un poco difícil escalar y llevar la roca con cuidado sin que se dañara, pero me las arregle, cuando estuve a una altura decente, podía ver la multitud asombrada mirándome, rápidamente salte de pendiente en pendiente acercándome, cuando estaba a solo diez metros de distancia, aterrice en una pendiente, que resulto ser una trampa, porque esta se desplomo, rápidamente salte hacia otra y me trate de ocultar en esa para que no me vieran, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ocultar mi blanco vientre para que no resaltara

Garth: sentí una roca caer muy cerca de nosotros, "que fue eso" dije y todo el mundo empezó a mirar alrededor

Hutch: "tal vez la trampa solo fallo" sugerí

Candu: "es lo más probable, donde fuera Humphrey o Kate los otros lobos nos hubieran dado la señal de que se llevaron la roca" les dije

Solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio y seguí mi camino, pero ahora con más cuidado de no pisar las repisas trampa, cuando por fin llegue hasta encima de la zona ya había evitado cinco repisas trampa, estaba a punto de bajar cuando un aullido resonó del otro lado del valle, "parece que ya se dieron cuenta" pensé

Garra: "ya deben estar en camino" dije

Garth: "todos en posición defensiva, no pasaran si dar una pelea" les dije

Scar: "en seguida señor" le dije y todos hicimos un medio círculo mirando al valle

Vi su formación y pensé "perfecto", rápidamente salte y di un par de volteretas para liberar la energía potencial, aterrizando suavemente a sus espaldas sin ser notado, puse con cuidado la roca en su lugar, cuando lo hice un aullido resonó en todo el lugar diciendo que la primera tarea estaba completa

Garth: "pero qué diablos, aún no han aparecido" dije confundido cuando oí el aullido

Garra: "señor mire atrás" dije nerviosa

Garth: me di vuelta y vi a Humphrey parado detrás nuestro con una sonrisa y con la roca en su lugar, "como lo hiciste" pregunte asombrado y perplejo

Humphrey: "luego te cuento, ahora quiero saber la siguiente prueba", le dije pude a ver que Kate iba a salir del su escondite, pero le di una señal para que se quedara hay, tenía un mal presentimiento de la siguiente tarea

Blaze: "han completado la primera tarea muy bien, su siguiente tarea consiste en capturar un alpha de cada manada y llevarlos hasta el centro del valle" les explique

P.V normal

Garth: al oír esto los cinco nos pusimos en posición de ataque contra Humphrey

Humphrey: me puse en posición de defensa, cuando vi a Kate acercase lentamente por la espalda, lo que me provoco una sonrisa, "están listos para esto" les pregunte

Garth: "tal vez no seamos tan hábiles como tú, pero te superamos en número y no caeremos sin pelear" le dije

Humphrey: "estas seguro de eso, has bien las cuentas" le dije

Garth: en ese momento lo recordé "Kate" pensé, "chicos tienen que estar pendientes de Kate" les dije, pero al no obtener repuesta di una mirada rápida a mi alrededor y vi a los cuatro noqueados, di la vuelta lentamente y vi a Kate con una sonrisa, "hola Kate" dije nerviosamente

Kate: "hola Garth" le dije

Garth: iba a abalanzarme sobre ella, pero sentí un golpe en mi cuello y todo se puso negro rápidamente

Kate: "buen golpe" felicite a Humphrey

Humphrey: "tú también lo hiciste muy bien" le felicite

Kate: "a quien llevamos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "creo que a Garra, que es la más liviana" le dije

Kate: "me parece bien, pero hagámoslo rápido ya saben que estamos aquí y no tardaran en aparecer" le dije

Humphrey: puse a Garra sobre mi espalda y le dije "es cierto tenemos que darnos prisa"

Kate: "primero dejemos a ella en el centro del valle, de pronto en el camino nos encontremos con alguien más" le dije y ambos empezamos a correr al centro del valle, no tardamos mucho en llegar, pero cuando estuvimos allí nos encontramos con dos lobos delgados, pero aparentemente rápidos, "deja a Garra en la roca, yo me encargo de ellos" le dije

Humphrey: le lamí la mejilla y le dije con una sonrisa, "no te tardes" y empecé a correr hacia la roca

Kate: vi como uno de ellos empezó a perseguirlo, pero yo lo intercepte antes y les dije, "primero se tienen que enfrentar a mí", vi como ambos sonrieron y empezaron a correr a mi alrededor, y me empezaron a abalanzarse contra mí a gran velocidad, alcanzaba a esquivar sus ataques, pero por poco, hasta que uno logro empujarme, pero apenas me moví, "son rápidos, pero no tan fuertes, podría hacer algo" pensé

Humphrey: estaba a pocos metros de la roca hasta que otros lobos se pusieron en mi camino, fácilmente pude ver que eran de la manada central, "esto es interesante" pensé

Kate: "había noqueado a uno y tenía al otro inmovilizado, "de que manada son" le pregunte al que quedaba consiente

Coor: "del sur" le respondí mientras me trataba de zafar sin éxito

Kate: "gracias" le dije y lo noquee, cogí a uno de ellos y lo arrastre hasta la roca, cuando llegue allí encontré a Humphrey rodeado de tres lobos inconscientes, "parece que cogiste a algunos de más" bromee

Humphrey: "eso parece" le dije y compartimos una risa rápida, luego pusimos a tres de los lobos en la roca, "muy buen ahora solo tenemos que capturar a uno del norte" le dije

Jeims: "entonces atrápenme si pueden" les dije desde cierta distancia y salí corriendo

Kate: "vamos Humphrey se nos va" le dije y empecé a perseguirlo

Humphrey: "eso es raro porque haría algo así, fácilmente podemos alcanzarlo y dominarlo no se tan fuerte ni rápido" pensé, luego me di cuenta de sus intenciones, "cuidado Kate es una trampa" le grite

Kate: no alcance a escuchar a Humphrey cuando me caí en una gran zanja, encubierta, cerré los ojos esperando estrellarme en el suelo, pero al contrario sentí una gran dolor en mi cola, mire arriba y vi a Humphrey jalándome hacia arriba, "auch, mi cola" dije con dolor

Humphrey: hice un último esfuerzo para subir a Kate, cuando lo hice ambos estábamos respirando pesadamente, "estas bien" le pregunte

Kate: "si lo estoy, gracias" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: "hay que tener más cuidado, ese tipo es muy listo" le dije

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo, lo siento por ser tan precipitada" le dije

Humphrey: "no te preocupes" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: estaba a punto de darle un beso, cuando fuimos atacados por dos lobos de pelaje blanco, intentaron inmovilizarnos, pero los pateamos fuera de nosotros

Humphrey: "son lobos del norte" dije emocionado

Jeims: estaba mirando desde una distancia segura como los dos esquivaron mi trampa, "son buenos" pensé, luego vi a mis dos compañeros aprovechando su guardia baja para atacarlos, "idiotas que hacen" dije en voz baja

Kate: vimos que ellos intentaron salir corriendo, pero los atrapamos muy rápidamente, intentaron defenderse, pero los terminamos noqueando a los dos

Humphrey: "llevemos a este al centro del valle" le dije

Kate: asentí y ambos salimos corriendo al centro del valle, esquivamos a todos los lobos que encontramos en el camino, apenas recibiendo pequeños arañazos, no nos interesaba atácalos, porque sería una pérdida de energía, cuando por fin llegamos al centro dejamos el lobo junto con los otros tres aun inconscientes

Blaze: "han completado la segunda tarea" dije con orgullo

Luna: "la siguiente es la última antes del intermedio, tienen que, obtener el caribú, de la parte del norte del valle y llevarlo al parte sur del mismo, sin perderlo y enfrentarse a los demás alphas" les explique

Humphrey: asentimos, pero necesitábamos recuperar el aliento, durante ese corto tiempo se me ocurrió un plan "Kate tengo un plan" le dije

Kate: "cual es" le pregunte

Humphrey: me acerque a ella y le susurre el plan, cuando acabe le pregunte "que te parece"

Kate: "es bastante arriesgado y peligroso, pero si todo sale bien, nos ayudaría mucho" le dije

Humphrey: "entonces tomo eso como un sí" le pregunte

Kate: "si" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "la primera etapa del plan es encontrar y neutralizar a Garth" le dije

Kate: "de pronto sigue noqueado donde lo dejamos" le sugerí

Humphrey: "vayamos allí primero" le dije y ambos salimos corriendo para allá, cuando llegamos vimos que apenas se estaban despertando

Garth: "mi cabeza, están bien" pregunte

Candu: "eso creo" dije sacudiéndome

Hutch: "al menos estamos consiente, que hay de ustedes dos" les pregunte a Garra y Scar, pero no me respondieron, cuando los vi, fueron noqueados nuevamente y Kate y Humphrey estaban justo adelante nuestro

Humphrey: "lo siento" les dije y ambos dejamos inconscientes a Candu y Hutch

Garth: "no me digan que me noquearan de nuevo" les dije

Kate: "lo siento, pero te necesitamos para el plan" le dije

Garth: "que plan", dije, pero todo se volvió negro otra vez

Kate: "creo que estas disfrutando haciendo eso" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: sonreí y me encogí de hombros, "tal vez" le dije, luego cogí a Garth y lo puse sobre mi espalda y nos fuimos a donde estaba el caribú, cuando llegamos vimos que había alrededor de diez alphas cuidándolo, todos de diferentes manas incluyendo al que nos puso la trampa, "ahora solo tenemos que conseguir el caribú" le dije

Kate: "yo los distraeré, soy más rápida y puedo perderlos fácilmente" le dije

Humphrey: "está bien, recuerda que pondré el caribú justo aquí donde esta Garth, para que lo cojas y lo lleves" le dije

Kate: asentí y salí por un lado, me avalase contra ellos dejando a dos fuera de combate, cuando los otros ocho me empezaron a perseguir, me fui corriendo a una velocidad moderada, para darle tiempo a Humphrey para que cogiera el caribú

Jeims: estábamos persiguiendo a Kate, cuando me pregunte donde estaba su compañero, hay me di cuenta que era solo una distracción, "todos devuélvanse solo nos distrae, Humphrey debe estar hiendo por el caribú" les grite y todos nos devolvimos, cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que el caribú no estaba, pero rápidamente vimos a Humphrey corriendo hacia el oriente del valle, rápidamente todos soltamos un aullido para llamar a todos los alphas para perseguir a Humphrey

P.V Humphrey

Estaba llevando al gran animal sobre mi lomo, cuando escucho un aullido, sabía lo que significaba, todos los lobos están detrás de mí, "perfecto" pensé y salí corriendo, corrí por treinta minutos seguidos con todos siguiéndome, no era fácil llevar algo encima y correr, pero me las arregle, por desgracias, los alphas ,me estaban encerrando, limitándome las opciones, en este punto ya estaba llegando al borde del norte, occidente del valle, cuando quede atrapado en una esquina, rápidamente me puse en posición de defensa

Dilan: "hiciste un buen intento Humphrey pero mi tu puedes enfrentar a treinta de los mejores alphas" le dije

"treinta" pregunte con una ceja levantada

Dilan: "si treinta" le dije

Andrea: "de hecho aquí solo hay veinte nueve" le dije

Dilan: "y que paso con el otro" pregunte confundido, luego vi a Humphrey con una gran sonrisa en su cara

"creo que buscan a este" les dije mientras bajaba a Garth de mi espalda, "de verdad, creían que no teníamos un plan, justo en este momento Kate está al otro lado del valle con el caribú" les explique

Kod: "bien jugado, pero hasta que Kate no ponga el caribú en su lugar, nosotros aún podemos atacarte y herirte para que no completes la siguiente tarea"

"ya lo había pensado, por eso los traje aquí, nos vemos luego" les dije con un guiño, y salte a una saliente que había, luego me moví de saliente en saliente, con todos los alphas persiguiéndome, intencionalmente salte sobre varas salientes trampa, para que distrajeran a los alphas y me dieran tiempo en escapar, cuando estaba, en la mitad del territorio, oí al aullido de Blaze, lo que significaba que Kate ya había puesto el caribú en su lugar, rápidamente corrí a verla y felicitarla, cuando llegue a donde ella le dije mientras la abrazaba "bien hecho"

Kate: "gracias, pero lamento la demora, cada vez que pasabas cerca, me tenía que ocultar para no ser vista" le dije

"no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que el plan funciono y lo logramos" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "es cierto, solo que esta primera parte de la prueba ya ha consumido todas nuestras energías sin mencionar los múltiples cortes que tenemos en todo el cuerpo" le dije

"déjame ayudarte con esa última parte" le dije cariñosamente y empecé a lamer todos sus cortes, para limpiarlos y evitar que se infectaran, me tomo alrededor de ocho minutos para terminar, "mejor" le pregunte

Kate: "mucho, ahora déjame devolverte el favor" le dije amorosamente y empecé a lamerle sus heridas, me tomo diez minutos para terminar, porque tenía más cortes que yo

"gracias, ahora vallamos a comer" le dije mientras nos acercábamos al caribú

**¿Cuáles tareas les espera en la siguiente mitad de la prueba?, ¿podran resistir toda la prueba?, ¿Cuál ha sido la reacción de la gente al verlos en acción, y llegando a sus límites?, ¿Garth podrá estar consiente por lo menos diez minutos?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	48. el receso

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Kate: ambos acabamos de limpiarnos mutuamente las heridas y nos fuimos a disfrutar del caribú, comimos en silencio hasta que estuvimos satisfechos, "y ahora que" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "aún se demoran todos los lobos en volver, creo que sería buenos buscar algo de deber, y algunas hojas para cubrir nuestras heridas" le sugerí

Kate: "es una buena idea, y si nos queda tiempo, usémoslo para descansar un poco, que lo necesitamos" le dije

Humphrey: "hagámoslo" le dije después de besarla en la mejilla y ambos fuimos a buscar agua y algunas hojas

Mientras tanto en el centro del territorio, todas la manadas estaban almorzando

Lilly: "has visto a Garth" le pregunte a mi papa

Winston: "creo que Garra y Scar lo estaban trayendo para aquí" le dije recordando que fue noqueado por Humphrey

Lilly: justo en ese momento vi a los dos, cargando a Garth a sus espaldas aun inconsciente

Scar: "vaya que es pesado" le dije a Garra

Garra: "sí que lo es, no sé cómo Humphrey pudo cargarlo y correr al mismo tiempo" le dije

Scar: "no le haría mal baja de peso" bromee

Garra: "vaya que lo necesita" dije mientras reía

Lilly: me acerque corriendo a él y le pregunte "como esta"

Scar: "está bien, solo sigue inconsciente, pero debe despertar en poco" le dije

Lilly: en ese momento note que estaba empezando a despertar, "como te sientes cariño" le pregunte dulcemente

Garth: "fuera del dolor de cabeza, estoy bien" le dije

Tony: "hijo es bueno verte despierto" le dije

Garth: "acaso cuanto tiempo estuve fuera" pregunte

Hutch: "cerca de cuarenta minutos" le respondí

Garth: "y que paso con la prueba, lograron detenerlos" les pregunte

Winston: "de hecho, ellos pasaron la tarea y ahora estamos en el intermedio para almorzar" le explique

Garth: "como diablos pudieron llevar un caribú por todo el valle, sin ser detenidos o perseguidos por casi treinta alphas" pregunte molesto

Hutch: "de cierta forma fue tu culpa" le dije

Garth: "como si yo estaba inconsciente" le pregunte molesto por decirme eso

Lilly: "de hecho si tienes algo de culpa" le dije dulcemente pero en tono bajo

Garth: "pero como" pregunte más confundido que molesto

Tony: le explique todo lo que paso, como Humphrey lo uso como distractor, para que Kate llevara el caribú sin ser vista o buscada

Garth: "diablos, son unos malditos genios" dije sorprendido

Winston: "sí que lo son, realmente sorprendieron a todos" le dije

Garth: "hablando de eso, como les a parecido la prueba hasta ahora" les pregunte, porque la mayoría del tiempo estaba inconsciente

Tony: "ha sido una de las mejores cosas que he visto" dije

Lilly: "realmente sorprendente" les dije

Winston: "realmente si vale la pena todo el viaje, y creo que todos están de acuerdo" les dije

Eve: "en lo personal, lo que más me ha gustado es ver como mi hija lastima a otros lobos" les dije sonriendo

Todo el mundo se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos

Thasha: "y como ha sido para ustedes" les pregunte

Candu: "aparte de ser noqueado dos veces, ha sido muy emocionante participar en ella" les dije

Hutch: "estoy de acuerdo y ha sido todo un reto" les dije

Scar y Garra asintieron, y todos se quedaron mirando a Garth para su repuesta

Garth: "no me miren, solo estuve consiente al inicio, donde no pasó nada importante y todo lo demás está en negro" les dije

Lilly: "tal vez tengas mejor suerte en la segunda ronda" le dije dulcemente

Garth: "si, pero por si acaso quiero a alguien cuidándome la espalda" les dije en tono serio

Winston: "es mejor que ustedes coman algo antes de que los llamen" le s sugerí

Hutch: "me parece bien, me muero de hambre" le dije y todos empezamos a comer el caribú que nos habían guardado, cuando terminamos de comer, pregunte "que hacemos ahora"

Tony: "podemos ir de vuelta al valle y tomar nuestros lugares, para ahorrar tiempo" sugerí

Winston: "es un buen plan" le dije

Lilly: "hasta de pronto podemos saludar a Humphrey y Kate, claro si nos dejan" les dije

Winston: sonreí y le dije "de pronto", luego todos nos levantamos y caminamos hasta el valle, cuando llegamos allí aun había pocos lobos, la mayoría seguía almorzando, di una mirada rápida a todo el valle pero no pude verlos, "me pregunto dónde estarán" dije

Humphrey: "tal vez, deben mirar detrás suyo" dije con una sonrisa mientras nos acercábamos a ellos

Garth: al oír la voz de Humphrey rápidamente me di la vuelta y me puse detrás de Lilly, para que no me noquearan por tercera vez

Humphrey: "cálmate Barf, no te hare nada, por lo menos no ahora" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "es mejor prevenir" le dije, mientras me sentaba

Eve: abrace a mi hija y le dije, "lo estás haciendo muy bien"

Kate: "lo estamos, mama" le dije mientras me acariciaba con Humphrey

Winston: "han tenido muy buenos planes hasta ahora" les felicite

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije

Tony: "espero que tengan mas planes, para lo que venga" les dije

Humphrey: "yo también" le dije después de reírme levemente

Eve: mire las hojas, que ambos tenían en todo su pelaje, "para que son las hojas" les pregunte

Kate: "para, evitar que se infecten los cortes" le respondí

Eve: "cortes" pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "si, aparentemente a alguien le gusta usar las garras" dije mirando a los cuatro alphas, no podía culpar a Garth, porque él estaba inconsciente

Hutch: "no fue nada personal" le dije

Candu: "ni siquiera nos sentíamos cómodos en hacerlo" le dije

Scar: "pero Blaze y Luna autorizaron a todos a hacerlo, además nos dijo que los detuviéramos a cualquier costo" le explique

Kate: "cálmense, entendemos" les dije con una sonrisa

Eve: "de todas maneras déjame revisar esos cortes" le dije

Sally: "si quieren podemos ayudarles" les dije mientras aparecía de detrás de unos arbustos, con un nuevo amigo mío

"Sally, Rick" dijeron Kate y Humphrey al tiempo

Kate: "nos da mucho gusto verlos" les dije sonriendo

Winston: "quien es Rick" pregunte confundido de cómo lo conocen

Humphrey: "Rick, es el sanador de la manada central" le explique

Kate: "y que hacen juntos, están saliendo" pregunte con una ceja levantada

Sally: me sonroje profundamente, pero le dije, "solo nos estábamos conociendo mejor" le respondí

Rick: "si resulta que los dos tenemos mucho en común, nos gustan las mismas cosas, nos divertimos igual, ambos somos sanadores, y ambos hemos tenido que tratar las heridas de Humphrey" dije, esa última parte como una broma

Humphrey: "oye" dije un poco molesto

Kate: "no te molestes cariño, ambos sabemos que es verdad" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "si pero no lo hace menos vergonzoso" le dije en tono bajo

Todos se rieron por un momento antes de que Rick interviniera

Rick: "es mejor que revisemos sus heridas ya, porque ya casi se reanuda la prueba" les dije mientras apuntaba a todos los lobos que estaban llegando

Sally: "con tres sanadores debe ser muy rápido" les dije y los tres empezamos a revisarlos, cuando terminamos el chequeo les dije, "hicieron un buen trabajo tratando las heridas" les dije

Humphrey: "de la experiencia se aprende" bromee, causando una corta risa

Rick: "pero podemos hacer que se curen más rápido, sin mencionar, que podemos hacer que el dolor disminuya" les dije

Kate: "eso sería muy útil" dije animadamente

Eve: "solo necesitamos algunas cosas, volveremos de inmediato" les dije y salimos corriendo a buscar los suministros

Lilly: "y como han sentido la prueba hasta ahora" les pregunte para iniciar una conversación

Kate: "para serte sincera, ha sido muy dura, estamos llegando a nuestros límites" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, enfrentar a los alphas es una cosa, pero enfrentarlos a la vez que intentas cumplir con una tarea, y esquivar todas las trampas, eso es otro nivel" les dije

Winston: "me imagino, está diseñada para probar sus límites" les dije

Kate: "vaya que lo está, aun no nos hemos recuperado totalmente" le dije

Lilly: "pero mírelo por el lado buenos, los otros alphas también deben estar casados" les dije

Humphrey: "si, pero ellos tuvieron que hacer mucho menos esfuerzo que nosotros" le dije

Candu: "es verdad, pero nosotros no tenemos la misma condición física que ustedes, sin mencionar todas las habilidades que han aprendido" les dije

Kate: "pero ustedes tienen todo a su favor" le dije

Winston: "tranquilos, hay una forma fácil de ver, Hutch, que tan cansado estas" le pregunte

Hutch: "un poco, pero ya casi estoy totalmente recuperado, señor" le conteste

Humphrey: "ven a nosotros nos toca más duro" le dije con un poco de satisfacción por tener razón

Kate: "creo que eso es malo" le susurre al oído

Humphrey: aplane las orejas contra mi cabeza y le dije "es cierto", en ese momento Eve, Sally y Rick llegaron, con todos los suministros que necesitaban

Sally: "solo danos un momento, que tenemos que hacer las mezclas" les dije

Kate: vi como empezaron hacer las mezclas, y como discutían, por cosas como cuantas bayas había que adicionarle, o que tipo de hojas eran las mejores para esto, o que cantidad de agua adicionar, realmente no comprendía ni la mitad de cosas que decían, "no sabía que eso de ser sanador fuera tan complicado" le susurre a Humphrey

Humphrey: "también estoy sorprendido, aun trato de entender lo de las bayas" le dije, después de diez minutos ya habían terminado de hacer todas las mezclas, en total, hicieron cuatro

Rick: "toca aplicarlas en orden, primero les aplicaremos la morada, que sirve como un potente desinfectante, pude que les duela un poco" les dije

Kate: arrugamos la cara tan pronto como la mezcla hizo contacto, con nuestras heridas, porque ardía un poco, cuando terminaron, soltamos un suspiro de alivio

Sally: "bien, la siguiente, es para disminuir el ardor y el dolor" les dije y empezamos a aplicar la mezcla de color azul oscuro

Humphrey: cuando la aplicaron, se sentía, bien, como si relajara los músculos, cuando terminaron, solté un suspiro de decepción

Eve: "esta de acá técnicamente no hace nada, solo es una mezcla muy pegajosa, para que las hojas no se les caigan mientras realizan el resto de la prueba" les explique, y luego se las aplique, entre los tres, terminamos en un poco más de cinco minutos

Kate: "y para qué es la última mezcla" les pregunte

Rick: "es otro calmante de dolor" les explique

Sally: "a diferencia de los otros, este se lo tienen que beber" les explique

Humphrey: "antes de beberlo, tiene algún efecto secundario, como sueño, mareo, o algo por el estilo" les pregunte

Eve: los tres compartimos una mirada nerviosa antes de volver a mirarlos

Humphrey: "lo sabía" les dije un poco molesto

Rick: "si hay un efecto secundario, pero no es lo que creen" le dije

Kate: "entonces cual es" les pregunte confundida

Sally: "aumenta la producción de adrenalina por un periodo de tres horas" les dije

Kate: "y luego de eso que pasa" pregunte, suponiendo que había mas

Sally: "se pueden desmayar" les dije con una risita nerviosa

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro" le dije pensando

Kate: sé que la prueba le queda a lo máximo tres horas, pero eso no me preocupaba, lo que si me preocupaba era, que con toda la adrenalina Humphrey pierda el control, "creo que es muy riesgoso" les dije

Sally: "porque, estoy segura que terminan la prueba antes de las tres horas, además la adrenalina extra podría ser útil" les dije

Humphrey: "es cierto" les dije mientras pensaba

Kate: "NO" dije fuertemente, "no es por eso, luego les explicare la razón, pero no, es no" les dije con firmeza

Rick: "al menos llévenselo por si acaso" les dije

Humphrey: "está bien" les dije, y me entrego el líquido en un tronco hueco, tapado con varias hojas

Kate: en ese momento escuchamos el aullido de Blaze, "parece que nos tenemos que ir" les dije

Winston: "cuídense y que tengan suerte" les dije

Kate: "lo haremos y gracias" le dije antes de bajar al valle

Humphrey: mientras caminábamos me acerque a Kate y le pregunte "cuáles eran las razones, para no tomar el remedio, estoy de acuerdo con Sally, podremos terminar la prueba en menos de tres horas"

Kate: "lo sé, el tiempo no era lo que me preocupaba" le dije

Humphrey: "entonces que era" le pregunte aún más confundido

Kate: "temía que con toda esa adrenalina extra, perdiera el control, ya sabes a qué me refiero" le dije, mientras un escalofrió cruzaba por mi espalda al recordarlo

Humphrey: "es cierto, es un riesgo que no quiero correr" le dije

Kate: "además recuerda que tus heridas sanan más rápido por alguna razón" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, me pregunto porque será" le dije

Kate: "no lo sé" mentí, "pero probablemente estén curadas para la noche" le dije

Humphrey: "eso, espero, pero me preocupo más por las tuyas" le dije

Kate: "no te preocupes, yo no tengo tantas como tú, además con los medicamentos que nos dieron deben estar sanadas en uno o dos días máximo" le dije

Blaze: vi que los dos ya llegaron al centro del valle y dije, "como ya llegaron, podremos proseguir, solo les quedan tres tareas más, si las completan pasaran la prueba" les dije

Kate: "genial, estamos listos" dije con determinación y confianza

**¿Cuáles son las tres últimas tareas?, ¿tendrán que usar el líquido que les dio los sanadores?, ¿Garth, se asustara cada vez que vea a Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia **


	49. la prueba, parte 2

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Kate: "genial, estamos listos" dije con determinación y confianza

Blaze: "entonces comencemos" les dije

Luna: "su siguiente tarea es aguantar una hora, sin ser atrapados" les dije

Humphrey: "suena bastante fácil" le dije a Kate

Blaze: "esperen, que aún hay más" les dije, e hice una señal, para que los treinta alphas se acercaran y los rodearan, "listos, hora ya pueden comenzar" les dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "creo que se acaba de complicar" dije algo nerviosa, mientras nos poníamos en posición defensiva, espalda contra espalda mientras que todos nos rodeaban

Humphrey: "tienes algún plan" le pregunte

Kate: mire a mi alrededor y analice la situación, sería estúpido, tratar de escapar, por donde estaban los de la manada central, dejándonos tres opciones, la manada del sur o la del norte sería más fácil, pero están junto a la central, por lo que nos da muy poco tiempo para escapar, dejándonos solo una opción, "Humphrey, vamos contra Garth" le dije

Humphrey: sonreí ante la sola idea, y asentí

Kate: "a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos,… tres" le dije y cada uno dio una vuelta de noventa grados y empezamos a correr contra los de las manadas unidas

Garth: "no me gusta esto" dije nervioso al ver que Kate y Humphrey corría hacia nosotros, mas específicamente contra mi

Hutch: "ataquen" dije, y todos los lobos se dirigieron contra ellos

Humphrey: esquivamos a la mayoría que se abalanzaron contra nosotros, con excepción de uno o dos que empujamos fuera de nuestro camino

Garth: vi que estaban prácticamente delante mío, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, que nunca ocurrió, cuando me di cuenta habían saltado encima mío, haciendo un flip, solté un suspiro de alivio, pero cuando volví a ver adelante vi todos los lobos viniendo directamente hacia mí, porque los estaban persiguiendo, "esto va a doler" me dije a mi mismo

Humphrey: escuchamos un fuerte ruido, viniendo de detrás nuestro, nos dimos la vuelta un segundo y vimos que todos los alphas habían chocado entre sí, solo algunos fueron lo suficientemente hábiles para evitar el choque, "eso nos dará tiempo" le dije a Kate

Kate: "si, solo tenemos que perder a los que quedan y estaremos bien

Garth: después de que me recupere del choque, note que estaba atrapado debajo de muchos lobos, "quítense de mi" les grite, pero por desgracia aún estaban aturdidos por el choque, "hoy no es mi día" pensé

Humphrey: seguimos corriendo, con cuatro lobos detrás nuestros, por veinte minutos

Kate: "esto es ridículo, no podemos seguir así, en cualquier momento los otros nos encontraran, y se pondrá más difícil" le dije

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo, pero como los perderemos" le pregunte

Kate: "no lo sé, no se me ocurre nada" le dije

Humphrey: pensé por un momento, luego alcance a distinguir una trampa un poco más adelante y se me ocurrió un plan, "Kate, sígueme y cuando te digas que saltes, saltas con toda tu fuerza" le explique

Kate: asentí y lo seguí

Humphrey: para que funcionara mi plan tenía que activar la trampa, así se distraerían lo suficiente para perderlos, pero tendría que reaccionar rápido, cuando estábamos cerca, le dije "salta", y vi como Kate salto con toda su fuerza, espere un segundo, justo cuando pise la trampa, me impulse sobre una de las paredes de esta para poder saltarla

Kate: vi como Humphrey activo la trampa intencionalmente, creando un gran agujero entre nosotros y nuestros perseguidores, luego vi que aterrizo rodando cuando aterrizo, "estas bien" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "fuera de que el dolor de las heridas volvió, si estoy bien" le dije

Kate: "necesitas ayuda" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, es mejor movernos" le dije intentando ignorar el dolor

Kate: asentí, pero aún me preocupaba, seguimos corriendo, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, "vamos a algún lugar donde podamos camuflarnos, para no tener que gastar todas nuestras energías, además el descanso te haría bien" le dije

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije, no quería decirle, pero el aterrizaje de hace poco, me abrió algunas de mis heridas

Kate: caminamos hasta el lado sur del valle donde había un pasto alto y amarillo, juntos con varias rocas de gran tamaño, "perfecto" le dije

Humphrey: "lo mismo digo" y ambos nos camuflamos donde más nos convenía, nos quedamos ocultos por quince minutos, hasta que llego Andrea, junto con Garth, Ted y Candu

Garth: nos detuvimos un momento y pregunte "donde pueden estar" mientras me estiraba, aun no puedo creer que tomo quince minutos para que todos se levantaran de mi después del choque

Andrea: "no lo sé, pero presiento que están cerca" les dije

Candu: "como lo sabes" le pregunte

Ted: "yo no dudaría de ella, tiene algunas habilidades, bastante útiles" le dije

Garth: "como las de Humphrey" pregunte

Andrea: "no tengo tantas como el, pero si tengo una que otra, principalmente las de los sentidos" le explique

Garth: "y tienes el mismo problema que Humphrey" pregunte

Andrea: le respondí "te refieres a" me detuve porque escuche algo

Kate: no podía dejar que hablaran sobre eso enfrente de Humphrey, así que pise intencionalmente una rama rompiéndola, para llamar la atención

Andrea: "están muy cerca" les dije mientras inspeccionaba el terreno

Humphrey: no sabía porque a Kate, piso esa rama, pero sabía que Andrea no tardaría mucho en encontrarnos, así que me decidí escabullirme para atacar al más cercano, que por alguna razón era Garth

Andrea: estaba mirando alrededor, cuando vi a Humphrey justo detrás de Garth, "G- Garth" tartamudee

Garth: me pregunte porque estaba nerviosa, pero luego se me ocurrió una posible razón, "déjame adivinar Humphrey está detrás de mí" le dije con calma

Andrea: solo asentí en confirmación

Garth: solté un suspiro y dije en voz baja, "hoy no es mi día", luego todo se puso negro

Andrea: estaba a punto de atacar a Humphrey, cuando note a Kate detrás de Ted, "Ted-d" no alcance a decirle cuando ya lo había noqueado

Candu: "parece que solo quedamos los dos" le dije a Andrea

Andrea: "sabes que no podremos con ellos en un uno a uno, verdad" le pregunte

Candu: "solo quería ser optimista, ni siquiera estaba seguro que los cuatro podríamos, que sugieres" le pregunte

Andrea: "aullemos, para alertar a los demás" le dije

Kate: "tu ve por Candu, mientras que yo me encargo de Andrea" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y me abalance contra Candu, antes de que pudiera aullar

Kate: mientras que Humphrey, luchaba contra Candu, pude inmovilizar a Andrea, "Que diablos te pasa" le dije en voz baja

Andrea: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Kate: "sabes que no le podemos decir nada sobre su pasado a Humphrey" le recordé

Andrea: "lo siento, se me paso" le dije

Kate: "entonces ten más cuidado, no sabemos cómo reaccionaría si se entera" le dije

Andrea: "yo, lo siento" dije tristemente

Kate: "solo ten más cuidado, cuando hables del tema" le dije

Andrea: "lo prometo" le dije

Kate: sonreí, y vi como Humphrey noqueo a Candu, "y siento esto" le dije

Andrea: "Q- que" le pregunte, y de repente todo se volvió negro

Humphrey: "todo salió bien" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "si evitamos que dieran alguna señal" le dije alegremente, pero en ese momento escuchamos un aullido detrás nuestro, cuando nos dimos cuenta era Garth

Humphrey: "sabía que debía haberlo golpeado más fuerte" dije mientras me golpeaba la cara con mi pata

Kate: "vamos tenemos que movernos, no tardaran en llegar" le dije

Humphrey: "tienes razón vámonos" le dije y ambos empezamos a correr

Kate: mientras corríamos, pensé que de pronto estaría molesto por mi error intencional así que me disculpe "siento, lo de la rama, que nos costó nuestro escondite"

Humphrey: "no te preocupes por eso, Kate, todos nos podemos equivocar, además solo tenemos que aguantar unos veinte minutos más" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: sonreí, Humphrey, siempre ha sido del tipo compresivo, "y tienes alguna idea" le pregunte

Humphrey: "um, correr" le sugerí

Kate: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "parece que no hay de otra"

Humphrey: seguimos corriendo, los siguientes quince minutos, encontrándonos con uno u otro lobo, nada que no pudiéramos manejar, cuando estábamos en el centro del valle, no veía a nadie, "creo que podemos descansar un minuto" le dije mientras me sentaba

Kate: "si parece que no hay nadie cerca" le dije, luego me di cuenta que Humphrey tenía una mueca de dolor, "estas bien" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si, no es nada" le dije

Kate: sabía que algo me estaba ocultando, "sabes que me puedes decir todo" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "no quiero preocuparte" le dije

Kate: "dímelo, por favor" le pedí

Humphrey: suspire y dije, "bueno lo que pasa es" me detuve porque escuche un ruido, "escuchaste eso" le pregunte mientras miraba a mi alrededor

Kate: "si, pero no veo a nadie" le dije, de repente tres lobos aparecieron, de un agujero trampa, "pero que" dije sorprendida

Humphrey: mire a los tres lobos, e inmediatamente reconocí a uno, de ellos, era ese lobo que nos había tendido la trampa la anterior vez, "déjame adivinar idea tuya" le pregunte

Jeims: "por supuesto, soy el más listo y astuto de toda la manada del norte" les dije con orgullo

Humphrey: Kate y yo compartimos una mirada y luego lo volvimos a ver, "y que tan buena idea es que nos enfrenten solo los tres" le pregunte

Jeims: "superioridad numérica, además somos los mejores del norte" le dije confiado

Kate: "va ser rápido" le dije a Humphrey, luego ellos se abalanzaron contra nosotros, nos tomó dos minutos para inmovilizarlos y noquearlos

Humphrey: "es listo, pero no tanto" dije en tono de broma

Kate: "si, no subestimo bastante" le dije

Humphrey: "hay que movernos, de pronto los demás escucharon el ruido de la pelea" le dije

Kate: asentí, pero cuando íbamos a correr, fuimos rodeados, por los demás alphas, "creo que no nos queda otra que luchar" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, esta vez se repartieron mejor, será difícil escaparse" dije mirando a los lobos a nuestro alrededor, luego se me ocurrió una idea, "Kate, tu puedes escapar, puedes usarme para impulsarte y saltar lo suficientemente alto y lejos para salir de esto" le explique

Kate: "y que pasa contigo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no te preocupes por mí, yo me puedo defender" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "no" le dije

Humphrey: "pero" no pude terminar

Kate: "estamos en esto juntos, y no te voy a dejar, y jamás lo haré" le dije

Humphrey: sonreí, sabía que no la podía hacer cambiar de opinión, "entonces prepárate, esto se pondrá un poco feo" le dije

Kate: "estoy preparada" le dije

Humphrey: en ese momento todos los lobos nos atacaron, no las arreglamos para esquivar la mayoría de sus golpes, pero siempre atinaron bastante causándonos nuevas heridas, o que se abrieran las que teníamos, yo no estaba contraatacando porque me enfocaba en proteger a Kate lo que más pudiera

Kate: veía como Humphrey, usaba su cuerpo para protegerme de gran parte de los ataques, sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápido, aproveche esos momentos para atacar y mandar lejos a la mayor cantidad de lobos que podía, después de cinco minutos haciéndolo, escuchamos un aullido de Blaze que significaba que había terminado la prueba, sorprendentemente ambos estábamos aun de pie, pero teníamos muchas heridas, principalmente Humphrey

Blaze: "ya paso la hora, y aún siguen de pie, por lo que pasaron esta tarea" le dije orgulloso

Luna: "su siguiente tarea es localizar una flor de color blanca con puntos negros en ella, solo un miembro de cada manada sabe su ubicación, cuando la encuentren terminaran la tarea" les explique

Blaze: "debido a sus heridas y gran gasto de energía, tendrán cinco minutos de ventaja antes de que los comiencen a buscar" les dije

Humphrey: asentimos, pero antes de que nos fuéramos, cogí el tronco donde estaba la mezcla para el dolor, la habíamos ocultado con anterioridad en un pequeño agujero en el centro del valle

Kate: ambos salimos corriendo, hasta que encontramos un lugar para ocultarnos, descansar y planear que hacer, "que traes ahí" le pregunte

Humphrey: "es la mezcla para el dolor, pensé que sería útil" le dije

Kate: "pensé que ya habíamos acordado que no la tomaríamos porque era muy riesgoso" le dije un poco molesta

Humphrey: "cálmate, dijimos que yo no la tomaría, pero creo que tu si debes, no sufrirías por las heridas, y sería una gran ventaja" le explique

Kate: "déjame pensarlo" le dije, pero la realidad las heridas me molestaban mucho, y no me dejaban pensar con claridad, "está bien" finalmente acepte, Humphrey me paso el tronco y bebí la mitad del contenido, pensado que era mejor no tomar demasiado

Humphrey: "cómo te sientes" le pregunte

Kate: "me siento igual en realidad" dije, de repente sentí un aumento de mi energía, sentía que mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, y mis heridas ya no me dolían, "me siento llena de energía" dije imperativamente

Humphrey: "vaya que si funciona esta cosa, ojala pueda seguirle el ritmo" pensé, "y tienes alguna idea" le pregunte

Kate: "vamos a capturar y a preguntarle a cada lobo hasta que encontremos el que nos diga la ubicación de la flor" dije animadamente

Humphrey: "no creo que sea una buena idea" le dije

Kate: "tal vez no, pero es la más emocionante" le dije, y salí corriendo a iniciar mi idea en acción

Humphrey: "es demasiada energía" me dije a mi mismo, y luego salí corriendo detrás de ella, cuando la alcance vi que ya había inmovilizado a un lobo, para mi sorpresa era el que nos tendió las trampas anteriores, "que hace solo, no aprendió la lección" pensé extrañado

Kate: "sabes dónde está la flor" le gruñí

Jeims: "porque tendría que responderte" le dije en tono burlón

Kate: mire a mi alrededor y sonreí, "si no me lo dices te tirare a esa trampa de allá" le amenace

Jeims: "solos ladras" le dije burlonamente

Kate: "eso crees" le dije y comencé a arrastrarlo a la trampa, lo estaba sosteniendo de la cola, para evitar que se cayera

Humphrey: me acerque rápidamente "es mejor que hables, ella no bromea" le advertí

Jeims: "está bien, si lo sé" mentí

Humphrey: "donde esta" le pregunte

Jeims: "en algún lugar" me burle

Kate: solté lo suficiente, para que se deslizara un poco }

Jeims: "bien, bien, está en el lado oriental del valle cerca de una gran roca" le dije

Kate: lo subí y lo mande duro contra el suelo, "vez que no fue difícil" le dije y salí corriendo hacia allá

Humphrey: antes de seguirla me di vuelta para mirar al lobo y note que estaba sonriendo, "oh no" pensé y corrí para alcanzarla y advertirle, cuando la alcance ya estábamos en el lado oriental del valle y Kate ya estaba buscando la flor, "Kate, es una trampa" le grite mientras me acercaba

Kate: "una trampa" dije, y de repente todos los lobos salieron de diferentes escondites

Humphrey: "genial, no sé si aguante otra lucha contra ellos" pensé

Kate: "lo siento" le dije de repente

Humphrey: "porque" le pregunte

Kate: "no debí ser tan apresurada, ni confiada" le explique

Humphrey: "no es tu culpa, fue por ese líquido que te lleno de adrenalina" le dije

Kate: "pero no debí ser tan confiada" le dije

Humphrey: "no nos preocupemos por eso, tenemos asuntos mas importantes" le dije mientras todos nos rodeaban

P.V Kate

Sabía que Humphrey no aguantaría mucho, por sus heridas, no es que yo estuviera mejor, pero no sentía dolor, y estaba llena de energía, de repente todos se nos abalanzaron, luchamos por dos minutos, yo apenas podía contenerlos, pero Humphrey estaba teniendo muchos más problemas estaba sangrando mucho, en un momento vi una opción para salir de esto, "Humphrey, sígueme" le dije y empecé a correr al único punto sin nadie para detenernos

Humphrey: "hice un gran esfuerzo, para salir corriendo a gran velocidad detrás de Kate, sentía todo mi cuerpo en llamas, el dolor cada vez era peor

Cuando me detuve estábamos a una buena distancia, lo que nos daría un poco de tiempo, "que vamos hacer" le pregunte a Humphrey, pero cuando no obtuve repuesta gire para verlo y lo encontré acostado en el suelo, obviamente sufriendo, "HUMPHREY" grite y corrí a su lado, "que te pasa" le pregunte muy preocupada

Humphrey: hacia un gran esfuerzo para no gritar, "el d-dolor, todo m-mi c-cuerpo" alcance a decir

Revise rápidamente las heridas de Humphrey, y vi que tenía demasiadas y que estaba sangrando bastante, y aparentemente le alcanzaron a romper una pierna, odiaba ver a Humphrey sufriendo tanto, recordé el líquido, pero debía hacerlo, "crees que puedas caminar" le pregunte

Humphrey: intente ponerme de pie, pero con una pata rota fue muy difícil, y termine cayendo

Alcance a atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo, y suavemente lo puse en la tierra, alcance a oír que los alphas se acercan hacia nosotros, no estábamos en condición de enfrentarlos de nuevo, y no podría huir con Humphrey, no al menos por mucho tiempo, "voy a hacerlo" dije

Humphrey: "h-hacer que" le pregunte

"Tienes que tomarte el líquido, o si no , no podremos salir de esta" le explique

Humphrey: "q-que pasa si p-pierdo el c-control" le dije

"confió en que no lo harás" le dije deseando lo mejor le alcance el tronco con el resto del líquido, vi como se lo bebió

Humphrey: después de un momento sentí como mi corazón se aceleró, me llenaba de energía y mis heridas no me dolían, pero después todo se empezó a volver negro

Vi como Humphrey se levantaba lentamente con los ojos cerrados, "como te sientes" le pregunte, pero no me respondió, "Humphrey" pregunte con miedo, luego abrió los ojos, y no eran los ojos azul hielo de Humphrey, pero tampoco era los ojos negros de cuando A lo controlo, esta vez eran de color ámbar, como los míos

**¿Qué le pasa esta vez a Humphrey, y que significara?, ¿será parte del plan de A, o será otra cosa?, ¿Qué pasara con el resto de la prueba?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les pareció la historia hasta el momento **


	50. la prueba, parte 3

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el capítulo cincuenta, lamento la demora pero espero que les guste, nunca pensé que la historia llegaría tan lejos, originalmente pensé que será veinte capítulos máximo, pero ya estamos en el cincuenta, y tengo ideas para unos diez o veinte capítulos más **

**Alpha and Omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V Kate

"Humphrey, eres tú" pregunte asustada, el me miro y negó con la cabeza, "eres ese tal A de nuevo" le pregunte, y el de nuevo negó con la cabeza, "quién eres" pregunte con un toqué de enojo

"Kate, cálmate no pienso hacerte daño o a alguien, mucho menos a Humphrey" el respondió

"como puedo confiar en tu palabra" le pregunte

"tendrás que confiar en mi por ahora, te prometo que te explicare todo, pero ahora tenemos que movernos, no tardaran en alcanzarnos" él me dijo

Aun no confiaba en el pero tenía razón los alphas se acercaban, además no creo que pueda hacer mucho daño con un pata rota, "muy bien, pero ten cuidado con su cuerpo, tiene una pata rota" le dije

"eso note, pero te prometo que no lo lastimare, puedo correr con tres patas, pero necesito que me ayudes, para mantener el equilibrio y la posición" él me dijo

"y como hago eso" le pregunte

"solo deje apoyarme en tu costado mientras corremos" el me explico

"bien" le dije, y ambos empezamos a correr, después de quince minutos habíamos llegado a un área llena de rocas, donde nos podríamos ocultar fácilmente, "tenemos poco tiempo así que empieza a explicar" le exigí

"cálmate un poco, tenemos tiempo" él me dijo con calma

"no es cierto, por si no te has dado cuenta tú, o mejor dicho el cuerpo de Humphrey está sangrando mucho, y pueden seguir las manchas de sangre, o en su defecto pueden seguir nuestros olores" le dije un poco molesta por su ignorancia

"tranquila, mira deje de sangrar hace cinco minutos, y el campo de flores que pasamos harán que pierdan nuestro rastro" él me dijo tranquilamente

"está bien, pero ahora si me vas a responder" dije un poco impaciente

"está bien, primero, me llamo J" J me dijo

"eso me suena" le dije mientras pensaba, luego recordé, "eres el otro del sueño de Humphrey, el que lo ayudaba" le dije

J: "si, ese soy yo" le dije

"pero porque estas en control de Humphrey" le pregunte un poco confundida

J: "lo hice para protegerlo" le explique

"como lo proteges haciendo una cosa así" le grite

J: "si no lo hacía, A hubiera aprovechado el momento para controlarlo" le dije calmadamente

"y porque no lo hiciste en una ocasión anterior" le pregunte un poco más calmada

J: "las circunstancias eran totalmente diferentes, en las veces anteriores Humphrey estaba muy enojado, pero en esta vez él estaba tranquilo" le explique

"y, puedes dejar que Humphrey vuelva" pregunte con esperanza

J: "me gustaría pero no puedo" dije un poco triste

"y porque no" le pregunte

J: "no puedo dejar que vuelva hasta que la adrenalina haya bajado lo suficiente" le explique

"significa que me toca quedarme contigo el resto de la prueba" dije tristemente

J: "eso parece, pero hay un lado bueno" le dije

"y cuál podría ser" le pregunte un poco escéptica

J: "mientras controle a Humphrey, sus habilidades estarán aumentadas, lo que significa que seré más veloz, fuerte, ágil, también sano más rápido" le explique

"pasa lo mismo cuando A, lo controla" le pregunte con preocupación

J: "por desgracia" le conteste

"y que tan rápido sanas" le pregunte

J: "bastante, ya todas las heridas superficiales están sanas, y estimo que la pierna sanara en dos horas" le explique

"terminemos esta prueba, por Humphrey" dije determinadamente

J: "estoy de acuerdo, aunque técnicamente soy parte de él" le dije

"ambos son partes de el" pregunte curiosa

J: "si, yo soy su control, y calma, mientras que A es la rabia y la impulsividad" le explique

Pensé que era bueno saber lo que más pudiera de la condición de Humphrey, pero también tenemos que pasar la prueba, "que tan listo eres" le pregunte

J: "tal vez el doble de la de Humphrey" le dije

"guau es bastante" dije sorprendida, sabía que Humphrey era astuto y listo, siempre salía con muy buenos planes, "entonces quien crees que sabe la ubicación de la flor" le pregunte

J: "muy fácil, obviamente no debe saber Garth, Candu, Scar, serían los primeros que pensarías, por lo que queda Hutch y Garra, Hutch es el de más confianza dentro de la manada, por lo que no pensarías en él, por eso seguramente a él escogieron para llevar la información, porque sería el menos sospechado" le dije

"tan rápido dedujiste eso" dije sorprendida

J: "bastante fácil de hecho, Humphrey los conoce muy bien, por otro lado los de la manada del norte, estoy seguro que ese tal lobo astuto, no sabe la ubicación, lo que queda los otros dos, en la del sur no estoy seguro, pero en la central me inclino a suponer que el que sabe es Sam o Ted" le dije

"Lo que nos da un total de cuatro que posiblemente saben, y uno que si sabe, pero como sabemos que no nos están mintiendo" le pregunte

J: "no te preocupes por eso, yo sé cuándo me están mintiendo" le dije

"lo sabes" le pregunte

J: "por supuesto, es una de las muchas habilidades que Humphrey aun no a descubierto" le explique

"habilidades que no ha descubierto" le dije sorprendida

J: "si el solo ha aprendido una pequeñas porción de sus habilidades" le dije

"cuáles son las otras" le pregunte con curiosidad

J: "no te las puedo decir, él tiene que descubrirlas por sí mismo" le explique

"comprendo" dije un poco desanimada, "vamos, tenemos que completar la prueba, antes de que el efecto del líquido, provoque que nos desmayemos" le dije mientras me disponía a ponerme en movimiento

J: "una cosa más Kate" le dije

"que es", le pregunte

J: "estas en celo" pregunte

Me sonroje profundamente, y le dije tímidamente, "si, pero como lo sabes, llevo unas horas, aún no he empezado a producir exceso de hormonas, no deberías haberme olido"

J: me reí entre dientes y le dije "olfato mejorado, recuerdas" le dije

"vamos ya" dije rápidamente

J: "por eso están tan apurada en terminar, quieres tener un tiempo con Humphrey" dije riéndome ligeramente

Estaba muy sonroja, el tenia razón, pero eso es algo muy privado, "no es de tu incumbencia" le dije

J: sonreí y le dije, "tal vez allá una forma para que Humphrey vuelva antes de las tres horas, pero toca hacerla después de completar esta tarea, es bastante obvio que me necesitan por ahora" le dije

"eso sería muy bueno, pero quiero que me lo prometas" le dije

J: "lo prometo, pero para que funciones tienes que hacer lo que diga" le explique

En ese momento me enoje le di una cachetada

J: me reí ligeramente, no podía sentir dolor y las marcas desaparecerían en unos minutos, "no es lo que piensas, necesito que te alejes de mí, y que mantengas a todos a una distancia prudente, para que funcione" le explique

En ese momento abrí los ojos y dije apenadamente "lo siento, pero con la conversación anterior pensé"

J: "no te preocupes, ni es mi cuerpo" le dije sonriendo

"o, que hice, lastime a Humphrey" dije tristemente, casi me puse a llorar

J: "tranquila, el no vio nada y en unos minutos las marcas desaparecerán, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido" le dije para calmarla

"pero eso no borra lo que hice, lastime a Humphrey" dije con tristeza

J: "no te tortures así, a Humphrey no le gustaría que estés así de triste además los accidentes ocurren" le dije para calmarla

Aún estaba triste, pero teníamos que terminar esta tarea, así mas rápido recuperaría a Humphrey, y le diría que lo sentía personalmente, "vamos tenemos una tarea que cumplir" le dije mientras ambos nos poníamos de pie, me tocaba aun ayudarlo a moverse, para que no esforzara su pierna así sanaría más rápido

J: durante la conversación había entablillado mi pierna, para que sanara correctamente, "Kate este es el plan, cuando encontremos a alguien que creamos que sabe la ubicación, tú lo inmovilizaras, luego yo me acercare y le preguntare" le explique

Asentí mientras estamos corriendo, al primero que encontramos fue a uno de la manada del norte, rápidamente ayud sentarse y luego ataque al alpha del norte, no tarde mucho en inmovilizarlo

J: una vez que lo había inmovilizado yo me acerque y le pregunte "sabes dónde está la flor" le pregunte, vi que él estaba nervioso

"esta en el costado sur, justo en la montaña" el lobo nos dijo

"eso fue fácil" le dije con una sonrisa

J: "no tan rápido" le dije, lo mire fijamente y le dije, "nos mintió, es una trampa, además él no sabe dónde está la flor" le dije

"como lo sabes" pregunto el lobo

Rápidamente lo noquee, y de nuevo ayud ponerse de pie, y nos pusimos en marcha una vez más, habíamos estado haciendo lo mismo por una hora aun sin buenos resultados, cuando por fin habíamos encontrado a Hutch, "por fin" le susurre a J

J: "ya sabes que hacer" le dije

Asentí y me escabullí a un lado de Hutch, espere a que se acercara, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca salte sobre el inmovilizándolo inmediatamente

J: me acerque a Hutch y le hice la misma pregunta que a los demás, "donde está la flor, sé que tú lo sabes" le dije en tono serio

Hutch: mire con detenimiento a Humphrey, y note que sus ojos habían cambiado de color, "Humphrey, que te paso" le pregunte

J: "no tengo tiempo para responderte, ahora contesta mi pregunta" le dije calmadamente

Hutch: "Kate, porque Humphrey actúa tan raro, y porque sus ojos" pregunte muy confundido

J: "contesta ya" le dije calmadamente

Hutch: luego se me ocurrió una posible respuesta, "no me digas que perdió el control" le dije, yo nunca lo había visto fuera de control, pero sabía que cuando ocurría sus ojos cambiaban de color

Suspire y le respondí, "es cierto, el perdió el control, pero esta vez es diferente, no está guiado por la ira, esta vez está por la calma y la astucia" le intente explicar

Hutch: "no entiendo" le dije

"te prometo que te explicare en otro momento, pero ahora responde su pregunta" le dije

Hutch: "si lo sé, está en el lado sur del valle" le dije

J: lo mire un momento, y me reí ligeramente "no es cierto, ahora dime la verdad"

Hutch: "como sabes que no la estoy diciendo" le dije calmadamente

J: "muy fácil, primero se nota en tus ojos que mientes" le dije

Hutch: "y segundo" le pregunte

J: "porque no eres el primero que nos intenta guiar a esa trampa" le dije con una sonrisa

Hutch: gruñí y les dije burlonamente, "acaso tienes alguna habilidad, que te dice cuando alguien miente"

J: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "de hecho sí, es mejor que me digas la verdad o lo sabré"

Hutch: trague saliva y le dije la verdad, "está en el centro del valle, en una de las grietas de la roca donde estaban parados hace una hora" les dije

"siempre estuvo bajo nuestros pies" dije sorprendida

J: "ya me lo sospechaba, una cosa más hay alguien hay" le pregunte

Hutch: "no que yo sepa, la mayoría está esperando en la trampa" le dije

J: "gracias por la información, Kate déjame noquearlo a mi" le dije

"pero yo puedo" proteste

J: "confía en mí, se lo que hago" le dije

"está bien" accedí de mala gana, y luego vi como lo noqueo, pero su forma era diferente a la nos enseñaron

J: "listo, y ahora no tienes que explicarle nada" le dije

"que hiciste" le pregunte confundida

J: "lo golpee de tal forma, que le borre los últimos cinco minutos de memoria" le explique

"y porque no hiciste eso con los otros" le pregunte

J: "porque los otros no me conocían bien, o mejor dicho no conocían bien a Humphrey, por eso no se asustaron por mi cambio de color de ojos, incluso creo que ni lo notaron" le explique

"si, es mejor mantenerlo en secreto" le dije y ambos fuimos a buscar la flor en medio del valle, cuando llegamos empezamos a mirar entre las grites, después de un minuto, por fin la había encontrado, "aquí está" dije alegremente mientras la sostenía

Blaze: "bien, completaron la tarea" les dije

Luna: "su última tarea es la más complicada y difícil, tienen que vencer a todos los alphas, noquearlos y traerlos al centro del valle" les explique

J: evite el contacto visual, para que no sospecharan, luego ambos asentimos y salimos corriendo al lado norte del valle, ya que todos aun debían estar en el lado sur

Cuando nos detuvimos, le dije "ahora cumple tu promesa y trae a Humphrey de vuelta"

J: "eso es lo que voy hacer, mira la pierna ya está curada, al igual que el noventa por ciento de sus heridas" le dije

"genial eso nos da más oportunidades" dije alegremente

J: "ahora, aléjate a unos cincuenta metros, es difícil concentrarse con tu olor" le dije

Me sonroje y le dije "en seguida" mientras me iba no pude dejar de pensar cuál de los dos era más molesto si J o A

J: escale un poco en la colina, para camuflarme en las rocas, luego de hacerlo, cerré los ojos y empecé a meditar, el objetivo era calmar el cuerpo, para que se redujera la adrenalina, y Humphrey pudiera tomar el control de nuevo

Yo estaba esperando a que terminara lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, no sabia cuanto demoraría, pero deseaba ver de nuevo a Humphrey, con su gran personalidad, justo en ese momento escuche a unos lobos que se acercaban, para mi alivio eran solo Garra y Scar, sabía que podía con ellos, pero no tenía que hacer mucho ruido, porque J necesitaba concentración, rápidamente me puse detrás de ellos, primero cogí a Scar, y lo noquee rápidamente sin que Garra se diera cuenta, luego me abalance sobre ella e hice lo mismo

P.V Humphrey

He estado caminado por la oscuridad por más de una hora, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, mi mayor temor era que había perdido el control de nuevo, pero las veces anteriores no me había pasado esto, de estar en medio de la oscuridad, "que está pasando" grite con disgusto, de repente un punto de luz apareció en frente de mí, cada vez era más y más brillante, y estaba tomando la forma de un lobo, después de unos segundos ya había reducido el resplandor, y vi pude ver un lobo igual a mí, pero con los ojos ámbar, "quien eres" le pregunte mientras asumía posición de ataque

J: "cálmate, Humphrey, soy tu viejo amigo, J, recuerdas" le dije calmadamente, con un toque de alegría

"J, que te paso, has cambiado de aspecto" le dije sorprendido y aliviado de que se tratara de él, "y donde estamos" le pregunte

J: "estamos dentro de tu mente" le explique

"volví a perder el control" dije asustado y nervioso

J: "si, pero yo mantuve el control sobre tu cuerpo, para evitar que A lo hiciera" le dije

"gracias, no me perdonaría si A hubiera lastimado a alguien durante la prueba" le dije agradecido, "hablando de eso, que paso con la prueba" le pregunte

J: "aun sigues en ella, le ayude a Kate a terminar con su tarea y ahora están haciendo la tarea final" le explique

"tengo que volver, a ayudarla" dije apurado

J: "es cierto, pero antes de que te vayas, te aviso que A está planeando algo muy grande, así que ten mucho cuidado" le advertí

"tendré mucho cuidado" le dije

J: "y que te diviertas con Kate" le dije dándole un guiño

"que quieres decir" le pregunte confundido, pero no me respondió, de repente todos se volvía brillante y más brillante, que tuve que cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrí de nuevo, estaba en el valle con todos los lobos alrededor

P.V normal

Humphrey: "tengo que encontrar a Kate" pensé, y me puse a buscarla, camine por unos minutos, cuando de repente alguien se me abalanzo

Kate: seguía esperando a la distancia que J me había dicho, ya había capturado a cinco alphas y los tenia ocultos en unos arbustos, de repente escuche a alguien que se acercaba, me puse en posición de ataque, cuando paso justo enfrente mío, me abalance contra él, lo iba a noquear, pero me di cuenta que era Humphrey, o al menos espero que sea el, "Humphrey" dije emocionando

Humphrey: "Kate" dije felizmente

Kate: mire detenidamente sus ojos, eran de ese hermoso azul hielo, "si, eres tú" dije con alegría, y le di una gran beso

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso le dije cariñosamente, "por supuesto que soy yo"

Kate: "no sabes cuánto te extrañe" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: "yo también te extrañe mucho" le dije mientras compartíamos el abrazo

Kate: "ya sabes cómo vamos en la prueba" le pregunte, volviendo al tema entre manos

Humphrey: "si J me conto todo, con excepción a lo que era nuestra última tarea" le dije

Kate: "nuestra última tarea es atrapar a todos los alphas y llevarlos al centro del valle" le explique

Humphrey: "vaya, será duro" le dije

Kate: "sí que lo será, pero tengo buenas y malas noticias" le dije

Humphrey: "las buenas" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "ya capture a cinco, están detrás de ese arbusto" le dije señalando el arbusto

Humphrey: "son buenas noticias, que pasa con las malas" le pregunte

Kate: "que nos queda menos de dos horas antes de desmayarnos" le explique

Humphrey: abrí los ojos y dije, "tenemos que movernos"

Kate: "primero ayúdame a llevarlos al centro del valle antes de que se despierten" le dije

Humphrey: "entiendo, yo llevare a estos tres, y tu coge a los otros dos" le dije mientras ponía los tres en mi espalda

Kate: cogí los dos en mi espalda y empezamos a caminar

Ambos lobos caminaron hasta el centro del valle, sorprendentemente no se encontraron con nadie en el camino, cuando llegaron pusieron los cinco lobos en la piedra del medio del valle

Blaze: "cinco menos, quedan veinticinco" anuncie

Humphrey: "vamos, aun no queda bastante por delante" le dije

Kate: "lo sé, pero podemos" le dije con confianza

Humphrey: asentí y ambos salimos corriendo, nuestro plan era sencillo, vamos estar lo más oculto que podamos, y cuando veamos a alguien, lo seguiremos, hasta el mejor lugar para atacarlo

Kate: esa estrategia nos estaba funcionando bastante bien, ya habíamos capturado a otros diez alphas y estábamos llevando otro a la roca en medio del valle

Kate y Humphrey dejaron al alpha en medio de la roca, para esos momentos ya habían despertado algunos, pero no podían irse de allí, porque ella fueron capturados, había pasado una hora desde que iniciaron esta tarea

Blaze: "solo quedan catorce alphas por capturar" anuncie

Humphrey: "vamos bien, ya tenemos a más de la mitad" dije alegremente

Kate: "si, pero aún nos falta los más duros" le dije mientras caminábamos

Humphrey: "y Garth" dije juguetonamente

Kate: me reí ligeramente y le dije "si y el"

Humphrey: en ese momento escuche un ruido de alguien acercándose, "alguien viene" le susurre a Kate y ambos nos escondimos rápidamente

Kate: vi los lobos que pasaron y note que eran Dilan y Kod, "esta va ser difícil" pensé

Humphrey: espere hasta el mejor momento y le di la señal para atacar

Kate: vi la señal de Humphrey, y ambos saltamos, yo me fui contra Kod, mientras Humphrey se fue contra Dilan, al ser alphas de nivel dos, nos dieron bastante batalla, pero después de diez minutos, pudimos inmovilizarlos y noquearlos

Humphrey: "vaya que fue duro" le dije mientras recuperaba el aliento

Kate: "sí que lo fue" le dije en la misma condición

Humphrey: "aunque tengo que admitir, que sentí cierta satisfacción al atacar a Dilan" le dije con una sonrisa culpable

Kate: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "te entiendo, me paso lo mismo con Kod, ahora vámonos, aun nos faltan doce alphas y nos queda menos de una hora" le dije

Humphrey: "tienes razón, vámonos" le dije, y ambos salimos corriendo con cada uno llevando un lobo a sus espaldas

En la mitad del camino, Humphrey se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, con un ruido sordo

Kate: "estas bien Humphrey" pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "tranquila estoy bien" le dije sacudiendo la tierra fuera de mi

Kate: "eso fue raro, acaso no vistes por donde ibas" le pregunte

Humphrey: "eso también me extraño, si lo vi, pero mi cuerpo no me respondió" le explique

Kate: mire detenidamente el lugar y note que era el mismo donde J me había contado todo, "que raro" pensé, luego escuche a Humphrey que me llamaba

Humphrey: me acerque al objeto con el que me tropecé y note que era el mismo pedazo de madera donde estaba ese líquido para el dolor, cuando lo sostuve note que estaba lleno, "porque está lleno" pensé, luego vi una placa de roca pequeña al lado que tenía algo escrito, "Kate, mira esto" le dije

Kate: acerque, y me sorprendí al ver la misma corteza, pero aún más cuando vi la roca con algo escrito, decía, "esta mezcla, les servirá para que no se desmayen después de las tres horas, pero para que funcione tienen que tomársela, con una hora o menos, antes de que se desmayaran, atentamente J"

Humphrey: "que listo" dije

Kate: "sí que lo es, vamos a tomarla" le pregunte

Humphrey: "en lo personal, confió en el, me ha ayudado bastante" le dije

Kate: "no estoy segura de el aun, pero si confías en el, yo también" le dije ya ambos bebimos el extraño líquido, casi inmediatamente sentí que la adrenalina había bajado

Humphrey: "está mucho mejor" le dije, no me gustaba tanta energía, ni que el corazón fuera tan rápido

Kate: "está bien, llevemos a ellos al centro del valle y terminemos con esto" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "si, por fin acabar con esto" le dije sonriendo

Kate: durante lo que quedaba de camino, nos encontramos con otros tres alphas, que no nos dieron mayores problemas, cuando llegamos al centro del valle, los pusimos en la roca

Blaze: "solo faltan nueve alphas" anuncie

Humphrey: Ambos íbamos a seguir, pero fuimos detenidos, por Andrea, Sam, Ted, y el alpha que nos tendió la trampa, "voy contra Sam y Ted" le dije

Kate: "yo me encargo de Andrea y el otro, ten cuidado" le dije dándole un beso rápido

Humphrey: "tú también" le dije, después de romper el beso

Kate: sabía que podía contra ese lobo del norte fácil, pero Andrea seria todo un reto, inicie abalanzándome contra ella, estuvimos peleando por cinco minutos, hasta que el otro se decidió atacarme, pero rápidamente le di un golpe muy fuerte, mandándolo contra una roca dejándolo fuera de combate

Humphrey: luche contra los dos al tiempo, eran bastante buenos, pero me las arregle para darles algunos buenos golpes, para mi ventaja, Sam no era tan rápido, ni tan fuerte, por lo que le podía esquivar con facilidad sus golpes, pero Ted era otra cosa, era bastante rápido y resistente

Ambos estuvieron luchando por quince minutos, hasta que Kate había no quedado a Andrea, después de hacerlo, se abalanzó contra Sam, y lo noqueo fácilmente, en ese lapso de tiempo Humphrey ya se había encargado de Ted, ambos, cogieron a los cuatro alphas y los puso en el centro del valle que estaba a unos metros

Blaze: "con eso, ahora solo quedan cinco" anuncie emocionado

Humphrey: "quienes quedan" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: pensé por un segundo y le dije, "quedan Garth, Candu, Hutch, Samanta y Esteban"

Humphrey: "no debe ser difícil" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, lo complicado será encontrarlos" le dije y ambos empezamos a correr por el valle sin éxito alguno

Humphrey: "tengo una idea" le dije a Kate

Kate: "cual es" le pregunte interesada

Humphrey: "vayamos a algún lugar alto para intentar verlos, recuerda que nos entrenaron también para eso" le explique

Kate: "es un buen plan, hagámoslo" le dije sonriendo, y ambos salimos corriendo hacia uno de las colinas más altas que rodeaban el valle, que resultó ser la del lado oriente, cuando llegamos allí, escalamos con facilidad la montaña hasta el segundo punto más alto, porque la manada central ya estaba ocupando el más alto

Humphrey: "veo a Garth, Hutch y Candu, caminado por el lado sur" le dije

Kate: "veo a Samanta y Esteban, por el lado norte, y se dirigen hacia acá" le dije

Humphrey: "vamos primero por ellos" le dije a Kate

Kate: asentí y ambos bajamos la colina y corrimos hasta ellos, sin tiempo que perder los enfrentamos cara a cara, ellos se pusieron en posición defensiva, mientras que nosotros en ofensiva,

Kate y Humphrey atacaron sin dudar, esa pelea solo duro cinco minutos, ellos llevaron a los dos al centro del valle, y luego se fueron a buscar a los últimos tres, por el lado sur

Humphrey: "los veo" le dije, mientras nos agachábamos para no ser vistos

Kate: "voy por Candu, y tú por Hutch, luego nos encargaremos de Garth juntos" le dije

Humphrey: "hagámoslo" le dije determinado

Garth: "van estar aquí en cualquier momento, somos los últimos" les dije

Hutch: "si, porque hemos tenido suerte de no encontrarnos con ellos" le dije

Candu: "pero podemos por ellos" dije testarudamente

Garth y Hutch lo miraron como si estuviera loco

Garth: "los tres sabemos que no, verdad Hutch" le dije

Hutch: iba a decir que sí, pero sentí un golpe y todo se puso negro, lo último que sentí fue que me arrastraban

Garth: "verdad Hutch" dije de nuevo, pero no me respondió, luego me gire a ver pero no está, "Candu, están aquí" le grite

Kate: me escabulle detrás de Candu, y lo noquee rápidamente, luego lo cogí y lo arrastre hasta el pasto alto

Garth: "Candu" volví a decir, pero me di cuenta que el también desapareció, retrocedí lentamente hasta que sentí que choque con algo, me di la vuelta y vi que era Kate

Kate: "Hola Garth" dije con una sonrisa

Garth: ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, Humphrey me noquearía por atrás como las últimas veces, "no esta vez coyote" dije y me di vuelta rápidamente, para darme cuenta que nadie está detrás de mí, "pero que", dije, en ese momento sentí un golpe por atrás y todo se puso negro, "no otra vez" fue lo último que alcance a decir antes de desmayarme

Humphrey: "creyó que usaría el mismo truco cinco veces" dije tratando de contener las ganas de reír

Kate: "ya los tenemos a todos, volvamos al centro del valle y terminemos esto de una vez" dije entusiasmada

Humphrey: asentí y cogí a Garth y Hutch, sobre mi espalda, mientras que Kate cogía Candu, después de eso nos fuimos al centro del valle, cuando llegamos allí los dejamos sobre la roca y escuchamos el aullido de Blaze diciendo que ya se acabó la tarea y le prueba

Blaze: "felicidades a los dos, acaban de completar la prueba" les dije con mucho orgullo

Luna: "estoy orgullosa en decirles, que oficialmente son alphas de nivel tres" les dije con lágrimas de felicidad

Cuando se dijo eso, todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y aullar de alegría

Humphrey: "lo logramos" le dije mientras abrazaba con Kate

Kate: "lo sé, por fin lo logramos" le dije mientras nos abrazábamos

Humphrey: "sabes cuál es la mejor parte" le pregunte

Kate: "cual es" le pregunte

Humphrey: "mañana nos podemos casar" le dije lleno de alegría

Kate: "es cierto, espero con ansias ese momento" le dije felizmente, luego le di un gran y apasionado beso

**¿Cómo será la boda de Kate y Humphrey?, ¿Cuál será el gran plan de A?, ¿Kate y Humphrey, tendrá algo de diversión esta noche?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	51. la noche

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y como lo pidieron hace varios capítulos atrás, este es donde Kate queda embarazada, advertencia contiene un limón, quedan advertidos, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Blaze: "todos pueden volver al centro del territorio la cena está esperando" anuncie, y vi como poco a poco todos se dirigían para allá, luego me dirigí a Kate y Humphrey, "las manadas central y las unidas, van a comer juntas, los esperamos allá" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "nos permitirán comer con ustedes" dije feliz

Luna: "por supuesto, se lo han ganado, también nos da oportunidad de planear la boda de mañana" le dije

Humphrey: "seria fabuloso" le dije entusiasmado

Blaze y Luna asintieron, y fuero dirigiéndose a las zonas de alimentación

Humphrey: estaba a punto de irme con ellos, cuando Kate me detuvo, "que pasa cariño" le pregunte

Kate: "que hacemos con ellos" le dije señalando, a nuestros tres amigos inconscientes

Humphrey: "supongo que lo mejor es llevarlos nosotros, no despertaran en un rato" le dije

Kate: asentí, y cogí a Candu, mientras que Humphrey tomo a Garth y Hutch, luego ambos nos dirigimos a las zonas de alimentación, durante el camino, le pregunte curiosa "como sigues"

Humphrey: "a que te refieres" le pregunte confundido

Kate: me reí entre dientes y le dije juguetonamente "a tus heridas tonto"

Humphrey: "oh eso, por el líquido no me duelen, ni siquiera siento la pierna rota" le dije, luego pensé por un momento, "MI PIERNA" grite, mientras la quitaba del suelo, para no hacerle más daño, provocando que se me cayeran Hutch y Garth

Kate: no podía dejar de reír al ver su reacción, "t-tu pierna n-no está r-rota" dije entre risas

Humphrey: me quede quieto, y le dije, "pero si me la rompieron, lo recuerdo claramente"

Kate: "si, pero ya está curada" le dije

Humphrey: "Kate, sé que sano rápido, pero eso es imposible, solo paso algunas horas" le dije

Kate: "agradécele a J, me conto que cuando te controlo, todas tus habilidades se mejoraron, incluida la sanción" le explique

Humphrey: "vaya" dije sorprendido

Kate: "además ten en cuenta que el efecto de líquido, se acabó hace poco, incluso mira tus heridas" le dije

Humphrey: mire mis heridas, y note que ninguna estaba, con excepción de uno u otro rasguño reciente, "es increíble" dije sorprendido

Kate: "sí que lo es, por cierto, creo que deberías recogerlos" le dije mirando a Hutch y Garth

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "casi me olvido de ellos", mientras lo recogía le pregunte a Kate "y como siguen tus heridas"

Kate: "bastante bien, los medicamentos funcionaron muy bien, solo tengo pequeños rasguños aquí allá" le respondí

Humphrey: "me alegro" le dije felizmente mientras seguíamos caminando

Kate: "por cierto, gracias por protegerme durante le prueba" le dije agradecida

Humphrey: "sabes que siempre te protegeré, no importa que" le dije dulcemente

Kate: sonreí, y le dije cariñosamente "sé que siempre será así, pero también puedes contar conmigo siempre"

Humphrey: "no sabes la suerte que tengo al tener un alpha tan hermoso y cariñoso como tú" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: le di un gran beso lleno de pasión y amor y le dije dulcemente "y yo tengo suerte de tener a un lobo tan valiente, cariñoso y lleno de amor como tú"

Durante el resto del camino, ambos disfrutaron de la mutua compañía, caminado uno pegado al otro, estaban tan perdidos en el momento, que se les había olvidado los lobos que cargaban, y no notaron que habían llegado a las zonas de alimentación

Lilly: vi como Kate y Humphrey se acercaban, y traían a Garth, Hutch y Candu a sus espaldas, rápidamente me acerque a ellos para felicitarlos, "lo hicieron muy bien ambos" le dije, pero note que no me notaron, seguían mirándose el uno al otro, "hola, hay alguien allí" le dije mientras movía mi pata enfrente de ellos

Kate: cuando Lilly movió su pata enfrente de nuestras caras, empecé a reacciona, "que" dije confundida y luego vi a Lilly mirándonos, "lo siento hermanita, estábamos perdidos en el momento" le dije dándole una sonrisa a Humphrey

Lilly: "si eso note" le dije

Humphrey: "de que querías hablarnos" le pregunte

Lilly: "solo quería felicitarlos" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "gracias hermanita" le dije

Humphrey: "si, gracias Lilly" le dije

Lilly: "como esta Garth" le pregunte

Humphrey: mire sobre mi hombro para verlo y le dije, "va estar bien, debe estar despertando mañana" le dije

Lilly: "gracias por el dato, por cierto los estamos esperando para comer" le dije

Kate: "ve siguiendo hermanita tengo que hablar con Humphrey" le dije

Lilly: "está bien, pero no se demoren" le dije

Humphrey: espere a que Lilly estuviera fuera del alcance del oído, para preguntarle, "de que quieres hablar"

Kate: "porque, le dijiste que Garth despertaría hasta mañana" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "porque es cierto, el no despertara hasta mañana, creo que lo golpee con mucha fuerza" le dije, la última parte un poco avergonzado

Kate: "y porque hiciste eso" le pregunte, aun confundida

Humphrey: "quería evitar que se levantara mientras lo llevábamos, como paso la vez anterior a esa" le dije

Kate: "si, recuerdo" le dije comprensivamente

Humphrey: "no estas molesta conmigo" le pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto que no cariño, lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "gracias amor, por ser ten compresiva" le dije con cariño

Kate: "solo pídele disculpas a Garth cuando despierte" le dije

Humphrey: "te lo prometo" le dije

Kate: sonreí y le dije, "entonces vamos, nos están esperando"

Humphrey: ambos caminamos hasta donde todos estaban, acomodamos a Garth, Hutch y Candu en un lado, para que descansaran, y luego nos sentamos con los demás

Winston: cuando se sentaron, pedí la atención de todos y dije, "de parte de todos en las manadas los felicitamos por haber completado el entrenamiento más exigente y convertirse en alphas de nivel tres" les dije con mucho orgullo y felicidad, cuando termine de decir esto todo el mundo aplaudió a Kate y Humphrey

Kate: Humphrey y yo sonreímos y les dije, "muchas gracias a todos, realmente significa mucho"

Humphrey: "si, contar con su apoyo durante todo este tiempo, realmente nos ayudó mucho" les dije

Winston: "no es nada, saben que siempre pueden contar con nosotros" les dije

Blaze: "es cierto" afirme

Después de ese pequeño discurso, todos los lobos empezaron a comer y hablar, disfrutando del momento y la alegría

Eve: "cariño, podemos hablar después de la cena en nuestra cueva, es algo privado, solo ven tu" le pedí

Kate: no tenía idea porque, pero debía ser importante, "está bien mama" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "gracias cariño" le dije

Mientras tanto Winston se acercó a Humphrey

Winston: "Humphrey, podemos hablar en privado un momento" le pedí

Humphrey: "por supuesto señor" le dije y ambos caminamos hasta una parte sola de las zonas de alimentación "que pasa señor" le pregunte una vez nos detuvimos

Winston: "solo quería decirte, que ya es época de apareamiento, y las hembras estarán controladas por la lujuria" le intente explicar

Humphrey: "lo se señor, le prometo que nunca me aprovecharía de Kate, además nosotros ya habíamos decidido tener una familia" le dije

Winston: "en serio" le pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "si, hemos hablado mucho de eso, durante el entrenamiento, y ahora que lo terminamos y ya estoy capacitado, puedo cuidar y proteger de una familia, además me sentiría muy feliz y orgulloso de ser padre" le explique

Winston: "me alegra oírlo, y tienes mi consentimiento, además sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que pasara" le dije

Humphrey: "me alegro de tener su aprobación" le dije felizmente, "es todo lo que quería hablar" le pregunte

Winston: "si, Humphrey, y no te preocupes por Eve no le diré nada" le dije con un guiño

Humphrey: se me había olvidado Eve, a pesar que era más que capaz de escapar de ella, aun me aterrorizaba, no me imagino que me podría hacer si se enterara, "gracias señor" le dije

Luego ambos lobos regresaron con los demás, Humphrey fue recibido por un beso de Kate

Kate: "de que hablaste con mi papa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "te lo diré en la cueva" le dije

Kate: "está bien, además tengo una sorpresa para ti allí" le susurre seductivamente

Humphrey: "no puedo esperar" le dije con una sonrisa

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas cuevas

Humphrey: "Kate, creo que es hora de irnos a nuestra cueva" le dije después que vi que la mayoría ya se había ido

Kate: "tengo que hablar con mi mama, pero nos vemos allí" le dije

Humphrey: "no te demores" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "no lo haré" le respondí cariñosamente, luego me despedí con un beso y seguí a donde mi mama me había pedido que nos encontremos

Humphrey: vi como Kate se alejaba poco a poco, y decidí ir a esperarla en nuestra cueva

P.V Kate

Camine hasta la cueva que mama me dijo, cuando en el camino me encontré con Lilly

Lilly: "hola Kate, que te trae por aquí" le pregunte

"hola Lilly, mi mama me pidió que habláramos en su cueva" le dije

Lilly: "a ti también" le dije sorprendida

"sabes de que quiere hablarnos" le pregunte

Lilly: "no, no me dijo nada" le respondí

"mejor démonos prisa" le dije un poco apurada

Lilly: "porque estas tan apurada" le pregunte

Me sonroje un poco y le dije, "por nada" mientras apartaba la mirada de ella

Lilly: mire como Kate aparto la mirada de mí, "que pasa" le pregunte

"nada, no pasa nada" le dije rápidamente

Lilly: "te conozco hermana, algo me estas ocultado" le dije

Iba a decirle, pero note que habíamos llegado a la cueva, "menos mal" pensé

Eve: vi a mis dos hijas acercándose y salí a saludarlas, "Kate, Lilly me alegro que hayan venido" les dije

"de que querías hablar con nosotras" le pregunte

Eve: "hablemos a dentro mejor" les dije

Ambas asentimos y entramos a la cueva, luego nos sentamos enfrente de mama

Eve: "la razón por la que les pedí venir, es porque tengo que hablar un asunto importante con ustedes" les dije

Lilly: "que es mama" le pregunte

Eve: "quería recordarles que estamos en época de celo, así que tengan mucho cuidado" les advertí

"si lo puede notar" le dije sarcásticamente

Lilly: "que eso" les pregunte inocentemente

Eve: "es la época del año donde, las hembras tienen más posibilidad de embarazarse, también notaras una extraña sensación en tu zona intima, y si no estás lista para tener cachorros te aconsejo que te alejes de Garth o cualquier otro hombre porque el calor te hace perder el control" le explique

Lilly: "ya entendí mama gracias" le dije

"es todo" le pregunte un poco impaciente

Eve: "si, ya se pueden retirar" les dije

Lilly: "voy a salir a tomar un poco de agua" le dije a mi mama

Eve: "está bien, cuídate" le dije

"te acompaño, me queda de camino" le ofrecí

Lilly: "me gustaría" le dije felizmente, ambas salimos y caminamos hasta el lago, durante el camino decidí iniciar una conversación, "creo que me tocara alejarme de Garth por unos días" dije un poco triste

"porque Lilly" le pregunte confundida

Lilly: "no creo estar lista para tener cachorros, ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso" le explique

"entiendo, estoy segura de que Garth entenderá" le dije

Lilly: "si lo sé, seguramente Humphrey también entenderá" le dije

"de que estás hablando" le pregunte confundida

Lilly: "aunque quieras estar con el, seguramente el calor te hará hacer cosas" le intente explicar

"Lilly, pero eso es lo que queremos" le dije

Lilly: "en serio" le pregunte sorprendida

"Por supuesto, ambos queremos tener una familia" le dije

Lilly: "y están listos para eso" le pregunte

"sé que Humphrey será un gran padre, y él me dice que yo sería una gran madre también" le dije

Lilly: "ha, y es por eso que tenías tanta prisa" le dije

"exactamente, pero prométeme que no le dirás a mama, sabes cómo se pondría" le dije

Lilly: "te lo prometo" le dije, en ese momento llegamos al lago

"nos vemos mañana" le despedí

Lilly: "nos vemos" le dije

Seguí caminando hasta la cueva de la cabeza alpha donde Humphrey y yo nos estábamos quedando, cuando llegue allí, Humphrey me recibió con un beso

P.V normal

Humphrey: después de que rompimos el beso, le pregunte "como te fue con tu mama"

Kate: "bien, solo quería hablar" le dije

Humphrey: "y sobre que" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "solo quería hablar sobre la época de celo" le respondí

Humphrey: "también" le dije un poco sorprendido

Kate: "de eso mi papa hablo contigo" le pregunte también sorprendida

Humphrey: "si, pero él nos dio su consentimiento, además me prometió no decirle nada a Eve" le explique, un poco nervioso por la última parte

Kate: "tranquilo ella no sabe que lo estamos planeado, solo quería advertirme" le dije

Humphrey: solté un suspiro de alivio, luego vi que Kate me estaba mirando con una sonrisa malévola, e inmediatamente se abalanzó contra mí, clavándome en el suelo

Kate: tenia a Humphrey debajo mío, y empecé a besarlo apasionadamente, cuando rompimos el beso, empecé a lamerle la cara, bajando por el cuello, disfrutando de cada momento, luego llegue al pecho, y poco después ya estaba en la zona de la entre pierna, pensé en darle un poco de placer, y empecé a lamerle alrededor de su miembro, notando que cada vez está creciendo y creciendo

Humphrey: no pude evitar soltar algunos gemidos de places cuando sentí su cálida lengua alrededor de mi miembro

Kate: cuando ya estaba total mente crecido su miembro lo metí en mi boca, enrollando mi lengua alrededor de él, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo con mis dientes, empecé a subir y bajar, lentamente, poco a poco aumentando la velocidad, sabía que hacia un buen trabajo, porque escuchaba los gemidos de placer de Humphrey

Humphrey: "Kate estoy a punto de" gemí

Kate: aumente la velocidad, cuando soltó su semilla, trague lo que más pude, y luego lamí su miembro para limpiar el exceso de líquido, "sabes muy bien" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: sonreí, y me di vuelta, poniéndola de espalda "ahora es tu turno" le dije, empecé a besarla apasionadamente, después empecé a lamer sus labios, sus mejillas, luego lamí su cuello, baje por su pecho, lamiéndole cada pezón, y finalmente llegue a la zona de la entre pierna, inicie lamiéndole el exterior de su condición de mujer

Kate: no pude evitar soltar un gemido, cuando sentí la lengua de Humphrey

Humphrey: lamí un par de veces la parte exterior de su condición de mujer, luego metí la lengua dentro de ella, produciendo que los gemidos de Kate fueran más fuertes, empecé a lamer suavemente alrededor de sus paredes, luego empecé a subir y a bajar, aumentado la velocidad constantemente, hasta que toque un punto sensible, que hizo que Kate soltara un fuerte gemido de placer

Kate: "ahí, otra vez ahí" le pedí entre gemidos

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé hacer más rápido justo en ese punto

Kate: estaba en éxtasis, sentía que mi cuerpo no podía con tanto placer, ya estaba sintiendo mi orgasmo venir, no dije nada porque quería sorprenderlo, llego el punto que ya no lo aguantaba más y lo libere, llenándole toda la cara con mis jugos

Humphrey: lamí todo el líquido dulce mi cara y de la condición de mujer de Kate, "sabes muy dulce" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "y aún falta lo mejor" le dije con una sonrisa pícara mientras me ponía en posición, levante mi culo para que Humphrey pudiera ponerse en posición

Humphrey: me monte sobre ella, pero antes de comenzar le pregunte "está segura que quieres hacer esto"

Kate: "por supuesto que sí" le respondí, "ahora tómame" le dije sensualmente

Humphrey: proseguí a alinear mi miembro con su coño, y lo metí lentamente, provocando que ambos soltamos un gemido de placer, empecé a meterlo tan dentro como pude, se sentía muy bien, "Kate es tan apretado" pensé, mientras entraba

Kate: me acomode mejor para soportar el peso de Humphrey, se sentía tan bien

Humphrey: llegue hasta un punto que no podía avanzar, empecé a hacerle con fuerza, hasta que sentí que esa barrera se rompió, en ese momento, Kate grito de dolor, e inmediatamente me detuve, "estas bien, si quieres nos detenemos" le pregunte con preocupación

Kate: "tranquilo estoy bien" le dije aun sintiendo dolor

Humphrey: empecé a lamerle la mejilla, para reconfórtala

Kate: después de algunos minutos, se me había pasado la mayoría del dolor, "continuemos" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y empecé a moverme lentamente, para no hacerle daño, después de unos momentos, empecé a acelerar

Kate: "más rápido, más fuerte" dije entre gemidos, la sensación es indescriptible, sentía placer puro

Humphrey: empecé a acelerar más y más dándole tanto placer como me era posible

Kate: sentía que mi orgasmo vendría en cualquier momento, "estoy llegando a mi punto" le dije entre gemidos

Humphrey: seguí acelerando hasta que sentí el orgasmo de Kate golpear mi miembro, casi instantáneamente llegue a mi climas liberando mi semilla en el interior de Kate, ambos caímos el piso exhaustos

Kate: aun sentía la semilla caliente de Humphrey, fluyendo a mi interior, llenando mi vientre, "eso fue increíble" le dije entre respiraciones

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije entre jadeos

Kate: "gracias por la mejor experiencia de mi vida" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: "también fue la mejor de mi vida, te amo mucho" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "yo también te amo" le dije amorosamente y ambos caímos dormidos aun atados

**¿Qué les espera a los dos en el futuro?, ¿Eve se enterara de lo que hicieron?, ¿Cómo será la boda de Kate y Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, este ha sido mi primer limón, díganme que tal les pareció **


	52. la gran boda

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha y omega son propiedad de lionsgate **

P.V normal

Kate: me desperté cunado sentí los rayos del sol golpeando mi rostro, sentí algo sobre mí, parpadee un par de veces y note que era Humphrey, inmediatamente recordé lo que hicimos anoche, no quería despertarlo, y disfrutaba la sensación de tenerlo sobre mí, así que espere a que despertara, lo que paso unos cinco minutos después

Humphrey: empecé a despertar, y sentí algo muy suave debajo mío, mire y note que era Kate, recordé lo que hicimos la noche anterior, "no puedo creer que me aparee con la chica de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida" pensé, luego le dije cariñosamente "buenos días hermosa"

Kate: "buenos días guapo" le dije cariñosamente después de lamerle la mejilla

Humphrey: le devolví el gesto, e intente levantarme, pero recordé que aun seguíamos atados, por lo que me levante con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño

Kate: cuando sentí que su miembro salió de mí, no pude soltar un pequeño gemido, luego también me levante y me estire, "estás listo para hoy" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "no podía estar más listo, y feliz" le dije dulcemente

Kate: "lo sé, hoy es nuestro gran día" le dije mientras nos acariciábamos

Humphrey: "si, el día con que me caso con la chica más linda del mundo" le dije dulcemente

Kate: "aww, eres muy dulce" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla, luego de varios minutos disfrutando de la mutua compañía, le dije, "me tengo que ir, a prepárame para nuestra boda, seguro mama y Lilly me están esperando" me despedí

Humphrey: "es cierto, yo también me tengo que preparar, nos vemos mi futura esposa" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "nos vemos mi futuro marido" le dije cariñosamente, luego nos despedimos con un beso y nos fuimos por direcciones diferentes

P.V Kate

Antes de ir a donde mi mama, decidí para primero en el lago, para limpiarme el olor del apareamiento, para que no sospechara nada, cuando llegue allí, entre al lago, y empecé a asearme, me tome diez minutos, para borrar cualquier rastro de lo que hice anoche, después de eso, salí del lago, y me seque lo que más pude, luego continúe mi camino a donde mi mama, cuando llegue a su cueva, note que tanto mi mama como Lilly me estaban esperando en la entrada

Lilly: "parece que alguien se quedó dormida" bromee

"lamento la demora" les dije

Eve: "lo importante es que estas aquí, tenemos mucho que hacer" le dije, luego note que estaba un poco mojada, "porque estas mojada" le pregunte

"solo me di un remojón en el lago" le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

Eve: le di una mirada, sabía que algo me estaba ocultando

Lilly: reconocí esa mirada de mama, y decidí salvar a Kate de un mal rato, "es mejor iniciar si queremos que estés lista para tu boda" le dije

Eve: "es cierto, es mejor empezar a trabajar" le dije recordando

Le di una mirada y una sonrisa de gracias a Lilly

P.V Humphrey

Me dirigía al rio para prepararme para mi boda, cuando en el camino me encontré con mi papa, "hola papa" lo salude con alegría

Blaze: "hola hijo, justo a quien quería ver" le dije

"en serio, y para que" le dije aun alegre

Blaze: "para ayudarte a prepararte para tu boda" le dije

"muchas gracias" le dije agradecido y ambos empezamos a caminar en dirección al rio

Blaze: durante el camino, le dije con una pequeña risa, "te divertiste anoche"

"de que hablas" le pregunte nervioso

Blaze: me reí entre dientes y le dije "puedo olerlo con facilidad, además los escuchamos anoche, recuerda que estamos en la cueva el pie de la montaña" le explique

Estaba muy sonrojado, "veo" le dije avergonzado

Blaze: "no te avergüences, nosotros entendemos, que se aman y tienen derecho a hacer eso" le dije

"gracias, creo" le dije un poco confundido, justo en ese momento llegamos al rio, me metí en el y limpie toda la suciedad de mi piel, y también limpie el olor lo mejor que pude, me demore quince minutos hasta que por fin estuve listo, salí del rio, y con ayuda de mi papa empecé a peinar mi pelaje con unas piñas

Blaze: después de diez minutos de cepillado, le di una última mirada y le dije con una sonrisa, "estás listo"

"gracias, espero que le guste a Kate" le dije un poco nervioso

Blaze: "estoy seguro que si" le dije, luego vi el sol y note que solo faltaba pocas horas para la boda, "es mejor movernos, no querrás llegar tarde a tu propia boda" le dije

"es cierto, vamos" le dije sonriendo, estaba muy ansioso y emocionado, cuando llegamos al gran valle, que era el lugar donde se realizaría la boda, me senté en la gran roca en medio de este, mientras que mi papa se sentó al lado de mi mama en la primera fila, como aún faltaba un poco de tiempo para que iniciara la boda, apenas habían llegado un poco más de la mitad de los lobos, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más y más lobos llegaban, hasta el punto que solo faltaba la novia, con su familia

P.V Kate

Ya Lilly y mama había terminado de ayudarme a arreglarme, y estábamos en camino al lugar de mi boda

Lilly: "cómo te sientes" le pregunte

"estoy muy emocionada y ansiosa, también tengo una extraña sensación en el estómago" le dije felizmente

Lilly: "eso es bueno, de pronto esa sensación en el estómago son solo nervios" le dije

"no lo creo, estoy segura que no son nervios" le explique

Eve: "estas lista cariño" le pregunte

"por supuesto que lo soy, he estado esperando este momento" le dije con alegría

Eve: "me alegro mucho, no podría estar más orgullosa" le dije conteniendo las ganas de llorar

Lilly: cuando llegamos al valle, mama y yo nos adelantamos y tomamos asiento al lado de Garth, Tony y Thasha, que estaban en la primera fila, junto con los padres de Humphrey

P.V normal

Humphrey: vi a Lilly y Eve tomando sus asientos, lo que significaba que Kate estaba cerca, estaba esperando de pie en medio de la roca, pude ver que todos habían venido a nuestra boda, incluso Marcel y Pady estaban sentados en una rama de un árbol cercano, después de unos pocos minutos todos guardaron silencio, lo que significaba que la novia ya estaba lista, todos en frente de mí, se hicieron a un lado, creando un camino por donde Kate pasaría, después de eso, la vi acercándose, no sabía que era posible pero Lilly y Eve, lograron que se viera aún más bella, tenía una hermosa flor purpura sobre su oído, y el sol golpeando su fino pelaje creaba un vista increíble, intente muy duro para no babear, Winston estaba acompañándola hasta la roca, cuando llego enfrente mí, asintió con la cabeza, que significaba que me aprobaba, aunque ya lo sabía, era por formalidad, luego de eso se sentó al lado de Eve

Kate: me acerque a Humphrey, y le pregunte "como veo"

Humphrey: "te ves hermosa" le dije aun impresionado

Kate: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "tú también estas muy guapo"

Humphrey: "gracias, quieres que empecemos juntos" le pregunte

Kate: "me encantaría" le dije dulcemente, y empezamos con el acepta miento de olores, inhale la esencia de Humphrey, disfrutando de su olor

Humphrey: inhale el dulce olor de Kate, amaba ese dulce aroma de ella, luego seguimos con la parte de mordisquear las orejas

Kate: disfrutaba mucho cuando Humphrey me mordisquea la oreja, totalmente diferente que lo que sentía cuando Garth lo hizo cuando está a punto de casarme con él, que no me gusto en lo absoluto, cuando fue mi turno de susurre al oído "espera a lo que tengo planeado esta noche" y continúe mordisqueando su oreja

Humphrey: finalmente nos pusimos uno en frente del otro, ambos cerramos los ojos y nos acercamos hasta que tocamos nuestras narices, simbolizando que éramos compañeros, después de tocar narices nos dimos un gran y apasionado beso, mientras todos aplaudían

Kate: cuando rompimos el beso, note que todos nos estaban aplaudiendo, incluso pude ver que mis padres tienen lágrimas de alegría, al igual que los padres de Humphrey

Humphrey: "te amo más que nada en el mundo" le dije con todo el amor de mi corazón

Kate: "también te amo con todo mi corazón" le dije amorosamente y ambos compartimos otro beso

Blaze: me levante y dije, "felicidades a la nueva pareja, la cena de celebración está en las zonas de alimentación, todos están invitados a venir"

Poco a poco todo el mundo se fue dirigiendo a las zonas de alimentación, con excepción de Kate y Humphrey que seguían perdidos en el momento

Winston: me acerque a la pareja recién casada y les dije con una sonrisa "felicidades a los dos, espero que tengan una buena vida juntos"

Humphrey: volví a la realidad y le dije "muchas gracias señor"

Winston: "vamos o nos perderemos la cena" les dije

Kate: ambos asentimos y nos fuimos hacia las zonas de alimentación, cuando llegamos allí, vimos que nos guardaron un lugar en medio del valle, para mi sorpresa todos estaban comiendo juntos pasándola bien, en este punto no se podía distinguir las manadas, como en los primeros días

Humphrey: "que alegría es ver a todos llevarse bien" le dije a Kate

Kate: "es cierto" le dije mientras sonreía, y ambos tomamos nuestros lugares, y empezamos a comer, por alguna razón tenía más hambre de lo normal

Humphrey: vi como Kate se devoro su caribú, alguien tenía hambre" bromee

Kate: le di una sonrisa y continúe comiendo hasta que quede satisfecha, luego me dirigí a Humphrey "listo para el aullido a la luna" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto, pero me preguntaba si podríamos aullar en nuestro lugar especial" le dije

Kate: "por supuesto, me encantaría" le dije amorosamente

Lilly: "donde es su lugar especial" le pregunte curiosa

Kate: "es el lugar donde aullamos por primera vez" le explique

Lilly: "pero no iban en el tren cuando paso" les pregunte un poco confusa

Kate: "si, pero cuando lo hicimos, estábamos pasando por hermoso lago" le explique

Humphrey: "y ese lago se encuentra cerca de la frontera" le explique

Lilly: "haa, entiendo, que se diviertan" les dije

Kate: "nos vemos más tarde" les dije a todos, mientras partíamos a nuestro lugar especial, en lo personal quería tener un poco de privacidad

Mientras que todos los demás iban a la roca del aullido, Kate y Humphrey se dirigieron al gran lago donde aullaron por primera vez

Humphrey: cuando llegamos al lago, nos acomodamos en una pequeña colina enfrente de este, la luna, se veía sobre el lago, como la primera vez que aullamos, "lista" le pregunte con una sonrisa

Kate: "por supuesto" le dije con la misma sonrisa y entusiasmo

Humphrey: ambos aullamos a la luna, con nuestra hermosa melodía llena del amor que sentimos el uno del otro, seguimos así durante quince minutos, donde paramos para recuperar el aliento, "tienes el aullido mas bello del mundo" le dije dulcemente

Kate: "tu también tienes un aullido verdaderamente hermoso" le dije cariñosamente, nos quedamos allí admirando la belleza del paisaje, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, arcaizándonos mutuamente

Humphrey: después de media hora, le sugerí "creo que es mejor volver a la cueva a descansar"

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije y ambos empezamos a caminar a nuestra cueva, pero en el camino, me sentí un poco enferma del estómago y tuve que parar a vomitar en unos arbustos

Humphrey: cuando vi a Kate vomitando en los arbustos, inmediatamente me preocupe, "Kate te sientes bien" le dije preocupado mientras la acariciaba

Kate: "estoy bien, solo fue un poco de nauseas" le dije

Humphrey: "si quieres vamos a la cueva de Rick, o buscamos a Sally o tu mama para que te revisen" le dije aun un poco preocupado

Kate: "no te preocupes estoy bien" le dije, pero sentí otra nausea y vomite en un arbusto cercano

Humphrey: al verla así, me toco insistirle, "de verdad creo que lo mejor si es ver a algún sanador, tu salud es importante" le dije preocupado

Kate: al ver lo preocupado que estaba Humphrey, decidí hacerle caso, "está bien, vamos" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "vamos a la cueva de Rick"

Kate: "no creo que este allí, es mejor buscar en la roca del aullido a la luna" le sugerí

Humphrey: "es cierto casi se me olvida" le dije y ambos empezamos a caminar, camine lo más junto a Kate posible, por si se sentía mareada o algo, cuando llegamos allí, nos encontramos con Sally que estaba aullando con Rick

Sally: "hola, a los dos, pensé que estarían aullando a la luna" les dije

Kate: "eso hicimos pero en nuestro lugar especial" le dije

Rick: "me alegro por los dos, por cierto felicidades por su boda" les dije

Humphrey: "gracias" les dije, luego volví al asunto importante, "odio dañarles su aullido, pero pueden revisar a Kate, ella se siente un poco enferma" les explique

Sally: "no es ningún problema, de hecho ya nos estábamos devolviendo a nuestra cueva" les dije

Kate: "su cueva" le pregunte

Rick: "si, Sally se está quedando conmigo" le die mientras frotaba narices con ella

Humphrey: "felicidades a los dos" les dije

"gracias" dijeron Sally y Rick al tiempo

Humphrey: cuando estábamos al pie de la colina, nos encontramos con Winston, Eve, Lilly, Garth, Tony y Thasha que se dirigían a su cueva a descansar

Lilly: "que hacen aquí, pensé que estarían aullando en su lugar especial" les pregunte inocentemente

Kate: "vinimos a buscar a Sally y Rick, es que me empecé a sentir un poco mal" les explique

Eve: "no me sorprende, después de todo el caribú que comiste, de pronto es solo una indigestión" le dije

Kate: "es lo que pensé" le dije

Humphrey: "de todas maneras ínsito que la revisen solo por si acaso" les explique

Winston: "de verdad te preocupas por ella" le dije al ver lo preocupado que esta solo por una pequeña indigestión

Humphrey: "por supuesto señor, ella es todo para mi" le explique

Eve: "me alegro de que te preocupes por ella" le dije mientras todos nos dirigimos a la cueva de Rick, ya que era el sanador de la manada y tenía todos los implementos necesarios

Kate: durante el camino a la cueva, vomite un par de veces, preocupando más a Humphrey, aunque todos pensaban que era solo una indigestión eso no lo calmo, "no te preocupes seguramente no es nada importante" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "eso espero, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara" le dije

Kate: sonreí y le di un beso para calmarlo, poco después llegamos a la guarida de Rick, donde entre con Sally y Rick, mientras que los demás les tocaba esperar afuera

Humphrey: mientras esperábamos, Winston se acercó a hablarme, "que pasa señor" le pregunte

Winston: "quería recordarles, que Tony, Eve, y yo nos retiraremos hoy, así que ustedes serán los nuevos líderes, junto con Garth y Lilly" le dije con orgullo

Humphrey: estaba sorprendido, por la noticia, sabía que seriamos los próximos líderes, pero no tan pronto, "gracias señor, le prometo que no lo defraudaremos" le dije feliz

Winston: "sé que no lo harán" les dije con confianza

Humphrey: "y Lilly y Garth ya lo saben" le pregunte

Winston: "si, le contamos durante el aullido" le dije

En ese momento, Blaze y Luna se acercaron al grupo

Blaze: "que hace todos aquí" les pregunte

Humphrey: "es que Kate se sentía un poco mal, y la están revisando en este momento" les explique

Luna: "no me sorprende por todo el caribú que comió" les dije

Humphrey: "de todas maneras estoy más tranquilo si la revisan, ya saben lo que dicen, es mejor prevenir que lamentar" les explique

Luna: "eso es cierto" le dije

Tony: me acerque a Blaze y le dije, "ya lo intentamos convencer de que no era nada, pero no nos hizo caso, así que no pierdan tiempo"

Blaze: "entiendo, es algo terco para algunas cosas" le dije

Lilly: "vaya que lo es" le dije recordando, como nunca hizo caso cuando le decían que no podía estar con Kate

Blaze: "de todas maneras necesitaba hablar con los dos, pero como Kate está ocupada, tendrás que darle la noticia" le explique

Humphrey: "por supuesto, cual noticia" le pregunte un poco emocionado

Blaze: "yo y Luna, nos retiraremos hoy, por lo que a partir de mañana serán los nuevos líderes de la manada central" le dije orgulloso

Humphrey: estaba muy sorprendido, no esperaba que nos fuéramos hacer cargo de las dos manadas al mismo tiempo, y menos el mismo día de nuestra boda, "gracias" dije muy emocionado y alagado

Blaze: "no es nada, sabemos que harán un buen trabajo" le dije feliz

Winston: todos estábamos impresionados, era algo que no nos esperábamos, "también se retira" les dije sorprendido

Luna: "si, ustedes también" les dije sorprendida

Tony: "si acabamos de decirles a los chicos que ellos están a cargo ahora" les explique

Garth: mientras que los antiguos líderes hablaban entre sí, decidí acercarme para hablar con él, "como te sientes" le pregunte

Humphrey: "estoy impactado, hoy a sido el mejor día de mi vida, primero me case con el amor de mi vida, y luego me entero que soy el líder de la manada más grande de Jasper" le dije aun atontado por las noticias

Garth: "si, te entiendo, también estoy sorprendido" le dije

Humphrey: "lo único que puede hacer mejor este día, es que Kate saliera y digiera que está bien de salud" le dije

Garth: "no te preocupes, seguro está bien, de pronto le están dando algo para la indigestión" le dije tratándolo de animar

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "de pronto", en ese momento salió Kate con Sally y Rick detrás de ella, note que estaba sonriendo, pero estaba empezando a llorar "estas bien" le pregunte rápidamente

Kate: "estoy muy bien" le dije mientras empezaba a salirme lágrimas de alegría

Sally: "no te preocupes Humphrey, está perfectamente de salud" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "además tengo una noticia para ti" le dije emocionada

Humphrey: "cual es y porque lloras" le pregunte

Kate: "son lágrimas de alegría, y es porque estoy embarazada" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: estaba en shock de felicidad, "v-voy a s-ser p-padre" tartamudee emocionado, mientras sonreía ampliamente

Kate: "aja" le dije mientras asentía, con una gran sonrisa

Humphrey: la abrase con todo mi amor y le dije con mucha alegría, "no puedo estar más feliz, vamos tener cachorros"

Winston: "nuestra hijita va tener cachorros" dije con alegría, sentí una lagrima que se me escapo del ojo, luego oi un ruido sordo a mi lado, y vi que Eve se había desmayado

Blaze: "oíste eso cariño, vamos a ser abuelos" le dije con alegría

Luna: "lo sé" le dije felizmente

**¿Cuántos cachorros serán?, ¿Qué hará Eve cuando despierte?, ¿en que afectara esto el plan de A?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento, abriré una encuesta en mi perfil para que escojan donde quieren que nazcan los cachorros, en las manadas unidas o en la manada central **


	53. el mejor dia

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Humphrey: no dejaba de abrazar a Kate, no podría estar más feliz, "hoy sin duda ha sido el mejor día de toda mi vida" le dije con alegría

Kate: "lo mismo digo, no podría estar más feliz" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Lilly: "no es fantástico Garth, seremos tíos" le dije emocionada

Garth: "es cierto, seremos tíos" dije recordando

Humphrey: "de todas las noticias que recibí hoy esta es la mejor por lejos" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "es muy dulce" le dije cariñosamente, "un momento que otras noticias recibiste" le pregunte

Humphrey: "casi se me olvida, nos haremos cargo de las manadas a partir de mañana" le explique

Kate: "vaya que una gran noticia" dije sorprendida

Sally: "los felicito mucho a los dos, pero creen que debemos despertarlos" les dije mientras apuntaba a Eve

Humphrey: "si creo que sería una buena idea" le dije

Garth: "espera, recuerda que Eve puede matarte" le dije apurado

Winston: "odio decirlo, pero es cierto, Eve intentara matarte" le dije apenado

Humphrey: "ha este punto ya no me importa, estoy demasiado feliz para que me moleste" les explique

Tony: "queda bajo tu riesgo" le advertí

Humphrey: "tranquilo, en el peor de los casos, simplemente la esquivo" les dije

Sally: "si tú lo dices" le dije mientras traía un pedazo de corteza con agua

Rick: "no entiendo porque hacen tanto escándalo al respecto" les pregunte

Kate: "es porque no conoces a mama" le dije, y vi como todos asentían en razón

Rick: "creo que están exagerando, seguramente es una loba razonable, no es como si ya los hubiera intentado matar" les dije calmadamente

Garth: Humphrey y yo compartimos una mirada y le dije "de hecho ha tratado y mucho"

Humphrey: asentí con la cabeza en razón

Rick: "es verdad" le pregunte a Lilly y Kate

"por desgracia" respondieron al tiempo

Rick: trague saliva cuando vi a Eve, "mejor no hacerla enfadar" pensé, en ese momento llego Sally con la corteza llena de agua

Sally: "un paso atrás, puede despertar de mal humor" les advertí antes de despertarla, puede ver como todo el mundo retrocedió un poco, "por favor no me mates" pensé antes de echarle el agua encima

Eve: "qué diablos" dije al sentir el agua fría, "que creen que están haciendo" les grite molesta

Winston: "tranquila cariño, teníamos que despertarte porque te desmayaste" le explique

Eve: "entiendo, pero porque me desmaye" le pregunte un poco desconcertada

Todos tragaron saliva e intercambiaron miradas, hasta que un valiente le decidió darle la noticia de nuevo

Kate: "mama, porque te dije que estaba embarazada" le dije con un poco de nervios

Eve: inmediatamente empecé a mirar a Humphrey, y salte con intención de matarlo

Humphrey: vi como Eve me estaba mirando, con una mirada de muerte, sin previo aviso se abalanzo contra mí, instintivamente la esquive sin esfuerzo

Eve: a pesar de fallar, no me rendí, seguí atacándolo, sin parar

Humphrey: estaba esquivando los ataques con facilidad, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Eve se cansara, pero no podía bajar la guardia, un movimiento en falso y me podría matar

Kate: espere el mejor momento, para saltar e inmovilizar a mi mama, cuando lo hice le dije, "mama cálmate"

Eve: "lo hare, una vez que le corte su miembro por aparearse con mi hija" le dije aun furiosa mientras me intentaba liberar

Kate: "pero si esto queríamos, Humphrey nunca me obligo a nada" le explique

Eve: "entonces porque no me lo dijiste" le dije aun tratándome de liberar

Kate: "porque sabias como ibas a reaccionar, y esta es la prueba" le explique

Humphrey: "además míralo de esta forma, te volverás abuela" le dije con una sonrisa

Eve: me calme repentinamente, "está bien, es lindo tener nietos" le dije sonriendo

Kate: vi cómo cambio su actitud, y la libere, "así esta mejor" le dije con una sonrisa

Eve: "Humphrey, no te voy a matar, al menos que me des una buena razón" le dije

Humphrey: "no te preocupe, prometo estar siempre para Kate, pase lo que pase y que siempre la cuidare y a nuestros cachorros" le dije sinceramente

Eve: "más te vale cuidar muy bien de ella y mis nietos" le dije

Winston: "bueno ha sido un largo día, y mañana tenemos que hacer un largo viaje de regreso, creo debemos ir a descansar" les dije

Tony: "es cierto, es mejor que vayamos a descansar" les dije

Blaze: "una cosa antes de que se vayan" les dije

Humphrey: "que es" le pregunte

Blaze: "como ustedes son los nuevos líderes, tendrán que viajar mucho entre las manadas, por lo que creo que sería bueno que hablemos del tema mañana por la mañana, antes de la despedida de las manadas" les explique

Kate: "no había pensado en eso" le dije pensativa

Winston: "muy bien, mañana nos reuniremos en la cueva de la cabeza alpha" les sugerí

Luna: "hecho nos vemos allá" les dije

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas cuevas

Winston: "tenemos que buscar a Pady y Marcel, para que nos digan cuales son los trenes que pasaran en estos meses" le dije a Tony

Tony: "es cierto, es la forma más rápida de viajar" le dije

Mientras tanto en la cueva de la cabeza alpha Kate y Humphrey estaban hablando

Humphrey: ambos estábamos sentados mirando las estrellas y le dije, "hoy ha sido un día realmente increíble"

Kate: "no puedo estar más de acuerdo, nos casamos, nos dijeron que seriamos los lideres a partir de mañana, y vamos a tener cachorros" le dije emocionada

Humphrey: "Kate, gracias por hacerme el lobo más feliz del mundo" le dije amorosamente mientras le daba un gran y apasionado beso

Kate: "no gracias a ti por hacerme la loba más feliz del mundo" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: ambos nos quedamos admirando la belleza del paisaje hasta que sentí que Kate bostezo, "vamos a dormir lo necesitamos" le dije dulcemente

Kate: "me parece bien, estoy empezando a tener sueño" le dije después de otro bostezo

Humphrey: nos fuimos a un lado de la cueva donde nos acomodamos, me enrolle alrededor de Kate para protegerla del frio

Kate: apoye mi cabeza en su costado, y le dije amorosamente "buenas noches te amo"

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije amorosamente "yo también te amo, que duermas bien" y ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos, a la mañana siguiente ambos nos despertamos, al sentir algo golpearnos en las cabezas

Kate: ambos nos levantamos al tiempo, y note que estábamos tocándonos las narices, sonreí y le di un beso "buenos días" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "buenos días hermosa" le dije amorosamente después del beso, luego escuchamos un ruido viniendo de la entrada de la cueva, ambos volteamos a ver y vimos a Pady y Marcel

Kate: "hola chicos" los salude

Humphrey: "hola, que haces aquí" les dije

Pady: "venimos a felicitarlos por la boda, y por los cachorritos" le dije con una pequeña risa a final

Kate: "lo saben" les pregunte sorprendida

Marcel: "si su papa no los dijo anoche" les explique

Pady: "veo que por fin decidieron repoblar" les dije

Humphrey: "si, y no podríamos estar más felices" le dije mientras compartía un beso con Kate

Marcel: "nos alegramos por ustedes" les dije sonriendo

En ese momento Winston, Eve, Tony, Thasha, Lilly, Garth, Blaze y Luna estaban llegando a la entrada de la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Blaze: "es bueno verlos despiertos temprano" les dije mientras nos acercábamos

Humphrey: "buenos días a todos" les dije alegremente

Kate: "si, buenos días, que los trae tan temprano" les pregunte

Winston: "hola Kate, Humphrey, venimos a hablar sobre los viajes que tendrán que hacer" les explique

Humphrey: "cierto, se me había olvidado" les dije mientras golpeaba mi frente con mi pata

Blaze: "no te preocupes, sabemos que ambos tienen muchas cosas en mente en estos momentos" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, es mejor que hablemos adentro" les dije

Luna: "si sería mejor" le dije con una sonrisa

Así los diez lobos y las dos aves entraron al cueva, a pesar de que la cueva era una de las más grande del territorio, apenas se pudieron acomodar todos

Humphrey: "si vamos a tener más reuniones como estas, tendremos que ampliar un poco la cueva" le dije a Kate

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo, además el espacio extra no estaría mal para los cachorros" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: sonreí por lo último que dijo, luego mire a Winston, "como vamos a planear los viajes" le pregunte

Winston: "primero tenemos que saber cuándo pasaran los trenes" dije mirando Marcel y Pady

Kate: "pero no es de todo necesario, nosotros podemos viajar a pie, con nuestra condición física debería ser un día y medio" les dije

Eve: "cariño recuerda que estas embarazada y no es bueno para ti y las crías que hagas grandes esfuerzos" le dije

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo, tienes que cuidarte mucho" le dije preocupado

Eve: "eso me recuerda habrá un periodo de tiempo donde Kate no podrá moverse, ya han pensado donde se quedaran durante ese tiempo" les pregunte

Humphrey: "en verdad no, ni siquiera sabemos dónde vamos estar las próximas semanas" les dije

Winston: "es cierto, ya veremos eso al final" les dije y luego todos empezamos a hablar de los horarios de viaje de ellos, después de dos horas, ya habíamos estado de acuerdo con el horario del siguiente mes

Blaze: "veamos si quedo claro, se quedaran aquí los próximos cuatro días, luego se irán por dos semanas, regresaran y se quedaran una semana y media, y hay ustedes deciden donde pasar los siguientes meses, por lo de los cachorros" les dije y vi como todos asintieron en razón

Luna: "ya que acordamos eso, creo que es mejor cada uno volvamos a nuestra manada" les sugerí

Tony: "es cierto, ya es hora de la despedida" les dije

Kate: vi como todos salieron, y cuando estuvieron fuera del oído le dije a Humphrey "menos mal nosotros somos los que hacemos la despedida, a este punto ya no se ni a que manada ir"

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije "es cierto, es un poco confuso"

Kate: "casi se me olvida, tenemos que llamar a todos para la despedida" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto" le dije y ambos salimos de la cueva hasta la repisa enfrente de nuestra entrada y aullamos, para que todos los lobos vinieran, tardo aproximadamente cuarenta minutos para que todos aparecerán, y tardaron otros diez para organizarse, después de que todos ya habían llegado, se organizaron y guardaron silencio empecé a hablar "gracias a todos por haber venido a este evento tan especial, también agradezco, por haber asistido a nuestra boda, en verdad significa mucho para nosotros

Kate: "este evento nos demostró que podemos cooperar entre todos, y que no hay necesidad de pelear, todos convivimos en armonía durante estos días, sin importar de que manada son ni que rango somos", les dije

Humphrey: "todos deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos por eso, también les digo que siempre estaremos dispuestos a cooperar, con las otras manadas" les dije con alegría, cuando termine vi a todos los lobos aplaudiendo y aullando con alegría

Kate: "salió muy bien" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: "lo sé, estoy feliz por ello" le dije mientras le devolvía el afecto

Kate: "vamos a despedirnos personalmente de los líderes de las manadas" le sugerí

Humphrey: "es una buena idea" le dije sonriendo, y ambos caminamos hasta el valle, donde todos se estaban preparando para volver a sus respectivos territorios, nos encontramos primero con el líder del sur

Steel: "hola, que los trae por aquí" les pregunte al verlos

Kate: "queríamos despedirnos personalmente y desearles suerte en su viaje" le dije sonriendo

Steel: "gracias, es muy amable de su parte, por cierto felicidades, por los futuros cachorros" les dije

Humphrey: "lo sabes" pregunte sorprendido

Steel: "todo el mundo lo saben, las noticias viajan muy rápido" les dije

Kate: "apenas nos enteramos anoche, y ya todo el mundo lo sabe" dije sorprendida

Steel: "si de hecho me entere por su papa" le dije mientras apuntaba a Humphrey

Humphrey: "de todas formas gracias, tenemos que irnos a despedir de los demás" le dije mientras partíamos a buscar al líder del norte, tardamos solo cinco minutos en encontrarlo, "hola Dux" lo salude

Dux: "hola Humphrey, Kate, felicidades por los cachorros" les dije

Kate: "gracias, pero como te enteraste" le pregunte más por curiosidad

Dux: "tu papa me lo dijo" le dije a Kate

Humphrey: "parece que todos se llevaron bien durante este tiempo" le dije

Dux: "bastante bien, de hecho no hemos tenido tan buenas relaciones con los demás desde hace años" les dije

Kate: "eso es muy bueno" le dije feliz

Humphrey: "también queríamos despedirnos, y desearles que tengan un seguro regreso" le dije

Dux: "gracias, espero que ustedes estén bien" les dije

Kate: "gracias" le dije y nos fuimos a donde mis padres, para despedirnos y acompañarlos hasta la frontera, cuando llegamos a donde ellos, ya estaban organizados y listos para partir

Winston: "es bueno verlos antes de irnos" le dije mientras me acercaba a ellos

Humphrey: "no pensarían irse sin despedirse" les dije en tono de broma

Winston: "claro que no" les dije

Kate: "los acompañamos hasta la frontera" les pregunte

Eve: "nos encantaría" le dije feliz

Humphrey: durante el camino, mis amigos se acercaron a hablarme, "hola chicos" le salude con alegría

Salty: "hola Humphrey, nos enteramos de lo que hizo con Kate" le dije con una pequeña risa

Shakey: "no lo molestes, por cierto felicidades amigo" le dije

Mooch: "si felicidades, esperamos que tengas muchos cachorros" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "muchas gracias amigos, realmente estoy muy feliz por eso" le dije sonriendo

Shakey: "no creíamos que podías ser más feliz, pero parece que nos equivocamos" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, no sabía que podía ser más feliz" le dije riéndome ligeramente

Kate: cuando llegamos a la frontera del territorio nos despedimos de todos

Winston: "nos vemos en cuatro días" le recordé

Kate: "tranquilo no se nos olvidara" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "eso espero" luego me dirigí a Humphrey y le dije, "cuida bien de mi hija y mis nietos" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "con mi vida" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "cuídese los dos" les dije mientras partíamos

Kate: "que tengan un buen viaje" les dije, luego vimos como todos se perdieron poco a poco de la vista, "y que hacemos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "recuerda que mis papa nos dijeron que nos veíamos en la cueva de la cabeza alpha para darnos algunos consejos de como guiar a la manada" le recordé

Kate: "es cierto, es mejor no hacerlos esperar" le dije, mientras nos dirigíamos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Esa noche en algún lugar entre la manada central y las manadas unidas, Winston decidió que era un buen lugar para pasar la noche, cada lobo busco una cueva cercana, a la mayoría les toco compartir la cueva entre cinco u ocho

Garth: por suerte nosotros cogimos una pequeña cueva, por lo que solo estábamos los dos

Lilly: "Garth, quiero hacerte una pregunta" le dije nerviosa

Garth: "por supuesto que puedes hacérmela" le dije

Lilly: reuní mi valor y le pregunte "qué opinas de formar una familia" le pregunte

Garth: me tomo por sorpresa, pero le dije, "seria lindo tener una, pero crees que estamos listos"

Lilly: "creo que si, además quiero sentir la misma felicidad que tiene Kate" le dije

Garth: "si es cierto, estaban muy felices" le dije, lo pensé un momento y le dije, "si es lo que quieres, por supuesto, pero tienes que prometerme algo"

Lilly: "que sería" le pregunte

Garth: "que me protejas de tu mama, cuando se entere" le pedí

Lilly: me reí entre dientes y le dije dulcemente, "por supuesto que lo hare, no dejaría que mi mama matara a mi compañero"

Garth: sonreí, "está bien, cuando quieres hacerlo" le pregunte

Lilly: "cuando estemos en el territorio, hay tenemos más privacidad" le dije felizmente

Garth: "está bien, pero tenemos que dormir, una nos falta un largo viaje por delante" le dije

Lilly: ambos nos acomodamos y le dije cariñosamente "buenas noches"

Garth: "buenas noches que duermas bien" le dije cariñosamente y ambos caímos dormidos de inmediato

**¿Lilly tendrá cachorros?, ¿Dónde decidirán quedarse Kate y Humphrey para el nacimiento de sus cachorros?, ¿Eve matara a Garth cuando se entere de los que están planeando?, ¿si es así el alcanzara a escapar?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, escriban reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **

**Les recuerdo que la votación sigue vigente, en mi perfil está en la parte superior, justo debajo del nombre, pero si no lo encuentran solo escriban una reseña con su voto, hasta ahora los resultados van **

**Manada central: 9**

**Manadas unidas: 1**


	54. una noche ocupada

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, advertencia contiene limones, quedan advertidos **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal tres días después en el territorio de las manadas unidas

Winston: era de tarde, cuando llegamos al territorio, a pesar de que todos estábamos cansados por el viaje, aun teníamos que comer, y vigilar las fronteras, por lo que mande a los alphas menos exhaustos, entre ellos a Garth, Candu, Hutch, Garra y Scar

Garth: por suerte a mí solo me toco cazar, por lo que no me tomaría más de una hora, y podría pasar la noche con Lilly, para hacer lo que teníamos planeado

Winston: después de una hora vi que los alphas se acercaban con cuatro caribúes, apenas para la manada, "apenas son suficientes" dije un poco desilusionado

Eve: "tranquilo cariño, recuerda que todos siguen cansados por el viaje, mañana será mejor" le dije para calmarlo

Winston: "es cierto" le dije más animado

Eve: "además no te olvides que tenemos que darle la noticia a Lilly y a Garth" le recordé

Winston: "es cierto, se los diré después de la comida" le dije, y ambos nos fuimos a las zonas de alimentación, allí nos encontramos con Lilly y Garth

Eve: "quieren comer con nosotros" les ofrecí

Lilly: "nos encantaría" les respondí animadamente, todos nos acercamos a un caribu y empezamos a comer, normalmente me tocaría esperar a que los alphas acabaran, pero como ahora soy líder de manada, me dejan comer juntos a ellos

Winston: cuando terminamos de comer les dije, "les tenemos una noticia, pero tienen que venir a la cueva de la cabeza alpha" les dije

Garth: "de acuerdo señor" le dije y todos empezamos a caminar hasta la cueva de la cabeza, una vez allí pregunte "cuál es la noticia"

Winston: "a partir de hoy ustedes van a vivir aquí" les dije con una sonrisa

Lilly: "en serio" dije sorprendida

Eve: "en serio, ustedes ya son los líderes de la manada, por lo que deben vivir aquí" les dije

Lilly: "vaya, siempre pensé que sería Kate, la que viviría aquí" dije aun sorprendida

Winston: "es cierto, también lo pensé, perro como ella tiene que viajar con Humphrey entre las manadas tanto, es mejor que ustedes pasen tiempo completo aquí" le dije

Garth: "es cierto, sin contar que ellos tienen la cueva que hizo Humphrey, que es bastante amplia" le dije

Lilly: "y donde vivirán ustedes" dije un poco preocupada

Eve: "no te preocupes cariño, nosotros ya habíamos construido una cueva para mudarnos, no muy lejos de aquí solo a cinco minutos" le dije con dulzura

Winston: "es mejor que se acomoden, nos vemos en la mañana" me despedí

Eve: "Garth, no intentes nada gracioso mientras no estoy" le advertí

Lilly: "mama" le grite

Eve: "tranquila, solo es una pequeña advertencia" le dije, y salí con Winston hacia nuestra nueva cueva

Winston: "sabes, tienes que déjala tener sus propias decisiones, ya es grande" le dije a Eve

Eve: "pero, aun no estoy segura" le dije un poco triste

Winston: "ten en cuenta de que ya están casados" le recordé

Eve: me limite a asentir en derrota y seguimos nuestro camino a nuestra nueva cueva

Mientras tanto en la cueva de la cabeza alpha, Lilly y Garth estaban hablando

Lilly: "no puedo creer que sea nuestra cueva ahora" dije aun sorprendida

Garth: "de verdad era una sorpresa, pero sabíamos que iba a pasar" le dije

Lilly: "es cierto, y ahora que estamos solos, recuerda nuestra pequeña charla" le dije sexualmente

Garth: sonreí y le pregunte, "estas segura de esto"

Lilly: "por supuesto que lo estoy" le dije con entusiasmo, mientras me ponía en posición, mientras movía mi cola a un lado para mostrar mi coño

Garth: sentía que mi miembro estaba creciendo, al ver su coño mojado y al oler el dulce aroma proveniente de ella, me monte sobre Lilly, alineando mi miembro con su coño, cuando lo metí, oí que soltó un gemido

Lilly: no pude evitar soltar un gemido al sentir el miembro de Garth dentro de mí, pero me gustaba la sensación

Garth: empecé a entrar y salir lentamente, poco a poco ganado velocidad, haciendo que los gemidos de Lilly aumentaran, hasta que mi miembro choco con una membrana, le hice más duro, hasta que sentí que se rompió, casi al tiempo Lilly soltó un grito de dolor, me detuve de inmediato y le pregunte "estas bien"

Lilly: "duele mucho" le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos

Garth: trate de calmarla lamiéndole la parte posterior del cuello, después de varios minutos, le dije, "si quieres paramos"

Lilly: "no, ya estoy mejor" le dije

Garth: "segura" le pregunte

Lilly: "si, continua por favor" le dije sonriendo

Garth: continúe lentamente, para no hacerle daño, y poco a poco empecé a aumentar la velocidad

Lilly: estaba disfrutándolo mucho, "más rápido, más fuerte" jadee mientras soltaba gemidos de placer

Garth: con gusto obedecí aumentado la velocidad lo que más podía, podía ori como sus gemidos aumentaban, después de unos pocos minutos, ambos llegamos al nuestro climas al tiempo

Lilly: sentía como la semilla de Garth estaba fluyendo dentro mí, poco después ambos caímos al piso exhaustos "eso fue fabuloso" dije entre jadeos

Garth: "vaya que lo fue" le dije entre jadeos, "crees que funciono" le pregunte

Lilly: "lo sabremos en un día o dos" le dije con un beso

Garth: espere a que se desatara el nudo, para salir de ella sin hacerle daño, después de eso, me acosté a su lado, "que duermas bien" le dije cariñosamente

Lilly: "que tengas dulces sueños" le dije dulcemente y ambos nos quedamos dormidos

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de Jasper en la manada central

Kate: en los últimos días, Blaze y Luna nos ayudaron a guiar a la manada, y a dejar todo listo antes de nuestro viaje a las manadas unidas, estábamos en la cueva de la cabeza alpha después de un largo día, "quieres divertirte un poco" le pregunte a Humphrey sensualmente

Humphrey: fui tomado por sorpresa y le pregunte "quieres hacerlo"

Kate: "por supuesto, además sigo en celo y lo necesito" le dije mientras lo acostaba de espalada y empezaba a lamerle la cara, bajando por el vientre, hasta que llegue a la zona de la entre pierna, empecé a lamerle su miembro, lo que provoco que creciera y creciera, cuando estuvo totalmente crecido, empecé a cucharlo envolviendo mi lengua alrededor de el miembro, empecé a subir y bajar dándole tanto placer como me era posible

Humphrey: soltaba varios gemidos de placer "Kate se siente increíble" le dije entre gemidos

Kate: sonreí y empecé a aumentar la velocidad, llegue al punto que sentí su semilla liberándose en mi boca, trague tanta como pude, y luego lamí los restos que habían quedado en mi cara y en su miembro

Humphrey: sonreí, me pare y puse a Kate de espaldas, "tu turno" le die juguetonamente, mientras empezaba a lamer su hocico, luego baje por el cuello deteniendo un momento hay, porque sabía que lo disfrutaba, luego baje por el vientre hasta que llegue a la entre pierna, le di un par de lamidas superficiales a su condición de mujer, antes de meter mi lengua en ella, la metí lo más profundo que pude, y empecé a girarla, sabía que lo disfrutaba porque oía sus gemidos de placer, luego empecé a subir y bajarla rápidamente aumentando sus gemidos, así duramos así varios minutos, hasta que sentí el climas de Kate empaparme la cara, rápidamente lamí sus dulces jugos de mi cara y de su condición de mujer

Kate: "sí que sabes cómo darme placer" le dije sexualmente, "listo para lo mejor" le dije aún más sexualmente, mientras me ponía en posición

Humphrey: me subí en ella, alinee mi miembro con su coño, y lo metí con cuidado, luego empecé a salir y entrar en un ritmo lento, pero iba acelerando constantemente, aumentando sus gemidos

Kate: estaba sintiendo mucho placer, "así, Humphrey, continua" jadee entre gemidos

Humphrey: aceleraba lo que más podía dándole poderosas envestidas, también estaba soltando varios gemidos de placer en el transcurso

Kate: "rápido, rápido" jadee, sentía como aceleraba, intente aguantar mi clímax tanto como pudiera, pero ya no aguantaba, solté mis jugos en Humphrey

Humphrey: sentí como el climas de Kate me golpeo, y como sus jugos estaban derramándose por mí entre pierna, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que yo también llegue a mi climas y libere mi semilla en Kate

Kate: ambos caímos al piso exhaustos, aun sentía como la semilla de Humphrey fluía dentro de mi llenando mi vientre, "fue increíble, definitivamente tenemos que volverlo hacer pronto" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo" dije entre jadeos

Kate: "que duermas bien, te amo" le dije amorosamente, no me incomodaba dormirme en esa posición, es mas me gustaba la sensación de tener a Humphrey en mi interior

Humphrey: "también te amo, que duermas bien, y que duerman bien cachorritos" le dije amorosamente, la última parte mientras acariciaba su vientre

Kate: sonreí por su acción, y le lamí la mejilla, antes de que ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

Humphrey: me desperté primero a la mañana siguiente, note que seguíamos atados, pero no me importaba, se sentía bien estar dentro de Kate, "voy a ser padre" pensé con felicidad, pero algo cruzo por mi mente que cambio mi estado de humor, "espero que A no intente nada" pensé, luego sentí que Kate empezó a despertar, "buenos días hermosa" le dije cálidamente

Kate: sonreí y le dije cariñosamente "buenos días guapo, dormiste bien"

Humphrey: "por supuesto que sí, porque estabas a mi lado" le dije dulcemente

Kate: "eres tan dulce" le dije con cariño

Blaze: fuimos a ver a Kate y Humphrey, y recordarles que tenían que tomar el tren en unas horas, cuando llegamos vimos que estaban atados, "creo que es un mal momento" les dije en tono de broma para llamar su atención

Humphrey: ambos volteamos a ver y vimos que mis padres nos estaban mirando, "papas, que hacen aquí" les dije mientras me sonrojaba

Luna: "solo veníamos a recordarles que tienen que tomar un tren y a despedirnos" les dije tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaban atados

Kate: "gracias, pero podrían anunciarse antes de entrar" dije sonrojada

Blaze: "los esperamos a fuera" les dije mientras ambos salíamos a la entrada de la cueva

Humphrey: "eso si fue muy incómodo" le dije aun sonrojado

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo, es mejor que salgamos antes de que vuelvan a entrar" le dije aun un poco sonrojada

Humphrey: salí de Kate con cuidado de no hacerle daño, ambos nos estiramos y salimos a la entrada de la cueva donde nos esperaban

Blaze: "veo que ya están listos" les dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Humphrey: "en serio no les aria daño anunciarse para variar" les dije un poco molesto

Blaze: "si, pero no es tan divertido" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Luna: "antes de que se vayan les sugiero que se aseen" les dije notando con facilidad el olor, de las hormonas sexuales

Kate: ambos nos olfateamos y notamos el olor de las hormonas sexuales con fuerza, "si creo que es lo mejor" le dije con una risita nerviosa, antes de que ambos nos pusimos a correr al lago cercano

Blaze: "no se les olvide que el tren pasara en una hora" les grite mientras se iban

Luna: "puedes creer como los encontramos" le dije un poco molesta

Blaze: "que tiene de malo, ambos están casados y se aman tienen derecho a hacerlo, además recuerda que aún es época de celo, no me sorprendería si lo hicieran de nuevo pronto" le dije con calma

Luna: "es cierto, pero no quita lo incomodo del momento" le dije

Blaze: "tal vez si deberíamos a empezar a anunciarnos" le dije para evitar que pasara de nuevo

Luna: "si tal vez" le dije pensativa

Mientras tanto en el lago

Kate: ambos nos estábamos limpiando, hasta que sentimos que los olores se habían ido, "por fin limpios" dije al salir del agua, para secarme en la orilla

Humphrey: salí y me senté a su lado para que los rayos de sol secaran nuestros pelajes, "cuantos cachorros crees que vamos a tener" le pregunte

Kate: "no lo sé, pero espero que sean muchos" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: "eso mismo espero" le dije ambos compartimos un beso rápido

Blaze: cuando llegamos al lado vimos que los dos estaban hablando en la orilla, "de que hablan" les pregunte

Humphrey: "solo hablábamos de cuantos cachorros tendríamos" le dije con una sonrisa

Luna: "seguro que serán mucho, por lo mucho que lo han hecho" les dije con una pequeña risa

Humphrey: "mama" le dije avergonzado

Luna: "lo siento, no me resistí" le dije aun sonriendo

Blaze: "en todo caso es mejor que se vayan, el tren pasara en poco, y aun les falta una buena caminata" les dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, nos vemos cuídense" les dije mientras los abrazaba

Kate: "nos vemos luego" le dije mientras los abrazaba también, me había acercado bastante a ellos en los últimos meses

Blaze: "que tengan un buen viaje" les dije

Luna: "que lleguen con bien, y cuiden bien de mis nietos" les dije mientras se iban

Humphrey: ambos asentimos y nos fuimos caminando a las vías del tren, a pesar que sabía que podríamos llegar rápidamente corriendo, no me gustaba la idea de que Kate se esforzara cuando está embarazada, de todas maneras nos quedaban cuarenta minutos para llegar allí, y de donde estábamos solo sería veinticinco de caminata, cuando llegamos allí, nos sentamos a esperar el tren

Kate: "hubiéramos corrido había sido más rápido" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "sabes que no es bueno que hagas grandes esfuerzos además cual es la prisa" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: me sentía bien de que se preocupara tanto por mí, "tienes razón cual es la prisa" le dije dulcemente, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro

Humphrey: después de varios minutos oí que el tren se acercaba, "es mejor prepararnos" le dije a Kate

Kate: asentí y nos pusimos en posición, y vimos como el tren paso, saltamos en el primer vagón abierto que vimos, que para nuestra sorpresa estaba entre los primeros, una vez que entramos en el vagón, ambos nos sentamos mientras veíamos el paisaje, "has pensado algún nombre para nuestros cachorros" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si, algunos y tu" le pregunte

Kate: "también en pensado en algunos, cuales se te ocurrieron" le pregunte con curiosidad

Humphrey: "había pensado en Nova y en Susy" le dije

Kate: "ambos son muy bonitos" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "y tú en cuales pensaste" le pregunte

Kate: "me gustaría que uno se llamara Estrella y otro Esperanza" le dije

Humphrey: "son perfectos" le dije alegremente mientras nos acariciábamos, durante el resto del viaje hablamos de como serian nuestros cachorros, como se verían, que personalidad tendrían, sin darnos cuentas habíamos llegado al territorio de las manadas unidas, ambos nos bajamos y empezamos a caminar a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, como era de tarde deberían estar almorzando

Kate: cuando llegamos notamos que solo estaban Garth y Lilly allí, "hola a los dos" los salude

Lilly: "hola herma" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Humphrey: "hola Barf" le dije con tono de broma

Garth: "hola coyote" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "hola Humphrey" lo salude después de abrazar a mi hermana

Humphrey: "hola Lilly, como han estado todo por aquí" le pregunte

Lilly: "bastante bien, nada fuera de lo normal" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "eso está bien, pero donde esta papa y mama" les pregunte

Lilly: "están en su nueva cueva, al decir verdad no lo hemos vistos el día de hoy" les dije

Humphrey: "eso lo explica" les dije

Garth: "que, creían que ustedes se quedarían con esta cueva" le dije orgulloso

Humphrey: "no, no me refería a eso, era obvio que ustedes se quedarían con esta cueva, además nosotros tenemos una cueva igual de grande aquí" le dije

Garth: "entonces a que te referías" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "que aun sigas vivo" le respondí

Garth: me tomo un momento darme cuenta de que estaban hablando, "lo sabes" le pregunte nervioso

Kate: "lo sabemos, los olimos antes de entrar" le dije

Garth: trague saliva y los mire con nervios

Lilly: "no le digan a mama, nosotros queríamos, Garth no me obligo a nada" les dije rápidamente

Kate: "no te preocupes hermanita no le diremos, y más vale que Garth no te allá obligado, porque de lo contrario mama será el menor de sus problemas" le dije seriamente

Garth: estaba aterrorizado, de Eve tenía un oportunidad de escapar pero de Kate estaría muerto antes de que me diera cuenta

Humphrey: "tranquila Kate, sabemos que Garth no lo haría" le dije para calmarla

Garth: asentí con una sonrisa rápidamente

Kate: "lo sé, solo quería dejar las cosas claras" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "no es tierna" le dije a Garth

Garth: le di una mirada de extrañes, pero no quería hacerlos enojar "como digas" le dije

Kate: "vamos a buscar a mis padres, nos vemos ahora" les dije mientras salía

Lilly: "nos vemos" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "les sugiero que se laven, Eve no tendrá un olfato como nosotros, pero creo que si lo puede descubrir" les dije

Garth: "lo aremos, gracias por la advertencia" les dije, luego de que se fueron, ambos nos dirigimos al rio a lavarnos

Kate: ambos seguimos el olor de mis padres hasta una cueva no muy lejos de donde estábamos, cuando llegamos los vimos comiéndose un caribú, "hola papas" les dije con alegría mientras abrazaba a cada uno

Winston: "Kate, Humphrey que alegría verlos" les dije mientras abrazaba a mi hija

Humphrey: "hola señor, señora" los salude con respecto

Eve: "como ha estado mi hija" le pregunte

Kate: "bastante bien" le dije con alegría

Eve: note que el vientre de Kate había crecido un poco, "veo que los cachorros están creciendo" les dije

Kate: mire mi vientre y le dije, "si un poco, pero un falta más de dos meses, para que nazcan"

Winston: "es cierto, hablando de eso, Humphrey necesito hablar contigo en privado" le dije mientras caminaba afuera de la cueva

Humphrey: compartí una mirada con Kate y le dije "claro señor" y empecé a seguirlo, después de diez minutos de caminata nos detuvimos en medio de un bosque donde no había nadie alrededor, "de que quiere hablarme señor" le pregunte curioso

Winston: "quería decirte, que durante el embarazo debes prepararte porque Kate puede tener cambios de humor, y antojos en cualquier momento" le explique

Humphrey: "si entiendo señor, mis papas me hablaron de eso, no se preocupe que pase lo que pase estaré a su lado, sé que no puede controlar esos cambios de humor y esos antojos, pero hare todo lo que me sea posible para que este cómoda y feliz" le dije

Winston: "de eso estoy seguro que lo harás" le dije feliz

Humphrey: "entonces porque toco el tema señor" le pregunte un poco confundido

Winston: "es que si Kate se parece un poco a su madre durante el embarazo es mejor que tengas mucho cuidado, Eve traumatizo a muchos lobos cuando ella estaba embarazada de Kate, sin mencionar los muchos intentos de ataque que hizo" le explique, mientras me daba un escalofrió al recordar esa época

Humphrey: me dio un escalofrió al imaginármelo, "tranquilo señor estoy seguro de Kate no llegara a esos extremos" le dije con confianza

Winston: "no se sabe, Kate se parece bastante a su mama" le dije

Humphrey: "no creo que llegue a esos extremos, pero tendré cuidado" le dije

Winston: "no me preocupas tanto tú, si no los que los rodea" le dije

Humphrey: "estaré pendiente, pero creo que exageras" le dije

Winston: "tal vez, pero es que recuerdo cuando le paso a Eve, tuve más de la mitad de mis alphas y de mis omegas en tratamiento psicológico y físico, incluso no se puede hablar del tema porque muchos les dan un ataque de miedo" le explique

Humphrey: "me imagino" le dije

Winston: "creo que es mejor que volvamos con nuestras esposas" le dije

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije y ambos caminamos de regreso, pero antes de entrar a la cueva Winston me detuvo

Winston: "y una cosa más, no digas lo que hablamos" le dije

Humphrey: no me gustaba guárdale secretos a Kate, mucho menos mentirle, pero sabía que si se enteraba, se podría molestar con nosotros, sin mencionas como reaccionaria Eve, "lo prometo señor" le dije

Winston: asentí y ambos entramos a la cueva donde nos esperaban Eve y Kate

Eve: "de que hablaban" les pregunte

Winston: "solo le di unos consejos de paternidad a Humphrey" mentí

Eve: "es muy amable de tu parte" le dije dulcemente

Winston: "gracias cariño", le dije cariñosamente después de un beso rápido, "quieren comer con nosotros" les pregunte

Kate: "nos gustaría, no hemos comido nada hoy y tengo mucha hambre" le dije

Winston: "no es de extrañarse, vengan a comer con nosotros" les dije

Humphrey: ambos asentimos y empezamos a comer

Mientras tanto a dos días del territorio de las manadas unidas un gran grupo de lobos se dirigían hacia ellos

"señor Corrd, acabamos de entrar a Jasper, cuáles son sus órdenes" pregunto un lobo de piel negra, con vetas marrones en sus costados y ojos color verde claro

Corrd: "conque Jasper, los espías me informaron que la manada más cercana está a dos días de aquí" les dije a Charley

Charley: "y cuál es su plan" le pregunte

Corrd: "el mismo de siempre atacamos manada por manada lo más rápido posible, hasta que dominemos el lugar" le dije con frialdad

Charley: "con esta ya serian quince manadas que destruimos o esclavizamos" le dije con una sonrisa malévola

Corrd: "exacto, nadie puede con la manada conquistadora" dije orgullosamente

**¿Eve, se enterara de lo que hizo Lilly y Garth?, ¿Kate tendrá cambios de humor tan malos como los que Eve tuvo?, ¿Cómo enfrentara las manadas de Jasper esta nueva amenaza?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les pareció la historia hasta el momento **

**Lamento el limón corto de Lilly y Garth, casi no leo de esos, por lo que no estoy muy familiarizado **

**Les recuerdo que las votaciones siguen abiertas, de donde nacerán los cachorros, hasta ahora los resultados van **

**Manada central 12**

**Manadas unidas 2**


	55. una buena noticia

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, dato curioso hice la cuenta y pasaron 108 días en la historia desde que Humphrey le pidió matrimonio a Kate hasta el punto que se casaron **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Humphrey: estuvimos el resto de la tarde hablando con Winston y Eve, cuando note que estaba atardeciendo, le dije a Kate "creo que tenemos ir a nuestra cueva a descansar" le dije

Kate: mire el cielo y note que estaba atardeciendo, "tienes razón vamos" le dije luego me dirigí a mis papas, "tenemos que irnos a descansar" me despedí

Winston: "está bien, que descansen" les dije

Eve: "nos vemos mañana en la cueva de la cabeza alpha, tenemos que hablar de cómo se repartirán los deberes" les dije

Humphrey: "entonces nos vemos mañana allí" les dije antes de despedirnos, mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra cueva me encontré con mis amigos, "hola chicos" le dije alegre

Mooch: "hola Humphrey, Kate, cuando llegaron" les pregunte

Humphrey: "por la tarde" le respondí

Shakey: "porque no viajaron con la manada, nosotros llegamos ayer" les pregunte

Kate: "teníamos asuntos que atender en la manada central antes de venirnos" le explique

Salty: "que tanto pudieron hacer en un día" les pregunte confundido

Humphrey: "no mucho, por eso es que salimos esta mañana" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Shakey: "hicieron todo el recorrido en una mañana" les dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "por supuesto que no, recuerda que Kate no debe hacer grandes esfuerzos por su embarazo, nosotros simplemente nos subimos en el tren" les explique

Mooch: "había un tren" dije un poco molesto

Kate: "claro, lo hemos tomado las últimas veces para venir aquí" les dije

Salty: "y porque nos tocó caminar todo el camino" les pregunte un poco molesto

Humphrey: "cálmense chicos, en primer lugar el tren pasa cada cierto tiempo y en segundo se puede llevar a toda una manada en un tren no hay suficiente espacio, además creo que los humanos lo notarían" les explique

Mooch: "es cierto, no lo había pensado" le dije

Humphrey: "nos vemos chicos, nos vamos a descansar" le dije

"nos vemos" los tres omegas se despidieron al tiempo

Humphrey: seguimos caminando hasta nuestra cueva, cuando entramos, le dije, "como extrañaba, esta cueva"

Kate: "es cierto, pero nuestra cueva en la manada central es bastante buena también" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé, no lo digo por eso, es que he vivido aquí casi toda mi vida tiene muchos recuerdos" le explique

Kate: "es cierto" le dije recordando como antes jugábamos juntos en esta cueva

Humphrey: "vamos a dormir" le dije

Kate: "no sé, pensé que podríamos pasar un buen tiempo juntos" le dije con un guiño

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé a besar a Kate

A la mañana siguiente, (no quería escribir un limón, pero se los dejo a su imaginación)

Kate: me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol golpeando mi cara, note que anoche nos quedamos dormidos en la entrada de la cueva, vi a Humphrey encima mío, recordadme lo que hicimos anoche, podría haberme quedado toda la mañana así, pero al ver por la entrada vi a mis papas acercándose, no quería que nos pasara lo mismo dos veces, sin mencionar que mi mama aún podría atacar a Humphrey, "cariño despierta" le dije con dulzura mientras empujaba la mejilla con mi hocico

Humphrey: empecé a despertar, y note a Kate debajo mío, "buenos días hermosa" le dije cariñosamente mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: "buenos días guapo" le dije amorosamente mientras le devolvía el gesto

Humphrey: "creo que podemos pasar el resto de la mañana recostado, para descansar" le sugerí

Kate: "eso me gustaría, pero no podemos" le dije con un poco de desilusión

Humphrey: "porque" le pregunte confundido

Kate: "mis papas vienen en camino, deberían llegar en unos cinco minutos, y no creo que sea bueno que nos descubran así" le explique

Humphrey: "es cierto, dos días seguidos será demasiado" le dije con una pequeña risa, después de calmarnos, me levante con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y me acosté a su lado

Kate: esperamos por unos minutos, y sentimos que ya estaban a pocos metros, ambos nos sentamos y los esperamos

Winston: estábamos en la entrada de la cueva de Kate y Humphrey, cuando entramos notamos que estaban sentados, aparentemente esperándonos, "adivinare nos vieron hace rato" les dije

Humphrey: "de hecho, fue Kate los que los vio, yo seguía dormido" le dije

Kate: "y que hacen aquí" les pregunte

Winston: "venimos por ustedes, para que todos fuéramos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha para cuadrar sus responsabilidades" les explique

Humphrey: "tan pronto" dije sorprendido

Eve: "si es mejor cuadrar eso, además como ya debieron tener experiencia dirigiendo la manada central, les pueden ayudar a Lilly y Garth a adaptarse" les dije

Kate: "estoy segura que Garth no debería tener problemas, pero Lilly es otra historia" les dije pensando

Winston: "es cierto, nunca le dimos un buena instrucción en ese tema, por razones que parecían lógicas en su momento" les dije

Humphrey: "entiendo, es difícil prever que todo esto ocurriría" le dije

Winston: "es cierto" le dije, pero antes de que pudiéramos salir Eve nos detuvo

Eve: un olor llego a mi nariz y les dije, "un momento" y empecé a oler, note que el olor venían de Kate y Humphrey

Kate: "no otra vez" pensé mientras veía mi mama oliendo en nuestra dirección

Eve: "que hicieron anoche" les pregunte con una ceja levantada, en un tono normal

Kate: sabía que ya se había dado cuenta, y mentir solo empeorarían las cosas, "tuvimos relaciones" le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

Eve: "como me lo imagine" le dije mirando fijamente a Humphrey, luego me di la vuelta y dije, "es mejor no hacer esperar a Lilly Garth" les dije

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de Eve

Winston: "te sientes bien cariño" le pregunte confundido

Eve: "por supuesto porque lo preguntas" le pregunte

Humphrey: "pensé que me atacaría o amenazaría" le dije aun sorprendido

Eve: "para que, si te atacar me esquivarías con facilidad, además ustedes ya están casados, y van a tener cachorros, no veo que tiene de malo" les dije

Kate: esa respuesta nos sorprendió más, pero todos empezamos a caminar hacia la cueva de la cabeza alpha, en el camino le susurre con felicidad a Humphrey, "no es genial, parece que mi mama ya te acepto"

Humphrey: "si también estoy feliz, ya no tendré que preocuparme por que me ataque de nuevo" le dije feliz

Kate: "tal vez el hecho de que será abuela le suavizo el corazón" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "de pronto" le dije sonriendo, seguimos caminando por unos minutos hasta que llegamos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, cuando llegamos vimos que Garth estaba despierto, sentado en la entrada de la cueva

Garth: vi como los cuatro se acercaron a nuestra cueva y les salude, "buenos días"

Eve: "buenos días, donde esta Lilly" le pregunte

Garth: "está a dentro durmiendo" le dije

Winston: "podrías despertarla, necesitamos hablar con ustedes" les dije

Garth: asentí y entre a despertar a Lilly, "Lilly despierta, tenemos visitas" le dije cariñosamente mientras la movía con mi hocico

Lilly: "empecé a despertar y vi a Garth mirándome, "buenos días, pero porque me despiertas tan temprano" le dije aun un poco adormilada

Garth: "tenemos visitas" le dije apuntando a Winston, Eve, Kate y Humphrey que nos esperaban en la entrada

Lilly: rápidamente me pare y estire, "pasen por favor" les dije dulcemente

Winston: los cuatro entramos y nos sentamos, "buenos días cariño" le dije

Lilly: "buenos días papas, Kate, Humphrey" los salude a todos

Eve: buenos días cariño, pero porque sigues dormida, sabes que ahora tienes que levantarte más temprano para cumplir tus deberes" le pregunte

Lilly: "lo siento mama, es que hoy he tenido más sueño de lo normal" le dije con un bostezo

Eve: "eso es raro, si no te molesta podría revisarte después de que hablemos, solo por si acaso" le ofrecí

Lilly: "me parece bien, una revisión de vez en cuando no hace daño, por cierto de que quieren hablar" les pregunte

Winston: "venimos a hablar de cómo repartir los deberes como líderes, cuando Kate y Humphrey estén acá" les dije

Lilly: "eso ayudaría bastante" les dije, a pesar de que llevamos como líderes un día aquí en el territorio, aun no me acostumbro

Garth: "eso me recuerda que no le hemos dicho aun a la manada" le recordé

Winston: "es cierto, pasaron tantas cosas ese día que se me olvido, se lo diremos después de la charla" les dije

Humphrey: "y como nos repartiremos los deberes" pregunte

Winston: "la cabeza alpha tiene que encargarse de varias cosas, como son organizar los grupos de caza y de vigilancia, mantener la paz dentro de la manada y con otras, mantener la seguridad de la manada, defender a la manada de amenazas externas e internas, aplicar justicia dentro de ella" les explique

"lo sabemos" dijeron Kate, Humphrey y Garth al tiempo

Lilly: "vaya que me falta mucho por aprender" pensé sorprendida al oír todo lo que debemos hacer

Winston: "es bueno, solo recapitulaba, además creo que Lilly no sabía todo eso" les dije

Lilly: asentí un poco avergonzada

Garth: "no te preocupes cariño" le dije cariñosamente

Lilly: sonreí y le dije dulcemente "gracias"

Winston: "de todas maneras los deberes de cada uno serán, Garth y Lilly se encargaran de organizar los grupos de caza y de vigilancia, Kate y Humphrey se encargaran de la seguridad interna de la manada, Lilly se encargara de mantener la paz dentro del territorio, mientras que Kate se encargara de aplicar justica cuando sea necesario" les explique

Garth: "bastante justo señor, pero quien se encargara de mantener la paz con las otras manadas y de la protección de peligros exteriores" le pregunte

Winston: "es cierto, para mantener la paz con otras manadas, los mejores serian Kate y Humphrey, y para la protección de peligros exteriores el mejor sería Humphrey" les dije

Humphrey: "yo" dije sorprendido

Winston: "sí, creo que eres el más apropiado, eres muy astuto, vimos como engañaste a los mejores alphas durante la prueba, con tus ingeniosos planes, sin mencionar que tienes una condición física óptima" le dije

Kate: "es cierto cariño" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Eve: no crees que son muchas responsabilidades para los dos, recuerda que también tienen que dirigir la manada central y pronto van a ser padres" le dije

Winston: "tranquila cariño sé que pueden, además las manadas están en paz, y no se han llevado mejor, y no creo que allá algún peligro asechándonos" le dije para calmarla

Eve: "es cierto" le dije un poco más calmada

Winston: "de todas maneras hay que contarle a la manada que son los nuevos líderes" les dije

Todos asintieron y salieron a la repisa en frente de la cueva, donde todos se sentaron en espera a que Winston hiciera la reunión

Winston: me senté en la parte delantera de la repisa y solté un aullido para llamar a la manada, después de cinco minutos, Tony y Thasha se acercaron y se sentaron al lado de nosotros

Tony: "Winston, de que se trata la reunión" le pregunte

Winston: "solo les informaremos a la manada que ahora Kate, Humphrey, Lilly y Garth son los líderes de la manada" le explique

Tony: "sabía que se me había olvidado algo" le dije al recordar que no le habíamos dicho aun a la manada

Winston: me reí ligeramente y espere a que toda la manada estuviera reunida, después de cinco minutos ya todos estaban reunidos y en silencio, "la reunión de hoy será rápida, es solo para informales que Kate, Humphrey, Lilly y Garth son los líderes de la manada" les dije

Tony: "técnicamente son los lideres desde que Kate y Humphrey se casaron, pero esperamos a que ellos llegaran para decirles" les dije mintiendo un poco en la última parte

Winston: "eso me recuerda, Kate y Humphrey ese mismo día se hicieron cargo de la manada central, por lo que estarán viajando mucho entre mandas" les explique, y vi como mucho asintieron y aplaudieron por sus nuevos líderes, "eso era todo, pueden retirarse" les dije y vi como todos los lobos se fueron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo

Eve: "pueden esperar afuera tengo que revisar a Lilly" les pedí

Todos asintieron y vieron como Eve y Lilly entraron a la cueva

Thasha: "que le pasa a Lilly" le pregunte a Garth

Garth: "ha estado teniendo más sueño de lo normal, y un poco de malestar estomacal" les explique

Thasha: asentí y esperamos a que las dos salieran, para saber que pasaba, Tony y yo nos preocupamos un poco, porque ella es nuestra hija en ley, la compañera de nuestro hijo

Kate: mientras esperábamos a que mi hermana saliera, recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Humphrey, y me quede dormida

Garth: al ver a Kate dormida en el hombro de Humphrey le pregunte, "no durmieron bien"

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "de hecho si dormimos muy bien, es solo por su embarazo que tiene más sueño de lo normal" le esplique

Garth: asentí y nos sentamos a esperar a que las dos salieran

Después de diez minutos de espera

Eve: "GARTH" grite desde el fondo de la cueva

Garth: oí como Eve grito mi nombre, "oh no" pensé nervioso, luego vi cómo se acercó corriendo a mí con una mirada de muerte, "rayos" pensé y salí corriendo

Kate: me desperté cuando oí a mama gritar, luego la vi salir de la cueva persiguiendo a Garth, "que paso" le pregunte a Humphrey confundida

Humphrey: "no lo sé" les dije, luego vi Lilly salir de la cueva

Lilly: "mama no" grite

Humphrey: "es inútil ya están muy lejos, pero que está pasando" le pregunte

Lilly: "mama me dijo que estaba embarazada, y de repente salió a perseguir a Garth" les explique

Kate: "Lilly eso es maravilloso, bueno la parte del embarazo, no la de mama persiguiendo a Garth" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Winston: "felicidades cariño" le dije con alegría

Thasha y Tony no podrían estar más felices se iban volver abuelos

Thasha: "felicidades" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Humphrey: "si, muchas felicidades" le dije con alegría

Lilly: "gracias" les dije dulcemente, luego recordé que mi mama estaba tratando de matar a Garth, "Garth, tengo que ayudarlo" dije preocupada

Kate: "será difícil, ya están muy lejos de aquí" les dije mientras los veía

Lilly: "puedes verlos" le dije

Kate: "por supuesto, están corriendo en medio del bosque" le dije

Lilly: "puedes ayudarlo" le pedí

Humphrey: "estaba mirando a Garth siendo perseguido por Eve, era bastante entrenado, pero alcance a escuchar lo que Lilly le pidió a Kate, "NO, Kate no debe hacer grandes esfuerzos" le dije con firmeza

Kate: "es cierto, no es bueno para los cachorros" le dije a Lilly

Lilly: "por favor" le pedí

Kate: "lo siento hermanita no debo" le dije y pude ver esa cara de decepción que me hacía sentir mal, "pero Humphrey si puede, el aún puede verlos y no tardará mucho en alcanzarlos" le ofrecí

Lilly: "podrías hacerlo" le dije a Humphrey con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "claro, no dejaría que mi hermano en ley fuera asesinado por mi madre en ley, además tengo que ayudar al padre de mis sobrinos" le dije con una sonrisa, en lo personal quería ver a Garth siendo perseguido un poco más, pero odiaba ver triste a mi familia, "nos vemos ahora" le dije a Kate antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaban Eve y Garth, cuando los alcance note que Eve ya había acorralado a Garth y se preparaba para saltar

Garth: corrí hasta que note que llegue a una montaña demasiado inclinada para escalarla, iba a dar la vuelta pero note que Eve me había cerrado el camino, "porque a mí" pensé nervioso, en ese momento vi a Eve abalanzarse sobre mí, cerré los ojos esperando el dolor, que nunca llego, cuando abrí los ojos vi que Humphrey había inmovilizado a Eve justo a tiempo, solté un suspiro de alivio, "gracias coyote" le dije agradecido

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "parece que quieres que la suelte no"

Garth: "lo siento, lo siento Humphrey" dije de inmediato

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "así está mejor"

Eve: intente liberarme inútilmente "Humphrey, libérame este no es asunto tuyo, es entre yo y Garth" le gruñí

Humphrey: "lo siento Eve pero no puedo dejar que destroces a mi hermano en ley" le dije con firmeza

Garth: "disculpe señora pero porque quiere matarme esta vez" le pregunte lo más formal que pude

Eve: solo le di una mirada de muerte

Humphrey: vi que Eve no le respondería así que yo lo hice, "Garth, es porque vas a ser padre" le dije con felicidad

Garth: abrí mis ojos de felicidad y dije con emoción, "en serio"

Humphrey: "en serio, amigo" le dije sonriendo

Garth: estaba muy feliz no podría creerlo, tenía tantas emociones que me desmaye con una sonrisa en mi cara

Humphrey: "lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé" me dije a mi mismo, luego me enfoque en Eve, "Eve no lo mates, seguro que eran lo que ambos querían, mira cómo se desmayó de la felicidad" le dije

Eve: suspire y le dije "tienes razón"

Humphrey: cuando oí eso me baje de ella, pero la vigile de que no lo tratara de atacar de nuevo

Eve: "de todas formas voy a tener una charla con ellos" le dije

Humphrey: "siempre y cuando no terminemos así de nuevo me parece bien" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "y una cosa más, no vuelvas a hacer eso, o veras" le advertí

Humphrey: "lo siento, pero cuando Lilly me pido que los detuviera no tenía otra opción, ella estaba muy preocupada y no me gusta ver a mi familia así" le explique

Eve: "bueno al menos tenías una buena razón" le dije antes de empezar a caminar hacia la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Humphrey: solté un suspiro de alivio, y luego vi a Garth "supongo que tendré que cargarte de nuevo" dije a nadie en específico, mientras recogía a Garth y me ponía en marcha a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Mientras tanto en la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Kate: alcance a ver todo lo que paso y solté un suspiro de alivio

Lilly: "que paso Kate" pregunte preocupada

Kate: "tranquila, Humphrey detuvo a mama antes de que alcanzara a tocarlo, y parece que la convenció de no hacerle daño, porque la veo dirigirse hacia aquí" le explique

Lilly: solté un suspiro de alivio

Kate: "pero por alguna razón Garth se desmayó, y Humphrey lo está cargando de vuelta" le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

Lilly: "¡QUE!" grite preocupada

Kate: "cálmate mama no lo toco, no sé porque se desmayó, pero no deben tardar en llegar, para preguntarle a Humphrey" le dije

Lilly: asentí y nos sentamos a esperarlos, después de diez minutos habían llegado

Humphrey: puse a Garth con cuidado en el piso y luego me dirigí a Kate, "como estas cariño" le pregunte cariñosamente

Kate: sonreí, "estoy bien, un poco hambrienta", le dije cuando sentí mi estómago gruñir

Humphrey: "ya traigo algo de comer" le dije dándole un beso, pero antes de que me fuera fui detenido por Lilly

Lilly: "que le paso a Garth" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "tranquila Lilly, solo se desmayó de la emoción" le explique

Lilly: "le contestes" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si, el pregunto porque Eve lo estaba intentando matar y le conté" les explique

Lilly: "gracias por salvarlo" le dije agradecida

Humphrey: "no es nada" le dije sonriendo, luego me fui a cazar algunos caribús, después de siete minutos ya estaba regresando con dos caribús, de buen tamaño, teniendo en cuenta que era para mi, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Winston, Eve, Tony y Thasha

Kate: sonreí al verlo acercarse, "parece que tuviste buena caza" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "si, solo espero que alcance" dije con una pequeña risa, luego deje los caribúes en el medio de la cueva, y note que Garth seguía desmayado, "aun no ha despertado" dije sorprendido

Kate: "aun no, pero Lilly fue por un poco de agua para despertarlo, no debería tardar en volver" le dije, y como si fuera señal Lilly entro a la cueva con una corteza llena de agua

Lilly: me acerque a donde Garth y vacié el agua en su rostro despertándolo de inmediato

Garth: me desperté de inmediato cuando sentí el agua hacer contacto con mi rostro, cuando mire a mi alrededor note que todo el mundo me estaba mirando, "que paso" pregunte un poco confundido

Lilly: "te desmayaste" le dije

Garth: "tuve un sueño, donde tu mama me perseguía y Humphrey me salvaba y luego me dijo que sería padre" le dije un poco confundido

Lilly: me reí ligeramente y le dije con dulzura "no fue un sueño"

Garth: abrí los ojos y dije emocionado "entonces de verdad seremos"

Lilly: "si, amor, seremos padres" le dije emocionada

Garth: "es maravilloso" dije muy feliz

Kate: "me alegro por ellos" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "siento lo mismo" le dije mientras los veía, de repente escuche un gruñido que venia del estómago de Kate, "parece que los cachorros tienen hambre" le dije juguetonamente

Kate: "sí que tienen" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Humphrey: "vamos a comer" les dije a todos

Mientras tanto a un día de Jasper, Marcel y Pady estaban buscando un lugar para hacer otro campo de Golf, cuando de repente vieron a un montón de lobos dirigiéndose a las manadas unidas

Pady: "no me gusto esto señor" le dije mientras veía a todos los lobos

Marcel: "estoy de acuerdo, es mejor ir a echar un vistazo" le dije con mi acento francés

Pady: ambos volamos cerca de la manada y nos sentamos en un árbol justo encima de lo que parecía ser el líder, y empezamos a escuchar atentamente

Charley: "señor, mañana llegaremos a la manada más cercana" le informe

Corrd: "todos están listos" le pregunte

Charley: "sí señor, todos los lobos están listos para destruirlos, nunca sabrán lo que paso" le dije

Corrd: "excelente, pero esta vez no quiero prisioneros, mátenlos a todo, así les dará un buen mensaje a las demás manadas" le dije sombríamente

Charley: "en seguida señor, le informare a todos sus órdenes" le dije

Corrd: "te puedes retirar" le dije

Charley: "en seguida señor" le dije, y me fui a comunicar las ordenes de Corrd

Pady: "eso no es bueno" le susurre a Marcel

Marcel: "mejor les avisamos a nuestros amigos" le susurre

Pady: asentí y ambos nos fuimos volando hacia las manadas unidas, después de cuarenta minutos ya estábamos llegando a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, ambos aterrizamos y notamos que todos estaban terminando de comer

Humphrey: vi a las dos aves en la entrada y sonreí "hola Marcel, Pady, que los trae por aquí" les dije alegre

Marcel: "hola a todos, quisiéramos conversar, pero tenemos importante información para ustedes" les dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento después del largo vuelo

Winston: "que pasa" pregunte un poco preocupado, al ver como los dos estaban apurados

Pady: "señor, una manada planea atacarlos mañana" les avise

Tony: "están seguros" pregunte preocupado

Marcel: "absolutamente, los vimos están a un día de distancia caminando, además oímos como su líder dijo que los atacara sin dejar sobrevivientes" les dije

Winston: "eso es muy malo, pero porque nosotros" les pregunte

Pady: "no lo sé, pero por la forma en que hablaron, son conquistadores, seguro solo quieren territorio" les explique

Tony: "y como cuantos son" pregunte

Marcel: "creo que tienen aproximadamente la misma cantidad de lobos que ustedes" les dije

Pady: "si, pero muchos pareciera flacos y débiles, como si fueran esclavos" les dije

Humphrey: "esto es malo señor, que hacemos" le pregunte

Winston: "recuerda que tu estas a cargo en este tipo de situaciones" le recordé

Tony: "cuando determinaron eso" pregunte confundido

Winston: "hace unas horas, repartimos los deberes, uno de los que les toco a Humphrey es proteger la manada en casos como estos" le explique

Tony: "seguro que es una buena decisión" le pregunte

Winston: "por supuesto, él es el más astuto de los cuatro sin mencionar su excelente condición, sé que puede guiar a la manada en unas circunstancias como estas" le dije con confianza

Garth: "lo que significa que estas a cargo ahora" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "que" dije nervioso

**¿Qué pasara con el ataque de Corrd?, ¿Humphrey podrá enfrentar esta nueva amenaza?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olviden escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento**

**IMPORTANTE: tengo que hacer un viaje, y por esta razón no podre actualizar hasta el siguiente sábado, intentare subir el siguiente capítulo mañana antes de viajar, pero no prometo nada, pero no se preocupen que la historia continuara seguro**

**Las votaciones hasta ahora van así**

**Manada central: 13**

**Manadas unidas: 2**


	56. la advertencia

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Humphrey: "que" dije nervioso

Winston: "es cierto en situaciones así, tu tendrás que hacerte cargo" le dije

Kate: "tranquilo cariño, sé que puedes hacerlo" le dije dulcemente después de li un pequeño beso para animarlo

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije cariñosamente "gracias, por confiar en mi", luego les dije, "está bien, primer que todo por donde van entrar los lobos enemigos"

Pady: "si siguen su curso, deberían entrar por el valle donde cazan" les dije

Humphrey: "eso me da algunas ideas, pero lo primero es advertirá la manada" les dije

Winston: "estoy de acuerdo, todos deben conocer el peligro que se avecina" le dije

Tony: "no sé si les gustaran dos reuniones en el mismo día" les dije

Humphrey: "les guste o no, toca hacerlo es muy importante" le dije

Garth: "es cierto" les dije

Winston: "porque no haces tú el llamado" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: asentí y salí a la repisa enfrente de la cueva donde solté un aullido para llamar a la manada

Cuando los lobos escucharon el aullido, notaron que los estaban llamando, pero no era ni Winston ni Tony, lo reconocieron como el de Humphrey, muchos se preguntaron qué estaba pasando, pero por el mismo tono del aullido, sabían que era urgente e importante

Humphrey: vi como todos lentamente se reunían, espere a que todos estuvieran para iniciar a hablar, "seguramente todos se preguntaran porque los llamamos" les dije y vi como muchos asentían, luego continúe "la razón es porque nuestros amigos Marcel y Pady nos informaron que hay una manada de lobos que tienen intenciones en atacarnos en un día", puede ver como todos se empezaron a preocupar, "ellos parecen ser conquistadores, solo quieren territorios, pero no nos dejaremos, tenemos que defender nuestra tierra" les dije y vi como todos aullaron en razón, "los omegas se quedaran en las zonas de alimentación, para que se mantengan a salvo, quiero que estén atentos, para ayudar a los lobos que estén heridos, mientras que los alphas, los espero en el valle donde cazamos para discutir el plan de acción" les dije, vi como todos asintieron, pude ver que muchos tenían miedo

Kate: vi como Humphrey estaba preocupado y le dije "tranquilo, todo saldrá bien" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: "eso espero, pero vamos a reunirnos con los alphas para planear que hacer" le dije

Todo el mundo asintió y empezó a seguir a Humphrey hasta el valle, cuando llegaron allí vieron que los alphas ya los estaban esperando

Humphrey: mande a varios alphas a hacer un cheque rápido de la zona para asegurarnos de que no habían espías, cuando llegaron informaron que no había nada, "no cuentan que estemos preparados" pensé, luego me dirigí a los alphas, "la información que tenemos es que tienen tantos lobos como nosotros, pero parece que muchos son esclavos, también tenemos información que van a llegar por este valle mañana durante el día" les explique la situación

Hutch: "que hacemos señor, es un lugar muy difícil para una emboscada" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero tengo un plan" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "sabía que ya se le había ocurrido un plan" pensé

Humphrey: lo primero vamos a tener dos alphas que están vigilando en las dos montañas de allá, tan pronto como vean que los lobos entren a nuestro territorio, darán la señal, a otros cuatro alphas, para que provoquen una estampida, lo que eliminara parte de sus fuerzas y dispersaran a las demás, en ese momento los atacamos, estaremos ocultos en diferentes lugares en los costados del valle donde los sorprenderemos, también hay que intentar liberar a los esclavos, podrían ser una ventaja a nuestro favor" les explique el plan

Winston: "vaya que es un plan brillante" dije sorprendido

Tony: "sin duda que los es, reduce el mucho el riesgo" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias, solo vi las circunstancias y me pareció el mejor" les explique

Garth: "entonces dinos nuestras posiciones" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y le dije a todos que posiciones tomar, cuando acabe les dije "antes de que se vayan, es mejor organizar una cacería, es bueno tener alimentos, antes de la pelea" les dije

Garth: "yo me encargo de eso" le dije y me fui con varios alphas a cazar

Humphrey: "todos los demás es mejor que descansen mañana será un largo día" les dije, y vi como todos se fueron a sus cuevas

Kate: espere a que todos se fueran para preguntarle a Humphrey "y que voy hacer yo"

Humphrey: "quédate en las zonas de alimentación para proteger a los omegas" le explique

Kate: "qué, pero si puedo luchar, incluso mejor que muchos alphas aquí" le dije un poco molesta

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero no te voy arriesgar, además si alguno se nos pasa se que podrías manejarlo" le explique

Kate: "yo peleare a tu lado" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "sé que lo harías, pero no quiero que te lastimen ni a los cachorros, además tengo un mal presentimiento, de esa manada" le dije

Kate: "en serio, porque" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé con seguridad, pero siento que hay algo muy peligroso en esa manada" le explique

Kate: "tal vez sea una de esas habilidades que no ha descubierto" pensé, "está bien pero estaré atenta si pasa algo iré a ayudarte sin duda" le dije

Humphrey: "sé que lo harías" le dije mientras compartía un beso con ella, luego ambos nos fuimos a dormir, porque mañana sería un día muy ocupado, cuando estábamos acostados en nuestra cueva le dije "buenas noches amor que duermas bien"

Kate: "que duermas bien cariño, solo espero que todos resulte bien mañana" le dije con un poco de preocupación

Humphrey: "te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que así sea" le dije mientras la besaba

Kate: "confió en ti" le dije cariñosamente mientras le lamia la mejilla, luego ambos caímos profundamente dormidos en las brazos del otro

P.V Humphrey en su sueño

Abrí los ojos y note que estaba en el valle donde se llevaría la pelea, "que hago aquí" pensé, "hola hay alguien aquí" pregunte pero nadie me respondió, de repente una escena se presentó en frente de mi de lobos peleando entre sí, intente ayudar, pero solo los atravesaba "que pasa" pensé angustiado, de repente hubo un resplandor y todo se desvaneció, ahora me encontraba en medio de la nada todo en mi alrededor era blanco, "!QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO¡" grite enojado

J: "Humphrey cálmate" le dije mientras me acercaba

Humphrey: vi quien se acercaba y lo reconocí al ver los ojos, "J, que esta pasando" le pregunte

J: "vengo a advertirte" le dije

Humphrey: "sobre A" pregunte

J: "esta vez no, es un peligro externo" le explique

Humphrey: "que es" pregunte preocupado

J: "se trata de Corrd él es el líder de la manada que los atacara mañana" le dije

Humphrey: "como lo sabes" le pregunte

J: "tengo ciertas habilidades, que tú también posees, pero lo importante es que tengas mucho cuidado de él, tiene que ver con la historia de tu familia" le explique antes de desvanecerme

Humphrey: "que historia" pregunte pero ya se había ido, "esto no es bueno" pensé mientras todo se desvanecía a mi alrededor

**¿Qué tan peligroso será Corrd?, ¿el plan de Humphrey funcionara?, ¿Qué relación tiene Corrd con la familia de Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento**

**Lamento lo corto, pero es lo que alcance hacer antes de irme de viaje **


	57. la preparacion

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Ya estoy de vuelta, durante mi viaje alcance a escribir tres capítulos, pero como hay bastante suspenso entre cada uno, publicare uno por día, por cierto gracias por sus comentarías, los de vez en cuando conseguía coger wifi por lo que alcance a leerlos, y sin más preámbulos aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de lionsgate**

P.V normal

Humphrey: me desperté muy agitado, mire afuera y note que aún era de noche, con mucho cuidado me levante sin despertar a Kate, y luego me senté a la entrada de la cueva a pensar en la advertencia de J, "que quiso decir con que se relacionaba con mi familia" pensé

Kate: me desperté al sentir que algo se movía de mi lado, cuando mi vista se ajustó a la poca luz note que Humphrey no estaba a mi lado, me levante y vi que él estaba sentado en la entrada de nuestra cueva sumido en sus pensamientos, con cuidado me acerque a él, y me senté a su lado, "en que piensas" le pregunte

Humphrey: me sorprendí cuando oí a Kate a mi lado, "lo siento si te desperté" le dije aun pensativo

Kate: "no te preocupes por eso, pero dime en que piensas" le pregunte

Humphrey: suspire y le dije "vi a J en mis sueños"

Kate: abrí los ojos y le pregunte sorprendido "que te dijo" sabiendo que solo se aparece para decirles cosas importantes

Humphrey: "vino a advertirme" le dije aun pensativo

Kate: "sobre A" le pregunte

Humphrey: "esta vez no, era sobre la manada que nos va atacar" le dije

Kate: "que sabe el de ellos" pregunte sorprendida

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro, lo único que me dijo es que el líder de ellos se llamaba Corrd, que era muy peligroso y que estaba relacionado de alguna forma con mi familia" le explique

Kate: "y como lo sabe" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me dijo que era una de sus habilidades que también poseo yo" le explique

Kate: "y que vamos hacer" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro, pero si es tan peligroso como dice J no puedo dejar que nadie lo enfrente" le dije mientras miraba el cielo

Kate: "entonces todo está perdido" dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "no, no lo dejare, si no se pudiera derrotar entonces J no me diría que tuviera cuidado, me hubiera dicho que huyera" le dije decidido sin dejar de ver el cielo

Kate: "no estarás insinuando lo que creo" le dije con preocupación

Humphrey: "me temo que sí, me enfrentare a el personalmente" le dije decidido sin apartar la mirada del cielo

Kate: "Humphrey no, te pueden matar" le dije con gran preocupación

Humphrey: "lo tengo que intentarlo" le dije mientras la miraba directamente

Kate: "debe haber otra manera" le dije preocupada y asustada

Humphrey: "no permitiré que lastime a nadie" le dije y pude ver como se ponía más triste "pero no te preocupes cariño, recuerda que tengo un buen entrenamiento sin mencionar esas habilidades de curación rápida" e dije para calmarla

Kate: "sé que eres muy hábil, pero hay tantas cosas que pueden ir mal, te podría matar o podrían herirte seriamente, o podrías perder el control y A pondría su plan en u marcha" le dije con mucho miedo en mi voz

Humphrey: "o todo podría resultar bien" le dije tratándola de animar, mientras sonreía

Kate: me encanta la forma como siempre busca la forma de ver lo mejor aun en el peor momento, "no lo hagas, podemos pedirle ayuda a los de la manada central" le dije tratando de hacerle cambiar de opinión

Humphrey: "no podemos tardaran a lo mínimo dos días en llegar, además no permitiré que nuestros cachorros vivan con un peligro como Corrd allí afuera" le dije decidido

Kate: "sé que tienes las mejores intenciones, pero ten cuidado" le pedí

Humphrey: "lo tendré" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "vamos a dormir lo necesitaras para mañana" le dije mientras entraba a la cueva y me acomodaba

Humphrey: al poco tiempo entre a la cueva y me acomode alrededor de Kate, protegiéndola del frio

Kate: acomode mi cabeza sobre su costado y le dije cariñosamente "te amo, que descanses"

Humphrey: "también te amo, lamento tanto haberte despertado y preocupado" le dije sintiéndome mal por la última parte

Kate: "no te preocupes cariño, incluso gracias por confiar en mí y decirme lo que te pasa"

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije cariñosamente "sabes que siempre confiare en ti, incluso eres la persona en que más confió"

Kate: sonríe le lamí la mejilla y le dije amorosamente "que duermas bien"

Humphrey: le devolví el gesto y le dije cariñosamente "tu también, dulces sueños" y ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos

A la mañana siguiente la joven pareja seguía dormida, hasta que alguien estaba dirigiéndose a su cueva

Kate: estaba dormida hasta que sentí que alguien se acercaba, "quien será" pregunte aun con sueño

Humphrey: "no lo sé, pero debe ser importante al juzgar por lo rápido que se acerca" le dije aun con los ojos cerrados

Kate: ambos nos levantamos y nos estiramos, cuando acabamos de estirarnos vimos a Hutch en la entrada obviamente cansado de haber corrido, "que pasa Hutch" le pregunte

Hutch: "todos los alphas están en el valle esperándolo señor" le dije con respecto a Humphrey

Humphrey: "parece que ya es hora" dije con un poco de nervios

Kate: "ten mucho cuidado, recuerda que tienes que volver por mi y nuestros cachorros" le dije mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida

Humphrey: "lo voy a tener, te prometo que volveré" le dije cariñosamente, luego le di un beso de despedida y me dirigí hacia el valle

Kate: vi cómo se alejó corriendo, lo único que podía hacer es desear que volviera con bien

Hutch: "disculpe señora, pero los omegas la están esperando para que les diga donde quedarse durante la pelea" le informe

Kate: volví a la realidad y le dije "gracias, voy" y me dirigí a donde los omegas me esperaban, cuando llegue vi a todos esperándome en las zonas de alimentación, "atención" grite, y vi como todos se callaron y giraban a verme, "como todos saben hoy esperamos un ataque de una manada rival, todos los alphas guiados por Humphrey están esperándolos para defender nuestro territorio, pero nosotros debemos mantenernos a salvo, los cachorros, ancianos y las embarazadas se quedaran en la cueva de la cabeza alpha, necesito dos que vigilen por si alguien se acerca, necesito que otros diez omegas ayuden a Sally y Rick para recibir y atender a los heridos, y el resto se quedaran en las cuevas cercanas a la cueva de la cabeza alpha" les explique, luego me dirigí a la cueva de los sanadores para revisar que todo estuviera listo, cuando llegue me encontré con Sally, "como va todo" le pregunte

Sally: "todo está preparado para recibir a los heridos, Rick fue a buscar algunas bayas que faltan" le dije

Kate: "solo esperamos que no tengamos que usarlas" le dije

Sally: "en lo personal estaría feliz si solo hubieran heridos" le dije

Kate: "por cierto como va todo con Rick" le pregunte

Sally: "todo va maravilloso, muchas gracias por haberlo dejado venir con nosotros" le dije feliz

Kate: "no es nada, ahora somos una manada, tiene derecho ir de una a otra, además hay otros sanadores en la manada central, por lo que no había problema" le dije con alegría al seber que mi amiga estaba feliz

Sally: "de todas maneras gracias, y no te preocupes sé que Humphrey lo lograra es el alpha más fuerte que hay" le dije para animarla al ver su estado de ánimo recaído

Kate: "eso espero" dije más para mí misma que para Sally, "de todas maneras tengo que irme a la cueva de la cabeza alpha" le dije

Sally: "si quieres te puedo hacer una revisión rápida antes de que te vayas" le ofrecí

Kate: "tenemos tiempo" le pregunte

Sally: "por supuesto será rápido" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "está bien" accedí y ambas entramos en la cueva

Mientras tanto en el valle todos los alphas estaban reunidos oyendo lo que Humphrey decía

Humphrey: "hoy defenderemos nuestras tierras, nuestras familias, no dejaremos que estos lobos no lo arrebaten, vamos a luchar hasta el fin por lo que es nuestro" grite para animarlos, pude ver como todos aullaron en razón, "todos saben sus posiciones" les pregunte, vi como todos asintieron, "una cosa más, si alguien ve o identifica al líder de la manada enemiga, no lo enfrenten solos, me avisan algo me dice que es muy peligroso, y hablo en serio es una orden" dije con firmeza

Todo el mundo se preguntaba porque, pero no querían desafiar las ordenes

Humphrey: "entonces todos vayan a tomar sus posiciones" les ordene y vi como todos se fueron con excepción de Winston y Garth

Winston: "sé que estas molesto y enojado con ese lobo, pero si lo haces por algún tipo de venganza o forma de liberar tu ira no puedo dejarte hacerlo" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "por supuesto que estoy enojado con ese lobo, que quiere matar a mis amigos y a mi familia, pero no lo hago por ira, lo hago porque es demasiado peligroso para que cualquiera lo enfrente" le explique

Garth: "como estas tan seguro" le pregunte

Humphrey: suspire no sabía si me creerían o no, pero merecían saber, "recuerdan a J" les pregunte

Winston: "el de tu sueño, verdad" le dije un poco extrañado

Humphrey: "si él", les dije

Garth: "ahora recuerdo, él era el que te ayuda, pero que tiene que ver" le pregunte

Humphrey: "el me advirtió sobre el líder de esa manada" les dije

Winston: "que puede saber J de él, nadie sabe quién es o como se llama" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo se me dijo que era una de sus habilidades" les explique

Garth: "y que te dijo sobre el" le pregunte mas por curiosidad que porque le creyera

Humphrey: "me dijo que se llama Corrd, que es muy peligroso y que estaba relacionado de alguna manera con mi familia, realmente no entiendo mucho la última parte" les explique

Winston: "y confías en el" le pregunte

Humphrey: "el me ayudado mucho, además si no fuera cierto, en verdad si ciento un gran peligro que viene hacia acá" les dije

Winston: "no estoy seguro si es esa historia que te conto J es real, pero veo que eres sincero y nos dices lo que crees, y si es por esos motivos, te dejare enfrentarlo, pero ten cuidado" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias señor, lo tendré" le dije, luego mire el sol y vi que ya eran altas horas de la mañana, "es mejor que se pongan en posición, llegaran en cualquier momento" les dije

Garth: "vamos" le dije mientras ponía me iba con Winston, pero Humphrey nos detuvo

Humphrey: "recuerdan que hacer" les pregunte

Winston: "por supuesto, vamos a buscar a los prisioneros, liberarlos y convencerlos de pelear a nuestro lado" le dije seriamente

Garth: "lo sabemos, es lo más importante de esta pelea, sin contar acabar con el líder enemigo" le dije con el mismo tono

Humphrey: "por eso confié en ustedes para eso" les dije sonriendo

Winston: asentimos y fuimos a tomar nuestros lugares

Humphrey: vi como los dos se fueron a sus posiciones, luego me fui a la colina cercana, donde podría ver y distinguir al líder con mayor facilidad

Mientras tanto en la cueva del sanador

Kate: "y como están los cachorros" le pregunte

Sally: "todo va perfectamente, deberías estar dando a luz en un poco más de dos meses" le dije feliz

Kate: "es genial" dije felizmente

Sally: "creo que eso hora que vuelvas a la cueva de la cabeza alpha" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, casi se me olvida" le dije

Sally: "por cierto dile felicidades a Lilly por su embarazo" le dije alegre

Kate: "se lo diré, por cómo te enteraste" le pregunte

Sally: "vi como Eve perseguía a Garth, mientras gritaba te matare por embarazar a mi hija" le explique mientras imitaba la última parte con la voz de Eve

Kate: me reí por su imitación, "en ese caso toda la manada debe saberlo" le dije con una ligera risa

Sally: "por supuesto, pero como se salvó, parecía demasiada enfocaba en matarlo" le dije un poco curiosa

Kate: "Humphrey lo salvo" le respondí sonriendo

Sally: "con razón" le dije

Kate: "tengo que irme" le dije y me fui a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, cuando llegue vi que los cachorros, los ancianos y las embarazadas ya estaban esperándome

Lilly: "porque te demoraste" le pregunte con inocencia

Kate: "perdón, es que Sally me hizo una revisión" le explique

Lilly: "y cómo vas" le pregunte curiosa

Kate: "bastante bien, dice que todo va muy bien, dice que daría a luz en un poco más de dos meses" le dije

Lilly: "eso es maravilloso", le dije con alegría

Kate: "por cierto, Sally te manda felicidades por tu embarazo" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "como se enteró" dije sorprendido

Kate: "al parecer mamá grito mientras lo perseguía, junto con otras amenazas de muerte" le explique

Lilly: "de verdad, quien de ustedes se enteró así" les pregunte a los demás un poco avergonzada, y vi como todos levantaron la pata, "que vergonzoso" dije muy avergonzada y apenada, mientras me sonrojaba

Kate: "no te preocupes, todos conocen como es mamá" le dije para tratarla de animar

"es cierto" dijo una loba que tiene pelaje de color rojizo, con algunos detalles de color marrón, y un vientre de color crema, con ojos de color morado oscuro

Lilly: "gracias, Niky" le dije una pequeña sonrisa

Niky: "siempre Lilly" le dije feliz

Kate: mire alrededor y vi que había varias lobas, "vaya no sabía que hubieran tantas" le susurre a Lilly

Lilly: me tomo un momento para darme cuenta que quería decir, "si, no es genial nuestros cachorros tendrán varios amigos de su edad" dije feliz

Kate: "es cierto" le dije sonriendo

Mientras tanto en el valle

Humphrey: habían pasado algunas horas, y ya eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde, cuando pude distinguir unas figuras acercándose, levante la cola en señal para que todos se prepararan, para la lucha

**¿Qué relación tiene Corrd con Humphrey?, ¿el plan de Humphrey funcionara?, ¿Humphrey podrá ganarle a Corrd?, ¿Qué tan peligroso es en verdad Corrd?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**por cierto, según los votos, los cachorros de Kate y Humphrey nacerán en la nada central, con un aplastante resultado de 13-2 **


	58. la historia

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, este los dejara con más suspenso que los anteriores, también revelara gran parte de la historia de la familia de Humphrey, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Humphrey: espere a que se acercaran, pude identificar que era un gran grupo, en la parte delantera estaban los lobos más fuertes, y en la parte de atrás pude ver a los lobos más débiles y flacos, aparentemente los esclavos, están siendo vigilados por varios lobos bastante grandes, "donde estará el líder" me pregunte, luego de algunos minutos estaban lo suficientemente cerca, baje la cola para avisar que empezaran la estampida

Hutch: vi que Humphrey nos dio la señal y empezamos a salir de nuestros escondites, para asustar el caribú y provocar un estampida

Humphrey: vi como la estampida se acercó a la manada enemiga, muchos de ellos alcanzaron a escapar de ella, pero otros se quedaron atrapados, para nuestra suerte de los que alcanzaron a escapar estaban los esclavos, en ese momento me vi un lobo que atrajo mi atención, vi cómo se quedaba sonriendo enfrente de la estampida, "porque no escapa" me pregunte viendo que tenía el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo

Abajo en el valle

Corrd: "que listos, nos esperaban, pero solo retrasan las cosas" me dije a mi mismo, mientras esperaba de frente la estampida, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca salte sobre el primero, y de ahí salte de uno en uno, sin matarlos, pues de que serviría esta tierra sin recursos

Arriba en una colina

Humphrey: vi como ese lobo estaba saltando sobre la manada, "ese debe ser Corrd" pensé, y rápidamente salí corriendo en su dirección "ya es la hora" me dije a mi mismo

En la estampida

Corrd: vi como un lobo me estaba viendo desde una colina, vi que estaba sorprendido, pero no tanto como lo esperaba, vi como bajaba de la colina en dirección mía, por lo general no me importaría, pero algo tenia este lobo que me llamaba la atención, "esto puede ser interesante" pensé mientras seguía saltando sobre los caribúes, hasta que la estampida se acabó, cuando ya estaba en el suelo Charley se me acerco, "situación", le pregunte

Charley: "perdimos a quince alphas por la estampida, el resto está en los lados del valle luchando contra la manada de aquí" le dije

Corrd: Charley era mi mejor observador, por eso siempre sabia cuántos lobos tenemos, y cuantos perdimos, "y cómo va la situación" le pregunte

Charley: "bastante mal señor, son muchos lobos, y nos tenían flanqueados, no aguantaremos mucho" le dije con preocupación

Corrd: "cálmate, recuerda que aún no he luchado" le dije con seriedad

Charley: "es cierto, pero señor no podemos perder todas nuestras fuerzas" le dije preocupado

Corrd: "cálmate, que usen a los esclavos como escudo, para que todos vuelvan a la base del valle, ahí luchare con ustedes, pero primero me encargare de un asunto" le dije mirando al lobo que se acercaba

Charley: mire en donde Corrd miraba y vi un lobo que se nos acercaba, "señor ambos podemos con facilidad" le dije confiado

Corrd: "ningún ambos, solo yo, tu ve a informar mis órdenes" le grite con firmeza

Charley: "pero señor ese lobo no merece enfrentarlo" le dije confuso

Corrd: "créeme él tiene más de lo que aparenta" le dije mientras me emocionaba

Humphrey: mientras me acercaba vi como Corrd hablaba con otro lobo mientras me miraban acercarse, cuando ya estaba bastante cerca, vi como ese lobo se fue con una mirada de decepción, "así está mejor" pensé, mientras me acercaba no pude evitar sentir una sensación de peligro que crece dentro de mi, cuando estuve enfrente de él le pregunte con un gruñido, "eres Corrd"

Corrd: estaba sorprendido de que supiera mi nombre, pero mantuve la calma y le dije sonriendo "si soy yo, parece que mi reputación me precede"

Humphrey: "solo digamos que me advirtieron de ti" le dije mientras ambos caminábamos en círculo uno enfrente del otro

Corrd: "no sé qué tienes tú, pero me agrada, no le ofrezco esto a cualquiera, pero quieres unirte a mi pequeña campaña de conquista, como uno de mis alphas de mayor poder" le ofrecí

Humphrey: "nunca me uniría a un monstruo como tú, que mata y esclaviza a lobos inocentes" le gruñí

Corrd: "eso es porque son débiles, solo los fuertes sobreviven" le dije con una sonrisa malvada

Humphrey: "solo por ser un poco más fuerte que los demás no te da derecho sobre los otros" le gruñí

Corrd: iba a abalanzarme sobre el cuándo de repente sentí dos poderosas presencias dentro de él, "ya entiendo porque me pareció tan especial" pensé, "cómo te llamas" le pregunte

Humphrey: "Humphrey, porque" le gruñí

Corrd: "Humphrey los dos somos lobos muy especiales, tenemos más habilidades que cualquier otro lobo" le dije

Humphrey: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Corrd: sonreí y le dije "acaso no conoces nada de tu familia"

Humphrey: "que sabes de mi familia" le pregunte

Mientras tanto en uno de los lados del valle

Winston: aviamos identificado a los prisioneros, le di instrucciones a Garth, que se encargaran de los dos guardias del lado izquierdo, mientras yo me encargo de los de la derecha, ambos nos aviamos escabullido detrás de ellos, cuando estaban distraídos, le di la señal a Garth, para atacarlos, después de diez minutos, ya habíamos acabado con los cuatro guardias, luego me dirigí a los esclavos y les dije, "me llamo Winston y él es mi hijo en ley Garth, venimos a liberarlos"

"gracias por el intento pero no vale la pena" dijo un viejo y triste lobo de pelaje blanco, con un vientre gris y ojos de color amarillo

Winston: "cómo te llamas" le pregunte

"me llamo Jhosh" le respondí

Garth: "y porque dices eso Jhosh" le pregunte confundido

Jhosh: "porque aunque le ganen contra estos lobos, no podrían con Corrd, es muy poderoso" les explique, aun con tristeza

Winston: "dijiste Corrd" le pregunte sorprendido

Jhosh: "si Corrd, el líder de esta manada" les dije un poco confundido

Garth: "el coyote tenía razón" le ha Winston dije sorprendido

Winston: "también estoy sorprendido" le dije a Garth, luego me dirigí a Jhosh, "porque dices que no podríamos contra él, ya casi acabamos con sus fuerzas, si nos ayudan seriamos más cien contra uno" les explique

Jhosh: "no importa que seamos cien o mil, no podremos con él, porque él es descendiente de uno de los primeros tres" le explique

Winston: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Jhosh: "si van a luchar, por lo menos deben saber a qué se enfrentan" pensé, luego les empecé a contarles, "hace mucho tiempo en la época de los primeros lobos, tres lobos se dieron un gran poder, que les daba grandes habilidades, tales como una gran percepción, gran fuerza, sanación veloz, resistencia inigualable, insensibilidad al dolor, entre muchas otras cada lobo tenía una personalidad muy singular uno era muy impulsivo, fácilmente guiado por la ira y el descontrol, el otro era un sabio muy calmado y con un gran auto control, y el otro era soberbio el orgulloso y la confiado, nadie sabe quién o qué les dio ese poder pero su objetivo principal era mantener la paz entre las manadas, pero con el tiempo los tres tomaron caminos diferentes, así fue sus familias, cada dos generaciones nacía un lobo con las sus misma habilidades" luego recordé "si no mal recuerdo los tres originales se llamaban J, A, y T"

Winston: estaba impresionado, y a pesar de lo extraño de su historia, le creía, todo cuadraba a la perfección, los sueños de Humphrey, la historia que nos contó sus padres, sus habilidades, "déjame adivinar, ese tal Corrd es descendiente de T" les dije suponiendo, por eliminación

Jhosh: estaba sorprendido de que adivinara de primeras "exactamente, y tiene sus habilidades, por eso es tan peligroso, el único que podría detenerlo sería un descendiente de A o de J, pero como ya dije todos se separaron hace mucho tiempo, nadie sabe dónde pueden estar sus familias" les dije

Winston: "ayúdenos y podrán ser libres" les anime

Jhosh: "a pesar de que ya conocen la historia aun quieren pelear, créanme es muy peligroso" les dije alarmado

Winston: "te creemos, por eso ninguno de nosotros se enfrentara a Corrd, él se lo dejaremos a Humphrey" les dije

Jhosh: "y que puede hacer ese Humphrey, Corrd lo matara como a todos nosotros" le dije igual de preocupado

Winston: "no lo creo" le dije con confianza

Jhosh: "como pueden tener tanta esperanza en que él lo lograra" les grite preocupado

Winston: "porque él es el descendiente de J y de A" les dije

Jhosh: "en serio de ambos" dije sorprendido y con más esperanzas

Winston: "si de ambos" le dije sonriendo

Jhosh: "si es cierto entonces los ayudaremos, si hay una oportunidad de acabar con Corrd lo haremos" les dije decidido y todos los demás esclavos se animaron también

Winston: "entonces luchemos" les anime y vi como todos se fueron a incorporar a la batalla

Garth: me acerque a Winston y le pregunte "seguro que Humphrey es descendiente de esos dos"

Winston: "por todo lo que hemos pasado y descubierto acerca de Humphrey, me parece que la historia es bastante cierta y él tiene relación con J y A, y aun no fuera había que convencerlos y sabemos que si alguien puede con ese tal Corrd es Humphrey" le dije

Garth: "es cierto, vamos a una lucha que debemos ganar" le dije

Jhosh: antes de unirme a la pelea me acerque a Winston y le pregunte "y ese tal Humphrey ya desarrollo todo su potencial" le pregunte

Winston: "como así" le pregunte un poco confundido

Jhosh: "es cuando un descendiente controla todas sus habilidades, por lo general sus ojos cambia de color o brillan en momentos de lucha o de gran estrés" le explique

Winston: "diría que la esencia de A lo controla" le explique

Jhosh: "si puede volver a la normalidad no habrá problema, pero veo que le falta mucho por aprender" le dije

Winston: "que pasa si no puede volver a la normalidad" le pregunte

Jhosh: "sería muy peligroso, con las habilidades de los dos no habría nadie que lo detuviera" le explique

Winston: "no me preocuparía mucho ha retomado el control las últimas veces" le dije

Jhosh: "cuantas veces exactamente" le pregunte

Winston: "no estoy seguro unas dos o tres veces" le respondí

Jhosh: "no es bueno, la los descendientes de A que se han podido retomar el control, la esencia de A acaba por eliminarlos totalmente" le explique

Winston: "¡QUE!" grite, "no hay nada que se pueda hacer" le pregunte

Jhosh: "lo lamento pero no, A siempre encuentra la forma de tomar el control absoluto, generalmente, consigue que se lo den voluntariamente en un momento de crisis, pero cuando el lobo cede voluntariamente, es casi sin decir que es imposible que vuelva a retomar el control" le explique

Winston: "debe haber algo que pueda hacer, él es el compañero de mi hija, el padre de mis futuros nietos" le pedí casi rogándole

Jhosh: "lo lamento mucho pero no" le dije con tristeza, y vi como Winston se desanimó y empezaba a mirar el suelo, luego tome en cuenta otro factor, "pero de pronto la esencia de J lo ayude, después de todo sus descendientes son conocidos por tener una gran sabiduría, calma y control" le dije

Winston: "espero que eso pase" le dije

Jhosh: "estoy casi seguro que lo hará, pero todo dependerá al final de Humphrey, pues él es el que tiene que dominar las dos esencias para poder controlar todas sus habilidades" les explique

Winston: "confió que lo hará" le dije con mas confianza

Jhosh: "seguro que lo hará, siempre y cuando tenga algo o alguien por quien luchar"

Winston: "sí que la tiene el haría cualquier cosa por su compañera, ella fue la razón por la que se pudo resistir al control de A en primer lugar" le explique

Jhosh: "entonces tiene gran oportunidad que lo haga" les dije

Winston: "por cierto como sabes tanto de esto" le pregunte

Jhosh: "antes de ser conquistados por Corrd, mi manada vivía en unas antiguas ruinas, donde se contaba esta historia, también dice la leyenda que era también el lugar donde se les dio el poder a esos tres lobos" le explique

Winston: "eso lo explica, pero ahora tenemos que luchar" le dije recordando el tema entre manos y ambos nos unimos a la pelea

Mientras tanto en la base del valle

Humphrey: "respóndeme que sabes de mi familia" le grite

Corrd: "no importa, si te mato antes de que alcances tu potencial no habrá nadie capaz de detenerme" le dije sombríamente

Humphrey: "no me importa de que estas hablando, pero no me ganaras" le dije con seriedad

Corrd: "vas a ser más difícil que cualquier otro que haya enfrentado, pero va ser divertido matarte" le dije con una sonrisa diabólica

Humphrey: "cállate" le grite mientras lo atacaba

Corrd: apenas alcance a esquivarlo, "es muy rápido" pensé

Humphrey: seguí atacándolo, pudiéndole atinar algunos golpes

Corrd: "eres bastante bueno, no pensé que tuviera que llegar hasta este punto" le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me concentraba

Humphrey: "pero que está haciendo" me pregunte, en ese momento abrió los ojos y vi que habían cambiado a un color rojo intenso, "que le paso" pregunte

Corrd: "este es nuestro verdadero poder" le dije con una sonrisa de forma sombría, inmediatamente empecé a atacarlo a gran velocidad

Humphrey: intente esquivarlo, pero su velocidad había aumentado increíblemente, apenas podía esquivar los golpes más mortales, pero me había herido bastante y para peor, vi que las heridas que le había hecho con anterioridad se estaban sanado bastante rápido, "como puedo ganarle a este monstruo" me dije a mi mismo

Corrd: "no puedes, nadie puede derrotarme mucho menos matarme" le dije mientras me reía sombríamente, luego lo cogí del cuello y lo arroje con todas mis fuerzas contra una roca, vi como callo en el suelo sin moverse, "creo que le rompí el cuello, pero mejor asegurarse" pensé mientras me acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Humphrey

Humphrey: al golpear la roca, sentí que todo se puso negro, lo último en que pensé fue "lo siento Kate"

P.V Humphrey en su mente

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en un lugar completamente blanco, "estoy muerto" me pregunte

"aun no, pero casi" me respondió un lobo

"Quien esta ahí" pregunte, en ese momento dos lobos se me acercaron, ambos eran igual a mí con excepción del color de ojos, uno era negro y otro era ámbar, "J, A, que hacen juntos" pregunte sorprendido y confundido mientras me ponía en posición de defensa

J: "cálmate, A viene a ayudar" le explique

"y porque quieres ayudarme" le gruñí

A: "son por mis propios intereses, no puedo dejarnos morir" le explique

Tenía un buen punto, sabía que él me necesitaba vivo, o al menos mi cuerpo, sabía que con su ayuda tendría alguna oportunidad, "está bien, pero que vamos hacer" les pregunte

A: "fácil dame el control de tu cuerpo" le dije con seriedad

**¿Humphrey le dará el control voluntariamente a A?, ¿si lo hiciera tendría alguna oportunidad contra Corrd?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	59. la batalla

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, estoy seguro de que nadie se espera lo que va a pasar, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P. V Humphrey

A: "fácil dame el control de tu cuerpo" le dije con seriedad

"tengo que hacerlo" le pregunte a J con angustia

J: "claro que no, A sabes que no puedes enfrentarlo, al menos sin todas las habilidades descubiertas" le dije

A: "de eso no estás seguro, con su excelente condición física, más la mejora de sus habilidades de mi parte, no podrá detenerme" le dije un poco molesto por desconfiar en mis habilidades

"no te creas tan fuerte, me enfrente con él, es muy rápido y fuerte, apenas si podía esquivar algunos de sus golpes" le dije molesto

J: "es cierto, no podemos correr el riesgo" le dije con firmeza

A: "entonces que sugieres, el tiempo se nos acaba, mientras hablamos Corrd se acerca a nuestro cuerpo, con disposición de matarnos" le dije molesto

"QUE, QUE, me va a matar y ustedes siguen discutiendo" les grite molesto

J: "es cierto, por eso ambos tomaremos el control, claro si Humphrey lo acepta" le dije

"no creo que tenga opción, pero J, por favor vigila a A no me perdonaría si hiciera algo malo" le pedí

J: "haré todo lo posible" le dije

"entonces háganlo" le dije decidido

A: "que así sea" le dije sonriendo, "ya casi es momento de mi plan" pensé

Vi como todo al mi alrededor empezaba a tornarse negro con excepción de una pared en frente de mí, cuando la mire con cuidado, vi que se formaba una imagen, "debe ser lo que está pasando en el exterior" pensé

P.V normal en la realidad

Corrd: me estaba acercando para darle el golpe final a Humphrey, cuando vi que se levantó, "aún puede pararse" pensé un poco sorprendido, cuando abrió los ojos estaba aún más sorprendido tiene uno de color negro y otro de color ámbar, "esto no tiene sentido" grite furioso, y me abalance a atacarlo

Él lo esquivo con facilidad y le devolvió el golpe, con tanta fuerza que lo mando a algunos metros de distancia, "no puedes ganarme descendiente de T" dijo con una voz calmada pero molesta

Corrd: "quien eres, es obvio que ya no eres el mismo Humphrey" le pregunte sabiendo que podía ser la esencia de su antepasado

El sonrió y le dije con la misma voz, "puedes llamarme J-A"

Corrd: "un momento J-A no es posible, no puede ser descendiente de los dos" dije con miedo

J-A: "claro que lo es, Humphrey es un orgulloso descendiente de J y de A, y como tal posee todas las habilidades de los dos" le dije sonriendo

Corrd: "no me importa, acabare contigo" le gruñí un poco nervioso y lo empecé a atacar

J-A: lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad, al controlar ambos a Humphrey sus habilidades se cuadriplicaban, las heridas estaban sanando inmediatamente, la velocidad y la fuerza crecieron enormemente, sin mencionar la percepción que es inigualable, cada vez que me ataca le dejaba tres marcas de garras, solo por diversión, podría herirlo más incluso matarlo si lo quisiera, pero algo dentro de mí, quería que sufriera y mucho

Corrd: después de cinco minutos de pelea estaba muy herido, sangraba seriamente y para peor no le había podido infringir un solo golpe, desesperadamente intente córtale el cuello, pero él me agarro como si nada y me lanzo a cuatro metros de distancia, en ese momento se me ocurrió, "si uso todo mi manada, ellos podrán distraerlo lo suficiente para que yo pueda darle un golpe mortal" pensé, en ese momento lance un aullido para llamar a cualquier lobo que estuviera cerca para ayudarme, pero el único que apareció fue Charley, "Charley, que paso con los demás" le pregunte preocupado

Charley: "señor soy de los últimos que queda, los demás fueron asesinados o capturados por los de la manada que atacamos" le explique

Corrd: "¡QUE! Como es posible, te dije que usaras los esclavos como escudo para que todos se reagruparan en el valle" le grite

Charley: "no pudimos señor, ellos liberaron a los prisioneros y ahora están peleando a su lado, incluso creo que ahora todos se están acercando" le explique con miedo

Corrd: "esto no es nada bueno, tenemos que escapar" le dije preocupado

Charley: "pero señor usted puede con ellos" le dije mirando el suelo, como era costumbre uno miraba al suelo cuando uno se dirigía a Corrd, luego lo mire de reojo, y vi que estaba sangrando muy mal "señor que le paso" le pregunte sorprendido mirándolo nunca nadie ha visto a Corrd sangrar, y mucho menos ha habido alguien que lo haya podido herir, lo he visto pelear en muchas peleas y siempre las gana con facilidad

Corrd: "fue el" gruñí mientras miraba a Humphrey acercarse

Charley: mire el lobo que se nos acercaba y vi que era el mismo que se había acercado a los dos al inicio de la batalla pero se veía diferente, "que le paso" pregunte mientras retrocedía un poco por instinto y miedo

Corrd: "es descendiente de los otros dos primeros" le explique

Charley: "de ambos" dije asustado y nervioso

Corrd: "si" le gruñí sin apartar la vista de Humphrey

J-A: "si ya terminaron de hablar, les tengo que decir que ninguno de los dos saldrá con vida de aquí" le dije sonriendo

Mientras tanto arriba en el valle

Winston: ya habíamos acabado con el último de los lobos de la manada enemiga

Garth: "ya son todos señor" le informe

Winston: "vamos ayudar a Humphrey" les dije

Jhosh: "no creo que necesite ayuda" les dije mientras veía la pelea desde el costado del valle

Winston: me acerque a donde estaba y vi tres lobos en la base del valle, dos de ellos eran bastante grandes y uno era de tamaño normal, pude distinguir a uno de esos lobos como Humphrey, también pude ver que otro lobo estaba sangrando muy mal, y ya estaba empezando a formar un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de él, "quien es ese lobo herido" pregunte

Jhosh: "ese es Corrd" le respondí sorprendido

Garth: "parece que no era tan rudo como decías" le dije orgulloso

Jhosh: "claro que es peligroso, lo he visto enfrentar hasta cien lobos a la vez sin haber recibido una sola herida" les dije

Winston: "espero que Humphrey no haya perdido el control" le susurre a Garth, mientras que todos los lobos se sentaban en las orillas del valle para observar la pelea

Devuelta a la base del valle

Charley: me di vuelta e intente escapar

J-A: vi que intento escapar, y rápidamente empecé a correr, e hice un salto con un flip aterrizando justo en frente de el

Charley: no alcance a recorrer ni un metro cuando ya estaba enfrente mío

J-A: "que parte de, ninguno de los dos saldrá con vida de aquí, no entendiste" le dije calmadamente mientras sonreía

Charley: lo intente atacar, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me había atrapado por el cuello

J-A: lo tenía atrapado, mordiéndole el cuello, vi que Corrd me miro sorprendido y sonreí, mordí tan duro que le rompí el cuello, matándolo instantáneamente

Arriba en el valle todos estaban impresionados con las acciones de Humphrey

Garth: "creo que si perdió el control" dije con miedo mientras lo miraba

Winston: "es muy malo y esta vez Kate no está cerca para calmarlo" pensé nervioso mientras lo miraba

Abajo en el valle

Corrd: vi como soltó el cuerpo sin vida de Charley, él era lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido, "te matare" le dije con odio y empecé a atacarlo con todas mis fuerzas

J-A: "inténtalo si puedes" le dije con calma, lo esquive, pero esta vez no con tanta facilidad, me tocaba bloquear algunos de sus golpes, pero cada vez que pude le regresaba los ataques

Arriba en el valle todos los lobos estaban impresionados por la gran pelea que se estaba desarrollando

Garth: "es impresiónate, pelean con una velocidad increíble" le dije sorprendido

Winston: "lo sé, no sabía que un lobo se podría mover tan rápido" le dije igual de impresionado

Jhosh: "ven que no mentía Corrd realmente es muy peligroso" les dije

Garth: "sin duda lo es para cualquier lobo normal, pero mira no le ha podido dar un solo golpe a Humphrey" le dije sorprendido

Jhosh: "es cierto, y lo peor es que Humphrey solo está jugando con el" les dije un poco asustado

Winston: "como lo sabes" le pregunte

Jhosh: "porque he podido ver muchas oportunidades para que él lo matara, pero en vez de hacerlo le hace mas cortes, es obvio que quiere que sufra" le explique

Winston: "si sin duda perdió el control, Humphrey no es así" dije con tristeza

Jhosh: "pero es raro, A sería mucho más salvaje y violento" les dije extrañado

Garth: "que significara" le pregunte

Jhosh: "no lo sé, no estoy seguro" le dije

En el otro costado del valle

Hutch: "veo porque nos dijo que no lo enfrentáramos" dije sorprendido por la gran pelea que se desarrollaba

Candu: "es cierto, ninguno de nosotros sería capaz de aguantar una pelea contra el" le dije sin apartar la mirada de la lucha

Scar: "me preocupa que Humphrey pierda el control, con esta pelea tan intensa" les dije un poco preocupado

Garra: "es una buena posibilidad, pero que pasa si ya lo perdió, tienen que admitir que nunca hemos visto a Humphrey pelear con tanta agresividad" les dije

Candu: "es cierto nunca había visto a Humphrey tan agresivo, y si perdió el control, lo mejor es escapar" les dije alarmado

Hutch: "cálmate, recuerda que sigue siendo nuestro amigo y líder, y hay una posibilidad de que recupere el control al terminar la pelea" les dije

Garra: "esperemos" dije un poco nerviosa

En la parte de abajo del valle

J-A: habíamos peleado por diez minutos consecutivos, pero Corrd ya había llegado a su límite, "eres bueno, seguramente eres el mejor rival que enfrentare en mi vida, pero tiene que acabarse ahora" le dije con seriedad la última parte

Corrd: empecé a retroceder de miedo, "no, no por favor no" le roge con miedo

J-A: sonreí y le dije "que hiciste tú, con todos los lobos que te rogaron lo mismo, con todas las familias que destruiste, con todos los inocentes que asesinaste a sangre fría" le dije molesto

Corrd: "no, no por favor, somos los únicos lobos especiales, debemos estar juntos" le rogué mientras retrocedía, hasta que sentí que choque con algo, cuando voltee vi que estaba contra la pared en el costado del valle

J-A: "no me importa si somos los únicos, tus actos pusieron en riesgo a alguien a quien aprecio mucho y por eso vas a pagar" le dije con ira en mi voz

Corrd: pude notar que cuando dijo eso, hubo un pequeño destello azul en sus ojos, aproveche eso para intentarle cortar el cuello

J-A: mordí su pata en el aire, y la mordí con tanta fuerza que se la rompí

Corrd: grite de dolor cuando sentí que me rompió la pata, inmediatamente lo intente atacar con la otra, pero me la rompió también, "¡qué diablos te pasa!" Le grite mientras caía al piso, con mis dos patas delanteras rotas no podía moverme

J-A: vi como gritaba de dolor inmovilizado en el piso, empecé a caminar alrededor de él y le pise la pata trasera con la suficiente fuerza que se la rompí, luego hice lo mismo con la otra pierna

Corrd: estaba agonizando de dolor, totalmente inmovilizado, "por favor basta" le rogué, pero al ver sus ojos note que el de color ámbar, estaba empezando a escurecerse

J-A: "no lo creo, apenas si estoy comenzando" le dije mientras sonreía malévolamente, luego le di la vuelta, y empecé a abrirle el vientre lentamente con mi garra

Winston: todos veíamos horrorizados como Humphrey torturaba horriblemente a ese lobo

Garth: "qué horror pensé que Eve era la única la capaz de tal tortura" dije mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar

Winston: "no es tan malo como Eve, pero de todas maneras es horrible, tenemos que detenerlo" le dije apurado, mientras bajaba a detenerlo

Garth: "no creo que sea buena idea acércanos a él si perdió el control" le grite mientras lo seguía

Winston: no le hice caso y seguí corriendo, cuando llegue pude ver más de cerca lo que Humphrey estaba haciendo, vi que Corrd tenía el vientre abierto, le había sacado muchos órganos y todo estaba cubierto de sangre, sorprendentemente seguía vivo, sufriendo inimaginablemente

J-A: "espero que disfrutes el infiero" le dije mientras sonreía diabólicamente

Corrd: "por favor termina, mátame ya" le rogué mientras sentía un horrible dolor, estaba llorando por el mismo dolor

J-A: "aun no" le dije sombríamente

**¿Qué más le hará J-A a Corrd?, ¿Qué pasara con J-A después de derrotarlo?, ¿volverá a la normalidad?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **

**Un dato curioso, este capítulo era mucho más largo, pero al darme cuenta de lo largo que era me toco dividirlo en dos **


	60. el plan de A

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el capítulo 60, espero que lo disfruten, también quiero decir que sé que en muchos países no se dice hijo en ley, pero como en todas las historias que he leído usan ese término, pensé que sería más común para los lectores, gracias a MoonTrekerAF, por hacerme caer en cuenta de esto, pero seguiré usando el mismo término, para que no haya confusión en la historia**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

J-A: "aun no" le dije sombríamente

Winston: me acerque a él "termina ya con él, nadie merece sufrir así" le dije con firmeza

J-A: gruñí ferozmente, al oírlo

Winston: retrocedí un poco al escuchar su gruñido, era como si el sonido atravesara mi alma

J-A: me calme un poco, y le dije un poco avergonzado "tienes razón Winston, me pase seriamente, deje que el lado de A cegara"

Winston: solté un suspiro de alivio, "al menos sigue razonable" pensé, "entonces por favor acaba con su sufrimiento" le pedí

J-A: "enseguida Winston" le dije calmadamente, mientras le corte el cuello para acabar con su vida

Garth: cuando llegue vi que Humphrey mato a Corrd, me acerque a Winston y le pregunte "como esta Humphrey"

Winston: "es obvio que no es el, pero al menos es razonable" le explique

Garth: "es cierto" le pregunte con un poco de miedo

J-A: "por supuesto que lo es, no soy Humphrey eso es cierto, me pueden llamar J-A" les dije calmadamente, mientras me daba vuelta para verlos de frente

Winston: me sorprendí cuando le vi los ojos uno negro y uno ámbar, pero no pude evitar notar que el de color ámbar se estaba oscureciendo lentamente

J-A: en ese momento vi que Hutch se acercaba, "lo que necesitaba" pensé sarcásticamente

Hutch: después de ver que Winston y Garth estaban hablando con Humphrey me tranquilice y les dije, "ven que no perdió el control" luego me acerque a los tres, para decirles las cifras, pero me congele al ver los ojos de Humphrey, "que te paso Humphrey" le pregunte un poco asustado

J-A: "no me llames así" le gruñí un poco molesto

Hutch: trague saliva "lo siento" le dije mientras tenía la cola entre mis piernas

J-A: "lo siento Hutch, es esta maldita parte de A" me disculpe

Hutch: "no hay problema, veo que luchas muy duro contra esa parte" le dije con comprensión

J-A: "lo intento" le dije, luego le pregunte, "por cierto como son las cifras, es eso por lo que estas aquí, no"

Hutch: "si lo es, señor" le respondí con rapidez

J-A: "y" le pregunte con impaciencia

Hutch: "son bastante buenas, no perdimos ningún lobo de los nuestros, por desgracia, murieron cinco de los esclavos" le informe

J-A: "y los heridos" le pregunte aun con impaciencia

Hutch: "entre los ex-esclavos y los nuestros, tenemos un total de treinta dos heridos, ocho de ellos de gravedad" le informe

J-A: "y que esperan, lleven los heridos con Sally y Rick, que pasen primeros los más grabes" les dije

Hutch: "en seguida señor" le dije y salí corriendo a cumplir sus ordenes

Winston: vi cómo se fue Hutch y luego me acerque a J-A y le pregunte, "ya que termino la pelea, puedes dejar que Humphrey vuelva"

J-A: lo mire un segundo y le respondí "me gustaría, bueno la parte de J le gustaría pero no puedo" le dije sin emoción

Garth: "porque no" le pregunte

J-A: "la parte de A no me dejara, además la parte de J sabe que si deja el control, nada contendrá a A" les explique

Winston: "no hay forma de que regrese" le pregunte angustiado

J-A: "la hay pero es demasiado arriesgado y no correré ningún riesgo" le dije con firmeza

Winston: "pero" no alcance a terminar porque J-A empezó a gritar de dolor mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las patas

J-A: "no A, no lo hagas" me dije a mi mismo, mientras me sostenía la cabeza con mis patas, y gritaba de dolor

Mientras tanto en la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Kate: me empecé a sentir un sentimiento de que algo andaba muy mal, la preocupación empezó a invadirme

Lilly: vi como Kate guardo silencio de repente, y empezaba a tener una mirada de preocupación, "Kate que pasa" le pregunte con dulzura

Kate: "algo pasa con Humphrey" le dije con preocupación

Lilly: "de eso no estas segura" le dije para calmarla

Kate: "claro que lo estoy lo siento" le dije con preocupación

Lilly: iba a responderle, pero vi que se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada, "Kate que haces" le pregunte con incertidumbre

Kate: "voy a ayudar a Humphrey" le dije con firmeza

Lilly: "no, él te quiere aquí a salvo" le dije para tratarla de hacerle cambiar de opinión

Kate: "no sé porque, pero sé que algo muy malo le pasa, y voy ayudarlo" le dije firmemente

Lilly: "no, prometí que estaríamos a salvo aquí" le dije mientras me ponía en su camino

Kate: "lo siento hermanita, pero yo le prometí a Humphrey que iría si algo anduviera mal" le dije con firmeza, mientras me preparaba para saltar sobre ella, pero Niky nos interrumpió

Niky: "Lilly déjala pasar" le dije apoyando a Kate

Lilly: "pero nos dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí seguras" le explique

Kate: "lo siento Lilly, pero no me puedes detener" le dije, y luego salte sobre ella, y salí corriendo al valle a buscar a Humphrey

Lilly: vi como salió corriendo, "nunca me hacen caso" dije molesta y triste

Niky: "tranquila Lilly" le dije con dulzura para calmarla

Lilly: "y porque no me defendiste, pensé que éramos amigas" le dije molesta

Niky: "pero Lilly, si somos amigas" le dije un poco herida por lo que dijo

Lilly: "entonces dime porque defendiste a Kate y no a mi" le pregunte

Niky: "porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si se tratara de Hutch" le explique (no lo esperaban verdad)

Lilly: "es cierto, habría hecho lo mismo si fuera Garth" le dije mientras miraba hacia abajo, "lo siento, por molestarme contigo es que nunca me hacen caso, y solo quiero un poco más de respeto" me disculpe

Niky: "tranquila entiendo, pero ya eres líder de esta manada, ya te respetan mucho más" le dije para animarla

Lilly: "es cierto" dije más feliz

Mientras tanto en el valle

Garth: me acerque a J-A y le pregunte "estas bien"

J-A: "¡NO!, aléjense de mi ahora" les grite

Winston: "que te pasa" le pregunte preocupado

J-A: "es A está tratando de tomar el control" les explique

Mientras tanto en algún lugar entre el valle y las zonas de alimentación

Kate: me estaba dirigiendo hacia el valle cuando me encontré con Hutch, que estaba de regreso con los heridos, "cómo va la lucha, le pregunte preocupada"

Hutch: "ya término, ganamos" le dije con alegría

Kate: solté un suspiro de alivio, y luego le pregunte "donde esta Humphrey"

Hutch: "sigue en el valle con tu papa y Garth, pero tengo que advertirte que no es el" le dije un poco triste

Kate: "no me digas que perdió el control" le dije preocupada, "y mi papa y Garth se quedaron con él, podría matarlos" le dije alarmada

Hutch: "cálmate Kate, no es como las veces anteriores, él es razonable, y parece que lucha muy duro para mantener el lado de A, signifique lo que signifique" le dije para calmarla

Kate: me calme un poco, pero tenía que ir a verlo, aún tenía ese sentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, "gracias Hutch, pero tengo que verlo" le dije mientras me iba

Hutch: "Kate espera" le dije antes de que se fuera

Kate: "que pasa Hutch" le pregunte apurada

Hutch: "como esta Niky" le pregunte

Kate: "tranquilo, tu compañera está bien, esta con Lilly en la cueva de la cabeza, si quieres puedes pasar el resto del día con ella después llevar a los heridos con Sally y Rick" le ofrecí

Hutch: "gracias, por darme el resto del día" le dije feliz

Kate: asentí y seguí corriendo hacia el valle

Mientras tanto en el valle

Garth: puse mi pata sobre su hombro y le pregunte, "hay algo que podemos hacer para ayudarte

A: por fin obtuve el control total, lo que J no sabía es que durante todo este tiempo había entrenado para poder vencerlo cuando esto ocurriera, luego escuche a Garth y sonreí malignamente, "no hay nada que puedan hacer, ya no más" les dije sombríamente

Garth: me confundí por lo que dijo, le iba a preguntar, pero sentí que me golpeo mandándome a dos metros de distancia

A: "sin J a mi lado, solo tengo la mitad de mi fuerza" pensé al ver la distancia a que envié a Garth

Winston: vi lo que le hizo a Garth, e inmediatamente me acerque a ver si estaba bien, "Garth, como te sientes" le pregunte preocupado

Garth: estaba muy aturdido por el golpe, apenas pude asentir

Winston: vi como Garth estaba aturdido, pero al menos estaba consiente, en ese momento note que tenía tres marcas profundas en un costado de su cara y estaba sangrando muy mal, inmediatamente tome unas hojas que estaban cerca y las use para detener el sangrado, "tenemos que ir a la cueva de los sanadores" le dije preocupado

A: "creen que los dejare ir tan fácilmente" les dije mientras me acercaba lentamente

Kate: acaba de llegar al valle, vi como Humphrey golpeo a Garth y lo mando bastante lejos, "oh no" pensé preocupada, rápidamente baje por el costado del valle y me dirigí hacia ellos

A: cuando estuve a punto de saltar sobre ellos, alguien apareció, "me preguntaba cuando aparecerías" pensé mientras sonreía sombríamente

Winston: estaba esperando su ataque, cuando oí a alguien gritar

Kate: "Humphrey alto" le grite con esperanza de que volviera en si

Winston: "Kate que haces aquí" le pregunte confundido pero un poco aliviado

Kate: "sentí que algo andaba mal con Humphrey y vine lo más rápido que pude, y por lo que veo tenia razón" les dije mirando los ojos negros de Humphrey

A: "Kate" gruñí

Kate: "A, deja que Humphrey vuelva a tomar el control" le exigí

A: "sabes que no lo hare, espere mucho para tener el control, crees que lo dejare solo porque tú lo dices" le dije molesto

Kate: "te obligare" le gruñí

A: "no me hagas reír, sé muy bien que no me atacarías, no quieres que Humphrey salga herido" le dije sonriendo malévolamente, "ahora vete mientras puedas, antes de que te mate" la amenace

Kate: "no me iré, y sé muy bien que no me harás daño, Humphrey nunca te lo permitiría" le dije

A: "eso es cierto, por eso no te atacare aun, solo necesito deshacerme de Humphrey para siempre y no habrá nadie que me detenga" dije riéndome maniáticamente

Kate: estaba muy molesta, y lo ataque clavándolo en el suelo, mientras le clavaba las garras en sus hombros, "libéralo" le gruñí

A: me reí de su patético intento, y le dije sombríamente, "no lo hare y no me puedes obligar, además te cuento un pequeño secreto" hice una pequeña pausa mientras sonreía, "yo no siento dolor, Humphrey es el que lo siente, lo tengo encerrado dentro de su mente, pero puede ver y oír todo, y en este momento tú lo estás lastimando, mientras él te ve" le explique

Kate: abrí los ojos por la sorpresa e inmediatamente me baje de él, "lo siento Humphrey" dije con lágrimas en mis ojos

A: "no te preocupes, el no estará tanto tiempo, no puedo correr el riesgo de que vuelva a recuperar el control, y la mejor forma es alejándome de ti lo más lejos posible, tómalo como la primera fase de mi plan" le dije mientras le daba la espalda y me iba, pero en ese momento me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza, "no intervengas" le dije

Kate: estaba llorando viendo mientras se iba, pero vi que empezó a sujetarse la cabeza, después de unos segundos, volteo de nuevo pero sus ojos eran ámbar, también se veía muy cansado, "J, que alivio" dije mientras, me secaba las lagrimas

J: "Kate no tengo mucho tiempo, A retomara el control en cualquier momento" le dije cansado

Kate: "que pasa" le pregunte preocupada

J: "escucha, A no se puede deshacer de nosotros en cualquier lugar, tiene que ir a uno en específico" le dije antes que cayera el suelo gritando de dolor

Kate: "que quieres decir" le pregunte confundida

J: "pon atención, el primer valle ve al primer valle es don-de" no alcance a terminar porque A volvió a retomar el control

A: "que molesto" me dije a mi mismo mientras sacudía la cabeza, luego me dirigí a Kate, "adiós" le dije sombríamente, mientras le besaba la frente, mientras me alejaba le dije "tómalo como lo último que recibirás de Humphrey" y salí corriendo

Kate: me quede allí llorando, "porque" dije entre lagrimas

Winston: me acerque a ella y le dije cariñosamente "cálmate Kate, Humphrey va a retomar el control, solo necesita tiempo"

Kate: "tengo que seguirlo" le decidida mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas

Garth: "no creo que sea posible, viste con que velocidad se fue, no creo que puedas alcanzarlo, sin mencionar que puede camuflarse y ocultar su rastro perfectamente" le dije

Kate: "no me importa, tengo que intentarlo al menos" le dije decidida

Jhosh: "si quieren yo puedo ayudarlos" les ofrecí mientras me acerba

Kate: "quien es" les pregunte mientras me ponía en posición defensiva

Winston: "cálmate Kate, él es Jhosh, uno de los ex esclavos de Corrd, nos ayudó en la batalla, y nos explicó toda la situación de Humphrey" le explique para calmarla

Kate: "y como puedes ayudarnos" le pregunte un poco impaciente

Jhosh: "te puedo llevar a donde A se dirige" le ofrecí

Kate: "como sabes a donde va" le pregunte un poco desconfiada

Jhosh: "porque, se dónde es el lugar que J menciono con anterioridad" le explique sonriendo

Kate: "hablas de ese tal primer valle" le pregunte un poco confundida

Jhosh: "si, yo sé dónde es" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "y como sabemos que si se dirige allí, por lo que se, puede escoger otra ubicación" le pregunte

Jhosh: "no lo creo, si quiere intentar deshacerse de Humphrey y de J es el único lugar a donde puede ir" le explique

Kate: "entonces vámonos, que esperamos" le dije emocionada y apurada

Garth: "no quiero ser pesimista, pero A llegara mucho antes que ustedes, tal vez no tengan tiempo de ayudarlo" le dije desanimado

Jhosh: "no lo creo, él se fue hacia el norte, por el bosque, es el camino más largo, hay uno mucho más corto que es por las montañas, claro es más peligroso pero si lo tomamos deberíamos llegar en tres días"

Kate: "y a A cuánto le tomara" le pregunte preocupada

Jhosh: por la velocidad que se fue, y i mantiene ese ritmo, le calculo aproximadamente entre dos y tres días" le dije

Kate: "entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder" le dije apurada

Jhosh: "estoy de acuerdo, sígueme" le dije

Kate: "adiós papa, diles a todos que volveremos en una semana, aproximadamente" me despedí

Winston: "cuídate mucho, espero que regresen los tres con bien" me despedía mientras la abrazaba

Jhosh: "vamos" le dije y ambos empezamos a correr hacia las montañas

Winston: en ese momento se me acerco uno de los ex esclavos de Corrd, tiene pelaje rojo, con vetas color crema, las patas y el vientre de color marrón, con ojos roza, obviamente una mujer, "que pasa le pregunte"

"disculpe señor me llamo Daisy, y yo y los demás ex esclavos, queríamos preguntarle si podríamos unirnos a su manada" le pregunte nerviosa

Winston: lo pensé un momento, "ya que nos ayudaron en la pelea, y como merecen tener una vida libre, por mi está bien, pero qué opinas Garth" le pregunte

Garth: "porque me pregunta señor" le pregunte

Winston: "tú ya eres líder de la manada te corresponde este tipo de decisiones" le explique

Garth: "es cierto" le dije, luego pensé por un momento y les dije, "por supuesto, no hay problema" le dije sonriendo

Daisy: "muchas, muchas gracias, le diré a los demás" le dije muy feliz

Winston: "diles también que los tenemos que ver en la cueva de la cabeza alpha para asignar filas" le dije

Daisy: en ese momento me puse un poco triste porque mi novio era un alpha en su manada y yo era una omega

Garth: "vi que se puso triste y le pregunte "está todo bien"

Daisy: salí de mi trance y le dije, "no, no es nada señor" le dije con rapidez

Garth: reconocí esa mirada y le pregunte, "acaso tiene que ver con la ley de alphas y omegas no pueden ser compañeros"

Daisy: me sorprendí y le confesé, "si, pero me puedo convertir en alpha o mi novio se puede volver omega, claro si lo permite"

Winston: "no habrá necesidad de eso, esa ley se abolió hace un tiempo" le dije

Daisy: "en serio" pregunte feliz y sorprendida

Garth: "si, mira mi compañera es una omega" le dije feliz

Daisy: "de verdad es una gran manada, muchas gracias" le dije feliz y le fui a contar a los demás que nos aceptaron en la manada

Winston: cuando ella se fue, Eve vino corriendo, estaba interrogando a los que capturamos, "que dijeron cariño" le pregunte

Eve: "nada importante, solo que son conquistadores y destruyeron a quince manadas antes de llegar aquí, y que un tal Corrd nos mataría" le explique con calma

Winston: "y tienen otro grupo de ataque" pregunte

Eve: "no" le respondí

Garth: "y te dijeron todo eso así no más" dije un poco confundido

Eve: "por supuesto que no, tuve que usar algunas técnicas de persuasión" le dije con calma

Garth: "me da miedo preguntar, pero cuales" le pregunte por curiosidad

Eve: "como les explico" pensé mientras miraba alrededor, luego me di cuenta del lobo muerto que tenía sus órganos afuera, "digamos que él tuvo suerte de no ser interrogado por mi" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras apuntaba

Garth: mire el cuerpo sin vida de Corrd, y me dio un escalofrió al pensar lo que Eve le había hecho a los otros, "para que pregunte, ahora tendré pesadillas por semanas" me dije a mi mismo

Eve: "por cierto, que le paso" le pregunte un poco curiosa

Winston: "Humphrey perdió el control" dije con tristeza

Eve: "donde está, es muy peligroso así" dije preocupada

Winston: suspire y le dije "se fue"

Eve: "oh no Kate estará devastada" dije con tristeza

Winston: "de hecho ella se fue detrás de él" le explique

Eve: "¡QUE!, y la dejaste, es muy peligroso" le grite molesta y asustada

Winston: "tranquila cariño, ella es un alpha muy capaz, y recuerda que Humphrey nunca haría nada para lastimarla, aun fuera de control" le dije para calmarla

Eve: "es cierto, pero recuerda que está embarazada" le dije preocupada

Winston: "es verdad" le dije pensativo

Eve: "al menos dijo cuanto tiempo se ira a buscarlo" le pregunte

Winston: "dijo que volvería en una semana" le respondí

Eve: "espero que vuelva con bien" le dije preocupado

Winston: "estoy seguro que lo hará, pero ahora tenemos que volver a las zonas de alimentación, para ver cómo están los heridos, e informar la situación la manada" le dije

Eve: "es cierto, vamos" le dije y todos nos fuimos al las zonas de alimentación

**¿Por qué A tiene que ir a ese lugar necesariamente?, ¿Kate lograra llegar a tiempo a Humphrey o será demasiado tarde?, ¿alguno se esperaba lo de Hutch y Niky?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	61. aun hay voluntad

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Lilly: vi como llego Hutch con todos los heridos, solté un suspiro de alivio cuando note que Garth no estaba entre ellos

Hutch: después de que deje a los heridos en la cueva de Sally, donde los omegas los recibieron y los acomodaron, me dirigí a la cueva de la cabeza alpha para buscar a Niky e infórmale a Lilly como estaba la situación, cuando llegue a la entrada vi que Lilly se me acerco

Lilly: "hola Hutch, como resulto la batalla" pregunte con inocencia

Hutch: "aparte de varios heridos, salió bastante bien, ganamos sin perder ningún lobo de los nuestros" le explique brevemente

Lilly: "y Garth" le pregunte ansiosa

Hutch: "debe estar en camino, estaba hablando con Winston y Humphrey, bueno al menos creo que era Humphrey" le explique

Lilly: me tomo un momento para entenderle la última parte, "Humphrey perdió el control" dije cuando comprendí

Hutch: "si, no, más o menos, no era el, pero luchaba contra la parte que lo controlaba" le intente explicar

Lilly: "con razón Kate esta tan desesperada en llegar a él" le dije comprendiendo

Hutch: "me pregunto cómo sabia" les dije

Niky: me senté al lado de Hutch y le dije dulcemente "cuando la persona a quien amas está en problemas uno lo siente"

Hutch: le di un beso rápido y luego le dije a Lilly "Kate me dio el resto del día, si no necesitas nada nos podemos retirar" le pregunte

Lilly: "por supuesto, diviértanse los dos" le dije sonriendo, vi como los dos se fueron uno al lado del otro, al oír esas noticias de que ganamos la batalla todos se fueron de la cueva a buscar a sus respectivos familiares, con excepción de los cachorros que fueron recogidos por sus padres, después de unos diez minutos, vi que por fin Garth se estaba acercando con mi papa y mi mama, cuando estuvieron en la entrada de la cueva recibí a Garth con un enorme beso, "me alegro de que todos estén bien" les dije con alegría después de romper el beso

Garth: "también me alegra verte bien" le dije alegre

Lilly: en ese momento vi que Garth tenía unas hojas en su mejilla que tenía una mancha roja en el medio, "que te paso" le pregunte asustada

Garth: puse mi pata sobre las hojas y le dije calmadamente, "no es nada en serio"

Eve: mire la herida de Garth y le dije "vamos a dentro para que pueda revisar y curar esa herida como se debe" le dije

Garth: asentí y ambos entramos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Lilly: m senté al lado de mi papa esperando a que Garth saliera, "y fue que lo ataco algún lobo enemigo" le pregunte curiosa

Winston: "ojala, en realidad fue Humphrey" dije con tristeza

Lilly: "QUE, porque hizo algo así" dije sorprendida pero muy molesta

Winston: "perdió el control" dije triste

Lilly: "y donde esta" le dije alarmada

Winston: "se fue" le respondí

Lilly: "a donde" pregunte

Winston: "no lo sé con seguridad, lo único que si se es que Kate está detrás de él" le explique

Lilly: "Kate hizo que" dije sorprendida

Winston: "si lo hizo, pero recuerda que un alpha muy capaz, volverá con bien" le dije tratándola de animar

Lilly: "eso espero" le dije estaba muy preocupada por mi hermana y me mejor amigo, en ese momento salió Garth y Eve

Eve: "tuviste suerte de que no se te haya infectado" le dije

Garth: "lo sé, gracias por revisarla" le dije agradecido

Eve: "no es nada, ahora voy a ayudar a Rick y Sally, son muchos heridos que atender" les dije mientras me dirigía a la cueva de los sanadores

Lilly: "cómo te sientes" le pregunte preocupada

Garth: "tranquila cariño, solo fue un pequeño rasguño" le dije con dulzura

Winston: "por suerte, fácilmente pudo haberte matado" le dije seriamente

Garth: "lo sé, pero no creo que haya sido suerte" le dije

Winston: "que quieres decir" le pregunte confundido

Garth: "cuando me ataco, vi que atino directo al cuello, pero en el último instante se desvió" les explique

Lilly: "que quieres decir" le pregunte un poco confundida

Garth: "no estoy seguro, pero Humphrey sigue allí dentro y está luchando contra A, de lo contrario nos habría matado a ambos" les explique

Winston. "espero que sea así" le dije con esperanza

Garth: "pero si no lo logra tendremos que tener un plan B" le dije con seriedad

Winston: "no quería pensar en eso pero tenemos que tener en cuenta la posibilidad" le dije seriamente

Garth: "sugiero que enviemos un mensaje a la manada central, para que se pongan en alerta, igualmente a la manda del sur y del norte" le dije con seriedad

Lilly: "no estarás insinuando lo que creo" le dije preocupada

Garth: "me temo que sí, nos prepararemos para una guerra contra Humphrey" le dije decidido

Mientras tanto en algún lugar en el bosque del norte

A: "maldito Humphrey, hubiera matado a Garth y Winston si no fuera por el" gruñí para mí mismo, "no sospeche que tuviera tanto control" pensé

"y eso porque" pregunto un voz

A: mire a todo lado para localizar el origen de la voz pero no encontré nada, "es imposible de que algo este cerca lo hubiera detectado hace mucho" me dije a mi mismo

"pero aun así estoy aquí" dijo la misma voz

A: "muéstrate", le gruñí

"porque tendría que hacerlo" dije la voz con un tono burlón

A: "muéstrate o te arrepentirás" le amenaza

"está bien, pero cálmate gruñón" se burló la voz

A: que un lobo aparecía desde unos árboles, lo iba a atacar, pero al verlo quede estupefacto, "co-como, no e-es posible" tartamudee de la sorpresa

"A de verdad creías que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente" le dijo sonriendo

A: "Humphrey, como es posible si yo tengo el control" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "digamos que el entrenamiento de alpha de verdad me da un gran auto control" le dije sonriendo

A: le gruñí y me abalance sobre él, pero solo lo atravesé, "ahora entiendo, vaya me sorprendes, no pensé que tuvieras la fuerza para aparecerte como esencia" le dije moderadamente sorprendido

Humphrey: "digamos que no he dormido en muchas noches" le dije con calma

A: "conque J te ha estado entrenando en tus sueños, ya entiendo, porque estaba tan débil, ya has dominado gran parte de su esencia" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, empecé cuando me entere de mis cachorros, me toco rogarle mucho hasta que finalmente accedió" le explique

A: "pero no tienes todo el control, de lo contrario estarías en casa con tu amada Kate" le dije el ultimo pedazo un poco asqueado

Humphrey: "no es cierto de todo, si quisiera podría tomar el control, aunque sea parcial" le dije mientras caminaba a su lado

A: "no me lo creo" le dije burlándome

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "te lo demuestro"

A: iba a responderle, pero de repente me tropecé y caí al suelo con un ruido sordo

Humphrey: "lo vez" le dije riéndome entre dientes

A: "entonces porque no retomaste el control allí atrás" le pregunte

Humphrey: "quería, pero ambos sabemos que para que esto termine de una vez por todas debemos ir al primer valle" le explique

A: "es cierto, pero terminare ganando" le dije mientras retomaba mi camino

Humphrey: camine a su lado y le dije "eso lo veremos"

A: "si me lo preguntas fue estúpido de tu parte hacerlo, hubieras ido voluntariamente con Kate, hubieras tenido más oportunidad" le dije

Humphrey: "lo pensé, pero todo esto sucedió, no podía dejar que Corrd destruyera mi manada y mis seres queridos, además se que Kate llegara allí, para ayudarme" le dije con seriedad

A: me reí de su patética esperanza, "sabes que no llegara, ni siquiera sabe a dónde vamos, ninguno de la manada lo sabe, no puede seguirnos, hace tiempo oculte mi rastro perfectamente" le dije mientras me reía

Humphrey: "confió plenamente en ella, sé que llegara" le dije confiado

A: "eso lo veremos" le dije sombríamente, "por cierto tengo que aguantar tu molesta presencia" le pregunte molesto

Humphrey: "a mi tampoco me agrada estar contigo, pero no dejare que le hagas daño a alguien durante el viaje" le dije con firmeza

A: "genial, va a ser un largo viaje" pensé molesto

Humphrey: "ni que lo digas" le dije igual de molesto de tener que aguantarlo

A: "maldición se me olvida que estas dentro de mi mente" le dije

Humphrey: "de hecho eres tú el que está dentro de mi mente" le dije

A: "ya lo veremos" le dije

Humphrey: "eso quieres decir que admites que estas dentro de mi mente" le dije sonriendo

A: "no, tu estas dentro de mi mente" le gruñí

Esa misma noche al pie de las montañas

Jhosh: "creo que debemos descansar, no puedo seguir" le dije exhausto

Kate: "no podemos parar, A se está acercando cada vez más al primer valle" le dije apurada

Jhosh: "lo siento, pero no estoy en tan buena condición física como tú, además he vivido como esclavo los últimos meses, no he comido bien en mucho tiempo" le dije molesto

Kate: "bien" refunfuñe, "busca alguna lugar para quedarnos, mientras yo busco algo de comida" le instruí

Jhosh: asentí y fui a buscar una cueva, para suerte mía, encontré una a cinco minutos de donde estábamos, era pequeña, apenas para dos lobos, "perfecto" me dije a mi mismo, luego me senté en la entrada para esperar a Kate, después de diez minutos, la vi acercándose con un ciervo de buen tamaño

Kate: "lamento la demora, pero casi no encontré nada" le dije

Jhosh: "que demora, solo pasaron diez minutos" le dije sorprendido

Kate: "por eso, por lo general debo tardar entre cinco y ocho minutos" le explique

Jhosh: "veo, que has pasado por un gran entrenamiento" le dije sorprendido

Kate: "así es, el mejor de Jasper" le dije sonriendo, mientras nos sentábamos a comer el ciervo, después de treinta minutos, ambos habíamos quedados satisfechos, pero casi no habíamos dejado nada, "se nota que de verdad no habías comido bien" le dije riéndome un poco

Jhosh: "al menos yo tengo una excusa, que hay de ti" le dije riéndome ligeramente

Kate: "no me mires, así, estoy embarazada" le explique

Jhosh: "oh, lo siento eso lo explica" le dije disculpándome

Kate: ambos nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo hasta que le pregunte, "puedes contarme la historia de la familia de Humphrey"

Jhosh: "claro, pero porque" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "quiero ayudarlo" le explique

Jhosh: "entiendo" le dije, luego le empecé a contarle toda la historia del origen de sus habilidades, después de terminar cada uno se fue a un extremo de la cueva y se quedó dormido

Mientras tanto a las afueras del bosque del norte

Humphrey: "tu estas en mi mente" le sigue repitiendo

A: "que no usted está dentro de la mía" le gruñí, ya estaba desesperado, luego note que era de noche, "cuanto tiempo estuvimos discutiendo" me pregunte

Humphrey: "varias horas, y podemos seguir" le dije sonriendo

A: me dio un tic nervioso y le dije, "mejor me voy a dormir", rápidamente busque una cueva me acosté y me quede dormido

Humphrey: vi cómo se quedó dormido y sonreí, "Kate, lo retrasare todo lo que pueda, por favor date prisa" pensé, antes de dormirme a otro lado de la cueva

A la mañana siguiente en la base de las montañas de Jasper

P.V Kate

Me desperté temprano, no pude dormir bien, porque toda la noche, tuve ese sueño, donde Humphrey me decía que me apurara, que detendría a A lo que más pudiera, solo espero que sea más que un sueño, como Jhosh seguía dormido, decidí ir a cazar algo de desayuno, cuando volví, traía un alce mediano, para mi sorpresa seguía dormido, "Jhosh levántate" le dije

Jhosh: "cinco minutos más" murmure

"como quieras te perderás el desayuno" le dije sonriendo mientras me dirigía al alce

Jhosh: levante las orejas cuando dijo desayuno, inmediatamente me levante y me senté enfrente de ella, "cuando capturaste eso" le pregunte sorprendido

"hace poco, no pude dormir bien tuve el mismo sueño toda la noche" le dije

Jhosh: "que mal" le dije mientras comía, "y en qué consistía" le pregunte por curiosidad

"Humphrey me decía que me apurara, que detendría a A lo que más pudiera" le explique

Jhosh: "de pronto no es un sueño" le dije aun comiendo

"como lo sabes" le pregunte

Jhosh: "es solo una posibilidad, pero si Humphrey ya domino la esencia de J es posible de que se comunique contigo en sus sueños" le explique

"de verdad" le dije sorprendida

Jhosh: "por supuesto es una de las habilidades de J, poderse comunicar aun a largas distancias, pero solo funciona con los que más quiere" le explique

"entonces no tenemos tiempo, hay que moverse" le dije apurada, mientras terminaba mi parte del alce

Jhosh: termine de comer y le dije, "sigamos"

Asentí y seguimos caminando, caminamos durante todo el día a un ritmo moderadamente rápido, cuando estábamos en la mitad de la montaña escuche un ruido, "algo grande viene" le susurre

Jhosh: "mejor nos ocultamos" le dije apurado

Saltamos rápidamente a unos arbustos y esperamos que pasara, después de cinco minutos, vimos pasar a dos grandes leones de montaña, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente salimos del arbusto

Jhosh: "menos mal los oíste" le dije

"si entrene para mejorar mi oído, pero también oigo muchas otros animales grandes por toda la montaña, pero ninguno en nuestra dirección" le dije mientras ponía atención a que otra cosa pudiera detectar

Jhosh: "por eso dije que este camino es muy peligroso, hay toda clase de depredadores, desde leones de montaña a osos Kodiak, también hay muchas serpientes venenosas por lo que hay que estar siempre atentos" le explique

"espero que el entrenamiento, me allá preparado para esto" pensé con un poco de nervios, pero luego recordé que lo hacía por Humphrey, "hay que seguir" le dije decidida

Jhosh: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije

"una pregunta, porque me ayudas, conociendo el peligro" le pregunte

Jhosh: la mire por un momento y le dije, "es mi deber"

"tu deber" le pregunte confundida

**¿Qué deber tiene Jhosh?, ¿Kate llegara a tiempo?, ¿Humphrey podrá retrasar a A lo suficiente?, ¿las manadas de Jasper estarán dispuestas a enfrentar la posible amenaza que es Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Estaba mirando por internet, cuando me topé con la página oficial de alpha and omega, hay se puede comprar y descargar la versión Blu-ray con todo los bonos extras, también hay un Link para el grupo en Facebook, para quienes no la conocían deje el link en mi perfil **


	62. el peligroso viaje

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V Kate

"que deber" le pregunte curiosa

Jhosh: la mire por un momento y le pregunte, "de verdad quieres saberlo"

"si quiero, pero si no te gusta hablar de eso lo entiendo" le dije sonriendo

Jhosh: "no es eso, es que no sé cómo reaccionarias" le dije un poco pensativo

Lo mire confundida y le dije, "por favor dime"

Jhosh: solté un suspiro y le conté "mi deber, el deber de mi manada, es ayudar a los descendientes de los tres primeros a dominar todo su potencial"

"entiendo, pero porque te preocuparías de como reaccionaria" le cuestione

Jhosh: "por ese mismo deber, nos vimos obligados a ayudar a Corrd" le dije con tristeza

Me sorprendió su explicación, al inicio me empecé a enojar con él, porque por eso estábamos en este lio, pero luego me calme, y le dije "tal vez cometieron un gran error, pero solo cumplía con su deber"

Jhosh: "no estas enojada conmigo" le pregunte un poco asustado

"no, no tanto, intentas ayudar a Humphrey y eso es lo que importa" le dije sonriendo

Jhosh: "no los defraudare" le dije decidido

Seguimos caminando durante unas horas sin mayores incidentes, solo nos tuvimos que esconder en un par de ocasiones por osos y pumas, en lo personal quería evitar cualquier confrontación, aunque sabía que podía ser capaz de enfrentarme a uno o hasta dos depredadores no quería correr el riesgo, además dudo que Jhosh me ayude de mucho en una pelea, pero creo que la verdadera razón era porque no me sentía tan confiada y segura sin Humphrey a mi lado

Jhosh: vi que estaba anocheciendo, "tenemos que refugiarnos rápido" le dije preocupado

Salí de mi pensamiento y vi que tenía razón, "es cierto, busca una cueva mientras que yo buscare algo de comida" le instruí 

Jhosh: asentí y me fui a buscar un lugar donde pudiéramos estar seguros, después de mucho buscar por fin encontré un agujero debajo de un tronco caído, con una piedra bastante grande al lado de la entrada, entre con cuidado para verificar que estuviera vacía, para mi suerte lo estaba, luego me senté a esperar a Kate

Cuando por fin encontré a Jhosh, vi que hallo un agujero bajo un árbol, "esto es todo lo que encontré" le dije mientras soltaba cuatro conejos

Jhosh: "es bastante bien, considerando la escases de estas tierras" le dije para animarla

"gracias, pero porque escogiste este lugar, vi cuevas más grande en el camino para acá" le pregunte

Jhosh: "si yo también las vi" le dije

"entonces" pregunte confundida

Jhosh: "no son tan segura como esta, si vez esa roca de la entrada, la podemos usar para sellar el lugar y estar a salvo hasta la mañana siguiente, sin tenernos que preocupar" le explique

"entiendo, bastante ingenioso" le dije

Jhosh: "gracias, ahora comamos y luego nos deshacernos de los restos, no queremos animales hambrientos merodeando cerca de nosotros" le dije mientras empezaba a comerme un conejo

Asentí y me comí mi conejo, cuando terminamos, enterramos los dos conejos que sobraban para el desayuno de mañana, y arrojamos los restos de lo que comimos a unos cien metros de donde dormiríamos, después de eso moví la roca para cerrar la entrada y poder dormir en paz, "cuanto más nos falta" le pregunte

Jhosh: hice un cálculo rápido en mi cabeza y le dije "mañana por la tarde deberíamos estar llegando a la cima, de ahí la bajada debe ser rápida, le calculo en total un día y medio a dos" le explique

"que, pensé que dijiste que nos tomaría tres días" le dije molesta

Jhosh: "cálmate, no había tomado en cuenta que tendríamos que desviarnos constantemente para evitar los peligros" le explique

"no sabemos cuánto pueda Humphrey retrasar a A, tenemos que movernos con más mayor velocidad que hoy" le dije decidida

Jhosh: "cálmate Kate, recuerda que tenemos que llegar con vida en primer lugar, además vamos con un buen ritmo, considerando el largo camino que debe recorrer A, literalmente tiene que bordear casi tres montañas" le explique

"está bien" le dije mientras fruncía el ceño, "pero mañana nos levantaremos más temprano" le dije con firmeza

Jhosh: "de verdad estas preocupada no" le dije comprendiéndola

"mucho, no sé como pero sé que lo voy ayudar" le explique

Jhosh: asentí y ambos nos fuimos a dormir

Mientras tanto en algún lugar cerca al pie de una montaña, P.V normal

Humphrey: "y así es como Shakey quedó atrapado en un tronco, te cuento otra historia" le dije sonriendo

A: "por venteaba vez ¡NO!, ya conozco esas historias, estaba hay recuerdas" le grite desesperaba

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije "creo que sería la cincuentava vez, al menos desde el desayuno" le dije sonriendo, "entonces quieres escuchar otra" le pregunte

A: "NO" le grite

Humphrey: "está bien, pero cálmate" le dije burlonamente

A: "porque haces esto Humphrey, no te das cuentas de que ya perdiste, a cada momento estoy ganando más control, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda eliminarte

Humphrey: "en serio, porque a mi me parece lo contrario" le dije sonriendo

A: "que quieres decir" le pregunte confundido

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "en realidad soy yo quien está recuperando el control poco a poco"

A: "JA, no me hagas reír" le dije fanfarronamente

Humphrey: "y que pasa con tu pequeño incidente de esta tarde" le pregunte mientras levantaba una ceja

A: "fuiste tú" le gruñí

Humphrey: "por supuesto, acaso pensaste que te habías resbalado o algo" le dije sonriendo

A: "en realidad si" le dije molesto, mientras recordaba el incidente de esta tarde

Flash back

A: por fin Humphrey se había callado, por alguna razón no estaba alrededor, decidí ir al lago para tomar una copa de agua, para calmar mis nervios, "diviértete todo lo que puedas Humphrey, pronto desaparecerás" pensé mientras sonreía malévolamente

En ese momento A no se dio cuenta, pero su ojo derecho, se empezó a tornar azul hielo empezó a dar unos pasos hasta que cayó al lago

A: "ESTA FRIO, qué diablos paso" me pregunte confundido, "de pronto resbale" supuse

Fin del Flash Back

A: "maldita sea, como te has vuelto tan fuerte" le pregunte furioso

Humphrey: "porque a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo algo porque luchar" le dije con seriedad

A: "no me hagas reír, eso solo te hace débil" le dije sombríamente

Humphrey: "eso crees, porque yo no, sé que tengo una manada que proteger, una familia que cuidar, sé que no les puedo fallar, y eso me da más fuerzas de lo que imaginas" le dije firmemente

A: "de pronto si te da algo de fuerza, paro no tanta como la ira" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "eso lo veremos" le dije con seriedad, mientras me desvanecía, aun necesitaba descansar, sabía que con este ritmo, estaría llegando mañana en la noche, y debía estar preparado

A: vi cómo se desvaneció cuando ya no estaba me dije a mi mismo, "tengo que darme prisa, se está volviendo mucho más fuerte" luego empecé a correr, no iba a dormir si fuera necesario, no me importaba presionar este cuerpo hasta más allá del limite

Humphrey: estaba descansando dentro de mi mente, cuando de repente sentí todo mi cuerpo tensionado, "que está haciendo A" me pregunte, en ese momento alcance a controlar parte de mi cuerpo, note que estaba corriendo y ya era medio día, "mi cuerpo no aguantara más si sigue este ritmo, tengo que hacer algo" me dije a mi mismo, en ese momento me di cuenta de un árbol a varios metros por delante, "esto va doler" me dije a mi mismo, mientras desviaba su dirección hacia el árbol

En ese momento se escuchó un gran golpe que resonó por todo el área, el cuerpo de Humphrey se hallaba inmóvil en el suelo, tanto A, como Humphrey quedaron inconscientes por el golpe

Mientras tanto casi en la cumbre de la montaña

Kate: "escuchaste eso" le pregunte a Jhosh

Jhosh: "escuchar que" le pregunte confundido

Kate: "no se sonó como un que algo hubiera chocado con mucha fuerza contra otra" le explique

Jhosh: "no escuche nada, pero por otra parte no tengo tan buen oído como tú" le dije

Kate: volví a centrarme en el tema, ya casi llegábamos a la cima, solo era cuestión de unas horas más, esta mañana, nos habíamos despertado temprano y desayunamos bastante rápido, cuando Salí del pequeño agujero, note que había marcas de garras en la piedra, en ese momento sabía que teníamos que movernos, y no hemos parado desde entonces

Jhosh: "vamos muy bien, ya casi llegamos a la cima" dije feliz

Kate: "una pregunta una vez que bajemos la montaña que tanto debemos recorrer para llegar a ese lugar" le pregunte

Jhosh: "no mucho entre diez y veinte minutos de caminata, es de hecho muy cerca de la montaña" le informe

Kate: "entonces sigamos" le dije apurada, después de tres horas por fin llegamos a la cima, no pude evitar que esto me trajera recuerdos de mi viaje a Idaho con Humphrey, en ese momento se me escapo una lagrima de mis ojos

Jhosh: vi que a Kate se salió una lagrima y le pregunte "estas bien"

Kate: "si, es solo que esto me recuerda a un viaje que hice con Humphrey" le explique

Jhosh: en ese momento escuche un ruido, "oyes eso" le pregunte nervioso

Kate: "rayos estuve tan nostálgica que se me olvido prestar atención a posibles depredadores" le dije nerviosa

Jhosh: "que crees que sean" le pregunte nervioso

Kate: "no lo sé, pero vienen hacia acá y nos tienen arrinconados" le dije mientras miraba nuestras opciones, la única era descender lo más rápido que podamos, pero es bastante empinado y peligroso, justo en ese momento salió todo un grupo de pumas

Jhosh: "esto no es bueno, puedes con ellos" le pregunte

Kate: "QUE, estás loco, puedo con uno máximo dos, pero con cinco a la vez, de pronto si estuviera con Humphrey" le grite nerviosa

Jhosh: "significa que tendremos que esperar nuestra muerte" le dije con miedo mientras cerraba los ojos

Kate: mire frenética alrededor hasta que identifique un tronco hueco partido a la mitad, "no, no voy a morir, prometí a Humphrey ayudarlo y lo cumpliré, ven" le dije mientras corría a la corteza

Jhosh: corri detrás de ella, "que haces" le pregunte confundido pero apurado, los pumas se acercaban lentamente disfrutando como nos llenamos de miedo

Kate: "salvo nuestras vidas" le dije mientras empujaba la corteza hasta el borde de la montaña, "súbete" le ordene

Jhosh: "quieres que me suba en esa cosa, podríamos morir" le dije frenético

Kate: "es esto o son ellos" le dije mientras apuntaba a los pumas que solo estaban a tres metros y acercándose

Jhosh: "buen punto, vamos" le dije mientras me subía

Kate: rápidamente me subí en la parte de atrás, y antes de que los pumas se abalanzaran sobre nosotros, empuje el trineo, lo siguiente que supe era que estábamos bajando a toda velocidad, intente controlarlo yo sola, pero era bastante difícil, "Jhosh, a la derecha" le grite

Jhosh: "que" le pregunte confundido y asustado

Kate: "inclínate a la derecha" le explique

Jhosh: hice lo que me dijo y vi que nos movíamos a la derecha

Kate: vi un árbol enfrente de nosotros y le grite, "izquierda"

Jhosh: me incline a la izquierda y note que esquivamos el árbol por poco

Mientras tanto en la base de la montaña, Humphrey empezaba a reaccionar

Humphrey: "eso dolió bastante" me dije a mi mismo, después de sacudirme un poco, note que estaba en control de mi cuerpo, "el golpe debió afectar más a A" pensé, en ese momento alcance a oír un ruido lejano, era un ruido que reconocería en cualquier lado era un trineo deslizándose, mire a todos lados hasta que pude identificar el origen del sonido, pude ver una mancha dorada y una mancha blanca deslizándose en un pedazo de corteza, cuando preste más atención pude identificar la mancha dorada como Kate, "sabía que vendrías" me dije a mi mismo, mientras una gran sonrisa crecía en mi rostro, luego me enfoque en la otra mancha, era un lobo que nunca había visto, pero que de alguna manera se me hacía familiar, luego recordé era el otro lobo de la visión que me mostro J

Flash back P.V Humphrey

Acaba de irse todos las manadas a sus respectivos territorios, y estaba en mi cueva a punto de dormirme, con Kate debajo de mí ambos habíamos tenido un poco de diversión esa noche, cuando me quede profundamente dormido

En el sueño de Humphrey, P.V normal

Humphrey: Estaba en medio de un valle que no reconocí, había muchas ruinas y rocas extrañas en él, "donde estoy" me pregunte, luego vi que se formaban imágenes en frente de mí, cuando terminaron de formarse vi que eran cuatro lobos, vi que una tenia pelaje dorado, el otro tenia pelaje blanco y los otros dos eran de pelaje gris, cuando me acerque a mirar reconocí a la de pelaje dorado como Kate, luego me fije en el macho al lado de ella, de pelaje gris, y note que era yo, "eso es extraño" pensé, todos se movían, pero en cámara muy lente, y parecían no notar mi presencia, luego me acerque al otro lobo de pelaje gris, vi que tenía los ojos negros, "A" grite asustado, el único que no reconocí fue el otro macho de pelaje blanco con vientre gris, "que está pasando" pregunte muy confundido y asustado

J: "estas teniendo una visión o una premonición, como desees llamarlo" le explique

Humphrey: "J" dije sorprendido, "esto es el futuro, pero como" le pregunte confundido

J: "una de tus muchas habilidades" le explique

Humphrey: "entonces A también la tiene" le pregunte un poco asustado

J: "no, esta habilidad viene de mi parte" le explique

Humphrey: "no entiendo" le dije

J: "aun no es momento para explicarte" le dije calmadamente

Humphrey: mire la escena de nuevo, y le pregunte, "ya casi es hora de enfrentar a A"

J: "es correcto, pero para poder vencerlo y dominarlo de una vez por todas tienes que venir a este valle, también conocido como el primer valle" le explique

Humphrey: "porque aquí" le pregunte

J: "es un lugar muy espiritual, aquí si ganas la contienda ganas el control" le explique

Humphrey: "y si pierdo" le pregunte nervioso

J: "no hay espacio para perder" le dije con firmeza

Humphrey: "me puedes entrenar, lo necesito, A es muy peligroso, necesito todas las cartas que pueda a mi favor" le pedí

J: "no estoy seguro" le dije

Humphrey: "por favor no lo hago solo por mí, lo hago por todos, si A toma el control todos estarán muertos, debo proteger a mi manada a mi familia" le pedí

J: sonreí y le dije "si lo hare pasaste la prueba, y te entrenare"

Humphrey: "que prueba" le pregunte confundido

J: "yo no entreno por cualquier razón, debe tener un motivo muy noble y bueno para que yo acepte entrenarlo, y tú lo tienes, no quieres poder, solo quieres proteger a tus seres queridos" le dije con mucha sabiduría

Humphrey: "genial, cuando empezamos" le dije feliz

J: "de inmediato, pero primero tienes que prometerme que no les dirás a nadie" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "porque no" le pregunte

J: "si quieres tener todas las cartas a tu favor es mejor que A no se entere, aquí estas a salvo de él, y él no puede ver ni oír lo que pase en tus sueños" le explique

Humphrey: "que pase cuando este despierto, el no tendrá acceso a mi memoria" le pregunte

J: "no, hoy te entrenare para que tu mente sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que A no pueda ver en ella" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "odio guardar secretos, pero veo la necesidad de este, lo prometo" le dije con seriedad

J: "eso es, prepárate para muchas noches de entrenamiento de hoy en adelante" le dije orgulloso

Humphrey: "hagámoslo" le dije con determinación

J: "y por cierto, aquí es donde ser omega te ayuda, una mente con rasgos tanto omega como alpha es mucho más sólida y fuerte" le explique

Humphrey: asentí y ambos empezamos el entrenamiento mental

Fin del Flash back

Humphrey: "ya es hora" pensé, en ese momento, sentí que A estaba despertando, "odio dejarlo controlar mi cuerpo, pero él es el único que sabe dónde está ese valle" gruñí para mí mismo

A: desperté y note que estaba parado al pie de la montaña, luego sujete mi cabeza por un gran dolor que me dio, "maldita sea, eso sí me dolió, pero tengo que darme prisa, Humphrey está haciendo muy fuerte" pensé, y volví a correr a gran velocidad, a este ritmo estaría llegando, en unas pocas horas

**¿Kate alcanzara a Humphrey a tiempo?, ¿el entrenamiento de J será suficiente para que Humphrey venza a A?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	63. la discucion

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

A: desperté y note que estaba parado al pie de la montaña, luego sujete mi cabeza por un gran dolor que me dio, "maldita sea, eso sí me dolió, pero tengo que darme prisa, Humphrey está haciendo muy fuerte" pensé, y volví a correr a gran velocidad, a este ritmo estaría llegando, en unas pocas horas

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la montaña

Kate: nos seguíamos deslizando, es una montaña muy alta, "cuanto deberíamos tardar ahora" le pregunte

Jhosh: "diría que una hora" le dije aun temiendo por mi vida mientras bajábamos en ese tronco

Kate: "porque tanto" le pregunte confundida, en este ritmo deberíamos estar en la base en unos veinte minutos máximo

Jhosh: "¡PORQUE HAY UN FOSO MUY GRANDE Y PROFUNDO ADELANTE Y NOS TOCA RODEARLO!" le grite aterrorizado mirando hacia a delante

Kate: mire hacia adelante y note el gran foso, "tenemos que saltar" le grite apurada

Jhosh: "QUE NO PUEDES FRENAR ESTA COSA" le grite asustado

Kate: "no, sin Humphrey, es imposible que lo haga yo sola, tenemos que saltar, solo rueda, para liberar la energía" le dije mientras saltaba del tronco

Jhosh: vi como Kate salto del tronco, "diablos que tengo que perder" pensé después de ver mis opciones, salte e imite lo que Kate hizo de rodar, me dolió bastante, pero no tanto como me imaginaba

Kate: vi como la corteza se alejó poco a poco hasta que cayó al foso, espere escuchar el ruido de choque cuando tocara el suelo, pero nunca llego, "menos mal saltamos" pensé, en ese momento recordé a Jhosh, baje rápidamente por el costado del colina y lo encontré a varios metros por delante sentado, sacudiéndose el polvo, cuando me acerque le dije "ves que no fue tan malo"

Jhosh: "recuérdame nunca volver hacer" le die mientras me sacudía la cabeza por el impacto 

Kate: "mira por el lado bueno, nos salvó de los pumas, y adelantamos bastante trayecto" le dije con actitud positiva

Jhosh: "es cierto, pero a quién diablos se le ocurrió una idea tan loca y peligrosa" le dije

Kate: aplaste las orejas contra mi cabeza y dije con tristeza "a Humphrey"

Jhosh: inmediatamente me di cuenta de mi error y le dije, "mejor nos movemos, solo nos falta pocas horas de viaje"

Kate: "es cierto vamos" dije aun un poco triste

Mientras tanto en la base de esa montaña

A: he estado corriendo por dos horas seguidas, y por fin estoy muy cerca, en ese momento escucho unos ruidos, viniendo desde la montaña a menos de doscientos metros, cuando localice el origen de los ruidos no podría creer lo que veía, "como es posible" me pregunte con un gruñido

Humphrey: aparecí en ese momento y le dije feliz, "te dije que vendría"

A: "cómo diablos llego Kate aquí" le gruñí

Humphrey: "no se con exactitud, pero confiaba en que vendría" le dije sonriendo

A: "es una lástima, una vez que llegue al valle, ya no podrá hacer nada" le dije burlonamente, mientras iba a empezar a correr, pero mis piernas no respondieron

Humphrey: "no te dejare ir a ningún lado" le dije con seriedad

A: intentaba moverme pero era inútil, "Humphrey, déjame ir ya" le grite

Mientras tanto a unos ciento cincuenta metros de distancia

Kate: ya casi habíamos llegado a la base, cuando identifique un lobo gris con ojos negros mirándonos, "A" gruñí, iba tras él, cuando Jhosh me detuvo

Jhosh: "espera mira" le dije tratándola de detener

Kate: lo mire con detenimiento, y note que uno de sus ojos se tornó azul hielo, "Humphrey" dije con alegría, a medida que nos acercamos alcance a escuchar que estaba discutiendo, "con quien habla" pregunte

Jhosh: "no estoy seguro, pero parece que A, está discutiendo con Humphrey" le explique

Kate: ambos nos acercamos más y más, y alcance a escuchar, "Humphrey, déjame ir ya", inmediatamente corrí hasta que estaba enfrente de el

A: vi a Kate ya enfrente mío, "como llegaste aquí" le gruñí

Kate: no le preste atención y le dije con dulzura "Humphrey, sé que estás ahí"

A: empecé a perder el control, poco a poco, "NO, NO TE ATREVAS" le grite

Kate: "vamos Humphrey, sé que puedes hacerlo" le anime mientras ponía una pata en su hombro

Humphrey: por fin recupere el control, pero estaba muy cansado, luchar por el control, contra A es bastante difícil, luego mire a Kate directamente y le dije cariñosamente, "te extrañe mucho"

Kate: vi que era Humphrey sonreí enormemente, le di una gran beso, lleno de pasión y amor, y le dije amorosamente "también te extrañe mucho"

Humphrey: "te amo, sabía que vendrias" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "yo también te amo, y nunca te fallaría" le dije mientras compartíamos un abrazo

Humphrey: luego me fije en el lobo blanco que nos miraba, "quien es" le pregunte

Kate: "él es Jhosh, el me mostro el camino hasta aquí" le explique

Humphrey: me acerque a él y le dije alegre, "muchas gracias por ayudarla llegar aquí"

Jhosh: "no fue ningún problema" le respondí en el mismo tono

Humphrey: en ese momento hice un seño de dolor y solté un pequeño gemido

Kate: "estas bien" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "es A, está tratando de recuperar el control, no se cuánto tiempo pueda aguantar" le dije

Jhosh: "entonces hay que darnos prisa, el valle no está lejos de aquí" le dije apurado

Kate: "pero porque vamos a donde A quiere ir" le pregunte preocupada y confundida

Humphrey: "porque es el único lugar donde puedo vencer a A de una vez por todas" le explique, mientras jadeaba fuertemente la pelea mental me está agotando

Kate: "que pasa si pierdes" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "no, tengo ese lujo" le dije seriamente, puede ver que tenía una cara de tristeza, "pero me alegro de que estas aquí, con tu apoyo no puedo perder" le dije con más confianza

Kate: sonreí y le dije, "vamos entonces"

Jhosh: "es mejor que ayudes a Humphrey, es bastante obvio que mantener el control sobre A lo mantiene bastante exhausto" le dije

Kate: asentí, y me puse al lado de Humphrey para ayudarlo a caminar

Humphrey: "gracias Kate" le dije agradecido

Kate: "no es nada" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla, caminamos por veinte minutos, a cada momento veía a Humphrey mas débil, tratando de mantener el control, "cuanto falte, Humphrey no resistirá mucho" le pregunte preocupada

Jhosh: "no mucho, ya estoy viendo el lugar" les dije

Kate: mire a donde nos dirigíamos, y vi que era una gran cueva, "pensé que dijiste que es un valle" le pregunte confundida

Jhosh: "lo es, o al menos eso es lo que dicen las ruinas, pero esta es la entrada" le explique

Humphrey: "nunca has ido" le pregunte confundido

Jhosh: "no, solo se le abre el acceso a los descendiente de los tres primeros y sus acompañantes" le explique, y los tres llegamos a la entrada de la cueva, "aquí me quedo yo" les dije

Kate: "no vienes con nosotros" le pregunte

Jhosh: "lo siento, pero no soy lo suficientemente cercano a Humphrey como para ser considerado un acompañante, además alguien tiene que proteger sus cuerpos" les explique

Kate: "como así cuidar nuestros cuerpos" le pregunte confundida

Jhosh: "una vez adentro, sus esencias serán trasportadas al primer valle" le explique

Kate: "y no hay riesgo que A intente quedarse con mi cuerpo" le pregunte con miedo

Jhosh: "en lo absoluto, A solo puede tener el cuerpo de Humphrey, debido a que su esencia esta sintonizada únicamente a su cuerpo" le explique

Humphrey: "pero hay riesgos, no es así" le pregunte

Jhosh: "por supuesto, hay A puede atacarlos con total libertad, a cualquiera de los dos" le explique

Kate: "iré contigo, no me importa lo peligroso que sea, estaré a tu lado" le dije a Humphrey, sabiendo lo que me iba a decir

Humphrey: sonreí, y le dije con confianza vamos "vamos"

Jhosh: "una cosa más, el tiempo pasa muy diferente allí que acá" les advertí

Humphrey: "que tan diferente" le pregunte

Jhosh: "un día allá, es solo una hora aquí" le dije

Kate: "significa que no nos tenemos que preocupar por el tiempo" le dije con calma

Jhosh: "todo lo contrario, no pueden estar más de dos días allá, o sus esencias se quedaran atrapados para siempre" les advertí

Humphrey: dos días de aquí, o dos días de allá" le pregunte confundido

Jhosh: "a decir verdad, no lo recuerdo bien, pero para no correr riesgos, no se demoren más de dos días de allá" les dije

Kate: "genial, solo tenemos dos días para encontrar y derrotar a A" le dije sarcásticamente

Jhosh: "no tendrán que encontrarlo, el ira con ustedes, por lo que no debe aparecer muy lejos, el problema es que si derrotan a A, Humphrey dominara esa esencia, pero es un proceso un tanto largo, y un poco doloroso" le dije

Humphrey: "es serio, pero no me dolió cuando lo hice con J" le pregunte confundido

Jhosh: "seguramente porque lo hiciste por muchos días, y lo dominaba poco a poco, pero este será súbitamente, demasiado rápido para tu cuerpo, por eso se que te tomara tiempo" le explique

Humphrey: "entiendo, tengo que vencer a A lo más rápido posible, para tener más tiempo para dominar su esencia" le dije en comprensión

Jhosh: "eso, ahora date prisa, se nota que no podrás contener a A más tiempo" le dije con seriedad

Kate: ambos asentimos y entramos a la cueva, cuando estábamos a dentro, vimos que varias piedras empezaban a brillar, lo siguiente que supimos fue un gran destello de luz que nos cegó, cuando la luz se apagó poco a poco, pude distinguir que estaba en un valle, mire a mi alrededor, para mi alivio Humphrey estaba en a lado mío, pero enfrente estaba otro lobo gris, "un momento cuál de los dos es Humphrey" me pregunte, ambos seguían segados por la luz y tenían los ojos cerrados, si estaba al lado de A es muy peligroso, porque me podría matar de un golpe, pero necesitaba estar al lado de Humphrey, juntos podríamos con A seguramente

Jhosh: vi cómo tanto el cuerpo de Kate como el de Humphrey cayeron al suelo inmóviles, "ya están en el valla" me dije a mi mismo

Mientras tanto en Jasper, todos los líderes de manada se reunieron en una cueva en el centro de Jasper, para discutir qué hacer con la posible amenaza"

Dux: "que vamos hacer" dije con seriedad

Blaze: "creo que estas exagerando la situación" le dije con calma

Steel: "en serio, porque tanto en el norte como en el sur, se recuerda muy bien los hechos que paso con tu abuelo" le dije con seriedad

Garth: "tiene razón, sabemos lo que es Humphrey capaz, pero si lo controla el tal A, sus habilidades crecen peligrosamente" le dije recordando lo que pasa

Winston: "de todas maneras, por lo que sabemos, Humphrey está luchando muy duro contra ese lado" le dije con seriedad

Steel: "pero no podemos correr riesgos, recuerda Aron mato a mas lobos en un día, que todas las víctimas de las guerras que hemos tenido" le recordé

Dux: "y si contamos que probablemente está en mejor forma que Aron y que además de eso posee también las habilidades que tenía el único otro lobo que le podría hacer frente que era Jhosenqui" le dije alarmado

Tony: "es verdad, pero eso también le da un mayor control sobre su lado salvaje, si les recuerdo, el no a atacado a ningún lobo de nuestra manada, los únicos que ataco, fue a los que representaba un riesgo para la manada y Jasper" les recordé

Lilly: "es cierto, si no fuera por él, estaríamos en una guerra contra la manada de Corrd" les dije

Steel: "en serio quiero creer que puede lograrlo, pero como vamos a estar seguros" les pregunte

Winston: "envié dos amigos nuestros para que siguieran a Humphrey en estos días, si está luchando ellos no deberían decir" le explique

Dux: "cuando llegaran esos amigos suyos" le pregunte

"justo ahora señores" respondió una voz desde la entrada de la cueva

Winston: "justo a tiempo, Marcel, Pady" le dije alegre

Pady: "lamentamos la demora, pero venimos tan pronto pudimos" le explique

Steel: "que listo Winston" admití

Luna: "y como esta Humphrey" pregunte con preocupación

Marcel: "ese tal A, a tenido el control sobre casi todo el viaje" le dije con tristeza

Pady: vi como todos tenían mirada de dolor, triste y desilusión, "pero creo que no tiene todo el control" les dije un poco más animado

Marcel: "Pady por favor, no estamos seguros de eso" le dije molesto

Blaze: "continua, necesitamos saber lo más posible" le dije esperanzado

Pady: "durante todo el viaje, estaba discutiendo consigo mismo, decía cosas, como déjame en paz Humphrey, o Humphrey ya ríndete perdiste" les explique

Marcel: "si, si y lo más extraño es que casi todo el tiempo tenía un ojo azul y uno negro" les explique recordando

Blaze: "lo sabía, mi hijo sigue luchando con todo" dije orgulloso

Steel: "eso da bastantes esperanzas" dije en mejor humor

Dux: "sigo diciendo que mejor no nos arriesgamos" le dije orgulloso

Garth: "es cierto, es mejor estar preparados por si acaso" les dije

Luna: "que fue lo último que vieron de Humphrey" le pregunte

Pady: "que se encontró con Kate" le respondí

Eve: "como esta Kate" le pregunte preocupada

Marcel: "la vimos bastante bien, no estaba lastimada de ningún tipo" les dije

Tanto Eve como Winston soltaron un suspiro de alivio

Lilly: "y Humphrey no le hizo ningún daño" les pregunte, aun sabiendo la respuesta

Pady: "de ningún tipo" le dije

Marcel: "todo lo contrario, recupero el control, pero se veía muy exhausto después de hacerlo" les explique

Pady: "muy cierto, los seguimos un poco y cada vez estaba más cansado" les dije

Blaze: "interesante" les dije pensativo

Steel: "sabes que significa" lo cuestione

Blaze: "solo una corazonada, pero creo que se debe a que está peleando mentalmente contra A" les explique

Dux: "creo que es hora de votar" les dije

Winston: "estoy de acuerdo, quien le da el beneficio de la duda a Humphrey" pregunte, vi como Steel, Lilly, Eve, Tony, Thasha, Blaze, Luna levantaron la pata, "incluyéndome serian ocho votos" les dije

Dux: "quien dice que debemos tomar acción tan pronto como los veamos" pregunte, y vi que nadie levanto la pata, "creo que es solo un voto" dije un poco desilusionado

Garth: "quien vota para tener un plan de contingencia en caso de que este fuera de control" pregunte y vi que Dux, Steel, Tony, alzaron la pata, "conmigo serian cuatro votos"

Steel: "por ultimo quien vota, para probar el autocontrol de Humphrey una vez que llegue" pregunte, vi que Winston, Lilly, Thasha, Tony levantaron la pata, "serian cinco votos contándome" les dije

Thasha: "esto llevara tiempo" suspire

**¿Qué decidirán hacer las manadas de Jasper con Humphrey?, ¿Kate descubrirá cual es el verdadero Humphrey antes de que sea tarde?, ¿Humphrey y Kate podrán vencer a A de una vez por todas?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	64. la pelea final, A vs Humphrey

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal, en el primer valle

Kate: no tenía tiempo que perder, debía identificar cual era Humphrey, en ese momento sabía que no podía confiar en mis ojos, sino en mi corazón, cerré mis ojos, y me concentre, en medio de la oscuridad, empecé a ver un imagen, era Humphrey, rápidamente abrí los ojos, y sabía que Humphrey era el que estaba enfrente, corrí a su lado, justo a tiempo porque cuando llegue ambos recuperaron la visión, cuando vi al de enfrente vi que tenía los ojos negros, "buena decisión" pensé

A: "parece que es la hora" dije con una sonrisa malévola

Humphrey: "no tengo tiempo que perder, así que acabare contigo lo más rápido posible" le dije con seriedad

A: "que acabaras conmigo, no me hagas reír, aquí es diferente, no solo tengo tu misma condición física, sino también tengo la mejora de mi parte, lo que significa que soy el doble de fuerte que tu" le dije sombríamente

Humphrey: "no lo creo, durante nuestro pequeño y divertido viaje, termine de entrenar con J, lo que me permitió dominar su esencia" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Humphrey: "que ahora tengo las habilidades de J, sin que me controle" le explique

Kate: "en serio" le dije sorprendida y pero alegre

Humphrey: "en serio, mira" le dije, cerré los ojos y me concentre

Kate: vi como Humphrey cerro los ojos y se concentró, cuando los abrió me sorprendió, sus ojos eran de color ámbar, pero con un pequeño destello de azul, "J" pregunte nerviosa

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "no soy tu amoroso compañero Humphrey"

Kate: sabía que era el, no solo por su actitud, sino porque lo siento, "cuál es el plan" le pregunte

Humphrey: "mantente segura lo que más puedas, si vas a atacar asegúrate de que esta desprevenido" le explique

Kate: "qué, pero quiero ayudarte más pelear al lado tuyo" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "ya lo has hecho, más de lo que crees, con solo tu presencia, me recuerda por lo que lucho, y me da fuerzas para continuar pase lo que pase" le dije con cariño mientras sonreía

Kate: "ten mucho cuidado" le dije mientras lo besaba

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso le dije "ahora ve a un lugar seguro

Kate: asentí y me fui a unos diez metros, lo suficientemente cerca si tendría que ayudar a Humphrey, pero lo suficientemente alejada, como para ser atacada por sorpresa

Humphrey: vi como Kate se puso en un lugar seguro y luego dirigí mi atención a A, "nunca más volverás a poner a mi familia en peligro" le gruñí

A: "cuando acabe contigo, Kate será la siguiente" le gruñí

Humphrey: ambos dimos vueltas uno alrededor del otro, esperando el momento de atacar, en un momento escuche unas rocas que cayeron a lo lejos, casi por impulso me abalance sobre el

A: vi que Humphrey se me abalanzo, lo esquive e intente atacar

Humphrey: vi como A esquivo mi ataque, y me intento atacar, pero logre desviar su pata con la mí, mientras usaba la otra para atacarlo

A: use mi otra pata para bloquear su golpe, e intente morderlo en el cuello

Humphrey: lo esquive por muy poco, he intente córtale el cuello mientras estaba pasando delante de mí

A: vi como intento cortarme el cuello, rápidamente rodé, y me abalance contra el

Kate: veía impresionada la lucha, quería ayudar a Humphrey, pero se movían tan rápido, que era ridículo, apenas podía seguir sus movimiento con mis ojos, lo único que podía hacer era animarlo, "vamos Humphrey, puedes vencerlo" le anime

Humphrey: ambos habíamos peleado por una hora seguida, y ninguno de los dos quería ceder, pero durante esa hora, le he logrado atinar algunos, golpes, los ánimos de Kate me han ayudado bastante

A: "estoy impresionado, nunca pensé que podrías llevarme el ritmo, pero cuanto más aguantaras" le dije mientras seguíamos luchando

Humphrey: "mucho más que tu seguramente" le dije sonriendo

A: "no lo creo, yo siempre he sido una esencia, no siento cansancio hambre o sed, tu por otro lado, solo es cuestión que llegues a tu limite" le dije mientras sonreí malévolamente

Humphrey: "no se te olvide que ahora tengo las habilidades de J, mi resistencia ha mejorado enormemente" le dije aun luchando

A: en ese momento se me ocurrió un plan para poder vencerlo, ambos seguimos peleando por dos horas más, lo que él no se daba cuenta es que me estaba acercando a Kate, ella estaba tan impresionada de la pelea, que no noto que me acerca

Kate: veía como Humphrey y A seguían peleando, pero note que Humphrey le ha podido acertar más golpes, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que venciera a A, en ese momento vi que A me miro, y caí en cuenta que estaban muy cerca, sin previo aviso se me abalanzo

Humphrey: note que A aparto la vista de mi, cuando note que miraba, ya se había abalanzado sobre Kate, abrí los ojos, y sentí una súbita descarga de adrenalina, sentía que el tiempo se movía lentamente, salte con todas mis fuerzas para interceptarlo, fui lo suficientemente rápido, para ponerme entre A y Kate, pero no lo suficiente para defenderme, lo siguiente que supe, fue que fui arrojado a cuatro metros de distancia, y tenía un terrible dolor en mi hombro

Kate: vi horrorizada como Humphrey recibió el golpe por mí, y fue mandado varios metros de distancia, rápidamente corría su lado, "estas bien" le pregunte preocupada y asustada

Humphrey: "no, siento un terrible dolor en mi hombro" le dije mientras sujetaba mi hombro con mi pata

Kate: "déjame revisártelo cariño" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: solté mi hombro y le mostré la herida

Kate: estaba impactada, era un herida de cinco centímetros de largo, bastante profundo, por poco y le corta el hombro, "tranquilo, voy a vendártelo" le dije apurada, mientras buscaba hojas alrededor, por suerte un ráfaga de aire trajo varias hojas de buen tamaño, cogí una rápidamente y la use para tapar le hemorragia, "vas estar bien, no te preocupes" le dije preocupada tratando de hacer una sonrisa falsa para animarlo

Humphrey: "solo hazme un favor" le dije mientras resistía el dolor

Kate: "cualquiera, dime" le dije

Humphrey: "mantente segura" le dije dulcemente mientras intentaba ponerme de pie

Kate: "no, apenas si puedes pararte, no vas a poder luchar" le dije preocupada

Humphrey: "no hay tiempo para discutir, A se acerca, debo intentarlo, además él es demasiado peligroso para ti" le dije con seriedad

Kate: "te matara si peleas en este estado" le grite preocupada

Humphrey: "al menos tengo que intentarlo" le dije decidido

Kate: "no lo hagas por favor, te necesito" le dije con suavidad mientras las lágrimas escapaba de mis ojos

Humphrey: le di un pequeño beso y le dije con cariño, "pase lo que pase, recuerda que te amo"

Kate: "también te amo, por favor no mueras" le dije con dulzura, pero con miedo en la última parte

Humphrey: "haré todo lo que pueda" le dije sonriendo, luego volví mi atenció le dije a Kate, "ahora ponte segura"

Kate: asentí y me fui a varios metros de distancia

A: vi como Kate se alejó, "me ocupare de ella, una vez que termine contigo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "no lo permitiré" le gruñí

A: me le abalance, pero sorprendentemente me logro esquivar y me intento atacar, pero lo bloquee con facilidad

Humphrey: "luchaba lo mejor que podía, debido a la lección de mi hombro casi no podía mover mi pata, a pesar que seguimos luchando por veinte minutos, apenas si podía defenderme, me había infligido varios golpes durante ese tiempo

A: "esto bastante sorprendido, que aun puedas seguir peleando a pesar de tu lesión, pero no aguantaras mucho" le dije mientras me reía

Humphrey: solo le gruñí, sabía que tenía razón, no aguantaría mucho más, pero aun así, "no me rendiré" le grite

Kate: veía horrorizada como A le estaba ganando a Humphrey, pero él se negaba a rendirse cada vez que lo tiraba él se volvía a parar, "desearía poder hacer algo" me dije a mi misma mientras empezaba a llorar

"Tal vez puedas" dijo una voz, bastante profunda, pero relajante

Kate: "quien anda hay" pregunte al oír la extraña voz, que por alguna razón ni Humphrey ni A habían notado

"tranquila, solo quiero ayudar" dijo la voz con calma

Kate: "como puedo confiar en ti, y porque parece que solo yo te escucho" le gruñí

"es porque solo me comunico contigo, además te quiero ayudar, porque de cierta forma esto es mi culpa" dijo la voz

Kate: "y como puedo ayudar" le pregunte aun un poco escéptica

"si accedes, puedo darle parte de tus fuerzas de manera temporal a Humphrey" le explico brevemente

Kate: "como sé que no me quitaras mis fuerzas o se las darás a A" le pregunte gruñendo

"tendrás que confiar en mí, pero no creo que Humphrey resista mucho tiempo" dijo la voz

Kate: mire a Humphrey, y vi que A le estaba dando una gran golpiza, a pesar de todos los golpes siempre se levantaba de nuevo, sabía que lo hacía por mí, y si tenía la oportunidad debía ayudarlo, "está bien" le dije a la voz

"una advertencia, vas estar muy agotada, es posibles que te desmayes del cansancio" le advirtió la voz

Kate: "no me importa solo hazlo y rápido" le dije decidida

"que así sea" dijo la voz

Kate: note una aura blanca que empezaba a rodearme, vi a Humphrey y note que el también estaba siendo rodeado por la misma aura, repentinamente empecé a sentirme más y más cansada, al punto que me toco sentarme

Humphrey: estaba siendo golpeado terriblemente por A, cuando repentinamente siento un súbito aumento de energía, frene el siguiente golpe de A, con mi pata en ese momento note un aura blanca que me rodeo, se sentía una energía muy cálida fluir por mi cuerpo, inmediatamente no perdí tiempo y empecé a atacar a A más rápido de lo que creía posible

A: vi como Humphrey fue rodeado por un aura blanca, freno mi golpe e inmediatamente después me empezó a atacar con una gran velocidad, no podía defenderme, "do donde diablos saco tanta energía" pensé desesperado

Humphrey: no sabía de donde venía esta energía, pero no me importaba, lo único que sabía era que no debía desperdiciarla, seguí atacándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, ignoraba el dolor del hombro, para seguir atacando

Kate: veía feliz como Humphrey usaba mis fuerzas para ganarle a A, lo puede ayudar y eso era lo que más me enorgullecía, a pesar de que a cada momento me siento más y más cansada, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que me desmayara, pero no me importaba

Humphrey: seguimos peleando por cinco minutos, A ya estaba en su límite, tenía grandes heridas por todo su cuerpo, yo también estaba bastante herido, especialmente por el hombro, pero aún tenía ese gran aumento de energía, en ese momento mire a Kate y vi que también estaba rodeada por esa aura blanca, pero estaba muy agotada, "debió darme sus fuerzas" comprendí, "no te fallare" me dije a mi mismo, voltee a mirar a A, "esto acabo" le dije con seriedad

A: "todo lo tenía planeado, todo iba bien, pero porque fallo, de donde sacaste tanta energía" le gruñí sin poderme parar estada demasiado herido

Humphrey: "solo digamos que Kate siempre esta allí cuando la necesito" le dije serio pero feliz

A: mire sobre su hombro y note que Kate también tenía esa aura blanca, "como diablos hizo eso" me pregunte

Humphrey: "no desperdiciare sus fuerzas" le dije serio, y en ese momento le di el golpe final, "adiós A, para siempre" le dije serio

A: "bien hecho, me ganaste, ganaste el derecho de poseer mis habilidades, úsalas con sabiduría" le dije con mi último aliento

Humphrey: vi como A simplemente se desvaneció, en ese momento el aura blanca se fue apagando lentamente, cuando me dirigía a donde Kate note que se desmayó, "Kate" grite y corrí hacia ella

Kate: vi como A se desvaneció, "por fin se acabó" pensé, mientras veía a Humphrey acercarse, pero estaba tan cansada y débil que todo se me volvió negro, lo último que oí fue a Humphrey gritando mi nombre

Humphrey: corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia ella, cuando llegue comprobé sus signos vitales, para mi alivio seguía respirando, la cargue hasta la sombra de un árbol cercano, donde la acomode, y me acosté a su lado, en ese momento sentí que todo mi cuerpo empezaba se tensara, como si se quemara por dentro, "debe ser la fuerza de A que ahora está asimilando mi cuerpo" pensé, mientras resistía el impulso de gritar de dolor, era increíblemente doloroso, era tanto dolor que termine desmayándome por el mismo

Poco después de que los dos lobos se desmayaron una extraña figura apareció y se acercó a ellos

Mientras tanto en medio de Jasper, después de muchas horas de discutir, y votar los líderes de las manadas por fin habían acordado tres cosas

Tony: "lo que hemos acordado hasta ahora es, primero darle el beneficio de la duda a Humphrey, pero permanecer alertas, segundo, en caso de que pierda el control de nuevo, no nos arriesgamos y lo atacaremos, y por ultimo si dice que ya se puede controlar, lo llevamos lejos de Jasper para comprobarlo" les dije y vi como todo el mundo asintió

Thasha: "vaya más de siete horas discutiendo, y solo llegamos pudimos conciliar tres cosas" pese cansada

Steel: "es mejor que cada uno vuelva a su respectiva manada, y se prepare, si no fallan las cuentas deberían estar de vuelta en tres o cuatro días" les dije

Winston: todos asentimos y nos despedimos, luego cada uno se fue a su manada, cuando estábamos a cierta distancia, les dije cansado, "fue una larga reunión"

Tony: "estoy de acuerdo, amigo, pero al menos logramos que le dieran a Humphrey el beneficio de la duda" le dije

Winston: "si fue lo mejor que salió de todo esto" le dije

Lilly: mientras mi papa y Tony hablaban, me acerque a Garth, y le pregunte algo que me ha estado molestando toda la reunión, "Garth, cariño, puedo preguntarte algo" le dije con dulzura

Garth: "por supuesto cariño, lo que sea" le dije con el mismo tono dulce

Lilly: "porque estabas tan, como decirlo, en contra de Humphrey" le pregunte

Garth: "no es que tenga nada en contra del coyote, incluso me agrada" le explique

Lilly: "y entonces" le pregunte confundida

Garth: "es que tengo miedo de que una de esas pérdida de control te haga daño" le dije sinceramente

Lilly: "entiendo que estés preocupado, pero no lo conoces tanto como nosotros, de hecho, Humphrey ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos" le explique

Garth: "es cierto, no lo conozco tanto, por eso es que actué así" le dije

Lilly: "tranquilo, comprendo pero ten más fe en el" le dije con dulzura

Garth: "lo intentare, en verdad quiero que lo logre" le dije con esperanza

Lilly: "lo va a lograr tengo fe en el" le dije determinada

**¿Qué pasara con Kate y Humphrey?, ¿Qué fue esa voz que ayudo a Kate?, ¿Qué es esa figura que se acerca a Humphrey y Kate mientras están inconscientes?, ¿Cómo probaran el control de Humphrey cuando regrese?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo **


	65. la revelacion

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Kate: empecé a despertarme con un poco de dolor de cabeza, mire alrededor y note que estaba en una cueva, "que paso, y como llegue aquí" me pregunte confundida, luego recordé algo importante, "donde esta Humphrey" me pregunte apurada, intente ponerme de pie, pero estaba muy cansada y termine cayendo haciendo un ruido sordo, en ese momento vi a un lobo de pelaje todo blanco, con ojos azules

"veo que ya despertaste" dije el lobo mientras se acercaba

Kate: reconocí esa voz de inmediato, "tú eras la voz que me ayudo" le pregunte sorprendida

El lobo se rio ligeramente y dijo, "si ese era yo"

Kate: "donde estamos, y donde esta Humphrey" le pregunte

"estamos en mi cueva, y tu compañero está descansando en la habitación de al lado" respondió el lobo

Kate: reuní todas mis fuerzas y corrí rápidamente a la habitación de al lado y lo vi aun durmiendo, pero me preocupo al ver que tenía una cara de dolor, "que le pasa" le pregunte preocupada

"solo se desmayó del dolor, nada serio" respondió el lobo con tranquilidad

Kate: "QUE, DEL DOLOR, QUE LE PASA" le grite muy preocupada y angustiada

"cálmate, es natural su cuerpo está aceptando las habilidades de A, y como fue un descarga súbita fue demasiado dolor" le explico con calma

Kate: "no hay nada que se pueda hacer para disminuir su dolor" le pregunte me dolía mucho verlo sufrir así

"lo siento mucho, pero tiene que pasar por eso" le dijo con un poco de dolor en su voz

Kate: me acosté a su lado, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su costado

Humphrey: sentí algo en mi costado, me desperté lentamente, con un gran dolor que recorría mi cuerpo, solté un fuerte gemido de dolor sin querer

Kate: oí el gemido al lado mío, y vi que Humphrey despertó, "Humphrey" dije con alegre

Humphrey: al ver su hermosa cara alegre, hizo que se me olvidara el dolor, "Kate" dije con la misma alegría

Kate: "cómo te sientes" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: un terrible dolor corrió por mi cuerpo, se sentía como si mi cuerpo palpitara de dolor, "no tan mal" mentí

Kate: sabía que mentía para no preocuparme, "dime en serio" le dije con tono dulce

Humphrey: sabía que no podía mentirle, "está bien, no puedo moverme del dolor" admití

Kate: "tranquilo, cariño solo es temporal, pero te cuidare lo que mas pueda" le dije con mucho amor

Humphrey: "no tienes que hacerlo, solo con tu compañía se me olvida el dolor" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: ambos compartimos un gran beso, lleno de amor y pasión, hasta que el lobo que nos trajo a la cueva nos interrumpió

El lobo se limpió la garganta indicando que aún estaba presente

Humphrey: mire al lobo intente ponerme de pie para defenderme pero era inútil, lo único que podía hacer era gruñirle

Kate: "cálmate cariño, él nos ayudó" le explique

Humphrey: me calme y le pregunte "y quien eres"

"me pueden llamar Scoot" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "él fue el que me permitió darte mis fuerzas" le explique

Humphrey: "en serio" le pregunte sorprendido

Scoot: "si, digamos que tengo muchas habilidades en este mundo" les explique

Humphrey: "wau, gracias, nos ayudaste bastante" le dije agradecido

Scoot: "es lo mínimo que podía hacer, de cierta forma siento que es mi culpa" les dije un poco triste

Kate: "que quieres decir" le pregunte confundida, no era la primer vez que me había dicho eso

Scoot: "se los explicare mañana, ya es bastante tarde" les dije

Humphrey: mire por la entrada de la cueva y note que era de noche, "estuvimos fuera todo el día" dije sorprendido

Scoot: "en realidad estuvieron inconscientes todo el día de ayer y hoy" les dije

Kate: "oh no, el tiempo se nos acabó, debemos volver ahora" dije apurada

Scoot: "no pueden irse, al menos Humphrey no, no hasta que haya aceptado toda la fuerza de A" les explique

Humphrey: "y como cuanto tardaría" le pregunte preocupado

Scoot: "como alrededor de una semana" le respondí

Kate: "pero no tenemos tanto tiempo, si nos quedamos más de dos días nuestras esencias se quedaran atrapadas" le grite angustiada, por ningún motivo dejaría a Humphrey atrás

Scoot: "woa, relájense es cierto, no pueden quedarse más de dos días, dos días de allá" les explique

Humphrey: "eso significa, que nos podemos quedar máximo cuarenta y ocho días acá" dije mientras soltaba un suspiro

Scoot: "exacto" les dije feliz

Kate: "eso es un alivio" le dije

Scoot: "hablamos mañana ambos necesitan descansar" les dije mientras salía de la habitación

Kate: volví a acomodar mi cabeza en si costado, pero le pregunte un poco preocupada "no te duele que lo haga"

Humphrey: "en lo absoluto, de hecho disfruto la sensación" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "buenas noches, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "yo también te amo, que duermas bien" le dije amorosamente, y ambos caímos profundamente dormidos

Kate: "como extrañe tenerlo a mi lado" pensé antes de caer dormida, a la mañana siguiente me desperté primero, vi que Humphrey seguía dormido, decidí quedarme en la misma posición hasta que despertara, después de veinte minutos, sentí que empezó a despertarse, "buenos días amor" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "buenos días hermosa" le dije con el mismo cariño, compartimos un beso rápido, y le pregunte "como dormiste"

Kate: "maravillosamente, no había dormido así de bien en días" le dije feliz

Humphrey: "desde que todo esto empezó, no" dije con tristeza

Kate: "si, pero" le dije pero Humphrey me interrumpió

Humphrey: "lamento tanto haberte dejado sola, lo siento mucho, te falle" le dije con mucha tristeza

Kate: "no te hagas eso, tenías que hacerlo, para protegerme a mí, los cachorros, y la manada" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: sonreí

Kate: "vamos a levantarnos y buscar algo que desayunar, me muero de hambre" le dije cambiando el tema

Humphrey: "solo hay un pequeño problema" le dije un poco avergonzado

Kate: "cual es cariño" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "aun no me puedo parar, siento que mi cuerpo no me responde" le explique

Scoot: "no es de sorprenderse, como ya les dije necesitas una semana para aceptar la fuerza de A, en ese tiempo no podrás moverte" le explique mientras entraba a la habitación

Kate: "tranquilo cariño, voy por algo de comer entonces" le dije sonriendo mientras le lamia la mejilla

Scoot: "no es necesario, tengo mucha comida, en otra habitación, puedes ir a traer lo que quieras" le ofrecí

Kate: "no quisiéramos ser una molestia" le dije

Scoot: "en serio no es ninguna molestia, además me gusta la compañía, he estado aquí bastante solo" les admití

Humphrey: "cuanto tiempo" le pregunte, sintiéndome mal por el

Scoot: "demasiado" les dije mientras miraba al suelo

Kate: "lo siento" le dije

Scoot: "no te preocupes, ve y escoge lo que quieras de allá" le dije mientras apuntaba a otra habitación a unos ocho metros de distancia

Kate: mientras caminaba no dejaba de admirar lo grande que era la cueva, también aprecie que en el techo tenía una especie de musgo bastante brillante, por lo que iluminaba muy bien el interior, cuando entre a la habitación que me dijo, note que era muy fría, pero quede más sorprendida al ver todos los alimentos que tenía, caribúes, ciervos, conejos, varias clases de pescados, alces "vaya" dije sorprendida, después de eso, cogí un alce y lo arrastre de nuevo a la habitación a donde estábamos, cuando deje el alce cerca de Humphrey para que pudiera comer, le pregunte, "como capturaste todo eso"

Scoot: "ya lo dije, tengo demasiado tiempo libre" le respondí

Kate: asentí y me senté al lado de Humphrey, cogí una pierna del alce y se la acerque

Humphrey: "gracias amor" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Kate: le devolví el gesto, y cogí otro pedazo de carne para mí, después de que terminamos de comer, era hora de algunas respuestas, "te agradecemos tu hospitalidad y todo, pero nos podrías explicar algunas cosas" le pregunte

Scoot: "hare mi mejor intento" les dije

Humphrey: "primero porque dijiste que te sentías culpable, por mi encuentro con A" le pregunte

Scoot: suspire y les dije, "porque técnicamente fui yo el que lo creo en primer lugar" les dije

Kate: "que tu creaste a A" le dije molesta

Scoot: "técnicamente fui el que le dio las habilidades a esos tres primero lobos" les explique

Humphrey: "tu, por tu culpa, siempre tenía miedo de lastimar a los que quiero" le gruñí ferozmente estaba realmente enojado

Scoot: tenia las orejas aplastadas contra mi cabeza y le dije con culpa, "tenía las mejores intenciones, nunca imagine lo que podría pasar, lamento tanto lo que te hice a ti y toda tu familia"

Humphrey: estaba enojado con él, no tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra

Kate: "y porque le distes un poder así a esos tres lobos" le pregunte molesta, principalmente por lo que le hizo pasar a Humphrey

Scoot: "tenía las mejores intenciones, solo quería hubiera paz en su mundo" les explique

Kate: "entiendo, porque le distes a J ese poder, pero que pasa con A y con T" le pregunte

Scoot: "T, era el clásico alpha, sabia de la responsabilidad, claro era orgulloso, pero tenía sus fortalezas, J era un omega busca siempre la paz y era bastante sabio" le explique

Kate: "y A" le pregunte

Scoot: "era un lobo solitario, por eso es tan antisocial y salvaje, pero sabía lo que se debía hacer en momento de crisis" le explique

Kate: "y porque un omega, un alpha y un lobo solitario" le pregunte

Scoot: "porque necesitaba un lobo que entendiera cada clase, así podría hacer paz, claro a su modo, los escogí, porque ellos eran los mejores de cada tipo" le explique

Humphrey: "pero no salió como pensabas verdad" le dije molesto

Scoot: "más o menos, J y sus descendientes hacían un gran trabajo, viajaban de manada en manada resolviendo conflictos de manera pacífica, pocas eran las veces que tenía que usar sus habilidades, T era un cabeza alpha al igual que todos sus descendientes, usaban la mucho la fuerza, para mantener una manada organizada, su visión original era reunir todas las manadas como una, pero con el tiempo sus descendientes fueron perdiendo esa visión" les explique

Humphrey: "y A" le pregunte molesto

Scoot: "a él no le interesaba, solo quería una vida pacifica, pero siempre los problemas parecían seguirlo, cada vez que buscaba un hogar, o un lugar para establecerse con su pareja, pero siempre había una guerra o pelea que lo encontraba, así fue con todos sus descendientes, con el tiempo su esencia se volvió más y más salvaje, solo buscaba terminar con todo eso, y la única forma que encontró era matando a todo aquel que lo molestaba" les explique

Kate: "vaya" le dije sorprendida

Scoot: "y aunque no quieras admitirlo Humphrey, te pareces mucho tanto a J como a A" le dije

Humphrey: "que, no me parezco a ellos, su personalidad es totalmente diferente a la mía" le dije un poco molesto

Scoot: "no es cierto, tu personalidad tiene fragmentos de los dos, por ejemplo, eres calmada y pasivo como J, pero valiente y decidido como A" le dije

Humphrey: "será lo único" le dije un poco terco

Scoot: "no también, eres ingenioso como J, y eres tan o más amoroso que el verdadero A" le dije

Humphrey: "me cuesta creer que ese monstruo pueda sentir amor" le dije molesto

Scoot: "dije el verdadero A, y si él era bastante amoroso, sobre todo con su pareja, la única forma que logre que aceptara ese poder, era diciéndole que con el podría proteger a su pareja de cualquier peligro, y así fue con todo su linaje, toma como ejemplo a Aron el anterior que tuvo la esencia de A, él amaba mucho a su pareja, que cuando la perdió en el gran conflicto de Jasper, todo su mundo se derrumbó, si no fuera Jhosenqui la ira desatada que tenía por haberla perdido, habría destruido todas las manadas de Jasper" le explique

Humphrey: "jamás había oído hablar de ellos, si hace poco me entere que todo esto es por mi familia" le dije confundido

Scoot: "en serio, porque creo que tu compañera sabe de qué hablo" le dije mirándola

Humphrey: "es cierto" le pregunte

Kate: "si, de hecho todo Jasper sabe, tú eras el único que no tenía conocimiento de eso" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "y porque no me lo contaron" le dije, no podía dejarme de sentir algo herido por ocultarme la historia de mi familia

Kate: "lamento mucho no haberte dicho, pero tus padres, nos hicieron jurar que no te dijéramos" le explique estaba triste, me sentía culpable, siempre en el fondo sabía que merecía conocer la verdad

Humphrey: "entonces esto ya había pasado" le dije

Scoot: "si y no, no es la primera vez de que A se libera en rabia pura, pero era la primera vez de que todo el mundo estuvo en un grave peligro, Humphrey tu eres el primer descendiente tanto de A como de J, por eso eras tan fuerte, que ni siquiera un descendiente de T pudo hacerte frente, y eso que no habías descubierto todo tu potencial" le explique

Humphrey: "necesito tiempo para procesarlo" les dije mientras me daba la vuelta, lo que más me dolía era que Kate me ocultara algo tan grande

Kate: me sentía horrible, sabía que tenía que haberle dicho, vi que Scoot, salió de la habitación y yo lo seguí, "tenías que ser tan directo" le dije molesta

Scoot: "el merecía saber la verdad" le dije con calma

Kate: "lo sé" dije con tristeza

Scoot: "no te preocupes, él te amo mucho, solo está un poco dolido, dale tiempo" le dije para calmarla

Kate: sabía que tenía razón, decidí ir dar un paseo alrededor de la cueva, para mi sorpresa, mientras más caminaba más profundo se tornaba, después de varias horas de caminata, me rendí y decidí volver de regreso, "este lugar no tiene fin" pensé, cuando por fin llegue, "quería hablar con Humphrey acerca de lo que paso, él tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado, siempre se preguntaba porque a él le pasaba eso, y a pesar de que sabía la respuesta nunca le dije, cuando llegue a la habitación vi que estaba dormido, "supongo que será mañana" me dije a mi misma, note que estaba temblando un poco de frio, me acosté a su lado para compartir nuestro calor, antes de dormirme, le lamí la mejilla y le dije cariñosamente " te amo, por favor perdóname" y me quede dormida a su lado

Kate no lo noto, pero Humphrey aun durmiendo, sonrió y le susurro "también te amo"

**¿Qué otros secretos oculta Scoot?, ¿Humphrey, como reaccionara con la información que le dijeron?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	66. la reaccion

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Kate: a la mañana siguiente, me desperté, y casi inmediatamente sentí que Humphrey se estaba despertando, sabía que era hora de que le diera una merecida disculpa

Humphrey: "me desperté y sentí algo muy suave y cálido junto a mí, rodé y vi a Kate

"necesito hablar contigo" dijeron ambos al tiempo

Kate: "yo primero, es importante" le dije

Humphrey: "no, primero yo, de verdad necesito decirte esto" le dije, luego la mire directa a los ojos y le dije "lo siento"

Kate: me sorprendió lo que dijo, "lo sientes, porque, soy yo la que debería disculparme" le dije sorprendida y confundida

Humphrey: "lo siento, no debí reaccionar así, sé que prometiste no decírmelo, y valoras tus promesas, y lo entiendo" le dije

Kate: "pero lo siento de todos modos, tu merecías saber la verdad" le dije

Humphrey: "dejemos esto en el pasado, ya no importa, ya se lo que paso con mi familia y porque tengo estas habilidades, el resto no importa" le dije positivamente mientras sonreía

Kate: "tienes razón dejemos todo esto atrás, lo importante es que tendremos una familia juntos", le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "es cierto, ya no hay de qué preocuparse ahora, solo de tener una larga y feliz vida juntos" le dije mientras la besaba

Kate: cuando rompimos el beso, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, "estoy tan feliz de que no estés enojado conmigo" le dije, con alegría

Humphrey: sonreí y le die con dulzura "sabes que nunca podría enojarme contigo"

Kate: sonreí y le di un beso rápido, luego los dos nos acomodamos a descansar, Humphrey casi no podía moverse, sin mencionar el dolor que sentía, pero al menos intentaba disimularlo para no preocuparme

Scoot: entre y vi a los dos tortolitos acostados uno al lado del otro, "veo que ya resolvieron su conflicto" les dije feliz

Humphrey: "en realidad nunca hubo uno, solo necesitaba tiempo para procesar la información, nunca estuve enojado con Kate" le explique mientras nos acariciábamos

Scoot: "me alegro, de todas maneras vine, para ofrecerles algo" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "que es" le pregunte un poco desconfiada

Scoot: "sé que estas embarazada, verdad" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "si, como lo supiste" le pregunte un poco asustada

Scoot: "siento todas las esencias que entran a este mundo" les explique

Kate: "en serio, las sentiste, y sabes cuantos serán" le pregunte

Scoot: "si, pero no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "es mejor" le dije estando de acuerdo

Kate: "y porque lo mencionas" le dije tratando de volver al punto

Scoot: "oh sí, es porque quería saber si ustedes quieren que su descendencia tenga las mismas habilidades, que tienes tu" les pregunte

Kate: "acaso eso no es cada dos generaciones" le pregunte

Scoot: "por eso les pregunte que su descendencia" les explique

Humphrey: "en lo personal no quiero, no quiero que mi familia tenga que pasar por esta tortura, tener miedo de herir a los que quiere, o que puedan lastimar a los otros sin intención, pero esa es una decisión que debemos tomar juntos" le dije mirando a Kate

Kate: "pasamos por mucho, por culpa de ese tonto poder, no quiero eso para nuestra descendencia" le dije mientras miraba a Humphrey

Scoot: "entonces está decidido, hare la medicina para eso, estará esta noche" les dije

Humphrey: "eso es genial, pero me puedes quitar el poder a mi" le pregunte esperanzado

Kate: "porque quieres eso, eres el lobo más fuerte que hay" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "a mí no me importa nada eso, lo único que deseo es pasar mi vida contigo, no necesito ni quiero este poder" le explique

Kate: "veo que aun tienes el humilde, divertido y amoroso corazón de un omega" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "y siempre será así" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "es una lástima porque no puedo" le dije

Humphrey: "porque" le pregunte

Scoot: "porque las esencias ya se combinaron en ti, no puedo quitarte el poder, sin matarte en el proceso" le explique

Humphrey: "entiendo" dije un poco triste

Kate: "no te preocupes cariño, recuerda que no importa que, estaremos juntos" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "gracias, significa mucho" le dije con alegría

Scoot: "nos vemos esta noche" les dije mientras salía

Kate: vi como salió y luego me dirigí a Humphrey, "y que quieres hacer" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé, pero recuerda que apenas si puedo moverme" le recordé

Kate: "es cierto" le dije pensando

Humphrey: "me pregunto cuanto tiempo me queda hasta que pueda moverme y sienta todo este maldito dolor" me pregunte sin querer en voz alta

Kate: lo pensé un momento y le dije, "Scoot, dijo que sería una semana, ya han pasado tres días, significa que solo quedan cuatro más" le dije

Humphrey: "aun cuatro" solloce, realmente sentí un gran dolor constantemente

Kate: "tranquilo, solo cuatro días y todo se habrá acabado" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: sonreí, le lamí la mejilla con afecto, y pasamos el resto de la tarde pasándola juntos, hablando, contando chistes, o simplemente disfrutar de la mutua compañía, sin darnos cuenta ya era de noche

Scoot: "esta lista" les dije entrando a su habitación, mientras llevaba una corteza llena de un líquido de color azul profundo

Humphrey: "genial, y como funciona" le pregunte

Scoot: "es muy sencillo, Kate solo tiene que tomarla" le explique

Humphrey: "no le afectara de forma negativa o nuestros cachorros" le pregunte

Scoot: "de ninguna forma, solo limpiara los genes que dan el poder" les explique

Kate: "los que" pregunte confundida

Scoot: "no tengo ganas darles una clase de biología, solo confía en mi tómalo" le dije

Humphrey: "una clase de que" pregunte confundido

Scoot: "olvídelo, no te hará ningún daño a ti o tus crías" le explique

Kate: Humphrey y yo compartimos una mirada, luego me acerque y cogí la corteza, y empecé a beberla, "sabe horrible" le dije mientras fruncía el seño

Scoot: "nunca dije que supiera bien" le dije

Humphrey: me acerque a Kate, a pesar del dolor que sentía, y puse mi pata sobre la de ella, "estoy aquí" le dije con dulzura

Kate: sonreí, ante su apoyo, y continúe tomando la horrible sustancia lo más rápido que pude, cuando termine, tome toda el agua que teníamos en otra corteza, para poder quitar el horrible sabor de mi boca

Humphrey: vi que se tomó todo el agua, "te sientes mejor" le pregunte un poco preocupado

Kate: "un poco, pero aún tengo ese horrible sabor en mi boca" le dije

Humphrey: "déjame ayudarte con eso" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "como puedes" pero fui interrumpida por un gran beso lleno de amor, nos quedamos por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad fue unos pocos minutos, cuando nos tuvimos que separar para recuperar el aliento

Humphrey: "mejor" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "si, pero creo que aún tengo un poco de mal sabor" le dije coquetamente

Humphrey: sonreí y compartimos otro gran beso

Scoot: "parece que van estar bien, nos vemos en la mañana" les dije, pero no me prestaron atención, estaban demasiado inmersos en el momento, "parejas" pensé mientras salía de la habitación

Kate: cuando rompimos el beso note que Scoot, no estaba, "me pregunto cuando se fue" pensé

Humphrey: "vamos a descansar" le dije mientras me acostaba

Kate: me acosté a su lado y apoye mi cabeza sobre su costado, "buenas noches amor" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "que duermas bien hermosa, te amo, más que nada" le dije con dulzura

Kate: compartimos un beso rápido y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

P.V Humphrey, cuatro días después

Habían pasado ya cuatro días, durante estos mi movilidad fue bastante reducida, y no pude salir de esa habitación en todo ese tiempo, pero al menos Kate estaba siempre a mi lado, le decía que no tenía que estar todo el tiempo a lado mío, que podía salir a caminar y pasar el tiempo, pero ella insistía, en quedarse realmente fue la mejor parte de la semana, me sentía muy feliz y alegre de que estuviera tan pendiente de mí, nunca sentí tanto aprecio y preocupación por mí de una persona, cuando por fin me pude mover de nuevo, me sentía más fuerte que nunca, "buenos días cariño" le dije cuando sentí que despertó, me había despertado temprano, y mientras esperaba a que Kate despertara estaba sumido en mis pensamientos

Kate: "buenos días amor, como te sientes" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "de maravilla, el dolor, desapareció anoche, y siento que podría correr dos millas sin cansarme" le dije enérgico

Kate: "eso es maravilloso" le dije feliz, mientras me levantaba y estiraba

Humphrey: me levante y me estire también, pero como había pasado mucho tiempo acostado, fue un poco doloroso

Kate: me alegre de verlo de pie, fue la primera vez que se pudo para sin problemas en esta semana, "parece que ya podemos volver" le dije feliz

Humphrey: "si, por fin a tener una vida calmada con mi hermosa paraje" le dije felizmente

Kate: estaba disfrutando mucho el momento que teníamos, hasta que se me ocurrió, "y sabes cómo volver" le pregunte

Humphrey: "oh, no, nunca pensé en eso" dije pensativo, y sintiéndome algo torpe

Kate: "tal vez Scoot sepa" le sugerí

Humphrey: "si vamos a buscarlo" le dije

Kate: asentí y ambos salimos de la habitación, cuando vi el largo pasillo, recordé que enorme que era esta cueva, "este lugar es enorme, como lo encontraremos" le dije mientras miraba a todos lados, tratando de conseguir su rastro, el único problema es que este es su hogar, su olor estaba en todas partes

Humphrey: me concentre por un momento, y pude sentir una presencia a unos diez metros en una habitación a la izquierda, "Kate, por aquí" le dije

Kate: "lo vistes" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no, pero lo siento, es raro describirlo, tal vez una habilidad de A, o de J" le explique

Kate: "vamos" le dije confiando en él, ambos caminamos hasta la habitación, cuando entramos lo vimos sentado en frente de un pared, pero lo raro es que esa pared tenia imágenes que se movían

Humphrey: "disculpa Scoot, estas ocupado" pregunte desde la entrada de la habitación

Scoot: "en lo absoluto, adelante pasen" les dije

Kate: ambos entramos y no puede evitar preguntar, "que es esto" le pregunte mientras apuntaba a la pared con imágenes que se mueven

Scoot: "es como una especie de portal, me permite ver lo que pasa en su mundo" les explique

Humphrey: "genial" le dije

Scoot: "si miren por ejemplo" les dije mientras tocaba una rocas al lado

Kate: veía las imágenes y la reconocí como el territorio de la manadas unidas, todo estaba en paz, aunque todos estaban bastante agitados y preocupados por una razón, "porque están tan preocupados" le pregunte

Scoot: "eso, solo le tienen miedo a Humphrey" les explique

Humphrey: "a mí" dije con tristeza

Kate: "y porque" le pregunte

Scoot: "tiene miedo de que llegue sin control o que vuelva perder el control, y los mate" les explique

Humphrey: "pero nunca le hice daño a nadie" le dije con tristeza

Scoot: "de hecho si, lastimaste a Garth" recuerdas

Humphrey: "maldito A, evite que lo matara, pero no que lo lastime" me gruñí a mí mismo

Kate: "tranquilo, lo convenceremos de que ya no eres ningún peligro" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "tengo miedo de volver" le dije

Kate: "porque, no puedes volver a perder el control" le dije comprensivamente

Humphrey: "no es por eso, es difícil, vivir en un lugar donde te tengan miedo" le confesé

Kate: "solo tienes que ganarte su confianza" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "y si no funciona, y si te alejan de mí, no podría soportarlo" le dije con tristeza

Kate: "al menos inténtalo, en el peor de los casos, huimos juntos y hacemos una nueva manada" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "abandonarías todo por mi" le dije sorprendido

Kate: "por supuesto, porque te amo, más que a nada" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi" le dije muy feliz, saber que dejaría todo, solo por mi

Scoot: "si debes intentarlo, además porque los líderes de las manadas confían en ti" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio" le dije sorprendido

Scoot: "si tuvieron una reunión, donde acordaron darte el beneficio de la duda, lo único es que te probaran para ver si ya tienes autocontrol" le explique

Humphrey: "le demostrare" le dije con alegría

Scoot: "así se hablan, muchos tienen fe en ti, no los defraudes" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "no lo haré" le dije determinado

Kate: sonreí ante la determinación de Humphrey, y luego recordé porque vinimos en primer lugar, "Scoot, sabes cómo podemos volver a nuestro mundo" le pregunte

Scoot: "por supuesto, síganme" les dije mientras salía de la habitación, y posteriormente de la cueva, seguimos caminando por quince minutos, hasta que llegamos al mismo lugar donde tuvieron su batalla con A, "aquí es" les dije

Humphrey: "y donde esta" le pregunte mientras miraba alrededor

Scoot: "justo aquí, es el lugar donde la barrera que divide a los dos mundos, es muy delgada, solo tienen que concentrarse en volver y lo harán" les explique

Kate: "nada más" le pregunte

Scoot: pensé por un momento y les dije, "sip, no se olviden en visitarme de vez en cuando" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "por supuesto, pero una última pregunta, como es que conociste a A, J, y T, por lo que entiendo, ellos murieron hace muchas generaciones" le pregunte

Scoot: "es porque soy inmortal, de hecho, sería como un dios para ustedes" les explique

Kate: "pero si mal no recuerdo, el único dios que me han mencionado es conocido como el primero, el primer lobo de la historia" le dije

Scoot: "si, ese soy yo" les dije

Humphrey: "vaya, que honor" dije comprendiendo la magnitud de la noticia

Scoot: "son afortunados, son de los pocos lobos que me han conocido en persona" les dije

Kate: "en serio" le dije

Scoot: "por supuesto, dirían que con ustedes, solo me han visto cinco lobos en toda la historia, cuales dos son antepasados tuyos Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: "realmente fue todo un honor, conocerlo, lamento haberle gritado al inicio de la semana" le dije avergonzado

Scoot: "no te preocupes por eso, tenías todo el derecho de haber estado enojado" le dije con calma

Humphrey: "menos mas no estas molesto, no quisiera tener la ira de un dios" bromee

Scoot: me reí de su broma y le dije, "es cierto, no quisieras, de hecho los dos me agradan y mucho, si necesitan ayuda algún día, no duden en llamarme" le dije alegremente

Kate: "lo tendremos en mente" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "y una cosa más antes de que se vayan, si no les importa me gustaría estar con ustedes cuando su cachorros nazcan" les pregunte

Kate: "eres bienvenido a conocerlos cuando nazcan" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "genial nos vemos en dos meses con veinte días" les dije

Kate: "espera los cachorros nacerán exactamente en ese momento" le pregunte

Scoot: "así es" les dije mientras veía como se desvanecían

Humphrey: fuimos segados por la misma luz que nos ilumino cuando entramos, cuando recupere la visión, vi que estábamos en la cueva que nos llevó Jhosh

Kate: estaba reaccionando, me sacudí la cabeza, me dolía un poco

Jhosh: vi como los dos estaban despertando, para mi alivio, "parece que eran dos días de aquí" pensé, luego me les acerque y les pregunte "como se sienten"

Humphrey: "fuera de un dolor de cabeza, bastante bien", le dije mientras me ponía de pie

Jhosh: "me estaban empezando a preocupar, estuvieron mucho tiempo allá" les dije

Kate: "estuvimos allá más de una semana, aquí cuanto fue" le pregunte

Jhosh: "casi nueve horas" les dije

Humphrey: mire por la entrada y note que apenas estaba amaneciendo, "creo que podemos iniciar nuestro regreso" les dije

Kate: "me parece bien, tengo muchas energías, y el dolor de cabeza está desapareciendo" le dije sonriendo

Jhosh: "no, los estuve cuidando por nueve horas, necesito dormir un poco" les dije

Humphrey: "muy bien, mañana saldremos por la mañana" le dije

Jhosh: "eso está mejor, y si no les importa iré a dormir un poco, ustedes hagan lo que quieran" les dije mientras me acomodaba a un lado de la cueva

Kate: "voy a tomar un trago, me acompañas" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "por supuesto, vamos" le dije sonriendo

**¿Cómo probaran el autocontrol de Humphrey?, ¿las manadas volverán a confiar en él?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	67. recuperando el tiempo

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, primero muchas gracias por sus comentarios y PM me alegra de que les guste mi historia y me motiva a seguir escribiendo, segundo es una advertencia, contiene un limón, quedan advertidos, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P. V normal

Kate: ambos caminamos unos pocos minutos cuando encontramos un gran lago, inmediatamente tomamos largos sorbos del agua fría y refrescante, vi a Humphrey al lado mío disfrutando del agua, y pensé en hacerle una rápida, broma, lo empuje contra el agua

Humphrey: grite de la sorpresa, como estábamos en otoño, el agua estaba bastante fría, cuando resurgí vi que Kate se lazo justo al lado mío, cuando resurgió, vi que se estaba riendo, "muy graciosa" le dije riéndome

Kate: "quería refrescarme, pero no quería entrar sola" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "solo me hubieras pedido" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "y donde está la diversión en eso" le pregunte juguetonamente

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé una guerra de agua, estuvimos jugando en el lago por dos horas, hasta que decidimos salirnos y secarnos en la orilla, "hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos así" le dije riéndome

Kate: "es cierto, con todas las responsabilidades, y por los últimos acontecimientos no habíamos tenido tiempo" le dije mientras acariciaba con él, en ese momento pude distinguir una cueva al otro lado del lago, "podría ser útil" pensé

Humphrey: estaba disfrutando mucho el momento, que era mejor que estar al lado de la chica que amo, relajándose y disfrutando el momento en un hermoso y calmado lugar, estuvimos así por dos horas, note que ya era de tarde, y por el rugido del estómago de Kate sabía que tenía hambre, al decir verdad yo también, "voy a cazar algo no me tardo" le dije con dulzura

Kate: "no te demores" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: asentí y fui a buscar algo de comer, por suerte este lugar es bastante fértil, veía toda clase de presas, pude distinguir un caribú solitario no muy lejos, con facilidad me escabullí detrás de él, y cuando menos lo esperaba, me le abalance cortándole el cuello en un rápido movimiento, estaba muerto antes de hacer al suelo, cogí mi presa y lo arrastre hasta donde estaba Kate, lo deje enfrente de ella y me senté a su lado para disfrutar de la comida

Kate: cuando terminamos de comer, ambos nos sentamos a disfrutar del atardecer, estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, lo más untos que podíamos, recosté mi cabeza contra su cuello, le dije amorosamente "te amo"

Humphrey: "yo también te amo, gracias por este maravilloso día" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "espera que tengo guardado lo mejor" le dije en un tono sexi

Humphrey: "no puedo esperar" le dije con una sonrisa picara

Kate: "sígueme" le dije sensualmente mientras lo guiaba a la cueva que vi con anterioridad, intencionalmente camine delante de él, balanceando mi trasero de un lado al otro, en un suave movimiento, solo para darle un pequeño espectáculo

Humphrey: estaba embobado mirando su balanceó, que no note cuando llegamos a la cueva

Kate: lo mire y le pregunte "disfruta la vista" mientras sonreía picaronamente

Humphrey: me sonroje un poco y le dije, "no es mi culpa que seas tan sexy"

Kate: sonreí, y lo empuje contra su espalda, y le dije sensualmente "vamos a divertirnos mucho primero antes de iniciar", empecé a besarlo apasionadamente sentía como nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, disfrutaba mucho el momento, cuando nos separamos, empecé a lamerle la cara con mucho cariño, baje lentamente al cuello, y posteriormente al pecho, disfrutaba como se sentía su áspero pelaje, empecé a bajar hasta la cintura, donde me detuve

Humphrey: "está todo bien" le pregunte cuando sentí que se detuvo

Kate: "todo está perfectamente, solo quería probar algo nuevo" le dije mientras le daba un guiño, en ese momento me acomode de tal forme que aun veía su miembro, pero Humphrey podía ver mi condición de mujer

Humphrey: "entiendo" le dije sonriendo, en ese momento empecé a lamer sus pliegues, lentamente, con largas lamidas

Kate: mientras Humphrey lamia mis pliegues, yo empecé a lamerle el su miembro con el mismo ritmo

Humphrey: luego de varios segundos, decidí que era hora de darle más placer, y metí mi lengua dentro de su condición de mujer, provocando que soltara un pequeño gemido de placer

Kate: sentí la lengua de Humphrey dentro de mí, no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer, decidí devolverle el favor, y empecé a chupar todo su miembro que a estaba totalmente crecido, empecé a subir y bajar aumentado lentamente la velocidad

Humphrey: estaba disfrutando mucho el momento, no solo Kate me estaba dando mucho placer, si no también que yo le estaba dando el mismo placer, aumentaba la velocidad de mi lengua, ya sentía sus dulces jugos apareciendo, estaba tan inmerso en placer que no note que llegue a mi climas

Kate: sin previo aviso el soltó su semilla en mi boca, trague tanto como pude, y luego limpie los restos de mi cara y su miembro, aún estaba recibiendo placer de Humphrey, ya sentía mi climas llegar, pero decidí sorprenderlo

Humphrey: de repente sentí sus dulces jugos saliendo repentinamente, lamí tantos como pude, y luego me limpie mi cara, "extrañaba tu dulce sabor" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "yo también extrañaba tu salado sabor" le dije sonriendo, mientras me ponía en posición, "listo para la mejor parte" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "solo si lo estás" le dije mientras me acercaba

Kate: "adelante, chico grande" le dije sensualmente

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije cariñosamente, "lo que ordenes mi reina", luego me puse en posición y alinee mi miembro con su condición de mujer, cuando entre en ella, oí un gemido de placer, empecé a salir y entrar lentamente, y fui aumentando la velocidad

Kate: "rápido, más rápido y fuerte" gemí, sentí como el placer aumentaba y aumentaba

Humphrey: era feliz de obedecer y empecé aumentar la velocidad, le daba poderosas embestidas

Kate: después de varios minutos, ya sentía mi climas llegando, "Humphrey estoy a punto de" le avise

Humphrey: sonreí y aumente un poco más la velocidad hasta que sentí sus líquidos golpeando con mi miembro, aún tenía bastante energía por alguna razón y seguí adelante, oí como Kate gemía de placer fuertemente

Kate: era increíble todo el placer que sentía, después de varios minutos, sentí un segundo climas, "adelante, sigue adelante" gemí

Humphrey: seguí adelante hasta que sentí los jugos de Kate golpeando mi miembro por segunda vez, los líquidos sexuales estaba goteando por nuestras piernas, el olor era tan fuerte que con solo respirar se sentía, yo ya no podía contener mi ci climas más y lo libere, ambos caímos inmediatamente al suelo, por el cansancio, "fue increíble" le dije entre respiraciones

Kate: "el mejor que hemos tenido, tenías muchas energías" le dije entre jadeos

Humphrey: "sí, creo que el efecto de controlar todas mis habilidades" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sentía como aun la semilla caliente de Humphrey llenaba mi vientre, "te amo" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "yo también te amo" le dije amorosamente, antes de que ambos cayéramos profundamente dormidos aun atados

Jhosh: me desperté muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, me estire y me pregunte "cuanto tiempo dormí", luego me dirigí a la entrada y note que era de mañana aun el sol no había salido, "vaya que dormí" me dije a mi mismo, mire alrededor de la cueva, a ver si estaba la pareja, pero no los vi, "de pronto fueron a cazar" me dije a mi mismo, me levante y fui al lago cercano a tomar una copa de agua, después de beber un poco de agua, pude sentir el olor de Kate y Humphrey, lo empecé a seguir hasta una cueva al otro lado del lago, antes de entrar un fuerte olor pego en mi nariz, "no lo habrán hecho" me dije a mi mismo, cuando entre se confirmó mi corazonada, ambos estaban allí profundamente dormidos aun atados

Humphrey: sentí que alguien se acercó por lo que empecé a reaccionar, cuando abrí los ojos, vi que era Jhosh mirándonos desde la entrada de la cueva, "Jhosh" dije sorprendido

Kate: me desperté cuando oí a Humphrey, mire en la entrada y vi a Jhosh, "no sabes anunciarte" le grite molesta

Jhosh: me reí ligeramente y les dije, "no me refería a esto cuando dije que hicieran lo que quisieran"

Humphrey: "que graciosos" le dije sarcásticamente, "ahora puedes salir y darnos un poco de privacidad, saldremos en un minuto" le pedí

Jhosh: "por supuesto" les dije mientras reía ligeramente

Kate: vi como salió, y luego le dije a Humphrey, "acaso nadie se anuncia"

Humphrey: "eso parece" le dije

Kate: "vamos, tenemos un largo camino por delante" le recordé

Humphrey: "es cierto" le dije mientras salía de Kate con cuidado y me estiraba

Kate: ambos nos estiramos y nos fuimos a la entrada

Jhosh: "veo que ya están listos" les dije

Humphrey: "voy a casar algo para desayunar" les dije mientras le lamia la mejilla de Kate

Kate: vi que Humphrey volvió, varios minutos después con un ciervo, todos nos acomodamos y empezamos a comer, cuando estábamos satisfechos empezamos nuestro recorrido a casa

Jhosh: "y por donde quieren devolverse" les pregunte

Humphrey: "hay más de un camino" le pregunte curioso

Jhosh: "si está el que tomaste tú, y el que tomamos nosotros" le explique

Humphrey: "imagino que el que ustedes tomaron es mucho más corto" les dije

Jhosh: "si, pero mucho más peligroso" le advertí

Humphrey: "creo que es mejor el largo, o no" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "si, no tenemos prisas y preferiría llegar en una pieza" le dije sonriendo

Jhosh: "entonces por aquí, nos toca bordear toda la montaña" les dije

Humphrey: antes de iniciar la caminata escuchamos una voz muy familiar resonando en nuestras cabezas

"alto" dijo la voz

Jhosh: "quien es" pregunte confundido y asustado

Kate: sonreí y dije, "hola Scoot, que pasa"

Scoot: "quería decirles que hay un tercer camino, que es a través de la montaña, hay un túnel que cruza por toda la montaña, bastante seguro, no hay depredadores, si lo toman deberían llegar en un día, máximo dos" les explique

Humphrey: "eso es genial donde esta" le pregunte emocionado

Scoot: "miren a su derecha, y caminen en línea recta, el túnel está tapado por muchas plantas" les explique

Kate: "gracias, por la información nos es de mucha ayuda" le dije alegre

Scoot: "no es nada, hablamos luego" les dije

Humphrey: "que esperamos, estamos a un día o dos de casa" le dije alegre

Jhosh: empecé a seguirlos y les pregunte "que era esa voz"

Kate: "un amigo, que conocimos después de vencer a A" le explique

Jhosh: "no sabía que alguien viviera allí" les dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "quien lo pensaría" le dije

Kate: caminamos hasta que llegamos a una de las paredes de la montaña, tenía una inclinación de ochenta grados, "debe ser por acá" le dije mientras buscaba la entrada de la cueva

Humphrey: "la encontré" les dije mientras arrancaba algunas hojas que la tapaban

Kate: "vamos" dije alegre

Humphrey: los tres entramos a la cueva, y empezamos a caminar en línea recta, después de diez minutos, la luz se estaba reduciendo drásticamente, después de otros diez minutos, estaba totalmente oscuro

Kate: "me recuerda al entrenamiento con Sam" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "si solo que aquí estamos en una cueva totalmente vacía y los únicos que hacemos ruidos somos nosotros" le dije con calma

Kate: "es cierto, es un poco más complicado" le dije

Humphrey: en ese momento sentí que nos acercábamos a algo, "baja la cabeza" le dije

Kate: le hice caso y luego de unos segundos oí a Jhosh detrás de mí soltar un quejido

Jhosh: iba detrás de Kate, cuando de la nada me golpee la cabeza con una roca que estaba demasiado abajo, "maldita roca" dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza

Kate: "como sabias" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no sé, solo tuve ese presentimiento" le explique

Kate: "qué tal si tratas de usar tus habilidades" le sugerí

Humphrey: "no se me había ocurrido, lo intentare, será la primera vez que las utilice" le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me concentraba, cuando los abrí pude ver toda la estructura de la cueva con gran facilidad, "guau" dije sorprendido

Kate: "Humphrey, estas bien" le pregunte u poco preocupada

Humphrey: "de maravilla, veo toda la cueva a la perfección, sin mencionar que me siento más fuerte que nunca" le dije alegre, luego me cuestione, "porque lo preguntas"

Kate: "porque tus ojos están brillando" le explique mientras veía esos hermosos ojos azul hielo, brillando

Jhosh: "es porque está usando todo su potencial, recuerdas que te dije, que cambian de color o brillan" le explique

Humphrey: "es cierto se me olvidaba" le dije sonriendo, "e iluminan mucho" pregunte curioso

Kate: "no tanto, lo único que puedo distinguir son tus ojos" le explique

Humphrey: "es un poco extraño no" le dije avergonzado

Kate: "un poco, pero es lindo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "eso crees" le pregunte

Kate: "claro, resalta tus hermosos ojos" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: compartimos un rápido beso, cuando nos separamos, les dije "síganme es por aquí" les dije

Kate: asentimos y empezamos a seguirlo, durante seis horas, caminamos a un ritmo bastante rápido, siguiendo las instrucciones de Humphrey, por lo general a un lobo caminaría despacio, por la falta de visión, pero confiaba ciegamente en Humphrey, y Jhosh, no quería quedarse atrás

Humphrey: había pasado diez horas desde que entramos a la cueva, ya necesitaba un descanso, mas por mi voz que por el agotamiento físico, por suerte nos hice detener al lado de un pequeño nacedero de agua, donde tome suficiente agua, para calmar el ardor de mi garganta, "descansaremos aquí, y continuaremos más tarde" les indique, ya había perdido la noción si era de día o de noche, pero por unos rápidos cálculos, pensé que era de noche

Jhosh: me recosté y les dije mientras me reía entre dientes, "no hagan ruido que quiero dormir"

Kate: ambos rodamos los ojos y nos acomodamos uno al lado del otro

Humphrey: para ese momento ya había dejado de usar todo mi potencial, por lo que mis ojos no brillaba, "que duermas bien mi reina, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "yo también te amo, que duermas bien mi galán" le dije amorosamente y ambos caímos profundamente dormidos, mientras nos abrasábamos, al día siguiente me desperté primero, note que había dormido toda la noche abrazaba con Humphrey, no sabía qué horas eran, ni me interesaba, solo me importaba que estábamos juntos, empecé a sentir que empecé a despertarse, y lo recibí con una lamida en la mejilla, "buenos días" le dije cálidamente

Humphrey: le devolví el gesto y le dije, "buenos días, dormiste bien"

Kate: "tú sabes que cuando duermo contigo, tengo una maravillosa noche de sueño" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos nos dimos un gran y apasionada beso

Jhosh: me desperté cuando sentí un ruido cerca de mí, cuando me levante y escuche con atención, reconocí el ruido, "tan temprano y empezaron con eso" pensé mientras bostezaba, mientras miraba alrededor, a ver si podía reconocer algo, vi un punto de luz a lo lejos en la dirección en la que caminamos, "veo la salida" dije emocionado

Kate: ambos nos separamos, y suspire de decepción, nos arruino un momento tan lindo, mire en dirección en donde caminábamos y pude distinguir con facilidad un punto de luz, "vamos, estamos cerca" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y la seguí, pero antes me concentre para poder usar mi máximo potencial, solo por si acaso

Kate: mire a donde sentí a Humphrey y vi que tenía los ojos brillando, "porque usas tu máximo potencial" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "solo por si acaso" le explique

Kate: "entiendo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: caminamos por unas horas sin mayores obstáculos, cada vez se podía ver el punto de luz crecer y ponerse más brillante, pero antes de que iluminara la cueva, note en la oscuridad un gran hueco y Kate se dirigía hacia él, "alto" grite

Kate: me detuve y le pregunte, "que pasa"

Humphrey: "no te muevas, estas a unos centímetros de un profundo agujero" le explique

Kate: asentí y retrocedí lentamente, "eso estuvo cerca" le dije

Humphrey: "demasiado cerca" dije mientras soltaba un suspiro

Jhosh: "y ahora por donde" pregunte

Humphrey: mire el agujero, era bastante ancho, pero no muy largo, seguramente podría saltarlo, pero no estoy seguro si Kate y Jhosh puedan, seguí mirando hasta que vi que en el lado derecho había un pequeño camino bastante delegado, "por aquí, pero con cuidado y despacio es un camino muy angosto" les advertí

Kate: seguí a Humphrey lo más cerca que pude, sentía como mis patas estaban rozando la orilla, y como algunas pequeñas rocas se desboronaban del camino, después de diez minutos de caminar con cuidado por fin llegamos al otro lado

Jhosh: cuando estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado sentí que el camino debajo de mí cedió, solté un grito de sorpresa y de miedo, esperaba la larga caída, seguido por una muerte muy dolorosa, pero al contrario sentí que alguien me sujeto de la piel de la nuca

Kate: oí como Jhosh, un ruido de rocas cayendo seguido de un grito de Jhosh, "oh no" pensé aterrada

Humphrey: sentí que unas rocas estaban cediendo, no muy lejos de mí, mire detrás mío, y note que el suelo donde estaba pisando Jhosh, no tardaría en ceder, rápidamente corrí hacia el cuando llegue el camino ya había cedido, pero logre atrapar a Jhosh por la piel de su nuca, con un poco de esfuerzo lo subí y los deje en el suelo, "estas bien" le pregunte

Jhosh: respiraba pesadamente, más por el miedo y la angustia que acabe de pasar, pero le dije, "si, muchas gracias Humphrey" le dije agradecido

Humphrey: "no es nada, estoy feliz de ayudar" le dije sonriendo, mientras inspeccionaba detenidamente el agujero, me di cuenta de que había una mitad que si era profunda y la otra que solo era un hueco pando tal vez de unos treinta centímetros de hondo, "soy un estúpido" me dije a mi mismo mientras me golpeaba la cabeza con mi pata

Kate: oí lo que Humphrey dijo, me acerque y le dije dulcemente "no eres ningún estúpido"

Humphrey: "si lo soy, había un camino más grande y seguro justo aquí" le dije sintiéndome un tonto mientras me paraba sobre el camino

Kate: "todos cometemos errores, lo importante es que cruzamos con bien" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "tienes razón"

Kate: "vamos continuemos" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: sonreí y seguimos caminando hasta que salimos de la cueva, al juzgar con la posición del sol, era antes de mediodía, pero no se podía decir con exactitud, porque estaba bastante nublado, con claros signos de que llovió hace poco

Kate: "estamos muy cerca, solo unos pocos minutos caminando" dije emocionada

Humphrey: ojala estuviera tan emocionado como ella, aún tenía miedo de cómo iban a reaccionar todos, una vez que me vieran, pero hacia un buen trabajo disimulándolo ya que parece que ni Kate ni Jhosh, se dieron cuenta, caminamos por diez minutos hasta que llegamos a la frontera, donde nos topamos con Hutch, "hola Hutch", lo salude nervioso

**¿Cómo reaccionaran todos por el regreso de Humphrey?, ¿Humphrey será aceptado?, ¿Cuáles serán las pruebas para medir el control de Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de como les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	68. la recibida

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por las cien reseñas, es un gran logro y para celébralo hice este capítulo que es el más largo hasta ahora con más de 4.6k palabras, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Humphrey: "hola Hutch", lo salude nervioso

Hutch: vi a los dos, y les dije con alegría, "Kate Humphrey, me alegro de que estén de vuelta"

Humphrey: solté un suspiro de alivio al ver la reacción de Hutch, "nos alegra estar de vuelta" le dije alegre

Hutch: "y ya puedes, ya sabes" le dije

Humphrey: "mantener el control" termine la frase por el

Hutch: "si eso" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si, ya no hay ningún peligro de que pierda el control, verdad" le dije mientras miraba a Kate

Kate: "es cierto, estuve allí, cuando destruyo esa parte de él, una vez por todas" le dije alegre

Hutch: "que bien, sabíamos que lo lograrías" le die feliz

Humphrey: "en serio, no me tienen miedo o algo así" pregunte esperando lo peor

Hutch: "por supuesto que no, bueno al menos lo que era la antigua manada occidental y los padres y omegas del este, no te tenemos miedo, te conocemos y sabemos que no le arias daño a nadie" le explique

Humphrey: "es un gran alivio, no sabía si podría vivir en un lugar donde me temen" le dije aliviado y feliz

Hutch: "solo tienes que preocuparte por algunos alphas del este y los nuevos miembros de la manada" le explique

"nuevos miembros" tanto Kate como Humphrey preguntaron confundidos

Hutch: "si recuerdas los esclavos de Corrd, los que le dijiste a Winston y a Garth que liberaran" le recordé

Humphrey: "ha, con que se unieron a la manada" le dije comprendiendo

Hutch: "exactamente" le dije

Kate: "pero porque ellos, acaso no saben que tu distes la orden de liberarlos" le pregunte confundida

Hutch: "si lo saben, por eso le dan el beneficio de la duda" le explique

Jhosh: "no los culpo, pasaron muchas cosas por Corrd, de pronto tienen miedo que pase lo mismo contigo, pues todos ellos conocen la historia" les explique

Hutch: "ahora podemos hablar de eso, con Humphrey presente" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "si, se enteró no de la mejor manera, pero ya lo sabe todo" le dije

Hutch: "siento haberte guardado el secreto amigo, pero comprendes ordenes son órdenes" me disculpe con Humphrey

Humphrey: "no te preocupes comprendo perfectamente" le dije alegre

Hutch: "genial, ahora vamos a la cueva de la cabeza, alpha hay muchos que se alegraran cuando los vean" les dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Humphrey: Kate y yo sonreímos y empecemos a seguirlo, mientras entrabamos más y más en el territorio, muchos lobos nos sonrieron cuando nos vieron, algunos apenas prestaron atención a nuestra presencia, pero note que unos pocos me dieron miradas amenazadoras, "no esta tan mal como pensé" le dije con buena actitud

Kate: "es cierto muchos se alegran de vernos" le dije feliz

Humphrey: "y otros me dan miradas de muerte" le dije un poco triste

Kate: "solo ha sido uno o dos máximo, nada de qué preocuparse, solo tienes que ganarte su confianza y ya" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "tienes razón, y me esforzaré mucho para lograrlo" le dije decidido

Kate: sonreí y le dije "esa es la actitud", ambos seguimos caminando hasta la cueva de la cabeza alpha, en la entrada Hutch se detuvo

Hutch: "iré con Winston y Eva para avisarles que llegaron" les dije y luego me dirigía a la cueva de los antiguos líderes de la manada

Jhosh: "iré a hablar con los nuevos miembros de la manada, les explicare lo que paso, así no te temerán" le dije

Humphrey: "muchas gracias" le dije agradecido

Kate: "seguro que te escucharan" le pregunte

Jhosh: "seguro, era como el líder para ellos cuando éramos esclavos, les salve muchas veces la vida" le dije confiado

Kate: "suerte, y muchas gracias por todo" le dije muy agradecida, mientras lo abrazaba

Jhosh: "nos veremos más tarde" le dije mientras sonreía

Humphrey: "entremos" le dije un poco preocupado

Kate: "vamos" le dije tranquilizadora mente, ambos entramos a la cueva y vimos a Lilly y Garth, hablando, "hola hermanita" la salude para llamar su atención

Lilly: voltee a ver y vi a Kate y Humphrey en la entrada, "me alegro de que hayan vuelto con bien" les dije mientras abrazaba a cada uno

Kate: "nos alegra verlos" les dije

Humphrey: "hola Garth" le dije al ver que no nos saludo

Garth: "hola Kate, coyote" los salude, un poco desconfiado en la última parte

Humphrey: note el tono con que me saludo, "no confías en mí, verdad" le dije mientras tenia las orejas aplastadas contra la cabeza

Garth: "no totalmente, digamos que te doy el beneficio de la duda" le explique

Humphrey: "creo que es lo justo" le dije con tristeza

Lilly: "y como les fue" les pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema

Kate: "genial, Humphrey ya venció ese lado violento y salvaje, y ya se puede controlar todas sus habilidades" les dije alegre

Lilly: "eso es genial" les dije optimistamente

Garth: "tengo que verlo para creerlo" le dije un poco escéptico

Kate: "porque no les muestras cariño" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "no lo sé, y si se asustan" le susurre a Kate

Kate: "seguro se sorprenderán, pero una vez que vean que estas en control te tendrán más confianza" le explique

Humphrey: "está bien, pero después de que lleguen tus padres" le dije

Kate: "me parece bien" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "papa, y mama están en camino" les pregunte

Kate: "si, incluso están subiendo por la pendiente en este momento, deberían llegar en este momento" le dije

Lilly: mire por la entrada y los vi asomándose

Eve: "Kate, cariño, que alegría" le dije mientras corría a abrazarla

Winston: "me alegra que los dos estén con bien" les dije mientras abrazaba a mi hija

Eve: "veo que los cachorros han crecido" le dije alegre, cuando ciento que su vientre ha crecido un poco

Kate: "vaya que si" le dije feliz mientras sobaba mi vientre con mi pata

Eve: luego me volví hacia Humphrey y le dije, "si vuelves a hacer algo como eso de nuevo, perder el control será el menor de tus preocupaciones" lo amenace

Humphrey: tenia las orejas aplanadas contra mi cabeza, no era por la amenaza de Eve, sino porque hice a Kate pasar muchas preocupaciones y peligros, "yo también me siento terrible por lo que la hice pasar" le dije con tristeza

Kate: empecé a acariciarlo, para subirle el ánimo, y le dije, "ya olvida eso, lo importante es que estamos juntos y ya no hay más peligros"

Humphrey: "de todas maneras lo siento mucho, por todo lo que te hice pasar, nunca fue mi intención que tuvieras que hacerlo" le dije con mucho arrepentimiento y tristeza

Kate: "por favor no te tortures así, sabes que no me importa haber pasado todo eso, lo haría de nuevo, por ti" le dije dulcemente

Winston: "lamento si tocamos un punto sensible" les dije

Humphrey: "no se preocupen, pero en serio lamento todo lo que hice cuando perdí el control" les dije con sinceridad

Winston: "no hiciste nada malo, lo único fue lastimar levemente a Garth, pero nada más, incluso nos salvaste en varias ocasiones" le dije

Humphrey: sonreí ligeramente

Winston: "y hablando del tema, ya puedes controlarte" le pregunte esperanzado

Humphrey: "perfectamente, ya no existe A ni J" le dije con orgullo

Winston: "y puedes probarlo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "eso es lo que iba hacer, pero esperamos a que estuvieran presentes" les dije

Winston: "ya estamos presentes" le dije

Kate: "aun no, falta Tony y Thasha, pero ya están en camino" les dije mirando por la entrada

Eve: mire por la entrada y los vi subiendo la pendiente, "es cierto" les dije

Thasha: cuando nos asomamos notamos que todos nos veían, "nos esperaban" les pregunte con una pequeña risa nerviosa

Eve: "de hecho, si pasen" les dije

Thasha: ambos seguimos y nos sentamos, "que bueno es verlos" les dije a Kate y Humphrey

Tony: asentí en razón

Humphrey: "acaso Garth era el único que no se alegró de verme" le susurre a Kate

Kate: me reí ligeramente y la dije "eso parece"

Tony: "y que estaban haciendo" les pregunte

Winston: "los esperábamos, para que Humphrey nos mostrara que ya puede controlarse" les explique

Tony: "ya puedes" le pregunte

Humphrey: sonreí y asentí

Thasha: "muéstranos" le dije emocionada

Humphrey: suspire, cerré los ojos y me concentre, cuando los abrí vi a todos con caras sorprendidas, les dije calmadamente "listo, ven"

Todo el mundo, con excepción de Kate se sorprendió

Garth: "tus ojos están brillando" le dije sorprendido, y un poco asustado

Humphrey: "si lo sé, eso pasa cuando uso todo mi potencial, recuerdan que antes cambiaba de color" les explique

Winston: "y estas bajo control" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto que lo soy" le dije alegre

Garth: "quisiera probarlo" le dije mientras me acercaba

Humphrey: "y como" pregunte, vi que estaba sonriendo, vi que lanzo su pata contra mi cara, sabía que lo podría esquivar con facilidad o atrapar el golpe, pero decidí recibirlo, para demostrarles que tenía el control

Kate: vi como Garth, le dio un golpe en la cara con mucha fuerza, "que te pasa" le grite molesta

Humphrey: "tranquila Kate" le dije con calma, y vi como todo el mundo me miro sorprendido

Winston: "parece que si tienes el control" le dije sorprendido por su calmada reacción

Humphrey: "por supuesto que lo tengo, por eso deje que me atinara ese golpe" le dije

Garth: "si pensé que lo esquivarías, por eso lo lance con tanta fuerza" me disculpe

Humphrey: "podía hacerlo perfectamente, pero quería probar que mantengo el control" le explique

Tony: "pero eso debió doler" le dije mirando las profundas marcas de garras en la mejilla

Humphrey: "no lo, probablemente" le dije

Tony: "como que no lo sabes" le pregunte confundido y un poco molesto, pensando que nos estaba jugando una broma

Humphrey: "no lo sé, cuando uso todo mi potencial, no siento dolor" les explique

Thasha: "de todas maneras deberías dejarte que Eve lo revise, se te podría infectar, o pudo hacer algún daño grave" le dije un poco preocupada

Humphrey: "no será necesario, miren ni siquiera está sangrando, deberá estar perfectamente en un minuto a lo máximo" les dije

Garth: "en serio, es un corte muy feo" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio, sano mucho más veloz mira ya está cicatrizando" le dije mostrándole

Winston: "me alegro mucho de que ya no puedas perder el control, pero hay muchos lobos sobretodo de la manada del norte, y varios escépticos de las diferentes manadas, por eso te haremos una prueba a las afuera de Jasper para verificar que en verdad puedas mantener el control" le explique

Humphrey: "si, lo sabemos" le dije mientras Kate y yo sonreíamos

Garth: "como se enteraron" le pregunte curioso y sorprendido

Kate: "solo digamos que nos contó un amigo" le dije mientras compartía una sonrisa de cómplice con Humphrey

Winston: "no importa, manadas para reunirse" les explique

Kate: "y como será" le pregunte

Winston: "cada día vendrá una manada y le hará un prueba a Humphrey, si la pasa confiaran en el" le explique rápidamente

Humphrey: "significa que vendrá una por una" le dije

Winston: "exactamente" le dije

Tony: "es mejor que vayas a descansar si mandamos el mensaje hoy, la primera manada estará en el lugar mañana por la tarde" le explique

Humphrey: "si mejor voy a descansar, quiero terminar con eso rápido" les dije

Winston: "me parece bien, mañana tienes que ir a la frontera sur, y esperar a la manada por la mañana, ellos te guiaran hasta el lugar de la prueba que escogieron" le explique

Kate: "estaremos allí" le sonriendo

Eve: "lo siento cariño, no puedes ir, tiene que ir solo" le explique

Kate: "porque, somos un equipo" le dije decepcionada y confundida

Winston: "porque saben que Humphrey puede controlarse, cuando estas cerca, por eso quieren probarlo sin tu presencia

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, estaré de vuelta por la noche" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "no prometas nada, no sabes hasta donde te llevara" le dije

Humphrey: "no importa, sé que no tardaría tanto si corro con toda mi velocidad usando mi máximo potencial" le explique

Garth: "como digas" dije sarcásticamente

Kate: "vamos a nuestra cueva, nos vemos mañana" les dije

Winston: "que descanse bien" les dije mientras los veía salir

Humphrey: caminamos hasta nuestra cueva, donde Kate se acostó, "ya vuelvo cariño, voy a casar algo para cenar" le dije

Kate: "no tardes" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "no lo haré" le dije con cariño, le di un beso de despedida y me fui al valle a cazar

Kate: después de unos minutos, volvió con un caribú de buen tamaño, "se ve delicioso" le dije mientras se me hacía agua la boca

Humphrey: sonreí y acerque la presa a Kate para que no tuviera que levantarse, me senté a su lado, y ambos disfrutamos de la comida, después de que termine espere a que Kate quedara satisfecha, no me sorprendía que tuviera tanto apetito, cuando termino, le lamí la sangre de su hocico y me acosté a su lado

Kate: me estaba empezando a quedar dormida, cuando mi mama y Lilly entraron a la cueva

Eve: "qué bueno que están despiertos" les dije al entrar a la cueva

Kate: suspire y le pregunte "que pasa mama" después de soltar un bostezo, en realidad si tenía ganas de tomar un siesta con Humphrey

Eve: "no es nada importante, solo necesitaba hablar contigo y Lilly" le explique

Humphrey: "quieren que salga" les pregunte

Kate: "no" le dije

Eve: "si, es charla de chicas" le explique

Humphrey: "volveré en una hora" les dije

Eve: "que sean dos mejor" le dije

Humphrey: suspire y le dije "bueno en dos" y Salí a buscar algo que hacer

Kate: vi como Humphrey se fue, y luego le pregunte "que necesitas mama"

Eve: "nada en realidad, solo que hace tiempo que no pasamos un rato de calidad" les explique

Lilly: "y no quieren salir a caminar" les pregunte

Kate: "no estoy de humor, prefiero quedarme en mi cueva, si no es problema" le dije un poco cansada

Eve: "veo, que ya estas sintiendo los efectos del embarazo" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "algo así, además acabo de llegar de un largo viaje" les recordé

Lilly: "es cierto; casi se me olvida" le dije

Eve: "eso me recuerda, es mejor que no tengan más relaciones sexuales con sus compañeros, hasta que los cachorros nazcan" les dije con seriedad

Lilly: "no me mires a mí, solo he hecho una vez" le dije

Kate: vi que tanto Lilly como mi mama me estaban mirando, "que solo lo he hecho una o dos veces" le dije nerviosa

Eve: sabía que me mentía así que seguí observándola

Kate: suspire en derrota y les dije, "bien si lo hecho bastante con Humphrey"

Eve: "lo sospechaba, pero es mejor que se abstengan podrían lastimar a los cachorros" le advertí

Kate: "entiendo" le dije

Lilly: me sorprendió lo calmada que mama estaba cuando se enteró que Kate y Humphrey lo han estado haciendo y mucho, "mama estas bien" le pregunte preocupada

Eve: "por supuesto cariño, porque lo preguntas" le pregunte confundida

Lilly: "porque no quieres atacar a Humphrey" le pregunte saltando al grano

Eve: "como ya le dije a tu papa, hermana y a Humphrey, ya no tiene sentido, están casados, con cachorros en camino, además no puedo hacerle daño, me esquivaría con facilidad o simplemente se curaría rápido" le explique

Lilly: "entiendo, y que hay de Garth" le pregunte con inocencia

Eve: "le tengo algo de confianza pero aun lo vigilo" le explique

Lilly: "me parece algo injusto" le dije

Eve: me encogí de hombros

Kate: el resto de la tarde hablamos de varias cosa, la pase bastante bien, hace tiempo que no podía hablar así con Lilly y mama, teníamos muchas cosas por ponernos en día

Humphrey: volví a las dos horas como me dijeron, pero note que estaban hablando y divirtiéndose, por lo que decidí ir a dar un pequeño paseo, las cosas iban bastante bien, con excepción de uno que otro que me amenazaba, pero tenía que ser paciente para ganarme su confianza, en el camino me encontré con Jhosh, "como te va" lo salude

Jhosh: "muy bien, justo te estaba buscando" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "en serio, y porque" le pregunte

Jhosh: "le conté lo que paso y que ya controlas tu máximo potencial a los nuevos miembros de la manada" le explique

Humphrey: "en serio" le dije alegre, "y como reaccionaron" le pregunte ansioso

Jhosh: "muy bien, ahora confían en ti" le informe alegre

Humphrey: "en serio" le dije feliz

Jhosh: "por supuesto, confiaron en mi palabra, y saben que un descendiente de J siempre es un lobo de bien, y los de A, realmente solo buscan evitar problemas" le explique

Humphrey: "muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto significa para mi" le dije agradecido

Jhosh: "no es nada, tómalo como un agradecimiento por salvarme" le die mientras me alejaba

Humphrey: estaba feliz, seguí caminando hasta que oí me mencionaron mi nombre, con cuidado me acerque a la fuente del sonido ocultándome perfectamente en unos arbustos, eran dos alphas del este hablando de mi

"tenemos que hacer que expulsen a Humphrey de la manada, es muy peligroso" dijo uno

"lo sé, pero no tenemos suficiente apoyo" dijo el otro

"cuantos lobos nos apoyan" le pregunto el primer lobo

"aproximadamente cinco" le respondió el otro

"tan pocos, que paso con los nuevos" le pregunte

"aparentemente alguien en quien confían y respetan mucho les dijo que Humphrey ya no era peligroso" explico el lobo

"que vamos hacer" pregunto un lobo

"tengo un plan" dijo sonriendo malévolamente

"cual es" pregunto el otro emocionado e intrigado

"esta noche, fingiremos que nos atacó Humphrey, seguramente el estará con Kate, todos saben que Kate defenderá a Humphrey, por lo que no tendrán en cuenta su opinión" explico el plan

"pondré a alguien para vigilarlo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: escuche todo el plan a la perfección y sabia como poder poner su plan en su contra, aun me dolía un poco que lo hagan, pero quien los culpa estaba asustados, cuando termine de escuchar el plan decidí ir a la cueva de Kate y yo, para decirle la situación y mi plan, cuando llegue vi que aún estaba con Eve y Lilly, "perfecto, pueden ayudar" pensé alegre

Kate: vi a Humphrey en la entrada y dije cariñosamente, "me preguntaba dónde estabas"

Humphrey: "vi que se estaban divirtiendo mucho, así que decidí dar un paseo" le explique

Eve: "fue muy considerado de tu parte" le dije

Lilly: "si, pero ya está atardeciendo, creo que mejor nos vamos" le dije

Humphrey: "esperen, necesito que me ayuden con un problema" les pedí

Kate: "que pasa" le pregunte

Humphrey: les dije toda la conversación que escuche, lo más detallada que pude

Kate: "quieren que" grite molesta

Humphrey: "si, les juro que escuche cada pedazo de la conversación" les dije con sinceridad

Eve: "voy a rasgarles las gargantas, y hacer que se coman sus colas" gruñí

Humphrey: "tengo un mejor plan" les dije sonriendo

Kate: escuche el plan de Humphrey, y sonreí, "me gusta" le dije

Lilly: "un problema, como sabremos cuando manden a alguien a vigilarte" le pregunte

Humphrey: "ya lo enviaron, sentí un lobo que está a las afuera de la cueva desde hace unos minutos" les explique

Lilly: "seguro que es el" le pregunte

Humphrey: me concentre para usar todo mi potencial, después de abrir los ojos sentí que el lobo estaba mirando detenidamente a nuestra cueva, "si estoy seguro" les dije

Eve: "bien, vamos a preparar todo" les dije mientras salía, cuando estaba en la entrada les pregunte "seguro que no quieren cenar con nosotros"

Humphrey: sonreí y Salí a la entrada y le dije, "seguro, estamos cansados del viaje, nos vamos a dormir temprano, pero gracias por la invitación, luego entre a la cueva y me recosté al lado de Kate, a esperar

A unos pocos metros de la cueva, un lobo estaba escuchando con atención

"la oportunidad perfecta" pensó el lobo, espero a que Lilly y Eve estuvieran fuera de la vista para dirigirse hacia los otros para comenzar el plan

Kate: sentimos como el lobo salió corriendo con dirección al este, "vamos" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos nos dirigimos hacia las zonas de alimentación, era solo una caminata de siete minutos, cuando llegamos vimos que todos estaban esperando la caza de hoy, "perfecto" le dije a Kate

Kate: "se van a sorprender mucho, eso les enseñaran a no meterse con mi compañero" le dije el ultimo pedazo en tono amenazante

Humphrey: sonreí y me acaricie con ella, ambos caminamos hasta el centro de las zonas de alimentación donde nos encontramos con Garth, Lilly, Winston, y Eve

Garth: "estas seguro de esto coyote, es una grave acusación" le dije, Lilly y Eve nos contó lo que Humphrey les dijo hace poco

Humphrey: "sé lo que escuche, y por eso estamos aquí, en el peor de los casos solo disfrutamos una cena familiar" le explique

Winston: "es cierto, es una situación de ganar o ganar" les dije

Garth: "bien" refunfuñe, lo que me molestaba es que dijo que eran lobos del este

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque del este

"estas seguro de esto, y si mejor esperamos a que presente las pruebas" pregunto uno de los cinco lobos

"Para que esperar, solo prolonga lo inevitable" dijo el lobo mientras se hacia algunos cortes en la piel

"no creo que sea lo mejor, pensándolo bien nunca lastimo a nadie realmente" dijo el mismo lobo

"estas con nosotros Brandon" pregunto otro lobo

Brandon: "si y no, prefiero darle el beneficio de la duda, no diré nada de su plan, pero me parece incorrecto" les dije mientras me iba

"fabuloso, ahora solo somos siete" dije sarcásticamente

"no te preocupes, con nuestro plan pronto toda la manada nos hará caso" dijo decidido, después de varios minutos, los siete lobos ya se habían hecho arañazos, en todo el cuerpo, ninguno era mortal, y casi no sangraban, pero se veían como si hubieran estado en una pelea

"listo, ahora vamos, toda la manada debe estar cenando en las zonas de alimentación" dijo uno de los lobos

Todos asintieron y se fueron a las zonas de alimentación, cuando ya estaban muy cerca, empezaron a cojear y en apoyarse uno sobre otro, para simular que estaban muy cansados y heridos

Hutch: estaba comiendo, cuando oí alguien acercarse por unos arbustos detrás de mí hecho un vistazo y vi a siete lobos heridos, rápidamente aullé para que otros vinieran a ayudar, entre los que llegaron a ayudar estaba Tony, Candu, Scar, Garra, Tommy, "que les paso" les pregunte

"fue Humphrey, perdió el control y nos atacó" respondió uno de ellos

Tony: algo no cuadraba en su historia, "cuando paso" les pregunte

"hace unos pocos minutos, apenas si logramos escapar con vida" dijo otro

Todos los lobos intercambiaron miradas, y luego miraron con rabia a los siete alphas

Candu: "digan la verdad" gruñí

"esa es la verdad" dije otro lobo

Hutch: "mentirosos" gruñí

"no mentimos, porque no aceptan de que Humphrey es peligroso y ya" grito un de los lobos

Tony: "les ordeno decir la verdad" les dije con firmeza

"ya la dijimos, usted debe tomar acciones contra Humphrey" grito otro lobo

Tony: "no hare tal cosa, el no hizo nada" le gruñí

"como están tan seguros" dijo otro lobo creyéndose más listo

Hutch: "porque Humphrey, ha estado comiendo con su familia, justo allí, junto con todos los demás lobos de la manada" le explique mostrándoles

Candu: "y a pesar de lo rápido que pueda ser nunca se fue, esta desde antes de que llegara la partida de caza, y todo el mundo lo vio" le gruñí

Los siente lobos se sintieron como idiotas al ver a Humphrey allí mirándolos, junto con toda la manada, también estaban avergonzados, porque todo el mundo oyó la discusión y les daban miradas de rabia y decepción

"que va hacer con nosotros señor" pregunto uno de ellos con miedo

Tony: "no me corresponde a mi ese deber, Kate se encarga de la justicia dentro de la manada, y como acusaron a su compañero injustamente, no esperen que sea muy suave con ustedes" les dije mientras le daba instrucciones de llevarlos hacia ella

Mientras tanto donde estaban sentados Kate, Humphrey, Winston, Eve, Lilly y Garth

Garth: "parece que tenías razón coyote" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: solté un suspiro de tristeza

Kate: "que pasa cariño" le pregunte al ver su reacción

Humphrey: "solo esperaba a que estuviera equivocado" le dije con tristeza

Kate: empecé a acariciarlo para animarlo, cuando note que Tony con los alphas traían a los siete lobos hasta aquí, "que pasa Tony" le pregunte

Tony: "solo los traía para que los juzgaras y administres justicia, recuerda que es uno de tus deberes" le explique

Kate: le di una mirada de muerte, y le dije, "tienes razón es mi deber"

Los siete alphas tenían miedo, sabiendo lo molesta que Kate podía estar

Kate: note que todo el mundo guardo silencio y me miro, para ver la suerte de los siete lobos, "por lo general, se comprobaría la culpa, pero ya que toda la manada vio su intento de echarle la culpa a Humphrey de atacarlo, cuando él estaba todo el tiempo aquí, es obvio que son culpables" les dije con firmeza, vi como todo el mundo asentía estando de acuerdo

"solo tratábamos de proteger a la manada de ese monstruo" dijo uno de los lobos mientras señalaba a Humphrey

Kate: vi como Humphrey aplastaba las orejas contra su cabeza, y miraba el suelo con tristeza, eso hizo hervir más mi ira, "no es ningún monstruo, no ha hecho absolutamente nada para dañar la manada, de hecho a sido lo contrario" les grite furiosa

"cuál es nuestro castigo" pregunto otro lobo

Kate: lo pensé por un momento y les dije, "tendrán una semana sin privilegios, y serán obligados a ver las pruebas que se les haga a Humphrey, tal vez así cambien su punto de vista de él" les dije con firmeza, vi como asintieron, "ahora vayan con Sally y Rick, para mirar sus heridas" les dije, vi cómo se fueron con la cabeza baja

Winston: "bien hecho" le dije con orgullo

Eve: "hubiera sido más estricta pero está bien" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "gracias, una parte de mí, en verdad quería castigarlos con mucha más severidad, pero me mantuve en lo que es justo" dije con satisfacción

Winston: "me alegra que los sentimientos, no afecten tu juicio" le dije orgullos

Kate: sonreí y les dije, "olvidemos este inconveniente y vamos a comer"

Mientras tanto los lobos llegaron a donde Sally y Rick

"hola Sally, Kate nos envió" dijo un lobo pero fue interrumpido

Sally: "lo sé, lo escuche, estábamos mirando, pero tienen que esperar a que terminemos de comer" les dije molesta

"pero, las heridas se podrían infectar" dijo otro lobo

Sally: "debieron pensar en ello, antes de infringírselas y culpar de ellos a uno de mis mejores amigos, antes tienen suerte que los atenderé" les dije molesta

Los siete lobos asintieron con tristeza y esperaron a que Sally terminara, sabían que sería una semana larga, y sin privilegios, significaba, que tendrían que espera después de los omegas para comer

**¿Qué pasara con los siete lobos?, ¿Cuál será la primera prueba de Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	69. el rescate

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por sus reseñas me hacen saber que hago un buen trabajo con la historia **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Humphrey: después de terminar de cenar, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra cueva, cuando llegamos me acomode con Kate sobre nuestra cama de hojas, "te amo, que tengas dulces sueños" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "también te amo, que duermas bien" le dije cariñosamente mientras le lamia la mejilla, luego ambos caímos profundamente dormidos

Humphrey: "a la mañana siguiente, me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol, en mi cara, mire a mi dulce compañera, y note que seguía dormida, "se tan hermosa y pacifica cuando duerme" pensé, me quede allí esperando a que despertara, lo que paso varios minutos después, "buenos días hermosa" le dije con cariño luego de lamerle la mejilla

Kate: "buenos días guapo" le dije con cariño, mientras le devolvía el afecto, ambos nos levantamos y nos estiramos, "y que quieres hacer hoy" le pregunte

Humphrey: solté un suspiro "recuerda que tengo que hacer la prueba para que confíen en mi" le recordé

Kate: "oh, es cierto", dije con un poco de tristeza

Humphrey: "pero no vendrán sino hasta un poco más tarde, por lo que podemos pasar un rato juntos" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "me encantaría" le dije mientras me acariciaba con el

Humphrey: "y que quieres hacer" le pregunte

Kate: "qué tal si damos un paseo por el territorio" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me parece bien" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí y ambos salimos de la cueva, el sol apenas estaba subiendo en el cielo, ambos caminamos por el territorio, disfrutando de la vista y de la mutua compañía, hasta que llego Garra corriendo hacia nosotros, "que pasa" le pregunte

Garra: "venía a decirle a Humphrey, que la manada del sur, está en la frontera del sur, valga la redundancia, esperándolo" le explique

Humphrey: "entiendo, gracias por avisarme" le dije

Garra: "mejor te des prisa estamos al otro lado del territorio" le dije antes de seguir con mis deberes

Humphrey: "bueno, ya es hora" dije un poco triste

Kate: "te deseo lo mejor" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: "volveré por la noche, al mas tardar, te lo prometo" le dije con cariño

Kate: "más vale que no me hagas esperar" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "ni lo pensaría" le dije, le di un beso de despedida y empecé a correr hacia la frontera sur, usando mi máximo potencial, solo tarde unos pocos minutos en llegar, "valla corrí mas de cinco millas en pocos minutos, y no estoy cansado" pensé sorprendido

Steel: "veo que llegaste" le dije

Humphrey: "siento si los hice esperar" me disculpe

Steel: "no pasa nada, vamos" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y empecé a caminar a su lado, después de una hora de caminata, nos detuvimos, "es aquí" le pregunte

Steel: "si aquí es" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "cuál es mi prueba" pregunte ansioso pero nervioso

Steel: "cálmate, todos nosotros te damos el beneficio de la duda" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "es bueno saberlo" le dije aliviado

Steel: "tu prueba es la siguiente, hace unos días varios alphas de los nuestros fueron secuestrados, por nómadas que viven en esta montaña, intentamos hacer un grupo de rescate, pero fueron capturados también, la montaña está llena de peligros" le explique

Humphrey: "quiere que los rescate" les pregunte

Steel: "no solo eso, quiero que traigas a los responsables también, para adminístrales justicia" le explique

Humphrey: asentí y pregunte, "saben dónde podrían estar"

Steel: "no, podrían estar en cualquier parte de la montaña, pero date prisa, si están muy arriba, no sobrevivirán mucho tiempo, pueden morir congelados" le explique

Humphrey: asentí y me concentre para usar todo mi potencial, después de observar la montaña, les dije, "hay ocho grupos de lobos distribuidos por la montaña, tendré que revisar cada uno hasta encontrarlos, por cierto como son" les pregunte

Steel: vi que sus ojos brillaban pero no me asuste, "debe ser su máximo potencial" pensé, luego le respondí, "son un grupo de lobos marrones, el líder de ese grupo se llama Melisa"

Humphrey: asentí y empecé a subir la colina, quería darme prisa, no solo porque la vida de esos lobos peligra, sino porque le prometí a Kate estar de vuelta lo más rápido posible

Steel: todos estábamos impresionados por la rapidez con la que subía la montaña

Humphrey: Estaba dirigiéndome al grupo de lobos que sentí primero, cuando llegue bastante cerca, note que solo había rocas, no había rastro de una cueva o algo parecidos, pero sabía que los lobos estaban detrás de esas rocas, empecé a mirar alrededor, para identificar una roca suelta, camine un poco y encontré una gran roca, "fácil" pensé, empecé a empujarla y en poco tiempo ya la había movido, mire en el interior, y vi a cinco lobos muy flacos y débiles, "están bien" les pregunte

Uno de los lobos miro confundido a Humphrey, "no vienes a matarnos"

Humphrey: sonreí y les dije, "no vengo ayudarlos, son lobos del norte, no" pregunte, por el color de su pelaje

"si, fuimos secuestrados, hace varios días, por unos lobos solitarios, y nos encerraron aquí" explico uno de los lobos

Humphrey: "si me hablaron de ellos, parece que secuestraron a varios lobos, últimamente" les dije

"de dónde eres" pregunto un lobo

Humphrey: "soy de la gran manada de Jasper" les explique

"entiendo, de la recién formada manada, que combina tres manadas" le dije

Humphrey: "esa, venía a rescatar unos lobos del sur, pero no sabía que también habían, del norte, vamos síganme" les instruí

Los lobos obedecieron y salieron de la cueva

Uno no dejaba de mirar a Humphrey, "te conozco, te me haces familiar" le pregunte

Humphrey: "probablemente, de pronto me vieron cuando presente la prueba final de nivel tres con mi compañera" les respondí

"con razón, pero que haces aquí, y porque tus ojos brillan" pregunto otro lobo

Humphrey: "es una larga explicación pero no tengo tiempo, hay más grupos por aquí, pueden ser los nómadas o pueden ser más lobos secuestrados" les dije mirando a la colina

"que quieres que hagamos" pregunto un lobo

Humphrey: "si quieren puede venir conmigo a ayudar y capturar los responsables, o pueden devolverse, es su decisión" les dije

Los cinco lobos lo pensaron por un momento

"creo que vamos, esos lobos merecen una lección" dijo uno de los lobos

Humphrey: "bien vamos" les dije

Los lobos siguieron caminando y subiendo hasta que llegaron a una cornisa a quince metros de donde estaban

Humphrey: nos vemos en la cornisa de arriba, "tengo ver algo" les instruí

Los cinco lobos asintieron y siguieron a donde se les indico

Humphrey: vi cómo se alejaron, y fui a cazar, sabía que les vendría bien algo de alimento real, cuando llegue a la cornisa llevaba ocho conejos en mi boca, "coman" les dije mientras tiraba los conejos enfrente de ellos

Los cinco sonrieron y empezaron a comerse los conejos, como si no hubieran comido en días

"gracias, nos hacía falta algo de alimento" dije un lobo cuando se terminaron los conejos

Humphrey: "no es nada, ahora sigamos, el siguiente grupos de lobos está a unos poco metros sobre nosotros" les instruí y seguimos subiendo, hasta que llegamos a otra cueva cerrada por una gran roca, "son solo dos, pero deben ser prisioneros también" les dije

"como sabes cuantos lobos hay adentro" pregunto uno de los lobos

Humphrey: "porque los siento" les explique, luego moví la gran roca, revelando dos lobos delgados

"gracias, gracias" dijeron los lobos agradecidos

Humphrey: "de donde son" les pregunte

"somos lobos solitarios, estábamos por la zona cuando nos secuestraron" explico

Humphrey: "porque estarán secuestrando a tantos lobos" pregunte

Vi que todos los lobos se encogieron de hombros

Un lobo del norte se acercó a Humphrey y le susurro, "estas seguro que podemos confiar en ellos" le dije apuntando a los dos lobos solitarios

Humphrey: "si podemos, son sinceros acerca de sus historia" le dije con calma

"los vigilare de todos modos" le dije el lobo

Humphrey: rodé los ojos y me acerque a los dos lobos solitarios, "quieren ayudarnos a rescatar a los demás lobos y capturar los responsable"

"si, nadie tiene que pasar lo que pasamos de nuevo" dije un Lobo con firmeza

Humphrey: sonreí y todos seguimos subiendo, a medida que subíamos e iba abriendo las cuevas, encontramos más y más lobos capturados, cuando llegamos a la última cueva, había aproximadamente veinticinco lobos conmigo la mayoría son solitarios, y algunos de otras manadas, antes de entrar a la cueva note que esta estaba abierta no tenía roca, adentro sentí la presencia de veinte lobos, los cuales quince de ellos, me dieron una mala sensación, "aquí están los lobos, que los capturaron, no los maten, solo captúrelos" les explique a todos

Todos los lobos asintieron y entraron a la cueva guiados por Humphrey

"quien eres tú, y porque te atreves a liberar a nuestros prisioneros" gruño uno de los lobos

Humphrey: "me llamo Humphrey, y vine a rescatarlos, no tienen ningún derecho para encerrarlos y privarles de su libertad" le gruñí

"tonto, yo hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero" gruñí el líder de esos lobos, "mátenlo" ordeno

Humphrey: vi como cuatro lobos se me abalanzaron a la vez, con un rápido movimiento los esquive, los golpee, estaban inconscientes antes de tocar el suelo, "es todo" le dije sonriendo

Todos los lobos estaban impresionados, esquivo a los cuatro lobos y los dejo fuera de combate con una velocidad y facilidad increíble

Humphrey: "es mi turno" le dije, y rápidamente, corrí hacia otros tres lobos en mi caminos dejándolos fuera de combate con facilidad, "ustedes pueden con el resto si quiere, pero no los maten solo inmovilícenlos" les dije con seriedad, y vi como los lobos sonrieron y se fueron contra los siente restantes, sabía que no tendrían problemas porque los superan casi tres a uno, me enfoque en los otros cinco lobos que sentí, me acerque a una habitación al fondo de la cueva y vi a cinco lobos atados con vides, rápidamente corte las vides con mis garras liberándolo, "deben ser los lobos del sur" le dije sonriendo

Se acercó una hembra y le dijo, "si lo somos, tu eres Humphrey no, uno de los líderes de la gran manada" le dijo

Humphrey: "sí, he venido a rescatarlos" le dije sonriendo

"muchas gracias por cierto mi nombre es Melisa" le dijo el lobo

Humphrey: "vamos" le dije, cuando llegamos a la entrada de la cueva, vi que todos ya habían dejado inconsciente a los que faltaba y los amarraron con varias vides, "bien hecho" les dije

Melisa: "vaya trajiste todo un grupo de rescate" dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "no exactamente, todos ellos también eran prisioneros, que encontré en el camino y los libere" les explique, tome a dos de los lobos, mientras que el resto tomo a los faltantes y empezamos a bajar por la colina, sería una bajada de varias horas

Melisa: mientras bajábamos no pude evitar preguntar, "porque nos ayudas, ellos no capturaron a nadie de tu manada, ni están cerca de tu territorio"

Humphrey: vi como todos ponían atención, probablemente haciéndose la misma pregunta, solté un suspiro y les dije, "quería probarles a las demás manadas que soy digno de confianza" les explique

"y porque hacer eso" pregunto uno de los lobos del norte

Humphrey: "todos conocen las habilidades que tengo, y tienen miedo que pierda el control y los ataque" les explique

Melisa: "pero no pareces ese tipo de lobo" le dije con comprensión

Humphrey: "gracias, lo único que quiero es tener una vida pacifica con mi compañera y mis cachorros" les dije

"estamos agradecidos, contigo, por liberarnos, hablaremos con nuestra manada para decirles que no eres peligroso" dijo un lobo del norte

Humphrey: "significa mucho" le dije feliz

Mientras tanto en el territorio de la gran manada

Kate: era más de medio día, sabía que Humphrey, trataría de volver lo más rápido posible, pero si la prueba era muy dura, no llegaría sino hasta la noche, para pasar el tiempo decidí ir a donde Lilly y Garth, para poder hablar y pasar el tiempo, cuando llegue a la cueva, encontré a Lilly sola descansando, "hola hermanita" la salude desde la entrada

Lilly: "Kate, pasa" le dije con alegría

Kate: "que haces" le pregunte curiosa

Lilly: "nada en especial, tratando de matar el tempo hasta que Garth termine sus deberes alpha de hoy" le respondí, "y tu" le pregunte

Kate: "más o menos lo mismo, Humphrey fue a presentar la prueba que le puso la manada del sur" le dije

Lilly: "cierto, espero que le vaya bien" le dije con dulzura

Kate: "sé que le ira bien" le dije con confianza

Lilly: "es cierto, es un buen lobo" le dije, luego recordé algo, "es difícil creer que nunca ha celebrado su cumpleaños" le dije pensando

Kate: "es cierto, nunca lo ha hecho, bueno principalmente, porque no sabía que día era, y no tenía familia para celebrar con ella" le explique sintiéndome triste por el

Lilly: "si pobrecito" le dije con un poco de tristeza, "por cierto sabes cuándo es" le pregunte

Kate: "si, sus padres no lo dijeron, es a principios de invierno" le explique

Lilly: "en un poco más de dos meses" le dije

Kate: "si, si no me fallan los cálculos, debería ser poco después de que nazcan lo cachorros" le dije

Lilly: "y le vas hacer algo" le pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto él se lo merece, pero me llevara tiempo cuadrar todo" le dije pensando

Lilly: "claro, tienes que ser muy discreta, el fácilmente se podrá enterar" le dije

Kate: "exacto" le dije sonriendo

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Jasper

Humphrey: cuando llegamos a la base de la montaña ya estaba anocheciendo

Steel: vi a Humphrey acercarse con muchos lobos, y con quince lobos atados, luego

Melisa: vi a Steel mirándonos, y no pude evitar correr a abrazarlo, "papa te extrañe mucho" le dije con lágrimas de alegría en mis ojos

Steel: "estaba muy preocupado por ti, me alegro de que hallas vuelto con bien" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Melisa: "debes agradecerle a Humphrey, rescato a todos los prisioneros y nos trajo con bien de la montaña" le dije

Steel: "gracias, ahora sin duda yo y mi manada confían en ti" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "significa mucho" le dije alegre, y luego vi a los otros lobos, "seguramente ellos quieren ver el castigo que les imponga a estos lobos" le dije mientras señalaba a los demás que rescate

Steel: "me parece bien" le dije asintiendo, "debes descansar mañana volveremos" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero le prometí a mi compañera volver por la noche" le explique

Melisa: "seguro ya está oscureciendo, y estamos a varias horas de tu territorio" le dije

Humphrey: "no es problema, si corro serán varios minutos, y puedo ver muy bien en la oscuridad" les explique

Steel: "cuídate" le dije

Humphrey: "igualmente, me alegro haberlos ayudado" me despedí, luego me dirigí hacia los otros que rescate para despedirme, "adiós, tengo que volver a mi manada" me despedí

"cuídate, gracias por rescatarnos, sabemos que no era tu misión, pero gracias por tomar el tiempo para hacerlo" dijo uno de los lobos del norte

Humphrey: "no es nada, solo ayudaba" les dije sonriendo

"espero que tengas un seguro regreso, vamos a hablar con Steel, para que nos deje quedar esta noche, para luego volver a nuestra manada" dije otro lobo del norte

Humphrey: vi cómo se despidieron y se fueron a hablar con Steel

"disculpe, señor, nos enteramos que era líder de una manada" dije uno de los lobos solitarios

Humphrey: "si, que pasa" le pregunte

"quisiéramos unirnos a su manada si no es problema claro" dijo otro lobo

Humphrey: "por mi está bien, pero tendrán que hablar con mi compañera, mi hermano en ley, y mi hermana en ley" les dije

"genial, gracias, por todo" dije uno de los lobos

Humphrey: "hablo en serio no es nada, si quieren pueden irse con Steel, y su manada, van a dejar algunos lobos en mi manada en su camino de regreso" les dije

"entonces nos vemos mañana" dijo otro lobo, mientras se iban a hablar con Steel

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé a correr a mi territorio, como corrí son para y a toda mi velocidad, llegue en quince minutos, y a mi cueva con Kate en dieciséis, cuando llegue, la vi esperándome en la entrada de la cueva

Kate: me alegro verte, como te fue

Humphrey: me senté al lado de ella, y deje de usar mi máximo potencial, "muy bien, pase su prueba, y ya confían en mi" le dije alegre, aunque estaba muy cansado, de alguna forma usar mi máximo potencial, me había gastado parte de mis energías

Kate: me alegro de eso, luego vi que estaba jadeando fuertemente, "acaso usaste todo tu potencial mucho tiempo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si casi todo el día porque" le pregunte

Kate: "hable con Jhosh y me pidió que te dijera que no usaras todo tu potencial, durante largos periodos de tiempo, porque consumiría toda tu energía" le explique

Humphrey: "eso lo explica" dije mientras soltaba un bostezo

Kate: "debes estar agotado, mañana me contaras como fue tu prueba, pero ahora es mejor que ambos volvamos a dormir" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "tienes razón" luego ambos nos acomodamos, "te amo" le dije amorosamente antes de caer dormido del cansancio

Kate: "yo también te amo, descansa" le dije con cariño, y ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

**¿Cuál será la prueba que la harán la manada del norte?, ¿y cuál será la prueba que le harán la gran manada?, ¿Kate que tendrá planeado para el cumpleaños de Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	70. tiempo libre

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Kate: me desperté primero, y note que Humphrey estaba profundamente dormido, con una sonrisa en su cara, "debe estar teniendo un buen sueño" pensé, sabía que no tendría su siguiente prueba hasta mañana, así que podíamos descansar el día de hoy, menos mal porque Humphrey si llego bastante cansado ayer, me acurruque a su lado y me quede dormida un poco más, después de algunas horas, me desperté de nuevo, sintiendo a alguien que se acerca, "cariño, despierta" le dije empujándolo suavemente con mi hocico

Humphrey: "cinco minutos más por favor" dije medio dormido

Kate: "tienes que despertar alguien viene" le dije con dulzura, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: abrí los ojos, y vi a mi hermosa compañera, "buenos días" le dije bostezando

Kate: "buenos días, valla que estabas cansado" le dije riéndome ligeramente

Humphrey: "aun lo estoy" le dije con otro bostezo, "vaya no debo usar mi máximo potencial tanto tiempo, de verdad me agoto" le dije

Kate: "de la experiencia se aprende" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "es cierto" le dije sonriendo

Kate: ambos compartimos un beso de buenos días, bastante largo

Candu: cuando entre a la cueva de Kate y Humphrey, note que estaban en medio de un beso, "disculpe" les dije para llamar la atención

Kate: "continuaremos en otro momento" le susurre antes de acercarme a Candu

Humphrey: sonreí y la seguí

Kate: "que pasa" le pregunte

Candu: "hay varios lobos, que quieren unirse a la manada, dicen que conocen a Humphrey" les dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, gracias, llévalos hasta la cueva de la cabeza alpha" le instruí

Candu: asentí y fui a cumplir sus órdenes

Kate: "sabes quienes son esos lobos" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "si los conocí durante mi prueba de ayer, tenía que rescatar unos lobos del sur que fueron capturados, por un grupo de lobos nómadas, y en el camino termine rescatando a más de veinte lobos que tenían cautivos" le explique con brevedad

Kate: "vaya parece que si estuviste ocupado ayer" le dije sorprendida y orgullosa de lo que hizo

Humphrey: "si un poco, pero eso no me impidió volver a tiempo como lo prometí" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí y le lamí la mejilla, después de unos minutos de caminata ya habíamos llegado a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, "buenos días a los dos" les salude

Lilly: "buenos días, porque están aquí" les pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo saben" les pregunte confundido

Garth: "no acabamos de levantarnos" le dije

Kate: "vinimos, porque hay unos lobos que quieren unirse a nuestra manada" les explique

Garth: "porque les avisaron primero a ustedes" les pregunte

Kate: "de pronto porque Humphrey, los conoce" le explique

Lilly: "en serio" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si es una larga historia después se las contare" les dije, y vi que en ese momento, Candu se acercó con más o menos diez lobos

Garth: "gracias Candu, puedes retirarte" le dije

Candu: asentí y fui a seguir con la vigilancia de las fronteras

Lilly: "escuchamos que quieren unirse a nuestra manada" le dije sonriendo

"así es señora" respondió uno de ellos

Garth: "y porque" pregunte

"estamos cansados de tener que vagar por nuestras cuentas, quisiéramos pertenecer a una manada, sobrevivir es más fácil de eso modo" explico uno de los lobos

Kate: "y porque son lobos solitarios" les pregunte

"la mayoría de nosotros nacimos como uno con excepción de ellos dos, que escaparon de su manada, porque eran alpha y omega, y no les permitieron cambiar de rango" explico uno de ellos

"pero si fuera posible quisiera volverme omega, para poder estar con mi pareja" dijo el macho

Humphrey: "no hay necesidad de eso, pueden conservar sus antiguos rangos, aquí no está esa ley de alphas y omegas no pueden ser compañeros" les explique y vi como los dos sonrieron

Garth: "no les preguntaras nada" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "no sé qué son sinceros y no quieren hacerle daño a la manada" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "déjenos un momento para decidir" les pedí a los lobos, y vi como asintieron y se sentaron por fuera de la cueva

Garth: "que dicen" les pregunte

Humphrey: "por mi está bien" les dije

Kate: "esos lobos se veían sinceros, y además confió en Humphrey, por mi está bien" les dije

Lilly: "no me dieron desconfianza, por mí también está bien" les dije

Garth: "solo una pregunta porque estas tan seguro de que son sinceros" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "porque los vi mientras usaba todo mi potencial, una de mis habilidades es sentir la energía de las personas, y las de ellas, cuando me preguntaron por primera vez, era sincera" les explique

Garth: "parece que es una decisión unánime entonces" les dije, luego los llame a los lobos para que pasaran, "decidimos que pueden quedarse, que rangos son" les pregunte

Humphrey: tres decidieron ser alphas, y los otros siete quisieron ser omegas, "ahora pueden ir a conocer a la manada" les dije y vi como todos se fueron felices a conocer su nuevo hogar

Lilly: "vaya la manada ha crecido mucho" les dije

Kate: "es cierto, no hace más de una mes éramos como cien, y ahora que nos unimos con la manada central y con todos los nuevos lobos que se unieron son más de cuatrocientos lobos" les dije mientras hacía cuenta

Humphrey: "más de cuatrocientos, son muchos" les dije sorprendido

Garth: "también el territorio ha crecido, no solo con la adición de la manada central, si no también hablamos con los líderes de las otras manadas, y ahora el camino entre la antigua manada central y la es territorio, es nuestro" les dije

Kate: "cuando paso eso" les pregunte

Lilly: "mientras no estaban" le respondí

Humphrey: "con razón" les dije

Lilly: "quieren hacer algo" les pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto, pero no tienen deberes" les dije

Garth: "hace unos días, organizamos las partidas de caza de la semana" les explique

Humphrey: "sabía que se me olvidaba algo, tenemos que organizar las jornadas de vigilancia del territorio" le dije a Kate

Kate: "tranquilo, ayer me hice cargo de eso, organice los turnos de la semana" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "gracias, lamento que se me haya olvidado" me disculpe

Kate: "tranquilo, sé que estabas muy ocupado ayer y bajo mucha presión" le dije con cariño

Lilly: "y que quieren hacer" les volví a preguntar

Humphrey: "no lo sé, realmente solo quiero descansar un poco" les dije

Kate: "qué tal si nos cuentas como fue la prueba de tuya de ayer" le pregunte, realmente estaba muy curiosa

Garth: "si me gustaría saber porque estas tan agotado" le dije

Lilly: asentí con ganas de escuchar la historia

Humphrey: "si es lo que quieren" les dije y empecé a contarles como fue la prueba de ayer con el mayor detalle posible, cuando termine la historia ya era más de medio día

Kate: "vaya sí que pasaste mucho ayer" le dije sorprendida

Lilly: "si, no solo rescataste a los lobos del sur como era tu misión, sino que hiciste mas y rescataste a todo los prisioneros" le dije impresionada

Humphrey: "solo hacia lo que era correcto, no podía dejarlos morir allí atrapados" les dije

Kate: "estoy muy orgullosa que lo hicieras" le dije sonriendo mientras nos acariciábamos

Humphrey: nos quedamos así hasta que note que atardeció, "voy a cazar algo para cenar" les dije

Garth: "te molesta si te acompaño" le pregunte

Humphrey: "en lo absoluto" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: vi como los dos se alejaron y luego le pregunte a Kate, "y ya decidieron donde van a nacer los cachorros" le pregunte

Kate: "si, ya hablamos de eso, creo que es mejor en la nada central, porque no podemos estar ausentes tanto tiempo allá" le explique

Lilly: "es cierto, no hay nadie que dirija allá, pero presiento que hay otra razón, no" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, también pensé, que sería bueno para Humphrey que pasara más tiempo con su familia" le explique

Lilly: "no había tenido en cuenta eso, casi no ha pasado tiempo con sus padres" le dije

Kate: "casi no, ha pasado el mismo tiempo que yo con ellos, y eso no es bueno para su relación" le dije

Lilly: "es una lástima que no nos veremos en meses" le dije con tristeza

Kate: "también estoy un poco triste por eso, pero cuando podamos vendremos para conocer a sus cachorros" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "eso me gustaría mucho, también me gustaría conocer los suyos" le dije feliz

Kate: sonreí y le di un abrazo, cuando rompimos el abrazo llegaron Humphrey y Garth, con un caribú

Humphrey: "perdón la demora, pero Barf es muy lento" bromee

Garth: "oye" le dije molesto

Tanto Kate como Lilly, se rieron entre dientes

Garth: "como sea coyote, vamos a comer" le dije

Humphrey: "me muero de hambre, no he comido desde ayer por la mañana" les dije

Kate: me reí ligeramente pensado que era una broma, pero luego recordé que anoche no comió nada, ni esta mañana, y probablemente no había comido durante la prueba, "lo siento" le dije cuando comprendí

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije mientras sonreía, "tranquila", luego me senté a su lado y los cuatro empezamos a comer, cuando terminamos de comer apenas quedaba un cuarto del caribú

Garth: "recuerdan cuando un caribú alcanzaba para dos días" les dije intentando hacer un chiste

Kate: "que estas insinuando" dije molesta

Garth: vi que Lilly y Kate me miraban un poco molestas, "nada" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "más te vale" le dije

Humphrey: "vamos a descansar" le dije mientras la acariciaba la espalda para relajarla

Kate: "vamos" le dije más tranquila, "nos vemos mañana" me despedí

Lilly: "que les vaya bien, y Humphrey suerte en tu prueba mañana" les dije

Humphrey: "gracias, cuídense" les dije, caminamos a nuestra cueva, que esta a pocos minutos

Kate: cuando entramos a la cueva, me invadio unas ganas repentinas de comer bayas, no porque, ni me gustan las bayas, "Humphrey" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "que pasa" le dije con dulzura

Kate: "puedes traerme algunas bayas, tengo antojo de ellas" le pedí

Humphrey: la mire confundido por un segundo, pero luego pensé que debe ser los antojos durante el embarazo, "no me tardo" le dije y Salí corriendo a buscar las bayas, por suerte, me encontré con Reba y Janice, "hola" las salude

"hola Humphrey", las dos saludaron al tiempo

Humphrey: "saben dónde puedo conseguir bayas, varias bayas" les pregunte

Janice: "para que, otro juego de pelas de bayas, o algo parecido" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "no, son para Kate, tiene antojos de bayas" les explique

Reba: "oh, en ese caso hay varios arbustos cerca de nuestra cueva" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias" les dije y corrí hasta su cueva, vi varios arbustos de bayas rodeándola, cogí varias ramas con bayas, y corrí de nuevo hasta la cueva de Kate y mía, "aquí tienes" le dije con cariño, mientras dejaba las ramas de bayas enfrente de ella

Kate: "muchas gracias" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla, y empecé a comer las bayas

Humphrey: vi cómo se comió casi todas las bayas, cuando termino, vi que tenía un poco de jugo de baya alrededor de su boca, "déjame ayudarte a limpiarte" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: asentí mientras sonreía

Humphrey: empecé a lamer el jugo de baya con cariño, hasta que quedo limpia

Kate: "gracias" le dije con cariño, luego le di un rápido beso

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso le dije amorosamente, "te amo mucho"

Kate: "también te amo" le dije amorosamente, luego ambos nos acomodamos y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

Humphrey: me desperté a la mañana siguiente, primero, recordé que hoy me tocaba la prueba de la manada del norte, vi por la entrada y vi que el sol ya había salido hace algunas horas, "Kate cariño, despierta" le dije con suavidad mientras la empujaba suavemente con mi hocico

Kate: solté un bostezo y vi a Humphrey mirándome, "buenos días amor" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "buenos días cariño" le dije afectivamente, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: mire por la entrada de la cueva y vi que era tarde por la mañana, "vaya nos quedamos dormidos" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "si, por eso te desperté, quería despedirme antes de ir a la prueba" le dije

Kate: "te puedo acompañar hasta la frontera" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me encantaría" le dije sonriendo, ambos nos levantamos, estiramos, y empezamos a caminar a la frontera norte del territorio, cuando llegamos vimos a Dux hablando con Winston y Tony, "lamento la demora, nos quedamos dormidos" me disculpe

Dux: "tranquilo, acabamos de llegar, y estaba hablando con Winston y Tony, por cierto, gracias por rescatar a mis lobos ayer" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "no fue nada" le dije sonriendo

Dux: "vamos, tienes una prueba que hacer" le dije

Humphrey: asentí, le di un beso de despedida a Kate, y lo seguí

Kate: vi cómo se alejaron poco a poco, y luego le pregunte a mi papa, "de que estaban hablando"

Winston: "solo nos contaba como Humphrey rescato algunos de sus lobos ayer" le explique

Kate: "ha, sí, me contó la historia ayer" le dije

Tony: "eso explica a los nuevos lobo" le dije

Kate: "si fue otros que también rescato en el transcurso de su prueba" le dije

Winston: "me alegra de que lo hiciera, es un buen acta" le dije

Kate: "lo sé, estoy orgullosa de él" le dije feliz

**¿Cuál será la prueba de la manada del norte?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	71. el insoportable

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V Humphrey

Caminamos hasta que llegamos a un rio en la frontera de Jasper, "cual es mi prueba" le pregunte

Dux: "voy a ser sincero, va ser muy dura, porque no tenemos tanta confianza en ti, como los demás" le explique

"entiendo a la perfección" le dije un poco triste

Dux: "pero si la pasas nadie en mi manada volverá a dudar de ti" le dije

"tan dura es" le dije sorprendido

Dux: "ni te la imaginas" le dije

"y cual es" le pregunte curioso y nervioso

Dux: "ves al lobo de allá" le dije apuntando a un lobo de pelaje marrón, con vientre, orejas y patas grises, de ojos cafés claro

mire al lobo y asentí

Dux: "se llama Seth, es el más desesperante lobo de Jasper" le explique

"es alpha u omega" le pregunte

Dux: "ambos" le dije

"como puede ser" le pregunte

Dux: "él es un alpha, pero es tan desesperante, que los alphas no lo soportan, y a veces lo degradamos a omega, pero los omegas tampoco lo soportan, entonces decidimos rotarlo, para que nadie tenga que pasar mucho tiempo con el" le explique

"tan malo es" le pregunte sorprendido

Dux: "ni te lo imaginas, tu deber es hacer la patrulla todo el día con el de esta frontera, si lo logras sin perder el control, abras ganado no solo nuestra confianza sino nuestro respeto, y si pierdes el control, bueno nos quitaras un gran peso de encima" le explique

"una sola pregunta, si es tan desesperante, porque sigue en la manada" le pregunte un poco confundido

Dux: "porque no ha hecho nada para ser expulsado, claro es insoportable, pero no hay una regla en contra de eso" le explique

"una última pregunta, que lo hace tan insoportable" le pregunte

Dux: "principalmente su actitud" le explique

"será un largo día" le dije

Dux: "ni te imaginas" le dije mientras reía ligeramente

cuando me estaba reuniendo con Seth, vi a todos los lobos que estaban cerca, susurrando cosas, como "gracias por dejarnos descansar un día de él" o "por fin un día sin él", o "no sabe en que se metió", realmente nada de eso me inspiraba confianza, cuando estaba enfrente de él, "Seth" pregunte

Seth: "ese soy yo, y no gastes mi nombre, tú debes ser Humphrey" le dije con una actitud petulante

"si" le dije sin saber que más decirle

Seth: "vamos tienes suerte de que te dejen con alguien tan hábil como yo" le dije con la misma actitud

Rodé los ojos y lo seguí, en estos casos me sirve mucho haber sido un omega

Seth: "es difícil creer que desperdicien mis habilidades patrullando, y más con un novato" le dije indignado

"como digas" le dije sin prestarle mucha atención, durante la siguiente dos horas, no dejo de hablar de lo perfecto que era, y como era que la manada tenia suerte de tenerlo, en realidad no estaba prestándole atención, distraje mi mente pensando en Kate, cuando paro de hablar, le dije "oí que también eres omega"

P.V normal

Seth: "a veces, cuando necesitan quien los guie" le dije orgulloso

Humphrey: "aquí vamos de nuevo" pensé, y comenzó a hablar de nuevo por uno hora completa, cuando termino de hablar vi que era medio día apenas

Seth: "voy por algo de comer, puedes ir a cazar tu almuerzo cuando vuelva" le dije

Humphrey: rodé los ojos, mientras lo esperaba, logre atrapar un par de conejos que pasaban por el área, después de veinte minutos Seth volvió sin nada, "mala caza" pregunte

Seth: "no habían caribúes cerca de aquí es todo" le dije orgulloso

Humphrey: "tengo algunos conejos quieres" le ofrecí

Seth: "conejo, nunca, solo como caribú" le dije

Humphrey: "como quieras" le dije y me termine de comer los conejos

Seth: estaba aburrido y pensé que podría presumirle algunas de mis habilidades, "que tal un pequeño juego de imitación para pasar el tiempo" le dije con intención de humillarlo

Humphrey: "suena divertido" le dije

Seth: sonreí y primero salte a un árbol, utilizándolo para propulsarme, para poder rebotar en una roca y aterrice haciendo tres filps en el aire, "inténtalo si puedes" le dije fanfarronamente

Humphrey: me encogí de hombros e imite su truco a la perfección, "listo" le dije

Seth: "suerte de principiante, intenta esto" le dije mientras saltaba a una roca, de ahí a una rama cercana donde me equilibre con dificultad, y luego aterrice en el suelo

Humphrey: sonreí e hice exactamente lo mismo que él, pero más rápido y con mayor facilidad, "fue fácil" le dije sonriendo

Seth: "no lo hiciste muy rápido, debías tardar el mismo tiempo que yo" le dije

Humphrey: "eso no está en las reglas" le dije molesto

Seth: "vete a llorar a otra parte" le dije engreídamente

Humphrey: respire profundo, para calmarme, y le dije "mejor volvamos al patrullaje"

Seth: "entonces dices que gane" le dije con satisfacción

Humphrey: "claro ganaste porque no" le dije, no me importaba mucho quien ganara cuando juego, lo que me importa es divertirme

Seth: "lo sabía" le dije orgulloso

Humphrey: aún faltaba algunas horas para el atardecer, "solo un poco más" pensé

Seth: estaba aburrido e intente hacer una conversación con Humphrey, "así que usted tiene pareja" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si, y tu" le pregunte

Seth: "no ha habido nadie lo suficientemente buena para mi" le respondí

Humphrey: "si claro" le dije sarcásticamente

Seth: "no me crees" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no de todo" le dije sonriendo

Seth: "como si tú supieras algo" le dije

Humphrey: "si me hablaron de ti, nadie te soporta en la manada del norte" le dije

Seth: "algunos que están celosos" le dije fanfarronamente

Humphrey: "no lo creo" le dije

Seth: "lo dices porque estas celoso también" le dije

Humphrey: "celoso de que" le dije conteniéndome las ganas de reír

Seth: "de mis habilidades, mi inigualable atractivo, y mi estatus en la manada" le dije orgulloso

Humphrey: "como no, soy más hábil que tú, y ya lo vistes, tengo una compañera muy hermosa a quien amo, y ella me ama, y tengo más rango que tú, tal vez no en la manada del norte, pero si en mi manada" le explique

Seth: "si como no" le dije

Humphrey: "no me importa si no me crees" le dije, "toma esto como un consejo de amigos, se más humilde y amable, así tal vez puedas tener algunos amigos" le aconseje

Seth: "mmm" le dije rodando los ojos

Humphrey: me encogí de hombros y pasamos las pocas horas que quedaban en silencio, cuando el sol se ocultó, vi a Dux acercarse con otros alphas

Dux: "impresionante sigue vivo" le dije mientras me acercaba a Humphrey

Humphrey: "te dije que ya podía controlarme" le dije sonriendo

Dux: "y no hay duda de ello" le dije feliz

Humphrey: "si tengo que admitir que es bastante molesto, pero podría cambiar" le dije

Dux: "ojala, gracias, por el día libre de él, la manada realmente lo necesitaba" le dije

Humphrey: "de nada, aunque deberían darle una oportunidad para que cambie" le dije

Dux: "como sabes que podría cambiar" le pregunte

Humphrey: "porque tengo fe en las personas" le dije sonriendo

Dux: "es un buen pensamiento" le dije reflexionando, "por cierto ya te puedes ir a tu manada, sin duda impresionaste a todos hoy con tu autocontrol" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio" le dije sorprendido

Dux: "nadie ha podido pasar más de una hora con Seth, sin intentar atacarlo" le explique

Humphrey: "es una lástima, es bueno, en el fondo sé que tiene algo bueno" le dije

Dux: "cuídate" le mientras nos regresábamos

Seth: escuche la conversación de Dux y Humphrey, yo sabía que todo el mundo no me soportaba, pero me sorprendió que Humphrey dijera que tenía algo bueno, y que me dieran otra oportunidad, eso me hizo sentir extraño, en el interior, "será vergüenza" pensé

Humphrey: antes de irme decidí despedirme de Seth, "hasta luego Seth" le dije mientras le extendía la pata

Seth: por lo general mi orgullo me impediría despedirme, pero algo dentro de mi dijo que si, le di la pata y le dije, "hasta luego, y gracias por creer que hay algo bueno en mi"

Humphrey: asentí y le dije, "solo intenta seguir mi consejo, y veras que habrá más gente que vea lo mismo en ti" le dije antes de irme, cuando llegue a mi cueva con Kate, la vi esperándome con medio caribú, "hola cariño" la salude con cariño

Kate: sonreí al verlo y le dije con dulzura "hola amor, me alegra verte"

Humphrey: "como fue tu día" le pregunte

Kate: "bien bastante calmado, casi aburrido" le conteste, "y como te fue en la prueba" le pregunte

Humphrey: "bien, la pase, fue más dura en el sentido psicológico, pero la pase" le dije alegre

Kate: "me alegro, te estaba esperando para cenar" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "gracias, no debías" le dije

Kate: "pero quise, además es mejor comer en compañía del lobo que amas" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "es cierto, es mucho mejor con compañía de un ser amado" le dije cariñosamente, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: ambos nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y empezamos a comer, cuando nos estábamos satisfechos nos acomodamos en nuestra cama de hojas, y ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos mientras nos abrazábamos

A la mañana siguiente

Winston: me dirigía a la cueva de Kate y Humphrey, con Eve, porque teníamos que hablar con ellos, cuando llegamos a la cueva nos sorprendió verlos aun dormidos abrazados, "no pensé volverlos a ver dormidos, por lo general no sienten antes de llegar" le dije a Eve

Kate: "no estamos dormidos, papa" le dije aun con los ojos cerrados

Humphrey: "solo queríamos disfrutar de estar acostados" le explique mientras me sentaba

Kate: me senté a su lado y les dije "buenos días, que los trae por aquí"

Eve: "buenos días a los dos, solo queríamos pasar a saludarlos" les dije

Winston: "es cierto, y por cierto Humphrey, felicidades por pasar las pruebas del norte y del sur" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias, no fue fácil, pero lo hice" le dije alegre

Winston: "estoy seguro de eso, solo te falta nuestra prueba" le dije

Kate: "le harán prueba" le pregunte sorprendida y molesta

Eve: "cariño cálmate, técnicamente sí, pero será para convencer a los de la manada central, aquí ya no tiene nada que probar" le explique

Humphrey: "y cuando harán la prueba" le pregunte a Winston

Winston: "tus padres dijeron que llegarían esta tarde, y te harían la prueba de inmediato, que sería muy rápida y la harían aquí" le explique

Humphrey: "bueno, al menos no tendré que hacer un largo viaje en esta ocasión" les dije

Kate: "eso es bueno" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "y quieren desayunar" les pregunte

Kate: "tengo hambre, pero tengo ganas de pescado" les dije sonriendo

Eve: ambos vimos extrañados a Kate, "pero querida nunca has comido pescado" le dije

Kate: "lo sé, pero tengo antojo de uno" les dije

Humphrey: sonreí y les explique "está empezando a tener antojos"

Tanto Eve, como Winston asintieron comprendiendo

Humphrey: "ya voy a conseguirte un poco de pescado" le dije con dulzura

Kate: "gracias, cariño" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: "señor, me puede acompañar por favor, necesito preguntarle algo" le pedí

Winston: "claro, no hay problema" le dije y empecé seguirlo afuera de la cueva, hasta que llegamos a cierta distancia cuando nos detuvimos, "que pasa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "señor, tiene alguna idea de cómo cazar peces" le pregunte

Winston: "lo siento pero no" le dije

Humphrey: solté un suspiro de decepción, "creo que me tocara improvisar" le dije

Winston: "si sirve de algo, el lago de la parte sur del territorio es el que mas peces tiene" le dije

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "gracias por el dato, tratare de no demorarme, pero no prometo nada" le dije

Winston: "no tienes que esforzarte tanto, estoy seguro que Kate entenderá si no coges algún pescado" le dije comprensivamente

Humphrey: "pero tengo que intentarlo, y esforzarme, si consigo suficientes para Kate estaré feliz" le dije mientras me iba corriendo al lago cercano, cuando llegue, aseche desde la orilla y cuando veía un pescado me lanzaba contra él, pero al que no era muy efectiva me fui a la parte panda del lago y me quede parado quieto, esperando que los pescados vinieran a mí, fue un poco mejor pero no mucho, después de diez minutos, apenas había cogido tres pescaditos pequeños, "eso no es suficiente" pensé con tristeza, cogí los tres pescaditos, y me senté dándole la espalda al lago en la orilla del lago, donde era más profundo y me puse a pensar, mientras pensaba sumergía la cola en el lago y la movía muy ligeramente, me ayudaba a relajarme, hasta que sentí que algo me mordió la cola, rápidamente la saque del lago y vi que era un pescado de tamaño mediano, rápidamente moví mi cola intentado que me soltara, hasta que finalmente se quedó sin oxígeno y cayó al suelo muerto, "eso me da una idea" pensé, sumergí la cola de nuevo e hice el mismo movimiento suave, en poco tiempo otro pescado me mordió la cola, seguí así por diez minutos, había perdido la noción del tiempo, rápidamente cogí los siete pescados que pesque, y los lleve a la cueva de Kate y mía, cuando llegue vi que estaba hablando

P.V Kate

Vi como Humphrey se fue con mi papa, luego le pregunte, "de que quería hablar con papa"

Eve: "no lo sé, es un poco extraño, pero luego nos contara" le dije, después de pocos minutos, Winston había regresado, "de que hablaron" le pregunte

Winston: "solo me pregunto si sabía algo de como cazar peces" les respondí

"es cierto, nunca nos enseñaron eso" les dije un poco apenada por lo que le pedí a Humphrey

Eve: "eso es algo que pocos saben, realmente por eso nos enfocamos en presas más fáciles de atrapar" le dije

Winston: "tranquila cariño, el es listo, se le ocurrirá alguna forma de atraparlos, o en el peor de los casos traerá un caribú" le dije

"es cierto" le dije

Eve: "por cierto, Lilly nos contó que decidieron que los cachorros naciesen en la manada central" le dije

"si, pero me gustaría mucho que fueran para verlos cuando nazcan" les dije

Winston: "no nos perderíamos el nacimiento de nuestros nietos" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "esperemos que no se adelanten, es raro pero puede suceder" le dije

"estoy segura que no lo harán, deberían nacer en dos meses con dos semanas, si no me fallan las cuentas" les dije

Winston: "iremos esa semana" le dije

"me encantaría" le dije feliz

Winston: "disculpa preguntamos, pero porque decidieron que nacieran allá" le pregunte

"no podemos dejar a la manada tanto tiempo" le explique

Eve: "es una buena razón, pero creo que hay algo más" le dije mientras levantaba una ceja

"tienes razón, también pese que Humphrey debería poder pasar más tiempo con sus padres, apenas si los conoce" les explique

Winston: "me parece bien, ya ha sufrido mucho al crecer sin familia, y es bueno que pase más tiempo con sus padres" le dije estando de acuerdo

Seguimos hablando por veinte minutos, cuando vi a Humphrey, acercándose

P.V normal

Humphrey: deje los pescados en medio de la cueva y les dije sonriendo "vengan a comer"

Winston: "como atrapaste tantos" le dije asombrado

Humphrey: "fue bastante difícil, hasta que descubrí un método bastante eficaz" les explique

Kate: "gracias cariño" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla, y empecé a comerme uno de les pescados

Humphrey: era la primera vez que comía pescado, era bastante diferente al caribú, pero era sabroso a su modo, "no está mal" les dije

Kate: cuando terminamos de comer aun nos quedaba dos pescados, "los guardaremos para más tarde" le dije

Humphrey: "me parece bien" le dije mientras nos acariciábamos

Winston: "estaba muy sabroso, hace mucho tiempo que no comía pescado" les dije

Eve: "me alegra de que estés tan atento de cuidar a nuestra hija" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "siempre estaré para ella" le dije mientras nos acariciábamos

Winston: "los dejaremos a ustedes dos solos, no se te olvide que tus padres llegaran en la tarde" le dije

Humphrey: "nunca" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "les dijimos que fueran a la cueva de la cabeza alpha para encontrarse" le dije

Kate: "nos veremos allá" les dije

Humphrey: vimos como los salieron, y le pregunte a Kate, "quieres ir a dar un paseo"

Kate: "me gustaría mucho" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: caminamos disfrutando de la mutua compañía, par más de una hora, era un día cálido, bastante raro en estos días de otoño, así que decidimos acostarnos en el suave basto de un campo para disfrutar del sol, estuvimos así hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que ya era de tarde, ambos nos levantamos y caminamos hasta la cueva de la cabeza alpha, cuando llegamos vimos a mis padres y a mi prima, "hola papa, hola prima, que alegría verlos" les dije feliz mientras los abrazaba

Luna: "estoy tan feliz de que los dos estén bien" les dije

Blaze: "si, nos preocupaste mucho" le dije

Humphrey: "siento haberlos preocupado, pero ahora ya no tengo riesgo de perder el control" les dije feliz

Andrea: "eso lo confirmaremos ahora" le dije

Kate: "realmente es necesario, ya paso la prueba del norte y del sur" les dije

Blaze: "lo sabemos y estamos felices por eso, pero hay lobos en la manada que solo creerán si la hacemos esta prueba" les dije

Humphrey: "y cuál es la prueba" le pregunte

Andrea: "mirare tu aura, si siento más de una presencia dentro de ti, es porque puedes perder el control" le explique

Humphrey: "puedes hacer eso" le dije sorprendido

Andrea: "claro, no herede tantas habilidades como tú, pero tengo algunas" le dije

Humphrey: "bueno entonces hazlo" le dije

Andrea: me concentre y empecé a mirarlo con detenimiento, cuando note algo "esto es raro" les dije

**¿Qué vio raro Andrea en el aura de Humphrey?, ¿serán malas noticias para Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	72. un dia en familia

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Andrea: "esto es raro" les dije

Humphrey: "que pasa" le dije asustado, por la forma en que lo dijo

Blaze: "acaso sigue teniendo más de una aura" le pregunte nervioso

Andrea: "no, ahora solo tiene un aura, pero es diferente a la que le pertenecía a Humphrey" les explique

Luna: "es alguna de las otras dos" le pregunte

Andrea: "no, es raro, se siente como la de Humphrey, pero es mucho más potente, y se ve diferente" les explique

Kate: "como así que se ve diferente" le pregunte

Andrea: "si se me olvido que veo el color de las auras, por ejemplo la tuya es dorada, la Lilly es blanca, y la de Garth es de un rojo brillante" les explique

Kate: "y que pasa con Humphrey" le pregunte

Andrea: "antes sentía tres auras dentro de él, una dorada más oscura, una negra y una azul, la azul era la de Humphrey" les conté

Winston: "y ahora que pasa" le pregunte

Andrea: "ahora es una sola aura mucho más fuerte y grande, de un color azul profundo, pero es como si brillara también" les explique

Luna: "como si brillara" le pregunte confundida, se supone que las auras brillan

Andrea: "mejor dicho, es como si tuvieras muchos destellos, azules y blancos muy brillantes" les explique

Blaze: "pero Humphrey tiene el control sí o no" le pregunte

Andrea: "si, absolutamente lo tiene, no hay duda de ello, domino a las otras dos esencias, volviendo la suya mucho más fuerte" les explique

Luna: "es toda la prueba que la manada necesita" les dije feliz

Humphrey: "en serio, de verdad solo creerán en la palabra de Andrea" le dije emocionado

Blaze: "así es, todos conocen las habilidades de Andrea, y por eso si dice que ya no hay riesgo de que pierdas el control, es porque no lo hay" le dije feliz

Kate: "ya lo sabíamos" le susurre a Humphrey

Humphrey: "es cierto" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla, luego me dirigí a mis padres, "y cuanto tiempo, piensan quedarse" les pregunte

Luna: "pensábamos quedarnos tres, días, y luego regresarnos con ustedes" les explique

Kate: "vaya, ya paso dos semanas" le dije sorprendida

Luna: "si, con todo lo que paso, últimamente, no me sorprende que hayan perdido el concepto del tiempo" les dije

Kate: "nos toca disfrutar lo que podamos, no volveremos si no en varios meses" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "es cierto" le dije

Blaze: "porque es eso" le pregunte

Humphrey: "decidimos que los cachorros nacieran en la manada central" les explique

Luna: "que alegría" les dije feliz

Winston: "pero iremos para ver el nacimiento de los cachorros" les dije

Blaze: "son más que bienvenidos" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando, hasta que era de noche, cada uno se despidió y se fue a sus respectivas cuevas, mis papas y mi prima se fueron a una cueva desocupada no muy lejos de la nuestra, ambos cenamos con los pescados que quedaron y un pequeño caribú que teníamos, nos acomodamos en nuestra cama de hojas, "buenas noches, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "también te amo, que tengas buenos sueños" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "los tendré si estas en ellos" le dije con dulzura

Kate: "eres tan tierno" le dije con cariño, mientras le lamia la mejilla, luego ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

Humphrey: a la mañana siguiente me desperté por los rayos del sol que golpeo mi cara, me gustaría seguir durmiendo, con mi hermosa compañera al lado, pero ayer hice planes, con Garth, Winston, Tony y mi papa, de ir al lago para enseñarles a pescar, y aprovechar y pasar un buen rato de hombres

Kate: me desperté y note que Humphrey estaba perdido en sus pensamiento, "en que piensas" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "solo pensaba en lo que tenía planeado con Garth, Winston, Tony y mi papa" le explique

Kate: "claro, les vas a enseñar, como lo llamaste" le dije pensando

Humphrey: "pescar" le respondí sonriendo

Kate: "si, pescar" le dije acordándome

Humphrey: "si, es relajante, un poco doloroso, pero ayuda a pasar el tiempo, y que vas hacer tu" le pregunte

Kate: "como tú vas a pasar un tiempo de hombres, pensé que podría tener un tiempo, mama, Lilly, Andrea, Luna, Thasha" le explique

Humphrey: "entiendo" le dije mientras me levantaba y estiraba, ambos salimos caminado hasta la cueva de la cabeza alpha, donde nos reunimos con todos, "espero que te diviertas" le dije con cariño mientras le daba un beso

Kate: "tu también divierte" le dije con dulzura

Después de que todos se despidieron de sus respectivas compañeras con excepción de Andrea, se fueron por direcciones diferentes

Garth: mientras caminábamos, le pregunte, "como aprendiste a cazar pescados, con eficiencia"

Humphrey: "fue por accidente" le explique

Blaze: "y como fue por accidente" le pregunte

Humphrey: "estaba pensando como poder atraparlos, cuando la idea literalmente me mordió la cola" les explique, y vi como intercambiaron miradas confusas, "ya verán" le dije mientras caminábamos, después de varios minutos caminando llegamos al lago donde pesque el día anterior, les dije que fuéramos a lado profundo del lago y nos sentáramos en la orilla, "hagan lo mismo que yo" les dije mientras metía la cola en el lago y la movía con suavidad

Garth: nos encogimos de hombros y lo imitamos, después de pocos minutos, sentí que lago me mordió la cola, la saque con rapidez y vi que era un pescado

Humphrey: "parece que Garth atrapo uno" les dije

Garth: "como hago para que me suelte" le dije mientras agitaba la cola era una mordedura lago dolorosa

Humphrey: "solo golpéalo contra el piso una par de veces" le explique

Garth: hice lo que dijo, y vi como en uno de los golpes cayó al suelo muerto, "es un poco doloroso" me queje

Humphrey: "no seas cachorro, es una pequeña mordedura, si conoces una forma mejor de atrápalos dímelo" le dije sonriendo

Garth: me quede callado y volví a pescar

Humphrey: seguimos pescando y aprovechamos para hablar de cosas varias, después de algunas horas, vi que era medio día, "creo que deberíamos volver con nuestras compañeras" les sugerí

Winston: me di cuenta de que era medio día, "si es cierto no me di cuenta de que era medio día" le dije

Tony: "vaya que se pasa el tiempo, es un buen pasatiempo, y bueno cuando hay poco caribú" les dije

Blaze: "es cierto, no gasta tanta energía, solo es de paciencia" les dije

Humphrey: "si, pero no es para hacerlo todos los días, mi cola me duele un poco" les dije en tono de broma

Todos se rieron de la broma de Humphrey

Garth: "cojamos los pescados y vamos a buscar a nuestras compañeras" les dije

Humphrey: todos asentimos y cogimos los pescados, en total habíamos capturado veintitrés, más que suficiente para la comida, Garth y Tony, fueron los que atraparon más, pero creo que fue por su pelaje, que hacen que sus colas se vean más como gusanos, cuando llegamos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha notamos que estaba vacía

Winston: "me pregunto dónde estarán" les dije mirando alrededor

"déjalo a mi" dijeron Humphrey y Blaze al tiempo

Garth: "claro entrenamiento, nivel tres" les dije

Blaze: "exactamente" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: ambos nos sentamos en la orilla de la saliente, y empezamos a mirar alrededor, "las encontré" les dije después de unos pocos minutos de mirar

Blaze: "en donde" le pregunte

Humphrey: "están en el campo, al lado oriental del territorio" les explique

Blaze: mire con detenimiento, pero apenas pude distinguir seis figuras, "estas seguro están demasiado lejos" le dije

Humphrey: "completamente" le dije confiado

Blaze: "pareces que superaste la vista de tu padre" le dije orgulloso

Garth: "que hacemos" les pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé, pero parecen que se quedaran un rato ahí" les dije

Winston: "podemos llevar el pescado allí, y tener un día de campo" les sugerí

Tony: "me gusta la idea" les dije

Blaze: "suena bastante buena" les dije

Garth: "estoy de acuerdo" les dije

Humphrey: "vamos" les dije animado

Winston: sonreí y cogimos el pescado y empezamos a seguir a Humphrey, ya que era el único que sabía dónde estaban, cuando llegamos las vimos recostadas en la hierba descansando

Kate: sentí que alguien se acercaba, cuando me fije con detenimiento, me fije que eran, Humphrey, papa, Tony, Garth y Blaze

Luna: "parece que los chicos nos encontraron" le susurre a Kate

Kate: "si lo note", le dije, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, me levante y me dirigí a Humphrey, "como les fue" le pregunte después de que tocamos narices

Humphrey: "muy bien, conseguimos mucho pescado" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "eso note" le dije mirando todo el pescado que traían, "y porque lo trajeron aquí" le pregunte

Humphrey: "fue idea de tu papa, de que tuviéramos un día de campo" le explique

Kate: "es una buena idea" le dije sonriendo, vi como todos saludaron a su compañera, me sentía un poco mal por Andrea, pero sabía que encontraría a alguien tarde o temprano

Winston: "que esperan, vamos a comer" les dije después de saludar

Humphrey: todos disfrutamos de la comida, yo realmente estaba muy feliz, era la primera vez que tenía un día en familia, no dejaba de sonreír

Kate: cuando terminamos de comer, aun nos quedaban ocho pescados, que decidimos guárdalos para la noche o el desayuno de mañana, después de comer, estábamos tan llenos, que decidimos tomar una pequeña siesta, me acurruque al lado de Humphrey, poniendo me cabeza sobre su costado

Humphrey: ambos nos quedamos dormidos bastante cómodos, cuando desperté vi que estaba atardeciendo, mire a Kate, y aún estaba dormida como los demás, "debería despertarlos" me pregunte, pero ese pensamiento se vio interrumpido, cuando sentí que Kate se estaba despertando

Kate: cuando desperté, solté un pequeño bostezo, y mire a Humphrey, "cuanto llevas despierto" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no mucho, acaba de despertar también" le dije mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja

Kate: no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa de la sensación, me gusta mucho cuando Humphrey me mordisque la oreja, mire a mi alrededor y vi que todo el mundo seguía dormido, y que ya estaba atardeciendo, "deberíamos despertarlos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta" le dije

Kate: "creo que deberíamos, no es bueno dormir a la intemperie de noche, y menos en otoño" le dije

Humphrey: "de acuerdo, tu despierta a tus padres a Lilly, Garth, y Thasha, y yo me encargo de mis padres, Andrea y Tony" le instruí

Kate: asentí y fuimos a despertarlos, después de cinco minutos todos estaban despiertos y listos para devolverse a sus casa, en ese lugar nos despedimos de Tony y Thasha, ya que viven en la parte oriental, de ahí seguimos juntos después de diez minutos de caminata nos separamos porque mi papas, Lilly y Garth seguían derecho, mientras nosotros y los padres de Humphrey nos desviábamos, cuando llegamos a nuestra cueva, nos despedimos de los padres de Humphrey, y entramos a cenar, por suerte habíamos cogido dos pescados para poder cenar con ellos, después de comer, no puede evitar decirle, "hoy estuviste muy contento, por lo que veo"

Humphrey: "por supuesto que lo estoy, hace unos seis meses, era solo un sueño, para mí, poder pasar un día en familia" le explique, sintiendo algo triste por aquellos, días, sentí que una lagrima solitaria rodo por mi mejilla y cayó al suelo

Kate: vi que toque un punto sensible, "siento si te incomode" le dije con las orejas aplastadas contra mi cabeza

Humphrey: "no te preocupes por eso, está en el pasado, lo importante es que estamos juntos, y ahora tengo una familia, que pronto será más grande" le dije mientras le acariciaba el vientre

Kate: le lamí la mejilla y le dije cariñosamente "tienes razón"

Humphrey: "vamos a descansar" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: sonreí y ambos nos acomodamos en nuestra cama de hojas, "te amo, me alegro de que seas feliz" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "también te amo, y siempre seré feliz mientras estés a mi lado" le dije con cariño y sinceridad

Kate: sonreí y le lamí la mejilla, luego caímos profundamente dormidos

Dos días después

Humphrey: hoy nos íbamos de regreso a la manda central, el tren pasaría en algunas horas, y nos estábamos terminando de despedir de nuestros amigos y familiares, durante esos días aprovechamos lo que más pudimos para pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos, Kate paso la mayoría del tiempo con su familia, la acompañaba la mayoría de veces, pero también quería estar un rato con mis amigos, estábamos esperando en las vías del tren, esperando a que pasara

Kate: "voy a extrañar a todos" le dije

Humphrey: "los visitaremos tan pronto los cachorros puedan soportar el viaje, al menos que quieras que nazcan aquí" le dije con comprensión

Kate: "tranquilo, ya tomamos la decisión y sabemos que es la mejor" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: en ese momento escuchamos el tren a lo lejos, "lista" le pregunte

Kate: "pueda que haya crecido un poco por el embarazo, pero aun puedo saltar" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: sonreí y nos preparamos cuando paso el tren todos saltamos en el primer vagón que vimos abierto, "todos están bien" les pregunte

Kate: todos asentimos y le dije, "estamos perfectamente bien"

Humphrey: estuvimos en el tren un par de horas, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, todos saltamos con seguridad del tren y empezamos a caminar a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Blaze: cuando llegamos allí, les dije "hay algo que tenemos que hacer primero que todo", luego solté un aullido para que la manada se reuniera, después de diez minutos, todos estaban reunido, organizados y en silencio, "los llame a todos porque tenía que anunciarle, que Humphrey paso la prueba que cada manada, incluyendo la nuestra, por lo que estamos seguros de que no perderá el control nunca más" les dije y le di al señal para que Andrea se acercara y hablara

Andrea: "ya estuve mirando a Humphrey, y ahora solo tiene un aura, por lo que no hay peligro de que pierda el control, él tiene ahora el control absoluto de su cuerpo" les explique

Blaze: "es todo, ahora pueden retirarse" les dije, y vi como todos se fueron retirando poco a poco a continuar con sus actividades

Luna: "vamos a nuestra cueva, si nos necesitan saben dónde estamos" les dije

Humphrey: vi como mis papas se alejaron poco a poco bajando la montaña

Andrea: "voy a dar un paseo, Kate quieres acompañarme" le pregunte

Kate: "claro, me vendría bien el ejercicio, Humphrey, vienes" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no gracias, voy a descansar un poco si no te importa, pero diviértete" le dije

Kate: "claro, nos veremos más tarde para el aullido a la luna" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "no me lo perdería por nada" le dije con dulzura, vi como poco a poco se alejaron y sonreí, le había pedido a Andrea que mantuviera a Kate ocupada cuando lleguemos porque quería hacer más cómoda y grande nuestra cueva, para ella, además presentía que nos haría falta el espacio, aunque era de las cuevas más grandes de por aquí, cuando estuvimos todos reunidos, apenas si nos acomodamos, después de varias horas trabajando, había expandido la cueva, hasta que era el doble de lo que era, también conseguí varias hojas, para hacer una cama con ellas, estaba admirando mi trabajo, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba todo polvoriento y sucio, decidí irme al rio cercano para asearme y prepárame para el aullido a la luna

Kate: estaba esperando a Humphrey en la montaña del aullido a la luna, había estado paseando toda la tarde con Andrea, después de unos minutos lo vi acercándose, "te estaba esperando" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo" le dije

Kate: "lo importante es que llegaste" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije con cariño, "vamos, nos espera un buen momento"

Kate: sonreí, y ambos subimos por la enorme colina, estaba bastante llena de parejas, cuando llegamos a nuestro lugar en la cima, por ser los líderes, ambos empezamos a aullar a la luna con mucho sentimiento y amor, que sentíamos por el otro

Humphrey: siempre que aullamos nuestros aullidos se mezclaron a la perfección y esta no fue la excepción, ambos aullamos apasionadamente por diez minutos, cuando nos detuvimos a descansar, compartimos una mirada llena de amor, estaba perdido en esos hermosos ojos ámbar

Kate: estaba perdida viendo sus hermosos ojos color azul hielo, pero ambos fuimos sacados del trance cuando escuchamos aplausos, cuando miramos alrededor vimos que todos los lobos se detuvieron para escucharnos, y nos estaban aplaudiendo

Humphrey: "te amo mucho, Kate" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "también te amo, Humphrey" le dije amorosamente, y ambos compartimos un beso muy apasionado y lleno de amor, sentía como nuestras lenguas se acariciaban, e intercambiamos saliva, cuando rompimos el beso, no sentamos y nos acariciamos observando la luna

Humphrey: aullamos un par de veces más, cuando vimos que era bastante tarde, decidimos volver a nuestra cueva, ya la mayoría de parejas se habían vuelto a su hogar, por lo que la montaña estaba relativamente sola, "te tengo un sorpresa en la cueva" le dije con cariño

Kate: "no debes" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "pero quise" le dije mientras caminábamos, antes de llegar a la cueva le dije juguetonamente, "cierra tus ojos y no hagas trampa"

Kate: hice lo que hice, pero no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa de emoción

Humphrey: guie a Kate hasta le entrada de la cueva y le dije con emoción, "abre los ojos"

Kate: los abrí y vi la cueva, pero era mucho más grande, también tenía varias flores de diferentes colores en la entrada, cuando entre era el doble de espaciosa, y había una cama de hojas bastante grande y acolchonada en el fondo, también vi que había más flores que venían de la entrada hasta el medio de la cueva, creando un camino, "Humphrey, es hermosa" le dije maravilla mientras la veía

Humphrey: "me alegra de que te guste" le dije mientras caminaba a su lado

Kate: "no debiste molestarte" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "pero quería darte un lugar muy cómodo, para cuando no puedas moverte, y el espacio es perfecto para cuando nazcan los cachorros, además nunca se sabe cuántas visitas podamos tener" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "eres el mejor compañero de todos" le dije con cariño, mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: "solo trato de ser el lobo que te merece" le dije con dulzura

Kate: "no es cierto, yo debería esforzarme más por ser la loba que mereces" le dije con cariño, ambos compartimos un mirada llena de amor, y nos tocamos narices

Humphrey: "quieres probar la nueva cama" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "me encantaría" le dije mientras me acercaba me acosté en ella y le dije, "es muy suave, como conseguiste tantas hojas"

Humphrey: "no fue difícil, están por todas partes, regadas en el suelo, por la época del año" le explique, mientras me acomodaba a su lado

Kate: apoye mi cabeza en su costado, y le dije amorosamente "te amo mucho"

Humphrey: "yo también te amo, que duermas bien mi dulce ángel" le dije amorosamente, luego ambos caímos profundamente dormidos

**¿Cómo será Kate durante el resto del embarazo?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento**

**Quiero informales que desde el lunes vuelvo a la Universidad, por lo que no podre actualizar a diario, pero intentare actualizar cada dos o tres días a lo máximo**


	73. el embarazo

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal, dieciséis días después

Humphrey: en los últimos días los antojos de Kate han crecido, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por complaceros, en este momento estoy buscando conejos, después de diez minutos, había capturado unos seis conejos, entre a la cueva, y vi a Kate acostada, "aquí está la comida" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "que bien me muero de hambre le dije" mientras me acercaba a los conejos

Humphrey: le alcance cuatro conejos, mientras yo me comía los dos restante, después de que estábamos satisfechos, a Kate aun le quedaba medio conejo, "quieres ir a dar un paseo" le pregunte

Kate: "me encantaría, debo disfrutar mientras pueda" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos salimos a caminar, mientras caminábamos disfrutábamos viendo como el paisaje cambiaba lentamente, como cambiaba de color las hojas y como caía las hojas de los arboles

Kate: estábamos pasando un buen momento hasta que sentí el estómago revolverse, corrí detrás de unos arbustos, donde vomite

Humphrey: corrí a su lado y le acaricie la espalda para que se sintiera mejor, sabía que era normal por el embarazo, pero eso no evito que me preocupara, cuando termino de vomitar le pregunte cariño, "quieres ir al rio para tomar una copa"

Kate: asentí débilmente

Humphrey: deje que Kate se apoyara en mi lado para que pudiera caminar sin tantas dificultades

Kate: estaba un poco mareada, pero como me apoyaba en Humphrey, pude caminar sin tantos problemas

Humphrey: cuando llegue al rio, la ayude, para para que pudiera beber agua para evitar que se cayera por accidente, después de que termino de beber, ambos nos recostamos en la orilla, seguía acariciándola, para hacerla sentir mejor, "como te sientes" le pregunte preocupado

Kate: "aún tengo el estómago un poco revuelto, pero me siento mejor" le dije

Humphrey: seguí acariciándole la espalda por unos diez minutos, cuando dijo que se sentía mejor

Kate: "gracias por las caricias ayudaron mucho" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: "solo trato de hacerte sentir mejor" le dije devolviéndole el afecto

Kate: ambos nos regresamos a nuestra cueva, donde me acomode en nuestra cama

Humphrey: "ya vuelvo, voy a cazar algo, tienes algún antojo" le pregunte con dulzura

Kate: "caribú, suena bien, pero podrías traer algunas bayas si no es problema" le pregunte sonriendo

Humphrey: "claro que no sería problema, ya vuelvo" le dije con cariño, mientras le besaba la mejilla, luego me fui a cazar un caribú, y buscar algunas bayas de paso

Kate: mientras Humphrey estaba cazando, no resistí la tentación de comerme el conejo que había sobrado del almuerzo

Humphrey: cuando llegue a la cueva con el caribú y algunas ramas de bayas, vi a Kate terminándose el conejo que quedaba, "parece que alguien tiene hambre" bromee mientras dejaba el caribú y las bayas en el suelo

Kate: sonreí culpablemente

Humphrey: le lamí la mejilla, y le dije con cariño "no te preocupes, era tu conejo, ahora ven a comer, si aún tienes hambre"

Kate: sonreí alegre, me levante y camine hacia donde Humphrey, me senté a su lado y empecé a comerme el caribú, solo que deje espacio al final para las bayas como postre

Humphrey: sonreí al ver que disfrutaba de la comida, cuando termino, le dije "al juzgar por tu apetito, tendremos toda una camada" le dije juguetonamente

Kate: "lo sé" le dije juguetonamente, luego le lamí la mejilla, y le susurre al oído, "vamos a descansar"

Humphrey: ambos nos acomodamos en nuestra cama de hojas, puse mi pata sobre si vientre para mantenerla caliente, y le dije cariñosamente, "buenas noches, mi ángel, te amo"

Kate: "buenas noches mi amor, te amo también" le dije amorosamente, luego ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

Quince días después

Humphrey: estaba volviendo a la cueva después de cazar, "hola cariño" le dije con dulzura

Kate: sonreí y lo mire, mi estómago había crecido bastante, apenas si podía pararme sin ayuda, "hola, mi hermoso compañero, como te fue en la caza" le pregunte con mucha dulzura

Humphrey: "muy bien, hay suficiente comida para el paquete y traje un siervo para nosotros" le dije con cariño

Kate: "que bien" le dije animada, "extraño poder cazar" le dije un poco nostálgica, "pero no puedo, porque estoy como un globo, por tu culpa, te odio" le grite molesta y enojada

Humphrey: estaba sorprendido por su repentino cambio de humor, "no es cierto, me amas, y lo sé cada vez que me miras" le dije con cariño

Kate: "lo siento Humphrey, no quise gritarte, no te odio, te amo, pero son estos malditos cambios de humor" le dije mientras lloraba

Humphrey: "cálmate, comprendo perfectamente, es natural que tengas algunos cambios de humor, eso significa que el embarazo va bien" le dije con dulzura mientras la abrazaba

Kate: le di un beso, y le dije "gracias por ser ten comprensivo"

Humphrey: "no es nada, sabes que siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase" le dije con cariño

Kate: le lamí la mejilla y me dirigí al ciervo, "vas acompañarme" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: me senté a su lado y le dije "por supuesto", ambos empezamos a comer, cuando estuve satisfecho, espere a que Kate terminara

Kate: cuando termine vi que me había comido más de la mitad del ciervo yo sola, "los cachorritos tenían hambre" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "eso parece" le dije sonriendo, vi que estaba anocheciendo y se me ocurrió una idea, "quieres ver las estrellas conmigo" le pregunte

Kate: "me encantaría" le dije entusiasmada

Humphrey: ayude a Kate a salir de la cueva y ambos nos sentamos en la repisa enfrente de la cueva a disfrutar de la vista, estuvimos allí por casi una hora disfrutando de la vista y de la mutua compañía, hasta que sentí un bostezo que viene de mi lado, vi a Kate que apoyo so cabeza en mi hombro, y se estaba quedando dormida, "vamos a dentro a dormir" le dije con cariño

Kate: asentí adormilada y entramos a la cueva, yo estaba medio dormida apoyándome en Humphrey, cuando llegue a nuestra cama de hojas, me acomode

Humphrey: vi cómo se acomodó y me acomode a su alrededor para protegerla del frio

Kate: sentí a Humphrey acomodándose a mi alrededor, e instintivamente acomode mi cabeza bajo si mentón, acariciándolo en el proceso, "te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "yo también te amo" le dije amorosamente, y vi como quedo inmediatamente dormida, sonreí le acaricie el vientre hasta que yo también caí dormido

Otros quince días después

Luna: me dirigía a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, para ver a Kate, ya había pasado un poco más de dos meses desde que empezó el embarazo, y estaba en el punto en el cual no podía moverse, sabía que Humphrey hacia su mejor esfuerzo para estar con ella todo el tiempo posible, pero tenía deberes que cumplir con la manada, y ser una cabeza alpha y cuidar de una esposa embarazada no era tarea fácil, así que decidí ayudarlo un poco haciéndole compañía a Kate, "hola cariño" la salude maternalmente

Kate: vi a Luna y sonreí, "hola Luna, pasa" le dije

Luna: entre y me senté enfrente de ella, "como te sientes" le pregunte

Kate: "bastante, bien, un poco aburrida es todo" le dije

Luna: "vine a acerté compañía, si no te molesta" le dije

Kate: "en lo absoluto, es más me gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar y pasar el tiempo" le dije feliz

Luna: vi lo grande que era el vientre de Kate, "sin duda vas a tener una camada de cachorros" le dije

Kate: "si, es lo que parece" le dije riéndome entre dientes

Luna: "y Humphrey te ha hecho sentir cómoda" le pregunte para iniciar una conversación

Kate: "por supuesto, que lo ha hecho, siempre está pendiente de mí, si tengo algún antojo, el me lo complace, y nunca se ha enfadado conmigo cuando tengo los repentinos cambios de humor" le explique

Luna: "me alegra de eso, sé que te ama mucho" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "lo sé, también lo amo mucho, sé que él quisiera estar todo el día conmigo, pero tiene muchos deberes que atender, y lo mantienen ocupado la mitad del día" le dije comprensivamente

Luna: "si sospeche eso, fue una de las razones, por la que decidí acompañarte, para que no estés sola" le explique

Kate: seguimos hablado el resto de la mañana, en menos de nada ya era de tarde, lo que significaba que Humphrey estaría aquí en poco, después de algunos minutos esperando, sentí a Humphrey acercándose

Humphrey: cuando entre a la cueva vi a mi mama, hablando con Kate, "hola cariño" le dije cariñosamente mientras le lamia la mejilla, "hola mama" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Kate: "como te fue" le pregunte

Humphrey: "bien, hicimos la cacería, solo tuve que arreglar algunos conflictos menores, y vine lo más rápido que pude" le explique, "y como estuvo el tuyo" le pregunte

Kate: "tranquilo, la pase hablando con Luna la mayor parte de la mañana" le explique

Humphrey: "gracias por hacerle compañía" le dije a mi mama

Luna: "fue un placer" le dije sonriendo

Kate: en ese momento solté un pequeño gemido

Humphrey: "estas bien" le pregunte preocupado

Kate: sonreí y le dije alegre, "perfectamente, fueron los cachorros, están pateando, siéntelos"

Humphrey: puse mi pata sobre su vientre y sentí unos pequeños golpes, "los siento" le dije emocionado

Luna: puse mi pata sobre su vientre también y pude sentir muchas pataditas pequeñas "parecen que tienen mucha energía" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "o solo tienen hambre" les dije al sentirme hambrienta

Humphrey: sonreí y acerque el caribú que había capturado con anterioridad, lo puse enfrente de ella para que no tuviese que moverse, "aquí tienes" le dije con cariño

Kate: "gracias" le dije mientras la lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: "mama quieres acompañarnos" le pregunte

Luna: "solo si alcanza" le dije

Humphrey: "no te preocupes por eso, había capturado dos, significa que hay suficiente" le explique

Luna: sonreí "de acuerdo" le dije y empecé a comer

Humphrey: me senté al lado de Kate y empecé a comer, cuando todos estuvimos satisfechos, nos habíamos acabado un caribú, y empezado el otro

Kate: estuvimos el resto de la tarde hablando de cosas al azar, cuando estaba anocheciendo nos despedimos de Luna y nos comimos el resto del caribú, cuando terminamos, ambos nos acomodamos en nuestra cama de hojas, "buenas noches te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "yo también te amo, que tengas buenas noches" le dije amorosamente dándole un pequeño beso antes de quedarnos dormidos

Kate: me desperté en medio de la noche, sintiendo una sensación extraña en mi vientre, cuando me fije note que eran los cachorros que estaban pateando, sonreí e intente volver a dormir, pero fue inútil, no estaba acostumbrada a la sensación, intente acomodarme varias veces para poder dormir pero funcionaba

Humphrey: me desperté cuando sentí movimiento al lado mío, cuando mire alrededor vi que era tare en la noche, y Kate estaba tratándose de acomodar, "estas bien" le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

Kate: me sorprendió oír a Humphrey a mi lado, "siento si te desperté" le dije

Humphrey: "no te preocupes por eso" le dije con cariño, "acaso no puedes dormir" le pregunte preocupado

Kate: "más o menos, no estoy acostumbrada a la sensación de los cachorros pateando dentro de mi" le explique

Humphrey: "inténtalo ver de este modo, es una señal que los cachorros están creciendo fuertes y sanos, además es como un masaje que te están dando" le dije con la última parte en tono de broma

Kate: me reí entre dientes de su broma, y le dije "tienes razón"

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije con cariño, "vamos a dormir, si quieres te daré un masaje hasta que quedes dormida"

Kate: "no tienes que hacerlo, además tienes que levantarte temprano mañana, hay deberes que cumplir, y no sabemos cuánto me tome caer dormida" le explique en tono suave

Humphrey: "no te dejare que te desveles sola, y si te toma toda la noche poder conciliar el sueño, no me importa tener que hacer los deberes desvelado" le dije con cariño

Kate: sonreí y me acaricie con él, "vamos a intentar dormir" le dije

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos nos acomodamos en la cama de hojas

Kate: recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, el sonido de su corazón me relajaba

Humphrey: empecé a acariciarle el vientre con cuidado y cariño, después de treinta minutos, puede ver que estaba profundamente dormida, sonreí y cerré los ojos para descansar un poco

Una semana después en el territorio de las manadas unidas

Winston: iba con Eve a visitar a Lilly, antes de irnos a la manada central para visitar a Kate

Eve: "me pregunto cómo estará Kate, ya casi pasaron un mes y medio desde que la vimos" le dije a Winston

Winston: "debe estar bien, tiene a Humphrey que la cuida" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "es cierto" le dije, y luego pensé, "ya debe estar en la etapa en que no puede moverse" le dije

Winston: "si pero estoy seguro que Humphrey está haciendo todo lo posible para hacerla sentir cómoda" le dije confiado

Eve: "por su bien espero que haya sido así" murmure

Winston: cuando entramos a la cueva vimos a Garth y Lilly acostados, el vientre de Lilly había crecido bastante, por el tamaño de su vientre se podría pensar que daría a luz a una o tres crías, "como estas cariño" le pregunte

Lilly: "como estoy, estoy gorda, parezco un horrible globo blanco" le dije con tristeza

Garth: "no es cierto, eres hermosa" le dije con cariño

Lilly: "eso crees" le pregunte

Garth: "de eso estoy seguro" le dije con cariño

Lilly: sonreí y le dije con dulzura "gracias", luego le lamí la mejilla

Eve: "parece que estas manejando bien sus cambio de humor" le dije a Garth

Garth: "es fácil, ella es muy dulce y casi no los tiene" le dije mientras me acariciaba con Lilly

Winston: "estoy feliz de que están bien" les dije sonriendo

Lilly: "y porque vinieron" le pregunte ya calmada

Eve: "venimos a ver como estabas antes de ir a visitar a Kate" le explique

Lilly: "ok, le manadas mis saludes" le dije dulcemente mientras sonreía

Winston: "volveremos en menos de tres semanas para ver el nacimiento de tus cachorros cariño" le explique

Lilly: "gracias papas" le dije con alegría

Winston: "no lo agradezcas no nos perderíamos por nada" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "es cierto" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "menos mal lo hicimos más de una semana después que Kate y Humphrey" le dije en un intento de broma

Winston: nos quedamos todos en silencio, Garth no tenía toque para el humor, "de todas maneras cuídense" les dije

Eve: "más te vale cuidar bien de mi hija y mis nietos mientras no estoy, de lo contrario, ni Humphrey te salvaría" le dije con seriedad

Garth: trague saliva y asentí nervioso

Lilly: "adiós mama, papa, que les vaya bien" me despedí

Winston: nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a la frontera, pero en el camino nos encontramos con Sally y Rick

Sally: "hola señor" lo salude con respeto

Winston: "no tienes que ser tan formal, ya no soy líder de manada" le dije sonriendo

Sally: "lo sé, pero aún le tenemos respeto" le explique

Eve: "y que los trae a los dos por aquí" les pregunte

Sally: "queríamos preguntarles si nos dejaba acompañarlos para visitar a Kate y Humphrey" les explique

Winston: "no encantaría, pero quien se haría cargo de la sanación" le pregunte un poco preocupado

Rick: "yo nos encargamos de eso, dos de los nuevos miembros tienen experiencia como sanadores, ya les instruimos y le dijimos donde pueden conseguir suministros, por lo que no debería haber problema de ese lado" le explique

Eve: "en ese caso pueden venir" le dije sonriendo

Winston seguimos hasta la frontera donde nos encontramos con Candu, Scar y Garra, les habíamos pedido que nos acompañen, por protección, aunque el camino era bastante seguro, y varios estaban empezando a vivir por ahí, no estaba de mas ser cautelosos, "están listos" les pregunte

Candu: "si señor" le respondí

Winston: "entonces que esperamos vamos" les dije pero fue interrumpido por Jhosh

Jhosh: "señor espere, me preguntaba si podría ir con ustedes" le pedí

Winston: "claro" le dije sonriendo

Jhosh: sonreí y todos empezamos el viaje a la manada central

Tres días después

Humphrey: me desperté con los rayos de luz del sol de la mañana, Kate dormía pacíficamente apoyando su cabeza en mi costado, hace días que Kate puede dormir sin problemas, solo tuvo problemas las siguientes dos noches después de la primera vez, pero siempre la acariciaba y la acomodaba para que pudiera dormir, nunca me dormí son asegurarme de que ella ya estaba durmiendo, quisiera quedarme toda la mañana descansando con ella, pero tenía muchos deberes, estaba haciendo todos los deberes que podía para poder pasar las siguientes dos semanas con Kate sin tener que preocuparme de ellos, con cuidado me deslice fuera de ella, le di un beso de despedida, y me fui a las fronteras, de vez en cuando a los líderes le tocaba revisar las fronteras para asegurarse de que estaban bien delimitadas, estuve caminado por el borde del territorio toda la mañana, cuando ya casi acababa, note que eran ya altas horas de la mañana, me iba a las zonas de caza, cuando identifique siete figuras conocidas que se acercaban por el paso que une la manada central con las manadas unidas, me senté a esperarlos, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca me les acerque a saludarlos, "bienvenidos todos" les dije alegre

Winston: "Humphrey, que bueno verte" le dije feliz

Eve: "que haces aquí, y porque no estas con Kate" le pregunte con seriedad

Humphrey: "Kate está descansando en nuestra cueva, yo tenía que venir revisar los límites del territorio, estoy en ese desde muy temprano, ya iba a volver pero los vi y decidí esperarlos" les explique

Winston: "y como va todo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "perfectamente, Kate estará dando a luz en dos semanas aproximadamente" les dije alegre, "vamos a la cueva" les dije mientras caminaba hacia allá

Winston: caminamos de tras de Humphrey, y nos detuvimos en la entrada, "no recuerdo que se así"

Humphrey: "la remodele cuando regresamos" le explique, y entre a la cueva

Kate: sonreí al ver a Humphrey entrar, "hola amor" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "hola mi ángel, tenemos visitas" le dije mientras apuntaba a la entrada

Kate: mire a la entrada y vi a mis padres, Sally, Rick, Jhosh, Candu, Scar, y Garra, "papas" dije emocionada y feliz

Eve: "que alegría verte cariño" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Winston: "como ha estado nuestra hijita" le pregunte después del abrazo

Kate: "muy bien" le dije alegre

Eve: "y veo que los cachorros también han crecido mucho" le dije al ver lo grande que el vientre de Kate se había puesto

Kate: "vaya que sí, y son muy activos, no dejan de patear" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "me imagino, con padres tan enérgicos" les dije alegre

Sally: "vaya que tendrás una camada grande, eres el doble de grande que Lilly, y solo se llevan diez días" le dije sorprendida

Kate: sonreí y les pregunte "y como está mi hermanita"

Winston: "está bien, lidiando con los cambios de humor y los antojos, te manada saludes" le dije

Kate: "también" le dije

Eve: "si es natural para las mujeres embarazadas" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, pero me imagino que no son tan malos como los míos" les dije riéndome ligeramente

Eve: "porque dice eso cariño" le pregunte

Kate: "porque un par de veces que me excedí" les dije un poco avergonzada

Winston: "que quieres decir con que te excediste" le pregunte, ya haciéndome una idea

Kate: "una vez le mordí la cola a Humphrey con mucha fuerza" le dije avergonzada

Humphrey: "dolió un poco, pero sé que no fue tu culpa" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: le devolví el gesto, y le iba decir algo cuando mi estómago se adelanto

Humphrey: escuche el gruñido del estómago de Kate y le dije con cariño "ya voy por el desayuno"

Kate: "gracias" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "Jhosh, Candu, Scar, Garra quieren acompañarme" les pregunte

Jhosh: "claro" le dije

Candu: "vamos" le dije

Scar y Garra asintieron estando de acuerdo

Eve: vi como cinco se fueron a cazar y luego dirigí mi atención a Kate, "y como se ha comportado Humphrey" le pregunte

Kate: "él ha sido muy tierno y intento, agrando la cueva e hizo esta cama de hojas para que estuviera mas cómoda, también hace todo lo posible para cumplir mis antojos cuando aparecen, y nunca se ha enojado por mis cambios de humor, ni siquiera cuando le mordí la cola" les explique feliz al pensar en lo atento que ha sido Humphrey conmigo

Eve: "me alegro de escucharlo" le dije sonriendo

Sally: "vaya que ha sido atento" le dije a Rick sorprendida

Kate: después de varios minutos, los sentí acercarse arrastrando sus presas, cuando entraron en la cueva, vi que habían capturado cuatro caribús

Humphrey: acerque el caribú a Kate, y me senté a su lado, "disfrútalo" le dije con cariño, vi como Winston, Eve, Sally y Rick compartían uno, mientras que Candu, Garra y Scar compartían el otro, cuando estuvimos satisfechos, guarde las sobras en una habitación especial para eso, y nos pusimos a hablar toda la tarde, en la noche, Winston y Eve, insistieron en quedarse en nuestra cueva, Rick y Sally se fueron a la cueva que tiene de Rick, y los otros les mostré una cueva cercana a nos mas de cinco minutos de la nuestra, luego Kate y yo nos acomodamos en nuestra cama de hojas, "te amo mucho" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "también te amo mucho" le dije amorosamente antes de que ambos cayéramos profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro

**¿Cuántos cachorros van a tener Kate y Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **

**¡Información importante¡ ya confirmaron alpha and omega 2, si quieren ratificar, les deje el Link de la página oficial en mi perfil para que lo vean **


	74. los cachorros de Kate

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Una semana después

Humphrey: la presencia de Winston y Eve ha ayudado mucho, le han hecho buena compañía a Kate mientras estoy cumpliendo mis deberes, Sally y Rick también nos ayuda mucho revisando y asegurando que Kate y los cachorros están bien de salud, me acababa de levantar, hoy era el último día de deberes, había trabajado mucho para adelantar todos los que más pude para poder pasar las siguientes dos semanas con Kate, "ya regreso, voy terminar los últimos deberes" le dije con cariño

Kate: "está bien, te estaré esperando" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: le lamí la mejilla y me fui corriendo a terminar mis deberes lo más rápido posible

Kate: vi como salió corriendo Humphrey, seguí recostada, esperando que mis papas despertaran, lo que ocurrió varios minutos después

Eve: "buenos días cariño, como te sientes" le dije con cariño

Kate: "bien mama, todo bastante normal" le conteste

Winston: "eso está bien, por cierto donde esta Humphrey" le pregunte

Kate: "salió hace varios minutos para cumplir sus deberes" le explique

Eve: "no me gusta que sea tan obsesionado al trabajo, podría empezar a descuidarte" le dije con tono serio

Kate: "el no haría eso, incluso no es que le guste mucho trabajar, solo ha estado muy ocupado, porque quiere tener las siguientes semanas libres para poder estar conmigo" le explique molesta

Eve: "lo siento, no quise molestarte" le dije al ver mi error

Kate: "está bien, pero asegúrate de saber toda la versión la próxima vez" le dije un poco más calmada

Eve: "lo haré" le dije sonriendo, luego le susurre a Winston "sí que está teniendo muchos cambios de humor"

Kate: "no fue un cambio de humor, en verdad me molesto lo que dijiste" le dije seriamente

Eve: "se me olvida que tiene un buen oído" pensé, "Winston, puedes darnos privacidad, necesito hablar con Kate, sobre el embarazo" le pedí

Winston: "por supuesto, cuando vuelvo" le pregunte

Eve: "esta tarde, cuando llegue Humphrey" le dije

Winston: asentí y Salí de la cueva a dar un paseo

Kate: durante toda la mañana mi mama me hablo de cómo sería el parto, y que debía hacer una vez nacieran los cachorros, también me enseño unos ejercicios, d respirar, para estar preparada para el momento, agradecí toda la información, porque realmente era muy útil, cuando era de tarde, mi papa y Humphrey entraron, llevando un caribú cada uno, "hola amor" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "hola hermosa, como estas" le pregunte con cariño

Kate: "bien, aquí hablando con mi mama" le explique

Humphrey: "eso es bueno" le dije sonriendo, mientras acercaba el caribú "aquí tienes" le dije con dulzura

Kate: "gracias" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: me senté a su lado, y ambos empezamos a comer del caribú, mientras que Winston y Eve comían del otro

Kate: cuando terminamos, tenía un poco de sueño, "quieres acompañarme a tomar un pequeña siesta" le pregunte con dulzura

Humphrey: "me encantaría" le dije feliz, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Eve: "mientras ustedes descansan, iremos a dar un pequeño paseo" les dije

Kate: "muy bien mama, que se diviertan" les dije mientras me acomodaba con Humphrey en la cama de hojas

Humphrey: vi como Winston y Eve salieron de la cueva, y como Kate acomodo su cabeza sobre mi costado, cerré los ojos y en poco tiempo quede dormido

Kate: me desperté varias horas después, sintiendo bastante hambre, mire a Humphrey, y vi que aún seguía dormido, luego mire alrededor de la cueva y vi a mis padres comiendo un caribú, "que horas son" les pregunte un poco adormilada

Winston: "hace unas horas anocheció" les respondí

Kate: "ya es de noche" dije sorprendida

Eve: "si, pero no te preocupes cariño, les trajimos un caribú para que cenen" le dije

Kate: "gracias" les dije

Winston: le sonreí y le dije "no fue nada"

Humphrey: sentí movimiento a mi lado, y empecé a despertar, cuando ya estaba consiente escuche a Winston decir "no fue nada", "hola cariño" le dije con cariño

Kate: vi a Humphrey ya despierto sentándose a mi lado saludándome, "hola amor" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: mire por la entrada y vi que era de noche, "parece que tuvimos una larga siesta" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "eso parece" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla, "mis papas nos trajeron un caribú, tienes hambre" le dije

Humphrey: "no tenían que hacerlo" les dije a Winston y Eve

Winston: "no fue ningún problema disfrútenlo" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "gracias" les dije y me acerque al caribú y lo arrastre hasta donde estaba Kate, luego me senté a su lado y ambos empezamos a comer

Kate: cuando terminamos de comer, le dije con dulzura "vamos a dormir, seguro que tienes deberes mañana"

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije con suavidad "no es cierto, tengo libre las siguientes semanas para estar contigo"

Kate: me emociono saber que Humphrey podría pasar las siguientes semanas conmigo, además porque según Sally, debería estar dando a luz en una semana como máximo, "me alegra oírlo" le dije con emoción

Humphrey: "y tienes sueño" le pregunte

Kate: "en realidad no tanto, acabamos de despertar de nuestro pequeña siesta" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "y que quieres hacer" le pregunte

Kate: "no lo sé, alguna idea" le pregunte

Humphrey: "solo una" le dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba

Kate: "cu-al" fui interrumpida por la sensación de relajamiento producida por un suave masaje en el vientre

Humphrey: sonreí al ver a Kate relajada sonriendo, "te gusta mi idea" le pregunte

Kate: "mmm" le dije muy relajada, se sentía muy bien el masaje, lo hace con tanta suavidad, que lo disfrutaba mucho

Humphrey: vi que Kate empezó a mover la pata trasera involuntariamente, sabía que lo disfrutaba mucho, y eso me hizo sentir muy bien

Kate: después de varios minutos de masaje, sentí que me estaba quedando dormida

Humphrey: vi que en un momento se quedó profundamente dormida, sonreí le dije con cariño y en voz baja, "te amo, duerme bien", sabía que me escucho, porque una sonrisa creció en su rostro, luego me acomode a su lado protegiéndola del frio, y me quede dormido al poco tiempo

Una semana después

Humphrey: Kate estaba a punto de dar a luz, esto podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, y por nada del mundo me iba a perder el nacimiento de mis cachorros, no me separaba de ella al menos que tuviera que ir a cazar, y cuando lo hacía iba a cazar al valle cercano, y como otra precaución, le pedí a Candu y Jhosh, que si Kate empezaba a dar a luz mientras no estoy que fueran a avisarme

Kate: estaba disfrutando de la mañana con Humphrey, cuando de repente un viejo amigo llego, "hola Ted" le dije sonriendo

Ted: "hola señores" los salude con respeto

Humphrey: "Ted, usted nos conoce, solo llámenos por nuestros nombres" le dije amigablemente

Ted: "pero son los lideres" les dije un poco confundido

Kate: "eso no cambia nada, además te consideramos como un amigo, y buen maestro" le dije con alegría

Ted: "gracias" le dije sonriendo, y luego recordé porque estaba aquí, "hay un lobo en las fronteras que dice que los conoce, creo que dijo que se llamaba Scoot" les dije

"Scoot" Kate y Humphrey dijeron a tiempo

Ted: "si Scoot, es un lobo de pelaje blanco con ojos azules, lo conocen" les pregunte

Humphrey: "si es un amigo nuestro" le explique

Kate: "ve por él, pero no tardes" le dije con tono dulce

Humphrey: asentí y le pregunte a Ted, "en que frontera esta"

Ted: "en la frontera sur" le explique

Humphrey: asentí y Salí corriendo hacia esa dirección, me tomo diez minutos llegar, ya que no usaba mi máximo potencial, cuando llegue vi al lobo blanco parado en la frontera vigilado por tres lobos, "está bien, es amigo mío" les dije en tono serio, vi como asintieron y siguieron con su patrullaje, luego me dirigí a Scoot, "que alegría verte" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "te dije que quería ver el nacimiento de tus cachorros" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "eso significa que" le dije comprendiendo

Scoot: "Kate debería estar empezando a sentir las contracciones, alrededor de cinco minutos" le dije con calma

Humphrey: "¡QUE!, HAY QUE DARNOS PRISA" le dije apurado

Scoot: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: me concentre para usar mi máximo potencial, "crees que puedas seguirme el paso" le pregunte

Scoot: "estas bromeando, fui yo que le dio ese poder a tu familia, por supuesto" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "entonces vamos" le dije apurado y me puse a correr lo más rápido que podía, en solo tres minutos estábamos llegando a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Scoot: "bastante bien, y con dos minutos de sobra" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí pero entre a toda velocidad a ver a Kate, "como te sientes cariño" le pregunte

Kate: "bien, nada fuera de lo normal, porque estabas corriendo, no es como si los cachorros fueran a nacer ya" le dije confundida

Scoot: "es cierto, empezaras a tener contracciones en menos de un minuto" le dije con calma

Kate: abrí los ojos y le dije sorprendida "ya"

Scoot: "así es" le dije con calma

Kate: en ese momento sentí un dolor en todo el vientre, no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, "están llegando" le dije

Humphrey: "Scoot, puedes ir a buscar a Sally, Rick, Eve y Winston" le pedí

Scoot: "estaré de vuelta en seis minutos" le dije y Salí a correr, ya sabía dónde estaban, solo que precisamente en este momento estaban en lugares distintos de territorio

Humphrey: "tranquila, todo va estar bien" le dije con cariño, mientras la acariciaba la cabeza

Kate: "bien, bien, tú no eres el que está en dolor" le grite

Humphrey: "tranquila, estoy a tu lado" le dije con cariño, después de seis minutos exactos Scoot llego, "donde están todos" le pregunte

Scoot: "ya vienen para acá, no deberían tardar mucho" le dije

Humphrey: "eso espero" le dije mientras enfocaba mi atención en Kate, ya se había calmado, pero sabía que tendría más y más contracciones más adelante, Sally, Rick, Blaze y Luna, entraron a la cueva, seguidos por Winston y Eve, cuando Kate estaba teniendo su segunda contracción

Sally: "como esta" le pregunte apurada

Humphrey: "esta en medio de su segunda contracción" le explique con rapidez

Sally: "muy bien, Kate, esta va ser largo" le dije

Kate: asentí, y me prepare para lo que eran seguro horas de dolor, pero al final todo valdrá la pena, "Humphrey, puedo sujetar tu pata" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto, que puedes, hare todo lo posible para ayudarte" le dije con cariño

Kate: sonreí y sujete su pata, después de algunas horas de contracciones, sentí que le primer cachorro estaba viniendo

Sally: "ya viene" le primero le avise

Eve: "cariño, recuerda respirar como lo practicamos" le recordé

Kate: asentí débilmente, y empecé a respirar como lo había practicado

Sally: "muy bien, empuja" le instruí

Kate: hice lo que me dijo, era muy doloroso, pero no me detuve

Humphrey: sentía como Kate apretaba cada vez más fuerte mi mano, sabía que sentía mucho dolor, le empecé a lamer la mejilla y el cuello, en un intento de calmarla o reconfortarla

Sally: después de algún tiempo salió el primer cachorro, lo recogí y se lo entregue a Winston

Kate: "que género es" le pregunte débilmente

Winston: lo examine, y les dije alegre, "es un fuerte varón"

Sally: "aquí viene el segundo" le avise, después de casi media hora salió el segundo cachorro, lo recogí y se lo pase a Eve

Eve: mire al cachorrito y le dije con alegría, "es una hermosa niña"

Sally: después de varios minutos, había salido el siguiente cachorro, con cuidado lo recogí y se lo entregue a Luna

Luna: lo mire y le dije sonriendo, "es otra hermosa niña"

Humphrey: después de muchas horas de parto, por fin había terminado de dar a luz, al final teníamos seis hermosos cachorros, cuatro machos y dos hembras, "lo hiciste amor" le dije con dulzura, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: "como son" le pregunte exhausta

Humphrey: "son hermosos, como tú" le dije con cariño

Kate: "y como tú" le dije con dulzura, luego me acosté de lado, para que los cachorros, pudieran beber mi leche

Humphrey: sonreí, y cogí uno por uno de nuestros cachorros, para que pudieran beber la leche de Kate, cuando vi a todos mis cachorros, con su madre, me salió una lagrima de felicidad y de orgullo

Eve: vi que Kate estaba quedándose dormida, y no la culpo fue un gran esfuerzo, "los dejaremos para que puedan descansar, felicidades a los dos por sus hermosos cachorros" le dije sonriendo

Blaze: "felicidades hijo, estoy muy felices por ustedes" le dije con orgullo y alegría

Humphrey: me despedí de todos, y me volví mi atención a mi nueva familia, vi que los cachorros, estaban quedándose dormidos, con mucho cuidado, me enrolle con Kate, dejando a los cachorros, en medio para que se calentaran con nuestro calor corporal, no había forma de describir como me sentía ahora, era una combinación de euforia, felicidad, y orgullo, como nunca había sentido antes, vi por la entrada, y note que el sol apenas estaba subiendo, Kate estaba en trabajo de parto desde ayer en la tarde, no me sorprendería que durmiera todo el día, sonreí y me quede dormido

Kate: me desperté varias horas después, al sentí movimiento al lado mío, cuando mire, vi felizmente que eran nuestros cachorros, tratando de tomar de mi leche, mire por la entrada y note que estaba atardeciendo, normalmente estaría sorprendida, pero después del largo parto, estaba muy exhausta, vi a Humphrey durmiendo al lado mío, y entre ambos nuestros cachorros, la sola imagen me hacía derretir el corazón, "Humphrey, despierta" le dije con dulzura mientras lo empujaba con mi hocico

Humphrey: solté un bostezo, y vi mi dulce compañera sonriéndome, "hola mi amor" le dije dándole un beso, luego me dirigí a nuestros cachorros, "y como están nuestros angelitos" le dije dulcemente

Kate: "están perfectamente" le dije feliz, mientras lo mirábamos, como intentaban dar algunos pasos

Humphrey: "eso me recuerda tenemos que ponerles nombres" le dije

Kate: "es cierto" le dije recordando, recogí a una de las cachorras, que tiene el pelaje dorado, como yo, pero tenía varias vetas grises en su lomo y costado, y un vientre color crema, como eran recién nacidos, aún no había abierto los ojos, "como llamamos a esta hermosa niña" le pregunte con dulzura

Humphrey: pensé por un momento, y le dije, "que tal Esperanza"

Kate: "es perfecto" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: luego recogí a nuestra otra hija, tenía el pelaje gris como yo, con excepción de las paras y el vientre que era de un dorado, casi crema, "alguna idea de cómo llamar a esta ternurita" le pregunte

Kate: "que te parece estrella" le sugerí

Humphrey: "es hermoso, ella será nuestra pequeña estrella" le dije con cariño

Kate: recogí a otro cachorro, él tiene una combinación de nuestros pelajes, era tanto gris como dorado, con un vientre color blanco, "alguna idea para el" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "que te parece Tristán" le sugerí

Kate: "es muy bueno" le dije alegre

Humphrey: recogí a otro cachorro, él tenía el pelaje de su madre, solo un poco más oscuro, con un vientre crema claro, "y ha esta belleza que se parece a ti" le pregunte

Kate: pensé por un momento y le dije "Reiz"

Humphrey: "me gusta, es muy lindo y enérgico" le dije sonriendo, luego recogí a otro cachorro, que tenía un pelaje gris muy oscuro, con vetas negras, y un vientre blanco, "otra buena idea para el" le pregunte

Kate: me puse a pensar hasta que se me ocurrió, "Silver" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "más que perfecto" le dije muy alegre

Kate: "ahora solo falta nuestro primer cachorro" le dije mientras sostenía al cachorro, tiene un pelaje gris, con un vientre blanco, igual a su padre

Humphrey: "tengo el nombre perfecto para este pequeño" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "cual es" le pregunte sospechando la respuesta

Humphrey: "Nova, lo supe desde que lo vi" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "el será nuestro lindo Nova" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: sonreí mucho, "nunca antes he estado tan orgulloso como ahora" le dije mientras miraba a nuestros cachorros

Kate: "lo sé, yo tampoco" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla, justo en ese momento, entraron Winston, Eve, Scoot, Sally, Rick, Jhosh, Blaze, Luna, Andrea, Candu, Scar y Garra

Humphrey: "menos mal agrande la cueva" le susurre

Kate: me reí ligeramente, y le dije "es cierto"

Todos se acomodaron con facilidad en la cueva, respetando el espacio de los recién nacidos, y de los nuevos padres

Winston: "veo que por fin despertaron" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "es cierto, pero después de lo que pasamos anoche, quien nos culpa" les dije riéndome ligeramente

Luna: "es cierto, fue una noche larga y dura, y debió ser más dura para ustedes" les dije

Humphrey: "sobretodo Kate, ella fue la que hizo todo el esfuerzo" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Blaze: "y como se siente ser padres" les pregunte sonriendo

Kate: "maravilloso, estoy muy feliz" les dije alegre

Humphrey: "es cierto, estoy muy orgulloso y alegre" les dije sonriendo

Eve: "es bueno, por cierto ya les pusieron nombres" les pregunte

Kate: "acabamos de ponérselos" le dije sonriendo, "ella es Esperanza, ella, es estrella, él es Silver, él es Reiz, él es Tristán, y él es Nova" les dije señalando a cada cachorro

Winston: "muy buenos nombres" les dije sonriendo

Blaze: "sin duda lo son, y vaya que se parecen a sus padres" les dije alegre

Luna: "sobretodo Reiz, que se parece mucho a su madre, y Nova que es igual a su padre" le dije alegre

Eve: en ese momento, escuchamos que los cachorros, hacían unos pequeños ruidos, "parece que tienen hambre" les dije

Kate: sonreí, "es cierto" le dije, mientras me acostaba cerca de ellos, vi cómo se acercaron a mí, y empezaron a beber de mi leche, "no son hermosos" les dije feliz

Humphrey: "por supuesto que lo son" le dije con cariño

Kate: "me pregunto cómo serán sus ojos" le dije mientras los veía

Sally: "deberíamos saberlo en alrededor de una semana" les dije

Scoot: "para ser preciso en cinco días y medio" les explique

Blaze: todos les dimos una mirada extraña, con excepción de Humphrey y Kate, "por cierto, quien es ese lobo y donde lo conocieron" les pregunte con curiosidad

Humphrey: "él es Scoot, nos ayudó cuando enfrentamos a A" le explique

Jhosh: "cómo es posible, si solo ustedes dos entraron al primer valle" les pregunte confundido

Kate: "es porque él vive allí" le explique

Jhosh: "eso aclara algo pero produce más preguntas, un lobo solo puede permanecer dos días allí como máximo, de lo contrario queda atrapado" les explique

Scoot: "eso pasaría con los lobos normales, pero no conmigo, y tampoco pasa con Humphrey" les explique

Blaze: "tú tienes las misma habilidades de Humphrey" le pregunte por lo que insinuaba

Scoot: "por supuesto que no, tengo muchas más" les dije

Kate: "déjenme explicarles, Scoot es el dios de los lobos, él le dio las habilidades en primer lugar a los tres primeros lobos" les explique

Todo el mundo quedo sorprendido y en silencio por la revelación

Blaze: "discúlpenos si lo molestamos" le dije con respeto

Scoot: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "no se preocupe, solo vine a visitar a mis amigos, y ver sus crías" les dije, luego recordé algo, "por cierto, Winston, Eve, deberían irse mañana mismo por la mañana de regreso a su territorio" les dije con calma

Winston: "porque señor" le pregunte con respeto

Scoot: "porque su otra hija dará a luz antes de lo esperando, exactamente en cinco días" les explique

Eve: "estas seguro" le pregunte

Scoot: "totalmente" le dije seguro

Winston: "gracias por la información" le dije agradecido

Scoot: "no es nada" les dije asintiendo, "me tengo que ir, fue un placer verlos" les dije

Kate: "tan pronto" le dije un poco triste

Scoot: "me temo que sí, no puedo salir del primer valle durante tanto tiempo, además tengo mucho que vigilar" les dije mientras me iba

Humphrey: "gracias por venir y por todo, eres bienvenido cuando seas" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "lo tendré presente" le dije y Salí corriendo

Winston: vi que estaba anocheciendo, y les dije "mejor nos vamos a dormir tenemos que hacer un viaje mañana" les dije

Jhosh: "señor, yo quisiera quedarme si no fuera problema" le pedí

Winston: "en lo absoluto, después de todo es una sola manada" le dije

Jhosh: asentí, y cada uno se fue a su cueva

Winston: "las últimas noches, las estábamos pasando en una cueva a seis minutos de donde Kate y Humphrey, sabíamos que necesitaban privacidad, con sus cachorros

Humphrey: vi como todo el mundo salió, y le dije "voy a buscar algo para cenar, seguramente tienes hambre" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "no te demores" le pedí

Humphrey: "nunca" le dije dándole una lamida rápida y me fui a cazar, no me importaba que era de estaba anocheciendo, tenía suficiente entrenamiento para hacerlo, volví a los seis minutos con un caribú de buen tamaño, "es hora de la cena" le dije sonriendo

Kate: acomode a los cachorros en la cama de hojas y me acerque a Humphrey, me senté a su lado y ambos disfrutamos de la cena, cuando estábamos satisfechos, nos enrollamos alrededor de nuestros cachorros, para mantenerlos calientes y cómodos, "te amo mucho" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "yo también te amo mucho" le dije amorosamente, ambos compartimos un beso rápido, y luego me dirigí a nuestros cachorros, "buenas noches, cachorritos" les dije suavidad y cariño, mientras les lamia sus pequeñas caritas"

Kate: sonreí cálidamente, sabía que Humphrey, sería un buen padre, y ahora lo está demostrando, acomode mi cabeza bajo su mentón y me quede dormida

Humphrey: vi a Kate ya dormida, cerré los ojos, y la acompañe en un merecido descanso

**¿De qué color serán los ojos de sus cachorros?, ¿Cuántos y como serán los cachorros de Lilly y Garth?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	75. los cachorros de Lilly, y algo mas

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Kate: me desperté al sentir dos lobos acercándose, con cuidado me levante sin despertar a los cachorros o a Humphrey, y camine hasta la entrada para ver de quien se trataba, pude distinguir dos lobos subiendo por la montaña

Humphrey: cuando me desperté, note que Kate no estaba, mire a nuestros cachorros, y vi que seguían dormidos, mire alrededor, y vi a Kate en la entrada mirando alrededor, con cuidado me levante, y me acerque a ella, "que vez" le pregunte

Kate: me sorprendió oírlo despierto, "hace cuanto estas despierto" le pregunte

Humphrey: "acabe de despertar" le respondí, luego le lamí la mejilla y le pregunte "que mirabas"

Kate: "a mis padres que se acercan, los sentí y por eso me levante" le explique

Humphrey: "con razón, también los sentí, pero sabía que eran ellos" le dije

Kate: "por cierto los cachorros siguen dormidos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "profundamente" le dije sonriendo

Winston: vi a Kate y Humphrey sentados en la entrada de su cueva, "buenos días" los salude

Kate: "buenos días papas" les dije cálidamente

Humphrey: "buenos días" los salude

Eve: "podemos pasar" les pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto, pero no hagan mucho ruido, los cachorros siguen durmiendo" les dije

Winston: ambos asentimos y entramos a la cueva, vimos a los cachorros, todos acomodados en la cama de hojas, profundamente dormidos, "queríamos despedirnos antes de irnos a ver a Lilly" les dije en voz baja

Kate: "cuídense mucho, mándele mis saludos" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "lo mismo les deseamos" les dije sonriendo, luego nos dirigimos a los cachorros, "nos vemos pronto linduras" les dije con suavidad mientras le lamia sus caritas

Winston: al ver que apenas si se movieron les dije, "parecen que tienen el sueño pesado"

Humphrey: "eso parece, seguro que lo sacaron de mi" le dije feliz

Kate: "tú no tienes el sueño pesado" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "por supuesto que lo era, antes de todo el entrenamiento" le die sonriendo

Winston: "nos vemos" les dije mientras salíamos de la cueva

Kate: ambos nos sentamos en la entrada de la cueva para ver como mis papas, junto con Sally, Rick, Candu, Scar y Garra, salían del territorio

Humphrey: de repente note una corriente fría, todo estaba nublado, no tenía cara de llover, pero sabía lo que significaba, "ya casi es invierno" le dije mirando el cielo

Kate: mire el cielo y le dije "es cierto, no me sorprendería que nevara en los próximos días" le dije

Humphrey: "será el primer invierno de nuestros cachorros" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "es cierto" le dije feliz, mientras inclinaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro, estuvimos mirando el paisaje durante media hora, hasta que sentimos ruidos viniendo del fondo de la cueva

Humphrey: "parece que los cachorros ya despertaron" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "vamos, seguramente tienen hambre" le dije con dulzura, ambos caminamos al interior de la cueva, cuando los vimos intentando moverse en la cama de hojas, con cuidado me recosté cerca de ellos, y vi cómo se acercaron a mí para desayunar

Humphrey: veía a Kate alimentado a nuestros cachorros, hacía que se me hinchara el corazón de felicidad, de repente escuche un ruido familiar viniendo de la entrada, voltee a mirar y vi a Marcel y Pady que acaban de aterrizar, camine a la entrada y los salude, "hola chicos, me preguntaba dónde estaban"

Marcel: "hola señor Humphrey" lo salude

Pady: "disculpa no haber venido antes, no sabíamos que sus cachorros vendrían aun" le explique

Humphrey: "no pasa nada, me alegra de verlos" les dije feliz

Marcel: "también nos alegra verlos, por cierto, donde está tu compañera Kate" le dije

Humphrey: "esta adentro alimentando a nuestros cachorros" les dije feliz, "adelante pasen" los invite

Pady: asentimos y entramos, vimos en el fondo de la cueva, a Kate con seis pequeños lobos amontonados bebiendo de su leche

Kate: mire a las dos aves y les dije "hola Marcel, Pady" los salude

Marcel: "hola señorita Kate, veo que tomaron lo de repoblar en serio" les dije compartiendo un pequeña risa con Pady

Humphrey: rodé los ojos y me recosté al lado de Kate

Pady: "por cierto cuáles son sus nombres" les pregunte

Humphrey: "ella es Esperanza, ella, es estrella, él es Silver, él es Reiz, él es Tristán, y él es Nova" les dije orgulloso señalando a cada cachorro

Marcel: "son buenos nombres" les felicite

Pady: "realmente fue un placer conocer a sus cachorros, pero tenemos que irnos" les dije un poco triste

Kate: "y porque, a donde van" les pregunte

Marcel: "nos vamos a Idaho, porque es muy frio Jasper durante el invierno" les explique

Humphrey: "los extrañaremos, pero entendemos" les dije

Pady: "por cierto donde van estar en primavera" les pregunte

Humphrey: "lo más probable es que estemos en el territorio de las manadas unidas" le conteste

Marcel: "los veremos allí" les dije

Kate: "cuídense en su viaje" les dije

Pady: "lo aremos, ustedes cuídense bien" les dije mientras salíamos a volar

Humphrey: "los echare de menos" les dije mientras los veía alejarse volando

Kate: "es cierto" le dije, "por cierto, en verdad crees que volveremos a la primavera a visitar a todos" le dije

Humphrey: "casi seguro de eso, los cachorros ya podrán hacer el viaje, además es una buena época del año para viajar" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "es cierto" le dije sonriendo, luego los cachorros terminaron de comer, los acomodamos para que durmieran un poco mas

Humphrey: cuando los cachorros estaban dormidos fui por un algo de desayunar, volví poco después con un ciervo, que ambos disfrutamos, cuando acabamos le sugerí, "porque no vas a dar un paseo, seguramente quieres estirarte, después de más de un mes sin moverte" le ofrecí

Kate: "me encantaría, pero que pasa con los cachorros" le pregunte

Humphrey: "yo los cuidare, vamos te lo mereces" le dije con cariño

Kate: sonreí le dije con dulzura, "gracias cariño, no tardare tanto", le lamí la mejilla antes de dar un paseo, en verdad la caminata me sintió muy bien, y el cambio de ambiente, decidí ir al lago a asearme, y luego volver con Humphrey, cuando estaba en el lago me tomo un tiempo quedar totalmente limpia, había lo olvidado lo brillante que era mi pelaje, después de un mes en la cueva, camine un poco para secarme, y cuando note ya era de tarde, solo faltaba algunas horas para que atardeciera, decidí aproveche para cazar algo, aunque mis habilidades estaban un poco oxida dadas, después de veinte minutos, había cogido un buen caribú para que cenáramos, cuando llegue la cueva, vi a nuestros cachorros recostados sobre el costado de Humphrey durmiendo pacíficamente, vi a Humphrey que me sonreía, "se ven muy pacíficos" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "sí que lo son" les dije mirándolos, "y como te fue en tu paseo" le pregunte

Kate: "muy bien, me sintió bien el ejercicio y el cambio de escenario" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "me alegra de que te divertiste, y veo que trajiste la cena" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "si, hace tiempo que no casaba, vamos a comer" le dije mientras me dirigía al caribú

Humphrey: "me encantaría, pero no puedo" le dije juguetonamente

Kate: "porque" le pregunte confundido

Humphrey: sonreí "no quiero despertar a estas seis hermosas bolitas de pelo" le dije cariñosamente, mientras veía a nuestros cachorros

Kate: sonreí y me acerque a él, "déjame ayudarte" le dije con dulzura, y con cuidado cogí a cada uno de nuestros cachorros, y los puse juntos en medio de la cama de hojas

Humphrey: me levante y estire, y me senté al lado de Kate para mirar a nuestros cachorros, durmiendo pacíficamente, "serán grandes lobos" le dije

Kate: "estoy segura de eso" le dije con cariño, mientras le lamia la mejilla, luego ambos nos fuimos a comer el caribú, cuando terminamos pensé que sería una buena idea alimentar a los cachorros, "creo que tenemos que despertarlos para que coman" le susurre a Humphrey

Humphrey: asentí, y con mucho cuidado y cariño, desperté a cada uno de nuestros cachorros, y los puse con cuidado cerca de Kate, vi como todos empezaron a tomar de su leche, cuando ya estaba satisfechos, se acostaron a su lado, con cuidado me acosté a su lado

Kate: vi como Estrella, Reiz, y Tristán, se acomodaron contra mi vientre, mientras Nova, Esperanza, y Silver, se acomodaron en el vientre de Humphrey, ambos nos acercamos lo más posible, solo dejando el espacio de los cachorros, en medio, "te amo" le dije con amor

Humphrey: "yo también te amo" le dije amorosamente, ambos compartimos un beso y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

Dos días después, en el territorio de las manadas unidas

Winston: era medio día y acabamos de llegar al territorio, decidimos ir primero a donde Lilly, para ver como estaba, y contarle sobre los cachorros de Kate, cuando llegamos a la entrada vimos a Lilly, hablando con Garth, "hola cariño" la salude

Lilly: mire a la entrada y sonreí al ver a mis papas, "papa, mama, que alegría verlos" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "hola, señores" los salude

Eve: "como esta mi dulce Lilly" le pregunte con cariño

Lilly: "muy bien, esperando a que nazcan los cachorros" les respondí, "por cierto como esta Kate y Humphrey" les pregunte

Winston: "muy bien, Kate ya dio a luz a sus cachorros" les dije alegre

Lilly: "en serio, y cuantos fueron" les pregunte curiosa

Eve: "dio a luz a seis cachorritos, dos hembras y cuatro machos" le explique

Lilly: "cuatro, vaya" le dije sorprendida

Garth: "si vaya, son muchos" les dije igual de sorprendido

Lilly: "y creen que tengamos tantos cachorros como ellos" le pregunte

Winston: "no lo creo, no están tan grande como Kate, pero estoy seguro que serán cachorros igual de bellos" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: sonreí y le pregunte, "y como son sus cachorros"

Eve: "Esperanza tiene un pelaje dorado como su madre, con varias vetas grises en su lomo y costado, y tiene un vientre de color crema, luego esta Estrella que tiene el pelaje gris como su padre, con excepción de sus patas y su vientre que es un dorado casi crema, Tristán tiene una combinación de los pelajes de sus padres, varios mechones grises, y varios dorados, por todo su pelaje, y tiene un vientre blanco" les explique

Winston: "Reiz tiene el pelaje muy parecido al de su madre, solo un poco más oscuro, y con vientre color crema, Silver tiene pelaje gris oscuro con varias vetas negras y con un vientre blanco, y Nova es prácticamente igual que su padre" les termine de explique

Lilly: "suenan como unos lindos cachorros" les dije feliz

Eve: "si lo son" les dije sonriendo

Garth: "por cierto, porque se vinieron antes, no los esperamos sino hasta una semana" les pregunte

Winston: "ese era el plan, pero no queríamos perdernos el nacimiento de los cachorros de Lilly" les explique

Lilly: "pero aún falta más de una semana para que nazcan" les dije un poco confundida

Eve: "no cariño tus crías se van adelantar, y deberías dar a luz en alrededor de tres días" le explique

Garth: "y como saben que se van adelantar" les pregunte confundido

Winston: "un amigo de Kate y Humphrey no los dijo" le explique

Garth: "y como sabe ese amigo que Lilly va dar a luz antes" les pregunte más confundido

Winston: "digamos que es un amigo muy poderoso" les explique

Lilly y Garth compartieron una mirada confusa

Eve: suspire de cansancio y decidí explicarles de una vez, "su amigo es el dios de los lobos"

Lilly: "hablan en serio el dios de los lobos" les dije sorprendida

Winston: "así es, al parecer fue él el que le dio las habilidades a los primeros tres lobos, también ayudo a Humphrey cuando peleo con A" les explique

Garth: "wau, a eso llamo un amigo poderoso" le dije sorprendido

Winston: "vaya que lo es" les dije

Garth: "la información es útil, así me asegurare de no perderme el nacimiento de mis cachorros" les dije feliz

Lilly: "eso es bueno, pero tengo un poco de miedo" admití

Eve: "porque cariño" le pregunte

Lilly: "he oído que el parto es doloroso" les explique

Eve: "es cierto, probablemente el dolor más grande que sientas en tu vida" le dije cuando fui interrumpida por Lilly

Lilly: "eso me deberá hacer sentir mejor" le pregunte

Eve: "este pedazo si, pero te sentirás más feliz y orgullosa que nunca, al ver tus pequeños y lindos cachorros" le dije con un tono maternal

Lilly: "gracias mama" le dije más calmada y sonriendo

Tres días después

Garth: estaba durmiendo, al lado de mi compañera, cuando de repente me despertó un grito de dolor, mire a mi alrededor y note que era Lilly, "cariño, estas bien" le pregunte preocupado

Lilly: "los cachorros ya vienen" le dije con una cara de dolor

Garth: "quédate aquí, voy a buscar a tu madre" le dije apurado

Lilly: "como si pudiera moverme" le grite

Garth: Salí corriendo en busca de Eve, como era de mañana lo más probable es que este en su cueva con Winston, "como quisiera tener la velocidad del coyote" pensé mientras corría, cuando llegue a la cueva vi que apenas se acaban de despertar

Winston: vi entrar a Garth, jadeando, bastante apresurado, "que pasa Garth" le pregunte en tono serio

Garth: "L-Lilly, e-está dando a l-luz" les dije entre jadeos

Eve: abrí los ojos y le dije a Winston "ve por Sally, Rick, Tony y Thasha" y Salí corriendo hacia donde Lilly

Garth: empecé a seguir a Eve, cuando entramos a la cueva pude ver a Lilly con una cara de dolor

Eve: "Lilly, cuantas contracciones has tenido" le pregunte

Lilly: "como tres o cuatro" le dije y de repente sentí otro, por lo que solté un grito de dolor

Eve: "tranquila cariño, solo respira como practicamos hace semanas" le instruí

Lilly: asentí e hice lo que me dijo

Eve: después de treinta minutos Winston, Sally, Rick, Tony y Thasha entraron a la cueva, "por fin" les dije

Sally: "como esta Eve" le pregunte

Eve: "el primer cachorro está a punto de nacer" le dije

Sally: asentí me puse en posición y le instruí "Lilly, empuja", después de una hora, nació el primer cachorro, con cuidado se lo alcance a Garth

Garth: mire con felicidad a nuestro primer cachorro y le dije feliz, "Lilly, es una hermosa niña"

Lilly: sonreí pero aún estaba en dolor

Sally: "vamos Lilly, aún falta camino por recorrer" le dije

Lilly: débilmente asentí

Sally: después de otra treinta minutos salió el segundo y último cachorro, con cuidado lo recogí y se lo entregue a Eve

Eve: mire el cachorro y con felicidad le dije con felicidad "es un fuerte varón"

Lilly: me recosté agotada de lado, y vi como mi mama y Garth acercaron con cuidado a nuestros cachorros, para que comieran

Sally: "solo dos horas de parto, te fue bien" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "¿en serio?, porque estoy muy agotada" le dije exhausta

Sally: "por supuesto, el parto de tu hermana duro más de doce horas" le explique

Lilly: "si quede tan agotada por dos horas, no me imagino a Kate después de más de doce horas" les dije casando pero sorprendida

Tony: "y como los llamaran" les pregunte

Lilly: mire a nuestra hija, tiene un pelaje tan blanco y puro como el mío, con excepción de un pequeño mechón rojo en su melena, "que tal nieve" le pregunte a Garth

Garth: "es perfecto para ella" le dije sonriendo, luego mire a nuestro segundo cachorro, él tiene un pelaje rojo claro, con un vientre, y patas puro blanco que tal tormenta" le sugerí

Lilly: "me parece muy bien" para él le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Winston: "felicidades a los, ahora son padres" les dije feliz

Garth: "gracias, estoy muy feliz" les dije

Lilly: "estamos" le corregí juguetonamente

Thasha: "felicidades, son unos hermosos cachorros" les dije mientras me salían algunas lágrimas de felicidad

Eve: les dije alegre "felicidades a los dos, Garth, más te vale cuidar bien de mi hija y de mis nietos de lo"

Lilly: "mama, hay cachorros presentes" le dije molesta

Eve: "lo siento cariño" le dije un poco avergonzada

En ese momento entro Hutch corriendo

Hutch: "menos mal que te encuentro Sally" le dije un poco más relajado, pero estaba aún apurado

Sally: "que pasa Hutch" le pregunte un poco cansada por la labor anterior

Hutch: "es Niky está dando a luz" le dije apurado

Sally: "asistir tres nacimiento en la misma semana" dije sorprendida y cansada, "vamos es el deber" les dije y me eche a correr con Rick, siguiendo a Hutch

Mientras tanto con Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: Kate y yo nos levantamos temprano, porque según Scoot, nuestros cachorros abrirían los ojos en cualquier momento del día, estábamos desayunando cuando oímos que los cachorros estaban empezando a despertar, rápidamente fuimos a verlos, vimos como poco a poco cada cachorro abría sus ojos y se adaptaba a la luz

Kate: el primero en abrir los ojos fue Tristán, tiene unos ojos color café, con un toque de ámbar, el siguiente fue Reiz, sus ojos son de color ámbar como los míos, luego fue Esperanza, sus ojos eran de un azul cian

Humphrey: el siguiente que abrió los ojos fue Estrella tiene unos ojos color morado parecidos a los de Lilly, pero más oscuros, luego fue turno de Silver tiene unos ojos de color azul oscuro, el último fue Nova, me sorprendí de que tenía los ojos exactamente igual a mí, "son hermosos" le dije feliz mientras me acariciaba con Kate

Kate: "lo sé, solo me gustaría poder decirle a mis padres como son" le dije

Scoot: "tal vez pueda ayudar en eso" les dije mientras entraba a la cueva

Tanto Humphrey como Kate, se sorprendieron al escucharlo, e instintivamente se pusieron en posición de defensa en frente de sus cachorros

Scoot: "cálmense, solo soy yo" les dije con calma

Humphrey: me volví a sentar, "lo siento Scoot, pero no nos vuelvas a sorprender así" le dije

Scoot: "tranquilos entiendo su reacción" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "y que quisiste decir en que puedes ayudar a decirles a mis padres" le pregunte

Scoot: "puedo ayudarlos, para que estén en contacto, mientras estén lejos, con esto" les dije mientras le daba un pedazo de cristal de un tamaño de cuarenta centímetros por cuarenta centímetros

Humphrey: "de donde sacaste eso, no lo traías hace un minuto" le dije sorprendido

Scoot: "soy un dios, puedo hacer muchas cosas, no se te olvide" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "y que es eso" le pregunte

Scoot: "pueden llamarlo comunicador, pueden comunicarse con otros que tenga el compañeros de ese cristal" les explique

Humphrey: "y como le daremos el otro cristal a Winston y Eve" le pregunte

Scoot: "yo me encargo de eso" les dije dándole un guiño

Kate: "muchas gracias" le dije agradecida

Scoot: "no es nada, me gusto saludarlo, y ver a sus cachorro, por cierto parecen bastantes curiosos" les dije sonriendo mientras los miraba

Humphrey: los mire y vi como estaba explorando el estudio poco a poco, "es cierto" le dije feliz

Scoot: "nos vemos, estén pendientes al cristal" les dije

Kate: "gracias por todo, cuídate" le dije dándole un abrazo

Scoot: "feliz de ayudarlos" les dije feliz mientras me desvanecía

Humphrey: ambos miramos asombrados como simplemente se desvaneció, "creo que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a cosas como esa" le dije en tono de broma

Kate: me reí, "es cierto" le dije entre risas

Humphrey: luego ambos miramos a nuestros cachorros, como nos miraban y lentamente se acercaban, como estábamos cerca de ellos no tardaron mucho en llegar a nosotros

Kate: "parece que nos extrañaron" le dije con cariño, al ver como nuestros cachorros, se apoyaron en nosotros, acomodándose

Humphrey: "lo sé, son muy lindos" les dije alegre

Mientras tanto donde en la cueva de Lilly y Garth

Garth: todos vimos como los cachorros se quedaron dormidos recostados contra el vientre de Lilly, "estoy tan feliz" le dije mordisqueando su oreja

Lilly: "yo también" le dije feliz

Winston: "muchas felicidades" les dije alegre, ahora tenía ocho nietos

Eve: "estoy muy feliz por ustedes" les dije alegre

Thasha: "ahora somos abuelos" le dije a Tony

Tony: sonreí y le dije alegre "es cierto"

Lilly: "me pregunto cómo estará Kate" les dije

Winston: "es cierto, si no estoy mal sus cachorros están por abrir sus ojos" les dije recordando

Scoot: "ambos están bien" les dije mientras entraba a la cueva

Todo el mundo dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al oírlo en la entrada

Garth: "quien eres tú, y que haces en nuestro territorio y más importante en nuestra cueva" le gruñí

Winston: reconocí al lobo de inmediato, "Garth, no seas grosero" le regañe, luego me devolví a Scoot, y le dije con respecto "siento el recibimiento brusco"

Tony: estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de Winston, "quien es el" le pregunte

Winston: "es Scoot, el dios de los lobos" le explique

Garth: "dios" dije nerviosamente

Scoot: "si ese soy yo" les dije con calma mientras me acercaba

Garth: "lamento mi reacción" me disculpe bajando la cabeza

Scoot: "no se preocupen entiendo, pero tengo que decirles, que Kate y Humphrey, reaccionan más rápido y mejor" les dije sonriendo

Lilly: "cuando los visitaste" le pregunte

Scoot: "hable con ellos, ase como unos diez segundos" les respondí

Garth: "es imposible están demasiado lejos" le dije con incredulidad

Scoot: "no se te olvide que soy un dios puedo hacer muchas cosas" les explique

Winston: "y como están" les pregunte

Scoot: "muy bien, sus cachorros acabaron de abrir los ojos" les conté

Eve: "y como son" les pregunte

Scoot: "porque no los miran ustedes" les dije mientras sacaba el otro cristal de cuarenta centímetros por cuarenta centímetros

Thasha: "que es eso" le pregunte

Scoot: "es un comunicador, con el podrán hablar con Kate y Humphrey en tiempo real, ellos tienen la otra parte de este" les explique

Winston: "como funciona" le pregunte

Scoot: "es muy fácil, solo ponga su pata en el cristal, y piense que quiere hablar con Kate y Humphrey" les explique

Winston: puse mi pata en el cristal y pensé en hablar con ellos

Mientras tanto con Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: estábamos vigilando a los cachorros mientras caminaban por la cueva, cuando de repente el cristal que nos dio Scoot empezó a brillar, "Kate ves lo mismo que yo" le pregunte

Kate: "si" le dije mientras nos acercamos al cristal, vimos que en él había una imagen de una huella, muse mi pata sobre la imagen y de repente se formó una imagen más grande, "es mi papa" le dije sorprendida

En la manadas unidas

Todos oyeron lo que dijo Kate, y se acercaron al cristal, incluyendo a Lilly, ella cargo a su hija, mientras que Garth cargaba a su hijo, con cuidado los acomodaron en el suelo enfrente del cristal

Eve: "Kate, puedes oírnos" le pregunte

Con Kate y Humphrey

Kate: "si podemos" les dije alegre

Humphrey: mientras tanto estaba recogiendo a los cachorros, y acomodándolos de su madre para que los pudieran ver, después de unos minutos ya había acomodado a los seis cachorros, vi feliz como se quedaron recostados contra nosotros mientras veían el cristal

Kate: "como están todos" les pregunte

Lilly: "muy bien, estoy feliz de poder hablar contigo Kate" le dije alegre

Kate: "es sentimiento es mutuo" le dije alegre, luego note los dos recién nacidos, "y como se llaman esas dos lindas criaturas" le pregunte con cariño

Lilly: sonreí y le dije alegre, "se llaman Nieve y Tormenta"

Humphrey: "buenos nombres, para buenos cachorros" les dije alegre

Garth: "gracias" le dije

Eve: "veo que sus cachorros abrieron los ojos" les dije sonriendo mientras veía a los pequeños

Kate: "hace pocos minutos los abrieron" les dije sonriendo

Winston: "los seis tienen unos hermosos ojos" les felicite

Humphrey: "vaya que los tienen" les dije feliz mientras miraba a nuestros hijos

Lilly: "Nova es igualito a ti, y Reiz es muy parecido a Kate" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey, y Kate sonrieron cálidamente

Scoot: "casi se me olvida, no pueden comunicarse, por más de tres minutos, luego de eso, tienen que dejar descansar los cristales, por tres días" les explique cuando me acorde

Humphrey: "y cuanto nos queda" le pregunte

Scoot: "como un minuto" les dije

Eve: "cuando planean volver" les pregunte

Humphrey: "en primavera" les respondí

Kate: "adiós, cuídense" me despedí

Humphrey: "nos vemos en tres días" les dije despidiéndome

Winston: "adiós" les dije

Lilly: "cuídense" les dije

Humphrey: vimos como todos se despidieron antes de que se fuera la imagen, "que bueno fue hablar con ellos" le dije alegre

Kate: "es cierto, me alegra ver los cachorros de Lilly" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "es cierto, se parecen a sus padres" le dije

Kate: "es verdad" le dije sonriendo, mientras veía como los cachorros, seguían explorando la cueva

Humphrey: "una pregunta, tu escuchaste esos gritos lejanos" le pregunte

Kate: "ahora que lo mencionas sí, me sonaron a Niky" le dije pensando

Humphrey: "que le pasara" le pregunte un poco preocupado

Kate: "probablemente sus cachorros están naciendo" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, ya se me olvidaba" le dije recordando

Kate: me reí un poco de su reacción y le dije, "creo que deberías ir por tus padres para que vean que los cachorros, abrieron los ojos"

Humphrey: "es cierto, pero puedes quedarte sola con los cachorros" le pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto, que puedo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "ya lo sabía solo quería cerciorarme" le dije sonriendo, luego Salí corriendo en busca de ellos, los encontré a los pocos minutos dando u paseo, "hola papas" los salude

Luna: "hola hijo" le dije abrazándolo

Blaze: "que te trae por aquí" le pregunte

Humphrey: "quería decirles que los cachorros acaban de abrir sus ojos, y ahora están explorando la cueva" les dije alegre y emocionado

Luna: "vamos de inmediato" le dije emocionada

Humphrey: "adelántense iré por algo para almorzar" le dije aprovechando que estamos en el valle

Blaze: asentimos y salimos corriendo hacia la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Humphrey: fui a buscar rápidamente a cazar un caribú cuando, volví vi mis papas hablando con Kate, mientras vigilan a los cachorros

Kate: sonreí al ver a Humphrey entrar, "veo que trajiste el almuerzo" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: sonreí, y vi como los cachorros, se acercaron a mirar el caribú, "son muy curiosos" le dije al ver como inspeccionaban el caribú

Kate: sonreí, "esto no es para recién nacidos" les dije maternalmente, mientras los cogía con cuidado y los ponía en la cama de hojas

Humphrey: la ayude a acomodar a nuestros hijos, y vi cómo se quedaron dormidos de nuevo, "vamos almorzar, pero en silencio no queremos despertarlos" les dije en voz baja

Kate: me senté al lado de Humphrey y los cuatro empezamos a comer el caribú, cuando terminamos me dirigí a los cachorros, para alimentarlos

Blaze: "gracias por avisarnos que abrieron los ojos" les dije alegre

Kate: "no es nada, son los abuelos, tienen derecho a ver sus ojos por primera vez" les dije sonriendo

Luna: "gracias de todos modos, nos vemos" les dije mientras nos íbamos a nuestra cueva a descansar

Humphrey: vi como salieron, y luego me acomode al lado de Kate mientras alimentaba a nuestros cachorros, "te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "yo también te amo" le dije con mucho amor, y ambos compartimos un beso lleno de sentimiento y amor

**¿De qué color serán los ojos de los cachorros de Lilly y Garth?, ¿Kate que tendrá planeado para el cumpleaños de Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	76. divirtiendose con la familia

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Gracias por su comentarios positivos me inspiran y me dan más ideas para la historia, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal tres días después

"Mama, papa despierten" dijo un pequeño cachorro mientras empujaba a sus padres con su hocico

Kate: me desperté al escuchar a nuestra pequeña hija, "que pasa cariño" le pregunte, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a los cachorros y ya no sentíamos cuando se despertaban, al menos que hicieran ruido

Estrella: "es que esa cosa de allá está brillando, y me está asustando" le dije con miedo mientras me ocultaba detrás de mi papá

Humphrey: miré alrededor y vi que era el cristal el que brillaba, sonreí y le dije con cariño "no es nada por que asustarse, es solo un cristal que tu tío Scoot nos regaló a tu mama y mi para poder comunicarnos con el occidente de Jasper"

Reiz: "y porqué quieren comunicarse allá" le pregunte curioso

Kate: sonreí y la dije con ternura "porque allí viven tus otros abuelos, tus tíos y tus primos"

Silver: "no sabía que teníamos tanta familia" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "claro que la tienen" les dije alegre

Kate: "cariño, puedes despertar tus hermanos y diles que vengan" le pedí con dulzura

Silver: "voy mamá" le dije alegre

Estrella: "yo lo ayudo" le dije animadamente

Humphrey: sonreí al ver como despertaron a sus hermanos aun dormidos, mientras tanto nosotros nos acercamos al cristal, nos sentamos en frente y esperamos a los demás cachorros

Nova: "que pasa papas" les dije aun medio dormido

Kate: "vamos a saludar a sus otros abuelos y sus tíos" les dije emocionada

Esperanza: "vamos" les dije emocionado

Humphrey: espere a que todos estuvieran acomodados, para presionar mi pata contra el cristal para iniciar la conversación, cuando se formó la imagen vimos a Winston y Eve sentados en frente, y a Lilly y Garth acostados a un lado con sus cachorros dormidos

Kate: note como los cachorros se escondieron detrás de nosotros cuando vieron a mis papás y Garth y Lilly, "no se asusten, son sus abuelos" les dije cariñosamente mientras los señalaba, "y ellos son tus tíos" les dije con cariño mientras los señalaba

El primero en acercase un poco nervioso fue Nova

Nova: "Abuelos" les dije un poco nervioso

Winston: "hola Nova" le dije cariñosamente

Eve: "ya está empezando a hablar" les dije alegre

Humphrey: "lo sé, son muy listos y tienen a la mejor maestra de todas" les dije alegre mientras me acariciaba con Kate

Kate: sonreí por su elogio, y vi como los demás cachorros salían de nuestras espaldas y miraban a sus abuelos

Tristán: "quienes son ellos" les pregunte curioso mientras señalaba al lobo rojo, a la loba blanca y los pequeños cachorros, solo unos días menores que nosotros

Lilly: sonreí y le dije con cariño, "soy tu tía Lilly, él es tu tío Garth, ellos son tus primos, Nieve y tormenta"

Nova: "mucho gusto en conocerlos" les dije feliz

Kate: "se ven muy cansados, que paso" les pregunte curiosa

Garth: "los cachorros, estuvieron anoche llorando" le explique

Lilly: "si seguramente saben cómo es" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: ambos compartimos una mirada confundida, "no de hecho no sabemos" les dije

Eve: "no" les pregunte confundida

Kate: "no, ellos, son unos angelitos, no han llorado, si tienen hambre, apenas si hacían algunos ruidos" les explique

Winston: "claro entiendo, con su oído entrenado, los cachorros, nunca se vieron obligados a llamar su atención llorando" les dije

Humphrey: "es posible, pero me inclino a que son unos angelitos" les dije alegre mientras acariciaba a los cachorros

Silver: "y abuelitos, como se llaman" les pregunte curioso

Winston: me reí entre dientes y le dije con cariño, "soy tu abuelo Winston, y ella es tu abuela Eve"

Kate: "son muy curiosos" les dije sonriendo

Winston: "si me recuerdan mucho a sus padres" les dije sonriendo

Eve: "parece que se nos está acabando el tiempo, cuídate hija, Humphrey, cachorritos" les dije alegre

Winston: "nos vemos en unos días" les dije

Kate: "adiós cuídense todos" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "cuídense" les dije, luego les dije suavemente a los cachorros, "despídanse de sus abuelos, sus tíos y sus primos"

"adiós, abuelitos, tío Garth, tía Lilly, y prima Nieve y primo tormenta" dijeron los seis cachorros al tiempo alegremente

Humphrey: después de despedirnos, la imagen se desvaneció, "como les pareció conocer a sus abuelos y tíos" les pregunte

Reiz: "genial" les dije alegre

Estrella: "estoy de acuerdo" les dije sonriendo

Kate: vi como los demás asintieron, "me alegra mucho, los visitaremos en primavera" les dije feliz

Tristán: "si" les dije animadamente

Nova: "cuando podemos salir de la cueva" les pregunte

Humphrey: "diría que unos tres días, que te parece Kate" le dije pensando

Kate: "creo que está bien, en tres días podrán salir a conocer el mundo exterior" les dije sonriendo

Silver: "no puedo esperar" les dije emocionado

Estrella: "me pregunto cómo es allá afuera" dije ansiosa

Tristán: "ya quiero ver como es" les dije ansioso

Esperanza: "tengo un poco de miedo de lo que pueda haber allá afuera" les dije

Humphrey: "no hay nada que temer cariño, recuerda que tus padres te protegerán de cualquier cosa" le dije sonriendo y con confianza

Nova: "es cierto hermanita, no hay mejores alphas que papa y mama" le dije orgulloso y alegre

Reiz: "quieren jugar un poco" les pregunte

"si" todos los cinco cachorros respondieron, y empezaron a correr por la cueva jugando etiqueta

Kate: "vaya que son activos" le dije a Humphrey, mientras me recostaba en su hombro

Humphrey: "es cierto, me gustaría verlos todo el día jugar, pero tengo que ir por la cena, y como hace días empezó a nevar, los caribúes, se trasladaron al otro lado del territorio" le dije un poco triste

Kate: "no te preocupes cariño, solo te tomara veinte minutos a lo máximo, a diferencia de cualquier otro que le tomaría varias horas" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: "ya vuelvo" le dije mientras le daba un beso, y luego me despedí de nuestros cachorros, "no tardo, cuando vuelva vamos a jugar todos juntos" les dije sonriendo

Todos los cachorros sonrieron y siguieron jugando

Kate: vi como Humphrey salió y se perdió poco a poco en el blanco bosque, cuando estaba seguro que estaba fuera de alcance del oído, me acerque a los cachorros, "cachorritos, necesito hablar con ustedes" les dije de forma juguetona

Reiz: "que pasa mami" le pregunte

Kate: "necesito que me ayuden con algo, pero deben prometerme no decírselo a su padre" les dije

Nova: "porque mami" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "porque es una sorpresa para él, y por eso no debe enterarse" les explique

Estrella: "entiendo, lo prometo" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "y ustedes" les pregunte a los otros cachorros

"lo prometemos" dijeron al tiempo los cachorros, de forma enérgica

Kate: "bien, lo que planeo para su padre es una sorpresa de cumpleaños" les explique

Silver: "cuando cumple papa años" le pregunte

Kate: "en algunas semanas" le explique

Esperanza: "eso lo hará muy feliz, se lo merece por ser tan cariñoso y tan buen padre" le dije alegre

Kate: "claro que se lo merece, por eso lo planeo con anterioridad, además es complicado sorprender a tu padre, tiene muy buenos sentidos" les dije sonriendo

Nova: "es cierto, papa es sorprendente" le dije animadamente

Estrella: "y cómo fue su ultimo cumpleaños" le pregunte

Kate: mire al suelo un poco triste y les dije "nunca ha celebrado su cumpleaños"

Esperanza: "pobre papa, y porque" le dije sintiéndome mal por mi papa

Kate: "es una historia un poco triste, cuando era cachorro, fue capturado por los seres humanos, se las ingenió para escapar, pero ya lo habían llevado muy lejos de sus padres, termino viviendo en la manada occidental, y como no tenía familia allí, ni siquiera sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños" les explique con tristeza

Silver: "eso es terrible" le dije sintiéndome mal por papa

Kate: "por eso también quiero que este año sea especial, será su primer cumpleaños celebrado" les dije más animada

Tristán: "y como te ayudamos mami" le pregunte

Kate: sonreí y los conté como ayudarme, después de unos minutos explicándoles les pregunte

"entendimos" dijeron todos los cachorros al tiempo

Kate: "bien, ahora pueden seguir jugando, su padre no tardará en llegar" les dije sonriendo

Reiz: "ok mami" le dije sonriendo, "tocada Estrella" le dije y todos empezamos a correr

Kate: "que bien que Humphrey agrando la cueva, tienen mucho espacio para jugar" pensé alegre mientras los veía correr, a los pocos minutos oí a Humphrey acercándose, "papa se está acercando" les avise alegre

Humphrey: entre a la cueva con un caribú de buen tamaño, cuando de repente fui a abordado por seis bolitas de pelo, me reí al sentir como me lamian la cara, "también los extrañe" les dije con cariño

Kate: "hola amor" le dije con dulzura dándole un beso

Humphrey: "hola hermosa" le dije cariño después del beso

Tristán: "papi, cuando podremos comer carne" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro creo que en una semana" les dije

Kate: "es cierto en una semana podrán probar la carne" les dije

Tristán: sonreí y asentí

Kate: "ahora vayan a jugar mientras desayunamos, y luego les daré su desayuno" les dije cálidamente

"ok, mami" dijeron los cachorros y continuaron jugando

Humphrey: "son unos cachorros muy buenos" les dije con orgullo

Kate: "porque estamos haciendo un buen trabajo criándolos" le dije cariñosamente, luego los dos nos sentamos a comer del caribú, cuando terminamos llame a los cachorros, para que pudiera alimentarlos

Humphrey: después de que desayunaron, pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando con los cachorros diferentes juegos, era de tarde y estaba paseando a, Estrella, Silver, Nova y Tristán, sobre mi lomo, mientras Kate llevaba a Reiz y a Esperanza, cuando de repente llegaron mis papas

"abuelos" gritaron los cachorros, mientras se bajaban del lomo de sus padres y se acercaban a saludarlos

Luna: "cachorritos" les dije alegre mitras fui abordada por los cachorros

Blaze: "como están mis nietos" les pregunte

Tristán: "muy bien abuelos" les dije alegre

Estrella: "nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho con nuestros papas" les dije alegre

Luna: "me imagino" les dije alegre

Humphrey: "hola papas" les dije feliz

Blaze: "Kate, Humphrey, nos alegra verlos" les dije feliz

Kate: "a nosotros también nos alegra verlos", les dije alegre

Luna: "le tenemos noticias, hay un problema con los grupos de caza y las jornadas de vigilancia de las fronteras, los necesitan para arreglarlos de inmediato" les dije

Tanto Kate como Humphrey soltaron un suspiro, querían quedarse a jugar con sus cachorros, pero tenían deberes

Humphrey: "podrían cuidar a los cachorros mientras nos ocupamos de eso" les pregunte

Blaze: "por supuesto, por eso también venimos" les dije alegre

Kate: "diviértanse con los abuelos, mama y papa tienen que atender un asunto, pero volveremos tan pronto podamos" les dije con cariño a nuestros cachorros

Humphrey: "trataremos en no demorarnos, los amamos" les dije cariñosamente mientras nos despedíamos

"también los amamos" dijeron los cachorros acercándose para abrazarlos

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el abrazo, le dije a Kate, "vamos"

Kate: "entre más rápido mejor" le dije y ambos salimos a la reunión para los grupos de caza, y las jornadas de vigilancia

Nova: "abuelos, a donde van papi y mami" les pregunte

Luna: "ellos fueron a cumplir con sus deberes" les explique

Silver: "deberes" les pregunte confundido

Blaze: "si, sus padres son los que más deberes tienen en la manada" les dije

Esperanza: "porque papi y mami tienen más deberes" les pregunte

Luna: sonreí y le dije "porque son los líderes de la manada, y no cualquier manada, si no la manada más grande de Jasper o incluso de Canadá" les explique

Reiz: "increíble, debe ser muchos lobos" les dije impresionado

Blaze: "vaya que sí lo son, y es tan grande gracias a tus padres, que pudieron unir la manada central con las manadas unidas, sin contar como por las acciones de tu padre rescataron a casi cincuenta lobos que estaban esclavizados, y que ahora hacen parte de nuestra manada" les explique con orgullo

Nova: "no sabía que mis papas habían pasado por tantas aventuras" les dije sorprendido

Luna: "ni se imaginan, deberían pedirles algún día que se las cuenten todas" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: cuando volvimos era de noche, la reunión se alargó más de lo que pensábamos, "que reunión tan larga" le dije un poco cansado a Kate

Kate: "lo sé, pero al menos solucionamos el problema de organización" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "y conseguimos algo para la cena" le dije sonriendo mientras arrastraba el ciervo

Kate: "es cierto" le dije sonriendo, cuando llegamos a la cueva vimos a Blaze y Luna mirando el cielo nocturno

Blaze: "como les fue" les pregunte cuando estaban cerca

Humphrey: "un poco larga, pero bien al final" les dije

Kate: "por cierto, como están los cachorros" les pregunte

Luna: "están dormidos sobre la cama de hojas, se portaron muy bien mientras no estaban" les dije alegre

Humphrey: "gracias por cuidarlos, quieren cenar con nosotros" les pregunte

Blaze: "nos encantaría" les dije sonriendo

Kate: todos cenamos juntos, y cuando terminamos nos despedimos de Blaze y Luna, luego nos dirigimos hacia los cachorros, con cuidado los desperté, para poder darles de cenar, como estaban creciendo cada comida es importante

Reiz: cuando abrí los ojos, vi mis papas mirándonos, "papi, mami" les dije alegre mientras los abrazaba

Humphrey: vi como nuestros cachorros, se despertaron e inmediatamente nos abrazarlos, sentía mucha felicidad, al ver lo mucho que nos querían, "hola cachorritos, lamentamos mucho habernos demorado" les dije con cariño y sinceridad

Esperanza: "entendemos" les dije con dulzura

Kate: "seguramente tienen un poco de hambre" les dije juguetonamente

Todos asintieron y se acercaron a su madre

Humphrey: después de cenar nos acostamos en nuestra cama, como siempre los cachorros, se hicieron en medio de nosotros para protegerlos del frio, "buenas noches, mis angelitos" les dije con cariño mientras les mordisqueaba las orejas

Kate: "que duerman bien" les dije con cariño, mientras les lamia sus caritas

Humphrey: vi cómo se quedaron profundamente dormidos, "te amo mucho, gracias por hacerme tan feliz" le dije amorosamente a Kate

Kate: "también te amo mucho, y yo debería agradecerte por toda esta felicidad" le dije con amor, le di un pequeño pero amoroso beso antes de quedarnos dormidos

Tres días después

Nova: "papi, mami despierten" les dije animado porque hoy era el dia que podíamos salir de la cueva

Humphrey: solté un pequeño bostezo, cuando abrí los ojos vi a nuestros cachorros, esperando a que despertáramos, "desde cuando les gusta despertar temprano" bromee

Estrella: "es que estamos emocionados papa" le dije animadamente

Kate: "porque sería eso" les pregunte con dulzura

Tristán: "porque hoy vamos a salir de la cueva recuerdan" les dije emocionado

Humphrey: "es cierto" les dije recordando, "saldremos después de desayunar" les dije sonriendo

Esperanza: "no puedo esperar" les dije emocionada

Humphrey: saque un caribú que tenía guardado, que nos sobro de anoche, lo terminamos de comer, y luego Kate alimento a los cachorros

Kate: "unas reglas antes de salir, no se alejen demasiado de nosotros, ni de sus hermanos, entienden" les dije con tono alegre, pero serio

"entendemos mami", dijeron los cachorros, aun emocionados

Humphrey: "vamos, pero no se acerquen mucho al borde" les dije alegre, con un poco de seriedad, y así los ocho salimos de la cueva

Silver: cuando salimos nos quedando viendo la cosa blanca en todo el piso, era suave, pero áspera y era muy fría, "que es esto" les pregunte

Kate: "es nieve cariño" le dije sonriendo

Estrella: "es divertida" les dije mientras jugaba con la nieva

Humphrey: sonreí y les dije "vamos a bajar de la montaña para que puedan jugar más seguramente"

Nova: asentimos y empezamos a seguir a nuestros padres, cuando llegamos el suelo, les pregunte "porque vivimos en un lugar tan alto"

Kate: "porque somos los líderes de la manada, desde allí podemos ver todo el territorio" les explique

Humphrey: "ahora pueden seguir jugando, pero no se alejen mucho" les dije

Silver: asentimos y seguimos jugando, estaba cogiendo la nieve, cuando se me ocurrió algo, "Tristán" lo llame

Tristán: voltee a mirarlo, cuando fui recibido por una bola de nieve, cuando mire a Silver estaba en el suelo riendo, "ya veraz" le dije con una sonrisa pícara, recogí un poco de nieve de mi lado y se la lance

Silver: pare de reír al sentí la nieve golpeándome, "esta es la guerra" le dije sonriendo y empezamos a lanzarnos bolas de nieve

Humphrey: vi como de un momento a otro todos los cachorros, estaban teniendo una pelea de bolas de nieve, después de varios minutos, pensé que ya era momento de volver, antes de que se enfermaran por el frio, "cachorritos, ya es hora de volver a la cueva" le dije con cariño, vi como pararon su pelea con bolas de nieve, y me miraron sonriendo, lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba siendo bombardeado por muchas bolas de nieve, "me tienen, me rindo" les dije entre risas

Kate: vi como habían enterrado a Humphrey bajo una pila de bolas de nieve, me reí entre dientes y luego les dije con cariño, "dejen a su padre, tiene razón es mejor volver, antes de que se enfermen"

Nova: "podemos quedarnos cinco minutos más" les pregunte

Kate: "no queremos que se enfermen, y pierdan un día de diversión cierto" les dije con cariño

Nova: "es cierto, vamos" les dije sonriendo

Kate: vi a todos los cachorros asintiendo, y sonreí, luego vi a Humphrey saliendo del montículo de nieve, "parece que te ganaron" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "así parece, tienen tus habilidades con las bolas de nieve" le dije sonriendo

Esperanza: "nos pueden dar un paseo en su lomo mientras subimos" les pedí mientras les hacia una carita de ternura

Humphrey: "ya que se portaron tan bien, creo que se lo ganaron" les dije sonriendo

Todos los cachorros sonrieron y agitaron sus colas de emoción

Kate: montamos a los cachorros en nuestros lomos y caminamos de vuelta a nuestra cueva, para nosotros no era ningún esfuerzo, era más nos gustaba consentirlos así, cuando llegamos a la cueva, notamos que se había quedado dormidos, con cuidado los acomodamos en la cama de hojas, "están agotados" le dije mientras los veía dormir

Humphrey: "se divirtieron mucho, estoy feliz por eso" le dije sonriendo, luego ambos nos sentamos en la entrada para mirar el paisaje, disfrutando de la mutua compañía

**¿Qué tendrá Kate, planeado para el cumpleaños de Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	77. los ultimos detalles

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Estoy emocionado, porque esta ya es la historia más larga de alpha and omega en esta página, y sin más espera aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal cuatro días después

Lilly: Garth me despertó para despedirse antes de irse a cumplir con sus deberes de alpha, sabía que los cachorros, abrirían los ojos en cualquier momento, y estaba impaciente esperando ese momento, cuando era media mañana, los cachorros empezaron a despertar, y para mi alegría estaban abriendo sus ojos, la primera que los abrió fue nieve, tiene los ojos verdes esmeralda como los de su padre, luego fue tormenta, él tiene los ojos de un violeta un tanto más oscuro que los míos, "tienen unos hermosos ojos" pensé, vi que tenían hambre y me puse a alimentarlos, no esperaba para que Garth llegara y viera a nuestros cachorros, ya con sus ojos abiertos, cuando acabe de alimentarlos, vi que el cristal empezó a brillar, me acerque a él, y puse mi pata para comenzar la conversación, cuando se formó la imagen vi a Kate con sus cachorros, "hola hermana, sobrinos" les dije feliz

Kate: "hola hermanita, como están los cachorros" le dije alegre

Lilly: "muy bien, acaban de abrir los ojos" les dije alegre, mientras los cachorros se acercaban

Kate: "eso veo, tienen los ojos de sus padres" les dije sonriendo

Lilly: "es cierto, y como han estado mis sobrinos" les pregunte

Esperanza: "muy bien tía, ya podemos salir de la cueva con compañía de nuestros padres" les dije alegre

Tristan: "y hoy probaremos la carne por primera vez" le dije emocionado

Lilly: "que bien, están creciendo muy rápido" les dije sonriendo, "por cierto donde esta Humphrey" le pregunte

Kate: "fue por carne fresca para desayunar, no debería tardar" le explique

Lilly: "y porque llamas cuando no está el" le pregunte curiosa

Kate: "necesitaba hablar contigo, para decirte que tengo planeado para su cumpleaños" le explique

Lilly: "entiendo, es en dos semanas no" le pregunte

Kate: "si en dos semanas exactas desde hoy" le dije

Lilly: "y que necesitas que haga" le pregunte

Kate: "quería pedirte el favor que le digieras a todos los que aprecian a Humphrey y puedan viajar, que vengan en una semana y media, claro si quieren" le explique

Lilly: "tómalo como hecho" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "y los que no puedan viajar, como tú o Hutch, por los cachorros, que lo llamen en la mañana ese día por el cristal" le explique

Lilly: "vaya que has planeado en todo" le dije sorprendida

Kate: "claro que lo hice" le dije sonriendo, luego le conté todo lo que tenía planeado para ese día

Lilly: sonreí y le dije "seguramente lo harás muy feliz"

Kate: "eso espero" le dije sonriendo, "nos hablamos hermanita, mándales mis saludos a Garth" me despedí

Lilly: "cuídate, saluda a Humphrey de mi parte" le dije sonriendo

"adiós tía, adiós primos" dijeron los cachorros, al tiempo de forma alegre

Lilly: "adiós sobrinitos" me despedí

Kate: después de varios minutos, llego Humphrey con un caribú de buen tamaño

Humphrey: "aquí tienen su primera comida de caribú" les dije alegre

Kate: vi feliz como nuestros cachorros, estaban probando por primera vez un caribú

Nova: "sabe delicioso" les dije después comer un pedazo

Silver: "es muy sabroso" le dije mientras comía

Tristan: "realmente está muy bueno" le aun comiendo

Reiz: solo asentí con la boca llena

Humphrey: "me alegro que les guste" les dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Kate y empezamos a comer, cuando todos estábamos satisfechos, les sugerí "quieren ir afuera a jugar"

Esperanza y Estrella: "si" dijeron emocionadas

Los demás asintieron sonriendo

Humphrey: "muy bien porque tengo un nuevo juego" les dije sonriendo

Nova: "cual es papi" e pregunte ansioso

Humphrey: "deslizamiento en trineo" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "no es un poco peligroso para los cachorros" le susurre preocupada

Humphrey: "en lo absoluto, si lo hacemos a pequeña escala, ya sabes un trineo pequeño, y una colina pequeña, además hay nieve para que aterricen" le explique

Kate: "si lo pones así si" le dije sonriendo

Tristan: "que es deslizamiento en trineo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "vamos afuera y les explicare" les dije sonriendo mientras hacia un gesto para que me siguieran, caminamos hasta una pequeña colina cerca de la montaña donde queda nuestra cueva, cogí un pedazo de corteza, lo suficientemente largo para los seis cachorros, "es muy simple, se sientan en esta corteza, y los empujo colina abajo para que se deslicen" les explique

Nova: "suena divertido" le dije animadamente

Silver: "emocionante" le dije emocionado

Esperanza: "suena un poco peligroso" les dije con timidez

Humphrey: sonreí con cariño, y le dije paternalmente "no es peligroso, pero si no quieres intentar no te obligaremos"

Esperanza: "es divertido" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "bastante, si no pregúntale a tu madre" le dije con cariño

Kate: "es cierto cariño, tu padre y yo lo hemos hecho muchas veces antes" les dije alegre

Esperanza: "está bien lo intentare" les dije armándome de valor

Humphrey: "así se habla, todos quieren intentarlo" les pregunte

"si" dijeron todos los cachorros emocionados

Humphrey: "muy bien, suban" les dije mientras son tenía el trineo, vi como Kate ayudo a todos a acomodarse, luego se fue a la base de la colina para recibirlos, era una colina pequeña no más de un metro de alto, y no tenía mucha elevación por lo que no deberían ir muy rápido, "listos" les pregunte

Reiz: "estamos listos papi" le dije emocionado

Humphrey: "ahí van" les dije mientras empujaba suavemente el trineo por la colina

Kate: cuando llegaron a donde estaba, ya casi se había detenido, había bajado a una velocidad promedio, pero me imagino que para ellos, fue muy rápido y emocionante, pare totalmente el trineo y les pregunte "como les pareció"

Estrella: "fue emocionante" le dije riéndome aun de la emoción

Reiz: "muy divertido" le dije sonriendo

Nova: "increíble" les dije animadamente

Kate: "te gusto cariño" le pregunte a Esperanza

Esperanza: "si, y mucho, gracias por convencerme en probarlo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: baje por la colina y les pregunte, "quieren hacerlo de nuevo"

Esperanza: "si, por favor" de dije emocionada

Humphrey: sonreí al ver lo emocionada que estaba, y empecé a empujar el tronco cuesta arriba, aun con los cachorros abordo, cuando llegue a la cima volví a empujarlos, hicimos eso hasta que era de tarde, "creo que debemos ir a descansar" les dije viendo el sol que se estaba empezando a ocultar

Nova: "pero no tengo sueño papi" le dije mientras bostezaba

Kate: "vamos, todos necesitan un buen descanso" les dije sonriendo, y vi como Silver y Estrella ya se habían quedado dormidos, con cuidado los recogí y los acomode en mi lomo, tan pronto como hicieron contacto con mi pelaje caliente, ellos se acodaron aun dormidos

Humphrey: mientras que Kate acomodaba a Silver y Estrella, yo recogí a Nova, Reiz, Esperanza y Tristan que estaban medio adormilados, cuando llegamos a la cueva ya estaba los seis dormidos, los acostamos en la cama de hojas, y nosotros nos acomodamos con ellos, a pesar que aún era un poco temprano, después de todo un día de juegos con seis cachorros, llenos de energía, tenía algo de sueño, "buenas noches, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "también te amo, que duermas bien" le dije amorosamente mientras le lamia la mejilla, luego ambos caímos profundamente dormidos

Once días después, en el territorio de las manadas unidas

Winston: nos estábamos preparando para viajar a hacia el territorio de la manada central, porque Kate había planeado hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Humphrey, nos dijo que invitáramos a cualquiera que apreciara a Humphrey y quisiera viajar, sorprendentemente más del setenta y cinco por ciento de la manada quería, lo que no iban eran porque no podían porque tenían cachorros, como Lilly o Hutch, o simplemente porque no conocían bien a Humphrey, como era el caso de varios alphas del este, "van estar bien las siguientes semanas" les pregunte a Garth y Lilly

Garth: "por supuesto, tenemos experiencia guiando a la manada, además aún nos quedan unos quince alphas" le dije

Winston: "me preocupa un poco eso, quedan quince alphas y cinco familias, incluyéndolos" le explique

Garth: "pero las tres de las familias son de alphas y las otras dos son de alphas-omegas, por lo que no habrá problema de la protección y la alimentación" les dije tranquilo

Winston: "es cierto, pero tengan en cuenta que solo se quedaran dos omegas, incluyéndote cariño, deben estar atentos a cualquier discusión" les explique

Lilly: "si estaremos pendientes" le dije sonriendo

Tony: "cuídense, mándeles saludos de nuestra parte" me despedí

Thasha: "cuídense" me despedí

Eve: "lo mismo les deseo" le dije

Tormenta: "adiós abuelitos" me despedí mientras los abrazaba

Nieve: "los extrañaremos" le dije mientras los abrasaba

Winston: "también los extrañaremos, pero volveremos en unas semanas, vamos a visitar a sus primos y a sus tíos" les dije con cariño

Eve: "hablaremos en unos días por el cristal" les dije cariñosamente, luego todos empezamos nuestro camino a la manada central, como las manadas estaban unidas y camino era de nuestro territorio era bastante seguro, sin mencionar que muchos lobos de los recién llegados se habían mudado allí, también lentamente nos estábamos trasladando más cerca al territorio central

Mientras tanto con Kate y Humphrey

Kate: estaba en la cueva, curando un pequeño raspadura que se hizo Estrella, mientras jugaba con su hermanos, estaba envolviendo la pequeña herida con una hoja, "tranquila cariño, ya casi esta" le dije con dulzura

Estrella: "gracias mami" le dije, secándome las lágrimas que tenía por lastimarme

Kate: "como te lastimaste cariño" le pregunte

Estrella: "estaba corriendo sobre una rocas cuando me tropecé y me caí" le explique

Kate: "entiendo, ya está, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez" le dije mientras le lamí algunas lágrimas que tenía, "y por favor no llores, me rompe el corazón" le dije con dulzura

Estrella: "si mami" le dije más animada, "puedo volver a jugar con papi y mis hermanos" le pregunte

Kate: "ve, pero con cuidado, ya voy a ir con ustedes" le dije cálidamente

Estrella: asentí y Salí de la cueva en dirección a donde mi papi estaba jugando con mis hermanos

Kate: estaba vigilando que Estrella llegara bien con Humphrey, cuando lo vi abrazándola y preguntándole como esta, volví a entrar, tenía una cosa que hacer antes de unirme a ellos, justo cuando entre vi el cristal iluminado, "justo a tiempo" pensé, puse mi pata en el cristal y vi la imagen formándose, "Hola a todos, como están" les dije alegre, al ver Lilly, Garth, Tony, Thasha, Tormenta y Nieve

Lilly: "hola Kate" le dije alegre, "donde esta Humphrey" le pregunte

Kate: "está afuera jugando con los cachorros" les dije

Lilly: "que bien, teníamos que decirte que acabaron de salir para allá" le dije

Kate: "perfecto, cuantos vienen" les pregunte

Garth: "yo diría que alrededor del setenta y cinco por ciento de la manada, si no son más" le dije

Kate: "vaya son muchos más de los que esperaba" les dije sorprendida

Lilly: "lo sabemos también nos sorprendió" le dije

Kate: "gracias por la información, me alegro saludarlos" les dije alegre

Lilly: "a nosotros también" le sonriendo

"adiós tía" dijeron Tormenta y Nieve

Kate: "adiós, Tormenta, Nieve, cuiden bien de sus padres" les dije juguetonamente

Tormenta: "lo aremos" le dije sonriendo

Garth: sonreí y le dije "cuídate, saluda al coyote de mi parte"

Kate: rodé los ojos ante el comentario del coyote, y le dije "lo haré", luego la imagen se desvaneció, luego Salí y fui a jugar con Humphrey y los cachorros, cuando llegue vi que estaban jugando al cazador, y Humphrey hacía del caribú

Nova: saltamos sobre papi, para tumbarlo, y le dije victorioso "te tenemos papi"

Humphrey: "oh, no me atraparon" les dije juguetonamente

Kate: "se divierten" les pregunte mientras me acercaba

Silver: "mucho, mami" le dije sonriendo mientras estábamos aun sobre papa

Kate: "y como seguiste cariño" le pregunte a Estrella

Estrella: "mucho mejor mami, ya no me duele" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "que bien, quieren dar un paseo, para conocer un poco más el territorio" les pregunte

Esperanza: "suena divertido" le dije animadamente

Reiz: "me gustaría conocer un poco más el territorio" les dije ansioso

Humphrey: "entonces vamos" les dije sonriendo aun debajo de los cachorros

Kate: "bien, pero primero dejen que su padre se levante" les pedí

Silver: mire abajo y vi que aun estábamos encima de papa, "lo, siento papi" le dije mientras nos bajábamos

Humphrey: "no se preocupen" les dije alegre, luego hicimos una caminata de treinta minutos, antes de detenernos enfrente de un valle de caza para descansar

Kate: "quieren ver como se caza un caribú" les pregunte

"si" dijeron los cachorros emocionados

Humphrey: "su madre les mostrara como se hace, es una experta" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "tu también eres muy bueno" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "no tanto como tú" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: "no tardo" le dije con dulzura mientras le devolvía el afecto

Humphrey: mientras Kate bajaba al valle, nosotros nos acomodamos en una repisa, para poder observarla mejor

Reiz: "que hace mami" le pregunte mientras la veía como caminando agachada

Humphrey: "se llama posición de asecho, es para acercarse a las presas sin ser detectado" les explique

Estrella: "va muy rápido, pero el caribú no la ha notado" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "es por un gran entrenamiento, es bastante difícil y más en esta época del año por la nieve" les explique, luego vimos como Kate le corto el cuello al caribú en un movimiento rápido, y cayó al suelo muerto

Tristan: "bravo mami" le dije feliz

Kate: subí con el caribú hasta donde estaba Humphrey con los cachorros, y les pregunte "que tal"

Nova: "increíble" le dije impresionando

Silver: "si mami fuiste muy rápida" le dije impresionado

Estrella: "algún día quisiera ser como tú" le dije alegre

Kate: sonreí por los halagos, "gracias" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: "volvamos a la cueva a disfrutar la comida, que su madre cazo" les dije sonriendo, "déjame ayudarte" le dije con cariño, mientras cogía el caribú

Kate: "gracias, cariño" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: regresamos a la cueva, donde comimos del caribú, y luego nos sentamos a disfrutar del atardecer en familia, cuando anocheció, pensé en algo que les gustaría le susurre mi idea a Kate, "que te parece le pregunte después de haberle dicho mi idea

Kate: "estoy segura que les gustara" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "cachorritos, quieren oír una historia" les pregunte

Tristan: "que historia" le pregunte

Kate: "de como tu papa y yo terminamos juntos" le conteste, y vi cómo se emocionaron y se acomodaron

Humphrey: le contamos como éramos amigos desde cachorros, cuando Kate se fue a la escuela de alpha, como nos llevaron a Idaho, nuestro camino de regreso, como Kate casi se casa con Garth, como admitimos sus sentimientos, y como salvamos a Winston y Tony de la estampida

Silver: "que aventura" les dije emocionado

Tristan: "me gusto la parte de como salvaron al abuelo Winston y Tony" les dije

Nova: "a mí me gusto como escaparon de los osos en el trineo" les dije

Esperanza: "me gusto la parte donde aúllan juntos en el tren" les dije

Reiz: "han tenido más aventuras" les pregunte

Kate: "si algunas más" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "si somos Kate y Humphrey aventureros del mundo" les dije sonriendo recordando la primera vez que dije eso

Estrella: "vaya" les dije sorprendida

Kate: "ya es hora de irse a dormir" les dije soltando un bostezo, ya eran altas horas de la noche

Reiz: "está bien mami" le dije un poco cansado, mientras yo y mis hermanos nos acomodamos en la cama de hojas

Humphrey: sonreí y luego ambos nos acomodamos alrededor de los cachorros que ya se habían quedado profundamente dormidos

Kate: "te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "yo también te amo" le dije amorosamente, luego compartimos un beso lleno de amor y sentimiento

Kate: cuando rompimos el beso, ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

**¿Cómo será el cumpleaños de Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	78. el cumpleaños de Humphrey

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, advertencia tiene un limón **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V normal tres días después

Kate: hoy era el día del cumpleaños de Humphrey, me desperté antes que él, con cuidado Salí de la cueva sin despertarlo, lo que era tarea difícil, luego de salir, me dirigí a las zonas de caza para conseguir un caribú, después de veinte minutos, ya había cazado un buen caribú, y estaba dejándolo en medio de la cueva, cuando mire a Humphrey, note que seguía dormido, y los cachorros, estaban acurrucados contra el profundamente dormidos, con cuidado los desperté, cuando estaban despiertos, les hice un gesto para que no hicieran ruido y que se acercaran

Reiz: "que pasa mami" le susurre

Kate: "hoy es el cumpleaños de sus papa, así que salúdenlo como lo practicamos" les explique susurrando

Los cachorros asintieron sonriendo, luego se abalanzaron sobre su padre, "feliz cumpleaños papi", les dijeron con cariño, mientras le lamian la cara

Humphrey: estaba muy feliz, "gracias cachorritos" les dije muy alegre mientras le lamia las caritas

Kate: "feliz cumpleaños" le dije con cariño, mientras le la daba un gran beso lleno de amor y pasión

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso, les dije agradecido, "muchas gracias, significa mucho que se acordaran"

Kate: "por supuesto que nos acordamos, te queremos mucho" le dije mientras le dábamos un abrazo a Humphrey, "vamos a desayunar, te traje un gran caribú" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "no tenías que hacerlo" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "pero te mereces esto y más" le dije con cariño, luego los ocho nos sentamos alrededor del caribú, para desayunar, cuando terminamos le tenía un regalo especial, me acerque a la cama de hojas, y levante una piedra que estaba a un lado de esta, recogí lo que había debajo de esta, luego me acerque a Humphrey y le dije con cariño, "cierra tus ojos y extiende tu pata"

Humphrey: hice lo que dijo, pero le dije "no tienes que darme nada, estoy feliz solo de pasar el día contigo y los cachorros"

Kate: "pero quería darte algo especial" le dije con cariño, mientras le ponía mi regalo alrededor de su pata, "mira" le dije emocionada

Humphrey: abrí los ojos, y mire mi pata, me había dado una hermosa pulsera de madera, en ella estaba talla, un imagen mía y de Kate, y en el contorno tenia los nombres de nuestros cachorros, "Kate, es hermosa" le dije sonriendo, mientras me salía algunas lágrimas de felicidad, no solo porque era un hermoso regalo hecho, por mi bella compañera, sino también, porque era el primer regalo que me habían dado, por lo que era el doble de especial

Kate: "me alegra de que te gusto" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "no solo me gusta me encanta, muchas gracias mi amor" le dije con cariño y aprecio

Kate: justo en ese momento el cristal empezó a brillar, "parece que alguien nos llama" le dije con cariño, sabiendo para que era

Humphrey: nos acercamos al cristal y puse mi pata para iniciar la conversación, cuando la imagen se formó, vi a Lilly, Garth, Tormenta, Nieve, Tony, Thasha, Hutch, Niky, y su cachorro, "hola todos, que alegría verlos" les dije alegre

Thasha: "nos alegra verlos" les dije sonriendo

Lilly: "es cierto, y feliz cumpleaños Humphrey" le dije con alegría

Tormenta: "si feliz cumpleaños tío" le dije alegre

Nieve: "feliz cumpleaños" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "feliz cumpleaños coyote" le felicite

Humphrey: vi como todos me desearon feliz cumpleaños, "muchas gracias, pero como se enteraron" les pregunte alegre y curioso

Lilly: "Kate nos dio hace días" les explique

Humphrey: mire a Kate sonriendo

Kate: le di una sonrisa cálida

Humphrey: "muchas gracias en serio no saben lo mucho que significa para mi" les dije alegre

Hutch: "no es nada, eres un buen lobo y un gran amigo, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí ante lo que dijo Hutch, y luego le pregunte, "y quien es esa linda bolita de pelos"

Niky: "se llama Daisy" le dije mientras la miraba con cariño

Humphrey: "hola Daisy" le dije con cariño

Daisy: "hola señor" lo salude un poco nerviosa

Humphrey: "no tienes que ser tan formal, solo llámame Humphrey" le dije sonriendo

Daisy: "bueno Humphrey" le dije más alegre y confiada

Humphrey: "los felicito por ese hermoso cachorro" les dije

Hutch: "gracias, igualmente" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "nos gustó haberlos saludado, que pases un buen día Humphrey" les dije

Humphrey: "gracias, ya de por sí, ha sido un gran día" les dije alegre

Garth: "nos hablamos" les dije antes de que la imagen se fuera

En ese momento entraron Blaze y Luna a la cueva

"feliz cumpleaños hijo" dijeron los dos de forma alegre

Humphrey: "gracias, papa, mama" le dije mientras los abrazaba

Luna: "como ha estado mi hijo" le pregunte cariñosamente

Humphrey: "muy bien, Kate y los cachorritos, han sido, muy atentos y cariñosos, y también me llamaron de las manadas unidas" les dije sonriendo

Blaze: mire su pata y vi que tenía una pulsera, "que es eso" le pregunte

Humphrey: "es una hermosa pulsera que Kate me regalo" les dije mientras se las mostraba

Luna: "es muy bonita, tienes talento cariño" le dije a Kate

Kate: "gracias, trabaje mucho en ella" le dije sonriendo

Blaze: "vamos cachorritos, dejemos a sus padres tener un poco de tiempo juntos" les dije

Humphrey: "a donde van" les pregunte

Kate: "les pedí que cuidaran a los cachorritos, para que pudiera darte mi otro regalo" le dije la última parte de forma seductiva

Luna: "nos vemos más tardes, diviértanse" les dije guiñándole un ojo

Kate: vi como Luna, Blaze y los cachorros, bajaron por la montaña, luego me dirigí a Humphrey, "sígueme para que te de tu regalo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé a seguirla, caminamos casi hasta el otro lado del territorio, "Kate, porque vamos tan lejos" le pregunte

Kate: "me gusta cambiar de paisaje, además aquí es más privado" le dije sonriendo, para ocultar la verdadera razón por lo que lo traje aquí, caminamos hasta donde había una cueva, enfrente de un lago congelado, "aquí es" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "es un lugar muy bonito" le dije sorprendido al ver como los rayos del sol se reflejan sobre el estanque, aunque era raro que hubiera tanta luz solar en esta época del año, hoy sin duda era uno de los días más brillantes en todo el invierno

Kate: "quieres aullar conmigo" le pregunte con cariño

Humphrey: "me encantaría" le dije alegre

Kate: lévate mi cabeza al cielo, y solté un hermoso aullido

Humphrey: disfrute un momento escuchando su melodioso aullido, antes de unirme a ella, ambos aullamos con todo nuestro amor, y aprecio que sentimos el uno por el otro, provocando un aullido sin igual, nuestros aullidos, se mezclaron a la perfección en una hermosa melodía, aullamos por diez minutos, antes de detenernos para descansar, "te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "yo también te amo" le dije amorosamente, inmediatamente le di un gran beso lleno de pasión y amor

Humphrey: poco a poco, sentí, como me empujaba para atrás, hasta que estaba tendido en el suelo, ahí fue cuando rompimos el beso

Kate: "estás listo para esto" le pregunte sensualmente

Humphrey: "solo si tu lo estás" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "por supuesto que sí" le dije sonriendo, luego empecé a lamerle la boca, la cara, bajando por el pecho, hasta que llegue hasta su miembro, empecé a lamerlo lentamente, poco a poco empezó a crecer, cuando estaba totalmente crecido, empecé a chuparlo envolviendo mi lengua alrededor

Humphrey: solté varios gemidos de placer, "se siente muy bien" le dije entre gemidos

Kate: sonreí y empecé a subir y bajar, con un ritmo lento, poco a poco empecé a aumentar la velocidad, cada vez oía que los gemidos de Humphrey aumentaban, hice lo mismo por varios minutos

Humphrey: después de varios minutos de placer, sentía que estaba llegando a mi clímax, "Kate estoy a punto" le dije entre gemidos

Kate: lo ignore y aumente la velocidad, hasta que sentí que libero su semilla en mi boca, trague toda la que pude, y luego lamí los restos que quedaron en su miembro, "extrañaba tu sabor salado" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí y luego me di la vuelta, "ahora es tu turno" le dije juguetonamente, mientras le lamia la cara, luego fui bajando por el cuello, el vientre hasta que llegue a su condición de mujer, note que ya estaba húmeda, empecé a lamerle sus pliegues con lamidas lentas y largas

Kate: solté un gemido al sentir su cálida lengua en mi condición de mujer

Humphrey: después de varias lamidas, pensé en dejar de jugar con ella y metí mi lengua en su condición de mujer, empecé a saborear sus dulces jugos mientras giraba mi lengua en su interior, haciendo que gimiera más fuerte, luego empecé a subir y bajar aumentando gradualmente la velocidad

Kate: soltaba varios gemidos de placer, después de varios minutos sentía que estaba llegando a mi clímax, sin previo aviso solté mis jugos en el rostro de Humphrey, "fue increíble" le dije entre jadeos

Humphrey: lamí el resto de los jugos de mi cara de su condición de mujer, y le dije sonriendo, "extrañaba tu sabor dulce"

Kate: me levante sonriendo, y me puse en posición en frente de él, "listo para la mejor parte" le dije sensualmente

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le dije sonriendo, mientras me montaba sobre Kate, alinee, mi miembro con su condición de mujer, y lo metí, produciendo que ambos soltáramos un pequeño gemido, empecé a meterlo lo más profundo que pude, disfrutando de la sensación de sus paredes calientes presionándolo, empecé a meterlo y sacarlo aumentando la velocidad, dándole poderosas envestidas

Kate: "más rápido, más fuerte" le pedí entre gemidos

Humphrey: era feliz obedeciendo lo que me pidió, y empecé a ir lo más rápido que pude

Kate: después de varios minutos, sentí que mi clímax se aproximaba, "estoy llegando" le dije entre gemidos

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé a ir más rápido, en un momento sentí su clímax golpeado contra mi miembro, sentí como los líquidos sexuales se escurrían por mi entre pierna

Kate: después de llegar a mi clímax, me desplome, dejando solo mi trasero levantado

Humphrey: la nueva posición de Kate me dio más facilidad para entrar y salir, seguí así por varios minutos, hasta que sentí su segundo clímax golpeado con mi miembro, intente aguantar lo que más pude mi propio clímax para darnos placer, por el mayor tiempo posible, pero poco después del segundo clímax de Kate sentí mi propio clímax liberándose, caí exhausto a un lado de Kate para no lastimarla, "fue increíble" le dije mientras jadeaba fuertemente

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo, el mejor hasta ahora" le dije sonriendo mientras jadeaba

Humphrey: "creo que vamos estar atrapados un rato" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "no me importa, disfruto la sensación de tenerte dentro de mi" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "a mi también me gusta la sensación de estar conectados" le dije con cariño, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Mientras tanto al otro lado del territorio

Nova: estábamos con nuestros abuelitos, esperando a que llegaran nuestros abuelos Winston y Eve, "cuantos van a venir" le pregunte a mi abuelito

Blaze: "no estoy seguro, tu madre dijo que solo aquellos, que querían celebrarle el cumpleaños a tu padre" le conteste

Silver: "en ese caso deben ser muchos, papa es muy bueno, y seguramente tiene muchos amigos" les dije animadamente

Luna: "es cierto, tu padre es un lobo muy bueno, pero no creo que tantos hagan un viaje tan largo por eso" les dije pensando que a lo máximo vendría veinte lobos

Blaze: después de algunos minutos, vimos a muchos lobos acercarse, "vaya no pensé que fueran tantos" les dije sorprendido

Estrella: "los ven donde" les dije mientras buscaba a mi alrededor

Luna: "cariño, no te esfuerces aún están algo lejos" les dije con dulzura

Esperanza: "y porque ustedes pueden verlos" les pregunte

Blaze: "porque nuestra vista está muy entrenada" les explique

Reiz: "vaya, y nuestros papas tienen una vista tan buena como la suya" les pregunte

Luna: "yo diría que tienen mejores sentidos que nosotros, por eso le toco a tu mama llevar a tu padre al otro lado del territorio, para que no vea o escuche la sorpresa que le haremos" le explique

Tristán: asentimos y esperamos a que llegaran, después de varios minutos, por fin vimos que mis abuelos se acercaban y detrás de ellos había un montón de lobos, "guau en verdad son muchos lobos" les dije sorprendido

Winston: cuando nos acercamos vimos a Blaze y luna con los cachorros esperándonos, "hola Blaze, Luna" los salude

Blaze: "Winston, que bueno es verlos" les dije alegre

Eve: "hola cachorritos, vengan a darles un abrazo a sus abuelos" les dije con cariño

Silver: "hola abuelos" les dije mientras los abrazábamos

Estrella: "que felicidad nos da verlos" les dije felizmente

Winston: "también nos alegra verlos" les dije sonriendo, luego que rompimos el abrazo, les dije alegre "como han crecido"

Eve: "por cierto, donde están Kate y Humphrey" le pregunte

Luna: "deben estar al otro lado del territorio, Kate esta distrayendo a Humphrey, mientras terminamos de cuadrar su sorpresa" les explique

Winston: "por supuesto, y como va todo" les pregunte

Blaze: "esta todo casi listo, los alphas deberían volver en poco con la comida, solo falta que ustedes se preparen" les explique

Winston: "entiendo y donde se realizara la sorpresa" les pregunte

Luna: "en las zonas de alimentación al pie de la montaña en medio del territorio" le explique

Winston: "entiendo" les dije, "vamos" les dije a todos los que venían con nosotros

Nova: "si, vamos a sorprender a papi" les die animadamente

Silver: "espero ver su cara, seguramente se sorprenderá" les dije felizmente

Mientras tanto de nuevo con Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: después de treinta minutos, mi miembro se había encogido lo suficiente para poder sacarlo de Kate, con cuidado me levante y lo saque, haciendo que Kate soltara un pequeño gemido, "que quieres hacer" le pregunte

Kate: "tal vez deberíamos asearnos" le sugerí

Humphrey: "me parece bien, pero donde" le pregunte sabiendo que los ríos y lagos estaban congelados, o estaban muy fríos

Kate: "pensaba ir a los termales" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "es una gran idea" le dije alegre, luego ambos caminamos hasta los termales, por suerte estaban bastante cerca de donde estábamos, por lo que no nos llevó mucho tiempo llegar allí, entramos a donde eran los termales, y nos metimos en uno algo apartado de los demás, se sentía muy bien el agua caliente hacer contacto con nuestra piel, sobretodo en invierno, "que gran idea tuviste" le dije relajado

Kate: "sabía que te gustaría" le dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a él, para darle un pequeño masaje

Humphrey: me estaba quedando dormido, por el suave masaje de Kate

Kate: mire el sol y vi que era medio día, "vamos cariño, tengo una sorpresa más para ti" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "no debiste, me gusta mucho pasar el rato contigo y los cachorros, es todo lo que quiero" le dije con cariño

Kate: "demasiado tarde, ya planee todo" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos salimos del termal, Kate me dijo que teníamos que cruzar el territorio, para llegar a mi sorpresa

Kate: le dije que teníamos que cruzar el territorio, para que no sospechara que era en las zonas de alimentación, cuando estábamos cerca de las zonas, me acerque más a él, y empezamos a acariciarnos mientras caminábamos

Blaze: vi que Kate y Humphrey, se estaban acercando, y les di a todos la señal para que se prepararan

Kate: cuando estábamos cerca de las zonas de alimentación, empecé a mordisquéale las orejas con cariño

"feliz cumpleaños Humphrey" todos gritaron saliendo de sus escondites, cuando los dos estaban en las zonas de alimentación

Humphrey: me quede atónito, al ver todos los lobos saliendo de sus escondites deseándome feliz cumpleaños, lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a todos mis amigos de las manadas unidas, "c-como" tartamudee sorprendido

Kate: "feliz cumpleaños" le susurre mientras le lamia la mejilla

Winston: "que empiece la fiesta" les dije animadamente, mientras sacaban el caribú, vi que muchos empezaron a divertirse, a hablar entre ellos

Humphrey: luego me acerque a Winston y a Eve, "gracias por venir" les dije feliz

Winston: "no fue nada, nos alegra celebrarte tu cumpleaños, pero todo fue idea de Kate" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "muchas gracias, no sabe lo feliz que estoy" le dije dándole un beso amoroso

Kate: "no fue nada, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "yo también te amo" le dije amorosamente, estaba con Kate, y los cachorros, hablando con varios de mis amigos, cuando alguien apareció de repente, literalmente apareció de repente

Scoot: "hola" les dije

Kate: todos saltamos de la sorpresa, cuando lo vi le dije un poco molesta, "Scoot, no hagas eso"

Scoot: me reí entre dientes al ver la su reacción, "lo siento no me pude resistir" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "casi nos matas del susto" le dije molesta

Humphrey: "tranquila cariño, no lo hizo de mala intención" le dije con cariño, para calmarla

Kate: "es cierto, lo siento, pero no lo hagas de nuevo" le dije

Scoot: "no prometo nada" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes, y le pregunte, "que haces aquí Scoot"

Scoot: "vine a desearte feliz cumpleaños" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "gracias, pero como te enteraste" le dije feliz pero curioso

Scoot: "se te olvida, lo sé todo" le dije mientras me reía entre dientes

Silver: "él es el tío Scoot" le pregunte

Kate: "si cariño él es tu tío Scoot, pero ten algo de respeto a el, es un lobo muy importante" le dije con cariño

Scoot: "tío" le pregunte feliz

Humphrey: "si, nos ayudaste, cuando más lo necesitábamos, y también me diste el poder para proteger a los que amos, por lo que te vemos como parte de la familia" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "vaya, significa mucho saberlo" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "no que lo sabes todo" bromee

Scoot: "casi todo" le dije después de reírme ligeramente

Kate: "una pregunta, sabes porque ha hecho tanto sol el día de hoy", le pregunte, realmente curiosa por este extraño fenómeno

Scoot: "fue culpa mía, pensé que sería mejor que el día de hoy tuviera un buen clima" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "gracias, le añadiste un plus al día" le dije agradecida

Scoot: "no fue nada, un pequeño regalo de mi parte" les dije alegre

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije feliz, el resto de la tarde disfrutamos del gran cena, hable con todos mis amigos, les presente a mis cachorros, vi alegremente, como jugaban con otros cachorros, realmente un gran día

Kate: me acerque a Humphrey, note que veía a nuestros cachorros, jugando con otros cachorros, "y aún falta algo esta noche" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "de verdad tenías todo el día planeado" le dije con cariño

Kate: "así es" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: "y que es" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "un aullido a la luna" le explique

Humphrey: "será el primero de nuestros cachorros" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "lo sé, será lindo verdad" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "claro que lo será" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla, cuando anocheció, todos, empezamos a dirigirnos a la roca del aullido a la luna

Estrella: "mami, que es el aullido a la luna" le pregunte

Kate: "es cuando las parejas aúllan juntos a la luna, también los amigos se reúnen para pasar un buen rato aullando a la luna" le explique

Esperanza: "crees, que lo haremos bien" le pregunte

Humphrey: "lo harán muy bien, solo tienen que aullar desde el corazón" les dije cariñosamente, mientras ponía mi pata en su pecho

Kate: sonreí, y seguimos hasta que estábamos en la base de la roca del aullido a la luna

Humphrey: me detuve y le dije a Kate, "ya vuelvo, tengo que hablar con todos"

Kate: asentí y vi cómo se paró en un repisa para que todos lo vieran

Humphrey: "su atención por favor" les pedí, y vi como todos guardaron silencio a la espera de lo que tenía que decir, "solo quiero darles las gracias, por venir y desearme feliz cumpleaños, no saben lo muy feliz que me hicieron, es la primera vez que me celebran mi cumpleaños, y realmente ha sido un gran día, muchas gracias, a todos, en especial a mi compañera Kate que planeo todo esto para mí, muchas gracias" les dije con sinceridad y alegría, luego volví al lado de Kate, "muchas gracias, en serio" le dije con cariño antes de darle un gran beso lleno de amor

Kate: "Humphrey, fue un gran discurso" le dije con algunas lágrimas de felicidad

Humphrey: "solo dije lo que sentía" le dije con dulzura

Kate: le lamí le mejilla, y le dije, "ahora vamos a disfrutar del resto de la noche"

Humphrey: asentí y empezamos a subir con los cachorros, cuando llegamos a la cima, nos sentamos a disfrutar la vista por un momento

Kate: "listos cachorros" les pregunte con dulzura

Reiz: "nos podrían mostrar cómo se hace por favor" les pedí

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le dije alegre, luego ambos soltamos un hermoso aullido, que armonizaba a la perfección, después de varios minutos, nos detuvimos para tomar un descanso, "ven es fácil, solo aúllen desde el corazón, y sonara hermoso" le dije con cariño

Nova: "de acuerdo papi" le dije, luego yo y mis hermanos empezamos a aullar

Kate: vi con alegría como dieron su primer aullido, y era bastante hermoso, pero sin duda los que más se destacaron fueron Reiz y Nova

Estrella: "como lo hicimos" les pregunte

Kate: "fe hermoso, tienen mucho talento" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "es cierto, tienen un gran aullido" les dije orgulloso

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano

Scoot: estaba viendo a Humphrey con su familia, estaba muy feliz por ellos, me hubiera gustado poderme quedar un poco más, pero tenía que volver al primer valle, cuando estaba en el primer valle, entre a mi cueva, y luego a la habitación donde podía vigilar todo, de repente vi una imagen roja acercándose a Jasper, "esto no está bien, no debería pasar si no en varios meses" pensé preocupado, hice cálculos, rápidos, y vi que la mancha roja llegaría a Jasper un poco después de que la primavera iniciara, "espero que Humphrey esté preparado" pensé

**¿Qué será esa mancha roja que se avecina a Jasper?, ¿Por qué Scoot, espera que Humphrey esté preparado?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora**


	79. la pesadilla

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, lo iba a publicar mañana, pero encontré algo que sé que les interesa, que está al final del capítulo, por eso lo publique hoy **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal dos meses después

Humphrey: "la primavera llegaría en menos de un mes, pero pensamos que sería buena época para viajar a la manada central, la nieve estaba casi completamente derretida y los cachorros habían crecido lo suficiente para soportar el viaje sin problemas, "están listos para el viaje" les pregunte a los cachorros

"si, papa" dijeron los cachorros a tiempo

Kate: "muy bien, vamos a desayunar, y luego nos despedimos de los abuelos antes de irnos" le explique

Los cachorros asintieron

Humphrey: "muy bien, iré por algo de desayunar, no tardo" les dije mientras salía a las zonas de caza

Kate: mientras Humphrey fue a cazar el desayuno, vi como los cachorros, juegan entre ellos, ya habían desarrollado su personalidad, Estrella, era aventurera y divertida, pero muy responsable también, seguramente un alpha, Esperanza por otra parte es muy tierna y cariñosa, aunque bastante tímida, probablemente un omega, Reiz tiene una actitud parecida a la mía, responsable, valiente e intrépido, aunque algo descuidado, y bastante juguetón, seguramente un gran alpha, Tristán es muy juguetón, y aventurero y el más curioso de todos, tiene la personalidad de un omega amante de la diversión como Humphrey, Silver es decidido y obstinado, también muy valiente y protector, tiene gran potencial de alpha, por ultimo esta Nova, tiene la personalidad de los dos, le fascina divertirse, jugar y es muy curioso, pero también es valiente, osado y protector, no sabía si era más omega o alpha, pero eso no importa, cuando llegara el tiempo ellos escogerían que rango quieren ser

Humphrey: cuando entre de nuevo a la cueva fui abordado por mis cachorros, que me empezaron a hacer cosquillas, "me rindo, me rindo, me tienen" les dije entre risas

Nova: "si te tenemos papa" le dije sonriendo mientras le seguía haciendo cosquillas

Humphrey: "ya no más por favor, no puedo respirar" les entre risas

Kate: "ya es suficiente, dejen que su padre respire" les dije cariñosamente

Estrella: "de acuerdo mama" le dije obediente mente

Humphrey: me levante respirando pesadamente después de tanta risa, cuando recupere el aliento les dije cariñosamente, "ya que se divirtieron, vamos a desayunar"

Tristán: "tenía hambre" les dije mientras me acercaba al caribú

Silver: "tú siempre tienes hambre" le dije

Tristán: "no es mi culpa estoy en crecimiento" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "ya cálmense los dos" les dije con cariño, "hay suficiente para todos, así que vamos a comer" les dije

Los cachorros asintieron y se sentaron alrededor del caribú

Humphrey: como es de costumbre los cachorros, nos dejaron un espacio al frente del caribú, nos sentamos juntos y empezamos a comer, cuando terminamos, nos dirigimos a la cueva de mis padres

Blaze: "que gusto verlos, que hacen por aquí tan temprano" les dije alegre

Humphrey: "venimos a despedirnos antes de viajar a la manada central" les explique

Luna: "piensan irse hoy" les dije

Kate: "si, ya casi es primavera, y los cachorros, ya pueden con el viaje, además creo que es bueno que conozcan todo el territorio" les explique

Blaze: "es cierto" les dije, "por cierto cuanto tiempo planean quedarse allí" les pregunte

Humphrey: "alrededor de mes y medio" les conteste

Luna: "y cómo van a ir" les pregunte

Kate: "caminando, aun son muy pequeños para que puedan saltar al tren, y no podemos cargarlos a todos mientras saltamos" les explique

Luna: "no mucho esfuerzo para los cachorros" les pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo creo, además la mayor parte del camino los estaremos llevando en nuestros lomos" les explique

Blaze: "que les vaya bien, estaremos pendientes al cristal, para nos llamen" les dije

Humphrey: "nos vemos papas" les dije mientras los abrazaba

Kate: "cuídense mucho" les dije mientras los abrazaba

"adiós abuelos" se despidieron los cachorros mientras los abrazaba

Luna: "que les vaya bien" les dije con cariño

Blaze: "que tengan un buen viaje" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: luego de despedimos salimos de la cueva y nos dirigimos al camino que conecta las dos manadas

Reiz: estábamos caminando por el camino que conecta las dos manadas y les pregunte, "cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar"

Kate: "si seguimos con este paso unos tres días" le conteste

Tristán: "tres días" les dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "o pueden subirse a nuestro lomo, y correríamos, por lo que el viaje se acortaría a un día, un día y medio a lo máximo" le sugerí

Silver: "me gusta esa opción" les dije

Kate: "bien, pero con una condición se sostienen muy fuerte, porque corremos muy rápido" les dije

Humphrey: "y si quieren que paremos solo no lo dicen" les dije

"está bien" dieron los cachorros al tiempo

Kate: monte en mi lomo a Estrella y Esperanza, mientras que Humphrey llevaba a los chicos, "listos" les pregunte

"listos" dijeron los cachorros emocionados

Kate: "iniciemos despacio" le susurre a Humphrey

Humphrey: asentí y empezamos a correr, poco a poco fuimos aumentando la velocidad, cuando era medio día oí a Tristán que pidió que paráramos, "Kate, paremos" le dije

Kate: asentí y nos fuimos deteniendo lentamente, cuando estábamos completamente detenidos, bajamos a los cachorros, estaban bien, solo algunos un poco mareados, "como se sienten" le pregunte para cerciorarme

Nova: "muy bien, fue divertido" les dije animadamente

Silver: "estoy bien, un poco rápido para mi gusto" les dije

Reiz: "estoy perfectamente, fue emocionante" les dije feliz

Tristán: "estoy bien, solo un poco mareado" les dije mientras me sentaba

Estrella: "también estoy un poco mareada, pero fue divertido" le dije sonriendo

Esperanza: "estoy bien, dio un poco de miedo, pero a la vez fue emocionante" les dije

Kate: "vamos a descansar hasta que se sientan bien como para seguir, mientras tanto iré a buscar algo para almorzar" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: vi como Kate se fue en busca de algo que almorzar, mientras cuidaba a los cachorros, "saben que es bueno para el mareo" les dije

Tristán: "que es papa" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: recuéstense en la hierba mirando al cielo, y cierren los ojos, en poco tiempo el mareo se les desaparecerá" le explique

Estrella: "está bien papa" le dije mientras hacia lo que nos dijo

Humphrey: "porque no lo hacemos todos" les pregunte

Nova: "pero papa, nosotros no estamos mareados" le dije un poco confundido

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero debemos aprovechar esta zona de pasto sin nieve, además podemos ver las nueves, y puede ser divertido, confíen en mi" les dije mientras les hacia un guiño

Silver: sonaba extraño, pero papa nunca nos ha mentido, me recosté sobre mi espalda, y en verdad era bastante cómoda

Nova: todos hicimos lo mismo, y estábamos bastantes cómodos, "y como puede ser divertido" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "podemos jugar a buscar formas en las nubes, por ejemplo allí veo una tortuga

Nova: mire las nubes, y pude ver la tortuga que mi papa hablaba, "ahí hay un conejo" les dije señalando

Silver: "veo un árbol" les dije señalando

Humphrey: estuvimos varios minutos asi hasta que sentí a Kate acercarse, me levante y me senté

Esperanza: "que pasa papa" le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

Humphrey: "nada cariño, es que tu madre ya viene con el almuerzo" les explique

Kate: cuando me acerque, vi a Humphrey esperándome, mientras los cachorros, estaban acostados de espaldas mirando nubes, "veo que se divirtieron mientras no estaba" les dije sonriendo

Silver: "si, papa nos enseñó una forma divertida de pasar el rato" le dije felizmente

Kate: "qué bueno, vamos a comer y luego continuaremos nuestro camino, pero a un ritmo más lento" les dije cariñosamente

Los cachorros, asintieron y se acercaron al ciervo que Kate trajo, y empezaron a comer

Humphrey: me senté al lado de Kate y ambos empezamos a comer, cuando estuvimos satisfechos, continuamos nuestro camino, pero solo íbamos caminando tranquilamente disfrutando el paisaje, los cachorros, encontraban formas de entretenerse, siempre estaban corriendo enfrente nuestro jugando algún juego, después de algunas horas caminando, vi que estaba empezando a anochecer, "creo que debemos conseguir un lugar para pasar la noche" le sugerí a Kate

Kate: "me parece bien, voy con los cachorros, a conseguir una cueva, mientras vas por algo de cenar" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "listo" le dije sonriendo mientras asentía

Kate: "vamos cachorritos, hay que buscar una cueva, mientras su padre va por la cena" les instruí

Reiz: "está bien mama" le dije sonriendo, mientras todos la seguíamos

Kate: mientras caminábamos les dije, "quiero que estén atentos a cualquier posible cueva para quedarnos, si ven una me lo dicen" les instruí

Estrella: "de acuerdo mama" le dije enérgicamente

Todos se pusieron a buscar, después de diez minutos

Silver: "mama, que tal esa" le dije apuntando a una cueva en una colina no muy lejana

Kate: la mire por un momento, "puede servir perfectamente, bien hecho Silver" lo felicite, luego empezamos a caminar hacia la cueva, cuando estuvimos cerca de la entrada les dije, "quédense aquí voy revisar que no allá alguien viviendo aquí" les dije seriamente, vi como asintieron y se sentaron hay mismo, "buenos chicos" les dije feliz, luego entre a la cueva, era algo pequeña, pero nos serviría para pasar la noche, cuando olí en busca de olores de otros lobos, me extraño oler varios lobos de la manada central, "debe ser una de las paradas que hacen cuando viajan entre manadas" pensé

Esperanza: "mami, está todo bien" le pregunte un poco nerviosa al ver que se demoró un rato allí adentro

Kate: volví a la realidad, y le dije "si cariño, solo me perdí en un pensamiento, pueden entrar, es seguro", y vi como los cachorros, fueron entrando poco a poco

Nova: "y como papa nos encontrara" le pregunte

Kate: "tranquilos, él nos encontrara solo tiene que seguir nuestra esencias" le explique

Humphrey: "es cierto" les dije mientras entraba arrastrando un ciervo, luego mire alrededor y les dije "buena cueva, pero porque huele a lobos de las manadas unidas"

Kate: "seguramente porque la usan en sus viajes entre territorios" le explique

Humphrey: "es cierto, se me olvidaba eso" les dije sonriendo, después de que deje el ciervo en la cueva, todos empezamos a comer, cuando terminamos, nos preparábamos para dormir

Tristán: "porque nos acostamos tan temprano" les pregunte

Kate: "para poder madrugar mañana y continuar nuestro camino a las manadas unidas" le explique

Reiz: "y cuanto nos falta" les pregunte un poco cansado mientras me recostaba

Humphrey: "si mantenemos un ritmo como el de esta tarde deberíamos llegar después del medio día de mañana" les conteste

Estrella: "vaya no sabía que avanzamos tanto" les dije sorprendida

Kate: "avanzamos mucho, gracias a la pequeña carrera de la mañana" les dije sonriendo, mientras me acostaba con Humphrey e la parte de atrás, vi como poco a poco, los cachorros, se nos acercaban, para acomodarse, entre nosotros para dormir, "buenas noches mis angelitos" les dije con cariño

Humphrey: "que tengan buenos sueños" les dije con cariño mientras le lamiamos sus caritas, vimos como pronto se quedaron profundamente dormidos, luego me dirigí a Kate, "te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "yo también te amo, que descanses" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "que tengas dulces sueños" le dije con cariño, mientras le lamia la mejilla, luego ambos nos acomodamos y quedamos profundamente dormidos, pero eso no duro mucho

Dentro del sueño de Humphrey, P.V de Humphrey

Me desperté de repente en el valle de caza de las manadas unidas, "que hago dormido aquí" me pregunte, me levante y empecé a regresar a las zonas de alimentación, mientras caminaba note que estaba totalmente solo, no podía sentir ninguna esencia, y tampoco algún signo de que alguien esté cerca, mientras mas me acercaba un olor golpeo con fuerza mi nariz, olía a putrefacción, y sangre, rápidamente me preocupe y me apure, a medida que me acercaba, el cielo y el ambiente estaba empezando a tomar un color rojos, cada vez más oscuro, cuando llegue a las zonas de alimentación, vi la peor imagen que podría haber imaginado, había lobos muertos tirados por todas partes, cuando me acerque a revisarlos, note que no tenían ninguna herida, pero había sangre goteando de sus bocas, muchos tenían los ojos abiertos, como si hubieran agonizado en sus últimas horas, cada vez que más avanzaba más lobos muertos aparecían, "que paso aquí" me pregunte con miedo, de repente me vino algo a la cabeza, "Kate y los cachorros" pensé frenético, rápidamente empecé a correr en busca de ellos, por cualquier lado, cuando por fin capte un olor, lo seguí hasta la cueva de la cabeza alpha, en la entrada estaba Winston y Eve muertos, era una horrible imagen, pero seguí con la esperanza de encontrar a Kate y nuestros cachorros, bien, cuando entre a la cueva, vi a Lilly, Garth, Nieve, y Tormenta todos abrazándose mutuamente, pero muertos, "esto es horrible", me dije a mi mismo mientras las lágrimas se me empezaban a formarse en mis ojos, aparte la vista y entre al foso, cuando llegue al final, vi con mucho dolor nuestros cachorros, muertos, empecé a llorar incontrolablemente, cuando de repente escuche un ruido, mire alrededor, y vi a Kate, muy débil, pero viva, rápidamente me acerque a ella, "Kate, que paso, como te sientes" le pregunte muy preocupado

Kate: "Humphrey" le dije débilmente

Vi lo débil que estaba, y le dije preocupado, "descansa conseguiré ayuda"

Kate: "lo siento H-Humphrey, y-ya es m-muy t-tarde para m-mi" le dije débilmente, mientras empezaba a llorar

"no, no digas eso, encontrare ayuda, por favor no me dejes te amo" le dije con un profundo dolor

Kate: "y-yo t-también, te a-amo" le dije débilmente antes de cerrar los ojos

"Kate" dije débilmente mientras empujaba su cara con mi hocico, esperando a que despertara, pero nunca paso, "no Kate, no" le dije con color, mientras abrazaba su cuerpo, vi como todo se ponía rojo a mi alrededor, pero no me importaba, todo mi mundo murió, con ella

De vuelta en la realidad P.V normal

Humphrey: me desperté muy sobresaltado, estaba jadeando fuertemente, y sudaba mucho, mire rápidamente a mi alrededor, y vi a Kate, y los cachorros, durmiendo plácidamente, inmediatamente solté un suspiro de alivio, al ver que estaban bien, con cuidado me levante y camine hacia la entrada, donde me senté y mire el cielo nocturno mientras pensaba acerca de mi pesadilla

Kate: sentí que alguien se levantó, cerca de mí, cuando abrí los ojos vi que Humphrey no estaba acostado, cuando mire alrededor lo vi sentado en la entrada, parecía muy preocupado, y jadeaba fuertemente, con cuidado me levante sin despertar a nuestros cachorros, y me acerque a él, "estas bien" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "no es nada, solo una pesadilla" le dije para no preocuparla

Kate: "sé que te pasa algo, si fue una pesadilla, te afecto mucho, por favor cuéntame, quiero ayudarte" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "no puedo, fue una pesadilla muy mala" le dije intentando no recordarla

Kate: "Humphrey, me has contado tus otros sueños y pesadillas que tiene de diferente esta" le pregunte con cariño

Humphrey: "esta fue horrible, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, ni angustia en mi vida" le dije mientras mis ojos se empapaban de lagrimas

Kate: jamás había visto a Humphrey tan afectado por una pesadilla, realmente debió ser horrible, "no me digas si no tienes ánimos, pero recuerda, solo fue un sueño, estamos aquí bien nosotros, y nuestros cachorros, están creciendo fuertes y sanos" le dije para calmarlo, sabiendo las pocas razones, por la que estaría tan preocupado y asustado

Humphrey: me calme un poco y le sonreí, "gracias Kate" le mientras una pequeña sonrisa crecía en mi cara

Kate: "no es nada, ahora volvamos a la cama, antes de que los cachorros, empiecen a temblar del frio" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "tienes razón, vamos" le dije con cariño, y ambos nos volvimos a acomodar, vi como Kate se quedó dormida, yo por otra parte estaba muy preocupado, lo que más temía era que mi pesadilla, allá sido un visión, después de algunas horas, caí nuevamente dormido

Mientras tanto en el primer valle

Scoot: "no fue una visión, Humphrey, pero tampoco una pesadilla" me dije a mi mismo, con seriedad, mientras miraba como la mancha roja estaba casi en Jasper, "llegara en pocos días, la peor amenaza que allá atacado a los lobos, y no puedo hacer nada" me dije a mi mismo, la última parte furioso, por mi incapacidad de ayudar

**¿Qué será lo que quiere decir la pesadilla de Humphrey?, ¿Qué será es mancha roja acercándose a Jasper?, ** **¿Por qué Scoot no puede ayudarlos?, ¿Humphrey, podrá salvar a sus seres queridos de esta gran y misteriosa amenaza?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**También los invito a mirar mi perfil, donde coloque el link, del primer corto de la nueva película de alpha and omega **


	80. la confesion

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Kata: a la mañana siguiente me desperté primero al sentir los rayos del sol calentando mi cuerpo, mire a mi alrededor y vi a Humphrey y los cachorros profundamente dormidos, me alivio ver que Humphrey pudo tener un poco de sueño, después de su pesadilla, aún estaba curiosa de lo que trataba, pero sabía que no era bueno presionarlo para que me lo dijera, aproveche y Salí a buscar algo de desayunar, cuando me levante sin querer desperté a Estrella

Estrella: "a dónde vas mami" le pregunte medio dormida

Kate: "ya vengo cariño, voy a cazar algo para desayunar, vuelve a dormir, y si tus hermanos despiertan, diles que puedes seguir durmiendo, o pueden jugar en silencio, porque tu papa tuvo una mala noche de sueño, y necesita descansar" le explique

Estrella: "está bien mami" le dije mientras me volvía a acostar

Kate: "buena chica" le dije sonriendo, mientras salía de la cueva, cuando regrese, vi a Silver, Reiz, Estrella y Esperanza jugando en silencio alrededor de la cueva, mientras que Nova y Tristán seguían dormidos, recostados en Humphrey, que también estaba dormido

Silver: "hola mami" le dije alegremente, mientras corría a abrazarla, junto con mis hermanos

Kate: los abrace y le di los buenos días, "hace cuanto están despiertos" les pregunte después de romper el abrazo

Esperanza: "no lo sé, alrededor de cinco minutos" le respondí

Kate: asentí, y les dije "vamos a despertar a su padre y a sus hermanos para que puedan desayunar

Reiz: asentimos y fuimos a despertar a papa, saltamos sobre el y empezamos a lamerle la cara, "despierta papi" le dije

Humphrey: me desperté de repente al sentir los cachorros, sobre mí, me reí ligeramente por las cosquillas que me daban sus lamidas, "buenos días" les dije alegre mientras me sentaba

Kate: mientras que los cachorros le daban buenos días a su papa, me acerque a Nova y Tristán, "chicos, despierten" les dije con cariño, y suavidad mientras los empujaba suavemente con mi hocico

Nova: "cinco minutos más, por favor" dije medio dormido mientras me enrollaba en un bola

Kate: "si es lo que quieren, pero van a perderse el desayuno" les dije de forma juguetona

Tristán: levante mi oreja, al oír desayuno, "voy mama" le dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente, pero me levante muy rápido, y termine cayendo sobre Nova, despertándolo de inmediato, "lo siento hermano" le dije apenado

Nova: "no es la mejor manera de despertar" dije un poco molesto

Kate: me reí entre dientes, tranquilo, solo fue un pequeño accidente, además te hizo un favor, estoy segura que no quisieras perderte el desayuno

Nova: "supongo, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, me dolió un poco" le dije sonriendo

Tristán: "no lo volveré hacer" le dije sonriendo al ver su cambio de actitud

Kate: me gustaba ver como los cachorros se llevaban tan bien, casi no había peleas entre ellas, una que otra, pero nada llegaba ser nada serio, "luego me acerque a Humphrey y le dije cariñosamente, "buenos días", luego le di un beso rápido

"eeww" dijeron los cachorros mientras hacían muecas

Humphrey: después de que rompimos el beso les dije, "ya los veré cuando encuentren a la persona que aman"

Kate: sonreí y les dije "vamos a desayunar"

Humphrey: asentimos y fuimos a comer del caribú que Kate cazo, cuando terminamos continuamos con nuestro camino, cuando era aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde habíamos llegado al territorio de las manadas unidas, cuando nos encontramos con Candu, que estaba vigilando las fronteras, "hola Candu" lo salude

Candu: "hola Humphrey, Kate, que bueno verlos, pero pensé que llegarían en un día o dos" les dije

Kate: "ese era el plan, pero decidimos adelantarnos un poco" le dije sonriendo

Candu: "entiendo, de todas maneras me alegra verlos y sus cachorros" les dije alegre

Humphrey: "igualmente, nos hablamos más tarde" le dije

Candu: "nos vemos" (estornudo) "luego" les dije

Kate: "salud, estas enfermo" le dije

Candu: "no lo creo, solo fue un pequeño estornudo nada" (estornudo) "serio" le dije

Humphrey: "deberías cuidarte, de pronto te está dando un refriado" le dije

Candu: "lo tendré en mente" les dije

Kate: continuamos nuestro camino hasta la cueva de la cabeza alpha, durante el camino nos encontramos con varios amigos nuestros, note que algunos de ellos estaban estornudando al igual que Candu, pero no le tome mucha importancia, cuando llegamos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, vimos a Garth y Lilly jugando con sus cachorros, "hola hermanita, Garth, y sobrinos" los salude con alegría

Lilly: "hermana" le dije alegre, mientras corría a abrazarla, era la primera vez en meses que teníamos contacto físico

Humphrey: "hola Garth, Tormenta, Nieve" los salude mientras Kate terminaba de abrazar a Lilly

Garth: "hola Humphrey, sobrinos" los salude

Lilly: "hola Humphrey, hola sobrinitos" los salude después de terminar de abrazar a mi hermana

Kate: vi como nuestros cachorros empezara jugar con los de Lilly

Estrella: "podemos ir a jugar afuera" les pregunte a mi papas

Humphrey: "pueden ir, siempre y cuando no se alejen demasiado

Nieve: "nosotros podemos ir a jugar con nuestros primos" les pregunte a mis papas

Garth: no lo sé, no me gusta que salgan solos, son muy pequeños" les dije pensando

Kate: "déjalos ir, los vigilaremos desde aquí" le dije sonriendo

Garth: suspire y les dije "supongo que está bien, pero no se alejen mucho de la cueva" les dije

Tormenta: "gracias papa" le dije alegre

Humphrey: vi como los cachorros, se fueron a jugar cerca de la cueva, como era la primera vez de nuestros cachorros en el territorio de las manadas unidas, estaban muy curiosos, luego me dirigí de nuevo a los dos, "veo que eres un padre muy protector" le dije a Garth

Lilly: "vaya que si lo es" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "es cierto, pero es que no quiero que les pase nada" les dije

Kate: "nadie quiere que algo lastime a sus cachorros, pero también deben conocer el mundo, aventurarse y divertirse" les dije

Lilly: "es cierto, pero no podemos estar tan atentos como ustedes, técnicamente, podrían verlos desde el otro lado del territorio" les explique

Humphrey: "es un buen punto" le susurre a Kate

Kate: "de todas maneras tienen que tenerles más confianza, son buenos cachorros y se la merecen" les dije

Garth: "es cierto, lo tendremos en cuenta" les dije asintiendo

Kate: luego aprovechamos para usar el cristal para decirle a Blaze y Luna que llegamos bien, después hablamos por una hora, hasta que estaba atardeciendo, "creo que nos vamos, tenemos que visitar a mis padres, antes de irnos a dormir" les dije

Lilly: "ok, nos vemos mañana" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "Nova, Silver, Tristán, Reiz, Esperanza, Estrella, vengan" los llame

Garth: "Nieve, Tormenta, vengan también" los llame

Después de varios minutos, todos los cachorros, venían corriendo a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Estrella: "que pasa papa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "vamos a saludar a los abuelos" le explique

Tristán: "que bien, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis abuelos" le dije emocionado

Kate: "despídanse de sus tíos y primos, mañana podrán jugar con ellos un poco más" les dije sonriendo

Nova: "adiós, prima Nieve, Primo Tormenta, mañana seguiremos jugando" me despedí

Silver: "adiós tíos" me despedí

Humphrey: después de que todos nos despedimos, fuimos a la cueva de Winston y Eve, cuando llegamos los vimos recostados, pasando el tiempo, "hola" los salude desde la entrada

Winston: cuando miramos a la entrada vimos a Kate, Humphrey y los cachorros, "hola a todos, que alegría verlos" les dije mientras me sentaba

Kate: "hola papa, hola mama" los salude mientras los abrazaba

"abuelos" gritaron los cachorros, mientras corrían a verlos

Eve: "hola nietecitos" los salude con cariño

Winston: "como han crecido" les dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "si están creciendo sanos y fuertes" les dije con orgullo

Eve: "eso veo, y sin duda han hecho un gran trabajo criándolos" les dije feliz

Kate: "gracias mama" le dije alegre, hablamos un rato antes de que vimos que era totalmente oscuro, "creo que nos vamos a descansar" les dije

Winston: "si ya es de noche, que descansen" les dije

Humphrey: nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestra cueva

Silver: mientras caminábamos les pregunte "y donde nos quedaremos mientras estemos aquí"

Kate: "tu padre y yo tenemos una cueva aquí, no es tan grande como la que está en la manada central, pero es bastante amplia" les explique

Silver: asentí y seguimos hasta que no detuvimos enfrente de una cueva

Humphrey: "aquí es" les dije sonriendo

Nova: entramos, y era bastante amplia, había una cama de hojas en el fondo, y encima de allá en un agujero, había una pintura de mi papa y de mi mama, "vaya" dije mientras entraba a la cueva

Kate: "está un poco sucia, pero eso pasa cuando no hay nadie viviendo adentro, varios meses" les dije

Esperanza: "es una linda pintura" les dije

Kate: "sí que es hermosa, tu padre me la regalo para mi cumpleaños" les dije feliz recordando ese momento

Estrella: "no sabía que podías pintar" le dije sorprendida a papa

Humphrey: "un poco, pero un amigo mío me ayudo para hacerla" les explique

Kate: escuche un gruñido, y vi que venía de los estómagos de los cachorros "iré por algo de cenar" les dije sonriendo, luego Salí de la cueva

Humphrey: vi cómo se alejó y les dije alegre a los cachorros, "ayúdenme a limpiar un poco la cueva, para sorprender a su mama"

Reiz: "vamos" le dije alegre

Humphrey: sonreí al ver la actitud positiva de los cachorros, y todos empezamos a limpiar la cueva, como todos trabajamos juntos, no nos demoramos nada limpiándola, "mucho mejor, muchas gracias por ayudarme" les dije feliz y orgulloso

Tristán: "de nada papi, nos gusta ayudarte" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "son muy buenos cachorros" les dije orgulloso

Kate: cuando llegue a la cueva con un caribú, vi que estaba toda limpia, "hiciste esto" le pregunte impresionada

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "hicimos, los cachorros me ayudaron mucho"

Kate: "los felicito, les quedo muy limpio" les dije alegre, "ahora vengan a cenar, seguramente tienen hambre" les dije con cariño mientras me acercaba al caribú

Humphrey: todos cenamos del caribú, y luego nos fuimos a dormir, cuando nos acostamos en nuestra cama de hojas, los cachorros, cayeron inmediatamente dormidos, "tuvieron un largo día" le dije a Kate mientras los miraba dormir

Kate: "pero lleno de diversión" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "te amo, dulces sueños" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "yo también te amo, espero que tengas dulces sueños" le dije amorosamente antes de caer dormida

Humphrey: "yo también lo espero" pensé un poco preocupado, antes de caer dormido

Tres días después

Humphrey: me desperté nuevamente en medio de la noche, otra vez por la misma pesadilla, desde la primera vez que la tuve, todas las noches vuelvo a tenerla, cada vez mí preocupación crecía, "por diablos tengo esa pesadilla" pensé preocupado, "solo deseo que no sea una visión" me dije a mi mismo

Kate: "que deseas que no sea una visión" le dije mientras me acercaba

Humphrey: me sorprendí a oír Kate acercándose, "hace cuanto que estas escuchando" le pregunte

Kate: "solo lo último que dijiste" le conteste, "pero que deseas que no sea una visión" le pregunte volviendo al tema

Humphrey: ya no podía guardármelo más tiempo, tenía que decirle a alguien, "mi pesadilla, la he tenido todas las noches, y estoy temiendo que sea algo más que un sueño" le explique

Kate: "tal vez sea solo una pesadilla recurrente, eso puede pasar" le dije para tratarlo de calmar

Humphrey: "no lo sé, no te he dicho esto, pero una de mis habilidades es tener visiones del futuro, cuando un peligro se aproxima" le explique

Kate: "porque nunca me lo dijiste" le cuestione

Humphrey: "tenía la esperanza de que nunca volvería a tenerlas, que viviríamos una vida tranquila y feliz" le explique

Kate: "me puedes contar tu pesadilla, quiero saberla para poder ayudarte" le dije con comprensión

Humphrey: suspire, sabía que me quería ayudar, y a ella es la persona que más confianza le tengo, "está bien, pero aquí no, los cachorros podrían oír, y es demasiado horrible" le dije con tristeza

Kate: asentí y ambos caminamos unos minutos hasta que estábamos seguros que estábamos solos, "ahora cuéntame por favor" le pedí

Humphrey: la mire directamente y empecé a contarle toda mi pesadilla, cuando termine tenia mis ojos llorosos

Kate: estaba impactada, era una pesadilla horrible, entiendo porque Humphrey no quería contarla, y porque estaba tan afectado, "tranquilo cariño, estoy aquí, no importa lo que pase estaré para ti" le dije mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero no sé qué haría si te pasara algo a ti o a los cachorros, son todo mi mundo" le dije mientras lloraba en su hombro

Kate: "yo tampoco sé que haría se te pasara algo o a los cachorros, también son mi mundo" le dije con cariño, "pero sé que el futuro no está escrito en piedra, si son visiones, nos dan oportunidad de cambiar el futuro, averiguaremos que quieren decir y salvaremos a todos" le dije con confianza

Humphrey: me anime ante su explicación, "es cierto, podemos evitarlo" le dije de mejor animo

Kate: "y ya que estamos despiertos, podemos disfrutar del amanecer juntos" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "me parece bien, pero desde nuestra cueva, no me siento bien dejando a los cachorros solos" le dije

Kate: "era justo lo que iba a sugerir" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: ambos caminamos de vuelta a la cueva, revisamos rápidamente a los cachorros, vimos que seguían dormidos, luego nos sentamos en la entrada para ver el amanecer

Kate: mientras veíamos el sol saliendo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro

Humphrey: incline mi cabeza sobre la suya y ambos disfrutamos viendo como el sol salía, era una imagen muy hermosa, como los rayos de luz se abre paso sobre la oscuridad, ver el amanecer, siempre me recordaba que sin importar la oscuridad más negra siempre habrá una luz que brilla y lo ilumine, "gracias Kate, no sabes cómo me ayudaste" le dije con cariño

Kate: "no me gusta verte sufrir, solo quería calmarte y alegrarte" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "yo también te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: nos quedamos saboreando el momento hasta que alguien apareció de repente

Scoot: "necesitamos hablar" les dije con seriedad

Kate: nos pusimos en postura defensiva instintivamente, cuando vimos que era Scoot nos relajamos, pero tenía una mirada seria, la primera vez que lo veía serio, pero también estaba preocupado

Humphrey: "que pasa Scoot" le dije con seriedad, al ver su actitud, sabía que algo andaba mal

Scoot: "necesito que reúnan a toda la manada, esto es importante" les dije con seriedad

Kate: "que pasa" le pregunte preocupada

Scoot: "ahora se los explicare, pero tiene que ver con tu pesadilla Humphrey" le dije mientras lo miraba con seriedad

Humphrey: "m-mi p-pesadilla" tartamudee con miedo

**¿Qué tiene que explicar Scoot?, ¿Qué peligro se amenaza a Jasper?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	81. la amenaza

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por sus comentarios y PM, me alegra saber que les gusta la historia **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P. V normal

Humphrey: "m-mi p-pesadilla" tartamudee con miedo

Scoot: "me temo que sí, pero deben reunir a la manada rápido, antes de que sea muy tarde" les dije con seriedad

Kate: sabíamos que era muy serio, a pesar de que apenas había salido el sol, teníamos que llamar a la manada, ambos levantamos nuestras cabezas, y lanzamos un fuerte aullido, lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran

Esperanza: "que pasa mami" le pregunte mientras salía de la cueva seguida por mis hermanos

Kate: "es una reunión de la manada" les explique

Scoot: "creo que querrán llevar a sus cachorros, a algún lado, no creo que quieran oír esto" les sugerí

Humphrey: "cuando todos lleguen pediremos el favor a algunos omegas de cuidar a los cachorros" le dije asintiendo, estaba muy nervioso de lo que Scoot tenia que decir

Kate: poco a poco la manada se estaba reuniendo, era la primera vez que hacíamos una reunión enfrente de nuestra cueva, pero el tiempo era importante, los primeros en llegar fueron mis papas seguidos, por los padres de Garth, y detrás de ellos estaban Lilly, Garth y sus cachorros

Winston: "que pasa" les pregunte mientras nos acercábamos

Kate: "no estamos de todos seguros de que es, pero Scoot, tiene que hablar con la manada, y al juzgar por su actitud es muy serio" les explique

Tony: "que es lo que pasa Scoot" le pregunte

Scoot: "cuando estén todos reunidos se los explicare, pero estoy seguro que Humphrey, ya debe tener una idea de los que voy hablar" les explique

Todos miraron a Humphrey

Humphrey: "solo espero estar equivocado" les dije con seriedad, después de varios minutos, por fin había llegado todos, "silencio" les dije en voz alta y con firmeza, vi como todos guardaron silencio y me prestaban atención, "seguramente se preguntaran porque los llamamos tan temprano, es un asunto muy importante, para quienes no lo conozcan él es Scoot, es el dios de los lobos, y tiene algo muy importante que decirnos" les explique luego le di la palabra

Scoot: me acerque al borde de la repisa y les dije, "lo más probable es que quieran dejar a sus cachorros, con algunos omegas por la naturaleza un poco perturbadora de lo que voy a decir" les dije con seriedad

Kate: todos asentimos y llevamos a nuestros cachorros, a las zonas de los jardines, "no tardamos, jueguen diviértanse, y pórtense bien" les dije a nuestros cachorros

Estrella: "lo haremos mami, pero porque no podemos estar en la reunión con ustedes" les pregunte

Humphrey: "seguramente se aburrirían además estoy seguro que están ansiosos de hacer nuevos amigo" les dije, ocultándoles la verdadera razón

Nova: "está bien papa" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "ahora vayan a divertirse" les dije sonriendo, vi como asintieron y se fueron a jugar, luego regresamos y nos sentamos al lado de Scoot para iniciar la reunión

Scoot: cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, empecé a hablar, "lo que quería informarles es que todos los lobos de Jasper corren un enorme peligro" les explique

Garth: "ya hemos enfrentado bastantes peligros últimamente, que hace este diferente" le pregunte

Scoot: "que este a diferencia de los otros es uno que no tienen la más mínima posibilidad de ganarle, ni siquiera Humphrey podría hacerlo" les explique con seriedad

Humphrey: trague saliva del miedo

Tony: "que peligro se acerca" le pregunte

Scoot: "es una enfermedad, pero no cualquiera, la más mortal para los lobos, esta enfermedad, puede matar al 99.9999% de los lobos del planeta, es la razón por la que no había lobos en Idaho" les explique, diciéndole la última parte a Kate y Humphrey

Kate: "pero si hemos viajado a Idaho, y nos hemos encontrado con esa enfermedad en nuestro camino" le pregunte

Scoot: "es porque no es una enfermedad ordinaria, aparece y desaparece, no se mueve de un lugar a otro, cuando vi las señales de que se acercaba a Jasper intente advertirles pero no pude" les explique

Humphrey: "porque no pudiste, pensé que eras un dios" le pregunte un poco molesto

Scoot: "no puedo salir del primer valle durante el cambio de temporadas" les explique

Tony: "genial, preciso cuando no puedes venir esa enfermedad nos acecha, vaya coincidencia" dije molesto

Scoot: "no fue coincidencia, todo fue planeado por Toocs" les dije molesto con Toocs

Winston: "quien es ese tal Toocs" le pregunte

Scoot: "es mi contra parte, un dios, pero malo, solo busca destrucción y guerra" les explique

Humphrey: "tenemos que escapar, evitar esa enfermedad a toda costa" le dije apurado

Scoot: "ya es demasiado tarde, todos ustedes están contagiados, seguramente ha notado que muchos de ustedes han estado estornudando bastante estos últimos días, es la primera señal de la enfermedad en sus sistemas, les calculo entre un mes y dos meses de vida, a Kate le calculo entre dos a tres meses, y a tus familia como tus padres y cachorros, le calculo entre tres y cuatro meses" les explique, la última parte haciendo referencia a Humphrey

Garth: "porque la familia del coyote tiene más tiempo de vida" le pregunte molesto

Scoot: "porque su genética es diferente a la suya, es decir que tienen un poco del poder que le d originalmente, por lo que lucharan contra la enfermedad más tiempo" les explique

Humphrey: "que pasa conmigo, cuanto tiempo tengo de vida" le pregunte

Scoot: "tú eres inmune a la enfermedad, no vas a morir por ella" le explique

Humphrey: "pero qué caso tiene vivir con toda mi familia muerta" le dije con dolor de solo pensarlo

Lilly: "no hay nada que puedas hacer, eres un dios" le pedí

Scoot: "puedo ayudarlos, para que no sufran tanto pero no más" les dije con tristeza, y vi como miraban hacia el suelo con dolor, luego recordé algo, "pero, de pronto hay algo, pero es muy peligroso" les dije

Garth: "lo que sea hazlo por favor, no quiero que mi familia y la manada muera" le pedí

Scoot: "como dije antes yo no puedo hacer nada, pero Humphrey si puede" les dije

Humphrey: "que hago" le pregunte de inmediato

Scoot: "hay una cura, en una montaña muy lejana de aquí, yo no puedo ir, porque ese lugar solo los mortales tienen acceso, pero tengo advertirte es muy peligroso" le explique

Humphrey: "estoy seguro que puedo conseguirla recuerda que puedo usar todo mi potencial" le recordé

Scoot: "yo lo se, pero aun para ti es extremadamente peligroso, tienes muy pocas probabilidades de éxito" le explique

Kate: "es tan peligroso" le pregunte

Scoot: "un alpha bien entrenado tiene menos del 1% de probabilidad de lograrlo, le cálculo a Humphrey aproximado un veinte porciento de éxito" les explique

Humphrey: "tan poco" dije con tristeza y miedo

Scoot: "me temo que si, tienes dos opciones ir a arriesgar tu vida en un intento de salvar a todos, o puedes pasar con tu familia sus últimos momentos" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: lo pensé un momento y le dije decidió "me arriesgaré para salvarlos si hay alguna oportunidad de salvarlos lo haré"

Scoot: "si es tu decisión tengo qué advertirte que si llegas a fallar y mueres en ese lugar tendrás un destino peor que la muerte, tu alma quedara atrapada en ese lugar donde será torturada por la eternidad, es decir si mueres allá jamás volverás a ver a Kate ni tus cachorros jamás ellos probablemente irán al cielo y tu te quedaras atrapado en ese lugar" le advertí

Humphrey: "si muero estaré en sufrimiento y sólo" dije en shock

Scoot: asentí

Kate: "no lo hagas, no quiero perderte" le pedí

Humphrey: "hice una promesa de proteger a ti a nuestros cachorros con mi vida y pienso cumplirla, lo hare" le dije decidido

Scoot: "mañana iremos al lugar" le dije con seriedad, "todos se pueden retirar, pero si se sienten débiles, cansados y con mas sueño de lo normal vengan a la cueva de aquí abajo estaré para ayudar a sus síntomas" les dije, luego vi como se fueron, luego me dirigí a Winston, "volveré en tres días, tengo que avisarle a las demás manadas, les pediré que vengan aquí, será mas fácil ayudarlos si están todos reunidos" le explique

Winston: "entiendo, nos vemos en unos dias" le dije

Scoot: "estaré aquí mañana para llevar a Humphrey a la montaña" le dije

Humphrey: "Scoot, si fallo, todos morirán como en mi pesadilla" le pregunte

Scoot: "tanto tu como yo sabemos que puedes tener visiones del futuro" le dije y vi como miro hacia abajo con dolor, "pero ese no es el caso" le dije

Humphrey: "entonces solo fue una pesadilla" le pregunte esperanzado

Scoot: "no, es una pesadilla común" le dije serio

Humphrey: "entonces que era" le pregunte

Scoot: "es una advertencia disfrazada como una tragedia" le explique

Humphrey: "de la enfermedad" le pregunté

Scoot: "no del viaje, lo que vas a buscar es una flor muy especial, está en la cima de la montaña en un templo, la pesadilla te advierte de que si logras llegar a la cima el templo te someterá una prueba espiritual a ver si eres digno de la flor" le explique

Humphrey: "y como es esa flor" le pregunté

Scoot: "no lo se, se supone que tu pesadilla te daría pistas" le dije

Humphrey: "genial" dije sarcásticamente

Winston: "que pasa" le pregunté

Humphrey: "nunca me puse a mirar las flores en mi pesadilla" les explique

Scoot: "te sugiero qué aprovechar el día de hoy para pasarla con tu familia" le sugerí

Humphrey: "aprovecharé cada minuto" le dije

Kate: "una última pregunta" le dije

Scoot: "cual sería" le dije

Kate: "porque tengo mas tiempo de vida que los demás, no tengo ninguna relación sanguínea con Humphrey" le pregunte curiosa

Scoot: "es muy simple, es porque se han conectado de forma espiritual" le explique

Kate: "cuando pasó" le pregunte

Scoot: "cuando le distes tu energía a Humphrey, tuve que conectarlos espiritualmente, durante esa conexión Humphrey te paso parte de sus fuerzas, o mejor dicho una parte de su esencia" le explique, luego me fui a las otras manadas a advertirles

Humphrey: "creo que tenemos que ir con los cachorros, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ustedes" le dije a Kate

Kate: asentí, en lo personal tenía mucho miedo de dejar a Humphrey, ir el podría morir, y si lo hace allá sería la última vez que lo vería, pero sabía que no podía convencerlo de no ir, el arriesgaría su vida con tal de salvarnos, yo haría lo mismo, lo único que puedo hacer es tener confianza en él, y tener fe en que lo lograra, vi a Humphrey y lo vi muy preocupado, "tranquilo cariño, si no quieres ir lo entendiendo" le dije para calmarlo

Humphrey: "eso no es lo que me preocupa, estoy decidido a ir, si hay una oportunidad de salvarlos tengo que tomarla" le explique

Kate: "entonces que te pasa" le pregunte con comprensión

Humphrey: "tengo miedo, tengo miedo de fallar, de fallarles, no me importa si muero y mi alma sufre por toda la eternidad, pero si me pasa lo que más me dolerá es saber que les falle" le dije con tristeza

Kate: "no fallaras, sé que no fallaras, nunca has defraudado a nadie y no vas a comenzar, tengo fe en ti, sé que lo lograras" le dije con cariño con un toque de confianza

Humphrey: "gracias, tienes razón, puedo hacerlo, desde cuando me importa las probabilidades, si hace un todos me decían que era imposible que fueras mi compañera, y míranos ahora" le dije más animado

Kate: "es cierto" le dije sonriendo, luego pensé, "es cierto ya casi ha pasado un año desde nuestro viaje a Idaho" recordé

Humphrey: "si, ya casi un año" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "llevas la cuenta" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "tal vez, es un día que en mi opinión es bastante importante, porque nos acercó a confesar nuestros sentimientos" le dije alegre

Kate: "es cierto, es bastante importante si lo miras así" le dije sonriendo, sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado a los jardines, "vamos a buscar a los cachorros" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: asentí y empezamos a caminar por los jardines, hasta que los vimos jugando escondidas con otros cachorros, "vamos a dejer que terminen esta ronda" le susurre a Kate

Kate: "me parece bien, me gusta verlos jugar" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "a mi también" le dije alegre, nos sentamos y vimos como jugaban, después de varios minutos, solo faltaba para que encontraran a Nova, nosotros lo vimos hace un tiempo está escondido en un pequeño tronco, vimos como todos los cachorros lo estaban buscando, hasta que Silver se acercó a ese tronco

Silver: estaba buscando a Nova, en ese momento vi un tronco, me pare encima para tener mejor visibilidad, en ese momento vi una pequeña araña, a mi gustaba verlas de vez en cuando son interesantes, pero otros no comparten mis gustos, como Nova que les tiene, miedo, vi la araña hasta que entro al tronco, "porque te escondes en este viejo tronco arañita" le pregunte aun sabiendo que no me respondería, lo siguiente que paso me sorprendió

Nova: "que dijo, arañita" pensé mientras guardaba silencio escondido en el tronco, luego mire por uno de los extremos y vi una araña acercándose, Salí corriendo del tronco asustado mientras gritaba

Silver: vi a Nova salir corriendo del tronco, "te encontré" le grite, porque ya estaba bastante alejado, era bastante rápido, claro tenía una buena motivación

Nova: corrí, hasta que sentí que choque con algo, cuando mire bien con quien había chocado, vi que era mi papa, inmediatamente lo abrace, aún estaba asustado por la araña

Humphrey: "tranquilo Nova, no hay arañas aquí" le dije con cariño mientras lo abrazaba para calmarlo

Nova: lo abrace, hasta que me calme, "gracias papa" le dije calmado

Humphrey: "no es nada" le dije sonriéndole

Nova: "lo siento papa, por no ser tan valiente como tú, asustarme de una araña, que lobo se asusta de una inofensiva araña" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "no digas eso, todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo, y ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, significa enfrentarse a sus miedos, cuando hace falta" le dije con cariño, pero con sabiduría

Nova: "tu también tienes miedos", le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto, a mí me aterroriza la idea de que le pase algo a tu mama a ti o a tus hermanos" le dije con cariño, temblando un poco para animarlo

Nova: me reí entre dientes al ver a papa fingiendo temblar, es bastante gracioso

Humphrey: "ahora vamos por tus hermanos, para pasar un poco de tiempo en familia" le dije para animarlo

Nova: moví la cola de emoción, "vamos" le dije emocionado

Humphrey: sonreí y me dirigí a Kate, que ya había reunido los demás cachorros, luego nos fuimos a pasar un buen rato en familia

Mientras tanto, en el valle oscuro, (lugar donde vive Toocs)

Toocs: "con que mi hermano esta tratando de salvar a esos lobos, que entrometido" pensé, "Noche" llame

Noche: (es un lobo de pelaje totalmente negro, con un ojo de color rojo y otro de color amarillo), "si me señor" le dije mientras me reverenciaba ante el

Toocs: "mi hermano está tratando de detener la enfermedad que yo cree" le dije

Noche: "con todo respeto señor, no tenemos que preocuparnos, la única cura esta fuera de su alcance, no hay nada que Scoot pueda hacer" le dije

Toocs: "eso lo se a la perfección, pero el va enviar a un lobo a recuperar la flor" le explique

Noche: "aun así, moriría antes de llegar a la mitad de la montaña" le dije con respecto

Toocs: "lo sé, pero conozco a mi hermano, el no enviaría a nadie, al menos que tenga un oportunidad de lograrlo" le dije

Noche: "que quieres que haga" le pregunte

Toocs: "quiero que mates a ese lobo, pero tráeme su cuerpo, será un gran golpe para mi hermano cuando lo vea" le dije sonriendo

Noche: "en seguida señor" le dije

Toocs: "una cosa antes, llévate las pociones de la bodega negra, por si acaso" le dije sonriendo malévolamente

Noche: "si señor" le dije con respeto, luego me retire

Toocs: "y puedes jugar con si quieres" le dije sonriendo malévolamente

Noche: sonreí hace tiempo que no torturaba a nadie, recogí las pasiones que Toocs me dijo y luego me dirigí a la montaña, donde se encuentra el templo, por suerte para mí solo se encontraba a un día del valle oscuro

De vuelta a las manadas unidas

Humphrey: disfrute todo el día con mi familia, estaba muy feliz, nos divertimos mucho, pero cuando anocheció, recordé, la misión que me esperaba mañana, "creo que es hora de volver a nuestra cueva" dije con un poco de tristeza

Kate: sabia la razón por la que estaba triste, a mi también me puso triste pensar, que mañana Humphrey se iría quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y que podría morir, aguante las ganas de llorar, para no preocupar

Reiz: "papa, te puedo preguntar algo" le pedí

Humphrey: "por supuesto que puedes" le dije sonriendo

Reiz: "porque hoy todos están actuando diferente alrededor tuyo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "que quieres decir" le pregunte un poco confundido

Reiz: "es que todos te están mostrando mucho más respecto de lo acostumbrado" le explique

Kate: "tenemos que decirles" le susurre a Humphrey

Humphrey: "no quiero preocuparlos ni asustarlos" le susurre

Kate: "creo que merecen saber dónde va estar su papa en los próximos días" le dije con un tono serio

Humphrey: "en eso tienes razón" le admití

Kate: sonreí por haber ganado la pequeña discusión y luego me dirigí a Reiz, "se los explicaremos en la cueva" le dije

Reiz: asentí y todos continuamos hasta la cueva

Kate: cuando llegamos a la cueva, me dirigí a los cachorros, "tenemos que decirles algo y tiene relación con lo que pregunto Reiz en nuestro camino a la cueva" les dije

Estrella: "que pasa papas" les pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "antes de decírselos, nos tienen que prometer que no le dirán a los demás cachorros, ni siquiera a sus primos" les dije con seriedad

Los cachorros, se miraron entre sí, y lo pensaron por un segundo, "lo juramos" dijeron todos al tiempo

Kate: "lo que pasa es que la manada está enfrentando un gran peligro, se trata de una enfermedad mortal, que nos puede matar a casi todos" les dije con tristeza, "pero no se preocupen, la razón por la que todos le estaban mostrándole más respecto a su padre, es porque mañana saldrá de viaje con el tío Scoot, para buscar la cura" les dije para animarlos

Silver: "en serio" les dije

Humphrey: "así es, mañana saldré con el tío Scoot, no sé cuándo volveré, pero les prometo estar de vuelta en menos de un mes" les dije sonriendo

Esperanza: "papi, que pasa si te enfermas por esa enfermedad" le pregunte preocupada

Kate: "no se preocupen por él, es el único lobo inmune a la enfermedad, por eso es que va hacer el viaje para conseguir a cura, para salvarnos" les explique

Tristán: "papi, ten mucho cuidado" le dije con cariño mientras lo abrazaba

Nova: "sabemos que puedes hacerlo" le dije con confianza

Humphrey: "no les fallare, se los prometo" les dije mientras nos abrazábamos

**Como si Humphrey no enfrentara suficientes peligros, ahora también tiene que lidiar con un lobo malvado de Toocs, ¿Qué serán esa pociones de la bodega negra?, ¿Cuál será esa montaña donde se encuentra la cura?, ¿lograra salvar a la manada?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento**


	82. el inicio del viaje

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal, a la mañana siguiente

Humphrey: me dirigía al centro de las zonas de alimentación, donde Scoot dijo que vendría a recogerme, estaba siendo acompañado por mi familia, cuando llegamos al centro de las zonas de alimentación, vi que toda la manada, estaba ahí reunida, "porque toda la manada está aquí" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "seguramente vinieron a desearte suerte" le dije

Humphrey: asentí, y en ese momento vi que Scoot apareció de la nada

Scoot: "estás listo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "solo un momento" le dije, luego me dirigí a mis cachorros, "volveré en menos de un mes, cuídense, mucho, pórtense bien, y obedezcan lo que su madre les diga, los amo" le dije con cariño, mientras los abrazaba

Nova: "cuídate mucho papi" le dije con cariño

Estrella: "vuelve pronto, por favor" le dije con cariño

Silver: "sabemos que lo harás" le dije con confianza

Tristán: "eres un héroe papi" le dije con cariño

Esperanza: "te queremos papi" le dije con cariño

Reiz: "por favor vuelve con bien" le pedí

Humphrey: "haré todo lo que pueda" les dije, luego me dirigí a Kate

Kate: "ten mucho cuidado, por favor no te mueras" le dije con algunas lagrimas

Humphrey: la abrace y le dije, "lo tendré, y hare todo lo posible con volver con la cura" le dije

Kate: "no me importa si vuelves con ella, solo regresa tu, si se pone demasiado peligroso, por favor vuelve" le pedí

Humphrey: "no volveré sin la cura, no me importa el peligro, mi único objectivo es salvarlos" le dije en tono bajo y calmado

Kate: "eres algo terco" le dije sonriendo un poco

Humphrey: "eso me ha ayudado" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "te amo mucho" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "yo también te amo mucho" le dije amorosamente, luego compartimos un beso, lleno de amor y sentimiento

Kate: cuando nos separamos, vi como camino hasta Scoot, "confió en ti" pensé

Humphrey: camine hasta Scoot, y le dije con determinación "listo"

Scoot: "vamos" le dije mientras ponía mi pata en su hombro

Humphrey: vi como en un segundo ya estábamos en otro lugar

Scoot: "es aquí" le dije mirando la montaña

Humphrey: mire hacia donde Scoot, miraba y me quede perplejo, "e-esa, es l-la m-montaña" tartamudee

Scoot: "así es, los humanos la llaman la montaña más alta del planeta" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio, de verdad es la montaña más alta del planeta" le dije nervioso

Scoot: "de hecho si lo es, se llama el Everest, los humanos por lo general suben por el lado delantero de la montaña, porque es más seguro, pero como vas a ir por la flor tienes que iniciar por el otro lado" le explique

Humphrey: "no es más fácil subir la montaña por el lado fácil, y en la cima solo pasarme al otro lado para buscar el templo" le pregunte

Scoot: "no es tan fácil, lo que pasa es que el templo se encuentra en otra realidad, la única entrada y salida de esa realidad, se encuentra subiendo por el lado más empinado" le explique

Humphrey: "entiendo, creo que es mejor que empiece" le dije un poco asustado y nervioso

Scoot: "tan pronto cruces la barrera de entre esta realidad y la otra cuando regreses, estaré aquí para recogerte" le explique

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "no gracias a ti, tu eres el que te arriesgas por salvar a todos, si consigues la cura, no solo salvaras a los lobos de Jasper, también a cualquier otro lobo que tenga la mala fortuna de encontrarse con esa enfermedad" le dije

Humphrey: "cuanto tiempo me llevaría subir la montaña" le pregunte

Scoot: "si usas tu máximo potencial constantemente deberías tardar dos semanas de subida y una de bajada" le dije

Humphrey: "tanto tu como yo sabemos que no puedo hacer eso, si uso todo mi potencial, por más de cuatro días seguidos, corro el riesgo de morir" le dije seriamente

Scoot: "en ese caso si lo usas de forma intermitente deberías tardar tres semanas en subir, y una y media de bajada" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "es demasiado tarde, me tendré que arriesgar" me dije a mi mismo

Scoot: "sabía que lo harías, toma esto" le dije mientras le daba un arnés con un par de cosas

Humphrey: mire como Scoot, puso esa especie de cuerda con cosas, alrededor de mi cintura, "que es eso" le pregunte

Scoot: "es una arnés, tiene un lugar para guardar la planta de forma segura, y un par de cosas que te servirían en el camino" le explique

Humphrey: "como que" le pregunte

Scoot: "tiene una piedra localizadora, así todos en Jasper sabremos donde estas en la montaña mientras la escalas, también hay una capa, para que te protejas del frio en la parte más alta, debido a la gran altura, podrías morir congelado, y te puse un líquido especial" le explique

Humphrey: "que es ese líquido" le pregunte

Scoot: "es un aumentador, aumentara todas tus fuerzas y habilidades, bastante, incluso si estas usando tu máximo potencial, pero solo úsalo como último recurso, el efecto solo dura veinticuatro horas, cuando se acabe entraras en estado shock, y corres un gran riesgo de jamás despertar" le advertí

Humphrey: "entiendo" le dije

Scoot: "ten buena suerte, nadie debería enfrentarse a tal peligro, pero solo recuerda porque lo haces, y no lo olvides" le dije

Humphrey: "cuida a Kate y los cachorros, por mi" le pedí

Scoot: "lo hare, y no te preocupes ellos no deberían manifestar los síntomas, sino hasta tres semanas" le dije para calmarlo, lo que Humphrey no sabía es que la última parte de la conversación había sido mental, porque sospechaba que de pronto Toocs nos espiaba, no le dije nada, porque ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones, y no quería alarmarlo más por una posibilidad

Humphrey: asentí, y empecé a escalar poco a poco, saltando de roca en roca

Noche: estaba oculto en las sombras, mire al lobo que tenía que matar, y escuche su conversación, luego vi cómo se quedaron sin hablar por un rato, pero no me importo, "interesante, va ser divertido" pensé, y empecé a seguirlo, moviéndome en las sombras a una distancia aproximada de diez metros, era imposible que me detectara, mis pasos eran más suaves que la caída de una pluma, virtualmente no hacia ningún ruido, y oculto mi presencia en las sombras

Scoot: cuando me devolví a las manadas unidas, vi que todo el mundo seguía allí, "ya deje a Humphrey en la montaña, y ha comenzado a escalar, podemos ver su progreso, con esto" les dije mientras colocaba la roca apuntando un muro, luego salió proyectado la imagen en el muro, la imagen era la montaña, con un pequeño punto, el punto apenas era visible, y la imagen proyectada ocupaba todo el muro, que era de tres metros de altura, "Humphrey, es este pequeño punto de aquí, la montaña fácilmente puede ser quince veces más grande que la montaña del aullido a la luna, por ese el punto es tan pequeño" les explique, pude ver que todos estaban sorprendidos, por el nivel del reto, y eso que no he mencionado todos los peligros que tiene que enfrentar

Garth: "no debemos preocuparnos tanto, recordemos que Humphrey puede usar eso de todo su potencial, así llegaría en poco tiempo" les dije para calmarlos

Scoot: "no es tan fácil, con todo su potencial tardaría dos semanas en subir" les dije cuando fui interrumpido por Garth

Garth: "lo ven" les dije con satisfacción, de tener razón

Scoot: "pero si usa todo su potencial por más de cuatro días, corre un gran riesgo de morir" les termine de explicar

Kate: sabía que Humphrey se ponía débil después de usar todo su potencial, pero no sabía que podría morir por eso, "seguramente no quería preocuparme" pensé

Scoot: "me tengo que ir, aun me falta hablar con la manada del norte, por cierto, la manada central y la del sur están en camino, la del sur debería llegar esta tarde, y la central en dos días" les dije antes de desaparecer

Kate: asentí y luego volví mi atención a la imagen, veía que Humphrey, avanzaba rápidamente, pero le falta demasiado por recorrer, "sé que puedes hacerlo" me dije a mi misma

De vuelta con Humphrey, P.V. de Humphrey

He estado escalando durante todo el día son descanso, no tenía tiempo que perder, vi que estaba anocheciendo, pero de un momento a otro vi que el cielo cambio a un color violeta, "debí pasar la barrera entre las dos realidades" pensé, me regrese un poco y el cielo se puso de un normal azul oscuro, volví a subir, hasta el punto que vi que cambiaba, mire alrededor y vi un árbol, le hice una, X, con mis garras, para reconocer la barrera, luego seguí subiendo, mi plan era usar mi potencial, por tres días, y seguir escalando normalmente por un día, y luego volver a usar todo mi potencia

Noche: estaba sorprendido por las habilidades del lobo, normalmente me hubiera costado seguirlo, pero gracias al aumento de poder que Toocs me dio, era más fácil, lo único malo, era que solo duraría dos semanas, luego me quedaría sin fuerzas por un año, "me pregunto si Scoot, le hizo algo parecido a ese lobo" pensé, lo único que estaba seguro era que tenía que matarlo en la próxima semana, de lo contrario no tendría fuerzas para volver con el cuerpo a donde Toocs

P.V. normal, en el territorio de las manadas unidas, tres días después

Kate: habían pasado tres días, vi que Humphrey seguía avanzando sin importar si era de día o de noche, a estado funcionando por tres días seguidos, "se va a matar si sigue así" pensé preocupada, hasta ahora, había escalado menos de un tercio de la montaña

Lilly: note que Kate, miraba constantemente la imagen de la pared, sabía que estaba muy preocupada, y no podía culparla, su amor está arriesgando su vida, solo para salvarnos, desde ayer ya estaban todas las manadas reunidas, gracias a Scoot, y ya se estaban viendo los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad, me hacer que a Kate y le dije con dulzura, "no te preocupes, lo lograra, volverá con bien"

Kate: "espero que tengas razón, se estando esforzando al límite, en estos tres días, no ha parado ni una sola vez" le dije con preocupación

Lilly: "sé que está llegando al límite, pero es listo, seguramente tiene un plan de subida o algo" le dije para calmarla

Kate: "eso espero" le dije aun preocupada

Lilly: volví mi atención a los cachorros, y vi que estaban jugando, nos encargaron a mí y a Kate vigilarlos, mientras los omegas, acondicionan algunas cuevas, para cuando estemos débiles por la enfermedad, mientras que los alphas están cazando para tener suministros, la razón por la que nos pidieron cuidar a los cachorros, es porque Kate está demasiado preocupada, y no puede apartar su atención de la imagen

Mientras tanto en una cueva cercana

Scoot: estaba preparando la cura, aunque la flor que Humphrey tenía que traer, era el elemento fundamental, aún tenía que hacer el resto de la mezcla, que me llevaría por lo menos dos semanas, por lo difícil que es los otros elementos, y también por el tiempo de reposo que debe tener, tenía fe en que Humphrey lo lograría, y es por eso que decidí empezar a hacerlo

Mientras tanto con Humphrey, P.V. de Humphrey

He estado utilizando mi máximo potencial por tres días seguidos, apenas pare un par de veces para buscar algo de comer, lo cual ha sido difícil, porque en esta montaña casi no hay alimento, decidí tomar un pequeño descanso en una cueva, para calentarme y recuperar un poco mis fuerzas, "ha sido más duro de lo que pensé, y aun no me he encontrado con los peligros que Scoot me advirtió" me dije a mi mismo, solo tenía planeado quedarme en la cueva máximo dos horas, y luego continuar

Noche: vi como el lobo entro a una cueva, "me preguntaba cuando se cansaría" pensé, sonreí porque era el mejor momento para atacarlo, decidí seguir el consejo de Toocs, y usar la poción del gabinete oscuro, saque el frasco y bebi el contenido, en ese momento sentí un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo

**¿Qué pasara con Humphrey?, ¿sobrevivirá al ataque de Noche?, ¿Qué es lo que hace la poción del gabinete oscuro?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	83. la pocion del gabinete oscuro

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal, en el territorio de las manadas unidas

Scoot: estaba preparando parte de la cura, cuando de repente sentí un escalofrió, sabía lo que significaba, "alguien uso la poción del gabinete oscuro" me dije con preocupación, rápidamente empecé a correr, hacia la roca que proyecta la imagen

Kate: vi que Scoot, venia hacia aquí, preocupado, "que pasa Scoot" le pregunte con preocupación

Scoot: me acerque a Kate, y mire la imagen, "creo que Toocs, envió a alguien a detener a Humphrey" le dije con preocupación

Kate: "estas seguro" le pregunte

Scoot: "tengo un presentimiento, pero puedo comprobarlo" le dije mientras me acercaba a la roca que proyecta la imagen, a su lado puse otra roca que proyecto otro punto muy cerca de donde Humphrey estaba

Kate: "que es ese otro punto" le pregunte con preocupación

Scoot: "seguramente uno de los lobos de Scoot, y lo que me preocupa es que ha usado la poción del gabinete oscuro" le explique

Kate: "que es esa opción del gabinete oscuro" le pregunte con preocupación

Mientras tanto en el Everest

Noche: sentí como mi cuerpo, poco a poco se transformaba, vi como mi pelaje cambiaba de color, cuando ya me termine de trasformar, me acerque a la cueva donde el lobo estaba

Humphrey: sentí que alguien se acerba, y me puse en posición de defensa, pude distinguir una figura de un lobo en la entrada, cuando pude verlo mejor, quede estupefacto, "como es posible" me pregunte

En el territorio de las manadas unidas

Kate: "que es la poción del gabinete oscuro" le volví a preguntar, pero con tono exigente

Scoot: "también la conocen como la poción de la traición, no mejora a un lobo en ningún sentido, pero el impacto psicológico que tiene sobre sus víctimas es muy grande" le explique

Kate: "acaso que hace esa poción" le pregunte con miedo

Scoot: "convierte al que la toma, en una copia idéntica de la persona que más ama, el lobo que piensa asesinar" le explique

Kate: "quiere decir" le dije asustada

Scoot: "que hay alguien con tu cuerpo que quiere matar a Humphrey" termine la frase por ella

Kate: "eso es horrible, va pensar que yo lo ataque" dije en pánico

Scoot: "por eso es que la llaman la poción de la traición, uno muere pensando que fue asesinado por el ser que más ama" le dije con tristeza

Kate: "es muy malo, Humphrey n se defenderá, creerá que soy yo, moriría antes de hacerme daño" le dije muy preocupada

Scoot: "lo sé, por eso estoy muy preocupado, parece que Toocs, los ha estado vigilando" le dije

Kate: "hay algo que pueda hacer" le pregunte

Scoot: "lo siento, pero nos es imposible comunicarnos, está en otra realidad, la señales salen pero no entran" le dije con tristeza

Kate: mire el suelo con dolor, sintiéndome inútil

Scoot: "solo nos queda tener esperanza de que Humphrey lo descubra de alguna forma" le dije

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: "Kate, que haces aquí, como llegaste" le pregunte sorprendido pero incrédulo

Noche (transformado en Kate): "le pedí a Scoot, que me trajera después de que te dejo, no podía dejarte ir solo" le conteste

Humphrey: algo andaba mal, sabía que Kate si haría, eso, también se ve oye y huele como ella, pero algo en mi interior me decía que algo no andaba bien, "y que pasa con los cachorros" le pregunte tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

Noche (transformado en Kate): "los deje con mis padres" le dije con tranquilidad

Humphrey: "y que haces aquí, dijimos que era muy peligroso" le pregunte

Noche (transformado en Kate): "porque está haciendo tantas preguntas" me pregunte, luego le dije "no podía dejarte venir solo"

Humphrey: todo me hacía creer que era Kate, y en verdad lo quería creer, pero aún tengo esa extraña sensación, pero decidí darle el beneficio de la duda, pero la vigilaría, tal vez sea algún peligro de la montaña, "me alegra que estés aquí, quisiera hablar, pero necesito descansar un momento" le dije mientras me acostaba en una esquina de la cueva

Noche (transformado en Kate): sonreí malévolamente cuando vi que se acostó, es momento de que sufra, "en realidad tenía planeado otra cosa" le dije en tono sombrío, mientras me abalanzaba contra el

Humphrey: apenas si la pude esquivar, era bastante obvio que no era Kate, ella no se abalanzaría contra mí en intenciones malas, "que haces" le pregunte

Noche (transformado en Kate): "librando el mundo de una excusa de lobo" le dije mientras sonreía

Humphrey: "que eres tú" le dije con seriedad

Noche (transformado en Kate): "de que hablas soy Kate" le dije sonriendo mientras caminábamos en círculos

Humphrey: "no es cierto no eres ella" le dije con seriedad

Noche (transformado en Kate): "acaso no confías en tus sentidos, mírame, sabes que soy yo, y nunca debí juntarme con una excusa tan patética de lobo como tú" le dije sonriendo, era divertido insultarlo, mientras cree que soy alguien que quiere mucho

Humphrey: "tal vez te vez como ella, hables como ella, incluso tienes su aroma, pero no eres ella, y lo sentí desde que te vi" le dije con seriedad

Noche (transformado en Kate): "y como estas tan seguro" le pregunte

Humphrey: "tuve un presentimiento cuando te vi, tu esencia es diferente a la de ella, la de ella es de un color dorado, y la tuya es negra, y segundo, Kate jamás actuaria así, ella me ama y yo la amo jamás me diría esas cosas" le dije con seriedad

Noche (transformado en Kate): "con que lo descubriste, eres el primero que descubres la poción de la traición" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "que eres tú" le gruñí

Noche (transformado en Kate): "puedes llamarme Noche, fui enviado por Toocs para matarte" le dije sonriendo malévolamente

Humphrey: "no lo lograras tengo una misión, y pienso cumplirla" le dije

Noche (transformado en Kate): "no si puedo evitarlo" le gruñí

Humphrey: "podrías dejar de usar el cuerpo de Kate, es bastante molesto, sin mencionar raro" le dije con seriedad

Noche (transformado en Kate): "me gustaría, pero estoy atrapado, en este cuerpo hasta que te mate" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "si eso no va a pasar, pero te puedo ayudar, matándote" le dije con seriedad

Noche (transformado en Kate): "bailemos" le dije burlonamente mientras me abalanzaba contra el

Humphrey: active mi máximo potencial y empezamos a luchar

Mientras tanto en el territorio de las manadas unidas

Kate: vi que los dos puntos estaban juntos, y estaba muy preocupada, "lo va a matar y pensara que soy yo" dije llorando

Scoot: me sentí muy mal por Kate, y le dije en tono calmado y comprensivo, "no te preocupes tanto, él te ama mucho, seguramente reconocerá que no eres tú"

Kate: "pero tú lo dijiste, es un copia idéntica, engañara a sus sentidos" le dije con tristeza

Scoot: "es cierto, pero no a su corazón" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "tienes, razón, pero aun así bajara la guardia, incluso ya puede estar muerto" le dije con mucha preocupación en la última parte

Scoot: "no está aún vivo, la roca que trasmite su posición toma un poco de su energía para trasmitir, si la roca deja de trasmitir es porque está muerto" le explique

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: he estado peleando con Noche, por cinco minutos, no sabía cuánto podría resistir, había usado todas mis energías subiendo la montaña y estaba agotado, pero no era lo único, aunque sabía que no era Kate, no podía lastimarlo, era como un instinto, "que voy hacer" me pregunte

Noche (transformado en Kate): "eres bueno, lo admito, pero no puedes seguir para siempre" le dije malévolamente, mientras lo cogía y lo lanzaba muy duro contra un árbol, rompiendo el árbol en el proceso, haciendo un fuerte ruido

Humphrey: me levante ignorando el dolor, cuando de repente oí un fuerte ruido que venía de encima de nosotros, cuando mire, vi una gran pared de nieve que se dirigía hacia nosotros, "oh no" pensé, y empecé a correr

Noche (transformado en Kate): "no vas a escapar" me dije a mi mismo

Humphrey: seguí corriendo hasta que vi una gran roca, "perfecto" pensé, mientras me dirigía allí, mire atrás mío, y vi a Noche aun persiguiéndome ignorando el peligro, cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de la roca, vi la pared de nieve sobre mí, apenas alcance a saltar a la seguridad, cuando mire atrás vi a Noche, siendo aplastado por la nieve, oí sus gritos, de dolor, sobre el fuerte ruido de la nieve cayendo, una parte de mi quería salvarlo, pero recordaba que no era Kate, pero eso no evito, que sufriera al escuchar sus gritos de dolor, era un ruido que jamás deseaba escuchar, en un momento era demasiada nieve todo se volvió negro

Mientras tanto en el territorio de las manadas unidas

Kate: vi como Humphrey escapaba del lobo de Toocs, y solté un suspiro de alivio

Scoot: "te dije que se daría cuenta" le dije un poco aliviado

Kate: estaba más tranquila, cuando de repente vi que el punto de Humphrey se detuvo, casi inmediatamente, el otro punto desapareció, poco después el de Humphrey solo parpadeaba, "que significa eso" le pregunte preocupada

Scoot: "dos posibilidades, la primera es que este gravemente herido, y por eso la energía el discontinua, o la segunda es que este debajo de montones de nieve, por lo que la señal no es clara" le explique

Kate: "ambos son muy malas" le dije preocupada

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: estaba atrapado en un pequeño hueco de aire debajo de la nieve, trate de salir, pero ya estaba muy cansado, sin mencionar un poco herido, tarde cuatro horas hasta que pude salir totalmente, cuando mire alrededor, no vi rastro de Noche, "espero no verlo más" me dije a mi mismo, y continúe subiendo

Mientras tanto varios metros debajo de Humphrey

Noche (transformado en Kate): "maldito lobo, cree que me gano, pero no, lo matare, y recuperare mi cuerpo" me dije a mi mismo mientras escarbaba un camino hacia la libertad, pude sobrevivir gracias a la mejora que me dio Toocs, pero solo me quedaba una semana y media antes de que se terminara, en ese tiempo tengo que matar a ese lobo

Mientras tanto con Kate

Kate: solté un suspiro de alivio cuando vi que el punto de Humphrey, volvió a ser constante y siguió subiendo, pero aun ritmo más lento

Blaze: acabamos de volver de la cacería, y vi que Kate, sigue mirando la imagen, "como va Humphrey" le pregunte

Kate: "bien, acabo de pasar por algunos peligros, pero sigue subiendo" le dije

Luna: "que es ese punto que titila" le pregunte apuntando a un punto bastante debajo de Humphrey

Kate: mire al punto que e refería el Luna, "oh no" dije con preocupación

Garth: "que es" le pregunte

Kate: "es un lobo enviado por Toocs, para matar a Humphrey" les dije con preocupación

Scoot: "no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto, está muy por detrás de Humphrey, y si titila es porque está herido o enterrado en la nieve

Kate: "eso espero" le dije

Mientras tanto con Humphrey, cuatro días después, P.V. de Humphrey

estaba descansando en una cueva habían pasado cuatro días sin mayores problemas, realmente el mayor problema que me había enfrentado hasta ahora era ese lobo Noche, y la falta de alimento, estaba muy hambriento, apenas he tenido suerte de conseguir un conejo al día eso si tenía suerte, pero tenía que vencer el hambre, el frio y el cansancio, he dormido por mucho tres horas en los últimos días, y cuanto más escalaba más alto parecía, lo único que ha evitado perder la cordura, era que recordaba porque lo hacía, y eso me daba impulso para seguir, descanse por una hora antes de continuar, cuando era más de medio día, fui rodeado por cuatro osos Kodiak, los más salvajes entre los osos, por lo general los habría escuchado a la distancia, pero el cansancio y el hambre, han empezado a afectar mis sentidos, me puse en posición de defensa y espere su ataque, cuando el primero me intento arañar, trepe por su brazo, y le mordí el cuello, cuando el de al lado intento atacarme mientras mordía el cuello, salte y le arañe la cara cegándolo de un ojo, al aterrizar me fui contra la pierna del tercero, mordiéndola con fuerza, haciéndolo caer del dolor, en ese momento recibí un golpe del cuarto osos, que me dejo tres marcas profundas en mi costado, mi visión empezó a nublarse, pero no podía dejarme vencer, el oso que cegué de un ojo, se abalanzo contra mí, aproveche el momento para cortarle el cuello, pero recibí en el proceso un arañazo en mi cara, tuve suerte que fue debajo del ojo, un poco más y quedo ciego, vi que el oso que le mordí la pierna, y el que le mordí el cuello se lanzaron contra mí, aproveche la poca estabilidad que tenía el oso cojo, para hacerlo caer sobre el otro, mientras traban de levantarse aproveche el momento para matarlos a ambos, finalmente solo quedaba un osos, pelle cinco minutos con él, hasta que lo logre matar, pero recibí muchos cortes por todo mi cuerpo, cuando vi los cuatro osos muertos, mi estómago gruño fuertemente, no sabía si volvería tener una comida tan grande, por lo que decidí aprovechar

Mientras tanto con Kate, P.V. normal

Kate: estaba jugando con los cachorros, dándole un vistazo al imagen cada tanto, estaba preocupada por Humphrey, pero no debía, trasmitirle mis preocupaciones a los cachorros, ellos creen firmemente en que su padre lo lograra, ya la mayoría de los lobos estaban experimentando los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad, que son estornudos, constantes, mareos, desmayos ocasionales y perdida de energía o de ánimos, Scoot, me dijo que empezaría a tener síntomas en una semana, y los cachorros en unas dos semanas

Nova: "mama, porque el punto de papa, está titilando" le pregunte cuando lo note

Kate: mire la imagen y vi que estaba quieto titilando, sabía lo que significaba, pero no quería asustar a los cachorros, "solo está descansando" les dije mientras fingía una sonrisa, de todo está bien

Silver: "nunca había visto que titilara" le dije confundido

Kate: "es porque no había descansado antes, pero hasta su padre tiene un límite" les dije con rapidez

Estrella: "si tu l dices mama" le dije confiando en ella

Kate: mire la pantalla durante un tiempo, y note que el parpadeo era cada vez más lento, brillaba durante un buen rato y se apagaba y prendía con rapidez, "Lilly, puedes vigilar a mis cachorros, tengo que preguntarle algo a Scoot" le pedí

Lilly: "claro hermana" le dije sonriendo, pero acostada, estaba bastante cansada, por la enfermedad

Kate: corrí, hasta la cueva donde Scoot estaba haciendo la cura

Scoot: "que pasa Kate" le pregunte cuando la vi entrar a la cueva

Kate: "el punto de localización de Humphrey, está parpadeando, pero de una forma extraña" le explique un poco preocupada

Scoot: "vamos a ver" le dije con seriedad, y ambos caminamos hasta la imagen, la mire por un momento y le dije, "no es tan malo"

Kate: "que le pasa a Humphrey" le pregunte con preocupación

Scoot: "está bastante débil, por el gran esfuerzo, y también parece herido, pero creo que encontró una fuente de alimento, lo que lo debería ayudar bastante" le explique

Lilly: "puedes, saber todo eso, con solo ver la frecuencia de la energía" le dije sorprendida

Scoot: "si, se puede saber mucho, solo viendo la energía que tiene un lobo" le dije, mientras veía la pantalla, iba un poco menos de la mitad de la montaña, pero los mayores peligros, estarán más allá de la mitad de la montaña, va mejor de lo que esperaría, solo espero que lo logre, luego mire el otro punto, y vi que se acercaba a Humphrey, con rapidez, "lo alcanzara en cinco días" pensé

**¿Qué otros peligros aguardan a Humphrey?, ¿lograra regresar a tiempo?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	84. ¿nuevos aliados?

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal, cinco días después

Humphrey: estos últimos cinco días ha sido muy duros, los peligros habían crecido enormemente, me tuve que enfrentar a muchos osos, y pumas, sin mencionar las constantes derrumbes de nieve, y en este momento estaba atravesando una tormenta de nieve, por el extremo frio que había, decidí utilizar la capa que me dio Scoot, me mantenía lo suficientemente caliente, como para evitar morir de frio, aunque aún sentí una gran cantidad de frio, como la capa era de color blanco, me camuflaba más fácil con la nieve, en este momento no estaba usando todo mi potencial, porque necesitaba recuperarme de usarlo, seguí caminando, hasta que sentí una presencia cerca de mí, decidí no arriesgarme, y seguir adelante con mayor velocidad

Noche: aún seguía a ese lobo, ya debería haberlo alcanzado, pero esta estúpida tormenta de nieve, me ha retrasado, y sin mencionar, que de alguna forma se ha camuflado, la misma tormenta había cubierto sus pasos, "esto es raro, debería ver su pelaje gris, por encima de la tormenta" pensé, lo único que sabía es que acedia, y eso es lo que haría hasta que lo encontrara, no quiero quedarme atrapado en este cuerpo

Mientras tanto en Jasper

Lilly: en los últimos días todos nos hemos sentido más y más enfermos, los únicos lobos sanos, eran Blaze, Luna, Kate y sus cachorros, pero Kate, enfrentaba la peor, parte, pasaba días enteros mirando la imagen, sabíamos que estaba preocupada por Humphrey, pero decidimos tratar de pasar más tiempo con ella para animarla, "Kate, quieres jugar un juego, para pasar el tiempo" le pregunte con dulzura

Kate: "no estoy de humor" le dije con tristeza

Esperanza: "vamos mami, será divertido, por favor" le dije con ternura

Kate: mire a los cachorros, y me hicieron esa carita irresistible, suspire y les dije, "está bien, pero solo treinta minutos"

Nieve: "que tienes pensado mami" le dije después de toser un poco

Lilly: "como casi no podemos ni debemos movernos mucho, estaba pensando en un juego de observación" les sugerí

Garth: "es una gran idea" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: sortee un suspiro de tristeza, extrañaba mucho los afectos de Humphrey, su alegre actitud, han sido unas semanas muy duras para mí, y me imagino, que han sido peor para el

Lilly: vi que Kate, volvió a decaer, en ánimo y note mi error, "lo siento" le dije en disculpas

Kate: "no se deben disculpar, tienen derecho a demostrar su amor, es solo que extraño mucho a Humphrey" le dije con tristeza

Lilly: "estoy segura que el también te echa de menos, pero también se, que quiere que seas feliz, no solo por ti, si no por sus cachorros" le dije sonriéndole

Kate: "tienes razón, vamos jugar un rato" les dije en un mejor humor

Reiz: "si" dije emocionado

Kate: jugamos por más de una hora, de vez en cuando miraba la imagen, como vi el punto moverse, sabía que estaba vivo, y es lo que más me importa, "sé que lo lograras, espero que vuelvas pronto" pensé

Dos días después con Humphrey

Humphrey: no puedo creer, que esa tormenta de nieve haya durado dos días completos, tenía mucho frio, y entre más alto escalaba más difícil era respirar, había perdido el concepto del tiempo, apenas se distingue cuando es de día o es de noche, por las espesas nubes, según mis cálculos he estado en esta maldita montaña aproximadamente dos semanas, cada día era una tortura, tenía que enfrentarme a los constante peligros, sin mencionar, que ahora tengo que tener cuidado donde piso, porque hay muchos agujeros profundos, ocultos por la nieve, pero lo que más me dolía, era estar tanto tiempo lejos de Kate y mis cachorros, constantemente pienso en ellos, y es lo único que me impulsa a seguir, mi determinación de no fallarles

Noche: ha sido una pesadilla seguir a ese lobo, debería haberlo alcanzado ya, pero la estúpida tormenta de nieve me atraso considerablemente, lo único me hacía seguir, era el impulso de mi ira y rabia contra él, "cree que se puede burlar de mí, y salirse con la suya, ya lo vera" grite furioso en mi mente

Humphrey: el cansancio y el frio, me empezaron a afectar, de un momento a otro mi visión se nublo y caí a la nieve inconsciente, poco después de que todo se puso negro, empecé a oír voces

"que haces, no es hora de descansar" dijo un voz en tono serio y molesto

"no me digas que te rendirás tan fácil" dijo la otra voz, en un tono serio

Humphrey: abrí los ojos con dificultad, y vi dos figuras, mi visón estaba borrosa, y no los distinguía, pero de alguna forma esas voces se me hacían conocidas, "q-quienes, s-son" les pregunte con debilidad

"veo que decidiste despertar, pero no pierdas el tiempo, levántate y continua" dijo la voz seria pero molesta

"no tienes tiempo que perder, Noche, te alcanzara en cualquier momento" dijo la otra voz seria

Humphrey: "dijiste Noche, es imposible el murió en la avalancha" les dije mientras me trataba de sentar

"pues sobrevivió, y viene a matarte, y si sigues así eso lo que hará" dijo la voz seria y molesta

Humphrey: cuando mi visión regreso poco a poco, vi a dos lobos bastantes grandes, se me hacían familiares pero no los reconocí, "quienes son" les pregunte

"tus ancestros, después de A, y J, pero antes de Aron y Jhosenqui" dijo uno de los lobos

"me llamo Adam, y él es John" le dije

Humphrey: "y que hacen aquí" les pregunte un poco confundido

John: "nosotros morimos en estas montañas, poco después de que nacieron nuestras crías, Scoot nos convenció de venir, por la cura de la enfermedad, para evitar futuras muertes, pero fallamos" le dije con dolor

Humphrey: "significa que sus almas están atrapadas" les dije con pesar

Adam: "si" le dije con dolor, "lo que nos duele es no haber podido envejecer con nuestra pareja, mientras veíamos a nuestros cachorros, crecer" le dije con dolor y tristeza

Humphrey: "lo siento mucho" les dije con pesar, "y porque los envió Scoot, lo conozco no lo haría sin una buena manera" les pregunte

John: "es cierto, nos envió aquí, porque fuimos los primeros y los únicos lobos de nuestra familia, que pudimos superar el máximo potencial" le explique

Humphrey: "eso es posible, no creo que se puedan superar esas grandes habilidades que se tiene cuando se usa todo el potencial" les dije sorprendido y algo escéptico

Adam: "pues lo es, si es posible superarlo, y nosotros lo logramos, y venimos a enseñarte como, para que tú puedas hacer lo que nosotros no logramos, y puedas salvar a tu familia" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "cuando empezamos" le pregunte decidido

John: "de inmediato, mientras subes la montaña estaremos contigo y te enseñaremos como lo logramos" le dije en forma motivadora

Humphrey: esto era muy bueno o muy malo, bueno porque tendría más chances de lograrlo, malo, porque de pronto ya perdí la cordura, y estoy imaginando cosas, sea lo que sea, no podía rechazar esa oferta, seguiría avanzando, y de pronto tenga más oportunidades de lograrlo, aunque ya estaba decidido, la moral extra no sobraba

Mientras tanto en Jasper

Kate: los cachorros se habían quedado dormidos hace algunos minutos, los acomode en la cama de hojas de nuestra cueva, luego salí a ver la imagen, vi qué a Humphrey solo le faltaba menos de un tercio de la montaña

Scoot: "sorprendente, no" le dije mirando la imagen

Kate: ya me había acostumbrado a que Scoot apareciera sin previo aviso, "que quieres decir" le pregunté

Scoot: "es el primero en llegar tan lejos" le dije

Kate: "ya había habido lobos que intentarlo subir esa montaña" le pregunte

Scoot: "si, dos de los más fuertes lobos que alguna vez conocí, eran ancestros de Humphrey" le explique

Kate: "y porque lo intentaron" le pregunte

Scoot: "siempre buscaban nuevos retos, poco después de que sus cachorros, nacieron, les pregunte si querían intentar encontrar la flor, para salvar futuras generaciones, les conté todos los peligros, y ellos aceptaron emocionados por el reto" le explique

Kate: "y que paso con ellos" les pregunte

Scoot: "murieron" le dije con tristeza, "llegaron un poco más debajo de donde Humphrey esta, cuando sus rocas dejaron de trasmitir" le explique con tristeza

Kate: "y como se llamaban" le pregunte

Scoot: "Adam, y John" le conteste, "es una lástima de verdad, eran muy hábiles y fuertes, creo que cada uno era igual de fuerte a Humphrey" le dije recordando

Kate: "eso no me parece posible, él tiene las habilidades de los dos" le dije confundida

Scoot: "es cierto, pero de alguna manera lograron sobrepasar el nivel del máximo potencial" le explique

Kate: "en serio, como" le pregunte

Scoot: "no lo sé, ese secreto murió con ellos" le dije con tristeza, "pero a diferencia de ellos, creo que Humphrey, podría lograrlo, sus motivación es mayor a la de ellos, ellos solo querían probarse con un reto, Humphrey lo hace para salvarlos, hay una gran diferencia" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, Humphrey no se rendirá, pase lo que pase, se que va volver" le dije con esperanza y animo

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: seguí escalando, mientras que John, y Adam, me decían como básicamente consistía el nivel superior del máximo potencial, "a ver si entendí, consiste en liberar la energía que uno tiene oculta, duplicando las habilidades que se tienen con el máximo potencial" les dije para ver si entendí

John: "algo por el estilo, pero debes practicar mucho, de por si es muy difícil liberar esa energía, pero mantenerla, es aún más complicado" le explique

Adam: "si la liberas descuidadamente fácilmente podrías caer desmayado inmediatamente, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo" le explique

Humphrey: "pero no tengo tiempo, tengo que volver pronto con la cura" le dije afanado

John: "exactamente te quedan dos semanas para volver" le dije

Humphrey: "ya pasaron dos semanas, y aun no llego a la cima" dije alarmado

Adam: "cálmate, vas bastante bien, ya has escalado, más de dos tercios de la montaña, en menos de una semana deberías llegar a la cima" le dije

Humphrey: "es al menos algo, pero eso solo me da menos de una semana y media para bajar" le dije alterado

John: "se te ocurrirá algo" le dije con calma

Adam: "nos vemos más tarde" le dije

Humphrey: "que pero a donde van" les pregunte

John: "no queremos entrometernos en el problema que tienes que resolver" le dije mientras nos desvanecíamos

Humphrey: vi como los dos se desvanecieron, lo único que me pareció extraño es que ya me acostumbre a este tipo de cosas, seguí caminando mientras pensaba, "que quiso decir, con eso del problema que tengo que resolver", en ese momento escuche a alguien acercándose, cuando me di vuelta, me di cuenta de que querían decir

Noche: "hola" le dije con una sonrisa maligna

Humphrey: "Noche" le gruñí, en lo personal, ver el cuerpo casi congelado de Kate, me hacía sentir mucho dolor, pero recordaba que se trataba de Noche

Noche: "esta vez va ser diferente" le dije molesto decidido a matarlo

Humphrey: "claro que lo será, estoy más descansado que la última, vez, por lo que te matare" le gruñí

Noche: me abalance contra el

Humphrey: lo esquive por poco, pero logro rasguñarme ligeramente la cara, yo contra ataque, golpeándolo en el costado

Noche: me recupere de su ataque, y le deje marcas en un costado

Humphrey: después de una hora peleando, las cosas no iban muy bien, para mi, estaba en mi limite, y estaba gravemente herido, Noche, también estaba muy mal herido, pero no se le acaba la energía

Noche: "no puedes ganar, tienes un límite de energía, pero yo no, Toocs me doto de energía, no puedo cansar, puedo seguir así dos semanas" le dije alardeando

Humphrey: "dos semanas" pensé, recordé que es el tiempo que he estado subiendo esta montaña, lo que significa, me detuve mire el cielo, apenas se veía pero casi media noche, "solo tengo que aguantar un poco más" pensé, "y porque Toocs, me quiere muerto" le pregunte para ganar tiempo

Noche: "es un seguro, el no toma riesgos, pero es para evitar que no consigas la cura" le explique con rapidez, luego continúe atacándolo

Humphrey: la pelea se prolongó por varios minutos, hasta que me había inmovilizado en el piso

Noche: "es tu fin, todo lo que me hiciste pasar, ahora lo pagaras, le dije mientras me preparaba para cortarle el cuello, de repente sentí un sensación rara corriendo por mi cuerpo

Humphrey: vi que se detuvo antes de cortarme el cuello, mire el cielo, y apenas pude distinguir la luna en lo alto, "ya es más de media noche" pensé mientras sonreía, rápidamente le di un pata para que se bajara de mi

Noche: me sentí cansado con frio, y con hambre, intente atacarlo, pero me inmovilizo sin dificultad, "maldición, se me acabo el por de Toocs" me dije a mi mismo

Humphrey: "te dije que no me matarías" le gruñí, mientras lo cogía del cuello, y lo manada con fuerza fuera de mi vista, ya no me preocupaba, no iba a mancharme las patas con su sangre, pero va terminar muriendo en este frio

Noche: "maldición, porque a mí" dije con debilidad, "no voy a morir en esta montaña, juro que algún día me vengare de ese lobo" dije molesto, mientras me esforzaba para caminar cuesta abajo

Humphrey: estaba esforzándome en seguir escalando, Noche me dejo muy mal herido, y estaba sangrando mucho, pero no me importaba, porque tenía una misión y voy a cumplirla

Adam: "esa es la actitud, sigue adelante" le dije mientras aparecía a su lado, junto con John"

Humphrey: "pudieron ser más específicos, acerca del problema" les dije

John: "tal vez" le dije mientras me encogía de hombros

Adam: "mientras seguimos, te explicaremos como liberar tu energía oculta" le dije sonriendo

**¿Humphrey, dominara el nivel superior al máximo potencial?, ¿será esto suficiente para que alcance a volver?, ¿Qué más peligros se enfrentara mas adelante?, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	85. las pruebas

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal, dos días después con Humphrey

Humphrey: durante estos dos días, Adam y John, me enseñaron toda la teoría para alcanzar el nivel mayor al máximo potencial, en teoría debería poder hacerlo, pero no lo he intentado, porque aún estaba enfocado en escalar hasta la cima, lo bueno de esto, es que al menos tenia a alguien con quien hablar, me estaba volviendo loco, con tanta soledad, intentando subir está condenada montaña llenas de peligros, camine cuando de repente vi una gran estructura hecha de piedra, "es esa" les pregunte

John: sonreí y le dije, "si esa es"

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé a correr, hacia la estructura, hasta que vi algo que me desanimo totalmente, "porque a mí" me pregunte con tristeza

Mientras tanto en Jasper

Kate: todos estábamos mirando la imagen, porque Humphrey, por fin había llegado a la cima con vida, "así se hace mi amor" me dije con felicidad

Scoot: "ahora comienza el verdadero peligro para Humphrey" dije con seriedad

Kate: "como que el verdadero peligro" le pregunte asustada

Scoot: "una vez adentro, tendrá que pasar tres pruebas, si las pasas, le darán la flor, si no" me detuve tratando de pensar como decirlo

Kate: "muere" le pregunte con miedo

Scoot: "no exactamente, borraran su alma, su cuerpo seguirá vagando sin ningún sentido, es como si ya no existiera su personalidad" le explique con tristeza

Kate: mire la imagen con miedo

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: me detuve, no podía avanzar, había un gran grieta que me impedía el paso, se veía muy profunda, y era unos diez metros de ancho, "como diablos voy a cruzar eso" me pregunte gritando y en pánico

John: "tienes dos opciones, la primera puedes rodearlo, lo que te tomara tres días, o" le dije

Adam: "o puedes saltarlo" le termine de decir

Humphrey: "no tengo tiempo de rodearlo, pero tampoco puedo saltarlo, amas he saltado tanto" dije indeciso

John: "intenta, llegar al nivel más allá del máximo potencial, así si lo lograras" le sugerí

Humphrey: "no lo he intentado ni una sola vez" les dije preocupado

Adam: "pues que seas tú primera vez" le dije confiado

Humphrey: respire profundo, y me concentre, primero active mi máximo potencial, luego venia lo difícil, que era liberar mi energía oculta, me concentre muy duro para lograrlo

John: "recuerda, tu motivación, es lo mas importante" le recordé

Humphrey: empecé a pensar en Kate y mis cachorros, y mi deber para salvar la manada, "no los dejare morir" me dije a mi mismo, y empecé a sentir como la energía fluida dentro mí, sentí como mis músculos se tensionaron, me sentí mas fuerte que nunca

Adam: sentí que su energía se elevó bastante, sin mencionar, que su aura era apenas visible, sin necesidad de usar la habilidad para verla, "muy bien, lo lograste" le dije con orgullo

John: "ahora ve y salva a todos" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias, ojala pudiera ayudarlos" les dije

Adam: "no pienses en eso, ahora ve, nosotros no podemos entrar al templo, pero suerte" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "nos vemos" le dije y empecé a correr, cuando está casi en el borde, utilice todas mis fuerzas, para saltar, me sorprendió lo fácil que se me hizo dar ese gran salto, teniendo en cuenta que aún estaba bastante débil, por el largo viaje, mire el templo y camine hasta la entrada, cuando llegue, note que estaba cerrada, "y ahora como entro" me pregunte

"quien se atreve a venir al templo de las alturas" dijo una voz en tono muy fuerte

Humphrey: estaba un poco asustado por esa imponente voz, pero le dije en tono serio, seguro y fuerte, "me llamo Humphrey, vengo en busca de la flor"

"la flor está en el centro del templo, pero para demostrar que eres digno de ella, tendrás que enfrentar tres pruebas, que te evaluaran y juzgaran, si las pasas la flor es tuya, pero si fracasas, tu alma será borrada, y tu cuerpo vagara sin rumbo, solo un verdadero héroe podrá lograrlo" explico la voz

Humphrey: "no sé si soy un héroe, pero lo hare, no puedo permitirme fallar" le dije decidido

"que así sea" dijo lo voz

Humphrey: vi como las puertas se abrieron, decidí seguir usando el siguiente nivel del máximo potencial, "vaya necesito un nombre mejor" pensé, tome un respiración profunda y entre

Mientras tanto en Jasper

Kate: todos nos quedamos en silencio, cuando vimos que el punto de Humphrey se apagó de repente, "no" dije con lágrimas en mis ojos

Scoot: vi como todos estaban mirando el suelo con dolor, y les dije en voz alta, "no se preocupen, lo más seguro es que acabo de entrar al templo, desde allí dentro no se puede trasmitir la señal" les explique

Kate: "no hay forma de saber si está bien" le pregunte

Scoot: "no, no hasta que salga, si es que sale" les dije

Kate: mire la imagen en espera que apareciera la señal de Humphrey, (estornudo; estornudo)

Scoot: "como lo temía, estas empezando a tener los síntomas" le dije

Kate: "solo son algunos estornudos" le dije, (estornudo)

Scoot: "por eso, es uno de los primeros síntomas, y veo que no eres la única, le dije mirando detrás de ella

Kate: mire detrás, y vi que mis cachorros, también estaban estornudando, "tranquilos, recuéstense y descansen" les dije con cariño, y un poco de preocupación

Nova: "papi va estar bien" le pregunte preocupado

Kate: "claro que lo estará, el prometió volver, y sabes que siempre cumple sus promesas, ahora descansa" le dije tirando de sonreír

Nova: "está bien mami" le dije mientras me acostaba a dormir

Kate: vi como los cachorros, se quedaron dormidos y volví mi atención a la imagen

Scoot: "voy a prepararte algo para los estornudos" le dije mientras me iba a la cueva, "por cierto, puede que se demore algunos días adentro" le dije y luego seguí caminando

Kate: me quede viendo la imagen, hasta que sentí que alguien se acercaba, cuando mire, vi que eran los amigos omegas de Humphrey, "hola chicos" le dije con tristeza

Shakey: "hola Kate, vinimos a ver como estabas" le dije sabiendo lo mal que lo ha pasado en las últimas semanas

Kate: "no esto de humor" les dije mirando la imagen

Salty: "sabemos que estas preocupada por Humphrey, nosotros también lo estamos" le dije comprensivamente

Kate: "gracias, espero que vuelva pronto con bien" les dije

Mooch: "se, que lo hará, él no puede vivir sin ti" le dije para animarla

Shakey: "es cierto, cuando te fuiste a la escuela, de alpha, el estuvo muy deprimido hasta tu regreso" le dije

Kate: "en serio" le pregunte

Salado: "de verdad, teníamos suerte si lo veíamos cada par de días, fuera de su cueva" le dije

Kate: "no sabía que la paso tan mal, cuando estaba en la escuela de alpha" me dije a mi misma

Mooch: "si, pero al menos lo veíamos, ahora tenemos suerte si lo vemos una vez a la semana" les dije con tristeza

Kate: "no es su culpa, él tiene muchas responsabilidades, no solo con la manada sino como padre" le dije

Salty: "lo sabemos, solo es que extrañamos los viejos tiempos" le dije

Kate: "por cierto, hace tiempo que no hablo con ustedes, como han estado" les pregunte

Shakey: "fuera de la enfermedad que nos quiere matar, muy bien" le dije con tono de broma

Kate: rodé los ojos, y les dije con calma "ustedes saben a lo que me refiero"

Salty: "bien, estoy saliendo con Reba" le dije feliz

Shakey: "y yo sigo con Janice" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "y que hay de ti Mooch" le pregunte

Mooch: "estoy viendo a alguien, pero apenas somos amigos" le explique

Kate: "me alegra por ustedes chicos" les dije mirando aun la imagen

Shakey: "él lo lograra, es demasiado terco para fallar" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "tengo fe en que lo lograra, pero tengo mucho miedo de lo que le pueda pasar" le dije con sinceridad

Salty: "vamos a descansar, la enfermedad, nos ha afectado bastante" le dije soñoliento

Mooch: "nos vemos Kate" me despedí

Shakey: "cuídate" le dije

Salty: "nos vemos luego, y tranquila, todo la manada tiene fe en que volverá" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "sonreí y mire la imagen, esperando a que la señal de Humphrey volviera

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: estaba caminando por un largo pasillo, hasta que llegue a un habitación, aparentemente vacía, iba a seguir avanzando, hasta que una voz me detuvo

"bienvenido viajero, veo que has sobrevivido a la primera prueba" dijo la voz

Humphrey: "primera prueba" le pregunte confundido

"si, la primera prueba era subir la montaña, era para probar tu determinación, para conseguir la flor" le voz explico

Humphrey: "supongo que esta es la segunda prueba" le pregunte

"así es, a partir de ahora, se te harán tres pruebas, para ver si eres digno" contesto la voz

Humphrey: "y cuál es mi primera prueba" le pregunte

"tu prueba es la de la humildad" dijo la voz

Humphrey: vi como todo a mi alrededor se volvía de más y más brillante, al punto que no debí cerrar los, ojos, cuando los abrí, vi que estaba de nuevo en Jasper, pero algo no estaba bien, no recordaba que estaba haciendo, ni como llegue a este lugar, decidí caminar alrededor, mirando alrededor, cuando de repente un lobo me detuvo

"quien eres y que haces aquí" pregunto el lobo

Humphrey: "realmente no recuerdo, creo que estoy de paso" le dije

"de pronto vienes por el torneo que se realiza, ya sabes para ganar prestigio, fama y humillar a los perdedores" dijo el lobo

Humphrey: me encogí de hombros, y lo seguí, cuando nos detuvimos, vi a muchos lobos alrededor, todos parecían bastantes fuertes, pero por alguna razón no estaba intimidado

"vas a participar, seguramente un lobo tan grande y fuerte como tu podrá vencer a muchos de ellos" dijo el lobo

Humphrey: me mire y note que tenía razón, era el lobo más fuerte y grande de aquí, podría ganar con seguridad, pero lago dentro de mí me decía, que no debería aprovecharme de esto, "no lo creo, pero gracias por el agradecimiento" le dije mientras empezaba a caminar

"veo que eres un cobarde" dije el lobo

Humphrey: no le hice caso y continúe caminado

"no más que un coyote, que no tiene valor" dijo el lobo en tono burlón

Humphrey: "no me parece correcto abusar de los más débiles" le conteste

"todos esos músculos y fuerzas, para que te sirven entonces" le pregunto el lobo en tono burlón

Humphrey: "para proteger a los que quiero" le dije y me aleje, mientras me alejaba note que todo se empezó poner oscuro, y caí desmayado, cuando me desperté estaba de nuevo en la estructura de roca, en medio de una habitación, y ya pude recordar todo, "que paso" me pregunte

"acabaste de pasar la prueba de la humildad, ahora puedes seguir a la siguiente habitación" dijo la voz

Humphrey: sonreí y vi que una puerta se habría adelante, seguí caminando hasta que llegue a otra habitación, prácticamente igual que la anterior

"bienvenido viajero, eres el primero que ha llegado tan lejos" dijo otra voz, mucho más profunda que la anterior

Humphrey: "estoy listo para mi siguiente prueba" le dije preparado

"perfecto, tu prueba es la del valor, suerte" dijo la voz

Humphrey: "vi que toda la habitación, empezó brillar, como la anterior, "aquí vamos" pensé, cuando abrí los ojos, vi que estaba con mi hermosa compañera y con mis lindos cachorros, me mire, y vi que aún era un omega, (no recuerda nada de convertirse en alpha), vi que Kate empezó a despertar, "buenos días mi alpha sexy" la salude cálidamente

Kate: "buenos días mi omega guapo" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: ambos compartimos un beso de buenos días, cuando vi por la entrada vi que eran altas horas de la mañana, luego sentí movimiento en mi lado, y vi que los cachorros, estaban despertando, "buenos días chicos" le salude mientras sonreía

Nova: "buenos días papa" lo salude alegre

Silver: "buenos días papa, podemos ir a dar un paseo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me encantaría" les dije alegre mientras miraba a Kate

Kate: "vamos, no tengo deberes de alpha hoy" les dije sonriendo

"si" dijeron los cachorros alegremente

Humphrey: todos estábamos caminando por los alrededores del territorio, era bastante tranquilo, hasta que de la nada salieron cinco lobos bastante grandes

Kate: "que hacen en nuestro territorio" les pregunte

"divertirnos un poco" dijo un lobo mientras sonreía diabólicamente

Humphrey: "no queremos problemas, solo deja en paz a mi familia" le dije en tono serio, pero calmado

"no estorbes estúpido omega" dijo el lobo, mientras golpeaba a Humphrey, y lo mandaba contra con árbol

Humphrey: cuando reaccione, vi que los cinco lobos habían acorralado a Kate y los cachorros, ella tenía un postura de defensa enfrente de ellos, "que puedo, hacer no duraría ni cinco minutos contra ellos" pensé, mire mis opciones, que eran escapar, o saltar a ayudar a Kate, dándole la oportunidad de escapar, mientras me despedazaban, "tengo que hacerlo" me dije a mi mismo mientras tragaba saliva del miedo, me abalance contra uno de ellos, abriéndole un campo para que pudiera escapar

Kate: "que haces" le pregunte asustada

Humphrey: "corre, ponte segura y los cachorros" le grite, mientras intentaba mantenerlo inmovilizado, sentí como me dieron un golpe en el estómago, dejándome sin aliento, me dieron otros golpe en la cara, dejándome tres marcas profundas, caí al piso en dolor, mientras los cinco se abalanzaba contra de mí, sentía como me golpeaban y me rasguñaban con las garras, sabía que iba a morir vi mi sangre manchando el suelo, formando un charco luego a mire como Kate, estaba corriendo con los cachorros, para ponerse seguros, sonreí y luego todo se puso negro, cuando desperté, salte sobresaltado, estaba jadeando fuertemente, mire alrededor y note que estaba en la estructura de piedra

"felicidades, acabas de pasar la prueba del valor, sacrificarse así, aun sabiendo que no se tiene oportunidad de sobrevivir para salvar a tus seres amados demuestra un gran valor" dijo la voz

Humphrey: sonreí y vi como la siguiente puerta se abrió, "solo una prueba más y lo lograre" pensé y avance a la siguiente habitación, pero esta era diferente, y tenía algo que no me esperaba, "esto no es real" pensé nervioso

**¿Qué será lo que Humphrey vio?, ¿Cuál será su próxima y última prueba?, ¿conseguirá la flor?, ¿volverá a Jasper a tiempo?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	86. la cura?

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

Humphrey: "esto no es real" pensé nervioso, mientras miraba una enorme puerta de metal, que en el medio tenía un ojo gigantesco, "hola" dije nervioso, y vi como el ojo se abrió de repente, haciéndome retroceder de la impresión

"veo que has pasado las pruebas hasta ahora, y solo queda la mía" dijo el ojo

Humphrey: "es cierto, necesito la flor para salvar a mi manada, a mis amigos, a mi familia" le dije con determinación

"eso no me consta, pero para pasar, deberás pasar mi prueba" dijo el ojo

Humphrey: "estoy listo para lo que me pongas" le dije con determinación

"mi prueba es la de la pureza, para pasarla, tienes que tener un corazón puro, y razones puras, para conseguir la flor" dijo el ojo

Humphrey: decidí que tenía que dejar de usar el híper potencial, "si me gusta ese nombre" pensé por un momento, luego volví al asunto importante, lo tenía que dejar de usar, porque tenía una pequeña desventaja, que era que me volvía muy soberbio y no creo que eso me ayude mucho en esta prueba, "estoy listo" le dije

"ok, mirare en tu corazón a ver que encuentro" dijo el ojo

Humphrey: vi como una luz salió del ojo, y golpeo, mi pecho, sentí como me estaba quemando el pecho, aguante por lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad fueron varios minutos

"interesante, muy interesante en verdad" dijo el ojo mientras miraba su corazón

Humphrey: cuando la luz se detuvo, caí al suelo, mientras me sobaba el pecho, por el dolor

"veo que eres alguien alegre, y divertido, que está dispuesto a todo por proteger a los que amas, tus intenciones son sinceras, y tienes un corazón lleno de amor y compasión, felicidades puedes pasar" dijo el ojo

Humphrey: "mire agotado como el ojo se cerró y la puerta empezó a abrirse, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para pararme y caminar ha dentro de la habitación, cuando entre vi que en medio de esa habitación, habían tres margaritas, una de color azul, una de color roja, y otra de color negra, "cual se supone que es" me pregunte

"es hora de que escojas la flor, una de ellas es la cura que buscas, las otras dos, puedes desatar más enfermedades en el mundo, escoge con sabiduría" dijo una voz

Humphrey: "oh no, oh no, que hago, no sé qué hacer cual escojo" pensé con pánico, "cálmate, recuerda lo que te dijo Scoot"

Flash back

Humphrey: "y como es esa flor" le pregunté

Scoot: "no lo sé, se supone que tu pesadilla te daría pistas" le dije

Fin del flash back

Humphrey: "pero no reconozco ninguna flor de estas, nunca vi flores tan extrañas" pensé con pánico, luego pensé por un rato, "tal vez mi pesadilla no me mostro la flor, pero de pronto me mostro una característica" pensé, y me puse a recordar mi pesadilla, por más horrible que fuera tenía que hacerlo, tenía algunas lágrimas en mis ojos mientras la recordaba, hasta que de pronto recordé un hecho interesante y extraño en mi pesadilla

Flash back

Humphrey: "Kate" dije débilmente mientras empujaba su cara con mi hocico, esperando a que despertara, pero nunca paso, "no Kate, no" le dije con color, mientras abrazaba su cuerpo, vi como todo se ponía rojo a mi alrededor, pero no me importaba, todo mi mundo murió, con ella

Fin del flash back

Humphrey: "será eso" me pregunte

"cuál es tu decisión" pregunto la voz

Humphrey: no estaba seguro, pero no tenía más pistas, y no tengo todo el tiempo de mundo, con cuidado me acerque a las flores, y cogí la flor roja, vi que en el momento que seleccione la flor roja, las otras dos se deshicieron en una nube negra

"buena elección" dijo la voz

Humphrey: sonreí y vi como las puertas se abrieron una por una mostrándome la salida, por alguna razón, mis heridas no se habían curado mientras estaba dentro de la estructura, ignore el dolor, y el cansancio y empecé a correr hacia afuera

Mientras tanto en Jasper

Kate: "había pasado un semana desde que la señal de Humphrey desapareció, casi todos habían perdido las esperanzas con excepción de mí y los cachorros, según Scoot a la manada le queda seis días de vida, la enfermedad ya afecto mucho a todos, apenas si nos podemos mover, las medicinas de Scoot, evitan que agonicemos, pero todos ya estaban esperando la muerte, estaba mirando la imagen, cuando de repente vi algo que me alegro y emociono, la señal de Humphrey había vuelto, "Humphrey, sigue con vida" grite de emoción, causando que muchos miraran a la imagen para comprobarlo

Scoot: escuche una conmoción afuera, y decidí ir ver qué pasa, me acerque a Kate y le pregunte, "que pasa"

Kate: "es Humphrey, su señal volvió a aparecer, y está bajando la montaña" le dije emocionada

Scoot: mire la imagen y efectivamente había aparecido, pero su señal titilaba mucho, lo que significa que está herido, casado y débil, "espero que lo logre" pensé

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: cuando Salí me encontré con Adam, y John, "lo logre" dije orgulloso

John: "eso veo" le dije feliz

Adam: "felicidades, pero no tienes tiempo que perder, estuviste una semana allá adentro, y tienes solo seis días para volver" le explique

Humphrey: "¡que solo seis días!" dije alarmado, vamos no hay tiempo que perder

John: "nosotros no vamos" le dije con calma

Humphrey: "sé que no pueden salir de la montaña, pero me pueden acompañar" les dije

Adam: "no es eso, la flor dentro del templo es lo que mantenía a todas las almas prisioneras, en esta montaña, sin ella somos libres, por fin iremos a ver a nuestros seres queridos, muchas gracias" le dije alegre y agradecido

Humphrey: "en cualquier momento" les dije sonriendo, mientras veía como desaparecían, luego de eso, continúe mi carrera, colina abajo, salte el abismo y continúe corriendo, ignorando todas mis heridas y el agotamiento, use el híper potencial, para tener una oportunidad de llegar a tiempo

Cuatro días después en Jasper

Kate: solo le quedaban dos días a la manada, todos vimos como Humphrey bajaba rápidamente por la montaña y no había descansado ni parado en todo este tiempo, pero apenas había llegado a la mitad en cuatro días, no se sabíamos si iba a llegar a tiempo, pero tengo fe en que se le ocurrirá algo, casi todos ya habían caído inconsciente, según Scoot, si no reciben la cura en los dos siguientes días jamás despertaran, los cachorros, Blaze, Luna, Andrea, y yo estábamos en la fase en la que no podíamos movernos por la falta de energía

Scoot: "es imposible, de que llegue a tiempo, aún le falta la mitad, y solo le quedan dos días" dije con tristeza

Kate: "CALLATE" le grite, "él lo lograra, nunca a defraudado a nadie, y estoy segura que no iniciara hoy" le dije molesta, "se le ocurrirá algo, lo sé" le dije esperanzada

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: "maldición" dije exhausto, mire abajo, y vi que aún me faltaba mucho, "solo me quedan dos, tengo que hacerlo" me dije a mi mismo, las almohadillas de mis patas, hace días que están sangrando, cada paso es como un infierno, pero no me daré por vencido, seguí bajando hasta que tropecé con algo que sobresalía de la nieve, cuando mire con que me tropecé note que era una corteza de árbol, de repente una idea vino a mi mente, con lo que quedaba de mis fuerzas, saque la corteza de la nieve, y lo puse en al borde de una saliente, me subí en ella, y mire hacia abajo, vi que era una inclinación de setenta grados, con muchos obstáculos, también recordaba todos los agujeros que habían en el camino, por lo que será lo más peligroso, y probablemente lo más estúpido que vaya a hacer en mi vida, trague saliva y empuje el tronco empezándome a deslizar, en cuestión de unos pocos segundos había alcanzado una gran velocidad, incluso era demasiada velocidad, era muy complicado controlar el tronco apenas tenía unos pocos segundos para reaccionar y esquivar las rocas, arboles, osos, pumas, fuera de eso, podía sentir como la corteza estaba empezando a ceder, rompiéndose en algunas partes, "vamos aguante" dije

Mientras tanto en Jasper

Kate: vi como Humphrey, se detuvo un momento, y luego empezó a bajar con mayor velocidad, "te lo dije" le dije alegre

Scoot: me quede callado, "como es posible que este bajando con tanta rapidez" me pregunte

Kate: vi como bajaba, tenía una corazonada de que está haciendo, "Humphrey se que puedes hacerlo" le dije con confianza

Scoot: "no sé cómo, pero si sigue así debería llegar mañana en la mañana" les dije sorprendido

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: vi como todo poco c poco se oscurecía, agradecía que seguía usando el híper potencial, porque podría ver mejor en la noche, pero aun con eso, todo se volvió más difícil, ahora tenía menos tiempo para reaccionar, y estaba golpeando más obstáculos, sin mencionar que una cuarta parte del trineo, se había deshecho, solo esperaba que el resto aguantara hasta que llegara a la base de la montaña

Mientras tanto en Jasper muy temprano a la mañana siguiente en Jasper

Scoot: no dormí en toda la noche mirando a Humphrey, no es que necesitara dormir, pero estaba esperanzado en que lograra, vi que Kate tampoco durmió en la noche, pero a diferencia de mi ella si necesitaba dormir y descansar, sobre todo con la enfermedad, "Kate descansa un poco, lo necesitas" le dije

Kate: "no lo necesito, estoy bien" le dije aun mirando la pantalla, vi que estaba a algunos minutos de llegar a la base de la montaña

Scoot: "si lo necitas, hazlo por Humphrey él quiere que estés bien y la cura hará un efecto más rápido si estas descasada y con energías" le dije

Kate: suspire y le dije "está bien, pero asegúrate de que vuelva seguro a Jasper, quiero ser la primera que lo salude" le pedí

Scoot: "me asegurare de eso" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí y me recosté, cayendo dormida casi de inmediato

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: me deslice durante toda la noche, en este punto solo quedaba un tercio de la corteza, pero ya casi lo lograba, podía ver a lo lejos la base de la montaña, estaba tan cansado y débil, que en muchos momentos pensé que me desmayaría, pero me concentre en llegar hasta el final, tenía muchos recortes nuevos, por rozar algunos obstáculos, por muy poco, cuando vi que me quedaban aproximadamente quinientos metros, finalmente el trozo de corteza que quedaba se había roto, fui lanzado por el aire, cogí la flor y la abrace contra mi pecho, para protegerla del impacto, cuando aterrice en el suelo, fui rodando cuesta abajo con una gran velocidad, sentía como todas las heridas que había recibido durante el viaje, se estaban reabriendo, y como empezaba tener más golpes por todo mi cuerpo, junto con muchos recortes, rodé por lo que pareció una eternidad, cuando me detuve quede de lado aun con la flor en perfecto estado, mi cuerpo estaba en extremo lastimado, veía como mi sangre mancho el suelo de rojo, mire de reojo, vi un árbol con unas marcas de garras al lado mío, "tan cerca" pensé, hice mi último esfuerzo para rodar mi cuerpo, pasando el árbol, luego de eso no tenía más energía, y solo me quedaba esperar que Scoot me encuentre o esperar mi muerte

Scoot: espere hasta que sentí la presencia de Humphrey en esta dimensión, cuando la sentí, me transporte de inmediato, cuando llegue quede horrorizado por la vista, era Humphrey, pero herido de gravedad, su sangre mancho todo el suelo a su alrededor, cuando me acerque a él me alivie un poco de que estaba aún con vida, "no te preocupes te llevare a Jasper y tratare tus heridas" le dije

Humphrey: "no, toma la flor, y has la cura" le dije débilmente mientras le entregaba la flor

Scoot: "pero tus heridas son graves, necesitas ayuda" le dije

Humphrey: "no sabemos cuánto aguantaran los lobos de Jasper, has la cura, yo estaré bien" le dije cada vez más débil

Scoot: "tienen este día aun, a ti solo te quedan segundos" le dije preocupado

Humphrey: "no estamos seguros, y no me quiero arriesgar, por favor no hagas que mi sacrificio sea en vano" le pedí antes de caer desmayado

Scoot: asentí, y vi como Humphrey perdió el conocimiento, rápidamente lo cogí con la flor y nos trasporte a la cueva donde había hecho parte del antídoto, deje con cuidado a Humphrey a un lado, y cogí un pétalo de la flor y lo lance dentro de la cura, de inmediato se puso de un color rojo, "esta lista" dije alegre, luego, empecé a llenar muchos tazones de madera con el antídoto, corrí con ellos y se los empecé a dar a los lobos, sorprendentemente Humphrey tenía razón, tarde bastante tiempo en darle el antídoto a todos los lobos de Jasper, si me hubiera detenido a curar sus heridas, más de la mitad había muerto, la cura tenía un efecto secundario, que es que dormirían por veinticuatro horas, por lo que no despertarían hasta mañana, luego me dirigí a Humphrey, y empecé a tratar sus heridas, pero ya había perdido demasiada sangre, y había entrado en un estado de Shock, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero está demasiado débil y herido, no sé si lo lograra

Mientras tanto cerca de la base del Everest, Noche estaba llegando allí muy débil, casi completamente congelado

Noche: "maldito lobo me la pagaras" dije molesto y con ira

Toocs: mire molesto a Noche, y le dije con tono duro y severo, "me has fallado, Scoot, ahora tiene la cura, y ya curo a Jasper"

Noche: "l-lo s-siento s-señor" le tartamudee de miedo

Toocs: "debería matarte" le dije con severidad

Noche: "no, por favor, no volveré a fallar, lo juro" le roge

Toocs: sonreí diabólicamente y le dije sombríamente "tienes suerte que aún me puedas ser útil"

Noche: "hare lo que sea señor, no le fallare" le dije

Toocs: "por tu bien eso espero" le dije serio

Noche: "que quiere que haga señor" le pregunte

Toocs: sonreí y le dije, "quiero que vayas a la gran manada de Jasper, te infiltres y mates a ese lobo Humphrey, eso le dará una lección a mi hermano de las consecuencias de entrometerse en mis planes" le explique

Noche: "disculpe señor, estoy muy débil,, y no creo que pueda enfrentarme a una pelea con ese lobo" dije con respecto

Toocs: "no tienes que hacerlo, tu nuevo cuerpo te ayudara a entrar sin problemas" le dije tranquilo

Noche: "hay dos inconvenientes, estoy prácticamente congelado, por lo que reconocerán cual es la verdadera Kate con facilidad, y el segundo es que ese lobo me reconoce con solo verme" le explique

Toocs: "no te preocupes por eso, curare tu cuerpo, y será como si nunca hubiera pasado, y el lobo está en estado shock, solo tienes que acercarte y terminar con su sufrimiento" le dije mientras sonreía diabólicamente

Noche: "no espero para hacerlo" le dije mientras sonreía sombríamente

Toocs: "iras en una semana, es lo que tardare para curar tu cuerpo" le explique

Noche: asentí, y luego ambos nos desvanecimos en las sombras

**¿Humphrey sobrevivirá?, ¿Noche, lograra matarlo?, ¿Kate, podrá protegerlo en ese momento de vulnerabilidad?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	87. la recuperacion?

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. Normal al día siguiente

Scoot: estaba parado encima de una colina cercana a las zonas de alimentación, vi como todos empezaron a despertar y trataban de caminar por las zonas de alimentación, "tómenlo con calma, acaban de recuperarse de la enfermedad, pero aún están débiles" les dije en voz alta para que me escucharan

Winston: me acerque a Scoot y le pregunte, "entonces Humphrey lo logro"

Scoot: "si, Humphrey apenas logro llegar a tiempo" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "y donde esta" le pregunte preocupada

Scoot: di una mirada de dolor, y le conteste, "esta descansando en mi cueva, pero esta extremadamente mal herido y está en estado de shock

Kate: quede asustada, pero le pregunte tartamudeando, "s-se pondrá b-bien"

Scoot: "no lo sé, perdió mucha sangre, y sus heridas son muy grave, por ahora sigue vivo, pero no sé cuánto más soportara" le dije con tristeza

Kate: "puedo verlo" le pedí

Scoot: "si, pero ten mucho cuidado, el más mínimo movimiento, pude ser mortal para el" le explique

Kate: asentí y lo seguí al interior de la cueva hasta una pequeña habitación, cuando entre empecé a llorar al ver a Humphrey en tan mal estado, estaba casi totalmente cubierto de hojas, vi que había mucha sangre en el suelo, me acerque y empecé a empujarle suavemente la cara, con mi hocico, pero no despertaba, "porque, porque a ti, porque a un lobo tan maravilloso le pasa esto" le dije llorando

Scoot: "no me dejo tratar sus heridas hasta que les di la cura a todos" le dije con tristeza

Kate: "porque hizo eso" le pregunte

Scoot: "no sé cómo, pero sabía que si me detenía a curar sus heridas, mas de la mitad de los lobos habrían muerto, porque le hubiera dado la cura demasiado tarde" le explique con tristeza

Kate: "s-se, s-sacrifico" tartamudee, con tristeza

Scoot: "hizo, muchos sacrificios" le dije con tristeza

Blaze: estaba caminando con Luna, Winston, Eve, Tony, Thasha, Garth, y Lilly, cuando entramos y vimos a Kate llorar al lado del cuerpo de Humphrey, "esta, muerto" pregunte con miedo

Scoot: "aun no, pero está en la cuerda floja, no sé si sobreviva" les dije con tristeza

Winston: "hay algo que se pueda hacer" le pregunte

Scoot: "tal vez allá una posibilidad, pero necesito ayuda" les dije

Kate: "cual es" le pregunte de inmediato

Scoot: "ha perdido demasiada sangre, y está muy débil, por usar su máximo potencial, por tanto tiempo, pero de pronto una transfusión de sangre le salve la vida" les explique

Kate: "le daré parte de mi sangre si le salva la vida" le dije de inmediato

Scoot: "no es tan fácil, hay muchos tipos de sangre, y la de Humphrey es la más rara, si recibe sangre de otro tipo, lo matara de inmediato" les explique

Winston: "que hacemos" le pregunte

Scoot: "dígale a todos los lobos la situación, necesito voluntarios, para que pueda analizar su sangre y encontré el donante adecuado" les explique

Winston: "lo haremos" le dije, mientras salimos de la cueva

Scoot: "alto, necesito que Luna y Blaze se queden, hay más probabilidad de que su sangre sea compatible" les pedí

Winston: mientras que Scoot, analiza a Luna y Blaze, llamamos a una reunión de todos los lobos, después de una hora, todos estaban reunidos, aun un poco mareados, pero todos estaban vivos, "les tengo buenas y malas noticias, las buenas es que como lo habrán notado, Humphrey, logro llegar a tiempo con la cura, lo que nos salvó a todos, pero las malas es que está gravemente herido, no sabemos si sobrevivirá, Scoot puede intentar salvarlo, con una transfusión de sangre, pero necesitamos voluntarias, para ver quien tiene un tipo de sangre compatible, los que quieran ayudar, por favor vayan a la cueva de Scoot, para que los analice" les explique

Scoot: después de analizar la sangre de Blaze y Luna vi que no eran compatibles, mire por la entrada y vi un montón de lobos haciendo fila, suspire y empecé a tomar muestra de cada uno, para analizarla después

Kate: me dolía dejar a Humphrey, pero tenía que ver a los cachorros, le di un pequeño beso de despedida, y fui a la cueva de Humphrey y mía, cuando entre los vi a todos aun profundamente dormidos, vi que empezaron a reaccionar, "buenos días, como se sienten" les pregunte cálidamente

Silver: "muy bien" le dije alegre

Nova: "de hecho, si me siento muy bien" les dije sonriendo

Reiz: "no me sentía tan bien hace semanas" les dije alegre

Kate: "me alegro, es porque la enfermedad se fue" les dije sonriendo

Estrella: "papa lo logro" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "si, el trajo la cura justo a tiempo, todos en Jasper ya se recuperaron" les sonriendo

Esperanza: "y donde esta papa" le pregunte

Kate: me puse triste, pero les dije con calma, "está en la cueva del tío Scoot, necesita descansar, porque está un poco lastimado"

Tristán: "espero que el tío Scoot, lo haga sentir mejor" les dije

Kate: "yo también lo espero" susurre

Nova: "y podemos visitar a papa" le pregunte

Kate: lo pensé por un momento y les dije, "siempre y cuando sean cuidadosos con su padre, está bastante delicado" le explique

Silver: "lo tendremos" le dije sonriendo

Kate: no sabía si era buena idea que vieran a Humphrey en su estado actual, pero ellos en verdad lo han extrañado, todos caminamos hasta la cueva donde Scoot, se estaba quedando, y vimos una larga fila de lobos enfrente de ella, seguimos caminando hasta que entramos a la cueva, vimos a Scoot despidiéndose de un lobo, y detrás de él habían muchos tubos con una sustancia roja

Silver: "que está pasando tío Scoot" le pregunte

Scoot: "estoy buscando alguien compatible para que le done algo de sangre a su padre" les explique

Nova: "nosotros podemos ayudarlo" le pregunte

Scoot: "es muy probable que tengan el mismo tipo de sangre, pero son muy jóvenes, y puede ser peligroso" les explique

Kate: "eso me recuerda, quiero que también analices mi sangre a ver si es compatible" le pedí

Scoot: "claro, solo llevara un momento, ven y siéntate" le dije

Kate: hice lo que me dijo, y luego vi cómo se acercaba con un objeto bastante afilado

Scoot: "no te preocupes, solo sentirás un piquete" le dije mientras usaba la aguja para extraer una muestra de sangre, luego cogí el frasco y lo puse en el montón

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta el frasco de cayo del montón, y rodo hasta que quedo junto a una pequeña roca en el fondo del estudio

Esperanza: "ahora podemos ver a papa" les pedí

Scoot: "bien pero tengan mucho cuidado con él, el más mínimo movimiento podría ser mortal" les explique

Estrella: "lo tendremos, no queremos lastimar a nuestro papa" le dije

Kate: le pregunte a Scoot "de casualidad"

Scoot: "limpie un poco el lugar, si, si lo hice" le dije para que se calmarla

Kate: asentí y seguí con los cachorros, hasta la habitación donde Humphrey estaba descansando, cuando entramos lo vi en la misma posición que esta mañana solo que ya no había sangre, a su alrededor, pero me dolía mucho verlo en este estado, pero no me apartare de su lado, sé que mejorara, tiene que mejorarse

Nova: "papi despierta" le dije mientras lo empujaba suavemente con mi hocico

Kate: "no hagas eso cariño, tu padre necesita descansar todo lo que pueda para mejorarse, pero cuando este mejor, estoy segura que le encantara jugar con ustedes" les dije con cariño

Silver: "entendemos mami", le dije sonriendo, luego nos acomodamos cerca de papa, sin hacerle daño

Kate: sonreí y me acomode cerca de los cachorros, y de Humphrey, a pesar de estar tan mal herido y en estado de shock, estaba sonriendo, "seguro sabe que lo logro y salvo a todos" pensé, durante el resto del día nos quedamos al lado de Humphrey, Blaze, Luna y mis papas, trajeron comida cuando vinieron a visitarnos, y a Scoot, no le importaba que nos quedáramos aquí, también fuimos visitados por muchos lobos, que venían a ver como seguía Humphrey, incluyendo a todo nuestros amigos, y muchos lobos de otras manadas, todos le desearon que se recupere, cuando eran altas horas de la noche, los cachorros, ya se habían quedado dormidos, estaba a punto de caer dormida también, cuando Scoot, entro a la habitación, "hola Scoot" le dije en tono bajo

Scoot: "hola, vengo a hacerle un chequeo a Humphrey" le dije en tono bajo

Kate: "bien, pero no despierte a los cachorros" le dije

Scoot: asentí y me acerque a Humphrey, empecé revisar sus signos vitales, y seguían exactamente igual, luego coloque una bolsa de suero, en una roca encima de él, y luego le inyecte la aguja de la bolsa

Kate: "para qué es eso" le pregunte

Scoot: "es para que se alimente, esta bolsa está llena de proteínas y demás fluidos importantes, se los estoy inyectando directamente al torrente sanguíneo" le explique

Kate: no entendí la mitad de las cosas, "que" le pregunte confundida

Scoot: suspire y le explique, "es para que no muera de hambre"

Kate: "no podías decir eso en primer lugar" le pregunte

Scoot: rodé los ojos y le dije, "sigue igual que ayer, espero que encontremos a alguien compatible" le dije

Kate: "yo, también" le dije con esperanza, "y cómo vas con las muestras" le pregunte

Scoot: "ya termine de extraer las muestra de todos los voluntarios, que resultaron ser todos los lobos de Jasper, tardare entre dos y tres días, para analizar todas" le dije

Kate: "crees que Humphrey aguante tanto" le pregunte preocupada

Scoot: "no lo sé, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para terminar lo más rápido posible" le dije, "pero sé que él es fuerte, y más fuerte a tu lado" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí, porque sabía que tenía razón

Scoot: "y hare todo lo posible para que no muera" le dije decidido, mientras salía de la habitación a empezar a analizar las muestras

Kate: vi la determinación de Scoot, lo que me calmo bastante, luego mire a Humphrey, le di un beso de buenas noches, y me quede dormida a su lado, "solo quiero que te mejores" le susurre al oído antes de caer dormida

Dos días y medio después

Kate: habían pasado dos días desde que Scoot, había tomado las muestras, estaba hablando con mis papas Blaze, Luna, Tony, Thasha, Garth y Lilly, mientras que los ocho cachorros, estaban jugando afuera de la cueva

Lilly: "entonces no ha mejorado" le pregunte

Kate: "no, apenas si se han curado unos pocos rasguños, pero fuera de eso sigue igual" le dije con tristeza

Winston: "no te preocupes, recuerda que Scoot, está buscando un donante, seguramente después de que reciba la transfusión, va a despertar" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "eso espero" le dije

Luna: "hablando de eso, cuanto más se va a demorar" le pregunte

Kate: "no lo sé, pero ya casi debe estar terminando" le dije

Tony: "no lo presionen tanto, recuerden que cientos de lobos se ofrecieron como voluntarios" le recordé

Luna: suspire y le dije, "es cierto"

Garth: "me pregunto porque paso para que terminara así" les dije

Winston: "no lo sé, pero para que haya terminado tan mal herido debió ser terrible" les dije

Lilly: "y porque no se ha curado, como las otras veces" les pregunte

Kate: "según lo que me explico Scoot, es porque ya no le quedan energías, uso todas sus fuerzas, en el viaje, de la montaña, y como nunca tomo un descanso, termino por agotar sus reservas de energía" les explique

Lilly: "es una lástima" les dije

Kate: asentí, y en ese momento escuchamos un grito de enojo que venia de afuera de la habitación, todos, salimos a ver que paso, y vimos a Scoot, desilusionado y enojado, "que pasa Scoot" le pregunte

Scoot: de di una mirada de dolor, y le dije con tristeza, "termine de analizar todas las muestras, ninguno de los más de setecientos lobos, es compatible con Humphrey"

Kate: "q-que" tartamudee

Scoot: "lo siento mucho" le dije con tristeza

En ese momento los cachorros, entraron preocupados a la cueva

Nieve: "que paso mama, escuchamos un grito y nos preocupamos" le pregunte

Lilly: "fue Scoot, todos estamos tristes, porque no se encontró un dónate para tu tío" le explique con tristeza

Silver: "no encontraron" le pregunte con tristeza

Scoot: solo asentí con dolor

Nova: todos miramos hacia abajo con dolor, cuando de repente note algo en el fondo de la cueva

**¿Humphrey, tendrá alguna opción de salvarse?, ¿Qué fue lo que noto Nova?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de como les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	88. la salvacion?

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Nova: todos miramos hacia abajo con dolor, cuando de repente note algo en el fondo de la cueva, "que es eso" les pregunte apuntando hacia el objeto

Scoot: mire detenidamente, y mis ojos se abrieron, "es una muestra" les dije sorprendido

Kate: "y que esperas analízala" le dije de inmediato

Scoot: "no quiero darles falsas esperanzas, la probabilidad es muy baja" les dije

Kate: "analízala ahora" le dije en tono demandante y serio

Scoot: trague saliva al ver el cambio de humor de Kate, y me puse a analizarla, cuando compare la muestra, con una de Humphrey, vi que había una compatibilidad del noventa y cinco por ciento, "encontramos un donante" les dije alegre

Kate: "en serio, quien" le pregunte emocionada

Scoot: "un momento" le dije mientras miraba el frasco, luego me di cuenta de quién era

Winston: "y bien a quien tenemos que llamar a para salvar a Humphrey" le pregunte un poco apurado

Scoot: "a nadie, ella ya está aquí" les dije

Todos intercambiaron miradas confusas

Lilly: "podrías ser un poco más específico, sabemos que Luna no es compatible, por lo que queda Kate, mama, thasha y yo" le dije

Scoot: suspire y les dije, "es Kate, su sangre es un noventa y cinco por ciento compatible con l de él, lo cual es más que suficiente para que sobreviva a la transfusión" les explique

Kate: "entonces que esperamos, hagámoslo" le dije apresurada, pero feliz de que haya una forma de salvar a Humphrey

Scoot: "cálmate, no es tan fácil, es un proceso delicado, y toca hacerlo por sesiones" le explique

Kate: "acaso no podemos hacerlo de una" le pregunte un poco impaciente

Scoot: "no, si hacemos una sola transfusión larga, corres el riesgo de morir, por eso haremos cuatro transfusiones, que no resultara peligrosa para ninguno de los dos" le explique

Kate: "entiendo, pero tenemos que comenzar cuanto antes" le dije, preocupada por Humphrey

Scoot: "lo sé, pero necesito recolectar algunas cosas primero, mientras que no estoy, quiero que permanezcas recostada o sentada al lado de Humphrey, y relájate, así la transfusión será más fácil" le explique

Kate: asentí, y luego vi como Scoot, salió de la cueva, luego fui a la habitación, y me recosté al lado de Humphrey, "no te preocupes, pronto te sentirás mejor" le susurre, luego vi a mis papas entrando a la habitación

Eve: "cómo te sientes, cariño" le pregunte

Kate: me pareció un poco extraña la pregunta, pero le conteste "bien, porque lo preguntas"

Winston: "solo queríamos saber cómo te sientes, con eso de la transfusión de sangre" le explique

Kate: "bien, un poco ansiosa, es todo" les dije

Eve: "no estás un poco asustada, no sabemos de qué se trata eso" le pregunte

Kate: "un poco, pero sé que Scoot, solo trata de salvarle la vida, y no haría algo que nos perjudique" les dije

Eve: "no crees que es un poco peligroso" le pregunte, porque nos asustó como Scoot, no lo explico

Kate: "tal vez un poco, pero tengo que hacerlo, arriesgo muchas veces su vida para protegerme, y si tengo la oportunidad de salvarlo, lo haré, no importa que" les dije con determinación

Winston: "estoy orgulloso, de ti" le dije sonriendo

Kate: le sonreí, y me sentí bien al escucharlo, pero aún más al saber que puedo salvarle la vida a mi amado, luego vi a Scoot, entrar con una taza llena de un líquido extraño, "que es" le pregunte

Scoot: "es una mezcla de bayas, savia, y otros ingredientes" le explique

Kate: "y para qué es" le pregunte un poco confundida

Scoot: "es para evitar que te desmayes durante la transfusión" le explique

Kate: "entiendo" le dije, mire la mescla rara, y le di una probaba y no sabía bien, e hice un mueca de desagrado

Scoot: "hasta el fondo" le dije

Kate: asentí, y empecé a beberla lo más rápido que pude, cuando termine tenia aun un horrible sabor en la boca

Scoot: "toma un poco de agua" le dije mientras le alcanzaba otro tazón pero lleno de agua

Kate: lo cogí rápidamente y lo bebí con rapidez, cuando termine, solté un suspiro, "mucho mejor" le dije

Scoot: "les puedo salir, es un proceso fácil, pero es delicado, pueden salir por favor" les pedí a Winston y Eve

Winston: "por supuesto, no hay problema" le dije

Kate: "cuanto tiempo tomara esto" le pregunte

Scoot: "diría que aproximadamente hasta mañana en la tarde" le dije

Kate: asentí y luego me dirigí a mis padres, "pueden cuidar a mis cachorros, por favor" les pedí

Eve: "por supuesto, lo hacemos con gusto, nos agrada pasar tiempo con nuestros nietos" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "cuida bien de ambos" le pedí a Scoot

Scoot: "lo haré" le dije asintiendo, luego que se fueron me dirigí a Kate, "es mejor que te acuestes al lado de Humphrey" le dije

Kate: asentí he hice lo que me dijo, luego vi a Scoot, acercarse con dos objetos afilados

Scoot: "antes de iniciar, quiero decirte, que es posible que te marees, o te pongas débil, debido a la transfusión" le explique

Kate: "entiendo que hay riegos, y que no será del todo agradable, pero voy a seguir adelante, solo enfócate en salvar a Humphrey" le dije con determinación

Scoot: sonreí y asentí, luego le puse la aguja en su antebrazo y coloque que el otro extremo en el antebrazo de Humphrey, vi como la sangre empezó a fluir, y le dije "volveré en media hora"

Kate: vi como Scoot salió de la cueva, y luego mire a Humphrey, sentía como mi sangre estaba saliendo por ese extraño a tubo hasta Humphrey, "solo espero que funcione" pensé

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la cueva estaban Lilly, Garth, Eve, Winston, Tony, Thasha, Blaze, Luna y los ocho cachorros, hablando con Scoot

Scoot: "ya empecé la transfusión, pero hasta que haya terminado, es mejor que nadie los moleste, es más fácil, si están calmados y con ritmo cardiaco lento y constante" les explique

Reiz: "y cuando podemos ver a nuestros papas, tío Scoot" le pregunte

Scoot: "mañana en la tarde, ya debería haber terminado con la transfusión" les explique

Winston: "pero no se preocupen, su mama nos pidió que lo cuidáramos hasta entonces" le dije sonriendo

Estrella: "de acuerdo abuelo, pero mañana podemos venir a visitarlos" le pregunte

Eve: "por supuesto, vendremos al medio día sin falta" le dije con tono cariñoso

Scoot: "por cierto, quiero que ponga a todos los alphas en alerte, tengo un mal presentimiento" les dije

Tony: "que mal presentimiento" le pregunte

Scoot: "no estoy seguro, pero tiene que ver con Toocs, siento que quiere lastimar a Humphrey" les explique

Blaze: "porque quisiera lastimarlo, ni lo conoce" le pregunte

Scoot: "seguramente porque consiguió la cura de la enfermedad, derrumbando sus planes de destrucción" le explique

Winston: "entiendo, avisare a los alphas de inmediato" le dije

Scoot: "mientras les avisa a los alphas, hablare con Dux y Steel, para convencerlos de que se queden un poco más, no sobra la protección extra" les dije

Luna: "tienes razón, Blaze y yo te acompañaremos" le dije

Scoot: "gracias, por ofrecerse acompañarme" le dije sonriendo

Blaze: "de nada, solo queremos que nuestro hijo este seguro" le dije

Tony: vimos como Scoot, Blaze y Luna se fueron a buscar a Steel, y Dux, luego me dirigí a Winston, "si quieres amigo, puedo encárgame de poner a los alphas en alerta, para que pases tiempo con tus nietos" le ofrecí

Winston: "gracias Tony" le dije

Tony: asentí y me fui con Thasha a avisarle a los alphas

Garth: vi que estaba empezando a anochecer y les dije, "creo que es mejor volver a la cueva"

Lilly: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije, luego me dirigí a mis padres, "quieren cenar con nosotros" les pregunte

Eve: "nos encantaría cariño, pero hay suficiente para todos" le pregunte

Garth: "no se preocupen por eso, organice una partida de caza antes de venir aquí" les dije

Winston: "gracias" les dije, y luego los doce fuimos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Mientras tanto con Scoot, Luna, y Blaze

Scoot: acabamos de pedir una reunión privada con Steel, y Dux, después de varios minutos, ambos llegaron a la cueva donde se estaban quedando Blaze y Luna

Dux: "que pasa Scoot, me dijeron que tenían que hablar conmigo acerca de algo importante" le pregunte

Steel: "a mi dijeron lo mismo" les dije

Blaze: "queríamos pedirles que se quieran un poco más" les explique

Steel: "no veo problema en eso" les dije calmado y compresivo

Dux: "no estoy seguro, no puedo dejar el territorio abandonado tanto tiempo" les dije

Luna: "será solo unos cuantos días más" le dije en tono de negociación

Dux: "demasiado tiempo, y para que sería" les dije

Blaze: "por seguridad, Scoot, tiene el presentimiento de que Toocs, va a tratar de matar a Humphrey" le explique

Dux: "ese es su problema, nosotros no nos metemos con dioses furiosos" le dije en tono arrogante

Scoot: me moleste mucho por su aptitud y le dije en voz alta, molesto pero con honestidad, "si está molesto, porque sobrevivieron a la enfermedad, y culpa a Humphrey, un lobo que arriesgo su vida para salvarlos, que paso por mas peligros y desafíos que nadie, que no se acobardo por el reto ni el peligro, y que en este momento se encuentra en estado crítico, y cuando solo le pedimos que se queden para ayudar a protegerlo junto con otros seiscientos lobos, usted se acobarda"

Dux: mire al piso, como cachorro regañado, estaba molesto, no porque me grito, sino porque lo que dijo era cierto, "tienes razón, es lo mínimo que le debemos" le dije

Scoot: "así está mejor" le dije un poco más calmado

Steel: "hablando de Humphrey, como sigue" le pregunte

Scoot: suspire y le dije, "básicamente sigue igual, no ha salido del estado de shock, tengo miedo de que pueda caer en estado de coma, pero el lado bueno es que ya encontramos un donante y en este momento se está haciendo la transfusión"

Steel: "es una lástima que no haya mejorado, perro al menos hay un donante, por cierto, quien resulto ser compatible" le pregunte con curiosidad

Scoot: "resulto que do todos los lobos en Jasper, la que tenía mayor compatibilidad era Kate" le dije

Steel: "esa una sorpresa" le dije sorprendido

Scoot: "vaya que lo es" le dije pensativo, "ahora que lo pienso algo ocurrió, recuerdo que cuando los vi por primera vez, hice el análisis, cuando estaban inconscientes, y Kate solo era un setenta por ciento compatible" pensé

Luna: "todo está bien Scoot" le pregunte al ver que tenía una mirada perdida

Scoot: "que, si" le dije volviendo a la realidad, "tengo que ir a revisar cómo va la transfusión" les dije entes de tomar rumbo a la cueva, cuando llegue vi a Kate un en el mismo lugar, "como te sientes" le pregunte

Kate: "un poco cansada, pero bien" le dije mientras bostezaba

Scoot: "es mejor que descanses, haremos la siguiente transfusión mañana en la mañana" le dije mientras les quitaba con cuidado las agujas, y les ponía unas hojas pequeñas para que no sangraran

Kate: "y como esta Humphrey" le pregunte

Scoot: me acerque y revise sus signos vitales, "tiene un pulso, un poco más fuerte y constante, sin mencionar que está empezando a respirar mejor" le explique

Kate: "está mejorando" le pregunte emocionada

Scoot: "un poco, mejor que en estos últimos tres días, pero aún está en la cuerda floja" le explique

Kate: "al menos, está empezando a mejorar" le dije, luego me acerque a Humphrey y me recosté a su lado, con cuidado de no hacerle daño

Scoot: luego me fui a la habitación, donde estaba haciendo las pruebas de sangre, hay compare un vieja muestra de la sangre de Kate, con una más reciente, si note que había cambiado en este tiempo, cuando investigue porque sucedió, me sorprendió lo que encontré

Al día siguiente

Kate: cuando me desperté, vi a Humphrey, y vi que seguía en estado de shock, le lamí la mejilla, con esperanza de que despertara, pero no pasó nada, "aún está muy débil" pensé con tristeza, luego vi a Scoot, entrar a la habitación, "buenos días" lo salude

Scoot: "buenos días" le dije mientras me acercaba a revisar a Humphrey, "ya vengo tengo que cambiar sus vendajes, pero tengo caribú fresco en la entrada por si tienes hambre" le dije

Kate: "gracias" le dije, y como salió, luego me acerque al caribú, arranque una pierna y empecé a comérmela, "extrañaba ver la cara sonriente de Humphrey en las mañanas, diciéndome buenos días, su alegre actitud, y básicamente todo lo relacionado a él, solo quiero que se recupere, él no se merece eso, es un gran lobo, cariñoso, amable y amoroso" pensé, mientras miraba a Humphrey, luego vi entrar a Scoot, con varias hojas, savia, y un tazón de agua

Scoot: empecé a remplazar los vendajes de Humphrey, "cuando termine, de cambiarle los vendajes, haremos la siguiente trasfusión" le dije a Kate, mientras reemplazaba los vendajes

Kate: "y tengo que beber esa mezcla horrible" le pregunte

Scoot: "sip" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Kate: "me toco" dije en tono de decepción, por más que odiara ese sabor, lo más importante para mí es salvar la vida de Humphrey

Scoot: "cuando hallamos acabado con las transfusiones, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo importante" le dije

Kate: "de que" le pregunte

Scoot: "es sobre porque tu sangre se volvió compatible con la de Humphrey" le dije

Kate: "como que se volvió" le pregunte confundida

Scoot: "si, hace varios meses, cuando nos vimos por primera vez, tu sangre solo era un setenta por ciento compatible con la de Humphrey" le explique

Kate: "como es que mi sangre pudo cambiar" le pregunte confundida

Scoot: "te explicare eso más tarde, pero primero tenemos que hacer la transfusión" le dije

Kate: asentí, y procedí a tomarme el horrible líquido, luego me acosté al lado de Humphrey y Scoot, nos puso de nuevo esos objetos afilados, en los antebrazos

**¿Cuál será la explicación de Scoot?, ¿Humphrey, lograra recuperarse?, ¿los lobos de Jasper podrán defenderse de Toocs, y Noche?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	89. dos Kate?

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, por cierto yo leo todos los comentarios, y agradezco las ideas que me dan **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Por la tarde de ese mismo día

Kate: acaba de terminar la última parte de la transfusión, me sentía bastante mareada y débil, por lo que Scoot me dijo que me quedara recostada, hasta que me sintiera mejor, mientras tanto, él estaba revisando los signos vitales de Humphrey, "como esta" le pregunte esperanzada

Scoot: "mucho mejor, sus signos vitales, ya son continuos, y fuertes, aunque sigue bastante débil y herido, pero creo que debería estar despertando en una semana o dos" le explique

Kate: "en unas semanas" le dije con tristeza

Scoot: "o tal vez antes, es difícil, saberlo, pero tienes que comprender, que acaba de salvarse de la muerte por muy poco" le dije

Kate: "es cierto" le dije, "al menos esta fuera de peligro" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "si eso es bueno" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "por cierto que querías explicarme acerca de que mi sangre se volvió compatible con la de Humphrey" le pregunte

Scoot: "cuando los vi por primera vez, le tome a ambos un examen de sangre, al ver si estaban bien de salud, en ese momento, tú eras un setenta por ciento compatible con Humphrey" le explique

Kate: "como es que la sangre puede cambiar" le pregunte

Scoot: "he oído casos, pero son muy raros, cuando analice una muestra reciente en comparación con la antigua descubrí, que cuando compartiste energía con Humphrey, la que recibiste, reacciono ante la enfermedad, cambiando tu sangre, para sobrevivir a ella" le explique

Kate: "si dices lo que creo que dices, porque me dio los síntomas" le pregunte

Scoot: "al parecer se necesitaba un catalizador" le explique

Kate: "un que" le pregunte confundida

Scoot: suspire y le dije, "algo que iniciara la reacción" le explique

Kate: "y cual fue ese catalizador" le pregunte

Scoot: "creo que fue tu amor a él, cuando lo vistes así, involuntariamente tu cuerpo empezó a reaccionar" le explique

Kate: sonreí al saber que fue mi amor lo que le técnicamente le salvo la vida, "gracias por decirme" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "pensé que deberías saberlo" le dije, luego salí de la habitación, cuando estaba en la entrada de la cueva, vi a Winston, Eve, y los seis cachorros, "hola a todos" le dije en buen humor

Winston: "buenos, días, pareces de buen humor" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "si estoy bastante alegre, la transfusión fue todo un éxito, y ahora Humphrey esta fuera de peligro" les dije alegre

Eve: "es muy bueno" le dije sonriendo

Nova: "podemos ver a nuestros papas", le pregunte ansioso

Scoot: "claro, pero tengan cuidado, Humphrey aún sigue inconsciente, y Kate, está un poco cansada y mareada" les advertí

Silver: "lo tendremos tío" le dije

Scoot: "lo sé, pasen" le dije mientras me hacía a un lado, "nos vemos más tarde, voy a dar un pase para aclarar mi mente" les dije mientras salía de la cueva

Estrella: "nos vemos más tarde tío" me despedí

Scoot: asentí y sonreí, luego me fui a caminar

Winston: nosotros ocho seguimos hasta la habitación, donde vimos a Kate recostada al lado de Humphrey, "hola cariño" la salude

Kate: "hola papas" los salude, "hola ternuritas" le dije a los cachorros, mientras me para a abrazarlos

Reiz: "cómo te sientes mami" le pregunte

Kate: le sonreí y le dije, "estoy bien, un poco mareada pero bien"

Nova: "y como siguió papa" le pregunte

Kate: "esta fuera de peligro, pero su tío, me dijo que despertaría en una o dos semanas" les explique

Tristán: "en tanto tiempo" dije con tristeza

Kate: "me temo que si, no se olviden que su padre acaba de pasar por una situación de vida o muerte, y está muy débil, por lo que necesita mucho descanso" les dije con tristeza

Winston: "pues estoy aliviado de que este fuera de peligro, ahora puede empezar a recuperarse" les dije alegre

Kate: "si eso es lo bueno" les dije sonriendo, hablamos durante una hora, hasta que llego Garth, Lilly, Tormenta y Nieve, con un caribú

Garth: "hola a todos, suponíamos que tenían hambre" les dije mientras dejaba el caribú en el suelo

Winston: "no debieron molestarse" les dije

Garth: "no es ninguna molestia, por cierto, como sigue Kate y el coyote" les pregunte

Kate: "estoy bien, y Humphrey, ya está fuera de peligro, pero sigue inconsciente" les dije un poco triste en la última parte

Lilly: "alguna idea de cuándo va a despertar" le pregunte

Kate: "en una semana o dos" le conteste

Lilly: "y cuanto tiempo, puede aguantar sin comer" le pregunte preocupada

Kate: "no lo sé, pero no debemos preocuparnos por eso, Scoot lo conecto a esa bolsa, que le proporciona los nutrientes para no morir de hambre" les explique lo mejor que pude

Lilly: "bueno es una preocupación menos" le dije aliviada

Eve: "mejor vamos a comer" les dije hambrienta, y los trece lobos se acercaron al caribú, que por suerte, era uno bastante grande

Kate: agarre dos piernas, y se las alcance a mis cachorros, "coman" les dije con cariño

Esperanza: "gracias mami" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "a sus tíos quienes trajeron el caribú" les dije sonriendo

Estrella: "gracias tíos" les agradecí

Garth: "no es nada" les dije, mientras les alcanzaba una pierna a mis cachorros

Nieve: "gracias papa" le dije sonriendo

Kate: todos empezamos a comer, cuando terminamos, no quedaron más que huesos, "desde cuando un caribú, apenas alcanza para alimentar a nuestra familia" dije en tono de broma

Lilly: "supongo que nadie pensó que fuera a crecer tanto" le dije en el mismo tono de broma

Kate: compartimos una pequeña risa, "ojala Humphrey estuviera despierto, seguramente se le ocurriría otra broma para animarnos más" pensé con un poco de tristeza

Mientras tanto en el bosque oscuro

Toocs: estaba preparando a Noche, para su misión, su cuerpo se curaría en tres días, gracias a mi magia negra, y le estaba mostrando todo lo relacionado con esa loba Kate, para que nadie sospechara nada cuando se infiltre

Noche: ya estaba contando los días, para poder cortarle la garganta a ese maldito lobo Humphrey, aprenderá que nadie se mente con Noche, y se sale con las suya

Toocs: "sé que quieres venganza, pero concéntrate" le grite con firmeza

Noche: "sí señor, lo siento" le dije sumisamente

Toocs: "es mejor que te concentres si quieres entrar a Jasper a matar a Humphrey" le dije en tono serio

Noche: "lo siento señor, pero no veo el punto de hacer todo esto" le dije con respeto

Toocs: "hay muchas variables que contemplar, primero han fortalecido la vigilancia de sus fronteras, por lo que tendrás que tener una buena excusa para entrar, y segundo no hay que descartar la posibilidad de que tú y la verdadera Kate estén en el mismo lugar" le explique con seriedad y un poco molesto

Noche: "lo siento señor, no lo volveré a cuestionar" le dije sumisamente

Toocs: "considérate afortunado, que te necesito para mi plan de venganza, de lo contrario te habría matado hace mucho" le gruñí

Mientras tanto en Jasper

Kate: después de varias horas de discusión, mis padres, por fin me obligaron a salir y dar una vuelta, a pesar de que quería estar al lado de Humphrey, estaba caminado con mis papas, y mis cachorros, cuando note que habían casi cinco veces más lobos patrullando la fronteras, sin mencionar que aún estaban los lobos de la manada del sur y la del norte, "porque hay tantos alphas patrullando las fronteras" les pregunte a mis padres

Winston: sabía que decirle tarde o temprano, "es para proteger a Humphrey" le explique

Kate: "protegerlo de que" le pregunte

Winston: "de Toocs, según Scoot, siente que el planea matar a Humphrey, por haber conseguido la cura" le explique

Kate: "y porque no me dijeron" les dije molesta

Eve: "no queríamos preocuparte más, ya estabas bastante preocupada por el estado de Humphrey" le explique

Kate: "algo más que no me han dicho" les pregunte con una ceja levantada

Winston: "no, eso era lo único" le dije

Kate: "entonces, volveré a la cueva con Humphrey, no voy a arriesgarme a que Tocos, lo lastime" les dije, "vamos cachorros" les dije en tono cariñoso, cuando llegamos a la cueva vimos a Scoot revisando a Humphrey, "como esta" le pregunte

Scoot: "sé que estas preocupada, pero solo han pasado unas cuantas horas desde la transfusión, va estar bien, pero necesito tiempo para descansar" le dije

Kate: "lo siento, es que estoy muy preocupada, no solo por su salud, sino por ese Toocs, que quiere matarlo" le dije con tristeza

Scoot: "oh, te enteraste" le dije

Kate: asentí

Scoot: "no te preocupes, él no puede atacar directamente a Humphrey, tendría que enviar a alguien o algo, por eso pedí que pusieran a todos en alerta" le dije para calmarla un poco

Kate: "porque no puede venir" le pregunte curiosa

Scoot: "el escogió tener más poderes, y la capacidad de usar magia negra, pero tiene un costo, que es que está confinado al bosque negro, sin poder salir, mientras que yo, decidí no tener tantos poderes como mi hermano, pero tengo la libertad de salir y ayudar a los demás" le explique

Kate: "cada uno escogió" le pregunte un poco confundida

Scoot: "es una larga historia, pero la acortare lo más que pueda, nosotros nacimos en un intento de equilibrar al mundo, a mi hermano le dieron el rol del mal, y a mí el del bien a cada uno nos dieron escoger de una serie de habilidades para poder mantener el equilibrio, mi hermano escogió la del poder y la magia negra, mientras que yo la de la sabiduría, inteligencia, y magia blanca, al inicio todo marchaba perfectamente, éramos muy amigos, pero poco a poco, la oscuridad lo consumió y lo transformo, y ahora lo que busca es que la oscuridad prevalezca sobre la luz, desde ese momento jure detenerlo para proteger el equilibrio, use todas mis fuerzas para que darles poderes a los tres primeros, y que ellos y su familia pelearan contra el mal de Toocs" le explique

Kate: "básicamente todo comenzó porque tu hermano se volvió malvado" le dije

Scoot: "básicamente si, use todas mis fuerzas para crear a esos tres primeros lobos, cuando el descendiente de T murió, sentí como el poder regreso a mi" le explique

Kate: "y que pasara ahora" le pregunte

Scoot: "dejare a Humphrey vivir una buena vida con su familia, más adelante pensare que hacer con mi hermano" le dije

Kate: "gracias, por no involucrar a Humphrey en esa pelea" le dije

Scoot: "no es nada, de todos modos, él ya le hizo más daño a Toocs, del que le he podido hacer en toda mi vida, su fuerza provenía de las muertes que producía la enfermedad, sin la enfermedad, él debe estar debilitando minuto a minuto" le explique

Kate: "con razón debe estar tan molesto con Humphrey" le dije

Scoot: "exactamente" le dije

Kate: "y no hay forma de matar a tu germano" le pregunte

Scoot: "no lo puedo matar" le dije

Kate: "entiendo que es tu familia, pero" le dije cuando fui interrumpida por Scoot

Scoot: "no, en serio no lo puedo matar, si lo hago, el equilibrio se desplomaría, lo que es muy peligroso" le explique

Kate: "entonces que vas hacer con él" le pregunte

Scoot: "no lo sé, si hubiera forma de sacarlo de esa oscuridad, pero no conozco ninguna forma" le dije con tristeza

Kate: "no te rindas, seguramente hay forma de recuperar a tu hermano" le dije cariñosamente

Scoot: le sonreí, "gracias" le dije

Kate: asentí, y me fui a acomodarme al lado de Humphrey, para dormir, los cachorros, se acercaron a nosotros, y se acomodaron con cuidado de no hacerle daño a Humphrey

Tres días después

Noche: me dirigía al territorio de la gran manada de Jasper, hoy seria le día que mataría a Humphrey, cuando estaba cerca de la frontera, fui detenido por seis lobos

Scar: "Kate, que haces fuera del territorio" le pregunte

Noche: "ese debe ser ese lobo llamado Scar, menos mal que Toocs, me dio una buena excusa para entrar sin levantar sospechas" pensé, "Scoot, me pidió buscar algunas hiervas para Humphrey afuera del territorio" le conteste con calma

Garra: "no te vi salir del territorio" le dije

Noche: "Salí por otra frontera, pero tuve que recorrer una buena distancia hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, y me di cuenta que esta era la frontera más cercana de donde estaba" le explique, "que haciendo escusas rápidas" pensé

Scar: "está bien, pero mejor date prisa si Humphrey necesita esas hiervas" le dije

Noche: "saben cuál es el camino más rápido a Humphrey desde aquí" les pregunte

Scar y Garra compartieron una mirada de extraño

Garra: "no te acuerdas" le pregunte confundida

Noche: "es que he tenido muchas cosas en que pensar" les respondí rápidamente, ocultando mi nerviosismo

Scar: "nada más sigues derecho, gira a la izquierda en el rio, y llegas a las cuevas" le explique aun un poco extrañado

Noche: "ok, gracias" le dije mientras salía corriendo

Garra: "eso fue extraño" le dije a Scar

Scar: asentí en confirmación

Noche: seguí las instrucciones de los lobos, cuando llegue al rio, pude distinguir a lo lejos a Kate, por suerte, está poniendo atención a sus cachorros, por lo que me escabullí por unos árboles para que no me viera y cuando llegue vi más de cincuenta cuevas, "esto tomara más tiempo de lo que pensé" me dije a mi mismo, mientras empezaba a mirar cada una de las cuevas

Una hora después con Kate

Kate: estaba jugando con los cachorros, cerca del rio, cuando vi que pasaba Scar y Garra, "hola Scar, hola Garra" los salude

Scar: "hola Kate" la salude

Kate: "que han hecho" les pregunte

Garra: "tú lo sabes" le dije recordando que nos vimos hace una hora

Kate: le di una mirada extraña, "no, no lo creo" les dije un poco confundida

Scar: "estábamos de patrulla, no lo recuerdas" le pregunte

Kate: "no sabía que estaban de patrulla" les dije a la defensiva

Garra: rodé los ojos, y le pregunte, "y le pudiste llevar las hiervas a Scoot"

Kate: "que hiervas" le pregunte

Scar: "las que Scoot, te pidió, por la que saliste del territorio" le dije

Kate: "Scoot, no me pidió nada, he estado toda la mañana aquí, jugando con mis cachorros" les explique

Garra: "per si te vimos hace una hora" le dije confundida

Reiz: "es imposible, mi mama ha estado jugando con nosotros, durante varias horas" le dije

Kate: pensé un momento lo que me dijeron, y les pregunte, "dicen que vieron un lobo igual a mí, y que hablaba como yo, desde fuera del territorio"

Scar: "viéndolo en retrospectiva, si debió ser otro lobo, que era igual a ti" le dije

Garra: "eso explica porque no sabía el camino a la cueva de Scoot" les dije empezando a comprender, aunque un había muchas cosas bastante dudosas, como porque había dos Kate

Kate: "le dijeron donde era" le pregunte asustada

Scoot: le dimos instrucciones de cómo llegar a donde estaban las cuevas, pero no le dijimos cual era, pensando que ya sabias" le explique

Kate: "hay que actuar rápido, Scar, llama a Scoot, mis papas, Blaze, Luna, Blaze y Garth, diles, que vayan de inmediato a la cueva de Scoot, que es urgente" le instruí

Scar: "de inmediato" le dije y Salí corriendo

Kate: "Garra, puedes llevar a mis cachorros, con mi hermana" le pedí

Garra: "por supuesto, pero que vas hacer" le dije

Kate: "voy a detener a la otra Kate" le dije, luego Salí corriendo hacia la cueva de Scoot, esperaba que aun la otra Kate no la haya encontrado

Mientras tanto con Noche

Noche: he revisado un total de cincuenta y tres cuevas y ninguna era, "debí pedir instrucciones un poco más claras" pensé, mientras revisaba la cueva cincuenta y cuatro, pero cuando entre a la cueva cincuenta y cinco, sonreí esta era muchos más grande que las demás, "esta debe ser la Scoot" pensé, mientras entraba a revisar, por suerte no había nadie, cuando entre a una habitación de la cueva, sonreí ante lo que vi, vi a Humphrey inconsciente, gravemente herido, "llego tu hora" le dije en tono sombrío, mientras ponía mi garra, en su cuello, listo para cortarle el cuello, cuando estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello, algo me detuvo

P.V Kate

Estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cueva de Scoot, cuando la vi, mi corazón se detuvo, cuando vi una copia idéntica de mí, entrar a la cueva, me obligue a continuar, sabiendo que aun podía salvar a Humphrey, cuando entre a la cueva, vi que mi copia estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello a mi amado, rápidamente salte sobre ella, ambas rodamos algunos metros lejos de Humphrey, antes de que fui pateada por mi copia, cuando me pare, tome postura de ataque, "eres el lobo que tomo la poción de la traición, para intentar matar a Humphrey" le pregunte

Noche: me sorprendió que supiera todo eso, "como lo sabes" le pregunte

"Me lo conto Scoot" le respondí

Noche: "es una lástima, solo quería matar a Humphrey, pero ahora tendré que matarlos a los dos" le dije con una sonrisa malévola, luego me abalancé contra ella

"Nunca dejare que lastimes a Humphrey" le gruñí, mientras me preparaba para la pelea, esquive su ataque y le lace otro, pero lo esquivo

P.V. normal

Winston: todos corrimos hacia la cueva de Scoot, después de que Scar, nos dijo que Kate, nos necesitaba urgente allí, cuando llegamos nos quedamos atónitos, por lo que vimos, eran dos Kate pelando entre ellas, "que está pasando" les pregunte confundido

"ella es una impostora" dijeron ambas al tiempo mientras se apuntaban entre si

Scoot: cuando llegue vi a todos mirando a dos Kate, "dos Kate" pensé

Eve: "cómo es esto posible" les pregunte confundida

Scoot: "una de ellas es la verdadera Kate, pero la otra es un lobo que se transformó en ella para matar a Humphrey" les explique

Garth: "y cuál es la verdadera" le pregunte

"yo soy la verdadera" dijeron ambas al tiempo

Todos luego miraron a Scoot

Scoot: "no lo sé, el único que podría saber es Humphrey, pero esta inconsciente" les explique

Winston: tendremos que descubrirlo de otro modo" les dije mientras me ponía a pensar

Eve: "qué tal si le hacemos preguntas a ambas, así sabremos cual es la verdadera" le sugerí

Winston: "es una buena idea" le dije

Scoot: "para no haber confusiones, la de la derecha será Kate uno, y la de la izquierda será Kate dos" les dije

Kate dos: "porque la copia es la uno" me queje

Kate uno: "a quien llamas copia, copia" le dije molesta

Luna: "va ser un largo día" le dije suspirando

Winston: "primera pregunta, va para Kate uno, como se llaman tus padres" le pregunte

Kate uno: "son ustedes, Winston y Eve" les respondí

Eve: "Kate dos, como se llama tu hermana" le pregunte

Kate dos: "se llama Lilly" le respondí

Winston: "Kate uno, cuantos cachorros, tienes" le pregunte

Kate uno: "tengo seis, dos hembras y cuatro machos, se llaman, Reiz, Estrella, Esperanza, Silver, Tristán y Nova" le respondí

Winston: "Kate dos, que paso el día anterior a tu boda" le pregunte

Kate dos: "Humphrey y yo presentamos la prueba de alpha nivel tres, y a ambos nos dieron el rango de alpha nivel tres" le respondí

Eve: "vamos empezar a hacer preguntas más difíciles" les dije, "Kate uno, que le paso a Humphrey en su primera cita" le pregunte

Kate: "recibió un disparo, por protegerme" le conteste

Winston: "Kate dos, que hicieron la noche después de casarse" le pregunte

Kate dos: me sonroje y le respondí "Humphrey y yo tuvimos relaciones"

Eve: "Kate uno, cuál fue el primer regalo que te dio Humphrey en su cumpleaños" le pregunte

Kate: "fue una linda flor" le respondí

Winston: "Kate dos, cuál fue el cachorro que nació primero" le pregunte

Kate dos: "fue Nova" le respondí

Scoot: "no creo que esto esté funcionando" les dije

Garth: "y que sugieres" le pregunte

Scoot: pensé por un momento, y les dije, "Toocs seguramente uso sus poderes para espiar a Kate y Humphrey, pero eso no funciona en el primer valle, les hare una pregunta de lo que ocurrió allí, y la que responda bien es la verdadera Kate" les dije

**¿Cuál de las dos es la verdadera Kate?, ¿Qué harán con Noche si lo descubren?, ¿Cuándo despertara Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olviden escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **

**Voy a publicar una encuesta para que voten quien piensan que es la verdadera Kate, Kate uno, o, Kate dos**


	90. en el cielo¡

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, este es sobre lo que pasa dentro de la mente de Humphrey durante el tiempo que ha estado en shock, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V de Humphrey

Estaba caminando en medio de un valle desconocido, no sabía que hacia aquí, o como llegue en primer lugar, me senté y trate de recordar lo que paso, "lo último que recuerdo fue ver a Scoot, entregarle la flor, y pedirle que le diera la cura a todos, antes de atender mis heridas, luego todo se puso negro y cuando desperté estaba en medio de este valle" recordé, "estaré muerto" me dije con miedo, "no, no me puedo morir, no puedo dejar solos a Kate y nuestros cachorros" pensé mientras entraba en pánico, "no te preocupes, debes estar soñando o algo" me dije a mi mismo para calmarme, decidí empezara a caminar para buscar a alguien necesitaba una explicación de lo que hacía aquí, camine por varias horas, no sabía a donde iba, pero me instinto me hizo seguir en una dirección determinada, a medida que avanzaba, note como el valle empezaba a tener más y más vida, había muchas flores de diferentes colores, también los arboles estaban poniendo más verdes y frondosos, cuando mire hacia adelante note que me estaba acercando a una gran reja de oro, "esto es extraño" pensé, cuando estaba justo enfrente de la reja vi a un lobo cuidando la entrada, tenía pelaje blanco, y una especie de túnica, "tal vez él pueda responder mis preguntas pensé", luego me acerque a él, "hola" lo salude

"Hola Humphrey, te estábamos esperando" dije el lobo

"como sabes mi nombre" le pregunte un poco asustado

"es mi trabajo saber todos los que tienen acceso a este lugar" respondió el lobo

"y donde estoy" le pregunte

"estas en el cielo" respondió el lobo con tranquilidad, mientras un coro de ángeles se escuchaba

"e-en e-el c-cielo" tartamudee sin poder creerlo, y pude oír de nuevo el coro de ángeles, cuando dije cielo

"así es en el cielo, felicidades" le dijo el lobo, y se volvió escuchar el coro de ángeles

"no, no, no puedo estar en el cielo, debo estar con Kate y mis cachorros" le dije, y de nuevo se escuchó el coro de ángeles

"no hay nada que hacer, pero el grande necesita hablar contigo" le explico el lobo

"pero no puedo estar en el cielo, no me pude haber muerto" dije negando, y volví a escuchar el coro de ángeles, "por cierto que pasa con ese coro de ángeles" le pregunte

"no lo sé, pero se pone molesto con el tiempo" le dijo el lobo mientras miraba alrededor, "de todas maneras pasa, te lo has ganado" le dijo el lobo mientras se había la puerta

"lo siento Kate" susurre, mientras una lagrima salía de mi ojo, empecé a caminar hacia dentro, vi que en realidad era un lugar muy hermoso y pacífico, "pero para mí no sería el cielo, el cielo para mi es estar al lado de Kate" pensé

"el grande te está esperando en la cima de esa montaña" le dijo el lobo mientras apuntaba a una montaña que en la cima tenía una construcción al estilo de la Grecia

"gracias, pero no era Scoot, el dios" le pregunte un poco confundido

"si, pero en la tierra de los vivos, el grande es el gran dios de todos, incluyéndolo, también es su padre" le explico el lobo

"ok" le dije y empecé a caminar hacia la montaña, en el camino, pude ver a muchos lobos jugando, caminando y haciendo muchas cosas, todos estaba muy felices, que apenas me ponían atención, también note que todos tenían alas, cuando mire mi lomo, note que yo no las tenía, "extraño" pensé, cuando llegue a la entrada de la extraña construcción en la cima de montaña escuche una fuerte, firme voz

"Humphrey, te he estado esperando, por favor pasa" dijo la voz desde el interior

Entre a la estructura y un enorme lobo blanco, era diez veces mi tamaño, instintivamente me incline en respecto ante el

El grande: "puedes relajarte" le dije con calma

Deje de inclinarme y lo mire

El grande: "disfrutas de cielo" le pregunte, luego oí el coro de ángeles

"es un lugar muy hermoso y pacífico, pero no es el cielo, no sin Kate" le dije con tristeza, mientras escuchaba el coro de ángeles

El grande: "entiendo a la perfección, sé que la amas mucho y tus cachorros" le dije

"gracias por su comprensión" le dije sonriendo

El grande: "has hecho actos muy heroicos, valientes y altruistas, por eso las puertas del cielo están abiertas para ti" le dije sonriendo

"es muy amable, pero quisiera regresar con mi familia si fuera posible" le pedí

El grande: "no hay problema, ni muerto estas" le dije

"gracias, gracias" le dije agradecido, "un momento no estoy muerto" le pregunte un poco confundido

El grande: "no, estabas muy cerca pero tu compañera y mi hijo, lograron salvarte la vida" le explique

"Entonces que hago aquí" le pregunte un poco confundido de la razón por la que estaba en el cielo

El grande: "necesito que hagas algo por mi" le dije

"que necesita" le pregunte

El grande: "quiero que rescates a mí otro hijo de la oscuridad" le explique

"otro hijo, se refiere al hermano de Scoot, Toocs" le pregunte

El grande: "si el" le dije con calma

"porque tendría que hacerlo el intento matar a todos los que quiero" le dije molesto

El grande: "porque te conozco, sé qué harás lo correcto" le dije con calma

"no es mejor matarlo" le pregunte

El grande: "si lo haces todo el equilibrio se perdería, lo que causara miles de muertes" le explique

"y que puedo hacer" le pregunte

El grande: "es fácil, mi hijo, está siendo consumido por la oscuridad, pero si logras sacarlo del bosque oscuro, toda la influencia de la oscuridad sobre él se perderá" le explique

"es todo lo que tengo que hacer" le pregunte

El grande: "así es, pero no será fácil" le advertí

"nunca lo es" le dije

El grande: "no te obligare hacer nada, tu puedes decidir, que hacer, pero recuerda mientras que Toocs, este bajo la influencia de la oscuridad tratara de matarte y tu familia por arruinar su plan de muerte y destrucción" le avise

"porque tiene que meterse con mi familia" le pregunte molesto

El grande: "si no puede llegar a ti, una forma de hacerte sufrir es lastimando a tu familia" le explique

"pero que puedo hacer contra él, solo soy un lobo, y él es un dios, creo que tengo bastante desventaja" le dije

El grande: "seguro se te ocurrirá algo, pero te puedo ayudar un poco" le dije sonriendo

"como" le pregunte

El grande: me acerque a Humphrey y le susurre como podía tener una ligera ventaja sobre

"entiendo, pero por donde empiezo" le pregunte

El grande: "pregúntale a Scoot, él te dirá" le dije

"y como puedo volver" le pregunte

El grande: "sígueme" le dije

Asentí y empecé a seguirlo hasta una gran puerta, brillante

El grande: "este es tu boleto de regreso" le dije mientras apuntaba a la puerta

"hare mi mejor esfuerzo de salvar a tu hijo de la oscuridad" le dije

El grande: "sé que lo harás, por cierto, todos te extrañan mucho del otro lado" le dije

"espero no haber preocupado mucho a Kate, sé que paso un día, pero ya sabes" le dije

El grande: "de hecho allá ha pasado una semana" le dije

"una semana" dije sorprendido

El grande: "si estoy seguro que ya estas familiarizado con las realidades con tiempo diferentes" le dije sonriendo

"lo peor es que si, ya me ha pasado mucho" le dije con un suspiro, "lo que me recuerda en el bosque oscuro pasa lo mismo" le pregunte

El grande: "si pero al revés el tiempo trascurre más rápido allá que el mundo real" le explique

"como en el primer valle" le pregunte

El grande: "si como en el primer valle" le dije

"una última pregunta, porque usted no salva a su hijo" le pregunte un poco curioso

El grande: a pesar de que mis poderes son mucho mayores, a los de él, no puedo interferir en su mundo, por eso te hice venir aquí" le explique

"entiendo, hare lo mejor que pueda" le dije

El grande: "recuerda que siempre serás bienvenido al cielo" le dije

Escuche el coro de ángeles otra vez, "entiendo, pero que pasa con ese coro de ángeles, realmente se pone un poco molesto" le dije

El grande: "lo sé, por eso evitamos usar la palabra con c" le dije

"lo recordare" le dije mientras entraba al portal

El grande: "una cosa más" le dije antes de que atravesara el portal

"que es" le pregunte

El grande: "ve y ayuda a tu amada" le dije sonriendo

"está en peligro" le pregunte preocupado

El grande: "aun no, pero lo estará, al menos que llegues a tiempo" le explique

"es mejor que me vaya entonces" le dije

El grande: asentí, y le dije "buena suerte"

Le sonreí y pase por el portal, todo se puso de un blanco muy brillante, pero poco a poco, todo se volvió negro, cuando empecé a tener recuperar la conciencia sentí un terrible dolor fluir por mi cuerpo, pero estaba tan débil que no podía gritar, tenía los ojos aun cerrados, pero escuchaba una conversación al lado mío

P.V normal

Scoot: "para no haber confusiones, la de la derecha será Kate uno, y la de la izquierda será Kate dos" les dije

Humphrey: "esto no es bueno, debe ser Noche" pensé, intente muy duro para poder pararme o decir algo, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, estaba demasiado agotado, aun sin verlas, ya sabía cuál es la verdadera Kate, "vamos cuerpo no me falles ahora" grite en mi mente, pero no me podía mover, me senté allí escuchando las preguntas que les hacían, "como no pueden darse cuenta de cuál es la verdadera" me pregunte, la distinguía claramente no solo porque en mi corazón sabía cuál era la real, sino también por la forma que respondían las preguntas, "ojala pudiera decirles, que el aura de las dos es diferente, si lo supieran traerían a Andrea para descubrir la real" pensé (ya había pensado en eso con anterioridad, pero no lo mencione, para agregarle emoción), luego escuche como Scoot dijo como definir esto de una vez por todas

Scoot: pensé por un momento, y les dije, "Toocs seguramente uso sus poderes para espiar a Kate y Humphrey, pero eso no funciona en el primer valle, les hare una pregunta de lo que ocurrió allí, y la que responda bien es la verdadera Kate"

Humphrey: alcance a abrir un poco los ojos, aunque mi visión estaba un poco nublada pude distinguir, que la Kate falsa estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre la real, "tengo que hacer algo" pensé mientras desesperadamente intentaba moverme, pero mis intentos eran inútiles, apenas si me sacudía un poco, y como todos estaban muy ocupados con el tema de las dos Kate nadie notaba que me sacudía ligeramente

**¿Podrá Humphrey salvar a la verdadera Kate?, ¿descubrirán a tiempo cual es la verdadera Kate?, ¿Cuál es la forma para que Humphrey tenga ventaja contra Toocs?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo le parece la historia hasta ahora**

**No se les olvide que aun esta la encuesta disponible en mi perfil para que voten, cual piensan que es la verdadera Kate **


	91. conciente

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Scoot: pensé por un momento, y les dije, "Toocs seguramente uso sus poderes para espiar a Kate y Humphrey, pero eso no funciona en el primer valle, les hare una pregunta de lo que ocurrió allí, y la que responda bien es la verdadera Kate" les dije

Garth: todos nos quedamos mirando a Scoot, en expectativa durante algunos minutos, hasta que le dije, "pregúntale ya, nos estas matando del suspenso"

Scoot: "lo siento quería añadir emoción" me disculpe, luego me dirigí a las dos Kate, "la que responda esto bien es la verdadera" y les pregunte "que fue lo que comieron Humphrey y Kate, el día después de que despertaron en mi cueva en el primer valle" les pregunte

Ambas Kate se pusieron a pensar antes de que respondieran al tiempo

Kate dos: "fue un alce" le dije con calma

Kate uno: "fue un caribú" le dije con calma

Scoot: las mire por un momento antes de decirles, "Kate dos es la verdadera"

Noche: al escuchar eso, rápidamente me abalance contra Kate, fue tan rápido y repentino que no pudo defenderse

Kate: estaba feliz de que por fin se dieran cuenta de que era la verdadera Kate, pero estaba tan distraída por el momento que no preví que la otra Kate se me abalanzara, lo siguiente que supe es que me tenía por el cuello con sus mandíbulas

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido por el inesperado desenlace de hechos

Eve: "suelta a mi hija, monstruo de lo contrario te romperé la mandíbula, y te romperé cada extremidad, luego te obligare a comerte tus extremidades" le dije con ira

Noche: "no me hagas reír Eve, pero hagas un trato" le dije mientras tenia a Kate entre mis mandíbulas

Winston: "qué clase de trato" le gruñí, aun temiendo por la vida de mi hija

Noche: "muy simple, maten a Humphrey y la dejo ir, no lo hagan y la mato" les explique

Blaze: "eres un verdadero monstruo" le gruñí

Noche: "gracias" les dije

Todos se miraron pensando en que decidir, hasta que Kate hablo

Kate: "no lo hagan, no toquen a Humphrey" les dije con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos

Winston: "cariño" le dije preocupado

Kate: "no lo hagan, solo díganle que lo amo, y que siempre lo amare" les dije con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos, luego cerré los ojos, en espera a que terminara

Noche: "si es lo que decides" le dije sombríamente, mi plan era tan pronto matara a Kate me abalanzaría contra Humphrey que estaba detrás de mi

Humphrey: escuche toda la conversación, "no puedo dejar que la mate" me dije a mi mismo, reuní todas mis fuerzas para intentar pararme

Scoot: "porque haces esto, Toocs está mal y tú lo sabes" le dije

Noche: "tal vez, pero es mi amo y no puedo cuestionar sus órdenes" le dije con indiferencia, mientras empezaba a cerrar lentamente las mandíbulas

Kate: cuando sentí sus mandíbulas cerrándose en torno de mi cuello, empecé a gritar de dolor, también sentí un poco de sangre que empezaba a escurrir de mi cuello

Todo el mundo veía horrorizado como Noche estaba matando a Kate, incapaces de hacer nada

Humphrey: "cuando escuche los gritos de dolor de Kate mi ira empezó a subir, me forcé a pararme, y empecé a cojear lentamente hacia noche, que estaba dándome la espalda

Noche: estaba a punto de terminar con la vida de Kate, cuando sentí algo cortarme el cuello, rápidamente todo se puso negro y caí al piso

Todo el mundo quedo sorprendido al ver caer a la Kate falsa al suelo, una vez en el suelo, un charco de sangre se empezó a formar, y poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a cambiar al de un macho, con pelaje negro

Kate: después que vi lo que le sucedió a la Kate falsa, voltee a mirar a ver quién me salvo, cuando lo vi sonreí, "Humphrey" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: "Kate" le dije sonriendo, pero luego sentí que mi cuerpo nuevamente empezó a ceder y no me respondía, poco a poco me desplome al suelo

Kate: vi como Humphrey se desplomo contra el suelo y rápidamente lo atrape, "estas bien" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "mi cuerpo no me responde, y estoy en un montón de dolor, pero estoy feliz de que estés bien" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: todos estábamos sorprendidos, por lo que paso, rápidamente me acerque a Humphrey y Kate, y la ayude a ponerlo en el suelo con cuidado, estaba sorprendido de que estuviera consiente, y más de que se pudo parar y matar a ese lobo

Humphrey: "y como estas, no te lastimo mucho" le pregunte preocupado

Kate: "no te preocupes, son solo unas pequeñas marcas" le dije para calmarlo

Humphrey: "siento no haberme podido pararme antes para ayudarte" le dije con tristeza

Scoot: "no digas eso Humphrey, de hecho es un milagro de que te hayas podido levantar, o de que estés consiente en estos momentos" le explique

Kate: "además estoy gracias a ti" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: le sonreí y le dije con cariño, "no sabes cuánto te extrañe"

Kate: "yo también te extrañe mucho" le dije dándole un gran beso lleno de amor, el primero en un largo mes

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso, le dije con cariño, "te amo"

Kate: "también te amo" le dije con cariño

Scoot: "creo que es mejor darles un tiempo a solas" les sugerí a los demás

Winston: todos asentimos, yo y Garth cogimos el lobo muerto, y lo llevamos afuera de la cueva, para enterrarlo en algún lugar

Humphrey: ambos nos quedamos disfrutando de la mutua compañía, estaba muy feliz de estar a su lado de nuevo, después de muchos minutos le pregunte, "y que paso en mi ausencia

Kate: "cuando te fuiste por la cura, Scoot, trajo a todas las manadas aquí, las primeras semanas se recolectaron comida, y las siguientes estábamos muy exhaustos por la enfermedad, por la que apenas nos podía movernos, yo siempre estaba pendiente de la imagen que coloco Scoot para ver tu progreso" le explique

Humphrey: sonreí al oír lo preocupada que Kate estaba por mí, durante todo el este tiempo, se siente una sensación caliente en el interior cuando sabe que hay alguien que se preocupa por su bienestar

Kate: "y como fue la escalada de esa montaña" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: le conté todos los peligros que pase, como me enfrente con Noche dos veces, como me encontré con los espíritus de mis antepasados, como fueron las pruebas para obtener la flor y como me deslice en trineo para regresar a tiempo

Kate: quede muy sorprendida por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, para salvarnos, "vaya, sí que fue difícil" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "vaya que lo fue, pero valió la pena, espero" le dije deseando que si haya podido salvar a todos

Kate: "tranquilo, si lo lograste, ninguno murió por la enfermedad" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "menos mal" le dije con un suspiro de alivio, "por cierto sé que con ayuda de Scoot, me salvaste la vida, muchas gracias" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Kate: "no fue nada te amo, haría lo que fuera por ti" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "yo también te amo, y haría lo que fuera por ti" le dije con cariño, después de acariciarnos un poco le pregunte, "donde están nuestros cachorros, quisiera saludarlos" le pregunte

Kate: "deben estar con Lilly, iré por ellos" le dije

Humphrey: "espera" le pedí

Kate: "que pasa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "déjame limpiarte la sangre del cuello" le ofrecí

Kate: ya se me había olvidado, la herida del cuello, me toco y me dolió un poco, "gracias" le dije mientras me acercaba a él para qué limpiara mi herida, ya que no podía moverse

Humphrey: le lamí la herida hasta que quite la sangre que había en ella

Kate: "gracias, me siento mucho mejor" le dije dándole una lamida en la mejilla, luego me fui por nuestros cachorros, seguramente se podrán muy felices de saber que su padre esta consiente, cuando llegue a la cueva de Lilly y Garth, pude ver a Lilly sola con los cachorros, "seguramente Garth debe estar enterrando a ese lobo Noche" pensé, cuando entre la salude, "hola Lilly"

Lilly: "hola Kate" le dije con una sonrisa, "que está pasando, porque Garra trajo a tus cachorros, mientras que le dijo a Garth que fuera a la cueva de Scoot" le pregunte

Kate: "es una larga historia, pero todo salió bien al final, te la contaría pero tengo algo de prisa" le dije

Lilly: "porque" le pregunte un poco confundida

Kate: "Humphrey despertó, y quiere ver a los cachorros, además estoy seguro que los cachorros lo quieren saludarlo" le explique

Lilly: "es genial que despertó" le dije alegre

Kate: "lo sé, pero aún está muy mal herido, no se puede ni parar por su cuenta" le dije con tristeza

Lilly: "es una lástima, pero recuerda que siempre se acaba por recuperar, en un par de meses, seguramente estará como nuevo" le dije para animarla

Kate: "es cierto, y estoy feliz de que este consiente" le dije alegre, luego mire a los cachorros jugando, "cachorros, es hora de irse" les dije con cariño

Reiz: "mama, podemos quedarnos a jugar un poco más" le pregunte

Kate: "podrían, o pueden acompañarme a visitar a su papa, que acaba de despertar" les dije sonriendo

Nova: "papa despertó" le dije emocionado

Kate: "si, y quiere verlos" les dije con cariño

Estrella: "vamos" le dije emocionada

Kate: sonreí al ver lo emocionados que estaban, todos nos fuimos a la cueva de Scoot, cuando entramos a la habitación de Humphrey, lo vimos esperándonos con una sonrisa

"papa" todos los cachorros gritaron emocionados y fueron corriendo a abrazarlo

Humphrey: sentí una ola de dolor atreves de mi cuerpo cuando me abrazaron, pero la ignore, "me alegra tanto verlos" les dije

Esperanza: "te extrañamos mucho papa" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Nova: "estábamos muy preocupados" le dije

Estrella: "te queremos mucho" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "yo también los quiero mucho" les dije, estaba muy feliz de verlos

Kate: "tengan cuidado con su padre está aún muy lastimado" les dije

Reiz: "lo siento papa" le dije mientras nos bajábamos de el

Humphrey: "no se disculpen, me alegro que me abrazaran, ojala pudiera devolverles el gesto, pero no me puedo mover" les dije sonriendo

Tristán: "y en cuanto tiempo te pondrás bien" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé, toca que tu tío Scoot me revise y me diga" les dije

Silver: "nos alegramos mucho de que estés consiente, todo el mundo estaba muy preocupado por ti" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias, pero cuando dices todo el mundo" le dije

"todo el mundo" respondieron los cachorros al tiempo

Kate: "todos los lobos de Jasper estaban preocupados por tu salud" le aclare

Humphrey: "vaya todos" les dije sorprendido

Kate: "si es más las manadas del sur y la del norte se quedaron, para darte protección por si Toocs, intentaba algo" le explique

Humphrey: "no pensé que fuera tan importante para todos" les dije sorprendido

Kate: "la mayoría esta agradecida porque los salvaste, y la otra pate es porque te queremos" le explique

Humphrey: sonreí, hasta que un fuerte gruñido vino de mi estómago, por lo que me sonroje un poco

Esperanza: "parece que papa tiene hambre" les dije de forma juguetona

Kate: "ya vengo iré por algo para almorzar" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "cuídate cariño" le dije con dulzura

Kate: "lo haré" le dije con cariño, luego me dirigí a los cachorros, "cuiden bien de su padre mientras no estoy" les pedí

Reiz: "lo haremos mama" le dije

Kate: "buenos cachorros" les dije con orgullo, luego Salí de la cueva

Humphrey: mire a los cachorros, y no podía creer lo mucho que habían crecido en este último mes, "han crecido mucho" les dije con alegría

Nova: "si, fue un largo mes" le die con un poco de tristeza

Humphrey: "lamento mucho no haber estado con ustedes y su madre el último mes" les dije con tristeza

Estrella: "no seas tan duro contigo papa" le dije con comprensión

Silver: "es cierto, sabemos que era porque querías salvarnos de esa horrible enfermedad" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: sonreí al ver la comprensión de los cachorros, "saben que haría cualquier cosa por ustedes y su madre" les dije con cariño

Esperanza: "lo sabemos papa" le dije abrazándolo, pero con suavidad para no hacerle daño

Después de unos pocos segundos todos los cachorros se unieron al abrazo

Después de unos pocos minutos, Kate llego a la cueva con un caribú de buen tamaño

Humphrey: se me hacía agua la boca cuando vi el caribú, no había visto uno desde hace un mes

Kate: arranque dos piernas para los cachorros, y arranque dos pedazos de carne, uno para Humphrey y otro para mí, le di uno a él, y me senté a su lado a comer el otro

Humphrey: "se ve delicioso, gracias Kate" le dije alegre, luego empecé comerme el pedazo de carne

Kate: le sonreí y empecé a comer mi pedazo de carne, cuando iba por la mitad vi que Humphrey ya se había terminado el suyo, "pare que tenías hambre" le dije de forma juguetona

Humphrey: "es cierto, hace mucho tiempo que no me comía un caribú" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "me imagino, debió ser difícil conseguir alimento en esa montaña" le dije

Humphrey: "si, bastante, podían pasar días sin comer" le explique

Kate: me sentí un poco mal al escuchar eso, vi que sufrió en esa montaña de muchas formas

Humphrey: "si pero lo que más extrañe cuando comía, era su compañía" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "eres tan dulce" le dije dándole un beso

Humphrey: después de que todos terminamos de comer, pasamos el tiempo contando algunos chistes e historias, cuando estaba atardeciendo, vimos a Scoot entrar a la habitación, "hola Scoot, es bueno verte" le dije saludándolo

Scoot: "hola Humphrey, me alegra de que estés consiente, vine a hacerte una revisión" le explique

Humphrey: asentí, para que prosiguiera

Kate: yo y los cachorros le dimos un poco de espacio para que Scoot pudiera revisar a Humphrey sin interferencias

Scoot: mientras revisaba a Humphrey le dije, "nos tenías muy preocupados a todos"

Humphrey: "lo sé, lo siento, no era mi intención" le dije con un poco de tristeza

Scoot: "estuviste a punto de morir, pero tuvimos suerte en encontrar un donante" le dije

Humphrey: "un donante" le pregunte confundido

Scoot: "si, habías perdido demasiada sangre, y necesitabas una transfusión, pero como tu sangre es tan rara, de los más de setecientos voluntarios, solo hubo uno que era compatible contigo" le explique

Humphrey: sonreí y le pregunte, "Kate"

Scoot: "si Kate" le dije, "un momento como lo sabes" le pregunte

Humphrey: "tu papa me dijo que tú y Kate me salvaron la vida, no me dijo como así que hice una suposición" le explique

Scoot: me detuve de repente y le pregunte sorprendido, "hablaste con mi padre"

Humphrey: "si fue cuando estaba inocente" le explique

Scoot: "p-pero es i-imposible" tartamudee, "el nunca sale del cielo" le dije

Humphrey: "no sabía eso, tal vez por eso me llevo allá" le dije empezando a entender algunas cosas

Kate: estaba escuchando la conversación de Humphrey y Scoot, y le pregunte sorprendida y un poco asustada, "fuiste al cielo"

Humphrey: "si, pero no estaba muerto, solo que el padre de Scoot necesitaba hablar conmigo" le explique

Kate: "y como es el cielo" le pregunte más por curiosidad

Humphrey: "es un lugar muy hermoso y pacífico, pero siendo sincero estaba muy triste allá" le dije

Kate: "y porque" le pregunte

Humphrey: "porque pensé que les había fallado" le explique

Kate: "en serio" le dije conmovida

Humphrey: "en serio mi cielo es contigo y los cachorros" le dije con cariño

Scoot: odiaba arruinar su momento pero tenía que hablar con Humphrey acerca de mi padre, "y porque mi papa necesitaba hablar contigo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "era de una forma para que pueda rescatar a tu hermano de la oscuridad" le dije volviéndome al tema importante

Scoot: mis ojos se abrieron cuando lo dijo, "hay una forma" le pregunte esperanzado

Humphrey: "si la hay pero es difícil" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "cual es" le pregunte

Humphrey: "te la diré, pero no aquí, Toocs, nos puede estar espiando" le explique

Scoot: "te entiendo, hablaremos en el primer valle cuando te recuperes" le dije

Humphrey: "si no te molesta quisiera llevar a mi familia, ya pase demasiado tiempo lejos de ellos" le pregunte

Scoot: "no hay ningún problema" le dije sonriendo, luego seguí revisándolo, "así que como esta mi padre" le pregunte mientras lo revisaba, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hable con el

Humphrey: "lo vi muy bien, se preocupa por ti y tu hermano" le dije

Scoot: "me alegra que haya una forma de salvar a mi hermano" le dije sonriendo, después de terminar de revisar a Humphrey le informe "estas bastante débil, pero deberías ser capaz de caminar en una semana, y deberías estar totalmente bien en alrededor de tres semanas a un mes"

Humphrey: "gracias por el dato" le dije

Kate: "una pregunta porque no está sanando de forma rápida, ya sabes por sus habilidades" le pregunte

Scoot: "no estoy seguro, se supone que debería haber recuperado algo de su energía a estas alturas, pero aún no pasa y no entiendo porque" le explique

Humphrey: "no se deberá a que use la energía que tenía oculta" le pregunte

Scoot: "que quieres decir" le pregunte un poco confundido

Humphrey: "ya sabes utilizar la energía que uno tiene oculta para poder llegar a un nivel superior al máximo potencial" le explique

Scoot: cuando lo menciono abrí los ojos de sorpresa, "no me digas que encontrasteis la forma de superar el máximo potencial" le pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "de hecho me enseñaron" le dije

Scoot: "quien" le pregunte

Humphrey: "John, y Adam, mis ancestros" le respondí

Scoot: "los vistes" le pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "yo diría que me encontraron" le dije

Scoot: "lamento mucho, lo que les hice por mi culpa están atrapados en esa montaña" dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "pero ellos nunca te culparon" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "pero no cambia nada siguen atrapados allí" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "no lo creo, libere sus espíritus, al parecer era la flor lo que los mantenía en esa montaña, sin ella era libres" le explique

Scoot: "me alegra por ellos" le dije, luego me dirigí a Kate "Kate, quieres que te revise la herida del cuello" le pregunte

Kate: "solo si no es ninguna molestia" le dije

Scoot: "en lo absoluto" le dije

Kate: me acerque a él, y empezó a revisar la herida del cuello

Scoot: "no está mal, de hecho va muy bien, hiciste un buen trabajo limpiando la herida para que no se infecte" la felicite

Kate: "de hecho fue Humphrey que la limpio" le dije

Scoot: "pues buen trabajo, ya vengo iré por algunas hojas no me demoro" les dije

Kate: asentí y vi como salió de la habitación, luego volvió en unos pocos minutos

Scoot: "aquí tienes" le dije mientras colocaba las hojas con savia sobre su herida en el cuello

Kate: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "de nada" le dije, "nos vemos mañana creo que necesitan descansar" me despedí

Humphrey: "hasta mañana" me despedí

Kate: después de que Scoot se fue, comimos el resto del caribú como cena y nos acomodamos cerca de Humphrey para dormir

Humphrey: vi como todos se acomodaron cerca de mí para descansar, "que descansen mis angelitos" les dije a nuestros cachorros

Kate: "que duerman bien" les dije con cariño

"que descansen" dijeron los cachorros, que rápidamente se quedaron dormidos

Humphrey: "como extrañaba esto" le dije a Kate

Kate: "y yo extrañaba tenerte a mi lado en las noches" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: le sonreí y le dije amorosamente "te amo"

Kate: "yo también te amo" le dije amorosamente, luego ambos compartimos un gran y apasionado beso lleno de amor

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

**¿Toocs hará otro intento de matar a Humphrey?, ¿Humphrey y Scoot serán capaces de salvar de la oscuridad a Toocs?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	92. la recuperacion

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. Normal dos semanas después

Humphrey: ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que desperté del estado de shock, mi condición había mejorado bastante, pero aún estaba herido y débil, pero al menos me podía parar por mí mismo y caminar con una ligera cogerá, ya todos los lobos en Jasper sabían que mi condición estaba mejorando y estaba felices por mí, en las últimas semanas estuve muy visitado por muchos de mis amigos, y uno que otro lobo que venía a agradecerme, todos me decían que era un héroe, pero siempre les decía que solo hacia lo que pensaba que era lo correcto, hoy la manada del sur y la del norte se regresaban a su territorio, estaba caminando con mi familia, para despedirnos de ellos, en el camino nos encontramos con Winston y Eve, "hola señores" los salude

Eve: "hola a todos, que bueno es verlos" le dije con alegría

"hola abuelos" dijeron los cachorros

Kate: "hola papas" los salude

Winston: "Humphrey, como sigues" le pregunte

Humphrey: "bastante bien señor, ya puedo caminar por mí mismo" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "me alegro de oírlo" le dije

Kate: "también van a despedirse de Dux y Steel" le pregunte

Eve: "si, íbamos en camino para allá" le dije

Kate: todos caminamos juntos a un ritmo lento, debido a la cojera de Humphrey, pero no teníamos prisa, apenas era de mañana y no saldrían si no en algunas horas, cuando llegamos allí, vimos que Garth, Lilly, Blaze, Luna, y Scoot, estaban hablando con Steel y Dux, también vi los cachorros, de Lilly y Garth jugando en un lugar cercano, "vayan a jugar con sus primos" le dije a nuestros cachorros, y vi como sonrieron y salieron a correr hacia donde estaban, luego nos dirigimos a donde estaban todos hablando, "hola a todos" los salude

Lilly: "hola" los salude

Scoot: "conque por fin decidieron aparecer" le dije en tono de broma

Humphrey: "no nos culpen saben que no puedo caminar con mucha rapidez" les dije en tono alegre

Scoot: "lo sé, solo estaba bromeando" le dije sonriendo

Steel: "realmente fue un placer este tiempo aquí, muchas gracias por todo, en especial a ti Humphrey, pero ya tenemos que devolvernos a nuestro territorio" les dije

Dux: "es cierto, muchas gracias por todo, y si necesitan ayuda alguna vez no duden en pedirla" les dije

Winston: "que tengan un seguro regreso" les dije

Steel: "gracias, no veremos luego" les dije

Dux: "espero que te recuperes pronto Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias" les dije, luego vimos como las dos manadas se alejaban en direcciones diferentes

Kate: "y que quieres hacer" le pregunte, luego que las dos manadas se perdieron de vista

Humphrey: "no lo sé, tal vez dar un paseo, o ver a los cachorros jugar" le dije

Kate: "me gusta la idea del paseo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: le sonreí también y nos acercamos a los cachorros, y les preguntamos, "quieren ir a dar un paseo con nosotros"

Tristán: "podemos ir a nadar al lago en el camino" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no veo porque no, está empezando a hacer algo de calor" le dije sonriendo, "pero qué opinas Kate" le pregunte

Kate: "me parece una buena idea" le dije sonriendo

Tristán: "si" dije emocionado

Humphrey: "vamos" les dije alegre, y todos empezamos a dar un paseo, durante este Kate y yo disfrutamos de la vista y cambio de escenario, mientras que los cachorros estaban correteando por todas partes, "vayan que tienen energía" le dije a Kate

Kate: "sí que la tienen, pero es bueno, así sabemos que están creciendo fuertes y sanos" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "es cierto, es una buena señal" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "crees que es demasiado pronto para preguntarles que rango quieren tener" le pregunte

Humphrey: "creo que si apenas tienen cuatro meses y medio, y la escuela de alpha no inicia sino hasta dentro de un poco menos de un año" le explique

Kate: "tienes razón" le dije

Humphrey: "hay que dejarlos disfrutar su infancia" le dije

Kate: le sonreí sabía que sería un buen padre, y hasta ahora lo ha demostrado muy bien, seguimos caminado hasta el lago, pero antes de que los cachorros saltaran al agua les dije de forma maternal, "recuerden quedarse en la zona no profunda del lago"

Reiz: "pero mami" le proteste

Humphrey: "hagan lo que dio su madre, solo quiere lo mejor para ustedes" les dije con tono calmado y cariñoso

Reiz: "está bien" les dije

Kate: luego vimos como los cachorros corrieron hasta el lago, donde saltaron adentro, y algunos empezaron a jugar mientras que otros solo estaban nadando, "vamos a unirnos a la diversión" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "voy detrás de ti" le dije sonriendo, ambos nos metimos al lago donde empezamos a jugar con los cachorros, claro a mí me tocaba tomarlo con calma debido a mi condición, para ser sincero hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan vulnerable, pero no me importaba porque estaba con mi familia, lo único que me preocupaba era si algo pasaba no sería capaz de protegerlos, daría mi vida por ellos, pero si no era suficiente

Kate: vi que Humphrey estaba mirando a la nada perdido en sus pensamientos, me acerque a él me acaricie con su lado, "que te preocupa" le pregunte

Humphrey: volví a la realidad y mire a Kate, "no es nada" le dije

Kate: "sé cuándo me mientes, tu sabes muy bien que siempre puedes contar conmigo" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "tienes razón, sé que puedo contar contigo" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Kate: "y que es lo que te preocupa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "temo no poder protegerlos en mi estado actual" le explique

Kate: "sé que te preocupas mucho por nosotros, pero ahora eres tú el que necesita ser cuidado y protegido, y puedes confiar que lo hare aunque me cueste la vida" le dije

Humphrey: "eso es lo que temo" le dije en voz baja

Kate: "no te preocupes tanto, recuerda que estamos seguros dentro de la manada" le dije en tono reconfortante

Humphrey: "es cierto, de pronto me preocupo mucho" le dije

Kate: "está bien preocuparse por los que uno quiere, pero tampoco hay que ser tan paranoico" le dije la última parte en tono de broma

Humphrey: me reí un poco y le dije "tienes razón, ahora vamos seguir disfrutando el rato con los cachorros"

Kate: "así se habla" le dije felizmente, jugamos alrededor de una hora antes de que salimos y nos sentamos en la orilla para cercarnos, y disfrutar los rayos del sol en nuestra piel, nos quedamos así un buen rato, hasta que vi que los cachorros se quedaron dormidos, generalmente los cargaríamos de vuelta a nuestra cueva pero como Humphrey no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, sin contar que habían crecido bastante, decidimos despertarlos, "Estrella, Esperanza, Reiz despierten" les dije con cariño, mientras los movía con suavidad

Humphrey: "Nova, Silver, Tristán, despierten" les dije con cariño, mientras los movía con suavidad

Kate: ninguno de los cachorros, tenían ganas de levantarse, "que hacemos" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "no lo sé" le dije, mire alrededor, y vi el lago, y una sonrisa pícara creció en mi rostro, "estás pensando en lo mismo que yo" le pregunte

Kate: mire a donde Humphrey miraba y entendí su idea, "hagámoslo" le dije con la misma sonrisa pícara, recogimos en dos pedazos de corteza un poco de agua unos acercamos a los cachorros

Humphrey: "a la cuenta de tres, uno dos,… tres" le dije y ambos echamos el agua sobre los cachorros despertándolos de inmediato

Todos los cachorros saltaron al sentir el agua en sus pelajes

Silver: "que pasa" dije exaltado

Estrella: "porque estamos mojados" les pregunte confundida

Nova: iba a hacer una sugerencia hasta que oí a alguien riéndose cerca de nosotros, cuando mire de donde procedían las risas vi a mama y papa en el suelo riéndose incontrolablemente, "ustedes lo hicieron" les pregunte

Kate: seguía riendo por lo que solo asentí

Humphrey: me calme un poco, y les dije, "lo siento, pero no querían despertarse"

Estrella: "saben lo feo que es que lo despierten de esa manera" les dije molesta

Kate: me calme y les dije, "si lo sabemos, sus abuelos Blaze y Luna no lo hicieron un par de veces cuando entrenábamos"

Tristán: "entonces porque lo hicieron" les pregunte

Humphrey: "porque tenían razón, es muy divertido" les dije soltando otra risa

Kate: "es cierto" les dije uniéndome a la pequeña risa con Humphrey

Los cachorros, se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas picaras

Humphrey: vi que de repente no estaban viendo con unas sonrisa picaras, "porque nos miran así" les pregunte, pero de inmediato saltaron contra nosotros

Nova: saltamos sobre nuestros papas, y empezamos a hacerles cosquillas

Kate: "basta por favor" les pedí

Silver: seguimos haciéndoles cosquillas, un raro hasta que papa, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, de inmediato nos bajamos recordando que estaba aún herido, "estas bien papa" le pregunte preocupado

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, solo fue demasiada risa" le dije mientras me intentaba parar

Kate: ayude a Humphrey a pararse, "creo que es mejor volver a la cueva a descansar" les sugerí

Humphrey: "buena idea" le dije, luego todos nos dirigimos a nuestra cueva, hace algunos días había salido de la cueva donde se estaba quedando Scoot, por dos razones, la primera era porque extrañaba nuestra cueva, y la segunda era porque Scoot tenía que devolverse mañana al primer valle, cuando llegamos a la cueva Kate me ayudo a acomodarme en la cama de hojas, "gracias", le dije, lamiéndole la mejilla

Kate: "no hay de que, ya vengo, voy a ir a conseguir la cena" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: asentí, y vi como salió, me recosté mientras vigilaba a los cachorros

Nova: nos acercamos a papa y le dije con sinceridad, "lamentamos haberte lastimado"

Humphrey: les di una cálida sonrisa y les dije con cariño, "no se preocupen por eso, solo recuerden la próxima vez, que aún no estoy totalmente curado"

Reiz: "no estas molesto" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto que no, solo fue un pequeño accidente" les dije sonriendo, "además sé que son buenos cachorros, y sé que no tienen malas intenciones" les dije cariñosamente

Los cachorros, sonrieron al ver que su padre no estaba molesto, y al oír lo que pensaba de ellos, poco después llego Kate arrastrando un caribú

Kate: "a cenar" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: me levante, me acerque a Kate y me senté a su lado, "se ve muy suculento" le dije

Kate: le sonreí y le dije "gracias" luego todos empezamos a comer, cuando terminamos nos sentamos a ver las como las estrellas, estaban saliendo, recordé que en unos cuentos días seria luna llena, ya había pasado tiempo desde que aullamos juntos, luego vi que los cachorros, se estaban empezando a quedar dormidos, por lo que entramos a la cueva y nos acostamos, para tener una buena noche de sueño, los cachorros, cayeron inmediatamente dormidos, dejándonos solo a nosotros dos despiertos, "buenas noches, te amo" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "te amo también, y que descanses" le dije con cariño, luego nos dimos un beso, y nos quedamos dormidos

Kate: me desperté primero al sentir los rayos del sol contra mi cara, parpadee un par de veces, y mire a mi alrededor, para encontrar a Humphrey y los cachorros, profundamente dormidos, me gustaría recostarme y dormir un poco más con ellos, pero tenía algunos asuntos que atender, con respecto a la manada, antes de la despedida de Scoot, sé que Humphrey me acompañaría, pero tenía que moverme de un lugar a otro, lo cual le puede ser malo en su condición actual, también, lo convencí de que se tomara un tiempo libre hasta que se mejorara, le di un beso de despedía a los cachorros, aun dormidos, y luego una a Humphrey, cuando estaba saliendo me detuve al sentir a Humphrey despertando

Humphrey: "a dónde vas, cariño" le pregunte

Kate: "tengo algunos deberes de cabeza alpha que cumplir" le explique

Humphrey: "quieres que te acompañe" le ofrecí

Kate: le sonreí y le dije, "ya hablamos de esto"

Humphrey: "es cierto, pero no digas que no lo intente" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "nos vemos en la tarde" le dije con cariño, luego le di un beso y Salí de la cueva

Humphrey: como aún era temprano, decidí irme a dormir un poco más junto con los cachorros, después de algunas horas, volví a despertar, al sentir a los cachorros, empujándome suavemente, "buenos días" les dije mientras bostezaba un poco

"buenos días papa" dijeron los cachorros

Reiz: "donde esta mama, no la vi cuando desperté" le pregunte

Humphrey: "está atendiendo algunos asuntos de cabeza alpha, pero la veremos en la tarde" les explique, "quieren desayunar" les pregunte

Tristán: "si, tengo hambre" le dije

Silver: "tú y tu apetito" le dije

Tristán: iba a responderle, cuando de repente escuche un gruñido del estómago de Silver, "parece que no soy el único con hambre" le dije sonriendo, y todos mis hermanos empezaron a reírse

Silver: me sonroje profundamente, avergonzado

Humphrey: me reí ligeramente y les dije, "ya traigo el caribú que sobro de ayer", luego me dirigí a la habitación, donde guardamos la comida, recogí lo que quedaba del caribú y lo acerque a ellos, quedaba un poco menos de la mitad, por lo que repartí la carne entre los cachorros, cuando los vi empezando a comer, sonreí y empecé a comer la poca carne que quedaba, que era la menos apetitosa, pero no me importaba si mis cachorros, comían bien, cuando terminamos, les pregunte "que quieren hacer hasta que llegue su madre"

Nova: "podemos ir a jugar con los otros cachorros" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto, pero si los demás quieren" les dije mirando a los demás cachorros

Silver: "suena divertid" les dije

Estrella: "me gusta la idea" les dije animadamente

Esperanza: "voto que si" les dije alegremente

Tristán: "si" les dije emocionado

Reiz: "me parece bien" les dije

Humphrey: "entonces es un hecho" les dije alegre, luego salimos hacia las zonas de los jardines, donde deben estar los cachorros, o algunos de ellos

**¿Cuándo se recuperara totalmente Humphrey?, ¿Cuándo va intentar salvar a Toocs de la oscuridad? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **

**Originalmente planee que este capítulo iba ser más largo, pero por falta de tiempo decidí publicarlo en dos partes, para no dejarlos en espera **


	93. recuperado

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y hasta ahora el más largo con más de 4.9K palabras, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. Humphrey

Cuando llegamos a los jardines, puede ver a muchos cachorros, jugando por todas partes, incluyendo a mis sobrinos, "debe ser un día ocupado" pensé, "vayan a jugar" les dije a los cachorros, y vi como sonrieron y se fueron a jugar, ya habían hecho bastantes amigos, por lo que estaba feliz por ellos, unos más que otros, Nova y Reiz eran los más sociable, mientras que Esperanza era la más tímida, pero aun así tenía amigos, por lo general hacían un grupo grande y jugaban, pero a veces también se dividían en varios grupos y jugaban diferentes juegos, me dirigí hacia los omegas que los estaban cuidando que eran unos viejos amigos, "hola Ace, Flor" los salude

Ace: "hola Humphrey, que haces aquí" le dije

"mis cachorros, querían jugar sus amigos, y pensé que algunos de ellos estarían aquí" les explique

Flor: "es raro verte como padre, haces no más de un año, eras un simple omega" le dije

"es cierto, como es que cambian las cosas" les dije

Ace: "y como seguiste" le pregunte

"mejor, ya me puedo mover sin ayuda, pero aún me falta algo de tiempo para estar al cien por ciento" les explique

Flor: "me alegro de que estés mejorando" le dije sonriendo

"puedo preguntarles algo" les pregunte

Flor: "que es" le pregunte

"porque hay tantos cachorros aquí" les pregunte

Ace: "no estoy seguro, pero sé que todos los alphas y varios omegas estaban realmente atareados el día de hoy" le explique

Flor: "si pensamos que estarías en las mismas" le dije

"Kate me convenció de tomarme algunos tiempo libre hasta que este recuperado" les explique

Ace: "es lo mejor, no debes esforzarte tanto no es bueno para la salud" le dije

"en eso tienen razón" les dije

Flor: "además nos cae bien un poco de compañía" le dije sonriendo

Les sonreí y seguimos hablando por algún tiempo, ellos estaban cuidando los jardines, porque eran los omegas más viejos de la manada, me entere que estaban saliendo, por lo que me alegre por ellos, recordé que no se conocieron sino hasta que se unieron las manadas occidental y la oriental, porque cada uno pertenecía a una de las dos, cuando menos lo note ya era medio día, "creo que voy a buscar a los cachorros, Kate me dijo nos vería en la tarde" les dije

Ace: "está bien, nos hablamos luego" le dije

Flor: "si, fue un placer haber hablado contigo, nos vemos después" le dije sonriendo

"nos vemos" les dije y me fui por los cachorros, no tarde en encontrarlos, porque nunca le quite la vista de encima, vi que estaban jugando un juego de atrapados, con muchos amigos, "Nova, Silver, Reiz, Tristán, Esperanza, Estrella, es hora de irnos" les dije, vi cómo se despidieron de sus amigos, y se acercaron a mí, "vamos le dije a su mama que nos encontraríamos con ella en la tarde" les dije

Reiz: "en donde nos veremos con mama" le pregunte

"no lo sé, no le pregunte, pero creo que debe ser en nuestra cueva" les dije, vi que los cachorros, asintieron y seguimos nuestro camino a nuestra cueva, cuando llegamos me roste en espera de Kate, mientras que los cachorros, seguían jugando entre sí, después de algunos minutos, vi a Kate entrar a la cueva, con una caribú recién atrapado, "hola cariño, como te fue" le dije, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: "una mañana muy ocupada pero bien, aproveche y traje el almuerzo" les dije

Le sonreí y todos nos acercamos al caribú

Kate: "recuerden, cuando terminemos de comer vamos al centro del valle para despedirnos del tío Scoot" les recordé

Todos asentimos y empezamos a comer, cuando terminamos salimos de la cueva en dirección al centro del valle, "Kate, te puedo preguntar algo" le pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto que es" le dije

"porque todos los alphas y varios de los omegas han estado tan ocupados el día de hoy" le pregunte, porque era un poco extraño teniendo en cuenta que teníamos tantos lobos, y que las tareas se administran de forma equitativa

Kate: "es que por la combinación de las manadas, se ha creado bastante desorden" le explique

"entiendo" le dije, cuando llegamos al valle, vimos a todo el mundo reunido para despedirse de Scoot, nosotros atravesamos al multitud hasta el, ya que éramos sus amigos más cercanos, "cuídate Scoot, muchas gracias por todo" le dije con sinceridad

Scoot: "no fue nada era mi deber protegerlos de mi hermano" les dije

Kate: "de todas maneras gracias, salvaste muchas vidas, incluyendo la mi amado" le dije mientras me acariciaba con Humphrey

Scoot: "pero no lo hice solo, ustedes dos ayudaron mucho" les dije sonriendo

"cuídate" le dije

Scoot: "lo mismo les digo, y recuerden que me deben una visita para hablar sobre Toocs" les dije

Kate: "lo haremos tan pronto Humphrey se cure" le dije

Scoot: "sabía que dirías eso" le dije sonriendo

Kate: le sonreí, luego vi como los cachorros se despidieron de el

Scoot: cuando me termine de despedir de los cachorros, dije en voz alta para que todos escucharan "hasta luego, cuídense"

Después de que dijo eso, vimos cómo se desvaneció, vi muchas caras sorprendidas incluyendo a los cachorros, pero para mí ya se había vuelto algo bastante rutinario, luego nos regresamos para nuestra cueva, ya que Kate, quería descansar un poco después de la larga mañana, "Kate, me siento bastante inútil, viendo a todos ocupados haciendo algo" le dije con un suspiro

Kate: "no digas eso, tu eres muy útil, incluso mucho mas que muchos lobos juntos, pero necesitas descansar, y no te preocupes no me importa el deber extra, puedo manejarlo sin problemas" le dije con cariño

"gracias, me haces sentir mucho mejor" le dije con una sonrisa, "por cierto, cuando crees que todo se normalizara" le pregunte

Kate: "que quieres decir con normal" le dije juguetonamente

Me reí ligeramente y le dije sonriendo "lo más normal que se puede estar"

Kate: me reí entre dientes, y le conteste "yo diría que en una semana, porque lo preguntas"

"solo quería tenerlo presente, tengo algo planeado para los cachorros" le dije

Kate: "y que es" le pregunte curiosa

Le susurre mi idea a Kate, para que los cachorros, no se enteraran, porque quería sorprenderlos

Kate: "es una buena idea, incluso puedes invitar a Hutch" le sugerí

"no lo había pensado, pero me parece bien" le dije sonriendo, cuando llegamos a nuestra cueva, Kate se acostó en la cama de hojas, mientras me dirigí a los cachorros, "pueden jugar, pero mantengan el ruido al mínimo, no salgan de la cueva, sin decirnos y sin permiso, tu mama está cansada por los deberes de estaba mañana y quiere dormir un poco, yo la voy a estar acompañando" les dije

Nova: "está bien papa, estaremos lo más callados posible" le dije

Les sonreí y les dije "diviértanse", luego me acosté al lado de Kate, donde nos dimos una pequeña siesta, cuando despertamos vimos que estaba empezando a atardecer, y los cachorros, se habían quedado dormidos en diferentes partes de la cueva, "parece que jugaron hasta no poder más" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "es cierto" le dije sonriendo, "quieres que veamos la apuesta del sol, juntos" le dije con cariño

"me encantaría" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla, ambos salimos de la cueva y caminamos hasta una colina cercana donde nos sentamos para ver la apuesta del sol

Kate: incline mi cabeza contra el hombro de Humphrey, mientras veíamos la apuesta del sol, era agradable tener estos momento juntos, cuando el sol se ocultó y la luna empezaba a elevarse, nos decidimos volver a la cueva ya que no nos gustaba dejar solos a los cachorros, cuando entramos los vimos aun dormidos, saque lo que quedo del caribú de la habitación donde lo guardamos, mientras Humphrey despertaba a los cachorros

"despierten, es hora de la cena" les dije con cariño, mientras los movía suavemente, vi cómo se levantaron y soltaron un pequeño bostezo, luego todos nos acercamos al caribú, y empezamos a comer, cuando terminamos les pregunte a los cachorros, "y que hicieron mientras dormíamos"

Tristán: "jugamos varios juegos, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "eso está bien, y se divirtieron" les pregunte

Estrella: "si, bastante" le dije alegre

"creo que es mejor que nos fuéramos a dormir" les sugerí

Kate: "me parece que tienes razón" le dije

Silver: "antes nos podrían contar una historia" les pedí

"por supuesto, que tipo de historia" les pregunte

Reiz: "cuéntenos alguna de sus aventuras" les pedí

Kate: Humphrey y yo nos miramos, vi que Humphrey asintió con una sonrisa y les pregunte, "cual aventura quieren oír"

Estrella: "cuantas han hecho" les pregunte

Kate: "bastantes, está el viaje a Idaho, o está la vez que su papa me salvo de un cazador, o cuando enfrentamos una manada rival y su padre enfrento a veinte lobos estando herido, también esta cuando viajamos por primera vez a la manada central, cuando encontramos la mama de su tío Garth, nuestra prueba final de alphas nivel tres, cuando enfrentamos a un lobo que quería matar a su padre por estar conmigo, cuando enfrentamos a A, cuando conocimos a su tío Scoot, cuando la manada enfrento a otra manada rival, cuyo líder tenia las misma habilidades de su padre, entre otras" les dije, casi sin aliento al final

Vi como los cachorros, tenían los ojos y las bocas abiertas de la sorpresa

Esperanza: "todas esas aventuras, tuvieron" les dije sorprendida

"hemos tenido más pero esas eran las más destacadas" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "y cual quieren oír" les pregunte

Silver: "me gustaría oír la del tío Scoot" les dije

Tristán: "preferiría la de la prueba final de alpha nivel tres" les dije

Esperanza: "que tal la de la mama del tío Garth" les dije

Reiz: "la que enfrentaron a la primera manada rival" les dije

Estrella: "el viaje a la manda central" les dije

Nova: "cuando enfrentaron a A" les dije

Kate: "solo tenemos tiempo para una historia, esta noche" les dije

Vi como los cachorros, empezaron a discutir, menos mal que mi fuerte era romper peleas, "que tal esto, si les contamos la del cazador, y mañana la siguiente, y así consecutivamente" les sugerí, vi como los cachorros, se pusieron a pensar y luego aceptaron

Kate: empecé a contarles, como estábamos en una cita, hicimos una carrera hasta las zonas de alimentación, cuando el cazador me apuntaba con un arma y como Humphrey se interpuso en el camino de la bala salvando mi vida, como luego ataco al cazador, y como se recuperó de la herida casi mortal, claro que omití muchas cosas y detalles, que sé que no era bueno contarles

Estrella: "de verdad recibiste un dispara para proteger a mama" le dije sorprendida

"Por supuesto, nunca dejaría que nada le hiciera daño, a la chica que amo" le dije dándole un beso rápido

Nova: "y a pesar de eso pudiste levantarte y ahuyentar al cazador" le dije impresionado

"para ser sincero no recuerdo muy bien como lo hice" les dije

Kate: "ya es hora de dormir" les dije

Reiz: "no nos podemos quedar despiertos un poco más, para otra historia" le pedí

"vayan a la cama, recuerden que mama tiene que levantarse temprano mañana, y necesita descansar" les dije

Tristán: "esta bien papá" le dije

Sonreí y todos nos acostamos en la cama de hojas, "bunas noches a todos" les dije con cariño

Kate: "que tengan dulces sueños" les dije con cariño, y después de que nos desearan buenas noches, se quedaron dormidos, luego me dirigí a Humphrey, "que duermas bien" le dije con cariño

"tu también, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "también te amo" le dije amorosamente, le di un beso de buenas noches, y nos quedamos dormidos

P.V. normal una semana después

Humphrey: me acababa de despertar cuando los rayos del sol golpearon mi cara, en los últimos días sentí que mis energías volvieron, y hoy me sentía más fuerte que nunca, la última vez que me revisaron mis heridas aún tenía la mitad, pero desde que amanecí tan bien y lleno de energías, debí recuperar mi sanación rápida, por la que se debieron curar ya, o al menos la mayoría, decidí levantarme con cuidado de no despertar a nadie y salir ver el amanecer, hace unos días toda la nieve se había derretido con totalidad, y la primavera ya había entrado en forma, "no puedo creer que ya paso un año" pensé

Kate: cuando me desperté note, que Humphrey no estaba, mire alrededor, y vi a los cachorros, aun dormidos, cuando vi por la entrada lo vi sentado mirando el amanecer, me levante con cuidado de no despertar a los cachorros y me acerque a Humphrey

Humphrey: "buenos días hermosa" le dije cálidamente

Kate: "buenos días guapo" le dije cariñosamente, mientras me sentaba a su lado, "disfrutando de la vista" le pregunte

Humphrey: "más bien del día" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "que tiene de especial este día" le pregunte

Humphrey: "recuerdas que paso el año pasado dos días después de que toda la nieve se derritió" le pregunte

Kate: después de que me dijo eso, me puse a pensar, hasta que me llego a la mente que quería decir, "ya paso un año" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "si, todo un año desde que regresamos de Idaho, increíble no" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "vaya que lo es, y ha pasado mucho desde entonces" le dije mientras me acariciaba con él

Humphrey: "si, cosas muy buenas, como encontrar a mis padres, nuestra boda, y el nacimiento de nuestros cachorros" le dije sonriendo ante esos recuerdos

Kate: "es cierto, y otros no tan buenos" le dije recordando todos los retos y batallas que hemos tenido que enfrentar

Humphrey: "pero al menos los enfrentamos juntos" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "es cierto, como dijiste hace un año, Kate y Humphrey aventureros del mundo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí al escucharlo

Kate: "y cómo te sientes" le pregunte

Humphrey: "de maravilla, siento que ya recupere todas mis fuerzas" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "es genial" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: "además creo que mi habilidad de curación rápida ya debió hacer efecto" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "podemos ir a donde Sally y Rick para que te revisen" le sugerí

Humphrey: "me parece una buena idea, luego podríamos visitar a nuestra familia" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "quieres planear la sorpresa para los cachorros, no" le dije

Humphrey: "si, pero también quiero saludarlos" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "me parece bien, además también tenía ganas de saludar a todos" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "si hay que aprovechar que todos están reunidos" le dije sonriendo, en ese momento sentí, que los cachorros estaban empezando a despertar, ambos entramos y vimos a Silver y Nova estirándose, "buenos días dormilones" les dije con cariño

Kate: "buenos días" les dije cariñosamente

Nova: "buenos días papás" les dije mientras bostezaba

Silver: "buenos días" les dije mientras estiraba

Humphrey: "tu madre y yo iremos a cazar no nos demoramos, no se salgan de la cueva, mientras no estamos" les dije

Nova: "está bien papá" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y Kate y yo salimos de la cueva

Kate: "te sientes en condiciones de cazar" le pregunte un poco preocupada

Humphrey: "por supuesto, además necesitaba estirar mis músculos" le dije mientras me estiraba un poco, para hacerla reír

Kate: me reí, un poco y le dije, "está bien, pero ten cuidado"

Humphrey: "lo tendré" le dije con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto en la cueva

Estrella: cuando desperté vi que ni papá ni mama estaban en la cueva, "donde esta papá y mama" les pregunte mi hermanos que estaban despertando

Silver: "fueron a cazar, nos dijeron que no saliéramos de la cueva mientras no estaban" les dije

Tristán: "cuanto crees que demoren" les pregunte

Nova: "no lo sé, pero no debe ser mucho, recuerda que mama se demora solo algunos minutos capturando un caribú, y con ayuda de papá debe ser mucho más rápido" les dije

Reiz: "no puedo esperar a salir y buscar aventuras como nuestros padres" les dije emocionado

Nova: "yo tampoco" les dije emocionado

Esperanza: "pero es muy peligroso" les dije

Silver: "eso no detuvo a nuestros papás y no nos detendrán a nosotros" le dije confiado

Esperanza: "si, pero son papá y mama, no hay lobos más hábiles y fuertes en Jasper que ellos" les dije

Nova: "si pero algún día seré tan fuerte como ellos" les dije feliz, en ese momento sentimos a alguien entrar a la cueva, cuando miramos erran nuestros padres, llevando un gran caribú, "que grande les dije sorprendido

P.V. Kate

Estábamos caminado de regreso a la cueva con un caribú bastante grande, "esto es suficiente para el día de hoy" le dije orgullosa por la presa que atrapamos

Humphrey: "si, es bastante grande" le dije sonriendo

"que crees que están haciendo los cachorros" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si no están durmiendo, lo más probable es que estén jugando algún juego" le dije

"es cierto, recuerdo esa época" le dije feliz por los recuerdos

Humphrey: "si lo recuerdo, iba casi todos los días a la cueva de la cabeza alpha para ver si querías jugar conmigo" le dije sonriendo por los recuerdos

"es cierto, buenos tiempos" le dije acariciándome contra su costado

Humphrey: "pero ahora son mejores" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Sonreí y le dije "es cierto, porque estamos juntos, y tenemos seis hermosos cachorros", seguimos caminando hasta que estuvimos cerca de la entrada, nos detuvimos porque escuchamos la conversación de los cachorros, escuche a Esperanza diciendo, "pero es muy peligroso" lo que llamo inmediatamente nuestra atención, pusimos atención y escuchamos el resto de la conversación

Humphrey: sonreí cuando escuche a Nova diciendo que quería ser tan fuerte como nosotros, "vamos a entrar" le sugerí

"vamos" le dije sonriendo después de escuchar lo que los cachorros, opinan de nosotros

Humphrey: "trajimos el desayuno" les dije mostrándoles el enorme caribú

Tristán: "vaya que es grande" les dije sorprendido

"si pensamos que era bueno traer uno grande, para no estar pensado en la comida del resto del día" les explique

Estrella: "pero donde encontraron a este tan grande" les pregunte

"estaba en medio de la manada de caribús, por lo que nos demoramos un poco" les dije

Silver: "se metieron a la manda de los caribús, mataron a uno y no desataron una estampida" les dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "de hecho, infiltrarnos en la manada fue fácil, pero cuando, matamos el caribú, desatamos una pequeña estampida" les dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

Estrella: "y están bien" les dije preocupada

"no se preocupen no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a una estampida" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "es cierto" les dije

"vamos a comer" les sugerí, vi que todos asintieron y se sentaron alrededor del caribú

Nova: cuando terminamos de comer les pregunte, "que vamos hacer hoy"

Humphrey: "pensábamos que seria bueno visitar a nuestra familia" les dije

Tristán: le pregunte "cuando te refieres a toda nuestra familia"

"a toda" le dije sonriendo

Reiz: "si, me gustaría jugar con los abuelos" les dije sonriendo

Esperanza: "yo quiero jugar con nuestros primos" les dije alegre

Silver: "suena como un buen plan" les dije

"pero antes vamos a ir a la cueva de los sanadores, para que revisen a su padre" les dije

P.V. normal

Nova: "está bien mama" le dije

Kate: todos salimos en dirección de la cueva de Sally y Rick, fue una caminata solo de cinco minutos hasta que llegamos a su cueva, "Sally, Rick" los llame

Sally: "hola Kate, Humphrey" los salude cuando salía con Rick

Rick: "que se les ofrece" les pregunte con amabilidad

Kate: "veníamos ver si pueden revisar a Humphrey" les dije

Sally: "por supuesto, estamos desocupados, sigan" les dije, vi como asintieron y entraron junto con sus cachorros, "Humphrey recuéstate allí" le dije

Humphrey: asentí e hice lo que me dijo, vi como Rick, se acercó y empezó a remover las hojas que usaba como vendajes, "y como han estado, hace tiempo que no hablamos" les dije

Sally: "no mucho, solo disfrutando con estar con mi compañero" le feliz

Humphrey: "se casaron cuando" les pregunte muy sorprendido

Sally: "fue durante la semana que estabas en estado de shock" le explique

Rick: "es cierto, le propuse a inicio de esa semana, y nos casamos un dia antes de que despertaras" le explique

Humphrey: "vaya, pues felicitaciones a los dos, espero que tengan una feliz vida juntos" les dije alegre

"gracias" dijeron los dos a tiempo

Rick: cuando termine de quitarles los vendajes, me sorprendió que ya el noventa por ciento de sus heridas se habían curado, "bueno, Humphrey, parece que estas muy bien, ya casi estas totalmente curado" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "que bien, gracias por su tiempo" les dije

Sally: "en cualquier momento" les dije

Kate: nos despedimos de los dos, y nos dirigimos hacia la cueva de la cabeza alpha para visitar a Lilly, Garth, Nieve, y Tormenta

Humphrey: cuando llegamos vi a nuestros sobrinos jugando con Tony y Thasha, mientras que Garth y Lilly los miraban, "hola a todos" los salude

Kate: después de que todos nos saludamos, les pregunte, "como han estado"

Lilly: "bien Kate" les dije sonriendo, "y ustedes" les pregunte

Kate: "bastante bien, acabamos de venir de la cueva de Sally y Rick, y dicen que ye está casi totalmente curado" les dije alegre

Thasha: "me alegro por ti Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias" les dije, luego mire a los cachorros, que estaban jugando todos juntos, "puedo preguntarles algo" les pregunte

Garth: "que es coyote" le pregunte

Humphrey: suspire, "no importa cuánto te salve, nunca me dejaras de llamar así" le pregunte un poco cansado

Garth: "no lo creo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: suspire y volví al tema a tratar, "estaba planeando algo para los cachorros, quería saber si ustedes y sus cachorros, quisieran unirse" les pregunte

Garth: "no lo sé depende de lo que planees" le dije

Humphrey: les conté mi plan, pero en voz baja para que los cachorros, no escucharan

Tony: "es un buen, plan, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos" le dije

Garth: "estoy de acuerdo, creo que los cachorros, lo disfrutaran" le dije

Kate: "genial, cuando pueden" les pregunte

Lilly: "tendría que hacer un par de cosas, pero creo que podemos en dos días" les dije

Humphrey: "entonces lo haremos en dos días" les dije sonriendo, y vi como todo el mundo asentía, seguimos hablando un rato, hasta que decidimos que era hora de ir a ver a Winston y Eve, nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos hacia su guarida, pero cuando llegamos vimos que no había nadie

Kate: "me pregunto dónde estarán" le dije

Humphrey: "no lo sé, pero podemos seguir su aroma" le sugerí

Kate: Es una buena idea" les dije, y empezamos a seguir su aroma, después de cinco minutos, notamos el aroma de Blaze y Luna, en la misma dirección, nos encogimos de hombros y seguimos, hasta que llegamos a un valle plano, para nuestra sorpresa, vimos a mis padres, a Blaze y Luna, jugando un juego de golf con Marcel y Pady, "como están" les dije mientras me acercaba

Humphrey: "Marcel, Pady, cuando volvieron" les pregunte alegre de verlos

Pady: "esta mañana señor, íbamos a saludarnos, pero nos topamos primero con Winston, Eve, Blaze y Luna, por lo que decidimos ponernos al día con ellos" les explique

Marcel: "y vaya que estuvieron ocupados mientras no estábamos" les dije

Humphrey: "si los últimos meses han sido una locura, pero ya todo es normal de nuevo" les dije

Kate: "y se divirtieron en Idaho" les pregunte

Marcel: "bastante, jugamos golf, y casi rompo mi mejor marca, pero ese tonto pájaro volvió a arruinar mi tiro" les dije la última parte molesto con ese pájaro, creo que tiene algo contra mí

Silver: "quienes son las dos aves" les pregunte a mis papás

Humphrey: "es cierto, eran muy jóvenes entonces, son unos viejos amigos nuestros, nos ayudaron a regresar a Jasper, cuando nos trasladaron a Idaho" les dije

Pady: mire con detenimiento a los cachorros, y les dije, "vaya que se parecen a sus padres"

Kate: "es cierto" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "me acerque a mis padres y les dije, "no sabían que jugaban golf" les dije

Blaze: "no sabemos, pero nos están enseñado

Humphrey: "con razón" les dije mirando las muchas aves, conejos y ardillas, desmayadas por todas partes

Blaze: mire a donde estaba mirando Humphrey y note que veía, "si lo sé no soy tan bueno" le dije

Humphrey: "solo necesitas practica" le dije para animarlo

Blaze: "es cierto" le dije con determinación, mientras golpeaba la roca con el palo

Todo el mundo miro como la roca choco contra un árbol, cambiando su dirección hacia donde todos estaban, todo el mundo se agacho y cubrió sus cabezas, mientras la roca rebotaba de un árbol, a una roca, a una rama, de nuevo en un árbol, y así hasta que un desafortunado pájaro fue alcanzado por esta, por lo que cayo desmayado al suelo

Luna: "tal vez debas practicar en un lugar con menos lobos o seres vivientes a tu alrededor" le dije, y vi como todos empezaron a reírse

Blaze: cuando todo el mundo se calmó les dije, "creo tienes razón amor" le dije

Winston: "por cierto que hace por aquí" les pregunte a Kate y Humphrey

Kate: "los estábamos buscando" les dije

Eve: "que pasa" les pregunte

Kate: "nada pensamos que sería bueno pasar algo de tiempo en familia" les dije

Winston: "es una gran idea" les dije alegre

Humphrey: después de un rato de hablar y jugar con los cachorros, les conté mi idea, y los cuatro estaban de acuerdo, y querían participar por lo que me pareció perfecto, "por cierto donde esta Andrea hace tiempo que no la veo" les pregunte a mis papás

Luna: "lo último que supe de ella es que estaba saliendo con alguien" les dije

Kate: "en serio, me alegro por ella" les dije, luego les pregunte, "con quien"

Luna: "es un alpha de aquí" les dije, "como es que se llamaba" trataba de recordad, "creo que se llama Candu" les dije

Humphrey: Kate y yo teníamos los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, "Candu" dijimos los dos al tiempo

Luna: "si, el" les dije

Kate: "desde cuando" le pregunte

Luna: "creo que llevan una semana o un poco menos" les dije

Humphrey: "vaya esa no me la esperaba" le dije

Kate: vi que el sol se estaba poniendo y le dije a Humphrey, "creo que es mejor volver a la cueva

Humphrey: "es cierto, se está haciendo tarde" le dije mirando al cielo

Winston: "creo que todos debemos devolvernos" les dije

Blaze: "tienes razón Winston, pero solo déjenme intentar otro tiro" les dije

"¡NO!" todo el mundo dijo de inmediato

Blaze: me encogí de hombros y solté el palo

Humphrey: después de ese pequeño susto decidimos volver a la cueva, perro en el camino, recordé que aún no le he preguntado a Hutch, "Kate ya vuelvo, voy a preguntarle a Hutch, si quiere ya sabes" le dije sabiendo que los cachorros, nos estaban escuchando

Kate: "nos vemos en la cueva" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: me dirigí a la cueva de Hutch, y Niky, cuando llegue los vi a dentro con su hija

Hutch: vi a Humphrey en la entrada de nuestra cueva y le dije, "hola Humphrey, pasa"

Humphrey: asentí y seguí a dentro, "hola Hutch, Niky, Daisy" los salude

Niky: "que te trae por aquí" le pregunte

Humphrey: "necesito hablar en privado con los dos, será rápido" les dije

Niky: yo y Hutch, compartimos una mirada, y luego me dirigí a nuestra hija, "quédate aquí cariño, no tardamos" le dije

Daisy: "de acuerdo mama" le dije obedeciendo

Hutch: salimos hasta la entrada de la cueva, donde nos sentamos y le pregunte, "que pasa Humphrey" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no es nada serio, solo quería invitarlos, a una sorpresa que planee para los cachorros" les dije, y luego les explique de que se trataba

Niky: "suena divertido" le dije

Hutch: "cuando será" le pregunte

Humphrey: "en dos días" le respondí

Hutch: "perfecto, ese día lo tengo libre de deberes de alpha" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "entonces es un sí" les pregunte

"si" dijeron los dos al tiempo

Humphrey: "genial, nos vemos en dos días" les dije alegre

Hutch: "nos vemos" le dije, y volvimos a entrar a la cueva

Humphrey: me regrese a la cueva de Kate y mía, cuando llegue los vi esperándome, "me estaban esperando" les pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto, no íbamos a cenar sin ti" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: le sonreí y todos nos sentamos alrededor del caribú y empezamos a comer, después de que cenamos, nos acomodamos en la cama, porque estábamos cansados del largo día, le dimos buenas noches a los cachorros, y luego le dije amorosamente a Kate, "descansa, te amo"

Kate: "te amo también, que duermas bien" le dije amorosamente, compartimos un beso antes de caer profundamente dormidos

**¿Qué será la sorpresa que Humphrey tiene planeada?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora**

**Quiero decirles, que planeo hacer esta historia que llegue un poco más de los cien capítulos, es posible que luego saque una secuela o una precuela **


	94. el peligro sigue

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha ando omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. normal dos días después

Kate: me desperté primero esta mañana, vi a Humphrey y los cachorros, durmiendo plácidamente, podría haberlos dejado dormir un poco más, pero hoy era el día de la sorpresa que Humphrey estaba planeando, por lo que decidí despertarlo, "amor despierta" le dije con cariño, mientras lo movía con suavidad

Humphrey: abrí lentamente los ojos, y bostece, cuando mi visión se ajustó vi a Kate despierta, "buenos días cariño" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "buenos días, dormiste bien" le dije

Humphrey: "si bastante" le dije, mientras me levantaba y me estiraba, con cuidado de no despertar a los cachorros

Kate: ambos nos sentamos en la entrada de la cueva viendo el amanecer, "así, que quieres que despertemos a los cachorros" les pregunte

Humphrey: mire la posición del sol y le dije, "es un poco temprano, dejémoslos dormir un poco más" le dije

Kate: "entonces vamos a buscar algo de desayunar mientras tanto" le sugerí

Humphrey: "me quitaste las palabras de la boca" le dije sonriendo

Kate: me reí entre dientes, "vamos" le dije, ambos llegamos a las zonas de caza, y vimos los grupos de caza preparándose, decidimos unirnos a ellos para ayudarlos, cuando terminamos de cazar quince minutos habíamos capturado suficiente caribú para la comida de la manada, recogimos uno propio, nos despedimos de los demás y nos regresamos a la cueva, cuando entramos, no nos sorprendió ver a los cachorros aun dormidos

Humphrey: mire por la entrada, "según el sol debe ser alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, es mejor despertarlos" le dije a Kate

Kate: asentí y nos acercamos a los cachorros, para despertarlos, "despierten angelitos" les dije con cariño, vi que apenas movieron la oreja algunos de ellos, solo se dieron vuelta

Humphrey: "parece que tendremos que ir por un poco de agua fría" le dije a Kate con un guiño

Kate: entendí lo que quería hacer y le dije, "eso parece, creo que tenemos una corteza aquí atrás", y vi como los cachorros, se levantaron de inmediato, por lo que nos reímos entre dientes

Estrella: "no hay necesidad de agua, estamos despiertos" le dije aun medio dormida

Reiz: "eso, mismo" les dije medio dormido, mientras me apoyaba en Tristán, que este a la vez se apoyó en Nova, quien estaba apoyado en Silver, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared

Humphrey: vi como poco a poco se deslizaban hasta que se cayeron unos encima de otros, Kate, y yo nos reímos un poco por la escena, cuando me calme, les dije, "vengan a desayunar, tal vez así se les quite el sueño, vi como los cachorros, asintieron y se acercaron lentamente al caribú

Nova: cuando terminamos de desayunar, ya estaba más despierto, vi por la entrada y vi que era más temprano de lo que nos acostumbrarnos a despertar, "porque nos despertaron tan temprano" les pregunte

Kate: "porque su padre les tiene una sorpresa" les dije sonriendo

Silver: "en serio" les dije emocionado

Humphrey: "así es" les dije sonriendo

Esperanza: "cual es" les pregunte emocionada

Humphrey: "les enseñare a pescar" les dije sonriendo

Tristán: "que es pescar" le pregunte

Humphrey: "es como cazar pescados" les explique

Nova: "suena interesante" les dije

Humphrey: "también iremos con sus tíos, primos, con los abuelos, y con Hutch, Niky y Daisy" les dije

Esperanza: "es un gran plan" le dije animadamente

Kate: "entonces, vamos, dijimos que nos encontraríamos con todos en el lago al sur del territorio" les dije, luego todos seguimos hasta allá, que era una caminata de veinte minutos, cuando llegamos, vimos a mis papas, y a Blaze y Luna esperándonos, "buenos días" les dije alegre

Winston: "buenos días a todos, están listos" les dije sonriendo

"si" dijeron los cachorros al tiempo

Humphrey: "que bien, pero aún falta esperar a los demás" les dije, justo en ese momento llego Hutch, Niky, y Daisy, "buenos días" los salude

Hutch: "buenos días, estamos listos" les pregunte

Kate: "casi aún falta mi hermanita con Garth, sus cachorros, Tony y Thasha" les dije, mientras los esperábamos empezamos a charlar entre nosotros, mientras los cachorros, jugaban cerca, después de cinco minutos, sentí que se acercaban, "ya vienen" les dije

Hutch: "en serio, no los veo cerca" les dije mirando alrededor

Humphrey: "debería estar aquí en unos cinco o seis minutos" les dije

Niky: "claro se nos olvidaba sus sentidos más entrenados" les dije

Humphrey: asentí, y los esperamos, después de seis minutos los vimos enfrente de nosotros, del bosque que rodea el lago, es fue una de las razones por la que escogí este lugar, por su privacidad, "buenas noches" bromee

Lilly: "lo sentimos se nos hizo tarde" les dije

Kate: "no se preocupen, solo llevamos un poco más de diez minutos aquí" les dije

Humphrey: "como ya llegaron todos, podemos iniciar" les dije alegre, lo primero que hicimos fue reunir a los cachorros, para explicarles cómo se pescaba, "pescar es bastante simple, primero te sientas de espaldas contra el lago, luego metes tu cola en el lago, y esperas a sentir una pequeña mordida, cuando la sienten, sacan su cola rápidamente y golpean el pescado contra el suelo hasta que la suelten" les explique, mientras se los demostraba

Tormenta: "se ve bastante fácil" les dije

Garth: "y lo es, solo es de un poco de paciencia" le dije

Nova: "hagámoslo, quiero capturar algo por mi mismo" le dije animadamente

Humphrey: sonreí y todos nos sentamos en frente del lago, mientras que las chicas se recostaron cerca de la orilla y empezaron a hablar entre ella, después de unos cinco minutos, Reiz fue el primero que pesco algo

Reiz: "papa tengo uno" le dije emocionado

Humphrey: "muy bien ahora sácalo y golpéalo contra el suelo" le instruí

Reiz: hice lo que me dijo, cuando el pescado soltó mi cola, me tome un momento para mirar mi primer pescado, me sentía orgulloso, y más animado a seguir pescando

Tristán: "bien hecho hermano" le felicite

Silver: "bastante bien" le dije

Nova: "quieren una competencia" les sugerí

Tormenta que clase de competencia" le pregunte

Nova: "el que consiga más pescados gana" les dije

Reiz: "entro" les dije

Tormenta: "yo también" les dije

Silver: "igual" les dije

Tristán: "y yo" les dije

"y nosotras" dijeron Estrella, Esperanza, Nieve, y Daisy

Humphrey: "parece que ya empezaron con la competencia" les dije a los demás

Garth. "si eso parece" les dije

Hutch: "es cierto, pero seguro que Daisy ganara, tiene mi determinación" les dije

Garth: "seguramente va tener una buena pesca, pero no tan buena como la que tendrá Tormenta y Nieve"

Humphrey: "pero estoy seguro que mis cachorros, pescaran más" les dije sonriendo

Hutch: quieren apostar les pregunte

Garth: "no lo creo, prefiero disfrutar el día" le dije

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo con Garth, además no creo que sea bueno apostando, que ejemplo de damos a nuestros hijos" les dije

Hutch: "tienes razón en eso" le dije asintiendo

Mientras tanto en la orilla cercana

Kate: "no es lindo, Reiz ya atrapo su primer pescado"

Lilly: "si es muy tierno" le dije

Niky: "es cierto, y se ve que se divierten mucho" les dije

Thasha: "sin duda fue una buena idea de Humphrey" les dije

Luna: "y como se le ocurrió" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "no estoy segura, un día simplemente le vino la idea a la cabeza" les dije

Lilly: "me alegra de que se le ocurrió" le dije sonriendo

Thasha: "por cierto, como han ido las cosas contigo y Humphrey" le pregunte, que hace tiempo no hablamos

Kate: "maravillosamente, siempre es tan cariñoso y amable, y siempre pone primero a los cachorros, y a mi antes que el" les dije

Thasha: "me alegro mucho por ustedes, hacen una muy buena pareja" le dije

Humphrey: después de algunas horas de pesca, vi que era medio día, por lo que podríamos almorzar con lo que hemos capturado, "creo que podemos tomar un descanso para descansar

Winston: "es una buena idea, ver todo ese pescado me abrió el apetito" le dije

Humphrey: "vamos cachorros" les dije

Nova: "un momento papá" le dije, y seguimos cada uno contando cuanto pescados capturo, "tengo cuatro" les dije alegre

Silver: "yo tres" les dije

Reiz: "tengo cinco" les dije orgulloso

Estrella: "tengo dos" les dije

Esperanza: "también yo" les dije

Nieve: "tengo cinco" les dije con alegría

Tormenta: "tengo tres" les dije

Daisy: "tengo cinco" les dije alegre

Nova: "parece que hubo un triple empate" les dije

Humphrey: "así parece, pero quiero que me respondan algo" les dije

Estrella: "que es papá" el pregunte

Humphrey: "que vamos hacer con tanto pescado" les pregunte al ver todo lo que capturamos" les dije con un tono de broma, y vi como los cachorros, se rieron

Garth: "hablando en serio que haremos con tanto" le pregunte a Humphrey en un susurro

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo" le dije con tranquilidad, "chicas, a comer" las llame

Kate: nos levantamos y fuimos a donde estaban, cuando vimos todo lo que pescaron nos sorprendió, "vaya" les dije sorprendida

Reiz: "mama, mira los que pescamos" le dije orgullos, mientras cada uno se sentaba enfrente de un montículo de pescado

Kate: "los felicito" les dije alegre y orgullosa

Humphrey: "cada uno coja el pescado que más le apetezca, hay más que suficiente" les dije alegre, vi como todos asintieron y cogieron un pescado, luego nos acomodamos en un círculo y empezamos a comer

Nova: "nunca había probado pescado antes, pero es muy rico" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto es diferente pero sabroso, aunque también le añades la satisfacción de haberlo atrapado por ti mismo

Nova: "es cierto, me siento muy orgulloso de comer algo que yo mismo atrape" le dije feliz

Pero desconocido para Humphrey y su familia alguien los observaba, con malas intenciones

En el bosque oscuro

Toocs: "crees que por haber matado a Noche, me has vencido, pero no, aún tengo unos cuantos trucos en mi arsenal" dije sombríamente, mientras los veía a través de una pared especial, (similar al que Scoot usa para ver a los lobos desde el primer valle), luego vi con una sonrisa diabólica como se formaban 21 figuras de sombras, que fueron tomando forma hasta que se convirtieron en lobos, "los he traído de vuelta, para que maten a Humphrey" les dije explique

Todos sonrieron malignamente y uno de ellos dijo, "no sabes cuánto he esperado poder vengarme de ese patético omega"

Toocs: "y luego hagan lo que quieran con su familia" les dije

De regreso a Jasper

Todos habían acabado de comer, y decidieron darse una pequeña siesta, debajo de la sombra de unos árboles cercanos

P.V. Humphrey, dentro de su señor

Estaba caminando dentro de las fronteras del territorio, "como llegue aquí" me pregunte mientras caminaba, decidí ignorarlo, y regresar a la cueva de Kate y mía, en el camino no pude evitar sentir que alguien me observaba, a pesar que mis otros sentidos me decían lo contrario, el presentimiento continuo, cuando llegue a la cueva, vi que no había nadie a dentro, "me pregunto dónde estarán" me dije a mi mismo, mire en el interior de la cueva, cuando un aroma golpeo mi nariz, "oh no" dije preocupado, era el olor a sangre, pero no a cualquier sangre, era la de Kate, corrí hasta donde la olí, y vi escrita una nota con sangre en el suelo, "si quieres ver a tu compañera y a tus hijos de nuevo ven a las afueras del territorio cerca de las vías del tren" decía, rápidamente empecé a correr hacia allá, intente buscar en el camino ayuda pero no vi a nadie, cuando los vi estaban atados con vides contra unos árboles, "no se preocupen ya los libero" les dije, lo primero que hice fue quitarle a Kate una piña de pino que tenía en la boca que no la dejaba hablar

Kate: recupere el aliento y le dije con rapidez, "es una trampa, vete"

"no los dejare" le dije mientras intentaba desatar las vides, cuando de repente fui golpeado con gran fuerza, lo que me mando a algunos metros lo siguiente que supe es que estaba siendo rodeado por muchas sombras, cuando intentaba atacarlas, simplemente las atravesaba, pero ellas si podían hacerme daño, después de varios minutos de recibir golpes y arañazos, me inmovilizaron encima de las vías del tren, "hagan conmigo lo que quieran pero dejen a mi familia irse" les dije

"no lo creo Humphrey, te vamos a matar, pero no te preocupes por tu familia, la cuidare bien" dijo sombríamente un lobo que se acercaba a el

Esa voz se me hizo conocida pero no recordé de donde, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando escuché un ruido, "el tren" me dije a mi mismo

"vaya creo que tu trasporte al otro mundo llego" dijo el lobo

Intente levantarme pero era inútil, me tenían entre cuatro lobos, cuando estaba a punto de ver a ese lobo, escuche la voz de Kate

Kate: "Humphrey, despierta, despierta" dije

P.V. normal de vuelta a la realidad

Kate: "Humphrey, despierta, es solo una pesadilla" le dije al ver que se revolcaba en su sueño

Humphrey: me desperté y levante rápidamente, estaba respirando pesadamente, mire alrededor, y para mi calma Kate y los cachorros estaban bien

Kate: "tranquilo, solo fue un mal sueño" le dije con cariño, mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: la abrace de nuevo, "creo que tenemos que ir con Scoot, antes de lo planeado" le dije

Kate: rompí el abrazo y le pregunte "porque"

Humphrey: "tengo mal presentimiento, creo que tuve una visión o advertencia, pero tenemos que ir con el" le dije con seriedad

Kate: "te comprendo, viajaremos mañana" le dije

Humphrey: mire alrededor, y vi que todos seguían dormidos, me acerque al lago donde tome un poco de agua, y luego sumergí cabeza en el agua, para refrescarme

Kate: "te sientes mejor" le pregunte una vez que saco la cabeza del agua

Humphrey: "si bastante" le dije más calmado

Kate: "creo que tenemos que despertar a los demás" le sugerí

Humphrey: "es cierto se está haciendo tarde" le dije

Kate: ambos nos acercamos y empezamos a despertar a todos, después de uno minutos todos estaban despiertos

Winston: "creo que tenemos que devolvernos a nuestras cuevas, se está haciendo tarde" les dije

Garth: "estoy de acuerdo, pero que hacemos con todo ese pescado" les pregunte

Humphrey: "eso es fácil, dejaremos el excedente en las zonas de alimentación, así no se perderá" les explique

Tony: "es un buen plan pasaremos por allí de regreso" les dije

Kate: "una cosa más, mañana nos iremos a donde Scoot" les avise

Eve: "creí que saldrían en una semana" les dije un poco confundida

Humphrey: "así se suponía, pero surgió algo importante" les dije

Blaze: "que es" les pregunte

Humphrey: suspire "tuve un sueño, más bien una pesadilla o algo más si me tienen" les dije, para que los cachorros, no entendieran y no se preocuparan

Luna: "no me digas que tuviste, una ya sabes que" le dije sabiendo que no querría asustar a los cachorros

Humphrey: asentí y les dije, "por eso es que es importante que hable con Scoot, si mi sueño es cierto, no puedo hacer nada contra la amenaza que viene"

Tony: "entonces es importante que vayan" les dije

Kate: "si saldremos a primera hora mañana" les explique

Winston: "espero que no sea nada grave" les dije

Humphrey: "yo también" les dije

**¿Quiénes serán esos lobos que trajo Toocs, y que relación tendrán con Humphrey?, ¿Scoot, podrá darles respuestas a Humphrey?, ¿será capaz de proteger a su familia?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	95. las sombras

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal al día siguiente

Humphrey: me desperté bastante temprano en la mañana y estaba bastante agitado porque tuve de nuevo esa pesadilla, me senté y mire como el sol salía, "quienes será esos lobos" me pregunte nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlos a la cara, sabía que tenía que ir a donde Scoot, seguramente me daría algunas explicaciones, vi que Kate y los cachorros, estaban aun profundamente dormidos, sabía que no podría volver a dormir, por lo que decidí ir a buscar algo de desayunar, cuando volví, vi que aún seguían dormidos, lo que no me sorprendida teniendo en cuenta que el sol apenas si acababa de salir, deje el caribú en la habitación donde guardábamos la comida y recosté al lado de Kate sumido en mis pensamientos, lo que más rondaba en mi mente era porque en mi sueño no podía lastimarlos, y porque se me hacía conocida la voz de ese lobo

Kate: cuando me desperté, vi que Humphrey tenía una mirada perdida y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, "buenos días amor" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: volví a la realidad y vi a Kate mirándome con cariño, "buenos días hermosa, dormiste bien" le dije

Kate: "bastante bien, y tu" le pregunte

Humphrey: sabía que no podía mentirle, porque lo sabría de inmediato, "más o menos, tuve la misma pesadilla que ayer" le dije

Kate: "tan mala era" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si" le dije

Kate: "quieres contármela" le pregunte

Humphrey: asentí y le conté mi pesadilla, al final le dije con tristeza "no sabes lo inútil que me sentía, no podía hacer nada"

Kate: me sentía muy mal por era una pesadilla muy fea, "no te preocupes, seguramente Scoot, nos va explicar las cosas" le dije

Humphrey: "eso espero" le dije

Kate: "tranquilo, somos un equipo, podremos con esto" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: le sonreí y le dije "gracias"

Kate: "no es nada, siempre estaré contigo, ahora vamos a buscar algo de desayunar" le dije

Humphrey: "no tienes que preocuparse de eso ya caze algo" le dije

Kate: "en serio" le dije

Humphrey: "si, me desperté temprano por la pesadilla, y decidí aprovechar para traer el desayuno" le explique

Kate: "bueno, entonces despertemos a los cachorros" le dije

Humphrey: "es una buena idea" le dije, luego cada uno fue a despertar a cada cachorro, luego saque el caribú que había guardado esta mañana, "vamos a desayunar" les dije mientras repartía el caribú, cuando terminamos de comer les pregunte "están listos"

Estrella: "para que papa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "para ir a visitar a su tío Scoot" les recordé

Silver: "es cierto, pero porque vamos antes de lo planeado" les pregunte

Humphrey: "es que tengo que hablar con el de algo importante" les explique

Reiz: "sobre que" les pregunte curioso

Kate: "no les podemos decir, pero es importante" les explique

Nova: "porque no" les pregunte

Humphrey: "es una asunto muy importante, y son muy jóvenes, para saberlo, pero confíen en nosotros" les explique

Esperanza: "por favor" les pedí

Kate: "no, por favor confíen en nosotros, se los explicaremos cuando todo haya pasado" les dije

Humphrey: "lo hacemos porque los queremos" les dije

Tristán: "confiamos en ustedes" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "gracias por comprendernos" les dije

Kate: asentí, y les dije "vamos tenemos un largo camino que recorrer"

Esperanza: "a donde vive el tío Scoot" les pregunte

Humphrey: "como a un día y medio o dos de caminata hacia el norte" les dije

Silver: "tan lejos" les dije

Kate: "es más cerca que de aquí al territorio de la manda central" les dije

Nova: "es cierto, no seas perezoso hermano" le dije riéndome un poco

Silver: me sonroje un poco

Humphrey: "ya deja de molestar a tu hermano" le dije con calma

Nova: "lo siento papa" le dije

Humphrey: "está bien hijo" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "vamos, hay que empezar a caminar si queremos llegar cuanto antes a donde el tío Scoot" les dije

Reiz: "vamos" les dije entusiasmado

Humphrey: asentí y empezamos a caminar, cuando legamos a la montaña, les dije, "por aquí, y con cuidado" y les mostré el camino por la cueva

Esperanza: "es por aquí" les pregunte con un poco de miedo

Kate: "si, pero no te preocupes, nosotros los protegeremos" le dije con una sonrisa

Tristán: "que tan largo es" les pregunte con un poco de miedo

Humphrey: "cruza toda la montaña" les explique

Reiz: "pero no podremos ver después de cierta distancia" les dije nervioso

Kate: "no se preocupen, su padre si puede ver allí dentro, sin importar lo oscuro que este él nos guiara" les explique

Nova: "puedes" le pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "por supuesto, es una de mis habilidades" les dije sonriendo

Silver: "genial" les dije

Humphrey: les sonreí y les dije, "ahora vamos", todos empezamos a caminar en el interior de la cueva, a medida que avanzábamos la luz se hacía cada vez más escaza, sentí como los cachorros, se acercaban cada vez más a nosotros, seguramente porque tenían un poco de miedo, empecé a utilizar mi máximo potencial, y pude ver todo claramente

Nova: vi que los ojos de papa, estaban brillando, y le pregunte, "porque tus ojos brillan"

Humphrey: "indican que estoy utilizando todo mi potencial" les explique

Estrella: "y porque lo utilizas" le pregunte

Humphrey: "para poder ver claramente el camino" les explique

Kate: "es mejor seguir" les dije

Humphrey: asentimos y seguimos caminando, pero después de varios minutos, les dije "deténganse"

Kate: "que pasa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "recuerdas el gran agujero que nos encontramos la primera vez" le pregunte

Kate: asentí

Humphrey: "hemos llegado a ese punto" les dije, "sigan el sonido de mis voz sin excepción" les dije en tono serio, y pude ver que todos asintieron, les hable para guiarlos, con seguridad hasta que todos pasaron con bien, "listo, pueden relajarse ya pasamos el único peligro" les dije

Esperanza: "no hay más peligros" le pregunte

Humphrey: "hay algunas rocas en el camino donde uno se puede golpear, pero nada muy peligroso" les dije

Tristán: "ese es un alivio" les dije con un suspiro

Silver: "no te preocupes tanto hermano, papa y mama nos protegerán de cualquier peligro" le dije con confianza

Estrella: "por supuesto que lo hará, cierto" les dije

Kate: "es cierto, los protegeremos de cualquier peligro" les dije con cariño

Humphrey: "nunca dejaría que nada malo les pasara" les dije, vi como sonrieron y seguimos caminando, después de algunas horas, paramos a descansar

Estrella: "Esperanza eres tú" le pregunte para saber quién estaba mi lado

Esperanza: "si soy yo, porque lo preguntas hermana" le dije

Estrella: "por nada, solo quería saber quién estaba a mi lado" le explique, luego se me ocurrió algo y me creció una sonrisa picara

Humphrey: vi que Estrella estaba sonriendo pícaramente, "esto no me gusta" me dije a mi mismo

Estrella: con cuidado pase mi pata al otro lado del hombro de Esperanza y la toque

Esperanza: "que necesitas Tristán" le pregunte creyendo que era el

Tristán: "que, yo estoy aquí, le dije casi enfrente de ella

Esperanza: "Silver" pregunte

Silver: "no fui yo, estoy al lado de Tristán" le dije

Esperanza: "Nova, Reiz" pregunte con un poco de nervios

Nova: "no fui yo, estoy a lado de papá" le dije

Reiz: "y yo al lado de mamá" le dije

Esperanza: sentí de nuevo que me tocaron el hombro y Salí corriendo hacia papá, mientras gritaba de miedo

Humphrey: la abrace con fuerza, y trate de calmarla, "ya tranquila cariño" le dije con dulzura

Kate: oí un risa, que reconocí como Estrella, "Estrella, hiciste esto" le dije con firmeza

Estrella: me calle di inmediato como oí a mama, hablarme seriamente, "y-yo, yo" tartamudee

Kate: "Estrella, no me mientas" le dije con firmeza, y con un tono de voz un poco elevado

Estrella: "si lo hice mama" le confesé, mientras tenia las orejas aplanadas contra mi cabeza

Humphrey: "quiero que le des una disculpa a tu hermana, la asustaste mucho" le dije con seriedad

Estrella: "lo siento hermana, no quería asustarte tanto, pese que sería divertido" le dije

Esperanza: "prometes no hacerlo de nuevo" le pregunte

Estrella: "lo prometo" le dije

Esperanza: "te perdono" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "tiene un buen corazón, como tú" le dije a Humphrey, mientras le daba un lamida en la mejilla

Humphrey: "lo sé, estoy orgullosa de ella" le dije a Kate, luego me dirigí a Estrella, "asustas muy feo a tu hermana, debes aprender que hay un límite en las bromas, no te castigare, porque fuiste valiente y lo admitiste, y porque te disculpaste sinceramente con ella, pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder" le dije con seriedad

Estrella: "lo prometo" les dije

Kate: "eso espero" le dije con seriedad, "ahora continuemos caminando" les dije

Humphrey: "te sientes bien para caminar" le pregunte con dulzura a Esperanza

Esperanza: "si papá, estoy mejor ahora que sé que era solo una broma" le dije tranquila

Humphrey: "entonces sigamos" les dije en buen humor, seguimos caminando hasta que vi que los cachorros, estaban cansados, "creo que sería bueno parar por hoy" le dije a Kate

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo, los cachorros, no están acostumbrados a grandes caminatas

Humphrey: "quédate cuidándolos, voy a ver si encuentro algo que comer" le dije

Kate: "suerte" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: le devolví el afecto, y fui a buscar algo que comer en la cueva

Kate: busque un lugar cómodo, para pasar la noche y luego acomode a los cachorros, allí

Reiz: "a donde fue papá" le pregunte

Kate: "fue a buscar algo que cenar" le dije con cariño

Nova: "crees que encontrara algo en esta cueva" le pregunte

Kate: "no estoy segura, cariño, pero nunca nos ha decepcionado" les dije

Silver: "es cierto" les dije, después de unos pocos segundos, vi dos puntos azules acercándose, "papá" les dije emocionado

Kate: "como te fue amor" le pregunte

Humphrey: "solo encontré unos cuantos ratones de campo" les dije un poco triste

Kate: "no importa serán suficientes" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: sonreí y le entregue un ratón a cada uno, luego vi como los empezaron a comer, lo que no les dije, es que solo pude encontrar siete, por lo que no comí esa noche, pero no me importaba si mi familia si pudo cenar algo, luego nos acostamos todos juntos, con los cachorros, en medio de los dos, "que duerman bien" les dije con cariño, vi como sonrieron y cayeron profundamente dormidos

Kate: "que descanses, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "también te amo, que descanses" le dije amorosamente, luego compartimos un beso, y ambos caímos profundamente dormidos

Mientras tanto en el bosque oscuro

Toocs: vi como el sol se ocultó abriendo pasó para la noche, "ya es hora" les dije a mis lobos de sombra

"por fin podremos matar a Humphrey" dijo uno de ellos, con una sonrisa maligna

Toocs: "aun no, quiero que sufra mucho, vayan a atacarlo, pero no lo maten, en cambio tomen la vida de su preciosa compañera, o la de alguno de los cachorros" le dije con una sonrisa maligna

"En seguida señor" dije uno de ellos

Toocs: "no se les olvide que tienen hasta el amanecer, ustedes, no pueden estar bajo la luz del sol" les recordé, vi que asintieron y se fueron corriendo

Los lobos corrieron sin descanso, durante media noche, no sentían cansancio porque eran solos almas en cuerpos hechos de sombra

"por fin es hora de que pagues Humphrey" dijo uno de ellos, mientras se preparaba para atacar, pero cuando miraron no estaba, "donde se fue, rápido busquen en todas las cuevas del territorio" ordeno el lobo, todos los demás asintieron y empezaron a buscar

Mientras tanto en el bosque oscuro

Toocs: vi lo que estaban haciendo, me golpee mi frente con mis patas y dije, "estúpidos", rápidamente los llame mentalmente, "estúpidos, él y su familia no están en el territorio de la gran manada de Jasper" les dije

"entonces donde están" pregunto uno de los lobos

Toocs: "están en el túnel, que cruzan la montaña al primer valle" les explique

"vamos en camino" dijo otro de ellos

Toocs: "dense prisa el sol no tarda en salir" les avise

"si señor" dijo uno de los lobos, y empezaron a correr hacia la montaña

Mientras tanto en el túnel que cruza la montaña

Humphrey: me volví a despertar a causa de esa pesadilla, no tenía idea que hora eran, pero suponía que debe ser temprano en la mañana, vi que Kate y los cachorros, aun dormían profundamente, por lo que decidí recostarme y esperar que despertaran

En la cerca de la entrada de la cueva

Les costó aproximadamente una hora para encontrar la cueva, mientras caminaban en la oscuridad uno de los lobos, se cayó por el agujero, cerca al inicio de la cueva, gritando por la sorpresa

"ya sal de ahí" grito uno de ellos, molesto, y el lobo salto de pared en pared escalando para salir, "lo siento no lo vi" dijo el lobo, "no más retrasos, tenemos que ir por Humphrey y su familia" dijo molesto el primer lobo

En donde Humphrey

Humphrey: escuche, el eco de un grito en el fondo de la cueva, puse atención, y apenas pude oír una conversación, de lo poco que alcance a oír, era algo de ir por Humphrey y su familia, "tenemos que movernos" pensé, y empecé a despertar a Kate, "Kate despierta" le dije mientras la movía con suavidad

Kate: "que pasa" le pregunte al verlo preocupado

Humphrey: "creo que alguien viene por nosotros" le explique

Kate: "porque lo dices" le pregunte

Humphrey: "escuche a dos lobos hablando al fondo de la cueva, diciendo que hay que ir por Humphrey y su familia" le explique

Kate: "eso no es bueno, vamos tenemos que despertar a los cachorros, no debemos estar lejos de Scoot" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y empezamos a despertar a los cachorros

Silver: "que pasa papá" le pregunte

Humphrey: "tenemos que empezar a movernos, si queremos llegar rápido donde el tío Scoot" les dije, vi que los cachorros, asintieron y empezamos a caminar, después de varias horas, sentía que los lobos estaban cada vez más cerca, "los sientes" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "si los siento, crees que llegaremos a tiempo" le pregunte preocupada por la seguridad de los cachorros

Humphrey: mire hacia adelante con detenimiento y pude ver un punto de luz a lo lejos, "alcanzo a ver la salida no muy lejos, tenemos que apresurar el paso" le dije

Kate: cada vez podría ver que nos acercábamos a la luz, pero sentí que los lobos se estaban acercando rápidamente

Humphrey: "Kate continua con los cachorros, hasta a donde Scoot, les daré más tiempo" le dije

Kate: "no te arriesgues, si podemos lograrlo" le dije preocupada

Humphrey: "no lo creo vienen muy rápido, si seguimos a este paso apenas llegaremos a la entrada", le explique

Kate: "te cuidado" le dije dándole un beso

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso les dije "ahora sigan"

Kate: asentí y seguí con los cachorros

Nova: "porque se queda papá" le pregunte

Kate: "tiene que atender un asunto, pero nos vera en la cueva del tío Scoot" le dije

Humphrey: después de algunos minutos, "vi a más de diez sombras de lobos acercándose, "sombras, pero como casi no hay luz aquí" me pregunte, luego note que eran sombras vivientes, a medida que se acercaban a mí, vi que sonreían, "que son ustedes" les pregunte mientras me ponía en posición de defensa

"ya no te acuerdas de nosotros, que tristeza" dijo uno de ellos, de forma burlona

Humphrey: sabía que había oído esa voz antes, pero no podía recordar quien era, "respóndeme quien eres" le volví a preguntar

Los lobos sonrieron, y uno de ellos, le dijo sombríamente, mientras sonreía "eso no importa, ahora vamos a matar a tu compañera y a tus hijos"

Humphrey: "tendrán que pasar sobre mi, si los quieren" les gruñí, mientras cambia a híper potencial

"tenemos órdenes de no atacarte aun, pero podemos hacer la excepción" dije uno de ellos, y de repente todos se empezaron a abalanzar contra el

Humphrey: los esquivaba con facilidad, pero cuando intentaba golpearlos los traspasaba, "como mi sueño" me dije a mi mismo, de repente sentí un pequeño corte en mi costado, pero gracias a mi curación rápida, se curó casi al instante, sabía que no debía seguir gastando energía en atacarlos, por lo que me limite a esquivarlos, retrocedía lentamente, pero sabía que al menos le estaba dando suficiente tiempo a Kate y los cachorros, de repente, vi que dos de los lobos se lanzaron contra mí, salte esquivándolos a ambos, pude ver que ellos se chocharon y cayeron inconscientes, "interesante, si se pueden lastimar entre ellos" pensé, por lo que se me ocurrió una idea, los incitaba a atacarme en ciertos, puntos, que cuando los esquivara, terminarían lastimando a uno de los suyos, después de varios minutos, vi que la estrategia funcionaba, aunque tenía poco tiempo re reacción, seguí haciéndolo, hasta que me di cuenta que ya estaba en la entrada de la cueva, vi que uno se abalanzó contra mi, me agache y vi que siguió derecho hacia afuera de la cueva, pero cuando salió de la cueva, note que desapareció, y pensé "extraño, me pregunto si", espere que otro me atacara e hice lo mismo, vi que desapareció también, por lo que decidí saltar fuera de la cueva justo en donde las sombras terminaban, y la luz solar iniciaba, vi que se quedaron en la parte de la sombra y no se atrevían a pasar a donde estaba yo, "lo descubrí" me dije a mi mismo con satisfacción

"maldita sea, ganaste esta ronda, pero recuerda que iremos por ti, nada es más grande que nuestra sed de venganza" dijo uno de los lobos

Humphrey: lo mire con seriedad, cuando una luz golpeo un poco mi ojo, mire de donde provenía y vi que era una especie de cristal, lo tome con la boca, y lo utilice para reflejar la luz del sol sobre esos lobos, vi como desaparecieron tan pronto la luz los toco, luego solté el cristal, "algo me dice que no es la última vez que los veré, luego seguí a la cueva donde uno pasa al primer valle, cuando llegue, vi a mi familia esperándome, deje de usar mi máximo potencial, pero me sentí bastante mareado al hacerlo

Kate: vi que Humphrey, empezó a tambalearse un poco, y rápidamente me puse a su lado, para que se apoyara en mí, y no se cayera, "estas bien" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, siempre termino mareado, cuando uso el híper potencial" le explique

Kate: "y que paso con los lobos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que fueron enviados por Toocs" le dije

Kate: "como lo sabes" le pregunte

Humphrey: "primero porque eran lobos hechos de sombras, y segundo porque se desvanecieron con luz solar" le explique

Kate: "lobos de sombras, parecidos a los de tu sueños" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "si, muy parecidos, e igual que mi sueño, no podía tocarlos" le dije

Kate: "y como los venciste" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro si los vencí, pero si los mantuve entretenidos bastante tiempo, aunque ayudo que no fueran tan brillantes" les dije con la ultima parte riéndome entre dientes

Kate: "vamos rápido con Scoot, él nos explicara esto de una vez por todas" le dije

Humphrey: asentí, y los ocho entramos en la cueva

Mientras tanto en el bosque oscuro

Toocs: "son unos totales idiotas, ahora no solo sabe que están detrás de él, sino que conoce como pueden vencerlos" les grite muy enojado

"lo sentimos señor, no pasara de nuevo" dijo uno de los lobos

"pero porque estamos de nuevo en el bosque de la oscuridad" pregunto otro

Toocs: "es porque ya están muertos, no pueden morir, al menos no creo que Humphrey conozca como" les dije la última parte para mí mismo

"que" pregunto uno de los lobos

Toocs: "nada, lo que hace la luz solar es romper el vínculo que los mantienen el mundo de los vivos" les termine de explicar

"no se preocupe señor esta vez no fallaremos" dijo uno de ellos

Toocs: "me asegurare de ello" les dije, mientras tres figuras más aparecían, "de todos los que odian a Humphrey, ustedes se llevan el premio, por lo que están a cargo" les dije

"a cargo de que" pregunto el más grande

Toocs: "de asesinar a Humphrey" le dije con una sonrisa malévola

Los tres sonrieron malévolamente y uno de ellos dijo, "será todo un placer"

**¿Qué forma hay de matar a los lobos sombra de Toocs?, ¿Quiénes serán los lobos sombra, y que les hizo Humphrey?, ¿Quiénes fueron los últimos tres que trajo Toocs?, ¿Scoot, tendrá algunas respuestas?, siga leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	96. respuestas

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Humphrey: todos entramos a la cueva, y una luz empezó a brillar, cada vez más intenso, cuando la luz se apagó, vi que estábamos en el primer valle

Estrella: "que paso" les pregunte confundida

Kate: "entramos al primer valle" le explique

Tristán: "y siempre pasa eso" les pregunte

Humphrey: "si, como este lugar está en otra dimensión, es la única entrada que hay" les explique

Silver: "otra dimensión" les dije sorprendido

Kate: "por así decirlo, si" les explique

Humphrey: "vamos seguro que el tío Scoot, ya nos está esperando" les dije, vi que todos asintieron y empezamos a caminar hacia su cueva, por suerte Kate y yo aún recordábamos el camino, por lo que no nos perdimos, cuando llegamos a la entrada de la cueva, vimos a Scoot esperándonos, "hola Scoot" lo salude

Kate: "hola Scoot, es bueno verte" lo salude alegre

Scoot: "hola Kate, Humphrey, los sentí cuando llegaron al primer valle" les dije

Humphrey: "si me lo imaginaba" le dije sonriendo

"hola tío" dijeron los cachorros, mientras abrazaban a Scoot

Scoot: "como han crecido" les dije sonriendo, y vi como los cachorros, me sonrieron

Humphrey: "tenemos que hablar urgente, hay algún lugar donde los cachorros, puedan jugar, para que hablemos" le pregunte

Scoot: pensé por un momento y les dije "si lo hay, síganme"

Kate: todos empezamos a seguir a Scoot, que entro a la cueva, caminamos por algunos minutos hasta que Scoot se detuvo en una habitación, "es aquí" le pregunte

Scoot: "si, es aquí" les dije mientras entraba a la habitación

Humphrey: cuando entramos a la habitación, nos quedamos sorprendidos, eran una habitación, enorme, tenía un agujero en la parte superior que permitía entrar la luz del sol, tenía una laguna en medio de la cueva con muchos arbustos rodeándolos, algunas cortezas cerca del lago, y había arena alrededor del lago, "esto es increíble" le dije aun admirando todo

Kate: "no me esperaba ver algo como esto" le dije sorprendida

Scoot: "gracias, he tenido bastante tiempo libre, por lo que pueden ver" les dije riéndome entre dientes un poco, "vayan a jugar cachorritos" les dije alegre, vi como sonrieron y salieron corriendo hacia el interior de la habitación

Kate: "quédense aquí y no se salgan de la habitación, vendremos con ustedes en unos momentos" les dije

Esperanza: "está bien mama" le dije mientras corríamos al lago

Kate: "buenos cachorros" dije para mi misma mientras sonreía

Scoot: "vamos, a la habitación de reuniones" les dije

Humphrey: "tienes una habitación solo para reuniones" le dije sorprendido, y un poco extrañado

Scoot: me sonroje un poco y le dije, "si, me gusta ser organizado"

Kate: "en serio debes salir más" le dije

Scoot: suspire y les dije "si lo sé, pero ahora vamos, es por aquí"

Humphrey: seguimos a Scoot hasta otra habitación, esta tenía una gran piedra en el medio que estaba a cierta altura del piso, cuando entramos, note que tenía un césped bastante suave por todo el piso, Kate y yo nos sentamos a un lado de la roca, mientras que Scoot, se sentó en el otro lado

Scoot: "está bien comienza Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: primero le conté lo que su padre me dijo con bastante detalle, luego le conté mi pesadilla, y mi encuentro con los lobos de sombra, trate de ser lo más detallado posible, para que me entendiera bien

Scoot: escuche todo lo que me había dicho, y sentí una mezcle de emociones, en las que estaba la esperanza de salvar a mi hermano, el miedo del riesgo que puede correr Humphrey, y enojo, por lo que hizo mi hermano al traer los lobos de sombra

Kate: "y que hacemos" le pregunte

Scoot: "por donde comienzo" me pregunte

Humphrey: "podrías iniciar explicándonos que son esos lobos de sombra" le sugerí

Scoot: "de acuerdo, ellos, son almas de lobos muertos, que buscan venganza" les dije

Kate: "venganza de que" le pregunte

Scoot: "venganza, contra Humphrey" les dije

Humphrey: "contra mí, pero porque" le pregunte

Scoot: "no lo sé, pero si Toocs los pudo traer es porque tienen mucho odio y resentimiento hacia ti" le explique

Humphrey: "me pregunto quienes serán, no recuerdo haber lastimado a nadie, y mucho menos matado" les dije

Kate: cuando dijo eso recordé una cosa, "y que pasa con todos los lobos que mataste cuando estabas bajo el control de A" le dije

Humphrey: me golpee la frente con mi pata, y le dije "es cierto, esos lobos, con razón apenas si los reconozco"

Scoot: "si estabas bajo el control de A, cuantos fueron" les pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé, no recuerdo nada cuando él tenía el control" les dije

Kate: "diría que entre veinte y treinta" les dije después de hacer cuentas rápidas

Humphrey: "tantos" le dije, empezándome a sentir mal

Kate: "no te pongas así, recuerda que ya habíamos hablado de esto, todos, eran malos, intentaron hacernos daño y a la manada, por lo que salvaste muchas vidas" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "gracias, lo necesitaba"

Kate: "en cualquier momento" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "entre veinte y treinta, no esta tan mal, realmente te controlaste" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias… creo" le dije un poco confundido

Kate: "pero creo que ya no nos debemos preocupar por ellos, ya que los eliminaste" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro si los elimine, creo que solo los ayunte" les dije

Scoot: "por desgracias es cierto, cuando la luz del sol los toca solo regresan al bosque de la oscuridad" les dije

Kate: "hay alguna forma de vencerlos" le pregunte

Scoot: "no se pueden contener, y no se cansan ya que no tienen cuerpo físico" les explique

Humphrey: "debe haber alguna manera" le dije

Scoot: "si la hay, hay que volverlos a matar" les dije

Humphrey: "como, si ni siquiera puedo tocarlos" le pregunte

Scoot: "hay dos formas, la primera es volverse un lobo de sombra" les dije

Kate: "y la segunda" le pregunte, porque no me gustaba nada la primera

Scoot: "hay un lago sagrado, si logras conseguir un poco de esa agua, e impregnar tus garras con ella, podrías lastimar a los lobos de sombra" le explique

Humphrey: "creo que hare eso" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "si, me parece la mejor opción" le dije asintiendo

Scoot: "perfecto, les diré como llegar a ese lago, pero después de que terminemos de hablar, tengo el presentimiento que no es la única búsqueda que deben emprender" les dije

Humphrey: "me lo suponía" le dije

Kate: "que más debes decirnos" le pregunte

Scoot: "Humphrey si vas a intentar entrar al bosque oscuro, tengo que advertirte algo, ese lugar está lleno de maldad, y peligros" le dije

Humphrey: "sé que tengo que tener cuidado cuando entre, y estar atento" le dije

Scoot: "no es lo único, ese lugar tiene tanta maldad, y oscuridad, que fácilmente te puede corromper como lo hizo con Toocs" le explique

Humphrey: "y cuánto tiempo tendría antes que me pasara eso" le pregunte

Scoot: "alrededor de diez minutos a lo máximo" le dije

Humphrey: "máximo diez minutos, nunca lo lograría" le dije alarmado

Scoot: lo sé, sé que tienes buen corazón, y por eso aguantarías tanto, pero es demasiada maldad, abrumaría a cualquiera, hasta a mi" le dije

Humphrey: "no correré ese riesgo, prefiero seguir atento todos los días para proteger a mi familia, que dejar que la maldad me trasforme como a tu hermano" le dije

Scoot: "suponía que lo dirías, pero déjame terminar de explicarte antes de que tomes una decisión" le dije

Humphrey: "te escucho" le dije

Scoot: "si quieres entrar allí, te consejo que busques algo que simbolice el amor y la bondad que sientes, o que alguien siente por ti" le explique

Humphrey: pensé un momento, "esto servirá" le pregunte mientras le mostraba la pulsera, que Kate me hizo en mi cumpleaños

Scoot: "si fue hecha con amor sincero, debe funcionar" le dije

Humphrey: mire con cariño a Kate y le dije, "estoy seguro de eso"

Kate: le sonreí cálidamente después de escuchar eso, y le di una lamida en la mejilla rápida, "puedes apostar a que si" le dije amorosamente

Scoot: sonreí al ver a los dos así, "eso nos queda con una sola cosa que hablar" les dije

Humphrey: "que es" le pregunte

Scoot: "la forma en la que puedes tener un poco de ventaja sobre Toocs" les dije

Humphrey: "eso me sería bastante útil" le dije

Scoot: "existe una especie de armadura, que te puede proteger contra sus hechizos, y contra parte de sus ataques" le dije

Humphrey: "perfecto, pero una pregunta" le dije

Scoot: "cual" le pregunte

Humphrey: "que es una armadura" le pregunte

Scoot: suspire y le dije lentamente, "es algo que te pones encima para protegerte" le explique

Humphrey: "no tienes que decirlo así, no somos estúpidos, es que no tenemos tanta experiencia y conocimientos como tú" le dije molesto por la forma en que nos explique

Scoot: "lo sé, pero no me resistí" les dije con una sonrisa culpable

Kate: rodé los ojos y le pregunte, "donde encontramos el lago y la armadura"

Scoot: puse un cristal heptagonal sobre la mesa de piedra, "miren" les dije, y el cristal empezó a proyectar una imagen en la pared de enfrente

Humphrey: "que es" le pregunte

Scoot: "es un mapa de Canadá" les explique, "si ven hay este punto y este otro punto, es la localización del lago y de la armadura" les dije

Kate: "y que este tercer punto en medio de los otros dos" le pregunte

Scoot: "es el parque Jasper" les dije

Humphrey: "todo el parque es ese pequeño punto" le dije sorprendido

Scoot: "si están bastante lejos ambos lugares" les dije

Kate: "lejos, prácticamente tendríamos que cruzar Canadá" le dije

Scoot: "cálmense, recuerden que puede llevarlos de un lugar a otro sin problema, pero una vez allí, tendrán que buscar el lugar por su cuenta" les explique

Humphrey: "no sabes dónde están con exactitud" le pregunte

Scoot: "si lo sé, pero pasa lo mismo que en la montaña, tanto el lago como la armadura están en unos templos, que no se me permite pasar" les explique

Humphrey: "entiendo, pero significa que hay pruebas no" le dije

Scoot: "si, hay pruebas, una pregunta irán ambos o solo Humphrey" les pregunte

Kate: ambos nos miramos, y le dije con determinación, "quiero ir contigo, y ayudarte"

Humphrey: "me preocupan los peligros" le dije

Kate: "correré los riesgos" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "y que pasa con los cachorros, no podemos dejarlos, solos, quien sabe cuánto tiempo, sin contar que los lobos de sombra podrían ir por ellos" le dije preocupado

Scoot: "no creo que se demoren más de un día en cada templo" les dije

Kate: "tienes razón no podemos dejar a los cachorros, solos, menos con esos lobos de sombras, pero que haremos si se aparecen cuando tú no estés, apenas si pudiste distraerlos, que aremos nosotros" le dije con preocupación

Humphrey: "no lo sé, tienes razón, no puedo dejarlos, solos, con esos lobos merodeando" le dije pensativo

Scoot: "tengo una solución, pero es temporal" les dije

Humphrey: "cual es" le pregunte

Scoot: "tengo un cristal especial, que puede mantener alejado a los lobos de sombra, pero tiene energía limitada" les explique

Kate: "cuanto tiempo nos daría" le pregunte

Scoot: "depende del rango de protección" les dije

Kate: "y si es el territorio de la gran manada de Jasper" le pregunte

Scoot: "diría que duraría alrededor, de media noche" les dije

Kate: "tan poco" le dije decepcionada

Scoot: "no me culpen, su territorio es casi medio Jasper" les dije

Humphrey: "y si solo cubre las zonas donde los lobos duermen" le pregunte

Scoot: "duraría, cinco noches" les dije

Humphrey: "es perfecto" le dije alegre

Kate: "en ese caso te acompañare, le pediremos el favor a mis papas, o a los tuyos, de cuidar a los cachorros, mientras no estamos" le dije

Humphrey: "me parece bien, solo serían algunas horas" le dije, "pero quiero que tengas cuidado" le pedí en tono serio, pero con preocupación

Kate: "lo tendré, pero quiero que también seas cuidadoso" le pedí

Humphrey: "hare lo que pueda" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "en serio" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "está bien, te lo prometo" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "genial, cuando saldremos" les pregunte

Scoot: "que tal en dos días, para que puedan descansar aquí, sin preocuparse" les dije

Humphrey: "me parece bien, qué opinas" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "si, es un buen plan" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "genial, pueden quedarse en la misma habitación, que la última vez, nos vemos para la cena" les dije

Humphrey: "nos vemos" le dije, y nos fuimos a ver a los cachorros, cuando llegamos a la habitación, vimos que Estrella, y Silver estaban descansando en la arena, mientras que Reiz, y Esperanza estaban nadando, y Nova y Tristán, estaban usando las cortezas de árbol, como canoas, "parece que se están divirtiendo" les dije alegre mientras nos acercábamos

Silver: "así es papá" le dije sonriendo mientras me paraba a saludarlos, pude ver que mis hermanos hacían lo mismo

Kate: "que ingeniosa idea" les dije a Nova y Tristán

Nova: "gracias, se me ocurrió cuando recordé lo que hicimos en invierno" les dije alegre

Humphrey: "pues es una muy buena idea" lo felicite

Nova: sonreí aún más

Humphrey: "quien quiere jugar un partido de, Berryball" les pregunte

"si" dijeron todos los cachorros, emocionados

Kate: "bien, haremos dos equipos, Nova, Reiz, es su turno de escoger los equipos" les dije

Nova: "está bien mama" le dije, luego le pregunte a Reiz, "quien comienza"

Reiz: "si quieres inicia tu" le dije sonriendo

Nova: "está bien, gracias hermano" le dije alegre, "mmm, quiero a papá" y vi como se acercó y se sentó a mi lado

Reiz: "quiero a mamá"

Nova: "Silver" dije, y cuando llego chocamos patas

Reiz: "Estrella"

Nova: "Esperanza"

Reiz: "Tristán"

Nova: "empecemos a jugar" les dije emocionado

Humphrey: busque algunas bayas, y las puse en el piso, luego cogí una de ellas y se la di a Reiz, para que empezara, de tres juegos que jugamos, dos ellos lo ganaron el equipo de Reiz, y uno lo gano el equipo de nova, pero fue por poca diferencia, Kate y yo nos asíamos en la parte de atrás, para que los cachorros, fueran los que más jugaran, nos alegraba mucho verlos divertirse tanto, después de los partidos, fuimos a refrescarnos a lago, y luego nos recostamos en la arena para cercarnos y descansar un poco

Estrella: "cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos" les pregunte

Kate: "nos quedaremos dos días, y luego volveremos con el tío Scoot" le respondí sonriendo

Silver: "que bien, quisiera explorar un poco esta cueva, se ve muy grande" les dije

Kate: "es cierto, yo también tengo esa curiosidad, pero no te pongas a explorar solo, es tan grade que es posible que te pierdas" le dije el ultimo pedazo seriamente

Silver: "de acuerdo mama" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: cuando note que la luz que entraba por el agujero de la parte superior de la habitación, empezó a disminuir, pensé que era mejor ir a la habitación que Scoot, nos dio para cenar y descansar, "vamos a la habitación, nuestra para cenar y descansar" les dije

Esperanza: "no nos podemos quedar en esta habitación" les pregunte con ternura

Kate: "lo siento cariño, pero el tío Scoot, ya nos dio una habitación para dormir" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "además en el día esta habitación es perfecta, pero en la noche, debe hacer mucho frio, por ese agujero de arriba" les dije temblando un poco para explicarme mejor, lo que causo que soltaran una pequeña risa

Estrella: "y cuál es la habitación" les pregunte

Kate: Humphrey y yo nos miramos por un momento, y le pregunte, "recuerdas cual es"

Humphrey: "no del todo y tu" le pregunte

Kate: "estoy en la misma" le dije

Humphrey: "lo que recuerdo es que estaba cerca de la entrada" les dije

Silver: "entonces vamos a la entrada, y en el camino seguro la encontramos" les dije

Kate: "es una buena idea" le dije, y todos salimos de la habitación, "y para donde era la entrada" me pregunte a mí misma, luego recordé que cuando vimos esta habitación por primera vez estaba a mi izquierda, así que cuando salimos, nos fuimos por la derecha, después de caminar un rato, reconocí la habitación, "es aquí" les dije

Humphrey: entre, y le dije, "si se me hace bastante familiar" le dije

Nova: "y no pueden confirmarlo, por el olor" les pregunte un poco confundido

Kate: "normalmente sí, pero en este caso ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y yo no hay rastro de olor" les dije

Reiz: "pero creí que solo había pasado medio año, pensé que ustedes podían detectar olores, después de uno o dos años" les dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, pero es que ha pasado muchos años desde que venimos aquí" les dije

Tristán: "cómo es posible" les pregunte muy confundido

Kate: "aquí pasa el tiempo diferente que en casa" les dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, por ejemplo aquí pasa un día, y para los abuelos, que están en Jasper, pasa solo una hora" les explique, "entienden" les pregunte

Silver: "más o menos" le dije

Nova: "creo que sí, aquí pasa el tiempo más rápido que en casa verdad" les dije

Humphrey: "verdad" le dije sonriendo, en ese momento vi a Scoot, entrar a la cueva arrastrando un alce

Scoot: "pensé que les gustaría probar algo nuevo" les dije a los cachorros, sabiendo que nunca habían probado alce

Tristán: "gracias tío Scoot" le dije alegre

Kate: "gracias, pero no debiste molestarte" le dije

Scoot: "tonterías, no fue nada, además recuerda que tengo una habitación llena de comida" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "gracias de todas formas" le dije sonriendo, luego repartí el alce entre nueve

**¿Conseguirán, el agua del lago y la armadura a tiempo?, ¿Qué peligros les espera adelante?, ¿Toocs intentara algo para detenerlos?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	97. ultimos preparativos

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal dos días después

Humphrey: los últimos dos días habían sido bastante agradables, en verdad necesitaba alejar mi mente de todo lo que estaba pasando, Kate y yo nos divertimos mucho con los cachorros, jugamos muchos juegos, y exploramos un poco más la cueva, terminamos encontrando un montón de habitaciones, todas diferentes, una estaba llena de cristales, otra tenía nada más que arena, otra por alguna extraña razón tenía solamente nieve, y así muchas otras, estaba despierto, mirando como todos dormían pacíficamente, hasta que vi que Kate empezó a despertar de su sueño", buenos días mi amor" le dije con cariño

Kate: "buenos días" le dije con dulzura, me levante y me estire, vi que Humphrey hacia lo mismo, "y cuál es el plan para hoy" le pregunte

Humphrey: "desayunamos y nos devolvemos al territorio de la gran manada de Jasper con Scoot" le recordé

Kate: "es cierto, es una lástima estaba disfrutando el descanso y la calma" le dije

Humphrey: "pienso igual, pero tenemos que hacer esto, así podremos tener una vida tranquila" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "si, no lo creo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Kate: "que no creo que tengamos una vida tranquila, la aventura nos está llamando a cada momento" le explique

Humphrey: lo pensé por un momento y vi que tenía razón, "es cierto" le dije con una sonrisa culpable

Kate: "no te culpes, son cosas que pasan, además es emocionante" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "es cierto es emocionante, pero es bueno descansar de vez en cuando" le dije

Kate "es verdad, además quiero ver a nuestros cachorros, crecer y convertirse en grande s lobos" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "yo también" le dije sonriendo, mientras ambos veíamos orgullos, a nuestros cachorros, después de unos minutos, sentí que Scoot, se acercaba, después de unos cinco minutos más vi que entro a la cueva con un animal muy grande que no había visto antes, "buenos días Scoot, que es eso" le dije

Scoot: "buenos días a los dos, esto es una vaca, y es bastante sabrosa" les explique

Kate: "y grande" le dije sorprendida por el tamaño

Scoot: "si, pero son bastante fáciles de atrapar" les dije

Humphrey: vi como algunos de los cachorros, empezaron a despertar cuando sintieron el olor del desayuno, "buenos días" les dije cálidamente

Esperanza: "buenos días papá" le dije mientras me estiraba

Tristán: "que es eso" les pregunte cuando vi el enorme anima en el piso

Kate: "es el desayuno, cariño" le explique

Humphrey: "podrían hacernos el favor de despertar a sus hermanos para poder desayunar" les pedí

Silver: "por supuesto papá" le dije alegre, luego nos acercamos a nuestros hermanos para despertarlos

Kate: después de unos minutos, todos estaban despierto, y listos para desayunar, "vamos a comer" les dije un poco hambrienta

Humphrey: asentimos y empezamos a comer, para ser nuestra primera vaca, era muy sabrosa, cuando terminamos de comer, les dije, "recuerden que hoy regresamos, así que es mejor que se alisten" les dije, vi que los cachorros, asintieron

Kate: después de varios minutos ya estábamos listos para salir, caminamos hasta el valle donde llegamos hace dos días

Reiz: "como volvemos" les pregunte curioso

Scoot: "como una vez que les dije a sus padres, solo tienen que concentrarse en volver, y lo harán" les explique

Nova: "y si no podemos" les pregunte

Humphrey: "sé que pueden, confió en ustedes" les dije con confianza

Kate: "además no volveremos hasta que todos pasen" les dije para calmarlos

Humphrey: "solo cierren los ojos y piensen en volver" les dije con calma, vi como me hicieron caso, y uno a uno empezó a desvanecerse, "creo que es nuestro turno" le dije a Kate

Kate: "así parece" le dije, luego ambos nos concentramos, cuando abrimos los ojos, vimos que estábamos de nuevo en la cueva donde está la entrada del primer valle, "todos están" les pregunte, vi como cada uno asintió y dijo que si, luego de la nada Scoot, se apareció en frente de nosotros, algo que en mi opinión se estaba volviendo rutinario

Scoot: "están listos para volver" les pregunte

Esperanza: "tenemos que volver a pasar por esa largo, oscuro y feo túnel" les pregunte con un poco de miedo

Humphrey: "eso depende de tu tío Scoot" le dije mirándolo

Scoot: "no lo sé" le dije, cuando vi que Esperanza me miraba con esa carita de cachorro, "está bien, no puedo decirle no" les dije

Esperanza: "gracias tío" le dije alegre, mientras lo abrazaba

Scoot: le sonreí y le dije con cariño, "no es nada", luego les dije a todos, "está bien todos sujétense entre sí" les dije

Humphrey: monte a Nova, Reiz, Tristán y Silver encima de mi lomo, mientras que Kate llevaba a Estrella y Esperanza, "listo" le dije

Scoot: "está bien sujétense" les dije mientras ponía mi pata sobre el hombro de Humphrey, que a su vez estaba sostenido la pata de Kate, de inmediato aparecimos en la cueva de Kate y Humphrey, del territorio de las manadas unidas, "llegamos" les dije alegre

Silver: "mucho mejor que caminar, gracias tío" le dije alegre

Scoot: "como ya dije no fue nada" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "vamos a donde Garth y Lilly para saludarlos, Scoot puedes decirles a mis papás y a Tony y Thasha que nos encuentren en la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Humphrey: "nos vemos allá, voy a buscar a mis padres" les dije

Scoot: "es mejor tengas cuidado" le dije

Humphrey: "porque, hay lobos de sombra merodeando" le pregunte un poco preocupado

Scoot: "no, pero tus padres están en el campo de golf con Marcel y Pady" le explique

Humphrey: "ohh, tienes razón, es mejor que tenga cuidado" le dije

P.V. Kate

Vi como cada uno se fue por un camino diferente, seguí con los cachorros, hasta la cueva de la cabeza alpha, cuando entramos vimos a Garth, Lilly, Nieve, y Tormenta almorzando, "hola, no los interrumpimos" les pregunte mientras asomaba mi cabeza por la entrada

Lilly: "Kate, pasa, ya habíamos acabado de terminar de comer" le dije alegre

Entre junto con mis cachorros, "como están los cuatro" les pregunte alegre

Garth: "bastante bien, todo ha sido muy tranquilo últimamente" le respondí

Lilly: "y como les fue en su viaje" les pregunte

"la mayor parte bien, con excepción, de esos lobos de sombra, pero llegamos bien" les dije

Garth: "lobos de sombra como los del sueño del coyote" le pregunte

"si, y no lo vuelvas a llamar así" le dije un poco molesta

Lilly: "y que más paso" le pregunte intrigada

"es una historia un poco larga, además tenemos que contarles un por de cosas, pero tenemos que esperar a Scoot, a mis padres y a los padres de Humphrey" les dije

Garth: "entiendo" le dije

Lilly: "y porque volvieron tan rápido, apenas si salieron hace dos días" les pregunte

"es cierto, se me olvido contarles" les dije mientras recordaba que no les había dicho cómo funcionan las cosas en el primer valle

Garth: "contarnos que" le pregunte

"que en realidad estuvimos fuera, alrededor de cuatro días, bueno al menos fueron cuatro días para nosotros" les dije

Lilly: "no entiendo" le dije

"es que en el primer valle el tiempo pasa diferente, para ustedes, fueron dos horas, y para nosotros fueron dos días" les explique

Garth: "es un poco confuso" le dije tratando de entender

"no lo es tanto, mis cachorros, lo entendieron cuando se los explicamos" les dije

Lilly: "si creo entender" le dije

Garth: "luego me explicas bien" le susurre a Lilly

Lilly: me reí entre dientes y le susurre, "por supuesto cariño"

Me reí entre dientes cuando escuche la pregunta de Garth, "Garth, creo que se te olvido algo" le dije

Garth: "que es" le pregunte

"que te puedo escuchar sin problema" le dije riéndome un poco

Garth: me sonroje un poco, "maldito oído entrenado" pensé

Lilly: me reí entre dientes cuando vi como Garth se sonrojo, "por cierto, cuanto crees que tardaran en llegar" les pregunte

"no lo sé con seguridad, pero no debe ser mucho" le dije

Lilly: "está bien", les dije sonriendo, luego vi que Tormenta, quería decirme algo, "que pasa Tormenta" le pregunte con cariño

Tormenta: "me preguntaba si podíamos ir a jugar afuera con nuestros primos" le pregunte

Lilly: "por supuesto, pero tengan cuidado, y no se alejen mucho" le dije con cariño

Tormenta: "está bien mama, gracias" le dije alegre, luego salimos corriendo a jugar

Mientras tanto con Humphrey, P.V. Humphrey

Estaba caminando hasta la zona donde habían improvisado un campo de golf para buscar a mis padres, cuando me estaba acercando, puede notar varios animales inconscientes, "debo estar cerca" pensé, seguí caminando un poco más cuando de la nada vi una roca acercándose hacia, apenas me alcance a agachar para evitarla, luego escuche un ruido sordo detrás de mí, cuando mire vi que había golpeado aun lobo que estaba pasando, cuando me acerque a comprobar como estaba, vi que dos lobos se acercaron corriendo, cuando los vi bien, vi que eran Sally, y Rick, "hola a los dos" los salude

Sally: "hola Humphrey, cuando regresaste" le pregunte

"acabe de regresar" le respondí, "y como han estado ustedes" les pregunte

Rick: "bien, pero con mucho trabajo estos ultimo días" les dije

"en serio, y porque" les pregunte un poco preocupado

Sally: "por tu padre, diariamente esta noqueado a unos cinco a siete lobos en promedio" le explique

"no ha mejora" les pregunte

Rick: "ni un poco" le dije

"creo que deben estar…" no pude terminar cuando vi una roca acercándose rápido, "ROCA" grite, y todos nos agachamos

El lobo que había sido golpeado con la última roca, estaba empezando a despertar, cuando la otra roca lo golpeo, y cayó de nuevo inconsciente

"hay días que uno no se debería despertar" dije al ver el lobo noqueado nuevamente

Sally: suspire y le pedí a Humphrey, "nos podrías ayudar a llevarlo con los demás"

"Por supuesto no hay ningún problema" le dije, vi como Sally y Rick, asintieron y pusieron el lobo sobre mi espalada, "a donde están los demás" les pregunte

Rick: "solo síguenos" le dije, y empezamos a caminar hacia una cueva cercana

Los seguí hasta que llegamos a una cueva con otros cinco lobos inconscientes, y a otros tres sanadores, "en serio deberían prohibirle practicar golf" les dije sorprendido

Sally: "si, pero nadie se atreve, esa es responsabilidad tuya, y de Kate" le dije

"que" le dije

Sally: "recuerda, tú y Kate están encargados de la seguridad interna de la manada" le recordé

"es cierto, pero no va ser fácil decirles" les dije pensativo

Rick: "de pronto se te ocurrirá algo" le dije

"eso espero" les dije pensativo, "por cierto donde están mis padres" les pregunte

Sally: "están por allá, pero ten cuidado con las rocas, nunca se sabe cuándo una vendrá"

"estaré atento, gracias" les dije, y me fui hacia donde mis padres, en el camino me toco esquivar unas cuantas rocas, cuando por fin llegue vi a mi padre siguiendo practicando, mientras que mi madre, Pady, y Marcel, estaban sentados tranquilamente, al lado del hoyo, por donde debería entrar la roca, me acerque a mi madre, y le dije mientras la abrazaba, "hola mama"

Luna: "hola hijo, que alegría verte, cuando volviste" le dije mientras rompíamos el abrazo

"acabe de llegar, hola Marcel, Pady" los salude

"hola Humphrey" dijeron los dos al tiempo

Luna: "y como les fue en su viaje" le pregunte

"bastante bien, uno que otro imprevisto, pero bien al final" le dije

Luna: "me alegro de que hayan vuelto con bien, y donde esta Kate y los cachorros" le pregunte

"están en la cueva de la cabeza alpha, hablando con Garth y Lilly" le dije, "por cierto, porque están aquí, pensé que el objetivo del juego era meter la roca en ese agujero" les pregunte un poco confundido

Marcel: le dije "lo es, pero" me detuve sin saber como decirlo

Pady: "nos dimos cuenta de que este era el lugar más seguro" le termine de decir

Me reí entre dientes, cuando dijeron eso, "eso explica porque están todos bien" pensé

Marcel: "si nos llevó un día darnos cuenta" le dije

Pady: "si, pero ojala nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes" le dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza

Me reí un poco y le dije a mi mama, "necesitamos hablar con ustedes, acerca de algo, todos seguramente nos están esperando en la cueva de la cabeza alpha" le dije

Luna: "entiendo" le dije asintiendo, luego le dije a Blaze en voz alta para que me escuchara ya que estaba a una cierta distancia, "cariño, ven Humphrey, necesita hablar con nosotros"

Blaze: "si escuche todo, recuerda oído entrenado" le dije mientras me acercaba, cuando estaba enfrente les dije un poco molesto a Pady y Marcel "y escuche todo"

Marcel y Pady: tragaron un poco de saliva por el miedo

Luna: "no te molestes, sabes que es verdad" le dije con cariño, para calmarlo

Blaze: suspire y le dije en tono triste "si lo sé, aún no he podido hallarle el truco a esto"

"algún día papá, pero te sugeriría que lo hicieras en un lugar menos poblado" le dije pensando en los demás

Blaze: "es probable que tengas razón hijo, por cierto, de que quieren hablarnos" le pregunte

"es sobre Toocs, pero se lo explicaremos en la cueva de la cabeza alpha" le dije

Blaze: "entonces es importante" le dije con seriedad

"bastante" le dije con la misma seriedad

Blaze: "entonces vamos de inmediato" le dije

Asentí, y todos nos fuimos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Sally: cuando vi que por fin paro, solté un suspiro de alivio, "por fin un poco de descanso" le dije a Rick

Rick: "ni que lo digas" le dije con un suspiro mientras nos sentábamos

Mientras tanto en la cueva de la cabeza alpha, P.V. normal

Kate: todos habían llegado con excepción de Humphrey y sus padres, "me pregunto que lo está demorando tanto" me dije a mi misma un poco inquieta

Winston: "no te preocupes, seguramente, los está buscando, o esquivando rocas tratando de llegar a ellos" le explique

Kate: me preocupe por lo último que dijo, "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Eve: "que están jugando golf, y no ha mejorado nada" le explique

Kate: solté un suspiro de alivio cuando lo oí, "con razón" le dije tranquila

Garth: "si, en verdad deberían hacer algo al respecto" le dije a Kate

Kate: "de que hablas" le pregunte

Winston: "no se te olvide que tú y Humphrey son los que esta encargados de la seguridad interna de la manada, y Blaze jugando golf es bastante peligroso" le explique

Kate: "va ser difícil" dije, en ese momento sentí que tres lobos se acercaban a la cueva, no tenía que mirar para saber que era Humphrey y sus padres

Humphrey: cuando entramos a la cueva vi que todos nos estaban esperando, "lamento la demora" les dije

Tony: "no se preocupen, pero creo que es mejor comenzar" les dije

Humphrey: asentimos, luego me senté al lado de Kate, y entre Scoot, Kate y yo empezamos a explicar la situación a los demás

Winston: cuando terminaron de explicar les pregunte "y cuál es el plan"

Scoot: "no habrán patrullas en la noche es muy peligros, hay que decirle a todos que no salgan del área de las cuevas por la noche, o correrán el riesgo de encontrarse con los lobos de sombra" les explique

Kate: "Humphrey y yo saldremos mañana en la mañana por el agua, y luego iremos por la armadura" les explique

Winston: "me parece bien, nosotros cuidaremos de los cachorros, mientras no estén, pero tengan cuidado, ambos" les dije

Humphrey: "lo tendremos" les dije asintiendo

Eve: "más te vale cuidar bien de mi hija" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "sabes que daría mi vida por ella" le dije con sinceridad

Garth: "creo que tenemos que avisarle a la manada" les dije

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije

Lilly: "mientras tanto iré por los cachorros" les dije

Blaze: vi como Garth, lanzo un fuerte aullido para llamar a la manada, "creo que será mejor que alguno de los dos también aullé para avisar a la manada, recuerden que hay algunos que aún no aceptan a Garth y Lilly, como líderes" les dije a Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: ambos asentimos y me acerque a la repisa y solté un fuerte aullido, después de veinte minutos, vimos que todos estaba ya reunidos, "atención a todos" les dije, y vi como todos guardaron silencio, luego le cedió la palabra a Scoot

Scoot: "quería avisarles, que Toocs, envió lobos de sombra contra ustedes, estos lobos de sombra son muy peligrosos, porque no pueden tocarlos, pero ellos si a ustedes, solo pueden aparecer de noche, por lo que no quiero que nadie este afuera de los terrenos de las cuevas, tengo este cristal que los protegerán de ellos, pero solo dura cuatro días, y solo cubre los terrenos de las cuevas, la razón por la que el patrullaje de la noche será en un sector más pequeño" les explique

"que pasara después de los cuatro días" un lobo entre la multitud pregunto

Scoot: "el cristal, solo nos dará tiempo, para que Kate y Humphrey, consigan ciertos, objetos, con los que se pueden derrotar a los lobos de sombra, y a Toocs, ellos saldrán mañana de viaje" les explique

Garth: "es todo, todos tengan cuidado" les dije y vi como todos empezaron a retirarse

Tony: "espero que todo salga bien" les dije

Scoot: "hay que tener confianza que lo lograran" les dije mirando hacia Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: "haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo" le dije con determinación

Kate: asentí estando de acuerdo

**¿Dónde estarán ubicadas los dos lugares?, ¿Qué retos tendrán más adelante?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	98. el lago

**El deber de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal, al día siguiente

Kate: Humphrey y yo nos despertamos temprano, sabiendo que hoy iríamos al primer lugar, donde se encontraba el lago, "buenos días" le dije mientras me estiraba

Humphrey: "buenos días, dormiste bien" le pregunte

Kate: "bastante bien, estás listo" le dije

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le dije animadamente

Kate: "que bien, pero primero vayamos a cazar algo para el desayuno", le dije, y pude ver como asintió, luego ambos nos fuimos a las zonas de caza, cuando volvíamos traíamos un caribú, Humphrey, lo dejo en medio de la sala, mientras me acercaba a los cachorros, para despertarlos, "es hora de despertar" les dije con cariño, mientras los movía suavemente, vi como Silver, Estrella, Nova y Reiz, estaban despertando, mientras que aun Tristán y Esperanza, estaban profundamente dormidos, "un poco de ayuda" le dije a Humphrey sonriendo

Humphrey: me acerque a los dos y les dije con cariño, mientras los movía con suavidad, "es hora de despertar dormilones", seguí insistiendo, hasta que por fin, empezaron a despertar, "vamos a desayunar, luego los llevaremos a donde los abuelos" les dije, vi como asintieron y nos acercamos al caribú a comer

Nova: cuando terminamos de comer les pregunte, "porque es que hoy pasaremos el día con los abuelos"

Kate: "cariño, es porque tu papá y yo tenemos que hacer un viaje, recuerdas" le explique con dulzura

Nova: "es cierto" les dije recordando, y luego les pregunte, "y porque no podemos ir nosotros con ustedes"

Humphrey: "porque puede ser peligroso, y no queremos que salgan lastimados" les explique

Esperanza: "y acaso no hay alguien más para que pueda ir, y no se arriesguen" les pregunte preocupada

Kate: "probablemente si halla más lobos que se arriesguen, pero no tendrían las mismas posibilidades que nosotros, y en esto no hay margen para fallar" les explique

Silver: "con razón va a ir ustedes, los lobos más fuerte y hábiles de la manada" les dije orgulloso

Humphrey: "es cierto, cada uno somos buenos, pero cuando trabajamos en equipo, somos los mejores" le dije mientras miraba sonriendo a Kate

Kate: "es cierto" le dije dándole una cálida sonrisa

Humphrey: ambos nos quedamos perdidos compartiendo una mirada, hasta que sentí a los cachorros, llamándonos, "lo siento, vamos" les dije, y todos nos fuimos a la cueva de Winston y Eve, cuando llegamos allí, los vimos desayunando, "buenos días" los salude

Winston: "buenos días a todos" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "buenos, días, como están" les pregunte

Eve: "bien, estábamos desayunando, quieren acompañarnos" les dije

Humphrey: "gracias, pero ya desayunamos" les dije, esperamos a que terminaran, cuando, lo hicieron, les dije, "vinimos a dejar a los cachorros"

Kate: "cuídenlos bien, por favor" les pedí

Eve: "no te preocupes, podemos con unos cuantos cachorros, recuerda que te criamos a ti y a tu hermana" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, lo que me recuerda, nada de amenazas, cerca de ellos" le dije

Eve: "está bien" accedí

Winston: "que tengan suerte, los esperamos en la noche" les dije deseándoles lo mejor

Humphrey: "gracias, haremos lo mejor que podamos" le dije

Eve: "tengan cuidado" les dije

Kate: "lo tendremos" le dije asintiendo, luego me acerque a los cachorros, "pórtense bien con los abuelos, y háganles caso, volveremos en la noche, los amamos" les dije con cariño y afecto, vi como los cachorros, se nos acercaron y nos dieron un abrazo

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el abrazo, "es mejor ir con Scoot" le dije

Kate: asentí, y ambos nos fuimos a buscar a Scoot, que estaba en su cueva, cuando llegamos lo vimos sentado enfrente de su cueva

Scoot: "hola a los dos, están listos" les dije

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le dije asintiendo

Scoot: "entonces vamos" les dije mientras me acercaba a ellos, puse mi pata sobre el hombro de Humphrey, mientras que Humphrey, tenía su pata sobre la pata de Kate, luego los lleve al lugar, o a lo más cerca que pudo

Kate: vi como todo mi entorno cambio en un segundo, y le pregunte, "es aquí"

Scoot: "si, es lo más cerca que los puedo acercar" les explique

Humphrey: "y donde es aquí" le pregunte

Scoot: "estamos en algún lugar de Montana" les dije

Kate: "no he oído hablar de este lugar" le dije

Scoot: "no es de sorprenderse queda bastante lejos de Jasper" les explique

Humphrey: "y donde queda el lago" le pregunte

Scoot: "en algún lugar en ese bosque" le dije apuntando a un bosque muy denso y grande

Kate: "en que parte" le pregunte

Scoot: "no estoy seguro, creo cerca en el centro, si no en el centro, pero tengan mucho cuidado, es un bosque muy traicionero" les dije

Humphrey: "que quieres decir con traicionero" le pregunte

Scoot: "que es un lugar que jugara con sus sentidos, lo que quiero decir, es que una vez adentro, no podrán confiar en sus sentidos, porque ellos serán engañados" les explique

Kate: "y como encontraremos el lugar" le pregunte

Scoot: "el lago de por si es totalmente puro, por lo que sabrán cuando lleguen allí, solo tienen que seguir sus corazones" les explique

Humphrey: "y como llevamos el agua" le pregunte

Scoot: "es cierto, casi se me olvidaba, tomen estos" les dije mientras les daba a cada uno un especie de arnés, como el que le di a Humphrey cuando escalo el Everest

Humphrey: ayude a Kate a ponerse el suyo, y luego me puse el mí, "esto ser bastante útil" le dije

Scoot: "a cada uno le puse un frasco para llevar el agua" les dije

Humphrey: "entiendo, gracias" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "los buscare antes del anochecer" les dije dándoles un guiño, y luego desaparecí

Kate: "porque nos guiño el ojo" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "no lo sé, también estoy confundido por eso" le dije

Kate: ambos compartimos una mirada de duda, y luego decidimos entrar al bosque, tan pronto entramos, me sentí abrumada por una gran cantidad de olores, sonidos, "sientes todo eso" le pregunte tratando de concentrarme

Humphrey: asentí y le dije, "salgamos un momento"

Kate: asentí, y ambos salimos del bosque, "eso fue intenso" le dije mientras me frotaba la cabeza

Humphrey: "ni me lo digas, fue muy doloroso" le dije, mientras me sentaba

Kate: "doloroso" le pregunte un poco confundida

Humphrey: "si, estaba usando mi máximo potencia adentro" le explique

Kate: "que, con tus sentidos aumentados, debió ser horrible" le dije sintiéndome mal por el

Humphrey: "sí que lo fue" le dije

Kate: "y porque lo usaste" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé, una vez que entre, se activó solo" le explique

Kate: "se activó solo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si, no sé cómo, pero si, intente dejar de usarlo, pero no pude" le explique

Kate: "no es bueno, así no podremos encontrar el lago" le dije pensativa

Humphrey: "yo no creo, que ni siquiera pueda entrar de nuevo" le dije, mirando hacia el bosque, vi unos arbustos de bayas, y después de unos segundos, se me ocurrió una idea, "tengo una idea" le dije a Kate

Kate: "cual es" le pregunte interesada

Humphrey: me acerque al arbusto de moras y le pregunte, "recuerdas nuestro entrenamiento con Sam"

Kate: "si, recuerdo, cuando nos hizo usar esas bayas" le dije riéndome un poco, luego entendí lo que quería decir, "quieres que" le dije

Humphrey: "así es, podemos usarlas, para bloquear los olores y los sonidos" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "en una gran idea" le dije

Humphrey: le sonreí y le alcance cuatro bayas, "antes de que nos las pongamos, recuerda que debemos estar juntos, y no nos debemos separar, por lo que uno de nosotros, se podría perder" le recordé

Kate: "lo sé, estaré a tu lado" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: asentí, y le entregue las bayas, después de que no las pusimos, le hice un gesto, para que entráramos al bosque nuevamente, vi como asintió, y ambos entramos al bosque nuevamente, una vez adentro, sentí que mi máximo potencia se activó de nuevo, "me pregunto que lo ocasiona" pensé, gracias a las bayas, no oía ni olía nada, le hice un gesto, para que continuáramos caminando

Kate: después de varios minutos de caminata pude distinguir a lo lejos un punto azul, golpee a Humphrey suavemente en el hombro para llamar su atención, luego hice una seña para que me sugiera

Humphrey: asentí, y empecé a seguirla, pero a medida que avanzábamos no pude evitar sentir que algo andaba mal, cuando llegamos al lago que había visto, sentí un gran peligro viniendo de el

Kate: estaba a punto de tomar un poco de agua del lago, cuando sentí una pata sobre mi hombro, cuando mire vi que era Humphrey, negando con la cabeza

Humphrey: detuve a Kate antes de que pudiera beber, no sabía qué, pero algo sentía que no estaba bien, y después de tanto tiempo sabía que debía hacerle caso a mis instintos

Kate: no sabía porque Humphrey me había detenido, pero podía ver que no me dejaría acercarme al lago, "debe tener una razón" pensé, mire al lago con detenimiento, y vi que un pajarito se acercó a él, para beber un poco, cuando bebió el agua, cayó casi al instante al suelo, cuando lo revisamos, vimos que estaba muerto

Humphrey: cuando vimos el pájaro muerto, sabía que ese lago debía tener algún tipo de veneno, "menos mal la detuve" pensé agradecido

Kate: abrace a Humphrey, en agradecimiento

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el abrazo, le di una señal para que continuemos el caminando

Kate: después de casi una hora caminando, empecé a sentir una extraña sensación, como una calidez tratándome de guiar, llame la atención de Humphrey, y le hice un gesto para que me siguiera

Humphrey: vi que Kate, quería que la siguiera, pero esta vez era diferente que la anterior, esta vez se veía que en verdad había sentido algo, asentí, y empecé a seguirla, después de diez minutos, habíamos llegado a una estructura, cuando la vi, se me hizo muy familiar, era muy parecida a la de la montaña, "será una coincidencia" me pregunte, cuando mire a Kate vi que ella ya estaba entrando, rápidamente la alcance y me puse a su lado, caminamos hasta que llegamos a una habitación cerrada, vi que Kate tenía una mirada de duda, "si este lugar es como el de la montaña debe haber algo dando instrucciones para seguir" pensé, en ese momento me quite las bayas de los oídos

Kate: vi que Humphrey se quitó las bayas, le di una mirada de duda y luego un gesto de no lo hagas

Humphrey: después de que me quite las bayas note que no escuchaba ningún ruido, luego vi a Kate haciéndome gestos de no hacerlo, luego le di una señal para que se tranquilizara

Kate: vi que Humphrey, estaba tranquilo, y creo que quería que me quitara las bayas, dude un poco, pero al final lo hice, cuando me las quite, note que no había ningún ruido, "está tranquilo" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé, es bueno, poder escuchar tu dulce voz" le dije con cariño

Kate: "aww, eres tan dulce" le dije con cariño, mientras le lamia la mejilla, luego mire alrededor, "y ahora que" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro, este lugar se parece mucho al que estaba en la montaña, si tiene alguna relación deberíamos escuchar alguna voz" le explique

Kate: asentí, y mire alrededor, y pude notar una pared que era peculiar, porque era diferente a las demás tenía una extraña imagen, "que es eso" le pregunte a ver si sabia

Humphrey: "se me hace familiar" le dije, mientras nos acercábamos, cuando la mire con detenimiento, vi que era un ojo cerrado, "prepárate, esto se pondrá un poco extraño" le dije al reconocerlo

Kate: "aún más extraño" bromee

Humphrey: me reí un poco y le dije "si aún más extraño" luego de repente el ojo se abrió, tanto yo como Kate retrocedimos de la sorpresa, vi que el ojo empezó a mirar alrededor, y detuvo su mirada sobre nosotros

"o, eres tú de nuevo" dijo una voz que retumbo en la habitación

Kate: "lo conoces" le pregunte a Humphrey, un poco asustada

Humphrey: "no estoy seguro" le dije, luego mire al ojo y le pregunte "eres el mismo del templo de la montaña"

"si ese soy yo, ha pasado un tiempo, me imagino que buscas el lago sagrado" dijo la voz

Humphrey: "si a eso hemos venido, pero que haces aquí" le pregunte confuso

"has visitado dos de los tres templos, y no sabes cuál es su relación" pregunto la voz

Humphrey: "relación, están relacionados" le pregunte

"lo están, pero tú tienes que descubrir porque están relacionados" dijo la voz

Kate: "tenemos que concentrarnos en el tema importante" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "es cierto" le dije, luego me dirigí al ojo, que tenemos que hacer para llegar al lago" le pregunte

"como en el otro templo, se te harán tres pruebas, pero estas serán diferentes, la primera será la de la pureza" dijo la voz

Humphrey: "ten cuidado, no sé si podremos hacer las pruebas juntos" le dije a Kate

Kate: "tu también, ten cuidado" le die dándole una beso de buena suerte

"están listos" pregunto la voz

Humphrey: mire a Kate, y vi que ella asintió, "si estamos listos" les dije con determinación

"buena suerte" dijo la voz

Kate: vi que todo a mi alrededor, se ilumino hasta el punto que no podía ver, cuando la luz se apagó, vi que estaba en el tren de regreso a Jasper, lo último que me acordaba era haber escapado de los osos con Humphrey

Humphrey: mire a mi alrededor, y vi que estaba con Kate en el vagón del tren, de repente vi la luna en lo alto del cielo y algo dentro mi quería que aullar a la luna, lentamente camine hasta la entrada del vagón, y alce mi cabeza para soltar un aullido

Kate: me quede admirando su aullido, sin duda el mejor aullido que había oído en mi vida, mi corazón quería unirse a él en su aullido, pero mis responsabilidades, me decían que tenía que pararlo, "Humphrey" le dije para llamar su atención, cuando me miro la pregunte "que estás haciendo"

Humphrey: "lo siento, la luna, el momento, solo quise" le dije mientras la miraba, "ya ven Kate, aúlla a la luna conmigo" le dije, en tono alegre, y luego continúe aullando

Kate: me quede oyendo el hermoso aullido de Humphrey, mientras una guerra interna estaba dentro de mi entre mis responsabilidades y mi corazón, al final gano mi corazón, y decidí unirme a él en su aullido, cuando terminamos de aullar, note que todo mi alrededor, estaba empezándose a iluminar, cuando la luz se apago estaba de vuelta la extraña estructura, y ya podía recordar todo, "que paso" me pregunte mientras me sobaba la cabeza con mi pata

"felicidades ustedes dos han pasado la primera prueba, no hay nada más puro que el verdadero amor entre dos seres" dijo la voz, mientras la puerta se abría

Humphrey: "pasamos la primera prueba" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "así parece, como fue tu prueba" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "me devolvió a cuando aullamos al tren por primera vez" le dije

Kate: "a mi también" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "de pronto nos hizo revivir el mismo momento, juntos" le dije

Kate: "es probable, me trajo buenos recuerdos" le dije mientras me apoyaba contra su lado"

Humphrey: "lo mismo digo" le dije, mientras caminábamos, en poco tiempo, habíamos llegado a la segunda puerta

"su segunda prueba es el de la bondad" dijo la voz

Kate: "adelante estamos listos" le dije con determinación, lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en Jasper, lo último que recordaba era que estaba patrullando las fronteras

P.V. Kate

Estaba caminando alrededor de las fronteras, cuando de repente oí un aullido no muy lejos, se podía decir fácilmente que era un aullido de ayuda, rápidamente corrí hacia donde lo había oído, cuando llegue al lugar, vi a tres lobos negros, rodeando a un cachorro, y cerca de ellos, vi a dos lobos muertos en el piso, rápidamente, fui a ayudar al cachorros, gracias, a mi entrenamiento, no me costó mucho derrotar a los tres lobos, "estas bien" le pregunte

"s-sí, gracias señora" dijo el cachorro, luego se acercó a los dos lobos muertos, "mama, papá, despierten por favor" les dijo mientras los empujaba

Me sentía muy mal por el cachorro, me acerque a él, y le dije con tristeza, "lo siento, pero ellos se fueron a un lugar mejor", vi como empezaba a tener lágrimas de tristeza, "pero si quieres, puedes unirte a mi manada, sé que tendrás una buena vida allá" le ofrecí

"g-gracias, s-señora" dijo el cachorro, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

"cómo te llamas" le pregunte

"me llamo Emma" le dijo el cachorro, aun triste por la perdida de sus padres

"mucho gusto, Emma, soy Kate" me presente, "si quieres puedes formar parte de mi familia" le ofrecí

Emma: "en serio" le dije con un mirada iluminada

"en serio, tengo otros seis cachorros, que estoy seguro que estarán felices de tener una nueva hermana, y también sé que a mi compañero, le gustara también" le dije con amabilidad

Emma: "muchas gracias, mamá" le dije mientras la abrazaba

"no es nada, ahora vamos al territorio" le dije con cariño

Mientras tanto con Humphrey, P.V. de Humphrey

Vi que dijo que estábamos listos, y de repente estaba cerca de la frontera del territorio de la gran manada de Jasper, lo último que recordaba, era que tenía que ir a una reunión familiar, que Winston organizo, iba a correr hacia la cueva de la cabeza alpha, cuando de repente escuche un ruido sordo, de alguien que se cayó, fui a donde se originó el ruido, y vi que era un viejo lobo, "señor está bien" le pregunte mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

"gracias, si estoy, bien" dijo el viejo lobo mientras intentaba caminar, pero perdió el equilibrio, por suerte Humphrey, lo alcanzo a coger antes de que cayera al suelo

"necesita ayuda" le pregunte

"no quisiera ser una molestia" le dijo el viejo lobo

"no puedo dejarlo así, necesita ver a un sanador" le dije

"no tengo tiempo, para eso, le prometí a mi hija ver el nacimiento de sus cachorros" le dijo el viejo lobo

"entonces, déjeme ayudarlo a llegar allí" le ofrecí

"no quiero ser una molestia para ti, seguro tienes cosas que hacer" dijo el lobo

"es cierto, tengo un asunto que atender, pero no lo puedo dejarlo así, necesita mi ayuda" le dije

"muchas gracias, mi nombre es Trevor" dijo el viejo lobo

"soy Humphrey" le dije, "y a donde vive su hija" le pregunte

Trevor: "en la manada del sur" le respondí

"la manada del sur, estamos a medio día o a un día de viaje, dependiendo el ritmo" le dije

Trevor: "tengo que llegar lo antes posible, no sé en qué momento este teniendo a sus cachorros" le dije apurado

"una pregunta si es su padre, porque vive tan lejos de su hija" le pregunte

Trevor: "soy un lobo solitario, pero la deje en esa manada, porque sabía que podría ser más feliz allí, que conmigo" le explique

"entiendo, debió ser difícil" le dije, mientras lo ayudaba a parar

Trevor: "lo fue, pero era lo mejor para ella" le dije, mientras me apoyaba contra su costado para poder caminar fácilmente

"si, uno busca lo mejor para sus hijos" le dije sonriendo, mientras caminábamos

Trevor: "eres padre" le pregunte

"si, orgulloso padre de seis cachorritos" le dije alegre, seguimos hablando, hasta que llegamos a la frontera del territorio del sur, como lo había pensado, nos llevó casi todo el día, "espero que Kate no se preocupe mucho" pensé, "donde vive su hija" le pregunte

Trevor: "cerca al centro del territorio" le respondí

Asentí y seguimos caminando cuando de repente aparecieron las patrullas

"Humphrey, que haces aquí" pregunto uno de los lobos

"estoy ayudándolo a llegar ver a su hija" les dije mientras señalaba a Trevor

"y quien es su hija" pregunto otro lobo

Trevor: "se llama Dina" le dije con rapidez

"Dina, es mejor que te des prisa, oí que comenzó su parto hace pocos minutos" dijo otro lobo

Trevor: "vamos" le dije apurado a Humphrey

"gracias, por la información nos vemos" les dije, mientras seguíamos hacia la cueva, cuando llegamos allí, vimos a tres lobos adentro, una de ellos debió ser Dina, el otro su compañero, y la otra debe ser la sanadora

Dina: "papá" le dije alegre cuando lo vi

Trevor: "te prometí que estaría aquí" le dije mientras entraba

Vi feliz como, se reunieron todos, y antes de que pudiera salir, Trevor me detuvo

Trevor: "quería agradecerte, por ayudarme a llegar, sin tu ayuda, no creo que lo hubiera logrado" le dije

"no fue nada, estoy feliz de ayudar" le dije sonriendo

Trevor: "te quieres quedar a ver el nacimiento" le pregunte

"me gustaría, pero tengo una compañera y cachorros, que seguramente están preocupados por mi" le dije

Trevor: "entiendo" le dije

"hasta luego" les dije mientras salía corriendo hacia la cueva de Kate y mía

P.V. normal en la cueva

Tanto Kate como Humphrey, empezaban a despertase, "felicidades a los dos, han pasado la prueba de la bondad" dijo la voz

Kate: "eso fue la prueba" le pregunte

"así es, y ambos la pasaron, tu Kate, por haberle dado otra oportunidad a ese cachorro, y tu Humphrey, por ayudar a ese anciano, a pesar de tener compromisos" les explico la voz

Humphrey: vimos como las puertas se habrían, luego ambos entramos a la última habitación, para enfrentar nuestra prueba final, y conseguir el agua del lago sagrado

**¿Cuál será su última prueba?, ¿Qué quiso decir Scoot antes de irse?, ¿Qué relación tienen los templos?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Nota: para este capítulo, había planeado una sorpresa para el final, pero como se volvió tan largo me toco dividirlo en dos**


	99. aun hay secretos

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, por petición de varios lectores este capítulo, contiene un limón, quedan advertidos **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Kate: Humphrey y yo entramos a la última habitación, y cuando nos acercamos a la última puerta oímos de nuevo a la voz

"su última prueba es la de la amabilidad" les dijo la voz

Humphrey: "estas lista" le dije con confianza a Kate

Kate: "oh si, lista" le dije con la misma confianza

"buena suerte, es la más dura de las tres" dijo la voz

P.V. Kate

Vi que todo a mi alrededor se ilumino de nuevo, lo siguiente que supe, es que estaba en la cueva de mis padres, y apenas era un cachorro de no más de tres semanas

Eve: "Kate, ven a despedirte de tu padre antes de que se vaya a realizar sus deberes" le dije con cariño

"voy mama" le dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a papá

Winston: "nos vemos más tarde iré a hacer patrulla en las fronteras del territorio" les dije

"nos vemos papá" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Winston: "volveré en la tarde" les dije, y me fui a hacer la patrulla

"puedo salir a jugar" le pregunte

Eve: "lo siento cariño, pero no puedes salir sola, y tengo que ir a recoger algunos suministros para atender a futuros heridos" le dije

"entiendo" dije con un poco de tristeza

Eve: "no te pongas triste cariño, cuando vuelva jugaremos un poco" le dije para animarla

"está bien mama" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "quédate a dentro no tardo" le dije

Asentí y vi como salió de la cueva, me sentía bastante aburrida aquí sola, no me dejaban salir mucho, porque mi mama se preocupa mucho, y no conocía a nadie más que mis padres, y uno que otro alpha que venía a hablar con mis padres, después de varios minutos, vi que mi mama llego a la cueva llevando varias cosas

Eve: "Kate, cariño, me puedes ayudar un poco" le pedí

Asentí y me acerque a ella rápidamente, y la ayude a cargar varias cosas

Eve: "ponlas atrás en la cueva por favor" le dije con dulzura

Asentí y las lleve al fondo de la cueva, cuando de repente oí a alguien acercarse rápidamente a la cueva, deje las cosas en el piso, y me acerque a la entrada donde vi a mi papá cargando un cachorro de mi edad

Eve: "cariño que pasa, y ese cachorro" pregunte

Winston: deje a Humphrey en el piso y dije: "más tarde te explico, pero esta cachorro está herido y necesita ayuda"

Vi al cachorro que era casi de mi misma edad, "que le paso" pregunte

Winston: "se golpeó con un árbol, y tiene una herida, pero también parece que no ha comido en un tiempo" le explique

Eve: "tráelo adentro" dije con apuro

Vi como mis padres entraron a la cueva con el cachorro herido, a pesar que no lo conocía sentía simpatía hacia él, después de varios minutos vi a mis padres salir de la cueva, "se pondrá bien" les pregunte

Eve: "tranquila cariño, él va estar bien, debería despertar en unas horas" dije dulcemente

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio

Eve: mire como mi hija, estaba tan preocupada, no sabía por qué, pero decidí ignorarlo y dirigirme a Winston "y quien es ese lobo" le pregunte

Winston: "me dijo que se llamaba Humphrey, que fue capturado por cazadores de su hogar, pero se las arregló para escapar" le respondí

Eve: "eso es todo lo que te dijo" pregunte confundida

Winston: "si, luego se desmayó por la herida y el hambre" le dije

"pobrecito" le dije, sintiéndome mal por Humphrey

Eve: "bueno tendremos que esperar para tener más respuestas" le dije

Asentí, y luego los tres nos fuimos a desayunar, vi como mi papá saco un caribú, y empezamos a comer, cuando terminamos, me recosté, mientras vi que mis papás se sentaron en la entrada a hablar, de repente vi que Humphrey, se empezaba a mover, con cuidado me acerque a él, vi cómo se levantó, "Estas bien" le pregunte

Humphrey: me di vuelta y vi a la loba más hermosa que mis ojos vieron alguna vez, tenía piel dorada, y unos ojos color ámbar "si estoy bien" dije nerviosamente

Me reí un poco de su reacción, no puede de dejar ver sus ojos color hielo, es como si me perdiera en ellos, "me llamo Kate"

Humphrey: "que nombre tan bonito" pensé, "soy Humphrey" le dije

Winston y Eve se acercó al ver que Humphrey se había despertado

Winston: "cómo te sientes" le pregunte

Humphrey: vi a los dos lobos mayores acercando a mí, y me empecé a asustar

Vi como Humphrey se estaba asustando y le susurre "no te preocupes, no te harán daño"

Humphrey: no sé por qué, pero me empecé a relajar y le conteste "siento un gran dolor en mi cabeza, y me estoy muriendo de hambre" le dije un poco tímido

Winston: me reí entre dientes, y le hacer que un pedazo de carne de caribú "come" le dije

Humphrey: vi la carne y empecé a comer, cuando termine le dije "gracias"

Eve: "porque no nos cuentas lo que te paso" le dije

Escuche interesada como Humphrey nos contaba todo con bastante detalle, al final, me sentía muy mal, por él, había pasado por tanto el solo

Winston: "no te preocupes, puedes formar parte de nuestra manada, por cierto me llamo Winston y ella es mi compañera Eve, somos lo líderes de la manada occidental, y creo que ya conoces a mi hija Kate" le dije

Humphrey: vi a Kate, y dije "me encantaría pertenecer a su manada"

Vi que me miro antes de contestar, por lo que le sonreí

Winston: "está bien, puedes pasar estos días aquí, hasta que te hagamos tu propia cueva" le dije

Me alegre cuando oí que se quedaría con nosotros, un tiempo

Humphrey: "muchas gracias" le dije

Winston: "no es nada, estarás bien" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si, solo necesito un poco de tiempo" les dije luego me fui al fondo de la cueva a recostarme, estaba tratando de procesar lo que paso, sin intentar llorar

Vi como Humphrey se fue al fondo de la cueva, alcance a oír que estaba sollozando un poco, y no lo culpo, después de todo lo que paso, en un día, me sentí muy mal por él, parece un buen lobo, lentamente me acerque al el, cuando sentí que mi papá me detuvo

Winston: "a dónde vas, creo el necesita un poco de tiempo" le dije con calma

"creo que lo que más necesita en un amigo" le dije

Winston: lo pensé un segundo y le dije, "tienes razón"

Asentí y me acerque a él, "estas bien Humphrey" le pregunte

Humphrey: me seque mis lágrimas rápidamente y le dije, "si, estoy bien"

"no me puedo imaginar lo difícil que es para ti, pero recuerda que tienes amigos, claro si quieres ser amigo mío" le dije

Humphrey: le sonreí y le dije "gracias, y me encantaría ser amigo tuyo"

Sonreí, lo siguiente que supe es que todo a mi alrededor se ilumino, cuando abrí los ojos, vi que me encontraba nuevamente, en la extraña estructura, vi a mi lado, y vi que Humphrey seguía inconsciente, "no ha termina su prueba" me pregunte

"De hecho no, yo lo deje inconsciente" dijo la voz

"porque hiciste eso" le dije enojada

"porque necesitaba hablar contigo" dijo la voz

"conmigo, y porque" le pregunte confundida

"un aviso, pero solo para ti, el camino que cogieron, los llevara a encontrar mas secretos, de los que te imaginas" dijo la voz

"que, pero si solo queremos derrotar a Toocs" le dije confundida

"aun les falta un largo viaje, pero te diré una cosa, Toocs, es solo un peón, hay alguien más malvado y peligroso que él, que ha estado planeando todo desde el inicio" dijo la voz

"y que se supone que debemos hacer, de por sí ya es difícil enfrentar a un dios, que quieres que hagamos contra alguien más fuerte" le pregunte con nervios

"lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento" dijo la voz

"porque yo" le pregunte

"es su destino, y ambos juegan papeles importantes" explico la voz

De repente vi que un especie de gabinete salió de una pared

"recoge lo que hay en su interior" dijo la voz

Le hice caso, y me acerque, vi que había un frasco en él, lo recogí, y lo guarde en el arnés, "es el agua del lago" le pregunte

"no es algo más importante, pero solo es para ti, nadie deber saber que la tienes" dijo la voz

"Ni siquiera Humphrey" le pregunte

"Ni siquiera tu compañero" dijo la voz

"y que es" le pregunte

"es una mezcla especial, pero solo es la mitad, la otra mitad está en el otro templo, una vez que las tengas guárdalas muy bien, sabrás en que momento deberás usarlas" dijo la voz

"y porque nos ayudas tanto" le pregunte

"porque ya he visto el corazón de ambos, son buenos, lobos, con grandes atributos, y son los únicos, que pueden evitar que se pierda el equilibrio" dijo la voz

"confías tanto en nosotros" le pregunte

"son los únicos en los que puedo confiar, han pasado las pruebas con gran éxito, han demostrados, que son grandes lobos" dijo la voz

"no sé qué viene más adelante, pero estaremos listos" le dije con confianza

"eso esperaba oír, ya no les quitare más tiempo, ya pueden pasar" dijo la voz mientras abría las puertas

En ese momento vi que Humphrey, estaba empezando a despertar, "estas bien Humphrey" le pregunte preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a pararse

Humphrey: "si estoy bien Kate, pero tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza" le dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza con mi pata

"lo logramos" le dije alegre

Humphrey: vi que la puerta estaba abierta y podía ver el lago, "es cierto" le dije alegre

"vamos y terminemos con esto" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: asentí, y ambos caminamos hasta el lago, cuando mire el agua, era algo que nunca había visto, era totalmente pura y un ligero resplandor, "guau" dije sorprendido

"me recuerda al color de tus ojos, cuando usas tu máximo potencial" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio se ven así" le pregunte un poco sorprendido

"si bastante parecido" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "le sonreí, pero luego recordé a que vinimos, "tenemos que empacar un poco de agua" le recordé

"es cierto" le dije, mientras sacábamos los frascos, y los sumergíamos en el lago, "listo" le dije mientras tapaba el frasco

Humphrey: "listo, yo también" le dije mientras cerraba el frasco

"genial, vamos" le dije alegre, luego ambos salimos hasta la entrada, "no crees que tenemos que ponernos las bayas de nuevo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "creo que sería lo mejor" le dije asintiendo

Ambos cogimos las bayas y no las pusimos de nuevo, vi que era menos de medio día, "raro, me pareció que estuvimos mucho más tiempo que unas horas" pensé, seguimos caminando en dirección opuesta de la salida del sol, después de una hora, habíamos llegado a las afuera del bosque, me quite las bayas, "vaya que estas cosas son molestas" dije

Humphrey: "sí que lo son" le dije mientras me sacaba las bayas

"Pensé que habíamos estado a dentro de ese lugar por horas" le dije

Humphrey: "es probable que sí, pero en esos lugares no se pueden confiar en la percepción del tiempo" le dije

"pareces que lo dices por experiencia" le dije

Humphrey: "si, me paso algo parecido en la montaña, entre al templo, y solo dure unas pocas horas adentro, pero cuando Salí, me entere que habían pasado una semana" le dije

"si recuerdo, mucho, estaba muy preocupada esa semana" le dije recordando

Humphrey: "si, lamento haberte preocupado tanto" le dije con tristeza

"no te culpes, no sabíamos que eso pasaría" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: le sonreí y le pregunte, "que quieres hacer mientras esperamos a Scoot"

"es cierto, dijo que volvería hasta antes del anochecer" le dije recordando, "tengo una idea" le dije con una sonrisa picara

Humphrey: "que es" le pregunte curiosos

Me acerque a él y le susurre al oído mi idea

Humphrey: mientras escuchaba su idea empecé a mover mi cola de emoción, "estas segura" le pregunte

"por supuesto que lo estoy" le dije con seguridad y aun con la sonrisa picara

P.V. normal

Ambos, empezaron a caminar buscando algo en especial, hasta que Humphrey lo encontró

Humphrey: "que te parece esa de allí" le dije apuntando a una pequeña cueva al lado de una cascada

Kate: "es perfecta" le dije sonriendo, vi como Humphrey me sonrió, y ambos entramos, con cuidado nos quitamos los arneses y los dejamos a un lado

Humphrey: vi que Kate me miraba mientras tenía una sonrisa pícara, casi inmediatamente se abalanzó contra mí lo siguiente que supe es que ella estaba sobre mí, le di en ese momento un gran beso

Kate: con gusto recibí y respondí el beso, nos quedamos un así durante varios minutos, hasta que nos separamos para recuperar el aliento

Humphrey: "estuvo increíble" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "y aún falta lo mejor" le dije de forma sexy

Humphrey: "soy todo tuyo, mi alfa sexy" le dije juguetonamente

Kate: empecé a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras bajaba mi cuerpo pegándolo contra el suyo, sentí que algo estaba empujando mi estómago, no tenía que mirar para saber que era, sonreí y empecé frotar su miembro con mi vientre, pude ver que tenía una cara de sorpresa pero que lo disfrutaba

Humphrey: estaba sorprendido por lo que hacía, pero disfrutaba la sensación de mi miembro tocando la suave piel de Kate, después de unos minutos, no pude aguantar más mi clímax, y libere mi semilla, empapando el vientre de Kate, "estuvo increíble" le dije entre jadeos

Kate: "quería probar algo nuevo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "me di vuelta, y ahora estaba sobre ella, "ahora es tu turno" le dije con dulzura, empecé a lamerle la cara, y baje lentamente mente por su cuello, y luego por su vientre, oí que gemía suavemente, cuando llegue a su condición de mujer, quería darle una nueva experiencia, así que con mi pata empecé a masajear su condición de mujer, lo que ocasiono que soltara un gemido de placer

Kate: "no te detengas se siente increíble" le dije entre gemidos

Humphrey: sonreí y continúe haciéndole aumentándole la velocidad, cuando sentí que estaba humedeciendo, me acerque y le lamí sus dulces jugos, luego metí mi lengua en dentro de su condición de mujer

Kate: empecé a gemir más fuerte cuando sentí la lengua de Humphrey en mi interior

Humphrey: empecé a girar mi lengua en el interior de Kate por unos minutos, luego, la metí lo más profundo que pude, tocando un punto sensible sin querer

Kate: "justo ahí, sigue" le dije entre gemidos

Humphrey: felizmente obedecí, y empecé a sacar y meter mi lengua, asegurándome de tocar el mismo punto sensible, seguí así hasta que sentí su clímax golpeando mi cara, lamí sus jugos de mi cara, y de su condición de mujer, luego la mire fijamente a los ojos

Kate: "fue increíble" le dije, mientras recuperaba el aliento, sin romper la mirada que compartíamos

Humphrey: "solo quería darte tanto placer, como el que me distes" le dije con dulzura

Kate: "estás listo, para el gran final" le dije en tono sexy, mientras me levantaba y me ponía en posición

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le dije mientras me acercaba, me monte sobre ella, alinee mi miembro con su condición de mujer, y lo metí

Kate: cuando sentí el miembro de Humphrey en mi interior, solté un gemido de placer

Humphrey: inicie lentamente, pero poco a poco empecé a aumentar la velocidad

Kate: "a-así, Humphrey, m-más r-rápido, m-más f-fuerte" le dije entre gemidos

Humphrey: obedecí y empecé a aumentar la velocidad, lo que más podía, también le estaba dando fuertes envestidas, después de varios minutos, sentí su clímax, golpeando mi miembro

Kate: después de que tuve mi clímax, sentí que mis patas delanteras estaban cediendo, por lo que mi parte delantera cayó al suelo, pero aún tenía mi parte trasera levantada, para que pudiéramos seguir

Humphrey: la nueva posición de Kate facilitaba la entrada y salida de mi miembro, por lo que pude aumentar la velocidad, después de varios minutos sentí que Kate tenía un segundo clímax, trate de contener mi propio clímax lo más que pude, pero cuando sentí los dulces jugos golpeando contra mi miembro, no pude contenerlo más, solté un gemido de placer cuando sentí mi propio clímax liberarse

Kate: ambos caímos al suelo exhaustos, disfrute de la sensación de la semilla de Humphrey fluyendo en mi interior

Humphrey: cuando caímos al suelo me asegure de estar de lado, para no lastimar a Kate, sentía como escurrían jugos sexuales por mi entrepierna, y el aroma se sentía con mucha facilidad por toda la cueva, le mordisquee las orejas a Kate y le dije amorosamente, "te amo"

Kate: "también te amo" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: abrace a Kate, y ambos nos quedamos dormidos

Varias horas después enfrente del bosque

Scoot: cuando llegue al bosque faltaban algunas horas para que anocheciera, cuando mire alrededor, vi que ni Kate ni Humphrey estaban cerca, "me pregunto dónde estarán" me pregunte un poco preocupado, de repente capte un olor, y sabia con facilidad que era de ellos, empecé a seguirlo, hasta una cueva en frente de una cascada, donde el olor se hizo más fuerte, a medida que me acercaba pude detectar otro aroma, "lo hicieron" me pregunte, cuando entre la cueva mi pregunta fue respondida, los vi a Humphrey, abrazando a Kate, ambos profundamente dormidos, aun atados, "parece que se divirtieron" les dije para despertarlos, llamar su atención, y divertirme un poco

Kate: cuando abrí los ojos, vi que seguíamos atadas, y que Scoot, nos miraba, tratando de contener la risa, "No nos puedes dar un poco de privacidad" le dije molesta

Scoot: "lo siento, pero vine para llevarlos a Jasper, recuerdan" les dije

Humphrey: "ya es de tarde" le dije sorprendido

Scoot: "si" le dije

Kate: "ya salimos, nos puede dar un poco de privacidad" le pedí

Scoot: "claro, los esperare afuera" les dije riéndome entre dientes

Humphrey: "en serio que deberían anunciarse primero" le dije a Kate

Kate: "ni que lo digas" le dije, "creo que es mejor salir" le sugerí

Humphrey: "creo que tienes razón, pero disfrute mucho nuestro pequeño tiempo de privacidad" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "yo también" le dije con una sonrisa, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: con cuidado Salí de ella, y me senté a su lado, "vamos" le pregunte

Kate: "vamos" le dije, y ambos caminamos hasta afuera de la cueva, recogiendo los arneses en el camino, "estamos listos" le dije a Scoot

Scoot: los mire un segundo y les pregunte, "seguro que están listos"

Humphrey: "por supuesto, porque lo dices" le dije

Scoot: "es que están" me dé tuve pensando cómo se los decía, "un poco sucios" les dije

Kate: ambos nos miramos, y note que aún tenía la semilla blanca de Humphrey, por todo mi vientre, sin mencionar el fuerte olor del apareamiento, "tienes razón creo que deberíamos lavarnos" le dije, vi como Humphrey asintió

Scoot: "los esperare por aquí, pero recuerden que debemos volver antes del anochecer" les dije

Kate: ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos al rio cercano, cuando puse mi pata para sentir el agua, la sentía un poco fría, vi como Humphrey salto de inmediato, sin sentir el agua, cuando surgió, vi que estaba temblando un poco, "fría" le pregunte juguetonamente

Humphrey: "un poco, pero uno se acostumbra rápido" le dije empezando a nadar cerca de la hora donde estaba, "entra" le dije juguetonamente

Kate: iba hacerlo, pero estaba un poco fría para mi gusto

Humphrey: vi que Kate, no entraría rápido, por lo que empecé a salpicarle agua

Kate: "alto, alto, para" le grite mientras me mojaba

Humphrey: cuando me detuve, vi que ya estaba toda mojada, por lo que no pude evitar empezarme a reír

Kate: vi que Humphrey se estaba riendo y le pregunte, "muy graciosos", vi como dejo de reír y amenas asintió, sonreí pícaramente, mientras retrocedida

Humphrey: estaba curioso por lo que hacia

Kate: cuando estaba a buena distancia, empecé a correr hacia el rio, y salte sobre Humphrey, cuando resurgimos, estaba riendo, y entre risas le dije "esto si es gracioso"

Humphrey: resurgí y recupere la respiración, "está bien tu ganaste" le dije mientras le sonreía

Kate: "vamos a la orilla, tal vez puedas ayudarme a asearme" le dije con un tono sexy al final

Humphrey: "vamos" le dije emocionado, ambos nadamos hasta cerca de la orilla donde el agua no era profunda

Kate: me senté y le dije "me ayudas a lavar mi espalda"

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le dije, mientras me acercaba y me senté detrás de ella, empecé a lavarle la espalda, con mis patas, oí que Kate estaba gimiendo suavemente, "te gusta" le pregunte con cariño

Kate: "oh sí, es muy relajante" le dije

Humphrey: sonreí y seguí así hasta que su espalda estaba totalmente limpia, "listo" le dije

Kate: me acosté sobre mi espalda y le dije, "ahora puedes limpiar mi vientre por favor" le pedí con dulzura

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla, luego empecé a fritar su pecho con suavidad

Kate: era tan relajante que sentía que me estaba quedando dormida, sentí como poco a poco se desplazaba a mi estomago

Humphrey: "listo" le dije cuando termine de limpiar su vientre

Kate: solté un pequeño gemido de decepción, pero rápidamente me pare y le dije, "ahora es tu turno"

Humphrey: vi como camino hasta mi espalda, lo siguiente que sentí fueron su patas masajeando mi espalda, "se siente muy bien" le dije

Kate: "que bien que te gusta" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla, después de varios minutos, su espalda estaba limpia, "ahora date vuelta" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: le sonreí he hice lo que me dijo, me acosté de espaldas, y sentí como empezó a limpiarme mi vientre

Kate: después de varios minutos, le dije "listo" le dije

Humphrey: me senté a su lado y le dije con cariño, "gracias"

Kate: "también gracias a ti" le dije con el mismo cariño, luego ambos nos fuimos a la orilla para cercanos, me sacudí el agua de encima, y vi que Humphrey hizo lo mismo, por lo general esperaríamos que el sol secara nuestros pelajes, pero ya casi anochecía, y teníamos que volver rápido

Humphrey: fuimos a donde Scoot nos esperaba vimos que se había quedado dormido, "Scoot, estamos listos" le dije para avisarle y despertarlo

Scoot: me desperté y estire, "ya era hora" les dije

Kate: "si lamentamos haberte hecho esperar" le dije

Scoot: "está bien, al menos consiguieron el agua" les dije

Humphrey: "si están en los frascos" les dije mostrándole el frasco

Scoot: "que bien, vamos entonces" les dije

Kate: asentimos, y tome la pata de Humphrey

Scoot: puse mi pata sobre su hombro

Humphrey: lo siguiente que supimos es que estábamos en Jasper, mire el cielo y vi que estaba a punto de anochecer, "creo que sería bueno que vayamos por los cachorros antes de que anochezca" le dije a Kate

Kate: "es cierto" le dije

Scoot: "les importa que vaya con ustedes tengo que explicarles algunas cosas" les pedí

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le die sonriendo, luego empezamos a caminar hasta la cueva de los padres de Kate, cuando llegamos vimos los cachorros, jugando al fondo de la cueva, mientras que los padres de que estaban en la entrada, bastante cansados, "hola señor, señora" los salude

Kate: "hola papá, mamá" los salude

Winston: "hola Kate, Humphrey, me alegro de que volvieran con bien" les dije alegre cuando los vi a ambos

Eve: "están bien" les pregunte

Kate: "tranquila mamá, estamos bien" le dije

Humphrey: "si no tuvimos mayores dificultades" les dije

Winston: "me alegro de oírlo" les dije

Kate: "y como están los cachorros" les pregunte

Eve: "muy bien, se portaron muy bien, solo que tienen mucha energía, y ya estamos algo viejos, para llevarles el ritmo" les dije

Humphrey: "es cierto tienen mucha energía" les dije

Kate: "muchas gracias por cuidarlos" les dije

Winston: "no es nada, nos gusta pasar tiempo con nuestros nietos" les dije alegre

Humphrey: nos fuimos a la parte de atrás, y les dije juguetonamente, "ya regresamos cachorros", vi como pararon de jugar y se acercaron corriendo hacia nosotros

"papá, mamá" dijeron los cachorros, mientras abrazaban a sus padres

Kate: "como están" les pregunte con cariño

Reiz: "muy bien mamá" le dije alegre

Silver: "si nos divertimos mucho" le dije sonriendo

Nova: "aunque los extrañamos" les dije

Kate: "nosotros también los extrañamos mucho" les dije con cariño

Esperanza: "tendrán que viajar de nuevo" les pregunte

Humphrey: e rompía el corazón dejar a los cachorros, aunque sea solo por un día, "me temo que si" les dije con un poco de tristeza

Estrella: "está bien, comprendemos que es su responsabilidad" les dije con un poco de tristeza

Scoot: "de hecho ustedes tendrán que quedarse mañana aquí" les dije a Kate y Humphrey

Kate: "en serio" le pregunte con alegría pero confundida

Scoot: "si, porque tienen que impregnarse las garras con el agua sagrada, y eso tarda un día completo" les explique

Humphrey: "y cómo hacemos para que se impregne el agua en nuestras garras" le pregunte

Scoot: me reí nerviosamente, y le dije, "no te gustara mucho la respuesta"

Kate: "que es" le pregunte nerviosa

Scoot: "tendrán que sumergir sus garras en el agua durante todo un día" les explique, una sonrisa nerviosa

Humphrey: "todo el día sin movernos con nuestras patas en un tazón de agua" le dije desanimadamente

Scoot: "me temo que sí, no todo es aventura y emoción" le dije

Kate: "va ser una largo día" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "eso parece" le dije

Scoot: "es mejor que descanse y se preparen" les dije

Kate: "bien, gracias" le dije, luego nos despedimos de todos, y nosotros ocho nos fuimos a la cueva de Humphrey y mía a cenar y dormir

**¿Qué será lo que la voz del templo le quiso decir a Kate?, ¿Qué será el extraño líquido que le entrego?, ¿Cuál será ese gran mal?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	100. unas horas de preparacion

**El deber de Humphrey **

**Cuando inicie la historia, no me imagine que llegaría tan lejos, pero hasta ahora he disfrutado escribiendo esta historia**

**Ahora sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo número cien, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal dos días después

Humphrey: el día de ayer fue bastante aburrido, debido a que básicamente Kate y yo tuvimos que estar todo el día con nuestras patas delanteras en un tazón de corteza, lo único bueno, es que pudimos pasar bastante tiempo con nuestros cachorros, el problema es que no podíamos ir a jugar con ellos, por razones obvias, pero la mayor parte del día la pasamos juntos, jugando algunos juegos como veo veo, buscar formas en las nubes, también aprovechamos para darles algunas lecciones importantes, como de liderato, también les explicamos un poco de caza y de defensa, en la mayoría era ate la que hablaba, que es muy buena para explicar y enseñar, esta mañana nos despertamos cuando la luz del sol de la mañana, golpeo nuestros ojos, ambos empezamos a despertarnos, "buenos días mi amor" le dije dulcemente

Kate: "buenos días amor" le dije con cariño, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: ambos nos levantamos y nos estiramos, tenía una sensación extraña en mis patas

Kate: vi que Humphrey estaba mirando sus patas, "está todo bien" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si, solo es que tenía una extraña sensación en mis patas" le explique

Kate: "entiendo, siento lo mismo" le dije

Humphrey: "será el agua que ya hizo efecto" le pregunte

Kate: "es posible" le dije

Humphrey: saque mis garras, y las vi más brillantes y afiladas que nunca, "vaya" dije sorprendido

Kate: "increíble" le dije al ver mis garras, brillantes y afiladas (A/N, cuando me refiero a brillantes, es más como si estaban recién limpiadas y pulidas), "esa agua es increíble" le dije

Humphrey: "vaya que lo es, en teoría ya podíamos defendernos contra los lobos de sombra" le dije

Kate: "y justo a tiempo, recuerda que al cristal solo le queda energía para una noche más" le recordé

Humphrey: "es cierto" le dije recordando, "nos toca enfrentarlos esta noche, aprovechando que todos estarán seguros" le dije

Kate: "es cierto" le dije asintiendo, "por cierto, iremos hoy por la armadura, o mejor mañana" le pregunte

Humphrey: "pensaría que sería mejor mañana, porque tenemos que prepararnos para la pelea contra los lobos de sombra" le dije

Kate: "es cierto" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: mire a nuestros cachorros, y vi que seguían profundamente dormidos, "quieres que vayamos a cazar el desayuno" le pregunte

Kate: "eso me gustaría" le dije sonriendo, mientras caminábamos recordé un tema del que debíamos hablar, "Humphrey, necesitamos hablar" le dije con un tono un poco serio

Humphrey: "que pasa Kate" le pregunte

Kate: "es sobre tu padre jugando golf, he tenido bastantes quejas sobre rocas que noquean a los lobos" le explique

Humphrey: suspire y le dije con un poco de tristeza, "si lo sé, hable con Sally y Rick, ha tenido a los sanadores ocupados"

Kate: "sé que son tus padres, y les tienes mucho respecto, pero tenemos que hablar con ellos, es nuestro deber con la manada" le dije con comprensión

Humphrey: "si lo sé, he estado pensando en cómo solucionarlo hace algunos días" le dije

Kate: "y as pensado en algo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "he tenido algunas ideas, pero ninguna me convence de todo" le dije

Kate: "en serio cuales" le pregunte

Humphrey: "la primera era destinar un área especial para que jueguen, pero tocaría pero no se cual, estamos bastante llenos aquí con las tres manadas unidas" le dije

Kate: "no es mala tu idea, y de hecho creo que si hay espacio" le dije

Humphrey: "si, pero bastante lejos, y no quiero que se sientan excluidos" le explique

Kate: "es cierto" le dije, mientras pensaba, luego se me ocurrió, algo, "y que hay del valle cerca de la frontera oriental, casi no hay nadie allí, y no está más de una o dos horas a pie" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, no se me había ocurrido, es una buena idea" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "les diremos después de desayunar" le dije

Kate: "me parece bien, ahora vamos por el desayuno" le dije apuntando a un caribú solitario a varios metros de nosotros

Humphrey: asentí, y ambos tomamos posición de asecho, nos acercamos rápida y silenciosamente a él, cuando estábamos al lado de él, vi la señal de Kate, y ambos saltamos rápidamente en el caribú, pero cuando le clave las garras, sentí que entraron con mucha facilidad, y desgarraba la carne sin problemas, en poco segundos el caribú cayó muerto debajo de nosotros, "sentiste eso" le pregunte

Kate: "si, mis garras cortaron la carne sin ningún esfuerzo" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: mire mis garras y vi que no estaban manchadas de sangre, como si la sangre, no se pudiera pegar a ellas, "valió la pena el día de espera" le dije a Kate

Kate: "es cierto, pero la verdadera prueba será esta noche" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto" le dije asintiendo

Kate: "pero nos preocuparemos más tarde de eso, regresemos antes que los cachorros, despierten, y se pregunte dónde nos fuimos" le dije

Humphrey: asentí, y recogí el caribú, y empecé a arrastrarlo a nuestra cueva, cuando llegamos, vimos que aún seguían profundamente dormidos, "que tal una pequeña siesta antes de desayunar" le sugerí

Kate: "es una buena idea" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: guarde el caribú en la habitación que teníamos para almacenar la comida, luego nos acercamos a los cachorros, y nos acostamos alrededor de ellos, cuando los cachorros, no sintieron, se acurrucaron en nosotros, ambos sonreímos, y luego cerramos los ojos, para poder dormir un poco mas

Kate: me desperté al sentir alguien moviéndose al lado mío, cuando mire vi que era Reiz, que se estaba despertando, "buenos días cariño" le dije con dulzura, y en tono suave para no despertar a los demás

Reiz: "buenos días mamá" le dije sonriendo, en tono bajo para no despertar a mis hermanos, "que hacen aun en la cama" les pregunte curioso, por lo general a esta hora están despiertos

Kate: "queríamos descansa un poco al lado de ustedes" le dije con cariño, "si quieres puedes volverte a dormir" le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me volvía a dormir

Reiz: bostece, y me acurruque más cerca de mamá, luego me volví a quedar dormido

Mientras tanto las afuera de la cueva de Kate y Humphrey

Luna: estábamos en camino de visitar a nuestro hijo, y a su familia, cuando llegamos a la entrada de la cueva los vimos a todos dormidos al fondo de la cueva, con cuidado me acerque a Humphrey y le dije con cariño, "hijo, despierta"

Humphrey: cuando abrí los ojos, vi a mis padres enfrente mío, "buenos días" les dije en tono bajo para no despertar a los demás

Kate: me desperté cuando sentí a alguien hablando, cuando abrí los ojos, vi a los padres de Humphrey, "buenos días" les dije

Luna: "buenos días a ambos" les dije sonriendo

Blaze: "pensamos que ya estarían despiertos" les dije

Humphrey: "solo tomábamos una pequeña siesta" les dije mientras le levantaba

Kate: "quieren acompañarnos a desayunar" les pregunte

Blaze: "nos encantaría" les dije

Humphrey: fui a sacar el caribú, mientras que Kate despertaba a los cachorros, cuando lleve el caribú al centro de la cueva, vi que los cachorros, ya estaban despiertos, "buenos días a todos" les dije después de soltar el caribú

"buenos días papá" dijeron los cachorros, de forma alegre

Kate: "vamos a desayunar, después necesitamos hablar con ustedes acerca de algunas cosas" les dije la última parte dirigida a Blaze y Luna

Luna: Blaze y yo nos miramos, y nos encogimos de hombros, luego nos dirigimos al caribú, para desayunar, cuando acabamos les pregunte, "de que quieren hablarnos"

Kate: "solo son dos cosas, la primera es que si nos podían podrían prestar a los diez mejores alphas esta tarde" les pregunte

Blaze: "porque nos preguntas, ya son los líderes de la manada" les dije

Kate: "es cierto, pero con tantos viajes, pensamos que de pronto no nos harían caso" les explique

Luna: "eso son tonterías, claro que seguirán sus órdenes, además toda la manada los admira, por todo lo que han hecho" les dije

Humphrey: "eso es bueno saberlo" les dije sonriendo

Blaze: "por curiosidad para que quieren a los alphas" les pregunte

Kate: "solo queremos entrenar un poco, antes de enfrentar a los lobos de sombra esta noche" les explique

Luna: "que, los van a enfrentar hoy" les dije preocupada y sorprendida

Humphrey: "si, nos toca hoy, el cristal de Scoot, solo le queda energía para una noche más, tenemos que enfrentarlos, aprovechando que la manada está segura" les explique

Blaze: "en eso tienes razón hijo, tengan cuidado" les dije

Humphrey: "lo tendremos, además recuerden que fuimos entrenados por los mejores" les dije con confianza

Blaze: "eso es cierto" les dije orgullo

Luna: le sonreí y luego les pregunte "y que es la otra cosas de lo que querían hablar con nosotros"

Humphrey: "bueno es acerca de papá jugando golf en el valle" les explique

Blaze: "si, sé que soy malo, y lastimo a muchos practicando, no volveré a jugar" les dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "que, no, solo quería decirte que es mejor que practique en el valle cercano a la frontera este, hay casi no van los lobos, por lo que puedes practicar sin problemas" le explique

Blaze: "en serio, gracias hijo" le dije a alegre

Humphrey: "de hecho, fue idea de Kate" le dije

Blaze: "gracias Kate" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "no fue nada, tienen derecho a tener sus pasatiempos" le dije sonriendo

Luna: "por cierto, a qué horas van hacer su práctica" les pregunte

Humphrey: "diría que por la tarde, alrededor del medio día" les dije

Blaze: "no nos la perderemos" les dije, mientras salíamos

Humphrey: "a donde van" les pregunte

Luna: "vamos a dar un paseo, nos vemos más tarde" les dije mientras nos alejábamos

Kate: "nos vemos" les dije mientras se alejaban, luego me dirigí a los cachorros, "tenemos que ir a donde sus tíos Garth y Lilly, después de hablar con ellos, tenemos el resto de la mañana libre" les explique

Humphrey: "así que podemos jugar con ustedes" les dije sonriendo

"si" dijeron los cachorros, emocionados

Kate: "entonces vamos" le dije con dulzura, luego todos empezamos a caminar hasta la cueva de la cabeza alpha, cuando estábamos en las zonas de alimentación vimos a Lilly, Garth, Nieve y Tormenta, caminando hasta nuestra dirección, "hola" los salude

Lilly: "hola, íbamos a ir a visitarlos" les dije

Kate: "íbamos a hacer exactamente lo mismo" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "quieren ir al lago y hablar allí, mientras que los cachorros, juegan en el agua" les sugerí

Garth: "es una buena idea coyote" le dije

Lilly: "si vamos" le dije animadamente

Humphrey: "genial, vamos, les dije pero me detuve y le dije a Garth, "ya déjame de llamar así Barf"

Garth: "no lo creo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "Lilly, me das permiso de arrojar a tu esposo al lago, cuando lleguemos" le pedí

Garth: "que te haces creer, que me voy a dejar arrojar al lago" le pregunte

Humphrey: "como si fuera complicado" le dije

Kate: camine con mi hermana y con nuestros cachorros, un poco delante de ellos, "uno pensaría que después de tanto tiempo abrían dejado de discutir" le dije

Lilly: "lo sé, también lo esperaba aún más ya que son mas responsables al ser padres" le dije

Kate: "si lo sé, pero tienes que admitir que Garth se pasa un poco diciéndole coyote a Humphrey" le dije

Lilly: "de pronto es cierto, pero recuerda que Humphrey inicio diciéndole Barf" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, pero Humphrey le ha salvado la vida a Garth varias veces, merece un poco de respeto" le dije defendiendo a mi compañero

Lilly: "es cierto, pero recuerda que una vez lo lastimo, y le jugo varias bromas" le recordé

Kate: "sabes que no era el cuándo lastimo a Garth, incluso evito hacerle más daño, y de las bromas, que esperabas sigue teniendo el corazón de un omega" le dije un poco molesta

Silver: "esto no se ve bien" les dije a los demás

Tormenta: "ni me lo digas, mejor caminemos un poco por delante" les sugerí

Nieve: "si no entiendo esto, tano mi papá como mi tío son grandes lobos" les dije

Estrella: "es cierto" le dije

Nova: "seguro se calmaran, después de todo son familia" les dije

Esperanza: "es cierto, en algún momento se cansaran" les dije

Cuando llegaron al lago Lilly y Kate ya hicieron las pases, mientras que Garth y Humphrey, seguían en la misma discusión

Lilly: "está bien admito, que si es un poco molesto que se llamen por apodos entre ellos" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, pero no creo vayan a cambiar" le dije

Lilly: "es cierto, es parte de su relación de hermanos en ley" le dije

Kate: "al menos, tenemos un buen espectáculo" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "es cierto, es un poco divertido" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Humphrey: "y recuerdas como te derrote en esa guerra de bromas" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "al menos no tuve que cargarte mientras me seguían un montón de alphas" le dije

Humphrey: "solo porque te noquee, como por quinta vez ese día" le dije riéndome entre dientes

Kate: "ya pare ambos, ya llegamos al lago" les dije

Garth: "aún no hemos terminado" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio, pensé que ya había ganado" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "que, no" le dije

Humphrey: "si" le dije con calma

Garth: "no"

"si"

"no"

"si"

"no"

Humphrey: "no" le dije

Garth: "si"

Humphrey: "no"

Garth: "que sí, y fin" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "como digas" le dije sonriendo en victoria

Garth: "un momento, que acaba de pasar" pregunte confundido

Lilly: Kate, yo, y los cachorros, estábamos en el piso riendo incontrolablemente

Kate: "estuvo muy buena" le dije a Humphrey, mientras me reía

Humphrey: "si, lo sé" le dije riéndome entre dientes

Winston: "que pasa aquí" les pregunte mientras nos acercábamos al ver a todos riendo, y a Garth bastante confundido

Nova: "es que papá engaño al tío Garth para que admitiera que él había ganado" le explique

Winston: "en serio" le pregunte mientras me reía entre dientes

Garth: "sigo tratando de comprender como lo hizo" le dije pensativo

Winston: Eve y yo nos reímos un poco, cuando nos calmamos les pregunte "y que hacen por aquí"

Kate: "venimos a hablar con Lilly y Garth mientras que los cachorros, juegan en el lago" les explique, "y ustedes" les pregunte

Eve: "vinimos a descansar un poco" les dije

Humphrey: "cachorros, vayan a jugar, pero no se vayan al lado profundo del lago" les dije con cariño, pero un poco serio en la última parte

Silver: "está bien papá" le dije luego todos corrimos al lago

Lilly: mientras iban al lago nosotros seis nos recostamos cerca de la orilla, conmigo y Kate en medio de Garth y Humphrey, para evitar que sigan discutiendo, y que Garth salga más confundido, "así que de que quieren hablar con nosotros" les pregunte

Kate: "si, es que queríamos avisarles que íbamos a necesitar a unos quince o veinte alphas esta tarde, para que no les asignen deberán en la tarde" les explique

Lilly: "por supuesto, pero para que necesitan tantos alphas" les pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "para practicar un poco antes de enfrentar a los lobos de sombras

Eve: "que, van enfrentarlos" les pregunte con preocupación

Winston: "pensé que irían primero por la armadura" les dije

Humphrey: "no hay tiempo, recuerden que al cristal de Scoot, solo le queda energía para una noche más, tenemos que enfrentarlos esta noche, aprovechando que ningún lobo pueda salir herido" les explique

Garth: todos asentimos, sabiendo que tenían razón, "se que lo lograran, digo Humphrey ya los enfrento, y pudo contenerlos a pesar que no podía tocarlos, seguramente ahora que pueden herirlos, será más fácil" les dije

Humphrey: "wau, gracias por la confianza" le dije sorprendido

Garth: "somos técnicamente familia, y a pesar que discutimos tanto, te veo como un hermano" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias, también te considero como un hermano" le dije sonriendo

Kate: Lilly y yo sonreímos cuando escuchamos eso, es bueno saber que se quieren a pesar de discutir tanto

Winston: "si van a entrenar un poco, podemos, ver, la última vez fue bastante emocionante" les dije

Humphrey: "por supuesto" les dije sonriendo

Garth: "será, agradable ver esta vez, la última vez estuve inconsciente la mayor parte del día" les dije mirando a Humphrey con una mirada de tu culpa

Humphrey: "eso me recuerda quieres participar" le pregunte sonriendo

Garth: "jajaja, NO" le dije

Kate: "vamos a avisarles a los alphas, nos vemos más tarde" les dije

Lilly: "está bien nos vemos, por cierto, donde van a entrenar" les pregunte

Humphrey: "en el valle" les dije

Kate: "cachorros, es hora de irse" les dije

Reiz: "vamos mamá" le dije, luego nos despedimos de nuestros primos, tíos, y abuelos, y nos fuimos con nuestros padres

Tristán: "a dónde vamos" les pregunte

Kate: "vamos a hablar con algunos alphas" les explique, mientras nos acercábamos a las zonas de alimentación, una vez allí, aullamos para hacer una reunión de alphas, en pocos minutos, todos estaban reunidos, los cachorros, se habían sentado detrás de nosotros

Humphrey: "será rápido, en primer lugar necesitamos a Sam, Andrea, Ted, Dilan, Kod, Samanta, Esteban, Rex, para que nos ayuden esta tarde" les dije, y vi como los ocho dieron un paso enfrente

Kate: "también, necesitamos a unos diez voluntarios" les dije, vi como todos se miraron, y poco a poco empezaron a dar un paso al frente algunos alphas, entre ellos, Hutch, Candu, Scar, Garra, Tommy, Sam, (A/N: si no recuerdan a los últimos dos, aparecen en el capítulo 35)

Andrea: "para que nos necesitan" les pregunte, al juzgar por sus auras no era nada serio

Humphrey: "solo queríamos tener una pequeña practica antes de enfrentarnos a los lobos de sombra" les explique

Sam: "entonces quieren que nos enfrentemos a ustedes" les pregunte

Humphrey: "exactamente" les dije sonriendo

Kod: "está bien, donde" les pregunte

Kate: "en el valle" les dije, vi como todos asintieron y se fueron a realizar lo que estaban haciendo

Humphrey: me acerque a Andrea y Candu, "oí que los dos estaban saliendo" les dije

Andrea: "es cierto" le dije alegre mientras me acariciaba con Candu

Kate: "me alegro por ambos" les dije sonriendo

Candu: "gracias" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "nos vemos más tarde, y no hagan nada gracioso" les dije en tono de broma

Andrea: "primo" le dije mientras me sonrojaba ligeramente

Humphrey: me reí ligeramente, "es solo una broma" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "nos vemos" les dije mientras nos íbamos, "que quieren hacer hasta la tarde" les pregunte a los cachorros

Estrella: "qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas" les sugerí

Silver: "me gusta la idea" le dije asintiendo

Nova: "suena a un montón de diversión" les dije animadamente

Esperanza: "si vamos" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "entonces vamos" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "a donde vamos a jugar" les pregunte

Humphrey: "el valle, debe estar ocupado, en el lago debe estar los omegas, el valle del este de es una opción" les dije pensando, "creo que solo hay un lugar privado" les dije

Kate: "donde" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "en nuestro lugar especial" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "me encanta ese lugar, hace tiempo que no vamos por allá" le dije

Humphrey: "si lo sé, es buena idea pasar el rato ahí" le dije sonriendo

Tristán: "que tiene de especial ese lugar" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "es donde tu padre y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita" le dije alegre de recordando ese día

Estrella: "que romántico" les dije

Humphrey: sonreí y todos seguimos hasta nuestro lugar especial, cuando llegamos, vi que los cachorros, se quedaron sin aliento

Esperanza: "es hermoso" les dije mientras miraba alrededor

Nova: "si es increíble" les dije

Reiz: "este lugar siempre ha estado en aquí" les dije impresionado

Kate: me reí un poco, recuerdo que tuve la misma reacción cuando lo vi por primera vez, nos acercamos hasta el campo de flores y vi la roca, con el hermoso mensaje que Humphrey había escrito para mí, "me trae tantos buenos recuerdos este lugar" le dije alegre, con algunas lágrimas de alegría

Humphrey: "a mi también" le dije sonriéndome, mientras me sentaba la lado de Kate

Silver: "podemos empezar a jugar" les pregunte emocionado

Humphrey: "por supuesto" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "quien quiere iniciar" les pregunte

Nova: "yo" le dije emocionado

Humphrey: vimos como Nova empezó a contar y todos nos escondimos, pero por supuesto estaba pendiente de todos, como Kate, solo por si acaso

Kate: después de algunas horas de juego, vimos que ya casi era hora del entrenamiento, "vamos, tenemos que ir al valle" les dije, vi como todos asintieron y empezamos a caminar hasta el valle, cuando llegamos allí, vimos a casi toda la manada reunida, "olvide como se emocionan por cosas como estas" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "a mí también" le dije, mientras caminábamos vimos a Garth, Lilly, Tormenta, Nieve, Tony, Thasha, Winston, Eve, Blaze y Luna, sentados, en uno de los lugares con mejor visión del valle, dejamos a nuestros cachorros, con ellos, y luego nos fuimos, a centro del valle, donde estaban los demás alphas

Silver: "porque hay tantos lobos aquí reunidos" le pregunte a mi abuelo Winston

Winston: "todos vienen a ver el entrenamiento de sus padres" les explique

Tormenta: "y porque todos están tan emocionados" le pregunte

Tony: "porque no es una práctica común y corriente" les dije

Winston: "es cierto, tienen que verla para entenderla" les dije

Mientras tanto abajo en el valle

Kate: Humphrey, y yo caminamos hasta encontrarnos con los demás alphas

Dilan: "cuáles son las reglas" les pregunte

Humphrey: "van a atacarnos con todo, usen todas las tácticas y trucos que quieran, también pueden usar las garras y los dientes" les explique, vi como asintieron

Kate: "inicien cuando le digamos" les dije, luego Humphrey y yo nos apartamos un poco, le alcance a Humphrey una hojas larga, "tenemos que simular todo, no" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí, cogí la hoja y le dije, "es cierto", luego ambos nos pusimos las hojas en los ojos, "listos" les dije a los alphas

Nova: "van pelear sin ver" les dije impresionado

Esperanza: "no es muy peligroso" les pregunte asustada por mis padres

Eve: "ten fe en tus padres, lo harán muy bien" le dije con cariño

Kate: me puse espalda contra Humphrey, hace un tiempo no peleaba, pero eso no me detendría, enfoque mis sentidos, y sentí como dieciocho alphas nos rodeaban, de repente sentí que tres de ellos se abalanzaron contra nosotros, ambos rodamos en direcciones diferentes para esquivarlos, sentí que alguien venia corriendo hacia mí de lado, gire en el último momento, y le di un golpe dejándolo inconsciente, "aun lo tengo" dije sonriendo, en ese momento otro se abalanzó contra mí, rápidamente di un salto con un flip, y aterrice sobre el que se me abalanzó, le di un golpe y lo deje afuera, oí que alguien se me abalanzo, pero cuando iba a esquivarlo alguien agarro mi pata, pero antes de que el lobo me tocara, de la nada sentí que otro lobo fue arrojado contra él, sonreí y dije, "gracias Humphrey", luego golpee al que me agarro mi pata dejándolo fuera de combate

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: después de que rodamos para esquivar a los alphas, sentí que me estaban rodeando entre diez, de repente ocho de ellos empezaron a lanzarme ataques perfectamente coordinados, "deben ser los alphas nivel dos" pensé mientras los esquivaba , después de esquivar a varios de sus ataques, sentí que uno de ellos perdió el equilibrio, rápidamente lo aproveche, para darle un contra ataque dejándolo fuera de combate, de repente tuve una sensación de que Kate estaban en problemas, use mi máximo potencial, y pude ver las auras de los demás a mi alrededor, aun con los ojos tapados, vi que a Kate le habían agarrado la pata, y un lobo estaba saltando contra ella, todo se veía como si el tiempo se había detenido, mire a mi alrededor, y vi que uno de los alphas que era Dilan, me había lanzado un ataque, que estaba a poco centímetros de mí, rápidamente mordí su pata, y lo lance contra el alpha que atacaba a Kate, después de eso, deje usar mi máximo potencial y seguí luchando normalmente, porque quería retarme, al poco tiempo oí a Kate agradecerme, "no fue nada" le dije

Kate: "vamos hacerlo a las tres" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "listo" le dije al saber que prendía

Kate: "uno, dos,… tres" le dije, y ambos dimos un salto hacia al lado, en dirección del otro, sentí que pasamos a pocos centímetros uno del otro, al aterrizar estábamos uno al lado del otro

Humphrey: "bien hecho" la felicite, aun mientras esquivábamos ataques

Kate: "tu también lo hiciste bastante bien" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "seguimos peleando, pero juntos era más fácil, Kate se agacho para esquivar un ataque, espere al atacante y lo golpee dejando fuera de combate

Kate: Humphrey salto, esquivando a un alpha, y rápidamente golpee al alpha con tanta fuerza que lo envié contra otro lobo dejando a ambos fuera de combate

Humphrey: continuamos peleando juntos en perfecta coordinación, por diez minutos, hasta que no sentimos nadie moverse cerca, "crees que terminamos" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: iba responderle, cuando de repente oímos muchos aplausos y aullidos, "creo que si" le dije de forma juguetona

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes, y luego ambos nos quitamos las hojas de los ojos, cuando miramos alrededor, todos los dieciocho alphas estaban inconscientes, "estuvimos bastante bien" le dije orgulloso

Kate: "vaya que sí, pensé que estaría más oxidada, pero aun no pierdo la habilidad" le dije feliz

Humphrey: "estuviste perfecta, como siempre" le dije con cariño

Kate: "aww, que dulce" le dije con dulzura, luego le lamí la mejilla, luego nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban nuestra familia, cuando llegamos allí, les pregunte juguetonamente a los cachorros, "como estuvimos"

Reiz: "estuvieron increíbles" les dije animadamente

Estrella: "fue sorprendente" les dije

Nova: "derrotaron a todos esos lobos, con los ojos tapados" les dije sorprendido pero animado

Silver: "impresiónate" les dije

Tristán: "son los mejores" les dije animadamente

Esperanza: "son muy fuertes" les dije feliz

Humphrey: "es porque hemos entrenado, muy duro" le dije sonriendo

Blaze: "es obvio que están más que listos para enfrentar a los lobos de sombra" les dije orgulloso

Humphrey: "gracias papá" le dije feliz

Tony: "es mejor que se preparen ya casi anochece" les dije mirando el cielo

Kate: "tiene razón, vamos a descansar un poco, nos vemos más tarde" les dije

Eve: "nos vemos" les dije

Humphrey: nos despedimos de todos, y nos fuimos a la cueva a descansar cuando llegamos, vimos que nos habían dejado el caribú de la cena, "es muy amable de su parte" le dije a Kate

Kate: asentí y todos entramos, aprovechamos para cenar temprano, y luego nos recostamos para descansar antes de anochecer, cuando vimos que era oscuro afuera, nos fuimos a la cueva de mis padres, para que cuidaran a los cachorros, y luego nos dirigimos, hasta donde terminaba las zonas de las cuevas, cuando llegamos allí, vimos a varios lobos de sombra intentando pasar, pero eran repelidos, por una especie de barrera, "listo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "listo, solo ten cuidado" le dije

Kate: "tu también" le dije

Humphrey: asentí, y ambos compartimos un beso antes de enfrentarnos con los lobos de sombra

**¿Cómo les ira en su enfrentamiento con los lobos de sombra?, ¿Cuándo irán por la armadura?, ¿Qué otros secretos esconderá el ultimo templo?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, escriban reseñas de cómo les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora, después de cien capitulo, es importante como autor saber que opinan de su trabajo**


End file.
